Power Rangers Cyber V
by Aaron 'CyberV' Thall
Summary: A new team must be gathered to face an interdimensional warlord and protect all of reality. But they face conspiracies within and without, a fractured team infrastructure, and impossible odds. But they are the only ones that can save the Prime Reality...
1. Cyber Ops Energize!, Part 1

Power Rangers Cyber V Created by Aaron Thall

Episode 1: Cyber Op Energize, Part 1 Written by Aaron Thall

Begin Mission Log.

Place: Reality 4510-231, Washington, D.C.  
Time: 2117, 8:21 PM, Day unknown.

The area is desolate, nearly devoid of life. The skies are black, filled with blood red clouds and lightning without thunder. The only noticeable movement comes from dozens of bizarre red robots with faces not unlike demons. They are the Dreads, merciless fighting machines, the legions of the dread interdimensional dictator Kalask. Methodically, they comb the desolation that had only hours before been a battlefield. The defenders had been brave, many, and virtuous; Kalask had wiped them out in less than three months. Now, only a small number of freedom fighters remained. They knew their cause was lost for this reality. The Dreads were searching, killing the survivors one by one. The resistance was desperate... and they had a plan.

Daniel: Quiet! The Dreads are coming this way. We can't stop Kalask, but maybe someone else can.

Daniel whispers this harshly as he ducks behind a disabled tank. He's bleeding badly, and carrying a submachinegun under one arm. His clothes are tatters and he has a wild look in his eyes. He looks around carefully and motions for his two compatriots to join him.

The first is Kevin Jacob, an older man who just looks tired, resigned to fate. He moves with the knowledge that he is only moments away from his death. His features are gaunt, haunted. He too carries a machine gun, although he doubts he'll ever have good use for it.

The second is a far cry from either man, a ten year old girl of Indian descent, her dark features and slanted eyes not hiding the saddened innocence of the child upon whom so much rests. She wears a torn yellow T-shirt and blue jeans, and wears a small knapsack upon her back. She cautiously adjusts the straps before joining the two men. Her name is Anya Maize.

Daniel: Anya, are you ready?

Anya nods sadly, but resolutely.

Anya: I am, but are you sure that this is the only way?

Kevin: We're both sure, kiddo. The damn bastard's goons've already turned the planet into a cinder... there's no going back. If we're gonna stop him, it ain't gonna be here.

They duck down suddenly as Dreads skulk past, then start moving again once the robots are out of sight. They are moving steadily towards a central tower in the midst of the desolation... the headquarters of Kalask. It is an ugly thing, a bizarre, surreal mix of ancient and future technology, combined to create a sense of eerie menace and evil.

Daniel: We've got one chance to do this right. Time to get moving.

Daniel goes over to Anya and pulls a small device from her pack. He presses a couple buttons and throws it as far away from them and the tower as possible. There is a tense moment of silence as it hits the ground and bounces... once... twice... and then erupts into a fireball that would not have seemed out of place in the bowels of hell itself. The reaction of the Dreads is immediate as they rush to investigate the explosion. Daniel, Kevin, and Anya see this and dash for the tower, not stopping for anything. Anya, dispite her young age and heavy load, manages to keep up. Once they reach the side of the tower, Daniel picks another weapon from Anya's pack and attaches it to a wall. He presses a sequence of buttons... and the entire tower sparks before it's lights go out.

Kevin: The scrambler worked! We've got five minutes to pull off a miracle.

Daniel: So stop gabbing and come on.

Daniel points towards a side entrance less then ten yards down the wall. The three sprint towards it. Once they reach it, Kevin and Daniel grab the door and strain to pull it open. Slowly, since it has no power, the heavy door relents, allowing the three access. However, this has taken almost a minute of their precious window of safety. Behind the door is a long passageway leading to both an elevator and stairs.

Anya: Which way?

Kevin: Stairs. Elevator's still down from the scrambler, and it'd be watched anyway. Instant deathtrap.

Daniel: Agreed. Let's move.

Anya nods silently and follows the two men as they go up the stairs as rapidly as they can. They are all painfully aware of their time running out. The stairs eat up their time faster than they would like.

Daniel: Damnit! Thirty seconds left!

Anya: But... that means he'll see us!

Kevin: Knew this wasn't gonna work...

Daniel: MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!

The three bolt down the hallway, but the seconds quickly run out. Alarms blare the moment the time is up, and a terrifying roar is heard.

Kevin: I know that sound. It's Munch. Get going. I'll hold him off as long as I can.

Anya: But he'll kill you! You can't stay!

Kevin: I do, or we're all dead. GET GOING!

Daniel nods and grabs Anya's right arm, pulling her with him. They both watch as a wall panel slides open, revealing a large cybernetic creature that is only vaguely humanoid. It's Munch, a monster possessing a mouth larger than most of his torso, complete with serrated steel teeth. His eyes lock onto Kevin and he seems to chuckle.

Munch: First you, then your friends. I'm a very hungry guy, you know!

Kevin nods slightly.

Kevin: First you gotta get past me, and that's not gonna happen.

With no further warning, Kevin opens fire with his machine gun, spraying Munch with a barrage of armor piercing bullets. Munch roars in anger and pain as the bullets dent his metal parts and draw odd yellow blood from his flesh wounds. None of the bullets go far enough to kill.

Kevin: DIE! WHY WON'T YOU DIE?

Munch: Give me a reason to!

Munch advances on Kevin as he continues peppering the monster with bullets. The barrage continues for fifteen more seconds before the weapon begins dry-firing.

Munch: Awww... All outta ammo? TOO BAD!

With an inhuman roar, Munch storms forward and chomps down on Kevin's gun, as well as much of his upper arm. Kevin screams in agony and tries to pull free, but Munch's mouth has far too strong a grip for simple human strength to ever hope to break. With evil glee, Munch grabs Kevin and pulls him closer.

Munch: Dinner time.

Anya watches from a distance, horrified, as we hear a terrible crunch, followed by several sounds best left to the imagination. Daniel, instead of watching, grabs her by the arm and pulls her along.

Daniel: He knew the risks. Do you really wanna make his sacrifice be for nothing?

Anya shakes her head.

Anya: Where are we going again?

Daniel: Our inside man told us that Kalask uses some kinda interdimensional warp to go from one reality to another, if you believe that. Honestly, I'm starting to. The way we all figure, we're gonna lose here, but another reality might be able to stop the bastard if they're warned long enough in advance.

They rush down the corridor. Once they reach a thick metal door, Daniel hits the intercom next to it.

Daniel: We're here. Let us in, Rick.

Rick: You got it.

The metal door slides open, revealing a high tech laboratory, complete with a small white platform. Rick motions for them to hurry inside. Rick is dressed in a red and black uniform with the insignia of Kalask's forces on the right breast and the back. His blue eyes and blonde hair help him to look more like a Nazi than a resistance sympathizer.

Rick: You know we're probably about to die, right?

Daniel: Kevin already found that out.

Rick pauses

Rick: ...Oh god... I'm sorry... If I'd only known...

Anya: HE'S COMING!

She points out the door towards Munch, who is walking their way with a small army of Dreads. Munch's teeth are stained red.

Munch: DREADS! GET THEM ALL!

The Dreads nod and start charging forward. Daniel levels his gun and begins sweeping the corridor like a bad action hero.

Daniel: RICK! GET TO WORK! I'll keep 'em back!

Rick says nothing but begins pressing buttons. The white platform glows with unnatural energy

Anya: But... You haven't told me the plan yet!

Rick: You ARE the plan, Anya. Get on the platform, and take this.

Rick quickly hands her a data disk.

Anya: What do you mean =I'M= the plan?

Daniel: HURRY UP! I'm running out of bullets!

Bullets strike the Dreads and Munch. Several Dreads fall, but many more are only dented. The mouths of two begin to glow for a moment, and then spit flames. Daniel ducks under the fire and continues his barrage.

Rick: Kalask's scientists have been searching other realities. I'm sending you to the one with the best chance of mounting a successful defense. The one he's been looking for all along. You have to warn them and prepare them for the invasion.

Anya: But... I can't do this alone!

Rick: YOU HAVE TO! Setting coordinates now...

A monitor flashes to another reality's California, before targeting a military base on the coast.

Daniel: This is it!

Daniel's gun begins dry firing.

Daniel: SEND HER NOW!

A Dread fires it's flamejets, and Daniel's sleeve is set ablaze. He screams as Munch runs forward and grabs him. Rick sees Anya moving to help him, and quickly motions for her to stay where she is.

Rick: DON'T MOVE! You get off the platform, and everyone loses!

Anya: DANIEL! RICK! DON'T-

Before Anya can finish her protest, Rick hits the button and the self destruct simultaneously. As she fades away, a scream of horror in her throat, she sees Munch bite down on Daniel as Dreads and Rick are caught in a violent eruption. Then it all fades away to white...

Location: Prime Reality, Fort Myers, Horizon, California Time: Five seconds after Anya's disappearance from her reality.

Anya's scream of horror returns as she reappears atop the desk of General Phillip Sauder of the United States Army. Sauder is the quintessential military man, gruff, hard-nosed, tough to surprise. Anya's sudden appearance, however, surprises him.

Sauder: WHAT THE HELL? How'd you get here?

Hesitantly, but quickly recovering, Anya steps forward. Sauder can see pain and terror in her eyes. And more... A hardness that has no place in the eyes of a young girl. He forces himself to calm down and look her dead on.

Anya: I...I came to warn you...

Anya holds up the data disk Rick gave her.

Anya: Kalask is coming...

Location: S.P.D. Command Base, Newtech City Time: Two months later.

The room is shadowed, with only one light above a fancy oak table. In the center of the is a picture of Anya, a picture of the devastation to her reality, and a picture of a man wearing a mask like that of a Chinese dragon. Sitting at the table are General Sauder, Kat Manx, and Supreme Commander Doggie Cruger.

Cruger: Sauder, you can confirm that all the claims are true?

Sauder: Affirmative, sir. The information has been poured over, the girl questioned, and both analyzed. There is no doubt in my mind that it is all true. This Kalask is indeed going to arrive, according to the disk, in approximately nine years. We have that long to prepare for the bastard.

He picks up the picture of the man in the mask

Sauder: This is Kalask. From what the girl told us, he conquers entire realities one by one, looking for the prime reality... OUR reality. If he conquers us, the entire multiverse will be forfeit. We need to devise a strategy and weaponry that can combat his cyborgs, robots, and monsters. The girl's unofficially our best expert on what the bastard's capable of. If we're going to be ready, we'll need her.

Cruger: Kat, what do you think? Can S.P.D. handle this Kalask?

Kat shakes her head, frustrated

Kat: Unfortunately, this Kalask apparently scouts realities ahead of his invasions. All of S.P.D.'s current technology is widely known, and even though we have nearly a decade to prepare, there's no guarantee that he wouldn't be able to anticipate it simply by extrapolating on existing data. In addition, it's been ages since the planet's even needed active Rangers. You yourself transferred most of our Earth operations off planet forty years ago.

Cruger: True... There are other active elements out there... The Wildzords of Animaria, the Aquitian Rangers, even the Gold Ranger of Triforia or King Dex of Edinoi... But Kalask will learn all of their strengths and weaknesses before he begins.

Kat: And because of that, he'll be ready for them.

Sauder: The one that told me all of this... The girl... She said that her Earth's protectors didn't even last a day. Said they were something like the Avenging Sociey of Justice or something like that. Kalask wiped them out effortlessly in a single strike. In my assessment... We need something... someONE... new.

Kat: What he's suggesting makes sense. A new approach, one that Kalask can't forsee... It just might work.

Cruger: I agree. The time for talk has ended. Now, it's a time for action. Sauder, I leave this in your hands. Unfortunately, I'm needed back at headquarters for the forseeable future.. You started this, you're in charge of stopping this maniac before he destroys the planet. Any resources you require will be at your disposal, including Anya Maize. Recruit whomever you have to, but make sure you stop him. And I want to be kept briefed on everything involving this situation, is that understood?

Sauder: Yes sir. In fact, I believe I already know who my next recruits should be...

Sauder lifts up a laptop and opens it up, revealing an article from a news report. He puts it onto the table. The headline reads "Twin Junior Scientists Banned for Controversial Inventions".

Location: The William Cranston Institute of Science, Angel Grove, California Time: Two days later, 10 am Pacific Standard Time

The building itself looks as though it came out of the Jetsons. It's only true adornment is a lifesize golden statue depicting it's founder in his Blue Ranger uniform. Inside the Administrator's office, we can hear the tail end of a heated discussion that isn't going well for it's two youngest participants.

Wendy: What do you mean we can't come here anymore? We met all the requirements!

Matt: We admit that our teleportation unit requires some fine tuning, but it's only a matter of time before we make it fully functional. And you do have to admit that our psionic computer accessing system does work!

The door to the Administrator's office opens to show the official dragging two ten year old children out. One is a boy with brown hair, neatly combed. He wears a purple T-shirt and blue shorts. His name is Matt Venturas. The girl is his twin sister, Wendy Venturas, possessing equally brown hair. She wears a pink tank top and gray sweatpants. The official is a most exasperated young man, no older than thirty, but mentally swearing that the Venturas Twins are going to lead him to an early grave.

Official: All I'll admit is that your idiotic laser gun blew up our terrarium! Now get out! BOTH OF YOU!

The twins sigh, dejectedly, and start walking towards the storage area to collect their inventions.

Wendy: So what now? We can make these inventions work, but no one will ever give us a chance, just because we're kids...

Matt: It may not help that we took our cues from that Rangers inspired ripoff they used to air on TV... What was it? Super Changing Lightning Commandos?

Wendy: giggling Something like that...

They continue their small talk as they walk down the corridor, mostly to avoid talking about where to go from here. They reach the storage area, but as Matt reaches to open it, the door suddenly swings open, revealing General Sauder.

Sauder: Are you Matt and Wendy Venturas?

The twins nod, surprised.

Sauder: Excellent. I've read up on both of you. Some impressive accomplishments for a couple kids, the incident with the teleporter aside.

Wendy: Ummm... Sir? Who are you exactly?

Sauder: I'm the government, and the two of you may be the best hope this universe has to go on living.

The Twins blink, surprised by that statement.

Sauder: I've had my eye on you for a while now. Brillaint but undiciplined... And there's that OTHER complication the two of you share...

Both children swallow hard. He knows their secret.

Sauder: You can relax. I'm not here because of that. No, I'm here to give you the chance to create whatever your imaginations can dream up. Unlimited resources, a state of the art laboratory... I've already cleared this with your parents as well. Are you interested?

The Twins exchange looks. Matt, a bit more hesitant, says nothing. Wendy, however, looks up at the General.

Wendy: Are you SURE you can't just adopt us?

Location: Hill Park Mall, Horizon, California Time: Eight years later.

Scene opens on an S.P.D. recruitment center. Lots of propaganda posters (including one stating that "The Shadow Ranger Wants YOU!"), fancy inside, but functionally so. The main difference is an offer notice in the window offering free college scholarships, and only for trying out for a series of tests. We see an 18 year old girl glancing at and then away from the recruitment office. She's obviously trying to make a decision about the offer, but is thinking entirely too much, frightening her to no end. She's a petite build, blonde with blue eyes, her hair short and straight with bangs. Her name is Cindy Cook.

In the distance we hear the usual mall sounds as two young men walk towards the exit, which is right next to the recruitment office. One of the men is Jeremy Simms, the typical brown haired, brown eyed kind of guy, complete with a good build. He's wearing a red shirt and denim jeans. His companion is Walter Jenkins, an African American with short hair. He's wearing white canvas pants and a green tanktop.

Walter: I'm telling you, Jer, it wasn't your fault that things fell through with... what was her name?

Jeremy: June, Walter. Her name was June.

Walter: shrugs See, she's already being forgotten. You gotta relax, man, chill out and cut loose. There's a world full of women who'd just die to be with a guy like you.

Jeremy: And your point...? She wasn't just any girl... We were together for three years... And now she's gone and moved back to Alabama. Chances are I'll never see her again.

Walter: So fly free, buddy. Scour the river of love. Think Cassanova. Or the Beatles. Hell, just go to the top of the heap... Think ME.

Jeremy shakes his head incredulously.

Jeremy: Man, you are nuts!

Walter: I know. It helps.

Jeremy: Okay, forget nuts, go right to impossible.

The door to the recruitment center opens wide to reveal a young Latino man with a casual athletic build and spiky hair with blonde tips. He's wearing a black shirt with a blue jacket and matching pants. He is Jake Taylor. He wears a perennial superior smirk on his face as he walks towards the two.

Jake: No. Not impossible. Try incomprehensible. Just like his belief that he's God's gift to women everywhere.

Walter: (sardonically) Always a pleasure, Jake... So, what rock did you crawl out from under today?

Jake: Oh, I didn't come out from under a rock, but I'll happily help you find a boulder so you can bury yourself for the good of all humanity.

Walter: Shouldn't be a problem with all the rocks in your head.

Jake: You have any one-liners that DON'T have moss growing on them?

Cindy cautiously moves towards them. Walter and Jack don't notice as they trade venomous barbs, but Jeremy sees her out of the corner of his eye.

Walter: So, why were you in there motions towards the center with a thumb anyway? Signing up for the tests where they see if apes really CAN write novels? It'd be right up your alley. Except for the writing part. Mad Libs are more your speed...

Jake: If you MUST know, and mind you, I'm using words with few syllables so you'll understand me, I just find it preferable to deal with a few minor "tests" than do like you do, by practicing the phrase "Do you want fries with that?"

Walter: I work at Jungle Karma Pizza.

Jake: I know. I figure it's easier to get through college not covered in grease and oil, and a full scholarship just for trying this thing is a real sweet deal.

Jeremy moves away from the exchange and edges towards Cindy, who sees him coming and looks away. Undeterred and curious, Jeremy walks over to her.

Jeremy: Ummm... Excuse me... Are you all right?

Cindy: hesitates, then slowly, quietly, answers Y-yes...

Jeremy: I don't bite, if that's what you're worried about.

Cindy: laughs dispite herself No... No, it's not that... I... I'm just... too shy for my own good.

Jeremy: Why? There's no reason to be afraid. motions towards the still verbally sparring Jake and Walter Those two don't bite either, although I think Jack might be rabid...

Cindy: Actually... I've been trying to convince myself to go in there for the last hour...

Jeremy looks and realizes she's referring to the same Recruitment Center that Jake came out of.

Jeremy: Okay, I'm confused. If you're so shy, why consider signing up?

Cindy: It's... not that I want to... But my parents can't afford to send me to college, and they really want me to go, and when I saw the offer in the window...

Jeremy: Too good an offer to pass up, but you're afraid of looking bad if you mess up?

Cindy: nods

Jeremy: Okay, tell you what... I'll sign up with you and make sure you do okay.

Cindy: blinks, clearly not expecting this kind of support from a total stranger You don't have to do that.

Jeremy: I want to. I was raised to always help a lady in distress.

Cindy: blushes Th-thanks.

Jeremy: No problem... Errr... I didn't catch your name.

Cindy: I'm... I'm Cindy.

Jeremy: Jeremy. Pleased to meet you, Cindy.

Cindy: smiles So, are those two friends of yours always like that?

Jeremy: Yep... looks and sees that Jake and Walter are gone. HEY! Where'd they go?

The door opens to reveal Jake and Walter, still arguing as they walk through it.

Jeremy: ...Walter? YOU signed up?

Walter: Yep, if only to show Jake Ass here some REAL moves.

Jake: Oh, real clever... rolls eyes Like this is really gonna be a challenge. I mean, how hard could it possibly be?

Location: Fort Myers, Horizon, California Time: 24 hours later.

Close-up of a white gloved fist as it swings just over the ducking helmet of the Blue Cyber Ranger. Cyber Blue instinctively follows up with an attempted thrust punch to his attacker's shoulder, but she twists of of the way and turns to face him once more. She, for the record, wears a matching pink costume. Cyber Pink chuckles.

Cyber Pink: Almost got me that time.

Cyber Blue: Then I'll just have to try harder then, won't I?

The costumes, at first glance, seem similar to the Zeo Rangers' uniforms, mostly a single color, and with a collar area designed to look like yellow and black circuitry, complete with 8-bit inspired boarders. Their belts are silver, but with a microchip designed belt buckle. Their white gloves and boots's trim are binary code... The same is true for the trim on Cyber Pink's skirt. Holstered for now on each of them are two weapons... The first is a wicket high tech dagger sculpted to resemble the number one, and the other is an unusual blaster sculpted of green crystal. The helmets, identical save for color, each have VR visors built in and a mouthpiece sculpted on as well. All in all, there's no denying that the next generation of Power Rangers would definitely look the part.

Taking initiative, Cyber Blue unsheathes his dagger. In response, Cyber Pink does the same for her blaster.

Cyber Pink: No. Succeeding would be the ONLY acceptable response!

She fires without warning. Cyber Blue dives to the left and comes up in a roll before leaping into the air and slashing at his opponent. She sees the move coming and leaps over the blade, landing behind him. Cyber Blue follows through on his slash by turning around to continue it's arc, even as Cyber Pink turns as well. They each face each other, his blade millimeters from her visor, and her blaster, tip glowing, the same distance from his own helmet.

Cyber Blue: It seems to be another draw.

Cyber Pink: Well, what else is new?

Both step away from each other and holster their weapons before bowing to one another. Watching this entire display are Jeremy, Jake, Walter, Cindy, and many other potential recruits.

Jeremy: That was amazing... They had to have practiced for years to be that good...

Walter: Any idea what the girl looks like?

Cindy: SSHHHHH! Something's happening...

Jake: stifles a bored yawn and leans back

The two Rangers walk off the stage as a loudspeaker clicks on. Over the speaker is the voice of General Sauder.

Sauder: You have seen how good you will need to be to pass the first test. You will be escorted to the training area momentarily. Only the very best will go on from there. The rest will be sent home, and we thank you for taking the time to do this.

Walter: raising an eyebrow Dude sounds about as friendly as an eel... which pretty gives him one up on Jake over there...

Cindy: This... is really intense... I mean, I took some karate back in high school, but this... I mean, those two went at it for TWENTY MINUTES. And they barely broke a sweat! And... And they were Rangers! Real live Power Rangers! There haven't been any Rangers for almost a century!

Jeremy: Relax. Just do your best, Cindy. That's all anyone could ask of any of us.

The doors to the auditorium open and the volunteers begin filing out. The trio joins the crowd. Jake, typically, lags behind so he can be fashionably late. As they walk down the hall, they all notice just how many areas are restricted on the base. The personnel are all visibly tense, as if expecting an emergency at a moment's notice. Jeremy just keeps his eyes focused on the large doors ahead, no doubt leading to where they would all see if they had what it took. Once everyone else has gone in, Jake casually strolls down the corridor and stops in front of the wide open doors. He turns and looks at the nearest guard.

Jack: ...Do you have any soda machines around here?

The guard just glares at him

Jake: I'll take that as a no... walks inside

Inside, Jake sees the various testing apparatus, an eclectic mix of standard endurance testing machines and high-tech monitors that look like they'd be at home in some futuristic cartoon series.

Jake: Okay, so maybe this is MODERATELY impressive...

Walter: Can't you just shut up and be stunned speechless like the rest of us?

A large door slides open at the far end of the room, and three people step out. One is General Sauder himself. Flanking him are two young scientists in white lab coats holding monitoring devices and clipboards. Their name tags both read "Venturas". It is indeed the twins, older now, but not really changed in appearance.

General Sauder: My name is General Sauder. You will address me as General, or Sir, whichever you prefer. These are this project's chief scientists, Wendy and Matt Venturas. They are the ones who will determine who stays... he looks at Jake specifically And who goes.

Jake: ignores Sauder and focuses on Wendy Woah... She is... WOW... Maybe if I put on some of that old Taylor Charm...

Walter: Stick with Old Spice... Yeesh...

Sauder: If there are no further questions... BEGIN the test.

Insert montage of the characters going through several tests. First, a strength test. Jeremy scores second highest, Walter slightly edging him. Jake gives his all for a solid third. Others goes, and Cindy finds herself solidly in the middle, belatedly realizing she's the only girl to sign up for this opportunity. Next comes the endurance test. Each cast members take their turn on a g-force simulator. Several participants take one look and turn green. Jake goes first, and lasts three minutes. Jeremy lasts three minutes, five seconds, and Walter just under three minutes. Cindy, surprisingly, outlasts them all at three minutes, fifteen seconds. Next comes a memory test. Jake scores highest, Jeremy and Walter tying. Cindy is too conservative, and her scores are average. Then there is a Chinese puzzlebox. Jeremy finishes first, Cindy a close second. Jake and Walter compete with each other so much that instead of finishing the task at hand, they're ready to hit each other with their boxes when the timer sounds.

Cindy: ...Do you guys EVER stop?

Jake and Walter: NO.

Off to the side, General Sauder and the twins watch the four especially. Matt silently makes notes in his pad while Wendy types in the latest data. Sauder, however, remains still, seemingly focusing on everyone at once, but paying special attention to Jake and Cindy...

Wendy: All right... And phase one is complete. We now ask that the following participants return to the waiting area, and we thank you for your time. She rattles of a list of names, those people slowly leaving the room.

Sauder: Why send those people away?

Matt: I can answer that, Sir. Those are the ones who got sick on the G-Accelerator. If they couldn't handle that, they certainly don't have what you need.

Sauder: nods imperceptibly Good thinking. All right. All those who remain, the time has come to test your fighting skills. Only a handful of you will make it beyond this point. The rest will return to the waiting room, where you will then be shuttled off back to your homes.

Surprised mutterings fill the room, until Sauder clears his throat.

Matt: You will split into pairs designated by the monitor on the wall. Your goal is to incapacitate your opponent as quickly as possible with as little injury to yourself as you can manage. You will be graded according to effectiveness in the following categories: Agility, skill, injuries sustained, injuries delivered, time elapsed, and focus. The battles will begin in two minutes, so take what time you have to prepare.

The monitor on the wall flares to life, reflecting the data. Oddly, Cindy is not listed. Jeremy and Cindy exchange glances, before Cindy walks over to the three overseers.

Cindy: Ummm... Excuse me... Err... Sir.. But why didn't I get listed?

Wendy: That was my doing, I'm afraid. I didn't think it would be appropriate to subject you to this section of the test, considering we already have all the women we will need for our purposes.

Cindy starts to relax, oddly relieved.

Sauder: However, we DO have need of a female alternate, in case one of our female recruits doesn't make the cut. YOU are that alternate, and that means you don't NEED to go any further.

Matt: I concur. You've shown a great deal of promise so far, although you seem to hesitate when you should instinctively react. Still, I do not believe that will be too detrimental, and it can certainly be worked upon and improved.

Wendy: And if you DO feel the need to try... I'd certainly be willing to spar with you.

Cindy blinks.

Cindy: You can fight?

Wendy: You didn't seem so surprised when Matt and I sparred in the auditorium.

Cindy: Waitaminute... That was YOU? And YOU?

The twins nod. Wendy smirks, amused by the reaction.

Cindy: slight smile Won't JAKE be surprised...

A buzzer sounds, and six battles begin. Another montage starts as we see Jake quickly kick his opponent in the face enough to stagger the other man, then sweep his leg out, kicking hard enough to bruise bone. A second fight, with two men we have not met, goes several minutes until a sucker punch lays the smaller man low. A similar story occurs with the four other unknowns, one tearing a ligament while another just gives up, too hurt to move. Walter and Jeremy, waste no time with their battles, ducking under swings they saw coming miles away and attack, Jeremy karate chopping his opponent in the ribs, while Walter accidentally brakes his opponent's clavicle.

Sauder: I've seen enough. Those of you who are injured, you will be taken to our medical unit and excused. To all participants, the military thanks you for your cooperation. Miss Venturas, have you made your determinations as to who will continue on?

Wendy: I have, Sir. Please step forward as your name is called. Simms, Jeremy. Jenkins, Walter. Taylor, Jake. Cook, Cindy. That is all.

The three men exchange glances as they step forward, Jake wearing a superior smirk. They walk forward and join Cindy as the rest filter out.

Sauder: Follow me, and I'll explain as we go.

Sauder turns to leave, the twins falling in step behind him. Confused, the four follow warily.

Jake: So... Candy, right?

Cindy: CINDY.

Jake: Whatever. What'd you learn about the Brain Babe?

Cindy: Only that you probably shouldn't call her that to her face.

Sauder: No talking. Listen and listen well. The four of you did pretty good under normal circumstances, but what I am about to tell you is a top military secret, one that makes anything you have ever imagined before seem tame. This installation is the primary staging ground for a planetary defense against the arrival of invading forces from another reality. You have been selected to participate in exercises that will further the defense of this planet. Each of you has been screened by several agencies, including the World Government and SPD, and each of you has gotten the nod.

Jeremy: ...Invaders from another reality?

Walter: Great shades of Flash Gordon...

Sauder: I said no talking. When I am finished, you may ask whatever you wish, and then decide if you are willing to accept the mission. The twins here have developed technology and weapons which will be used to combat the coming threat, but feel that straightforward military tactics would be ineffective, a notion seconded by the one who informed us of the threat. Should you accept this responsibility, you would be granted access to this technology as a part of a special military unit codenamed Cyber V.

Wendy: Mr. Simms, you scored overall highest, so you have been selected to be Cyber Red. Mr. Jenkins, you will be Cyber Green. My brother Matt is Cyber Blue, and I am Cyber Pink. Miss Cook, Mr. Taylor, you are both selected to be alternates; in the event that any recruit is unable to fulfill their duties, you would step in to replace them.

Jake: ...ALTERNATE? I'M A STINKING PINCH HITTER?

Matt: You were originally slated for dismissal, Mr. Taylor. However, the General felt you had potential and overrode our recommendations. We also have accessed your school records and spoken to your teachers, Miss Cook. You show great potential, and it is my sincerest hope that we do not require your services... no offense...

Cindy: None taken...

Jake: narrows his eyes. He does NOT like Matt... Not at all. Then, he pauses and gawks at Wendy. Wait... That Pink Ranger was YOU?

Wendy nods.

Jake: swallows hard. Whoops.

Sauder: I have urgent business to see to. The twins will finish your tour. Make sure they see everything they need to.

Matt and Wendy: Yes, Sir! they salute, showing a professionalism that only nine years serving the military could create

Sauder nods and heads down a corridor adjacent to the one the group is walking down. He is gone in seconds.

Matt: Obviously, the task at hand is a dangerous one. To that end, the final member of our little band is waiting for us all at the end of this corridor. I warn you now, she can be a little intense, but she has good reason to be, as will you all.

Jeremy: Who is she?

Wendy: The last survivor of a reality not unlike our own, who came here to warn us of the impending threat. She will be both your guide to the menace, and your teammate. Ah, here we go...

Wendy reaches a door with a keycard access. She slides her access badge through, and the light turns green. The door slides open and she motions for the four to enter. They walk in, cautiously, the twins following last. Inside, waiting, standing straight, tall, and serious as you could imagine, is Anya, now nine years older, fully matured, and ready to save the world.

Anya: It is good that you have come at last, for the enemy will soon be here... His name... is Kalask.

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo Time: Not Applicable

The Shadow Claw appears, wavering in and out of existence. It will typically do this, since it is in contact with so many conquered realities simultaneously. Like the tower from earlier, it is a bizarre and frightening mix of technology from past, present, and future, with odd variations taken from various realities, resembling a castle shaped to look like a skeletal clawed hand.

Kalask: Attend to me, my minions. The time to conquer the Prime Reality has finally arrived.

The throneroom, by contrast, is very advanced techwise, but in a terrifying way. The walls are covered with trophies of conquests... severed heads on plaques, destroyed weaponry, tattered remains of colorful costumes (including a red, blue, and yellow caped uniform, which shall remain nameless), and even photographs of desolation, each trophy marked with it's reality designation. The throne itself is patterned after those used by oriental emperors, golden with jewels embedded in it, an elaborate dragon design carved into the back. It's back faces the camera, hiding Kalask from view as the lights turn on.

Kalask: COME FORTH! THRAK!

A chamber door slides open, revealing what at first seems to be a caveman/troglodyte hybrid, but, on closer inspection, is shown to have many cybernetic enhancements, including a metallic warclub that hides many weapons. A metallic arm flexes, motors in it whirring powerfully. His cybernetic blood red eyes looks around, ever ready for danger from any quarter. He growls softly, annoyed to only be a subordinate. It is obvious from the way he carries himself that he wants more from his life, and longs for the day when it shall be his turn.

Thrak: I am here, my lord. bows, reluctantly, but respectfully.

Kalask: As you should be. COME FORTH! MIDNAI!

The air on Thrak's immediate left shimmers and wavers, coalescing into a small oriental woman with high cheekbones. Draped in elaborate black and purple robes, she is dwarfed by Thrak, but her mere presence exudes power, marking her a dangerous woman indeed.

Midnai: As always, I am prepared to serve you, Lord Kalask.

Kalask: Excellent. In the coming battle, your talents may indeed prove useful. COME FORTH! EMERALDE!

From the shadows comes a slight figure that appears to be a teenaged Japanese girl, but may well be far more. It is, however, impossible to tell, since she is covered head to toe in the traditional garb of the ninja, tinted emerald green. Her mask hides her features, only showing the bridge of her nose and her eyes, which are slanted and accented with oddly colored makeup. She wears a powerful looking kitana on her back, sheathed in a scabbard equally elaborate as her master's throne.

Emeralde: What would you wish of me, Master?

Kalask: voice taking on a pleasantly amused tone Patience, Child. I am not quite ready to give you your instructions. no longer amused COME FORTH! TEM-TAR!

Lowering from the ceiling comes Tem-Tar, his features grotesquely elongated and sickly yellow, with bizarre red marks on his face. His pointy ears highlight a bald head. His 8 inch nails clack together, as though they were blades being sharpened, and various medallions hung from his clothes, making note of his accomplishments.

Tem-Tar: I am present, my Liege.

Kalask: Good. Very good. As you are all painfully aware, our quest to find the Prime Reality has long borne little fruit, save to gather you all to me, the most powerful of the greatest conquered realities. But no longer. The Prime Reality has been found, and the time has come to claim it.

Thrak: YES! I shall do it for you, Lord!

Emeralde: Indeed, these fools should prove no challenge!

Tem-Tar: Do not be so sure. In many realities we have encountered both military resistance, as well as costumed do-gooders. While those exist here as well, nothing says they will fall as easily as those from the past. Besides... there is the small matter of them knowing we are coming...

Kalask: ENOUGH! roars the word

Kalask's throne turns around, allowing us to see Kalask in person for the first time. As the photo earlier revealed, he wears an elaborate Chinese dragon mask that completely hides his features. However, the mask is only a small part of the armor that covers his entire body, also mimicking the dragon, and highlighted by twin bladed gauntlets on his arms, each also possessing some sort of cannons. He is fearsome to behold, partially for his appearance, partially for his power, and certainly for his rage.

Kalask: I have not forgotten your folly of years past, Tem-Tar, allowing that resistance member to escape into the multiverse to the Prime Reality. Indeed, were it not for the fact that the development makes this conquest amusing, I would have had you executed. As it were, advance scouts have already reported that a defense is being built... one I want crushed immediately. Emeralde, Thrak, this is your assignment. Go to the base of operations for this resistance movement, and destroy it. Bring me both the weapons they have created, and the escaped resistance member. Her head would make a fitting addition to my trophy case.

Emeralde: bowing respectively It shall be done.

Location: Fort Myers, Horizon, California

Anya: ...And so you can see, Kalask must be stopped at all cost. And we have only one year to train you to do it.

Walter: getting up from his chair So you're saying that the "multiverse" makes quotation marks with his fingers is like a big tree, and this Kalask guy has been going from branch to branch to find the trunk... and we're it? Take the trunk and the rest go down, too?

Anya: Exactly. It sounds fantastic, but is it any harder to believe than the reality of Power Rangers?

Jake: Lady has a point. Okay, assuming they take the job, what's to stop Kalask from just nuking the Fort?

Anya: I know Kalask's methods. He will never go for the easy victory. He enjoys toying with his intended victims. He did it in my reality, and he'll do it here, too. First he sends advance scouts, so he learns of the defenses for the Earth. Once the Earth defenses are neutralized, he conquers the planet and goes from there, sending his minions into space, other dimensions, ANYWHERE there is life to be commanded. He has never lost, to the best of my knowledge. I only pray that here, we can change that.

Wendy: We will, Anya. Count on it. to the others You will all need to become familiar with this installation and the weaponry designed for you. Please follow us.

Another door opens, revealing a complex laboratory. Wendy and Matt go first, the others following. Anya lags behind, eyeing the group and, for the moment, liking what she sees. Walter manages to look back, smiling as he sees Anya.

Matt: We construct your weaponry here. This... holds up the green crystal-like blaster is the Data Ray. It can punch through steel, so be careful with it. The gauge in the back will tell you what level it's at. Try not to aim at people...

Wendy: And this... holds up the short sword from the demonstration is the Data Blade. It's sharp to the molecular level, and very powerful. It can gouge or slice enemies, depending how you use it. You will all need to practice using these.

Cindy looks around and sees five smaller devices with straps, obviously meant to be worn.

Cindy: pointing What are those?

They all look at the devices, which resemble small television screens with three buttons and a diskette inserted into them. The straps are black with gold trim, the "disks" colorcoordinated into five separate colors... Red, Blue, Green, Pink, and Yellow.

Wendy: small hint of pride in her voice THESE... are the Cyber Ops, the key to unlocking your powers. They will be programmed to recognize your voice print and a special password... Cyber Op Energize. Once activated, you will be supplied with a power suit that will allow you access to weapons, vehicles, teleportation, and powers ranging from super agility to super strength and endurance.

Jeremy: So when do we use them?

Matt: Soon, I'm afraid. As Anya said, we estimate that Kalask will arrive in one year. You'll need to guard them with your lives, because the technology can never be duplicated... The plans were hidden away for the sake of national security.

Anya: Indeed. But for the moment, we must familiarize you all with the base. Please, follow me.

They start to follow, Jeremy and Walter lagging as they take in the sights

Walter: Man, that Anya is-

Jeremy: Intense? Yeah, I noticed.

Walter: I was gonna say "babe". Think she'd go out with me if I asked?

Jeremy: You're just as bad as Jake!

Walter: Bite your tongue!

Jake: So... Wendy...

Wendy: That's Miss Venturas to you, Mr. Taylor.

Jake: ignoring the implications of her comment I was thinking... Why don't you and me forget this boring tour business and go have a little fun? Just the two of us...

Wendy: raising an eyebrow I doubt you could keep up. As it were, I do believe you're asking me on a date. No offense, Mr. Taylor, but I find your demeanor offensive, your attitude intolerable, and your aftershave atrocious.

Jake: ...So, around eightish?

Wendy: Plus, I take great disdain to the phrase "Brain Babe".

Jake: Nine then?

Wendy: Please... Just stop talking... I'd hate to have to cripple you.

Walter: makes a sound not unlike a helicopter falling from the sky and crashing to the ground

Cindy: snickers at that and looks around. Breathes a sigh of relief that it's not her going out into battle.

Location: Perimeter outside Ft. Myers.

Guards patrol the area, and watch as a bus carrying the rejected volunteers leaves the compound. In the shadows, there is the briefest glimpse of a lithe form sneaking towards the guards. It is Emeralde, silently unsheathing her trademark kitana, but moving quickly enough to not be seen.

Guard 1: Weird... Almost feels like we're being watched.

Guard 2: Don't you know the rule?

Guard 1: Rule?

Guard 2: Whenever someone says that in the movies or on tv, something happens and they usually die. So do me a favor and DON'T SAY THAT!

Guard 1: Oh, sorry... Can do...

Guard 2: Good.

Emeralde: above them TOO LATE.

Emeralde drops down between the guards, swinging her kitana as she lands. Guard 2 is slashed vertically across his ribcage. Bleeding profusely and cursing in agony, he drops to the ground and fumbles for his gun. Guard 1 jumps back and aims his rifle directly at Emeralde. At point blank, there is no way he could possibly miss.

Guard 1: Ohmygod... Okay, bitch, you're coming with me.

Emeralde: I think not. I do not like your tone, and my associate finds your weapon most amusing... for a toy.

Guard 1: "Associate"?

He gets his answer a second later as Thrak's large metal arm comes down, the hand grabbing the Guard by the head and lifting him into the air. The guard drops the gun in shock and struggles for a few second before we hear an audible snap. His body goes limp and Thrak drops him like a rag doll.

Thrak: Are you done playing, Emeralde? We have a job to do.

Emeralde: Indeed. My apologies, Thrak. You are quite right. No more playing around.

Emeralde, without looking, stabs her kitana down into the face of the second guard, killing him an instant before he would have managed to fire his gun.

Thrak: Summon the Dreads while I make a door.

Thrak aims his metal war club at the wall. A nozzle appears from the top and charges with potent energy...

Location: Inside, training area.

Matt: This is where you will train in the usage of your powers. We use holograms and force fields to simulate attacks. When in the simulation, your job is to accomplish whatever mission you are given, as quickly and effectively as you can manage.

Anya: The three of us will train with you. Although we have been using this for years, we still need to work as a team with the rest of you... Even the two of you, Cindy, Jake. Just in case.

Cindy: nodding Okay... But what will I tell my parents?

Wendy: You can tell your loved ones the truth. I sincerely doubt that Kalask's activities will go unnoticed by the general public for long, so secrecy is NOT a top priority.

Walter: Cool... So when do we see this room in action?

As if on cue, the outer wall of the training room bursts inwards. On the other side is Thrak, aiming his still smoking club and chuckling. He is flanked by the Dreads, which begin to swarm in through the hole. Emeralde walks in, gracefully and seductively, surveying the room.

Jake: Is this a simulation?

Anya: No... Those are Thrak, Emeralde, and the Dreads. Be wary of the Dreads. They'll try to exhaust you with sheer numbers, then fry you with flames from their mouths. Thrak is a cyborg strongman and commander of Kalask's forces. Emeralde is his top assassin and thief.

Matt: But they weren't supposed to arrive for another year!

Anya: The estimates I was given must have been off!

Wendy: ...They're here for the Cyber Ops... It's the only answer... But how did they find out?

Jeremy: No time to wonder. LOOK!

Below, guards rush into the room. The Dreads immediately shoot flames, frying the poor, brave men on the spot.

Jeremy: ...We have to help them. turns to the Twins Can you get the Cyber Ops while we hold those things off?

Matt: Will do. Jake, Cindy, come with us, and watch our backs. Anya, gentlemen... Good luck.

Jake: looking at the battle below No problem, man... Jeez...

Cindy: Right behind you! rushes after the Twins, who are already rushing down the corridor

Jack hesitates, then runs after them. The farther away from the battle, he figures, the better.

Walter: Okay, so what's the plan?

Anya: We go down there and stop them.

Walter: Good plan.

Anya: Follow me, and try to not die.

Walter: ALSO a good plan.

Anya runs to a stairwell and goes down it, three steps at a time, Jeremy and Walter find themselves hard pressed to keep up. As they reach the bottom, Anya kicks the stair access door open to reveal a Dread staring right at them. Startled, Anya momentarily freezes. Fortunately, Jeremy slams his fist into it, knocking it away long enough for Anya to recover.

Anya: Thank you.

Jeremy: No problem. Come on!

The three rush into the room, Walter immediately kicking a Dread in the side as Jeremy punches the one he's hit before a second time. Anya, now recovered, wastes no time, side kicking a third Dread before spinning to clobber two others. Thrak grins maliciously as he sees her in action.

Thrak: She must be the rebel who escaped.

Emeralde: Indeed. You kill her, I'll go after the weapons.

Thrak: Agreed.

Emeralde leaps, going past the trio like a bolt of lightning. By the time they turn to face her, she is already gone, up the stairs they came from.

Jeremy: We have to go after her!

Anya: We'd never catch her in time! All we can do is hope to slow Thrak! If they both gain access, we're finished before we've even begun!

Walter: LOOK OUT!

Walter tackles Jeremy and Anya, shoving them out of the way as Thrak fires another energy bolt. They land hard on the floor as the blast shatters the metallic wall of the training room, sending sparks flying. No sooner do they land, then the Dreads move in to attack. Jeremy recovers first, sweeping his foot out and tripping one Dread, before spinning to his feet and kicking a second in the head. Walter jackrabbits, hopping while kicking two others, while Anya backflips away from her latest attacker, before gracefully spinning on her toes and chopping the robot in the mouth assembly.

Thrak: Very nice... chuckles to himself

More Dreads appear and start shooting flames from their mouths. Walter ducks under the flame jet aimed at him while Jeremy rolls, letting one Dread's flame take down a second Dread.

Jeremy: There's just too many of them!

Walter: I know! I keep hitting them, and more keep coming!

Anya: Do not lose heart! The others will come through for us!

Thrak: Sadly, you won't be here to see if they do. Steps forward and grabs Anya in his still living hand.

Thrak lifts up, pulling Anya from the ground by her shoulder. She grinds her teeth together, obviously in pain and frustrated beyond belief.

Walter: ANYA! rushes towards her, but many Dreads block his path. The nearest knocks him away effortlessly PUT HER DOWN!

Thrak: amused Oh, of course... I'll put her down... flexes his metallic arm One piece at a time...

Location: En route to the weapons laboratory.

Wendy: HURRY!

The four humans rush down the corridor as quickly as they can, Jake and Cindy looking behind them every few seconds.

Matt: I estimate we'll reach the weapons laboratory in fifteen seconds at our present rate of speed.

They hear a slash and a thud that sound like a body behind them

Cindy: Yeah, and here comes trouble!

They stop as they reach the door. Wendy slashes her card through and the door rises

Cindy: Come on!

Jake: HURRY!

The door rises enough for them to enter. Wendy then slams her fist down on the emergency pad, which shuts the door behind them, an instant before Emeralde reaches it. Undaunted, Emeralde unsheathes her kitana and stabs the door with it, slicing completely through the steel door like a knife through butter.

Cindy: screams in shock as she sees the blade sticking through the door

Matt: It won't hold her long at all. grabs two Data Rays and tosses one to Cindy, then the other to Jake. And we have to get past Emeralde to get the Cyber Ops to the others. He straps the blue one to his wrist.

Wendy: So be ready for anything, because once that door goes down, we're all that stand between Kalask and the domination of every reality in existence... She straps the Pink one to her wrist.

They watch silently as the blade begins slicing down the length of the door..

Location: General Sauder's Private Office.

The office is basic military, with a large wall monitor and pictures, as well as a small personal vault built into the wall directly behind his desk

Sauder watches the screen on his wall as Emeralde prepares to break into the weapons lab and the other recruits battle Thrak. And then he smiles thinly.

Sauder: Now, as long as none of them dies on me, this operation should go exactly as planned...

Mission Log Incomplete...

Next Time: The battle continues, but will anyone SURVIVE to use the Cyber Ops? Next time on Power Rangers Cyber V!  



	2. Cyber Ops Energize!, Part 2

Previously on Power Rangers Cyber V...

Anya Maize, a young member of a failing resistance movement escaped the forces of Kalask by dimension hopping to the Prime Reality, where she set into motions events that would lead to a planetary defense against the coming threat. The fate of the world resting on his shoulders, General Sauder recruited two child geniuses, Matt and Wendy Venturas, and used their knowledge to create a project and weaponry that would be used in the defense of the Multiverse. Years passed, and the three children grew up, training to use the weaponry... But three would not be enough, and they conspired to gain two more members for their strike force. The inevitable plan drew many, but four made the cut: Jeremy Simms, Walter Jenkins, Cindy Cook, and Jake Taylor. Jeremy and Walter were accepted as primary members of the strike force, codenamed Cyber V, while Cindy and Jake were designated alternates. Complicating this event from the beginning were Jake's interest in Wendy, and Walter's fascination with Anya. However, there was no time to begin training the new recruits, for Kalask had arrived, and his opening move was attacking Fort Myers. In the ensuing chaos, the group split up, leading to a potentially deadly confrontation with the brutish cyborg Thrak, and the others cornered in the weapons lab, desperately searching for a way to defend the Cyber Ops from the advancing Emeralde... And now, the Conclusion.

Power Rangers Cyber V Created by Aaron Thall

Episode 2: Cyber Op Energize, Part 2 Written by Aaron Thall

Mission Log Continued...

Location: Weapons Lab, Fort Myers, Horizon, California

The lab is sterile, save for the fact that the four humans trapped inside it, Matt and Wendy Venturas, Jake Taylor, and Cindy Cook, are discussing the few options they have... They all know that a blunder now would mean the end of free will in the Multiverse. Cindy nervously fiddles with the Data Ray tossed to her, anxious both about the fact that she's never held a gun before, and the fact that Emeralde is easily slicing through the security doors. The Twins are wearing their Cyber Ops and facing the door.

Matt: The two of you stay back and guard the remaining three Cyber Ops with your lives. No matter what happens, we'll protect you.

Cindy: But what are you going to do?

Wendy: We're gonna bring the pain. Like they used to say, or so my research indicates... IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!

They both lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out towards Emeralde. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

Matt and Wendy: CYBER OPS ENERGIZE!

Instead of activating their morph, the Cyber Ops beep.

Cyber Ops: Security Mode has been enabled. Morphing function is offline.

Jake: I'm guessing that's not supposed to happen?

Horrified, the Twins look at their wrists.

Matt: Not-

Wendy: -Good.

Cindy: We're going to die, aren't we?

The Twins remove their Cyber Ops and place them back on the table.

Wendy: Not happening. We can't out power Emeralde without the Cyber Ops, but we can definitely out-think her.

Jake looks back at the five changers behind him.

Jake: What the hell is the security mode anyway?

Matt: A special feature that the higher-ups insisted on. Most of the time, the Ops are in this mode to prevent anyone from using one without authorization. There's only two ways to deactivate it... A special security code from General Sauder... Or all five Ops being worn and activated simultaneously. And unfortunately, even if we got the two of you wearing them, we'd still be one person short.

There is a momentary pause, accentuated by the sound of splitting metal.

Matt: But they shouldn't be in security mode right now. It was specifically deactivated earlier today for the demonstration, and it wasn't scheduled to be reactivated for several hours yet.

Wendy: No time to worry about it now. Jake, Cindy, we said we'd protect you and we meant it.

Jake: smirking What? No more Mr. Taylor and Miss Cook?

Matt: This is not a time to waste on formality, or on wry commentary. The fate of every universe in existence rides on the next few minutes, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let Emeralde destroy all our efforts in under an hour.

Wendy: So we use the bomb shelter in back?

Matt: Precicely, Sis.

Matt takes a remote from his lab pocket and presses a button. A wall behind Jake and Cindy suddenly slides open a few feet. Matt tosses the remote to Jake.

Matt: Take the Ops and hide in there. We'll deal with Emeralde. She may be the strongest warrior of her reality, but we should be able to handle her.

Jake: Pfft. Yeah, right. You may be Rangers with training, but you've got no powers and only a handful of weapons lying around the room. You don't stand a chance.

Wendy: You'd be surprised, Mr. Taylor. Besides, Emeralde knows someone's in here. If we go with you into the shelter, she'll tear the room apart until she finds the entrance to it. We're trained for this, and you're not. It's that simple.

Cindy: Ummm... How do you know so much about Emeralde?

Wendy: Anya told us... And I hope she's all right...

In the background, the kitana continues to slowly slide down the door

Location: Training Area

The scene is chaos, as the walls of the room are covered with burnmarks, and the bodies of army personnel, some burned to a crisp, others just unconscious, lie haphazardly around the floor. The Dreads are swarming the place, but their numbers are smaller now, focusing their attacks on Jeremy and Walter, who struggle to get past them to help Anya, who is behind held up off the ground by her shoulder, in the meaty hand of Thrak, who is flexing his cybernetic arm to rip her apart one piece at a time and chuckling to himself about how easy his job is.

Anya: PUT. ME. DOWN... NOW!

Thrak: You are in no position to be giving me orders, little rebel. Hmmm... Where to start... An arm? A leg? Perhaps I should go right for your head and spare you the agonies to come... NAH. I'm having too much fun!

Jeremy shoves a Dread away from him and looks around. He spies an abandoned machine gun lying on the floor. With a roar of defiance, he dives forward, snatching the gun. His dive becomes a roll and he comes up on his feet, aiming the gun and firing instantly, taking down the three Dreads who were nearest. Turning quickly, he fired again, blasting the head off of a Dread sneaking up behind Walter.

Jeremy: THRAK!

Thrak looks in Jeremy's direction, distracted. Jeremy wastes no time, firing directly at Thrak's head. Bullets strike the cyborg in his mechanical eye, eliciting sparks and actually managing to hurt the creature. Thrak roars in fury, and Anya narrows her eyes and takes a deep breath as she pivots her body as much as she can, nearly dislocating her restrained shoulder, but giving her enough leverage to swing upwards and kick Thrak in his living eye. Momentarily blinded, Thrak instinctively drops Anya, who lands hard but, to her credit, recovers enough to roll out of the way of Thrak's stomping feet. Instead of getting up, however, she keeps rolling, bowling over two Dreads who did not see her coming, and freeing up Walter enough for the valiant young man to headbutt the nearest Dread and dodge a flame blast from another. Jeremy runs over to join the others as Anya picks herself up, and they watch as Thrak and the remaining Dreads regroup. We can see that the bullets managed to crack the lens in Thrak's mechanical eye, perhaps the first bit of good news the trio have had since the battle began.

Walter: Anya, are you okay?

Anya: I'll live. You?

Walter: Ready to whup this metal gorilla's sorry ass back to where he came from. A pause. Okay, mental note... Never headbutt a robot. OW...

Anya: Focus. What we need to do is trick him into defeating himself.

Jeremy looks around and sees that the nearest wall to them is sparking. He grins and motions with his eyes. The others see what he sees, and no further communication is necessary. They know what they have to do.

Jeremy: Let's rock.

Location: Weapons Lab.

Emeralde's blade has sliced three jagged lines through the door. A few more inches and the deadly ninja will come through.

Wendy: whispering Enough stalling. Go.

Cindy: whispering But-

Matt: whispering Wendy and I'll handle this from here.

The two recruits nod and rush into the shelter, taking the Ops with them. Jake pushes the button and the wall begins to close.

Jake: whispering You'd better not die on us.

The wall closes, leaving the Twins alone.

Wendy: whispering So, how do we play this?

Matt: whispering Carefully.

Wendy: whispering Smartass, you know what I mean.

Matt: whispering Play it by ear, and hope we get lucky.

The kitana slices through the door entirely and withdraws. It is so sudden that both twins glance at each other... They know what's about to happen

Emeralde: KE-YAH!

We do not see her do it, but Emeralde kicks the door as hard as she can. What we do see is the aftereffect, as the section of door sliced out flies into the lab, flying across the room and, dishearteningly, slamming into the hidden door of the shelter, blocking it completely. Matt and Wendy exchange glances, knowing that even if they survive, they'll never get the devices to their comrades in time now. All they can do is take positions behind a work area and aim their Data Rays as Emeralde cautiously walks into the room through the hole she made.

Emeralde: I know that you are here. I can smell your fear, your hatred, and your hopelessness. Show yourselves, and perhaps I shall be merciful.

The twins make no response, but they do set their blasters to maximum, wide spread

Emeralde: You are wiser than I thought. You know I HAVE no mercy within me. But hiding will not save you. This is a very small room, and I have a great deal of time.

Wendy: Who's hiding?

Wendy dives from behind the work area and rolls, firing her blaster, which she's holding out in front of her as she goes. The first blast misses Emeralde by millimeters, and the ninja easily dodges the others. Wendy climbs to her feet without taking her eyes off of Emeralde.

Emeralde: And what did you hope to accomplish with that pathetic display of bravado?

Matt: A distraction.

A second blast launches, striking Emeralde in the back and knocking her into a worktable. Wendy looks to see Matt, still aiming, his eyes narrowed grimly.

Matt: A most effective one, I must admit. But, then again, my sister always HAS been the spitfire in our family.

Wendy: You're just jealous because I get invited to the parties.

Matt: Actually, I'm not. I don't attract attention from halfwit egotists like Taylor.

Wendy: Point taken, but still...

In the adjoining room, Jake smolders with annoyance

Jake: whispering harshly When I get my hands on that computer geek, I'm gonna...

Cindy: whispering and holding Jake, urging him to stay calm and hidden Just hope he's still ALIVE for you to get your hands on him!

Emeralde picks herself up and chuckles.

Emeralde: You are both fools if you believe you can stop me. I do admit that you are a formidable pair, and stronger than I anticipated, but you cannot hope to defeat me.

Wendy: How about annoy? Do you think we can annoy you?

Matt: She's good at that, too. Just ask the General.

Emeralde: furious CEASE YOUR INCESSANT JABBERING AND PREPARE TO DIE!

Wendy: Ummm... No.

Wendy fires again, Emeralde leaping over the blast. Matt fires at her while she is in the air, but she deflects it with her kitana's flat edge and lands behind Wendy, who turns and ducks even as Emeralde swings her kitana. The blade sails over Wendy, missing by inches. Wendy doesn't hesitate in her attack, coming up the second Emeralde's sword arm is past her and grabbing it. Yanking suddenly, she throws the ninja off balance. Pivoting her legs and shifting her weight, she flips Emeralde onto her back, but the ninja merely flips back to her feet, annoyed. Matt takes the opportunity to toss a Data Blade, fully charged, at Emeralde. Emeralde hears it coming and bats it aside with her blade, allowing Wendy another opportunity to thrustkick the villain in the side, pushing her towards Matt.

Wendy: Feel like going at it for a bit?

Matt: to Emeralde Isn't she just wonderfully polite? Always sharing. Best sister I've ever had.

Emeralde pivots and kicks high. Matt moves his body backwards, barely dodging the sweeping foot. Using his training, he comes up and grabs Emeralde's leg and adds his own strength to her momentum, shoving and forcing her to spin. Now off balance, Emeralde cannot dodge as Matt grabs a second Data Blade, charges it, and slashes her in the arm. The blade creates sparks where it strike, forcing the ninja to grunt in pain and annoyance.

Wendy: I'm the ONLY sister you've ever had. True, Anya's LIKE a sister to us, but that's different.

Matt: Too true. Honestly, I'm disappointed. Emeralde was supposed to be tougher than this. She seems more like a rank amateur.

From the other room, Cindy watches the battle with amazement, following Wendy's moves and being completely astonished at just how good a fighter the scientist is.

Cindy: Wow... If I was just half as good as her...

Emeralde's eyes flash green for a moment as a growl grows in her throat.

Emeralde: Enough of this charade. I tire of playing this infernal game. I have seen your pathetic weapons, and I can tell you now that they will be no match for Kalask. Normally, I would let you live, to serve my master, but you have made the grievous error of IRRITATING me. For that, you will SUFFER.

Matt: ...Impressive. She's more full of herself than Mr. Taylor, too... Quite a feat.

Wendy: Yep. Double team?

Matt: Why not?

Both Twins begin spinkicks, pivoting their bodies to allow for maximum effect. However, Emeralde ducks under their sweeping legs and slams both hands upon the ground before kicking out with both her legs at a full one hundred eighty degree angle, striking both scientists' supporting legs. Knocked off balance, they both crash to the ground, realizing, belatedly, that Emeralde had been holding back. They both think the same thing... "NOT GOOD..."

Matt: Okay, mental note... Emeralde likes playing opossum...

Wendy: Supplemental note... Emeralde does not PLAY.

Emeralde: rising with a definite sense of menace It is good that you finally see that I am no ordinary threat, children, but your realization comes too little and too late. You have dared to place your meager skills against my own, and I tell you now that you shall die for your insolence. But also know that death is merciful, compared to what will happen to your planet. When we are finished, there will be nothing left of this would but a fiery CINDER.

Matt: Not going to happen, Emeralde. flips to his feet You will be stopped.

Wendy: also flipping to her feet Damn right you're gonna be stopped. Come on. You and me. Let's go. For real this time. I'm through warming up. raises fists and snubs her nose at Emeralde as a sign of disrespect

Emeralde: I have no more time to waste on you.

Before either twin can react, Emeralde strikes, moving like lightning by grabbing Wendy by the left wrist and turning the girl around, wrenching her arm painfully. Wendy grunts in pain and grinds her teeth together as she is forcibly restrained by the ninja, whom she belatedly remembers hinted at super strength with her kicking in of the security door.

Matt: WENDY! Let her go Emeralde. NOW.

Emeralde: As you wish.

Emeralde shoves Wendy forward and into Matt, who catches his sister carefully and lovingly, dispite the suddenness and speed of the move. However, no sooner does Wendy turn around than Emeralde strikes again, charging her blade with unnatural energies.

Emeralde: Make your peace with whatever god you worship, for you are about to MEET HIM!

Emeralde slams her blade into the ground, creating an explosive shockwave that slams into both scientists and throws them into an impressive computer console taking up half a wall. The massive monitor erupts into flames as they slam into it, the entire apparatus sparking and smoking. Wendy's head hits hard, tearing a bloody gash in her forehead, while a few pieces of shrapnel that had once been metal casing find new residence in Matt's torso. Both scientists slump to the ground as the computer erupts again, pieces of it flying down and stinging their prone bodies with white hot cinders. Cindy watches this with horror, and starts pushing the door open. However, Jake grabs her and clamps his right hand over her mouth before she can cry out.

Jake: harsh whisper DON'T! There's nothing we can do except hide until she's gone. If they're still alive, the best thing we can do is stay alive ourselves until we can go for help!

Cindy pulls free

Cindy: whispering But they need us!

Jake: whispering They knew the risks. Don't you think I'd jump at the chance to help the Brain Babe out? But I can't right now. So settle down and wait for that psycho bitch to leave.

Emeralde looks upon her handiwork, pleased with the destruction she had wrought. Casually, her eyes scan the room and fall upon some of the Rays and Blades, which survived her energy attack with only minor burns. She picks up the one of each and, with one last glance at the seemingly dead twins, leaps through the hole in the security door. She is gone faster than either recruit can blink.

Cindy: ...I think she's gone...

Jake: Good. Come on..

He presses the button and, reluctantly, the door slowly forces itself open. Pushing hard, Jake barely manages to move the slashed entrance door away from the opening so he and Cindy can escape. Together, they look around and see the aftermath of the skirmish.

Jake: Aw jeez...

Cindy: running over to Matt and Wendy Ohmigod! she feels their necks for a pulse They're still alive.

Jake releases a breath he didn't know he'd been holding

Cindy: They need help bad... They're bleeding too much... Oh manohmanohman... What do I do? What do I do?

Jake doesn't answer, but looks around the room. Seeing nothing else he can use as bandages, he rushes over to help. He doesn't even hesitate in taking a pocket knife out of his pocket and slicing a strip away from Wendy's torn shirt.

Jake: Hold this to her head and don't let go.

Jake immediately removes his belt and Matt's. It's slow going, since he doesn't want to move the injured scientist too much, but it's a necessity. He then removes his jacket and places it on Matt, before using the belts, one at a time, to strap the jacket to Matt.

Jake: Way too much dust in the air. We can't let him get infected.

Cindy: Do you know what you're doing?

Jake: No, but it's better than doing nothing at all.

He gets up again and runs for the intercom by the security door. It's fairly toasted, but serviceable. He hits the speaker

Jake: Medical emergency in the weapons lab. I repeat, medical emergency in the weapons lab. Come on... Does anyone hear me?

Location: Training Area

Jeremy sidekicks Thrak, getting the cyborg to turn away from Walter and Anya.

Jeremy: Come on, ugly! Show me what you've got!

Thrak: YOU WILL DIE, HUMAN!

Thrak runs after Jeremy, who backflips out of the villain's reach. In response, Thrak raises his war club to swat at Jeremy, only to be surprised as Walter slams the butt of a rifle into the villain's back.

Thrak: HOLD STILL! ALL OF YOU!

Anya: Go to hell, Thrak. I'm the one you want, so come and get me.

Anya stands near the damaged wall, arms akimbo, just inviting the villain to charge her.

Thrak: YOU! The master will ENJOY having your head on his wall!

Thrak, predictably, charges her like a locomotive, unwavering in his path, cybernetic arm raised to pulp her. However, it is not in the cards, for as he comes within reach of her...

Anya: NOW!

Several things happen simultaneously in the next instant. Anya ducks and rolls out of the way. Thrak swings full force. Behind him, Walter and Jeremy kick him full force, adding to his momentum. Faster than he expected now, Thrak's punch goes through the wall and hits several power cables. His arms sparks as millions of volts of electricity surge through him, frying his circuitry and flesh. Emeralde emerges from the stairwell and sees her comrade being defeated. She fires a blast from her sword, striking the wall and somehow turning off the power. She leaps forward even as Thrak collapses, spent, kicking all three recruits away in the process. She gestures, and a portal appears on the floor, drawing both villains down like a whirlpool. The few surviving Dreads also teleport away.

Jeremy: ...Did we win?

Anya: I am afraid not... The very fact Emerlade returned and our friends did not...

Walter: You don't think she...

Jake: over speaker MEDICAL EMERGENCY IN THE WEAPONS LAB! I REPEAT, MEDICAL EMERGENCY IN THE WEAPONS LAB!

All three recruits look at each other, terrified of what they'll find when they arrive. They run for the stairwell, hoping against hope as the scene fades to white...

Location: Medical Bay Time: One hour later.

Just outside the Bay, Sauder hurries to the head surgeon's side.

Sauder: Doctor? What's their prognosis.

Doctor: Wendy's out of danger, but unconscious. Her injuries are serious, but she'll make a full recovery. Honestly, she's suffered worse in the past and healed quickly enough. Anybody else would-

Sauder: Cutting the Doctor off And Matt?

Doctor: His injuries were far more serious. Multiple shrapnel wounds and burns... Again, almost anybody else would be crippled for life... He'll recover, but it will take longer this time.

Sauder: I understand. Thank you. And, Doctor... Remember. No one can know about... He trails off.

Doctor: I know. God help me, I know.

We switch to inside the bay. Extreme closeup on Wendy. Her forehead has a bloody bandage on it, and she is unconscious, a tube in her nose supplying fluids. She looks like a battered, silent angel at this moment. She is dressed in hospital issue attire for patients, and is tucked into a bed. A heart monitor beeps in the background. A bag of blood is attached to her right arm by a tube. The camera pulls back to show Cindy sitting by her side, holding her hand. Cindy's face is puffy from crying.

Cindy: Come on, Wendy... You've got to wake up... Please... Say something...

Camera moves to show Anya watching as surgeons pull shrapnel from Matt's torso from behind an observation window. Her demeanor is grim. It is obvious she is deeply concerned by this turn of events. She knows what is about to happen, and she wishes it were not so. Walter watches Anya from a distance, wishing to comfort her, but knowing he has no way of understanding what she is going through at this moment. General Sauder enters the room and joins Anya at the observation window. He is equally grim as he watches the process.

Anya: You're going to do it, aren't you?

Sauder: nods No choice. The fate of every reality in existence is at stake. They knew this could happen.

The medical bay doors open to reveal a very dusty Jake and Jeremy. They are carrying the Cyber Ops.

Jeremy: Apparently they got hurt shielding Jake and Cindy. They were guarding these... things.

Jake: Nevermind those... How's Brai... I mean Wendy?

Sauder: She'll live.

Jake nods and breathes a sigh of relief. Jeremy follows suit. Walter and Anya take the Green and Yellow Cyber Ops respectively. They strap them to their left wrists. Jeremy looks at the red one. It is quite an impressive sight. He carefully straps it to his left wrist. Jake hands Blue and Pink to Sauder, who looks at them mournfully. He closes his eyes and sighs heavily.

Sauder: The twins have been like children to me for years now... I recruited them when they were just little kids... I watched them grow up, got custody when their parents got killed in a car accident a few years ago... I love them as much as if they were my own. What I'm about to do breaks my heart far more than it's going to break theirs'. They've wanted to use these "Cyber Ops" for a long time, and they trained hard for the honor... But they can't be Blue and Pink while laid up in a military hospital. Taylor, Cook... I'm activating the both of you. From here on out... if you want the jobs, you will be known furthermore as Cyber Blue and Cyber Pink.

Cindy looks up and turns to face Sauder.

Cindy: But... Wendy's a lot better than I am... I can't measure up to her.. I'll never be able to.

Sauder: With an attitude like that, it's no wonder. You give up before you even try. Wendy's prepared a long time to make sure Kalask doesn't win... If she was awake right now, she'd be arguing with me to let her put this thing on. holds up the Pink Cyber Op But she'd also have to admit that she was in no condition, and that you were the only other one around who could possibly take her place. So, what's it going to be, Cook? Wallow in self pity, or go and save the world?

Jake: I know =I= don't need a speech... walks over and claims the Blue Cyber Op from Sauder. He straps it to his wrist. I'm definitely in. And I'm gonna show both of these brains what a REAL fighter can do.

Cindy closes her eyes as she considers the truth in what Sauder said. She bites her thumbnail as she struggles with the forces surrounding her. The fate of the world at stake... There was only one answer she COULD give.

Cindy: A...all right... I'll do it... I just hope she can forgive me...

Sauder: Good. Welcome aboard... Cyber Pink.

He hands her Wendy's Cyber Op. She looks at it and tries to not feel like Judas.

Location: Kalask's Throneroom, Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo Time: Inapplicable.

Kalask holds the Data Blade in his hands, inspecting it like a jeweler looking over a diamond. He runs his hand over it's shaft... And then snaps it in two casually, but with no small hint of anger.

Kalask: You honestly thought these trinkets would be proper trophies? FOOLS!

Emeralde: But it was not my fault, Master. The two-

Kalask: Did I tell you it was all right for you to speak? You allowed yourself to be distracted by two ordinary HUMANS, Emeralde. Granted, they have paid the price for defiance, but they still defeated you.

Emeralde bows her head in disgrace.

Emeralde: My apologies, Master. I shall return and claim the true prize at once.

Kalask: Hold, Emeralde. I am not finished yet. Thrak, what is YOUR excuse for being defeated?

Thrak: his eye now repaired I offer no excuses, Master. I became careless and overconfident, and allowed them to trick me.

Kalask: nods Very true, and I applaud that you have learned from the experience. And because you have learned, I will grant you both a second chance. The base will be too heavily fortified now for a direct assault to work again, so we will have to draw our opponent out into the open.

Tem-Tar: An excellent idea, Master, and I believe I have the perfect target.

Tem-Tar waves his hands and an image appears in the air. It is no less than-

Midnai: The Collins Parkway Bridge? An interesting suggestion, Tem-Tar. They would see any assault coming from any direction, and thus, it would be impossible for this world's navy to hope to do anything to stop us.

Kalask: I agree, Tem-Tar, this IS the ideal target. Very well. Go, both of you, and do not return until you have something to show for your efforts.

Location: Collins Parkway Bridge, Horizon, California

The bridge is much as you would expect, crowded with cars, with some boats floating under it en route to wherever they are heading. The sky above is blue, with only a smattering of clouds. It is oddly serene, considering all the traffic, but the serenity is suddenly shattered as a warp portal appears before the oncoming traffic, stopping it in both directions. Cars swerve to avoid it, crashing into the wires in the process. Slowly, Emeralde, Thrak, and several Dreads emerge from the hole in space and time, and survey the newly created chaos.

Emeralde: This place is far too crowded. Dreads?

The Dreads react immediately, swarming out and breathing fire, igniting several cars, thankfully empty, since their drivers abandoned them the moment the villains started to emerge.

Thrak: Looks like fun.

Thrak aims his warclub and fires energy bolts which strike several cars, this time NOT abandoned, and causing them to erupt into massive fireballs. The cyborg grins as he sees the death and destruction he has wrought.

Emeralde: chuckling slightly All that remains now is to wait for this world's media to arrive... and make our demands.

Location: Medical Bay, Fort Myers

Cindy has put the Pink Cyber Op on her wrist, and is looking it, chagrined to have to do this. Before she can consider changing her mind, a loud alarm blares. The recruits all wince at the sound, save for Anya. She and Sauder merely exchange knowing glances as she presses the communications button on her Cyber Op.

Anya: Report.

Private Phillips: Over Cyber Op This is Private Phillips, Ma'am. Emeralde and Thrak have returned. They're at the Bridge. It's on every station.

Sauder: turning sharply Someone turn that damned television on!

A nurse quickly looks around and finds the remote. She aims it at the television on the wall and turns it on. The face of Emeralde fills the screen. Behind her are many burning cars, Thrak, and Dreads wreaking havoc.

Emeralde: I grow tired of delays, humans. Produce your vaunted champions now, or risk annoying the vanguards of Kalask! You have ten minutes, and then my associates and I will BRING THIS BRIDGE DOWN.

Sauder, having seen enough, turns to face the five recruits.

Sauder: It's time for your trial by fire. Get going, People. Anya will show you what to do.

The four look at Anya

Walter: Guess it's time to save the world.

Cindy: We're not ready... but we have to try...

Jake: Aw, you worry too much. We can take these jerks.

Anya: I hope you're right, Jake.

Jeremy: No sense putting this off.

Anya: Agreed. The yellow button on your Cyber Ops will activate teleportation. They're programmed to take us to areas of disturbance automatically, using a neural interface with us, their users. Just think about the Bridge, and we'll be there.

The others nod and warily press the buttons. There are five flashes of colored light, and then five beams of cascading binary data rocket off through the ceiling.

Sauder: smiling softly Everything is going perfectly... looks at the Twins I know you can't hear me, but someday, you will understand...

Location: Collins Parkway Bridge

The Bridge is littered with debris, injured, and dead. A very frightened television cameraman continues to film, on threat of death if he stops. He does his best to not shake in fear.

Emeralde: Four minutes remain, humans. Produce your champions now, or lose your precious landmark.

The five cascading beams of energy suddenly flying in, distracting Emeralde from her threats. She and Thrak watch as the beams land before them and reform into five very familiar humans.

Anya: Just follow my lead, everyone. EMERALDE! You will PAY for what you did to Matt and Wendy.

Emeralde: I will, eh? So, tell me, Rebel, what kind of burial plans did they have arranged?

Anya: I wouldn't know, considering they still live.

Emeralde narrows her eyes.

Emeralde: How annoying. The girl has quite the mouth.

Jake: Well when we're through with you, you'll be LUCKY to get out of here with just a broken jaw!

Jeremy: Everybody ready?

They all lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out towards Emeralde. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

All: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jeremy finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a red battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Red!

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

The transformation sequence complete, the five new heroes each strike a pose. Jeremy with his left fist up by his head and his right fist out before him. The others copy this pose.

All: POWER RANGERS CYBER V! They flash the Victory hand gesture FOR VICTORY!

Thrak and Emeralde: confused Cyber V?

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Kalask, Tem-Tar, and Midnai watch this new development with intense interest

Kalask: Well, it's about time. At long last, worthy opponents. Now, let us see if they can fight as well as they can talk...

Midnai: I have a REALLY bad feeling about this...

Location: Collins Parkway Bridge

Emeralde and Thrak are getting over their confusion quickly. Never before have they experienced this kind of resistance. Costumed heroes, yes, but those were never specially trained to face the forces of Kalask. For the first time in their long existence, both villains wonder if this may finally be the day they are truly tested.

Thrak: DREADS! ANNIHILATE THESE FOOLS!

The Dreads swarm forth. In response, the recruits exchange nods, forming a battle plan instantly. Cindy hesitates, but ultimately agrees. The worst she can do is fail and die, after all...

Jeremy: Take 'em down!

Jeremy and Anya do not hesitate, moving forward, going into a run, and tackling the nearest dreads, flipping them onto their backs. As the Dreads land, the two heroes release their targets and rolls back to their feet before Anya spins on her heel, using her suit's enhanced strength to take the head off the Dread she kicks. Jeremy instead unsheathes his Data Blade and slashes wide, ripping a Dread open before turning and unsheathing his Data Ray in one smooth move. As he completes his turn, he fires, striking yet another Dread and causing it to fall, now nothing but useless junk. Spurred into action by this, the others finally move. Walter runs forward and vaults over the head of the nearest Dread, unsheathing his Data Ray and firing, taking out Dreads in the back of the horde before landing in a flying kick that knocks three more robots back. Jake grabs the Dread nearest to him and knees it in the chest before flipping it over his leg, unsheathing his Blade, and sliding down to stab the robot in the chest. Seeing two more coming, he kicks up with his left leg, creating a pinwheel kick that knocks the two away and to the ground, where they shatter from the force of his attack. Cindy hesitates as she sees five Dreads coming at her. She silently remembers how well Wendy did without powers and steels herself, drawing her Data Ray and firing five quick bursts with her eyes closed. When she opens her eyes, she sees five piles of Dread remains on the ground. Encouraged, she charges forth, tackling a Dread that had been sneaking up on Jeremy. They roll together for a few seconds before both regain their footing. Cautiously, she kicks it in the side, staggering it, before she decides to try the footsweep she had seen so often in the last day. She drops down and sweeps her foot out, tripping the Dread, which lands and hits it's head on the bridge. Not wanting to take more chances, Cindy fires her Data Ray, causing the robot's head to erupt in a tiny fireball.

Thrak: growling softly They are routing the Dreads!

Emeralde: But they surely cannot be a match for us!

Anya: rolling out of the chaos like a pro Let's see then!

Anya kicks up as she uprights herself, launching into the air and firing her Data Ray repeatedly, staggering Thrak and Emeralde, who spark violently as the beams of energy strike them. Jeremy leaps up above the battle and flips in midair, allowing him extra momentum to land with his back to it, and facing the two villains, even as Anya lands to join him. Behind them, the dreads suddenly all erupt into fireballs. When the smoke clears, the other three heroes stand triumphantly, their Data Rays drawn and ready for another round.

Jeremy: Surrender now. It's your only chance.

Emeralde: We NEVER surrender, especially not to a bunch of Power Rangers!

Jake: We are NOT your great grandpa's Power Rangers. We fight dirty.

Jake fires his Data Ray, which Emeralde leaps over. She comes down behind Jake and slashes with her Kitana, illicing sparks from the overconfident hero. Stunned, Jake rolls forward, his uniform smoking but not breached. Undaunted, Walter turns and kicks at Emeralde, who vaults over his leg. However, as she comes down, Cindy dives in and unsheathes her Data Blade, turning her dive into a roll. As she comes up, she jumps and slashes Emeralde in the side with the gouging point of the Blade. Bleeding slightly, Emeralde shoves Cindy away and grasps her side.

Emeralde: You will PAY for that, little girl.

Thrak: Allow me!

Thrak aims his club and fires. The team's helmet scanners warn them in time, allowing all five to roll out of the way. They repeat Anya's earlier roll and jump maneuver, launching into the air and firing their Data Rays, staggering Thrak. They land as one and salute, military style.

Anya: Let's finish this... These cold blooded murderers have to be put down like the dogs they are.

Anya and Cindy leaps into the air, Data Blades positioned over their heads. The blades glow pink and yellow as they slash down diagonally from above and to the sides of their heads. This creates twin arcs of energy that slam into Emeralde and send her flying back. As she lands, she creates a massive fireball.

Thrak: You may have beaten her, but you'll never stop me!

Walter: Aw, shut up and fight already!

Walter runs forward and kicks at Thrak, who bats him away. No sooner, however, is Walter knocked away, than Jake attacks, using a similar kick and striking Thrak, to seemingly little effect. He, too, is easily swatted away by Thrak, who growls and swings his club, knocking Anya and Cindy away as they approach. Jeremy, however is undaunted and launches himself forward, almost flying. He tackles Thrak, throwing them both ten feet. As they land, Jeremy lets go, allowing Thrak to roll a few more feet while he gets back on his feet. Not wanting the cyborg to recover, Jeremy runs forward, firing his Data Ray even as he charges his Blade.

Jeremy: roars with effort.

Jeremy reaches Thrak and slashes hard, horizontally from the side of his torso. The attack forces the embattled Thrak back and down, where he erupts in a similar fireball to Emeralde's.

Anya: Mission accomplished.

Slowly, rubble is knocked away as a smoking Thrak pulls himself up, his circuitry a mess. Emeralde is with him, her costume covered in soot and smoking slightly.

Jake: They're still ALIVE?

Anya: We cannot eliminate them yet. We are not strong enough... But we will be. They are beaten for now, and that will have to be enough.

Walter: All right... keeps his Data Ray aimed, just in case.

Cindy: Get out of here, both of you.

Jeremy: And tell Kalask that we won't surrender, we won't back down, and that we WILL stop him, no matter where he strikes.

Walter: Nice hero dialogue. Very heroic.

Jeremy: Oh, let it go, Walter...

Thrak and Emeralde shakily summon a warpportal

Emeralde: We... shall return, Cyber Rangers, and when we do, you will die a thousand deaths for this humiliation.

Thrak: You can't win! We are supreme!

Even as he says this, they vanish into the portal, which closes with a thunderous clap.

Jake: Brave talk from the ones running way...

Anya: This was no victory... They will be back, and they'll bring Kalask's army of monsters with them. It's only just begun, and we'll have to be ready to fight them all.

Cindy: Okay... We'll be ready.

Walter: We should help these people before reporting back...

Jake: Oh, right... The injured...

Jeremy: trying to hide his annoyance at the realization that Jake forgot the civilians Let's move.

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Kalask looks down upon the badly injured pair of Emeralde and Thrak and laughs silently to himself

Kalask: It appears that the enemies you faced were more formidable than you realized. Excellent... Tem-Tar, your error has proven most fortuitous indeed. These Cyber V Rangers will prove fitting sport. After all, the conquest of the Multiverse was getting boring. It is only fitting that the greatest link in the chain present a true challenge. I shall relish these five heroes as worthy adversaries... before I crush them outright!

Kalask's laughter fills the hall, chilling Midnai and Tem-Tar to the bone...

Location: Medical Bay, Fort Myers Time: 11:41 PM Pacific time.

Our view comes from Wendy's eyes as they slowly open. Her vision is blurry, but slowly starts to focus. We see Matt, burned and fairly torn up, but genuinely relieved that his sister is waking up at last.

Matt: Hey, Sis. Gave us quite a scare.

Wendy: ...Matt? We're... alive? But Emeralde! Did she get the Cyber Ops? Wendy sits up suddenly and nearly vomits as she experiences vertigo.

Matt: The Cyber Ops are safe, but... There's been a complication...

Wendy: wincing Complications? ...Oh no... You don't mean that...

Matt nods and turns to face the five Rangers. Cindy is sitting in a chair, and looks extremely uncomfortable wearing the Pink Cyber Op, while Jake is virtually fighting imaginary enemies.

Jake: Hey, the Brain Babe is awake! Gotta tell you, Babe, these things ROCK. We kicked those freaks back where they came from! You shoulda seen me in action! BAM! A Dread goes down! SOCK! Thrak goes flying! Totally wicked!

Jeremy elbows Jake to shut him up. Anya clenches her fists. It wasn't supposed to be like this... Walter just watches Anya, fascinated by her and wishing he could help. Cindy just looks down, lost in her own thoughts.

Wendy: no... NO! GOD DAMN IT, NO!

Sauder: stepping from out of seemingly nowhere and keeping her from getting up with one arm, although not without obvious effort There was no choice. Thrak and Emerlade were attacking the Bridge, and the two of you were still being tended to. The city needed the Cyber V. You knew this was a possibility, Wendy. I'm sorry. We'll discuss options later, but for now, get some rest.

Wendy: furious Is that an ORDER, General?

Sauder: I'll make it one if I have to. But I'd rather you not make me do that.

Wendy glares at him, sorely tempted to snatch the Pink Cyber Op from Cindy, but another bout of vertigo strikes, her, and she relents, lying back, fuming. Cindy continues to look down, ashamed dispite knowing she'd had no choice.

Matt: So... Where do we go from here, Sir?

The question hangs in the air uncomfortably...

Location: United Nations, New York, New York Time: 5:00 AM Eastern standard time

The room is darkened, save for a single monitor. It flickers to life to show General Sauder's face. President Meredith Winters nods politely, but her face is obscured by the darkness, hiding her from our view for now.

President Winters: Good morning, General. Congratulations. Your team performed admirably. You have proven that our faith in your project was not unfounded.

Sauder: Thank you, Ma'am. I only hope we can end this conflict quickly and decisively.

Winters: As do we all. And the twins?

Sauder: Off active duty... just as planned.

Winters: Good. Any complications?

Sauder: I didn't expect them to get injured like that, but they'll recover soon enough. They still don't know the truth, and I pray they never do... If they knew...

Winters: Indeed. Keep us posted, General. Winters out.

Location: Sauder's private office, Fort Myers

Sauder turns off the screen and turns to the three items on his desk. Two are the files for the Venturas Twins, denoting that they were injured and thus unfit for Ranger duty. Curiously, the medical sections of their files are heavily edited. The third was a new file, just delivered, stating the same thing. However, the newest file is dated three days after the stamp on the updated profiles folders.

Sauder: quietly, to himself And if they ever find out the truth, I pray to God they'll find a way to forgive me...

He turns to his vault and begins opening it. As he slides the door open, he places their files into it. He closes the vault, silently crushing the dreams of two who have been like his own children...

Mission Log Completed.

Next time: Tensions mount on the team as they settle into the new status quo. But when Jake takes it upon himself to try and score some brownie points with Wendy, he finds himself in the crosshairs of Kalask's first monster! Find out what happens next time on Power Rangers Cyber V! 


	3. Razor Bat

Previously on Power Rangers Cyber V...

A warning from another reality prompted the formation of a military unit codenamed Cyber V, one that utilized highly advanced Ranger technology. The core team was to be Anya Maize, the girl who warned their reality of danger, Matt and Wendy Venturas, twin child geniuses who designed the weaponry, Walter Jenkins, and Jeremy Simms. Along with two alternates, Jake Taylor and Cindy Cook, they were prepared to defend the planet from the forces of Kalask. However, disaster struck when Fort Myers was attacked and the twins were seriously injured. Activating Cindy and Jake, the Cyber V repelled the attacks, knowing full well that the fallout from the fiasco had only begun...

* * *

Begin Mission Log.

Location: Medical Bay, Fort Myers, Horizon, California  
Time: 8:32 AM, Wednesday

Wendy, her head still bandaged and some odd cream on her burns, is sitting up in her bed going over some schematics. They are all over her bed, and we can see that they are the blueprints for the Cyber Ops. To her left is a laptop, into which she types in a set of variables and hears an error sound.

Wendy: DAMNIT!

Wendy slams the Laptop shut in disgust and frustration. Matt uses a wheelchair to roll himself over to her. His ribs are taped, so his shirt is unbuttoned, hanging from his shoulders loosely. He, too, has the cream in spots where burning metal struck him during Emeralde's attack.

Matt: No luck?

Wendy: No... No matter what I try, making two more Cyber Ops just messes up the energy matrix of the first five and shuts them down. Every simulation comes back negative.

Matt: We can figure it out, Sis. We've come this far, haven't we? I mean, nine years ago, we were just a couple kids about to be booted out of the scientific community for the Terrarium Incident, and now we're the chief scientists for Project CV. Even if we don't have powers like we wanted, we're still a part of the team. Granted, I'd love nothing more than to make Jake EAT his Cyber Op, but that's not an option. Besides, General Sauder was right... Kalask wasn't going to wait for us to get better. He had no choice but to bring in Jake and Cindy...

Wendy: Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it. Cindy is NOT ready for this. We saw the battle thanks to their visor cameras, and she has a lot to learn.

Matt: So teach her. I've only known her for a few days, but it seems to me that she feels quite inferior living in your shadow. Maybe you can show her your moves, help her to be more effective.

General Sauder walks into the Medical Bay, as always, dressed in full uniform.

Sauder: That is a most admirable idea. Unfortunately, I have some bad news for the two of you. The President decided NOT to reactivate your CV Ready status. Miss Winters feels that you're needed here, building the weapons they'll use.

Sauder hesitates, then continues .

Sauder: I'm sorry, I tried my best, but for the foreseeable future, Cook and Taylor will continue on as Cybers Pink and Blue.

Another closeup on Wendy's face as she looks like her world has just been pulled out from under her entirely...

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V  
Created by Aaron Thall

Episode 3: Razor Bat  
Written by Aaron Thall

* * *

Location: Training Area  
Time: 2:31 PM

Matt is in the observation window, watching as Jeremy, fully morphed into Cyber Red, sits at a holographic simulated cockpit. The cockpit is not unlike those used for the Turbo Zords in the Turbo Rangers movie, but it has the Cyber V insignia, a stylized CV, in the back.

Matt: All right, Jeremy... Now just ease back on the throttle a little, and ease off... Ah, that's it.

Jeremy: Man, this simulator is tough... What's it for, anyway? Shouldn't the others be trying this, too?

Matt: You'll understand in time, Jeremy. For now, just focus on your flying maneuvers. It may well prove vital in the coming battles that you master this simulation now.

Jeremy: All right... WOAH!

Jeremy "sees" a building coming up. He pulls at the controls, making a hard left. Seeing clear skies ahead, he breathes a sigh of relief

Jeremy: Matt, I appreciate your help with this... But shouldn't you be resting?

Matt: I've never been one to let the grass dry under my feet, Jeremy. I'd rather be accomplishing something than listening to Wendy rant about how she should have been Cyber Pink.

Jeremy: It can't be easy for either of you... What about you, anyway? I mean, it can't be easy knowing that Jake has your Cyber Op and powers.

Matt: What's done is done, Jeremy... No sense dwelling on it. Jake may be the biggest asshole I've ever met, but, for better or worse, he IS Cyber Blue...

Jeremy goes into a steep climb to begin the asteroid dodging sequence

Jeremy: Maybe so... But I'm glad you're still with us.

Matt: Just focus, Jeremy...

Jeremy: (doing rapid maneuvers to avoid the "asteroids", pulling levers and steering with joysticks) Okay, but I promise you, buddy... I'm not gonna rest until we take Emeralde down for you and Wendy. It's the least we can do.

Jeremy suddenly moans with frustration as his simulation suddenly is pelted with many tiny asteroids and the simulation vanishes.

Matt: Not bad, Jeremy. Next we'll try ground maneuvers... And, for the record... Thanks...

* * *

Location: Mess Hall

It is your typical army style mess hall, but cleaner, and with a few more high-tech gadgets, most likely side effects of the twins' research and development. In any case, various personnel are getting a late lunch, most notably Jake and Walter. Jake, of course, is still bragging to anyone that he can get to listen about the recent battle on the Collins Parkway Bridge. Both are getting food items that are less than healthy, Walter a bowl of chili, Jake mashed potatoes with lots of butter and chives with meatloaf. Notably, it is unhealthy since it IS Army standard...

Jake: Man, that was just SO cool. I almost wish Kalask was here right now, so I could whup him like I did those ugly robots of his...

Walter: Actually, it might not be a bad idea to go in without using your Op... Your charming personality alone might scare him away.

Jake: Fuzzhead.

Walter: Wannabe Latin Lover.

Jake: (shakes his head) And what do you mean by that, oh Cyber Green-With-Envy?

Walter: You know full well what I'm taking about. It's no secret you like Wendy.

Jake: Hey, the Brain Babe is kinda hot, and I like a good challenge.

Walter: She'd kick your butt.

Outside, Wendy, feeling much stronger now, has gotten dressed and is walking down the hall, just in time to catch this part of the conversation. She is wearing her pink tanktop, blue jeans, and a labcoat. She narrows her eyes as she hears Jake's slightly derogatory nickname for her.

Jake: Oh, as if... She's laid up in a hospital bed, man. Besides, no GIRL could ever show me up... I'm just too good for that.

Wendy smirks. This loudmouth is really asking for it...

Walter: Besides, you know she's really in a bad place right now... She and Matt were supposed to be on the team, and every time you open your mouth, you rub it in their faces that they didn't make it. It's not just thoughtless, Jake, it's just plain rude, and it's gonna turn around and bite you in the butt.

Wendy smiles softly. If nothing else, Walter WILL make a good Cyber Green. JAKE, however..

Jake: Hey, not my fault they got their butts kicked. Just as well, if you ask me.

Wendy has heard enough, and quietly walks into the cafeteria. Walter sees this and does his best to not chuckle

Walter: (quickly interjecting) And we didn't...

Jake: Matt OBVIOUSLY couldn't cut the mustard. I mean, he crumpled like a rag doll in the weapons lab, and as for Wendy, hey, the girl isn't made that won't fall for the Jake Taylor charm. She'll be begging me for it in a week, count on it.

Wendy: Oh, I WILL, will I?

Jake's eyes go wide as Wendy's hand clamps down on his shoulder and pulls while her leg kicks out. This move causes him to flip backwards onto his butt. Amazingly, Wendy also manages to catch his tray, not spilling anything. SERIOUSLY PEEVED, Wendy stands over Jake, who looks like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. He manages to sit up.

Jake: Oh! Brain ba... I mean Wendy! Ummm... Hey... Feeling better I see...

Wendy: And you're looking a little down. What's wrong, Jake? Falling for my charms? Hate to tell you this, but I don't like...

Wendy plucks the mashed potato bowl from Jake's tray, turns it upside down, and shoves it onto his head, letting the potato mush slide down Jake's face. This forces Jake onto his back once more.

Wendy: -Mashers. Oh, and for the record... This MEATLOAF would be a better Cyber Blue than you. drops the tray onto Jake's chest.

Uncaring of the people around her, Wendy storms out of the cafeteria. Walter grins from ear to ear as he crouches down to look Jake in the eye. Even crouching, it's hard, considering Jake has a bowl of mashed potatoes for a hat and is lying on his back.

Walter: Yeah, Jake, she's REALLY into you...

Chuckling, he goes to find a table.

* * *

Location: Gymnasium

It is a room mostly made of mirrors for walls, and many body building apparatus. There is also a large empty section with a large blue mat and wooden flooring. It is here we find Anya and Cindy. Both are in loose fitting jumpsuits, made to match their designated colors. Anya's hair is held in a ponytail by a scrunchie, and they both are wearing their Cyber Ops on their left wrists.

Cindy: Anya, are you sure about this?

Anya: (nods) I am. I watched you during the last battle, and you relied far too heavily upon your Data Ray. If Emeralde or Thrak had noticed that, they could easily plan a defense against you... a fatal one. You need to practice more fighting techniques than just firing a blaster or swinging a blade.

Cindy: But...

Anya: But what? Is something bothering you?

Cindy: No... Not really... It's... just that.. Well... I don't think I can fill her shoes... I'm no Wendy... (counts off her list with her fingers) She's smarter than me, braver than me, a better fighter than me...

Anya: Cindy, you are not Wendy. You are you, and together, we'll make you the very best Cyber Pink... the very best CINDY COOK... we can.

Cindy: ...What about you? I get the feeling this is kinda hard on you, too...

Anya: (pauses, then sighs heavily) It is. The twins and I were raised together since we were children... They think of me as family, and I in turn... I just can't help but wonder if things may have turned out differently if I had gone to help them get the Cyber Ops... Perhaps together, we could have fought her off... Or if we had been faster in dealing with Thrak... Or-

Cindy: Don't, Anya. You can't blame yourself. What if I'd refused to hide? Or if Jake hadn't been so quick to follow their plan? Things happen, Anya, and we have to live with them. We can't live by the what ifs, because they didn't happen.

Anya slowly smiles.

Anya: You're smarter than you give yourself credit for, Cindy. And you're right. I can't afford to dwell on the past, when it's our present and future I should focus on. Thank you.

Cindy smiles for the first time since the siege on the base.

Cindy: What are friends for?

* * *

Location: General Sauder's Private Office

Matt wheels himself into the room to see the General sitting at his desk, looking over reports. Matt salutes

Matt: You wanted to see me, Sir? (lowers his arm)

Sauder: I did. Matt, you shouldn't be up and around so quickly.

Matt: That's why I'm using the wheelchair, Sir. Kalask is not going to wait for me to feel better. Jeremy needs his training, and since I designed his Combat Zord, I'm the one who should instruct him in it's use.

General Sauder nods and looks over another report.

Sauder: Speaking of which, what is the status on the Zords?

Matt: Razor Bat is ready, Sir. The other four are still going through final calibrations and arming. I estimate another two days before they are battle ready.

Sauder: So you're saying that if the Rangers run into serious trouble, Jeremy will have to face it alone?

Matt: And without his training complete, yes. I will be able to guide him from the communications link, but experience counts for a great deal. It's a shame Kalask didn't stick to the original timetable.

Sauder: Indeed.

Matt: I'd best go make sure Razor Bat is ready, Sir. With your permission, of course.

Sauder: (nods) I'm glad you're taking all of this so well.

Matt: Things happen for a reason, Sir. Heck, imagine where we'd be if you hadn't insisted on having alternates recruited... Worked out perfectly, didn't it?

Sauder: Yes... perfectly...

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo  
Time: Inapplicable

Tem-Tar floats to the edge of the Shadow Claw's tallest turret and ponders what he should do.

Tem-Tar: It is only a matter of time before Kalask grows weary of the challenge these so-called Rangers present, and once that happens, his full fury will fall upon me, for it is my fault this reality was so well prepared... No, that must not come to be... The Cyber Rangers must be eliminated before I am... But what to do? What to do?

Tem-Tar worriedly wipes his brow. He paces back and forth on the turret.

Tem-Tar: Oh, of COURSE! How foolish of me! I'll just select one of the Master's monsters to eliminate them for me! And once they're gone, I can claim the credit! But which one... He would have to be strong, and capable of fighting five opponents at once. Why, to fight all five, he'd literally need... radar... Yes, I know just the monster for the job! Cybrilla! I summon you! Come forth for new instructions!

A warpportal appears before Tem-Tar, and a hulking monstrosity walks out. It seems to be a cybernetic gorilla, but with a cannon for a head and a radar dish spinning atop his head.

Cybrilla: How may I serve you, Tem-Tar?

Cybrilla's voice is oddly both mechanical and deep, fitting for a monster half animal, half robot.

Tem-Tar: Yes, you'll do nicely. You see, Cybrilla, there's a tiny problem with our current conquest that I need you to eliminate for the master...

* * *

Location: Weapons Lab, Fort Myers

Wendy watches as repair crews continue the cleanup of the area hardest hit by the invasion of the base. She closes her eyes and remembers Emeralde's attack... How she lost her destiny to little more than a madman's desires.

Technician: Miss Venturas? Are you all right?

Wendy opens her eyes and looks at the man, heavy set, and obviously concerned about her.

Wendy: Honestly, No... I'm not, but thanks.

Technician: Well, I thought you might want to know that the Lab'll be back up and running by the end of the week.

Wendy: Good. Matt and I need to get back to work. Ummm... This may sound weird, but did you happen to find a pair of glasses around here by any chance?

Technician: Actually, yeah... Pretty banged up, though. Put them over in the recycling crate with some other junk.

Wendy stifles an exasperated groan as she excuses herself and walks over to the bin. She kneels down and starts digging through it, sifting through the ash and broken circuitry. Outside the Lab, Jake, combing the last of his lunch out of his hair, walks towards the lab to tell Wendy off. He stops as he hears her muttering.

Wendy: God, I am gonna KILL Emeralde if I ever see her again... she gets up, her back to the camera. She took my chance to be Cyber Pink away... She trashes my lab, and she broke... my... glasses...

Jake watches her and ducks behind the doorframe as Wendy tosses the glasses back into the bin and walks out of the room rubbing her temples in frustration. Jake watches her go, and then walks into the lab. Doing his best to ignore the technicians, he goes over to the bin and kneels down, before reaching in and pulling out the glasses. The lenses are badly damaged, the frame twisted. He can tell they're just reading glasses, but they obviously meant something to Wendy. He hesitates for a moment, then pockets the glasses. He turns around and half runs, half walks his way towards Sauder's office. Once he gets there, he knocks on the door.

Sauder: Who is it, and what do you want?

Jake: It's Taylor, Sir.

Sauder: (repeating himself) What do you want?

Jake: Permission to leave base for an hour or two? There's something I need to do.

Sauder: Personal or business?

Jake: Ummm... A morale booster?

Sauder opens his door and gives Jake the evil eye. Jake, in response, holds up the glasses. Sauder sees them and immediately understands.

Sauder: Two hours, not a minute more. And stay in contact at all times.

Jake: Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir. (salutes and bolts down the hall.)

Sauder: (shakes his head) Taylor's just FULL of surprises...

* * *

Location: Mess Hall

Cindy and Anya are finally having their own lunch, consisting of cheeseburgers and salads. Jeremy walks over and sits by them.

Jeremy: Hey. How's the training going, Cindy?

Cindy: Ask Anya. I hurt too much to answer...

Anya: (smiling softly) She's showing great potential. I've already got her working on backflips. Maybe soon she'll learn how to block punches...

Jeremy: Good to hear. We'll need all the help we can get out there.

Cindy: Man... Since when did saving the world have to hurt so much?

Anya: Well, you need to learn how to DUCK...

Cindy: (Moans) So... Jeremy... What were you doing all morning?

Jeremy: (shrugging) Matt's giving me flying lessons. Wish I knew why.

Anya: How did you do?

Jeremy: Apparently, I "show great potential".

Anya and Cindy: AAHHHHH... (nod mock sagely)

Jeremy: Anya, do you know why I'm being put through this?

Anya: (nods) I do, yes, but it is not my place to tell you. Suffice to say, it's vital you keep trying to improve. I fully expect "driving lessons" for all of you soon...

Cindy: "Driving lessons"?

Anya: You'll understand in time. For now, relax, eat, learn how to duck...

Cindy: True, true...

Walter walks up from a distance. He stops and watches Anya, completely taken in my her. He knows he's falling for the lady, but he has no idea what to do. Even for a self proclaimed ladies man, the Indian girl from another reality is a completely unheard of challenge, and a captivating one at that. Sighing, he ponders his options in silence, away from Anya's prying eyes...

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo  
Time: Inapplicable

Cybrilla is sitting at a workstation, letting Dreads repower his weapons and check his systems. Midnai walks in and sees the cybernetic simian, as well as Tem-Tar.

Midnai: Tem-Tar, what is Cybrilla doing here?

Tem-Tar: I am merely rectifying an error I made, Midnai, so leave me to my work.

Midnai: You're sending him to the Prime Reality, aren't you? After those five who sent Thrak and Emeralde back here in shame?

Tem-Tar: I am the cause of this fiasco, and thus I am the one who should resolve it.

Cybrilla: (getting up) You mean =I'M= the one who's gonna resolve it. Those five Cyber Sissies won't be able to make a dent in me!

Tem-Tar: Just so long as the job is done, Cybrilla.

Midnai: Kalask will not be pleased by your initiative.

Tem-Tar: Kalask grows soft, Midnai, too comfortable with the ease conquering the Multiverse has become. The day will soon arrive where I shall strike fear into hearts myself... Yes...

Midnai: Oh, certainly. I believe that day is called Halloween. In any case, I wish you luck, for you shall certainly require a great deal of it.

* * *

Location: Optic World, Downtown, Horizon, California  
Time: 4:30 PM

Jake pushes open the door of the shop as he walks out, pleased with himself. He looks behind him at the shop and smiles. Unlike most of the buildings and stores, the shop itself is very much early 21st century style, a clear throwback to pre-Venjix days.

Jake: Glad I remembered this place existed. It may take longer than the General said I could be out, but man, the Brain Babe is gonna LOVE this! Besides... It'll keep her from rampaging through the halls like a runaway bull. Jake Taylor, you are a genius. Score brownie points with the General, the babe, and show up her brother all at once. NOT TOO SHABBY, not at all... Hell, nothing could spoil this day!

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Cybrilla is focusing his circuitry on locating the Rangers as Tem-Tar urges him on.

Tem-Tar: You can do it, Cybrilla! Find your targets and crush them all!

Cybrilla: Shut... up.

Camera goes right into his head, where we see a 3-D grid. On it, a model of Horizon. The camera goes closer, suddenly zipping through streets, each one going faster than the last, until it stops, looking upon a computer graphic image of Fort Myers. Four tiny dots of light, Red, Yellow, Pink, and Green, blink upon this image.

Cybrilla: Four of them are at their base.

Tem-Tar: Only four? Where is the fifth?

Cybrilla: Searching.

The camera pulls away from the image and starts racing through streets again until it reaches downtown, and we see a tiny blue dot moving down the street towards a mall.

Cybrilla: The Blue one is alone in the city, ripe for the crushing.

Tem-Tar: Excellent! You know what you must do!

Cybrilla: Consider Cyber Blue a dead man!

* * *

Location: Downtown, en route to local mall

Jake whistles to himself, pleased beyond measure, as he walks towards the mall. He stops humming only when he hears a sound like thunder and sees an already all-too-familiar sight. A warpportal, splitting space right in front of him.

Jake: Aw man... Why now?

Jake rubs the bridge of his nose as he impatiently waits for the inevitable arrival. Jake's impatience is soon rewarded as Cybrilla, Tem-Tar, and a couple dozen Dreads leap from the portal and land in front of him. The citizens quickly scatter, clearing the area in record time.

Jake: Okay... And you are...?

Tem-Tar: I, my dear Cyber Blue, am Tem-Tar, chief aide to my dear Lord Kalask. And this good fellow is Cybrilla. He's here to reduce you to atoms. Play nicely now...

Tem-Tar flies up atop a building to watch the battle. He chuckles gleefully.

Tem-Tar: Oh, this shall be SO exciting!

Jake lifts his left arm to chest level while he raises and pulls back his right arm, palm facing out towards Cybrilla. Then, he shoves his right arm forward, pushing the "disk" into the Cyber Op.

Jake: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Jake: Man, you are one whacked out freak of nature, you know that?

Cybrilla: All I know is that you are an annoyance to be crushed. Prepare to die!

Jake: (yawns) Yeah yeah... Go suck a Tic Tac or something. I mean, PEEEEWWWW... And you don't even have a MOUTH!

Cybrilla: You are most aggravating, Human.

Cybrilla's cannon head starts glowing with golden energy. Before Jack can react, it erupts, sending a heavy stream of plasma energy into him. Jake's suit sparks violently as he's thrown back ten feet. He lands on the ground hard and writhes in agony, even as the Dreads swarm in his direction. As the first two reach him, Jake manages to kick up, striking them in the jaws and forcing them back. Weakly, he flips back to his feet and tries to not appear staggered.

Jake: You pack a good wallop, Donkey Kong. Now how about showing me some REAL firepower?

Cybrilla: GLADLY! DREADS! Get this fool!

The Dreads start forward again, charging Jake even as he unsheathes his Data Blade.

Jake: I can take you all on, no sweat!

Jake runs forward to meet the Dreads. As he reaches one, he slashes hard, slicing the robot in two. Even as that one fell, he turned and jumped, kicking a second Dread in the shoulder before ducking under a third's attempt to grab him and slashing that one across the chest as well.

Cybrilla: So you can fight Dreads, eh? I'm not impressed. Dreads, back away. I shall handle this fool personally.

The Dreads do as Cybrilla commands, moving away from Jake, who stretches his arms and flexes his muscles to loosen up.

Jake: I'm WAITING, Kong...

Cybrilla: Your wait is OVER!

Cybrilla's cannon fires. Jake, ready this time, dodges by rolling to the left. As he hits the ground with his feet, he kicks up, propelling him into the air. Unholstering his Data Ray, he aims and opens fire as he soars through the air. However, Cybrilla's radar system kicks in, and the cyborg jumps up, avoiding the blasts before targeting Jake and firing again, nailing the embattled Cyber Blue in midair. Jake lands hard on his back, his suit smoldering.

Jake: Okay... maybe just a LITTLE sweat... Man, is a pair of glasses REALLY worth all this?

* * *

Location: Planetary Monitoring Room, Fort Myers

An alarm blares throughout the room. It is largely gray, with many devices and world maps. Now, every single one of those maps has lit up on Horizon, while the main monitor shows the battle with Cybrilla through Jake's visor cam. Matt is there, checking systems. He sees the battle and narrows his eyes.

Matt: Who is it?

Private Stevens: It's Cyber Blue, Sir.

Matt: DAMNIT!

Matt wheels over to a wall and hits the com system panel.

Matt: RED ALERT! Emergency downtown! Jake and some kind of cyborg gorilla! Get going!

Matt releases the com button and groans. He really hoped that Jake would survive this mess, if only so he could kill the arrogant Cyber Blue himself. In his frustration, he fails to notice that he's accidentally caved the button deep into the wall.

Matt: Inform General Sauder, and tell him that if I'm needed, I'll be in the Combat Zord Holding Bay.

* * *

Location: Downtown

Cybrilla advances on Jake, but stops suddenly as his sensors detect the other four Cyber V. Right on cue, they flip onto the battlefield, no doubt arriving by teleportation. Red first, followed by Yellow, Pink, and Green. They land between him and Jake.

Jeremy: Back off, ugly. Jake may be a jerk, but he's OUR jerk!

Jake: Oh, thanks a LOT. And who asked you to butt in? I had this guy right where I wanted him!

Cindy: Oh, really? Looked more like the other way around.

Jake: It was a trick. I was playing opossum!

Walter: SUUUUURRRREEEE you were, Jake. We believe you...

Anya: Can the chatter. This is serious. His name is Cybrilla. His radar systems can detect attacks in any direction, and allows him to plan appropriate defenses.

Walter: So it's five on one, and we're outnumbered?

Anya: Yes.

Walter: Cool. Might be fun. Come on!

Before any of the team can attack, Cybrilla fires again, scattering them and sending them all to the ground.

Cybrilla: You five make this too easy! I was hoping for a challenge, but instead, all I see is a group of posers who got lucky the first time!

Cindy: We can't let him win... (struggles to get up, somehow succeeds) We can do this!

Cindy runs forward. A second later, Anya and Walter manage to follow. Jeremy pulls himself up and grabs Jake's arm, yanking him to his feet.

Jeremy: You should have called for backup.

Jake: Yeah yeah... Be careful... Some creep called Tem-Tar's up on that rooftop.

Jake points, showing Jeremy the villain's location.

Jeremy: Anya, hold up a sec. What can you tell me about Tem-Tar? Jake says he's here, watching the fight.

Anya: That's very bad news. Tem-Tar isn't very powerful, but what he does makes him the most dangerous of Kalask's generals.

Jeremy: What does he do?

Anya: He makes the monsters grow so they can crush entire cities on their own!

Walter: (ducking under a swipe from Cybrilla's arms) Okay, THAT worries me.

Cindy: (trying to footsweep Cybrilla, who just hops over her attempt) He's tough enough already!

Cybrilla: Got that right!

Cybrilla's head starts spinning in circles and firing, nailing each hero repeatedly as his head goes faster and faster. Jeremy dodges the last of the shots aimed at him by leaping low and forward, towards Cybrilla. As he comes up, he springs at the Gorilla, who merely sidesteps and swats the valiant Cyber Red in the back, sending him sprawling.

Cybrilla: Ah, this is poor sport! You fall so easily!

Jake: We're not done yet!

Walter: Yeah, that's right, Jake. Make him MADDER...

Jeremy: We need a plan, and we need one now.

* * *

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay, Fort Myers

It is a vast underground complex equipped with rising ramps and side exits. For now, four of the Combat Zords remain obscured by the machines fitting them for battle. However, the fifth one, supported by beams and a platform from the ceiling, is in clear view. It is a bizarre cross between a stealth flier and a bat. Colored red, it is massive, easily the size of skyscrapers, but it is designed to be agile and fast. It is also designed to fly, and to transform, but all that shall be revealed in time. Suffice to say, this mighty machine is the Razor Bat.

Matt wheels himself to a control console. He has acquired a headset microphone and put it on.

Matt: Jeremy, I'm sending you some backup now. I just hope those flying lessons have paid off...

Matt types in a few commands and the ceiling above Razor Bat slides away, revealing blue sky. The platform starts to rise, taking the machine to ground level.

Matt: Jeremy, help is on the way. Be ready to take advantage of it.

Razor Bat reaches ground level. It's engines start powering up, superheating the air around it.

Matt: Razor Bat launch in five...

The engines ignite

Matt: FOUR...

Razor Bat's cockpit lights up, revealing it is the same as the one Jeremy used in the simulation. It starts rolling down the runway, dwarfing the fighter jets parked nearby.

Matt: THREE...

Razor Bat picks up speed.

Matt: TWO...

Razor Bat angles it's wings for maximum lift.

Matt: ONE...

Razor Bat takes off blazing into the sky, rising to skyscraper height before blazing towards the city.

Matt: And good luck, Razor Bat...

Matt turns to the control station to guide the Combat Zord to it's goal. The camera in the mecha's cockpit allows him to see everything as if he was flying it himself. Smiling softly, he manipulates the controls, the robot plane responding immediately. The Razor Bat's speed surprises even it's designer, reaching the city in seconds. Calmly, Matt remote-pilots it and zooms in to view the battle. The Cyber V have surrounded Cybrilla, and he is once more blasting them all for their troubles.

Matt: Take THIS.

Calmly, Matt presses a red button on the console...

* * *

Location: Downtown

Cybrilla is laughing loudly as his head spins, striking each Ranger repeatedly with blasts. All five are down, in the midst of crater filled streets, struggling to get up and fight back. Their uniforms are largely blackened by the multiple impacts, even sparking in places.

Jeremy: Can't... give up...

Anya: Can't... move...

Suddenly, Razor Bat appears in the air and opens it's mouth, releasing a sudden sonic pulse that Cybrilla takes immediate notice of.

Cybrilla: OH NO!

Tem-Tar: uh-oh...

Cybrilla stops firing and turns just in time to see the pulse hit a full fifth of a mile all around. Impossible to dodge, all he can do is cover his "ears" as his radar sparks and jams, effectively blinding him.

Matt: (over the team's helmet radios) Rangers, hit him hard!

Jeremy struggles to his feet.

Jeremy: All over it, Matt! DATA BLADE!

Jeremy shakily unsheathes his blade and charges forth, stumbling only a little before adrenaline takes care of his discomfort. The blade charges as Jeremy raises it and swings, releasing explosive killing energy into Cybrilla. Not content, Jeremy slices again, from the opposite direction before turning his back to Cybrilla, who, for his part, collapses and erupts into a fireball.

Jeremy: (striking his victory pose) CYBER V RED RANGER!

Walter: YEAH!

Jake: YES!

Cindy: One down.

Anya: Too many left to go.

Tem-Tar trembles with rage as he sees Cybrilla go down. Hurriedly, he aims his left arm, and a strange tube extends from his robe's sleeve.

Tem-Tar: Do not get too comfortable, heroes! This monkey business has only just begun!

Tem-Tar's tube fires, releasing a tiny red metal robot that lands on the prone and smoking body of Cybrilla and bores into the creature, quickly reaching his core and multiplying. The effects are immediate as the nanite infestation expands immeasurably, restructuring Cybrilla into a giant as tall as the skyscrapers, and restoring him to life as well!

Cybrilla: I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!

Tem-Tar: That you will, my large friend, that you will...

Tem-Tar motions, and a warp portal appears above him. He casually flies into it and is gone. The team, however, looks up to see just how massive the monster is now.

Anya: This is what I was afraid of. His power will increase in proportion to his height. He can easily crush the city now.

Matt: (over helmet speakers) We're not beaten yet, team. Jeremy, get into Razor Bat. The rest of you had better clean up any remaining Dreads.

Walter: We're on it. Good luck, Jer.

Jeremy: I am gonna need it!

Jeremy taps his belt buckle and becomes a cascading stream of binary data that flows upwards into the Razor Bat cockpit. Once there, the data reforms into Cyber Red, who looks at the controls absolutely puzzled.

Matt: (Over speaker) Just relax, Jeremy. You're here to learn. I know you're not ready for this, so I'm at a supplementary control panel back at the base. If something goes wrong, I can take over for you, so just use what you've learned to stop this guy.

Jeremy: Okay, can do... looks over the controls So... which one is the start button?

Matt: (heavy sigh) Nevermind... Just watch what the controls do and try to not break anything...

The controls in the cockpit suddenly seem to act of their own free will as the control sticks move forward and down. In response, Razor Bat moves as well, going into a power dive. A yellow light flashes on the console.

Matt: The Razor Wings are fully charged. Care to do the honors?

Jeremy: Honors?

Matt: Just plow into Cybrilla and you'll see.

Jeremy: Plow into... YOU WANT ME TO CRASH INTO HIM? ARE YOU INSANE?

Matt: No, I'm this thing's designer, and it's pilot needs to learn to trust me.

Jeremy: I do that and there won't be anything left of-

Matt: JUST DO THE BLOODY MANEUVER ALREADY AND STOP QUESTIONING MY JUDGEMENT!

Jeremy: ...Fine, but I don't like it.

Razor Bat soars through the city's skyline, moving gracefully to avoid buildings, it's wings glowing with energy. Cybrilla is directly ahead, targeting the Razor Bat and firing. Razor Bat easily bobs and weaves avoiding the blasts, some of which strike buildings.

Matt: DAMNIT! (aside into a second speaker) I want casualty reports on the battle NOW. (back to Jeremy) Reactivate the sonics. It'll blind him and make him an easy target.

Jeremy: Right. (hits the button with sound waves on it, and "Power Team" starts playing) Ummm... Matt?

Matt: Sorry... Switch in the upper left corner.

Jeremy flips it and the sonics fire up again, striking Cybrilla, who covers his "ears" to block it out. However, it is far too little and far too late, for he is once more effectively blind.

Jeremy: Hope you're right, Matt... RAZOR WING... ACTIVATE!

Razor Bat rockets forward and slams into Cybrilla, causing a massive eruption that sends Cybrilla sprawling to the edge of the city and leaving Razor Bat completely unharmed.

Matt: Told you.

Jeremy: Don't be so smug... He's not finished yet.

Matt: Oh, yes he is... Jeremy, do you see that really big switch on the right wall?

Jeremy: Yeah...

Matt: Pull it.

Jeremy: You su... Of course you are...

Jeremy pulls the lever down. The effect is immediate. The transformation begins by extending the engine thrusters out, revealing them to be the feet. They continue extending into legs. Next, the tips of the wings separate, revealing themselves to be hand weapons, which are easily caught by twin arms that come out of the sides of Razor Bat's main body and extend. The wings fold backwards from their midway point, while the Bat head cycles forward, becoming a chestplate. A new head rises from the main body, a odd mix of humanoid robot and bat. The transformation complete, Razor Bat lands on it's legs and stands ready for battle, weapons raised.

Jeremy: WOAH! It's a Transformer! Or a Go-Bot or something but... HUH?

Matt: Razor Bat Battle Mode. Uses a neural interface, just like the Cyber Ops. Just think a move, it'll do it... within the limitations of technology, of course. Try it out.

Jeremy: No time for tests, Matt. Cybrilla's about to go nuts.

Matt: Agreed. Kick his sorry ass back to Kalask.

Razor Bat charges forward and goes into a flying leap, left blade weapon held out in front of it. Razor Bat zooms past the blinded Cybrilla, and there is a massive explosion as Cybrilla is badly slashed. The cyborg goes down again, but roars in defiance and starts firing in Razor Bat's general direction. Razor Bat ducks and rolls out of the way, miraculously crushing no one and nothing, save for street and streetlights, before getting onto it's feet again.

Cybrilla: YOU'LL PAY! YOU'LL ALL PAY!

Cybrilla begins firing his cannon again, but this time at the open skies. Several blasts come dangerously close to pulverizing several skyscrapers.

Matt: Jeremy, you have to stop him now. Use the Hurricane Spin Slash.

Jeremy immediately thinks the maneuver.

Jeremy: Time we finished this.

Razor Bat's weapons glow red as the robo begins to spin. It quickly becomes a massive blur that races forward and engulfs Cybrilla. There are massive sparks as the blade weapons slice off the monster's cannon nose, his radar, and score multiple hits on the villain's body. Cybrilla is then ejected from the whirlwind and lands wearily on his feet. Razor Bat stops spinning and readies it's weapons.

Cybrilla: Master... help me...

Jeremy: Bet you didn't see THIS coming... RAZOR SLASH!

Razor Bat ignites it's foot jets and rockets towards Cybrilla, it's weapons still going. It holds both weapons out in front of it as it slams into Cybrilla and comes out the other side. Cybrilla sparks violently before collapsing onto his face and erupting into another fireball.

Jeremy: Mission accomplished. And STAY down this time, you ugly ball of hair.

Below, several Dreads suddenly erupt into a final blaze of glory. They collapse as one, revealing the other four Cyber V with their Data Rays leveled.

Cindy: Time to go home.

Walter: Cool. (holsters his Ray) So... Jeremy? When do we get turns?

Jake ignores all of this and powers down.

Jake: Later, guys. Meet you back at the base. Gotta take care of an errand.

Jake starts down the street back towards Optic World, hoping that they didn't shut down because of the attack.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo  
Time: Inapplicable

Tem-Tar stumbles backwards as Kalask looms over him, furiously aiming his arm cannon.

Kalask: You DARED to attack without my authorization? FOOL! They are MINE to kill, MINE! The only reason I do not kill you is that you have actually done me a small service by forcing them to reveal this... Razor Bat. If they have one such battle machine, there could easily be others.

Midnai: (Stepping into the room) Indeed, Master. It seems our study of this universe's history shows a long association between Rangers and robotic vehicles called Zords.

Kalask grabs Tem-Tar by the robe and lifts him to eye level.

Kalask: I am assigning you the task of ferreting out any more of these machines. To crush the enemy, we must first know the full range of their powers. Do I make myself clear?

Tem-Tar: (panicked) Yes sir! Of course sir! It shall be done, master.

Kalask: It had BETTER BE!

* * *

Location: Immediate vicinity of Weapons Lab, Fort Myers  
Time: 7:52 PM

Jake runs down the hallway as fast as he can, stumbling a few times but not stopping. He holds a small box in his right hand and a huge smile on his face. He stops and allows himself to catch his breath before casually walking the rest of the way to the lab. He looks inside and sees Wendy, still wearing her labcoat, pouring over reports. Matt is with her.

Matt: Cybrilla was tough. We need to make sure the Combat Zords are ready, Sis. The next one may be too powerful for Razor Bat alone.

Wendy: Oh, definitely. At this point, all we have left is calibrations. So, what happened to prompt the attack?

Matt: Like Kalask NEEDS a reason? Well, Jake decided to go out alone for god only knows what reason... And then he sees the ape and tries tackling it alone. He nearly got himself killed. At least there were only minor civilian injuries this time... We got lucky.

Wendy: (Sighing heavily) God... He could have gotten himself vaporized...

Jake smiled, enjoying hearing that she cares.

Wendy: And then we'd be down one team member, all because of his arrogance, his attitude, his inexperience, and his stupidity.

Jake physically winces. Frustrated, he drops the box onto the ground, turns, and walks away. Wendy and Matt hear the thud of the box, but by the time they get to the door to see who is there, Jake is long gone. Wendy looks down and sees the box.

Wendy: That's odd...

Wendy opens the box to see her glasses, fixed and pristine once more..

Wendy: Now who could have...?

She looks at the glasses, wondering if just maybe, they could hold all the answers that she needs. Of course, they do not. But she slowly gets an inkling of an idea, and smiles softly. She takes them out of the box and put them back in place, just above her forehead.

Wendy: Well well, Mr. Taylor. It seems there's hope for you yet...

End of Mission Log.

Next time: Tem-Tar's latest plan threatens to wipe San Francisco off the map! Faced with a threat of greater magnitude than they ever hoped to face, the team must activate the remaining Combat Zords, but will even five mighty machines be enough to save the city before time runs out? Next time, on Power Rangers Cyber V!


	4. Unite for Combat!

Previously on Power Rangers Cyber V... Tensions began to mount within the team as Jake and Walter continued their attempts to impress Wendy and Anya. Cindy began her training in an attempt to get out of Wendy's shadow, while Matt, still recovering from injuries, began training Jeremy to pilot Razor Bat, the first of the Combat Zords. This training was well timed, for Tem-Tar revealed a special power of his own, making one of Kalask's cyborgs grow. Using Razor Bat, Jeremy killed the monster, but according to Anya, this is only the first of many to come!

* * *

Begin Mission Log.

Location: Training Room, Fort Myers, Horizon, California

Time: 9:25 AM, Saturday

Anya, Wendy, Matt, and General Sauder watch the happenings in the room from the above observation window. Anya and Sauder are in their typical dress, Matt has already abandoned his wheelchair for a pair of crutches and has once more donned his usual manner of dress, and Wendy's head wound and bandage are completely gone now. She wears her usual outfit as well, including her repaired glasses atop her head. Below, the other four Cyber V, all morphed, are training using virtual Combat Zord cockpit simulators.

Wendy: Okay, guys. You're doing well... But you need to work together. Now that Kalask knows about Razor Bat, he's bound to set a trap to lure it out into the open again. We need all of you to be ready, because one thing is absolutely certain, and that's that Razor Bat won't be able to do the job alone next time.

Matt: Not to mention the fact that we can't piggyback for all four of you like I did in that last fight. You need to learn to trust yourselves, to trust us, and to trust each other.

Jake: (steering) Easy for you to say! You were the one who MADE this stuff! Of course YOU know how to use it! What the heck am I driving, anyway? Handles like a tank!

Matt: It IS a tank.

Jake: SEE?

Anya: This is not something to take lightly, Jake. Your attempt to fight Cybrilla alone only serves to demonstrate how badly we need to practice working as a team. We cannot keep relying on new weapons and luck to bail us out every time. We must be as one if we are to win.

Walter: You heard the lady. Keep going, Blue's Clueless.

Cindy and Jeremy: (sigh heavily) KNOCK IT OFF!

Sauder exchanges glances with the three longest-term recruits.

Sauder: Damnit... Time's running out, and if they can't even learn how to drive those contraptions you built... we're all finished...

Anya hears this and looks down at the other four recruits. Silently, she balls her hands into fists. She would sooner die than let Kalask win...

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V Created by Aaron Thall

Episode 4: Unite For Combat!  
Written by Aaron Thall

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Tem-Tar paces back and forth once again, deep in thought, and, of course, quite panicked.

Tem-Tar: Oh my oh my... I simply MUST find a way to lure out any more of those battle machines the Rangers possess... If I don't, Kalask is sure to vaporize me! But what to send? What to send? If those punks were able to defeat Cybrilla...

Emeralde and Thrak walk into the room, obviously healed since their last encounter with the Cyber V Rangers.

Emeralde: Why so worried, Tem-Tar? Afraid that your usefulness has worn itself out? Or maybe you're just afraid that Kalask will finally realize that, except for making monsters grow, you have no purpose at all?

Tem-Tar: Watch your tongue, lest you lose it!

Emeralde: Is that a threat, little man?

Tem-Tar: You wouldn't dare attack me.

Emeralde: Of course I would, you pathetic worm. I look forward to the day Kalask creates something else to make them giants, so we can have the pleasure of placing your head on a wall.

Thrak: I'll do the unscrewing.

Thrak flexes his metallic hand, making Tem-Tar wince.

Tem-Tar: Errr... Perhaps this is not the best time to be indulging in rivalries... Especially ones I would surely be killed in... No... Thrak, I require a monster of immense power, one that would provide sufficient threat to warrant the Cyber Rangers summoning all their mecha... and then be powerful enough to annihilate both them and Fort Myers. Do you have any recommendations?

Thrak: (nods) Neutron.

Emeralde and Tem-Tar gasp in shock and horror.

Emeralde: Neutron? But he is the single most deadly monster in the army! None who have faced him have ever survived! His power is great enough to annihilate cities in the blink of an eye!

Tem-Tar: Indeed... Oh dear... Kalask would surely disapprove of using such a robot again... He makes the victories far too easy.

Thrak: Do I look as if I care about how hard a victory is? I'll settle for an easy victory if it means we prove to Kalask that we can win without him. Tem-Tar, you asked me and I have answered. Summon Neutron, and the Rangers and their base will both be ash.

Tem-Tar: Indeed... Along with all of Horizon, and perhaps the entire world... for how can anyone hope to battle... a living nuclear bomb?

* * *

Location: General Sauder's Private Office, Fort Myers

Time: 10:00 AM

Sauder is sitting behind his desk looking over progress reports, while the twins and Anya stand at attention, Matt using crutches to stay up.

Sauder: What's the status of the Combat Zords?

Wendy: Completely fueled. Calibrations complete. Test runs finished within expected parameters.

Sauder: And the training of the new recruits?

Matt: Slow going. Jeremy is showing great improvement, no thanks to Cybrilla and Tem-Tar. Cindy is still far too hesitant in battle, Jake refuses the concept of teamwork, and Walter is spending far too much time... Errr... Mooning over Anya.

Anya's eyebrow rises. She had not noticed that before.

Sauder: But can they work as a team?

Anya: I do not know, Sir. They are a very scattered group, easily distracted. None of them is willing to work with anyone else except for Walter and Cindy. Cindy is willing to work with anyone because she is too fearful of being on her own, while Walter keeps volunteering to work with me, for reasons I am only now comprehending. But as a whole, I am having my doubts. They are undisciplined and, in Jake's case, insubordinate.

Matt: Cindy is the one I worry about most, Sir. Her lack of confidence hinders any effectiveness she could have. She feels she's living in Wendy's shadow, and that thought is overwhelming her.

Wendy: And I worry most about Jake... Mainly that I may have to hurt him badly if he does not cease his incessant bragging and posturing. I take great offense to the phrase "Brain Babe", and-

Sauder: Your personal problems are irrelevant here. Deal with Taylor on your own time.

Wendy: (chagrined) Yes sir...

Sauder: And you yourselves have not helped the situation any. If anything, your actions have exasperated the situation.

All three blink.

Sauder: Anya, you say that you are a part of this team, but you do not train with the other recruits. It's good that you've taken Cook under your wing, but it isn't enough. Find a way to rein in Jenkins and to convince Simms and Taylor to not be solo acts. You are a team of five, not a team of one and four hanger-ons.

Anya: But Sir-

Sauder: No buts. You came to me to solve the Kalask situation, and I would hope that you'd trust me to know what's best by now. You've been fighting the guy longer than any of us, and we need you to stay focused on that. The answer lies with those four down there... And you have to work with them as an equal. Guide them in their training.

Anya: Yes, Sir...

Sauder: As for you, Matt, I am fully aware of how you took control during the Cybrilla incident, and while I applaud your actions, it does not change the fact that you do not trust the team to solve their own problems. The minute it looked bad, you sent in the Razor Bat without clearing it by me first. And then you proceeded to tackle the monster yourself by remote control in a pitched battle throughout downtown Horizon! I've listened to the recording of your "chat" with Simms, and I'm not happy. You were behaving as though you were in command of the mission.

Matt: I only did what I had to do to safeguard lives, General.

Sauder: Heard the excuse, don't buy it. I know how you feel about losing your chance to Taylor, and if I could change the situation, I would. As it is, you are not Cyber Blue, so get used to it.

Matt: (annoyed )Yes, Sir.

Sauder: (turns ominously towards Wendy) And as for you...

Wendy: Oh crap...

Sauder: You've wreaked more havoc on base than all the others put together. Rampaging through the hallways like a half crazed Viking, the incident in the mess hall, your attitude and general demeanor, and the air of inherent indignant superiority you've taken to wearing on your sleeve the last few days are all completely intolerable. If we didn't need you, I'd either confine you to quarters or demote you. As it is, have you forgotten everything we had to go through to get the two of you Ranger Status to begin with? For god's sake, it took every bit of political pressure Supreme Commander Cruger and I had to even get you onto the base! By all rights, it should be a federal offense just HAVING you two here! You know how people feel about... (General Sauder backs up a bit. ) About your... condition.

Wendy's face betrays her thoughts. Those thoughts are "Oh crap, here it comes... Help..."

Sauder: Cook needs your help more than anyone else. Take over for Anya. Train her to be the Cyber Pink you were going to be. Show her everything you know, and get her to be as good as you possibly can. We need her, and we can't afford to have her screwing up at the wrong moment.

Wendy: Do I have to-

Sauder: (Gets up from his desk faster than lightning and leans over it, mad as hell) VENTURAS! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?

Wendy: yessir...

Sauder: Excellent. Get to work... and for god's sake, show them their Combat Zords before we end up with a new problem on hand...

* * *

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay

Time: 11:30 AM

The bay is pitch black as a single door opens. Wendy and Anya lead the way, followed quickly by the other four CV recruits. Matt, naturally the slowest thanks to his crutches, brings up the rear.

Wendy: Welcome to the Combat Zord Holding Bay, Rangers. From here, Matt and I have gone about constructing the largest weapons and vehicles in your arsenal. You are to familiarize yourselves with this area most of all, for your Zords are, after your Cyber Ops, the most important and powerful weapons you will possess.

Matt: You all saw how much power Razor Bat wielded in battle... How easily it took down Cybrilla... Cybrilla was nothing compared to what you will face in the future. You have to be ready. And thus, we present to you all... the Combat Zords.

Matt hits the light switch. In rows of fifty, the lights come on across the ceiling of the Bay, revealing the five Zords to the eyes of the recruits. Four of them stand their ground on the floor, while Razor Bat lays upon its ceiling perch once more. The team gasps in amazement as they look upon their new weapons.

Walter: WOAH! Totally cool! How do we drive these things?

Matt: By paying attention during your driving lessons. Regardless, the General wants you familiar with these immediately. Kalask knows of Razor Bat's existence. He has to suspect there are others as well. He will stop at nothing to draw them out and eliminate them.

Jake: Like to see him try... So, which one is mine?

Wendy stifles a pained groan of annoyance.

Anya: Be strong, Wendy...

Matt: Jake, you will pilot MortarTread.

A bright light shines upon the first Combat Vehicle. It is very much a gigantic tank with powerful looking treads and a turret to match. The turret is silver, while the treads are jet black. The main body of the vehicle is the same blue as Jack's uniform.

Matt: MortarTread utilizes heavy armor and explosive shells for a potent combination. It can take a lot of damage without even slowing down.

The team hears a twinge of regret in Matt's voice. It is obvious that he wishes it were he behind the wheel of this Combat Zord. To their credit, they say nothing, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Wendy: (feeling the same regret as she begins) Cindy, you will pilot BlastTruck.

The second vehicle is spotlighted. It is a massive vehicle resembling a semi, but with a very thick flatbed back. Upon the back are twin white and red missile launchers that look very dangerous. Like all the remaining mecha save Razor Bat, it is mostly blue, but highlighted with pink trim, to signal it belongs to Cyber Pink.

Wendy: BlastTruck utilizes twin missile payloads to strike enemies hard and fast. It may be the most dangerous of the four vehicles in terms of sheer power.

Matt: Walter, you will pilot WeatherTrain.

Another spotlight, this time on WeatherTrain. It closely resembles Rail Rescue Five from Lightspeed Rescue, but the front is built like a grill, or blinds. It is blue with green trim.

Matt: WeatherTrain uses an array of weather based weapons. It can launch blasts of ice, wind, water, lightning, and heat. Be very careful in using these weapons, because too much could cause serious damage to anyone around them.

Anya: My Zord is LightTank.

The fourth vehicle is highlighted by a spotlight. It is a long and heavily armored vehicle, again, mostly blue with yellow trim. Several large laser cannons can be seen along its body.

Anya: It allows me to utilize extensive laser weaponry for precision attacks and heavy duty battle. And last, of course, is Razor Bat.

Spotlight turns on Razor Bat.

Anya: No doubt you are already aware of what it can do. Let it be your greatest weapon, Jeremy, and little will be able to stop you.

Wendy: But regardless of how powerful each Zord is, they are far greater when you apply teamwork. Together, working as one, you can unite them to form Cyber Combat Megazord. However, teamwork is something this group is sorely lacking.

Matt: Indeed. We're here to help, but the bulk of the effort must come from the five of you. You should return to training to drive your Zords immediately.

Jake: What about lunch?

Anya: It can wait.

Walter: Says you. He gets cranky when he doesn't get what he wants... Not that he's EVER a ray of sunshine...

Jake: Watch it, Green Acres.

Walter: Make me, Little Boy Blue...

Jeremy: Guys... There is a time and a place, and this isn't either.

Both: Who asked you?

The team starts to leave. Wendy reaches out and grabs Cindy by her shoulder

Wendy: Not you, Cindy. I think it's time we talked.

Cindy: Wh... What about?

Wendy: Everything.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Thrak, Emeralde, and Tem-Tar walk slowly through the halls of the Shadow Claw. The halls seem to be made of mildewing stone, with clouds of steam coming from the floor. The sounds of machinery in the distance belays the image of almost ancient hallways of brick. The walls are filled with small "caves", each containing a monster we cannot see through the shadows. We will meet them all, given time. The trio stop before a barred cave.

Tem-Tar: I still have reservations about this, Thrak.

Emeralde: As do I. There is no honor in using such a powerful robot. It is far TOO easy.

Thrak: Then leave. Go run to Kalask and hide behind his power, like you usually do. I, however, choose to not cower, but to ACT!

Thrak's metal arm grabs a bar and pulls. The metal strains and bends, before snapping off of the wall with a few sparks. Thrak smiles and tosses the bent metal aside before repeating the act twice more, bending bars, breaking them, and throwing them aside.

Thrak: In less than a minute, the greatest weapon in our arsenal will be free again!

Emeralde narrows her eyes. It is obvious that her concerns are far greater than just a too easy victory or Kalask's anger. Tem-Tar watches Thrak with an odd mix of apprehension and concern. Thrak continues to grin like a madman as he grabs the two remaining bars in his massive grip and pulls, ripping them free, and taking chunks of wall with it. He tosses both aside and steps back.

Thrak: NEUTRON! You are summoned to do the bidding of the master!

There is silence for a moment, then sudden noise as servos begin operating again. Yellow, mechanical eyes flash on and rise as Neutron stands. Lights upon his body serve to highlight the still shadowed monster as he steps forward, out into the light.

Neutron: Neutron is ready to serve. What are your orders?

Neutron is a robot, slightly smaller than Thrak. He is shaped like a large bomb, appropriate, since that is what he is. The tip of his head is a small antennae, while his chest cavity is dominated by an ominous counter, currently off. His body is silver, with many colored lights upon him. His yellow eyes glow with preprogrammed hatred.

Thrak: You are to go to Earth at once. When you arrive, you will activate, drawing out the newest enemies of the Master. They are called the Cyber Rangers. You are to lure out their battle robots and then vaporize them and the city they defend. Tem-Tar and I will go with you to make sure the mission succeeds.

Tem-Tar: (startled) I AM?

Thrak: You ARE.

Tem-Tar: (cowed) I... guess I am...

Neutron: Orders processed. Will proceed at once, as per your orders.

* * *

Location: Mess Hall, Fort Myers

Wendy and Cindy are sitting at a table by themselves as several other military personnel walk by them, including a troll, an ogre, and a Horath.

Cindy: ...So... Wendy... What did you want to talk about?

Wendy: I... I wanted to apologize, Cindy.

Cindy: Apologize? For what? You haven't done anything wrong.

Wendy: Actually... I have... I haven't been fair to you at all. I guess I've just kinda blamed you on some level for losing my chance to be Cyber Pink, and you deserve better than that. You've done a great job so far, and you've earned my respect.

Cindy: ...Oh... Well... It's okay... You've been under a lot of stress lately... I mean, it can't be easy for you.

Wendy: And it has to be worse for you. You weren't ready for this...

Cindy: How could I be?

Wendy: True, true... Tell you what... Would you like me to train you? I mean, you have a few good moves already, and Anya's been showing you a few things, but-

Cindy: Did the General put you up to this?

Wendy: (slight smile) Sorta, but he's right. I should be helping you instead of stomping around like an ogre. (She pauses, and looks at the ogre.) No offense. So, what do you say?

Cindy: ...Okay. But I've got to ask... Why haven't they ordered you back into the field yet? You're fully healed, right?

Wendy: There's... a complication. Suffice to say, some very important people bent over backwards to get me the role of Cyber Pink, and I blew it when I got hurt. Now I'm permanently off Ranger status because I let them down. And all because people are afraid of- (She stops, catching herself.)

Cindy: Afraid of what?

Suddenly the alarm begins blaring. It startles Cindy, who looks out the window to see four streaks of light flying towards the city. She hits her Cyber Op's communications port.

Wendy: (thinking) Saved by the bell...

Cindy: Cindy here. What's going on?

Sauder: (over Com port) Thrak, Tem-Tar, and some kind of robot just appeared at the edge of Horizon Park. Morph and join the others immediately.

Cindy: Yes, Sir. (turns to Wendy) So, training later? If I survive, I mean.

Wendy: You will. You're tougher than you think.

Cindy: (nods) Thanks.

Cindy gets up from the table and turns to face the window. Cindy lifts her left arm to chest level while she raises and pulls back her right arm, palm facing out towards the window. Then, she shoves her right arm forward, pushing the "disk" into the Cyber Op.

Cindy: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

* * *

Location: Horizon Park

Cindy appears in mid air and flips, landing in front of her teammates, who are already facing Thrak, Tem-Tar, and Neutron. She turns around and runs to join them.

Cindy: Sorry I'm late, guys. Who's the robot?

Anya: I believe he is called Neutron. He is Kalask's Doomsday Device. Anya points at the robot Do you see the counter upon his chest?

Cindy turns to see that there is indeed a counter on the chest of Neutron, counting down from fourteen minutes, thirty five seconds.

Anya: When the timer reaches zero, he will detonate.

Jake: And this is a problem? One less robot to worry about.

Anya: I only wish it was that simple. When he detonates, it will be a nuclear level detonation. It will wipe all of Horizon off the map, and the radiation will pollute the skies, ground, and ocean for decades to come.

Jeremy: So how do we stop it?

Anya: I am not certain. No one has ever survived long enough to find out. I don't know how he can still exist after all the times he's been used...

Walter: So we can't attack it without him going off sooner?

Anya: Correct. There may be nothing we can do.

Thrak: Oh, what a pity. The Rangers are stumped!

Tem-Tar: I must admit, Thrak, this is going quite well. Perhaps we shouldn't detonate Neutron, but instead hold the city hostage with the THREAT of nuclear annihilation.

Thrak: Bah! Hostages are for cowards! Neutron, I have a new command for you. Under no circumstance are you to stop the countdown before the time comes to erupt. Do I make myself clear?

Neutron: Orders received. Affirmative, Sir.

Walter: We can't just stand here!

Cindy: We have to try something!

Thrak: You can DIE along with your CITY, fools! Tem-Tar! You know what to do!

Tem-Tar is quite startled, realizing what it is Thrak wants him to do.

Tem-Tar: You can't be serious! You want him to GROW? But the explosion could destroy the entire continent, throw the planet from its orbit, and annihilate everything!

Thrak: (slowly, gleefully) I know... NOW DO IT!

Tem-Tar: ...Oh dear... I'll have you know this is under extreme duress!

The tube extends from Tem-Tar's robe and, hesitantly, he fires a red nanite. The team can only watch in horror as it strikes Neutron and burrows deep before replicating itself constantly. In no time at all, the nanites expand outwards, causing Neutron to grow into a giant.

Tem-Tar: Kalask will not be pleased... Not at all...

Tem-Tar warp portals away.

Thrak: Enjoy the show, Cyber Rangers! I'm sure it'll be a BLAST! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Thrak summons his own warp portal and steps through, vanishing from the field of battle.

Jeremy: Okay, this is really bad.

Matt: (over helmet communications system) Rangers, I've analyzed Neutron. He is not entirely a bomb. If you can separate his chest cavity from the rest of his body, you can take him down and then worry about the bomb. Furthermore, if you annihilate the antennae on his head, he cannot return after detonation.

Anya: The antennae is a molecular reconstruction device?

Matt: Yes. Get to the Combat Zords. HURRY! We're running out of time!

Anya: All right. Time to put the training to work, everyone.

Jeremy: (holding his left hand to the side of his helmet) COMBAT ZORDS: MOBILIZE!

* * *

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay

Wendy runs into the Holding Bay, just as the lights all come on. Matt is already at the control console. Wendy takes her place next to him.

Wendy: Matt, we need to talk.

Matt: Once this situation is handled, Sis.

Wendy: Your call.

Matt types in a few commands and the ceiling above Razor Bat slides away, revealing blue sky. The platform starts to rise, taking the machine to ground level. Razor Bat reaches ground level. It's engines start powering up, superheating the air around it.

Matt: Razor Bat launch in five...

The engines ignite

Matt: FOUR...

Razor Bat's cockpit lights up. It starts rolling down the runway, dwarfing the fighter jets parked nearby.

Matt: THREE...

Razor Bat picks up speed.

Matt: TWO...

Razor Bat angles it's wings for maximum lift.

Matt: ONE...

Razor Bat takes off blazing into the sky, rising to skyscraper height before blazing towards the city.

Wendy: Launching Combat Zords.

The floor of the Holding Bay tips upwards, forming a ramp as the ceiling slides away to reveal open airspace. Each of the four Combat Zords, MortarTread, WeatherTrain, LightTank, and BlastTruck, activate their cockpits before revving to life and rolling up onto the ramp, two by two. The Vehicles quickly reach the surface and pick up speed, catching up to Razor Bat easily. They reach the city in mere instants.

Jeremy: (pointing) Here they come! Let's do it!

The Rangers all touch their belt buckles and teleport in beams of cascading data to the cockpits of their mecha.

Jeremy: LOG ON!

Walter: Walter here! This is kickin'!

Jake: Jake here. All systems go!

Anya: Anya here. Up and ready!

Cindy: Damn, this feels SO familiar... Hey! Nice stereo!

Jeremy: I'm going battle mode to try and nail his antennae.

Cindy: Good luck!

Jeremy pulls the lever down. The effect is immediate. The transformation begins by extending the engine thrusters out, revealing them to be the feet. They continue extending into legs. Next, the tips of the wings separate, revealing themselves to be hand weapons, which are easily caught by twin arms that come out of the sides of Razor Bat's main body and extend. The wings fold backwards from their midway point, while the Bat head cycles forward, becoming a chestplate. A new head rises from the main body, a odd mix of humanoid robot and bat. The transformation complete, Razor Bat lands on it's legs and stands ready for battle, weapons raised.

Neutron: Internal sensors detect incoming opponent. Initiate defense procedures.

Neutron turns to face Razor Bat, which raises it's weapons. Jeremy looks and sees the counter is down to ten minutes.

Jeremy: We need to do this fast and hard! RAZOR BLADES!

Razor Bat lunges forward, slamming it's right weapon into Neutron's side. Neutron reacts by grabbing Razor Bat's arm and twisting, flipping the mecha over it's head. The impact of Razor Bat landing shakes the ground, but the robot, it's pilot determined to win, gets right back up and staggers back a little.

Jake: Okay, new plan. We just plain HIT IT!

MortarTread fires, an explosive shell slamming into Neutron's arm, eliciting sparks.

Cindy: I'm with you!

BlastTruck's missile launchers raise and fire, ramming explosives into Neutron's left leg and staggering the robot. The missiles immediately regenerate in the launchers.

Walter: Let's see how it does once it's cooled down a little!

The front of WeatherTrain raises and a nozzle extends, spraying a blizzard of ice at Neutron's legs, freezing the robot in place.

Walter: Now THAT'S more like it!

Anya: Indeed! Jeremy, can you restrain him?

Jeremy: I can try!

Razor Bat leaps and flips over Neutron's head. As it lands, it grabs the robot around the "neck", restraining it's movements.

Anya: Lasers locked. FIRE!

LightTank lets loose with a laser barrage that slams into Neutron's head, vaporizing the robot's antennae. Explosions rock the robot as it pulls free of the ice and swats Razor Bat away.

Neutron: Damage Estimate: Five percent. Detonation will occur in nine minutes.

Cindy: Man... We have to hit him harder!

Jake: All over it!

MortarTread fires again, but eye beams erupt from the head of Neutron, detonating the shell prematurely.

Walter: Let's see what else this bad boy can do!

Lightning launches from WeatherTrain's front and strikes Neutron, who greedily absorbs the voltage.

Neutron: Power Rangers must not interfere with primary mission any further. Initiating removal procedure.

Neutron thrusts it's left hand forward, returning the electricity Walter hit it with as a coherent beam of force. The beam slams into MortarTread, LightTank, and WeatherTrain. Cindy grinds her teeth together from BlastTruck's cockpit and takes aim.

Cindy: ENOUGH!

BlastTruck fires, but Neutron senses the attack coming and swats the missiles aside with his right hand. The missiles return and detonate next to Cindy's Combat Zord, rocking her inside the machine.

Cindy: AHHH! That was too close!

Walter: You're telling me? That blast almost tipped me over!

Jake: Heavy armor my ass Venturas! When I get back to base, I am gonna kick your butt so hard your whole family will feel it!

Wendy: (over speaker) You are, are you?

Jake: Errr... Scratch that...

Jeremy: Is everyone all right?

Walter: Still in the fight, if that's what you mean.

Cindy: A little shaky, but I'm here.

Jake: Like THAT could slow me down...

Anya: Systems still fully operational.

Matt: (over speaker) Okay, guys, this may be difficult to comprehend, but you cannot defeat him alone. You need to work together in order to stop him.

Jake: Says you! I could handle this guy!

Matt: Or you could get yourself killed, followed quickly by everyone else on the planet. You heard what Anya said about Neutron's detonation. You need to combine your Zords immediately and form the Megazord if you are going to save the entire planet from a short Nuclear Winter, followed by being wiped clean by the Sun's gravity.

Wendy: In other words, this group needs teamwork, and it needs it in less than seven minutes! So initiate Cyber Combat Megazord IMMEDIATELY!

The Rangers all nod and unsheathe their Data Blades as slots open for the weapons. They slide the weapons in, and their helmets all flash with the phrase "Cyber Combat Megazord Initialized". Razor Bat flies into the air as it's legs fold in on themselves at the knees. The blade weapons return to the wings as the arms return to the main body of the mecha. The laser weaponry on LightTank retracts into various ports, while WeatherTrain closes it's weapons array as well. Blast Truck splits right down it's middle, forced apart by retrorockets. The two halves continue to race forward. They are joined by LightTank and WeatherTrain, which brace as Razor Bat flies down, back facing the ground, it's legs locking into the backs of the two mecha before they speed up, allowing BlastTruck to meet them at Razor Bat's shoulders. Blast Truck's halves moves in closer, revealing connector ports that lock onto Razor Bat and snap into place. MortarTread splits into two as well, the top half rocketing off and flying in behind Razor Bat as the treads and main body ride up the impromptu ramp created by WeatherTrain and LightTank. As it reaches the top of the ramp, it slams down onto the chest of Razor Bat, locking into place and revealing a stylized Cyber V logo, the Data Blade and a circle of binary code separating digital style letters CV. The other half of MortarTread begins a transformation as well, as the turret extends away from the remainder of the main body and turns around, revealing a helmet. The barrel rotates down the back of the barrel before the helmet snaps into place over Razor Bat's head. Finally, the combined machine takes to the air. The front ends of LightTank and WeatherTrain rotate forward, creating feet. The cab sections of BlastTruck move upwards as well, revealing two large metallic black hands. The missile launchers and missiles rotate and shift as well, forming massive shoulders. The remainder of MortarTread snaps into place on the back. The transformation complete, the new gestalt lands on it's feet and poses dramatically, raising and lowering it's fists as it's eyes light up green.

Rangers: CYBER COMBAT MEGAZORD COMPLETE!

The Cyber Rangers appear in a combined cockpit made of their five Vehicles' individual ones. Jeremy is in front, Walter to his left, and Jake on his right. Behind them are Anya, behind Walter, and Cindy, behind Jake.

Wendy: Rangers, meet Cyber Combat Megazord. He utilizes all your individual Vehicle's powers and combines them for greater effect. More than ever, you must work as a team or you will fail in your mission.

Anya: We must work quickly now. Walter, can you bring us up a windstorm? And your ice attack?

Walter: Can do.

Anya: Good. Cindy, can you aim at either side of the timer?

Cindy: I can try.

Anya: Just do your best. Jake, be ready to blast Neutron if he tries to stop us.

Jake: Oh, definitely.

Anya: Jeremy, be ready to move as quickly as Cyber Combat can.

Jeremy: ...I get it... You're going to perform a little surgery, aren't you?

Anya: Yes.

Jeremy: With you all the way. This is gonna take split second timing. We mess up, we're all toast.

Wendy: Guys... Be careful...

Jake: Always, Babe.

Jeremy: Whenever you're ready, Anya.

Anya: NOW!

The chestplate of Cyber Combat Megazord suddenly unleashes a windstorm and ice that washes over Neutron. The robot begins to slow almost instantly as it's joints are frozen.

Walter: Neutron's a popsicle! You're up, Anya!

Anya says nothing, but nods before lasers shoot from the eyes of Cyber Combat, quickly slicing a circle through the robot's chest and out his back.

Anya: Cindy! Jeremy!

Cindy: FIRE!

Cindy aims and fires. The missiles launch from Cyber Combat Megazord's shoulders and slam into both sides of Neutron. Even as this happens, Cyber Combat Megazord moves quickly, leaping over Neutron and coming down behind the robot to catch the nuclear core before it can fall and detonate. The impact of the missiles has another effect, freeing Neutron from the ice.

Neutron: Alert. Nuclear core has been tampered with. Begin retaliatory measures.

Jake: Retaliate THIS...

Cyber Combat Megazord puts the core down and faces Neutron, who still functions despite the massive hole in it's chest. The Megazord's own chestplate begins glowing before the insignia releases a powerful burst of energy that strikes Neutron, causing the robot to erupt violently in several smaller explosions before it falls backwards on it's heels and collapses, detonating in a far larger fireball.

Anya: Neutron has been terminated, but we still need to deal with the core.

Matt: All over it. Jeremy, grab the core and use the combined powers of the Zords to blast the Megazord into the edge of the atmosphere.

Jeremy: Gotcha.

Cyber Combat Megazord complies, picking up the nuclear core. The timer states they have less than a minute. Holding the core carefully, the Megazord rockets upwards, propelled by the combined energies of LightTank, BlastTruck, MortarTread, and LightTank, channeled through it's feet.

Wendy: Initiating teleportation.

As the Megazord reaches the edge of Earth's Stratosphere, the team feels a familiar experience as the mecha is engulfed by the teleportation matrix. In seconds, the light clears, revealing the vastness of space. None of the team says anything, but they merely allow Cyber Combat Megazord to release the core, which floats off into the void.

Jeremy: Guys, get us outta here.

Matt: We're trying!

A monitor in the cockpit clicks on to show Matt and Wendy huddled over a fair-sized device.

Wendy: The teleportation drive is momentarily overloaded by the stress of transporting the Zords! It won't realign to bring you back!

Cindy: Thirty seconds!

Jake: You're saying we saved the entire world, and we're still gonna die? Okay, this day officially SUCKS.

Anya: You can do it... We have faith in you.

Wendy: We're not giving up, but...

Walter: Man... There has to be a way!

Cindy: Twenty seconds!

Jeremy: (clenching his fists) We can't let Kalask win!

Wendy: Damnit! Reboot already, you stupid piece of junk!

Cindy: Ten seconds!

Jake: Can't believe this is happening!

Anya: At least we paved the way to stop the invasion.

Cindy: Five seconds!

Matt: Only one chance! DONATELLO EMERGENCY REPAIR KICK!

Matt throws his crutches aside and spin kicks the teleportation drive. It sparks violently and churns back to life.

Wendy: YES! TELEPORTING NOW!

The core explodes, less than a mile from Cyber Combat Megazord . Suddenly, the Rangers feel themselves being pulled away again. As their vision clears, they see that they are once more in the city, Cyber Combat Megazord posing triumphantly.

Jeremy: (breathing heavily with relief) Mission accomplished... Good job, everyone.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Kalask's mask's eyes burn with fiery anger as he looks down upon Thrak and Tem-Tar.

Kalask: You fools DARED to use NEUTRON! IDIOTS! I had him locked away for a REASON! You're both just LUCKY the Megazord defeated him. As it is, you succeeded in drawing out their Combat Zords, and for that, I commend you... But for attempting to take away my greatest source of amusement was most unwise of you both. Consider this a final warning... Do not attempt such a foolish stunt again... EVER. If you do, a warning will NOT be all you receive.

Midnai appears as Tem-Tar and Thrak scurry away. She walks over to her master.

Midnai: Does this Cyber Combat Megazord worry you, my Lord?

Kalask: Of course it does not, Midnai, but it's power is to be respected, and it's pilots hailed as the worthy adversaries they are. Yes, breaking them should prove a suitable challenge for one such as I... A most suitable challenge indeed...

* * *

Location: General Sauder's Private Office, Fort Myers, Horizon

Time: 5:00 PM

Once more, Sauder is at his desk with Anya, Matt, and Wendy standing at attention. Matt has now abandoned his crutches, and is obviously still in some minor pain, but nothing he can't handle.

Sauder: That was good work out there today, but the group still has a long way to go.

Matt: True enough, but they were able to stop what was reputed to be the deadliest robot in Kalask's arsenal, and that speaks volumes about the possibilities for them, Sir.

Sauder: I want results, not possibilities.

Anya: And you'll have them soon enough.

Sauder: Good. I expect no less from the three of you. Dismissed.

The three leave his office. Sauder turns around and looks at the wall where his safe is hidden.

Sauder: Sorry, kids... It's for the best... Just be glad you're not locked up somewhere instead...

Directly outside Sauder's office, Matt turns to his sister.

Matt: Wendy, you were going to tell me something earlier...

Wendy: Oh yeah... I kinda almost let Cindy in on our little secret.

Anya and Matt both gape at her.

Matt: Sis, you DIDN'T...

Wendy: I said ALMOST. Relax. She doesn't know anything... Not yet, anyway.

Anya: You two can't keep it from them forever. Working that closely with the two of you? It's only a matter of time before they figure out the truth. It would be wise for you to tell them before then.

Wendy: But what would they say if they knew that we're both...

Anya: It's never meant anything to me. But then again, my reality never suffered those events to begin with. To me, you're you, and it's that simple. If they're going to be your comrades and friends, you need to tell them the truth. (smiling softly) In any case, Wendy, don't you have somewhere you need to be?

Wendy: (nods) That I do...

* * *

Location: Gymnasium, Fort Myers

Time: 5:07 PM

Cindy is there, performing warm-up stretches and wearing a formfitting pink lycra bodysuit. Wendy walks in, wearing a similar suit of pink, gray, and light blue. She smiles.

Wendy: Glad to see you're on time, Cindy. Ready to get started?

Cindy: (smiling) Yep. And thanks.

Wendy: My pleasure. Now, let's start with something simple... Forward kick.

Cindy shakily performs one, nearly losing her balance.

Wendy: Good, but you need to try to balance a little more... Try it like this...

Wendy performs the same move, but leaning back a little more to distribute weight equally.

Cindy: (nods.) I get it.

Wendy: Well what say we do a few together... And... Kick! Kick! Kick!

Cindy: KICK!

And so it goes...

Mission Log Complete.

Next time on Power Rangers Cyber V: Munch returns, and Anya goes into full vengeance mode! But when the job proves to be too much for her alone, will anyone be able to save her from herself? All this, and the new Cyber Cycles, next time!


	5. Vengeance

Previously on Power Rangers Cyber V... The need for the heroes to work together was even more vital, as Tem-tar and Thrak released Kalask's ultimate robot, Neutron, onto Horizon! Using their new Combat Zords, they attempted to destroy the living bomb, but to no avail. Eventually, only by working together to create the Cyber Combat Megazord, did they defeat him.

* * *

Begin Mission Log.

Location: Anya's quarters, Fort Myers, Horizon, California

Time: 5:32 AM, Tuesday

Anya is seen laying in her bed, the sheets are slumped off on the floor, and a look of fear is on her face.

-Dream-

(Inside Anya's mind, we see a twisted recreation of the tower she had entered with Daniel and Kevin on the fateful night she was sent to the Prime Reality. Inside that tower, once more, Anya's worst nightmare is playing out before her terrified eyes as Kevin prepares to confront Munch... A confrontation he can never survive.)

Munch: First you, then your friends. I'm a very hungry guy, you know!

Kevin nods slightly.

Kevin: First you gotta get past me, and that's not gonna happen.

With no further warning, Kevin opens fire with his machine gun, spraying Munch with a barrage of armor piercing bullets. Munch roars in anger and pain as the bullets dent his metal parts and draw odd yellow blood from his flesh wounds. None of the bullets go far enough to kill.

Kevin: DIE! WHY WON'T YOU DIE?

Munch: Give me a reason to!

Munch advances on Kevin as he continues peppering the monster with bullets. The barrage continues for fifteen more seconds before the weapon begins dry-firing.

Munch: Awww... All outta ammo? TOO BAD!

With an inhuman roar, Munch storms forward and chomps down on Kevin's gun, as well as much of his upper arm. Kevin screams in agony and tries to pull free, but Munch's mouth has far too strong a grip for simple human strength to ever hope to break. With evil glee, Munch grabs Kevin and pulls him closer.

Munch: Dinner time.

Anya watches from a distance, horrified, as we hear a terrible crunch, followed by several sounds best left to the imagination. Daniel, instead of watching, grabs her by the arm and pulls her along.

-End Dream-

Anya groans and rolls in her sleep, cold sweat on her face.

-Dream-

Daniel: SEND HER NOW!

A Dread fires it's flamejets, and Daniel is set ablaze. He screams in agony as Munch runs forward and grabs him. Rick sees Anya moving to help him, and quickly motions for her to stay where she is.

Rick: DON'T MOVE! You get off the platform, and everyone loses!

Anya: DANIEL! RICK! DON'T-

Before Anya can finish her protest, Rick hits the button and the self destruct simultaneously. As she fades away, a scream of horror in her throat, she sees Munch bite down on Daniel as Dreads and Rick are caught in a violent eruption. Then it all fades away to white...

-End Dream-

Anya bolts upright. She attempts to scream, but it cames out more like a hoarse cough. She calms herself down and takes a drink from a glass of water on the nearby bed stand.

Anya: I...can't let that happen here. (She clenches her fists and narrows her eyes.) I'd die first.

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V

Created by Aaron Thall

Episode 5: Vengeance

Written by Mikhail Bodeau (main writer) and Aaron Thall (plot, additional material)

* * *

Location: Mess Hall, Fort Myers, Horizon, California

Time: 7:40

Wendy, Matt, Cindy, Jake, Jeremy, and Walter are seated at a table for breakfast. Jake prods his soundly 'nutritous' meal.

Jake: Why can't they just make pizza once in a while?

Walter: They don't want to waste it on you.

Jake: I'd make a comeback, but after smelling this, I think I'll just aim my vomit in your direction instead.

He pushes the "food" away. Walter opens his mouth to say something, but Anya seats herself next to the rest of her teammates. She's obviously fighting the effects of a lousy night, but she's too professional to admit it.

Walter: (half concerned, half amused) Sleep well?

Anya: Yes.

Wendy: At least someone did. Matt and I were stuck working late.

Matt: Yes, you would think they would let us rest once in a while.

Cindy: What are you working on?

Wendy: New machines to help us... I mean you... in combat.

Matt: They're nearly complete. You'll see them when they're done.

Walter: So, Anya, what do you think Kalask will send next?

Anya: One can never tell, Walter. There are many monsters under Kalask's command, all willing to do one thing... destroy.

Jeremy: (Turning to Anya) Anya, do you think Kalask will strike again soon?

Anya: There is no telling when he will strike. He could attack at this very moment...

Jake: Wow, we get our very own doomsday prophet. Can't you just FEEL the love in this room?

Wendy: (turning to Jeremy) Should I?

Jeremy: ...Just this once.

Wendy: Oh, good. (Smacks Jake upside the head) Oh, that felt SO RIGHT.

Jake: OW!

Matt: It would be very much welcome if you would manage to be silent for once, Jake. You have NO idea of what she's seen and done.

Cindy: Please, save it for Kalask, guys...

Wendy: (without checking a clock or a watch) She's right. Best to save it for later. We have training in less than half an hour.

Jake: Gotcha, Brain Babe. (Wendy smacks him upside the head again) OW!

Cindy: ...You're training with us? But I thought-

Matt: And you thought right. But just because we're sidelined, doesn't mean we can't still teach you guys a few things.

Wendy moans, but does nothing but eat her breakfast.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inappicable

Tem-Tar appears before Kalask's throne.

Tem-Tar: I believe I have the perfect strategy to eliminate the Rangers, master.

Kalask: I pray it won't be as much a failure as your last attempt. Or the one before that. Oh yes, at this point, you're only useful for making my minions grow...

Tem-Tar gulps.

Tem-Tar: Indeed... This will not fail you. If you recall, in reality 4510-231, Munch managed to destroy much of the remaining resistance there. If we set him to Prime Reality, then the rebel, or Cyber Yellow if you will, is likely to slip up. Certainly, no one could have seen what she did and not have been affected. Once we have defeated her, the others will have no guide to advise them, and they shall fall because of their ignorance.

Kalask: This sounds to be a promising proposition, Tem-Tar. Very well. Send for Munch. leans back Oh yes, beware, young Anya, for your worst nightmare is about to come true once again... What a glorious game this shall be...

* * *

Location: Training Room

Time: 8:45

Cindy and Wendy spar, while Walter and Jake are seen doing pushups, and finally Jeremy and Anya pratice defensive moves. General Sauder watches from behind a glass wall, Matt there as well.

Sauder: They all have been doing well. Matt, I take you have been showing Taylor how to use the skills you learned?

Matt: Yes, as irritating as he can be, he proves to be nearing an equal in combat. He is competitive, though. He wishes to out-do the others.

Sauder: Both good and bad. Continue your work.

Matt: Will do.

Sauder begins to walk away, but pauses.

Sauder: How goes your work with the newest weapons?

Matt: They're almost ready now. A few more hours just to be certain they're perfect.

Sauder: Excellent.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Tem-Tar is seen walking along cages, their occupants hidden in shadows for the most part.

Tem-Tar: No...no...no...Yes.

He unlocks a cage and slowly swings the door open.

Tem-Tar: Munch, come forward!

The cage lights up to show the horrific beast called Munch. Seeming to be entirely mouth, he steps out.

Tem-Tar: I have a treat for you...

Munch: Glad to hear it! I'm always hungry!

Tem-Tar: Excellent. The treat I offer you is a chance at redemption. You see, there is the small matter of a rebel who escaped you... a rebel now causing a great deal of grief for our master. I offer you a second chance to annihilate her, as well as her newfound allies. Are you interested?

Munch: Oh yeah... DEFINITELY. I can practically taste my revenge already.

* * *

Location: Collins Parkway Bridge

Time: 1:21

The bridge is busy, as is to be expected during the lunch break. Living their lives, few bother to note a portal opening, except those it directly concerns.

Driver: What is that?

Passenger: It...it looks like a black hole!

Driver: Whatever it is, it's in my waaaauuuggghhh!

The driver is unable to finish his sentence, as the creature that is called Munch steps forward, and immediately takes a bite from his car's engine. The portal closes behind him.

Passenger: What the devil are you?

Munch: Hungry.

Accidents occur around Munch, as his presence causes much distraction.

Munch: And everyone deserves a good long lunch!

Munch walks over to the driver's side and bites into the car again...

* * *

Location: Mess Hall

Time: 1:30

Anya, Cindy, Jeremy, Jake, and Walter have just begun their own lunch, when alarms begin blaring, and personnel scatter, rushing to battle positions. All of them leap up and rush to the War Room, to find General Sauder and the Matt waiting.

Jake: What's the problem?

Sauder: A monster teleported to the Bridge a few minutes ago. People are presumed dead, as it appears this creature has CONSUMED it's victims.

Anya looks grim as he says this. Cindy nearly vomits at the mere mention of people being eaten, but chokes it down.

Cindy: ...Oh my god...

Sauder: Rangers, suit up!

Jeremy: Yes, Sir!

They all lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out towards the wall. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

All: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jeremy finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a red battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Red!

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

As their morph completes, the Rangers are surprised to see that they haven't gone anywhere.

Walter: Hey, why aren't we at the Bridge?

Matt: Teleportation's down. The unit was badly strained by teleporting the Zords in the last fight. We can't risk using it again until it's repaired, or we could lose you. Follow me to the Holding Bay. We've got your back-up transportation ready to go.

The Rangers follow Matt out of the War Room, heading towards the Holding Bay.

Anya: Can you get us a visual?

Wendy: (Over speaker) Yes, transmitting now.

Inside their helmets, they watch as a transparent image of the scene occuring at the Bridge.

Cindy: What is that monster?

Anya remains silenced in horror. Her eyes then narrow.

Cindy: Anya?

Anya: That...is Munch. His only real power is being able to eat anything, and anyone.

Walter: We can beat him, though... Can't we?

Anya: ...We couldn't last time.

Walter: Huh? Anya, what did that me-

Matt: (Opening the Zord Bay) While I wish we had time to complete calibrations, we don't have that luxury.

The Holding Bay lights up five stylized motorcycles detailed with the Cyber Ranger logo.

Matt: These are the Cyber Cycles. They're each powered by a miniature perpetual motion machine, so you'll never run out of fuel in a fight. They're armed with your average run of the mill force shields, lasers, tracking equipment and the like. You'll find they're also the fastest things on two wheels that you'll ever see.

Jake: Nice! Christmas came early this year!

All five leap onto their respective Cycles simultaniously, while at the same time a ramp comes out from the wall. They tear out of the Holding Bay in no time.

Jeremy: Let's rocket!

Jeremy zips through the traffic on the streets as he speeds up. The others are forced to also speed their Cyber Cycles up to match Jeremy's speed.

Wendy: (Over speaker) Be careful, guys. These Cycles haven't even been tested yet.

It was a matter of moments before they saw the chaos Munch had caused. Pieces of cars lay strewn about. Other cars were more whole, but being licked by flames. The Rangers slow their Cycles to survey the carnage.

Anya: Where is he...?

Munch: Right HERE!

Munch comes up from behind, biting down on Jake's arm, illicing sparks and a panicked cry from Jake, and tearing him from his Cycle. The rest of the Cyber V Rangers turn their Cycles around to face Munch.

Anya: Activate weapons systems.

Right on cue, laser gun barrels eject from the sides of the Cycles and fire. As the beams strike Munch, he drops Jake, who was to be his next meal.

Munch: That hurt!

Walter: GOOD!

Matt: (Over speaker) Jake, are you alright?

Jake: Ergh... I'll live.

Munch: Not for long!

Munch attempts to chomp down on him once more, but another blast from their lasers sends him flying backwards.

Munch: You're strong, but I'm STRONGER!

Munch grabs a nearby vehicle and throws it at them. With ease, they whip out their Data Rays and fire, destroying it. When the smoke clears, though, there is no sign of Munch.

Cindy: What happened to him?

Anya: He left to prepare for us the next time.

Jeremy: Or it could be a trap.

Matt: (Over speaker) The sensors show that Munch has indeed disappeared.

Anya: This isn't over... It's only just begun.

She clenches her fists, furious at her old enemy's easy escape.

Jake: DAMNIT! (He pulls himself up.) I wanted a chance to teach that guy that I'm not just some fast food!

Walter: I guess you'll have to wait for that chance. Besides, you should relax. He's probably looking for something a lot healthier than you.

Jake: Oh har har. It is to laugh...

As the team helps Jake back to the base, Munch watches from inside a warpportal.

Munch: That was a nice appetizer... Now... now for the main course! These Rangers have such... delicious colors...

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Kalask: Tem-Tar!

Tem-Tar: Yes, my Liege?

Kalask: What is this I've heard about Munch running away? Wasn't he supposed to be able to annihilate the Rangers? Please, enlighten me as to why I shouldn't send him AND you to the slave pits on Selva Prime?

Tem-Tar: Yes, my Liege, but only to recover. They had new weapons, called the Cyber Cy-

Kalask: Excuses. Always excuses. I am aware of this. Do not disappoint me with Munch, Tem-Tar. Do not disappoint me EVER.

Tem-Tar drops his eyes nerviously.

Tem-Tar: No, I will not disappoint anymore.

* * *

Location: Fort Myers, Training Room

Time: 3:36

Jake walks in, his arm in a sling.

Matt: How goes the arm?

Jake: Better. Docs fixed me right up.

Matt: Good. Next time, try and watch your back.

Jake: It wasn't my back he got.

Matt: You know what I mean. The suits can only protect you so much; you have to develop instincts and reflexes far more than you have if you're going to survive.

The others eventually stop their training and go to see how Jake is doing, Walter most reluctantly. All but Anya, this is. She continues to spar with an imaginary enemy, a grim look set on her face.

Anya: Munch... cannot be allowed to destroy this world as well... I won't let him!

Anya doesn't even seem to notice when the others are watching.

Jeremy: What's gotten to her?

Cindy: I...don't know.

Jake: Maybe she just doesn't like losing a monster.

Walter remains unusually quiet as he just watches.

Matt: Anya, are you alright?

Anya doesn't seem to take note. Matt frowns.

Wendy: Weird...

* * *

Location: Mess hall

Time: 5:54

Cindy: Wow, Anya's been training this whole time.

Jeremy: Don't worry, she probably only wants to be ready to fight Munch again.

Wendy: Don't worry? None of us have ever seen her like this...

Walter sits quietly, musing to himself.

Jake: Yo, Space Cadet, you there?

Walter doesn't notice.

Jake: I think whatever's got Anya is contagious...

Walter finally snaps back.

Walter: Huh? What?

Cindy: Welcome back. You left us.

Walter: Oh, sorry... Just thinking about what could get Anya like this.

Matt: She has seen a lot. I suspect she and Munch have crossed paths before... And that it didn't go well.

Jeremy: I'd hate to face something out of my past like that.

Cindy: Me too...

Anya finally comes in.

Walter: Anya! Are you feeling okay?

Anya: (Completely unconvincing) Yes. Just fine.

Cindy: We were worried. You spent a long time training.

Anya: I lost track of time.

A few of them exchange glances.

Anya: When will the Cyber Cycles be calibrated?

Wendy: They're ready now.

Anya: Good.

Without another word, Anya walks away.

Walter: Hm. Weird.

* * *

Location: Training Room

Time: 9:35

Anya is once again fighting that invisible enemy. Walter watches from behind a glass wall.

* * *

Location: Underground weapons lab

Time: 12:43

The Twins are still busy at work, checking the Zords. They look surprisingly fresh, considering how long they've been up.

Matt: ...She's going to go after him, isn't she?

Wendy: ...Wouldn't you? After what she saw him do? I mean, I hate lying to the Rangers...

Matt: About not knowing anything on Munch? Or our little secret?

Wendy: Both.

Matt: (sighing) Anya's a very private person. If she wants to let them in, she will. And as for our other little situation... You know how everyone feels about people like us.

Wendy: It's not like what happened was OUR fault!

Matt: That doesn't matter. Fear and hate take time and patience to overcome.

Wendy: ...So... What happens when the Rangers find out?

No one answers her question.

* * *

Location: A vacant building in Horizon

Time: 1:24

A portal opens, and Tem-Tar steps down.

Tem-Tar: Munch!

Munch comes from the shadows.

Munch: Whadda ya want?

Tem-Tar: Munch, be sure you do not fail me.

Munch: Yeah, yeah... I hear ya... I still wanna taste the Yellow Ranger...

Tem-Tar: And so you shall. Try and lure the Cyber Yellow out. Given your history together, she's bound to be reckless. Use these wisely...

A portal opens again, and Dreads walk out. Munch laughs like a madman.

* * *

Location: Mess Hall

Time: 7:39

Jeremy walks in with a plate to see Wendy and Matt staring at their food with a lack of interest. Their bodies were there, but their hearts wished to be elsewhere.

Jeremy: You two look like a mess.

Wendy: Urgh.

Jeremy: Really?

Matt: Egh...

The rest of the team come over.

Walter: What's up?

Jeremy: Just speaking to these talkative twins.

Anya also looks very tired, but she doesn't let it show, like the twins.

Walter: Sleep well last night?

Anya: Yes.

Jake: I can see the twins didn't, though. Up late working again?

Wendy: Yes. The Cycles and Zords are ready to go.

Matt: Anya, we need to talk about-

Alarms being blarring, personel rush, and the Cyber V members stop what they are doing immediately, and rush to the War Room.

Matt: ...Nevermind...

* * *

Location: War Room

Time: 7:42

Sauder: There's no sign of Munch, but there are Dreads at the Bridge.

Jeremy: What is it with the Bridge lately?

Walter: Good view? (shrugs)

Wendy: We save money on set design by recycling it over and over?

They look at her.

Wendy: Okay, too early for fourth wall jokes. Got it.

Jake: Well, only one thing to do.

Jeremy: Yep.

Anya: Quietly It's time to settle an old score...

They all lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out towards the monitor. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

All: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jeremy finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a red battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Red!

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

The Cyber V Rangers rush out of the War Room, heading towards the Holding Bay.

As one, they leap onto the Cyber Cycles, even as a ramp extends from the wall, revealing a passage to the surface. One by one, Jeremy in the lead, they race up the ramp, which continues on through the wall to the surface, where they come out into the open air and land easily on their wheels. As they race for the boundary of the Base, the fence slides apart, allowing the five Cyber V easy exit from the base.

Once again, they quickly zip through the traffic, and reach the Dreads in almost no time.

The Dreads are mindlessly firing at vehicles that near them, only noticing the Rangers when lasers strike one from behind, finishing him off.

Anya: This is too easy...

Jeremy spins his Cycle to avoid a blast, running over another Dread in the process. Another Dread fires at Cindy, only for her lasers to cut through the flame and destroy the Dread.

Jeremy: The Cycles make fighting these dolts a breeze!

Walter: (To himself.) Where's Anya?

Walter fires lasers at another Dread. He then sees her leaving the bridge to persue Munch. He considers telling the others, but notices that they're busy with the Dreads. So instead, Walter rushes to follow her.

Walter: (thinking) Man, why is she doing this?

Wendy: (Over comlink) Guys, the teleportation unit's back online!

Walter: About time! Can't talk. Gotta hurry!

On a neighboring street, Anya corners Munch. Getting off her Cycle, she glares at her old enemy.

Munch: Hey! Cool! Delivery! I always wanted to try take out!

Anya: The only thing getting taken out today is you, murderer! DATA BLADE!

Anya unsheathes her weapon and charges recklessly.

Munch: Aw, a little toothpick! How cute! Come on!

Anya lunges at him, but he easily sidesteps her and swats her aside. Not giving her a chance to recover, he kicks her dropped Data Blade aside before turning around and kicking her in her stomach. Gritting her teeth under her helmet, she tries to get up, only to get kicked again.

Munch: Is that all you've got? Gimme a break! How lame! The old man with the gun lasted longer than this!

Anya's mind flashes on the two men that had kept her alive and gotten her to the Prime Reality. With new determination, she shoves Munch away and staggers to her feet, before weakly punching him twice. Still stunned by the hits she has taken, the punches are ineffectual, and Munch easily bats them aside before grabbing her by the arm.

Munch: Hey! You smell good enough to eat!

Munch grabs her other arm and pins both to her side. He opens his mouth as wide as he can and shoves Anya, waist on up, into his mouth.

Anya: Let me go before I-

Munch: Such a spicy dish... Yum! Bye bye, Cyber Yellow...

Munch starts to close his mouth to bite Anya in two, but suddenly Walter comes in using a flying kick. He hits Munch in the eye, and the monster tumbles backwards, dropping Anya in the process. Anya kneels down on the pavement, trying to regain her strength as Walter blasts Munch with his Data Ray.

Munch! HEY! NO FAIR! This was supposed to be a one-on-one! I'm outta here!

Munch teleports immediately.

Anya: (getting up) NO! He won't get away again!

Walter: WOAH! Chill, girl! Calm down! What the hell is WRONG with you?

Anya: Nothing is wrong with me! That monster is on the loose and-

Walter: And you nearly got killed just now, going around half cocked and fully psycho. Something is wrong, Anya, and you're gonna tell me what, right now.

Anya: coldly Get... out... of my way.

Walter: Like hell I am. You nearly got shredded like cheese just now, and you're gonna tell me why.

Anya: And if I don't?

Walter: I haven't figured that out yet, but we'll both regret it. So calm down and tell me what bug's gotten under your skirt already.

Anya considers this, and slowly, reluctantly, relaxes.

Anya: Very well, Walter. You see, this is not the first time I have encountered this creature. Back when I was in my home reality, a member of the resistance that struggled to defy Kalask's advances, Munch was a general in his army. One day, he came to my hometown, and he summarily DEVOURED my family. My brother. My sisters. My father. My MOTHER. And then,just when I thought I had seen the last of him, he returned to torment me. It was the day I arrived in this reality. Two very brave men took me with them in a last ditch effort to stop Kalask. They believed that by sending me here, I could help prevent the wholescale slaughter that would inevitably follow.

Walter: And this guy killed them, didn't he?

Anya: ...Yes, he did, and he laughed as he did so. They sacrificed their lives to buy me time to escape and warn this reality. I swore when I arrived here that the next time I saw Munch, I would avenge them with his death... And I cannot fail them. It is a matter of honor, of vengeance... of justice.

Walter: Why not wait for the rest of us? We should take this guy as a team! Together, there's nothing we can't stop!

Anya: No, this is something I must do alone, Walter.

Walter: Let us help you! What affects one of us affects all of us! We're your family now, Anya. We're here for you, if you'll let us.

Anya: No, you do not see, do you? You are NOT my family, Walter. General Sauder, Matt, Wendy... They have prepared me for the battle. They are kindred spirits. You are a jester pretending to be a warrior, a fool in armor fighting a battle he does not comprihend.

Walter: What are you saying?

Anya: I'm telling you to stay out of my way.

Anya taps her gauntlet and vanishes in a trail of yellow binary code.

Walter: Aw man... (taps his gauntlet) Jeremy, I think we have a problem... Anya's gone psycho. I'm going after her.

* * *

Munch reappears on Main Street. He manages to only go a few feet before a white boot slams into his front teeth snapping one off and leaving a jagged spot where it had been. Anya lands gracefully before him, resolute in her determination, merciless in her demeanor.

Anya: We end this now, monster. Your victims will be avenged in blood and pain. Come and face the one who escaped your attentions so long ago, if you dare.

Munch: I never miss a meal for long, girlie. Ready to join your pathetic little Resistance friends in my gullet?

Anya: You will miss your chance once more, Munch. Prepare to die like the gutless trash you are.

Munch: Well, I always liked FAST FOOD! C'MERE and get swallowed like a GOOD GIRL!

Anya: CYBER CYCLE!

The Cycle teleports in and parks itself next to Anya. She quickly mounts it.

Anya: Let justice be done.

Anya, without warning, fires her lasers at Munch, who recieves burns, but rushes forward nonetheless. Anya has to swerve her Cyber Cycle out of the way as Munch bites down into pavement where she once was.

Anya: Take some of this!

She fires from behind, knocking him onto his face. Anya readies to fire her lasers again, but Munch rolls out of the way, and the blast strikes the pavement instead, sending it flying everywhere.

Munch: Now comes my turn!

Munch bites down on the front of her Cyber Cycle and yanks it out from under her, knocking her onto the sidewalk. He then throws it aside.

Munch: Time for my snack!

Anya: Not YET! DATA BLADE!

Anya unsheathes and throws her Blade, fully charged. It strikes Munch and knocks him over explosively. The sound of a Cyber Cycle comes roaring close, and Walter suddenly appears.

Walter: Thought you might need help, Anya! But I think you have it under control.

Munch: WRONG!

Munch pulls himself up and lunges at Anya again. Anya is unable to get out of the way. Walter fires lasers into the side of his head, which blasts him onto his side. Walter jumps down from his Cycle.

Walter: Data Blade!

Walter slams it down into Munch's shoulder, who screams, but uses his other arm to yank it out and toss Walter away. He gets up to finish Walter, when he is stabbed from behind.

Anya: Miss me?

Munch: AAARGGGHHHHHH!

Munch falls down, moaning in pain. The roar of engines nears, and the other Rangers pull up.

Jeremy: You guys should have told us you had found Munch!

Cindy: Is everyone all right?

Walter: (looking at Anya) No, I don't think so...

Jake: Man, this guy is toast... Woah, who kicked in his teeth?

Walter: She did. Give her room. It's personal for her, and she's NOT in the mood for interference from us.

Anya: You are by far the most vile being I have ever encountered. You will be exterminated.

Munch: Aw, come on! I was just hungry...

Anya: Murderer, you kill countless thousands of innocents, and expect to be spared with a feeble plea? You are less than a monster... You're pathetic, a bully and a coward. You disgust me.

Anya steps in front of Munch.

Munch: Ah...ahahahaha... JUST KIDDING!

Munch suddenly opens his mouth, and tries to eat Anya. Anya jams her Data Blade into his open mouth. Immediately, he sparks violently as Walter yanks Anya back, just in time to save her from the inevitable eruption that leaves a small crater in the middle of the street.

Walter: ...Man, talk about morning breath...

Cindy watches as Anya turns to look at the crater.

Cindy: I wish we could help her...

Jeremy: Just give her time and space... She'll be okay... I hope.

Tem-Tar suddenly appears through a portal.

Tem-Tar: Feh, I should have known. Once a failure, always a failure. Well, third time's the charm!

Jake: Aw no... Not again! Somebody stop him before he-

Tem-Tar extends the tube and fires a red nanite into the crater. Immediately, Munch is rebuilt by the nanites into a towering giant.

Jake: -...Makes the monster grow... Aw crap...

Munch: Hey! Bite size super heroes! How cute!

Anya: At his present size, he could swallow the entire city in a matter of minutes. We must stop him now. She touches a hidden reciever in her helmet. COMBAT ZORDS... MOBILIZE!

* * *

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay

Matt: They're on their way!

Matt types in a few commands and the ceiling above Razor Bat slides away, revealing blue sky. The platform starts to rise, taking the machine to ground level. Razor Bat reaches ground level. It's engines start powering up, superheating the air around it.

Matt: Razor Bat launch in five...

The engines ignite

Matt: FOUR...

Razor Bat's cockpit lights up. It starts rolling down the runway, dwarfing the fighter jets parked nearby.

Matt: THREE...

Razor Bat picks up speed.

Matt: TWO...

Razor Bat angles it's wings for maximum lift.

Matt: ONE...

Razor Bat takes off blazing into the sky, rising to skyscraper height before blazing towards the city.

Wendy: Launching Combat Zords.

The floor of the Holding Bay tips upwards, forming a ramp as the ceiling slides away to reveal open airspace. Each of the four Combat Zords, MortarTread, WeatherTrain, LightTank, and BlastTruck, activate their cockpits before revving to life and rolling up onto the ramp, two by two. The Vehicles quickly reach the surface and pick up speed, catching up to Razor Bat easily. They reach the city in mere instants.

Jeremy: Time we finished this fight once and for all!

The Rangers all touch their belt buckles and teleport in beams of cascading data to the cockpits of their mecha.

Jeremy: Lead the way, Anya.

Walter: We're behind you one hundred percent!

Jake: Let's send him back to the demented dentist he came from!

Anya: Thank you for your support, my friends.

Cindy: You'd do the same for us. So, what now?

Anya: Form Cyber Combat Megazord!

Jeremy pulls the lever down. The effect is immediate. The transformation begins by extending the engine thrusters out, revealing them to be the feet. They continue extending into legs. Next, the tips of the wings separate, revealing themselves to be hand weapons, which are easily caught by twin arms that come out of the sides of Razor Bat's main body and extend. The wings fold backwards from their midway point, while the Bat head cycles forward, becoming a chestplate. A new head rises from the main body, a odd mix of humanoid robot and bat. The transformation complete, Razor Bat lands on it's legs and stands ready for battle, weapons raised.

Jeremy: Initiate linkup!

The Rangers all nod and unsheathe their Data Blades as slots open for the weapons. They slide the weapons in, and their helmets all flash with the phrase "Megazord Initialized". Razor Bat flies into the air as it's legs fold in on themselves at the knees. The blade weapons return to the wings as the arms return to the main body of the mecha. The laser weaponry on LightTank retracts into various ports, while WeatherTrain closes it's weapons array as well. Blast Truck splits right down it's middle, forced apart by retrorockets. The two halves continue to race forward. They are joined by LightTank and WeatherTrain, which brace as Razor Bat flies down, back facing the ground, it's legs locking into the backs of the two mecha before they speed up, allowing BlastTruck to meet them at Razor Bat's shoulders. Blast Truck's halves moves in closer, revealing connector ports that lock onto Razor Bat and snap into place. MortarTread splits into two as well, the top half rocketing off and flying in behind Razor Bat as the treads and main body ride up the impromptu ramp created by WeatherTrain and LightTank. As it reaches the top of the ramp, it slams down onto the chest of Razor Bat, locking into place and revealing a stylized Cyber V logo, the Data Blade and a circle of binary code separating digital style letters CV. The other half of MortarTread begins a transformation as well, as the turret extends away from the remainder of the main body and turns around, revealing a helmet. The barrel rotates down the back of the barrel before the helmet snaps into place over Razor Bat's head. Finally, the combined machine takes to the air. The front ends of LightTank and WeatherTrain rotate forward, creating feet. The cab sections of BlastTruck move upwards as well, revealing two large metallic black hands. The missile launchers and missiles rotate and shift as well, forming massive shoulders. The remainder of MortarTread snaps into place on the back. The transformation complete, the new gestalt lands on it's feet and poses dramatically, raising and lowering it's fists as it's eyes light up green.

Cyber V Rangers: CYBER COMBAT MEGAZORD... ON-LINE!

The Rangers appear in a combined cockpit made of their five Vehicles' individual ones. Jeremy is in front, Walter to his left, and Jake on his right. Behind them are Anya, behind Walter, and Cindy, behind Jake.

Jeremy: Feel like doing the honors, Anya?

Anya: Try to stop me.

Walter: No thanks. We're not THAT crazy.

Munch: Uh... I don't need that much iron in my diet...

Anya: A pity, because here it comes!

Cyber Combat Megazord launches forward and slams it's Lighttank foot into Munch's mouth in a powerful kick. The monster's teeth shatter like balsa wood.

Munch: NOOO! NOT MY TEETH! Now I can't chew anything! I HATE BABY FOOD!

Anya: Baby food is the LEAST of your concerns. I'm transfering all of Lighttank's power into the fists.

Cindy: Fists fully charged. Go get him.

Anya: You've haunted my nightmares for far too long, Munch. Good riddance for all eternity. LASER FIST DOUBLE THRUST!

Cyber Combat Megazord punches hard with the left fist, glowing yellow. It strikes Munch hard, but not as hard as the right fist, which rips right through the monster and sends him flying half a mile. He erupts the second he lands, becoming nothing more than a bad memory and a spectacular fireball.

Anya: That was oddly therapeudic.

* * *

Location: Fort Myers, War Room

Time: 9:48

Sauder: WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING?

Anya and Walter sit in front of Sauder, who is madder than hell.

Sauder: Your actions today could have cost the ENTIRE operation! I don't EVER want to hear that a Ranger's gone off on a suicidal vendetta again! EVER! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR? AND YOU! (He glares at Walter) Next time, CALL FOR BACK-UP!

Both: Yes sir...

Sauder: Good. I'd confine you two to quarters, but you still did all right out there today. Dismissed.

Both leave and head wordlessly to the Training Room, where the others are. As they enter, everyone goes silent.

Anya: I'm... sorry. I... I fought alone, prepared so long... It is dificult for me to accept help. I shall try to... improve.

Walter: Me too. I should have told you guys when I found her that second time... Maybe we could have gotten him sooner. I dunno...

There was more silence, finally interrupted by Matt.

Matt: What both of you did was wrong, but understandable.

Cindy: Though I'm sure neither of you will do it again.

Walter: Got that right! No more keeping secrets for this team!

Jake: Amen.

Anya, Wendy, and Matt silently exchange knowing glances...

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inappicable

Kalask: Tem-Tar, Munch has fallen.

Tem-Tar: Yes... I am afraid that is correct, Master.

Kalask considers this for a moment, then chuckles.

Kalask: So be it. Another round to you, Rangers. But don't relax, for the game is still young, and there are many challenges left to be played...

* * *

Location: Fort Myers, roof.

Anya stands silent atop the base, staring up at the stars, her arms crossed. Tears are in her eyes, but have yet to fall.

Anya: You are avenged, my friends, but I fear that the harder battle lies ahead. I shall carry on in your names, and I shall see Kalask pay the penance for his crimes.

Anya's face becomes hard again.

Anya: Daniel, Kevin, I pray you are at peace, and I hope that you enjoy it... for peace is something I shall never know.

The tears fade from her eyes. She turns and walks towards the roof access. As she walks away, ghostly images of Daniel and Kevin's heads appear briefly among the stars...

Mission Log Complete.

Next time on Power Rangers Cyber V: Summoned to New York by President Winters, the Rangers face the daunting prospect of revealing their identities before the entire world, all while learning the Twins' startling secret! But when Kalask sends the Assassin to eliminate Winters, it's going to take the combined efforts of the Rangers, the Twins, and Supreme Commander Cruger to keep her alive!


	6. The Problem With Secrets

Previously on Power Rangers Cyber V... The ante was upped as Kalask's attacks forced the team to activate the Combat Zords to defend Horizon from giant monsters. It was then pushed even further as Munch, a monster whom Anya had a history with, was sent to Earth. The Rangers fortunately destroyed Munch and gained a new weapon, the Cyber Cycles, to further their arsenal. But Kalask remains at large, an everpresent danger, and conspiracies hide in the shadows, the team unaware...

* * *

Begin Mission Log.

Location: U.N. Building, New York, New York

Time: Sunday 2:51 PM Eastern time

Inside the building is a special office, adorned with the symbol of the President of North America. Inside, sitting behind a desk is Meredith Winters, the President herself. Unlike episode 2, this time we can see her clearly. Light red hair, lightly curled. She's in her 40's, well kept with crows feet at her eyes. Professional demeanor. She is looking over reports and is not satisfied by what she sees.

Winters: Damnit... It was supposed to be better than this... Fifteen billion in property damage, death toll at thirty... God, if this project wasn't absolutely necessary...

She rubs her temples and sighs. The intercom buzzes and she taps it lightly.

Winters: What is it now, James?

James: over com There's been another sighting, Ma'am. It's on every station.

Winters, annoyed, cuts the transmission and turns on a tiny television on her desk. On it, we see a full color but reduced image of the Rangers fighting a pack of Dreads and Emeralde. It is a short but fierce battle, nothing we have not seen before. Winters watches in silence.

Reporter: This was the scene just a few minutes ago as the mysterious Cyber V Rangers again defended the city from an unknown menace called Kalask, but who are these Rangers, and could they potentially be a larger threat? Little is known about these apparent super heroes, whom have taken the country and the world by storm ever since their unexpected debut three weeks ago. Their conflicts with the Kalask operatives have caused several deaths and a vast amount of property damage, leading many to believe that the helmeted heroes are as much a threat as the beings they battle. But who are they, and where do they come from? The only real clue comes from footage shot upon the Collins Parkway Bridge where they first appeared.

Fuzzy image of the five heroes, unmorphed, their backs to the camera, appears.

Reporter: Whoever they are, they are apparently human, which has also raised the ire of many alien civil rights groups, and rumors of them being supported by the government remain unsubstantiated at this time.

Winters turns off the television in disgust.

Winters: This can't continue like it has.

Winters taps the com.

Winters: James, get me Fort Myers. I need to speak with General Sauder immediately.

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V

Created by Aaron Thall

Episode 6: The Problem With Secrets

Written by Aaron Thall

* * *

Location: Fort Myers, Horizon, California

Time: 11:53 AM Pacific time

Sauder is behind his desk looking at the photographs in picture frames he has on it. Somewhat unsurprising is the fact that instead of a glimpse at his family, we actually see two pictures, one of Young Anya, looking dead serious and pained emotionally, but being very brave, and one of the young twins, Matt and Wendy, smiling as they show off the prototype Data Ray. He is specifically holding the latter picture and looking down, obviously ashamed and regretful of his actions on some level... Not enough, however, to reveal the truth. The phone to his immediately left flashes once, a bright red light. Knowing who will be on the other end, he places the photograph down and picks up the phone.

Sauder: Yes, Madame President? (pause) Yes Ma'am. I'll handle it immediately. (pause) All of them? (pause) Yes, I understand completely and I agree. (pause) Of course, Ma'am. And thank you. Good-bye.

Sauder hands up the phone and rubs his eyes, tired. We see the bags under his eyes, signaling a lack of sleep. Grunting softly, he pulls himself up out of his seat and walks out of his office, turning off his light as he goes.

* * *

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay

One by one, the Rangers leap from their parked Zords and land on their feet. They quickly make their way towards Matt and Wendy, who are standing at the exit to the Holding Bay. As the heroes reach the Twins, they begin removing their helmets by reaching up and unfastening the clamps at the sides. The clamps unlatched, each of them easily opens up their helmet and removes it. Jeremy and Anya hold theirs under one arm, Cindy bashfully holds hers by the rim, Jake casually spins his on his finger, and Walter shakes his vigerously.

Walter: We came, we saw, we kicked Emeralde's butt!

Cindy: I was worried when she dragged out that spider creature... How did you two know that me firing the shoulder missiles on Cyber Combat would destroy the web?

Wendy: Educated guess. Plus none of the other weapons were aiming the right direction.

Cindy: ...oh...

Jake: Manohman, this day could only get better in one way... (He looks at Wendy and grins.) What? No kiss for the conquering hero?

Jeremy: Man, knock it off... Do you WANT her to break your tailbone?

Matt: She would, you know.

Jake: Aw, you two worry too much. I mean, I'm morphed, aren't I? What's the worst she could do to me?

Anya: You'd be surprised.

Jake: Doubt it. (Jake tosses Walter his helmet and strikes a fighting pose.) Come on, Brain babe. Show me what you've got.

Wendy: Oh, you can't be serious...

Walter: He is... Should I call the Medical Bay now?

Wendy: I doubt that will be necessary. I believe I can end this farce with a minimum of damage to him.

Jake: I'm not the one you should be worried about.

Wendy: (Yawns) Fascinating, Jake. Really.

Jake: Ready? No? Too bad!

Not waiting for Wendy to prepare, Jake highkicks, coming from the left in a spin. Wendy sees this coming and ducks down, going to her right. The kicking leg goes over her head, missing by a mile, and as she comes up, she kicks hard, nailing him in the groin. The effects are immediate as Jake does a little jump and then tumbles to the ground, stunned.

Jake: (high pitched) ...ow...

Wendy: Now... You were saying?

Jake: (still high pitched) nevermind...

Wendy: I thought as much.

Matt and Anya kneel down to pick Jake up. They each grab an arm and heave upwards, dragging the much pained Cyber Blue off the floor.

Matt: We tried to warn you...

Anya: Some people never learn...

Walter: (tossing Jake his helmet) That looked like it hurt.

Jake: (pained) ...It did.

Walter: Good.

Cindy: (shaking her head) Guys... Come on... Isn't it time you two stopped fighting?

Jake and Walter: No.

Cindy: (sighs heavily) Forget I asked...

Jeremy: (starts to put his hand on Cindy's shoulder, but hesitates, and decides against it) Some things are just better off left alone...

Cindy: (not noticing) True...

Matt: Anyway, if Fight Night is finished, Wendy and I need to begin refueling the Combat Zords and finish retrofitting our newest invention.

Walter: A new invention? What is it? A Mega Blaster? Some high tech slingshot? New swords that spin like drills?

Matt: Classified.

Walter: Aw, come on, buddy! We won't tell!

Matt: You'll know when the time comes. I don't want to risk Kalask finding out before we can make it useful.

Walter: Not even a little hint?

Jeremy: He has a point, guys... If we know about the new weapon, we can be prepared to use it.

Anya: Valid arguement. Well?

Wendy: Hmmm... No, the chance for a security leak is too large. We can tell you this much... Cyber Combat Megazord will soon be getting some much needed backup out in the field.

Walter: (blinking, then thrilled) A new Zord? COOL! Who's gonna pilot it?

Matt: You're not getting anymore out of us, Walter, so go cut back on your sugar intake and let us work already.

The door to the Bay opens. Everyone turns to see General Sauder standing in the doorway. The chaos in the Bay ceases instantly as the team stands at attention, even the twins.

Sauder: At ease.

The Rangers relax a little. The twins don't.

Sauder: Congratulations on another successful mission. However, I'm afraid you have a new assignment to be completed immediately.

Jeremy: A new assignment, Sir?

Anya: What is it? Dreads? A monster?

Sauder: Thankfully, no. I just recieved a call from President Winters, and she wants a personal briefing on the current status of the project... and to meet her new recruits.

Jake: The President...

Cindy: (meekly) Wants to meet us?

Sauder: (nods) Immediately. You will be flying out to New York with me tonight, and we'll arrive early morning. You'll be taken to the U.N. Plaza and you will then meet President Winters. This is a low profile trip, so while you are in New York, consider yourselves tourists... but in moderation... (glares at Jake and Walter)

Matt: When do we depart, Sir?

Sauder: (narrowing his eyes as he turns towards the Twins) WE do not. You two are to remain here. You're the highest ranked Project members in my absence, and SOMEONE has to be here to mind the store.

Wendy: I don't understand, Sir. In all the time we've been here, we've never been invited to any of these briefings. I mean, Anya's met with Winters at least half a dozen times already and-

Sauder: Are you questioning my orders, Wendy?

Wendy hesitates and relents.

Wendy: ...no, sir...

Sauder: Good. Get back to refitting the Zords. The rest of you had better get packed for a few days in the Big Apple.

* * *

Location: Private Quarters area.  
Time: 2 PM

The Area is utilitarian on the outside, basic hallways with five doors, each one notable only for having colored edges. Pink and Yellow are on the left side of the "camera", while Blue, Red, and Green are on the right.

We enter Cindy's quarters to see that it is very sparce... Family pictures, a diary, utilitarian bed with some plushies upon it. Pink sheets. No windows. Cindy has a small suitcase out, filled with various outfits, mostly pink tops and blue jeans. Cindy herself is sitting on her bed, staring at the suitcase and her Cyber Op. Anya is there, sitting on a chair by a small mirror/desk set.

Anya: I know what you're thinking.

Cindy: Am I that obvious?

Anya: Yes, but it's understandable. You haven't been here that long, and your new life is overwhelming you.

Cindy: Yeah... I shouldn't even be here... It should be Wendy fighting as Cyber Pink... Not me.

Anya: Wendy is making her peace with the situation, and you have to as well.

Cindy: But... I mean... Meeting the PRESIDENT! Being a super hero... It's all so much to take in...

Anya: You'll do just fine. You've already made great strides. You don't hesitate as much as you used to, you're slowly gaining confidence... And your fighting skills have improved tremendously. I'm sure President Winters will be very pleased to have you on the team.

Cindy: ...You really think so?

Anya: I am positive. Relax, Cindy. You are a good heroine. You're doing Wendy proud. In a few months, you'll be every bit as good a fighter as any of us.

Cindy: Assuming I live that long.

Anya: Assuming that, yes.

* * *

Location: Walter's Quarters

In stark contrast to Cindy's quarters, Walter's room, dispite having the same furniture, is quickly becoming a bit of a pig sty, with green sheets strewn about, drawers open with socks dangling from them, and a very messily packed suitcase, largely green shirts and black pants. Jeremy is watching Walter shove his clothes into the suitcase, amused that his friend is making that mess fit.

Jeremy: Excited about going to New York, I see...

Walter: Damn right. When we get there, first thing on my list to do is to get into the Late Show.

Jeremy: The Late Show? You mean the one hosted by that Org... What was the name...

Walter: Oh, you mean Jindrax? Yeah, the guy's just completely nuts from what I hear. His co-host Toxica can't seem to keep him on a leash. I can't wait!

Jeremy: (nods) Okay...

Walter: Wanna come with? Minute Sauder told me we were going, I scored three tickets. You could take Cindy.

Jeremy: Cindy?

Walter: Man, I've SEEN you looking at her. All big eyed like something out of a cartoon...

Jeremy: I have not...

Walter: Dude, you're talking to me. I know these things.

Jeremy: Uh huh... Okay, you have three tickets, so why not take Anya?

Walter: Don't think she'd go. She's really not one for fun, y'know? Plus, she's still a little skaky after that jerk Munch. I don't think she's ready to start laughing again. Not that I've ever seen her laugh at all, now that I think about it...

Jeremy: Never know until you try.

Walter: Yeah... Never know...

* * *

Location: Jake's Quarters

Jake is sitting on his bed, blue sheets, staring at a picture of Wendy he managed to snap when she wasn't looking.

Jake: Just wait, Brain Babe... I'll figure out a way to charm you yet... You'll see...

* * *

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay

Matt is connecting a hose to BlastTruck by way of an orange maintainence bot, rudimentary compared to the Vehicles, but useful. Wendy is atop Razor Bat, running a test on the sonic weaponry.

Wendy: You know we're getting shafted, right?

Matt: Yep, but orders are orders, Sis. If the General wants us staying at homebase, we have to stay at homebase.

Wendy: Lord, sometimes, you can be such a DRONE... Live a little! Go on dates! There's a whole world out there besides the project, Matt.

Matt: Fine. I'll go out into the world when you let Jack take you out on a date.

Wendy: ...You are EVIL...

Matt: I try occasionally. Don't see the appeal, though.

Wendy: It's fun.

Matt: Ah. I see. Actually, now that I look back... When WAS the last time we tried going off base for anything?

Wendy: (thinks hard) ...Ummm... Never. Wow. I never really thought about it. We always've had everything we needed here. Oh GOD, I'm a homebody.

Matt: (chuckling) In any case... I think it's time we told the others the truth. When they come back from their trip. No matter how they react, they deserve to know.

Wendy: Yeah... You're right. Okay, when they get back. (Pause. She looks at the new Zord, hidden in shadows) So, do you really think it'll be ready for them to use?

Matt: It is. All the prelims are finished. It's ready to roll.

Wendy: And our other special projects?

Matt: Coming along nicely... The Rangers are in for quite a few surprises still...

Wendy: Yep. If they thought their basic weapons were something, they'll be blown away by what we have coming down the line.

* * *

Location: Horizon International Airport

Time: 8 PM

The five recruits and Sauder walk down the stairs to the runway area. In the distance they see a military plane waiting for them.

Sauder: Double time, People. We'll be in New York by sunrise.

Cindy: I just hope things stay quiet while we're gone.

Sauder: They should.

Anya: Hopefully.

* * *

Location: Utah Airspace

Time: Midnight Mountain time

Walter: Are we there yet?

Cindy: ...Oh god...

* * *

Location: Kansas Airspace

Time: 3.30am Central time

Walter: Are we there yet?

Jeremy: No.

* * *

Location: Kentucky Airspace Time:

4:30am Eastern time

Walter: Are we there yet?

Anya: No...

* * *

Location: New York Airspace Time:

5:30 am Eastern time

Walter: Are we there yet?

Jake: YES, SO SHUT THE %$%^*#(%^*(%^$&^)(^! UP ALREADY!

* * *

Location: United Nations Plaza

Time: 7 am

The team and Sauder are walking through a hallway. It has blue carpet, fancy white and gold walls. The doors are oak. Jack and Walter look especially uncomfortable.

Jake: Damn, those Secret Service Tenga hands are COLD! Did they have to frisk us THAT long?

Walter: That was NOT fun. Definitely not fun.

Jeremy: Just be glad they liked you. They seem to have issues with Rangers. Anyway, at least we know where our rooms are...

Anya: Yes, and now I do believe we have an appointment to keep.

Cindy: We're actually gonna meet the President... Wow...

Sauder: Yes, you are, so all of you, do try to be on your best behavior. This is the nerve center for the entire country. There will be no foolishness, no antics, no clowning around. You will be professional, courteous, and only speak if you have something important to say. Is that understood?

Jeremy: Yes, Sir.

Walter: You got it.

Jake: Like you needed to tell us that?

Cindy: Okay...

Anya: (nods in approval)

They turn a corner and see a larger oak door ahead, with the Presidential Seal opon it. Guarding the door are two SPD oficers.

Sauder: She's expecting us.

The one on the right taps a button.

James: Are they here yet?

SPD Officer: They are.

James: Send them in.

He nods and taps a second button. The door unlocks and opens inwards. Sauder motions to the Rangers and they follow him and Anya through the door. Once through, they see another room, slightly larger with a darker oak desk and James hard at work behind it. He's a dwarfish alien, but very youthful. Slight smattering of blonde hair and a pencil behind his ear.

James: AH! Glad you could make it on such short notice. Just go right on in through the doors.

Sauder: I know the way.

James: Oh... Of course you do! How silly of me! Heh heh... Please go see them now...

Several of the team blink. "Them?" As one, they turn towards the Big Doors carrying the Presidential Seal, which split open even as they approach. They walk inside slowly and see the Oval Office... And at the desk, waiitng patiently, is President Winters. Several chairs sit before her desk. And off to the side... is Supreme Commander Doggie Cruger himself.

Cruger: You made good time. Excellent. Time is short, and we have much to discuss.

Winters: Cyber Rangers, welcome to my home. Please, be seated. You too, General.

The group complies, taking seats before the President.

Winters: ...Well, General? Aren't you going to introduce me to my esteemed guests? I know Anya and yourself, of course...

Sauder: Of course, Ma'am. Sitting on the far left is Walter Jenkins, better known to the world as Cyber Green. Next to him is Jake Taylor, Cyber Blue. (Motions to Jeremy) This is Jeremy Simms, field commander and Cyber Red. And this young lady is our Cyber Pink, Cindy Cook.

Winters: Thank you, General. I know that time is short and that you will soon need to return to Horizon, so I will not waste time by beating around the bush... We need to do some serious damage control. People don't know if they can trust the team, there has been massive loss of life, property damage, and mounting concerns over the lack of races other than human on your team. I called you here to judge for myself if the Project can remain viable, and if so, what changes will have to be made.

Cruger: With all due respect, Madame President, I'm afraid there have already been some questionable changes made. Where are the Venturas Twins? I'd expected them to be here as well.

The Rangers exchange confused glances.

Walter: But the General said they weren't invited.

Winters: And they weren't.

Cruger: I don't understand why not, Ma'am. They're back in top form, they ARE supposed to be Blue and Pink, and they know more about this project than anyone else!

Winters: Are you questioning me, Cruger? I am the President of this country, and I am responsible for the safety of it's citizens! I refuse to allow those... Those FREAKS to leave Fort Myers!

Sauder: President Winters! DON'T!

Cindy: W-what did she just say?

Anya: (shooting up out of her seat to try and stop President Winters from saying too much) You can't just-

Winters: (ignoring them) What kind of a leader would I be if I just allowed those Hybrids to walk the same streets as normal civilians?

There is a pregnant pause of stunned silence as Cruger, Sauder, and Anya all just stare at her. At the same time, Cindy's eyes go wide, Jake's jaw drops, and Jeremy shoots out of his own seat, shocked. Walter shrugs.

Walter: Eh. Makes sense if you think about it.

Cindy: ...Hybrids?

Jake: As in... Venjix Hybrids?

Jeremy: (turning to Anya and Sauder) And you both knew all along?

Sauder just nods imperceptibly.

Anya: Where I come from, Venjix never came to be. The term "Hybrid" was meaningless to me. To me, they've always just been my surrogate brother and sister.

Jeremy: So THAT'S how they got back on their feet so fast...

Cindy: And how they could fight for so long without getting tired?

Jake: Man...

Walter: Oh come on, like you didn't notice the monster strength, the fast healing, the insane reflexes, and crazy endurance?

Anya: You knew?

Walter: Kinda obvious. I =DO= pay attention to things sometimes.

Winters: (calming down) So... You hadn't told them yet?

Sauder: It wasn't my call to make. Their secret, their call. Or it should have been.

The accusational tone is lost on Winters.

Winters: Yes, they're Hybrids. Not in the traditional sense, but Hybrids all the same. One or more of their great-grandparents was one of Venjix's test subjects, and the tech in their body evolved into a more refined nanite structure that got passed on through the succeeding generations. It was completely dormant until the Twins were born. It activated early, granting them I.Q.'s that would make Einstein jealous, and later their other abilities. If they hadn't been tapped for the Project, we would have had to lock them up for the safety of the public. After all, there's no telling when they'll go evil.

Anya: MADAME PRESIDENT!

Winters: Sit down, BOTH of you.

Anya and Jeremy sit.

Cruger: With all due respect, you're out of line. They've never shown any sign of Venjix influence. The virus was eradicated over a century ago and they've always been monitored closely for any unusual behavior. Other than Wendy's noticable lack of self control, there's never been any reason to assume they'd turn on anybody.

Anya: Quite the opposite. They've tried for years to be just like anyone else. Matt supressed most of his emotional responses out of fear he might hurt someone. Wendy adopted those glasses she wears to try and be more "normal". They've lived in fear of discovery and rejection their entire lives, all because they carry the legacy of an event that occured ages before either were born.

Sauder: All true, but we'r getting off track. The citizens today aren't used to the Power Rangers operating.

Anya: Correct. We cannot defend the planet if the populace fears us.

Walter: Worked for the X-Men... Kinda. What we need to do is show them that there's no reason to be afraid of us.

Jeremy: ...So why don't we just go public with our identities? I mean, Kalask's people already know our faces, so there's not much risk...

Walter: And Kalask doesn't seem to be the kind of guy that'd go after an easy victory by targeting our families, either.

Sauder and Winters ponder the idea for a moment.

Sauder: There is some merit to the suggestion, Madame President.

Winters: Perhaps... But the question is how?

Jake: There's no question... We just do it. Morph in public or something. Make an announcement. Sell t-shirts, for christ's sake... Just call a friggin' press conference and get it over with.

Anya: A standard conference with no hint of what it will be about would certainly limit the risk of Kalask interfering. He can't attack what he doesn't know about.

Cruger: It's all well and good, but most Rangers have had secret identies for a reason. If you do this, you're giving up any chance for a normal civilian life.

Cindy: ...I think we should do it.

Winters: (nods) ...Very well. A news conference it is, outside the building tomorrow at noon.

Sauder: We still need to work out the details...

Anya: Indeed... Security first and foremost.

Winters: Agreed. General, Miss Maize, Cruger... please remain to help me finalize preparations. The rest of you are excused. Enjoy your last day of being unknown...

Jeremy: Thank you, Ma'am.

The others nod and get up, slowly leaving the room. Walter looks back and sees Anya, already back to conferring with the President. He then looks down as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the three Late Show tickets. He then looks back at Anya, just as the doors close, cutting her off from view.

Walter: Ummm... Guys, go on without me to the show. I wanna stay here and talk to Anya when she's done in there.

Cindy: Are you sure, Walter? I mean, it's Jindrax...

Walter: (looking back at the doors) Yeah... I'm sure.

Walter hands the three tickets to Cindy.

Jake: (obviously still processing everything) ...What's this about Jindrax?

Jeremy: We've got passes to today's Late Show filming.

Jake blinks

Jake: Damn day's just FULL of surprises...

* * *

Location: Ed Sullivan Theatre, Manhatten, New York

Time: 10:00 AM

The large room is exactly the same as it is today, although it has been slightly altered to reflect the tastes of many species, from various sized chairs to a more varied group of bandplayers. Cindy and Jeremy are in their seats, but there is no sign of Jake, whose empty seat really stands out to those who look.

Cindy: Where is he? He's gonna miss the monologue!

Jeremy: Dunno... But I have a bad feeling... After what we were told about the Twins? You KNOW how he feels about Wendy.

There was a pause.

Both: He's gonna do something stupid again, isn't he?

* * *

Location: United Nations Building

Walter is leaning against the wall outside the President's office. Standing close at hand are a pair of Secret Service gargoyles.

Walter: So... Read any good books lately?

(no response)

Walter: Ooooookay...

* * *

Location: Restroom, Ed Sullivan Theatre

Jake watches as the last occupant leaves the rest room, leaving him completely alone.

Jake: (thinking) She's a Hybrid?

His thoughts flash back to the day they met. He sees her sparring with Matt as Cyber Pink, the battle with Emeralde, the pain on her face as she saw Cindy wearing her Cyber Op. Mentally he flashes forward, seeing her frustration as she healed and recuperated, lost and regained what he now knew to be her disguise for the rest of the world. Furious, he clenched his fists.

Jake: Babe... Only for you would I do something THIS stupid...

Jake lifts his left arm to chest level while he raises and pulls back his right arm, palm facing out towards a wall. Then, he shoves his right arm forward, pushing the "disk" into the Cyber Op.

Jake: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Jake: Party time...

Location: Auditorium area

* * *

Jindrax has gone backstage and everyone is waiting as the applause light flashes. The band begins playing the theme song

Announcer: Live from New York, invaded only three times so far this week, it's the Late Show with Don Halland! Tonight's special guests, from the new movie "Trolls and Dragons", Ka'lam Sau'nar! Supermodel Jane Zaukins! And musical guests "Who the Hell Were Hansen?"! And now, the only personality without a personality... JIIIIINDRAXXX!

Applause rises as Jindrax comes on out and takes a bow.

Jindrax: Thank you, thank you. Please, enough...

Applause slowly dies down.

Jindrax: I lied, please, continue.

(polite laughter)

Cindy: (looking at Jake's seat) Where is he?

Jindrax: Did you hear the latest from Horizon? It seems that a giant spider nearly coccooned the entire city. I don't really get it... I mean, the city's not THAT ugly.

(light laughter)

Jindrax: Anyway, the spider ended up being stopped by these new Power Rangers we've been hearing so much about lately, and, frankly, a lot of people want to know who they are. Me, I just wanna know how I can get a date with Cyber Pink! Rowr!

Cindy blinks and blushes. From backstage, Toxica sticks her head out.

Toxica: Oh, you DO, do you?

Jindrax: (startled) OH! Toxica! (recovering) Toxica, ladies and gents! We can't forget her, now can we? Several thousand years, and she still looks as great as that time she got blown up by a poorly introduced toy!

Toxica: I thought we agreed to never bring that up again! And stop breaking the fourth wall!

Jindrax: But it's the only one I CAN break! The other ones are holding up the studio!

Toxica growls and pulls back. The audience laughs again.

Jindrax: Touchy... Anyway, the military still denies any involvement with the Rangers...

Crowd chuckles and boos.

Jindrax: Yeah, that makes sense... They drive tanks, missile launchers, stealth fliers... Of COURSE they're not military... They're really my in-laws.

(more polite laughter)

Jindrax: Seriously though, whoever these newcomers to the hero world are, I have just one thing to say... When you guys park that Megazord of yours', PLEASE make sure you're as far away as possible from my car...

Jake: (suddenly and off the stage) We've SEEN your car. Trust me, we WANT to stay away from it!

Jeremy: ...He wouldn't...

Cindy: He couldn't...

Jake leaps out onto the stage, tumbling into a roll and coming up in a heroic pose before saluting.

Both: ...Oh crap...

Jindrax: (startled, and reflexively pulling out daggers before remembering that he's not the season's villain and putting them away) WOAH! I... Ladies and gentlemen... CYBER BLUE!

Jake: You know it. (lowers his arms somewhat) Relax. I left the tank at home.

Jindrax: For which I'm eternally grateful. So what brings you here, in the middle of my show?

Jake: You mean besides a strike for good taste everywhere? Oh, just a small announcement to make.

Jindrax: An announcement? (aside) Can we please switch to live feed? Thank you...

Jeremy: ...This can't be happening...

Cindy: (carefully taps the communications port on her Cyber Op) Anya, do you read?

* * *

Location: President's Office

Anya's Cyber Op beeps. She immediately raises it to her mouth to speak.

Anya: Anya here.

Cindy (over Cyber Op): Turn on channel 7 right now... We have a problem...

Winters: (sighing heavily) Got it... turns on her television

Jake (on television): That's right, Don. I have a very special announcement that the entire world will want to hear!

Newscaster: What you are seeing is a live feed from the Ed Sullivan Theatre, where Cyber Blue of the mysterious Cyber V Rangers has just barged onto the set of the Late Show claiming to have some kind of news. What his announcement is, however, remains to be seen.

Winters: What the hell does he think he's doing? Stop him!

Cindy: (whispering) We can't... Not without someone noticing that we're leaving...

Winters: Damnit...

Cruger: I have a bad feeling about this...

* * *

Location: Ed Sullivan Theatre

Jindrax: So, Cyber Blue, what IS this announcement you have to make?

Jake: Only that tomorrow at noon, I and the rest of the team will be at the President's special press conference... where we will be revealing our true identities to the world.

There is an excited murmur amond the audience. Jeremy narrows his eyes while Cindy bites her thumbnail, obviously agitated.

Jindrax: (equally shocked) Well, I must say, that IS an exciting bit of news! We'll finally have faces and names to put with the helmets?

Jake: Definitely.

Jindrax: One last question, if it won't get me blasted? Why are you making this announcement here and now?

Jake: It's... it's hard to explain, really. Let's just say that I'm doing it for someone special, and that I hope they'll understand.

Jindrax: Well, you heard it here first, folks! The Power Rangers unmasked tomorrow! And with any luck... Cyber Pink? Call me.

Cindy blushes HARDER.

Jeremy: I just hope Kalask isn't a couch potato...

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Midnai teleports into the throneroom using a wave of shadows. Kalask is sitting at his throne, planning his next move.

Midnai: My lord, I have urgent news.

Kalask: Then speak.

Midnai: Cyber Blue has just announced a press conference tomorrow at noon, where the Rangers will reveal their identities in full view of the President of the United States.

Kalask: (chuckling) The fool could not have given us a more tempting target... Summon the Assassin, and send him and Emralde to that conference along with Tem-Tar. The world will see the Rangers fail to save the President, and then they will have no place to hide...

* * *

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay

Matt and Wendy are taking a break from their work to listen to the announcement over a speaker system.

Wendy: ...I am going... to kill him...

Matt: Get in line... That idiot just made the entire team AND the President targets tomorrow...

Wendy: Looks like we'd better get back to work on the new Combat Zord... Something tells me they're gonna need it.

* * *

Location: Former U.N. Building

Walter is still standing outside with the two Secret Service agents.

Walter: So... How about a game of Canasta?

(no response)

Walter: Tough crowd...

Suddenly, the door opens and James rushes out of it in a panic. He relaxes a little as he sees Walter is still there.

James: Mr. Jenkins! Terrible news! Mr. Taylor just blurted out about the press conference on national television!

Walter: ...PLEASE tell me you're kidding...

James: I wish! Miss Winters is absolutely LIVID! And Mr. Cruger's growling like a dog... But then again, he ALWAYS does that...

Walter: Ohhhh... crap...

Walter's Cyber Op suddenly beeps. He lifts it to his mouth and presses the call button.

Walter: I'm here.

Jake: (over Cyber Op) Did you happen to catch the news? Pretty cool, huh?

Walter: (trying really hard to not say anything) Yeah, you might say that the entire place is buzzing with the news...

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Kalask is standing in his throneroom caressing the severed and stuffed head of what can only be described as a humanoid green monster with a fin atop it's skull.

Kalask: Ah, to be mightiest of all in anything I wish. How delicious.

There is a sight scuffling sound. Kalask turns to see an energy rifle pointed at his head. He chuckles to himself.

Kalask: Ah, Assassin. How good of you to come.

The being holding the rifle lowers it

Assassin: Just testing my stealth, Sir.

Kalask: Admirable.

Assassin steps from shadows. He appears humanoid, covered in body armor. It is impossible to tell what he is, for nothing of his body shows under his suit and gear. His suit itself is black, covering him from head to toe. He has many weapons strapped to him, including grenades, darts, ninja stars, a sword, and, of course, his rifle. He stops suddenly as he notices a kitana poised to slice his throat open. Emeralde emerges from the shadows behind him, clearly displeased to see him testing his skills upon her master.

Emeralde: Do that again, and YOUR head will be on display here.

Kalask chuckles and motions for her to relax.

Kalask: Relax, my dear. I appreciate being kept on my toes. It gets the blood running. And speaking of making blood run...

Assassin: So, when should I attack?

Kalask: Noon. And make sure the Cyber V Rangers have a very PUBLIC defeat.

* * *

Location: U.N. Building

Time: 11:55 AM

President Winters is composing herself for the presentation. Supreme Commander Cruger watches cautiously. It's obvious he expects trouble. In the distance, the Rangers are also prepared. Jake is massaging the inside of his ear with a q-tip.

Jack: Damn, the President sure can YELL... Are the things she said to me even physically POSSIBLE?

Jeremy: Jake... Gah, nevermind... Just try to behave for once... We're going to have to be careful now that the entire world knows we're here to reveal our identities.

Cindy: What were you THINKING?

Anya: It was foolish to reveal that on live television beforehand.

Jake: I have my reasons. And I think you can guess what they are.

He glances at Cindy, who slowly nods.

Walter: I just talked to Wendy. She's ready to tear your head off.

Jake: By the time this day's over, she'll be THANKING me instead.

Cruger: You'd better hope you SURVIVE to see the end of this day. Kalask is bound to have heard that little interview you gave, and send something or someone to disrupt the conference. (He bends down a bit to glare at Jake, eye to eye.) And after this situation's been resolved, it'll be MY turn to express my displeasure... And I'm not as NICE as President Winters.

Jake: uh oh

Anya: They're monitoring the entire area for us. If something comes up, we'll know almost immediately.

Jeremy: Let's hope almost is fast enough...

Sauder: (walking up) It's time. Good luck.

President Winters, flanked by Secret Service gargoyles, steps out of the building and down a red carpet to a simple wooden podium set up. It has the Presidential Seal upon it, of course. There are literally hundreds of reporters and photographers present. The din of their questions is almost tangible.

Winters: (motions for everyone to be silent) Patience, please... You all know why this press conference was called... unfortunately... Because of the actions of Cyber Blue yesterday, this will be shorter than anyone would like, but for the sake of national security, it must be so. Nine years ago, we recieved a warning from a messenger sent from another reality parallel to our own, warning us of a coming menace called Kalask. Since then, the United States Military has been hard at work developing technology to combat the inevitable threat... a threat witnessed by many in the last few weeks during terrorist attacks upon the Collins Parkway Bridge and various other parts of Horizon. All these attacks have, thankfully, been thwarted thus far by the Cyber V Rangers... the ultimate solution created in those nine years.

Hidden by the crowds of reporters is a disguised Assassin holding an energy weapon disguised as a television camera. He chuckles to himself as he aims it squarely at President Winters.

Winters: However, concerns have arisen because of the team's actions... Buildings have been lost, lives have been extinguished... And this administration regrets those losses, but they are casualties of war against Kalask and his army of monsters.

* * *

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay

Wendy is watching a monitor as it runs continuous scans of the New York area.

Wendy: That's weird... I'm getting something... Some kind of energy buildup.

Matt: ...Oh no...

* * *

Location: U.N. Building

Winters: It is with pride that I now introduce you all to the five young heroes who have stepped up to the challenge of defending our entire reality from Kalask.

Walter: That's our cue...

The recruits step from the building's entrance and slowly walk forward until they are next to the President. Anya stands to Winter's immediate right, Walter next to her, and Jake next to Walter. Jeremy stands on Winter's left side, Cindy next to him.

Winters: Jeremy Simms... Cyber Red.

Jeremy nods.

Winters: Cindy Cook... Cyber Pink.

Cindy tries to not blush.

Winters: Anya Maize... Cyber Yellow.

Anya nods politely.

Winters: Walter Jenkins... Cyber Green.

Walter takes a theatrical bow.

Winters: (dryly) Thank you Walter. And finally, Jake Taylor... Cyber Blue.

Jake gives a two fingered salute cockily.

Winters: Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Cyber V Rangers, the first line of defense against interdimensional invaders.

In the crowd, Assassin aims the "camera" and powers it up completely. Even as he takes aim, Jeremy's Cyber Op beeps. Jeremy lifts it up.

Jeremy: Go ahead.

Matt: (over speaker) There s an energy buildup in the crowd! It's about to release!

Jeremy: EVERYBODY DOWN!

Assassin chooses this moment to fire his camera. Jeremy tackles President Winters as the others duck. The blast from the camera shatters the podium, sending flaming shrapnel everywhere. The crowd starts panicking as Assassin drops his disguise and abandons the camera for his rifle. He takes careful aim, but as he fires, one of the Gargoyles moves in the way of the energy blast. The red ray hits the brave gargoyle with the force of a freight train and knocks him backwards. The Secret Service agent falls backwards, dead, his chest a smoking ruin. Cruger reacts immediately, placing himself in front of Winters.

Cruger: MADAME PRESIDENT! Are you all right?

Winters: I think so... Where did that come from?

Cindy: Jake, this is all YOUR fault!

Jake: Okay! Okay! So it was a bad idea!

Cruger: Rangers, I'll guard the President.

Jeremy: Yes, sir.

Winters: I think that it s time you went to work.

Cruger: RANGERS! SUIT UP!

The surviving Gargoyle picks up the President and rushes for the entrance to the building as the recruits get up and face the Assassin. Cruger watches their backs, a bad feeling curling in the back of his brain.

Assassin: Cute, heroes, but the President won t survive the day, and neither will you!

Jake: We'll see about that!

They all lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out towards Assassin. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

All: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jeremy finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a red battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Red!

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

Jeremy: (striking his usual pose) CYBER RED!

Jake: (ditto) CYBER BLUE!

Walter: (Ditto) CYBER GREEN!

Anya: (ditto) CYBER YELLOW!

Cindy: (ditto) CYBER PINK!

They all salute.

All: POWER RANGERS CYBER V... FOR VICTORY!

Assassin: Was that REALLY necessary?

Walter: No, but it was really, really fun to do.

As Winters and the remaining gargoyle reach the doors to the U.N. Building, there's a sudden sickening slice... and the gargoyle collapses with Winters pulling free. Slowly, she looks up to see Emeralde, her kitana dripping blood, poised to attack.

Emeralde: Greetings, President Winters. I bring you tidings from my master Kalask. However, I don't believe you'll survive the experience.

Cruger: Don't even THINK about it.

The Supreme Commander of SPD slowly steps forward, a quiet fury boiling in his eyes.

Emeralde: We conducted quite a bit of research before coming to this reality. You are the one once known as the Shadow Ranger. BAH! I have no time for a retired warrior, not when I have a mission to complete.

Cruger: I'm afraid you're mistaken about two things. One, you're not laying one finger on President Winters.

Emeralde: And the second?

Cruger raises his hand to reveal his Patrol Morpher.

Cruger: I'm a long way from retired.

Cruger thrusts his Morpher forward.

Cruger: SPD EMERGENCY!

The Morpher flips open and Cruger throws his robe aside as he leaps through a cyberized corridor. As he lands, armor forms around him and his entire head transforms, becoming an entirely different countenance.

Cruger: SPD SHADOW RANGER!

He immediately unsheathes his sword. Holding it in front of him, he snaps open the hilt, and the blade transforms from black marble to a silver sheen.

Cruger: SHADOW SABER!

Emeralde: Excellent. It seems I shall get to test my abilities after all.

Assassin: ENOUGH! Get out of my way!

Assassin fires repeatedly as he sweeps the area with his energy rifle. The Cyber Rangers are each struck by the blasts and knocked back, the built in force fields of the suits protecting them, but sparking in the process. They fall back, but quickly recover.

Jake: You're not getting through us!

Assassin: Then I'll just go OVER YOU!

Assassin reaches up and a grapple hook and line launch from his hand, attaching to a higher floor of the U.N. building. With one tug, the line starts retracting, pulling Assassin up into the air. He laughs maniacally as he fires his blaster again in mid-flight, forcing the team to scatter. Assassin reaches a window and kicks it in before sliding through.

Anya: (recovering quickly and drawing her Data Ray) We can't let him get away!

Anya leaps up, somehow reaching the window and jumping through it. As Anya lands in the same room as Assassin, she aims her Data Ray, but the Assassin merely chuckles.

Anya: I've got you now.

Anya aims her Data Ray at Assassin.

Assassin: I think not. Ta-ta.

A warning light in Anya's helmet flashes. However, the warning comes too late as Anya realizes that the grenades on the Assassin's belt are now all over the floor. Assassin bolts through the broken window just as the grenades erupt, turning the room into a massive fireball. Rubble from the wall crumbles down, blocking the entrance to the U.N. Assassin fires his grapple line again and swings down, drawing his sword with his free hand.

Cindy: ANYA!

Walter: NO!

Cruger: ANYA!

Emeralde: You should keep your focus on ME!

Emeralde lunges at Cruger, catching him off guard. Cruger, however, turns this to his advantage as he grabs her wrist, twisting to avoid her blade. He pulls backwards, getting Emeralde away from Winters, but, unfortunately, not far enough for his liking. Pulling free, Emeralde swings her kitana, and Cruger meets it halfway with his own blade.

Emeralde: You're out of practice, Shadow Ranger. And a hundred years out of date!

Cruger: Haven't you ever heard that a classic never goes out of style?

The two comatants begin a furious sword duel, neither giving an inch. Winters watches, trapped by the two battles and the rubble from the bomb.

Assassin: And now it's your turn!

Assassin charges the remaining members of the Cyber Rangers, who each draw their Data Blades. Before they can strike, Assassin pulls the ninja stars from his belt and throws them. Sparks fly as the Rangers are hit by the blades, allowing Assassin easier targets. With glee, he slashes down, striking Jake in the chest twice before elbowing him away and turning to do the same to Jeremy, who, after being slashed, grabs the blade arm of the Assassin, only to be lifted up into the air and flipped onto his back.

Jeremy: Owww... What does it take to stop this guy?

Cindy and Walter tackle Assassin, but he refuses to fall, and instead slashes both of them in the back, before kicking them away and slashing them both across their chests. Walter somehow catches Cindy as she tumbles back, dazed.

Walter: Hang in there, Cindy... We'll make it.

Assassin: I really don't see how.

Assassin aims his rifle at the two Cyber Rangers.

Walter: You would if you'd turn around.

Assassin: Huh?

Assassin turns around and is shocked to see Anya, her Data Ray aimed squarely at the villain.

Anya: Surprise, Slime.

Anya fires, nailing the Assassin in his chest and knocking him to the pavement. The others get up and join her.

Jake: I thought you were-

Anya: Matt and Wendy built these suits well. I was back on my feet in seconds.

Assassin: (picking himself up) DIE!

Assassin fires his rifle again, but this time, the Cyber V Rangers roll out of the way, Anya and Cindy going to the right, the guys going to the left. As they roll to their feet, they kick up, launching into the air diagonally. They each draw their Data Rays and fire, peppering the Assassin with muptiple energy blasts, enough to stop a bull elephant in it's tracks. Weakened, Assassin tumbles backwards and erupts into a ball of flame. The heroes land in front of the fireball and holster their weapons.

Winters: They did it. Oh thank God...

Anya: That was too easy.

Walter: You call that EASY?

Anya: Kalask won't let his Assassin fall so easily.

Tem-Tar: (appearing from thin air) How very true, my dear Cyber Yellow. In fact, I would say that your problems are about to increase in scope and magnitude!

Before anyone can think to stop him, Tem-Tar aims and fires a nanite from the tube up his sleeve. It lands in the remains of the Assassin and begins replicating, quickly making the Assassin grow and heal, making him into a deadly giant.

Tem-Tar: Now you'll have no problem assassinating the President and these pests! Go to it!

Assassin: Of course.

Tem-Tar vanishes as quickly as he came.

Cindy: We need the Combat Zords!

Jake: Yeah, right! Not unless we teleport them here!

Jeremy: (speaking into his gauntlet) Guys, we need a plan!

* * *

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay

Matt and Wendy are quickly running final checks in an unfamiliar cockpit. There are five seats in this cockpit, but the twins are the only occupants. It's very high tech, of course, with a large Cyber V symbol in the back.

Wendy: We hear you! We have just the thing to help!

Matt: Assistance is on the way.

Wendy: ...Ummm... Matt? Aren't we supposed to stay on base?

Matt: Can't be helped. (He winks as he intentionally breaks a switch) Auto pilot failed test run.

Wendy: (mock sadness) What a pity... I think I'm rubbing off on you, Bro... I'm so proud.

Matt and Wendy both put special radio communicators onto their heads.

Matt: CV TRANSPORT ACTIVATE!

In the Holding Bay, large metal rods extend from the ceiling and attach to the Combat Zords, locking on magnetically and lifting the battle machines off the ground. As this happens, the back wall of the Bay opens to reveal another Zord, larger than the five. It is sleek and black, resembling a gigantic skateboard, but thicker and far more powerful. Red windows line the front rim. The back has twin cylindrical engines propped up on a massive back. An alcove rests beneath this.

Matt: CV Transport moving into position.

Wendy: Combat Zords, Docking Mode.

The Combat Zords are quickly lowered into position by the rods, MortarTread being placed into the alcove, BlastTruck in front of it, LightTank to it's left, and WeatherTrain to it's right. The platform for Razor Bat lowers slowly and latches onto the engines of CV Transport.

Wendy: Combat Zords docked.

Matt: CV Transport to surface.

The roof to the Bay slides down, forming a ramp. CV Transport revs up and rolls up the ramp, quickly reaching the surface.

Wendy: Let's ride.

CV Transport begins rolling down the runway, picking up speed rapidly.

Matt: We'll have to use the Warp Jump maneuver. You ready?

Wendy: You need to ASK?

CV Transport begins glowing as it becomes a blur... and vanishes in a burst of light, leaving flaming wheeltracks in it's wake. It races through a green digital tunnel and quickly reemerges in New York, blazing down the streets, miraculously not killing anyone.

Wendy: New York, New York, it's a helluva town...

President Winters eyes widen as she realizes what's going on.

Winters: Those little...

Assassin: What?

He turns to see CV Transport and the docked Combat Zords coming at him. He aims his Rifle, but even as he fires, CV Transport moves, deftly dodging the blasts before slamming into the Assassin, sending him sprawling away from the U.N. Building.

Wendy: Power Rangers, meet CV Transport, the latest addition to your arsenal. It will greatly enhanse the power of Cyber Combat Megazord.

Jeremy: WOAH!

Jake: Check out the Skateboard of Doom!

Cindy: It's amazing...

Walter: Well, what are we waiting for? We have a monster to squash!

Anya: Indeed we do.

The Rangers leap up and enter their cockpits.

Jeremy: LOG ON!

Walter: This new Combat Zord rocks!

Jake: Time we put it to work!

Anya: Let's save New York!

Cindy: Hail to the Chief!

Jeremy: Launching Combat Zords!

Razor Bat detaches from the engines and flies off, while a ramp extends from the front of CV Transport. As it finishes extending, the Combat Zords roll down it and charge forward.

Jeremy: Time for round two! Razor Bat... Transform!

Jeremy pulls the lever down. The effect is immediate. The transformation begins by extending the engine thrusters out, revealing them to be the feet. They continue extending into legs. Next, the tips of the wings separate, revealing themselves to be hand weapons, which are easily caught by twin arms that come out of the sides of Razor Bat's main body and extend. The wings fold backwards from their midway point, while the Bat head cycles forward, becoming a chestplate. A new head rises from the main body, a odd mix of humanoid robot and bat. The transformation complete, Razor Bat lands on it's legs and stands ready for battle, weapons raised.

Wendy: No time to waste guys. New York is too crowded for an extended battle. Activate Cyber Combat Megazord transformation sequence.

The Cyber Rangers all nod and unsheathe their Data Blades as slots open for the weapons. They slide the weapons in, and their helmets all flash with the phrase "Cyber Combat Megazord Initialized". Razor Bat flies into the air as it's legs fold in on themselves at the knees. The blade weapons return to the wings as the arms return to the main body of the mecha. The laser weaponry on LightTank retracts into various ports, while WeatherTrain closes it's weapons array as well. Blast Truck splits right down it's middle, forced apart by retrorockets. The two halves continue to race forward. They are joined by LightTank and WeatherTrain, which brace as Razor Bat flies down, back facing the ground, it's legs locking into the backs of the two mecha before they speed up, allowing BlastTruck to meet them at Razor Bat's shoulders. Blast Truck's halves moves in closer, revealing connector ports that lock onto Razor Bat and snap into place. MortarTread splits into two as well, the top half rocketing off and flying in behind Razor Bat as the treads and main body ride up the impromptu ramp created by WeatherTrain and LightTank. As it reaches the top of the ramp, it slams down onto the chest of Razor Bat, locking into place and revealing a stylized Cyber V logo, the Data Blade and a circle of binary code separating digital style letters CV. The other half of MortarTread begins a transformation as well, as the turret extends away from the remainder of the main body and turns around, revealing a helmet. The barrel rotates down the back of the barrel before the helmet snaps into place over Razor Bat's head. Finally, the combined machine takes to the air. The front ends of LightTank and WeatherTrain rotate forward, creating feet. The cab sections of BlastTruck move upwards as well, revealing two large metallic black hands. The missile launchers and missiles rotate and shift as well, forming massive shoulders. The remainder of MortarTread snaps into place on the back. The transformation complete, the new gestalt lands on it's feet and poses dramatically, raising and lowering it's fists as it's eyes light up green.

Cyber V: CYBER COMBAT MEGAZORD ONLINE!

The Cyber V Rangers appear in a combined cockpit made of their five Zords' individual ones. Jeremy is in front, Walter to his left, and Jake on his right. Behind them are Anya, behind Walter, and Cindy, behind Jake.

Matt: Be careful. This guy is agile and fast.

Walter: We know! We know!

Assassin bares his blade and charges. Before Cyber Combat Megazord can react, the blade is swung, and slams into the chestplate. CCM staggers back as Assassin slashes it twice more.

Jake: Why the hell didn't you guys give this thing a sword?

Matt: It's SUCH a cliche...

Walter: Cliche or not, he's too fast with that blade!

Wendy: Fine. Stand back and leave this one to us.

CCM falls back, it's chest smoking, as CV Transport revs up and blasts forward, slamming into Assassin and throwing him back.

Matt: Need a lift?

Cyber Combat Megazord leaps up and lands squarely on CV Transport. It braces itself as it rolls forward. Assassin raises his blade, but CCM swings it's massive fist, shattering the sword in two. CV Transport quickly turns around, allowing CCM to slam a fist into the monster's back, sending it flying, to land in the river. CCM leaps off of CV Transport and prepares itself to finish the fight.

Assassin: You'd never be able to beat me without that blasted board!

Matt: Oh, so he doesn't like CV Transport's carrier mode, huh? What say we beta test it's Megazord Mode?

Wendy: I love it... CV Transport... Transform!

CV Transport turns around and runs backwards, blazing forward as jets from underneath raise it up. The rocket engines detach and reattach to the front wheels as it props itself up on it's former back. A panel on the new front rotates down, revealing a robotic face with yellow eyes.

Wendy: HYPER RUSH MEGAZORD! Oh yeah! Who's got a Megazord? WE DO!

Assassin: ...Oh, this can't be good.

Wendy: All a matter of perspective, isn't it? FIRE!

Hyper Rush Megazord's "arms" glow and fire rapid bursts of energy. The bursts slam into Assassin, staggering him long enough for CCM to position itself between the new mecha and the villain.

Jeremy: Nice shot!

Anya: Let's finish this.

Cindy: Any suggestions?

Matt: Only one. Prepare for linkup.

On their helmets, the phrase Cannon Linkup appears.

All: CYBER COMBAT MEGAZORD... BLAST MODE!

Cyber Combat Megazord raises it's arms as the cannon arms of Hyper Rush Megazord disengage and rocket forward into the grasp of CCM.

Assassin: ...Oh, come on... You have GOT to be kidding me...

The cannons fire, left, then right, then left and right again, four massively powerful streams of energy that pummel the Assassin relentlessly, leaving him smoking and charred.

Wendy: BIG BANG ATTACK!

Both cannons charge up as Cyber Combat Megazord braces itself. When the energy reaches it's peak, both cannons release a wave of energy the size of a small building. The force of the blasts forces Cyber Combat Megazord to skid backwards until it is braced by Hyper Rush Megazord. The energy waves engulf Assassin, causing him to erupt into another fireball the instant they make contact. Cyber Combat Megazord releases the cannons, which return to Hyper Rush Megazord, before posing triumphantly next to it's new support mecha.

Jake: Now that we've settles his hash, we've just got one more thing to do.

Below, the battle continues between Shadow Ranger and Emeralde. Equally matched, neither opponent can score a hit off of the other.

Cruger: Your monster's finished, Emeralde! You've lost!

Emeralde: Kalask never loses... He merely changes tactics and continues with his conquest!

Jeremy: NOT THIS TIME!

Without further warning, Cyber Red jumps in and nails Emeralde with both fists, staggering her. As she recovers, Cyber Yellow and Cyber Green launch in firing their Data Rays, peppering the ninja with laser fire.

Anya: Back away from the President and the Supreme Commander right now!

Emeralde: Do you really think you can stop me?

Walter: Yeah... Kinda do...

As he says this, Cyber Blue and Cyber Pink blaze in on a beam of teleportational energy, slamming into Emeralde and sending her flying. As he lands, the two Rangers glance at each other. Pink tosses her blade to Blue, even as Blue tosses Pink his ray. Blue leaps into the air and comes down with both Data Blades. Emeralde tries to block it, but the sheer ferocity of the strike gets past her defenses, slashing her and weakening the villain. She is unprepared as Pink leaps in and, with a boost from both of Blue's blades, catapults at Emeralde, blasting repeatedly. Unable to defend against these maneuvers, Emeralde falls back and clutches at her wounds.

Emeralde: Very well, Rangers. But mark my words... This is NOT over!

A warp portal appears under Emeralde, and she theatrically sinks into it. It seals over her, and signals an end to the hostilities.

Walter: Told ya.

Jeremy: Mission accomplished, Sir.

Cruger: Excellent work, all of you.

Winters: (recovering) Yes... I must agree. But I don't understand. From the files I've read, Cook and Taylor shouldn't have been able to do that just now. They haven't had the training!

Jake: You're right.

Winters turns to see Jake and Cindy in their civilian clothes.

Matt: But we have.

Winters' eyes go wide as she turns to see Blue and Pink remove their helmets, revealing the Twins underneath.

Jake: You see, they are kinda better trained than us, and stronger. And they had a score to settle with Emeralde anyway.

Cindy: We... We know how you feel about... But still, this is how the Cyber Rangers are supposed to be. We're just the alternates, after all. They're the ones that deserve to be out there.

Wendy's looking over herself in the uniform.

Wendy: Yep. Still got it.

Winters: You...

Matt: Madame President? Are you all right?

Winters: You... YOU MISBEGOTTEN HYBRID FREAKS! GET OUT OF THOSE UNIFORMS RIGHT NOW BEFORE I HAVE YOU SHOT!

Taken aback, the Twins just stare at her. Horrified, Cindy covers her mouth. Jake glares at her.

Wendy: But we just-

Winters: You disobey my orders, go out into the field, assume Ranger status without permission...

Cruger: Now hold on just a minute-

Winters: The day I let the two of you be Rangers is the day HELL FREEZES OVER! NO VENJIX BOT IS GOING TO BE A RANGER ON MY WATCH, IS THAT CLEAR!

At a loss for words, the Twins silently summon the Cyber Ops to their wrists and take them off. As they hand them back to Jake and Cindy, their uniforms dematerialize from their bodies and reform around their replacements.

Sauder: (Running up) President Winters! Tell me you didn't just-!

Winters: (Livid) Just do WHAT?

Sauder: ...Broadcast their secret to the entire world...

Slowly, everyone turns to see a still functional television camera pointed right at them, abandoned during the chaos and broadcasting live.

Walter: ...Oh crappity...

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Kalask watches the end of the battle and chuckles.

Kalask: Yet another new mecha. These Cyber V Rangers are just FULL of surprises. Ah, such a pity the Assassin failed, but no matter. I enjoy toying with these fools... and once I have taken their full measure, I shall relish crushing them personally...

He watches the footage of Winters' revealing rant.

Kalask: And Hybrids in the Rangers' midst, eh? I do believe I can use that... Oh yes indeed...

* * *

Location: Ft. Myers

Time: 1:00PM, Following Day

The Rangers, Twins, and Cruger are all gathered in an abandoned conference room as a television screen tells the story.

Reporter: Today's stop story continues to be the shocking revelations surrounding the Cyber V Power Rangers and confirmation that the government is knowingly employing the first known Venjix Hybrids to be identified in over 75 years. As you may well know, over one hundred years ago, the evil computer virus known as Venjix nearly annihilated the last of humanity through the use of-

Wendy hits the remote, shattering it and turning off the monitor. She slumps forward and buries her head under her arms.

Wendy: Worst... Day... EVER...

Matt: I don't think we'll be leaving the base again for a while... Or ever.

Jeremy: I don't get it. It was so long ago, and there's no Venjix anymore...

Anya: Fear makes people stupid. In time, they will come to realize that they are in no danger.

Jake: It's all my fault. I'm the one who went and blabbed on national television...

Cruger: It was a noble effort. You were trying to get fired so Winters would reinstate one of the Twins, right?

Jake: Yeah, but who knew she was such a phobic? (He glances at Wendy.) Just so you know... It doesn't matter... Not to me... Not to ANY of us.

Cindy: He's right. Yeah, it scared me when she told us... But we know the REAL you, and I could never be afraid of you.

Cindy places her hand on Wendy's shoulder.

Wendy: Our dream is dead...

Cruger: No it's not. Not by a long shot. I'm not sure how yet, but I promise the both of you that I won't rest until I make this right.

Walter: The way Winters was behaving seemed strange. She wasn't just afraid of the Twins... She was petrified. Like she thought they were gonna get her.

Jeremy: You're right. There's more going on here than we know... and I don't like it.

* * *

Location: Oval office

Time: Midnight

Winters looks out at the night sky as Sauder walks in.

Sauder: The Twins are confined to base... Officially. Realistically, if they wanted to leave, I don't think we could stop them.

Winters: We held them there for years with the false hope of being Rangers. We'll think of something new. We have to. They ARE government property, after all.

Sauder: They're good kids, Ma'am. They're not a menace. And I know how to control them.

Winters: (Turning to face Sauder) Do you? If that's your idea of controlling them, than we have a serious problem!

Sauder: ...Of course.

Winters: I refuse to fail where our predecessors did. We must control the Venjix virus at all cost!

Sauder: Then, with all due respect, you need to conquer your fear... After all, Alphabet Soup has no room for cowards...

Turning on his heel, Sauder walks away, leaving Winters alone in the dark, with only her paranoia and the night sky for company...

Mission Log Completed.

Next time: As the team deals with the fallout, Cindy doubts her abilities in the battle field. Can she conquer these feelings before they bring about a final defeat for the Rangers?


	7. The Dream

Previously on Power Rangers Cyber V: During a trip to New York to meet with President Winters, the Rangers are shocked to discover that Matt and Wendy are Hybrids. In a misguided attempt to both show his love and get the Twins reinstated as Rangers, Jake reveals classified information on television, leading to a confrontation with Emeralde and a new monster. Revealing their identies to the world, the Rangers joined forces with Shadow Ranger and, with the assistance of the Twins and the new Hyper Rush Megazord, handed Kalask's forces another defeat. However, in the aftermath, Winters revealed the Twins' secret to the entire world and stated that they would never again be Rangers. To make matters worse, unbeknownst to the team, Sauder and Winters have revealed themselves to be a part of a new incarnation of the infamous Alphabet Soup, the same organization that plunged the world into an apocalypse more than a century before...

* * *

Location: War Room, Fort Myers, Horizon, California

Time: 11:30 A.M.

Every monitor is on, each displaying a different news channel. Multiple languages fill the air, but one thing is clear... They're all discussing the same thing. On the monitors, images from the battle in New York are constantly cycling. Growling softly, Supreme Commander Cruger narrows his eyes. Standing just off to the side are Jake, Walter, Anya, and Jeremy. They look no happier about the situation than Cruger.

Cruger: Unbelievable. It's been over a century. The world's populated by species from all across the universe... and STILL those shortsighted fools insist on airing this ridiculous fear-mongering!

Jeremy: To be fair, Sir... Hybrids DID almost destroy the last of humanity.

Cruger growls LOUDER.

Jeremy: Now, we know Matt and Wendy. YOU know them. But the people out there DON'T. All they know is that there's still Venjix tech in the world, and it's in the bodies of two scientists living on a government base.

Anya: Two scientists who, I point out, apparently took a Megazord for a joyride through the streets of New York, commandeered a pair of Cyber Ops, and engaged in battle less than twenty feet from the President.

Walter: Gotta admit... They've got a reason to be nervous. And the way the media's spinning it, it's not going away any time soon.

Cruger: (Sighing heavily) You're right. But with General Sauder still in New York with the President, I'm in charge, and that makes this situation my responsibility. He looks at the Rangers. Where are Miss Cook and the Twins, anyway?

Jake: Matt's keeping himself busy in one of their private workshops. He said he suddenly had an idea for a new weapon. And as for the girls...

Cruger: Yes? Out with it.

Jake: Brai- I mean... Wendy... took what happened pretty hard. She's locked herself in her quarters. Cindy's trying to convince her to come out, but so far, no luck.

Anya: I've known her for years, Sir... I've never seen her like this... She wasn't even this devastated when her parents were kill- When they died.

Jeremy gives Anya a quizzical look for a second, then dismisses it as a slip of the tongue.

Cruger: Very well. Keep me informed. Dismissed.

As the others turn and leave, Jeremy lingers behind.

Jeremy: There's more bothing you than our public image, isn't there?

Cruger: I'm afraid so. It wasn't just the world that learned about the Twins... Kalask learned as well.

Jeremy: You think he'll go after the Venjix tech?

Cruger: It's only a matter of time. We'll have to keep a close eye on both of the Venturas Twins, for their own sakes.

* * *

Location: Wendy's Private Quarters

Outside, the entrance isn't that different from those of the Rangers' rooms. However, where there was once pink trim, it has been rather hastily and crudely scraped away, revealing a dull gray underneath. Sitting on the floor is Cindy, deep in thought.

In her mind, Cindy replays the events of the last month... Her recruitment, the battle in the lab, morphing, seeing the look on Wendy's face as it became clear her dream was in jeopardy. Her mind flashes forward to her training sessions with Wendy, who was quickly becoming her mentor.

Finally, she sees the sickened look on Wendy's face as she returned the Cyber Op to Cindy, just a day before.

Cindy: (quietly) I don't get it... She should be the Pink Ranger, not me...

Inside the room, Wendy sits in the dark upon her bed, hiding her head behind her knees.

Wendy: It's over... I'll never be Cyber Pink again...

A single tear escapes her eye and strikes the sheets.

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V

Created by Aaron Thall

Episode 7: "The Dream"  
Written by Aaron Thall

* * *

Cindy: It's my fault you got in so much trouble...

Her mind flashes back to the day before once again. We can see what we did not see before: Jake and Cindy handing over their Cyber Ops to the Twins inside the Zords.

_Wendy: Are you two sure about this?_

_Cindy: Jake and I talked it over. It's how things are supposed to be... Now go show her just how good you are._

Her mind returns to the present.

Cindy: I should have known better. After the way the President spoke about you in her office...

Frustrated, Cindy punches the wall behind her and gets up. Slowly, she forces herself to sound positive.

Cindy: Don't worry, Wendy. Cruger said he could fix this! I'll bet he's already got a plan to get you back on the team!

No response.

Cindy: Wendy, are you okay? Please, come out of there! We're all getting worried about you!

Wendy: (completely miserable) Go away...

Cindy: But I-

Wendy: Please... I... I just need to be alone.

Faced with talking uselessly to a door, Cindy concedes defeat. Slowly, she walks away.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

We enter a room we haven't seen before. Everywhere we look, we see computers and equipment buzzing away, all being tended by various alien beings. Standing amidst the chaos is Kalask, taking it all in.

Kalask: Keep it up, all of you. The sooner the data is compiled, the sooner I can begin the next phase of my game.

He grins. It's not a pretty sight.

Kalask: The Rangers are only as good as the people supporting them. These two scientist friends of theirs'... The would-be Rangers. They're the key. Their intellects and courage alone make them dangerous... That delicious technology running in their veins is just too much to bear! Technician! How long until you are ready to proceed?

A tan-skinned creature with three arms and fangs steps forward.

Technician: At the present rate, another day or so, Master.

Kalask: And why the delay?

Technician: My apologies, Master, but there is a great deal of information relating to this Venjix to process. We must analyze all of it, or we risk jeopardizing your strategies.

Kalask: (cocking his head slightly) True enough, I suppose. Still, there's no sense allowing the grass to grow under the Rangers' feet. Midnai? Midnai, I know you're there. I have a task for you.

Slowly, a feminine form fades into existance at the doorway. Midnai slinks in, smooth as glass, and saunters up to Kalask's side. Draping her arms around her leader, she smiles seductively.

Midnai: And what would you wish of me?

Kalask: It occurs to me that, of all my most loyal followers, only you have not yet faced our new adversaries in battle.

Midnai: And you wish to see how these technologically inclined players fare against a more magical threat?

Kalask: Precicely. We always did think alike, didn't we?

Midnai: It's why we get along so well.

Midnai swivels around and comes up in front of Kalask. Bringing her face right up to his, she smiles even more than before. She's going to enjoy this.

Midnai: Do you mind if I take one of my pets along for company? It's been so long since Precious got to go out in the sun...

Kalask: Of course, my dear. And take a squadron of Dreads as well.

At that, Midnai scoffs.

Midnai: Those machines? Technology is so inferior to magic.

Kalask: Perhaps, but they'll make excellent bait for the Rangers, and even if they don't, you always did enjoy watching the suffering of the innocent...

* * *

Location: Fort Myers

Cruger is sitting at Sauder's desk, deep in thought. He hears a knock at the door.

Cruger: Enter.

Quietly, Cindy walks into the room, closing the door behind her.

Cruger: How is she?

Cindy: She still won't come out of there.

Cruger: I was afraid of that. She's had too many setbacks lately. They've taken a toll on her spirit. She was just recovering from the shock of losing her place the first time.

Cindy: Do... Do you have a plan yet?

Cruger: Hmmm...?

Cindy: You said.. You said you were going to find a way to make things right.

Cruger: And I'm a man of my word, but it WILL take time. She and Matt will just have to be patient. I'm also worried about you.

Cindy: (She blinks) Me, Sir?

Cruger: I've read your file. You never wanted to be a Ranger, did you?

Cindy: (looks down) ...No... I... I just wanted to go to college, but the others needed me and there wasn't time to think about it.

Cruger: I understand. And you think that you're not up to snuff, am I right?

Cindy: (She doesn't answer, and her hesitation speaks volumes.)

Cruger: Well you're wrong. (He looks her dead in the eye, his pronouncement getting her to look up.) History has shown time and again that heroes aren't born... They're made. You may not have chosen this life, but you also didn't run from it. You've faced it head on and come out stronger for it. You've got the potential to be a great Ranger, Cindy, as good and as brave as any of them. The only thing holding you back... is you. Stop comparing yourself to Wendy. She's not the Pink Ranger. YOU ARE. And you need to be the best you can be.

Cindy: (stunned, and at a loss for words) ...yes, sir...

Cruger: And now-

Before he can continue, alarms begin blaring throughout the base.

Cruger: Come on!

He rises from Sauder's desk and he and Cindy rush to the War Room, where the other Rangers have already gathered.

Cruger: Status report!

The monitors show Midnai and the Dreads in the middle of the city.

Jake: Who the hell is that? And where did she buy that outfit?

Anya: That's Midnai, the last of Kalask's generals. She's a sorceress.

Walter: Oh great. Now we've gotta deal with MAGIC?

Cruger: Go, Rangers!

Jeremy: Yes, Sir!

They all lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

All: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jeremy finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a red battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Red!

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

* * *

Location: Wendy's quarters

Still shrouded in darkness, the alarm blares even through the thick door. Slowly, Wendy looks up. Hesitantly, she gets up off the bed and heads towards the door. As she's about to open it, she stops.

Wendy: (thinking) I've lost almost everything... First my parents... Then my dream...

An image of Cindy in the Cyber Pink uniform flashes through her mind. Wendy clenches her fists.

Wendy: Damnit!

She hits the door, and it automatically opens. Momentarily blinded by the lights after being in the darkness for hours, she watches as soldiers and technicians run left and right to get to their battle positions.

Wendy: (thinking) Everyone else is being useful... Am I still useful? Do I serve any purpose without my Ranger powers?

Images of Matt and Anya come unbidden from her memory.

Wendy: (thinking) Matt's still fighting, isn't he? Anya's fighting, right? And the others...

She sees Jeremy, Walter, Cindy, and Jake.

Wendy: (Thinking) Even if I can't do anything... I have to see what's going on...

Slowly, she begins to make her way down the hall.

* * *

Location: Downtown Horizon

The scene is complete anarchy. Dreads swarm everywhere, bringing death and destruction. Several bodies, not all of them intact, litter the ground amidst the rubble. Casually strolling through this horror is Midnai, who seems to be enjoying the display.

Midnai: Excellent. And if these Rangers are true to form...

Right that moment, all five Rangers come flipping in from out of nowhere. They land on their feet running.

Jeremy: STOP RIGHT THERE!

Midnai: And they're punctual to boot. Exquisite!

The Rangers stop in front of Midnai, who doesn't seem the least bit concerned about the imminent battle.

Anya: MIDNAI! I was wondering when you'd crawl out from under your rock.

Midnai: Ah, you know me! You must be the escapee! Anne, right?

Anya: Anya.

Midnai: Oh, it doesn't matter! (She dismisses the matter with a wave of her hand) You're all about to die anyway, so why should I bother learning your names?

Anya: You lousy BITCH!

Anya whips out her Data Ray and fires. Midnai casually blocks the blast with a spell.

Midnai: You have NO idea how right you are.

She thrusts her hand into the air and crimson lightning rains down, striking all around the Rangers, scattering them to the ground.

Midnai: DREADS! ANNIHILATE THEM!

From every direction, the Dreads come at the call of their general. The Rangers pull themselves up and regroup.

Jeremy: Split up and take them out! Whatever you do, don't get too close to Midnai! We'll have to tackle her as a team!

Walter: And the laser immunity and lightning didn't make that obvious because...?

Jeremy: Not NOW, Walter...

The Rangers spread out as the Dreads arrive. The battle is immediately joined. Anya wastes no time, sheathing her Data Ray and drawing her Data Blade. With an almost berserker fury, she begins slashing at the Dreads left and right. In seconds, six Dreads fall, but she's unsatisfied. Spying stragglers at the edge of the plaza, she leaps into the air and comes down, tackling one more. She rolls clear of her first target and kicks the second in it's midsection, staggering it long enough for her to get back upright completely, spin, and decapitate it with a second kick. The last Dread grabs her from behind and attempts to choke her, but she spins her Data Blade around and stabs it without hesitation in it's stomach area. It staggers back, the Data Blade still trapped there. Angrier than ever, Anya pulls the blade out and stabs the Dread right between the eyes, downing it.

Jake finds himself facing five Dreads. The first one swings at him, and he ducks under the fist. Coming back up being it, he grabs the Dread's arm and twists, pulling the robot in the opposite direction and slamming it into a second robot. As both machines tumble to the ground, Jake leaps up and draws his Data Ray.

Jake: I don't mean to cut this short, but-

He lets loose with a laser barriage that rips apart the five Dreads. He lands amidst their wreckage.

Jake: Wait... I DID mean to. Sorry about that...

Walter discovers that he's surrounded by six Dreads. As one punches towards him, he ducks and lets the Dread punch it's fellow machine. As he comes back up, he gives the Dread a thumbs up.

Walter: Thanks for the help, but I can do this solo.

The thumbs up becomes a fist, and he punches the Dread in the face. Not relaxing, he pulls is arm back, elbowing the Dread that had been punched. Grabbing it's head, he swings the entire robot around like a bludgeon, smashing the other Dreads. Surprised to see that his weapon is still relatively intact, he repeatedly dashes it on the pavement, pieces falling off bit by bit. As the final pieces fall off, he tosses what remains, a leg, aside. He doesn't notice a single tiny bit of red metal tuck itself into the trim of his glove.

Walter: Not pretty, but I'll take it.

Jeremy faces off against ten Dreads. With both his weapons in hand, he never stops moving. Bobbing to one side, he slashes a Dread diagonally with his Data Blade. As he turns with the slash, he fires the Ray, taking down two more Dreads. The remaining seven glower at him and prepare to release their hellfire blasts.

Jeremy: Not good!

Three Dreads fire. Their blasts strike the pavement just as Jeremy leaps up. As the hellfire barriage ends, he fires a single shot from his Data Ray, nailing the center Dread in the head with the blast. As it fall, he lands where it had been standing, and doing a 360 degree spin, he uses his Data Blade to take down the two robots.

Jeremy: But getting better all the time!

He turns to face the last four Dreads. Lined up in a row, they prepare to unleash another hellfire blast. Jeremy sees a nearby lamppost, shrugs, and tosses his Data Blade, severing it at it's base. Caught unaware, the four Dreads are all crushed under the heavy pole.

Jeremy: Sorry. I forgot to say "timber".

Cindy finds herself facing only three Dreads, much to her admitted relief. Wasting no time, she whips out her Data Ray and blows all three Dreads away.

Cindy: Whew...

Midnai: You're scared of three measily machines? PATHETIC!

Midnai thrusts her hand out, and more lightning strikes Cindy, knocking her back. The others rush to her side.

Jeremy: CINDY! Are you all right?

Cindy: Yeah... But she's right. I was afraid.

Midnai: What a foolish child. Rushing into a battle she should be running away from instead.

Jake: Big talk from someone outnumbered five to one.

Midnai: Five to two, my boy.

Walter: Exqueeze me? I just see you.

Midnai: Oh, didn't I introduce you earlier? My apologies, Rangers. PRECIOUS! Come and play with the Rangers!

A deafening roar and the sound of leathery wings flapping draws the attention of the Rangers. Looking up, they see a gigantic blood red dragon, as large as any giant monster.

Walter: Oh. Right. Precious.

Matt: (over speakers) GUYS! I'm downmorphing a new program to your suits now! Activate it immediately!

Jeremy: Matt? What are you-?

Matt: JUST DO IT!

Precious releases a massive fireball directly at the Rangers. To Midnai's delight, it strikes them dead on, creating a massive explosion.

Midnai: Maybe they can be the Mighty Melted Power Rangers.

She begins to laugh, but stops as the smoke clears, revealing the Cyber V Rangers, all very much alive and holding up clear shields, adorned only by binary trim.

Matt: Rangers, these are your new Data Shields. They should protect you from the Dragon's flame.

Anya: So these are what you were working on?

Matt: Yeah. Sorry to keep you waiting.

Jeremy: What matters is that you came through when it mattered. Thanks, man. Now how about some Zords so we can take that Dragon?

Matt: It'll be a few minutes. They're not quite finished recharging after warping back and forth from Horizon to New York. Just hold on a little longer!

Jake: So we need Zords and we get shields. Yippie.

Precious releases another fireball. Everyone but Cindy raises their Data Shields to block the blast. As it strikes, Cindy cringes.

Midnai: You don't belong here, little girl.

Midnai gestures, and golden energy surrounds Cindy, pulling her away from the group roughly and tossing her to the ground before Midnai. Midnai casually kicks Cindy in the head, knocking her onto her back.

Cindy: Got... got to get up...

Midnai: Oh, by all means, get up. I won't stop you... Wait, yes I will.

She snaps her fingers, and the energy holding Cindy erupts. Her suit sparks violently, and to Cindy's shock, her helmet goes flying from her head, landing a few feet away. Her face exposed, Cindy rolls over and lies there, trying to keep her eyes open.

* * *

Location: War Room, Fort Myers

Cruger watches the situation grimly.

Cruger: Matt, how much longer on the Zords?

Matt: (over com) Two minutes!

Cruger: They don't HAVE two minutes!

The door to the War Room opens to reveal Wendy, who clearly doesn't look like she belongs.

Cruger: You came.

Wendy: I... I had to.

Off to the side, two officers mutter under their breath.

Cruger: ENOUGH! (He glares at both of them.) Miss Venturas has dedicated her LIFE and SOUL to this project. If you've got a problem with her, you're more than welcome to leave!

The two officers flash Wendy a dirty look but say nothing more. Wendy steps inside and makes her way to Cruger.

Cruger: It's not good. Midnai's made her presence known, and she's brought along a dragon big enough to fight the Zords... Matt's charging them now, but they're not ready. And Midnai's isolated Cindy.

At that, Wendy's eyes widen and she looks at the screen as the drama plays out.

Wendy: No...

* * *

Location: Downtown Horizon

Midnai laughs at the prone Cindy, who struggles feebily to get up.

Midnai: Oh come on! That's pathetic!

Behind Cindy, the Rangers block another blast from Precious, but the effort is clearly taking a toll on them.

Midnai: At least have the dignity to die on your feet, little girl.

Cindy: No...

Slowly, she begins to gather her strength.

Cindy: It can't... It can't end like this...

* * *

Location: War Room, Fort Myers

They continue to watch this play out. Watching the scene, Wendy's legendary temper begins to flare, bringing her out of her funk. Livid, she shouts into the com so Cindy can hear.

Wendy: It can't end like this... That was my dream... DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME CINDY! I WON'T BE REPLACED BY A QUITTER!

Cruger chuckles.

Cruger: At least you're not moping around anymore...

* * *

Location: Downtown Horizon

Hearing Wendy, Cindy struggles to her feet. Moving over a few feet, unsteadily, she picks up her fallen helmet. Glaring at Midnai, she regains her composure.

Cindy: I hear you, Wendy. And I won't give up. I'll NEVER give up! You might not be the Pink Ranger anymore, but I promise you... I'LL TAKE UP YOUR DREAM FOR YOU! This might not be the life I wanted, or the life YOU wanted... But it's the life we both have! I can't be the Cyber Pink you were going to be! We both know that! But I won't live in your shadow either! I'm going to be the best Ranger I can be, and I'm going to surpass you, do you hear?

Wendy: (over com) Prove it.

Cindy nods. Emboldened by those words and her own declaration, she stares at Midnai.

Cindy: I'm not afraid anymore, Midnai. If Wendy could overcome her demons to help me, I can overcome mine to beat you! BACK TO ACTION!

Cindy dons her helmet once more and, holding up her shield, charges Midnai.

Midnai: Oh please...

Midnai thrusts her hand forward, unleashing a wave of fireballs. One after the other, they strike Cindy's Data Shield and disperse. Not hesitating, Cindy unsheathes her Data Blade and slashes hard at Midnai, striking the woman's golden armor and raising sparks. Midnai falls back, stunned by the sudden unexpected ferocity of Cindy's assault. Cindy presses her advantage, slashing twice more at Midnai before swinging with her shield arm and hitting the sorceress in the face. Furious, Midnai unleashes another bolt of lightning, but Cindy leaps out of it's path and slams the Shield into Midnai once again, sending the sorceress sprawling to the pavement.

Cindy: My name is Cindy Cook! I'm the Cyber V Pink Ranger! AND DON'T YOU =EVER= FORGET IT!

Glaring at Cindy, Midnai gets to her feet.

Midnai: You're still just a pathetic child, but you're not fun to play with anymore. Another time, little girl.

Midnai gestures, and a warp portal appears behind her. An almost invisible twitch of her finger makes the portal envelop her, spiriting her away.

Cindy: I did it... She thrusts her fist into the air. I DID IT!

* * *

Location: War Room, Fort Myers

Cruger, Wendy, and the rest of the staff watch as Cindy forces Midnai to retreat.

Cruger: Excellent work, Cindy.

Wendy: Well I'll be damned...

She feels herself beginning to smile a bit ruefully.

Wendy: She may just be better than me after all...

* * *

Location: Downtown Horizon

The Rangers are staggering under the constant assault from Precious.

Jeremy: Matt, we need those Zords!

Matt: Zords fully charged!

Cindy: (rushing to rejoin the others) COMBAT ZORDS MOBILIZE!

In the Holding Bay, large metal rods extend from the ceiling and attach to the Combat Zords, locking on magnetically and lifting the battle machines off the ground. As this happens, the back wall of the Bay opens to reveal another Zord, larger than the five. It is sleek and black, resembling a gigantic skateboard, but thicker and far more powerful. Red windows line the front rim. The back has twin cylindrical engines propped up on a massive back. An alcove rests beneath this.

The Combat Zords are quickly lowered into position by the rods, MortarTread being placed into the alcove, BlastTruck in front of it, LightTank to it's left, and WeatherTrain to it's right. The platform for Razor Bat lowers slowly and latches onto the engines of CV Transport.

The roof to the Bay slides down, forming a ramp. CV Transport revs up and rolls up the ramp, quickly reaching the surface.

CV Transport begins rolling down the runway, picking up speed rapidly. In seconds it reaches downtown Horizon.

Jeremy: All right!

The Rangers leap into their respective cockpits.

Jeremy: LOG ON!

Walter: I think it's time to get midieval on this Dragon's butt!

Jake: Scaleface is goin' down!

Anya: Systems set!

Cindy: Time to say good knight!

Jeremy: Combat Zords... LAUNCH!

Razor Bat detaches from the engines and flies off, while a ramp extends from the front of CV Transport. As it finishes extending, the Combat Zords roll down it and charge forward.

Jeremy: Let's see what this dragon's made of!

Razor Bat flies close to Precious, almost clipping the giant beast. In response, the dragon unleashes a torrent of fireballs that Razor Bat barely manages to outmaneuver.

Jeremy: Okay, so it's made of FIRE. Got it. Razor Bat... Transform!

Jeremy pulls the lever down. The effect is immediate. The transformation begins by extending the engine thrusters out, revealing them to be the feet. They continue extending into legs. Next, the tips of the wings separate, revealing themselves to be hand weapons, which are easily caught by twin arms that come out of the sides of Razor Bat's main body and extend. The wings fold backwards from their midway point, while the Bat head cycles forward, becoming a chestplate. A new head rises from the main body, a odd mix of humanoid robot and bat. The transformation complete, Razor Bat lands on it's legs and stands ready for battle, weapons raised.

Cindy: We can't let this thing have a chance to pin us down! We'd better go right to the Megazord!

Jeremy: You heard her, guys! CYBER COMBAT MEGAZORD!

The Cyber Rangers all nod and unsheathe their Data Blades as slots open for the weapons. They slide the weapons in, and their helmets all flash with the phrase "Cyber Combat Megazord Initialized". Razor Bat flies into the air as it's legs fold in on themselves at the knees. The blade weapons return to the wings as the arms return to the main body of the mecha. The laser weaponry on LightTank retracts into various ports, while WeatherTrain closes it's weapons array as well. Blast Truck splits right down it's middle, forced apart by retrorockets. The two halves continue to race forward. They are joined by LightTank and WeatherTrain, which brace as Razor Bat flies down, back facing the ground, it's legs locking into the backs of the two mecha before they speed up, allowing BlastTruck to meet them at Razor Bat's shoulders. Blast Truck's halves moves in closer, revealing connector ports that lock onto Razor Bat and snap into place. MortarTread splits into two as well, the top half rocketing off and flying in behind Razor Bat as the treads and main body ride up the impromptu ramp created by WeatherTrain and LightTank. As it reaches the top of the ramp, it slams down onto the chest of Razor Bat, locking into place and revealing a stylized Cyber V logo, the Data Blade and a circle of binary code separating digital style letters CV. The other half of MortarTread begins a transformation as well, as the turret extends away from the remainder of the main body and turns around, revealing a helmet. The barrel rotates down the back of the barrel before the helmet snaps into place over Razor Bat's head. Finally, the combined machine takes to the air. The front ends of LightTank and WeatherTrain rotate forward, creating feet. The cab sections of BlastTruck move upwards as well, revealing two large metallic black hands. The missile launchers and missiles rotate and shift as well, forming massive shoulders. The remainder of MortarTread snaps into place on the back. The transformation complete, the new gestalt lands on it's feet and poses dramatically, raising and lowering it's fists as it's eyes light up green.

Cyber V: CYBER COMBAT MEGAZORD ONLINE!

The Cyber V Rangers appear in a combined cockpit made of their five Zords' individual ones. Jeremy is in front, Walter to his left, and Jake on his right. Behind them are Anya, behind Walter, and Cindy, behind Jake.

Jake: Combat Laser... FIRE!

Cyber Combat Megazord's chestplate glows and fires into the air, striking Precious and staggering the beast.

Jake: Oh come on! That move worked fine on Neutron!

Anya: If one move doesn't work, we'll simply have to try another! Walter, try freezing it's wings.

Walter: You've got it!

CCMZ's eyes glow as they fire a white beam at Precious's wings. Slowly, ice begins to form. Roaring in protest as it's forced to land, Precious releases a massive blast of fire that staggers the Megazord.

Anya: LASER FIST!

CCMZ's fists begin to glow as it charges the dragon. First it strikes with it's left, followed by it's right. Both blows, energized, are powerful enough to shatter steel. Precious is thrown back, but refuses to fall.

Anya: WHAT? That should have finished it!

Wendy: (over com) It's thick hide must have protected it. You'll need to try something else.

Angry and hurt, Precious flaps it's wings and again takes to the air. Fortunately, the Rangers see that it's trying to flee, heading away from the city.

Cindy: We can't let it get away! It could kill innocent people! RIDER MODE NOW!

CV Transport revs up and rolls forward, gaining speed by the second. CCMZ leaps up and lands atop CV Transport. Ever faster, CCMZ Rider Mode quickly matches, then exceeds, the flight of Precious. Pulling ahead, it begins to circle the dragon.

Cindy: New move! RIDER VORTEX!

The countless rotations of the Zord create a massive cyclone that catches Precious, throwing the now very dizzy dragon to the ground. As the Megazord stops, it leaps off of CV Transport, which rolls into position.

Cindy: Now let's finish it! Hyper Rush Megazord!

CV Transport turns around and runs backwards, blazing forward as jets from underneath raise it up. The rocket engines detach and reattach to the front wheels as it props itself up on it's former back. A panel on the new front rotates down, revealing a robotic face with yellow eyes.

All: CYBER COMBAT MEGAZORD... BLAST MODE!

Cyber Combat Megazord raises it's arms as the cannon arms of Hyper Rush Megazord disengage and rocket forward into the grasp of CCMZ.

Cindy: BIG BANG ATTACK!

Both cannons charge up as Cyber Combat Megazord braces itself. When the energy reaches it's peak, both cannons release a wave of energy the size of a small building. The force of the blasts forces Cyber Combat Megazord to skid backwards until it is braced by Hyper Rush Megazord. The energy waves engulf Assassin, causing him to erupt into another fireball the instant they make contact. Cyber Combat Megazord releases the cannons, which return to Hyper Rush Megazord, before posing triumphantly next to it's support mecha.

Cindy: Mission accomplished!

She salutes.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Kalask is looking over data as Midnai enters the room. Tem-Tar is assisting him.

Kalask: Not as easy as you thought it'd be, hmmm?

Midnai: They destroyed my Precious! My defenseless darling Precious! They must PAY.

Kalask: Oh, relax, Midnai. You can always get another pet. I promise, once we've defeated these Rangers, we'll just make a stop at Briarwood, kill the locals, and harvest some dragon eggs. Won't that be fun?

Midnai: (sighing heavily) Oh, all right... But I still want to avenge Precious.

Kalask: And you shall... And sooner than you think. You see, my dear, I've finished my plans for those delightfully surprising Twins, and you have quite the role to play. Quite the role indeed...

Tem-Tar: Quite right, Master. In fact, the final pieces of the puzzle should soon be in place, thanks to my little nanite spy. During the battle, it placed itself on Cyber Green. We'll be able to hear everything going on inside their base. The instant an opportunity presents itself, we can strike.

Kalask: ...Tem-Tar? Don't tread over the dramatic lines. It's simply not done.

Tem-Tar: ...Yes, Sir...

* * *

Location: Fort Myers, Horizon

Jeremy enters his room and slumps down in front of his computer.

Jeremy: Man, what a day...

His computer beeps.

Computer: Incoming message.

The message activates itself. On the screen is a stunning redhead.

Jeremy: ...JUNE?

He couldn't believe his eyes. His old girlfriend? The one that had moved away, supposedly never to be seen again? Why was she calling him?

* * *

The rest of the team are relaxing in the rec room. Walter is sprawled out on a couch. Anya's busying herself with a kickboxing simulator. Jake is searching the video library for something to watch. Cindy's making herself a smoothie. Matt is tinkering with the climate controls out of boredom and the need to keep himself occupied. The door slides open to reveal Wendy as she enters the room.

Jake: Hey hey, look who's out and about again.

Matt: Sis? Are you okay?

Wendy: I'm... I'm better than I've been for a while now... Listen, everyone...

Anya halts her kickboxing program and Walter sits up. Unnoticed, the nanite that hitched a ride with him hops off and hides in the cushions.

Wendy: Almost from the minute we came together, I've been on something of a downward spiral... What happened in New York... It was just the last straw. I'll admit... I was beaten, completely. I just wanted to crawl under the sheets and die.

She looks squarely at Cindy.

Wendy: Then I saw you out there, not just living my dream, but saying everything I should have been saying all along. Cindy... You don't have to try to surpass me... You already HAVE. When the going got rough, you kept fighting... and I didn't. I guess I've still got some growing up to do before I'm ready to take up the fight.

Cindy sets her drink aside. Coming closer to Wendy, she looks her predecessor in the eyes.

Cindy: You'll make it. And... thank you. I promise I won't let you down.

Wendy almost comes to tears and hugs Cindy.

Wendy: (softly) I don't think you could.

Cindy: (wincing) Cyborg... strength... Crushing... me...

Abashed, Wendy lets go.

Wendy: Oops. Sorry...

Cindy: (gasping) It's okay.

Walter chuckles. Jake finds himself vaguely disappointed. Chicks hugging? Hot.

Jake: So, what now?

Wendy: It's high time I focused on the really important tasks at hand... Not just building you guys new equipment, but expanding my horizons beyond the program. I mean, I've lived in this city for years... and I don't know it at all.

She looks at Jake.

Wendy: Jake? Will... Will you help me?

Walter, Cindy, Matt, and Anya all exchange glances. Jake practically grins ear to ear.

Jake: I thought you'd never ask.

Matt: Well, THIS can't end well...

The others nod in agreement. And still unnoticed, the nanite begins broadcasting to it's master...

MISSION LOG INCOMPLETE...

Next time: Jake takes Wendy out on the town, but is the town ready for Wendy? Kalask's new scheme takes root, Jeremy reconnects with his old flame, and Cruger begins a plan of his own!


	8. The Date

Previously, on Power Rangers Cyber V: In the aftermath of the incident in New York, the Twins found themselves banned from Ranger status and outed to the world as Hybrids. On the verge of giving up on her dream, Wendy is re-inspired by Cindy's courage in battle and realizes that she simply isn't ready yet to be a Ranger. Deciding to expand her experiences beyond the program, she asks Jake for assistance. During their latest battle Tem-Tar slips a nanite spy onto Walter, which broadcasts everything the Rangers say to Kalask, who has plans for the Twins. Jeremy is surprised when he's contacted by his old girlfriend, June. Cruger notes members of the base staff reacting negatively to the news of Hybrids on staff. Unknown to the team, General Sauder and President Winters both reveal themselves as members of the new Alphabet Soup...

* * *

Mission Log Continued...

Location: Fort Myers, Horizon, California

Time: 6:23 PM

In the rec room, Walter, who can't even BEGIN to hide his amusement, helps Jake with a supposedly stylish tie. Jake, as uncomfortable as he could ever imagine, is wearing a blue dress shirt and an expensive looking black suit.

Jake: Could somebody clue me in on how I went from being at the top of Wendy's hate list to going out on the town with her?

Walter: Hey, she said she needed someone who knew the city and, let's face it, someone to watch her back. Now that people know she's a hybrid, there's gonna be a lot of frightened people out there, and having a Ranger right there'll help them relax. And why the hell are you complaining? You've been wanting to go out with the girl since you got here!

Jake: Yeah, but still... I mean, I can't even afford to take anybody out on a date! Not with what THIS place pays.

Walter: Relax. I've got it covered.

Walter reaches into his pocket and pulls out a card that looks remarkably like platinum.

Walter: Just use this. The night's on me.

Jake: But... You were a PIZZA GUY.

Walter: (smirks) Wendy's not the only one with secrets, m'man. Now normally, I'd be ragging on you, but the girl's been down long as I've known her, and she needs this. So don't let her down, or I'll sic Anya on you.

Jake: You wouldn't... (pause) ...You would.

Walter grins.

The door to the rec room slides open.

Wendy: Well?

She steps into the room, and both Rangers forget to breathe for a second. Gone is her usual outfit. For the first time, they see her without a lab coat. Instead, she's wearing a form-fitting black gown and a gold necklace with a red gem in the center. As always, atop her head, lie her glasses, her disguise for the rest of the world.

Wendy: Do... I look all right?

Walter: You look... Wow.

Jake's jaw drops. Walter pats him on the back.

Walter: Good luck... You're gonna need it.

Jake gulps. Unseen, the nanite spy attaches itself to his pants cuff.

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V

Created by Aaron Thall

Episode 8: The Date

Written by: Aaron Thall

* * *

Location: Jeremy's quarters

Jeremy is still at his computer screen. He's been there for at least an hour, catching up on old times with June, his ex-girlfriend.

June: I still can't believe it. You. The Red Ranger. I mean, you were always the reliable one. The sensitive one... But a super hero?

Jeremy: It was a bit of a surprise to me, too. But I'm learning as I go, and the other Rangers are good people. ...Well, maybe not so much Jake...

June giggles.

June: God, I've missed you. It's so boring down here.

Jeremy: I could live with boring.

June: Yeah, right! You get to save the world every day! I've gotta know... How does it feel... You know... morphing?

Jeremy: It... It's kind of like being charged with electricity. Everything becomes so much more intense. ...I'm really not explaining it very well. Matt could probably explain it better.

June: He's one of those hybrids on the news, right? Is what they're saying true?

Jeremy: No, definitely not. The Twins are... eccentric, especially Wendy. But they're no threat to anybody.

June: Okay. Listen, I've got to go, but I'll be coming back to town for a few days while my parents wrap up some business. We should get together.

Jeremy: (smiling) That'd be great. I could give you a tour of the base. Cindy and the others would love to meet you.

June: I'll bet. I'll send you the details later! Bye!

Her image vanishes from the screen. Jeremy sits back.

Jeremy: ...Bye...

* * *

Location: Downtown Horizon

In a jeep borrowed from the motor pool, Jake sits behind the wheel while Wendy takes in the sights of the city.

Jake: (thinking) Wish I'd had more time to snag a cooler ride than this...

Wendy: It's... It's beautiful. I had no idea the city was so big!

Indeed, everywhere she looks, there's activity. Humans and aliens alike walk the streets.

Jake: I guess it'd have that effect on a first-timer. I guess I've just gotten used to it. But be careful, okay? Last I checked, we needed to keep a low profile. Between me being a Ranger and the news calling you the worst thing to hit the planet since Lord Zedd, we're conspicuous enough already.

Wendy: I know, I know...

Wendy reaches into her purse and pulls out a small device. She presses a few buttons.

Jake: So, any place in particular you want to see?

Wendy: I saw on the web that the museum's hosting a Rangers exhibit. (She turns the device so Jake can see it's screen.) Could we...?

Jake: I thought you wanted to get away from that for a little while.

Wendy: I do... But there's something there I need to see. Please?

Jake: (smiling) Ask and ye shall receive. The museum it is.

* * *

Location: Fort Myers

Anya and Matt are in the gym. Anya is spotting for Matt as he lifts weights. He's effortlessly lifting over 700 pounds.

Anya: Matt, you should be getting some rest. You've been working endlessly since our return from New York.

Matt: It helps me forget what happened... At least for a few minutes here and there. But something's bothering me, Anya. The way President Winters reacted to us... It was strange, even for a woman afraid of hybrids.

Anya: Yes, it's almost as if-

Before she can finish her thought, Supreme Commander Cruger steps inside. Cindy's with him.

Cindy: Guys, have Jake and Wendy left yet?

Anya: I believe so.

Cruger: That's not good.

Matt: Sir?

Cruger: Kalask knows that the two of you are hybrids. Your abilities make you prime targets for his campaigns.

Matt: I see... I'll stay on base then, Sir.

Cruger: Excellent. And contact Jake immediately. He needs to be on his guard.

Cindy: We can't tell Wendy... Not yet, anyway. She's still getting over the shock. The last thing she needs right now is something else to worry about.

Matt: I wouldn't worry too much, and I wouldn't contact Jake, either. When asked Jake for help, I decided to take some... precautions.

Cruger: Oh? Such as...?

Matt smirks.

Location: Horizon Museum

At this time of the day, the museum is nearly abandoned. Jake can only stare at what is before him as Wendy nearly squeals in delight.

Jake: When you said they had a Rangers display, you weren't kidding...

The museum is loaded to the brim with Ranger memoribelia. In the far corner, the Megatank sits, looking as new as the day the Space Rangers built it. Right next to it is a replica of the Trans-Armor Cycle. Across the room, a gigantic wall display proudly shows virtually every weapon ever used by a Ranger, from the legendary Power Weapons to the obscure Thunder Slingers. Every available place not designated for foot traffic is dedicated to Zords, allies, even enemies of the Rangers.

Wendy: It's beautiful.

Unknown: I'm glad you like it.

Wendy turns, shocked, to see a robot shorter than her with red armor, blue and black limbs, and a golden oval head, complete with flashing red lights. On it's chest, a lightning symbol continually lit up.

Alpha 5: I am Alpha 5, caretaker of this exhibit.

Wendy: (thrilled beyond words) Oh wow... I know all about you! You're almost as famous as the Rangers! A fully sentient, multi-functional automaton!

Alpha 5: Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! Oh, that takes me back to the good old days! Wait! (He looks at Wendy) I saw you on the news! You're one of the hybrids working with the new Rangers!

Wendy: (nods) Yeah, but could you keep that to yourself? We're trying to keep a low profile.

Alpha 5: "We"? (He looks and sees Jake.) Oh, of course! We just added him to the hall of Rangers!

Wendy: You've got a what?

Alpha 5: Come with me and I'll show you.

Wendy: Okay. (turns to Jake) Jake! I'm going over this way for a few minutes! Hurry up!

Jake: (lagging a bit) I'll be there in a minute!

Jake moves to catch up, but a hand grabs his shoulder. Shocked, he turns and grabs... Walter, who motions for Jake to keep quiet.

Walter: You've REALLY gotta relax, man.

Jake: What. Are. You. DOING HERE?

Walter: Matt asked me to tag along and keep an eye on Wendy.

Jake: He didn't think I could do the job?

Walter: No... YOU'RE the one he wanted me to protect her from!

(pause)

Jake: (muttering) I'm gonna beat his ass...

Walter: Listen: The Big Dog called. He thinks Kalask may try to make a play for Wendy. He isn't ordering you two back to base, but keep a close eye on her. At the first sign of trouble, get her out of there.

Jake: I hear ya.

Walter: Oh, I almost forgot. I set up a table for you at the Azulong Phoenix. Best chinese food in town. And very, very exclusive.

Jake: How the heck did you-

Walter: I TOLD you I had secrets of my own, man. Now get going. You don't wanna keep that girl waiting.

Jake: And where the heck are you gonna be?

Walter: Oh... Around.

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Kalask sits at his throne as Jake and Walter's conversation is transmitted by the nanite spy. He turns to Tem-Tar, Thrak, and Midnai.

Kalask: And now we know where to strike. Midnai, is the Fiddler ready?

Midnai: (bowing slightly) Of course, Master.

Kalask: Excellent. Thrak, your job will be to keep those Rangers away from the girl. Tem-Tar, you already know your own task.

Tem-Tar: Of course.

Thrak: It will be a PLEASURE.

Midnai: But Master... Where is Emeralde. Why isn't she included with this assignment?

Kalask: Emeralde has... a different task assigned to her. I assure you, all will soon be revealed.

Location: Unknown

A warp portal opens, and Emeralde steps through, followed by a creature hidden by shadows.

Emeralde: Stay here.

The creature nods silently. With a graceful leap, Emeralde leaps onto the roof of the nearest building. Taking a moment to make certain she has not been detected, she reached down and, using her kitana, jimmies a window open. Once she succeeds, she backflips into the window, entering the building. Not a minute passes before she comes back to the window, signaling the creature to come closer. She tosses out something wrapped in a white sheet... which is quickly growing redder by the moment. The creature catches the bundle, and Emeralde leaps down gracefully, landing next to her compatriot.

Emeralde: My work is done. The rest is up to you.

The creature nods again, and it's form slowly begins to change...

Location: Horizon Museum

Wendy is letting Alpha regale her with tales of the Rangers as Jake catches up.

Alpha 5: So with the Dragonzord finally immobilized by the Megazord, Jason challenged Tommy to a final battle where-

Jake: (interrupting) All really interesting, but we're gonna have to go soon if we're going to make our reservation.

Wendy: Reservation?

Jake: Yeah. The best resturaunt in town.

Wendy: Just a couple more minutes? Please? I need to see two more things real fast.

Jake: Okay.

Wendy turns to Alpha.

Wendy: Would it be okay for me to come and visit you from time to time?

Alpha 5: It would be my pleasure, Wendy. (As Alpha walks off, he looks at Jake.) Billy never interrupted me. HMPH!

Jake: So, what did you want to see?

Wendy: Him.

She points behind Jake. He turns and sees the RPM Black Ranger.

Wendy: Dillon. The first Hybrid Ranger. When Matt and I learned what we were, Dillon became our idol. Even though he had that affliction, and he had to live in fear of turning on his friends, he fought like a true hero right until the end. I guess we just wanted to prove that we were as good as he was.

Jake: You will. I know it.

Wendy: Well, there's one way to be sure.

She heads down the corridor to an egglike device.

Wendy: I read about this online. It's supposed to read your brainwaves and analyze your physical data, then tells you if you're Ranger material or not.

Jake: Go for it. But I can already tell you what it's gonna say.

Wendy nods and carefully steps inside. Jake closes the door behind her. The chamber glows for a moment, then reopens. Wendy steps out, a smile on her face.

Jake: So, how'd it go?

Wendy: I thought you already knew. Come on! You said we were going to be late.

Chuckling, he let her lead the way to the jeep.

Location: Fort Myers

The door to General Sauder's office opens. Cruger looks up from paperwork to see Sauder himself, just returned from meeting with President winters.

Cruger: Have a nice flight, General?

Sauder: Why isn't Venturas on base? I wanted her confined for disobeying orders!

Cruger: (getting up to stare Sauder in the eyes.) She's been through enough AND, last I checked, I don't work for you. Besides, you have a more immeidate problem.

Sauder: Oh?

Cruger: I'm afraid so. Since their condition has been revealed, about a fifth of your staff has suddenly requested transfers to other bases, citing personal reasons.

Sauder: Only a fifth? Better than I expected.

Cruger: I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of arranging replacements. Each one imminently qualified for the job, and none of them likely to bat an eye about working alongside hybrids.

Sauder: You should have consulted with me first.

Cruger: Perhaps, but that's not relevant any longer. You're more than welcome to look over the incoming personnel yourself and make any changes you like, but I assure you, you won't find anybody better.

Cruger comes out from behind Sauder's desk and begins to leave the office.

Cruger: Oh, two more things. First of all, like I said, Wendy's been through enough, and you need her. Tread lightly.

Sauder: And second?

Cruger stops right behind Sauder. Not looking at him, he narrows his eyes and holds back a growl.

Cruger: I'll be watching you. Something strange is oing on around here, and I intend to find out what. General...

With that, Cruger walks away. He doesn't get far before Jeremy, Cindy, and Anya block his path.

Cindy: So that's it? You're just leaving?

Cruger: My duty lies with SPD, so yes, I'm leaving. But that doesn't mean I'm done here.

Jeremy: What do you have in mind, Sir?

Cruger: I'm going to address the Galactic Council. With luck, they'll grant SPD jurisdiction over the Kalask situation. If I can manage that, I can take command here and reactivate the Twins' Ranger status.

Anya: Will it take long? As much as I hate to admit it, I feel General Sauder hasn't been honest with us.

Cruger: It will take as long as it takes. Patience is a virtue, Anya. Good luck, Rangers. And be on your guard.

Jeremy, Cindy, Anya: Yes, Sir!

They salute SPD style. Cruger smiles at that, and walks away. In seconds, he's gone.

Location: Azulong Phoenix

In the kitchen of the popular resturaunt the staff are hard at work filling the orders. They almost don't notice as a warpportal opens at the far end.

Chef: What's that?

Waiter: I think I saw that on tv!

Midnai casually steps through the portal and surveys her surroundings.

Midnai: It seems I have an audience. So be it.

The owner of the resturaunt steps forward.

Owner: Now listen here, Toots. You're not welcome here. And certainly not in THAT getup.

midnai regards the man before her and raises a bemused eyebrow. Clearly, the man doesn't know who she is.

Midnai: Oh, this simply won't do. I believe an attitude adjustment is in order.

Midnai thrusts her hand forward, and a black beam of energy lances out, striking every person in the kitchen. As it fades, Midnai gives the owner her full attention.

Midnai: Now, you were saying...?

Owner: I was saying that we live to serve you, Mistress.

He drops to one knee, kneeling before her. Every employee does the same.

Owner: What do you wish of us?

Midnai: Prepare to receive two very special guests. We must prepare a meal they'll never forget.

Location: Outside the Azulong Phoenix

Having found a parking space with some difficulty, Jake and Wendy finally reach the entrance to the resturaunt. Looking like a futuristic pagoda, it is adorned with holographic chinese dragons and lions that roar at the customers.

Wendy: Are all resturaunts this fancy looking?

Jake: You think this is something? You should see the Burger King. Although I think the mascot's kinda creepy.

Wendy: But you fight monsters all the time.

Jake: Yeah... No, the mascot's still creepier.

As they enter, they sees that the place is packed. Clearly, this is the place to be.

Wendy: This doesn't exactly scream "low profile"...

Jake approaches the greeter.

Jake: I have a reservation for two. Last name Taylor.

The greeter checks their list.

Greeter: Oh... Yes, here it is and... Wait... (She gasps) You're the Blue Ranger! OHMIGOD! IT'S THE BLUE RANGER!

Everything seems to stop as the patrons and employees turn to see the celebrity in their midst.

Wendy: Jake... Everybody's staring...

Jake: And why not? I'm famous and you're-

Wendy: Infamous?

Jake: I was going to say stunning.

Wendy: Well, they're definitely stunned...

The patrons are already muttering amongst themselves.

Patron: Yeah, it's him! But who's the girl?

Patron 2: Don't you watch the news? She's one of those hybrids from the news! I think she stole the Pink Ranger's Morpher!

Patron 3: Why is he having dinner with a bad guy?

Patron 4: She has some nerve being in public with normal decent people...

Patron 5: ...Do you think she'd wear that 7 of 9 catsuit I bought on Ebay last year if I asked?

Able to hear everything being said, Wendy flushes red.

Greeter: (recovering from her surprise) Please follow me.

She grabs two menus and heads towards an isolated booth near the back. Jake and Wendy follow.

Greeter: Your server will be with you momentarily. (She turns to Jake and holds out a pen and a small notebook.) Can... Can I have your autograph?

Jake: Ummm... Sure. Why not?

He takes the pen and writes his name with flourish. Slowly, more people begin gathering, wanting to meet an actual superhero. Notably, no one comes near Wendy, maintaining a safe distance and avoding eye contact.

Wendy: Must be nice to be wanted...

Jake: I can't help it if people want to meet the Blue Ranger.

Patron 6: Mr. Ranger, Sir? I've got to know... Is she your prisoner or something? Isn't she supposed to be trying to wipe us out?

Jake glares at the patron.

Jake: You heard wrong. Her name is Wendy Venturas. She's a super-genius. She BUILT my powers. She's as dedicated to saving the planet as any of us... and she's my friend. Hybrids may have been a threat once a long time ago, but that was then, and now she's probably the best chance everybody has of surviving!

The patrons mutter to themselves. Confused by the declaration refuting everything they've heard, they just back off slowly and return to their seats... Without apologizing. Jake turns back to Wendy.

Jake: Sorry about that. Those brainless-!

Wendy: No... Don't apologize. (She places her hand on his.) Thank you.

Jake: For what? All I did was tell the truth.

Wendy: Exactly. You stood up for me. Not many people would have done that.

Jake: Give 'em time. They'll see that those news vultures are wrong.

Wendy: Maybe... But... But that's not the only thing I wanted to thank you for.

Jake: Oh?

Wendy: (nodding) I... I know you're the one that got my glasses fixed... Back when Emeralde broke them. You made yourself a target and risked your life... Just to help me.

Jake: You knew?

Wendy: (nods again) Super hearing and deductive reasoning. I could have been a detective, but the whole super science thing kinda grabbed me first. Jake... You've been there for me from the minute we met. Even when I treated you like an enemy, you still believed in me.

Jake: You're worth believing in.

They stare into each other's eyes and begin drawing closer...

Nearby, Walter, having snuck inside watches as things progress.

Walter: So far, so good. Now to make sure everything's perfect.

Quietly, he sneaks towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Midnai's enslaved workforce is ahrd at work. One of the waiters enters the kitchen and kneels before Midnai.

Waiter: The Blue Ranger and the Hybrid girl have arrived, Mistress.

Midnai: Excellent. (She gestures and a wine bottle appears.) Serve this to them.

Walter peeks through the windowed kitchen door and spots Midnai.

Walter: Oh man... Gotta warn them before-

Before he can finish, another waiter comes up behind him and brings a hand down on Walter's shoulder. Magical energy surges from the possessed server into Walter.

Walter: ...Aw crap...

Walter goes limp, and the Waiter dags him into the kitchen.

Waiter 2: Mistress, I caught this one spying.

Midnai: Very good. Put him somewhere out of the way. Kalask would be very cross if I simply killed him without giving him a chance of survival.

She turns to the first waiter.

Midnai: Carry out your orders. Kalask's game begins after they've had a chance to eat. After all, they have been worthy adversaries, and they've earned a last meal.

Jake and Wendy draw closer, the magic of the moment pulling them both in. But just as it looks like they'll kiss-

Waiter: Compliments of the house, Sir.

The moment ruined, both lean back as the waiter delivers the wine bottle and two glasses.

Jake: I guess we might as well. We wouldn't want to insult them, right?

Wendy: I suppose so...

Jake takes the bottle and pops the cork.

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Kalask watches as Jake and Wendy drink from the magical wine.

Kalask: Perfect. It's all going according to plan.

Emeralde enters the chamber and kneels before her master.

Emeralde: It is done.

Kalask: I expected no less from you. Well done. Now all we need to do is wait for the potion to take effect. Emeralde, prepare a squadron of Dreads. I wish to test the girl's abilities before I spring the trap.

Emeralde stands.

Emeralde: As you command.

Location: Azulong Phoenix

At least an hour has passed, and the date is back on track. Their plates are set aside as they share stories of their childhood.

Jake: So then what happened?

Wendy: Well, we figured that if the generator worked well at half strength, we should crank it up to full. Matt pulled the lever, and the next thing I remember is the sprinklers going off while he coughed up a cloud of soot and calmly took off the remains of his lab coat. It took a week for his hair to grow back.

Jake: Ouch.

Wendy: But the best part? He just looked at me and said "Sis? I think we should keep it where it was."

Jake chuckles.

Jake: You two sure seemed to blow stuff up a lot. You don't... you know... still do that, right?

Wendy: Well...

Before she can formulate a response, there's suddenly a scream. They both turn and see a warp portal in the center of the room. A Dread steps through and it's mouth glows ominously. They get to their feet to confront it.

Jake: Pfft. One Dread? No sweat.

More portals appear around the room. Each spits out a Dread.

Wendy: You just HAD to say it, didn't you?

The patrons panic. Anarchy reigns as they begin running for the exits. The Dreads begin to move to stop them.

Midnai: NO!

Midnai appears in their midst.

Midnai: Let them run. They're not our target tonight.

The last of the civilians clear the room.

Wendy: We should call in the Rangers.

Jake: Why? We can take 'em, no sweat.

Wendy: ...I was hoping you'd say that. Ummm... Excuse me? Dreads?

She reaches down, grabs their table, and effortlessly lifts it up over her head.

Wendy: Let me show you to your table!

She throws the table like a frisbee at several Dreads near the exit. It slams into the robots and knocks them through the doors and out into the street.

Jake: ...Wow. Just... wow.

Shaking off his surprise, Jake rushes into the Dread horde and knocks three down with a low sweeping kick. Not stopping, he gets back up and backflips, thrusting his legs out to stagger a fourth robot. Wendy, meanwhile, picks up some discarded silverware.

Wendy: Kids? Don't try this at home!

She throws a fork and a knife. The nearest Dread falls back, the impliments sticking out of it's eye sockets. A second Dread tries to grab her, but she catches the robot's arm and pulls, yanking it free.

Wendy: Batter up!

She swings, ramming the robot with it's own severed shoulder and sending it flying. She glances at another Dread and grins.

Wendy: Come over here... I just got an idea.

The Dread almost seems to wimper as she approaches.

Midnai: Interesting. It seems the girl is all she's cracked up to be.

Jake flips a Dread onto it's back and quickly turns to punch another in the lower abdomen. As it staggers back, he delivers an uppercut that snaps the robot's neck. It falls to the ground as the remaining Dreads, ten in all, close in on him.

Jake: Oh crud.

Wendy: JAKE! GET DOWN!

Jake ducks as a massive blast of hellfire surges through the room. As he gets up, he sees that the Dreads are all in various states of melting. He turns to Wendy and sees her holding a makeshift napalm thrower cobbled together from Dread parts. She tosses it aside, it's fuel spent.

Wendy: Typical. They took a licking and just stopped ticking. You okay?

Jake: Yeah. You?

Wendy: Actually, it was kinda fun. Are ALL dates like this?

Jake: Mine usually are.

Midnai: ENOUGH!

Midnai thrusts her hand out, grabbing both of them telekinetically. With a sweep of her arm, she tosses both of them out into the street. As they pull themselves up, another portal appears. Thrak, Tem-Tar, and a new monster step through. The monster, thin, gaunt, and dressed in a strange tuxedo, was obviously not a fighter. Oddly enough, it carried a fiddle. Midnai levitates herself to the side of her comrades.

Midnai: I assume the Master is pleased?

Tem-Tar: Oh, most definitely. He has sent us to collect the girl.

Jake: That's not gonna happen! If you think I'm gonna let you lay one finger on her, you've got another thing coming!

Thrak: You speak as if you've got a say in the matter! FIDDLER! Do your job!

Jake: CYBER OP-

Before Jake can finish his morph call, the Fiddler begins to play, of all things, the Tango.

Jake: ENERG-What the?

Jake finds himself unable to move freely. His hand stops, inches from the Cyber Op on his wrist. Instead, he turns to Wendy and takes her hands.

Wendy: It's some kind of spell! I can't control my body!

To their astonishment, they begin the famous dance.

Midnai: Perhaps I should give them a rose to complete the tradition. If nothing else, it would go well with Fiddler's enchanted wine.

Their eyes go wide.

Midnai: Oh, didn't I tell you? Anyone that drinks his wine becomes unable to resist the Fiddler's musical spell.

Jake twirls Wendy, even as he strains to regain control of his body.

Jake: Got to... Reach the Morpher!

Wendy: It's no use! If I can't break their hold with my cybernetic strength, there's no way you can!

Tem-Tar: It looks like you're going to dance until you drop!

Their only response are frustrated grunts of effort as Wendy is dipped.

In the kitchen, Walter finally stirs.

Walter: Man, have I got a headache...

He gets to his feet and looks around. All the resturaunt staff are unconscious, Midnai having finally released the spell controlling them.

Walter: ...Oh no...

He bolts out of the kitchen and sees the remnants of the Dread battle. As he gets to the remains of the door, he sees Jake and Wendy dancing under the Fiddler's spell.

Walter: Hang on guys...

He taps his Cyber Op.

Walter: GUYS! Emergency at the Azulong Phoenix! Midnai, Thrak, Tem-Tar, and some new monster! It looks like he's got Jake and Wendy under some kind of spell!

Jeremy: (over the Cyber Op) We're on our way!

Walter: Okay then... CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

He lifts his left arm to chest level while raising and pulling back his right, palm facing out. He shoves his right arm forward, pushing the "disk" into the Cyber Op.

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

Walter flips out into the street, even as the others teleport in, morphed and ready for battle.

Walter: All right, that's enough! You've had your fun! Now let 'em go!

Midnai: Oh, but the fun has just begun! Thrak? I do believe you have a score to settle with these spandex-clad do-gooders.

Thrak: And it'll be a pleasure.

Wendy: IT'S NOT SPANDEX! YEOW!

Jake dips her again.

Jake: Any time, guys...

Anya: That monster is known as the Fiddler. If we destroy his insturment, the spell should be broken.

Matt: (over helmets) And if you can morph Jake, he should be temporarily free from the creature's control.

Jeremy: Walter, we'll keep them busy. Try to free Jake!

Walter: No problem!

Jeremy: LET'S GO!

Jeremy, Cindy, and Anya draw their Data Blades and leap forward, trying to slash Thrak. Thrak swings his warclub and knocks back Jeremy and Cindy, but Anya manages to catch it.

Anya: NO ONE harms my family, Thrak. NO ONE!

Thrak: Family? HAH! What a joke!

He energizes his club, shocking Anya and allowing him to swat her aside.

Cindy: ANYA!

Cindy rushes to Anya's side and helps her up.

Anya: I'm all right, but we have to hurry! Whatever they're up to... It's enough to get Kalask to go against his normal fair play rules!

Cindy: You're right. He'd never allow magic to be used like this normally!

Jeremy: Maybe whatever they're doing here is the start of something bigger! But whatever it is... WE CAN'T LET IT HAPPEN!

Jeremy leaps into the air and brings down his Data Blade, slashing Thrak in the chest, but doing negligible damage before the neanderthal grabs him and lifts him up.

Thrak: This is pathetic!

He dashes Jeremy on the ground.

Thrak: What did you hope to accomplish with such a foolish move?

Jeremy: A distraction. WALTER! NOW!

Walter leaps over Thrak's head and makes a beeline for Wendy and Jake.

Wendy: WALTER!

Jake: HURRY UP! I don't know how much more of this I can take!

Walter: All over it.

He grabs Jake's wrist and shoves the disk into the Cyber Op.

Jake: This better work... CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Suddenly free of the spell, Jake lets go of Wendy, who continues the dance alone.

Jake: It worked! Now to get to Wendy!

Tem-Tar: Time to change tunes, Fiddler!

Fiddler immeidately begins playing a different song, and Wendy's eyes widen as she slugs both Jake and Walter, sending them flying back.

Wendy: SORRY!

Jake: (getting up, obviously in pain) It's okay! It's not you!

Walter: Just hold on!

Midnai: Excellent work! But time is fleeting. Thrak can't hold them off forever. We'd best get on with the plan.

Tem-Tar: Oh, I agree completely. Fiddler?

Fiddler's tune changes again, becoming a rhythmic beat. Hesitantly, stiffly, Wendy turns and begins walking towards the villains.

Jake: Fight it!

Wendy: I'm trying, but my body just won't respond!

Walter: We've gotta stop the music somehow!

Wendy stops in front of Tem-Tar and turns around to face the Rangers, standing stiff as a mannequin.

Tem-Tar: Very good, my dear. Now just hold still. I'd say this wasn't going to hurt, but it will. It most definitely WILL.

Tem-Tar takes a small device from his sleeve and presses it to Wendy's neck. And Wendy screams.

Jake: NO!

Tem-Tar: Oh, don't worry, Blue Ranger! We don't care about the girl... Only the precious Venjix nanotechnology permeating her body. This device extracts them, but I'm afraid the process is excruciatingly painful. Observe. Look at how lovely her features are when twisted with unimaginable pain.

Matt: (over helmet coms) You've got to stop him! The nanites that my sister and I share do more than just give us superhuman abilities... They control every aspect of our bodies. If they extract too many nanites... They'll kill her.

Jake: That's NOT gonna happen! TEM-TAR! LET HER GO!

Jake charges at Tem-Tar, who uses his free hand to extend the tube he normally uses to send the growing nanites. This time it releases a fiery barriage that erupts all around Jake, knocking him down. Walter rushes to his teammate's side.

Walter: We can't just save her by charging in! We'll never make it.

They glare at their enemies and their captive.

Walter: We've gotta use the same strategy Jeremy did to get me over to you.

Jake: Are you sure?

Walter: No, but we don't have time to think of anything better! DATA RAY! DATA SHIELD!

The Data Shield apears on Walter's arm as he draws his Data Ray and takes aim at Tem-Tar.

Tem-Tar: FOOL! You can't fire without risking the safety of the girl! But I can strike YOU!

Tem-Tar unleashes another barriage, focusing all his attention on Walter. Shielding himself, Walter tries to force his way forward, closer to their enemies.

Midnai: Allow me to assist!

Tem-Tar: But of course!

Midnai adds her own lightning to the assault. It strikes Walter hard, sending his Data Shield flying and knocking him to the ground, his suit smouldering.

Wendy: WALTER! GET OUT OF THERE!

Walter: No chance girl... None of us are leaving you!

Behind Walter, Anya and Cindy try to restrain Thrak's arms as Jeremy delivers a flying kick to the neanderthal's torso. The blow staggers the villain, but he refuses to fall, and yanks his arms free, throwing them both forward but not seriously injuring them.

Wendy: I'M NOT WORTH IT! GET OUT OF HERE! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Tem-Tar: Excellent! The siphon's already taken thirty percent of her nanites! At this rate, she'll be completely drained in less than five minutes!

Jake: NEVER!

Jake, using the others as a distraction, leaps into the air and draws his Data Blade.

Tem-Tar: You can't strike me any more than your friend!

Jake: I DON'T HAVE TO! VICTORY SLASH!

His Data Blade charges with blue energy as he comes down and swings hard, nailing the Fiddler with full force. The fiddle shatters into pieces as the monster falls backwards and explodes.

Tem-Tar: OH NO! FIDDLER!

The effect is immediate. Badly weakened, Wendy begins to collapse, pulling away from the siphon in the process. Jake rushes to her side, catching her and picking her up.

Jake: It's okay. I'm here now. You're gonna be all right.

Tem-Tar wisely backs away from them and goes to Midnai's side.

Midnai: Only a third of her nanites? You'd best hope the master is in a good mood.

Tem-Tar: I always have a back-up plan, Midnai! Observe!

Tem-Tar extends his nanite tube again and fires several of them at fallen Dreads. As always, they immediately replicate and rebuild. In seconds, five giant Dreads tower over the battle.

Cindy: Oh, that's not good...

Thrak aims his war club and releases a blast of energy that knocks his three opponents off their feet.

Thrak: Too easy!

He's suddenly stunned as he's blasted from behind. He turns slowly to see Walter, Data Ray aimed right at him.

Walter: Surprise.

Walter fires again, nailing Thrak in his face and staggering the villain.

Jeremy: Jake, get Wendy out of here! Walter, Cindy, do you think you can handle Thrak?

Cindy: Sure, but why?

Anya: Jeremy and I have to do something about those Dreads.

Jeremy: Right. Good luck.

Walter: Just get going!

Jeremy: RAZOR BAT... MOBILIZE!

Anya: CV TRANSPORT... REV UP!

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay

Matt: They're on their way!

Matt types in a few commands and the ceiling above Razor Bat slides away, revealing blue sky. The platform starts to rise, taking the machine to ground level.

Matt: This one's for you, Sis.

Razor Bat reaches ground level. It's engines start powering up, superheating the air around it.

Matt: Razor Bat launch in five...

The engines ignite

Matt: FOUR...

Razor Bat's cockpit lights up. It starts rolling down the runway, dwarfing the fighter jets parked nearby.

Matt: THREE...

Razor Bat picks up speed.

Matt: TWO...

Razor Bat angles it's wings for maximum lift.

Matt: ONE...

Razor Bat takes off blazing into the sky, rising to skyscraper height before blazing towards the city.

The giant ramp extends from the floor up to the ceiling. CV Transport immediately activates and races out of the Bay, quickly joining Razor Bat as they race to the city.

Jeremy: Here we go!

Jeremy and Anya leap up and into their cockpits.

Jeremy: Are you sure you can handle that thing solo?

Anya: We'll find out, won't we?

She inserts her Data Blade, using it as a makeshift joystick.

Jeremy: WARRIOR MODE NOW!

Jeremy pulls the lever down. The effect is immediate. The transformation begins by extending the engine thrusters out, revealing them to be the feet. They continue extending into legs. Next, the tips of the wings separate, revealing themselves to be hand weapons, which are easily caught by twin arms that come out of the sides of Razor Bat's main body and extend. The wings fold backwards from their midway point, while the Bat head cycles forward, becoming a chestplate. A new head rises from the main body, a odd mix of humanoid robot and bat. The transformation complete, Razor Bat lands on it's legs and stands ready for battle, weapons raised.

Anya: HYPER RUSH MEGAZORD!

CV Transport turns around and runs backwards, blazing forward as jets from underneath raise it up. The rocket engines detach and reattach to the front wheels as it props itself up on it's former back. A panel on the new front rotates down, revealing a robotic face with yellow eyes.

Jake: Come on, Gorgeous! I'm taking you home!

Still holding the nearly unconscious Wendy, he taps his gauntlet and they vanish in a steam of blue and white light.

Anya: We need to finish this quickly!

Hyper Rush Megazord steps forward to confront the giant Dreads. The robots release hellfire from their mouths, but the Megazord takes the blow effortlessly and shrugs it off.

Anya: GATTLING BARRIAGE!

Hyper Rush Megazord raises both arms and lets loose with rapid blasts of destructive energy that strike the two closest Dreads, which fall over and explode.

Jeremy: And I'll handle the rest!

Razor Bat leaps over Hyper Rush Megazord, pushing off of it's shoulder as it draws it's sabers and slashes at the first Dread. The machine staggers back as Razor Bat turns and kicks the second. The third unleashes hellfire, striking the Zord and weakening it.

Jeremy: It's getting hot in here... Time to cool these guys off! RAZOR CYCLONE!

Razor Bat activates it's jets and blazes forward, spiraling around the three Dreads and forcing them into the air. As they fall back down, Razor bat leaps into their midst and quickly slahses through each one with its sabers. As they crash to the ground, Razor Bat lands silently and gracefully.

Jeremy: Bye bye...

Razor Bat returns it's sabers to it's wings and snaps it's fingers. The three Dreads erupt into fireballs.

Below, Thrak swings at Cindy and Walter, but they flip backwards and avoid the attack.

Walter: Time we clobbered this creep!

Cindy: I'm with you!

They both leap forward and slug Thrak in the face. As the villain falls back, they press their attack, mirroring each other with spinning kicks to his chest.

Thrak: You DARE challenge ME?

There's a loud THOOM as two giant robotic feet slam down behind Thrak. He turns to see Razor Bat and Hyper Rush Megazord staring down at him.

Anya: Yes. We do.

Thrak: BAH! We already have what we came for! We'll finish this another time!

A warpportal appears under Thrak, pulling him down into Limbo.

Midnai: For once, I agree with that lummox. Until we meet again, Rangers.

Another portal appears behind her and Tem-Tar. Before any of the Rangers can think of making a move to stop them, it's already too late.

Walter: They got away!

Jeremy: And with the Venjix tech!

Cindy: But what about Wendy?

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Tem-Tar kneels before Kalash and holds up the siphon.

Tem-Tar: We did our best, Master, but the Blue Ranger destroyed the Fiddler before I could finish.

Kalask takes the siphon and examines it's contents.

Kalask: Well, it's not as much as I would have liked, but it's definitely a promising start. Besides, it's not like I don't already have a back-up plan in place...

Location: Medical Bay, Fort Myers

The other Rangers teleport in and remove their helmets. They rush to the doctor who's examining Wendy, who's sitting on the edge of a hospital bed, Jake and Matt by her side.

Anya: How is she?

Doctor: Whatever they used on her took over a third of her body's nanites. It's taken a toll on her system, but they're already building replacements, so she's not in any danger. However, it will be at least a week before her superhuman abilites return. For the next week, she's effectively as human as I am.

Matt: That's not important, Doctor. All that matters is that she's safe.

He hugs his sister.

Matt: Don't ever worry me like that again!

Wendy: I... think... I'm starting... to understand... that we hug too hard...

Matt lets go of her.

Matt: Sorry.

Wendy: (turns to Jake) Thank you... If you hadn't gone after me...

Jake: Relax. It's what I do. Sorry your night didn't turn out the way you wanted, though.

Wendy: It wasn't your fault. And I'm sure that things will look up from here on out.

Jake: Good... So, your room or mine?

There's a pregnant pause. Walter slaps his forehead.

Walter: What an IDIOT...

Wendy: Jake... WHAT KIND OF GIRL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?

The others wince as they hear a loud crash. Wendy, furious, storms past them, Matt following close behind. They look back towards Jake to see him sprawled over the hospital bed, clocked by a convenient bedpan.

Jake: I think I'm in love...

Unseen, the nanite spy hops off of Jake and crawls off into the electrical system.

Doctor: I'm afraid there's more bad news.

Jeremy: What is it?

Doctor: It's already all over the news.

The Doctor turns on the television. Footage of Wendy slugging Jake and Walter, then walking to the side of the villains, is shown

Newscaster: And this footage, taken just moments ago, is just more proof that the hybrids in our midst are a threat! Fortunately, the Power Rangers succeeded in taking the hybrid back into custody, but not before it succeeded in passing Venjix technology into the hands of the interdimensional madman known only as Kalask. We will have more information as it becomes available. Stay tuned to NTTV for a report live from downtown.

The Doctor hits the mute button.

Cindy: How could they get it so wrong? Didn't they see that she wasn't doing it willingly? That Jake had been under the spell, too?

Walter: Oh, they saw... They just don't CARE.

He clenches his fists, furious.

Matt easily catches up to his sister.

Matt: Wendy, you need to rest! You have to let your body recover!

Wendy: I can't do that, Matt. I... I was completely helpless out there. They used me like a puppet, and now the entire universe has to worry about Venjix again! I refuse to be a damsel in distress. Not now. Not EVER.

She stops and turns to face Matt.

Wendy: I don't want to be helpless again, Matt... And I don't think we have to, either. I saw something... In the museum.

She looks him in the eyes.

Wendy: It was a message from Dr. K.

Location: Unknown

Sequestered in a darkened room, with only a computer monitor and a freshly changed bed for company, a hearty African-American soldier reads a message and smiles. Silently, he gets up from the computer and picks up a tiny device. The light shows his uniform just enough that we can see his dog tags and the name Lt. Thomas Conner on them.

Lt. Conner: It's done. I transfer to Fort Myers in two days.

He smirks as he listens to instructions only he can hear.

Lt. Conner: Understood. I'll begin the infiltration immediately. By the time I'm done, the Power Rangers will never be the same...

Mission Log Complete

Next time: Cindy gets an indecent proposal, Walter faces the ultimate challenge of training with Anya, and Jeremy continues reconnecting with June. But when the Master of Weapons arrives with an ultimatum the Rangers can't ignore, it's the Twins that find themselves in a race against time...


	9. The Master of Weapons

Previously on Power Rangers Cyber V: With addition of Hyper Rush Megazord and the Data Shields to the arsenal, the Cyber V Rangers have become more powerful than ever! However, Kalask discovers that Matt and Wendy are Venjix Hybrids, and sabotages a fledgling first date between Jake and Wendy to steal some of Wendy's nanites! The Rangers rescue her, but Tem-Tar still achieves his mission. Supreme Commander Cruger leaves to discuss the Kalask situation with the Intergalactic Council. Jeremy discovers that his ex-girlfriend is returning to town and wants to meet with him. Walter has a strange reaction to the media misrepresenting the events of their most recent battle. Wendy tells Matt that she's received a message from the RPM Rangers' old mentor, Dr. K. Kalask sets two plans in motion to infiltrate Fort Myers, sending a nanite spy into the compound and replacing an incoming new crew member with a disguised monster!

Begin Mission Log.

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo Time: Inapplicable

Kalask and his minions watch with keen interest as a viewscreen replays previous battles with the Cyber V. Midnai is by his side. Emeralde and Thrak, arms crossed, stand off to the side. Tem-Tar holds up the remote for the screen.

Kalask: Data Blades...

On the screen, Jeremy slashes full force, nailing Cybrilla.

Kalask: Data Rays...

On the screen, all five heroes roll and leap into the air, firing their blasters and causing Assassin to erupt.

Kalask: Data Shields.

On the screen, Cindy charges, wearing her Data Shield and using it to deflect fireballs.

Kalask: Cyber Cycles.

On the screen, the recruits roll forward on their Cycles.

Kalask: And that is before we factor in the Combat Zords and CV Transport. Their power continues to grow steadily. However, while their Combat Zords offer them a multitude of weapons, their hand weapons remain quite limited. And they show inexperience using them. THAT is how we shall stop them.

Tem-Tar: An interesting notion, master, but if I may point out, they are quickly learning how to use those weapons to great effect. What we need is someone who can counter their moves with weapons of their own... weapons which are stronger than those rays and blades.

Kalask: Oh?

Emeralde: I find myself in agreement, Master. Cybrilla had one trick, and dispite his power, they defeated him quickly. Neutron, the most powerful robot in your arsenal, lost because they found teamwork. Assassin came closest to defeating them because he was clever, fast, did not rely on one mode of attack. If they had not summoned CV Transport, even with Cyber Combat Megazord, they would have lost. A monster with a more varied arsenal and the skill to use it could annihilate them easily.

Midnai: And with them gone, this reality would stand no chance against your entire army.

Thrak says nothing, but flexes his metal hand.

Kalask: I assume you already have a monster in mind, Tem-Tar?

Tem-Tar: Of course I do, Sire. The Master of Weapons himself.

Emeralde and Midnai gasp at the suggestion. Kalask chuckles to himself.

Kalask: Ambitious idea, isn't it?

Tem-Tar: Why bother with the rabble when you can send your very best fighter?

Kalask: Yes... Why indeed... Very well, summon him. The Rangers must not be allowed time to rest just yet. I need time to analyze these Venjix nanites.

He holds up a canister holding the nanites stolen from Wendy.

Kalask: Soon, very soon, the Rangers will fall... And if not by the hands of the Master of Weapons, than because they put their trust in their friends...

Power Rangers Cyber V Created by Daniel Sauve and Aaron Thall

Episode 9: Master of Weapons Written by Aaron Thall

Location: Weapons Lab, Fort Myers, Horizon, California Time: Monday, 3:15 AM

Despite the late hour, the Twins are hard at work on one of their many projects. Wendy is watching readouts while Matt continues construction. The device is unrecognizable, a mass of circuitry and wires. Matt inserts a microchip and reaches for a scanning rod. Both twins are wearing safety goggles and their usual outfits. Wendy's glasses are over her eyes, under her goggles.

Matt: Are you sure about this, Sis?

Wendy: Absolutely. We need to have as many projects completed as possible. We never know when Kalask will spring something new on us, so we have to be ready to do the same to him.

Matt: But why this device? We've tested it before, and the design just doesn't work. If someone was to use it, they'd likely lose an arm.

Wendy: I know... But maybe we can refine it.

Matt: Maybe. But should we? I mean, we have so many other projects in the works, it almost seems like-

Wendy: I know, but... It's just better to be ready for anything and everything, right?

Matt: ...Agreed. All right, but I have reservations. This is dangerous technology we're working with. We should at least move the more sensitive stuff to an isolated location.

Wendy: Okay, where?

Matt: Well, there's always that underground bunker we originally considered retrofitting for the Combat Zord Holding Bay. It's big enough to suit our needs, isolated to limit potential casualties and thefts, and...

Wendy: And?

Matt: Jake wouldn't be able to find you.

Wendy: quickly I'm sold.

Matt: chuckling Well, it'll be hours before we're missed... Let's get to work.

Location: Workout Area.  
Time: 6:00 AM

Anya is meditating while sitting indian style on a blue mat. Her eyes are closed, her breathing shallow. She is focusing her mental energies for the day ahead. She is dressed in a simple yellow jumpsuit.

Anya: I am one with the world. I am the eye of the hurricane. I am a force of nature herself.

Anya slowly stands up and breathes deeply, before beginning the movements for Tai Chi Chuan, stepping forward before gliding backwards and pivoting her foot to change the direction of her body. Walter, wearing a green jumpsuit, walks down the hall and stops as he reaches the door of the workout area. He peers in and watches as Anya elegantly turns around and begins the second half of the movements.

Walter: Damn... She's really going...

Anya reaches the punching move. Walter watches, almost mesmerized by the careful movements.

Walter: How does she DO that?

Water attempts to copy her moves, to no avail.

Walter: Heeeeyyyy... Maybe I could convince her to teach me... Yeah! That's it! HEY! ANYA!

Walter opens the door and barges into the room. Anya begins her second cycle of the exercise and does not react.

Anya: Yes, Walter?

Walter: ...What is that you're doing?

Anya: It's called Tai Chi Chuan. I use it to focus my energies. I find it calming.

Walter: Cool... Do you think you could teach it to me?

Anya: It's not something one learns on a lark, Walter. It is an involved process. You have to be able to move smoothly and dedicate hours upon hours to perfect your personal form.

Walter: It's... not a lark... I could... use a calming influence... Yeah, that's it.

Anya: I'd noticed.

Walter: ...ow... Okay, I deserved that one.

Anya: Yes, you did. breathing deeply Very well, Walter... I'll teach you, but only if you promise to not take it lightly and do as I say.

Walter: Deal!

Anya: sighing So much for being relaxing...

Location: Jeremy's Quarters.

Jeremy's room is much like the ones shown in episode six. The difference is, of course, that his sheets are red. His room is well kept, very tidy. He has two pictures on his computer desk, one of Cindy, the other of June. Jeremy, wearing his normal outfit, is sitting at his computer, going through some files.

Computer: You have fifty new messages.

Jeremy nods to himself. Since the team "outed" themselves, their e-mail addresses have become fair game to both fans and detractors.

Jeremy: So, what is there today...

Jeremy's eyes scan the new messages. Spam... Complaint about damage to the streets caused by Cyber Combat Megazord... Request to visit someone at the hospital... Jeremy stops and reads that one. Perhaps he will respond to that... Marking that one to be saved, he moves on. More spam, offers of... ahem... and odd queries about how others can become members of Cyber V make up most of the remainder of the mail. Jeremy highlights these and deletes most. He moves on down the list until he sees the last new message. And he stops and stares at the address.

Jeremy: quietly, but excited June! He looks at the picture of the girl on the desk Why didn't she just call?

Jeremy moves his mouse and clicks on the message.

June's E-Mail: Hey, Jeremy! Like I said, my family's coming back to Horizon for a few days to take care of some business. Well, it looks like we'll be arriving Wednesday. Meet me at the usual spot, around 2ish? LMK. -June

Jeremy scans the e-mail again and grins.

Jeremy: June...

Location: Cindy's Quarters.

Cindy groans as her phone rings. She fumbles for her lamp and hits it, turning it on. She's wearing a silky pink nightgown as she sits up and reaches for the phone. Wearily, she picks it up and puts it to her ear.

Cindy: Hello?

Voice: Yes, is this Cindy "Cyber Pink" Cook?

Cindy: Yes... Can I help you?

Voice: Maybe we can help each other.

Cindy: concerned Listen... Mr...

Voice: Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Maxwell Short, and I'm the current publisher of "Fantasies"... And we've had our eye on you ever since you appeared on the "super hero scene".

Cindy: Annoyed "Fantasies"?

Short: Yes indeed! Come for the articles, stay for the... well... you know.

Cindy: And you want what exactly?

Short: Well, it's just that our readers want superheroines, and you're really the most public one out there. And one of the only two, but that's besides the point! People love you, Miss Cook, and they want to know more about you. A lot more.

Cindy: Uh huh...

Short: Anyway, I'm thinking like this... The Cyber V Rangers aren't exactly the most popular heroes in history... All that property damage and peope afraid they'll be stepped on, makes the common citizen nervous, y'know... I'm thinking that a huge spread on the Cyber Rangers would be big, not just for my magazine, but for the reputation repair work it would do for you guys.

Cindy: I'm... still not sure I understand, Mr. Short... Don't you mean you'd like everyone?

Short: Well, it's a male audience, and they don't exactly read my stuff for the stories alone... No... We'd like you... and maybe that Anya chick... to pose for us.

Cindy: YOU WHAT?

Short: Glad you're thrilled, Babe.

Cindy: I'm not! I'd never... Aw man!

Short: Aw, don't be so jumpy, Cindy... It'd be tasteful...

Cindy: "Tasteful"? What's your definition of that?

Short: Errr... Panties still on. I mean, yeah, you're just a dinky "a-cup", but you're the biggest celebrity out there these days, and you're a super hero! And that Anya... WOO! Egyptian features are just the exotic touch people love. The two of you together would be-

Cindy: Stop it.

Short: ...Excuse me?

Cindy: Stop it right now.

Short: Listen, Babe, I gotta scoot, but think it over, huh?

Cindy: But-!

Before Cindy can continue, Short hangs up. Cindy stares at the phone, disgusted, bewildered, and wondering what she's going to do about this...

Location: Mess Hall

As Jake walks in, wearing his usual outfit, he sees the Twins half-dozing at a table.

Jake: That's weird.

Jake picks up a tray and gets a couple pancakes, sausage links, orange juice, and hashbrowns, before joining the exhausted scientists.

Jake: What's with you guys? Pull an all nighter?

Wendy: Go 'way... Tired...

Jake: I can tell. So, really, what happened?

Matt: Like you care... Some of us don't get to sleep when we want to, Jake. And Wendy still hasn't recovered from that attack.

Wendy: Spent all night setting up a special lab for our more dangerous projects.

Jake: Cool. Where?

Both twins: Classified.

Jake: Oh, not that again...

Matt: If only we know the location, the chances for Kalask finding it are negligible.

Wendy: Plus, that way you can't sneak in and break things.

Jake: HEY! How was I supposed to know that thing was a particle accellerator?

Matt: I'm more concerned that you turned it on before we bolted it down... We had to pay for that hole in the wall, pal.

Jake: Yeah yeah... Whatever. Anyway, Brai... I mean Wendy, if later you'd like to-

Wendy: No.

Jake: But I haven't finished yet.

Wendy: I know. You're definitely finished.

Jake: But I was just gonna ask you to-

Wendy: No. Un-uh. Absolutely not. Never. Nada. Bupkis. Donut hole. Zippo. Ain't gonna happen.

Jake: ...So you'll think about it?

Wendy: exasperated, half groans, half screams and hits her head on the table, too tired to deal with Jake.

Matt: ...You certainly have a way with women.

Jake: You think?

Matt: Yes. Not a good way, mind you, or even a half-competent way, but definitely a way.

Jake: ...I hate you.

Matt: Feeling's mutual, Jake.

Just outside the base, General Sauder watches as the last of the new recruits get off their transport.

Sauder: I apologize for the short notice on your reassignments. We've had some... upheaval lately, and we couldn't afford to wait to fill the roster. You each have already been informed on your assignments. Go inside, locate your quarters, then report for orientation.

Recruits: YES, SIR!

Sauder: Lt. Conner? Private Pei? Please step forward.

Lt. Conner does so, as well as a petite Chinese girl that couldn't possibly be older than 18. They salute.

Lt. Conner: Lieutenant Thomas Conner, reporting for duty, SIR!

Pvt. Pei: Private First Class Mai Pei, reporting for duty, SIR!

Sauder: At ease.

They relax.

Sauder: You were both given the highest recommdations by SPD Supreme Commander Doggie Cruger, moreso than the rest. I;ve read your files. Very impressive. You're both going to be assigned to the War Room. As it's the most sensitive area of the compound, for now, the two of you will simply observe and learn.

Both: Yes, Sir!

Sauder: Get your things, unpack, then report to the War Room in one hour. Dismissed!

Sauder turns and walks away. Making sure Mai isn't loking, Conner taps a small device hidden in his sleeve.

Lt. Conner: Infiltration underway. Will update as able.

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo Time: Inapplicable.

Kalask and Thrak watch as a powerful looking warrior observes the footage of the Cyber V in action. The warrior wears black armor and has many weapons strapped to his body, including a prominent chain, blaster, sword, crossbow, and axe.

Thrak: Master of Weapons, do you understand your mission?

Master of Weapons: I do. These five may well prove to be fitting sport for me, but I want your word that they will be suitable opponents.

Kalask: Whether or not they are is irrelivant. You work for me, remember?

Master of Weapons: True, my lord, but it has been a long time since I have had worthy adversaries. Knowing that they are worth my time will determine how I prepare.

Thrak: They are worthy. They have killed and annihilated many of our finest warriors; even Neutron fell to them!

Master of Weapons: NEUTRON? Well then, that DOES make them rather interesting, doesn't it? Very well, I shall prepare to the fullest. These fools will soon be nothing more than a memory.

Kalask: And even if you don't, my spy is now fully entrenched within Fort Myers. Soon... Very soon, the next phase of my game can begin.

Location: General Sauder's Private Office Time: Noon.

Sauder is, as usual, sitting at his desk looking over files. The Twins are standing at attention.

Sauder: I called you both in here to commend you. You've both adapted to the current situation like real pros. Cook is improving, tensions are waning, and they're all improving in the use of their weapons.

Matt: Thank you, Sir. We're doing our best to remain useful to the operation.

Sauder: As well you should. In any case, there's scuttlebutt that the two of you have been working late hours. Is this true?

Wendy: Yes, Sir. Sometimes projects require us to remain at the lab until they're finished.

Sauder: You don't have to do that, you know. Besides, you shouldn't even be on duty, considering what happened.

Wendy: We prefer it, Sir. Less chance of being interrupted or distracted. And... I need the distraction.

Matt: It also limits potential casualties when we work on some of our more unstable inventions.

Sauder: nods Just... just be careful. We can't afford to lose either of you, and we also need you in top form at all times. Try to limit your after hours research for the sake of all of us.

Both twins: Yes, Sir.

Sauder: Good. Dismissed.

The Twins turn and leave. Sauder watches them go, and as the door closes behind them, he turns and looks at the picture of them when they were younger.

Sauder: There's so much those two know... and so much they don't...

Location: Workout Area Time: Tuesday, 6:00 AM

Walter enters the room in the same green jumpsuit. Anya is there, waiting for him, wearing her yellow suit.

Anya: Are you ready, Walter?

Walter: Definitely! Where do we start?

Anya: Stretching exercises. They'll help your body loosen up.

Walter: slyly I can think of a few ways to loosen up...

Anya: ignoring him We'll start with the basics. Anya side stretches to the right side, her left arm going over her head loosely, her right hand sliding down her leg, and her torso contorting to the right. Some side stretching first.

Walter: watching her ...I think something else of mine is already stretching...

Anya: stands up, annoyed WALTER!

Walter: ...yes?

Anya: I thought you promised to take this seriously!

Walter: I know! I know! It's just...

Anya: Just what?

Walter: ...Nothing... Sorry...

Walter turns and leaves the room, ashamed and dejected.

Anya: ...A very odd man...

Location: Hallway adjacent to team quarters.

Jake's door opens. He steps out, stretches, yawns.

Jake: Another day, another chance to impress the Babe...

He starts down the hall, but stops as he hears Cindy slam her phone down.

Cindy: God, what am I gonna do?

Curious, Jack taps on her door.

Jake: Cindy? Are you okay?

Cindy walks to her door and opens it.

Cindy: Oh, hi Jake. No... Not really...

Jake: concerned Care to talk about it?

Cindy: I... I don't know... It's... embarrassing.

Jake: Cindy, you can tell me. I promise I won't laugh or make fun of whatever it is.

Cindy: You promise?

Jake: Scout's honor.

Cindy: When were you a scout?

Jake: ...That doesn't matter... What I'm saying is that you can trust me. I want to help, so let me if I can.

Cindy: hesitantly A...All right... I've been getting calls... from "Fantasies". They want me to pose and they won't listen when I tell them no.

Jake: pause ...BWAHAHAHA! eyes tear from the laughter. He wipes them with his thumb Mercy...

Cindy: Blast it, Jake, you promised!

Jake: I know! I know! snickers But I was expecting something a little more serious than chortle perv harrassment.

Cindy: Fine. I'll handle it myself... somehow.

Jake: Hey there... I said I would help, and I'm gonna. Next time they call, just put me on the line, and I swear you'll never have to bother with them again.

Cindy: Are you sure?

Jake: One hundred percent.

Cindy: Fine. But I'm counting on you.

Jake: It's in the bag... Relax.

Cindy: I'm counting on you, Jake. That means I CAN'T relax.

Location: Jeremy's Quarters.

Jeremy is sitting at his computer, rereading June's e-mail. He reaches for the keyboard, and stops. He pulls his hand back and rereads it. He then looks at her picture, then to Cindy's, back to the screen, and then sits back. Slowly, he types out a response.

Location: Underground Weapons Lab. Exact location unspecified.

This new lab is largely unfinished at this time. Computers await power, consoles lie unattached, various projects lie around unattended. The walls of the bunker are steel and concrete, and more than a few years old. The entire bunker is huge, perhaps the size of the Holding Bay. The twins breathe a sigh of relief as they drop off one final box of equipment.

Wendy: Okay, so we're off to a good start, huh?

Matt: Yes... And we should have this place whipped into shape in a couple weeks. Of course it would be easier if we weren't doing all this alone.

Wendy: Very true, but it will certainly come in handy.

Matt: Maybe. If nothing else, those robots we designed for the Holding Bay could speed things along with construction.

Wendy: Yes... and they wouldn't be able to betray the location, either... Okay then.

Matt: Besides, we never did get to finish the bigger projects we started here before the Holding Bay began construction.

Wendy's eyes light up

Wendy: You mean...?

Matt: nodding It wouldn't be too hard to dust off the old equipment in storage. And if that message you got from Dr. K is for real...

Wendy: Sounds like a plan.

Matt: Perhaps.

Location: Horizon Sports Plaza Time: 2:00 PM

It is an average sports arena, currently in the midst of football season. They are in the middle of a scoreless game as a warp portal appears on the fifty yard line. The crowds murmur, confused, and the players stop to stare at the tear in the fabric of time and space.

Player 1: What is it?

Player 2: It looks like a hole in time and space, a portal to another world with untold wonders and dangers on the other side!

Player 1: You've been reading dictionaries again, haven't you?

The second player does not get a chance to respond before a blast of energy flies from the portal, striking him in the chest and frying his lungs to a crisp. He drops to the ground, dead, even as three more blasts issue from the portal, striking the players closest to it. The survivors scatter, even as the crowds start rushing for the exits. Calmly, casually, the Master of Weapons steps out of the portal and surveys the stadium.

Master of Weapons: Excellent. Now all I must do is wait...

Location: Fort Myers

Alarms begin blaring, and personnel scatter, rushing to battle positions. In various locations, the recruits immediately react, dropping whatever they are doing and rushing to the War Room. As they rush in, they see General Sauder and the twins waiting for them.

Sauder: A monster teleported into 3COM Park five minutes ago, armed to the teeth and firing energy blasts. Several people are already dead.

Wendy: But after several rounds, he's stopped... He's just standing still, waiting.

Matt: Probably waiting for you five to show up. Get going, and take the Cyber Cycles. You may need the extra firepower this time, and the teleporter's down again.

Jeremy: We're all over it. Come on!

Sauder: (turning to Conner and Pei) You're in for a crash course. Watch carefully.

Lt. Conner: Of course, Sir.

Jeremy runs out of the War Room, motioning for the others to follow. They quickly make their way to the Holding Bay, where the Cycles await them.

Anya: We must hurry, before he loses his patience.

Jake: Ruin a football game? I'm gonna hurt this guy bad...

They all lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out towards the Cyber Cycles. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

All: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jeremy finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a red battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Red!

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

As one, they leap onto the Cyber Cycles, even as a ramp extends from the wall, revealing a passage to the surface. One by one, Jeremy in the lead, they race up the ramp, which continues on through the wall to the surface, where they come out into the open air and land easily on their wheels. As they race for the boundary of the Base, the fence slides apart, allowing the five heroes easy exit from the base.

Anya: Do we have a visual of the creature?

Wendy: over speaker Yes, a tv camera is still transmitting. Uploading the visual to you guys now.

Inside their helmets, the five recruits watch as a transparent image of what is occuring at the stadium is transmitted to their visors. They see their target standing casually, waiting confidently.

Walter: Anya, who is that guy?

Anya: He is called Master of Weapons. He is extremely dangerous. He's rumored to be one of the greatest fighters in Kalask's army.

Cindy: But we can beat him, right?

Anya: ...I don't know.

Location: Horizon Sports Plaza Time: 2:12 PM

Master of Weapons continues to stand calmly, awaiting the arrival of the team.

Master of Weapons: Yes, this shall prove to be most... amusing... Ah, I hear them coming. Perfect.

In the distance, the sound of the Cyber Cycles' engines slowly increases, until their headlights flash from various open exit doors. In seconds, the Cyber Cycles burst out onto the field from five directions, allowing the team to surround the villain.

Jeremy: You've got one chance to leave here peacefully.

Jake: And once you refuse it, we can start kicking your ass.

Cindy: You're not helping, Jake...

Jake: Oh, please, like this bozo's really as tough as his rep says he is?

Master of Weapons: I do believe that, if nothing else, you will find me... diverting, Cyber Blue.

With no warning, Master of Weapons raises his blaster and fires at Jake, who is struck in his chest and thrown from his Cycle. Jake lands hard on the grass.

Jake: ...Okay, so maybe he could be that tough...

Walter: BIG mistake!

Walter revs up his Cycle and races at the villain, firing his Cycle's blasters. In response, Master of Weapons, dodges two blows before summoning a synthe and slashing as Walter as he comes close, striking him across the chest and sending him flying, even as his Cycle crashes against a wall. Walter lands on his feet, unsteadily, holding his hand to his chest.

Walter: Aw, man! That freak tried to cut me in two!

Jake: Like one of you wasn't bad enough...

Cindy: My turn!

Cindy dismounts her cycle and charges the villain, who returns to his blaster and opens fire.

Cindy: DATA SHIELD! KE-YAH!

The Data Shield materializes upon her arm, and she brings it up, shielding her from most of the damage as she draws closer.

Master of Weapons: An impressive toy, but still just a toy, little girl. Here, try one of mine!

Master of Weapons gestures, and a bola appears in his hand. He spins it over his head and tosses it. It flies through the air like lightning, and catches Cindy's legs, spinning around them and tying her legs together. Off balance, she falls to the ground.

Cindy: WOOOAHHHH! OOF! ...That was embarrassing...

Even as Master of Weapons begins to chuckle, Anya steps into his path, Data Blade drawn.

Anya: Face me if you dare, monster. You helped annihilate my world, and now I shall do the same to you.

Master of Weapons: Ah, you must be the rebel that escaped. How quaint. How... cliche.

Anya: You won't feel that way when I slice you open and gut you like a fish.

Master of Weapons: Oh, I'm sure... (He motions for her to bring it on) Well, Cyber Yellow, show me what you've got.

Anya: GLADLY!

Anya leaps up and thrusts forward with her Data Blade, even as Master of Weapons motions and summons a sword. As Anya comes down, he meets her blade with his own. This throws Anya back just a little, but she quickly recovers and ducks under a second swing, ducking and rolling past his arm and coming up behind him to kick him in the back of his right knee. Master of Weapons stumbles, allowing Anya to spin back to her feet and swing again. Master of Weapons turns his stumble into a roll and avoids the slash, before managing to slash Anya in the leg in midroll. Anya stumbles now, not having expected the blow. This throws her guard off for a half second, just long enough for him to slash again, nailing her in the side and sending her flying to the ground ten feet away, trailing sparks. She lands on her side, badly hurt.

Master of Weapons: Really now, I was expecting more of a challenge than this!

Before he can continue gloating, red laser blasts strike him, staggering him and forcing him to step back as Jeremy comes closer, weilding his Data Ray.

Jeremy: This has gone far enough.

Master of Weapons: Oh, very true.

Master of Weapons throws his sword, striking Jeremy in the chest and knocking him backwards. Anya, recovered enough to move, goes to his side to help him up, even as Walter and Jake help Cindy up.

Walter: I've got this, Cindy...

Walter unsheathes his Data Blade and slashes down, parting the bola and freeing her legs.

Cindy: Thanks.

Master of Weapons: Oh, I was HOPING one of you would do that.

Jake: Huh?

They look down to see that the sections of bola on the ground are now lit like fuses.

Jake: MOVE!

Even as Jake, Cindy, and Walter, start to run, the sections of bola erupt into a gigantic explosion that throws them forward into Jeremy and Anya, sending them all sprawling to the ground, bruised and battered. A huge crater lies in the field, and before it stands the Master of Weapons.

Master of Weapons: Oh, this is insulting... You five didn't even last three minutes! I ought to complain to Kalask that he misled me! He said you were WORTHY adversaries! FEH! And to think I wasted so much time studying your weapons... You fools are not worth my time!

Anya: I'll show you not worthy...

Master of Weapons: You already have, but I'm a fair fellow... I'll give you three days to get your act together. I will be here at the same time, seventy two hours from now, and you five had better put up a decient fight. Otherwise, I'll break all your limbs and force you to watch as I bring down every building in the city. Three days, Cyber Rangers. Ta.

A warp portal opens up behind him. He steps through it and is gone.

Jeremy: Three days...

Location: War Room, Fort Myers

Sauder turns to the twins.

Sauder: You heard him. You have three days to come up with something to fight that guy.

Matt and Wendy: Yes, sir.

Lt. Conner: Was that what you wanted us to see, Sir?

In response, Sauder growls. Pvt. Pei wisely sais nothing, but watches Matt go out the door.

Location: Underground weapons lab.  
Time: 6:00PM

The twins work hard at their computers, devising and designing weapons.

Location: Training Area Time: 10:00 PM

The five recruits practice their fighting skills against holographic Dreads.

Location: Underground Weapons Lab.  
Time: 5:30 AM

The twins begin construction on the first weapons, seemingly inconsequential thin metallic bars and a shield.

Location: Horizon Sports Plaza Time: All day

Word quickly spreads of the impending rematch, and tickets to the event become the hottest thing in town. Repair crews work overtime to repair the crater left by the Master of Weapons.

Location: Workout Area.  
Time: Noon.

Anya focuses on her Tai Chi Chuan. Walter and Jeremy spar. Cindy and Jake focus on pushups and sit ups.

Location: War Room Time: 1:00 PM

General Sauder reviews the battle footage, looking for weaknesses in the villain he knows he will not find.

Location: Horizon Park

Sitting under an apple tree, Jeremy looks up at the sky, wondering if tomorrow will be the last time he sees it.

June: Room for one more?

He turns and sees her as she sits down next to him.

Jeremy: I'm surprised you came. After what happened at the Plaza...

June: You'll get him. You're the Red Ranger, right? Besides, I'll be in your corner. And if you need motivation...

She leans over and kisses him.

June: I'm sure I can think of SOMETHING...

Location: Underground Weapons Lab.  
Time: 10:24 PM

Construction complete on first two weapons, the twins begin on the next, a pair of projectile weapons.

Location: Horizon Sports Plaza Time: All day

Sales continue until seats run out. Even then, standing room admittance is sold. Scalpers begin selling tickets for five hundred apiece. They manage to sell out in minutes.

Location: Jeremy's Quarters Time: 1:00 AM

Jeremy stares at the pictures of June and Cindy. His fists clenched, he thinks long and hard... about what it is he truly wants.

Location: Underground Weapons Lab Time: 4:00 AM

Construction ends on third and fourth weapons. Matt turns to his sister to see that she's finally given out.

Matt: You're still not 100%, Sis... You shouldn't push yourself so hard.

He removes his lb coat and drapes it over her as a makeshift blanket, then, ignoring fatigue, immediately begins on construction for a final weapon, an amalgam of computer and blade.

Location: Mess Hall Time: 6:15 AM

Jake drinks from a cup of coffee and winces, for it is hot and bitter, much like the day ahead. He looks across the room to see Cindy biting her thumbnail. She looks as concerned as he feels. He says nothing, leaving her to her thoughts.

Location: Walter's Quarters.  
Time: 7:00 AM

Walter picks up the phone and dials his home number, before talking to his parents for what he realizes could be the last time.

Location: Underground Weapons Lab Time: 8:00 AM

Matt gingerly checks on Wendy before continuing, putting the programming into the final weapons and realizing how badly he needs to shave.

Location: General Sauder's Private Office Time: 1:15 PM

Sauder is sitting at his desk silently. His intercom buzzes and he taps it.

Sauder: Go ahead.

Matt: over speaker They're finished, Sir.

Sauder: Good. Get them to the Weapons Lab. I'll make sure the recruits are there.

Sauder taps the com, switching it to basewide communication.

Sauder: Cyber Rangers, report to the Weapons Lab immediately.

Location: Weapons Lab Time: 1:25 PM

The recruits and Sauder watch as the twins, looking terribly disshelved and ragged, enter the room with a roller tray, covered by a white sheet.

Jake: sniffing ...I think someone needs a shower...

Matt, Wendy, Walter, Anya, and Sauder: Shut up, Jake.

Jake: Just saying...

Wendy: Well, you try staying up for three days straight without a rest!

Sauder: Restrain yourself, Wendy. We are short on time.

Matt: Of course, Sir. Guys, meet your new Cyber Weapons.

Matt pulls off the sheet to reveal a tray covered by new weapons. The two bars from before are silverish in color with yellow bands. The Shield is pink and silver, and far more high tech than the Data Shields. The first projectile weapon is silver and blue, a massive cannon. The other is a smaller silver and green device, made to fit over a hand and fire some kind of physical object. The final weapon is a silvery blade with a large slightly cone shaped handle and a computer on the back.

Matt: Cindy, this is your new Protection Shield. It is far more powerful than the Data Shield, and can emit a force field to defend whomever you wish. It can also be used as a throwing weapon. Jake, this is your Output Cannon. It can fire plasma blasts and, on a limited range, EMP bursts. I fear the latter will do you no good against your current opponent, however. Anya, your weapons are the Input Staves; these devices will go where you tell them and help keep enemies contained... or pummel them into submission. Your call. Walter, you will use the Disk Launcher. It fires explosive rounds, tracers, and computer viruses. Jeremy, you will use the Scanner Blade. It analyzes your opponent, finds the weak spot, and shows you how to take advantage of it.

Wendy: yawning And if you really need to, they combine into what we call the Cyber Blaster. Long story short, you're ready to nail this guy's ass to the wall. Now if you'll excuse me... I need a long bath and a nap...

Wendy turns and leaves, yawning. Matt motions for the team to claim their weapons.

Matt: Good luck, guys. It's go time.

Location: Horizon Sports Plaza Time: 1:58 PM

Master of Weapons steps from a Warp Portal and chuckles to himself at the sight of so many locals paying money to see their protectors die.

Master of Weapons: What fools these people be... Do they not comprihend the threat I am?

The clock ticks to 1:59.

Master of Weapons: This battle will no doubt be short and decisive. More's the pity. Perhaps I'll toy with them a bit first.

The crowd murmers as the seconds tick down. Then, there is complete silence as the clock reaches 2:00.

Master of Weapons: So, they didn't show. Typical. I might as weYEAAAOW!

Master of Weapons screams as he is suddenly nailed with a high energy plasma blast. He is thrown twenty feet and barely manages to land gracefully. Smoking and hurt, he turns to see Jake emerging from an exit, leveling his Output Cannon at the villain.

Jake: Sorry we're late. Had to finish an upgrade.

The crowd cheers as they see Jake.

Jake: Ah, my adoring public... Oh, I'd turn around if I was you.

Master of Weapons: Eh?

He turns, just in time for Anya's Input Staves to slam into his face, knocking him onto his ass. The Staves bounce back into Anya's hands and she poses triumphantly.

Anya: You beat us once, but this round is ours'.

Walter: Got that right.

The crowd cheers again as Walter leaps down from the roof and fires his Disk Launcher, energized flichettes striking the Master of Weapons and erupting, forcing the villain back again.

Master of Weapons: You have new weapons. Cute. Can they save the crowd from my rifle?

Master of Weapons turns sharply and fires at the crowd. In response, Cindy emerges from the shadows and leaps into the air and thrusts out her Protection Shield. It immediately releases a field of pink energy that easily deflects the energy blasts harmlessly into the air and ground. The field retracts and she lands gracefully before the villain.

Cindy: You're through!

Jeremy: And here's the reason why!

Master of Weapons turns, summoning his synthe as he does. As he finishes his turn, Jeremy swings the Scanner Blade, slicing the Synthe in two. Disgusted, Master of Weapons tosses it aside and reaches for his bolas.

Jeremy: ANYA! Disarm him!

Anya: On it!

Anya throws her staves again, which begin ricocheting around the villain in all directions, striking the weapons on his body left and right, ripping them away from him or smashing them altogether. This goes a full ten seconds before they return to her hands. Master of Weapons quickly scours his body with his eyes and gulps as he realizes his arsenal is trashed.

Cindy: Oh, by the way... My weapon can hit, too...

Cindy charges her Shield and throws. It nails Master of Weapons in the chest and sends him flying backwards to sprawl on the ground on his back.

Jeremy: Scanner Blade, full power. Analyze.

Scanner Blade's screen immediately analyzes Master of Weapons' armor and locates a weak spot between the shoulder blades on the back. Jeremy nods.

Jeremy: GOT IT! KE-YAH!

Jeremy leaps into the air, even as the villain gets up. Jeremy lands behind him and stabs suddenly, breaching the armor with his own blade. Master of Weapons screams with shock, pain, and rage before swinging futily as Jeremy, who ducks under the strike and kicks the villain in the side.

Master of Weapons: You have not defeated me yet! All I must do is heal and rearm, and your weapons will no longer be a relevant factor!

Walter: That sounded like a threat. Did anyone else take that the same way?

Jake: Yep. Definitely a threat.

Walter: Stupid, isn't he?

Jake: Very.

Anya: Shall we finish him?

Cindy: Oh, I think so. Give the fans what they want...

Jeremy: All right! Form Cyber Blaster!

All: RIGHT!

Walter attaches his Disk Launcher to Jake's Output Cannon. Anya's Input Staves attach to ports on both sides of the Cannon, even as Cindy's Protection Shield links to Walter's Launcher. Finally, Jeremy's blade retracts into it's hilt partially, before he places it between the staves' housings. The transformation complete, Jeremy levels the Cyber Blaster before him, the others bracing him. Walter and Anya on his right, Jake and Cindy on his left.

Jeremy: Cyber Blaster ready!

Master of Weapons: ...Aw crap...

Jeremy: FIRE!

Jeremy pulls the trigger, and a cascading wave of the five colors blasts forward, nailing the Master of Weapons and causing his armor to explode, taking him with it and leaving another crater in the ground. Satisfied, the Cyber V Rangers lower the Cyber Blaster and salute.

Walter: Mission accomplished.

Jake: Cyber V... FOR VICTORY! YEAH!

The Power Rangers listen to the crowd's cheers. Not bad for five minutes of work.

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo Time: Inapplicable

Kalask watches impassionately as the Cyber Blaster kills the Master of Weapons.

Kalask: And so the Cyber Rangers gain new powers and an arrogant fool dies. Such is life when one is at war with such adversaries. So, whose idea was it to waste the Master of Weapons on a futile attempt at annihilating our enemies? Ah yes... Tem-Tar...

Tem-Tar nervously comes forward.

Tem-Tar: A thousand apologies, my Liege. I did not expect him to fail so badly and I didn't know they had other weapons and-

Kalask: Enough. He charges his arm cannon and fires once at Tem-Tar's feet, knocking the villain onto his butt. Now we know, and we will not make the same mistake again. Correct?

Tem-Tar: Yes! Of course!

Kalask: Than it was worth it. Knowledge is power, and I am mightiest... in all things.

Location: Workout Area, Fort Myers Time: 5:00 PM.

Anya is once more doing her Tai Chi Chuan. Walter watches her from the side and closes his eyes.

Walter: Anya?

Anya: Yes, Walter?

Walter: I... just wanted to apologize for how I was the other day. I was a real jerk. I'm sorry... I do want to learn, but I'll understand if you decide against trying to teach me again.

Anya pauses to consider this.

Anya: smiling weakly Start stretching.

Walter: Yes, ma'am...

Location: Cindy's Quarters.

Cindy's phone rings. She ignores it for a moment and runs out to Jake's room, knocking on his door.

Cindy: It's time.

Jake: (his door opening) Cool.

They walk into her room and she picks up the phone.

Cindy: Yes?

Short: Ah, Cindy! Good to hear your voice! Nice work against that psycho today! Top notch stuff! So, when can I expect you and Anya to come in for the shoot?

Cindy: Ummm... I can't, really. It's hard to explain, but...

Jake: Oh, let me... (He winks at her as he takes the phone.) Hello, Mr. Short. This is Jake Taylor.

Short: As in Cyber Blue? Pretty cool...

Jake: Thanks. Yeah, you see, Cindy's a little shy, so she's having a hard time explaing why she can't help you out. You see, since Kalask knows who we are, and the entire world knows too, it would be a bit of a media feeding frenzy around your place. And Kalask would get word, send a few monsters to the shoot, start killing people left and right... I gotta tell you, Emeralde would love to get her blade into your cameramen. She's REALLY into the dismemberment thing. It wouldn't be pretty. So, you can understand why she's reluctant to come in. Now, if you still wanna do it...

Short: (slowly) ...Dismemberment?

Jake: A-yup.

Short: ...Bye!

Short slams the phone down. Jake casually hangs up and turns to look at Cindy.

Jake: ...What an idiot...

Cindy: He bought it?

Jake: Yep.

Cindy: ...WHEW!

Jake: Of course the stripping part sounded kinda cool...

Cindy throws a pillow at Jake's face.

Location: Jeremy's Room

Jeremy looks at the pictures once again and picks up the phone.

Jeremy: June? I was hoping we could meet again? Same place tomorrow? (pause) Great! I'll see you then!

Location: Somewhere in Horizon

June hangs up and quickly picks up a second calling device.

June: I'm in. Soon you'll have everything you could possibly want on the Rangers...

Location: Underground Weapons Lab Time: Midnight

The twins walk in, freshly cleaned. They see that the robots have finished work on the new Lab.

Wendy: This place is looking good.

Matt: Definitely, and now we can begin our older projects all over again.

Wendy hits the lights, but a massive shadow keeps most of the light from reaching them.

Wendy: Yep. I loved our old projects. They were so... diverting...

Matt: One way to put it... Can't wait to finish them...

Wendy: Why wait?

Matt: No reason... No reason at all...

Camera pans back to reveal more weapons, unfinished and disassembled, and also showing just how big that shadow is... As large as any Zord...

Mission Log Completed.

Next time: Jeremy's been reunited with June, but is he making the right choice? And when the secret of Walter's wealth is revealed, he finds himself torn between his two lives. And when Thrak launches an attack on Fort Myers, will either of them answer the call to action? 


	10. Money In Mouth

Previously on Power Rangers Cyber V: To help Jake cheer Wendy up, Walter lent him a platimum charge card. Where Walter, previously a pizza delivery boy, gained access to such funds remains unknown. A media outlet known as NTTV has begun a curious smear campaign against the Twins. Jeremy was contacted by his ex-girlfriend June, who has returned to town, supposedly so her family can take care of business; June, however, has another agenda entirely. Doggie Cruger leaves Earth to see the Galactic Council, in an attempt to take over operations against Kalask. President Winters and General Sauder have both been revealed as members of Alphabet Soup, an organization whose previous incarnation launched the Venjix apocalypse upon the globe. Kalask has placed two spies within Fort Myers... One, a small nanite that listens in on the Rangers' conversations, and a monster that has taken an unrevealed secret identity. Curiously, one of the new arrivals, Lt. Thomas Conner, seems to be sending verbal reports to someone...

* * *

BEGIN MISSION LOG

Location: Rec Room, Fort Myers, Horizon, California

The Rangers are watching another broadcast fron NTTV News.

Newscaster: And with one shot from their new Cyber Blaster, the Rangers succeeded in annihilating the Master of Weapons. Naturally, this station congratulates the Rangers on a job well done, but can't help but wonder why their pet Hybrids failed to build them such devices earlier. Are they sympathizing with Kalask, or do they have an agenda all their own? You be the judge.

Jake turns off the television, disgusted.

Jake: If those jerks were any more prejudiced, it'd be illegal to watch this garbage!

Anya: I agree, but you have to see it from their perspective. They don't know Matt and Wendy like we do, and that footage of Wendy attacking you and Walter was fairly damning.

Cindy: But it was obviously a spell... They had to have the footage showing the Fiddler controlling her.

Jake: Yeah, our little tango should've convinced them otherwise.

Jeremy: I don't think they WANT to be convinced otherwise. NTTV's always thrived on fear-mongering and sensationalism, and it doesn't get any more sensationalistic than hybrids living again.

Jake: Well I've got half a mind to go down there and start smacking sense into their empty heads!

Anya: (contemplative) Perhaps not the WORST idea...

Jake: Wow. If YOU'RE agreeing with me... Walter, you coming?

(Walter looks up, distracted)

Walter: Hmmm? Oh, uh... I don't think-

The door slides open, revealing Private Pei.

Pei: Ummm... Excuse me, Rangers? I have a visitor for-

A middle-aged african-american man pushes past her and enters the room. Stern and uncompromising, his eyes scan the room and find Walter. Walter snaps to attention.

Man: Thank you, Private. I can speak for myself.

Jeremy: Who are you?

Anya narrows her eyes, spotting the NTTV press pass on the man's jacket.

Anya: He's with NTTV. You're not welcome here.

Jake: We should toss him out right now before he does another smear story.

Man: I don't just work for NTTV... I =AM= NTTV. You should tell your friends to back off.

His comment is directed at Walter, who glowers at him.

Walter: Cool it, guys. I know him.

Cindy: You do? But who is he?

Man: Who am I? You didn't tell them?

Disappointed, the man shakes his head.

Man: I'm his father. THAT'S who I am.

Walter glares HARDER.

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V

Created by Aaron Thall

Episode 10: Money In Mouth

Written by: Aaron Thall

* * *

Jake: Wait... Walter? Your DAD owns that trash-spewing piece of crap?

Walter: Ummm... Yeah. Kinda.

Jake: Well, that explains the Platinum card...

Jeremy: Walter... Why didn't you tell me? All the years I've known you, and you never even ONCE brought up your dad. And why were you working for a pizza place when you're rich?

Walter: My dad and I have... never seen things eye to eye. He's always wanted me to join in the family business, be a part of the Alexander Jenkins legacy. But it just wasn't me.

Mr Jenkins: It is. You just refuse to admit it. Instead, you prance around the city in your tights and consort with those... THINGS.

Anya and Jake both move quickly, ready to slug the man.

Jake: You lousy-!

Anya: You have no-!

Cindy grabs both of them by their wrists, stopping them short.

Cindy: We should go... You and your dad have some catching up to do, apparently. We'll just get out of your way.

Ignoring their protests, and with some help from Jeremy and Private Pei, Cindy drags them out of the rec room.

Walter: Nice, Dad. Thirty seconds and you've already offended all my friends. I hope you're proud.

Mr Jenkins sighs and sits down.

Mr. Jenkins: Walter... We need to talk.

* * *

Just outside the rec room, Anya and Jake pull free from Cindy.

Anya: He has no right to say those things about my family!

Jake: Just gimme two minutes with the guy. It's all I need.

Cindy: Unfortunately, he has EVERY right, and you know it. Clobbering the guy isn't going to help. What we need to do is tell him that the Twins are good people.

Jeremy: I dunno. From what I've seen, I don't think he'll listen to anybody. Guys like him? They believe only what they see with their own eyes. And since he already doesn't trust them, any attempt they might make to prove their good intentions would be seen as dishonest.

Private Pei: He's right, Ma'am. I know it isn't my place to say anything, but people fear what they don't understand, and understanding takes time. You can't just force him to open his eyes. He has to WANT to see the truth first.

Matt and Wendy come walking up.

Matt: Good news. We've managed to tie your new weapons into the circuitry of your suits. Now you'll be able to summon them at will instead of lugging them around like you had to before.

Wendy: And you should see what ELSE we've been working on.

She begins reaching into her pocket when Matt loudly clears his throat.

Matt: We haven't perfected that yet, Sis. It won't do us any good to accidentally vaporize the entire wing.

Jake: You're joking, right?

Anya: I have never known Matt to make jokes.

Jake: ...Maybe we should get going...

Wendy: Hey... Where's Walter? He needs to know about the upgrade.

Cindy: He's... busy. His dad's here.

Matt: Ah. Well it can wait then.

Wendy: Funny, he's never mentioned his family. What's his dad like, anyway?

Cindy: Well...

She tells them.

Matt restrains his sister, who's furiously trying to pull free so she can slug the man in the rec room.

Wendy: LEMME AT 'IM! LEMME AT 'IM!

Matt: Well, it's nice to see that you're fully recovered from your encounter with Tem-Tar.

Private Pei's headset beeps. She taps it.

Private Pei: Yes, sir? Understood. He's right here.

She looks at Jeremy.

Private Pei: It seems you have a visitor as well.

* * *

Jeremy enters the mess hall to see June waiting for him. Cindy follows closely behind.

June: HEY!

Jeremy: hey! June, this is Cindy. Cindy, this is June.

Cindy: (holding out her hand) It's nice to meet you.

June noticably ignores the gesture.

June: Likewise. So, are you ready? One last trip around the city before I go home?

Jeremy: Definitely. Cindy, do you want to come?

Cindy: Sure, I'd-

June: Actually, I thought it should just be the two of us. One last date, you know?

Cindy, hearing the word "date", immediately backs away, stunned and saddened by this.

Jeremy: But I kind of promised Cindy that we'd-

Cindy: No... No, it's okay. You go and catch up with your... girlfriend. I've got to go... train. You know how it is, right?

Jeremy: Ummm... Right? Later then.

Cindy: Yeah... later...

Cindy leaves, hiding her face. She doesn't want Jeremy to see her tears. Unseen by anyone, the nanite spy watches from the ceiling...

* * *

With some effort, Matt drags Wendy into an unused office. Anya, Jake, and Private Pei watch, unsure how to respond.

Matt: Calm down! If you hit the guy, you'll kill him!

Private Pei: He's right! Don't let him get to you. It's exactly what he wants.

Wendy: I don't care! I'm gonna brain him!

She pulls free of Matt.

Private Pei: Would a Ranger act like this?

Wendy stops at the door.

Wendy: Oh, that's just hitting below the belt. (She sighs) Fine, I won't hurt him. I'll just keep my distance, take his picture, and use it for a dartboard target later.

Anya: A wise decision.

Jake: Come on. I could use some help fixing my Cycle.

Wendy: Sigh... Coming...

As they leave, Matt turns to Private Pei.

Matt: That was quick thinking. Thanks.

Private Pei: My pleasure, Sir.

Matt: You're new here, aren't you?

Private Pei: Yes, Sir. I just transferred in a few days ago. I'm still learning how to navigate the base.

Matt: I'd be happy to give you the grand tour. But please, call me Matt.

Private Pei: That's... highly irregular.

Matt: Well, we've never been completely by the book. Here, we're family. What your name?

Private Pei: Mai, Si... I mean, Matt. My name's Mai.

Matt: Mai Pei, huh? I like it. It suits you.

Mai blushes at that.

Matt: Shall we?

Mai nods.

* * *

Mr. Jenkins: So, from a pizza boy to a Power Ranger, eh? You've certainly moved up in the world.

Walter: Don't give me that. Just three minutes ago you were insulting the job.

Mr. Jenkins: Don't talk back to me! I'm your father, and I deserve your respect! I allowed you to go find yourself instead of taking an executive position at the company, but ONLY so you could see for yourself that you belonged by my side! I can't maintain the channel forever, Walter. I'm getting too old to keep up with the competition. I need you to take the reins when I retire, to keep it going strong and in the family. Going out to save the world is fine, but someday, you'll need to settle down and get a real job. Preferably one WITHOUT those mechanical monstrosities running around!

Walter: They're my friends, Dad! They've saved my life so many times that you wouldn't believe it! They're not evil and they're not dangerous!

Mr. Jenkins: You're right. I don't believe it. Hybrids are a menace. Those two are hybrids. Do the math, son.

Walter: Just give them a chance! Yeah, Wendy's got a bit of a temper sometimes, but they're good people.

Mr. Jenkins: Even if I believed that... and I don't... it doesn't change the fact that you've got a responsibility to your family to come to the station.

Walter: Or maybe you just can't admit that I'm my own man, and that I don't have to be just like you.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Kalask admires the vial of nanites stolen from Wendy, then turns to his minions.

Kalask: It is time to begin phase two. Thrak, have you chosen a warrior for the mission?

Thrak: I have. Boakahn.

There is a terrifying hissing sound as snakes begin appearing from everywhere. Slithering together, they quickly form into a large snake man with vicious fangs.

Boakahn: I live to sssserve, Masssster. Once I get the Rangersssss in my grasssssp, they ssssshall NEVER esssscape! I'll crusssssh the life from them!

Midnai: Oh please. If my Precious couldn't do it, this lisping fool will certainly fail.

Tem-Tar: But he doesn't NEED to succeed. All he needs to do is keep the Rangers occupied. The Dreads will do the rest!

Emeralde: You should leave the job in my hands. I could do it far more effectively than those brainless machines.

Kalask: Undoubtedly true, my dear, but the Dreads are far better at creating panic and chaos. No, they'll do just fine. And with two of the Rangers preoccupied, it should be even easier. But do be kind... and stop that annoying lisp already.

* * *

Location: United Nations, New York

President Winters is in the middle of a meeting with several other world leaders.

Winters: And that is why we must continue to carefully monitor all extra-terrestrial immigration. The last thing we need are Pirannahtron causing a riot over a sushi bar!

Before she can go off on a tirade, one of her Secret Service agents walks up to her and whispers something into her ear. Her eyes go wide with shock.

Winters: I'm sorry, everyone, but something urgent has just come up. Please, carry on without me. I'll return as soon as I can.

She gets up from the table and calmly walks out of the room. As soon as she's clear of the door, her face contorts in concern and anger.

Winters: What do you mean there's an intruder in my office?

Secret Service Agent: Five minutes ago, our security systems registered movement in the room, but they've somehow barricaded the room shut from the inside.

Winters: Get them out of there by any means necessary! There are sensitive files in there that could destroy everything I've worked for!

They reach the office, where several agents are trying to force the door open.

Winters: Blow the door.

Secret Service Agent: But ma'am! We're inside the U.N.! We can't just-!

Winters: I SAID TO BLOW IT NOW!

The agent slowly nods and, hesitantly, motions for one of his subordinates to pull out a grenade. He pulls the pin, places it by the door, and quickly moves back. In seconds, the grenade blows, taking out the door in a flash of light, sound, fury, and fire. Sprinklers go off as well in the hall. Winters ignores the ensuing chaos and alarms as she steps into her office. She narrows her eyes.

Winters: You.

Standing behind Winters' desk, clearly accessing the files on her computer, is Kat Manx.

Kat: You got here sooner than I expected. I must say, you made good time.

Winters: What the hell are you doing here? I thought Cruger was off-planet.

Kat: He is. I'm here to represent his interests while he's away. And I'm sure he'll be interested in what I've discovered.

Kat steps out from behind the desk and gets in Winters' face.

Kat: Alphabet Soup, Madame President? Are you completely INSANE? That group nearly destroyed this planet the last time it was active! And even if it hadn't, manipulating the lives of young scientists just to create new weapons of mass destruction? It's despicable and it's sick.

Winters: What I do is for the good of this country.

Kat: The Venturas twins. They're your focus, aren't they? You used the Kalask situation to get your claws into them. The entire Cyber V program is just an excuse to have them building super-weapons for you.

Winters: They'd been on my radar long before Sauder selected them to head the project. They showed both talent and initiative.

Kat: And then you found out that they were hybrids. Convenient, isn't it?

Winters: What are you implying?

Kat: I'm not implying anything. The truth is obvious.

Kat stares Winters right in the eyes.

Kat: I don't know just how yet, but I do know that Doggie will stop you and pull your little conspiracy out into the light.

Winters: I don't see how, and you're not going to tell him anything!

Winters moves to grab Kat, but her arm goes right through the S.P.D. scientist.

Kat: You didn't really think I was here, did you? I'm with Doggie right now. R.I.C.! Time to go, boy!

The image of Kat fades. From behind the remains of the blown door, R.I.C. barks loudly as the projector in it's mouth recedes. It's job done, R.I.C. rushes forward and through the window, shattering it. R.I.C. lands on the pavement below without so much as a scratch and takes off at supersonic speeds. In seconds, he's gone from sight. Winters watches him go and scowls.

Winters: Cruger will stop me, huh? I don't think so, Miss Manx.

* * *

Location: Downtown, Horizon

Jeremy and June are driving through the streets, taking in the sights.

June: I've really missed this city. But I've missed seeing you more.

Jeremy: I know what you mean. Ever since I became the Red Ranger, I haven't had any time to just be myself. I can't even go out in public these days without getting mobbed.

June fiddles with something in her purse.

June: So, what's it really like getting to be a superhero, anyway?

Jeremy: It's like having my entire body charged with electricity. I feel like I can do anything, and wih the others helping me... I just might.

June: Go on... I want to hear EVERYTHING.

* * *

Location: War Room, Fort Myers

Lt. Conner is checking readings while General Sauder watches the monitor.

Sauder: Looks to be a quiet day for a change.

An alarm begins blaring. Lt. Conner immediately rechecks the readings.

Sauder: REPORT!

Lt. Conner: A dimensional incursion, Sir!

Sauder: Where?

Lt. Conner: Right here!

The monitor view changes to the perimeter of the base. A warpportal appears just outside the fence and multiple Dreads emerge, along with BoaKahn.

BoaKahn: GET TO WORK!

Two Dreads unleash a torrent of flames, melting the fence. Not even waiting for the molten metal to cool, the Dreads swarm in, BoaKahn taking his time entering behind them.

BoaKahn: This should be fun!

Sauder turns to Lt. Conner.

Sauder: Alert the Rangers, and then get our civilian guest and the Twins to a secure location. Kalask's probably trying to get more of their nanites.

Lt. Conner: Already on it, Sir! Rangers to base perimeter! We are under attack!

Not even waiting to repeat the message, Lt. Conner runs out the door to the War Room to see to the rest of his orders.

* * *

In the training room, Cindy wipes her tears and looks up. Nearby, halfway to the Zord Bay, Jake and Anya exchange glances. Wendy motions for them to go on.

Matt: Go. I'll make sure Walter's dad gets somewhere safe.

Anya: They're probably after the two of you again.

Wendy: We'll be fine. Just be careful.

Jake: You know it.

Cindy runs by and stops just long enough to shout at them.

Cindy: COME ON!

Jake: Later!

He half-salutes as he and Anya run to join Cindy.

* * *

Matt and Mai look up as the alarm blares.

Mai: What's that?

Matt: That alarm means that the base itself is being attacked. Come on!

They both run towards the Rec Room.

* * *

Walter and his father hear the alarm.

Walter: Dad, I've gotta go! They'll need me!

Mr. Jenkins: WALTER! Don't do it. You don't have to prove anything, not to me. You've got a bright future ahead of you. Don't throw it away for this!

He puts a firm hand on Walter's shoulder.

Walter: I can't just abandon them!

Mr. Jenkins: But you're willing to abandon me, is that what you're saying?

Walter glares at his father again.

* * *

At the base perimeter, Jake, Anya, and Cindy arrive to see the Dreads battling with several of the base guards.

Anya: WITHDRAW! Leave them to us!

Badly battered and burned, the guards withdraw slowly, being careful to take their casualties with them. Anya can't help but notice that some of the casualties aren't breathing.

BoaKahn: What? Only three Rangers? How disappointing!

Jake: Three Rangers are all we need to handle you! Ready?

Anya and Cindy: READY!

They all lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out towards the monster. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

All: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

Cindy: LET'S GO!

The three Rangers rush forward to battle BoaKahn and the Dreads. Anya and Jake summon their Cyber Weapons.

Anya: INPUT STAVES!

She throws her weapons, which strike the two nearest Dreads and ricochet back to her even as she leaps into the air, spins, and delivers a punishing tornado kick to a third Dread's chest.

Jake: OUTPUT CANNON!

He fires while running, nailing two Dreads before jumping to the right and firing again, nailing another three.

BoaKahn: Impressive! Now try THIS!

The monster opens his mouth wide and a torrent of vipers bursts forth, filling the sky with serpents which begin to rain down on the Rangers. Unable to dodge the onslaught, the Rangers try to bat them away, only for many of the snakes to begin wrapping around their bodies. In seconds, Jake and Anya are completely swarmed.

Anya: I... can't move...

Jake: I think I'm gonna hurl... in my helmet!

Cindy: HANG ON!

Cindy draws her Data Ray and fires at BoaKahn, but two vipers spring from the ground and intercept her blasts. Before she can fire again, more snakes launch from the ground and entwine around her wrists.

Cindy: NO!

She tries to pull free, but the vipers bare their fangs and bite her hand. In pain and shocked by the vicious attack, Cindy drops her Data Ray. Before she can recover, more snakes swarm her from the ground, bonding her arms to her sides and tying her ankles as well. In seconds, she's as helpless as Jake and Anya.

BoaKahn: You'll make an excellent meal for my children, Rangers. Dreads! Proceed with the mission! I'll finish off these three morsels personally!

Anya: YOU CAN'T!

Ignoring the Rangers, the Dreads run past them and break down the entrance, swarming into the base.

BoaKahn: Oh, but I can... Feed, my children! Feed on these fools to your hearts' content!

Several serpents bare their fangs and lunge at the three heroes...

* * *

Location: Downtown, Horizon

Jeremy: And you know how Jake can be. But still, he's not all bad. He's actually started showing a decent side.

June: And then there's that girl I met... Candy, right?

Jeremy: Cindy. She's... She's really something. Sometimes she's the shyest person I've ever met, but sometimes, when she gets excited, her eyes light up and I just...

June: You just what?

Jeremy: It's just that... well... When I'm with her, I feel... I dunno... Like I used to feel when I was with you... But stronger.

They reach a stop light and June looks at Jeremy, shocked.

June: Are you KIDDING ME? YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HER?

June turns so suddenly that her arm strikes her purse, tipping it over and spilling the contents out onto the floor of the car.

Jeremy: Well, I... Wait, what's this?

As he reaches down to help gather the spilled items, he hesitates, seeing something conspicuous among them. A running digital recorder.

Jeremy: You're recording this?

June: I... I can explain.

Jeremy: June...

June: I... lied about my parents having business. When you outed yourself on television, I saw my chance to get my own name out there in the world. I called a book company based here and they said they'd be interested in a tell-all about you... But I needed to get some dirt on the other Rangers, too. I... I didn't think you'd mind.

Jeremy: You didn't... ARGH!

Furious, Jeremy gets out of the car.

Jeremy: You lied to me! Why didn't you just ask?

June: Because of her. If I just came back to town asking to write about you, you'd've thought I was just golddigging and using you.

Jeremy: And lying to my face is better? June, if you'd just asked, I would've been happy to help you... But you didn't give me enough credit to give me the chance.

Jeremy's Cyber Op beeps.

Jeremy: I'm here.

Sauder: The base is under attack! Your team needs you.

Jeremy: I'm on my way, Sir.

June: WAIT! You... You'll come back, right?

Jeremy: I think you already know the answer to THAT question, too.

He turns away from June and runs back towards Fort Myers. June, for her part, looks away.

June: Jeremy...

* * *

Walter pulls free of his father.

Walter: Dad, don't try to stop me. This is more important than your stupid company! The entire planet is depending on me! My friends need me! I'm going.

He opens the door to the Rec Room, just as both Wendy and Matt arrive.

Wendy: The others have gone on ahead!

Matt: We'll get your dad to safety.

Walter nods.

Mr. Jenkins: You can't just leave me here with these THINGS!

Walter: Think of it as a learning experience.

Walter turns and runs down the corridor.

Wendy: Come on! There's a secure room not far from here.

Mr. Jenkins: And why should I trust you two?

The back wall of the Rec Room explodes, revealing several Dreads.

Matt: Any OTHER stupid questions?

Mr. Jenkins runs out of the room, and Matt seals the doors behind him.

Mai: This way, Sir.

Lt. Conner appears from around the corner.

Lt. Conner: I'm under orders to escort you to safety.

Wendy: Perfect timing!

The Rec Room doors begin to sizzle.

* * *

Even as Walter reaches the torched exit to the base, Jeremy reaches the outskirts of the base.

Jeremy: Hang on, guys!

Walter: I'm coming!

They lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

Both: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jeremy finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a red battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Red!

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

In the blink of an eye, both Jeremy and Walter leap into action.

Walter: WOAH! NASTY! DISK LAUNCHER!

Walter's weapon appears and he fires several precice shots, nailing the snakes holding the others in their heads. As the snakes go limp, Jake, Anya, and Cindy shakily pull themselves free.

Jeremy: SCANNER BLADE!

Jeremy leaps into the air. His sword appears in his hands and he brings it down with a powerful swing, slashing BoaKahn and forcing the monster back. Not hesitating, he spins around and slashes the monster again, horizontally.

Jeremy: You're gonna pay for hurting my friends, scaleface.

BoaKahn: And you Rangers will pay for harming my babies!

The creature's mouth opens wide and he releases another torrent of snakes. As it begins to rain down, Jeremy interfaces with the Scanner Blade and, flashing back and forth through the battlefield, he slices apart every single snake. Not a single one hits the ground alive, and none come close to the other Rangers. Walter, meanwhile, helps the others to their feet.

Walter: Sorry we're late. You know how reunions are.

Anya: You're here now. That's all that matters.

Cindy: Some of the Dreads got into the base!

Jeremy: If they're after the Twins, I'd be more worried for the Dreads!

* * *

Leading the way, Lt. Conner and Mai urge Mr. Jenkins onwards, the Twins guarding the rear. Much to their dismay, more than twenty Dreads rush after them.

Wendy: I think it's time we tried out our new invention.

Matt: I concur.

They reach into their lab coat lockets and pull out two identical small devices.

Matt: ALL OF YOU! Close your eyes and cover your ears! This is going to be both bright and loud!

Lt. Conner and Mai both nod and comply. Mr. Jenkins hesitantly does the same.

Wendy: Ready?

Matt: Ready.

They raise their left arms as the Dreads turn the corner, unleashing torrents of flame that strike the ceiling lights, causing a small explosion. Shocked by the noise, Mr. Jenkins opens his eyes, even as the Twins shout-

Matt and Wendy: ACTIVATION!

Odd lights reflect in Mr. Jenkins eyes for three seconds, then fade. He closes them as the Twins turn around to face the others again. Behind them, the Dreads have been slagged.

Wendy: All clear!

Lt. Conner: (surveying the damage) What the hell WAS that?

Matt: Portable prototype maser cannons. They generated enough heat to melt even Dread armor, but the beam's compressed so it doesn't set fire to the surrounding area.

Wendy: Now let's get moving!

Mr. Jenkins: R-right!

* * *

Boakahn: You Rangers will suffer for that!

Walter: You picked a bad day to mess with me, freakshow.

Jeremy: And that goes double for me.

Both: CYBER BLASTER!

Walter attaches his Disk Launcher to Jake's Output Cannon. Anya's Input Staves attach to ports on both sides of the Cannon, even as Cindy's Protection Shield links to Walter's Launcher. Finally, Jeremy's blade retracts into it's hilt partially, before he places it between the staves' housings. The transformation complete, Jeremy levels the Cyber Blaster before him, the others bracing him. Walter and Anya on his right, Jake and Cindy on his left.

BoaKahn: Errr... About making you pay for that...

Jeremy pulls the trigger, and a cascading wave of the five colors blasts forward, nailing the creature and causing him to explode. Satisfied, the Cyber V Rangers lower the Cyber Blaster and salute.

Jeremy: Mission accomplished!

Another warpportal appears and Tem-Tar materializes within.

Tem-Tar: You'd think so, wouldn't you? THINK AGAIN!

Tem-Tar extends the nanite tube from his sleeve and fires. A single red nanite launches out and lands in the remains of BoaKahn. In seconds, the monster is reconstructed, bigger and nastier than ever.

BoaKahn: I'LL SWALLOW YOU FIVE WHOLE!

Walter: You've just bitten off more than you can chew! COMBAT ZORDS... MOBILIZE!

In the Holding Bay, large metal rods extend from the ceiling and attach to the Combat Zords, locking on magnetically and lifting the battle machines off the ground. As this happens, the back wall of the Bay opens to reveal another Zord, larger than the five. It is sleek and black, resembling a gigantic skateboard, but thicker and far more powerful. Red windows line the front rim. The back has twin cylindrical engines propped up on a massive back. An alcove rests beneath this.

The Combat Zords are quickly lowered into position by the rods, MortarTread being placed into the alcove, BlastTruck in front of it, LightTank to it's left, and WeatherTrain to it's right. The platform for Razor Bat lowers slowly and latches onto the engines of CV Transport.

The roof to the Bay slides down, forming a ramp. CV Transport revs up and rolls up the ramp, quickly reaching the surface.

The Rangers leap into their respective cockpits.

Jeremy: LOG ON!

Walter: Dad, I hope you're watching this!

Jake: Let's skin this snake!

Anya: All systems ready!

Cindy: Does anybody have any antiseptic on them?

Jeremy: Combat Zords... LAUNCH!

Razor Bat detaches from the engines and flies off, while a ramp extends from the front of CV Transport. As it finishes extending, the Combat Zords roll down it and charge forward.

Jeremy pulls the lever down. The effect is immediate. The transformation begins by extending the engine thrusters out, revealing them to be the feet. They continue extending into legs. Next, the tips of the wings separate, revealing themselves to be hand weapons, which are easily caught by twin arms that come out of the sides of Razor Bat's main body and extend. The wings fold backwards from their midway point, while the Bat head cycles forward, becoming a chestplate. A new head rises from the main body, a odd mix of humanoid robot and bat. The transformation complete, Razor Bat lands on it's legs and stands ready for battle, weapons raised.

Jeremy: We can't risk an extended battle on the base! Form Cyber Combat Megazord!

The Cyber Rangers all nod and unsheathe their Data Blades as slots open for the weapons. They slide the weapons in, and their helmets all flash with the phrase "Cyber Combat Megazord Initialized". Razor Bat flies into the air as it's legs fold in on themselves at the knees. The blade weapons return to the wings as the arms return to the main body of the mecha. The laser weaponry on LightTank retracts into various ports, while WeatherTrain closes it's weapons array as well. Blast Truck splits right down it's middle, forced apart by retrorockets. The two halves continue to race forward. They are joined by LightTank and WeatherTrain, which brace as Razor Bat flies down, back facing the ground, it's legs locking into the backs of the two mecha before they speed up, allowing BlastTruck to meet them at Razor Bat's shoulders. Blast Truck's halves moves in closer, revealing connector ports that lock onto Razor Bat and snap into place. MortarTread splits into two as well, the top half rocketing off and flying in behind Razor Bat as the treads and main body ride up the impromptu ramp created by WeatherTrain and LightTank. As it reaches the top of the ramp, it slams down onto the chest of Razor Bat, locking into place and revealing a stylized Cyber V logo, the Data Blade and a circle of binary code separating digital style letters CV. The other half of MortarTread begins a transformation as well, as the turret extends away from the remainder of the main body and turns around, revealing a helmet. The barrel rotates down the back of the barrel before the helmet snaps into place over Razor Bat's head. Finally, the combined machine takes to the air. The front ends of LightTank and WeatherTrain rotate forward, creating feet. The cab sections of BlastTruck move upwards as well, revealing two large metallic black hands. The missile launchers and missiles rotate and shift as well, forming massive shoulders. The remainder of MortarTread snaps into place on the back. The transformation complete, the new gestalt lands on it's feet and poses dramatically, raising and lowering it's fists as it's eyes light up green.

Cyber V: CYBER COMBAT MEGAZORD ONLINE!

The Cyber V Rangers appear in a combined cockpit made of their five Zords' individual ones. Jeremy is in front, Walter to his left, and Jake on his right. Behind them are Anya, behind Walter, and Cindy, behind Jake.

CV Transport turns around and runs backwards, blazing forward as jets from underneath raise it up. The rocket engines detach and reattach to the front wheels as it props itself up on it's former back. A panel on the new front rotates down, revealing a robotic face with yellow eyes.

Walter: Hyper Rush Megazord's good to go!

BoaKahn: DIE!

Once again, BoaKahn unleashes a torrent of snakes, which quickly covers the Megazords in writhing reptiles.

Cindy: They're blocking our sensors!

Jake: Shields aren't gonna hold for long!

Anya: WALTER! Snakes are cold-blooded! Use WeatherTrain's ice attacks!

Walter: All over it!

Walter works the controls, lowering the outer temperature of Cyber Combat Megazord to sub-zero. In seconds, the snakes begin to freeze solid. With a tremendous show of power, the Megazord pulls free of the snakes, shattering them.

Walter: And don't think we've forgotten about you, old buddy!

The Megazord's helmet glows briefly as MortarTread's cannon turret rises up from behind, unleashing a blast of ice at Hyper Rush Megazord, freezing the snakes on it as well. Hyper Rush Megazord easily breaks free and moves to rejoin it's fellow Megazord.

Walter: And Snakey makes THREE!

The Megazord's chestplate unleashed a beam of pure cold that strikes BoaKahn, who staggers back in a futile attempt to escape the attack.

BoaKahn: Noooo... Can't... move...

The monster freezes solid, a gigantic grotesque statue right at the edge of the base.

Jeremy: Let's finish this! Activate Blast Mode!

The arms of Hyper Rush Megazord glow and launch forward, lowering into the hands of Cyber Combat Megazord. It aims both weapons carefully at the frozen BoaKahn.

All: BIG BANG ATTACK!

Both cannons charge up as Cyber Combat Megazord braces itself. When the energy reaches it's peak, both cannons release a wave of energy the size of a small building. The force of the blasts forces Cyber Combat Megazord to skid backwards until it is braced by Hyper Rush Megazord. The energy waves engulf the monster, causing him to erupt into another fireball the instant they make contact. Cyber Combat Megazord releases the cannons, which return to Hyper Rush Megazord, before posing triumphantly next to it's support mecha.

Walter: MAN, I hate snakes...

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Kalask and his minions watch as BoaKahn erupts.

Midnai: It seems the plan has failed, Master.

Kalask: Quite the contrary, my dear. It all went exactly as planned. My spy has no doubt made contact with the Venturas twins, and soon enough, they will fall right into my hands...

* * *

Location: Fort Myers

Lt. Conner pulls away from the group and finds an empty room. Making sure no one is within range, he taps a hidden communiction node on his uniform.

Lt Conner: Things are proceeding as expected. Conner out.

* * *

Cindy and Jeremy are walking along the perimeter of the base, watching as the sun begins to set.

Cindy: I'm sorry about June. I know she meant a lot to you.

Jeremy: It's okay. She wasn't who I thought she was. Fame can change people, and too often, it's not for the better. She saw me as a mealticket instead of as her friend, and the minute she did, there wasn't anything else I could do.

Cindy: Are you gonna be okay?

Jeremy puts his arm around her.

Jeremy: ...Yeah... I think I will...

* * *

Mr. Jenkins adusts his tie as Walter stand sin the background.

Walter: Do you see now, Dad? What I'm doing is important. Maybe not in your eyes, but to a lot people...

Mr. Jenkins: Walter, I haven't often approved of your choices in life. I always expected you to turn out... well... like me. But you said it yourself. You're your own man, and you've got to find your own way.

He heads towards the door.

Mr. Jenkins: For what it's worth, they've gotten the best man possible for the job.

He walks out the door, and it closes behind him.

Walter: Thanks... Dad.

Just outside the door, Mr. Jenkins sees Wendy, arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

Wendy: You know, don't you?

Mr. Jenkins: Yes, I do. But I won't tell anyone. You two could have left me to die, and instead you risked everything to protect me. Walter was right. You're not a threat. I'll back off for now, but if you EVER give the slightest indication of becoming a danger to my son, I'll do everything in my power to bring you down.

Wendy: I wouldn't have it any other way, Sir.

Mr. Jenkins moves on. Wendy pulls the fried prototype from her pocket. Roughtly rectangular in shape, it's clearly no portable cannon.

Wendy: Only three seconds? Back to the drawing board with you...

* * *

Pocketing his own fried prototype, Matt stands on the roof of the base, watching the setting sun as it turns the sky pink and purple. Quietly, Mai walks up behind him.

Matt: Mai? I'm sorry we weren't able to finish your tour.

Mai: That's okay. I... I just wanted to say... You were amazing back there. You didn't even hesitate to face those things.

Matt turns to face her.

Matt: It's what we do. It wasn't really a big deal.

Mai: Yes, it was. You're a hero, Matt. I don't care what anybody says, you're a hero. I... I... OH!

Frustrated by her inability to find the right words, Mai impulsively rushes forward and kisses Matt as she wraps her arms around him. Matt is at first startled, but slowly he returns both the embrace and the kiss. It continues until the sun sets behind them...

END MISSION LOG

Next Time: Matt's in love and finally coming out of his emotional shell, but when Kalask's spy stands revealed, Matt and Mai find themselves in mortal peril! Can the Rangers save two of their own?


	11. Love And Joy

Previously, on Power Rangers Cyber V: Doggie Cruger left Earth to speak to the Galactic Council in an attempt to take control of the battle against Kalask away from General Sauder. Subsequently, President Winters confronted Kat Manx in her office, with the latter revealing that SPD was aware of Winters' activities as a member of Alphabet Soup. Kalask sent two spies into Fort Myers... a small self-aware nanite and a monster that has taken the place of a newcomer to the base. Curiously, one of the newcomers, Lt. Thomas Conner, has been sending secret messages. Another newcomer, Private Mai Pei, has begun a romatic relationship with Matt following a Dread attack on the base. Having already taken Venjix nanites from Wendy once, Kalask schemes to steal more from the Twins using his monster spy...

* * *

BEGIN MISSION LOG...

Location: War Room, Fort Myers

General Sauder is viewing recent mission footage on the main monitors while the Rangers, Wendy, and Lt. Conner watch.

Sauder: It began when you two took that inadvisible journey into the city together.

Wendy and Jake wince as the screens show the battle with Fiddler.

Sauder: In the course of the conflict, Tem-Tar managed to steal a good portion of your nanites, one of only two sources on the planet now of Venjix technology.

Walter: Like we could forget? Fiddler made Wendy hit us so hard that I STILL have a headache.

Jake: (whispering) Nice Rita impression.

Sauder: FOCUS! After that, Kalask used a monster to attack the base directly, all so Dreads could infiltrate the compound. There's no reason to believe that it was nothing less than a second attempt to steal more Venjix nanobots.

Cindy: But they failed. We beat the monster and the Dreads were destroyed.

Sauder: Very true, but that was only because the Twins had a prototype weapon with them. We got lucky. We can't afford to rely on luck to win our battles.

Jeremy: There was also the Master of Weapons. That entire situation was strange. It was almost like he was stalling for something instead of seriously trying to beat us. Kalask didn't even bother to make him grow.

Anya: Jeremy's right. It was more like he was testing Wendy and Matt's abilities than our own.

Wendy: So you're saying that Kalask's been focused on the Venjixtech more than we realized?

Lt. Conner: It certainly seems to be the case.

Anya: The attack on the base worries me. It was far too direct and blunt for Kalask.

Jake: Think he was after something else?

Anya: Yes. It was obviously meant to distract us from something.

Jeremy: If that's the case, we need to figure out what it is.

Sauder: Regardless, we also need to put both of the Twins into protective custody immediately. You're both in grave danger and- Where is Matt?

Jake: Huh. I thought there was something dull and boring missing from this meeting.

Wendy smacks Jake upside the head.

Jake: OW!

Wendy: Yep. Still fun to do that.

Jeremy: We'll go find him, Sir. We can't afford any more distractions.

Jeremy gets up and goes to the door. It slides open, revealing Matt and Mai in the midst of a passionate embrace.

Jeremy: ...Nevermind...

Both Matt and Mai look at him.

Matt and Mai: What?

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V

Created by Aaron Thall

Episode 11: Love and Joy

Written by: Aaron Thall

* * *

Location: Eltar

The Chamber of the Galactic Council is a complete recreation of the Command Center, down to the last detail. The only difference is a hologram of Zordon, long gone, but never forgotten, projected overhead. Walking towards it with purpose, Doggie Cruger and Kat Manx waste no time. Kat is in the midst of giving her report to Cruger.

Kat: And that's when R.I.C. escaped out of her window.

Cruger: So, it's as we feared. Alphabet Soup's been revived, and they've got their claws into the Cyber V project.

Kat: You think General Sauder's involved?

Cruger: He'd have to be. He was the one that recommended the Twins in the first place.

Kat: And the information you had R.I.C. retrive will be enough to convinve the Council to give S.P.D. clearance to take control of the situation?

Cruger: I hope so, Kat. Every second Alphabet Soup remains in control of the Rangers, the more danger they're in. Unless we do something, and quickly, this is going to end badly.

* * *

Location: Fort Myers

Wendy: This is going to end badly.

In the Mess Hall, she and the Rangers watch as Matt and Mai eat together.

Wendy: My brother doesn't know the first thing about dating. He barely knows how to EMOTE.

Jake: Yeah. Seems to be an epidemic around here.

He glances at Anya, who smacks him upside the head.

Jake: OW!

Wendy: Enjoying yourself?

Anya: No, but it IS oddly satisfying.

Walter: Yep. They're sisters, all right.

Jeremy: I dunno. I think it could be good for him. I mean, Matt's pretty shy... Maybe this will help him come out of his shell and start enjoying life a little.

Jake: No chance. The guy only livens up when he's in a Ranger uniform.

Finishing their meal, Matt and Mai get up.

Cindy: GUYS! SHHHH! They're coming this way!

Everyone tries to mind their own business as the two walk past. Matt pauses and glances at them.

Matt: First of all, my nanites give me super hearing. Second, I may be shy and not very lively, but at least I didn't blow it with the lady in under three hours.

Mai: Later, guys!

Walter glances at Jake.

Walter: Would you like some ointment for that burn?

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Kalask and his minions watch the Rangers through the nanite spy.

Emeralde: All is ready, my lord. Our spy merely awaits your orders.

Thrak: BAH! Watching them from the shadows! It's the move of a coward! I say we just TAKE what we want!

Midnai: Remember your place, Thrak!

Te m-Tar: Midnai is correct! Brute force has it's place, but a true leader knows that true power comes from knowledge. Knowledge our spies have been gathering for us for weeks now.

Kalask: Well said, Tem-Tar. But fret not, Thrak. It's nearly time for us to make our move. Have our infiltrator begin the operation. And send the Dreads to the city. We don't want the Rangers to figure out what's going on TOO quickly.

Tem-Tar: At once, master!

* * *

Location: Fort Myers

Matt and Mai are walking down a side corridor.

Mai: Well, your friends sure seem to find us interesting.

Matt: They're not used to seeing me happy, I suppose. Well, outside the Blue suit, anyway. I suppose we should just give them time to get used to the idea. It's still pretty new for me, too.

Mai: New can be a good thing.

She takes his hand.

Matt: No arguments here...

They stop and turn towards each other, slowly moving for another kiss. However, before they can reach each other...

Lt. Conner: HEY! There you are!

He runs up to them, not even remotely out of breath.

Matt: What is it?

Lt. Conner: The General thinks Kalask's targeting your nanites, and he's ordered me to be your bodyguard for the time being.

Matt: I appreciate the gesture, but I can handle myself just fine.

Lt. Conner: Sorry, but orders are orders. He wants you in lockdown right away. Wendy, too.

Matt: THAT won't go over very well.

Mai: So much for some alone time...

Alarms begin blaring. Sauder's voice comes over the P.A. system.

Sauder: Warp portal detected. All Rangers report to Cyber Cycles for immediate deployment. All other personnel... BATTLE STATIONS.

Lt. Conner: Come on!

Matt nods. They take two steps before realizing that Mai isn't letting go of Matt's hand. He turns towards her.

Mai: I'm coming with you!

Having no time to argue the point, he holds her hand a bit tighter as they head towards the high security wing.

* * *

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay

The five Rangers run into the room, where several technicians are finishing preparations on the Cyber Cycles.

Jeremy: Teleportation's down again?

Tech: Afraid so. Sorry, Sir. Coordinates are programmed in.

Jeremy: We'll manage! Ready, guys?

Walter, Anya, Cindy, Jake: READY!

They all lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

All: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jeremy finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a red battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Red!

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

All five leap onto their respective Cycles simultaniously, while at the same time a ramp comes out from the wall. They tear out of the Holding Bay in no time.

Anya: What's the situation?

Sauder (over com): Looks like an attack downtown. Reports are coming in of Dreads assaulting civilians. No word on a monster or one of Kalask's subordinates, though.

Jake: That's weird. You think this is another diversion?

Sauder: I don't know, but I've ordered the Twins into lockdown just to be safe. You five just focus on defending the city for now.

All: YES, SIR!

* * *

Location: High Security Wing, Fort Myers

Wendy reaches the high security wing, escorted by two very grim and imposing MPs.

Wendy: Okay, I'm here. Now what?

MP 1: Our orders are to stay here with you and your brother, Ma'am. The General's not taking any chances.

Wendy: (exasperated) Fine... How long until Matt gets here?

MP 2: He should already be inside.

The MP opens the door to the wing, but aside from more MPs, there's no trace of Matt.

Wendy: Maybe he got held up...

She pulls a headset from her lab coat and puts it on.

Wendy: Matt? Matt, where are you?

No answer.

Wendy: MATT! Come in, Matt!

MP 1: Maybe he turned it off, Ma'am.

Wendy: No chance. And Matt wouldn't be late for THIS order. Recall the Rangers NOW! It's a diversion! Kalask's after my brother!

* * *

Location: Decommissioned bunker, Fort Myers.

Lying on the ground, Matt and Mai, not seriously injured, begin to stir.

Matt: W...what happened?

He raises his head and looks around.

Matt: The last thing I remember is... MAI!

He turns towards her and checks her vitals. Seeing that she's alive, he breathes a sigh of relief. Waking up, she looks at him, confused.

Mai: Matt?

Matt: Are you all right?

Mai: I think so... But I've felt better. Where are we?

Matt: An old bunker the military used to use to hold tanks and fuel. It's no longer in service. But I have no idea how we got here.

He looks around.

Matt: And I don't see any trace of Lt. Conner, either. Whoever brought us here could have done something to him...

Mai: Or it could have BEEN him.

Matt: Yes, it's possible. Can you walk?

She nods, and they both get up.

Matt: We need to move before our host gets back.

He checks his pocket, and sees that it's empty.

Matt: They've taken my headset. I can't call for a rescue. You?

Mai checks her pockets, and shakes her head no.

Mai: We should go.

Matt: No point. We're unguarded, which means Kalask or whomever's behind this is confident that we're not going anywhere. Probably a force field in place at the peremeter. My nanites might be able to override it, but it'll take time.

Mai: Well we can't stay here.

Matt clenches his fists, frustrated. Seeing no alternatives, he relaxes his hands and looks Mai right in the eyes.

Matt: Let's go.

* * *

Location: Downtown Horizon

A shopping center is the epicenter of a chaotic scene. Everywhere, civilians run for their lives as the Dreads spread out in all directions, launching blasts of hellfire that burn those they strike to the bone. One Dread targets a man and his young daughter, the latter having fallen during the initial horrors. Having already used it's flames to annihilate a security guard, it advances on the pair.

Man: Come on! I've got you!

Daughter: DADDY!

She screams as the Dread reaches for her. Instinctively, he bars the robot's path, earning himself a vicious backhand that knocks him flat on his back.

Man: No... GET AWAY FROM HER!

The Dread seems to laugh at that, but otherwise ignores the prone man as it pulls back it's fist to pulp the girl's head. She shreaks in terror as it begins to swing... Only to stop as a Data Blade stabs through the robot's head, annihilating it. Pulling the Data Blade free, Jeremy kicks the deactivated robot aside and honds his hand out to the little girl.

Jeremy: Are you all right?

She nods, too scared to talk. They look to the right to see Cindy and Walter helping her father up.

Man: Thank you, Rangers.

Walter: Just get yourselves to safety and we'll call it even.

The man nods and takes his daughter gently from Jeremy. His eyes say it all. Without another word, he runs for the exit with his precious cargo.

Cindy: I can't believe Kalask would go after a kid...

Jeremy: I can... Let's show him some Ranger hospitality!

The three run to join the others, who are already battling with the Dreads. Nearby, Jake leaps through the air and sissorkicks two Dreads while simultaneously unsheathing his Data Ray. As he lands, he fires a quick barrage that nails three more.

Jake: I hate to say it, but this is actually starting to get boring.

Busy boasting, Jake doesn't see another Dread coming up behind him. However, before it can strike him with hellfire, Walter rushes in and tackles the robot, sending them both into a roll. When they stop, Walter's on top, and he delivers a powerful punch to the robot's neck joints, severing them.

Walter: Man, you REALLY talk too much, y'know that?

Jake: ...Hmmm? You say something?

Walter: SIGH...

Back to back, Anya and Cindy each draw their Data Rays and begin firing in all directions, cutting the Dreads down.

Anya: This is strange. No monster? Kalask doesn't attack without some purpose.

Cindy: But what? It's not like there's anything here that'd interest him.

Anya: Nothing but us.

Jeremy finds himself surrounded by Dreads.

Jeremy: I don't have TIME FOR THIS! SCANNER BLADE!

He thrusts his hand out and the Scanner Blade appears.

Jeremy: ANALYZE!

Inside his visor, Jeremy sees the readout from his sword. He smiles grimly.

Jeremy: Hey! DREADS! CATCH!

Jeremy flings his Scanner Blade like a boomerang. Spinning as fast and as sharp as a buzzsaw, it lances through each Dread and returns to Jeremy's hands.

Jeremy: Hey, it's not MY fault you didn't catch it.

He turns around as the Dreads explode in a massive fireball. The others run to his side, all equally concerned.

Cindy: Is that all of them?

Jake: I hope so.

Anya: This was far too easy.

Walter: I hate it when you say that...

Lightning suddenly strikes where the Rangers are, scattering them in all directions. As they land hard, they look to see Midnai and Emeralde striding towards them.

Emeralde: Well done, Rangers. You defeated the Dreads. Too bad the real fight's somewhere else entirely.

Getting back on their feet, Jeremy points at the two villainesses with the Scanner Blade.

Jeremy: What do you mean by that? What's Kalask after?

Midnai: Oh, the usual. It's all in the spirit of the game. Think of it as a puzzle, if you must.

Anya: How about we MAKE you tell us?

Anya summons her Input Staves and moves to charge the two, but Jeremy blocks her with his other arm.

Jeremy: NO! Remember what Emeralde said. They're just here to distract us! Whatever's going on, we can't waste time fighting them!

Emeralde: Are you certain of that, Red Ranger? Do you dare take the chance that you're wrong?

Jake: Man, this is our chance to get rid of these two! We can't just throw it away!

Jeremy turns to Jake and Anya without moving his arms.

Jeremy: We'll get another chance. I can't explain it, but every instinct I have is telling me that it's the right move.

He sends the Scanner Blade away and turns from the two antagonists.

Jeremy: Let's go, guys.

Without waiting for the others, he walks away.

Walter: WAIT UP!

Cindy: We're coming, too!

They move to join him. Jake and Anya glare at the two.

Jake: This ain't over.

Anya says nothing, but growls in frustration as she and Jake turn to join the others. Midnai and Emeralde watch them go.

Midnai: Hmmm... The Red one's smarter than I'd give him credit for.

Emeralde: It doesn't matter. In moments, the Master will have all that he needs.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Kalask watches as the Rangers ride back towards Fort Myers on the Cyber Cycles.

Kalask: It all goes according to plan, Thrak. Like flies to honey, the Rangers couldn't help but be drawn to the Dread attack, leaving poor Matthew and Mai oh so vulnerable.

Thrak: But why let the Rangers return to their base? They'll find their friends for certain!

Kalask: Of course they will. I'm COUNTING on it.

* * *

Location: Decommissioned Bunker, Fort Myers

Matt and Mai reach the exit to the bunker. Kicking the door open, Matt leads Mai outside and stops.

Mai: It's just like you said... We're trapped.

They look up and see a shimmering dome of energy covering the entire bunker.

Matt: It's worse than you think. We're not alone.

He turns slowly to face Tem-Tar, who chuckles to himself as he observes their plight.

Tem-Tar: How very observant. Well? Aren't you going to attack me?

Matt: You've mistaken me for my sister. It may be her nature to rush headlong into things, but it's not mine. Since you don't have any Dreads with you, I'm assuming you've got something else in mind other than killing me. My nanites, I presume?

Tem-Tar: Naturally.

Matt: And since you didn't bring backup, that can only mean you've already got someone or something here inside the force field. The same being that ambushed us and brought us here.

Tem-Tar: Getting warmer...

Matt: And since there were three of us when we were attacked, I presume your agent is Lt. Conner.

Tem-Tar: Who?

Matt: Lt. Conner! He's the only one of us not here! He HAS to be the one who attacked us!

Tem-Tar: I'm sorry, but I don't KNOW any Lt. Conner. And besides... Kalask has a flair for the dramatic... and he'd NEVER do anything THAT obvious.

Matt's eyes widen as Mai screams. He turns to help her.

Matt: MAI!

Suddenly clutching her stomach, Mai doubles over in agony.

Mai: Matt... It... It hurts...

She begins to collapse. Matt catches her and eases her to the ground. He checks her eyes. Glassy. NOT a good sign. He turns his head towards Tem-Tar.

Matt: What did you do to her?

Tem-Tar: Me? Nothing, I'm afraid. Oh, and as for who brought you here?

Tem-Tar chuckles, then, without warning, aims his arm at Matt. A blast of energy launches from his nanite tube and slams into the scientist, throwing him into the bunker's wall and away from Mai.

Tem-Tar: SHE did.

Mai screams again, and this time, a sickly light eminates from her mouth. It shines between her and Matt, solidifying into a white and pink creature covered in decorative DNA strands. The creature chuckles darkly.

Infiltrator: I am Infiltrator, Kalask's top spy and saboteur.

Tem-Tar: Infiltrator has a unique ability. She can bond to any subject's DNA, using them as a flesh and blood Trojan Horse without their knowledge. Infiltrator used the girl to spy on you for weeks now! She even disabled the Rangers' teleportation matrix to prevent them from arriving in time to save the day.

Matt glares at the two creatures as he pulls himself up.

Tem-Tar: Oh, don't worry. The girl had no idea she was being used. But then again, maybe you SHOULD. You see, Infiltrator's special power has one unfortunate side effect.

Matt: And what's that?

Infiltrator: In order for me to bond with a target... They have to DIE first!

Both Matt and Mai gape at the monster.

Mai: No... No, it can't be! I'm alive, damnit! I'm alive!

She staggers to her feet, unwilling to believe what Tem-Tar's saying.

Tem-Tar: True... and yet not true. Several weeks ago, right before you came to Fort Myers, Emeralde and Infiltrator came to you as you slept. Emeralde slit your throat with her blade, giving Infiltrator the opening she needed. She entered your body and revived you. She remained dormant inside your DNA, coming out briefly to give Kalask reports and, of course, to bring you to this location.

Matt: If what you're saying is true, why is Mai still alive? Infiltrator's out of her body!

Infiltrator: True, but we're still linked! As long as I live... SHE lives! If you can call unendurable agony LIVING...

Matt: You lousy...

Tem-Tar: Now now... I have a proposal for you. You can still save the girl. All you need to do is surrender your nanites, and Infiltrator will inject her with enough of her own DNA to sustain her for the rest of what would have been her natural life.

Matt looks at Mai, who's doubling over again. She drops to her knees, unable to stand any longer.

Mai: MATT! YOU CAN'T!

Even as she says this, the slash to her throat begins to become visible. Stunned by all of this, Matt closes his eyes and weighs the options.

Matt: Yes... I can.

Mai: NO!

Tem-Tar: A wise decision, Hybrid.

Mai: If you do this, Kalask will have all the power Venjix had! He'd become unstoppable!

Matt: He'd be harder to defeat, yes... But NO ONE's unstoppable, least of all Kalask. If he wanted to be invincible, he wouldn't play his games. And, more importantly... You'd live. Even if I'm branded a traitor... Even if I'm executed as a turncoat... I'd still do it to save you.

He turns to Tem-Tar.

Matt: Take them. Just spare her life.

Tem-Tar: Done.

Tem-Tar produces the same Nanite Extractor he'd previously used on Wendy.

Tem-Tar: Now hold still... This is going to hurt a LOT.

* * *

Location: War Room, Fort Myers

The Rangers, still morphed but carrying their helmets, run in to see the flurry of activity.

Jeremy: What's going on?

Sauder turns towards them.

Sauder: We've been played. While you were off fighting the Dreads, something abducted Matt and Private Pei. MPs found Lt. Conner unconscious in a bathroom.

Anya: We'll find them. I won't let Kalask take anyone else from me...

Wendy runs in, obviously distressed.

Wendy: Oh thank ZORDON you're back! I've found them! There's a large energy disturbance on the far side of the base! It has to be Kalask!

Cindy: We're on it!

Walter: Hell, we're already there!

They turn to leave.

Wendy: Please...

The Rangers stop, unused to hearing Wendy speak softly. She's crying.

Wendy: Please... Bring my brother back.

Unable to face the tears in her eyes, Jake gives her a thumbs up.

Jake: Let's go.

* * *

Location: Decommissioned Bunker, Fort Myers

Matt is on his knees, with Tem-Tar standing behind him, Extractor at the ready. Mai is writheing on the ground, in obvious agony. Infiltrator stands over her, ready to fulfill her end of the pact.

Tem-Tar: Sacrificing the world to save your lady love. And they say that chivalry is dead!

Matt: Shut up and do it already.

Tem-Tar shrugs.

Tem-Tar: As you wish!

Tem-Tar jabs the Extractor into Matt's neck, and he screams in agony as his nanites begin to drain from his body.

Mai: Matt... No...

Infiltrator: QUIET! Do you WANT to die?

Mai: Not like this! You'll kill him!

Tem-Tar: Probably, but nothing ventured, nothing gained!

Matt grinds his teeth together, struggling to fight against the pain wracking his body.

Tem-Tar: He isn't struggling at all! It's going MUCH faster than with his sister. At this rate, he'll be drained in seconds! Kalask will be very pleased. Very pleased indeed!

Jeremy: NOT ON OUR WATCH!

Just outside the force field, the five Rangers arriving, running as fast as they can.

Walter: This doesn't look good, guys.

Jeremy: FORMATION V... NOW!

Jeremy kneels down, along with Anya and Cindy. Jake and Walter remain standing. All five draw their Data Rays and charge to full power.

Jeremy: FIRE!

The five Rangers unleash a powerful blast of energy in the form of an energized V, which strikes the force field. Overloaded, the field shatters.

Tem-Tar: NO! When did they gain THAT move?

Jake: Doesn't matter. You creeps just made a special lady cry, and I won't forgive that!

Anya: Release them immediately and be annihilated!

Tem-Tar: Don't you mean OR be annihilated?

Anya: No.

Tem-Tar: Oh dear...

He backs away from Matt, who collapses, dangerously weakened, but alive.

Tem-Tar: Bah! It doesn't matter! I have what I came for! Infiltrator!

Infiltrator steps forward, purposely going right over the prone Mai.

Infiltrator: Time to rumble, Rangers!

Tem-Tar opens a warpportal and steps into it.

Matt: WAIT!

He pulls himself up weakly.

Matt: You... promised... to save her...

Tem-Tar shrugs.

Tem-Tar: You asked me to spare her life. I am. I'm sparing her a life under Kalask's rule. Never let it be said that I am anything but merciful.

Still chuckling, Tem-Tar vanishes into the warpportal, which fades away.

Matt: NO!

Jeremy: Be ready for anything, guys!

Infiltrator: Even THIS?

Infiltrator holds up a vial of red nanites. Without hesitation, she opens it and swallows the contents. Immediately, the nanites begin to multiply, restructuring her into a gigantic behemoth.

Walter: Okay, raise your hand if you saw that coming!

Cindy: Not now, Walter!

Jeremy: It's time to bring out the big guns! COMBAT-

Matt: WAIT!

They turn towards Matt, who's crawled to Mai's side. She's barely conscious and in obvious pain. He holds her gently.

Matt: You can't just fight this monster the normal way! I need a chunk of her to save Mai!

Jake: You need WHAT?

Jeremy: There's no time to waste on explanations! We'll do what we can, Matt. COMBAT ZORDS... MOBILIZE!

At the Holding Bay, the ceiling above Razor Bat slides away, revealing blue sky. The platform starts to rise, taking the machine to ground level. Razor Bat reaches ground level. It's engines start powering up, superheating the air around it. The engines ignite, and Razor Bat launches into the sky. The floor of the Holding Bay tips upwards, forming a ramp as the ceiling slides away to reveal open airspace. Each of the four Combat Zords, MortarTread, WeatherTrain, LightTank, and BlastTruck, activate their cockpits before revving to life and rolling up onto the ramp, two by two. The Vehicles quickly reach the surface and pick up speed, catching up to Razor Bat easily.

Jeremy: Let's take her down!

He and the others leap up into their respective cockpits.

Jeremy: LOG ON!

Walter: Ready to rock!

Jake: Time to make her pay!

Anya: All systems activated.

Cindy: Let's save Mai, guys!

Jeremy: CYBER COMBAT MEGAZORD... COMBINE!

Jeremy pulls the lever down. The effect is immediate. The transformation begins by extending the engine thrusters out, revealing them to be the feet. They continue extending into legs. Next, the tips of the wings separate, revealing themselves to be hand weapons, which are easily caught by twin arms that come out of the sides of Razor Bat's main body and extend. The wings fold backwards from their midway point, while the Bat head cycles forward, becoming a chestplate. A new head rises from the main body, a odd mix of humanoid robot and bat. The transformation complete, Razor Bat lands on it's legs and stands ready for battle, weapons raised.

Jeremy: Initiate linkup!

The Rangers all nod and unsheathe their Data Blades as slots open for the weapons. They slide the weapons in, and their helmets all flash with the phrase "Megazord Initialized". Razor Bat flies into the air as it's legs fold in on themselves at the knees. The blade weapons return to the wings as the arms return to the main body of the mecha. The laser weaponry on LightTank retracts into various ports, while WeatherTrain closes it's weapons array as well. Blast Truck splits right down it's middle, forced apart by retrorockets. The two halves continue to race forward. They are joined by LightTank and WeatherTrain, which brace as Razor Bat flies down, back facing the ground, it's legs locking into the backs of the two mecha before they speed up, allowing BlastTruck to meet them at Razor Bat's shoulders. Blast Truck's halves moves in closer, revealing connector ports that lock onto Razor Bat and snap into place. MortarTread splits into two as well, the top half rocketing off and flying in behind Razor Bat as the treads and main body ride up the impromptu ramp created by WeatherTrain and LightTank. As it reaches the top of the ramp, it slams down onto the chest of Razor Bat, locking into place and revealing a stylized Cyber V logo, the Data Blade and a circle of binary code separating digital style letters CV. The other half of MortarTread begins a transformation as well, as the turret extends away from the remainder of the main body and turns around, revealing a helmet. The barrel rotates down the back of the barrel before the helmet snaps into place over Razor Bat's head. Finally, the combined machine takes to the air. The front ends of LightTank and WeatherTrain rotate forward, creating feet. The cab sections of BlastTruck move upwards as well, revealing two large metallic black hands. The missile launchers and missiles rotate and shift as well, forming massive shoulders. The remainder of MortarTread snaps into place on the back. The transformation complete, the new gestalt lands on it's feet and poses dramatically, raising and lowering it's fists as it's eyes light up green.

Cyber V Rangers: CYBER COMBAT MEGAZORD... ON-LINE!

The Rangers appear in a combined cockpit made of their five Vehicles' individual ones. Jeremy is in front, Walter to his left, and Jake on his right. Behind them are Anya, behind Walter, and Cindy, behind Jake.

Jake: Firing artillery!

The chestplate of the Megazord glows and fires, striking Infiltrator. As she sparks, on the ground, Ami convulses.

Matt: AMI!

Infiltrator: Careful, Rangers. Any damage I take, the girl suffers as well... And I doubt she can take much more as it is.

Jeremy grips the controls tightly.

Jeremy: There has to be a way to fight her...

Infiltrator: Speaking of damage... It's time I CAUSED some!

Infiltrator whips her hands out. Tentacles suddenly spurt from her body and wrap around the Megazord, tangling it. She laughs maniacally as she sends energy through the tendrils, rocking the Megazord. Managing to remain on it's feet, the Megazord braces for another round.

Anya: There must be a way to sever the connection between them!

Jeremy: I'm already working on it!

His helmet's visor flashes as he pulls out the Scanner Blade and focuses it on Infiltrator. Even as she sends another energy pulse through her tendrils, blasting the Megazord again, he sees the analysis.

Jeremy: It looks like a straight symbiosis... Any pain we inflict on the monster gets duplicated on Ami...

Cindy: So what do we do? Unless we make a move, this monster's got us cold!

Jeremy: Cindy, you're a genius! Anya, transfer all power to WeatherTrain!

Anya: On it!

Jeremy: Walter! Get ready to hit Infiltrator with the biggest blast of cold you can create! Don't hold anything back!

Jake: Wanna clue us in, Leader Man?

Jeremy: Infiltrator's ability relies on her biology... So if we can hit her with an instant deep freeze, it might break the link with Ami... At least long enough to try and save her!

Anya: Power transfer complete.

Walter: WeatherTrain's good to go!

Infiltrator: You're boring me, Rangers. I think I'll just end this, once and for all!

Jeremy: NOW!

Walter hits the controls, and all of WeatherTrain's weaponry deploys. Before the monster can react, all the weapons unleash a gigantic blast of near-absolute zero cold.

Infiltrator: NO! YOU CAN-

She stops mid-sentence, frozen solid. The tentacles holding the Megazord snap off and fall to the ground, unable to support their own weight. Crashing near Matt, a large chunk catches his eye. He grabs it and holds it to Ami's stomach.

Matt: Hang on Ami!

Ami: Matt... I... I knew you could save me...

Jeremy: Good job, both of you! Now let's finish this!

Rangers: LASER FIST DOUBLE THRUST!

Cyber Combat Megazord punches the frozen Infiltrator hard with a glowing left fist, and follows up with a punishing right. The two blows shatter Infiltrator, and her chunks rain down upon the battlefield.

Jeremy: Mission complete!

The five Rangers leap down, landing several yards from Matt. As they run up to check on Ami, they see him holding the chunk of Infiltrator against her body.

Jake: MATT! We got her! How's...

Jake's voice trails off. Matt's cradling Ami in his arms. The chunk of Infiltrator crumbles.

Matt: It's gonna be okay, Ami. I promise... You'll be all right... Please wake up... You've got to be all right...

She doesn't respond. Jeremy instinctively holds out the Scanner Blade, but he doesn't need to see it's readout to know what it says.

Matt: You can't be gone...

He hugs Ami tightly, her body little more than a ragdoll now.

Matt: We saved you... We saved you...

Cindy looks away, burying her head on Jeremy's shoulder. Furious, Walter punches the wall of the bunker. Anya watches the display stoically. Jake glares at her.

Jake: Don't you feel ANYTHING?

Anya: I've lost my entire world. I live this every day, Jake. How do you WANT me to react? This is the reality of fighting Kalask.

Matt's tears fall on Ami's face.

Anya: Sometimes, people die.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Tem-Tar hands the Extractor to Kalask, who nods, satisfied.

Kalask: Excellent work, Tem-Tar. This was well worth sacrificing Infiltrator.

Tem-Tar: Indeed, Master.

Kalask: And the girl?

Midnai: Ding dong, the girl's dead. Honestly, I don't get it. It doesn't matter what reality you go to... You just can't help killing off poor little Mai, can you?

Kalask doesn't answer. He's too busy admiring the Venjix nanites, the core of his next twisted game.

* * *

Location: Corinth Memorial, Horizon

The Rangers, wearing full military dress, watch as Ami's coffin is lowered. General Sauder stands grimly by the side of Ami's parents. Her mother, sobbing uncontrollably, breaks down completely as she's handed a folded American flag. As a 21-gun salute begins, the camera pans out towards a tree off in the distance. Sitting under it, Matt watches the proceedings with Wendy.

Matt: This shouldn't have happened.

Wendy: Matt, there was nothing you or the Rangers could have done. Tem-Tar wasn't exaggerating. Ami was already living on borrowed time. When the connection to Infiltrator was broken... There simply wasn't anything left to sustain her.

Matt: Knowing that doesn't help. I was happy, Sis. For the first time in years... I was genuinely happy. And now... I've lost that... Lost her... And all I can think about is nailing Kalask to the wall for doing this to her.

He looks at his sister, furious.

Matt: It's time to begin Operation T.

Wendy blinks.

Wendy: You've got it, Bro. We'll make 'em pay.

She places her hand on his shoulder.

Wendy: Together.

* * *

Location: Infirmary, Fort Myers

Lying in a hospital bed, Lt. Conner puts on his earpiece.

Lt. Conner: I assume you already know what's happened.

A pause

Lt. Conner: No, I'll continue observation. But the situation is going to deteriorate quickly. Time is running out.

Another pause.

Lt. Conner: Understood, Sir. Over and out.

* * *

Location: Eltar

On the other end of the transmission, Doggie Cruger looks at Kat Manx and scowls.

Cruger: It's worse than we thought, Kat. MUCH worse...

END MISSION LOG

Next time: As Alphabet Soup makes it's move to take control of the Rangers, Kalask puts the stolen Venjix nanites to dangerous use. And when General Sauder puts himself in the line of fire, a new mystery begins... What is Operation T?


	12. Sauder in Command

Previously on Power Rangers Cyber V: SPD Supreme Commander Doggie Cruger and Kat Manx have gone to Eltar to convince the Galactic Council to grant SPD jurisdiction over the Kalask situation, and control of the Cyber V Rangers. Meanwhile, Alphabet Soup, headed by President Winters and General Sauder, plot to strengthen their grip on the team. Kalask infiltrated Fort Myers with two spies: a sentient nanite and a hidden monster among new recruits. Matt fell in love with one of the recruits, Mai, but when she was revealed to be an unsuspecting carrier for the monster spy, she paid the ultimate price. In the aftermath, the Twins resolved to begin something they referred to only as Operation T, and Lt. Conner was revealed to be an SPD mole. Kalask has now succeeded in stealing Venjix nanites from both Twins, and his plans for them have yet to be revealed...

* * *

Begin Mission Log.

Location: General Sauder's Private Office

Time: Thursday 3:41 PM

General Sauder is sitting at his desk, watching atentively as a dvd player and his personal view screen replay battle footage of encounters between the Rangers and Kalask's forces. Specifically, the screen is focusing on the still recient battle with the Master of Weapons.

Sauder: Sloppy.

On the screen, the team takes on the Master of Weapons one at a time, and lose badly.

Sauder: Inexcusable.

The screen changes, showing helmet-recorded footage of Matt holding Mai as she dies.

President Winters (off-screen) : And they couldn't even save one solitary soldier.

Sauder turns the display off. It's replaced by the face of President Winters.

Winters: And it gets worse. My office was infiltrated by SPD. They know about Alphabet Soup's designs for the Rangers. We need to solidify our hold on them NOW, before Cruger makes his move. If we lose control of the rest of those Venjix nanites-

Sauder: I've heard enough.

Sauder cuts her off mid-sentence. He's just buried one of the people under his command, and he's in no mood to be lectured to.

Sauder: I agree. We need to do something immediately. I have faith in the Rangers, Ma'am. I truly do. But they're disorganized. They've been lucky so far, but it's high time they got their act together. They have almost no concept of teamwork, most of them try to out-do each other, and they're going to get themselves killed.

Winters: And what do you have in mind, General?

Sauder narrows his eyes.

Sauder: Perhaps it's time I took an active hand...

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V

Created by Aaron Thall

Episode 12: Sauder in Command

Written by Aaron Thall

* * *

Location: Training Area

Time: Friday 8:00 AM

Above in the control room, the twins are monitoring the progress of the five Cybers, who are down below, practicing with their Cyber Weapons.

Matt: Okay, guys, here we go... Initializing program Alpha Beta Seven.

In response, holographic Dreads appear and begin swarming around the team.

Jake: Oh, come ON. I know you can do better than this...

Matt: Humor me.

Jeremy: We all know the drill, guys. Split them up and take them down.

Walter: No sweat. Check THIS out! DISK LAUNCHER!

Walter powers up his weapon and thrusts forward, firing the weapon. Tiny disk shaped objects fly out and strike three Dreads, which immediately cease functioning.

Walter: Those computer viruses work fast... WOAH!

Walter dodges as a Dread opens it's mouth and lets loose with a jet of flame. Walter rolls and comes up on one knee, aiming his Disk Launcher perfectly. He switches to explosive rounds.

Walter: FIRE!

He fires again, and this time, the projectile erupts when it strikes it's target, trashing the Dread.

Walter: Oh yeah, who's the man? I'M the man!

Wendy: (sardonically) Yes, Walter. Whatever you say... Cindy, you're up.

Several Dreads surround Cindy.

Cindy: ...Why do they always pick on me? PROTECTION SHIELD!

The Protection Shield powers up and emits pink energy that erects a force shield around her. The Dreads all fire blasts of flame, but she doesn't even feel warm. When the flames extinguish, Cindy drops the force field and launches forward, tackling a Dread and knocking it to the ground. Using her momentum, she rolls forward and come up on her feet. She turns, pivots, and kicks a second in the head, decapitating it, even as she manages to punch a third in the side. As she rights herself, two more come at her. Quickly, she backflips and throws her Protection Shield, which easily slams through both Dreads and ricochets around the room, picking off each one of her opponents in less than four seconds. The Shield returns to her arm and she nods, satisfied.

Cindy: This thing never ceases to amaze me...

Wendy: Glad to hear it. Anya?

Anya: I am prepared.

Several Dreads charge towards her. Anya steps back and twirls her Input Staves in her hands. Then, she throws them underhand style, and they fly like rockets, blasting through the chests of two Dreads before rocketing around the horde of dreads, ripping them to pieces, even as she spins and takes down two stragglers with well placed kicks.

Anya: Is that all?

Matt: ...Remind me to upgrade her tests... Jake, your turn.

Jake: About time!

As Dreads appear near Jake, he immediately charges and fires his cannon, letting the plasma bolts decimate his opponents.

Jake: Happy now?

Matt: Not really, considering I was hoping to test the E.M.P. mode on your Cannon.

Jake: Yeah yeah... Damn, you nag worse than my mother.

Matt: I'm mildly surprised she admits to BEING related to you. Now, do try the E.M.P., and remember to aim it away from the others.

Jake: (muttering) Arrogant prick... Fine, fine...

Jake activates the secondary mode and aims at a second horde of Dreads. He pulls the trigger, and a blue wave flies from the Output Cannon, washing over the robots and freezing them in their tracks.

Matt: A complete success. Perfect. Good job, Jake.

Jake: Oh, sure... NOW it's a good job. Make up your damn mind already!

Wendy: Behave, boys... Remember, the General wants us getting along... not biting off each others' heads.

Jeremy: No offense, but could you guys PLEASE knock it off long enough for us to finish this little exercise?

Wendy: Go on, Jeremy... No sense wasting anymore time.

Jeremy: Glad to hear. Scanner Blade fully charged!

Jeremy charged towards the remaining Dreads, holding his blade in front of him and checking the blade's computer readout as he goes. The Blade shows him the best place to strike the Dreads.

Jeremy: Rock and roll...

Jeremy swings once, slicing an arm off the nearest dresd before he kicks it away, spins, and kicks a second. A third tries to grab his legs, but he leaps up and backwards, flipping in midair to kick the Dread in the back and topple it. As he lands in a roll, he kicks out to both sides with his legs and trips two more before getting up and slicing the last two across the chest, making them fall to pieces.

Wendy: And another test bites the dust...

Matt: Nice job, guys. Take five, and then we'll run tests on the Cyber Blaster mode.

Walter: Sounds like a plan.

The Rangers walk to the edge of the training area room and remove their helmets. They each take drinks from color coordinated water bottles waiting for them.

Cindy: Man, those holographic Dreads can be brutal...

Jake: Oh please. That was easy.

Cindy: Maybe for you, but I'm still kind of new to this fighting thing...

Jeremy: I'm more surprised that Matt and Wendy found the time to help us out. I've barely seen them the last few weeks. I mean, after all Matt's been through... Losing Mai like that... And just when he was starting to get over not being Cyber Blue.

Walter: Yeah, I noticed. They're spending all their time in that new lab of their's... Wonder what they're building...

Anya: Most likely new weaponry for us.

Jake: Maybe, but you gotta remember how freaked they were when they got booted from active duty. And like you said, that whole mess with Mai and Infiltrator. For all we know, they could be up to something.

Cindy: Oh, come on, Jake. We know you don't like Matt, but to accuse him of disobeying the PRESIDENT...

Jake: (shrugging, putting his hands up) I'm just saying... If they are making new weapons, where are they?

The Training Area doors slide open, and General Sauder steps through them. Anya motions for the others, who turn and notice the General. Immediately, they get up and stand at attention.

Sauder: I'm glad to see that training is going as well as it is, Rangers. However, it isn't good enough. Your teamwork is atrocious, and your discipline negligible.

Above in the control room, the twins exchange nervous glances. It is obvious that they do not like where this is going.

Sauder: I have always been a military man, and when I see a unit that needs shaping up, I do something about it. Simms, until further notice, your field leader status is revoked.

Anya: But Sir!

Sauder glares at Anya

Sauder: There will be no talking back from the ranks. Do I make myself clear?

Anya: ...Yes, sir.

Sauder: Good. It is obvious you five need a more experienced leader in the field, and that leader... will be me.

Walter: You're kidding... right?

Sauder glares at him.

Walter: Okay, so you're NOT kidding...

Sauder: Practice drills will begin at 0900 hours. I expect you all to be back here by then, and ready for everything I throw at you. Dismissed.

Sauder turns on his heel and marches out of the Training Area. The Rangers watch him go, stunned. Above, the Twins blink.

Wendy: This is bad. This is very bad...

Matt: This isn't bad, Sis... This is potentially a disaster.

Wendy: We didn't want established military in the field for a reason... What is he THINKING?

Sauder: (coming up behind him) He's thinking that it's high time these five cleaned up their act.

Wendy: eep!

The twins turn around in their seets to face him. Sauder raises an eyebrow, and they warily rise up and stand at attention.

Matt: General! Sir, I must protest. This is a very poor choice. The Rangers have more experience with this enemy than you do. You could slow them down in the field. Plus, you'd be making yourself vulnerable, and we can't afford to lose you.

Sauder: I'll assume that insubordination's due to your recent loss.

Matt looks down, hurt both by the reminder and the verbal rebuke.

Sauder: I didn't get this far by playing it safe, Matt. If I saw another option, I'd take it, but these five need a guiding force in the field.

Wendy: We've done all right so far via comlink.

Sauder: And what happens if those links fail? No, it's better to have flesh and blood backup out there.

Matt: And if one of those creatures gets you, Sir, blood and flesh will fly in all directions, and this project will lose it's commanding officer.

Sauder: Well then, you two will just have to make sure that doesn't happen, won't you?

Both: Yes, Sir...

* * *

Location: Intergalactic Council, Primary Meeting Chamber, Eltar

Doggie Cruger stands in the center of a large arena, a spotlight shining down uon him, while representatives of every species watch and listen. Kat Manx and R.I.C. watch from the rafters. The chamber itself is utilitarian, made more for function than for asthetic value.

Cruger: You've all seen the evidence for yourselves. The Terran group known as Alphabet Soup is once more active on the planet Earth, and sinking it's claws into the only currently active team of Power Rangers. Furthermore, it's obvious that their primary goal is the control of the Venjix technology inside the project's main scientists.

He looks directly at the head of the Council, an Aquitian.

Cruger: We all remember what happened the last time Alphabet Soup had their hands on Venjix technology. It got out and nearly caused the extinction of the Human race. Earth was quarrantined, and the entire universe was brought to the brink of war, all because we feared that any of us could be next. We need to act immediately to put an end to this threat before it can lead to another disaster.

Lead Councilman: We've heard your testimony, Supreme Commander, but the risk itself seems questionable at best. It's been more than a century, and the technology is primative by current standards.

Cruger: I wish that were true, but the nanites have evolved with each new generation of Hybrid. The two current Hybrids, the Venturas siblings, are several generations removed, and far more advanced than even the generation 17 technology developed just prior to the fall of Venjix. Now that Kalask has possession of some of these nanites, their power could increase his exponentially.

Lead Councilman: What do you mean?

Cruger: The difference between the original Hybrid technology and these nanites is the same difference between a plasma grenade and an atomic bomb.

The Council is stunned into silence. Slowly, they begin murmuring amongst themselves.

Cruger: Whatever you decide, I ask that you do so quickly. Kalask has a terrible weapon at his disposal, and Alphabet Soup is on the cusp of possessing it as well. SPD stands ready to prevent that from happening. All we need is your approval.

Lead Councilman: ...Very well. You'll have our decision by the end of the solar cycle.

Cruger: Thank you, Sir.

* * *

Location: Training Area, Fort Myers

Time: 9 AM Western time

The team, still morphed, stand at attention as General Sauder matches back into the room.

Sauder: On time and prepared. Excellent. We'll begin immediately. Power down and follow me.

Confused, the Rangers move to give the command.

Jeremy: Power down!

The uniforms vanish in a flash of light, revealing the five Rangers in their civilian garb. Sauder narrows his eyes.

Sauder: You're in the military now, kiddies. I'll excuse it this time, but from now on, you are to be in proper military dress at all times.

Anya: Yes, sir!

Anya salutes. Jake rolls his eyes.

Sauder: TENNNNN HUT! MARCH! Hut two three four...

Sauder heads for the door. Walter exchanges glances with the others before they follow. Predictably, Anya is right behind the General. A door slide sopen on the training area's wall, leading to the outside. They follow. The march is a short one, leading to the outer edge of the base's perimeter.

Sauder: Twenty laps around the base. No exceptions, no questions, no breaks. Anya, keep 'em in line.

Anya nods.

Sauder: And... BEGIN!

Sauder turns around and starts back towards the base.

Anya: Come on. We have our orders.

Jake: Okay, this blows royally.

Walter: I can't believe I'm agreeing with you. Someone better tell Satan to turn up the heat.

Cindy: He's really intense... I wonder what set him off?

Jeremy: Doesn't matter. I'm more worried about what's going to happen when Kalask launches his next assault...

* * *

Location: Weapons Lab.

The Twins are hard at work, modifying what seems to be a high tech belt. General Sauder walks in and "clears his throat".

Matt: General, I know you won't listen, but I'm telling you that this is a bad idea. The team knows what it's like out there and, I'm sorry, but you don't.

Sauder: ignoring Matt What do you have to show me?

Wendy: You called it, Bro... Anyway, Sir, this belt we're working on uses the same technology as Cindy's Protection Shield. It will emit a force field to defend you from most of the stuff the monsters will throw at you. But it's admittedly a rush job... We can't promise that it will work.

Matt: Of course, you'll need to use the Ranger tech... bullets just won't do the job here. We're including a Data Blade and a Data Ray, just to be safe. We've also been working on retrofitting a jeep with the same technology, so you'll be able to keep up with the Cyber Cycles.

Sauder: When did you have time to do that?

Wendy: We DO have lives outside the Rangers, Sir. It's a prototype we've been tinkering with in our spare time in our primary lab.

Sauder: nodding It will do.

Matt: We've also rigged a headset for you, so you can summon any of the Combat Vehicles if needed. It will also allow you easier communication with the team and the base.

Sauder: Good. Keep it up. Inform me when they're ready.

Matt: Yes, sir...

Sauder turns and leaves. The twins watch him go before exchanging glances.

Wendy: He's going to need a lot more help than our technology can give him.

Matt: No arguement, so what do we do about it?

Wendy: Not much we can do... is there?

Matt: He and the President tied our hands.

Wendy: Yep.

Matt: We've got no options at all.

Wendy: Nope...

Matt: Not that we'd ever let such talk stop us...

Wendy: Of course not.

Matt: Operation T?

Wendy: Naturally.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Kalask watches footage of his previous monsters, and specifically watches as every single one fails and dies.

Kalask: These Cyber V Rangers are more formidable than I had hoped. Truly, they are valiant opponents. But no matter, the time has come to test them once again.

The air shimmers, and Midnai appears. She chuckles to herself as she casually glances at the monitors and scoffs. With an almost etherial manner, she slinks forward and strolls around Kalask before standing behind him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

Midnai: Perhaps, Master, we should not focus on brawn, but brains. The Cyber V have enough weaponry to level mountains, true, but they are still merely human, eager to believe what they see, frustrated when their routine fails to comply...

Kalask: You speak as though you have a plan in mind.

Midnai: Oh, but I do.

Kalask: More of your magicks, no doubt.

Midnai: Yes, I freely admit that I will never accept technology as superior to my own powers, but that doesn't matter; defeating the Rangers does, and you would do well to use any resources at your disposal, including me.

Kalask: (thinks, then nods) Very well. What is your plan?

Midnai: Simply, to prove to the Cyber V that they cannot even begin to grasp the true depths of our might...

* * *

Location: Unknown

Time: Unknown

This location is nearly pitch black from lack of light. The only light at all comes from a futuristic computer monitor's flashing. We cannot see who, but their shadowed hand reaches forward and touches the screen, as though pushing through will give the subject all the answers they require. The glare from the screen also prevents us from being able to see any details of the hand, except that it appears human, or humanoid. Upon the screen are two simple words, small, understated, and destined to herald a new era... Construction Completed.

* * *

Location: Mess Hall, Fort Myers

Time: 1 PM

The five recruits, uncomfortably wearing army fatigues, sit at their usual table, aching from their new regimen. They each look down at what they have been given to eat... Army Rations.

Walter: Think he'd respond to a hunger strike?

Jeremy: Doubt it. It'd just mean you'd have more later.

Walter: Shit...

Jake: Okay, the General just got added to the list of people I hate... Kalask, Hitler, Pee Wee Herman...

Walter; I dunno, Jake. Isn't it cruel to force Pee Wee into that list? I mean, Hitler deserves better.

Jake: ...True. Pee Wee and the General get their own list then.

Cindy allows herself a stifled groan of annoyance

Anya: The rations are not that bad. It's not unlike what I was forced to contend with back when I was with the Resistance.

Jake: And yet you wonder why Munch took to eating people? NO ONE should have to eat these... THINGS.

Anya: (obviously annoyed by Jake's thoughtless comment about Munch) However, I share your concern about the General. His actions are most unusual.

Cindy: Maybe he's getting antsy over how we haven't gotten rid of Kalask yet?

Jeremy: Maybe, but it's not for lack of trying.

Cindy: I just get this feeling that... well... he's not being honest with us.

Anya: What do you mean?

Cindy: It's like he's hiding something inside him, and it's eating away at him... Maybe he's doing this to convince himself of something.

Jake: What could he POSSIBLY be hiding?

Walter: Not much... He's got four sides inside him, and they form a square. Personally, I think he's flipped.

Anya: No, I believe Cindy may be correct...

closeup on Anya's eyes. It's obvious by the way they look that she has a secret or two herself.

Anya: One can never be COMPLETELY honest with everyone...

* * *

Location: General Sauder's Private Office

Sauder is standing in front of his desk, holding the picture of the twins when they were younger. He clenches his left hand into a fist, steeling himself, before setting it down and going around his desk to the wall safe. Quietly, he opens it and takes out a small key, which he places into his pocket before closing the safe.

Sauder: Just in case I need a reminder... to always do what must be done...

* * *

Location: Outskirts of the city

The area is made of high hills. There are a few trees, and grass a few inches high. No developments, and only a few dirt roads. It is largely undisturbed by man... Monster, however, is another matter entirely as a warp portal appears in the air, ejecting Emeralde and a new monster. This newcomer is a male cyborg, wearing a black cloak and wizard hat. The cloak is wrapped around him, concealing much of his body. His face, uncovered by the cloak, is blue with red veins. His teeth are, of course, sharp and jagged. His head is slightly larger than it should be. His eyes are large, almost buglike, and green. Orange wires connect to these eyes and run under his cloak. Emeralde is wearing her usual kitana, and a new addition, iron knuckles and a wrist mounted spike on her left arm.

Emeralde: Tange, you had best not fail in your duties this day. The master wishes for you to test these Rangers to the fullest. Conquer them, if you can. Frankly, I doubt you will succeed.

Tange: Relax, Emeralde. I know my job, and I can assure you that these multicolored humans will not last long against my might.

Emeralde: They had best not. In any case, I am here to lend assistance, if you do end up requiring it.

Tange: And I shall not. However, if you wish to annihilate some of them, so be it. It's no secret that you have a score to settle.

Emeralde: Indeed I do, and I shall greatly enjoy reducing these self styled heroes into bloody chunks. But first...

Emeralde holds up a small syringe.

Emeralde: A gift from the Master. He wishes for you to test the effectiveness of the Venjix nanites.

Tange: It would be an honor.

Emeralde nods imperceptibly and injects the syringe into the monster's neck. Immediately, his skull begins to glow eerily.

Tange: The power... I can FEEL IT!

Emeralde: And soon, the Rangers shall feel it as well.

* * *

Location: Secret Underground Lab

The twins are laboring over design specs for potential future weapons.

Wendy: Matt, you get the feeling that change is on the way?

Matt: Yeah, big changes. I have a feeling our problems are going to expand exponentially before we can stop Kalask...

Wendy: Hope you're wrong. The last thing we need these days are more problems. How do we convince the General to make things go back to the way they were?

Matt: We don't. We have to hope for the best and prepare for the worst.

An alarm light begins flashing.

Wendy: So much for no more problems!

Wendy hits the emergency signal on the wall next to her, setting up an instant radio link with the base.

Wendy: Fort Myers, this is Wendy Venturas. Code red. Sensors detect a warp portal in sector 0-3-Beta-Nine! Mobilize the team immediately!

* * *

Location: Fort Myers War Room

As alarms begin blaring, the five recruits rush to the war room.

Jeremy: What is it?

Private Sanders (blonde hair blue eyes, too young for this job): We just got a report of a new monster. We've sent the coordinates to your Cycles.

Jake: So let's move already!

Anya: We can't. The General hasn't authorized us yet.

Walter: ...Okay, this is getting stupid. We need to move, so where the hell is he?

The War Room door slides open to reveal Sauder, wearing a matching version of the Cyber V belt, complete with Blade and Ray.

Sauder: TEN... HUT!

Private Sanders: Commander on deck!

Everyone stands at attention, Cindy, Jake, and Walter lagging behind.

Sauder: At ease. Situation?

Private Sanders: Warp portal detected in remote area, Sir.

Sauder: The perfect opportunity to test our new status quo out. Rangers, let's move out. Double time!

Anya and Jeremy: (saluting) Yes, sir!

Sauder: I will meet you at the coordinates.

Jeremy: Okay, guys. Time to rock and roll!

They all lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out towards the main monitor. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

All: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jeremy finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a red battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Red!

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

Without hesitation, they run towards the Combat Zord Holding Bay. Sauder watches them go.

Sauder: quietly, to himself Once more into the fire go I, to test my mettle and forge my steel in the flames of Hades...

The Rangers reach the Holding Bay. As one, they leap onto the Cyber Cycles, even as a ramp extends from the wall, revealing a passage to the surface. One by one, Jeremy in the lead, they race up the ramp, which continues on through the wall to the surface, where they come out into the open air and land easily on their wheels. As they race for the boundary of the Base, the fence slides apart, allowing the five recruits easy exit from the base.

Anya: Remember, everyone, we have no idea what to expect once we arrive.

Cindy: I just hope we can stop it before the General catches up...

* * *

Location: Outskirts of city.  
Time: 3:00 PM

The Rangers arrive at the coordinates, parking their Cycles and leaping off. The area seems quiet.

Anya: Beginning scans.

Anya's visor lights up as she scans, looking around for signs of trouble.

Anya: Yes, a warp portal was opened here, but I am getting strange readings... LOOK OUT!

Before any of the team can duck, greenish energy blasts slam into them, illiciting sparks from their personal force fields and knocking them to the ground. As they pull themselves up, they see Tange coming towards them casually.

Tange: Ah, Rangers, how good of you to come... Welcome to my magic show! I'm sure you'll never forget it!

Walter: Oh great, another covert of the Harry Potter craze...

Anya: This is no laughing matter. He is Tange, a deadly adversary. It is said that he is intangible, but can still harm his enemies.

Cindy: But that doesn't make sense... How can he touch us if we can't touch him?

Jake: What say we find out? Data Ray!

Jake unholsters his Data Ray and fires. The beam passes right through Tange to no effect.

Walter: Yeah, you sure showed him, Jake...

Tange: Awww... I'm disappointed. I was hoping for more of a fight, heroes.

Jeremy: Intangible or not, we have to try! Scanner Blade!

Jeremy gestures and summons his Blade, which appears in his hands.

Matt: (over speaker in helmet) Jeremy, I'm getting data from your Blade, but it's not making any sense.

Jeremy: Anya says this guy's intangible, but he can hit us anyway.

Matt: Weird. I'll see what I can come up with. Keep him busy until then.

Jeremy: Understood. Okay, everyone, get ready...

Tange: Now now, even intangible, five on one is a mite bit unfair... Here, let me invite some friends of my own!

Tange thrusts his hands out. There is an explosion, and when the smoke clears, Emeralde and several Dreads are standing before him.

Tange: MUCH better, wouldn't you agree?

Cindy: No, not really...

Jake: At least we can hit THESE jerks...

Anya: Hitting is good.

Emeralde: Be careful what you ask for, heroes... I'm in no mood to play. Prepare to die.

Walter: Does anybody REALLY talk like she does in real life?

Jeremy: No.

Anya: Doubtful.

Cindy: Un-un.

Walter: Thought so.

Annoyed, Emeralde leaps into the midst of the Rangers, swinging her arm blade at Walter, who ducks under the strike and rolls out of her way. Anya grabs Emeralde, but the ninja easily breaks free and slashes again. Anya manages to catch her arm, long enough for Jeremy to slash at her with his Scanner Blade. Emeralde sees this and parries his strike with her free arm and kitana. Yanking her arm free from Anya, she begins fighting both heroes simultaneously.

Cindy: They're keeping her busy, so what say we handle the Dreads?

Jake: Love to.

Walter: Bring on the psycho bots.

Walter, Jake, and Cindy all summon their Cyber Weapons and charge into the fray. Jake goes immediately to EMP mode and begins using his blue energy wave to fry the circuitry of his opponents.

Jake: From pinheads...

Jake pushes one of the fried Dreads over.

Jake: To bowling pins.

Walter: (flying leap and roll into the middle of a small group of Dreads) Well, you WOULD be the expert on PINHEADS... Walter fires, taking down two Dreads before switching to computer virus mode and firing at Tange, who chuckles as the disks fly right through his body with no effect.

Walter: Okay, that really sucks...

Cindy: (dealing with her own group, uses her Data Shield and Protection Shield to simultaneously defend herself while decapitaitng enemies.) There's no way we can stop them before the General gets here!

Jeremy: (falling back as Emeralde kicks him in the gut) We have to try!

Anya: (holding off both of Emeralde's blades with her Input Staves) No, she's correct. We need a new plan of attack if we are to counter Tange.

Walter kicks two Dreads, even as Cindy draws her Data Ray and begins mowing the Dreads down. Jake fires uselessly at Tange with the Output Cannon.

Emeralde: You will NEVER defeat us!

Suddenly, a souped up jeep rolls onto the scene, mowing down three Dreads. At the wheel is General Sauder, who immediately draws a Data Ray of his own and fires while still driving. Emeralde shoves Anya aside and narrowly dodges the laser.

Sauder: Lady, you have NO idea what you're up against. Rangers, remember to work as a unit.

Walter: And how the hell are we supposed to do that in this kind of a battle?

Walter ducks under a Dread's kick.

Cindy: Just ignore him and keep going!

She uses her Protection Shield to save her from a Dread's flame breath.

Jeremy: Sir! With all due respect, you're only getting in the way!

Jeremy slashes a Dread, and then kicks at Emeralde, missing by inches.

Sauder parks his jeep and gets out, immediately firing his Data Ray and nailing a Dread in the face.

Tange: Oh, how scary... an old man! HA! In your face, General!

Tange thrusts his hands out, and waves of energy strike the jeep, forcing Sauder to abandon it entirely. Even as Sauder moves away from the jeep, more Dreads appear far behind him. He does not see them, nor do any members of the team.

Sauder: Far as I'm concerned, you're just another punk with some power, and I ate punks for breakfast back in the day.

Sauder begins firing at Tange, who merely advances casually upon the Jeep, which is starting to burn from fires started by Tange's attack, and Sauder, who still does not see the Dreads.

Tange: I doubt it. I wouldn't be filling.

Unseen and silent behind the General, the lead Dread powers up it's flamethrower to flashfry the General, but at the last second, a yellow band of energy lances out and wraps around it's neck. The band is then apparently yanked back, for the Dread goes flying. It lands harshly, and the Dreads turn and see a feminine figure way in the distance, shadowed completely. They chase after the newcomer behind a rock formation, where we see brief flashes of white gloves and boots kicking Dread ass. We never see more than pieces of the boots, gloves, or what we can figure is an energy whip, but when the battle is over, there is no one there except ruined pieces of Dreads...

Jeremy is holding his chest, which is smoking slightly, apparently from one of Emeralde's blades finding it's mark, staggers back.

Wendy: (over his helmet radio) Jeremy, we may have an answer... It's scientifically impossible for something to be immaterial and yet be able to hurt you like Tange is, so chances are he's not what he seems. In other words, he may be a telepath, messing with your heads. Get rid of Emeralde and the Dreads first, and we'll test our theory in the meantime.

Jeremy: You've got it! Thanks, Wendy.

The team quickly regroups in front of Sauder, who has moved away from his flaming ride. Emeralde, the Dreads, and Tange have regrouped as well.

Sauder: About damned time you followed my orders.

Anya: Sir, stand back. This could get ugly.

Jeremy: Form Cyber Blaster!

Walter attaches his Disk Launcher to Jake's Output Cannon. Anya's Input Staves attach to ports on both sides of the Cannon, even as Cindy's Protection Shield links to Walter's Launcher. Finally, Jeremy's blade retracts into it's hilt partially, before he places it between the staves' housings. The transformation complete, Jeremy levels the Cyber Blaster before him, the others bracing him. Walter and Anya on his right, Jake and Cindy on his left.

Jeremy: Cyber Blaster ready!

Emeralde: I don't fear your little toy...

Jeremy: FIRE!

Jeremy pulls the trigger, and a cascading wave of the five colors blasts forward, slamming into the group of villains. The Dreads immediately erupt into little balls of fire, while Emeralde is staggered, forced to drop onto one knee to brace herself as she tries to regain her strength. Her arm blade is shattered, her iron knuckles charred. She looks pissed.

Sauder: She's still in this?

Cindy: Emeralde, get out of here while you still can!

Jeremy: Ready to fire again...

Emeralde: narrows her eyes Another time, Cyber Rangers. This is not over.

Walter: Is it EVER?

A warp portal appears under Emeralde, spiriting her away. Even as she vanishes, however, Tem-Tar rises from the portal.

Tem-Tar: So you think you're clever, eh, Rangers? Well, let's see how your precious Combat Zords do against someone they can't hit!

Tem-Tar raises his arm. The tube extends from his sleeve and fires a nanite. The usual effects, and Tange grows. Tem-Tar goes down the warp portal again and is gone. Surprisingly, the Cyber VRangers seem rather calm about this.

Sauder: What are you five waiting for? Call in Cyber Combat Megazord!

Jeremy: It wouldn't work, Sir. Wendy told us that-

Sauder: Wendy is not in charge of this mission. Call your Zords.

Anya: ...No, sir. We trust her judgement, and we believe that waiting is the best option.

Sauder: Waiting? WAITING? I gave you a direct order.

Walter: Man, give us a LITTLE credit. We've done just fine so far without you barking useless orders. What good are fatigues gonna do? You think screaming at us is gonna help? Or staying in formation in a battle where staying together just makes us easier targets? General, you have NO clue about fighting these guys, so BACK OFF and let us do our jobs!

Sauder: (furious) Fine. You're all going for a court martial once this is over.

Sauder adjusts his headset.

Sauder: Send in the CV Transport! I'll handle this myself...

Immediately, CV Transport rolls out and races towards the battle, firing a teleportation beam that hits Sauder and takes him to the cockpit.

Sauder: Battle mode engage.

CV Transport turns around and runs backwards, blazing forward as jets from underneath raise it up. The rocket engines detach and reattach to the front wheels as it props itself up on it's former back. A panel on the new front rotates down, revealing a robotic face with yellow eyes.

Sauder: Hyper Rush Megazord should do the job just fine.

Tange: (chuckles as he sees Hyper Rush Megazord aiming at him) Oh, what is THAT gonna do?

Sauder: This.

Hyper Rush Megazord opens fire, but does nothing except tear up the scenery behind Tange.

Anya: We have to help the General!

Matt: (over helmet speakers) Guys, if Tange IS a telepath, a strong dose of Razor Bat's sonics ought to be able to scramble his focus and reveal his location.

Jeremy: Okay. Thanks again, Matt. Wish me luck, guys. RAZOR BAT... ACTIVATE!

* * *

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay

The ceiling above Razor Bat slides away, revealing blue sky. The platform starts to rise, taking the machine to ground level.

Wendy: On it's way.

She types in the command codes.

Razor Bat reaches ground level. It's engines start powering up, superheating the air around it.

Wendy: Razor Bat launch in five...

The engines ignite.

Wendy: FOUR...

Razor Bat's cockpit lights up. It starts rolling down the runway, dwarfing the fighter jets parked nearby.

Wendy: THREE...

Razor Bat picks up speed.

Wendy: TWO...

Razor Bat angles it's wings for maximum lift.

Wendy: ONE...

Razor Bat takes off blazing into the sky, rising to skyscraper height before blazing towards the city.

Wendy: Good luck!

Back at the battle, Sauder continues to fire uselessly. Tange merely rubs his hands together and opens his cloak, revealing a large blaster in the center of his chest.

Tange: Impressive firepower, but now it's MY turn!

Tange fires, and the blast rocks Hyper Rush Megazord. In the cockpit, Sauder is staggered by the impact, and flustered, not knowing what to do.

Jeremy: Hang on, General!

Jeremy teleports up as Razor Bat enters the scene. He lands in the cockpit.

Jeremy: Razor Bat online!

Razor Bat flies low, coming between Hyper Rush Megazord and Tange.

Jeremy: Let's find out just how intangible you really are... Sonics on!

Razor Bat opens it's mouth and releases it's sonic pulse. Tange covers his ears immediately and screams before his image wavers and vanishes.

Jeremy: They were right!

Matt: (over speaker) Turn up the sonics! It may have further negative effect on Tange!

Jeremy: You've got it!

Below, hiding higher up on the hills, Tange, at normal size since he never really grew, covers his ears and mutters to himself.

Tange: How did they figure it out? Gah, my EARS!

Suddenly, a metallic grapple latches to his arm. Tange turns, surprised, and is immediately horrified.

Tange: NO! IT CAN'T BE!

Suddenly, the thick black line attached to the grapple surges with electricity. In the distance, the team looks as they see an explosion on the nearest mountain. Suddenly, the air wavers, and any damage Hyper Rush Megazord incurred is gone, and the jeep is intact again, the telepathic imagery gone.

Jake: Woah! What happened?

Wendy: (over speakers) I guess your sonic barrage overloaded his cybernetics and broke his telepathic hold over you. Nice bonus, wouldn't you agree?

Anya: Yes... I would...

Jeremy: ...So he wasn't really hitting us?

Cindy: He made us THINK he was... Clever, for an evil guy.

Jake: ...He was gonna make us THINK ourselves to death? My head hurts now...

Sauder and Jeremy are teleported back to the ground as CV Transport changes back, and then, with Razor Bat, returns to the Holding Bay. Sauder watches as the team as they celebrate their latest victory.

Sauder: They did it...

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Midnai stares at the wavering image of the battlefield.

Midnai: Impossible.

Kalask: How so? Your plan failed, predictably. The only useful outcome was a successful test of the nanites.

Midnai: The sonics should not have killed Tange. Something is amiss, my lord. And I fear it does not bode well for us...

* * *

Location: Training Area, Fort Myers

Time: Saturday, 7:00 AM

The five recruits, wearing their army fatigues, stand at attention as Sauder enters the room.

Sauder: I have felt since this project got off the ground that it was a mistake to use untrained civilians... I believed that soldiers that knew their duty would be professional enough to get the job done. Yesterday, I went in as a soldier, and I did not get the job done. Your flexibility in the field makes you far more potent a fighting force than I would have expected... I sold you short... all of you. Effective immediately, I am recinding my previous orders. Simms, you will resume your duties as field leader.

Sauder turns to leave. Once he's gone, they exchange glances.

Walter: Was that... an apology?

Anya: As close to one as you are ever likely to get from him.

Jeremy: Well, at least it's over...

Anya: Is it now? I wonder...

* * *

Location: Secret underground lab

The twins look over the jeep, now returned to them by the General.

Matt: Good thing the sonics from Razor Bat nailed Tange, huh?

Wendy: Oh, yes, a very good thing... Think the team will keep having such good luck in the future?

Matt: Probably.

Wendy: Glad to hear. Phase one of Operation T is an unqualified success.

* * *

Location: General Sauder's private quarters.

Sauder walks in and turns on the light. He then pulls the key out of his pocket and presses a button on the monitor on his wall. It slides aside, revealing a hidden door. He puts the key in the lock and pushes open.

Sauder: I made one mistake... I refuse to make another. One way or another, Kalask will be stopped...

He flips on another light, and the shattered remains of a Dread are revealed. A little metallic black box lies next to the remains. Under the box are the undoctored files for the Twins.

Sauder: And once he has, I can tell them the truth, and be at peace...

Sauder's computer beeps. He turns it on and sees President Winters.

President Winters: Status?

Sauder: The attempt was a complete failure. Forcing military tactics on them only got in their way, and they resisted. For now, I've returned things to status quo. We'll need to think of something else.

Winters: It could already be too late. Cruger's spoken to the Intergalactic Council. It may only be a matter of time before control of the operation is taken away from us.

Sauder: We can't let that happen. Not after all we've done to guarantee our control of the Rangers and the Twins.

Winters: They're still in the dark, I assume?

Sauder: Of course. If they knew the truth about what happened that night...

Winters: Make sure it STAYS that way, General.

She cuts the transmission. Sauder stares at the blank screen and narrows his eyes, glancing at a picture of Anya and the Twins when they were just kids.

Sauder: Yes, Ma'am...

Mission Log Completed.

Next time: Jeremy finds himself in the battle of his life when a new monster attacks the city and incapacitates the rest of the Rangers. All alone, can he overcome the odds, or will it be game over for the Prime Reality?


	13. The Quick and the Red

Previously, on Power Rangers Cyber V: Doggie Cruger and Kat Manx, having discovered that General Sauder and President Winters are involved with Alphabet Soup (a group that inadvertantly caused the near-annihilation of humanity), traveled to Eltar. Once there, Cruger began his efforts to take control of the Cyber V program for the good of the universe, even as it was revealed that Lt. Conners is secretly an SPD mole. Kalask, having succeeded in stealing Venjix nanites from both of the Twins, began testing their capibilities. He also infiltrated Fort Myers with a sentient nanite spy, which affords him a look into the day-to-day happenings for the Rangers. After Mai Pei, the girl Matt loved, died, he and Wendy put into effect something they referred to only as Operation T. Subsequently, someone or something secretly assisted the Rangers in defeating the monster Tange and saved Sauder's life. Jeremy's ex-girlfriend, June, returned to Horizon with the intention of writing a tell-all book about the Rangers; when Jeremy discovered her deception, he wrote her off. At the same time, it's becoming evident that there's more to his relationship with Cindy than simple friendship...

* * *

Location: General Sauder's office, Fort Myers, Horizon, California

General Sauder is sitting at his desk, scowling. He's clearly looking at something, and it's not sitting well with him. He looks up as he hears a knocking at his door.

Sauder: Enter.

The door opens, revealing Jeremy.

Jeremy: You wanted to see me, Sir?

Sauder: I did. Come in.

Jeremy steps inside and closes the door.

Jeremy: Sir, if this is about what happened the other day with Tange-

Sauder: No, it isn't. We have a situation. One that threatens the security of this project. And one that only you can handle.

Jeremy: Another spy?

Sauder: In a manner of speaking...

Sauder holds up what he's been looking at. It's a book, hardcover, with both June and a knockoff Cyber Red costumed body double on the front.

Sauder: Your girlfriend's written a book about you, and if this trash reaches the public, you can kiss any public support for the Rangers goodbye.

Jeremy looks at the cover.

Jeremy: "Sex, Lies, and Cyber Ops"? You've got to be kidding me... How'd you even get this?

Sauder: The publisher sent over some comp copies of the rough draft.

Jeremy: Has anybody else seen this?

Suddenly, Sauder's door opens and Jake, holding a copy of the book, leans inside.

Jake: Did you really do that thing with whipped creme and dental floss, man? 'Cause if you did... ACES.

Jeremy narrows his eyes.

Jeremy: Consider it handled, Sir.

He turns on his heel and walks out, pushing past Jake, pausing only long enough to snatch the book from Jake's hand.

Jake: ...So is that a no?

Sauder: Get out.

Jake: Are you sure, Sir, because I was wondering if-

Sauder glares at him.

Jake: Right. Going. Sorry.

He closes the door behind him. Sauder begins to relax, when he opens the door again.

Jake: Ummm... Jeremy took my copy. Can I borrow your's for a-

Sauder: OUT!

Jake ducks as Sauder tosses the book at his head, missing him by inches.

Jake: Thanks!

Jake closes the door again. Sauder growls and reaches for some asprin.

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V

Created by Aaron Thall

Episode 13: The Quick and the Red

Written by Aaron Thall

* * *

Location: Lightmoon Publishing

Jeremy, morphed, pulls up to the building on his Cyber Cycle.

Jeremy: Power down!

His costume vanishes, and he dismounts the cycle. Wordlessly, he enters the building. He walks directly to the reception desk.

Receptionist: Name?

Jeremy: Jeremy Simms. I have a feeling I'm expected.

The receptionist moves to check, but stops as a third voice intrudes.

June: It's okay. He's with me.

Jeremy turns to face her. Her expression is unreadable.

June: So you got my invitation.

Jeremy holds up the copy of the book he took from Jake.

Jeremy: You call THIS an invitation?

June: You wouldn't return my calls.

Jeremy: You wouldn't return my trust.

Her face seems to almost imperceptively wince at that.

June: We should talk. In private.

Jeremy: Lead the way.

* * *

Location: Rec Room

Finally repaired after the recent Dread infiltration, the Rec Room is back to it's former self. Anya is watching the news with a still-recovering Lt. Conner. Jake is parusing Sauder's copy of the book, laughing as he reads various passages. Walter is teaching Cindy how to play darts.

Anya: Are you certain it's wise for you to be up and about? The injuries Infiltrator gave you were serious.

Lt. Conner: Docs cleared me. I'll be back on active duty in a couple days.

Anya: Good.

Lt. Conner: I... I just wish I could have done more. Maybe if I'd been a little faster, I coulda done something to help save Mai.

Anya: No. When the time came, none of us could do anything to help her. When Kalask decides to kill someone, there's very little anyone can do to prevent it.

Jake bursts out laughing.

Jake: Oh man! Who knew Jeremy was such a wild man? Seven girls in seven days? Wow. Guy's a player!

Cindy tosses a dart, which hits the outer edge of the board.

Walter: Not true. And I would know. Before she moved away, June was the only girl he'd ever had eyes for.

Jake: Oh. Man... Then the story about him running down a street wearing a cape and tighty whities was fake, too?

Walter: ...No, that one was true...

Jake sniggers.

Walter: It was summer, we were bored, I dared him to do it... The pictures always make for good blackmail fodder.

Jake: Meh. Not as good as the fake story about the girls. Jer's so stiff he needs an oil can to move. It's too bad he and this June broke up. From what I've seen, she's hot. They'd be good together.

Cindy tosses another dart, which misses by a mile. She turns suddenly towards Jake.

Cindy: YOU'RE WRONG!

Startled by her outburst, everyone turns to look at her. Blushing, she withdraws a bit.

Cindy: I mean, she lied to him. How could anyone have a relationship with someone that won't be honest?

Hearing this, Anya's eyes glance away.

Anya: (softly) Yes... How?

Jake: Well, it's not like he's got anybody else interested right now... Right?

Cindy blushes harder and turns away.

Walter: Dude, back off. We all know how she feels about Jeremy.

Stunned, she turns suddenly.

Cindy: NO! I mean, he's nice but-

Walter: Girl. Please. It's obvious.

Jake: I'm a complete ass, and even =I= noticed.

Cindy blushes again.

Cindy: ...Am I really that easy to read?

Walter: Pretty much. You couldn't take your eyes off of him that day we met at the mall.

Cindy: But I...

Jake: It's simple. You like someone, you tell them. Pussyfooting around will only cost you your chance.

Walter: Yeah, like it's worked with Wendy?

Jake: ...Special case.

Walter: You're lucky she doesn't brain you half the time.

Anya: Jake is correct.

They all stop and look at her.

Anya: In my world, we didn't have the luxury of taking time to feel out situations. We had to jump right in because we had no idea if we'd be around later to deal with the outcome. It's obvious that there's some level of reciprocation on his part, or he never would have joined the recruitment program simply to provide you with moral suport. And you were the one he turned to when this June's deceptions came to light. So yes, Jake is correct. You should act on your feelings. Waiting will only make it harder for you to do anything.

Cindy looks down and away, thinking about Anya's words.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Kalask watches the footage of Tange's battle with the Rangers.

Kalask: It was a good first test of the Venjix nanites, but not quite good enough for my tastes. It's time we try again, with a more physical presence.

Kalask gestures and the images vanish. His minions stand at the ready.

Emeralde: Master, according to our intelligence, the Red Ranger is alone in the city and vulnerable. We could strike him down easily.

Kalask: Yes, but where would the fun be in THAT? No no, just having the Red Ranger fight for his own life would be dreadfully dull. Warriors like him value others over themselves. Threatening just him? It'd be a good fight, certainly, but nothing spectacular.

Thrak: But threatening the other Rangers?

Kalask: Excellent, Thrak. You're catching on. Tem-Tar?

Tem-Tar: Yes, Master?

Kalask: Send for Redline immediately.

Tem-Tar: Of course.

Midnai: Isn't that a bit extreme? You know what he's like once he sets his sights on a victim.

Kalask: Too true, but it's time we tested the Red Ranger to the fullest, and he's the best one for the job.

He gestures again, and the images of Tange's battle pop back up.

Emeralde: Is something bothering you? It's not often you review a battle for this long.

Kalask: I can't put my finger on it just yet, but something doesn't sit right about this confrontation...

* * *

Location: Twins' secret lab

Wendy's practically giddy as she watches the same battle as Kalask. Matt, however, is busy working on a new weapon at a work bench.

Wendy: It worked! I can't believe we pulled it off! Operation T was a complete success! And right under everyone's noses! (She grins) Thank you, Dr. K!

Matt: It was a good test run, but it will take more testing before we impliment it fully.

Wendy: (sighing) Party pooper. Come on, Matt! I know you're still depressed and all, but didn't it feel good to DO something about Kalask?

Matt: I suppose, but that doesn't change the fact that we still have preparations to make, and probably not much time to do them.

Wendy: So, what's left to do?

Matt: Just some reprogramming. We can do that in our sleep. In the meantime, you COULD help me with this.

Wendy: Is that the new weapon you've been working on?

Matt: Indeed it is. But unfortunately, it looks like I can only make the one. Some of the components are too hard to come by to make another.

Wendy: So, where do I start?

Matt: By cutting back on the coffee.

He smirks. She sticks her tongue out at him and turns back to the footage.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Kalask turns away from the images of the last battle as a new monster steps into his throneroom. Sleek, streamlined, the creature is a coiled spring ready to strike. Black and red, the creature screams speed with his every movement, even standing still.

Redline: You summoned me, master?

Kalask: I have a job for you. I think you'll enjoy it, actually. After all, it's been so long since you've gotten to kill anyone...

* * *

Location: Lightmoon Publishing

Jeremy and June step into a small room.

Jeremy: Well?

June: It's just... I never wanted to...

Jeremy: June... What are you trying to say?

June: I... I STILL LOVE YOU, OKAY?

She turns away from him, flustered. Jeremy, stunned, says nothing.

June: I hated having to leave. I'd've given anything to stay here in Horizon.

Jeremy: You could have. You could have stayed with me.

She turns to look at him.

June: No, I couldn't. My aunt got sick and we had to go down to take care of her... She... She's gone now. The medical bills were piling up, so I managed to get that book deal, but you'd already found someone else. I couldn't tell you the truth. I couldn't burden you with something else when you've got the entire world to worry about.

Jeremy: What are you talking about?

June: A girl can tell, Jeremy. She can look at the one she loves and tell if he still loves her. When I contacted you that first time, I could already tell that you had someone else now.

Jeremy: You keep saying that, but I-

June: It's Cindy, right? You couldn't help but talk about her the last time we saw each other. I could see it in your eyes, even through a monitor. And I can't really blame you. I've watched her on the news. I could never do the things she does. Risking her life like that...

Jeremy: And the stuff in the book?

June: That wasn't the real book. That was a fake I made to get you to talk to me. The only copies are the ones that got delivered to your base.

She pulls out a PDA from her pocket and hands it to Jeremy.

June: This is the REAL book.

Jeremy: June... You could have just told me all this. I might be a super hero now, but I'm still the same old Jeremy underneath the suit. I still care about you, and even if my feelings towards you change, they'll never be gone.

He places his hand over her's.

Jeremy: So, should we start that last conversation over?

* * *

Location: Fort Myers

Alarms blare throughout the complex. The rest of the Rangers rush into the war room. Sauder looks at them imperceptibly.

Sauder: Some kind of creature's attacking people in the park. Check it out and report back what you find.

Walter: I'll call Jeremy.

Sauder: No. Jeremy's got his own mission right now. We'll call him if you need him.

Anya: Understood, Sir.

They all lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out towards Emeralde. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

All: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

In seconds, the Rangers are on the Cyber Cycles, racing for the park. They arrive in moments and dismount their Cycles. Looking around, they see nothing.

Jake: I don't get it. They said the new freak'd be right here.

Walter: I'm guessing it's too much to hope that he heard we were coming and decided to go home?

Cindy: LOOK!

She points off in the distance where, strangely, several civilians are in the middle of a picnic... and still as statues.

Anya: Let's check it out.

The Rangers rush to see what's going on. As they arrive, Jake waves his hand in front of a woman's face, getting no reaction.

Jake: No one's home. You know anybody that can do that?

Anya: No... It couldn't...

Anya's eyes go wide under her helmet. She's horrified by the realization.

Anya: WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE! NOW! IT'S A TRAP!

The second she says it, a red and black blur slams into her, sending her flying into an open field.

Cindy: ANYA!

The others rush to her side. Walter moves to help her up, but the same blur slams into him, knocking him to the ground.

Jake: Where is it?

Jake and Cindy draw their Data Blades and stand back to back, ready for the next attack.

Cindy: I don't know! Walter! Anya! Are you okay?

Anya: That's not important! We need to get away! We can't fight this creature!

Jake: Sorry, but I don't run from a fight.

Punishing his bravado, the blur suddenly slams into Jake and Cindy repeatedly from multiple directions. They're knocked back towards the others as the blur finally stops for a moment. It's Redline, cackling like a madman.

Redline: You really SHOULD listen to her. Not that it would help. Greetings, Rangers. I am Redline, Kalask's top mercenary. I've heard so much about you, but I must admit, I as hoping for more of a challenge.

As he says that, he charges the Rangers, becoming a blur once more.

Cindy: NO YOU DON'T!

Cindy summons her Protection Shield, projecting a force field over herself and the others. Redline bounces off the field and, undaunted, begins striking it from multiple directions.

Anya: Redline's the fastest monster Kalask has. But it makes no sense. He's far too powerful to use at this point in the "game".

Walter: So, what's this guy do besides super speed? I mean, what was up with those people?

Anya: Redline's favorite tactic is to steal the potential kinetic energy from his victims. He essentially turns them into living statues, forever aware but eternally unmoving. A hell I wouldn't wish on anyone.

Jake: You hear that, General?

Sauder (over comm): I did. I'm calling Jeremy immediately. Hold on as long as you can.

Walter: I just hope it's long enough!

He, Anya, and Jake summon their Data Shields to reinforce the Protection Shield's field. In response, Redline begins circling around them in an ever faster blur...

* * *

Location: Lightmoon Publishing

Jeremy and June are laughing about old times when Jeremy's Cyber Op beeps. He taps the comm port.

Jeremy: Go.

Sauder (over comm): The others need you in the park. Some kind of super-speedster.

Jeremy: On my way.

He turns towards June.

Jeremy: I'll be back.

She shakes her head.

June: I'm coming with you!

* * *

A moment later, Jeremy (unmorphed) is riding his Cyber Cycle through the city, June holding on for dear life.

Jeremy: THIS IS CRAZY! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!

June: I DON'T CARE! I may not be a Ranger, but I'm still your friend, and something tells me that you're gonna need ALL your friends before this is over!

Jeremy: Guys, do you read?

The line fills with static.

Jeremy: RANGERS! RESPOND!

Matt (over comm): We've lost all contact with the others. Communications, biometrics... Nothing.

Wendy (over comm): We're also finishing a new weapon for you, Jeremy. We'll downmorph it to you the minute it's complete.

Jeremy: Understood!

They quickly reach the park. Jeremy stops by some woods just outside the clearing and removes his helmet. June gets off and does the same as Jeremy dismounts and turns towards her.

Jeremy: June, stay with the Cycle. If anything happens to me, take it and go to Fort Myers. Matt and Wendy'll know what to do... I hope.

June: But what about you?

Jeremy: My team... My friends... need me.

June: ...Be careful?

Jeremy: Always.

He turns and runs towards the clearing. He only gets forty yards before he sees the first of the Dreads. Slowly, they mass, until nearly a hundred loom before him. Then, Redline blazes in from out of nowhere, stopping before the Dreads.

Redline: Ah, Red Ranger, now nice of you to come!

Jeremy: What've you done with the others?

Redline: What? No greeting? No plesantries at all? How very rude, and after I went through all the trouble of setting up this little test for you.

Jermey: Test?

Redline: Oh, yes. All this, just for you. You see, Kalask wants to see just what the leader of the Cyber Rangers is made of. Of course, you could just walk away. But if you do...

Redline and the Dreads step aside, revealing the other Rangers, still as statues, clearly frozen while trying to maintain their shield.

Redline: Well, you can guess.

Jeremy: What did you do to them?

Redline: Oh, I just took their potential kinetic energy. They're still alive and fully aware of what's going on around them, but they can't move, and never will again unless you can beat me and my army of Dreads in a fight. The terms of the game are simple... You win, they and all the civilians I froze go back to normal. If I win, I get to use you for a coatrack for all of eternity. And if you walk away, they become statues in Kalask's throneroom, a permanent reminder of both your cowardice and my master's power.

Jeremy: I made the mistake of turning my back on a friend once, creep. I won't do that again. Bring it on!

Redline; Oh, wonderful! My master will be so pleased. In fact, he's watching this right now, so be sure to give him a good show. Dreads? ATTACK!

The Dreads surge forward. Jeremy charges them, shoving the disk into his Cyber Op.

Jeremy: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

He thrusts his fist out, and three circuit emblems matching the CyberV belt buckle shoot out from his Cyber Op. As he passes through the first, his belt and weapons materialize. As he runs through the second, his uniform appears. Passing through the final one, his helmet forms out of binary code, completing his morph into Cyber Red. Not even hesitating, he draws his Data Ray and begins firing at the Dreads as they come into range. Several fall, but not nearly enough. Changing tactics, he unsheathes his Data Blade as well and begins slashing as they get within arm's reach. A quick diagonal slash nails two, even as he shifts his body to blast another three on the other side. One Dread lunges at his feet, but Jeremy's helmet warns him, and he leaps at the last second, avoiding the tackle. In the air now, he rapidly fires on the Dreads and slashes again as he comes down, decapitating a Dread. Two more grab his arms, and Jeremy finds himself facing a third charging Dread. Shifting his weight, he pivots his body up, kicking the charging Dread in the chestplate and knocking it backwards. The impact also causes the two Dreads holding him to lose their balance, and they fall backwards, releasing him. He rolls free and holsters his Data Ray.

Jeremy: God, I hate these things!

Several Dreads' heads begin to glow.

Jeremy: Uh oh!

They let loose with torrents of hellfire, obscuring Jeremy from view. As the attack ends, Jeremy leaps from the flames, scorched but intact, wielding his Data Shield and Scanner Blade. Before the Dreads can react, he strikes, cutting each one in half before coming to a stop behind them. The sliced Dreads erupt into flames, even as more charge Jeremy. Not wasting a second, Jeremy spins and kicks one Dread while simultaneously slashing another. Five more charge up to unleash another flame attack, but Jeremy's ready, and darts right, allowing the flames to slag other Dreads instead.

Jeremy: I'd call that friendly fire, but these guys aren't friendly! SCANNER BLADE! FULL POWER!

Jeremy's weapon glows red as he runs right into the largest mass of Dreads, cutting six down with a single strike before slashing again in the opposite direction, nailing another eight. Not giving the robots a chance to regroup, he redraws his Data Ray and fires, nailing robots left and right before leaping into the air once more.

Jeremy: VICTORY SLASH!

Spinning like a top, he unleashes arcs of red energy in all directions, striking every remaining Dread. He lands before Redline well before the Dreads hit the ground and explode in a gigantic fireball.

Jeremy: And now it's YOUR turn!

Redline: You want me? You've GOT me!

Redline suddenly speeds up, becoming a blur. Jeremy swings his Scanner Blade at the blur, but misses. Undetered, he fires with his Data Ray, but the blasts all just miss the monster, who swerves, bobs and weaves through the barrage easily.

* * *

Location: Twins' secret lab

Wendy watches on a monitor as Jeremy misses with the Scanner Blade.

Wendy: That shouldn't be possible! That creature's actually faster than the Scanner Blade's analytical abilities! Matt, what about Operation T?

Ignoring the fight, Matt continues work on the new weapon.

Matt: It's too fast even for that! This weapon's his only hope. Hang on, Jeremy! It's almost ready!

* * *

Jeremy cries out in pain as the blur slams into his left arm, knocking his Data Ray aside.

Jeremy: I don't know if I can! He's just toying with me! I can't get a bead on him!

Jeremy reaches for his Data Blade, but the blur races past him again. As his hand reaches his sword holster, he's shocked to see that it's empty. The blur stops in front of him, revealing Redline, who's holding the Data Blade.

Redline: Nice toy, but a little too sharp for the kiddies, don't you think?

He casually tosses it off to the side, then becomes a blur again. Jeremy swings the Scanner Blade, but it's useless. The blur strikes him repeatedly from multiple directions, raising sparks and forcing him to his knee. His suit smoking, Jeremy staggers to his feet. Unsteadily, he readies himself for the next attack, but before he can determine it's location, he's struck behind by a burst of energy. Staggered, he can't react in time to stop Redline from striking his shoulder and forcing him to drop the Scanner Blade.

Redline: Well, at least you put up a halfway decent fight...

Watching from the edge of the woods, June's eyes go wide.

June: Jeremy...

Redline turns Jermey around and kicks him in the solar plexus, doubling him over, before striking him in the head and forcing him onto his back.

Jeremy: Got to... hang on...

Redline: Well, the fight's over, Red Ranger, and you lose! You should look rather nice as a coatrack. Maybe I'll even buy a fez. Fezzes are cool.

Redline becomes a blur again, and begins circling Jeremy, just like he did before with the others.

Jeremy: Not good...

He tries to move forward, but feels his limbs slowing down.

Redline: Do me a favor and strike a good pose, will ya?

June: HANG ON!

From out of nowhere, June rides in atop the Red Cyber Cycle. Moving too fast to stop, Redline barely dodges the Cycle as it lands in the middle of his circle and strikes Jeremy, knocking him free. As he rolls to a stop, Jeremy looks up to see June, now trapped as he had been.

Jeremy: JUNE!

June: You can do it... I believe in you.

Before his horrified eyes, June comes to a complete halt, her eyes revealing no fear, but faith. Frustrated, Redline stops and glares at the frozen girl.

Redline: You stupid little tart! You've messed up the master's perfect plan! Now I'll have to start all over!

Jeremy pulls himself up, unable to take his eyes off of June.

Jeremy: June, you didn't have to...

He clenches his fists, furious.

Jeremy: I won't let you down. Not again! Matt, is it ready?

Matt (over comm): Just finished! Downmorphing now!

Inside his helmet, Jeremy sees the new schematics and readies himself.

Jeremy: CYBERRANG... ACTIVATE!

A red and gold gauntlet appears over his right hand, topped by a vicious looking V device.

Jeremy: BOOMERANG MODE!

The V launches from the gauntlet. Jeremy grabs it and throws it. Spinning in the air, it arcs towards Redline, who easily sidesteps it.

Redline: Oh please! What was that supposed to do? That was pathetic!

Too busy boasting to notice, Redline doesn't see the Cyberrang turn around and head back. He DOES, however, notice it when the weapon strikes him in the calf, leaving a deep wound. The weapon returns to the gauntlet.

Redline: WHAT? HEY! No one does sneak attacks around here but me!

Redline begins to run again, but quickly stops and grabs his leg.

Jeremy: What's wrong? Can't run? GOOD. CYBERRANG... GAUNTLET MODE!

The gauntlet charges with energy. Redline can't escape as Jeremy runs right at him and slams the new weapon into his face, sending him flying backwards.

Redline: But... But how? I had you beaten! You were alone! Helpless!

Jeremy: I was NEVER alone! Even without the other Rangers, I still have friends I can count on to have my back! And right now, one of them's counting on me to end this!

Matt (over comm): Go for it, Jeremy!

Jeremy: CYBERRANG: SUPERCHARGE MODE!

The V slides forward over his knuckles, even as the top half of it rotates a full 180 degrees, forming an X. The X begins to spin rapidly, becoming an even faster blur than Redline himself.

Jeremy: VICTORY STRIKE!

He thrusts his fist forward, and the spinning X launches in a vortex of energy that slams into and through Redline. Wordlessly, Redline falls backwards and erupts in a gigantic blast. Jeremy sends the Cyberrang away and turns towards June and the Rangers. Before his very relieved eyes, energy flows from the crater where Redline fell back into his victims. All at once, they begin to move, most collapsing from the strain.

Jake: You're... late.

Jeremy: Nice to see you, too.

June leans against the Red Cyber Cycle, worn out from the monster's effects.

June: I knew you could do it.

Jeremy: WE did it, June. Heh. Maybe we should look into signing you up.

Wendy (over the comm): DON'T EVEN =THINK= ABOUT IT!

The Rangers move to join Jeremy. As he turns to welcome them back properly, Cindy stumbles. Moving quickly, Jeremy catches her. June can only watch as Jeremy helps her up gingerly.

Cindy: Sorry. I'm just a little dizzy, I guess.

Jeremy: I'm just glad you're all right. I was so worried about you... I mean... ALL of you.

June: Hmmm...

Before she can say anything, a warp portal appears in the sky. Tem-Tar steps through, dismayed by the tableau before him.

Walter: Aw man, not again...

Anya: Get ready!

Tem-Tar: An excellent display, Red Ranger. But can you pull it off AGAIN?

Tem-Tar's nanite tube extends and fires a single red nanite into Redline's crater. In seconds, the nanite multiplies and rebuilds the monster. Now gigantic, the speedster looms over the Rangers and civilians.

Jeremy: June, get those people out of here!

June: RIGHT! EVERYONE! FOLLOW ME!

Jeremy: REDLINE! It's time we put the brakes on you for good! COMBAT ZORDS... MOBILIZE!

In an instant, the CV Transport arrives, carrying the five Combat Zords. The Rangers leap up into their cockpits.

Jeremy: LOG ON!

Walter: Good to go!

Jake: Ready to rock!

Anya: All systems online!

Cindy: Am I the only one whose arms are still asleep?

Jeremy: Combat Zords... LAUNCH!

Razor Bat detaches from the engines and flies off, while a ramp extends from the front of CV Transport. As it finishes extending, the Combat Zords roll down it and charge forward.

Jeremy: Time to slow this creep down! Razor Bat... Transform!

Jeremy pulls the lever down. The effect is immediate. The transformation begins by extending the engine thrusters out, revealing them to be the feet. They continue extending into legs. Next, the tips of the wings separate, revealing themselves to be hand weapons, which are easily caught by twin arms that come out of the sides of Razor Bat's main body and extend. The wings fold backwards from their midway point, while the Bat head cycles forward, becoming a chestplate. A new head rises from the main body, a odd mix of humanoid robot and bat. The transformation complete, Razor Bat lands on it's legs and stands ready for battle, weapons raised.

Redline: Oh, whatever will I do? Oh, I know!

Redline becomes a blur, striking at Razor Bat from every direction. Razor Bat staggers back, damaged but still in the fight.

Redline: Oh, you want some MORE, huh? Fine by me!

Redline charges at Razor Bat again, but is stopped by a sudden bolt of lightning. He turns and sees WeatherTrain barreling towards him.

Walter: BACK OFF! You may be faster than us, but you're still not faster than lightning!

Anya: And as for breaking the speed of light? I doubt it.

LightTank unleashes a barrage of lasers, forcing Redline to back away.

Jeremy: He's slower now that he's big, but not enough! BRING 'EM TOGETHER!

The Cyber Rangers all nod and unsheathe their Data Blades as slots open for the weapons. They slide the weapons in, and their helmets all flash with the phrase "Cyber Combat Megazord Initialized". Razor Bat flies into the air as it's legs fold in on themselves at the knees. The blade weapons return to the wings as the arms return to the main body of the mecha. The laser weaponry on LightTank retracts into various ports, while WeatherTrain closes it's weapons array as well. Blast Truck splits right down it's middle, forced apart by retrorockets. The two halves continue to race forward. They are joined by LightTank and WeatherTrain, which brace as Razor Bat flies down, back facing the ground, it's legs locking into the backs of the two mecha before they speed up, allowing BlastTruck to meet them at Razor Bat's shoulders. Blast Truck's halves moves in closer, revealing connector ports that lock onto Razor Bat and snap into place. MortarTread splits into two as well, the top half rocketing off and flying in behind Razor Bat as the treads and main body ride up the impromptu ramp created by WeatherTrain and LightTank. As it reaches the top of the ramp, it slams down onto the chest of Razor Bat, locking into place and revealing a stylized Cyber V logo, the Data Blade and a circle of binary code separating digital style letters CV. The other half of MortarTread begins a transformation as well, as the turret extends away from the remainder of the main body and turns around, revealing a helmet. The barrel rotates down the back of the barrel before the helmet snaps into place over Razor Bat's head. Finally, the combined machine takes to the air. The front ends of LightTank and WeatherTrain rotate forward, creating feet. The cab sections of BlastTruck move upwards as well, revealing two large metallic black hands. The missile launchers and missiles rotate and shift as well, forming massive shoulders. The remainder of MortarTread snaps into place on the back. The transformation complete, the new gestalt lands on it's feet and poses dramatically, raising and lowering it's fists as it's eyes light up green.

Cyber V: CYBER COMBAT MEGAZORD ONLINE!

The Cyber V Rangers appear in a combined cockpit made of their five Zords' individual ones. Jeremy is in front, Walter to his left, and Jake on his right. Behind them are Anya, behind Walter, and Cindy, behind Jake.

Redline: So you're bigger. So what?

He turns into a blur and strikes the Megazord. However, the heavy armor of the Zord easily handles the blow, and deflects the monster to the ground.

Jake: Sorry, pal, but together, we're just too much for ya. My MortarTread's built to take anything you can dish out and more!

Cindy: And here's a present from BlastTruck!

The shoulder missiles fire, peppering the downed Redline with explosions. Backing away again, Redline growls.

Redline: Fine! So what if I can't beat you? You still can't catch me! I'll just freeze the entire world instead! Later, losers!

Redline turns and bolts, becoming a blur again.

Jake: Creep's right! The Megazord's tough, but the Flash it ain't.

Wendy (over comm): What's that I hear? The sounds of you DOUBTING me?

Jeremy: You've got a plan?

Wendy (over comm): Well, my brother already pulled a surprise for you guys today, so now it's my turn! Jeremy, activate CV Transport. It's time for a new configuration.

Jeremy sees the new data fill his visor.

Jeremy: Got it! ZORDS... COMBINE! CYBER COMBAT MEGAZORD... BLASTRIDER MODE!

CV Transport rockets forward, with Cyber Combat Megazord running behind it. The Megazord leaps up and lands atop the carrier, even as it's engines launch up and come down in cannon mode in the Megazord's hands.

Walter: WOAH! I didn't know we could do both modes at once!

Wendy (over comm): Indeed. As you know, when in Rider mode, you have great speed, but little in the way of offense. Meanwhile, in Blast mode, you have great offense, but you're stationary. This new mode solves that problem... Now go get that jerk!

Jeremy: Consider him got!

The Megazord rockets forward, using the cannons to propel itself faster than ever. In seconds, Redline comes into view.

Redline: Those Rangers are eating my dust! Kalask'll be thrilled when I freeze the world!

Anya: Guess again.

Redline, shocked, turns and sees BlastRider Mode rocketing towards him.

Redline: It can't be! They're faster than me?

Jeremy: Time to end this! BlastRider... MEGATON CRASH!

The Megazord actually picks up even more speed, turning into a massive fireball that slams into Redline and moves past him before slowing down and cooling off, revealing the Megazord once more. It turns in time to see Redline, fatally damaged by the attack, stagger to a stop.

Redline: You may've beaten me... But you'll never cross Kalask's finishline!

He collapses and erupts a final time.

Cindy: Hey! My arms aren't asleep anymore!

The others pause and give her a bemused look.

Cindy: Well, they're not...

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Kalask watches as Redline dies, and ends the transmission.

Thrak: I can't believe he failed so badly! And all because of one normal human! Pathetic!

Kalask: Relax, Thrak. The game is far from over. Watch and learn.

* * *

Location: Fort Myers

Jeremy helps June carry in a couple boxes of her real book. Setting them down in the rec room, they breathe a sigh of relief.

Jeremy: That's the last of them.

June: Thanks for the help, Jeremy. The promo copies were fine, but now that you and the other Rangers've contributed, too, it'll take care of all the outstanding bills.

Jeremy: I'm just glad we're talking again. I really did miss you.

Cindy walks in and sits down at a holoviewer displaying the current skyline in Honolulu.

June: But not the way you used to, right?

Jeremy starts to look away, but June puts a finger to his cheek and turns his head back.

June: Just tell her already. She's good for you.

Jeremy's eyes widen a little. June kisses him on the cheek.

June: Stay in touch?

Jeremy: Always.

June turns and leaves. As the door closes, Jeremy looks at Cindy. Hesitating for a few seconds, he pulls himself together and walks over to her.

Jeremy: Cindy?

She looks away from the viewer and at him instead.

Cindy (simultaneously): Jeremy? I... I don't know how to say this...

Jeremy (simultaneously): I thought I should tell you that I...

Both (quickly): That I think I'm falling in love with you.

There's a pause as both realize what the other has said.

Both: You mean that I... That we...

There's another pause, and both realize that words are meaningless. They lean in, and as they kiss, they fail to notice Kalask's spy nanite watching from a distant corner of the room.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Kalask chuckles to himself as he sees this play out.

Kalask: Enjoy the romance while it lasts, Rangers. I'm done testing your leader's strength and character... Now I'll test your bonds of love... And rip out your hearts...

His laughter fills his throneroom, an onimous omen of what he's already set in motion...

Mission Log Incomplete...

* * *

Next Time: Kalask decides to test Jeremy and Cindy's bonds of love with an emotion-manipulating monster! Can the others save their friends from artificial hate? Plus: More on the mysterious Operation T!


	14. The EmotiCon Job

Previously, on Power Rangers CyberV: The Twins, apparently using knowledge gleaned from Dr. K, began work on something called "Operation T", which they subsequently used to assist the Rangers in secret. Unknown to the team, one of the base staffers, Thomas Conner, is actually an SPD spy keeping an eye on them and Alphabet Soup member General Sauder. The Rangers' base of operations, Fort Myers, has been infiltrated by one of Kalask's nanite spies, which has been relaying information to him. While the other Rangers called Cindy out on her feelings for Jeremy, June did the same for Jeremy. Following a harrowing battle, the two admitted their feelings to each other, unaware that Kalask saw the entire thing, and was already planning to use the knowledge in his next test...

* * *

Mission Log Continued...

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Kalask stands before the images being transmitted by his nanite spy, his arms behind his back as he observes Jeremy and Cindy. Midnai enters the chamber and walks up to her master.

Kalask: Ah, love. Such a beautiful thing, is it not, Midnai?

Midnai: Errr... Yes, Master.

Kalask: No need to be demure, my dear. It's only human, after all. Even I was once in love, a long time ago.

Midnai: You were? But who? When?

Kalask puts one hand up to signal an end to the questions.

Kalask: Ah, but that is a tale for another day, dear Midnai. Suffice to say, I would not be the man I am today had it not been for her.

Midnai: Then who would you have been?

Kalask: chuckling Oh, that would be telling. For now, let us turn our attention towards the nacient romance blossoming before our eyes... You know what to do, I assume?

Midnai: Don't I always? Before the day is through, the Rangers will know why they say that love hurts.

Kalask: Oh, no, dear Midnai. Love doesn't hurt... It KILLS.

* * *

Power Rangers CyberV

Created by Aaron Thall

Episode 14: The Emoti-Con Job

Written by: Aaron Thall

* * *

Location: Fort Myers

Jeremy and Cindy are outside, walking in an unused field, holding hands.

Jeremy: I can't believe it took me this long to tell you the truth.

Cindy: How do you think =I= feel? I wanted to tell you for months, but I just couldn't make myself say it. Then the others all gang up on me...

Jeremy: You too? June did the same thing to me.

Cindy: Well, remind me to thank her later.

They laugh as they stop and turn to face each other.

Cindy: We wasted so much time, didn't we?

Jeremy: Well, we should probably stop wasting it then, shouldn't we?

Cindy: Good idea.

They begin to draw in close for a kiss, but before they can, small explosions pepper the ground in front of them. Startled, they break apart and turn towards the source. Before them, warpportals appear, disgorging Dreads and a bizarre looking monster. Looking like a humanoid computer covered head to foot in emoticon symbols, the creature looks at the two, amused.

Emoti-Con: Oh, don't stop on MY account. I love to watch.

Jeremy: Who are you?

Emoti-Con: I am Emoti-Con, Kalask's finest technomancer! And before this day's over, I'll be serving you up to my master on a silver platter!

Cindy: You and what army?

There's a pause as the Dreads look at each other.

Cindy: ...Oh. Right. Nevermind.

Jeremy: Cindy, I love you, but you REALLY need to work on your battle banter.

Cindy: Shouldn't we be morphing right about now?

Jeremy: Yes, dear... READY?

Cindy: READY!

They both lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out towards Emeralde. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

Both: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

Jeremy finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a red battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Red!

Emoti-Con looks at them, vaguely disappointed.

Emoti-Con: What? No rolecall? No catchphrases or posing? I thought that was some kind of Ranger tradition.

Cindy: ...He sounds just like Wendy.

Jeremy: Sorry to disappoint you, but we're just not that kind of Rangers!

They draw their Data Rays and fire multiple blasts at the Dreads as they charge. Several Dreads go down immediately. Almost instantly, they're in the thick of the Dreads. Jeremy coldcocks the first Dread with the bottom of his Data Ray, then grabs it's left arm, forcing it to fire on it's own comrades for a few seconds. As it's ammo runs out, Jeremy hauls the robot up and steadies it.

Jeremy: Thanks!

Having said that, he kicks it hard, sending it flying. Nearby, Cindy's swatting Dreads away with both her shields. She ducks under a vicious punch.

Cindy: I know I'm cute, but this is NOT what they mean when they say "You should hit on a girl"!

She slams her Protection shield into the offending Dread's neck assembily, decapitating it.

Jeremy: MUCH better.

Cindy: You really think so?

Jeremy: I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. CYBERRANG!

He thrusts his fist out, and the mechanized gauntlet appears. He immediately throws the boomerang module, which slams into multiple Dreads before looping back and reattaching to his glove. The Dreads fall, disabled.

Emoti-Con: Very nice. I especially like the new weapon. Can't wait to buy one at the toy store!

Jeremy: ...Okay, he DEFINITELY sounds too much like Wendy.

Cindy: Is the world REALLY ready for a fanboy monster? And what's up with the fourth wall breakage?

Emoti-Con: Oh, that's just to distract you from THIS!

Emoti-Con puts his hand to an "angry face" on his chest and releases a blast of energy from his eyes. The assault strikes both Rangers, knocking them to the ground. The monster chuckles to himself as they pull themselves up.

Emoti-Con: Oh come on! That was a love tap! You can do better!

Before he can criticize anymore, he's suddenly slashed by three Data Blades. Staggered, he backs off as the remaining three Rangers, finally on the scene, get between him and the others.

Jake: Wow, you're the ugliest thing I've ever seen!

Walter: And considering what Jake looks at in the mirror every day, that's really saying something!

Jake: Oh, you're just jealous because I'm the good looking one.

Anya: Shut up and fight!

Anya summons her Input Staves and throws them at Emoti-Con.

Emoti-Con: GTG! TTYL!

He mock-salutes the Rangers and vanishes into a warpportal right before the Staves can reach him.

Jeremy: He got away!

He pushes past the others and glares at the empty field. The team demorphs and he clenches his fists.

Walter: Chill, man. We'll have another shot at him.

Walter puts his hand on Jeremy's shoulder, but Jeremy brushes it off and, furious, turns away and storms off.

Walter: Jer? Man, what's up with that? He never gets riled like that.

Cindy: Who cares? We got jumped! Where WERE you guys?

They turn to look at her, but she, to their surprise, starts walking away as well.

Cindy: Absolutely worthless...

Jake: You know, she's CUTE when she's angry.

Anya: Hmmm... I wonder...

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Emoti-Con walks into Kalask's throneroom and bows before his master.

Kalask: Report.

Emoti-Con: It's done, master. I hit both of them with the beam, as you ordered. But why didn't you want me attacking the other three? I could have eliminated all five at the same time!

Kalask: If you did that, the game would be over before it even began. What fun would THAT be? Oh no, you've done your part for now. Now we just sit back... and watch the fireworks.

Off to the side, Thrak watches this, galled. Emeralde stands nearby.

Thrak: What an idiotic plan... He should just crush them! We waste time playing these games when we could easily wipe them out in a single stroke!

Emeralde: It's not your place to question the master, Thrak. You would do well to remember that.

His only response is a low growl as he turns and leaves the thromeroom.

Emeralde: It would seem that Thrak bears watching...

* * *

Location: Fort Myers Rec Room

Walter and Jake listen from just outside the Rec Room. So intent are they on listening that they fail to notice as Anya approaches them.

Anya: What in the world are you doing?

Both jump, startled. Walter recovers first.

Walter: See for yourself.

Anya moves to open the door, but Jake puts his hand on the controls first. She gives him a glare.

Jake: Trust me, you don't wanna go in there right now.

Anya: Try me.

She shoves Jake's hand away and activates the electronic lock. The door spides open to reveal a scene of complete chaos. The room is trashed... Again. Tables and chairs are overturned, several monitors are damaged, and in the midst of the carnage, Jeremy and Cindy are shouting at each other, absolutely livid.

Jeremy: You were absolutely USELESS out there today! This isn't 1961! Grow a backbone and stop relying on everyone to bail you out!

Cindy: I didn't see you doing any better! You're the one with the fancy new weapon, and that monster tossed you like a salad! God, what did I ever see in you?

Jeremy: Finally, we agree on something! I thought you were special, but you're just a simpering blonde ditz that can't do anything right! You wouldn't even BE here if I hadn't been proping you up from day one!

Cindy: I never asked you to help me! And frankly, I wish you'd stop!

Anya: Oh my...

Jeremy: GLADLY! From now on, just stay out of my way!

Cindy: Same to you, jerk!

They both storm past Anya, ignoring her completely. As they pass through the door, they each take off in a different direction. Quietly, Jake and Walter enter the room. Jake whistles appreciatively.

Jake: Lovers' spat?

Anya: No... No, I don't think so.

* * *

Location: The Museum, Downtown

Matt looks around the Rangers exhibit, impressed.

Matt: I'm surprised they even REMEMBERED the Thunder Slingers...

Wendy walks in with Alpha 5.

Wendy: Thanks again for helping us with those modifications to the Hyper Rush Megazord, Alpha. It would've taken us at least another month without you. And as far as the new weapon goes... We've been so busy, we hadn't even gotten past the design phase yet. But now it's back on track. You're every bit the miracle worker your reputation claimed.

Alpha: It was my pleasure, Wendy. And how is your other project coming along?

Matt: Operation T? It's progressing exactly on schedule. I doubt we'll be able to keep it a secret for much longer, but once it's out in the open...

Wendy: EVERYONE'll be in for a major surprise... Or ten. I've honestly lost count.

Alpha: I just hope you two know what you're doing. You're taking a tremendous risk. You should at least tell the Rangers about-

Wendy: NO! I mean, we can't.

Matt: The less they know, the better. If this backfires, we don't want them taking any of the blame.

Alpha: I understand, but last I checked, friends didn't keep secrets from friends.

As they walk deeper into the exhibit, they fail to notice as Lt. Conner emerges from the shadows.

Lt. Conner: Well said, Alpha. By all means... Tell me more...

* * *

Location: Sauder's Office

Sauder's sitting at his desk as there's a knock at his door.

Sauder: Enter.

Anya enters the room and salutes.

Anya: Sir.

Sauder: It's about time you got here, Anya. It's not like you to keep me waiting. Tell me everything you know about this new monster.

Anya: I'm afraid that's impossible, Sir. There's no record of a being called Emoti-Con in any of the data I brought with me. Either he changed his name and appearance...

Sauder: Or he was recruited after you escaped to this reality.

Sauder sighs, heavily.

Sauder: I don't like flying blind. As long as we don't know what his capabilities are, we're at Kalask's mercy.

Anya: I don't believe we are. Flying blind, I mean.

Sauder: Oh? What do you mean?

Anya: It's... It's Jeremy and Cindy, Sir. They're behaving... oddly. They're angry, harsh, even cruel to an extent. As far as I can tell, it began right after the monster attacked them. The monster's name implies some kind of emotion-manipulation ability... I think they're under some kind of spell, and it's getting worse every minute.

Sauder: And we've got no idea how to break this spell... Blast it! Find the both of them and get them to the medical bay. I want a complete physical and mental analysis of them done immediately!

Anya: I've already got the others following Jeremy. I'll find Cindy. Keep the rest of the base's personnel away from them... They could be dangerous in their current frame of mind.

Unseen by Anya and Sauder, the nanite spy sees and hears the entire exchange...

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Kalask chuckles to himself as he hears Anya's words.

Kalask: She's a sharp one, all right. Nice to know that using a newer recruit isn't throwing her off her game.

Kalask turns towards Emoti-Con.

Kalask: Be ready to move.

Emoti-Con: Yes, Master!

* * *

Location: Fort Myers

Cindy's sitting on the edge of her bed, stewing, and clearly in an increasingly foul mood. Her back is to her room's door. Her door opens, revealing Anya.

Cindy: Go. Away.

Anya: I can't do that, Cindy. I'm worried about you. It's not like you to be so furious.

Cindy: Last I checked, my mood wasn't any of your business. And I can be whatever I want to be.

Anya steps inside and makes her way to Cindy.

Anya: Of course, but still... Maybe we'd better go to the medical bay and run a few tests... Just to make certain.

Anya places her hand on Cindy's shoulder. Bad idea. Cindy suddenly pulls away and spins around, revealing a Data Ray that she levels at Anya.

Cindy: BACK OFF!

Shocked by the rapid progression of the spell, Anya puts her hands up halfway in a non-threatening manner.

Anya: Cindy, you're not yourself. You need help.

Cindy: No. You do.

She pulls the trigger. Anya dives to the left, barely avoiding the laser. She gets up just in time to see Cindy rush out of the room and down the hallway. Growling audibly, Anya taps her Cyber Op.

Anya: It's worse than we feared! You've got to restrain Jeremy immediately! I'm going after Cindy!

Anya rushes out the door, shoving the disk into her Cyber Op.

Anya: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

A circuit pattern appears before her. As she runs through it, her uniform materializes around her, transforming her into Cyber Yellow.

Anya: SCANNING!

She taps her helmet and looks ahead. She quickly sees a trail of teleportational energy.

Anya: Yellow to Sauder. Cindy's teleported out. Begin scanning for her new location!

* * *

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay

Jeremy storms into the Bay in a huff, Walter and Jake close behind.

Walter: Hold up, man!

Jeremy stops and turns. He's clearly in no mood for this.

Jeremy: Why are you following me?

Walter: I'm your friend. Isn't that enough?

Jeremy: Make it fast.

Jake: You ever consider switching to decaf?

Jeremy glares at him.

Jake: So that's a 'no'. Got it.

Walter: We're just worried about you. I mean, first that mess with June, and now this fight with Cindy... It's just... Well... If you need to talk to someone, I'm here for you.

Jeremy: I... I appreciate it, but I-

Before Jeremy can continue, Walter's Cyber Op beeps and Sauder's voice comes out from it.

Sauder: Cindy got away from Anya. Corral Jeremy before he flies off the handle, too!

Jeremy growls. Jake slaps his forehead.

Jake: Nice timing, Sir. No, really...

Walter: Now Jeremy... Calm down... We think that monster did something to you, and we just need to get you checked out.

Jeremy: The only thing he did was open my eyes. Now get out of my way before I make you.

Jake: Not happening.

Jeremy: Your funeral.

He suddenly charges forward and throws a punch at Walter's head. Walter barely ducks out of the way. As Jeremy goes past him, Jake grabs his arm. Jeremy responds by pulling free and shoving Jake back. Walter grabs him from behind, giving Jake a chance to grab him from the front.

Walter: CALM DOWN! We don't want to hurt you!

Jake: Actually, I kinda want to right now...

Walter: Dude? Seriously? Not helping!

Jeremy shifts his weight to the right, throwing both his friends off balance. Seizing the opportunity, he pivots his body and pulls free of both, and then immediately executes a tornado kick that knocks both of them to the ground.

Jeremy: Next time, I won't be so nice.

As the others pull themselves up, Jeremy runs for the Bay's exit.

Walter: ...I think that went well.

Jake: Yeah. Me too.

Walter: So, YOU wanna tell the General we lost him?

Jake: Rock Paper Sissors?

Walter: Deal.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Kalask observes on the monitor as Jeremy rushes out of the Holding Bay and towards the outskirts of the base.

Kalask: I believe the proper moment is at hand. Emoti-Con, you know what to do.

Emoti-Con: Gotcha! You can count on me, Master!

Emoti-Con turns and leaves. As he exits, Midnai watches, amused.

Midnai: He's certainly eager to please, isn't he? But something's different about you today.

Kalask: Oh? Whatever do you mean, my dear?

Midnai: You've been studying some of the recent battles. Something's troubling you.

Kalask: You always could read me like a book. Yes, it seems that something is amiss. That battle with Tange... I still cannot account for a handful of Dreads.

Midnai: Perhaps you miscounted?

Kalask: Perhaps, and yet... I wonder...

* * *

Location: Outskirts of Fort Myers

Jeremy finally stops running, momentarily worn out. Looking back, he sees that Jake and Walter have apparently lost his trail.

Jeremy: And good riddance.

Cindy: Wish I could say the same.

He turns and sees her approaching.

Cindy: Looks like we both had the same idea of getting out of there.

Jeremy: Too bad we didn't pick different directions.

A warp-portal appears next to them. They both turn to face it as Emoti-Con materializes. They both tense instinctively, then glance at each other.

Emoti-Con: Hey! I've missed you two! How've things been, hmmm?

Jeremy: You picked a bad time to come looking for a fight, freak.

Cindy: Get lost! We're busy!

Emoti-Con: What? Is that any way to greet a visitor? I mean, it's not like I'm the one that you want to fight, now is it?

Emoti-Con touches the angry face again, and it pulses red. At the same time, both Jeremy and Cindy shake their heads as the spell intensifies. After a few seconds, they glare at each other. Tenatively, they each reach for their respective Ops Disks.

Jeremy: You're just holding me back!

Cindy: And I'm tired of being in your shadow!

Both: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

There's a bright flash, and when the light fades, both have transformed. Jeremy immediately summons his Scanner Blade, while Cindy summons her Protection Shield.

Emoti-Con: That's it, Cyber Rangers... The object of your hatred is right there in front of you... You know what you must do.

Both Rangers lift their weapons and glare at each other. There's nothing but silence and the howl of the distant wind as each waits for the first move. They don't wait long. Cindy suddenly grabs her Data Ray and fires it without it leaving her holster. Jeremy deflects the shot with his Scanner Blade, sending it back in her direction. She deflects it with the Protection Shield and launches forward, intending to use the Shield as a cutting weapon. Jeremy moves to the right and swats the shield aside with the Blade before ramming his elbow into her back. Recovering quickly, Cindy swings her Shield again, knocking Jeremy away. Taking initiative, she pulls out her Data Blade and, before he can react, she slashes Jeremy diagonally across the chest. Forced back, he practically roars out of sheer rage and draws his Data Ray. Firing at close range, she deflects the blasts with her shield and rolls clear as he launches a second barrage. Sheaching her Data Blade, Cindy draws her own Data Ray and returns fire. Their blasts meet in the middle, creating explosions between them. This has the effect of creating a momentary lull in the battle as they size each other up.

Emoti-Con: They never truly loved you... Deep down, you know it.

Both hear his words and scream as they charge each other. Cindy strikes first, slashing her Shield into Jeremy's shoulder. Undaunted, he slashes her abdomen with the Blade.

Emoti-Con: Yes, that's perfect. Those two will destroy each other! I don't even have to lift a finger!

Anya: THAT'S ENOUGH!

Jake and Walter: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

There's a flash of yellow, green, and blue as the others somersault over Emoti-Con's head and land between him and the battling lovers. Jeremy and Cindy continue to battle, totally oblivious to their friends' arrival.

Walter: I don't know what you've done to them, but you'd better undo it right now!

Emoti-Con: Undo it? But I've barely even begun! By the time I'm done, those two will tear each other into pieces!

Jake: Not if we stop you first!

Walter: That's right! We won't rest until we put you down like all the rest!

Emoti-Con: Oh, you'll be resting, all right...

Emoti-Con touches another symbol on his shoulder and thrusts his hand out. Before he can react, a beam strikes Walter.

Walter: What... What did... You...

He staggers forward, demorphs, and collapses, asleep.

Anya: It's worse than we feared. He doesn't just control emotions!

Emoti-Con: That's right!

He moves so that Anya and Jake can see the symbol on his shoulder. It's the text symbol for sleep.

Emoti-Con: I'm a technomancer! The text symbols on my body give me more power than you could even dream of! Like THIS!

He touches his leg, and another beam strikes all around Jake.

Jake: You missed, Jerk! Now it's my turn! OUTPUT CANNON!

Jake summons his weapon and fires. However, the blast immediately bounches off of an invisible wall and strikes him head on at nearly point-blank range. Unprepared, Jake falls backwards and demorphs. Furious, he gets up and moves to charge Emoti-Con. He gets all of one foot before striking the invisible wall. Instinctively feeling all around him, he realizes he's trapped on all sides.

Emoti-Con: You'd make a great mime, Cyber Blue.

Anya tenses as she sees another text symbol, one she'd seen Wendy use a few times. A head striking a brick wall.

Anya: We're not beaten yet, Emoti-Con. As long as one Ranger stands, you'll still fall.

Emoti-Con: How very brave, my dear. I'm impressed. Really. And just so you know, I've got special orders regarding you. I'm to make you SUFFER.

Emoti-Con touches his other shoulder twice, and a bazooka text symbol glows. The air above him shimmers as two monsterous yellow smile faces appear. Laughing cartoonishly, they grow arms, reach into their mouths, and pull out rocket launchers.

Emoti-Con: GET HER!

They fire, and Anya is surrounded by explosions that throw her backwards and to the ground. Pained by the attack, she struggles to get up.

Anya: That... won't stop me! You'll have to kill me to stop me!

She charges him, her Input Staves materializing in her hands.

Emoti-Con: I certainly hope so!

The two faces fire again. Anya ignores the explosions, charging at the monster.

* * *

Location: Twins' Secret Lab

The Twins materialize inside, responding to the alert. Matt reaches the comm system first and activates the screen in time to see Anya trying to fight Emoti-Con alone.

Matt: It's bad, Sis. Jake's trapped, Walter's unconscious, and Jeremy and Cindy are trying to kill each other.

Wendy: We go off base for ONE day and this happens...

Matt: I think it's time to initiate Operation T again.

Wendy: But Anya might see and-

Matt: No. She won't. I have a plan.

Wendy nods.

Wendy: So, what do we do?

* * *

Location: Outskirts of Fort Myers

Jeremy and Cindy are dueling now with their Data Blades. Their suits smoking in several places, it's obvious that they've been tearing into each other viciously.

Jeremy: It's time we ended this!

Cindy: AGREED!

Both charge at each other and slash as hard as they can. Passing each other, they turn to face each other. After a few seconds, both their suits spark violently and they demorph. Having taken a harder hit, Cindy falls down and struggles to get up. Jeremy staggers towards her and summons the Cyberrang. Fist raised, he prepares to deliver the finishing blow.

Jeremy: It's all over now!

Cindy: Just shut up and do it already! At least then I won't have to look at you anymore!

Jeremy: FINE!

He starts to swing his fist towards her, but stops short.

Jeremy: Wait... No... This is...

Cindy: GO ON! DO IT! I'M TIRED OF WAITING FOR YOU!

Jeremy: I CAN'T! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!

Cindy: JUST DO IT!

Jeremy screams as he swings, but at the last second, he turns it into a hug, grabbing Cindy as tears begin flowing from both of them.

Jeremy: Oh god, what am I doing? Cindy... I'm so sorry... I never wanted to...

Cindy: I... I never meant to...

Both: AAAAHHHH!

Both cry out as they suddenly feel a pulse of red energy erupt from their bodies and fade away. Exhausted, they look at each other.

Cindy: Next time, I think we SHOULD go to the doctor's office...

Jeremy: Good call...

Nearby, Anya is thrown through the air by another explosion, landing close to Jake, who pounds helpessly against his invisible prison.

Jake: Anya! You've gotta get me out of this!

Anya: I have a plan.

Jake: Is it a good one?

Anya: No.

Jake: NO?

Anya turns to face Emoti-Con.

Anya: Your drones can't even aim their weapons. They're a joke!

Emoti-Con: Hey, they're not noobs! They're l33t! FIRE!

The two faces fire another barrage. At the last instant, Anya dives left. The explosions trike the invisible prison, shattering the walls and sending Jake flying back. Caught at the edge of the blast, Anya collapses and demorphs, landing near Walter, who begins to stir.

Anya: Come on! We've got to... get back... up!

Still dazed from the blast, Anya finds she can't move yet. Emoti-Con advances towards her, ready to finish her off.

Emoti-Con: Say bye-bye, rebel!

He charges his claws to rend her apart, when there's a sudden flash of light, intense enough to blind him.

Emoti-Con: OW! WHAT'S THAT?

Confused, Anya looks around, but can see no source for the light, which has already faded away. Thankfully, the light also has the added benefit of waking up Walter, who pulls himself up. Jake staggers to join them as Cindy and Jeremy, fully recovered from the spell, run to join their friends.

Jeremy: Guys, we're so sorry...

Cindy: The things we said... The things we did...

Jake: It wasn't you.

Walter: (yawning) It was this jerk!

Anya: You've failed, Emoti-Con. You've given us your best shots, and we're still here!

Jeremy: And now it's time YOU got a taste of how agry we can get! READY?

All: READY!

They all lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out towards Emeralde. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

All: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jeremy finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a red battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Red!

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

Emoti-Con: Oh, this can't be good...

Each Ranger strikes a unique pose.

Jeremy: CYBER RED!

Jake: CYBER BLUE!

Anya: CYBER YELLOW!

Walter: CYBER GREEN!

Cindy: CYBER PINK!

All: DEFENDING THE MULTIVERSE FROM THE FORCES OF DARKNESS! POWER RANGERS CYBER V! FOR VICTORY!

Jeremy flashes a "v for victory" sign, then turns it into a thumbs down.

Jeremy: And you're going down!

Emoti-Con: Errr... Can't we talk about this?

Jake: Talk is cheap! OUTPUT CANNON!

Walter: We prefer action! DISK LAUNCHER!

Both summon their personal weapons and fire, striking the two floating faces, which explode in matching fireballs.

Anya: INPUT STAVES!

Anya leaps up from behind them and, using their shoulders as a springboard, launches into the air and throws her Input Staves, which ram into Emoti-Con, ricochet off the ground, and strike him again before returning to her hands. As Anya lands, Jeremy and Cindy run past her, Data Blades drawn. Before Emoti-Con can react, they both slash him from either side, staggering him.

Cindy: You tried to tear us apart, and now we're gonna do the same to you!

Jeremy: And this time, we're not stopping until the job's done!

They slash again in perfect tandem. Emoti-Con touches another symbol and fires a beam, but they both roll out of the way in time.

Jeremy: Not this time! CYBERRANG!

The gauntlet appears on his hand.

Jeremy: SUPERCHARGE MODE!

The V slides forward over his knuckles, even as the top half of it rotates a full 180 degrees, forming an X. The X begins to spin rapidly, becoming a blur.

Jeremy: VICTORY STRIKE!

He thrusts his fist forward, and the spinning X launches in a vortex of energy that slams into and through Emoti-Con.

Jeremy: BRING 'EM TOGETHER!

Walter attaches his Disk Launcher to Jake's Output Cannon. Anya's Input Staves attach to ports on both sides of the Cannon, even as Cindy's Protection Shield links to Walter's Launcher. Finally, Jeremy's blade retracts into it's hilt partially, before he places it between the staves' housings. The transformation complete, Jeremy levels the Cyber Blaster before him, the others bracing him. Walter and Anya on his right, Jake and Cindy on his left.

Cindy: Hey! Emoti-Con! You love hate? Well then you'll love this!

Jeremy: FIRE!

Jeremy pulls the trigger and a cascading wave of all five colors launches, striking Emoti-Con dead-on.

Emoti-Con: Love... Hurts...

Emoti-Con collapses and erupts into a fireball.

Cindy: So much for that creep.

Wendy (over comm): Hey! You finally did a rolecall! It's about time!

Jake: Seriously? We're fighting for our lives and you call to cheer on a rolecall?

A warp-portal appears next to them, and Tem-Tar appears within.

Tem-Tar: Oh dear... This won't do at all! Get up and show these Rangers what you can REALLY do!

Tem-Tar's nanite tube extends and fires, striking the remains of Emoti-Con and his two drones. Before the Rangers can react, the nanites rebuild and expand all three into towering menaces.

Emoti-Con: I JUST MADE THE BIG TIME!

Jeremy: Looks like it's not over yet! COMBAT ZORDS... MOBILIZE!

Nearby, the egress to the Holding Bay opens wide, and CV Transport, carrying the Combat Zords, rolls out. Immediately, the Rangers leap up and into their respective cockpits.

Jeremy: LOG ON!

Walter: Good to go!

Jake: Ready to rock!

Anya: All systems on-line.

Cindy: LET'S TEAR THIS CREEP A NEW ONE!

Jeremy: Combat Zords... LAUNCH!

Razor Bat detaches from the engines and flies off, while a ramp extends from the front of CV Transport. As it finishes extending, the Combat Zords roll down it and charge forward.

Jeremy: Razor Bat... Transform!

Jeremy pulls the lever down. The effect is immediate. The transformation begins by extending the engine thrusters out, revealing them to be the feet. They continue extending into legs. Next, the tips of the wings separate, revealing themselves to be hand weapons, which are easily caught by twin arms that come out of the sides of Razor Bat's main body and extend. The wings fold backwards from their midway point, while the Bat head cycles forward, becoming a chestplate. A new head rises from the main body, a odd mix of humanoid robot and bat. The transformation complete, Razor Bat lands on it's legs and stands ready for battle, weapons raised.

The Cyber Rangers all nod and unsheathe their Data Blades as slots open for the weapons. They slide the weapons in, and their helmets all flash with the phrase "Cyber Combat Megazord Initialized". Razor Bat flies into the air as it's legs fold in on themselves at the knees. The blade weapons return to the wings as the arms return to the main body of the mecha. The laser weaponry on LightTank retracts into various ports, while WeatherTrain closes it's weapons array as well. Blast Truck splits right down it's middle, forced apart by retrorockets. The two halves continue to race forward. They are joined by LightTank and WeatherTrain, which brace as Razor Bat flies down, back facing the ground, it's legs locking into the backs of the two mecha before they speed up, allowing BlastTruck to meet them at Razor Bat's shoulders. Blast Truck's halves moves in closer, revealing connector ports that lock onto Razor Bat and snap into place. MortarTread splits into two as well, the top half rocketing off and flying in behind Razor Bat as the treads and main body ride up the impromptu ramp created by WeatherTrain and LightTank. As it reaches the top of the ramp, it slams down onto the chest of Razor Bat, locking into place and revealing a stylized Cyber V logo, the Data Blade and a circle of binary code separating digital style letters CV. The other half of MortarTread begins a transformation as well, as the turret extends away from the remainder of the main body and turns around, revealing a helmet. The barrel rotates down the back of the barrel before the helmet snaps into place over Razor Bat's head. Finally, the combined machine takes to the air. The front ends of LightTank and WeatherTrain rotate forward, creating feet. The cab sections of BlastTruck move upwards as well, revealing two large metallic black hands. The missile launchers and missiles rotate and shift as well, forming massive shoulders. The remainder of MortarTread snaps into place on the back. The transformation complete, the new gestalt lands on it's feet and poses dramatically, raising and lowering it's fists as it's eyes light up green.

Cyber V: CYBER COMBAT MEGAZORD ONLINE!

The Cyber V Rangers appear in a combined cockpit made of their five Zords' individual ones. Jeremy is in front, Walter to his left, and Jake on his right. Behind them are Anya, behind Walter, and Cindy, behind Jake.

Anya: Begin Hyper Rush Megazord transformation!

CV Transport turns around and runs backwards, blazing forward as jets from underneath raise it up. The rocket engines detach and reattach to the front wheels as it props itself up on it's former back. A panel on the new front rotates down, revealing a robotic face with yellow eyes.

Emoti-Con: Well, you may have the Zords, but I have the numbers! GET 'EM!

His two drones fly in and fire their missile launchers, peppering the two Megazords with explosions. In the cockpit, the Rangers are rocked by smaller explosions as several circuits overload.

Walter: We've gotta swat those things and fast!

As the drones fly past, the CCMZ swings it's fists, narrowly missing the creatures. The drones immediately retaliate by firing again, forcing the Megazord to back away.

Jeremy: It's time for Blast Mode!

Hyper Rush Megazord's arms glow and fly forward, becoming cannons for Cyber Combat Megazord.

Jake: Blast Mode complete! Let's fry these suckers!

Emoti-Con: I can tell you now, that's not gonna work...

The Megazord hefts the cannons up towards the drones.

All: BIG BANG ATTACK!

The two cannons let loose with a mighty barrage, but the two drones dart out of the way and launch another assault. The cannons return to Hyper Rush Megazord as it moves to cover it's fellow Zord.

Emoti-Con: I told ya...

Cindy: What about BlastRider Mode?

Wendy (over comm): That won't work either. Hitting targets that small while moving that fast would be nearly impossible. But there is another option.

Matt (over comm): We've just finished modifying the Hyper Rush Megazord, Rangers. Activate mode 4.

Jeremy: There's a fourth mode? Okay, you've got it.

His helmet scans the new information.

Jeremy: COMBINE!

Cyber Combat Megazord leaps into the air. Hyper Rush Megazord transforms back to CV Transport and rockets forward. As it does, it splits into several sections. The frontmost splits down the middle, forming shoulder armor. The back section and wheels open wide, forming new foot armor as Cyber Combat Megazord lands in them. The engines attach to Cyber Combat Megazord's arms. The remainder folds out, forming a stylized V pattern that attaches to the Megazord's chest.

All: CYBER RUSH MEGAZORD, ROLL OUT!

Emoti-Con: Wait, did I miss a battle or something? Oh, snap! You busted out a new mode just for me? SWEET! Too bad I've gotta break it!

The drones launch a new assault. Explosions pound the Cyber Rush Megazord, but the new Megazord ignores the attack completely as it rolls forward on it's foot wheels. Undeterred, the two drones begin buzzing the Megazord, looking for a vulnerable spot.

Jeremy: Just what we wanted you to do! Let's take this bad boy for a spin!

Cyber Rush Megazord lifts both it's arms up and begins rotating, becoming a blur as it's cannons begin to glow. Energy flies from both arm cannons in gigantic arcs of energy, striking both drones. The two smiley faces take a direct hit and crash to the ground, erupting in flames. The Megazord comes to a halt and turns to face Emoti-Con.

Cindy: And now it's your turn!

Emoti-Con: I don't think so!

He pushes the same symbol he'd used before to trap Jake. More walls, visible this time, appear between him and the Megazord.

Emoti-Con: You'll never get past this barrier!

Jake: Don't you love it when they say things like that?

Jeremy: BIG BANG PUNCH!

The Megazord's fists and cannons begin to glow. It swings with it's left, then it's right, and two gigantic energy fists launch forward. To Emoti-Con's horror, the energy fists shatter the barriers like they didn't even exist before engulfing him in a wave of sheer kinetic energy. As it fades, Emoti-Con staggers. The Megazord turns away from him.

Emoti-Con: I GOT SCHOOLED!

He falls and explodes. As the flames die out, Cyber Rush Megazord poses triumphantly, it's mission accomplished.

Cindy: AND DON'T COME BACK!

* * *

Location: Twins' Secret Lab

Matt and Wendy watch as the battle ends.

Matt: Operation T successful. Nice work.

Wendy: But of course.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Kalask watches as Emoti-Con is annihilated by the Cyber Rush Megazord. Midnai stands off to the side.

Kalask: Another mode? I must admit, their transport Zord is certainly a versatile little toy. But no matter. The game continues.

Midnai: Yes, but I see what you meant before. That odd flash of light... What was it?

Kalask: I'm not certain, but whatever or whomever it may be, I won't tolerate interference in my game for much longer...

* * *

Location: Rec Room, Fort Myers

Jeremy picks up one of the broken monitors while Cindy sweeps up some debris.

Jeremy: Cindy, I want to apologize.. The things I said... I didn't mean to hurt you like that.

Cindy: You're sorry? I tried to take your head off! I should be the one apologizing!

Jeremy: I tried to cut you with a sword!

Cindy: I shot at you!

Anya steps into the doorway.

Anya: Please tell me you two aren't going to start another fight...

They both look at each other and burst out laughing. Anya walks inside, followed by Walter and Jake.

Jake: I hope not. We're already down to one television and a blender.

Walter: So, what're you two crazy kids doing for your NEXT date?

Both of them blush. Cindy grabs a couch cushion and throws it at Walter's face.

Walter: Was it something I said?

* * *

Location: The Museum, Downtown

Alpha 5 is checking on the settings for the museum's computer. With the lights dimmed, he fails to notice as a shadowy figure approaches him.

Alpha: Oh dear, the security system's malfunctioning again. That's the third time this month!

The figure walks up behind Alpha and growls softly. Startled, Alpha turns.

Alpha: AY-YI-YI!

Coming out of the shadows, Doggie Cruger bends over and looks Alpha dead on.

Cruger: Hello, Alpha. I think it's time we had a little chat about a pair of mutual accquaintences...

MISSION LOG COMPLETE

Next Time: Special prelude to the biggest PRCV story ever! Anya, Wendy, and Matt grew up together as a part of the Ranger project. Now, see for the first time the formation of their bonds, and hints of secrets yet to be revealed. But none of that may matter when they're attacked by Kalask's newest monster! The mystery of Operation T deepens!


	15. Siblings

Previously on Power Rangers Cyber V: Both Kalask and SPD infiltrated the base with spies to keep tabs on the Rangers, even as the Twins initiated something called Operation T, which they then used to secretly help the Rangers. Anya and the Twins long ago developed a pseudo-familial relationship, but have never discussed it with the others. Doggie Cruger, unbeknownst to the Rangers or Alphabet Soup, begins making plans to take over the Ranger program...

* * *

Location: Recreation Area, Fort Myers

Time: Tuesday, 10:30 AM

Anya is sitting at a small table reading news articles, scanning, as always, for possible Kalask attacks. Jake and Walter are on a sofa, relaxing, watching televison. Cindy is on a phone, calling her parents. Jeremy is playing a game of pool with Lt. Conner. Conner is winning.

Conner: I've got you behind the 8-ball, Jeremy.

Jeremy: Can't win them all.

Conner: That's what you said three games ago.

Cindy: Guys, please... I haven't had a chance to call home in weeks!

She puts the phone back to her head

Cindy: Mom! It's me! How are you? No, I wasn't blown up last week... No, I'm NOT posing for those jerks...

Walter chuckles softly as he hears her trying to calm her mother down.

Walter: It's so nice to have a day off... No monsters, no training...

Jake: No flamebreathing robots, no psycho ninja chicks...

Both: No SAUDER...

Cindy: Now Mom, what did I tell you about the tabloids? They LIE. ...I'm telling you, I did not get drunk and go home with Jindrax!

Conner takes his shot, and sinks the 8-ball, ending the game.

Conner: The score is now four for me, and nada for you, Red. You sure you wanna keep getting punished like this?

Jeremy: I'll get you this time.

Conner: Rack 'em up, rookie.

Anya says nothing, but continues to go through the articles for word of Kalask. A day off only means more time to focus on the mission, as far as she is concerned. The door to the rec area open to reveal the twins, rested for a change, but, of course, wearing their lab coats.

Matt: Morning.

Wendy: Felt good to get some sleep for a change.

Jake: You wouldn't be so tired all the time if you wouldn't work all those night shifts... What the hell are you building in that special lab of your's, anyway? Our future love nest?

Wendy: Not even in your dreams, Jake.

Matt: You'll know what we're doing when we're ready for you to know.

Walter (stage whispering): I bet they're coming up with some kind of repellant so Wendy can keep you away from her.

Jake: And maybe it's for Anya to scare you away.

Anya lowers her tablet and glares at them, obviously irritated by their incessant back and forth banter.

Anya: Children, please... Keep in mind that it only remains, as you put it, a 'day off' until Kalask launches another attack. We must remain prepared to go into action at all times.

Wendy sighs.

Wendy: Anya, there IS such a thing as being a killjoy, you know.

Anya considers this and nods slightly.

Anya: True enough, I suppose, but relaxing is not something I intend to do... not until our mission is completed once and for all.

Matt: It will be, Anya... Someday.

Jeremy: Aw MAN! I can't believe I sunk the 8-ball! ARGH!

Conner: And the score is now ten billion to negative fifteen...

Cindy: Yes, mom... The suits are insulated... I said INSULATED, not indecient! Are you SURE you don't need-

The door opens again. General Sauder stands there, ramrod straight. Everyone slowly notices and turns, Walter and Jake groaning softly.

Cindy continued: hearing... aids... Mom, I have to go... Bye...

Cindy hangs up the phone. Sauder gives Lt. Conner a look.

Sauder: Don't you have somewhere you need to be, Lieutenant?

It is NOT a question...

Conner: No, Sir... I mean, yes, sir... I mean... Going sir...

Lt. Conner books like a bat out of hell.

Sauder: Much better. I apologize for interrupting your day off, but we have a special visitor on base today, a close friend of President Winters. He's here to observe operations.

Jake: So much for a day off...

Wendy: For once, we agree...

Sauder: If you two are quite finished...

Jake: I'm done.

Wendy: Definitely done.

Walter: See? They're done. Go on, Sir.

Sauder: Cyber V, meet Victor. Just Victor, apparently.

Victor walks in as Sauder steps through the door and to the side. He's tall, spindly, and has dark, sparse hair. Wears long shelves and jeans. Looks as far from professional as one could believe.

Victor: Hello. It's an honor to meet the famous Cyber V Rangers. I hope my visit doesn't inconvenience you TOO much...

Jeremy: Of course not. We're always happy to help.

Victor: Excellent. Perhaps you could bring me up to date on how things are going?

Wendy: Certainly. Perhaps we should start in the-

Victor: Oh, I'm sorry, and you are...?

Wendy: Wendy Venturas, co-head scientist for the project. My brother Matt and I-

Victor: Oh yes... You were to be Pink and Blue. And you lost your chance because of an amateur-level mistake during the attack on the base? Pitiful. Simply pitiful. No, I do not believe I will be requiring your services today. Why don't you... enjoy your time off? I'm certain it could be used to... reflect on things that might have been.

The Rangers look away, obviously unsure how to approach this... except Anya, who is visibly annoyed. Matt is clenching his fists, and Wendy is downright livid.

Wendy: AMATEURISH- I'll have you know-

Matt: Sis, let it go. It's not worth crippling the guy.

Sauder: Agreed. Wendy, go cool off for a while. Matt, make sure she stays out of trouble?

Matt: Of course, Sir.

Jake narrows his eyes. He REALLY dislikes Victor now. Walter makes a face at the visitor behind his back. Cindy and Jeremy exchange glances. Anya just watches the twins.

Victor: So, shall we begin with your training facility, or your Combat Zords?

They leave. The only ones to remain are the Twins. Wendy slams a fist through the wall.

Matt: You know we'll have to fix that, right? Look, Sis... Don't let him get to you. We have larger concerns than slights to our egos.

Wendy: Maybe, but he's right... We did screw up, Matt. But still... It should have been US...

Furious, she storms out of the rec room. Concerned, Matt follows close behind.

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V

Created by: Aaron Thall

Episode 15: Siblings

Written by Aaron Thall

* * *

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay.

Wendy storms into the Bay, Matt close behind.

Matt: Sis! SIS! Calm down! We can't afford to lose our heads while Kalask is still out there. We need to focus on the present, not the past.

Wendy removes her glasses, setting them down at a workstation.

Wendy: Maybe, but I still miss the good old days...

The scene fades out, replaced by memories...

* * *

Location: Weapons Lab Time: Six years ago

The lab is a tad more primative than it is in the present. The Twins, of course, are six years younger, but still wearing lab coats. The items they are working on are vastly incomplete Cyber Ops. Wendy is soddering something to the Op on her worktable, while Matt tinkers with neural circuitry. Wendy, naturally, is wearing her glasses down to protect her eyes.

Wendy: Almost done, bro! Looks like I win again!

Matt: Just because you picked the easy assignment! No fair! Weilding a molecular rearranger to a voice relay is far easier than programming a human/vehicle interface one section at a time with only an outdated James DX 7 to assist.

Wendy: I still won...

Matt: Yeah yeah...

The door slides open to reveal a slightly younger General Sauder with Anya. Anya's eyes widen as she sees all the tech the two teenagers are working on.

Anya: Is... is this it?

Matt: It will be, Anya... Someday.

Wendy: My brother is a tad vague. We're ahead of schedule. We should be ready for human testing in, oh, maybe three years. And that's if we spend most of our time playing video games.

Sauder: See that you don't then. ...Are you sure you won't reconsider? We need you working in the labs, not fighting Kalask like a pair of Wonder T-

Wendy: If you finish saying that, I'll have to slap you. And yes, we're determined to see you keep your end of the deal. You'll need trained, intelligent, well-versed fighters... and that's us.

Sauder: You know the government is antsy about sending children into battle... especially two of it's top defense scientists.

Matt: We won't be children by the time Kalask arrives, Sir. And wouldn't it be better to have someone in the field who can repair technology on the fly, rather than having to retreat every time something malfunctions or gets damaged?

Sauder says nothing, but slowly leaves.

Anya: I can't wait to give this a try... The sooner it works, the sooner we can save this reality...

Wendy: RELAX, Anya! As long as the three of us stick together, what could POSSIBLY go wrong? We'll beat this Kalask guy in five minutes flat. You'll see...

The flashback ends and we return to the present.

Wendy: ...God, I was a stupid kid...

Matt: I'd hardly call being able to program Razor Bat stupid.

Wendy: You know what I mean. We were too full of ourselves... too cocky... But, god help me, I loved every minute of it. Do you remember the day we were finally ready to run the first human test?

Matt: Yes, I do... I also recall it was nearly our LAST human test.

The scene fades out again...

* * *

Location: Cyber V training area Time: 4 years ago

Anya stands in the center of the room wearing a prototype Cyber Op. In the Observation Deck, the Twins, Sauder, and other technicians monitor the test and all aspects of it.

Anya: I'm ready to begin.

Wendy: Okay, Anya... But I wish you'd reconsider using yourself as a ginuea pig... If something goes wrong...

Anya: If something goes wrong, I am more than willing to die for the success of my mission. Now, please, shall we begin?

Matt: Okay... If you say so...

Sauder: Anya... good luck.

Anya: Thank you, Sir.

Wendy: Here goes... Power on... Ready when you are.

Anya: CYBER OP... ENERGIZE!

Anya shoves the disk in... and the device immediately explodes, sending half it's contents spraying away from Anya and knocking her backwards onto the ground.

Wendy: ANYA!

Wendy, Matt, and Sauder rush to the Training Area's floor and hurry to her side. Matt quickly checks for a pulse at her neck and finds one. Deeply worried, he scoops her up while on his knees and holds her, while Wendy, a tad more practical, rips the still flaming device from her arm.

Sauder: How is she?

Matt: She's alive. Come on, Anya... Wake up... We can't do this without you...

Wendy: Please... Please be all right...

Wendy moves to help support her as we... fade to the medical bay. Anya is lying on a bed, second degree burns on her arm from the device, minor bruises and scratches present as well. She is just now waking up to see Wendy and Matt sitting by her side.

Matt: Don't try to move, Anya. You need time to heal.

Wendy: You had us worried for a minute there.

Anya: What... what happened?

Matt: The Cyber Op's power level jumped unexpectedly, resulting in a cascading failure... In layman's terms...

Wendy: It blew up real good.

Anya tries to sit up, but she's pushed back down gently by Matt.

Anya: We have to try again.

Wendy: And we will, once your arm's healed. We're working on the problem. We should be ready to try again in a few weeks. And we're not doing it without you.

Anya: ...Thank you. Both of you.

Matt: We know what these tests mean to you. If we're going to save the world, we have to stick together.

Wendy: Plus, you're like the sister we never had, and we take care of our own. We need each other, after all.

Anya takes their hands.

Anya: Yes... Yes we do...

* * *

Location: Training Area Time: Present Day

Anya stands off to the side as Victor continues to irritate with his attitude. Everyone is getting frustrated with the guy, even the normally somewhat meek Cindy.

Victor: So, this is the Training Area, hmmm? I've studied the archived footage of you training, and I can say that with this installation's help, you're almost adequite. Well, all except perhaps Miss Cook here.

Cindy: HEY!

Cindy moves forward, but Jeremy blocks her path with his arm.

Cindy: I don't see YOU fighting Kalask!

Victor: Why should I bother? There are plenty of inferiors to do such things for me.

Jake: I'll show you inferior, you sawed off little-

Sauder: TAYLOR! Stand down. Victor may be blunt, but he's got enough connections to shut the operation down if you haul off and belt him.

Victor: Thank you, General. It's good to know that at least ONE person here knows their place.

Sauder: I never said =I= wouldn't, so be quiet and enjoy the tour. Once it's over, I will enjoy the singular pleasure of throwing you out onto your ass.

Walter: Y'know, I could get to LIKE the General...

Anya narrows her eyes and clenches her fists. She's obviously ignoring the jerk and focusing on her own thoughts.

Anya (softly): It wasn't supposed to be like this... We were supposed to be a team...

Another flashback begins. We see Young Anya watching a futuristic war movie on a television. It obviously stirs memories for her, as her eyes are watery. She is sitting in her private quarters, surprisingly not that different from the modern day one.

Time: approximately 8.5 years ago

There is a knock at Anya's door. She ignores it at first, lost in her own thoughts. The knock comes again.

Sauder: Anya? It's me.

Anya: General?

Sauder: Yes. Now, please, open the door. There's someone you should meet.

Anya turns off the movie, wipes the tears away with her arm, and unlocks the door. Silently, she opens it. As it opens, it reveals Sauder and the young Twins.

Sauder: Anya, I'd like to introduce you to Matt and Wendy Venturas. They'll be helping us to develop a defense plan against Kalask.

Wendy: He told us everything... I'm so sorry...

Matt: We'll do everything we can to help. We'll get him, I promise.

Wendy: And best of all... We're all gonna be Rangers! Isn't that the coolest thing ever?

Anya nods.

Anya: I hope so...

Flashback ends, taking us back to Anya in present day. We continue focusing on her, ignoring the hostile confrontation taking place before her.

Anya (thinking): When we first met, it was hardly a case of fast friends... But we grew and changed, coming closer as we worked and lived together... Becoming something akin to family. The day of the final test wasn't just a triumph for myself, nor the General or my adopted "siblings". It was a grand victory for all of us...

Another flashback, a year after the failed test. Anya is, of course, fully healed, and this time, Matt and Wendy are wearing Cyber Ops as well.

Wendy: It's gonna work. I can feel it.

Matt: Hopefully. Our alpha tests were promising.

Anya: So all that remains is the beta test?

Wendy: And we can beta test with the best of 'em.

Sauder: You are cleared to go. Good luck.

All three teens nod and take the proper, familiar stances, going through the motions we know so well by now.

All: CYBER OP... ENERGIZE!

They shove the disks in, and there is a blinding flash of light. When it fades, standing in their places are Cyber Yellow, Cyber Blue, and Cyber Pink.

Wendy: It's working so far. Time to test the weaponry out.

Matt: No problem. Data Rays first. Technician, please activate Target Program Navi-Three.

Immediately, holographic Dreads appear in a straight row.

Anya: (shuddering) They didn't need to be THAT accurate.

Wendy: We strive for authenticity.

Anya (slightly annoyed): How reassuring...

Matt: All right...

He draws his Data Ray.

Matt: Let the testing begin!

What follows is a montage of brief images. Matt firing his Data Ray. Wendy testing the strength of the suits by hitting progressively nastier holovillains. Anya trying out the Data Blade on a holoDread. Matt giving his suit an endurance test by letting holoDreads shoot him. Wendy walking through a cloud of gas to test the air filters in her helmet. Anya trying out the communications circuitry. Wendy testing the teleportation, landing on her butt.

As the tests end and the Twins compile their findings (still wearing the suits, but the helmets are off), Sauder enters the Training Area.

Sauder: I assume it went well?

Wendy: (grinning from ear to ear) I LOVE getting to be a super hero...

Matt: The testing went well, Sir. With a bit more training, we'll be ready for Kalask.

Sauder: Glad to hear it. You have three now; how many more Ops will you be constructing?

Wendy: Two should suffice, green and red.

Sauder raises an eyebrow. In response, Wendy shrugs.

Wendy: Hey, we warned you in advance that our power source could only sustain five...

Sauder: Just so long as they do the job...

Matt: They will, Sir.

Flashback ends.

* * *

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay

Wendy: I still miss it, you know. Training as Cyber Pink... It was the happiest time of my life. You, me, Anya... We were like the friggin' Muskateers. All for one-

Anya: And one for all.

The Twins turn to face the door to the Bay. Anya is standing there.

Wendy: Welcome to the pity party. Care to pull up a chair?

Anya: I would prefer not to. Ruminating again? You know it isn't a good idea.

Matt: Not like we can do much else today.

Anya: You know that isn't true. Now, I think it best if we all leave here for a while. Go and explore the city.

Wendy: As in "fun"? Who are you and what have you done with Anya?

Anya: Cute... I am quite serious. We have all been under a tremendous strain lately, and the three of us have certainly had more than our fair share of difficulties.

Matt: Might as well. Give ourselves a chance to get away from what ails us.

Anya: Well?

Wendy grins mischeviously.

Wendy: You're on. How about we take the jeep?

Anya: Isn't the jeep you retrofitted military property?

Wendy: Won it in a poker game last week. The other players just couldn't contend with my feminine charms.

Matt: Plus she cheats.

Wendy: I do not! ...Bend the rules a little, MAYBE...

Matt: Bent them 180, Sis...

Wendy: Oh, hush you...

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable.

The area is a large arena. Filling the stands are various monsters, cyborgs, robots, Dreads, ect... Kalask and his primary minions watch the happenings below from the comfort of a private royal balcony. Tem-Tar simply does not care, nor does Midnai, who watches with obvious disdain. Emeralde and Thrak, however, thrill to the personal combat. Kalask watches on, his emotions a mystery. Below, five Dreads explode, the victims of a few slashes from a samurai blade, sharp to the molecular level. The owner of the blade, a cyborg ronin, chuckles to himself.

Ronin: What child's play this is. I require a true test, worthy of my mettle.

Kalask: Impressive, is he not?

Emeralde: He does show promise.

Thrak: A true warrior.

Kalask: Very true, but observe. He is not finished yet.

A chamber opens from the floor of the arena, allowing smoke to billow through in blinding waves. Ronin scoffs even as the hiss of a hydraulic press brings his next challenger up. Not waiting to see who it is, Ronin readies his blade.

Ronin: Ah, my next challenger. It will be a pleasure to humble him before I make him my next trophy!

Kalask: Well, let us see your vaunted prowess then. Attack, Ronin. Show no mercy.

Ronin nods, narrows his eyes, and leaps into the smoke. For a moment, there is silence... And then, suddenly, there are multiple explosions and cries of agony before Ronin is flung from the smoke into the far wall of the arena. His blade is shattered, as is a great deal of his cybernetics and armor. As he struggles to get up, he sees that his shattered armor has punctured his heart. He still manages to get to his feet, unsteadily, before collapsing again and erupting into a gigantic fireball.

Thrak: What warrior IS that, Master? Who could defeat such a powerful warrior so easily?

Kalask: (chuckling softly to himself) He could.

The winner slowly steps from the smoke to reveal himself. He is a powerful looking dark knight clad in ebony armor studded with spikes. His helmet, maintaining a fearsome visage with a ponytail of red strands, gazes menacingly towards his deceased opponent. Still, the most striking feature of this warrior is his weapon, a gigantic mace with silvery spikes that crackle with electricity.

WarMace: I am WarMace, Master, and I demand the boon that was promised me in exchange for dealing with the braggart.

Kalask: And so you shall have it, WarMace. You will have your chance to conquer the Prime Reality for the glory of my empire.

Emeralde: With power such as his, the Rangers will be helpless. He will easily crush their forcefields, and their bones, without even breaking a sweat.

Midnai: Hmph. He's still little more than a fancy brute. I doubt that he could defeat even ONE of your enemies.

Tem-Tar: Well, we COULD test your theory, Midnai. Our spies have observed Cyber Yellow leaving their headquarters without the rest of her team. The only ones she has with her are the two scientists Emeralde nearly killed in our first assault. Surely they won't be a factor if a battle were to ensue?

WarMace: Hardly. They are scientists, not warriors.

Emeralde: Do not judge too quickly. They fought well, for humans. We would be wise to eliminate them if we can.

Kalask: Indeed. We shall eliminate three birds with one very large stone. WarMace, engage Cyber Yellow in combat immediately, and do be a sport and assassinate those annoying twins while you're at it, won't you?

WarMace: It will be my greatest pleasure, Master.

* * *

Location: Downtown Time: Noon, Pacific Time

The streets are, for the most part, quiet and sedate... Until the jeep carrying Anya and the Twins comes careening down the road like a bat out of hell. Wendy is behind the wheel, with Anya beside her and Matt in the back, holding on for dear life. Matt is wearing his usual outfit, sans lab coat. Anya, naturally, has not changed at all. Wendy, however, is dressed to party hardy, complete with sunglasses that, aside from dark lenses, are a perfect match for her regular glasses. Her shirt is a tight hawaiian number and she's also wearing kakhi shorts and sandals. However, she's intensely focused on the driving, such as it is.

Anya: Wendy, slow down!

Matt: Oh man, I think I left my internal organs back at the last turn.

Anya: At the rate we're going, you'll see them again soon. Why did we agree that she could drive?

Matt: Lost a bet.

Anya: If she does not slow down, we may crash.

Matt: It wouldn't be the first time... You remember what she did to that tank, right?

Anya: ...Good god, we're all going to die...

Wendy: You're just jealous!

Matt: Of what?

Wendy: The perfection that is me, 'natch. A perfection that is determined to enjoy this day off to the fullest, anal retentive representitives of President Stick-In-The Mud be damned.

Anya: You are beginning to sound like Jake.

Wendy: ...low blow... Talk about a mood dampener...

Matt: Gee, such a reaction. He must be getting to you, Sis. I can already hear the wedding bells...

Wendy, in response, hits the brakes suddenly, causing Matt to lurch forward. She grabs him by the shirt.

Wendy: Over YOUR dead body... GOT IT?

Matt: Yes ma'am.

Wendy: Good.

She lets go, and then returns to chipper mode.

Wendy: So, what do you guys wanna do first? There's the mall... Or the mall... Or maybe the mall...

Matt: For a genius of the highest caliber, you sure don't have much imagination...

Wendy: Okay, fine. Where would YOU go?

Matt: ...the mall.

Wendy: It's good to be the queen.

Anya smiles slightly and shakes her head in disbelief.

Anya: I look at the three of us, and I can hardly believe we became a family.

Matt leans back in his seat.

Matt: I can hardly believe we ever started speaking to each other PERIOD...

Flashback begins

Time: 8 years ago...

Young Anya is sitting by herself, looking at a tattered picture of her family. The picture is filthy with dried blood and sweat. We pan back to see that she is sitting in the mess hall at a table, with no one else in the hall except for the young twins. Wendy is muttering to herself as she fiddles with some calculations that are far too complicated for most people to comprihend. Matt, on the otherhand, merely watches Anya with silent concern.

Wendy: Maybe if I carry the one... No... Then we have negative space, and that won't do...

Matt: She's all alone.

Wendy: Hmmm?

Matt: General Sauder... He told us about what she s been through... It must be so lonely to be the only person to live through something like that... to be the best hope for a world that isn t even her s. It s got to be awful...

Wendy: Yeah, uh-huh... That s great. You do that...

Matt sighs, gets up, walks over to Anya and sits next to her.

Anya: Go away.

Matt: I can t do that.

Anya: Go away or I ll break your face.

Matt: No you won t. I can t even begin to imagine what you ve experienced, but I can see that it s eating you up inside... And isn t that what Kalask wants? For you to keep to yourself, so you can t help others and be helped?

Anya looks at him with eyes that can't even begin to convey the pain she's known.

Anya: He took my family. He took my friends. He took EVERYTHING.

Matt: No he didn t. You still have them.

He points at her head

Matt: They re in there.

He points at her heart

Matt: And in there. As long as you remember them, they re not really gone. They ll make you stronger, and you ll fight that much harder when you have to.

Anya says nothing, but considers this.

Matt: All I want to do is help... if I can, I mean... Wendy and I... We ll do what we can. If you ll let us in, we can be a heckova lot stronger than we will be if we keep apart.

Anya: Maybe... I... will consider this... Matt.

Matt: Okay. Just remember, you have friends if you need them.

Wendy: Maybe if I mirror the results through a wormhole...

The flashback changes to a year later. Same location, but this time, it's the twins that are in the position Anya was, looking at photographs of their recently deceased parents. Anya watches them from a distance, silently sharing their pain. Slowly, cautiously, she walks towards them.

Anya: For what it's worth, I m sorry.

Matt: Is this what it was like for you? All the pain and the emptiness?

Anya: Yes, it was... it is...

Wendy: It never gets any better, does it?

Anya: Not really, but you accept it and it makes you stronger. It s never worse than when family is taken away suddenly.

Wendy: I just don t... understand... They were both such good drivers...

Anya: I'm sure it was beyond their control.

Wendy: No shit, Sherlock...

Anya: I may not be adept in the arts of comforting the walking wounded, but there is no cause for rudeness. Before, I felt that we could never be friends because you had no concept of what it was I was fighting against. Now you do. We re all orphans in a world that s not made for us, but which we have to fight for.

Matt: Yeah... They wouldn t want us to be upset... They'd want us to keep going...

Wendy: Okay... So we get through this together?

Anya: Yes We try, anyway. We ll be each others family, now.

Matt: Lose parents and gain a sister? Weird...

Wendy: Funny...

She forces a weak smile.

Wendy: I don t SEE a family resemblance...

Flashback ends, taking us back to current time. They re still in the Jeep, which is approaching the mall.

Matt: We've come a long way from three little kids who decided to be a family.

Wendy: Yep. Now we're three young adults who've KEPT being a family.

Anya: Indeed. As long as we remain together, nothing can stop us for long.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo Time: Inapplicable

Kalask is still at the arena, watching as a slime monster drowns a rock creature. His entourage is still present, and WarMace has joined them.

Kalask: The time has come. Go and claim your reward, WarMace... Cyber Yellow's head.

WarMace: About time...

He vanishes via the usual warpportal method.

Tem-Tar: Master, I don't understand... Why waste him on one lone Ranger?

Kalask: Oh, no reason. In fact, I don't even believe he can defeat her. Dear little Anya is a warrior born, and he is just another braggart. No, he needs this lesson even more than Shogun did. Now, go and make sure he lasts as long as possible. He may need to be humbled, but we might as well keep it interesting. In the meantime, I have more duels to watch...

Nodding, Tem-Tar portals away as well.

* * *

Location: Downtown San Francisco

Time: 12:10 PM Pacific time

The skies darken and the clouds begin to swirl and glow with lightning flashes.

Matt: Okay, that looks bad.

Anya: Something is coming.

Suddenly, lightning flares out, strking in front of the Jeep. Wendy swerves to avoid the blast, parking across two lanes of traffic. Ignoring the horns of angry drivers, the three can only watch as a tiny form drops from the clouds like a rock... and crashes down onto the pavement like a five ton boulder!

Wendy: Screw that... It's HERE.

Slowly, they exit the jeep, Anya in the middle, with the twins flanking her sides. They look at the smoking crater for a few seconds... and then duck as a bolt of lightning flies right where their heads were a second before. Slowly, purposefully, WarMace steps from the crater, laughing menacingly while brandishing his weapon.

Anya: Both of you leave right now.

Wendy: No way.

Matt: Forget it. You need someone watching your back, and we're elected.

Anya: (nods) Fine, but be careful.

Matt: After the last time? Count on it.

WarMace: Cyber Yellow, prepare to die for the glory of Kalask!

Wendy: And you can prepare to die in the name of all the road repair crews you just gave work to! Hit it, Anya!

Anya lifts her left arm to chest level while she raises and pulls back her right arms, palm facing out towards WarMace. Then, she shoves her right arm forward, pushing the "disk" into the Cyber Ops.

Anya: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

Wendy: I love that part...

Anya: I accept your challenge. Do your worst.

WarMace: And I promise you, I shall!

Both warriors run towards each other, Anya unsheathing her Data Blade while WarMace brandishes his own weapon. Not wanting to be in the way, the civilians begin clearing the area. The twins watch as Anya strikes first, slashing her blade across WarMace s abdomen, and again across his back once she is past him. Unfazed, WarMace turns, chuckles, and slams his weapon into Anya, causing massive damage to her suit s shields. Refusing to let him do it again, Anya draws her Data Ray and fires point blank, knocking the villain away from her and allowing herself a few seconds to recover.

Wendy: We have to help her!

Matt: I think we have problems of our own, Sis...

They turn and see Tem-Tar a few yards away, as well as several Dreads.

Tem-Tar: An astute observation, dear lad. KILL THEM!

Wendy: Oh joy... Fortunately, we always come prepared for just such an occasion...

Moving faster than the Dreads can compensate for, Matt moves between them and Wendy, kicking one in the head and punching a second, allowing her the time to tap a secret button on the dashboard of the Jeep. In response, a panel slides open to reveal a spare Data Ray and Data Blade. Wendy takes the Ray for herself and tosses Matt the Blade.

Matt: Of course neither of us were ever Scouts.

Wendy: True, but Scouts don't get to beat up flame breathing robots for a hobby.

Matt: So noted.

Three Dreads come at Wendy. She roll off of the Jeep and kicks the first one with both feet before using the door of the jeep to flip over her head and kick a second Dread s head off. Unfortunately, this allows time for one to grab her by the shoulders while facing her. Rolling her eyes, she fires the Ray and blows a hole in it s torso before shrugging the drone off of her.

Wendy: Must be the rejects they sent after us...

Matt: He could at least have included something challenging...

Matt ducks under the swiping arm of a Dread and rolls forward, coming up behind the robot. As he comes up, he slashes, bisecting the head of the robot and frying it s central proscessor.

Tem-Tar: Oh, this isn't going well...

Matt grabs a second and flips it onto it s back before stabbing it in the neck. Removing the blade, he hears the telltale sound of a Dread powering up the flame breath and... he kicks the hubcap of the jeep. The cap falls off to reveal a Data Shield. He grabs it and activates it just in time to deflect a jet of fire aimed at his head. Once it dies down, he lowers the shield and raises an eyebrow.

Matt: Cute.

Annoyed, he throws the Blade, which slices right into the Dread's mouth, making it's head explode. Its body clatters to the ground, dead. Tem-Tar sees that his Dreads are gone and moves away slowly in the name of self-preservation.

Matt: I hope Anya's all right...

Anya comes flying into view, obviously not of her own free will. She slams into the Jeep and groans softly, leaving a nasty dent in the vehicle. Her weapons are gone, no doubt lost in the course of the battle.

Anya: I have been better...

The Twins rush to her side to help her up.

Wendy: You can't beat this guy alone... We need the others.

Matt looks up and considers the options.

Matt: Maybe not... I have a plan. Anya, can you keep him busy a while longer?

Anya: If by keeping him busy, you mean attempting to batter his face into jelly, than yes.

Matt: That works. Sis, this is what we have to do...

Anya forces herself to get up, summons her Input Staves, and charges forward. As she comes into arm's length of WarMace, she leaps up and over the villain before throwing both Staves, which ricochet off of his body and back into her hands. Annoyed, WarMace turns and swings his weapon. Anya barely ducks under the attack by diving forward and turning the move into a somersault. As her legs face the sky, she kicks out and into the monster s gut. Winding him for a second, she dives forward, grabs her Data Ray from the rubble, and turns the dive into another roll. As she comes up upon her feet, she shoves hard with her right foot, propelling herself into the air in the direction of her left. While in the air, she fires her Data Ray repeatedly, peppering the villain with laser blasts. He barely feels it. Instead, he charges his mace again and slams it into the ground, sending shrapnel up into the air. Some of it strikes Anya, and she lands on her side, her suit having protected her, but not enough to make it painless.

WarMace: You fight well, for a female.

Anya: And you fight well for a clumsy brainless oaf.

Doing his best to stay unobserved, Matt quietly makes his way towards a fire hydrant.

WarMace: You are nimble, but I am strong, and you have yet to harm me, Cyber Yellow. Surrender and your death will be swift and painful.

Anya: And if I refuse?

WarMace: Then your death will be SLOW and painful.

Anya: Charming. I'll have to decline.

Anya summons her Staves again and charges them. WarMace does the same with his weapon, until it is nearly blindingly bright with electricity.

Anya: Do it.

Confused, WarMace believes she is talking to him. Instead, a laser blast severs a power line above his head. It falls and lands at his feet. The villain chuckles and turns to see Wendy, her Data Ray leveled.

WarMace: Thanks for the power, you foolish little minx. When this is over, perhaps I shall reward you for the extra power by making you my love slave...

Wendy: Sorry, but you're already screwed.

Right on cue, Matt slashes the hydrant open, and a geyser of water shoots into the air, pouring down upon the combatants. The second the water touches WarMace, his armor sizzles and his weapon sparks, before both erupt into a series of massive explosions. As the smoke clears, the mace falls to the ground in pieces, and WarMace staggers, trying desperately to not fall.

Wendy: I can't believe I didn't think of that... Overcharge his battery, and then short circuit the bastard. Good one, Bro.

Matt: Thanks. Anya?

Anya: My pleasure...

She leaps forward, her Staves in hand glowing yellow. With them, she punches through War Mace and keeps going. She poses triumphantly as he erupts into a gigantic fireball.

Wendy: Cool... Maybe we should do something about the power line and the hydrant now?

Suddenly, Tem-Tar appears atop the damaged Jeep.

Tem-Tar: Oh, this won't do at all. WarMace, it's time for round two!

He aims the tube from his sleeve and prepares to fire... Only to start getting blasted by Anya and Wendy's Data Rays.

Wendy: GET OFF OF OUR RIDE!

Thrown off balance by this, Tem-Tar falls off the Jeep and onto his ass. The impact sends the nanite flying. Somehow, predictably, it hits WarMace anyway. The usual thing happens and the monster begins to grow to skyscraper size.

Tem-Tar: Oh, I'm getting too old for this line of work...

He portals away, sinking into the pavement beneath him.

Anya: NOW we need the others.

Wendy: All over it...

She opens her purse and pulls out a headset. She puts it on.

Wendy: COMBAT ZORDS... MOBILIZE!

* * *

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay

In the Holding Bay, large metal rods extend from the ceiling and attach to the Combat Zords, locking on magnetically and lifting the battle machines off the ground. As this happens, the back wall of the Bay opens to reveal CV Transport. The Combat Zords are quickly lowered into position by the rods, MortarTread being placed into the alcove, BlastTruck in front of it, LightTank to it's left, and WeatherTrain to it's right. The platform for Razor Bat lowers slowly and latches onto the engines of CV Transport. The roof to the Bay slides down, forming a ramp. CV Transport revs up and rolls up the ramp, quickly reaching the surface. CV Transport begins rolling down the runway, picking up speed rapidly. The fence slides into the ground to avoid being crushed as the six Combat Zords, combined, race towards the battle.

* * *

Location: Private Quarters area.

The rest of the team, plus Sauder and Victor, is present. Victor looks disgusted.

Victor: Please tell me no one lives in these things.

Walter: Exists, yes. Lives, no.

Victor: Lovely. Is there anything else I should see?

Sauder: Only the command center.

Suddenly the Cyber Ops beep. Cindy lifts her arm up and presses the response button.

Cindy: Ummm... Cindy here...

Lt. Conner (over Comm): Rangers, please state your emergency.

Jeremy: What emergency?

Lt. Conner: ...This isn't time to joke around, Red... The Combat Zords just left the holding bay and-

All the Rangers: ANYA!

Jeremy: Come on! We've got work to do!

Jake: Finally, a vacation from this vacation!

They run towards the exit.

Jeremy: Emergency teleportation now! CYBER OPS-

They vanish in colored streaks of light.

Victor: Perhaps I should see your command center now, General...

* * *

The four heroes appear in mid-air above their respective Zords, fully changed.

Jeremy: -ENERGIZE!

Below, Anya nods.

Anya: Stay here.

She leaps up and everyone lands in their cockpits.

Wendy: This is where we bow out...

Matt: And Operation T takes over.

Jeremy: LOG ON!

Walter: Damn, he's an ugly one!

Jake: Hey, he got us away from Victor, so don't knock it!

Anya: He's as strong as he looks, so be careful.

Cindy: That s pretty dang strong!

Anya: Form Cyber Combat Megazord!

The Zords disembark from CV Transport

Jeremy: TRANSFORM!

Jeremy pulls the lever down. The effect is immediate. The transformation begins by extending the engine thrusters out, revealing them to be the feet. They continue extending into legs. Next, the tips of the wings separate, revealing themselves to be hand weapons, which are easily caught by twin arms that come out of the sides of Razor Bat's main body and extend. The wings fold backwards from their midway point, while the Bat head cycles forward, becoming a chestplate. A new head rises from the main body, a odd mix of humanoid robot and bat. The transformation complete, Razor Bat lands on it's legs and stands ready for battle, weapons raised.

Jeremy: Initializing Cyber Combat Megazord.

The Rangers all nod and unsheathe their Data Blades as slots open for the weapons. They slide the weapons in, and their helmets all flash with the phrase "Megazord Initialized". Razor Bat flies into the air as it's legs fold in on themselves at the knees. The blade weapons return to the wings as the arms return to the main body of the mecha. The laser weaponry on LightTank retracts into various ports, while WeatherTrain closes it's weapons array as well. Blast Truck splits right down it's middle, forced apart by retrorockets. The two halves continue to race forward. They are joined by LightTank and WeatherTrain, which brace as Razor Bat flies down, back facing the ground, it's legs locking into the backs of the two mecha before they speed up, allowing BlastTruck to meet them at Razor Bat's shoulders. Blast Truck's halves moves in closer, revealing connector ports that lock onto Razor Bat and snap into place. MortarTread splits into two as well, the top half rocketing off and flying in behind Razor Bat as the treads and main body ride up the impromptu ramp created by WeatherTrain and LightTank. As it reaches the top of the ramp, it slams down onto the chest of Razor Bat, locking into place and revealing a stylized Cyber V logo. The other half of MortarTread begins a transformation as well, as the turret extends away from the remainder of the main body and turns around, revealing a helmet. The barrel rotates down the back of the barrel before the helmet snaps into place over Razor Bat's head. Finally, the combined machine takes to the air. The front ends of LightTank and WeatherTrain rotate forward, creating feet. The cab sections of BlastTruck move upwards as well, revealing two large metallic black hands. The missile launchers and missiles rotate and shift as well, forming massive shoulders. The remainder of MortarTread snaps into place on the back. The transformation complete, the new gestalt lands on it's feet and poses dramatically, raising and lowering it's fists as it's eyes light up green.

Cyber V Rangers: CYBER COMBAT MEGAZORD COMPLETE!

The Rangers appear in a combined cockpit made of their five Zords' individual ones. Jeremy is in front, Walter to his left, and Jake on his right. Behind them are Anya, behind Walter, and Cindy, behind Jake.

Anya: CV Transport: Transform!

CV Transport turns around and runs backwards, blazing forward as jets from underneath raise it up. The rocket engines detach and reattach to the front wheels as it props itself up on it's former back. A panel on the new front rotates down, revealing a robotic face with yellow eyes.

Anya: Hyper Rush Megazord online!

WarMace: About time I had a real challenge!

Walter: Bet that ain't what he said when you kicked his butt up and down Main Street.

Anya: The time for talk is over.

WarMace: AGREED!

Without warning, WarMace swings his weapon. Cyber Combat Megazord moves quickly, catching the Mace with it's right hand.

Jake: Not today, pal...

Cindy: Weapons fully charged.

Jeremy: So let's finish this!

Cyber Combat Megazord's chest glows, preparing to fire. Instead, WarMace simply chuckles and super charges his mace, sending waves of energy through the mecha, frying circuitry. Jolted, it cannot prevent WarMace from pulling his weapon free and swinging it again, nailing it in the chest. The Megazord's chest sparks violently as the mecha falls down onto it's back, damaged.

Jeremy: Status report!

Walter: Man... He fried our systems! We need a minute to reboot!

Anya: We don't HAVE a minute!

WarMace looms over Cyber Combat Megazord, feeling pretty cocky. Hyper Rush Megazord moves to intercept, but WarMace fires eyebeams that halt the support mecha in it's tracks.

WarMace: Did I break your metal man? What a shame... I'd rather break YOU.

He raises his weapon over his head to deliver the killing blow... And suddenly, a spiraling beam of purple and grey energy strikes him in the back, stunning him and making him stagger away from Cyber Combat Megazord. Annoyed, he turns to see who has attacked him, but there is no one present.

WarMace: Who DARES cheat me of my glory?

Anya: A good question...

Cindy: Systems are back online! Let's get this guy!

Anya: Yes... We need to supercharge his armor and short circuit him. Walter?

Walter: All over it. Consider this guy toast.

The Megazord gets back up as it's fists glow yellow.

Jeremy: LASER FIST!

Cyber Combat Megazord throws a right cross. WarMace blocks it with his weapon... which shatters under the impact! The Megazord follows up with a left hook into WarMace's chest armor, cracking it.

Walter: My turn! TYPHOON KICK!

WeatherTrain glows as Cyber Combat Megazord leaps into the air, becomes a whirling blur, and delivers a crushing kick to WarMace, shattering his armor. It lands behind the villain, a panel opening on WeatherTrain. A torrent of water blasts out as though shot from a cannon, nailing the villain. Explosions rock his armor and he screams in agony. He turns to face them, just in time to see Hyper Rush Megazord move into position.

Anya: It's time to say goodbye.

Jake: And good riddance.

Jeremy: LET'S BRING 'EM TOGETHER! CYBER RUSH MEGAZORD... NOW!

Cyber Combat Megazord leaps into the air. Hyper Rush Megazord transforms back to CV Transport and rockets forward. As it does, it splits into several sections. The frontmost splits down the middle, forming shoulder armor. The back section and wheels open wide, forming new foot armor as Cyber Combat Megazord lands in them. The engines attach to Cyber Combat Megazord's arms. The remainder folds out, forming a stylized V pattern that attaches to the Megazord's chest.

All: CYBER RUSH MEGAZORD, ROLL OUT!

WarMace: I just... need... a minute... And then you're finished!

Jeremy: We're finished now! BIG BANG PUNCH!

The Megazord's fists and cannons begin to glow. It swings with it's left, then it's right, and two gigantic energy fists launch forward. Both blows strike WarMace dead on.

WarMace: Would it help if I said I was sorry?

He falls back and explodes. The Megazord turns away and poses triumphantly.

Cindy: ...Can we go back to relaxing now?

Walter: Yes.

Cindy: Oh. Good.

* * *

Location: Command Center, Fort Myers

Sauder and Victor watch the end of the battle.

Victor: I believe I have seen everything I need to see. I'm sure the President will be most interested in my report.

Without another word, he leaves. Sauder watches him go, confused.

* * *

The team leaps to the ground and removes their helmets. The Twins are waiting for them by the Jeep, majorly trashed by the battles.

Wendy: Man, it's gonna take at LEAST a day to get this fixed...

Anya: I'm glad that you two are all right... Did you notice anything... unusual during the battle?

Matt: If you mean a giant robot fighting an equally big knight... Yes.

Jake: Real cute. Something hit that guy while we were down... Saved our hash.

Anya: And it's not the first time it's happened.

She mentally recalls the blinding flash that had saved her from Emoti-Con only a few days prior.

Cindy: But... what was it?

Walter: Or who?

Jeremy: And most of all... is it on our side?

There's a pause, and then Wendy shrugs.

Wendy: All I know is that we need a ride back to base... Damn monster attacks... Bet the mall's closed...

Matt: You know, I think Jake has a point about your priorities...

* * *

Location: Doggie Cruger's Office, Newtech City

Time: 8:00 PM local time

Cruger is behind his desk, listening to, surprisingly, Victor's report.

Victor: ...And that concludes my report. Thankfully, Sauder never suspected that I wasn't there on Winters' behalf. I must say, I was impressed... not that I would tell them as much. They do seem able to handle the situation on their own. And just to be safe, I've hidden a few spy devices throughout their base. Still, that beam of energy... Do you think...

Cruger: What do YOU think?

Victor smiles. He shimmers and fades away, revealing Kat Manx in his place.

Kat: I think you know more than you're saying.

Cruger grins.

Cruger: You're right.. The Cyber V are doing extremely well... And if I'm right, things are about to get a lot more... interesting... I'm afraid the Twins are playing a dangerous game, and if we don't make a move, and quickly, it's going to blow up in all our faces...

Mission log Complete.

Next time on Power Rangers Cyber V: The beginning of the saga that will change the fight against Kalask forever! What is Operation T? What secrets do Anya and Sauder have hidden from the group? And what happens when they all come out?


	16. Purple and Grey, Part 1

Previously on Power Rangers Cyber V: Since shortly after Anya came to the Prime Reality, she's lived at Fort Myers alongside the Twins, who were formally adopted by the military after their parents' deaths. While they maintain a familial relationship, it's become obvious that they're keeping secrets from one another. Even as Kalask inserted a nanite spy into Fort Myers, SPD also sent a spy, Lt. Conner, to monitor the influence of Alphabet Soup on the Ranger project. Doggie Cruger returned to Earth and began to put into motion a plan to remove President Winters' influence over the team. The Twins have initiated something known only as Operation T, which they have used to assist the Rangers in secret. In the last two battles, their efforts were unfortunately noticed by the Rangers, who remain unaware of the Twins' involvement. Meanwhile, General Sauder hides several secrets from the Rangers, including the mysterious remains of a Dread in his wall safe, and the files that reveal Alphabet Soup's true intentions for the Twins...

* * *

Begin Mission Log.

Location: War Room, Fort Myers

Time: 9:00 AM Wednesday

Alarms begin blaring, causing personel to rush to their stations. The Rangers immediately rush into the room, wearing their usual outfits. Sauder is waiting for them.

Sauder: About time! Kalask just sent a new monster downtown, and he's got about thirty Dreads with him! Worse, teleportation's down again! The Cyber Cycles have been prepped. Get going!

Jeremy: Yes, Sir! Everybody ready?

Jake: Damn right.

They all lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out towards the main monitor. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

All: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jeremy finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a red battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Red!

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

Transformed, they rush to the Holding Bay, and board their Cyber Cycles.

Jeremy: I just hope we get there in time!

* * *

Location: Downtown

The monster, a bizarre spikey green toad with red eyes, is terrorizing a group of people. The Dreads are spread out, causing random destruction.

Spike: Well well, whadda we have here? Delicious humans to feast upon! My favorite food!

Among the huddled humans is a little redheaded girl named Melissa. She's wearing a light green tshirt and blue shorts, as well as glasses. Her mother is holding her tightly. The mother is wearing a flowered dress and carrying a red purse.

Melissa: Mommy, what is it?

Mother: I don't know! Oh god, stay away from us!

* * *

A ramp extends from the wall, revealing a passage to the surface. One by one, Jeremy in the lead, they race up the ramp, which continues on through the wall to the surface, where they come out into the open air and land easily on their wheels. As they race for the boundary of the Base, the fence slides apart, allowing the five recruits easy exit from the base.

* * *

Spike: Now now, where would the fun be in that?

He keeps advancing on them, rubbing his slimy hands together in anticipation on a feast.

* * *

Walter: We've got to hurry!

Anya: Do we have a visual yet?

Wendy (over comm): Coming in now.

* * *

Spike keeps advancing until, unexpectedly, two white gloved fists slam into his face, knocking him backwards. We only see the gloves.

Spike: What the? This ain't possible!

* * *

Cindy: What's going on? Is there some kind of battle?

Matt (over comm): We don't know. It sounds like it, though. For some reason, we're only getting audio!

* * *

A purple energy blast fries a Dread, even as a white boot nails a second.

* * *

Jeremy: We'll be there in one minute!

Anya: We may not have it!

* * *

Downtown, the Dreads find themselves facing an overwhelming onslaught of energy whips, grapple hooks, white boots and fists. Melissa watches all of this, amazed.

* * *

Walter: Hang on, people...

* * *

Spike is kicked again in the gut, forcing him backwards yet again.

Spike: Oh, you'll pay for that!

Spike's eyes widen as he sees something start to glow.

Spike: ...Aw crud...

A massive energy blast, purple and gray spiraling, slams into him, causing him to explode. As the smoke clears, there are brief flashes of light, and the mystery heroes are gone, right before the Rangers reach the former battlefiend on their Cycles. They instantly dismount and look at the area.

Jake: ...What the hell happened here?

Walter: Someone was here, and they obviously weren't fond of the Dreads.

Cindy: Or the monster...

Cindy motions towards the crater that had been Spike, where Anya is examining the blast spot.

Anya: Whatever did this was easily as powerful as we are...

Jeremy kneels down before Melissa.

Jeremy: Did you see who did this?

Melissa looks at him, confused.

Melissa: Uh huh... You mean you DON'T KNOW?

Jeremy: ...No, I don't... Who was it?

She points right at the Rangers.

Melissa: IT WAS YOU!

Obviously, all five are taken aback by this little revelation...

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V

Created by Aaron Thall

Episode 16: Purple and Grey, Part 1

Written by Aaron Thall

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Kalask is sitting at his throne, gazing upon his minions. They are all kneeling before him in a semicircle.

Kalask: What is the current status of Spike's mission?

Tem-Tar: We... don't know, Master. The minute he arrived in the Prime Reality, we lost all contact. A jamming field appeared and... then nothing.

Kalask: A jamming field? Have you located the source?

Tem-Tar: Sadly, no. It was apparently mobile, and we cannot get a lock on it.

Kalask: I shall see for myself.

Kalask gestures, and a holographic image of the scene in question appears. The five Rangers are still there, talking to witnesses.

Kalask: Obviously, they have dropped their field and eliminated Spike and the Dreads.

Thrak: They have never been able to annihilate one of our troops so quickly before.

Kalask: "Our?"

Thrak bows his head, realizing his mistake.

Thrak: I mean your's, my lord.

Emeralde: They grow too powerful, Master. They must be dealt with severely.

Midnai: They have handed us far too many setbacks. It is high time we gave them one of their own.

Kalask: Too true. These Cyber V Rangers have been valiant adversaries, but we waste a great deal of resources fighting them. However, this jamming field and the speed with which they eliminated Spike concerns me. Too often lately, it seems as though they have been too fortunate for their own good. Missing Dreads, a mysterious flash of light, and then the beam that struck WarMace... Thrak, send for the Tigress. If the Rangers do have new technology, or someone helping them from the shadows, there is no one more qualified to eliminate it than she.

* * *

Location: General Sauder's Private Office, Fort Myers

Time: 11:00 AM

The five Rangers and the Twins are all sitting down before General Sauder's desk. Sauder is sitting behind the desk, hands together, torn between liking and not liking what he's hearing. Wendy is holding a tablet, making notes as the conversation progresses.

Sauder: Go over this again.

Jeremy: All right, Sir. Apparently, before we reached the invaders, two individuals dressed in purple and gray versions of our outfits appeared and handled the mess.

Wendy: Whoever it was also set up a jamming field that prevented us from getting a clear image of who they were. We never saw more than white gloves and boots.

Anya: And they were powerful, enough to eliminate the threat in a third of the time it may have taken us.

Sauder: Any idea if they're friends, or just competition for Kalask?

Anya: We have no way to know.

Cindy: ...I think we do...

Jake: We do? How so?

Cindy: Tange.

Everyone looks at her, confused.

Cindy: We all remember seeing him explode after Razor Bat's sonics overloaded him, right?

Walter: Oh yeah. Pretty fireworks.

Cindy: What if it was those two helping us? I mean, none of us were close enough to see what really happened to him, right?

Matt: ...I suppose it's possible... The sonics annihilating him was only a theory... The sudden appearance of two new Cyber Vs would certainly throw that theory into doubt.

Anya: There's also that flash of light that blinded Emoti-Con, and that beam of energy that distracted WarMace. We still haven't been able to account for those events either.

Sauder: Hmph... Anything else?

Jeremy: Not much. All we know is that there were two of them, dressed in purple and grey. Witnesses say they didn't say a word... They just appeared and started beating the crap out of that toad. And they moved quickly. The only one to get even a real glimpse of them was that little girl.

Jake smirks and looks at Wendy.

Jake: So, Brain Babe, what's YOUR alibi? Never thought gray'd be your color, but, oh, I dunno, it could work...

Wendy: Matt and I were trying to break through the jamming field, remember? We were talking to you the entire time, and these two newcomers were completely silent.

Matt: If we WERE these two, don't you think we'd come forward. Why would we hide anything from you?

Jake: Well, the President did order you not to go play superheroes...

Sauder: Right now, we have no idea who these two are, or what side they're really on. Barring evidence that they ARE the twins...

Wendy begins to type something on her tablet, but stops. Annoyed, she sees it is running low on power. She gets up and moves towards the General's desk.

Wendy: May I?

Sauder: Go ahead. As I was saying, I want a full investigation launched. Matt, Wendy, this is your ONLY assignment until further notice.

Wendy opens Sauder's drawer to get a spare battery out of it, and sees the key to the vault behind his monitor. Thinking nothing of it, she plucks a battery from the drawer and shuts it, nodding gratefully in the General's direction. She quickly changes the battery.

Matt: We won't let you down, Sir. If anyone can find out who these two are, we can.

Sauder: I hope you're right. The rest of you are going to have to train even harder than before. We can't assume that they won't attack you as well as Kalask's forces, so we must assume they are enemies for the time being.

Anya: We'll be prepared for that eventuality, Sir.

Walter: Woah! Hold on! These two have only done good, so far as we know. What if we can recruit them? Two more Rangers would be a huge help out there.

Jake: Hate to admit it, but he's right. Each thing Kalask sends is tougher than the last. We could use the kind of firepower those two have...

Sauder: And until we know better, we can't go around assuming that they'll come to us with open arms. Dismissed.

As the group files out, Wendy lowers her glasses over her eyes and begins going over her notes. Anya easily matches her pace, even as the others move on without them.

Anya: Wendy, we need to talk.

Wendy: What is it, Anya?

Anya: I want to know the truth. Are you involved with these incidents or aren't you?

Wendy looks up from her notes, apparently hurt by Anya question.

Wendy: Anya, you're the sister I never had. I'd never keep that from you, and I'd never lie to you. If I was, wouldn't I have used those powers during our encounter with WarMace last week?

Anya: Not if you wanted to keep it from the General.

Wendy: You're not the General. Besides, I trust you more than almost anyone else, Anya. I'd never keep something that important from you. "Sisters" don't do that to each other.

Anya looks away, apparently ashamed about something.

Anya: No... they don't.

Wendy: Hey, it's no sweat. If I didn't know better, I'd suspect me, too, so what say we just forget it, huh?

Anya: All right.

Wendy stops to check her notes as Anya walks on. Wendy looks over the rim of her glasses. The minute Anya turns the corner, Wendy breathes a sigh of relief.

* * *

Location: Kat Manx's lab, SPD Delta Base, Newtech City

Kat is hard at work encrypting a message. She glances up at Cruger, who watches dutifully.

Kat: It's ready, Doggie. Are you sure about this? It could do more harm than good.

Cruger: I don't like it anymore than you do, Kat, but there's only so much we can do from outside the Ranger project. If we're going to shake Alphabet Soup's hold over them, we need to create some chaos from within... And as long as I've known them, those two have been masters of chaos.

Kat: All right... Here goes...

Kat taps one last button, and the message is sent.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Tem-Tar: Master, the Tigress is prepared for her orders.

Kalask: Send her in immediately.

Tem-Tar bows respectfully and motions for her to enter. She does, emerging from the shadows, her every movement showing a feral grace. She is humanoid in body shape, but her flesh is furry, a light shade of orange. Her stripes are really cybernetic implants designed to enhanse her senses and agility. Her tail is also a mechanical implant, with a sharp tip and a look that tells those who see it that the tail may just be her most deadly weapon. Her hands are clawed and partially mechanical. Her face is a mix of feline and demon, but somehow alluring nonetheless. Her eyes blaze green and black, and the look in those eyes more than betrays the cold and cruel heart within the beast. Surprisingly, there are several scars on her abdomen that look like they were made from bullets many years ago.

Tigress: Why have I been summoned, Lord Kalask?

Kalask: I summoned you because I have need of services only you may be able to provide.

Tigress: And what would this assignment be?

Kalask: My attempts to conquer the Prime Reality's Earth have proven to be less than successful. You are aware of how the rebel escaped to there, yes?

Tigress: She succeeded in warning the Prime Reality... They were prepared for you?

Kalask: They were. The girl and four others have formed a team of Power Rangers. They have thus far eliminated every soldier I have sent against them.

Emeralde and Thrak exchange annoyed glances, obviously irked by the notion that they were "eliminated".

Kalask: This is why I have turned to you. They have apparently developed a new cloaking technology that prevents us from monitoring battles, and they have begun to kill my minions in far smaller incriments of time. I want you to go to this Earth, find the Cyber V Rangers, accquire their new technology for me, and kill any interlopers.

Tigress: I thought you had a CHALLENGE for me.

Kalask: Do not grow overconfident, Tigress. They are not like anything you have faced before.

Tigress raises an eyebrow in amusement.

Kalask: And they are supported by someone you have a great deal of familiarity with... I do believe you already know General Sauder?

Tigress's face changes to one of surprise, fury, and hatred.

Tigress: If they are allied with Sauder, I will kill them HAPPILY, before tracking him down and ripping out his THROAT.

Kalask: EXCELLENT. I knew you would see it my way. After all, there's no motivation quite like the combination of a challenge... and revenge...

* * *

Location: Underground weapons lab

Time: 7:30 PM

Matt is hard at work designing something on a computer. He hears a familiar tone and checks e-mail.

Matt: This is weird... Who'd be mailing me here?

He moves the mouse and clicks upon the new message. What he sees is a coded message.

Matt: Curiouser and curiouser...

He checks for the return address. Not seeing one, his eyes narrow.

Matt: Trying to hide your identity, huh? Fine by me. I like a challenge.

He initiates a trace, then opens the message.

Matt: Well, if it's not meaningless gibberish, this codebreaker algorithem'll tell me what it says...

Wendy walks in, her glasses still over her eyes. She quizzically watches as Matt works at the message, decoding it.

Wendy: What's going on?

Matt: Got a coded message... Apparently from someone who doesn't want to be connected to it...

His computer pings, and he grunts in surprise.

Matt: Sis? It's from Dr. Kat Manx.

Wendy's eyes go wide.

Wendy: No way. Think this has to do with our helping Supreme Commander Cruger a few months back?

Matt: Not sure yet. I'm running the decripting program now.

Wendy: You got that program working? About time... Lemme see...

Wendy sits next to Matt as the message continues decoding.

Wendy: "Things are not as you know them. The answers you need are in Sauder's office. Key to answers in his desk." Okay, cryptic much? What do you think it means?

Matt: Not sure, but obviously, if we want to know, the General's office is the place to start. Not sure I like the idea of going behind his back.

Wendy: Wouldn't be the first time, Bro.

Matt: True enough, but this is different. I mean... He practically raised us like a father... Especially after... after the car crash...

Matt looks down, obviously troubled by the memory. Wendy has the same look on her face.

Wendy: It was a long time ago... But the hurt never goes away, huh?

Matt: It always helped that the General was there to take his place... And now someone's claiming that the General or someone else may be lying to us, and that troubles me to no end, Wendy. Especially if the claim's coming from SPD.

Wendy: Same here, so... Do we ignore the message, or do we investigate and hope that the evidence clears our "beloved father figure"?

Matt: What choice do we have?

* * *

Location: Mess Hall

Anya is sitting at the usual table, nursing some kind of tea. She is obviously deep in thought, contemplating her own secrets. Cindy sits across from her, obviously concerned.

Cindy: Do you want to talk about it?

Anya slowly looks up.

Anya: There is nothing to talk about.

Cindy: That cold tea tells me otherwise. Come on, Anya. I may still be the new girl around here, but I know someone who needs to talk when I see one. There's something gnawing at you... something serious if it's bothering you.

Anya: It's... personal. I can handle it on my own.

Cindy: Do you really believe that?

Anya pauses to consider it for a moment, then sighs, resigned.

Anya: I have to.

* * *

Location: the Park

In an isolated area, a warp portal opens, releasing Tigress and Tem-Tar.

Tem-Tar: Are you ready? Their Combat Zords are extremely dangerous...

Tigress: Just do it already. The sooner I get rid of his precious footsoldiers, the sooner I can pay a visit to the dear General and get my revenge.

Tem-Tar: Very well. But remember, he wants their technology.

Tigress turns and gives him an angry glare.

Tigress: He can get it from the corpses and the wreckage.

Gulping, Tem-Tar extends the tube from inside his sleeve and fires the nanite. A dark shadow falls over the area, even as he escapes through the portal. The park itself shakes violently as Tigress erupts from the trees, ready to annihilate!

* * *

Location: Fort Myers

Alarms immediately begin blaring as Tigress grows upwards. Sauder immediately places a headset on and talks into it.

Sauder: Situation?

Lt. Conner: It's coming up on the monitors now, Sir.

Sauder watches as Tigress steps out of the trees, headed towards the business district.

Sauder: ...It can't be... She's dead...

Sauder forces himself to snap out of it.

Sauder: Mobilize the Rangers and the Zords immediately!

The intercoms blare to life.

Sauder: Rangers, transform and report immediately to your Zords! Code red!

Already en route to the War Room, the team, from their various paths, change directions and rush to the Holding Bay.

Cindy and Anya: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

As they run along, they transform. Coming from another direction, Jake and Walter come running, already transformed. Ahead of them all is Jeremy, going through the motions while running.

Jeremy: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jeremy changes and the door to the bay slides open. Not even slowing down, the team runs through. Matt is waiting for them.

Matt: CV Transport is ready to roll.

They nod, thankful, before leaping into their cockpits.

Jeremy: LOG ON!

Walter: Let's do it!

Jake: Another day, another monster...

Anya: System check complete.

Cindy: Hero time!

Matt: CV TRANSPORT ACTIVATE!

In the Holding Bay, large metal rods extend from the ceiling and attach to the Combat Zords, locking on magnetically and lifting the battle machines off the ground. As this happens, the back wall of the Bay opens to reveal CV Transport.

Matt: CV Transport moving into position.

The Combat Zords are quickly lowered into position by the rods, MortarTread being placed into the alcove, BlastTruck in front of it, LightTank to it's left, and WeatherTrain to it's right. The platform for Razor Bat lowers slowly and latches onto the engines of CV Transport.

Matt: CV Transport to surface.

The roof to the Bay slides down, forming a ramp. CV Transport revs up and rolls up the ramp, quickly reaching the surface.

Matt: Good luck.

CV Transport begins rolling down the runway, picking up speed rapidly. The fence slides into the ground to avoid being crushed as the six Combat Zords, combined, race towards the park.

Jeremy: Sir, what are we up against?

Sauder: No time for details. Just eliminate the target.

Anya's helmet's com light blinks. She notes it is a private chat and turns off her helmet's voice projector so only she and Sauder, on the other end, can talk.

Anya: What is it, General?

Sauder: Anya... It's the Tigress. She's alive. Watch out for the others. They have no idea what she's capible of.

Anya: She's ALIVE? But you-

Sauder: I know. She's been souped up into a cyborg. She could be ten times what she was the last time.

Anya: Understood. We'll handle it.

Anya unwillingly flashes back to a time when she had been younger, in the middle of a car crash. There were three others in the car with her. One was Sauder and the other two... No, refusing to focus on that now, Anya shoves the thought away and reactivates her speaker system.

Anya: Apparently it's a cyborg...

* * *

Back at the base, Wendy sneaks towards Sauder's office. With the emergency on, she knows there is no chance anyone will be in this area. Taking a high tech electronic key, she puts it to the keyhole and picks the lock. She quietly opens the door and quickly goes through, closing it behind her.

Wendy: The message said something about a key... Of course! I saw it earlier...

She goes to the desk and sees that the drawer is locked. She shrugs and uses the electronic key again. That minor barrier gone, she opens the drawer and grabs the key. She pauses as she sees the pictures on Sauder's desk, and clenches her right hand into a fist, key and all.

Wendy: Have to know what this "truth" is... Now, what does this open?

Wendy does a quick lookover of the room, and decides to start with the walls. She checks the walls quickly, feeling for hidden buttons. This goes for a couple minutes until she finds herself at Sauder's giant monitor. She raises an eyebrow as she quickly deduces how to move it. She does, revealing the hidden door. Feeling terribly guilty, she places the key in the lock and opens the door. Once inside, she sees everything in the small room. She sees the shattered Dread, the files for her and Matt. And she sees the little black box. Feeling even worse now, she palms the box and tucks the files under her arm before returning everything else to the way it was. Unseen, she leaves the office, answers in hand...

* * *

Location: The Park

CV Transport stops as Tigress comes into viewing range.

Jake: WOAH! Hot cat lady cyborg!

Walter: Looks like something outta an anime... Time we turned it into kitty litter!

Jeremy: Launching Combat Zords!

Razor Bat detaches from the engines and flies off, while a ramp extends from the front of CV Transport. As it finishes extending, the Combat VehicleZords roll down it and charge forward.

Tigress turns, already noticing the Zords coming towards her.

Tigress: Oh, just in time, Rangers... And here I thought you were going to be late...

Anya: She's called the Tigress. The cyborg attachments are a new development, but from what little I know about her, she's fast, she's agile, and she's deadly with her claws.

Jeremy: We'll just have to trim them for her! Razor Bat... TRANSFORM!

Jeremy pulls the lever down. The effect is immediate. The transformation begins by extending the engine thrusters out, revealing them to be the feet. They continue extending into legs. Next, the tips of the wings separate, revealing themselves to be hand weapons, which are easily caught by twin arms that come out of the sides of Razor Bat's main body and extend. The wings fold backwards from their midway point, while the Bat head cycles forward, becoming a chestplate. A new head rises from the main body, a odd mix of humanoid robot and bat. The transformation complete, Razor Bat lands on it's legs and stands ready for battle, weapons raised.

Tigress: Oh, how cute... a Transf-

Before she can finish her sentence, Razor Bat slashes at her. Tigress limbo-ducks under the slash, braces herself with her hands, and kicks out, nailing Razor Bat in the chest and forcing it backwards. Razor Bat regains it's footing.

Jeremy: SONIC SCREAM ATTACK!

Razor Bat releases it's sonic weapon, but Tigress merely smiles.

Tigress: Sorry. I turned off my audio sensors.

She covers her mouth in mock regret.

Tigress: Oops.

Tigress's claws extend into a long blade. She leaps forward and slashes hard. Razor Bat blocks with it's arm, but pierces the armor. Sparking, the arm shoves her away.

Anya: We need more power. I'm initializing the Megazord!

The Rangers all nod and unsheathe their Data Blades as slots open for the weapons. They slide the weapons in, and their helmets all flash with the phrase "Cyber Combat Megazord Initialized". Razor Bat flies into the air as it's legs fold in on themselves at the knees. The blade weapons return to the wings as the arms return to the main body of the mecha. The laser weaponry on LightTank retracts into various ports, while WeatherTrain closes it's weapons array as well. Blast Truck splits right down it's middle, forced apart by retrorockets. The two halves continue to race forward. They are joined by LightTank and WeatherTrain, which brace as Razor Bat flies down, back facing the ground, it's legs locking into the backs of the two mecha before they speed up, allowing BlastTruck to meet them at Razor Bat's shoulders. Blast Truck's halves moves in closer, revealing connector ports that lock onto Razor Bat and snap into place. MortarTread splits into two as well, the top half rocketing off and flying in behind Razor Bat as the treads and main body ride up the impromptu ramp created by WeatherTrain and LightTank. As it reaches the top of the ramp, it slams down onto the chest of Razor Bat, locking into place and revealing a stylized Cyber V logo. The other half of MortarTread begins a transformation as well, as the turret extends away from the remainder of the main body and turns around, revealing a helmet. The barrel rotates down the back of the barrel before the helmet snaps into place over Razor Bat's head. Finally, the combined machine takes to the air. The front ends of LightTank and WeatherTrain rotate forward, creating feet. The cab sections of BlastTruck move upwards as well, revealing two large metallic black hands. The missile launchers and missiles rotate and shift as well, forming massive shoulders. The remainder of MortarTread snaps into place on the back. The transformation complete, the new gestalt lands on it's feet and poses dramatically, raising and lowering it's fists as it's eyes light up green.

All: CYBER COMBAT MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

The Cyber Rangers appear in a combined cockpit made of their five Vehicles' individual ones. Jeremy is in front, Walter to his left, and Jake on his right. Behind them are Anya, behind Walter, and Cindy, behind Jake.

Walter: And let's not forget Hyper Rush Megazord!

CV Transport turns around and runs backwards, blazing forward as jets from underneath raise it up. The rocket engines detach and reattach to the front wheels as it props itself up on it's former back. A panel on the new front rotates down, revealing a robotic face with yellow eyes.

Tigress: Oh, the odds... I'm scared... One on one... and a half.

Hyper Rush Megazord opens fire. Tigress easily evades the blasts and slashes Cyber Combat Megazord, which staggers back.

Cindy: She's tougher than she looks!

Anya: You don't know the HALF of it...

Jake: She's gonna slash again! Activating Laser Fist!

Cyber Combat Megazord's fist begins to glow. It swings, hitting Tigress in the shoulder and knocking her backwards. She lands on her feet, however, and smiles.

Tigress: About time you showed a little spunk.

Jake: Chest laser... FIRE!

The chestplate glows and releases a multicolored blast. Tigress leaps to the left, avoiding it.

Walter: She's faster than our weapons!

Jeremy: But not smarter than we are. We need to trap her somehow... Anya, use the lasers to box her in.

Anya: On it.

Lasers erupts from the head's eyes, striking all around the Tigress.

Tigress: This cat doesn't like being caged...

Walter: This kitty's history! Activating Blast Mode!

The cannon arms of Hyper Rush Megazord rocket forward, becoming cannons for Cyber Combat Megazord. The robot aims, braces, and fires it's massive Big Bang Attack. The energy washes over Tigress, engulfing her immediately.

Anya: That's it. She's done.

The energy barrage ends, and Cyber Combat Megazord lowers the cannons. As the smoke clears... they hear laughter, and Tigress leaps forward, singed, but not stopped! She slams her claws into the left arm, and explosions rock the cockpit.

Cindy: We just took major damage! Power's dropping like a rock!

Jake: Weapons are shorting out!

Tigress makes a show of removing her claws and grinning maniacally.

Tigress: Personal force fields are a glorious thing, aren't they? They kept me from getting too toasty from your blast, AND gave me a major power boost by absorbing what you sent at me.

Jeremy: We have to stay on our feet! We can't let her get away!

Jake: Maybe we should try Cyber Rush Megazord?

Cindy: We've taken too much damage! The Megazords won't be able to combine!

Walter: Not good!

Tigress: Of course, it'd be selfish of me to not return the favor and give you back your lost power... HERE!

Her tail suddenly extends, whipping out like a striking cobra. It attaches to the chestplate and surges with energy as she sends them back all there energy forcefully. There is another massive explosion from the chestplate as Cyber Combat Megazord falls, seperating into it's five component Zords in the process, badly damaged, but basically intact. The Rangers fall to the ground gracelessly as Tigress watches.

Tigress: And now for the spoils of victory...

Matt (over comm): I don't think so. Emergency evacuation sequence engage.

The Zords begin to glow and fade away, teleported back to the Holding Bay for repairs. As he watches this, Jake weakly picks himself up.

Jake: So the Zords are safe, but we're screwed. WONDERFUL...

Tigress: And now to crush you five like little mice...

She moves to step on the Rangers, but Kalask's image suddenly appears in the air.

Kalask: Don't even THINK about it. I need their technology to know how to counter it in the future. I can't do that if you annihilate their suits entirely! It's bad enough you lost their Megazords. I will not lose what remains to take.

Tigress sighs, clearly annoyed, but unwilling to go against orders.

Tigress: You're the boss...

Tigress shrinks down to human size.

Tigress: Time to hunt some Rangers...

* * *

Location: Holding Bay

Wendy, still holding her pilfered finds, enters to see the trashed Combat Zords.

Wendy: oh no... MATT! What happened?

Matt: The Tigress beat the Zords, and then vanished. I think she might have shrunk to take on the Rangers five on one. And after what they just went through, there's no way they're in top fighting form.

Wendy: Damnit...

Matt: ...What are you holding?

Wendy: Answers. But these can wait. Right now, we need to figure out how to help them. What about the Cyber Cycles?

Matt: Thought of that. The Cycles aren't agile enough to be of much help. If Walter can infect her bionics with a computer virus, however...

Matt turns his headset back on.

Matt: Walter, do you read?

Walter (over comm): Only the funnies.

Matt: How is everyone?

Jake (over comm): We're still in this fight, if that's what you mean.

Matt: Good. Listen, Walter, you need to get past her force field and use your Disk Launcher to infect her cybernetics. If you can do that, she won't be able to toss your energy back at you anymore.

Anya (over comm): And the Zords?

Matt: Pretty banged up. No idea how long it'll take to complete repairs. For now, you're on your own.

* * *

Anya turns to the others.

Anya: Well, we still have a job to do. We have to draw the Tigress out of hiding. She's probably hunting us, so we need to find a way to hunt her instead. Walter, you should hold back when we find her; we can keep her distracted, while you try to break her field.

Walter: Are you sure that's a good idea?

Anya: No. It's our ONLY idea.

Jake just shrugs. Cindy looks around, nervous. Jeremy walks up to Anya.

Jeremy: Anya, is something wrong?

Anya: It's nothing, Jeremy. It's just that this creature just crippled our operations and I want to cripple IT.

Jeremy: I believe you, but you seem... a little more tense than usual.

Anya: It's NOTHING.

Jeremy gives her a look that, even through his helmet, says that he isn't buying it.

Jeremy: Yeah, I can see that.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Kalask watches impassively as the Tigress and Rangers hunt each other.

Kalask: Something is wrong. If they had the ability to annihilate Tigress like Spike was, they would have done so by now. What are they waiting for?

Tem-Tar: Perhaps, my lord... they are NOT the ones who eliminated him?

Kalask nods, acknowledging that it's now obvious that the Rangers are getting help.

Kalask: If that is the case, then WHO did? And where are they?

* * *

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay

The twins are pacing back and forth, deciding what to do to help the team

Wendy: New Zord?

Matt: She's not big, and we'd never get one done in time.

Wendy: New weapon?

Matt: Same problem. The only one we're working on isn't finished yet. I hate to say it, but there's nothing we can do.

Wendy: ...Like HELL there isn't... I say it's time Operation T came out of the shadows.

Slowly, Matt nods.

Matt: I suppose it WAS inevitable... Let's do it.

* * *

Location: The park

The Cyber Rangers stay close together, scanning the area with their helmets, Data Rays drawn and ready to fire at the drop of a hat.

Jake: Too damn quiet. That feline freak has to be here somewhere...

Walter: Yeah... What I wouldn't give for some catnip right about now.

Jake: Or Sigfried and Roy?

Walter: Them, too. A little boy named Calvin?

Jake: Be nice...

Cindy: Guys, cut it out... Now isn't the time to-

Cindy is cut off as, suddenly, the Tigress leaps into the midst of the team, slashing Cindy in the chest, raising sparks and knocking her backwards. Jake immediately lunges to grab the Tigress, only to get her tail wrapped around his neck. She twists, and he goes flying through the air, slamming into a tree and falling to the ground, seemingly lifeless.

Cindy: JAKE!

She tries to get up, only to get slashed by the Tigress's claws across her helmet, knocking her senseless.

Jeremy: That's ENOUGH! SCANNER BLADE!

Jeremy's weapon appears and he swings at Tigress, who counters his blow with her clawsword before extending her tail and wrapping it around his arms.

Tigress: I'm afraid the usual tricks won't work on me... Glad I can't say the same for you.

She electrifies her tail, lighting up Jeremy like a Christmas tree. She releases him and he collapses, charred, his suit breached in a few places.

Walter charges her, firing his Disk Launcher repeatedly.

Walter: You're gonna PAY for that!

The disks explode against her, but her force field manages to save her from the impacts.

Tigress: Don't get upset, dear... You're NEXT.

Anya: Don't forget ME!

Anya throws her Input Staves, which slam into Tigress. Tigress growls deeply in response.

Tigress: I was going to save you for last, Rebel, but if you're THAT selfish, I'll happily fight you both at once...

Walter: Fine by me!

Anya: Show us what you've got!

Both Walter and Anya charge the Tigress, who flips backwards as they come into striking range and slashes. Anya blocks with her Staves, Walter parries with his Data Blade. Together, they shove forward, trying to knock her off balance, only for her to prove more agile than they expected and kick them, even as she turns her backwards stumble into a graceful flip, landing on her feet just like a cat. Grinning maliciously, she takes the offensive, coming at both heroes. Anya ducks under the first slash of the villain's claws, even as Walter moves to grab her arm. He succeeds, and moves to restrain her. Annoyed, the Tigress slams her tail into Anya, knocking her backwards even as she pulls free of Walter's grasp and slashes him across the chest. His armor breached by the attack, Walter staggers backwards and leans against a tree.

Walter: Damn hellcat... got through the suit!

Anya gets up, mad as hell.

Anya: Then stay back. She's MINE. Check on the others. This is PERSONAL.

Tigress: You have NO idea how right you are...

Walter: Man, if we could ever use some backup, now is the time... If we do have some kind of weird doubles out there, where the hell ARE they?

Anya ducks under another slash and perries. The battle is obviously getting fiercer. Off to the side, a dazed Cindy crawls over to Jake.

Cindy: Oh god... Don't be dead... Don't be dead... Please, Jake... Don't die on us... Not now...

Jake makes no response, and only continues to lie there... deathly still... Deathly silent...

* * *

Location: Unknown Time: Now.

In a room barely lit at all, white gloves are quickly adjusted, weapons holstered. Belts fitted. A monitor in the background shows the continuing battle between the Rangers and Tigress. The two mysterious allies finish prepping themselves for battle, shadowed entirely. They wear helmets, so we cannot see what they look like. As the two figures speak, it is a strange, robotic monotone.

Voice 1: The Cyber V Rangers require our aid once more.

Voice 2: Confirmed. The time has come to reveal ourselves...

They both step forward into the light. The first one is a male in a purple uniform, the second a female in grey. They each sport circuitry patterns on opposite shoulders. The male had some kind of blaster in a holster on his belt; the female has some kind of baton in her's. Notably, the female's skirt is a match for Cindy and Anya's. Their belts both sport the same circuit pattern as the other Rangers. Their boots and gloves share the same binary trim.

Techno Purple: Beware, Kalask. We hide no longer.

Techno Grey: Now you will face the power of the Techno Rangers.

Mission Log Incomplete...

Next Time, on Power Rangers Cyber V: On the verge of defeat, the Rangers suddenly find themselves face to face with the mysterious Techno Rangers! But while they're against Kalask, does that truly make them allies? And what is their connection to the Twins? The mystery deepens in part 2...


	17. Purple and Grey, Part 2

Previously, on Power Rangers Cyber V: For years, Anya and the Twins have considered each other family, but it's becoming obvious that each is hiding secrets from one another. General Sauder, a member of Alphabet Soup, is keeping secrets as well, secrets that have been discovered by SPD. Seeing an opportunity to remove Alphabet Soup from the equation, Doggie Cruger impliments a plan to oust them by leading the Twins to critical hidden documents.

A mystery was discovered as the allies who had been helping the team in secret made a very public first appearance, but without being photographed or seen by the Rangers or Kalask. In direct response, Kalask sent the Tigress, who has a mysterious grudge against General Sauder, to battle our heroes. The Zords were damaged in the fight, leaving the team to hunt the villainess in the woods... unfortunately, SHE was also hunting THEM. During the battle, the team was decimated, leaving only Anya to continue the fight as the mystery allies prepared to introduce themselves...

* * *

Mission Log continued...

Anya falls back, her armor sparking violently from the chest as Tigress slashes her full force. The impact knocks her off her feet altogether, although she still is able to catch herself with her hands stretched out over/under her head (depending on your perspective). What begins as a massive setback in the battle becomes a delaying tactic as Anya somersaults backwards and lands in a crouch, her uniform smoking, but intact for the moment. Anya looks up, holding her chest where she was struck, to see the Tigress standing casually, amused by the apparently futile gesture by Anya to keep on living.

Tigress: You've lasted a whole five minutes so far. I m impressed. Most don't last five SECONDS. How much longer do you think you can keep this up? How long until my claws find your NECK!

Without warning, Tigress lunges. Anya dives forward, dodging the claws by less than an inch and coming up behind the feline cyborg. Tigress merely lands in a feral pose and turns without effort to strike again, using her tail like a whip. It strikes Anya's leg, staggering the valiant heroine and causing her to stumble, even as she holds her new injury, refusing to fall.

Cindy: Come on, Jake.. Please, wake up...

Cindy is still kneeled over the downed Jake, who is seemingly dead, given the severity of the attack against him. She tries to feel for a pulse, but between her gloves and his own suit, it is impossible. Instead, she shifts positions and reaches for the latches on his helmet. Tiny diodes within her gloves fingertips transmit the necessary release codes, allowing her to open and remove the helmet of her injured teammate.

Cindy: ...Jake?

Jake's neck, which we can see, is badly bruised, nearly black, but it is not broken. Slowly, his closed eyelids flutter and open.

Jake: ...Did... we win?

Cindy nearly bursts out laughing despite the seriousness of the situation.

Cindy: No... Anya's still fighting him... I can t believe this is happening...

Her thoughts flash back to earlier, when they had received word that there were two lookalikes of the team running around destroying Kalask's minions. While investigating this new mystery, the team had been called away to battle the newest cyborg, the Tigress. Unfortunately, a nasty surprise in her tail crippled the Megazord, forcing them to deal with her hand to hand. She swiftly damaged Cindy's suit, as well as Walter's and Jeremy's. Jake had gotten the worst of it, tossed by the neck with her tail... Looking at the bruise, it is obvious that Jake is very lucky to be alive.

Cindy: Jake, stay here... I have to help her.

She moves to aid Anya, but Jake s hand reaches out and grabs her arm. She turns to face him again. For perhaps the first time, she sees genuine concern in his eyes, a stark contrast to the brash and arrogant man she is familiar with.

Jake: Cindy... Be careful.

She pauses, not sure what to say. After a moment, she nods silently and goes to assist her friend.

Tigress: Look at you. You re exhausted and alone now, Cyber Yellow. Give up. Accept the swift death!

Cindy: You're wrong.

Cindy comes from out of nowhere, kicking Tigress in the chest, forcing the cyborg back a little.

Cindy: No one on this team is EVER alone.

Walter: You got that right.

Walter, a tad unsteadily, joins them. His suit's chest section has a sparking tear in it, but he's apparently recovered enough to fight.

Walter: Let's cage this cat!

Jeremy: I couldn't agree more.

Tigress turns, surprised to see the team leader back in the battle. Blackened sections cover his suit, and his visor is cracked, allowing us to see the fury in his eyes.

Jeremy: We finish this now. CYBERRANG!

Jeremy throws the weapon, which Tigress pivots to dodge. As it comes back around, she swats it aside with her clawsword. The others charge as if on cue. Walter leaps into a high kick. Tigress pivots to avoid it, even as she moves her arm to block a second kick from Cindy. Both heroes quickly recover from missing and turn to face her again, as Anya unsheathes her Data Blade and slashes. Tigress perries with her clawsabre before shoving Anya back and slashing her Data Blade in two. However, it turns out to be a fakeout maneuver on Anya's part as Jeremy grabs Tigress from behind, pinning her arms to her side.

Jeremy: TAKE HER DOWN NOW!

Cindy: You got it! PROTECTION SHIELD!

Anya: INPUT STAVES!

Walter: DISK LAUNCHER!

All: FIRE!

Three beams of energy slam into Tigress, or, rather, her force field. For a moment, it seems that the team has her, but the field suddenly flares up, sending the beams back into the heroes and knocking them off their feet. With the rest of the team out of her hair, she flips backwards, pulling free of Jeremy's grasp and coming up behind him. She wastes no time slashing him in the back with her clawsabre. His suit sparking, Jeremy stumbles forward and lands face first, stunned but not terribly hurt.

Jeremy: Damnit! What does it take to stop her?

He hits the ground in frustration.

Tigress: Oh, come now... I admit, that was an amusing effort, but I'm a cat, and a cat ALWAYS toys with her victims before she bites their heads off... But I do suppose that playtime is OVER!

She raises her clawsabre to slash down on Jeremy, but as she does so, with less warning than Cindy's earlier unannounced attack, a band of energy suddenly smacks into the feline fatale, knocking her ten feet away and singing her fur. Furious, she gets up, only to see a grapple claw suddenly sink into the ground before her, sparking an eruption that throws her back another fifteen feet. As a cat, she easily lands on her feet, but she is still thrown by the assaults.

Tigress: Who did that?

Angry, she glares in the direction of the attacks. Too weak to press an assault for the moment, the Rangers can only join her in staring as, from the smoke, a pair of humanoids in similar dress to the Rangers own walk forward, their stances and pace obvious indicators that these are a pair on a mission. Their uniforms have minor differences, primarily their colors and placement of the triangles. Silently, they holster their weapons and stare directly at Tigress.

Tigress: Who are you? ANSWER ME!

She gets no response, save for the two mysterious new Rangers to enter battle stances.

Tigress: Very well. My answers will come from your CORPSES!

She leaps, and the battle is joined.

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V

Created by Aaron Thall

"Purple and Grey, Part 2"

Written by: Aaron Thall

* * *

Tigress leap carries her towards the two mysterious newcomers. She begins to slash down, only for both combatants to reach up with one hand, catching her wrists, and to grab her legs with their free hands. They throw her, adding momentum to her leap to put her off balance. Tigress lands in a roll and comes up in a crouch, angry.

Tigress: Cute. REAL cute...

Jeremy: Whoever they are, they're good.

Anya: Yes... they are.

Cindy: Do... Do you think its-

Walter: Who else COULD it be?

The two newcomers step towards Tigress. Getting truly annoyed, Tigress stands and charges her clawsabre and tail.

Tigress: Still no answers? Fine! I'll settle for your DEATHS!

She fires energy from every weapon at her disposal. The two mystery allies split up, each taking a different direction as they leap and roll out of the way of the blasts. Techno Grey comes up first and jumps forward, performing a midair flip in the process. As she comes down, she immediately goes into a sweeping kick, which Tigress leaps over and uses as the springboard for an attempt to dig her claws into the female combatant. Techno Grey, however, moves too fast for this and rolls forward, the claws sinking into the ground behind her before she kicks up, nailing Tigress in the side. Tigress falls back and rubs the spot where she was kicked as Techno Grey gets up and unsheathes her weapon again. It seems to be nothing more than a small electronic handle at first, but then it charges up, growing a yellow energy whip.

Tigress: And here I thought that =I= was the dominatrix in this fight... Meyow!

If the comment has any effect upon Techno Grey, we do not see it as she swings. Tigress leaps out of the way as the whip hits the ground, creating sparks and a very small fire. Undaunted by the miss, Techno Grey continues her assault, snapping the whip twice, and missing both times as Tigress clawsabre deflects it.

Tigress: Oh, come ON, Honey... You can do bet-UNG!

The reason for her stopping in mid-insult is clear, a purple arm with a white gloved fist slamming into the creature s jaw. The blow staggers her and splits her lip, leaving a small trickle of blood to stain her face's fur. She wipes her minor wound with the back of her hand as she looks upon her attacker. Techno Purple stands ready in a battle stance.

Tigress: NOW I get it... You feint, he clobbers. I see where this goes...

Techno Purple: You see nothing.

He speaks in a mechanical tone, surprising everyone save for his partner. She now speaks too, in a similar tone.

Techno Grey: All you live for is death and chaos. Very well then.

Techno Purple: We shall give you yours.

Tigress: At the risk of spouting another cliche, many have tried.

Techno Grey: And we shall succeed.

Techno Purple charges her and does a high spin kick. Tigress, predictably, ducks under it. Techno Grey then shoves up with her grounded leg, turning it into a spinning jump, thrusts that leg out, and kicks her in the neck. She is knocked backwards again and as he lands on both feet, he immediately leaps forward into a scissors kick that slams into both sides of her head, giving her a minor concussion. Tigress holds her head, trying to regain her bearings.

Tigress: That won't be enough, I promise you that!

She darts forward, but the two newcomers are again ready for her.

Techno Purple: Melee Mode engaged.

Techno Grey: Confirmed.

Techno Purple's grapple launcher's barrel rotates upwards 90 degrees. The claw snaps together into a point and a rod extends from the barrel. At the same time, Techno Grey snaps the handle of her whip in half. From both halves, short blades of energy ignite. Undaunted, Tigress swipes with her clawsaber, only for the blow to be parried by Techno Purple's weapon. Without a word, Techno Grey charges in and slashes her with both her energy daggers, actually setting some of the villain's fur on fire and forcing her back. Not giving her a chance to recover, Techno Purple slashes at her. Tigress puts up her clawsaber to block, but it's futile. As the weapons strike, her claws shatter, and the blade strikes home, forcing her back and giving Techno Grey one more shot at her, which becomes a double slash right to her face. The double slash also creates a blinding flash of light, disorienting the monster. Stunned, Tigress drops into a crouch and blinks rapidly, trying to clear her eyes.

Techno Purple: Iniciating elimination procedure.

They both return their weapons to their previous modes. He powers up his grapple gun and aims it at her. He pulls the trigger, and the grapple claw launches, attaching to her tail.

Techno Purple: Energizing Techno Grapple.

The black cord connecting the grapple to his gun surges with energy and the Tigress is rocked with explosions. He retracts the claw and holsters his weapon. The smoke clears to show that Tigress is still on her feet, charred but alive.

Techno Grey: Techno Lasher, full power.

Her whip glows brightly as she twirls it around her, slowly creating an energy vortex that grows in speed, size, and power before she thrusts forward with her arm, releasing the vortex from her whip. The vortex slams into Tigress with the power of a freight train, frying half her critical systems and throwing her to the ground.

Techno Grey: Procedure failure. Subject is still partially functional.

Tigress, seeing the better part of valor, sends a silent signal that creates a warpportal under her. It sucks her in, spiriting her away for repairs and medical attention. Seeing this, Techno Grey holsters her weapon as well. Both Techno Rangers have their backs to the Rangers.

Walter: Man! That was incredible! You two rocked!

Jeremy: Thanks for the help! Who are you, anyway?

The two Techno Rangers seemingly ignore the greetings and begin to walk away. After a few seconds, they vanish into beams of binary code... As they fade away, they hear an answer to one question.

Techno Purple: We are the Techno Rangers.

Walter: ...Was it something I said?

Cindy: Nevermind that, guys. We ve gotta get Jake back to the base... Tigress really hurt him...

Anya: I concur. We can settle this later...

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

The area we see is a medical/robotics bay. Tigress is writhing in agony as several Dreads try to held her down. Her cybernetics are nearly totaled, and her furry flesh is charred. She is obviously in extreme agony. Kalask stands by her head, observing and analyzing.

Kalask: Multiple fractures, fused circuitry, burns over ninety percent of your remaining body... These new Rangers certainly know what they re doing. I m impressed.

Tigress screams in agony as the medical Dreads continue fixing her up . Kalask ignores her screams and continues talking.

Kalask: I can see that you were impressed as well. Your battle told me a great deal. Placing those sensor arrays into your nervous system was a stroke of genius, I do admit. Remind me to compliment Tem-Tar upon it.

Kalask holds up a small electronic pad, reading off the list.

Kalask: Energy whip that becomes a pair of nasty plasma daggers. Grapple launcher with a nasty bite that turns into a sword. Strength and speed beyond the Cyber Rangers' own. And I do believe they didn't even go to full power. No wonder your mission was less than successful.

Tigress screams again, louder this time, as we see part of her ARM removed, gore and all. A Dread looks the severed arm over and then takes it to a garbage bin.

Kalask: No, certainly this defeat was not your fault. How could you defeat the unexpected? And even in defeat, you brought me back such delicious information. I applaud the results, and that's why I m going to reward you.

Tigress: L-let... let me die...

Kalask: Die? I think not, my dear. Oh no... Your mission remains, to eliminate these newcomers. Now that you have a tenuous grasp on their capabilities, you can better prepare for the next battle. This is why I'm rewarding you with a powerful new body to replace your ruined biological one. It will be finished within the hour.

A Dread begins to cut into her with a rotary saw. She's in so much pain she can hardly feel it anymore.

Tigress: w...why...?

Kalask: Because your brain is still quite intact. Unfortunately, you're dying in your current form, so... as they say... EVERYTHING WILL HAVE TO GO.

As he says these words, another med-Dread lowers an ether delivering mask to her face with one hand, while it holds a bloody meat cleaver in the other...

* * *

Location: Weapons Lab, Fort Myers

Time: 10:42 PM

Walter: ADMIT IT! You re the Grey Ranger!

Walter is right in Wendy's face, trying to prod an answer out of her. Behind her are three of the Cyber Ops. The Ops are hooked up to a computer terminal that monitors their self-repair cycles. A readout says Red: 30, Green: 65, Pink: 55 .

Wendy: First of all, you should either consider a stronger mouthwash, or give me some personal space.

She waits, and he slowly backs off.

Wendy: Second, I am not this Gray Ranger. Anyway, if I was, do you really think I would keep that from the team? And when exactly would I have the time to make a more powerful suit, anyway? I spend my days in here and the bay and my nights hiding in the private lab so I won't be bothered.

Walter: Yeah, your private lab that only you and Matt know the location of. Pretty convenient.

Wendy: Yes, it is. However, if you will check the security tapes, you will no doubt see that Matt and I were in the bay at the time, checking on the Combat Zords. Evidence doesn't lie, Walter. I was HERE. I CAN'T be your mysterious heroine... much as I wish I was.

Walter: But- I SAW the suits! They were so close to ours ...

Wendy: And that's something to look into. It's possible we ve had a security breach, or that someone has succeeded in improving upon our basic design. If either proves to be the case, I want to find out immediately.

Walter: ...But the way she fought...

Wendy: Yes, from what you say, almost as good as me. Still, from what you've told me, this Techno Gray was not much of a talker. Does THAT sound like me?

Walter opens his mouth to respond, then stops. He relents, conceding the point. Wendy raises an eyebrow, as if challenging him to come up with anything else. He doesn't disappoint.

Walter: Okay, so if you haven't been making new Rangers, what HAVE you been doing in that lab?

Wendy pushes her glasses up and rubs her eyes with her pointer finger and thumb.

Wendy: I've been spending countless hours coming up with strategies to convince the President to allow Matt and myself to return to active duty in the field, thus far without success. And yes, I admit that we tried to improve upon the basic Cyber V suit parameters, but those experiments proved less than optimal and we abandoned them.

Walter: How do I know you're telling me the truth?

Wendy: You know me.

Walter: Well enough to know that you probably wanna find out what makes these new powers tick.

Wendy: ...Yeah...

She looks away, as though ashamed that, even after all this time, she still longs to be an active team member, for not giving up an impossible dream.

Walter: Listen, Wendy... I know it's been hard on you, just watching as we fight... But we need you here... You and Matt, well, you've saved our hash plenty of times, and without any powers. Focus on THAT.

Wendy pauses and considers that. After a moment, she looks up and smiles weakly.

Wendy: Now if only you could turn that persuasive charm on strong enough to get Anya's attention...

Walter: Don't think I haven't tried, Girl...

* * *

Jeremy: You should have seen them.

Matt and Jeremy are in the Holding Bay. Matt is running a diagnostic on the Combat Zords.

Matt: So I've been told. In fact, some of you, as in ALL of you, seem to think I was there.

Jeremy: Can you blame us? Two new Rangers suddenly appearing out of thin air? Heck, they even have your taste in colors.

Matt raises an eyebrow, and looks down at his own purple shirt.

Matt: Oh please. If color was a hint to secret identities, most Rangers would end up killed in the first day.

Jeremy: ...Nevermind. Matt?

Matt: Yes?

Jeremy: Is something wrong?

Matt: Besides the fact you guys got trashed out there and there are two rogue Rangers out there apparently using the technology I helped create? No, nothing's wrong. Nothing at all.

Jeremy: Okay, that's enough!

Jeremy grabs Matt.

Jeremy: Ever since we first met, you've been carrying a chip on your shoulder, and it's way past time you got over it. I'm trying to be your friend!

Matt pulls free.

Matt: Friends? We're many things, Jeremy. Teammates. Fellow employees. Builder and tester. We've NEVER been friends. You may think we are, but we're not. You think I care? I do. I care because you and the others are the only ones who can stop Kalask. The only one that... That can avenge Mai. But I'm not a part of the group... not really. Tell me, what exactly do you know about me?

Jeremy pauses to think. Matt answers for him.

Matt: You know NOTHING about me. Favorite music? Foods? Hobbies outside experimentation?

Jeremy: Well, you don't help us get to know you. You're always keeping to yourself. Let us in.

Matt looks away.

Matt: ...I'm... not sure how... I've never been that good at emoting. Wendy's the outgoing one, not me.

Jeremy: Hey, you're not Wendy. You're not Walter or Jake or anyone else except Matt Venturas. And Matt Venturas has a lot of time to make up for.

Matt: Perhaps...

Jeremy: Oh no you don't. No avoiding it now. You've got something to say, say it.

Matt: There's nothing to say. I'll talk when I talk.

Jeremy: Matt...

Matt: I have work to do.

Jeremy: But why? You say we're not friends, but you're not even trying to change that. WHY!

Matt turns, obviously still upset.

Matt: BECAUSE I ENVY YOU! =ALL= OF YOU! You get to live my dream every day, and all I do is get to watch it on monitors and fix weapons when they get damaged. When I got to fight alongside Anya against WarMace, it reinforced what I already knew... that when push comes to shove, I have to back down and let you guys do what should have been my job. My life... My... my destiny...

Matt seems to deflate, and appears to be very small in comparison to his anger a few seconds earlier.

Matt: I...I'm sorry, Jeremy. You didn't deserve to go through that. I just keep thinking about Mai and it just makes it worse... I'll work through it.

Jeremy: Not alone, you re not. Matt, what you just told me... Is that why you're almost never around when we're off duty?

Matt: Honestly?

Jeremy: Honestly.

Matt: It... hadn't occurred to me.

Jeremy: Well you've always been welcome.

Matt: ...I've got to finish this analysis. I'll call everyone when the diagnostic is complete.

Jeremy nods, having done all he can for the time being. He turns to leave. He goes five steps.

Matt: Jeremy?

Jeremy stops.

Matt: Thank you.

Jeremy smiles and walks out of the bay.

* * *

Location: Medical Bay

A doctor is checking Cindy over, since she had a nasty blow to the head in the last battle. Jake lies on a hospital bed nearby, wearing a neck brace to keep him from moving his head until the swelling from his neck injury goes down. Anya stands off to the side, deep in thought.

Jake: Pain hurts. She threw me by the neck with her tail?

Cindy: Yes.

Jake: And I'm still ALIVE?

Cindy: If not, we're both in trouble.

Jake: Did you just make a joke? I could swear you just grew a sense of humor.

Cindy: What happened to the Jake that cared about whether or not I'd get hurt fighting Tigress?

Jake: I was delirious.

Cindy: SURE you were.

Jake: Fine. Next time we fight her, YOU can be the one who... Aw craaaaaaaap... We ARE gonna fight her again, aren't we?

Anya: Yes. She may be gravely injured, but that will not deter Kalask from trying again.

Cindy: That... That's not good.

Anya: No, it is not. Tigress is a formidable enemy. I have faced her before. I barely escaped with my life.

Jake: Oh, come on... If you could survive against her when you were, what? FOUR? How could someone who can't kill a kid able to tear us apart like that?

Anya: There were... extenuating circumstances. The encounter was one of the... less pleasant of my experiences battling Kalask as a member of the Resistance. People have a habit of dying around Tigress. That we all survived speaks well of our skill.

Jake: No, it speaks well of the timing our friends have. Without them, we'd've been cat chow by now. The others are SURE it wasn't Brain Babe and Brother?

Anya: Fairly so. And, I must admit, I wish that they were. Their presence in the field would solve many of our difficulties. They know every aspect of our weaponry a thousand times better than we do. No doubt if they had been there, we would not have allowed Tigress to cripple the Megazord.

Cindy: ...Do you still wish it was them instead of us?

Anya pauses.

Anya: I choose to not dwell upon the what-ifs of life. What matters is that both of you have proven yourselves time and again to be heroes, and I am honored to fight alongside you.

Cindy blushes at that.

Jake: Aww... You're just saying that because it's true.

Anya: Correct. Almost an astute observation.

Anya walks away. There is a momentary pause.

Jake: ...I just got zinged, didn't I?

Cindy: A-yup.

Once she is outside the medical bay, Anya is greeted by General Sauder.

Sauder: It WAS the Tigress? Are you sure?

Anya: Who else could do this to the team outside of Kalask himself?

Sauder: I thought she was dead.

Anya: As did I. Obviously, not only were we mistaken,. but she has been upgraded. And considering the severity of her injuries, we can almost certainly expect her to undergo another upgrade before she faces us again. We must be prepared for the absolute worst.

Sauder: Estimated time of attack?

Anya: Uncertain. She likes to toy with her victims, but she'll also want it to be sporting. My best guess? Dawn.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

The medical bay from before is now nothing but wreckage, both of the room itself and of Dread parts. The adjoining hallway is scored with clawmarks, the lights flickering only for brief snatches of time before dying again. An alarm echoes throughout the base...

* * *

Location: War Room, Fort Myers Time: 12:00 AM

The exhausted Rangers are present, as are the Twins and Sauder. Jake is feeling better, well enough to remove the neck brace and turn his head experimentally. He winces in pain, but he finds it tolerable enough. Cindy pops a migraine headache pill. It has been a long day for the heroes. It shows no signs of letting up.

Sauder: I know you're all exhausted, so I will make this as brief as I can. We have NOT seen the last of the Tigress; of this I am certain. Wendy, Matt: status reports?

Wendy: Cyber Ops have completed their repair cycles, sir. They can be picked up once this conference is concluded. I've made slight modifications to their shielding programs, in the hopes that next time, the enemy won't have such an easy time damaging their protection.

Matt: The Combat Zords, however, are another story. They have taken heavy damage and will take several days to repair. If a monster grows before they are put back online, the city will effectively be defenseless. Remember, we didn't design the Hyper Rush Megazord to battle alone.

Anya: And if that was not bad enough, Cindy and Jake are not fully recovered as of yet from the injuries they sustained in the last attack.

Wendy: In layman's terms, we're fairly screwed... Sir.

Sauder: Damnit... This is what I was afraid of. Kalask knows he's hurt us.

Jeremy: And knowing that only makes things worse for us.

Sauder: Indeed. Pick up your Ops and get sleep while you can. We may be down, but we're not out. This city still depends on you five. We can't rely on last minute rescues every time. DISMISSED!

All: YES, SIR!

Sauder: But not you two.

He indicates the Twins.

Matt: Is something on your mind, Sir?

Sauder: Yes, there is. I want you to round up every available technician on base and get to work repairing the Zords immediately. I want them worked on around the clock. If someone's not eating, using the bathroom, or taking a power nap, I want them fixing our first line of defense!

Matt: Of course.

Wendy: Absolutely.

Sauder: And one last thing...

He gets right in their faces.

Sauder: I don't know HOW you've done it, but I KNOW you've done it. And once I figure it out, I'm not only going to CONFISCATE your new toys, I'll confine you to the base for the rest of your natural lives. You can fool them, but you can't fool me.

Wendy: Very well, Sir, but you ARE mistaken. Good night, Sir.

The twins turn and leave. Once they're out of earshot of the General...

Wendy: Very mistaken, Sir. You're the easiest one of all to decieve...

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Emeralde steps swiftly but silently through unruined corridors, wary that danger could come from any direction at any time. Her kitana is sheathed, but that does not matter, for she is ninja, and can move like lightning. She hears something inaudible to any other and quickens her pace. She reaches the end of the corridor to see Kalask, Thrak, Midnai and Tem-Tar waiting for her.

Kalask: Report.

Emeralde: As you surmised, she will attack anything that moves. She is certainly following me.

Kalask: Excellent. Be prepared, all of you. She will not be subdued easily. And remember, I want her intact and unharmed.

Thrak: And what about US?

Kalask: If your battle prowess is as good as you boast, that will not be an issue, now will it?

Thrak growls from the veiled challenge. Emeralde says nothing, but unsheathes her Kitana, just in case.

Midnai: Perhaps I should place a spell upon her mind, Master.

Kalask: Alas, my dear, magic cannot replace technology. And besides...

Suddenly the ceiling caves in to reveal a shadowed metallic monster. It seems to be Tigress, but now there is no trace of flesh. Blood red eyes glow in the shadows. It roars.

Kalask: ...She is already here.

Immediately, the shadowed Tigress slashes forward. Emeralde leaps to the left to stay out of her way. Thrak is slashed in the chest as he attempts to move aside as well. Midnai immediately sets up a magical force field that protects herself, Tem-Tar, and Kalask. Kalask, seemingly unconcerned, works upon a device on the right arm of his armor.

Kalask: Do be careful.

Thrak holds his chest, getting pissed.

Thrak: Creature, bow or fall!

He swings his war club, but the shadowed cyborg easily evades his attack and slashes him across the face, damaging his bionic eye. He roars in pain and staggers back, allowing her to attack the force field. She rakes it with her claws, but the field holds. She slashes three more times, and the field momentarily flickers.

Midnai: KALASK! I cannot keep my protection spell up forever!

Kalask (distractedly): Just a moment, my dear...

Emeralde takes advantage of Tigress obsession with dicing Kalask to slash her in the back with her kitana. The most she manages is a superficial scratch along the cyborg's back... and making herself a prime target.

Tigress: S...

Tigress turns suddenly, swatting the kitana from her attacker s hands. Far from weaponless, Emeralde pulls out ninja stars and throws them. They merely bounce off of Tigress new body, useless. Tigress, however, is not amused and extends her tail before swinging it like a whip, slamming it into Emeralde, raising sparks and knocking the jade ninja into the wall, actually denting the metal. Satisfied, Tigress turns towards the field again.

Tigress: Sarrrrrrr...

Before she can leap, Thrak grabs her arm in his massive metal fist. He lifts her up off the ground. Stupid move. In response, she pulls herself up and wraps her body around his fist, and then sends her tail at his elbow joint like a jackhammer, ripping through the metal and TEARING HIS ARM OFF at the elbow. As his severed limb hits the ground, she pulls free. He screams in agony and falls back.

Tigress: SDRRRR!

Sick of interference, she launches herself at the field like a cannonball, hitting it so hard that it shatters instantly, knocking Midnai for a loop. Tem-Tar is easily swatted down by her tail. She's literally one second from reaching Kalask when he finishes what he's doing and casually aims his right hand at her, opening a warp portal between then and sending her through it. He closes it, satisfied. Casually, he starts walking away.

Kalask: Well, that's more like it. That wasn't so hard, now was it?

We pan to the looks on his minions faces as we switch to Downtown Horizon, the middle of morning rush hour. The warpportal opens without warning and dumps the cyborg in the middle of traffic. Instantly, she begins tearing into cars and people. Graphically. Out of the shadows, the world finally get a good look at the new and improved Tigress. She is completely metal, except for her blood red eyes and organic brain, deep in her metallic skull. Despite being robotic, she appears quite insane. Blood dripping from her claws, she roars.

Tigress: SSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUDDDD EEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!

* * *

Location: Fort Myers

Alarms blare instantly.

Sauder: Report.

Lt. Conner: A warp portal has just been detected, Sir. Getting a visual now.

The carnage appears on the screen.

Sauder: My god... Alert the team.

Jeremy: (over speaker) All ready on the way, Sir.

Five colored beams of binary code blaze forth until they reach the highway. They materialize into the Rangers in midair, and the team flips forward to land on their feet in front of the Tigress.

Jake: Woah. Looks like she got upgraded all right.

Anya: It doesn t matter. We still have to stop her.

Tigress: SSSSAUUUUUUDDDDERRRRR!

Cindy: Is it me, or did she just yell-

Anya: Forget it and come on!

Tigress finally notices them and stops roaring and screaming. She emits a soft growl and brandishes her claws.

Jeremy: Let's do it. CYBER RED!

He poses in his usual style.

Walter: Let's fix this feline! CYBER GREEN!

Ditto.

Jake: Payback's a bitch! CYBER BLUE!

Ditto.

Anya: And so am I! CYBER YELLOW!

Ditto.

Cindy: Maybe we should rethink that intro... CYBER PINK!

Ditto.

Jeremy: Defending the multiverse from the forces of darkness!

All: POWER RANGERS CYBER V! FOR VICTORY!

Jeremy turns his pose into a thumbs down.

Jeremy: And you're going down!

Tigress, unimpressed, lunges at then with the speed of a panther. Cindy and Walter get slashed with her right claws, Jake and Anya with her left, and she barrels directly into Jeremy, knocking him back ten feet and going with him. With Jeremy on the ground, Tigress moves to slash him open, only for Jeremy to kick her in the head, roll to safety, and get back onto his feet. However, he has no chance to attack because Tigress extends her tail and whips it around, wrapping him up again. She sends energy through her mechanical appendage, and Jeremy's suit sparks, but this time, it resists the debilitating damage it caused the last time.

Jeremy: YES!

Jeremy grabs his holstered Data Ray, points it at her, and fires wide spread, blasting her metallic body and jolting her just enough to make her let go. He rubs his shoulder, aching from the tight squeeze, and the others gather around him.

Jake: I guess the modifications Wendy made to our suits are holding up... She can't get through!

Walter: Yeah! Even though she's had her upgrade, she can't make us crash!

Cindy groans at the atrocious pun.

Jeremy: Don't let your guard down for a second...

Anya: It's not our guard we should be concerned about! LOOK OUT!

Tigress brings her hands together and then spreads them apart, generating a gigantic arc of energy. Then she slams her hands together again, and the arc of energy slams into the five heroes, knocking them off their feet explosively and tearing up the pavement.

Jake: Okay, this isn't going well...

Anya: We cannot turn back now. We must press on...

Cindy: Or we could let them do it for us...

Walter: THEM ?

Cindy points and everyone turns to see the Techno Rangers walking towards the battle purposely.

Walter: OOOOOOOHHHH... THOSE "Them".

Techno Purple: Malevolent creature, this time we shall finish what we began.

Techno Grey: Your rampage ends here.

Tigress: SAUUUUDUDDDDEERRRRRR!

Both mystery heroes leap forward, and flip, landing right in front of the creature. Purple does a high spin kick first, but Tigress dodges it and slashes Techno Grey in the chest, knocking her away. She turns to face Purple, but he is ready and swings a punch. Again, she dodges and slashes him in the back. He staggers forward and she tries to advance, only to be confronted by Grey again as she kicks the robot in the gut with her left leg to utterly no effect. Tigress grabs the oh-so-inviting foot and literally lifts Techno Grey into the air, and then slams her into Techno Purple. Both tumble onto the street as once more, Tigress brings her hands together while glowing, opens her arms wide to make a glowing arc of energy, and then slams her hands together to release it. The arc slams into the two heroes, but when the smoke clears, the Rangers are standing between them and the Tigress, Data Shields upon their arms.

Jeremy: All right. Thanks for buying us some time... whoever you are.

Jeremy turns his attention to the Tigress as the two new heroes get up.

Jeremy: We're through fooling around. FORM CYBER BLASTER!

Walter attaches his Disk Launcher to Jake's Output Cannon. Anya's Input Staves attach to ports on both sides of the Cannon, even as Cindy's Protection Shield links to Walter's Launcher. Finally, Jeremy's blade retracts into it's hilt partially, before he places it between the staves' housings. The transformation complete, Jeremy levels the Cyber Blaster before him, the others bracing him. Walter and Anya on his right, Jake and Cindy on his left.

Jeremy: Cyber Blaster ready! FIRE!

Jeremy pulls the trigger, and a cascading wave of the five colors blasts forward, slamming into Tigress, who blocks with her tail, and creating explosions all around her. However, she does not fall, even though her tail collapses to the ground, a severed piece of fused metal.

Techno Grey: A valiant effort, Cyber Rangers, but you do not possess the power to defeat her. We shall handle things from here.

Techno Purple: Initiate Techno Thrust transformation sequence.

Both Techno Rangers draw their weapons. Techno Grey immediately attaches her Techno Lasher's handle to the top of the Techno Grapple. Techno Purple charges the weapon up and aims at Tigress. Techno Grey braces him.

Both: Techno Thrust complete. FIRE!

The handle of the weapon glows and fires a spiraling beam of purple and gray energy.

Walter: WOAH! That's the beam that saved the Megazord from WarMace!

The beam blazes forward and slams into Tigress. The initial impact creates a massive explosion that severs her left leg at the knee as well as her right hand.

Tigress: SSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUU UUUDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEERRRRR RRRRRRRRR!

With this final scream, she falls backwards and erupts into a gigantic fireball. The Technos turn their backs on her, triumphant.

Both: Mission accomplished.

With no reason to stay, the two heroes separate their weapons and holster them, and then begin to walk away. Jeremy impulsively reaches out and grabs Techno Purple by the shoulder.

Jeremy: WAIT! There's so much we need to know... Who are you? Why are you here?

Anya: How did you replicate our technology?

Walter: How do you know when there's trouble?

Cindy: Are you on our side?

Jake: What does the hot babe look like under that suit...

Everyone pauses and stares at him. He shrugs.

Jake: WHAT?

Ignoring him, the others turn their attention back to their impromptu questioning.

Jeremy: Please... Join us.

The two hesitate, and then respond.

Techno Purple: As you have been informed, we are the Techno Rangers. We have observed your battles and done our best to replicate your battle technology to aid in your defense of the Prime Reality.

Techno Grey: Beyond that, there is nothing you need to know about us, save that we cannot join you. However, when you require aid, we shall assist you.

The Techno Rangers turn away again, and teleport.

Jeremy: WAIT! Don't go...

Anya: This isn't over. We shall have another opportunity to learn about them. Do not doubt it. Now we had best return to base.

* * *

Location: Fort Myers

Sauder punches a communications console.

Sauder: Holding Bay, come in.

Wendy's head appears on a monitor.

Wendy: Here, Sir. What is it?

Sauder: I want an explanation NOW.

Matt comes into the frame, joining his sister.

Matt: For what, Sir?

Sauder: I know you were out there fighting just now! I saw you!

Matt: That's impossible, Sir. We've been here the entire time working on Razor Bat. Every technician here will vouch for us.

Sauder's jaw drops. That should be impossible. Who ELSE could make Cyber V technology? He shakes his head in disbelief.

Sauder: How long have you been there?

Wendy: Eight hours, Sir.

Sauder: Take a break.

Both: Yes, Sir.

* * *

Location: Private Lab

Time: 9:03 AM

The Twins walk into their home away from home.

Wendy: I would call the first test successful.

Matt: I couldn't agree more, Sis. I would daresay that it is time to begin phase two of the plan.

Wendy grins. It is a playful, deceitful, border-line malicious grin.

Wendy: And won't our friends be SO surprised to see what we have in store next...

Techno Grey: Indeed they will...

The Twins turn to see the Techno Rangers, waiting.

Techno Purple: Indeed they will...

Mission Log Incomplete...

Next time: The mystery of the Techno Rangers deepens! Kalask's newest assault forces the Cyber and Techno Rangers to work together, but with the Combat Zords down, will the Techno Rangers be able to step up and defend the city?


	18. Techno Artillery

Previously, on Power Rangers Cyber V: Alphabet Soup, the organization that inadvertantly created Venjix and decimated the planet, has resurfaced, secretly controlling the Ranger Project through General Sauder and President Winters. Discovering this, Doggie Cruger and Kat Manx initiated a plan to take control away from the rogue operation, even placing a spy, Lt. Conner, within the project's ranks. Stealing secret information from Winters' computer, Kat sends a message to the Twins, and Wendy, in turn, discovers sensitive documents in Sauder's office.

Among the manipulations of Alphabet Soup, the most overt to date was the removal of Matt and Wendy from active Ranger status due to their being Hybrids, a decision that did a fair share of damage to the team's dynamic. Over the years, Matt, Wendy, and Anya have become a makeshift family, but it's clear that they're keeping secrets from one another. Meanwhile, Kalask has a nanite spy infiltrate the base, where it continually transmits data to him to use against the Rangers.

In recent weeks, the Rangers secretly received help via the Twins' "Operation T", which was revealed to be two new mysterious allies known as the Techno Rangers. Coming out into the open, the Techno Rangers destroyed Kalask's newest monster, but not before it crippled the Rangers' Zords. After departing, the Technos met with Matt and Wendy in their secret lab, making it clear that this was just the first phase of a much larger plan...

* * *

Mission Log continued...

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay, Fort Myers  
Time: 3:00 AM

Wendy: DAMNIT!

Wendy is sitting at a computer console monitoring the progress on the repairs to the Combat Zords. She has a half drained coffee mug next to her, her glasses are down over her eyes, her hair is somewhat disshelved, and her clothes are wrinkled. Her lab coat is draped over a chair and she looks like she hasn't slept for two days. She hasn't. Beyond her, dozens of technicians are continuing work on the Combat Zords, but it is slow going, as only two people in the world know every nook and cranny of the machines, and she is one of them.

Wendy: We're never gonna get them fixed before the next attack...

She stares at the latest report upon the screen she is sitting at. The news is not encourging. She rubs her temples as Matt, his own coat stained with engine lubricant, walk up behind her. He is as clean as one could expect for working with giant war machines, although he has two days of beard growth, having taken no time to maintain his appearance.

Matt: The news isn't good?

Wendy: The news is bad. Mega bad. Mondo bad. TERMINALLY bad.

Matt kneels down to read the report. After a moment, he winces.

Matt: Understatement. Razor Bat's progressing nicely... Should be done by the end of the week...

Wendy: Which is the problem, because Kalask isn't going to wait that long to attack. He may enjoy being sporting but he knows to press an advantage when he has one. Tigress hurt us bad, and he's bound to use that against us.

Matt: What about the other Zords? I haven't had a chance to follow reports... Been too busy fixing fuel leaks in MortarTread and LightTank to read them.

Wendy: Worse than Razor Bat. In a way, we're lucky. Because the other Zords form around Razor Bat, it took the least amount of the punishment.

Matt: But still enough to ground it.

Wendy: Exactly. But since it's the least damaged, and has proven capable of tackling monsters on its own, it's the top priority.

Matt: Which I know.

Wendy: And I know that you know. I'm saying it out loud because it helps me think.

Matt: Of course. You need to rest, Sis.

Wendy: I'll rest once the Zords are back online. Until then, I can't AFFORD to rest. None of us can. We can't just keep relying on the Techno Rangers to save the day when the chips are down.

Matt: And Hyper Rush Megazord can't do the job alone. It's not made for heavy combat.

Wendy: EXACTLY.

She rubs the bridge of her nose, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Wendy: As far as we know, with Cyber Combat Megazord out of commission, the city is virtually DEFENSELESS.

Matt nods grimly, then looks over at the damaged Combat Zords, out of action, and the world running out of time... And watching up in the rafters, Kalask's nanite spy watches and hears everything...

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V  
Created by Aaron Thall

"Techno Artillery"  
Written by: Aaron Thall

* * *

Location: Strategy Room  
Time: 7:30 AM

Sauder: WHO ARE THE TECHNO RANGERS?

He motions around the map table to the Rangers, as well as the Twins who are obviously very tired and trying their best to stay awake.

Wendy: Unknown, Sir. These PRETENDERS-

Jake: Excuse me? Brain Babe, they've saved our hash so many times now...

Wendy: If I weren't physically too tired to, I would rip your tongue out of your head and slap you wth it, you overgreased-

Sauder: ENOUGH! Both of you, button it!

Jake and Wendy: Yes, sir. Sorry sir.

Matt: As ill-timed as it may be, Jake does have a point, Sir. We know of at least four instances where the Techno R have come to the aid of the team. The first confirmed instance was the battle with WarMace. When Cyber Combat was down momentarily, a beam from what had to be their "Techno Thrust" struck the villain, allowing the team to get the mecha back onto its feet to finish the battle.

Walter: And even before that, didn't Anya say that Emoti-Con got blinded by something during the fight? Well, when Techno Grey used her daggers, they made a blinding flash... It must have been her that saved Anya.

Jeremy: And then there was the first fight with Tigress. She had us cold. Cyber Combat crippled, our suits damaged, Jake out of action completely... We were history, hands down. And just when she's about to lower the boom on us, the Techno Rangers appeared, saved our lives, and nearly totaled her before she got away.

Walter: And then they came back to finish what they started with Tigress when she was tearing up the freeway. Those two have some good moves, and they're tough. But why the heck was Tigress yelling your name, Sir?

Sauder: Kalask probably told her to kill me after all of you.

Anya: Most likely. We also know that they defeated a monster on their own before we could arrive. That they could do so in such a short period of time, combined with what we have seen so far, suggests a great deal of power, perhaps surpassing our own.

Wendy: Possible. But I don't like it. I want to know how they could replicate our technology and improve upon it like that. I worked long and hard just to upgrade your suits' shields for the last fight, but these two were that well protected going in...

Matt: And there may be more. I assume you all remember the battle with Tange? He fooled almost everyone into thinking he was truly intangible, so while you were battling his illusions, the true villain was manipulating from a remote area. When the spell was broken, he mysteriously erupted into a fireball. At the time, we assumed that it was caused by psychic feedback.

Sauder: And now you think it was the Techno Rangers?

Wendy: Affirmative. In retrospect, the feedback explanation has many holes in it. Occam's Razor dictates that whatever answer is simplest is likely the correct one. In this case, it points to them. Tange was likely the first monster they annihilated. They probably have been assisting the team from behind the scenes since then. We're still going over the logs to confirm this.

Sauder: It's a good bet that you will... These two are sneaky. So why have they come out into the open all of a sudden?

Jake: Easy. Kalask's getting tougher and we're not. He's gotta have dozens, hundreds, maybe thousands of things he can throw at us, and all we've got are the five of us and the Zords. Tange almost had us. WarMace was gonna bash the Megazord's head in. Tigress was gonna slaughter us like pigs on a spit.

Jeremy: And we weren't going to be in time to stop the attack that they did. They saved that little girl's life. Maybe they felt that they couldn't afford to stay hidden anymore.

Anya: Perhaps they simply don't care if they are seen. Yes, they have given us assistance, but that does not mean they are truly our allies. That two new Rangers could just appear out of the blue is, in itself, suspicious.

Walter: I mean, except for maybe you, Sir, we'd all love it if it was Wendy and Matt under the helmets... But Anya's got a point. What if Kalask is playing us?

Cindy: What if he isn't?

They all stop and turn to her. Quiet throughout the entire meeting, they turn to look at her. She pauses, realizing she's suddenly the center of attention. This startles her, but she composes herself.

Cindy: All... All I'm saying is that if they ARE on our side, Kalask is going to go after them... And he's not exactly worried about anyone getting in his way. Right?

Sauder: She's right. Assuming they aren't some kind of trick to throw us off balance, Kalask is going to be a lot more dangerous from this point on. He won't like having a fight where he doesn't know the rules of the game.

Walter: Since when does this game have rules?

Matt: It doesn't. The state of the Combat Zords is testimony to that.

Sauder: And what is that current status?

Wendy: Razor Bat will be flight-able again in three days. The other Zords, perhaps five or six. We virtually had to rebuild a third of them from scratch. Right now, all we have to work with is CV Transport if an emergerncy arises.

Jake: Assuming our friends don't have a spiffy garage of their own...

Wendy: And how could they do that, hmm?

Sauder: Like they've done everything else we've seen. If they DO have Zords of their own, what could they be?

Matt: An... interesting question.

Wendy: And a troubling one. They could literally have anything. Anywhere. And if they're some weird setup...

Cindy: ...We're in trouble, aren't we?

Jeremy: Comes with the job. If they're friends, we have to find a way to get them to join us.

Anya: And if they are enemies, they must be stopped like any other villain.

Sauder: This is why I'm making it this team's priority mission to find out who or what these Techno Rangers are. I want to know everything about them. Until then, the base is maintaining alert status.

Anya: Of course, Sir. Is there anything else?

Sauder: Isn't that enough?

* * *

As the meeting adjourns and the team goes their seperate ways, Cindy follows Wendy, who heads directly towards the quarters area.

Wendy: Cindy, why are you following me?

Cindy: I'm worried about you...

Wendy: I'm fine. I'm tired, but I'm fine.

Cindy: No, you're not. You're not sleeping, you're not eating... You've been working for three days nonstop...

Wendy: Sleep is one problem I'm about to tackle. If something's on your mind, make it fast.

Cindy: It's probably nothing... It's just... Are you my friend?

Wendy stops, perplexed by the question. She turns to face Cindy.

Wendy: Why do you ask?

Cindy: I'm only asking because of something Matt told Jeremy... That he wasn't really our friend. I'm... I'm just worried that you might be that way, too... I know that you always wanted to be Cyber Pink, but-

Wendy: Relax. I've gotten over it.

Cindy: But I thought that-

Wendy: I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that a part of me still resents you for taking my place. No, Cindy, I said I was over it and I am.

Cindy: I hope so... I mean, I try to live up to your example...

Wendy: And you do the Cyber Pink name proud. I'm honored to be able to work with you. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get some shuteye before my brain erupts.

Wendy turns and walks away. Cindy stands there, confused.

Cindy: ...If you're all right, why are you acting like this?

* * *

Nearby, Matt heads towards the mess hall to get some coffee. Jake and Walter exchange glances and follow him. As Matt enters the mess hall, the two approach him.

Walter: Matt, we need to talk.

Matt: There's nothing to talk about, gentlemen.

Jake: That's bullshit and you know it. What you said to Jeremy? That's just cold.

Walter: Yeah. JAKE'S supposed to be the resident jerk, not you.

Jake: ...You're not helping.

Walter: Anyway, he meant what he said. We've always considered you a part of the team.

Matt: Perhaps I don't. Coffee. Black. Strong.

Jake: Matt, this isn't funny.

Matt: Am I laughing?

He picks up his coffee.

Matt: Thank you.

Matt turns to go to a table. As he sits, Jake and Walter sit on either side of him.

Matt: Is there something I can help you with?

Jake: Blast it, we're trying to be your friends!

Matt takes a sip.

Matt: And doing a lovely job of it, I assure you.

Walter: Listen, if we've done anything-

Matt: You haven't, which is exactly the problem. Walter, you're a good man, so I'll give you some advice. Focus on what you can accomplish, and don't worry about what you can't.

Walter: You're talking about Anya, right?

Matt: Indeed. I've known her for a long time now, and I can tell you, flat out, Anya is a long ways away from being ready to consider a relationship. Her life is the mission. Nothing more. Nothing less. Wendy and I are her surrogate family because we've worked together for so long. You're still relatively new to this fight, so relax, give her space, give her time. Eventually, she will come to accept you fully and open up a little.

Walter: You really think so?

He takes another sip.

Matt: Yes.

Jake: And what about me?

Matt: Indeed. What about you? You're rude, arrogance, an affront to all that's decient and good...

Jake: So I'm you?

Matt: ...Why do I bother...?

Jake: You are out of line, pal. I'm not looking for your approval.

Matt: My mistake.

Jake: You know Brai- I mean Wendy... You know her better than anyone.

Matt: I should. I grew up with her. It's something twins tend to do.

Jake: Hardy har har. No... How do I get her attention? Y'know... What impresses her?

Matt (counting off on his fingers): Honesty. Integrity. Respect. Intelligence. So you're basically hosed four ways.

He takes another sip.

Jake: WHAT?

Matt: You think of her as a potential conquest. You look at her like she's a side of beef. You speak to her with all the charm of a Hell's Angel. You do not love. You do not know HOW to love. You lust, nothing more. Such behavior disgusts her, and is beneath most people on this planet. Until you understand this and make an honest effort to change, she will be as far beyond you as you are beyond a dust mite.

Matt takes one last sip and puts his coffee mug down. He gets up to leave.

Matt: Good day, gentlemen.

Matt leaves. The two Rangers exchange glances.

Jake: Man, he's wacked in the head.

Walter: Never seen him like this. It's weird. He's been funky ever since Mai died, but this is a whole new level of wrong.

Jake: I still think he's in on it.

Walter: Uh huh... HOW?

Jake: Dunno...

Walter: So, you gonna take his advice?

Jake: You think I should?

Walter: You want the truth? Yeah, I think you should. Matt may be a tad weird right now, but he's still right.

Jake: ...Not really... Not totally...

Walter: What's that mean?

Jake: It's... it's nothing, really...

Walter: Spill.

Jake: ...Fine... You remember that fight with Cybrilla?

Walter: How could I forget?

Jake: Well, the reason I was in town when he showed up was because...

Jake actually flushes with this revelation, like he's too embarrassed to admit it.

Jake: I was there because I wanted to get Wendy's glasses fixed as a surprise.

Walter: So THAT'S the big mystery of your special trip off base? Glasses?

Jake: I thought it might make her feel better... But when I went to give them to her, I heard what she thought of me... I backed off. She found them, yeah, but-

Walter nodes sagely.

Walter: I hear ya. Well, take it from me, you're not the same guy you were when this started.

Jake: I'm not?

Walter: Nope. You've changed. The Jake I used to know wouldn't be risking his life every day. He wouldn't stop to care about someone who's almost a total stranger. And the Jake I knew would NEVER stop and listen to advice.

Jake: I'm really that bad?

Walter: You were... But now you're almost tolerable.

Jake: Huh... You know, now that I think of it, you've changed, too.

Walter: Oh? Really?

Jake: Yeah. If anything, your jokes have gotten worse.

Both of them get up to leave.

Jake: But yeah... Maybe it is time for a change.

Walter: Definitely...

They leave. As they go, we can see that Matt's abandoned mug is still completely full...

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo  
Time: Inapplicable

Kalask is viewing footage of the battles between the Techno Rangers and Tigress. Emeralde watches with him.

Emeralde: I could defeat them easily if given the chance.

Kalask: Of course, my dear, but why make it easy? A challenge is always much more fun when one limits oneself. However, I will admit that these Techno Rangers are most distressing. We still do not know what they can truly do. We must devise a way to find out.

Emeralde: Why be clever? Why not just make one of the monsters grow? The Power Rangers can't do anything about it.

Kalask: Simple and blunt, but effective nonetheless. Emeralde, it sounds as though you have a creature in mind.

Emeralde: I do. Elimigator.

Kalask: Ah, such a vicious and uncivilized creature. I remember his work well. Do you think he can defeat two sets of Rangers?

Emeralde: Not unless he becomes a giant. With only Hyper Rush Megazord to oppose him...

Kalask: I see... We can easily cripple the last of their battle vehicles and see if these Techno troublemakers have anymore surprises of their own. Excellent. Make it so.

Emeralde: Gladly.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw Supplimentary Medical Bay

Med-Dreads work on reattaching Thrak's metallic arm after his encounter with Tigress. It has not been a painess experience. Tem-Tar watches from the shadows, deep in thought.

Tem-Tar (thinking): Kalask's plans have been sloppy as of late. He should never have released Tigress so soon. And the damage she did to the Shadow Claw... Perhaps... Perhaps it is time to explore... other options...

* * *

Location: President Winters' office, New York

Winters is watching footage of the Techno Rangers with growing apprihension and dread. The footage shrinks down, revealing Sauder on the monitor.

Winters: It has to be them. They're going against my direct orders! How DARE those... Those THINGS... Do this?

Sauder: The Twins have always been stubborn, Madame President, but they also have alibis, and solid ones at that. I don't buy it for a second, but until I can prove otherwise, we'll have to wait and let this play out a while longer. And I'll thank you to not refer to them as THINGS.

Winters: They're Hybrids, General. They're dangerous. It's bad enough Kalask's gained access to Venjix technology by targeting them, but now they've also got some kind of secret lab you can't locate? You're giving them far too much free reign. The situation's spiraling out of control!

Sauder: It's nothing I can't handle.

Winters: You had better, General, or Alphabet Soup will replace you with someone that WILL. I know you've raised those two ever since that incident with the parents, but-

Sauder: We both agreed to never speak of that. If they knew the truth...

Winters slowly nods.

Winters: At least the Tigress was eliminated before she could reveal anything to the Rangers. That's the ONLY good news I've had all week. Have you made sure Miss Maize will keep her mouth shut?

Sauder: Anya's a soldier to the core. She follows orders. She won't say anything that would jeopardize her mission.

Winters: Excellent. See that it stays that way.

She turns off the monitor and rubs her temples.

* * *

Location: The Twins' secret lab  
Time: 5:08 PM

Matt and Wendy are in their lab, working on another of their projects.

Matt: They may be starting to suspect that all is not as it seems.

Wendy: Then I would say that the time has come for phase two of our plan. Wouldn't you agree, Techno Rangers?

Both Technos step from the shadows.

Techno Purple: Indeed. We are prepared to spring the trap.

Techno Grey: When the time arrives, of course.

Wendy: EXCELLENT! Knowing them, the team won't let you leave again without answers. And we'll make sure they get them.

Matt: Not the RIGHT answers, of course...

Wendy grins.

Wendy: I just love it when a plan comes together. I feel so...

Matt: Evil?

Wendy: That's the word.

An alarm blares.

Wendy: That's the nice thing about Kalask. He's predictable AND punctual. Very polite for a villain. Good manners.

Matt: Time to go to work.

* * *

Location: War Room, Fort Myers

The same alarm blares. The team members rush to the Center. As usual, Sauder is waiting for them.

Sauder: A new monster just appeared in the zoo. Get going.

Jeremy nods affirmatively and motions for the others to follow him.

Jeremy: We'll take the Cyber Cycles. Come on, guys.

They quickly make their way to the Holding Bay and towards the cycles, running briskly. As they reach them, Jeremy gives the command.

Jeremy: It's go time.

They all lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out towards the wall. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

All: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jeremy finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a red battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Red!

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

As one, they leap onto the Cyber Cycles, even as a ramp extends from the wall, revealing a passage to the surface. One by one, Jeremy in the lead, they race up the ramp, which continues on through the wall to the surface, where they come out into the open air and land easily on their wheels. As they race for the boundary of the Base, the fence slides apart, allowing the five Rangers easy exit from the base.

Anya: Is the zoo being evacuated?

Sauder over helmet radios : Affirmative, although one tourist lost his arm early on. Medics think he'll live. Poor bastard...

Cindy: Oh god... We'd better hurry!

* * *

Location: The McFeely Memorial Zoo  
Time: 5:13 PM

The Cyber Rangers reach the zoo and dismount, just as the last of the civilians clear the area. Without a word, they rush into the Zoo in a full run.

Sauder over radios: It was last seen near the Reptile House.

Jake: Well, let's go wrangle a snake!

Walter: Make that one nasty alligator... Check this dude out...

They look ahead towards the Reptile House and see their target: Elimigator, half gladiator, half alligator. This guy is, simpily put, massive, strong, ugly, and with teeth sharper than barbed wire. He looks at the oncoming heroes and grins.

Elimigator: All right! Finally, a real fight! I heard you guys were tough. Took down Munch, the Assassin, Neutron... Well, let's see just how tough you are!

Jeremy: Data Rays! FIRE!

All five members unholster their blasters and let loose, hitting Elimigator full force. The blasts darken his green scaly flesh where they strike, but do no real damage. Elimigator merely laughs at their effort.

Elimigator: Come on! You gonna tickle me, or are we gonna go a few rounds?

Jeremy summons his Scanner Blade.

Jeremy: We're gonna do a lot more'n tickle you!

Jake: You're gonna make a nice suitcase by the time we're done!

Jake unholsters his Data Blade. He and Jeremy charge Elimigator, who shakes his head sadly. He flicks his wrist and summons a trident which he manuvers to block the two swords as they strike. Still blocking the two blades, he shoves hard, knocking both heroes back before swinging his weapon, slashing Jake across his chest. Jake falls back, stunned by the blow. Jeremy moves to help Jake, only to get knocked back himself by some thrown daggers. Casually playing with one, Elimigator yawns theatrically.

Elimigator: How dull.

Anya comes at him, her Input Staves ready and glowing. He easily avoids her first energized punch and grabs her wrist before flipping her over his head onto her back. He wastes no time stomping his foot down upon her stomach, pinning her to the ground hard enough to make her drop her weapons.

Walter: ANYA! Hang on!

Walter, not thinking to draw a weapon rushes Elimigator. The villain raises an eyebrow, summons a nasty spiked mace, and throws it, hitting Walter in the leg, and making the valiant hero fall. Annoyed by the lack of a challenge, Elimigator releases Anya only to kick her in her side. She lies on the ground, needing a moment to gather her bearings.

Elimigator: And that just leaves YOU...

He points towards Cindy, who looks even smaller than usual; compared with his gigantic frame. The petite Ranger raises both fists, trying hard to retain her composure, certainly no easy task after seeing her fellow Rangers fought off so easily.

Cindy: I... I'm not afraid of you!

Elimigator: Well, you SHOULD BE!

As he says this, he throws out a large net that covers her completely. Unable to start an attack, she tries frantically to free herself as he summons a reptilian-style whip.

Cindy: Gotta get free before he-

Elimigator: Time to say goodbye, Cyber Pink! RAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

He leaps into the air, his whip held high, ready to rip her head off with it. Cindy moves her arms to block and closes her eyes.

Cindy: NO!

She needn't bother, as suddenly two white booted feet slam into the villain in midair, throwing him back. He slams into the concrete wall of the Reptile House, cracking the barrier. Realizing she's still alive, Cindy opens her eyes to see Techno Purple and Techno Grey before her. Techno Purple grabs the net and tosses it off of her.

Techno Purple: Are you undamaged, Cyber Pink?

Cindy: Y-yeah... Thanks...

Techno Grey: No thanks are required. Villain, your reign of terror is ended.

Elimigator: Oh, SURE it is...

Techno Purple: You have one opportunity to surrender. If you refuse, we shall be forced to take punitive measures against you.

Elimigator: BAH! More talk! I WANT A FIGHT!

Techno Grey: Punitive measures it is then. Initiate Techno Thrust.

Both Techno Rangers draw their weapons. Techno Grey places her Techno Lasher atop the Techno Grapple. Techno Purple begins charging it as Techno Grey braces him.

Both: Techno Thrust complete: FIRE!

The handle of the weapon glows and fires a spiraling beam of purple and grey energy.

Elimigator: ...uh oh...

The spiraling beam slams into him, knocking his weapons from his grasp. As he falls backwards, the Cyber Rangers regroup.

Jeremy: Thanks, but we'll take it from here! Cyber Blaster, guys!

The others summon their weapons. Walter attaches his Disk Launcher to Jake's Output Cannon. Anya's Input Staves attach to ports on both sides of the Cannon, even as Cindy's Protection Shield links to Walter's Launcher. Finally, Jeremy's blade retracts into it's hilt partially, before he places it between the staves' housings. The transformation complete, Jeremy levels the Cyber Blaster before him, the others bracing him. Walter and Anya on his right, Jake and Cindy on his left.

Jeremy: Cyber Blaster ready! FIRE!

Jeremy pulls the trigger, and a cascading wave of the five colors blasts forward, nailing the gladiator gator before he can recover. The villain staggers, and then falls forward, where he erupts into a massive fireball. The teams seperate their respective megablasters and holsters/sends them away.

Walter: Man, that's one gone gator.

Jake: Yeah, but your jokes are STILL a big "croc".

A warpportal appears atop the Reptile House. Tem-Tar appears in it, most distressed.

Tem-Tar: Oh bother... You work and you slave and you still need to stop and give the monster a boost...

Techno Grey: ALERT! New development in progress!

Tem-Tar: Indeed, it's true, my dear! Now, let's see what happens when you have to fight without your Megazord... once the monster GROWS!

He aims and fires his nanite tube, sending a red nanite into the remains of Elimigator. The effects are immediate as nanites rebuild his body much, much larger than before. Towering over the zoo, Elimigator stares down upon the seven heroes with disdain.

Elimigator: And now for the main event!

Anya: We have no choice. We have to try Hyper Rush Megazord.

Cindy: Oh man...

Jeremy: Anya's right.

He turns to the Techno Rangers.

Jeremy: Thanks for the help, but this is our mission.

Not waiting for a response, the team turns away from their mysterious allies.

Jeremy: CV TRANSPORT... MOBILIZE!

* * *

Location: The Twins' secret lab

Matt and Wendy work feverishly over the controls.

Matt: CV Transport on the way.

Wendy: Launching now.

* * *

At Fort Myers, a section of the jet launch pad slides away as a hydraulic lift raises CV Transport to the surface. Once it is complete, the engines ignite and the massive Combat Zord Carrier rockets forward, the fence moving aside to allow it passage. It quickly tele-warps to the city.

Walter: Here it is!

Anya: Then we must hurry!

As one, they leap up and take their places in the cockpit.

Cindy: There's no way Carrier Mode can beat this guy.

Jake: So we go for Megazord Mode instead!

Jeremy: Insert your Data Blades.

They do so as slots open up in the consoles.

Jeremy: TRANSFORM!

CV Transport turns around and runs backwards, blazing forward as jets from underneath raise it up. The rocket engines detach and reattach to the front wheels as it props itself up on it's former back. A panel on the new front rotates down, revealing a robotic face with yellow eyes.

All: HYPER RUSH MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

Techno Purple: I do not believe that their secondary Megazord can win this battle.

Techno Grey: Agreed. We must be prepared to take action.

Wendy (over radio): Be careful, guys... This Zord wasn't made to go one on one with Kalask's goons.

Jeremy: Well, we still have to try!

Hyper Rush Megazord marches forward, ready to attack. Elimigator does so as well, brandishing his mace again. Swinging it over his head, he throws it. The spiked weapon slams into the Megazord, damaging it's shields and forcing it to stagger back.

Jake: Returning fire!

Immediately, the Megazord lets loose with a barrage, it's arms blazing out rapid bursts of yellow energy that pepper the villain with explosions. While they keep him from advancing, they fail to do him real harm. As the bombardment ceases, Elimigator chuckles.

Elimigator: What did I tell you about TICKLING ME?

Anya: Not good. He just took full power blasts without flinching.

Walter: Man! We gotta pull back and think of something!

Jake: If we pull back, he'll stomp the city!

Cindy: Matt! Wendy! We need Razor Bat!

Matt (over radio): I'm sorry, but it's still not ready for battle. If we send it in, we'll lose it for sure.

Jeremy: If you don't, we lose Hyper Rush Megazord and the city!

Elimigator: Don't tell me you're done already! I've just gotten STARTED!

As he says this, he pulls out another net and throws it. The gigantic net falls over the Megazord, immobilizing it.

Cindy: Not again!

As the Megazord struggles to remove the net, it's claw arm proves too blunt to grasp at the trap. Elimigator opens his mouth wide, releasing waves of electricity that envelop the embattled mecha, creating numerous explosions that knock it off it's feet.

Jeremy: If anyone's got a plan, now's the time to use it!

As Elimigator summons his whip and advances on the downed Zord, the Techno Rangers on the ground recieve a transmission.

Wendy (over comm): The time has come. They need your help.

Techno Grey: Affirmative.

Techno Purple: Than let it be done.

Both: Techno Roverzord mobilize!

* * *

Nearby, on the wall of a large ash cliff, a gigantic lavendar and white warpportal opens and shudders as something begins to come through it...

* * *

Location: Matt and Wendy's private lab

Matt and Wendy work feverishly to give CV TransportHyper Rush Megazord more power as alarms sound. Wendy drops what she's doing and checks the sensors.

Wendy: Right on cue.

Wendy hits an emergency communications link to the War Room and the Rangers.

Sauder (over comm): What is it now?

Wendy: Everyone! A massive warpportal has appeared. Something huge is coming through...

* * *

The portal shudders and wavers as a massive battle machine comes out of it. It is equal parts purple and gray, with many energy cannons along it's sides and top. A massive one with a rectangular barrel sits before the cockpit on the front. The shape of this new weapon is not unlike a customized concept hummer, but far, far wider. Fully emerged, the portal behind it shudders one last time and dies away. Inside of it, consoles light up, revealing two seats, even as it comes fully to life and begins to roll forward. In seconds, it reaches full speed and blazes towards the zoo.

* * *

Location: The McFeely Memorial Zoo

Elimigator kicks the Megazord, forcing it to roll onto it's back.

Cindy: Our power's at critical!

Jeremy: HANG ON!

Elimigator laughs to himself and prepares to strike again as suddenly he is peppered with energy blasts. He turns to see the massive weapon barreling towards him.

Techno Grey: Techno Roverzord has arrived.

Techno Purple: We must join forces with it if we are to defeat the creature.

The two of them leap up and land inside the cockpit. They take out their weapons and insert them into the console before them, turning the handles of their weapons into joysticks.

Both: Techno Roverzord online.

Walter: WOAH... What is THAT?

Jake: Who cares, so long as it's the walking purse it's attacking?

The Techno Roverzord blazes onto the scene, firing energy blasts from it's multiple weapon ports and forcing Elimigator away from the Megazord. Irritated, Elimigator growls.

Elimigator: If it's not one thing, it's another! Show me what you've got!

Techno Grey: As you wish.

The Techno Roverzord begins to glow and rams into Elimigator, causing an explosion and throwing him off his feet. He lands in a heap, but almost immediately begins pulling himself back up.

Techno Grey: Observation: Vehicle mode is not powerful enough. We must go to Megazord Mode.

Techno Purple: Observation confirmed. Initiating transformation.

They both pull the triggers on their weapons/joysticks. Immediately, the back half of Roverzord extends out further back, forming legs, even as the sides extend outwards and the blasters on the sides fold upwards, forming arms and shoulders. The top of the Zord rotates 180 degrees as it suddenly turns around and drives in reverse. The speed is great enough to lift the mecha upwards onto it's feet as the front end launches it's primary blaster into the sky and fold the rest of its front end onto its back, revealing the robot's massive head, which loosely resembles the helmets of the Rangers. Finally, the primary blaster lands, pointing upwards, into the mecha's right hand. Immediately, it emits a shimmering blue energy blade that solidifies into an odd crystal.

Techno Rangers: Techno Artillery Megazord... Roll out!

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo  
Time: Inapplicable

Kalask watches the arrival of Techno Artillery Megazord with great interest.

Kalask: THAT... was impressive... DESTROY IT!

* * *

Elimigator laughs to himself as he fires more electricity from his mouth.

Elimigator: GLADLY!

In response, Techno Artillery Megazord raises its sabre, which absorbs the energy harmlessly.

Jeremy: It didn't even faze that thing!

Annoyed, Elimigator summons his mace again and charges towards the new Megazord, which catches the mace by the chain and yanks it free before using it on it's owner, raising sparks wherever it hits the creature.

Techno Grey: And now we shall demonstrate our true power.

Techno Purple: Battle sequence engaged.

Techno Artillery Megazord tosses the mace aside, sends it's sabre away, and punches Elimigator hard, knocking him backwards. Not waiting for him to catch his breath, the newly formed Megazord viciously kicks the villain, knocking him down.

Techno Purple: It is time to find out if alligators can fly.

Techno Artillery Megazord reaches down and picks up Elimigator, and then throws the monster with all it's strength, clearing several miles easily before the monster crashes onto the beach with a resounding thud.

Techno Grey: Apparently they cannot.

Jake: They're trashing him!

Anya: Let's just hope they can finish him as well.

Elimigator staggers to his feet and pulls out another net. As Techno Artillery Megazord moves in, he throws it.

Techno Purple: Activating Techno Sabre.

The Techno Sabre reappears, and the Megazord quickly slashes down with it, slicing the net in two. The pieces fall harmlessly to it's sides. Undaunted, Elimigator summons his whip and leaps into the air, intending to bash the mecha into pieces. Instead, as he comes down, Techno Artillery Megazord moves first, slashing his whip in two as well before running the blade from the villain's shoulder diagonally to his hip. Elimigator, gasping weakly, falls back to rest.

Techno Grey: Elimination sequence begin. Techno Sabre: full power.

Techno Purple: Begin Double Slash.

Techno Artillery Megazord raises its Techno Sabre and slashes twice. A gray streak of energy across the villain's midsection, and a purple streak down the middle. Elimigator sparks violently as Techno Artillery Megazord turns its back upon the monster, which immediately explodes into another fireball. As he does, the net holding Hyper Rush Megazord disintegrates, allowing the mecha to get back onto it's feet.

Walter: And he is OUTTA THERE!

Jeremy: Let's move! We have to reach them before they can teleport away again!

Inside the cockpit of Techno Artillery Megazord, the Techno Rangers unlatch their weapons and get up.

Techno Grey: And now for phase two.

Techno Purple: Indeed.

The Cyber Rangers, now demorphed, teleport to Techno Artillery's location, just as the Techno Rangers leap down. The Rangers maneuver themselves to cut off the two mystery heroes in all directions.

Jeremy: We need answers. Who are you?

Cindy: I'm sorry that we have to treat you like this after what you just did, but there's still so much we need to know...

The Techno Rangers slowly look at each hero, and then silently nod in reluctant agreement.

Techno Purple: Very well, but only because we require your aid.

Slowly, both Techno Rangers each up and unlatch their helmets. Before the startled eyes of the Rangers, they remove those helmets to reveal... faces that are utterly inhuman. Underneath the helmets are collections of circuitry, wire, metals and plastics.

Techno Grey: We are Mekanos from the planet of the same name. Our race was all but wiped out by the being called Kalask many years ago. Only a handful of our race survived, and we have ever since searched for a way to help stop his reign of terror.

Techno Purple: When we observed your battles with Kalask, we decided to assist, and copied your technology to the best of our abilities. Using his warpportal technology, we travelled here. Unfortunately, we cannot risk using that technology to protect the Roverzord. The portal became unstable when it passed through. If we attempt it again, it will surely be lost.

Cindy: And you want us... to take care of it?

Techno Grey: Correct. You are uniquely qualified to do so, and we believe that it's presence in this dimension will prove an invaluable addition to your arsenal.

Techno Purple: We shall continue to assist in battle, of course.

Walter: So why not just stay at the base with us?

Techno Purple: By remaining seperate, we do not risk the danger of all being eliminated at once. If one group falls, the other will remain to avenge.

The Techno Rangers replace their helmets.

Techno Grey: Until we meet again, Power Rangers.

Before the team can even say goodbye, the two heroes teleport away. Jake looks up at Techno Artillery Megazord, which has begin it's automatic transformation sequence back to vehicle mode.

Jake: Anybody got a giant towtruck on hand?

* * *

Location: Fort Myers, Lt. Conner's quarters

Lt. Conner is making a new report to Cruger.

Lt. Conner: And that's when those new Rangers teleported away and left their Zord behind.

Cruger (over comm): Understood. Lt. Conner, I have a task for you. You must find the lab where the Twins are conducting their experiments. We need to locate it before Alphabet Soup can get their hands on the technology within it.

Lt. Conner: Understood, Sir. You can count on me.

* * *

Location: Matt and Wendy's Secret Lab

The Techno Rangers teleport in. Matt and Wendy wait for them.

Wendy: I trust it went well?

Techno Grey: Perfectly. They will no longer suspect anything.

Matt: Excellent.

He taps a panel on the wall, and a hidden door slides open to reveal a darkened chamber. As the lights turn on, we can see two individuals strapped to raised tables. They are silent and unmoving.

Matt: The plan went off without a hitch. And soon, very soon, we won't need THEM anymore...

And on that ominous note, we enter the room to see who is on the table... another Matt and Wendy, hooked up to bizarre equipment, as still as death itself...

Mission Log Incomplete...

Next Time: When Kalask leaves Thrak in charge, things go from bad to worse! When the Rangers have to deal with a hostage crisis, a missing Ranger, and a monster attack simultaneously, Jeremy teams with the Techno Rangers in a desperate attempt to save the city. The mystery continues...


	19. Truth With Consequences, Part 1

Previously, on Power Rangers Cyber V: Anya, Matt, and Wendy have lived together on the base for many years, and have become as close as family. However, it's obvious that they're hiding secrets from one another. General Sauder, under orders from Alphabet Soup head President Winters, secretly conspired to prevent the Twins from becoming Rangers. Even more mysterious, however, are the recent revelations of a mysterious Dread head within his office vault and a monster wanting revenge against him for some previous encounter... A monster Anya was also more familiar with than usual.

Even as Kalask infiltrated Fort Myers with a nanite spy, SPD Supreme Commander Doggie Cruger began to make moves to remove Alphabet Soup from the Ranger program. His own agent within the base, Lt. Conner, has been given orders to find the Twins' secret lab, while Kat Manx sends Wendy information that leads her to Sauder's vault and the secret files within.

Thrak, Kalask's subordinate, has been expressing dissatisfaction with his master's "fair play", feeling that they are wasting time playing games with the Rangers. Cindy has grown from an extremely shy girl into an increasingly capible heroine, finally admitting her feelings to Jeremy. During a recent battle, the Combat Zords were badly damaged, leaving the Cyber Rangers defenseless.

Recently, from behind the scenes, two newcomers known as the Techno Rangers have been helping the Rangers. Coming out into the open, they join the Rangers in fighting off several attacks and provide a new zord, the Techno Artillery Megazord. Afterwards, they unmask and claim to be members of an alien race called the Mechanos, seeking vengeance against Kalask. However, away from prying eyes, the Techno Rangers meet with Matt and Wendy, who claim they soon won't need... Matt and Wendy?

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo  
Time: Inapplicable

Kalask: Inconceivable.

Kalask stands before his assembled minions. The four are ready for orders, but are confused by this single word.

Kalask: Utterly beyond belief that the Mekanos could still be functional and causing me difficulties.

Tem-Tar: I could look into it Master, or perhaps one of the planetary governors?

Thrak: BAH! They obviously can't do the job, or there would BE no Techno Rangers...

Kalask: Quite right, Thrak. Since these Techno Rangers have revealed themselves to be members of that once proud race, it seems that an investigation is called for.

Emeralde: But who shall look into it for you? Each of us is qualified in our own ways...

Midnai: But there is also the concern of seven enemies, who are no doubt using this lull to grow stronger still. We must attack again, before they can restore the Combat Zords.

Tem-Tar: And eliminate the other two Megazords in the process, if at all possible. Certainly, the Techno Rangers have a powerful weapon in their arsenal, one we must either claim for ourselves, or annihilate.

Kalask: No, I think not. To keep sending monsters would be unsporting. The Cyber Rangers and Techno Rangers have earned a rest. But this time shall not be wasted. Midnai, you shall investigate the uprising of the Mekanos... alongside myself.

Emeralde, Thrak, Tem-Tar, Midnai: WHAT! YOU?

Kalask: Indeed. It is long past time I took an active hand in ruling my empire. Thrak, you will be in command in my absence. I expect that there will be no trouble.

Thrak: Of course not.

Emeralde: All shall be as you left it.

Kalask: Excellent. Come, Midnai. We have much to do.

Midnai nods.

Midnai: As you command, my Lord.

Kalask: To the land of the Mekanos.

Midnai gestures, and a warpportal appears. She and Kalask step through. The villains watch it close.

Tem-Tar: Allow our enemies to recover? It is folly.

Emeralde: Agreed, but we have our orders.

Thrak: HA! Orders given by a fool. I am in command, so the decision is mine!

Tem-Tar: Than by all means, decide.

Thrak: HA! So be it! The decision is made, and let the battle commence! By the time this day is done, the Prime Reality will bow down to ME!

Tem-Tar barely manages to hide his knowing grin. Certainly, this will prove to be a most beneficial and instructive exercise...

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V  
Created by Aaron Thall

"Truth With Consequences, Part 1"  
Written by: Aaron Thall

* * *

Location: Anya's Quarters, Fort Myers  
Time: 4:00 AM

The lights are out as Anya sleeps fitfully in her bed. Exhausted as she is from recent events, it is the memory of far more distant ones that plague her dreams this night...

Anya: No...

We close in as we enter her dreamscape. It is a jumbled mess of contradictory images... And at the center of it all is Young Anya, running from shadows that wish her harm. She is terrified of what follows her, and as she looks back, we can finally see what is following her.

Young Anya: Can't... can't stop... They'll get me... Can't let them get me...

"They" come into view, distorted version of Dreads, Neutron, Cybrilla, even Thrak and Emeralde. They are nightmarish, far more than even the true versions. These monsters come closer, an unrelenting force of sheer evil.

Thrak: Give up. You can't win.

Emeralde: Accept your fate.

Young Anya: nonononono...

Suddenly shots ring out as Daniel and Kevin, wielding machine guns, appear before Anya, firing over her head to keep the horde of monsters back.

Kevin: Anya! Get outta here!

Daniel: Go to the Prime Reality! GO! Save the multiverse! We'll cover you!

Young Anya: I CAN'T LEAVE YOU!

Suddenly a gigantic Munch rises from the ground, picking up both Daniel and Kevin.

Kevin: GO!

Young Anya watches in mute horror as Munch drops them into his mouth. Before she can say anything, her dreamscape shifts, and a gigantic General Sauder towers over her. His is a cold but welcoming presence.

Sauder: With your help, we'll save this world.

Young Anya: I... I hope so.

Young Matt and Wendy step from behind Sauder. Both are dressed like their adult counterparts.

Young Wendy: And we'll help! We'll be superheroes!

Young Matt: We're always going to be there for you.

Sauder: We must begin.

A shadow creeps. It is a gigantic tiger. Young Anya sees it as it finishes forming.

Young Anya: NO!

Tiger creature: You can't win... We'll always stop you...

The Tiger creature raises it's gigantic claws and slashes. Anya ducks as she hears screams, a crash. Sauder fires his sidearm five times rapidly, and the Tiger creature screams as it is hit. And where it hits, the fur is shredded to reveal mechanical parts.

Young Anya: seeing that a Cyber Op has appeared on her wrist We have to stop her!

The other Cyber Rangers appear around her, unchanged.

Young Wendy: We can't. We're sorry we can't be there for you.

Young Matt: But you don't need us. Not really.

Young Anya: But I do! I do need you! You're my family!

Walter: Anya, how about a date after the apocalypse?

Jake: Sure I'm a replacement for Matt, but we'll get this job done.

Cindy: She's so big...

Indeed, the Tiger Creature grows to titanic height.

Jeremy: Anya, we need you.

The other shift to their Cyber V uniforms. Young Anya nods.

Young Anya: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

She finds herself in her uniform, and her reality shifts again as she finds herself in the cockpit of Cyber Combat Megazord. It is bizarre to see the adult Cyber Rangers working alongside this child, but no one notices. Cyber Combat Megazord steps forward.

Jeremy: We can defeat this thing.

Cindy: I don't think we can...

The Tiger creature laughs as it slashes at Cyber Combat Megazord. Explosions rock the cockpit.

Jake: We're losing power! Anya, why aren't you doing anything?

Young Anya: no... Not again...

Another explosion, and they fall from the cockpit, Young Anya landing hard as the others lie broken around her. The Tiger creature looms over her.

Tiger creature: Nice try, kiddo, but not good enough.

It raises it's paw to slash her, when suddenly the Techno Rangers appear, helmetless, as gigantic as the creature itself.

Techno Purple: We cannot allow that. Not until we replace Matt and Wendy.

Techno Grey: Assuming we aren't them somehow, anyway.

Both: But no matter. Techno Roverzord transform.

They merge into Techno Artillery Megazord and grab the Tiger creature, crushing it in the mecha's bare hands.

Young Wendy: Impressive.

Young Matt: Most impressive. Of course if the Cyber Rangers were really effective, you wouldn't need the help.

Young Anya: What are you saying?

Young Wendy: You failed. Completely and utterly.

Young Matt: A shame, too.

Kalask rises up behind Young Anya.

Kalask: Indeed, a real shame. I had such high hopes for the game. Alas, such is life...

He aims an arm cannon at her and fires... And Anya wakes up screaming in her bed, drenched in a cold sweat.

Anya: NO!

Anya reaches over and turns on her light. She has a haunted look in her eyes as she holds herself.

Anya: ...no...

* * *

Location: Main Conference Room  
Time: 6:30 AM

Anya steps into the room, looking exhausted. The others are already seated.

Jake: You look like crap.  
She takes her seat.

Anya: I FEEL like it.

Walter: Crap never looked so good...

Jeremy: Smooth, Walter. Real smooth... I wouldn't be adding that to your collection of pick-up lines anytime soon.

Sauder: If you are all quite done... We have a great deal to discuss.

Matt: Affirmative. As you know, it has been three days since Kalask has attacked. Thanks to that lull, we have been able to pick up the pace with the Combat Zords' repairs.

Sauder: Current projections?

Wendy: Razor Bat will be ready in about one hour. The other Zords approximately four after that.

Walter: ...You mean we're back in business?

Wendy: Better than ever. And there's even more good news. Apparently the Techno Rangers and the other Mekanos left us a surprise in the Roverzord.

Jeremy: What do you mean? And where did you guys put it anyway?

Matt: As to where it's located, we placed it within a cavern originally scouted for the Holding Bay. We didn't have room here, so we had to put it there. And as to the surprise... It's compatible with the other Zords. With minor modifications to your Zords-

Wendy: Which we've already done, thank you very much!

Matt: -you will gain the ability to form new combos with them.

Jake: Sounds cool, but how do we know the Techno R will cooperate if we need it?

Walter: For all we know, they could use that to take over the Zords. We still don't know that much about them.

Jake: They could be Kalask's newest goons, luring us into a trap... Or some other threat...

Cindy: ...But if they're not... Shouldn't we try to work with them?

Wendy: Thus far, we've seen nothing to indicate that the Techno Rangers are deserving of suspicion. They beat Kalask's monsters. They SAVED your lives. They SAVED the entire blasted city.

Jake: Awfully protective of them, all of a sudden...

Wendy: Well, considering some of you thought I WAS one of them...

Matt: Okay, that's enough. No more arguing about this. We know who they are, so can we please move past suspicions and get back to work? We still have to get some tools from our private lab to finish the repair job and-

Sauder: Agreed. The Combat Zords should remain your top priority. Focus on the repairs.

Matt: Gladly.

Wendy: Yes, sir.

The twins get up and leave the room. Once they go, the meeting continues.

Sauder: And now that they're gone, we can speak freely. This business with the Mekanos? Hogwash. It's too convenient.

Jeremy: I hate to admit it, but I agree. They have been acting weird, lately...

Jake: And they just HAPPEN to have a place ready for Roverzord? HA!

Cindy: But... Why would they lie to us?

Anya: If they are lying, they are doing it so they can help us without reprisals from the President. Or the other possibilities remain, that the Techno Rangers are indeed separate allies... or enemies lying in wait.

Sauder: In essence, the only way we can learn the truth is to find their private lab.

Jake: Good luck there... Those two would never tell us where it is. It's their work away from work.

Sauder: Anya, follow them. We need to know if we can still trust them.

Anya: Of course, Sir. They have been my family for years... To think they would try to deceive me... I pray it is not true, but I aim to find out.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo  
Time: Inapplicable

Thrak stands in front of Kalask's throne. Present are Emeralde and a group of Dreads, as well as Tem-Tar and a new monster. The new creature is an armored brute almost as large as Thrak. It is covered in spikes from head to toe, and is a strange copper color.

Thrak: The time has come for US to claim a victory of our own! No more of Kalask's fair play. No, we hit them as hard as we can, and we draw blood!

Emeralde: We stand ready. Your orders?

Thrak: We attack on two fronts. Your attack, Emeralde, will be in a place humans gather. Where, it does not matter, just as long as there are plenty of them in the way. You will draw the Cyber Rangers out. At the same time, Tem-Tar, you and StakeFist will cause trouble at the beach. Since StakeFist is the stronger threat-

Emeralde: I doubt it.

Thrak: Your task is to get the Techno Rangers to battle. And then rip them apart.

Tem-Tar: Far be it from me to discourage a viable plan of attack, but this is a fairly rudimentary scheme. What guarantee do you have that the Techno Rangers will even arrive to help?

Thrak: They are meddlers. Why WOULDN'T they help their human allies? Besides, they are the ones with a working Megazord. With Tem-Tar there to make StakeFist grow, they wouldn't DARE refuse the challenge!

Emeralde: True enough, but I still cannot see this plan succeeding. However, you are in command, and we are yours to do with as you will. The attack shall begin at once!

* * *

Location: Fort Myers  
Time: 6:45 AM

Anya roams the halls, searching for the Twins. Her mind is not entirely on her assignment, partially due to lack of sleep, mostly due to thoughts running through her head.

Anya: If only the lie grew easier to tell with time... Perhaps... perhaps it is time they knew the truth about-

Anya stops as she sees someone coming. It's Lt. Conner.

Anya: Lt. Conner.

Lt. Conner: Anya. Is there something I can help you with?

Anya: Have you seen Matt and Wendy today?

Lt. Conner: Yes. They were headed towards the storage area.

Anya nods.

Anya: I appreciate your help.

Lt. Conner: Anytime. Is something wrong?

Anya: Perhaps, perhaps not. Forget I said anything.

Anya walks off in the direction the Lieutenant came from.

Anya: Matt... Wendy... What are you up to?

Anya clenches her fists. She feels like a hypocrite, cursing others for their secrets when she has yet to reveal her own.

Anya: Whatever it is, the answers come today.

Once Anya is out of sight, Lt. Conner pulls out a small communications device.

Lt. Conner: Sir, I believe I've found the entrance to their lab. Sending coordinates now.

* * *

Location: Training Room

Walter and Jake stand ready as HoloDreads appear before them.

Jake: Ready?

Walter: You gotta ask?

The HoloDreads rush forward to attack the two Rangers. Both men brace themselves and run forward. Walter turns his charge into a tumble as he drops down and rolls, doing right past the first HoloDread. As he gets past it, he smoothly stops himself and kicks out, tripping the drone and knocking it onto it's back. Jake, meanwhile, hits a Dread in it's chestplate with his fist. This throws the drone momentarily off balance, allowing him to kick it in the side. It staggers, then swipes at him. He grabs it arms, smiles slightly, and then flips the machine onto it's head.

Walter: So, you been thinking about what Matt said?

Jake: Kinda. But, y'know, with this Techno thing going...

Walter: You think he's blowing smoke?

Jake: ...No, I guess not... You?

Walter: I... I guess it couldn't hurt to focus more, huh?

Jake: SPEAKING OF FOCUS!

Jake grabs Walter by the shirt and pulls him aside as a HoloDread fires it's flame breath. As he pulls Walter aside, he uses the momentum to swing himself around and nail the thing in the knees. It crashes to the ground and erupts before vanishing. Walter pulls himself up.

Walter: Thanks.

Jake: No problem. So... You really think I should try and change?

Walter: It's up to you, Man. You gotta ask yourself if Wendy really means that much to you. Do you care, or are you just girl crazy...

Jake: Lust or love, basically?

Walter: Basically. I mean, Anya's been through hell, I know that... But... Well, I've seen her, man. She may act tough as nails, but she's hurting more'n I can even begin to imagine. She lost her family... Her whole world... And... And I want to be there for her. I'm gonna try to be a better friend. To be a better teammate...

Jake: So, that mean you're gonna stop kidding around?

Walter: Hell no. I said I'd try, not completely rewrite my brain...

Jake: Good man... Hey, when did we start getting along, anyway?

Walter: Guess it just creeped up on us.

Jake: We must stay on our guard.

Walter: Agreed.

They turn towards the next round of HoloDreads.

Jake: Jerk.

Walter: Dickweed.

Jake: Much better. All is right with the world...

* * *

Location: Jeremy's quarters

Jeremy sits on his bed, deep in thought. Cindy starts to walk by, then stops, seeing his door is open. Tentatively, she knocks on the doorframe. Jeremy looks up, surprised to see her, but pleasantly so.

Cindy: Hey...

Jeremy: Hey...

Cindy: Is... is everything okay? You look worried...

Jeremy: yeah. Just... just thinking, that's all.

Cindy: Are you sure?

Jeremy: ...No.. No I'm not...

Cindy steps inside the room hesitantly.

Cindy: Care to talk about it?

Jeremy: Sure.

Cindy sits down next to Jeremy. He gazes upon her. She sees how he looks at her now, and blushes slightly.

Cindy: Let me guess... Is it about our new "friends"?

Jeremy: Not really... As long as they're helping us... Linking up might be hard, but nah, that's not what's bothering me...

Cindy: Hmmm... Okay, if that's not it...

Her eyes scan the room and fall upon a picture frame face down on his desk. She turns back to Jeremy.

Cindy: May I?

Jeremy shrugs. Cindy reaches over and picks the frame up and turns it over. We can now see June's picture.

Cindy: June, huh?

Jeremy: I just had a call from her. Some movie producer wants to turn her book into a film.

Cindy: That's good, isn't it?

Jeremy: I guess so... It's just...

Cindy: What?

Jeremy: The producer needs her to be on hand for the negociations. She's leaving for Silver Hills tomorrow. Probably won't be back for a while, if ever.

Cindy: And you're going to miss her.

Jeremy: Am I that obvious?

Cindy: Yes, but it's cute.

Jeremy chuckles.

Jeremy: But it's not just that... I mean, we're together now. I shouldn't feel like I'm losing something precious.

Cindy: You used to love her. Of COURSE it's going to hurt to see her go again. But she'll probably be back, and this time, she'll stay in touch.

She smiles.

Cindy: And aren't you lucky that I'm not the jealous type?

Jeremy: Oh, I'm lucky, all right. But not because of that.

He leans over and kisses her. She returns the kiss. No more words need be said between them.

* * *

Location: Storage Area

Anya enters the darkened room and hits a light switch. The area is predictably crowded with boxes, wreckage, failed experiments, ruined and new weapons, and so much other junk that it would take a week just to list it all.

Anya: From what the Lieutenant told me, their lab HAS to be around here somewhere...

She looks in disgust at the unkempt area. It is obvious that not many come here. Indeed, why WOULD anyone come here often?

Anya: Odd... It all seems in order...

Anya steps forward, her eyes sweeping the room for any sign of a clue.

Anya: Nothing. A dead end.

She turns to leave, when, unexpectedly, her Cyber Op begins beeping slowly.

Anya: What in the world...?

She turns back and moves further into the room. As she does, the beeping becomes faster.

Anya: What is causing this reaction?

As she steps into the center of the room, the beeping becomes one long continuous tone and, from out of nowhere, a bright light fills the room... Suffice to say, this takes Anya by surprise.

Anya: NO! It's a tra-

She moves to evade the light, but it is far too late... And when it fades, Anya is gone, as though she never existed...

* * *

Location: Along the Coastline

A warp portal appears at a beach. The early morning surfers stop and stare, confused at the sight of the massive hole in time and space. The bewilderment turns to dread as StakeFist leaps from the portal.

StakeFist: Hey, everybody! Who wants to play catch? I fire, and you catch them!

StakeFist thrusts his hands forward, and wooden stakes thrust forward, impaling several people. He relishes the screams of the wounded, the horrified, the dying. Behind him, Tem-Tar steps from the portal and registers the carnage around him.

Stakefist: Sorry, looks like you caught them. Game over!

Tem-Tar: Very... interesting way of getting attention. Crude, but effective. Now let us see if Emeralde can complete her role in phase one.

* * *

Location: Coffee Zombie, Downtown Horizon

It is a typical Starbucks-esque location. All coffee, no real food, populated by yuppies. It would be a fairly typical day here, were it not for the somewhat dramatic and deliberate entrance of several people in tan trenchcoats, led by an Asian woman whose face is partially covered. The woman patiently waits her turn in line as her companions spread out throughout the small coffeehouse. Finally, when it is her turn...

Cashier: Can I help you?

Woman: No, but I believe I can help you...

In one smooth move, the woman rips off her coat, draws her kitana, and holds it to the cashier's throat. The woman, Emeralde, speaks with deadly sincerity as the Dreads shed their coats as well, and cut off all escape from the now terrified citizens. They have seen these beings on the news before. They know what they can do.

Emeralde: You can call your authorities right now, and tell than that if we do not get the Power Rangers in ten minutes, people start dying.

The Cashier glances down at the kitana poised to behead her, and gulps.

Cashier: O...okay... Just... just please take that away from me... please?

Slowly, Emeralde pulls it away and sheathes it. Taking a breath, the Cashier regains her senses.

Cashier: Ummm... Do you want a Biscotti?

* * *

Location: Fort Myers

Alarms blare throughout the compound, prompting the members of the team to hit their communications circuits, stationed in their Cyber Ops. Matt and Wendy respond as well from the Holding Bay by way of their headsets.

Jeremy: Situation?

Sauder: It's bad. Emeralde's instigated a hostage situation downtown. The technicians are sending the data to your Ops now. Transform and teleport there immediately before people start dying.

Another alarm blares.

Cindy: What's that?

Walter: Trouble. What else?

Sauder: Hold on... We're getting reports of a monster on the shore. He's leaving a trail of victims and Tem-Tar is with him.

Jake: That's weird. Usually Kalask doesn't go for a two-way attack. He ever do that on your world, Anya?

No response.

Wendy: Anya? Anya, do you read?

Matt: No answer. Not good. Not good at all...

Sauder: So where is she?

Jeremy: Sir, there's no time to look for her now. I'll handle the monster while the others tackle the Emeralde.

Sauder: Agreed. As long as Tem-Tar is there, that thing can grow, and we'll need Razor Bat if that happens.

Matt: Razor Bat's completely repowered and restored.

Jeremy: Let's just hope I don't need it.

Jake: Okay, guys, it's go time!

They all lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

Jeremy, Jake, Walter, Cindy: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jeremy finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a red battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Red!

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

* * *

Location: Coffee Zombie

The building is surrounded by police, primarily SWAT. There is no real surprise as three colored streams of binary code fly in and materialize into Cyber Blue, Green, and Pink. Cindy immediately approaches the commanding officer.

Cindy: Officer, what's going on?

The officer, a burly African-American with graying hair, turns and blinks at the sight of three Rangers. Fortunately, ever a professional, he quickly recovers.

Officer: Old friends of yours. That ninja chick. She's taken over that coffee house and wants you five... Why are there only three of you?

Walter: Don't ask...

Jake looks at the building, slightly horrified at the prospect of going in.

Jake: Coffee Zombie? COFFEE ZOMBIE? We have to risk our lives to save a room full of YUPPIES? Are you SURE Emeralde isn't doing us a favor?

Walter and Cindy: JAKE!

Jake: I'm just saying...

Walter: Dude, this SO isn't the time. We gotta wrap this up quick. Jeremy's gonna need our help. So, Cindy, what's the plan?

Cindy: W...What? Me?

Jake: Well, face it, Walter and I think fast on our feet, but if we just jump right in, people are gonna get hurt. And without Anya and Jeremy here...

Cindy: I'm... in charge?

Walter: Unless you'd like one of us to give it a shot... I mean, sure, it's not like the world would miss those lawyers...

Cindy: I get the message... Okay... I think we've got one real chance...

Sighing, she turns towards the officer.

Cindy: Could I borrow a megaphone?

The officer nods.

Officer: Of course, but why?

Cindy: Because we're going to give her exactly what she wants...

* * *

Location: The coast

Without warning, Jeremy flips through the air and thrusts his fists forward, slamming them into Stakefist's torso and knocking the villain back.

Tem-Tar: RED RANGER? What is he doing here?

Jeremy: I'll give you ten seconds to clear out of here, Tem-Tar.

Tem-Tar: I knew that idiot Thrak's plan would fail... But no matter... Eliminate this fool, StakeFist!

StakeFist: A pleasure!

Metallic stakes extend from his knuckles and he charges forward.

Jeremy: DATA BLADE!

Jeremy unsheathes his primary weapon and charges towards the monster. As they come into striking distance of each other, StakeFist swipes at Jeremy, but he ducks under the attack and rolls behind the monster before lashing out with his leg and kicking the villain on the side of it's right leg. Hardly feeling the blow, StakeFist shifts his body and fires some of his spikes. Jeremy rolls again, missing the attack by millimeters.

Jeremy: WOAH! Lee's Press-ons of Doom! Gotta take those things out!

Jeremy suddenly changes direction and rolls backwards, kicking up with both legs and hitting StakeFist in the chest. The monster staggers back, thrown off-balance by the attack. As this happens, Jeremy flips onto his feet and draws his Data Ray. He fires two quick blasts, striking the monster's hands and turning his protrusions into slag.

StakeFist: Oh, you think you're pretty clever, don'tcha? Not clever enough!

StakeFist thrusts his palms forward and lets them start firing more stakes. Jeremy barely manages to get his Data Shield up in time to block the strikes.

Jeremy: Man, if there's one thing I hate... It's monsters who use outdated cliches! KEE-YAH!

Unexpectedly, he leaps to the side and throws the Cyberrang, fully charged with energy. It slams into the monster, making a small explosion as it knocks the villain to the ground.

Jeremy: Now now... Kalask wouldn't like to see you lying down on the job! Now, are you gonna leave peacefully, or do I have to finish this fight?

Tem-Tar: How about asking ME!

Tem-Tar holds his hand forward, revealing the tube he normally fires the growing nanites from. This time, however, they fire a blast of energy that slams into Jeremy and sends him flying. He lands hard, his Data Shield vanishing as he lands.

Tem-Tar: Quickly! Before he gets up!

StakeFist: RIGHT!

The villain staggers to his feet in order to attack the downed hero, but before he can go a single step...

Techno Grey: That would be most unwise.

Jeremy sees the two mysterious newcomers land between him and StakeFist.

Jeremy: Right in the nick of time, as usual...

Techno Purple: We apologize for the delay, Cyber Red. It will not happen again.

Jeremy: I'm just glad you came at all.

StakeFist: Quit talkin' and start scrappin! I'm gonna rip you robots limb from limb!

Techno Grey: Unlikely. Techno Lasher, energize!

She unsheathes her weapon and activates it, creating the band of yellow energy. She begins spiraling it over her head, creating an energy vortex.

Techno Grey: TECHNO VORTEX... LAUNCH!

She swings her arm around, and her Lasher sends the funnel of energy forward. It slams into StakeFist and erupts, creating a massive fireball that engulfs the villain entirely.

Techno Purple: Target has been eliminated.

Tem-Tar: You'd think so, wouldn't you? For advanced artificial intelligence, you do seem to forget the rules to this little game...

And, predictably, Tem-Tar raises his arm, extends the tube, and fires a nanite. It strikes where StakeFist was and multiplies, rebuilding him cell for cell while increasing his height to that of a skyscraper.

Techno Purple: A monstrous mutant of massive proportions.

Jeremy: I wish the others would get here...

* * *

Location: Coffee Zombie

No real change from before. The building is still barricaded with the SWAT team in position. The three Rangers present stand ready. Cindy holds a megaphone now.

Cindy: Emeralde may be our enemy, but she's also honorable. We can use that to our advantage.

Jake: HOW? When she sees that we're short a couple members, she'll flip.

Cindy: Just... just trust me...

Walter: We do.

Cindy: Good. Did you do what I asked?

Walter: Do you even need to ask, girl?

Cindy: Do you want me to answer that?

Walter: Not really... But yeah, I did.

Cindy: Good.

She brings the megaphone up and turns it on.

Cindy: EMERALDE! WE'RE HERE! Let the hostages go!

Inside, Emerade glares at the Cashier.

Emeralde: FOOL! Do you not understand the concept of PLAIN BLACK COFFEE? You are fortunate I have no time for you now.

Emeralde steps towards the door and scowls visibly.

Emeralde: What is this? I want all five, not just three!

Cindy: The others will be here as soon as they can. In the meantime, you've got part of what you want. Release the hostages!

Emeralde: Not just yet... But feel free to enter at your leisure.

Jake: Now THERE'S an invitation you don't wanna accept...

Walter: SHHH!

Cindy motions to the others and steps forward. Cautiously, she walks up to the door and pushes it open. Confident in her knowledge of Emeralde's tactics, she continues forward. Jack and Walter follow, warily.

Emeralde: Now, where are the rest of your team?

Walter: Jeremy's cleaning up a mess your friends made at the beach.

Emeralde: And Cyber Yellow? Where is she?

Jake: We... don't know.

Emeralde: brandishing her kitana You lie.

Cindy: No, we really don't know... She didn't answer the distress signal. We didn't have time to wait for her.

Emeralde steps forward and grabs Cindy by the throat in one smooth action.

Emeralde: Do you take me for a fool, little one?

Cindy: N-no... It's true...

Emeralde considers the tone in Cindy's voice, and then releases her in disgust.

Emeralde: Unfortunate. I shall have to settle for the three of you then. Dreads! Release the hostages.

The Dreads step back, away from the citizens. Slowly, warily, they get up and head for the door. Emeralde stops the Cashier with her kitana, blocking the girl's path.

Emeralde: NOT you. I still require you for when Cybers Yellow and Red decide to make themselves known.  
Out of the corner of her eye, Cindy watches the last of the people leave, and makes a subtle hand gesture towards Walter. He nods imperceptibly.

Walter: So what now?

Emeralde: Now you come with me, or the girl dies.

Jake: Great. Just one catch.

Emeralde: And what would that be?

Cindy: THIS!

Several things happen simultaneously. Cindy summons her Protection Shield and throws it gently into the hands of the cashier. The minute the startled girl catches it, a force field activates, cutting her off from Emeralde. At the same time, Walter gives a cybernetic command through his helmet to several explosive disks he planted secretly, just outside the building via his Disk Launcher. The disks, on command, erupt, shattering the windows and throwing the Dreads off balance. Jake takes the initiative to summon his Output Cannon to begin mowing the Dreads down before they can recover. Emeralde, undaunted by this turn of events, leaps at Cindy and swipes with her kitana. Cindy flips backwards and catches the kitana blade with her boots.

Emeralde: Dishonorable bitch! I shall rip your heart from your chest!

Cindy, not exactly the best in the world at witty reparte, settles for twisting her body and throwing Emeralde off balance, setting her up perfectly for Walter to move in and kick her in the stomach. Staggering back, the ninja grabs the curare dipped stars from her gi and throws them. Jake, moving quickly, summons his Data Shield and blocks the offending weapons from his comrades.

Jake: Oh, come on... Like we were EVER gonna go anywhere with you... Are you really that stupid, or has Kalask just gone senile in his old age?

Emeralde: Thrak's plans are rarely works of art, hero.

Walter: THRAK? THRAK put you up to this? What, you lose a bet or something?

Emeralde: My master is away, leaving that barbaric fool in command.

Jake: So Thrak decides to pull a power play. NOW this is makin' more sense...

Cindy: It's over, Emeralde. Even if you could beat us, you'd still have half of Horizon's police force to deal with. You can't fight a whole city alone.

Emeralde spins her kitana and tenses, as though to attack again, and then pauses and sheathes her weapon.

Emeralde: Wise words, Cyber Pink. Another time then.

Emeralde gestures, and a warpportal sucks her up. With the threat gone, save for sparking Dread pieces, Cindy sends a command to her Protection Shield to deactivate. Immediately, the force field around the Cashier vanishes, and Cindy picks it up, even as Jake helps the cashier up.

Jake: It's okay. You're safe now...

He stops and glances at her nametag.

Jake: Susan, is it?

The cashier, Susan nods weakly.

Cashier: Y-yeah... It... It's just...

Jake: What is it?

Cashier: Who's going to PAY for all this?

* * *

Location: The coast.

Jeremy and the Techno Rangers look up at the gigantic StakeFist.

Jeremy: Matt, Wendy, please tell me you've got good news...

Wendy: We just need one more minute. Razor Bat's moving into launch position.

Jeremy: I don't have a minute!

Techno Grey: We shall hold the creature at bay, until your Razor Bat is prepared.

Techno Purple: We must not delay. Techno Roverzord: Mobilize!

* * *

A section of ash cliff slides away to reveal a futuristic hangar. Inside, Techno Roverzord waits diligently for activation. As the call is given, consoles within light up, revealing two seats, even as it comes fully to life and begins to roll forward. In seconds, it reaches full speed and blazes towards Horizon. It arrives at the coast in mere seconds.

Techno Rangers: Activate.

The two of them leap up and land inside the cockpit. They take out their weapons and insert them into the console before them, turning the handles of their weapons into joysticks.

Techno Rangers: Transformation sequence engaged.

They both pull the triggers on their weapons/joysticks. Immediately, the back half of Techno Roverzord extends out further back, forming legs, even as the sides extend outwards and the blasters on the sides fold upwards, forming arms and shoulders. The top of the Zord rotates 180 degrees as it suddenly turns around and drives in reverse. The speed is great enough to lift the mecha upwards onto it's feet as the front end launches it's primary blaster into the sky and fold the rest of its front end onto its back, revealing the robot's massive head, which loosely resembles the helmets of the Cyber Rangers. Finally, the primary blaster lands, pointing upwards, into Techno Artillery Megazord's right hand. Immediately, it emits a shimmering blue energy blade that solidifies into an odd crystal.

Techno Grey: Sequence complete.

Both: Techno Artillery Megazord... Roll out!

Techno Artillery Megazord steps towards StakeFist, who snorts derisively.

StakeFist: You think that overgrown tank on legs scares me? FORGET IT! I'm gonna rip it into pieces!

Techno Purple: Unlikely.

StakeFist: Y'see, you Technos are arrogant... Thrak wanted ya ta bring that baby out so I could do THIS!

Every spike on StakeFist's body glows and launches from his body, creating a barrage of missiles that strike all around Techno Artillery Megazord, toppling the mecha easily. The spikes immediately rematerialize, ready to launch again.

StakeFist: This is too easy! Another couple rounds, and it'll be all over!

Techno Grey: Shields are down.

Techno Purple: Cyber Red, your assistance is required immediately.

Wendy (over comm): Jeremy! It's ready!

Jeremy: Just in time! RAZOR BAT: MOBILIZE!

* * *

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay.

Matt types in a few commands and the ceiling above Razor Bat slides away, revealing blue sky. The platform starts to rise, taking the machine to ground level.

Matt: Help is on the way.

Razor Bat reaches ground level. It's engines start powering up, superheating the air around it.

Matt: Razor Bat launch in five...

The engines ignite.

Matt: FOUR...

Razor Bat's cockpit lights up. It starts rolling down the runway, dwarfing the fighter jets parked nearby.

Matt: THREE...

Razor Bat picks up speed.

Matt: TWO...

Razor Bat angles it's wings for maximum lift.

Matt: ONE...

Razor Bat takes off blazing into the sky, rising to skyscraper height before blazing towards the coast. Like Techno Roverzord, it arives in seconds. As Jeremy sees it, he nods in silent thanks and leaps up, transforming into cascading binary until he reenters the cockpit.

Jeremy: No time to lose! Razor Bat, TRANSFORM!

Jeremy pulls the lever down. The effect is immediate. The transformation begins by extending the engine thrusters out, revealing them to be the feet. They continue extending into legs. Next, the tips of the wings separate, revealing themselves to be hand weapons, which are easily caught by twin arms that come out of the sides of Razor Bat's main body and extend. The wings fold backwards from their midway point, while the Bat head cycles forward, becoming a chestplate. A new head rises from the main body, a odd mix of humanoid robot and bat. The transformation complete, Razor Bat lands on it's legs and stands ready for battle, weapons raised.

Jeremy: Back in the saddle!

Razor Bat positions itself between Techno Artillery Megazord and StakeFist.

StakeFist: Oh, another toy! I love breaking toys! Let's see how YOU like my spikes!

Once again, the spikes glow and launch. Razor Bat immediately defends itself with it's slashing blades and sonic jammer, slicing spikes apart and diverting what it misses. This allows the Megazord the crucial seconds it needs to get back onto its feet.

Techno Purple: Your assistance is appreciated.

Jeremy: Just glad to be able to help. Let's take this freak!

Techno Grey: A direct frontal assault is pointless. His spikes will merely launch again. We require a long range attack, and the current modes do not account for this strategy.

Matt (over comm): I believe I have a solution. You have to combine your Combat Zords immediately.

Jeremy: Are you sure the new combo can do it?

Matt: Only one way to find out.

Jeremy: You with me, Technos?

Techno Rangers: Affirmative. Initiating linkup.

Razor Bat immediately changes back to bat mode, minus it's blades. Techno Artillery Megazord's back module shifts around as Razor Bat soars towards it, loops, and attaches to its back, the head going into the back module. Razor Bat's blades' handles extend as they merge to form a bow, and Techno Artillery's sword attaches as a massive arrow. In the cockpit, the Techno Rangers' seats slide apart, making room for Jeremy's seat, which rises from the floor.

All: Techno Razor Megazord... ROLL OUT!

Techno Razor Megazord takes to the air, flying high above StakeFist, who can do nothing but look up and try to see the mecha.

StakeFist: HEY! Come down here and fight already!

Jeremy and Techno Rangers: Aero Blaze... FIRE!

Techno Razor Megazord aims its bow weapon. The Techno Sabre glows and launches like a bolt of lightning, blazing down towards StakeFist.

StakeFist: Come down here and f... uh oh.

The makeshift arrow streaks in and hits its mark, nailing the monster between the eyes. As he falls back and erupts, Techno Razor Megazord lands, it's back turned to the now deceased monster.

Jeremy: Nice work. We make a pretty good team. But I gotta know... How did you know Razor Bat was going to help?

As their only response, the Techno Rangers merely teleport away, leaving Jeremy alone in the cockpit.

Jeremy: ...Matt? Wendy? ...What is going on here...? What are you guys up to?

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo  
Time: Inapplicable

Thrak stands before Kalask's throne, stunned by the failure of his plan. He glares at Emeralde.

Thrak: This is YOUR fault!

Emeralde: How is it my fault you chose such a pathetic fighter to destroy the Techno Rangers' weaponry?

Tem-Tar: Indeed, the plan was rather sub par, even for you. Still, we gained valuable knowledge about this new formation.

Emeralde: And we know that dear little Anya is missing. We can use that. We can still pull victory from this defeat.

Thrak: ...Of course we can. Send for Duplicator immediately. Our next attack will rid us of those annoying urchins once and for all...

Tem-Tar (softly): And once the dust settles, I'll make my move. Yes, Thrak, you'll do nicely. VERY nicely indeed...

* * *

Location: The Twins' Secret Lab  
Time: 8:30 AM

The twins walk into their lab hurriedly.

Wendy: We need to find Anya NOW.

Matt: I know... Perhaps the sonic scope or the DNA recombinator?

Wendy: No, we blew those up last month... Blast it, Matt... This is our fault! We keep hiding things from the others and you just KNOW Anya went missing trying to find out just what... Maybe... Maybe we should come clean? Tell them everything? No more lies. No more secrets.

Matt: Maybe...

Anya: I would be inclined to agree.

They turn and see Anya, her arms crossed and a most grave look on her face.

Anya: It's high time the truth came out. ALL OF IT.

Mission Log Incomplete...

Next Time: Thrak's new plan might just put the Rangers on the ropes, but off the battlefield, secrets are about to come out into the open that will rock the team to it's core!


	20. Truth With Consequences, Part 2

Previously, on Power Rangers Cyber V: Anya and the Twins have been as close as siblings for years, but it's obvious that they're keeping secrets from one another. Anya's secret is somehow connected to Tigress, a monster the Rangers recently fought... A monster that somehow knew General Sauder as well.

General Sauder, meanwhile, is a high-ranking member of Alphabet Soup, a rogue organization responsible for the Venjix incident over a hundred years ago. Alphabet Soup secretly holds the reins of the Ranger Project, while SPD makes moves to take it away from them.

The Twins initiated a project called Operation T to help the Rangers in secret. It was eventually revealed that it was connected to two new Rangers, Techno Purple and Techno Grey, who joined the Rangers' efforts against Kalask. Claiming to be a species from another reality, their tale piqued Kalask's interest, and he left to investigate, leaving the far less scrupulous Thrak in command. Meanwhile, at the Twins' secret lab, a SECOND Matt and Wendy lie in wait.

Just before the most recent battle, Anya vanished, only to reappear in the Twins' lab and confront them about the secrets they've been keeping...

* * *

Mission Log continued...

Location: The Twins' Hidden Lab  
Time: 8:31 AM

Same scene as where we left off. Anya is standing before the twins, her arms crossed and a dead serious look on her face. The twins are, obviously, thrown, not having expected anyone to find their private workshop. However, they are far more off-balance thanks to Anya's last proclaiment.

Anya: It's high time the truth came out. ALL OF IT.

Wendy: Errr... What truth, Anya? We've told you before, we're not the Techno Rangers. And how did you-

Anya: Find this place? It wasn't easy. I would, however, suggest you get better security for your teleportational access. It scanned my Cyber Op and let me through.

Matt: I'll make a note of it... So, what do you want?

Anya: You built it here, didn't you? The suits, the Techno Roverzord... All of it.

Wendy: ...No. Now if you don't mind, we have to monitor the progress on the Combat Zords' repairs.

Anya: I think not. I want the truth, and I am not leaving without it.

Matt: There is no TRUTH. You've SEEN us working while the Techno Rangers are fighting. We CAN'T be one and the same!

Anya: I am unsure as of yet how you have managed this deception, but I am certain that you will eventually enlighten me.

Matt: Anya, do you really think we would lie to you? You're practically our sister.

Anya: Even siblings hide things from one another, especially when they fear the results of a secret's revelation.

Wendy: But we-

Anya: As I have feared for a while now.

The twins pause, confused.

Wendy: ...Excuse me?

Anya: Are you so surprised? The two of you have been lying to myself and the others for a while now. Did you not stop to think that we may have our own skeletons to bring out into the light?

Matt: Anya, what could you POSSIBLY be hiding from us?

Anya pauses and takes a deep breath, considering her words carefully.

Anya: A secret of grave importance, for you seethere is much you need to know about the night your parents died.

A chill seems to fill the room.

Wendy: Our... our parents?

Anya: Yes, about your parents... and how I killed them...

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V  
Created by Aaron Thall

"Truth With Consequences, Part 2"  
Written by: Aaron Thall

* * *

Matt and Wendy: WHAT?

Anya holds her palms up.

Anya: If you permit, I shall explain everything, in the hopes that you will return the favor and drop this ridiculous charade and be honest with me.

Matt: You killed our PARENTS?

Anya: After a fashion, yes. You must remember, I fought to escape from Kalask's dominion over my world to warn this, the prime reality. However, no one escapes Kalask without facing consequences...

* * *

Location: General Sauder's office, Fort Myers  
Time: 10:00 AM, Seven years ago

Young Anya sits in a chair facing the sitting General. They both look deadly serious.

Sauder: You're positive?

Young Anya nods.

Young Anya: I am. Last night, I saw one of Kalask's scouts.

Sauder: But you said he wouldn't arrive for another seven years.

Young Anya: And he won't... But he can still send agents through... Just not many. And last night, I saw a Dread skulking in the shadows outside the base's perimeter.

Sauder: One of those robot thugs you mentioned?

Young Anya: I am afraid so.

Sauder: All right. I'll take your word for it.

Sauder presses a com button.

Sauder: I want the perimeter triple checked. And warn everyone to be on alert.

* * *

Location: Twins' secret lab

Anya: And thus all personel on the base began to run a security sweep of the area-

Matt: Waitaminute... When did this happen?

Anya: The General and I did not tell you because there was nothing you could do.

Wendy: So while we were working on the prototype Data Ray, the rest of the base was... Okay, why am I getting a bad feeling about where this is heading?

Anya: You will know soon enough...

* * *

Location: General Sauder's office

The remaining members of the team stand at attention before the General.

Sauder: That was good work out there. Simms, I congratulate you on the defeat of StakeFist.

Jeremy: I didn't do it alone, Sir. The Techno Rangers were a big help.

Sauder: I'm sure. In any case, I must also pass on congratulations to Miss Cook.

Cindy: M...me, sir?

Sauder: Affirmative. You showed tremendous leadership potential out there today. You ended that fiasco without losing a single life. AND you kept these two in line.

Jake: HEY!

Walter: I know it's true, but did he have to SAY it?

Sauder: Can the comedy, gentlemen. As much as I'd love to allow you four to relax, Anya is still missing, and Thrak knows it. Kalask wouldn't take advantage of that, but his right hand cyborg? Count on it.

Jeremy: We'll be ready, Sir.

Jake: And we'll find Anya, too. Just as soon as we know where to look...

* * *

Location: Perimeter of Fort Myers  
Time: Seven Years ago.

Anya (voiceover): The base was on high alert as every available soldier was assigned to assist in the search for the Dread I had seen. An hour went by with no trace. A second sweep netted similar results. It was not until the third sweep that evidence of the Dread's presence was found...

A small group of soldiers is patrolling the flight deck. Several jets stand ready. Everything seems in order... But something catches a private's eye.

Private Reyes: Sir! I see something!

Lieutenant Baker: What is it?

Reyes: Look!

He points towards the jet he is near, more specifically at the ground. Present is a tiny puddle of fuel.

Reyes: I may be mistaken, Sir, but that does not appear to be regulation standard.

The Lieutenant nods and climbs the ladder before opening the cockpit and checking the fuel levels.

Baker: Bone dry. That robot's been here. But why-

He says no more as the Dread Scout DECLOAKS and rams its' blades through the back of his head. Pulling its' blade free, the Dread stands up and leaps from the cockpit, landing before the startled soldiers.

Reyes: HOLY SHIT!

Private Tibbits: The sonovabitch just killed Baker!

Both men level their guns and open fire, semiautomatic rounds pelting the robot, but only denting it's armor as it's mouth begins to glow. Before either man can think to move, the Dread spits fire, and both scream as they die agonizing deaths. However, their deaths are not in vain, as other search parties hear the commotion and come running, just in time to see the men succumb.

Soldier: IT'S OVER HERE!

Soldier 2: Oh god... Get that thing!

Rifles are raised and rounds are fired, as the Dread ignores the hail of bullets and comes steadily towards the soldiers attacking it.

Soldier 3: SHIT! Get the heavy artillery!

It only takes a moment for a bazooka to arrive at the scene, but in that time, the Dread has used the jet fuel it siphoned to supercharge its' flamethrowing capibilities, and half a dozen men pay for that with their lives.

Soldier 4: You want firepower? Taste this, you mechanical bastard...

The bazooka wielding soldier fires, and the explosive round slams into the Dread, creating a massive fireball. As the smoke clears, it begins to rain Dread parts. The skull, somehow intact, lands amidst the carnage it wrought.

Anya: (voiceover) With the Dread demolished, General Sauder ordered the pieces salvaged and analyzed. Among the artifiacts recovered were it's black box, which revealed that it had been sent to assassinate me.

As these words are spoken, the flashback ends, bringing us back to the hidden lab.

Wendy: Black box? You... mean THIS black box?

She reaches into a drawer and pulls out the box she had pilfered from Sauder's vault. Anya's face becomes grim at this revelation.

Anya: How long have you had that?

Wendy: A few days. I assume this cloak you mentioned is only used for Dread scouts so they're not detected while they perform their surveilance?

Anya: Correct. They decloak if their presence is discovered, to allow the spied upon a fighting chance. But that is irrelivant. Wendy, you STOLE that-

Matt: AFTER we recieved an... unusual e-mail. I'll show you.

Matt motions her towards a nearby computer. He taps in a few keystrokes and the coded message comes up.

Anya: I recognize this... It's from-

Matt: We know who it's from. When we decoded it, it said that there were answers we needed in Sauder's vault. Wendy checked it out while I monitored the fight between the team and Tigress.

Anya: A hateful creature.

Matt: Yes, you hinted there was more to her story when she appeared.

Wendy: And then there's the fact she was yelling the General's name...

Anya: Which brings me to the true goal of the tale... telling you how events came to be...

* * *

Location: Reality 643-1284, the planet Mekanos

The planet is a gigantic piece of machinery, but it is cold. Dead. Mekanos lie deactivated by the score. Deep within the bowels of the planet's core, we find Kalask and Midnai, searching methodically for any clues towards the existance of the Techno Rangers.

Kalask: Have you found anything, Midnai?

Midnai disdainfully tosses aside a robotic skull.

Midnai: Regretfully, no, Sire. Then again, my specialty is magic, not-

She shudders in disgust.

Midnai: -technology.

Kalask: As I am fully aware, my dear. You sense no life at all?

Midnai: The planet is completely dead.

Kalask: I expected as much. Someone is trying to subvert the rules of my game, and it is not the Power Rangers.

Midnai: Nor the Mekanos.

Kalask: Which means that SOMEONE is CHEATING at my game. Unacceptable. So the question now is, how do we discover who or what is behind the Techno Rangers? Do you have any suggestions?

Midnai: Perhaps, my liege, if you will allow me the leeway to use magic against technology.

Kalask: You have certainly earned the right to try. Once we return to the Shadow Claw, begin the preparations.

Midnai: As you wish. And what of Thrak? You know he is not sitting idily by while we are away.

Kalask: I see no danger in allowing our barbaric compatriot a chance to let off steam. Who knows? He may even do us a good turn. But even if he does not, the encounters he creates will provide me with new data. And information, of course, is always the ultimate key to victory.

* * *

Location: Venturas residence  
Time: Seven Years Ago

Anya: voiceover The black box for the Dread Scout told us many things, most importantly that in the case it failed, one of Kalask's assassins would be sent to finish the job. Thankfully, his reach into the Prime Reality was weak, thus why he limited himself to two minions. Still, we could not risk one of Kalask's monsters getting loose on the base with the weapons you were constructing unfinished. To that end, the General and I made arrangements to lure the coming assassin elsewhere. Admittedly, choosing your residence was not one of our better ideas...

The inside of the Venturas home is, to say the least, eclectic. In addition to various Ranger-related memoribelia, there are many high tech devices lying about, no doubt the Twins' work. Standing in the living room are Sauder and Young Anya, as well as a "young for their age" couple. The man, Alex Venturas, is around 35, with light brown hair, gray eyes, and a mischevious smile only subdued by the seriousness of their guests. The woman, Savannah Blake-Venturas, is about 32, has raven black hair, blue eyes, and a slight weariness to her face.

Alex: It's good to see you again, General. The Twins didn't try improving your microwaves again, did they?

Sauder: Thankfully, no.

Savannah: Have the walls they collapsed been fixed yet? I felt awful about that...

Sauder: Once they stopped registering on the geiger counters, yes.

Savannah: Oh, good... So, why are you here? You don't do social calls.

Sauder: And I wish this were. A situation has arisen and we need your help.

Alex: What's wrong?

Sauder: This is Anya.

Sauder motions to Anya, who steps forward.

Young Anya: Hello.

The Venturas' exchange confused glances.

Sauder: She is the only survivor of a reality that Kalask conquered, and now he's trying to kill her before we can get the project off the ground. We've already fought off one attack, but the assassin came dangerously close to succeeding and killed some of our best men.

Alex: Oh God... Are-

Young Anya: They're fine. They don't even know about the attack. What we need is your help. We can't allow another attack on the base... It could put Matt and Wendy at risk, and if something were to happen to them...

Savannah: So... so what does this have to do with us?

Young Anya: Of the three of us, I'm the most expendible. The General and I wish to lure the second assassin away from the base, to somewhere remote. Fewer people in the line of fire, easily defended... Here.

Alex: You want to let a killer come HERE! ARE YOU INSANE?

Sauder: Hardly. Aside from the higher-ups in the administration and those on the base, the two of you are the only ones to know about the Kalask threat. If we were to go anywhere else, there would be questions, complications... casualties.

Savannah: But this is our HOME, General. You can't just turn it into a battlefield!

Sauder: It's better to risk one home than an entire universe.

Anya: (voiceover) Your parents were understandably aghast at the idea. Unfortunately, they did not have the opportunity to refuse our request, for, unknown to us all, it was already far too late.

* * *

Location: Approximately one mile from the Venturas' residence

A warpportal opens in a wooded area. A shadowed woman leaps from the glowing abyss and sniffs the air. With feral grace, she leaps into the trees and heads towards the Venturas' home.

Anya: (voiceover) Indeed, we had no way of knowing that the assassin was in the process of emerging into the Prime Reality, nor that she had already found my scent.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo  
Time: Inapplicable

Thrak stands next to a silvery robot with several white patches upon it's body. It has no face. No defining features. It is a complete blank. Before them are several monitors, all showing Techno Ranger and Cyber Ranger weaponry in use.

Thrak: Duplicator, do you understand your mission?

Duplicator says nothing, but nods.

Thrak: Excellent. Depart immediately for the Prime Reality, and do not return until you have decimated your targets! Do I make myself clear?

Duplicator nods again and warpportals out. As it does, Emeralde steps out of the shadows.

Emeralde: The master will not approve of you using his favorite robot without his clearance.

Thrak: Bah, you fret like a grandmother. When our enemies are eliminated, Kalask will be thrilled.

Emeralde: For your sake, you had better be right.

Emeralde leaves as silently as she came.

Thrak: Yes, he will be thrilled, and then I will claim what is rightfully mine...

Thrak chuckles to himself, blissfully unaware that Tem-Tar is also watching from the shadows.

Tem-Tar: Indeed, my plans may go better than I had hoped. The time to move is rapidly approaching, and my preparations will soon be complete... And then... Oh, and then...

Tem-Tar chuckles to himself, enjoying a private joke.

* * *

Location: The Twins' Secret Lab

Anya pauses in her story as something catches her eye.

Anya: What is this?

She motions towards a large device covered with a sheet.

Matt: Just something we've been toying with. It's not important. Please, continue your story.

Wendy: Oh, yes, please do. I'm curious to know just how this all ties together. And once I know, I may have to break something.

Anya: Most likely. Very well, but you will not like the answers.

Flashback begins, taking us back to the Venturas' home.

Anya: voiceover Your parents and the general were still "discussing" options-

Alex: YOU HAVE TO BE COMPLETELY INSANE!

Anya: voiceover -When suddenly we ran out of options entirely.

Right on cue, the living room window shatters inwards as the shadowed assailant crashes through it. Young Anya steps back, cautious and wary, but unafraid. The assassin lands in a feral crouch, claws brandished, tail twitching. Sauder and the elder Venturas' rush in just in time to see the killer smile knowingly.

Tigress: Time to die, kiddo.

The shadows part, revealing the Tigress, but without the cyborg parts we have seen her with. This is a Tigress that is whole and at the top of her game.

Sauder: Like hell it is.

Sauder moves quickly, even as Tigress leaps. He shoves Anya down and draws a semi-automatic pistol from a holster on his person. As he lifts it, Tigress slashes at him, striking his arm but failing to make him drop the weapon. Biting back a cry of pain, he fires three quick rounds. She dodges the first two but the third wings her on her own arm.

Tigress: Cute. Matched set.

Savannah: OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT THING?

Sauder: MOVE! Take her and GO!

Sauder shoves Anya towards the Venturas, who take her and run like hell while the general guards the way. Tigress twitches her tail in amusement.

Tigress: As if you could stop me.

Sauder: We'll see.

They stare at each other for a second, and then she leaps only to be stopped as Sauder presses a button on his watch and thrusts his fist forward. The watch glows and fires a beam of energy that swallows Tigress and blocks her path.

Sauder: Experimental force field generator. Bye.

He turns and runs after the others as Tigress slashes at the field furiously.

Sauder: Better remember to compliment the Twins on this...

He quickly reaches the garage in time to see the others piling into the Venturas' car.

Young Anya: Is she-?

Sauder: Only delayed for the moment. Let's go!

The car pulls out and burns rubber. Back in the living room, the field fades and the Tigress roars in sheer fury before racing after them at top speed.

Savannah: Oh god... Oh god... Did we lose her?

Young Anya: Not a chance. She's called Tigress, and she's one of the deadliest monsters in Kalask's army. She's relentless and she's never failed. We need a plan before she attacks us again.

And, of course, right on cue, Tigress lands on the top of the car, causing it to swerve as Alex, shocked, tries to maintain control.

Tigress: DIE!

With animal strength and agility, Tigress slams her claws through the left side of the car and SKEWERS ALEX'S HEAD, killing him instantly. Savannah screams with horror as Sauder unbuckles and Young Anya follows suit. The car, now driverless, swerves wildly and races towards a wooded area. Sauder and Young Anya both bail, just as the car slams into a tree and explodes, catching the Tigress and Savannah in it's fireball finish. The shockwave throws Sauder and Young Anya a few yards and they land in some brush, shaken but otherwise unharmed. They hear a horrifying scream and turn to see the Tigress, badly burned with severe injuries corresponding to what was later replaced with cyborg parts, and, worse, a BLOODY STUMP where her arm was.

Sauder: Go back to hell.

He finds his gun and fires at her as she staggers forward. His shots strike her legs, her arm, her head... One strikes her tail as she tries to dodge, severing it entirely. He keeps firing until he runs out of ammunition. Tigress, bloodied beyond recognition, staggers forward for a few more seconds and then collapses face first.

Young Anya: General Sauder... What do we do now?

Sauder: We get out of here.

As they leave, Tigress gasps a single word.

Tigress: ...sauder...

Anya: voiceover When we returned with backup, she was gone. We had assumed that she had died and that her body had been portaled back to the Shadow Claw. We concocted the car crash story to protect you from the truth, and the General made sure you were legally made wards of the government under his watchful eyes.

Flashback ends, bringing us back to modern times.

Anya: And that is the true story of how I caused the deaths of your parents. If it had not been for me, they would still be alive.

Matt's looking down, his fists clenched in silent rage. Wendy's tearing up, heartsick.

Wendy: It wasn't your fault. It was Kalask, not you.

Matt: To hold something like that in... all this time. My god... I'm so sorry, Anya...

Anya: But I-

Matt: You were doing what you had to. And the General did his best. But there was nothing either of you could have done differently.

Wendy: Matt, you talk too much sometimes!

Wendy suddenly hugs Anya. After a moment, Matt joins in, and the three "siblings" reaffirm their bond. After a moment, the enbrace ends, and Anya looks them in the eyes.

Anya: And now, I believe that you have secrets of your own to share.

Matt: ...All right. You see-

Suddenly an alarm blares. Anya immediately taps the communications port on her Cyber Op.

Anya: Anya here, what's the situation?

Jeremy: (over Cyber Op) ANYA! Am I ever glad to hear your voice! Where are you?

Anya: I'll explain later.

Jeremy: (Over Op) Okay. Thrak just sent a weird looking robot to the park. We could use your help.

Anya: On my way.

She turns off the port.

Anya: Raincheck?

Wendy: Go. We'll... arrange some help.

Anya: Very well.

She reactivates the port.

Anya: Ready.

Jeremy: (over Op) Okay. Let's do it!

They all lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

All: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jeremy finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a red battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Red!

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

* * *

Location: The Park

One by one, the team members flip in midair and land on their feet before Duplicator.

Jeremy: Glad to have you back, Anya. What do you know about this thing?

Anya: It is called Duplicator, and it has the ability to copy any weapon or attack it has ever seen. It will know every move we make before we can make it. Any weapon we possess, it shall as well.

Walter: Sounds like a tough one.

Jake: Pffft. Get real. We can handle an overblown tinkertoy anytime.

Cindy: Well, what are we waiting for? It's not like this plot hasn't turned up before...

Jeremy: Nothing. Data Rays! FIRE!

The team unholsters their Data Rays and fire. In response, the Duplicator raises an arm and materializes a Data Shield, which blocks all the laser blasts.

Jeremy: You weren't kidding!

Anya: I never kid.

Walter: And you should really try to lighten up, Gal...

Cindy: Focus, please?

Jeremy: Right. If we can't take this guy from a distance, we'll do it up close and personal. Data Blades!

They holster their rays and unholster their Blades as the charge the robot. Jeremy reaches it first and slashes, only for Duplicator to summon a Blade of his own and block the strike. Duplicator shoves Jeremy back and slashes him across the chest before turning and slashing Anya as well. As he turns to slash at Cindy, she ducks and rolls, avoiding the hit and bringing her behind the robot. Walter and Jake exchange nods and leap at Duplicator with their Blades ready. Duplicator summons a second Blade and strikes both of them as they come into range, knocking them back before he spins and kicks Cindy in the gut, forcing her to double over in shock and pain. Duplicator moves to slash her across the neck, but Jeremy pulls himself up and tackles it, forcing it away from her. As he shoves it away, he turns to Cindy.

Jeremy: Are you all right?

Cindy: Just... just winded, thanks to you.

Jeremy: Anytime.

Anya slashes at Duplicator again and scores a hit, but it barely leaves a scratch. She slashes twice more before it merely swats her away.

Anya: It is too powerful for the Data Blades. We need the Cyber Weapons.

Walter: Yeah, right... Just what we need. Him holding a-

Duplicator summons a duplicate of the Cyber Blaster.

Walter: ...nevermind.

Cindy: LOOK OUT!

Duplicator fires, the energy lancing out and striking Walter, Jack, and Anya and sending them tumbling back in the wake of the explosion caused by the beam.

Jeremy: We need something stronger if we're gonna stop this guy.

Cindy: Like what?

Suddenly, a spiraling beam of purple and gray energy lances out and blasts the faux Cyber Blaster into shrapnel. Surprised, Duplicator staggers backwards. Everyone turns to see the Techno Rangers, Purple wielding the Techno Thrust.

Jeremy: That'll do.

Jake: Took you guys long enough!

Anya: (softly) They came...

Techno Purple: This is your only warning, robot. Leave now.

Techno Grey: And do not return to this world again.

The only reply Duplicator makes is to summon his own Techno Thrust and fire. The Techno Rangers fire again in response, and the two beams meet between them.

Jake: Let's give 'em a hand! Form the Cyber Blaster!

Walter attaches his Disk Launcher to Jake's Output Cannon. Anya's Input Staves attach to ports on both sides of the Cannon, even as Cindy's Protection Shield links to Walter's Launcher. Finally, Jeremy's blade retracts into it's hilt partially, before he places it between the staves' housings. The transformation complete, Jeremy levels the Cyber Blaster before him, the others bracing him. Walter and Anya on his right, Jake and Cindy on his left.

Jeremy: Cyber Blaster ready! FIRE!

Jeremy pulls the trigger, and a cascading wave of the five colors blasts forward, joining the Techno Thrust's beam and joining together in a seven-colored spiral of energy. The combined beam forces the fake one backwards until both beams slam into Duplicator and send him flying backwards in a smoking heap.

Walter: Got him!

Techno Grey: It is not down yet.

Slowly, Duplicator staggers to its feet and summons it's own version of Tem-Tar's nanites. The results are instantaneous as he is reformed as a giant version of himself.

Jeremy: (puts hand to side of helmet) Matt, Wendy, are the Combat Zords ready?

Matt: over com Affirmative. Make the call.

Jeremy: COMBAT ZORDS MOBILIZE!

Techno Rangers: TECHNO ROVERZORD... ACTIVATE!

* * *

A section of ash cliff slides away to reveal a futuristic hangar. Inside, Techno Roverzord waits diligently for activation. As the call is given, consoles within light up, revealing two seats, even as it comes fully to life and begins to roll forward. In seconds, it reaches full speed and blazes towards Horizon.

Techno Rangers: Boarding now.

The two of them leap up and land inside the cockpit. They take out their weapons and insert them into the console before them, turning the handles of their weapons into joysticks.

Techno Rangers: Transformation sequence engaged.

They both pull the triggers on their weapons/joysticks. Immediately, the back half of Roverzord extends out further back, forming legs, even as the sides extend outwards and the blasters on the sides fold upwards, forming arms and shoulders. The top of the Zord rotates 180 degrees as it suddenly turns around and drives in reverse. The speed is great enough to lift the mecha upwards onto it's feet as the front end launches it's primary blaster into the sky and fold the rest of its front end onto its back, revealing the robot's massive head, which loosely resembles the helmets of the Cyber Rangers. Finally, the primary blaster lands, pointing upwards, into the Megazord's right hand. Immediately, it emits a shimmering blue energy blade that solidifies into an odd crystal.

Techno Rangers: Techno Artillery Megazord... Roll out!

* * *

In the Holding Bay, large metal rods extend from the ceiling and attach to the Combat Zords, locking on magnetically and lifting the battle machines off the ground. As this happens, the back wall of the Bay opens to reveal CV Transport. The Combat Zords are quickly lowered into position by the rods, MortarTread being placed into the alcove, BlastTruck in front of it, LightTank to it's left, and WeatherTrain to it's right. The platform for Razor Bat lowers slowly and latches onto the engines of CV Transport. The roof to the Bay slides down, forming a ramp. CV Transport revs up and rolls up the ramp, quickly reaching the surface. CV Transport begins rolling down the runway, picking up speed rapidly. It quickly arrives at the scene of the battle.

Jeremy: Let's do it!

The team leaps into their respective cockpits.

Jeremy: LOG ON!

Walter: Back in the saddle!

Jake: Hey, they even reupholstered the seat!

Anya: Weapons primed.

Cindy: IT'S HERO TIME!

Jeremy: Launching Combat Zords... NOW!

Razor Bat detaches from the engines and flies off, while a ramp extends from the front of CV Transport. As it finishes extending, the Combat Zords roll down it and charge forward.

Jeremy: Razor Bat... TRANSFORM!

Jeremy pulls the lever down. The effect is immediate. The transformation begins by extending the engine thrusters out, revealing them to be the feet. They continue extending into legs. Next, the tips of the wings separate, revealing themselves to be hand weapons, which are easily caught by twin arms that come out of the sides of Razor Bat's main body and extend. The wings fold backwards from their midway point, while the Bat head cycles forward, becoming a chestplate. A new head rises from the main body, an odd mix of humanoid robot and bat. The transformation complete, Razor Bat lands on it's legs and stands ready for battle, weapons raised.

Techno Purple: This robot is surprisingly persistant.

Techno Grey: It shall go down the same as any other.

Jeremy: Got that right.

Duplicator creates doubles of the Techno Sabre and Razor Bat's blades and charges forward. Brandishing their own weapons, the two mecha brace themselves and block the strikes with raised arms before shoving the robot back and swiping at it. Duplicator steps back, avoiding the blows, before it slices again with the Techno Sabre, striking Razor Bat. With its backup momentarily out of action, Techno Artillery Megazord is unable to block every shot as one of the faux Razor Bat blades rips into its side, toppling the machine.

Techno Grey: Initiating auto repair.

Razor Bat, back on its feet, leaps forward and knocks the blades from the Duplicator's hands before spinning and kicking the robot in its chest, forcing it back.

Walter: Our turn!

Weathertrain quickly creates an energy cyclone. Lighttank adds its barrage of lasers. Blasttruck fires missiles. And Mortartread releases a mighty blast from the cannon. All these slam into Duplicator, creating a powerful explosion that throws it off of its feet and to the ground. However, it quickly regains its footing and creates a copy of Jeremy's Scanner Blade.

Cindy: We need more power!

Walter: No argument there.

Jake: So let's bring 'em together!

Jeremy: Right. Form Cyber Combat Megazord!

The Cyber Rangers all nod and unsheathe their Data Blades as slots open for the weapons. They slide the weapons in, and their helmets all flash with the phrase "Megazord Initialized". Razor Bat flies into the air as it's legs fold in on themselves at the knees. The blade weapons return to the wings as the arms return to the main body of the mecha. The laser weaponry on LightTank retracts into various ports, while WeatherTrain closes it's weapons array as well. Blast Truck splits right down it's middle, forced apart by retrorockets. The two halves continue to race forward. They are joined by LightTank and WeatherTrain, which brace as Razor Bat flies down, back facing the ground, it's legs locking into the backs of the two mecha before they speed up, allowing BlastTruck to meet them at Razor Bat's shoulders. Blast Truck's halves moves in closer, revealing connector ports that lock onto Razor Bat and snap into place. MortarTread splits into two as well, the top half rocketing off and flying in behind Razor Bat as the treads and main body ride up the impromptu ramp created by WeatherTrain and LightTank. As it reaches the top of the ramp, it slams down onto the chest of Razor Bat, locking into place and revealing a stylized Cyber V logo. The other half of MortarTread begins a transformation as well, as the turret extends away from the remainder of the main body and turns around, revealing a helmet. The barrel rotates down the back of the barrel before the helmet snaps into place over Razor Bat's head. Finally, the combined machine takes to the air. The front ends of LightTank and WeatherTrain rotate forward, creating feet. The cab sections of BlastTruck move upwards as well, revealing two large metallic black hands. The missile launchers and missiles rotate and shift as well, forming massive shoulders. The remainder of MortarTread snaps into place on the back. The transformation complete, the new gestalt lands on it's feet and poses dramatically, raising and lowering it's fists as it's eyes light up green.

Cyber Rangers: CYBER COMBAT MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

The Cyber Rangers appear in a combined cockpit made of their five Vehicles' individual ones. Jeremy is in front, Walter to his left, and Jake on his right. Behind them are Anya, behind Walter, and Cindy, behind Jake.

Jeremy: This is more like it.

Techno Artillery Megazord gets back onto its feet and joins Cyber Combat Megazord. Duplicator, unimpressed, energizes the Scanner Blade and throws it. Techno Artillery Megazord slashes the incoming attack with its Sabre, giving Cyber Combat Megazord time to energize the chest laser.

Jeremy: Lasers, fire!

The chest laser blasts forward, only to be blocked by a duplicate of the Protection Shield.

Jake: This thing is fast.

Anya: Too fast.

Duplicator sends the Shield away and summons duplicates of Hyper Rush Megazord's cannons.

Walter: INCOMING BIG BANG!

Jeremy: Brace yourselves!

Techno Purple: Shields to full.

Duplicator fires, twin beams of explosive energy slamming into the mecha and forcing them to the ground. Inside the cockpits, consoles spark violently as the heroes are rocked.

Techno Grey: Shields at fifteen percent.

Cindy: The power is fading fast!

Jeremy: CV TRANSPORT!

CV Transport revs up and races forward, slamming into Duplicator and knocking him over. The mecha take the chance to get back onto their feet.

Jeremy: Matt and Wendy said that our Combat Zords could combine with Roverzord... I think we have to risk it.

Techno Purple: We are prepared.

Jeremy: Okay, disengage Megazord!

Cyber Combat Megazord glows and separates into its component Combat Zords.

Jeremy: COMBINE!

Lighttank, Weathertrain, Mortartread, and Blasttruck all reform into their Cyber Combat Megazord modes. Techno Artillery Megazord's legs fold backwards as its arms return to the sides. The back section flips around. Mortartread locks into place around the chest and back; Blasttruck's halves attach to the sides; the remains of Techno Artillery Megazord's legs connect to Lighttank and Weathertrain. Finally, Razor Bat attaches to the back, its head sliding into the flipped section of Techno Artillery Megazord, before two projection blasters rise up from just behind the fists. In the cockpit, the Techno Rangers are joined by the Cyber Rangers. Jeremy in the middle with the others in back.

All: CYBER ARTILLERY MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

Undaunted, Duplicator raises up the cannons again to fire. In response, Cyber Artillery Megazord raises its own arms and fires blasts from the gauntlet projectors, shattering the cannons. Apparently angry, Duplicator makes a double of the Aero Blaze and aims it at the new gestalt.

Jeremy: This thing just doesn't learn.

Anya: The systems show an option for Laser Blades.

Cindy: Bringing them online now.

The Gauntlet Projectors charge and emit twin blades made entirely of light. The mecha raises its arms, indicating it is ready to kick some robutt. Duplicator makes the same moves, but nothing happens.

Techno Purple: This is a new weapon. It cannot duplicate it yet.

Techno Grey: The time to strike is now.

Jeremy: I couldn't agree more.

Cyber Artillery Megazord leaps into the air. Flying using Razor Bat's wings, it races at Duplicator, blades crossed in front of it.

Jeremy: LASER BLADES...

All: SOLAR SLASH!

Duplicator resummons the Protection Shield and activates the force field. However, the effort is futile as Cyber Artillery Megazord plows through the field and rams the laser blades right through it. Duplicator erupts into a fireball immediately as the blades slide into it as well. Cyber Artillery Megazord, virtually untouched by the scorching heat, flies through the fireball gracefully. As it lands, the laser blades turn off and it poses triumphantly.

Jake: We came, we saw, we blew it back to Hell!

Walter: Makes me wish we had marshmallows in this thing.

Without a word, the Techno Rangers teleport out of the cockpit.

Jeremy: Man, why do they always do that?

Cindy: Wish I knew... So, Anya, where were you?

Anya: Follow me and you'll see.

* * *

Location: The Twins' Secret Lab

Wendy: Well, now that the emergency is over, there's something I need to take care of. Later, bro.

Wendy walks towards the exit portal.

Matt: Later.

Matt raises an eyebrow as the Rangers teleport in, helmets off. Matt raises a bemused eyebrow.

Matt: You could have knocked.

Walter: WOAH... This place is... huge...

Jake: So THIS is where you kill your time, huh?

Matt: Along with the occasional obnoxious co-worker, yes.

Cindy: It's amazing... I never imagined... Where are we, anyway?

Matt: Our secret lab. It's location is just outside the city. Techno Roverzord launches from a holding bay we'd originally planned to use for the Combat Zords before we decided to keep them on the base.

Jeremy: Well, that explains how you made arrangements for it so fast... Anya said there was something you wanted to tell us?

Matt: Reluctantly, yes... You see-

Anya: Wait... Where's Wendy?

Matt: She just left. Why?

Anya: Oh no... Considering what she's learned today...

Matt: ...She wouldn't... She couldn't...

Matt and Anya: ...She would.

Anya: We need to get back to the base NOW!

Matt: Follow me!

* * *

Location: Fort Myers

Wendy emerges from the storage area and heads down the corridor.

* * *

In the storage room, the others materialize in a brief flash of light.

Matt: I just hope we're not too late...

* * *

Wendy reaches a main corridor, turns, and heads towards General Sauder's office.

* * *

The others rush out of the storage area.

Matt: You see, we've learned a lot about the recent past lately... And between that and what Anya told us... I'm pretty sure there's gonna be trouble.

Jake: Brain Babe going postal? Ouch.

Walter: So not good...

* * *

Wendy reaches the General's door and knocks.

Sauder: Enter.

Wendy does so.

Wendy: Sir?

Sauder, sitting at his desk, looks up to see her. He stands up to welcome her.

Sauder: What is it? Is something on your mind?

Wendy reaches into her pocket and draws a Data Ray.

Wendy: We need to talk.

Sauder: About what?

Wendy flips the Data Ray, catching it by the barrel, before swinging it into Sauder's jaw with a sickening crack. As he falls backwards, an air of menace comes over Wendy. She drops all pretense of pleasantness and glares hard at the General, the Data Ray again flipped and aimed square between his eyes.

Wendy: EVERYTHING.

Mission Log Incomplete...

Next Time on Power Rangers Cyber V: Wendy confronts General Sauder with her newfound knowledge! SPD infiltrates the secret lab! Midnai launches a devastating assault against the Techno Rangers! When the dust settles, will there even be anything left of them to finally unmask? The truth is finally revealed!


	21. Truth With Consequences, Part 3

Previously, on Power Rangers Cyber V: Kalask infiltrated the base using a nanite spy, which he has used to gain data on the Rangers. Lt. Conner, an SPD mole, located the Twins' secret lab. President Winters displayed a paranoid hatred of Hybrids, especially the Twins, following an incident in New York. Winters and General Sauder are active members of Alpahbet Soup, the organization that created Venjix and nearly destroyed the world.

In recent weeks, the Rangers have received assistence from newcomers called the Techno Rangers, who possess an unexplained connection to Matt and Wendy. A false claim of identity by the Techno Rangers sent Kalask on a wild goose chase and left Thrak free to try and take over the Prime Reality himself.

Kat Manx sent a message to Wendy, drawing her to Sauder's office. There, she located sensitive Alphabet Soup files. Shortly afterwards, Anya found her way into the lab and confronted the Twins, revealing in the process the true story behind the death of their parents, and the apparent culpability of General Sauder and Kalask. Following a battle, Wendy left and made her way back to Sauder's office, where she proceeded to confront the General with a Data Ray in his face.

* * *

Mission Log Continued...

Location: General Sauder's office  
Time: 3:27 PM Pacific Time.

A nasty bruise forming on his jaw, General Sauder lies on the floor behind his desk, stunned both by the blow and the accusations directed at him. Standing just off to the side, still holding the Data Ray by the barrel, is a very cheesed off Wendy.

Wendy: The truth. I want it now... Sir.

Sauder: rubbing his jaw Damnit, Venturas, what the hell has gotten into you?

Wendy: Answers.

Sauder: Do you know I could have you court-martialed for striking a superior officer?

Wendy: You have NO idea how little I care... I know all of it now, and you're gonna pay for what you've done.

She charges the Data Ray and aims it squarely at Sauder's head.

Wendy: Like the saying goes, "Payback's a bitch."

And as she says this, the tip of the Ray begins to glow...

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V  
Created by Aaron Thall

Truth and Consequences, Part 3  
Written by: Aaron Thall

* * *

The Rangers, still morphed, run with Matt as they try to catch up to Wendy.

Jake: So what's all this about, anyway?

Matt: There's no time to-

He stops short. Confused, the Rangers pause.

Anya: Matt?

Walter: This is no time to take a rest, man.

Matt: Jeremy, I need your Data Ray.

The Rangers exchange glances. Hesitantly, Jeremy draws his Ray and hands it to Matt.

Jeremy: You're not going to do anything rash, are you?

Matt: No.

He spins around and fires at the air vent. There's a miniscule explosion as something tiny bursts into flames and falls to the ground.

Matt: Why do you ask?

Jeremy swipes his Data Ray back.

Jeremy: I thought it was WENDY with the impulse control issues!

Matt: That was a nanite-sized spy sent by Kalask. Wendy and I have known about it for weeks now. One of the big reasons we couldn't speak openly was because that thing was transmitting data to our enemy.

Cindy: But how'd you know?

Matt: Hybrid, remember? We sensed it, but we couldn't get close enough to do anything until now.

Jake: Well, that's fascinating, but we've still gotta stop your sister from doing something violent.

Matt: Right!

* * *

Wendy seems ready to pull the trigger. Sauder practically stares down the barrel for a moment as she decides whether or not to go through with it.

Wendy: No... You're not worth it.

Wendy lowers the Data Ray, just as Matt and then others arrive.

Matt: Wendy! ...GENERAL! What happened?

Sauder: She burst into my office and assaulted me, that's what!

Sauder pulls himself up.

Jeremy: Wendy... You didn't...

Wendy: He had it coming.

This brings confused looks to the faces of the team, save Matt and Anya.

Cindy: What... what do you mean?

Wendy reaches into her lab coat's pocket and pulls out the black box she'd stolen from Sauder's hidden room. Without a word, she tosses it to Anya.

Wendy: He's been lying to all of us from the beginning. He's been playing a sick game with out lives, and I'm through being his pawn.

Walter: What the heck are you talking about, Girl?

Wendy: Don't you see? It all makes sense now. Matt and I weren't taken out of action by coincidence... HE ARRANGED IT.

Jake: ...WHAT?

Matt: Perhaps I should explain.

Matt takes a deep breath, as if still trying to process it all.

Matt: ... The black box is from a Dread Scout that infiltrated the base years ago...

Jake: Yeah... and you guys caught it, right?

Another pause. Then, with the cold detachment he pronounces an experiment a success or failure...

Matt: Anya first spotted it. Shortly afterwards, several soldiers found and terminated it... Some didn't survive. The General, or someone else close to him, figured out the Scout's original frequency. He sent Kalask a message.

Walter: ... You can't be saying what I think you are, man.

Matt: He told Kalask what we were doing, where to find us, and when it would be best to strike.

Sauder: It's not true. I had nothing to do with the attack on the base.

Wendy: Like we'd believe you. You're with Alphabet Soup!

Anya: The same organization that created Venjix, correct?

The Twins nod.

Wendy: The same. I found out from some files I... borrowed from your office.

Cindy looks up at the general, sad and confused.

Cindy: You... set us up?

Matt nods.

Walter: Dude, that's cold...

Matt: He only let us THINK we'd be Blue and Pink. He arranged the entire thing.

He turns to the General, his scientific control fading and his face hurt.

Matt: Why?

Sauder: I... I can explain...

Wendy: Oh, really?

Sauder: (moves to touch her) Wendy-

Wendy stares at him, eyes cold fire, voice deadly.

Wendy: What about our PARENTS?

Sauder turns several shades paler.

Anya (can't stand to look Sauder any more): I... respected you.

Walter: confused But I thought they died in a car crash...

Anya: They did, but it was no accident. If he could tell Kalask where our base was...

Sauder: concerned Do you really think I would do something like that?

Wendy: At this point, I'd believe it if someone told me that you WORKED for Kalask.

Sauder: This is insane! It was the Tigress who-

Wendy: interrupting Came to our home only after YOU took Anya there? Brilliant strategy.

Jeremy holds up a hand.

Jeremy: Let him answer.

His look says he's not taking Sauder's side at all. Sauder is silent. Jeremy presses it.

Jeremy: Sir. Is this true?

Sauder looks like he needs to explain some things.

Sauder: Venturas...

He hesitates, then hardens his resolve.

Sauder: You're confined to quarters.

Jeremy (Looks away, eyes closed, face tight.): Shut the hell up.

Wendy turns on her heel and storms out. Matt's after her instantly.

Matt: Wendy...

The others watch them go. Jeremy turns to Sauder, his gaze cold as Cindy collapses against him, crying. Jake is looking away from Sauder, fists clenched. Walter looks shell shocked, but he's got his hand on Anya's shoulder. Anya's face is no longer a serene warrior's. It is tight with suppressed emotion.

Jeremy: You'll talk on the way to medical. Or Anya will. Either way, sir... we get the truth.

Jeremy turns toward the door. His head inclines slightly towards Jake. As he speaks, Anya has compose herself and starts moving, with Walter almost instinctively waiting so he can cover the team's back.

Jeremy: Escort the general.

Jake nods. The others file out, leaving him and Walter. Jake suddenly rears back and slugs the General in the stomach. Sauder sways, doubles over, but does not lose his footing.

Jake: Right this way, SIR. And if you DID do all that to Wendy, I swear, it won't be HER that you have to worry about.

He leads the general out. Walter takes up the rear.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo  
Time: Inapplicable

Thrak stands before Kalask's throne, facing Tem-Tar and Emeralde.

Thrak: What do you MEAN that Duplicator failed?

Emeralde: Isn't it obvious? You're playing out of your league, and the master will be most displeased when he finds out you've been launching attacks while he is away.

Thrak glowers at her, obviously unhappy with her remarks.

Tem-Tar: Eheh... I'm sure what Emeralde means to say is that... Actually, I'm not sure I can FIND a positive spin to put on that...

Thrak: Bah! Enough mindless prattle! The time has come to finish them. Send the Dreads! All of them! And do it-

Kalask: Belay that command.

Kalask steps into the throne room, Midnai at his side. Thrak immediately deflates and steps away from the throne.

Thrak: Master!

Tem-Tar: Welcome back, my Liege. I trust your excursion proved educational?

Kalask: Indeed it has, but that can wait. I see you have been at play without me to guide the game.

Emeralde: Thrak cost us Duplicator and Stakefist.

Tem-Tar: Not to mention the fact that the Combat Vehicles are back online and have formed new Megazord combinations.

Kalask: I am aware of what has transpired, and I applaud your efforts in my absence. Truly, I have rarely seen such an amusing spectacle. You have done well to bring these new Megazords into the open, my minions...

Thrak: Uhhh... Thank you, Master...

Kalask: But for disobeying my order to leave them alone...

Kalask taps a button on his left gauntlet, and Thrak screams in agony as his cybernetic parts begin to spark. He lets it happen for five seconds, just enough time to force Thrak to his knees in agony. As he depresses the button, Thrak's pain immediately subsides and the cyborg staggers to his feet.

Kalask: I trust this will not happen again? Good. Now, as for the fruits of our labors; Midnai, have the preparations been completed?

Midnai: As you requested, Master. He has been treated with the Venjix nanites to boost his powers.

Kalask: Then by all means, summon him.

Midnai: Of course.

Midnai gestured and a warpportal appears. Slowly, a strange being emerges from it. The being seems to be an African witchdoctor, but with many cybernetic parts, including a metallic mask with a hinged jaw. The being is called Kurse.

Kurse: I am ready to serve you, Lord Kalask.

Kurse bows respectfully.

Kalask: Excellent. I have a mission for you. Somewhere in the Prime Reality are a pair of pretenders who are subverting my precious game. Lure them out and remove them from the board.

Kurse: At once!

Kurse vanishes. Kalask chuckles to himself.

Kalask: Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, get annihilated.

Tem-Tar watches as Thrak rubs his mechanical arm.

Tem-Tar: Yes, I do believe that may prove useful...

* * *

Location: Fort Myers

Wendy storms down the hall. Matt finally catches up with her.

Matt: Wendy! Wait up!

Wendy stops and turns to face her brother.

Wendy: WHAT?

Matt: You assaulted the General.

Wendy: He deserves worse.

Matt: Maybe. But Wendy- we have to keep our heads. We're treading on thin ice between all that and Operation T. When this gets back to the President- You KNOW how she feels about Hybrids...

Wendy holds her position a second, then backs into the hall's wall, sighing heavily as she slides down to sit.

Wendy: I know... It's... I just couldn't take it... It was easy to pretend that I didn't know about the Techno Rangers... But... this isn't...

Matt Putting an arm around her: I know.

Wendy: And then, I got face to face with that SOB, and I just-

Matt: Snapped? Definitely. You had every reason to. I just hope it doesn't cost us anything else.

Wendy: I'd like to see him try.

Matt: He can.

Wendy: He would.

Matt: He will. We need to approach this in a more diplomatic manner if we're going to salvage anything from this.

Pause

Wendy: Matt, if they knew the truth...

Matt: They will soon enough. The others have been to our secret lab. They know where it is, so now they can go there whenever they want. And we at the very least owe it to Anya to come clean about what's going on. Face it, sis... It's over. One way or another, this game we've been playing is about to blow up in our faces.

Wendy: It's... over?

Matt: It's over. We've gotta come clean and deal with the fallout.

A small device in Matt's pocket beeps softly. He reaches into the pocket and pulls it out. He frowns at it, but when Wendy looks over, she lights up.

Wendy: Looks like we have work to do. Come on!

* * *

Location: The Park

In a heavily forested area, the Techno Rangers run through the foliage towards their goal. It is obvious that they are in a rush.

Techno Purple: We are nearly there.

Techno Grey: Excellent. Let us proceed.

They run a few moments more until they see Kurse laughing to himself and swinging a large spear about.

Techno Purple: We should wait and determine the cyborg's abilities.

Techno Grey: We cannot afford to! Come on!

Techno Grey leaps forward.

Techno Purple: WAIT!

Techno Grey lands before Kurse, her Techno Lasher in hand, already in Melee Mode.

Techno Grey: Yield, villain. Leave or suffer the consequences.

Kurse: Ah, you're finally here! Perfect!

Techno Purple runs up to join Grey.

Techno Purple: That was foolish.

Techno Grey: We do not need strategy to deal with this being.

Kurse: Aw, I'm crushed... But I'm SO happy to see the both of you, because now I can DESTROY YOU!

Kurse begins waving his spear and performing some bizarre kind of voodoo dance. The tip of the spear glows green as he does. The Techno Rangers watch, confused. After a moment, Kurse stops.

Techno Grey: Entertaining but irrelevant. Prepare to fall.

Kurse: Chanting I bring my curse from me to you; woe be ye, for now you're through; feel the power of voodoo; as I make clones of the Techno Two!

He waves his spear again, and in it's wake it leaves translucent copies of the Techno Rangers. The real Techno Rangers tense, not liking this. The doubles, simply holograms, stand rigid, utterly devoid of life.

Techno Grey: We are not impressed!

Techno Grey runs towards Kurse, Techno Lasher fully charged. Kurse, utterly amused, stabs her hologram through the chest with his spear. Shockingly, Techno Grey's suit suddenly sparks in her chest area, staggering her and knocking her onto her back.

Techno Purple: TECHNO GREY!

He runs to her side and quickly inspects the damage.

Techno Grey: He has... tapped into our vital systems... We must stop him now!

Techno Grey staggers to her feet with Techno Purple's help. As they turn to face him, Kurse chuckles.

Kurse: I don't think so!

Kurse swings his spear through both holograms this time, and small explosions rock both Techno Rangers, knocking them back again.

Techno Purple: He's bypassed our defenses!

Kurse: And it's fun, too!

Kurse spins his spear like a baton, sending it through the holograms repeatedly. Every time they pass through, explosions rock the Techno Rangers. The first series of eruptions knock their weapons away and throw them off balance. The second knocks them to the ground. Then comes the third... And the fourth... And the fifth...

* * *

Location: Medical Bay, Fort Myers

The General sits on the edge of a bed as a nurse hands him an icepack. The others, still in their suits, stand around him.

Anya: And then you appeared... and Matt shared our suspicions, and you saw what happened after that.

Silence. Cindy looks up. She's sitting on a gurney across from him.

Cindy: ...Is it true?

General Sauder looks up at her and glares. Cindy looks down again- she's all cried out, and too hurt to speak. Jake stands up.

Jake: Look, much as I'm THRILLED to be the primary instead of the replacement, asshole- All this time, you lied to them. Fuck, you lied to us! Cindy and me... You made us feel GRATEFUL to be the replacement, when you had us pegged from the minute we walked in as pawns in your sick little chess game. WELL, JAKE TAYLOR IS NOBODY'S-

Jeremy: JAKE!

Jake and Jeremy looks gazes. Slowly, Jake calms and looks away.

Jake: Sorry...

Jeremy: Walter, did you send that message to the address the Twins left on their computer?

Walter nods. He glares at Sauder.

Walter: What you did was cold. Your were like a dad to them, man. How could you DO that to them! Maybe if you explain, I'll understand.

Sauder looks down, avoiding direct eye contact.

Sauder: I... did what I had to do...

Jake: Oh, that explains everything!

Suader: They kept... emphasizing how much they wanted to be out in the field playing superhero... Blast it, they never saw the bigger picture!

Jeremy: Which was?

Sauder looks up at Jeremy.

Sauder: We needed them in the labs, making weapons and mecha! Not out in a war zone risking their lives! If something had happened to them-

Jeremy: So you arranged for Kalask to find out about the plans for the defense, and made sure Emeralde would go after the weapons...

Sauder: NO! That's not true! I had nothing to do with that attack!

Jake stands in front of Sauder, so mad, he shakes.)

Jake: And why the hell should we believe you?

Jeremy: Jake...

Jake: NO, Jeremy! I want answers!

He turns back to Sauder.

Jake: Give me one good reason why we shouldn't use some of their weapons on YOU.

Pause

Sauder: Yes, it's true that I'm with Alphabet Soup. My job was to monitor the Twins, in case they ever showed signs of turning bad. As far as involving their parents, that wasn't my call. Someone higher up the food chain did that... I think it was to intentionally get the parents killed.

Cindy: Were they hybrids, too?

Sauder: Yes, but inactive. They weren't any threat. Whomever ordered us to go to the Venturas home wanted Alphabet Soup to be the only ones who could access the Twins. Why, I don't know. Maybe their intellects, maybe their hybrid powers. Maybe both. I never knew. I'd always just assumed that the timing of the Kalask attack then and the one when you first became Rangers were coincidences... But now... I... I just don't know.

Jake: Oh, that makes it all okay!

Sauder: I'm not saying I'm a saint. I lied to them for years about their Ranger status. I hid the truth about their parents, and I ordered Anya to do so as well. But I never did anything to harm them... I've done all I can to shield them. If it wasn't for me, Alphabet Soup would have locked them away or killed them ages ago.

Jeremy: So, who's pulling your strings?

Sauder looks away.

Sauder: I... can't say. If I told you, they'd come after all of you, too.

Walter: I've heard enough.

Cindy: holding herself It's... it's cold in here.

Jeremy: So, what now?

Anya: Obviously we need to find Matt and Wendy before-

The Cyber Ops beep from under their gloves.

Techno Grey: over Op Power Rangers... We... need your... help... The park... Hurry...

Jake: DAMNIT!

He hits the hospital bed.

Jake: Why NOW?

Jeremy: (looking at the general) He doesn't matter. This (pointing to his Cyber Ops) does.

Each Ranger nods.

Jeremy: Ready?

Team forms up behind him.

All: READY!

Jeremy: All right. BACK TO ACTION!

* * *

Location: The Park

The Techno Rangers are barely able to stand, their costumes sparking and visors cracked. Kurse merely twirls his spear tauntingly.

Kurse: One more time ought to finish you two off once and for all, so HERE WE GO!

Kurse begins to swing the Spear at the holograms, the Techno Rangers too weakened to try and stop him.

Jeremy: SCANNER BLADE! KEEEEE-YAH!

Jeremy almost literally flies in, blocking the spear with his Cyber Weapon and using his momentum to shove Kurse back. With the cyborg off balance, he slashes his Scanner Blade again, severing the spear and dissipating the holograms. Unfortunately, cutting off the connection so violently has an unfortunate side effect. A final series of small explosions hit the Techno Rangers. As the others arrive, their mysterious allies slowly collapse to the ground like marionettes with their strings cut. Jake grabs their weapons while Cindy and Walter rush to their side. Anya joins Jeremy to confront Kurse.

Anya: You'll pay for that!

Jeremy: Jake, Walter, help us take this freak down! Cindy, get the Techno Rangers someplace safe!

Cindy: RIGHT!

Jake and Walter help the incapacitated Techno Rangers to their feet. Helping them to keep moving, Cindy hurriedly guides them away from the battle.

Jeremy: wielding his Scanner Blade Plan Fifty-Two Alpha!

Jake and Walter: RIGHT!

Both of them summon their Cyber Weapons. Walter fires first, releasing computer virus disks that attach to Kurse. With the threat of ending up like the Techno Rangers gone for the moment, Jake fires an EMP wave at the cyborg, instantly shorting out his cybernetics.

Walter: Nail him!

Anya: With pleasure!

Anya charges up her Input Staves in her fists and leaps forward, punching Kurse with energized blows.

Jeremy: I never did like the Scooby Doo movie... SCANNER SLASH!

Kurse: NO!

Jeremy slashes quickly, slicing Kurse in two. The cyborg falls backwards and erupts into a fireball. Jeremy nods with satisfaction.

Jeremy: Mission accomplished.

He begins inspecting his Scanner Blade for possible damage, but stops as he sees the readout from the weapon's internal computer.

Jeremy: ...no...

* * *

Nearby, Cindy continues to guide the Techno Rangers away from the fight.

Cindy: Hang on, I've got you...

Cindy looks around and sees she's far enough away. She sets the Techno Rangers down by a large tree and powers down. Kneeling to face them at eye level, she breathes a sigh of relief that they're safe.

Cindy: This may sting, but I'm just checking you out.

Gently, she inspects the damage on Techno Purple with her hands, finding several badly charred spots. After a few seconds, Techno Purple thrusts his hand up and grabs Cindy's.

Techno Purple: You must not... do that...

Cindy: But you're... damaged, hurt, injured! Whatever! You need-

A weak chuckle makes her turn to Grey.

Techno Grey: We... thank you... for your kindness... But we must leave.

Cindy: No, don't-!

Techno Purple: Teleporting now.

Before she can move to stop them, the Techno Rangers vanish in a flash of binary and light. She slowly stands up as the others, still transformed, rush to join her.

Jake: CINDY! Where'd they go?

Cindy: They teleported away...

Walter: Girl, if you thought the GENERAL was full of surprises today, wait until you find out what we earned about them...

Cindy: They're human.

Walter: confused How... How did you know that?

She holds up her hand to show the blood smeared on her fingers.

Cindy: They're hurt.

Jeremy: Not good. Cindy, they're not human... They're HYBRIDS.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo  
Time: Inapplicable

Kalask watches playback of the battle and nods in approval.

Kalask: An excellent start, to say the least.

Emeralde: But a start is all it was. The Cyber Rangers killed Kurse before he could finish them off. They will recover in time.

Kalask: Perhaps, my dear. However, the time has come to return our focus to our primary adversaries. It has been far too long since they were forced to fight alone. I would see if they are still truly worthy opponents. Tem-Tar?

Tem-Tar: stepping forward Yes, Master?

Kalask: Go and revive Kurse, and then we shall see what power and range our friends still have...

Location: The Twin's Secret Lab

The Rangers, now all powered down, teleport into the lab. Matt and Wendy are working on the device Anya saw before. It is still obscured partially by a sheet.

Anya: This is the place.

Jeremy: And there they are.

He points to the twins. Cindy frowns.

Cindy: They seem a little too...

Jake: Kosher...?

Cindy: Yeah... too calm...

Wendy: (looks up from her work, scowling) What are you doing here? There's a reason we kept this area secret.

Cindy: We came to check on you, after what Sauder-

Matt: We're fine. Now if you don't mind, we have important work to do.

Walter: ... Wendy? Calmed down? Already?

He turns to Jeremy.

Walter: I don't buy it.

Jeremy: Neither do I.

Wendy: Excuse me, we have important work to do, and we need some solitude-

Jeremy: (ignores her) We've had it back to front.

Anya: ... of course. It's only sensible.

Jake: What is? Look...

He steps toward Wendy.

Wendy: looking up What are you still doing here?

Jake: We're here for answers, Brain Babe, and we're not leaving without them.

He steps forward and grabs Wendy by the shoulder. She turns, looks at him, and swings her arm impossibly fast, knocking him back twenty feet. He lands on his butt.  
Walter: WOAH!

Jake: Ow... why do I always have to experience pain to get it when you guys do?

Cindy and Walter rush to help him up.

Walter: I'd like it if someone enlightened me- Since when can she do that? I mean, I know she's strong, but that's crazy!

Anya: It's not Wendy.

Walter: Huh?

Cindy: (gently) It's a robot, Walter.

Walter blinks.

Walter: That makes sense... except WHY THE HELL WOULD THEY MAKE ROBOTIC DUPLICATES-

Jake: Ow, ow. Headache...

Walter: (it dawns on him.) Oh. Oh, you're kidding me.

Cindy: helping Jack up Why would they make robots of themselves?

Jeremy: Because they've been busy elsewhere.

Jake: Peachy. Now we know how they were in two places at once.

"Wendy": I have NO idea what you're talking about.

"Matt": Now, really, we have a lot to do.

Jake: ignoring them They're the Techno Rangers. Could've been even before the first time they helped us. With these things, who KNOWS how long they could have been playing hero?

"Matt": Don't be ridiculous, Jake.

Jeremy: And the duplicates are made to direct us away from the obvious...

Anya: (frowning) They should know ME well enough to know that would not work...

"Matt": You do realize that this conjecture is sheer folly, do you not?

Jake: Yo, RoboBoy, I'm not talking to you. Now where are the REAL brains?

Wendy: Right here...

Matt and Wendy, the real ones, step out of the hidden room. They look like they've been through a war. Matt's head is partially bandaged, and Wendy's midsection is taped. The tape has a small red spot, obviously the wound Cindy accidentally discovered. Cindy runs up.

Jake: ...Damn... You look like hell.

Cindy: Damnit, Hybrids or not, you know chest tramua is serious.

Wendy: Why, no, I did not. I rather thought I could just walk away all shiny new-

Matt: Wendy...

"Wendy": Oh, hello. Anything else we can do for you?

Matt: Program stop.

The robot doubles cease functioning instantly, freezing in place over the device. The Twins turn towards the team, who are obviously quite upset.

Jeremy: This has to stop. The lies. The deceit.

He looks at the twins firmly, in command mode now.

Jeremy: You play STRAIGHT with us, damn it! You almost got killed, and we didn't even know you were entering combat!

Matt (detached mode): That was rather the point...

Walter: But WHY? Why DO THAT to your selves? You know we'd do anything to help you...

Matt: As I pointed out before, we're not friends. We're co-workers, nothing more.

Jake: Yeah, keep saying that enough, might become true.

Matt (shocked out of it): Ex... excuse me?

Jake: That's bullshit. How can ANYONE be your friend with you playing the "high and mighty" routine? Did you even TRY to open up? EVER?

Cindy checks Wendy's wound as this scene progresses.

Anya: Isn't it obvious? The President ordered them to not go into the field. This was their way around it.

Walter: Let us in, and they figured we'd squeal, and they're off the field again.

Anya: Even me?

Wendy and Matt can not meet her eyes.

Anya: I see.

Matt: It was more about plausible deniability. As long as you didn't know, you couldn't be held accountable for anything we did. And you wouldn't need to lie on our behalf.

Cindy: What now?

Everyone stops, except Cindy. She's rebinding Wendy's wound.

Cindy: I want you to get a fresh bandage on this, ASAP.

Wendy: (half hearted) I'll do that, Nurse.

Cindy: What happens now that we know? Do we tell the General? Do we start keeping secrets like he did? I think I've had enough of secrets...

Jeremy: That can wait. Priorities. Keep checking these two over.

Cindy nods. As she starts to examine Matt's head wound, Jeremy meets the Twins' eyes.

Jeremy: So... what now?

Wendy: I... we...

Matt: Don't know...

* * *

Location: SPD Delta Base, NewTech City

Cruger is in his office, watching a news report covering the recent battles between the Rangers and Kalask's forces. Kat Manx stands by his side.

Cruger: So. All the preparations made and variables accounted for?

Kat: As well as can be expected. I assume you have heard the latest?

Cruger: I have. We're running out of time. Alphabet Soup is probably already planning it's next move.

Kat: (smiling) Of course it is. I'm running a few last second scenarios as we speak.

Cruger: Don't worry about today too much, Kat. They're a resilient lot and I'm ready to make my move, just in case. It actually has a few upshots.

Kat: And Sauder?

Kristling: He isn't an issue.

Kat raises an eyebrow.

Cruger: Sauder, irritating as he might be, is merely a pawn in a much larger game. However, he's also a critical piece of the puzzle.

Kat: But I thought that he-

Cruger: I know, Kat, but if I'm right, he won't be an obstacle for much longer... But in any case, there's somewhere I need to be.

He gets up and heads for the door.

Cruger: If you need me, I'll be having a chat with some old friends.

* * *

Location: the Park.

A warpportal appears, and Tem-Tar steps through.

Tem-Tar: Have your fun while you can, Kalask. Soon... Oh yes, very soon, I will have the leverage I need to change the rules of this game... But for now, Kurse, it's time you spread your spell again!

Tem-Tar extends the nanite tube from his cloak and fires it.

* * *

Location: The Twins' lab

Jake: Whadda mean you don't know? You're beaten within an inch of your lives! You get to the infirmary-

Matt: This goes beyond the physical, Jake.

Wendy: We screwed up out there and nearly got ourselves killed!

Walter: sarcastically And since when has this job EVER been safe?

Wendy: You... Don't understand...

Jeremy: So explain.

The offer is friendly. Wendy opens her mouth to say more, but the alarm blares, startling everyone, save the deactivated robots.

Matt: Our priority alarm. It goes off whenever a warpportal is opened.

Matt rises, winces, sits.

Cindy: Where?

Matt: The panel on the wall below the teleport coordination system.

Walter is closest. He turns, trots over, checks the readout.

Walter: The park again... It's Tem-Tar.

Matt: He'll revive and enlarge Kurse.

Jeremy: We have to stop him!

Cindy: You'll stay here and let us handle this... right? You're in no condition to-

Wendy: ...We'll see...

Anya: We're wasting time.

Jeremy: She's right.

He turns to the Twins.

Jeremy: Stay here. We'll be okay.

He turns to the others.

Jeremy: Let's move.

He lifts his left arm to chest level while he raises and pulls back his right arms, palms facing out towards the main monitor.

Jeremy: CYBER OP-

The others join him. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

All: -ENERGIZE!

Jeremy finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a red battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Red!

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appears. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

They vanish from the lab, leaving the Twins alone. They exchange glances.

Matt: So... do we go out there?

Wendy rubs the tape around her midsection and winces.

Wendy: I...

Cruger: A dilemma, isn't it?

He steps from the shadows. They tense visibly.

Wendy: You-!

Cruger: I have to tell you, it's been fun watching you get everyone confused like that.

Matt: How long have you known?

Cruger: (smiles) Before you did. Or at least the next best thing.

Wendy: Why didn't you tell the President?

Cruger: I saw no reason to. I'd suspected Alphabet Soup was involved with the Ranger project for a while, but I only recently got the evidence I needed. Telling anyone what I knew about you two would only have complicated matters.

Wendy: Don't I know it...

Cruger: In any case, we need to talk. I've got a question that only the two of you can answer.

Matt: What question?

Cruger: In a moment. First, do you concede to your teammate's wishes? Are the Techno Rangers going to show up to save the day, despite the team leader's order NOT to? You have that Roverzord all ready to roll out. It'd be a shame not to use it. At the same time...

They look down at their injuries.

Wendy: He beat us once... He'd just do it again...

Cruger: Such talk is unbecoming of a self-admitted spitfire like yourself. Attitude like that brings up my key question- motivation.

Matt: S- sir?

Cruger leans in close and looks at them with hard, probing eyes.

Cruger: Why DID you want to become Rangers?

* * *

Location: The park.

The Cyber Rangers teleport in and see Tem-Tar.

Walter: Dude, if you think we're gonna let you bring that freak back, you got another thing coming!

Tem-Tar: Oh, I'm sure... But, if I may...

Tem-Tar points up. The team reluctantly looks that way and sees Kurse rising into the air, a giant and getting bigger.

Tem-Tar: Maybe next time. Ta.

Tem-Tar bows and warpportals out. The others turn their full attention towards Kurse.

Kurse: Time for round two, heroes! You won't beat my magic this time!

Jake: Man, I am so sick of talk! I'd say we show him that actions speak louder than words!

Jeremy: I couldn't agree more. COMBAT ZORDS MOBILIZE!

* * *

In the Holding Bay, large metal rods extend from the ceiling and attach to the Combat Zords, locking on magnetically and lifting the battle machines off the ground. As this happens, the back wall of the Bay opens to reveal CV Transport. The Combat Zords are quickly lowered into position by the rods, MortarTread being placed into the alcove, BlastTruck in front of it, LightTank to it's left, and WeatherTrain to it's right. The platform for Razor Bat lowers slowly and latches onto the engines of CV Transport. The roof to the Bay slides down, forming a ramp. CV Transport revs up and rolls up the ramp, quickly reaching the surface. CV Transport begins rolling down the runway, picking up speed rapidly. The fence slides into the ground to avoid being crushed as the six Combat Zords, combined, race towards the park. As they come into range, the Cyber Rangers leap up into their respective cockpits.

Jeremy: LOG ON!

Walter: You know, he reminds me of a man...

Jake: DON'T. START.

Anya: Focus on the situation at hand. Bicker later.

Cindy: Yeah, guys. I mean, it's time to get serious!

Jeremy: Launching Combat Zords!

Razor Bat detaches from the engines and flies off, while a ramp extends from the front of CV Transport. As it finishes extending, the Combat Zords roll down it and charge forward.

Jeremy: You saw what it did before... Form Cyber Combat Megazord!

Jeremy pulls the lever down. The effect is immediate. The transformation begins by extending the engine thrusters out, revealing them to be the feet. They continue extending into legs. Next, the tips of the wings separate, revealing themselves to be hand weapons, which are easily caught by twin arms that come out of the sides of Razor Bat's main body and extend. The wings fold backwards from their midway point, while the Bat head cycles forward, becoming a chestplate. A new head rises from the main body, a odd mix of humanoid robot and bat. The transformation complete, Razor Bat lands on it's legs and stands ready for battle, weapons raised.

Walter: You got it!

The Cyber Rangers all nod and unsheathe their Data Blades as slots open for the weapons. They slide the weapons in, and their helmets all flash with the phrase "Megazord Initialized". Razor Bat flies into the air as it's legs fold in on themselves at the knees. The blade weapons return to the wings as the arms return to the main body of the mecha. The laser weaponry on LightTank retracts into various ports, while WeatherTrain closes it's weapons array as well. Blast Truck splits right down it's middle, forced apart by retrorockets. The two halves continue to race forward. They are joined by LightTank and WeatherTrain, which brace as Razor Bat flies down, back facing the ground, it's legs locking into the backs of the two mecha before they speed up, allowing BlastTruck to meet them at Razor Bat's shoulders. BlastTruck's halves moves in closer, revealing connector ports that lock onto Razor Bat and snap into place. MortarTread splits into two as well, the top half rocketing off and flying in behind Razor Bat as the treads and main body ride up the impromptu ramp created by WeatherTrain and LightTank. As it reaches the top of the ramp, it slams down onto the chest of Razor Bat, locking into place and revealing a stylized Cyber Rangers logo. The other half of MortarTread begins a transformation as well, as the turret extends away from the remainder of the main body and turns around, revealing a helmet. The barrel rotates down the back of the barrel before the helmet snaps into place over Razor Bat's head. Finally, the combined machine takes to the air. The front ends of LightTank and WeatherTrain rotate forward, creating feet. The cab sections of BlastTruck move upwards as well, revealing two large metallic black hands. The missile launchers and missiles rotate and shift as well, forming massive shoulders. The remainder of MortarTread snaps into place on the back. The transformation complete, the new gestalt lands on it's feet and poses dramatically, raising and lowering it's fists as it's eyes light up green.

Cyber Rangers: CYBER COMBAT MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

The Cyber Rangers appear in a combined cockpit made of their five Vehicles' individual ones. Jeremy is in front, Walter to his left, and Jake on his right. Behind them are Anya, behind Walter, and Cindy, behind Jake.

Anya: We cannot allow him a chance to cast his voodoo spell, or the Megazord may be severely damaged.

Jeremy: Right! Cyber Combat Megazord Rider Mode! ROLL OUT!

Cyber Combat Megazord leaps up and lands atop CV Transport. Together, they race towards Kurse.

Kurse: Hey! Waitaminute!

Jake: LASER FIST!

The fists energized, Cyber Combat Megazord slams into Kurse, raising sparks as it races by. With the witch doctor off balance, the mecha comes around again and hits the villain in the back, staggering him a second time.

Kurse: NO FAIR!

Jake: Screw fair, we're taking you down hard for what you did to our friends!

Cindy: (thinking) Jake's sure taking this personally... Maybe he DOES care about Wendy...

Kurse: Fine, you wanna play rough? WE'LL PLAY ROUGH!

Kurse thrusts his spear forward and fires a beam of green energy that slams into Cyber Combat Megazord, knocking it off of CV Transport. As it falls to the ground, the team can see Kurse laughing to himself.

Kurse: And now once more I cast my spell, to damn you all right back to hell-

Jeremy: NO!

Kurse: Now see two you finally will, and prepare for your final spill!

Cyber Combat Megazord gets back onto its feet, but too late to stop Kurse as a holographic representation of the mecha appears before Kurse.

Walter: Okay, THIS ain't good...

* * *

Location: The Twins' secret lab.

The Twins sit where they were. Cruger stands, studying the deactivated robots while he waits.

Cruger: Well? I'm waiting...

Wendy: Why did we want to become Rangers? What kind of question is that?

Matt: A valid one.

Cruger: (smiles) I only ask valid ones.

Matt: (thoughtful) I suppose I wanted to live out a romantic fantasy, moreso after what happened to Mai. You know, the old conquering hero saves the day, gets the glory...

Wendy: (gets into it) The excitement, the thrills, the appreciation...

Cruger: (joins in) ...the attention...

The twins look at him quizzically.

Cruger: I mean, back when you were kids, you made outlandish inventions to get noticed. I read all about them. I mean, that laser at the science fair? That was no childhood accident, that was- pardon me- an attention getting device. When you joined the project, you made sure that you would be two of the five Rangers to come out of it, maintaining a spotlight around yourselves even after your scientific role in it was done. And when you got replaced on the roster, first you go out of your way to make Cindy and Jake uncomfortable, and then you come up with the Techno Rangers to confuse everyone and take back the attention your teammates were getting. Look at all that, and can you honestly tell me that the attention didn't play ANY role in this?

Matt: ...Maybe a little.

Wendy: Never really thought about it...

Cruger: Maybe you should. There's not much more dangerous than someone who becomes a hero for the wrong reasons. And you know why? Because heroes for wrong reasons always fall hard in the end. Food for thought.

Cruger steps back into the shadows and vanishes. The Twins exchange concerned glances.

* * *

Location: the Park.

Kurse: Oh, what a shame your friends aren't here to see this!

Kurse swings his spear through the hologram, and Cyber Combat Megazord erupts in a series of explosions that nearly topple the massive machine. Steadying itself, it prepares to attack.

Cindy: Stabilizers are down!

Walter: We're losing power!

Anya: Shields are dropping like a rock!

Another series of explosions rock Cyber Combat Megazord, knocking it to the ground.

Jake: We need to stop this freak now!

Kurse: Do you TASTE IT, Rangers? It is the bitter tang of defeat! Get used to the flavor, because it is the last thing you'll ever know!

Jake: God, too many clichés...

Jeremy: We've got... one chance! HYPER RUSH MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

CV Transport turns around and runs backwards, blazing forward as jets from underneath raise it up. The rocket engines detach and reattach to the front wheels as it props itself up on it's former back. A panel on the new front rotates down, revealing a robotic face with yellow eyes.

Kurse: And now to... Huh?

Hyper Rush Megazord moves between Kurse and Cyber Combat Megazord and raises its arms.

Kurse: Oh, another toy! What fun! A final time I weave my YEOW!

Kurse's attempt to place a spell on Hyper Rush Megazord is shattered as it fires its barrage at the villain. As Kurse attempts to shield himself, the blasts shatter his spear, destroying the image of Cyber Combat Megazord and breaking the spell.

Walter: ALL RIGHT!

Jeremy: It's bought us a chance! Now let's get back on our feet and finish this fight!

Cyber Combat Megazord pulls itself up and joins Hyper Rush Megazord.

Kurse: I'll... I'll beat you even without my spear!

Jake: I don't think so. Mind if I do the honors, guys?

Anya: Only if I assist.

Jake: You got it!

Both: CYBER RUSH MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

Cyber Combat Megazord leaps into the air. Hyper Rush Megazord transforms back to CV Transport and rockets forward. As it does, it splits into several sections. The frontmost splits down the middle, forming shoulder armor. The back section and wheels open wide, forming new foot armor as Cyber Combat Megazord lands in them. The engines attach to Cyber Combat Megazord's arms. The remainder folds out, forming a stylized V pattern that attaches to the Megazord's chest.

Jake and Anya: BIG BANG PUNCH!

Kurse: ...oh crappity...

The Megazord's fists and cannons begin to glow. It swings with it's left, then it's right, and two gigantic energy fists launch forward, slamming into Kurse, vaporizing him instantly. As the smoke clears, the Cyber Rush Megazord poses triumphantly.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo  
Time: Inapplicable

Kalask watches with keen interest as Cyber Rush Megazord annihilates Kurse.

Kalask: Alas, another one bites the dust. But no matter. He still put the Techno Rangers out of commission, at least for now. And with those... poor sports out of the way, I'm free to return to the game proper. Yes, all in all, a very good day indeed...

* * *

Location: Medical Bay, Fort Myers

Sauder watches the end of the battle on a monitor with grave interest.

Sauder: thinking Now that they know the truth, they'll be difficult to rein in. DAMNIT! I did what I had to!

Sauder turns and sees himself in a mirror.

Sauder: softly I did what I had to...

His reflection doesn't believe him, either...

* * *

Location: The Twins' Secret Lab

Wendy: No more lies.

She hits a switch, and the lights in the secret room go out.

Matt: No more deceptions.

He hits a second switch, and the lights over their unfinished projects go out.

Wendy: No more games.

She taps another switch, and the lights in the Roverzord Holding Bay go dark.

Matt: No more living in the past.

He hits the final switch, and the main room goes dark. Slowly, the exit opens, revealing a lit corridor. Silhouetted by the darkness, the Twins stand in the door. Matt walks away first, but Wendy lingers looking into the darkened room. Finally, regretfully, she turns away and follows her brother. The door slides shut, leaving the room in total darkness.

Wendy: ...It's over...

* * *

Location: President Winters' office, New York

Winters watches security footage of the Rangers confronting Sauder, as well as the altercation with Wendy just prior.

Winters: Unacceptable. They know too much.

She taps a button on her desk, and a holographic image of a heavily armored commando appears.

Winters: The hybrids have crossed me for the last time. You know what to do. Find them... And destroy them.

She ends the transmission and glares at the screen, her hatred growing stronger with every second...

Winters: Playtime's over, children. Permanently.

Mission Log Incomplete...

Next Time: The Twins try to turn away from their dream, even as Alphabet Soup targets them for death! Meanwhile, Kalask arrives in the Prime Reality to challenge the Rangers himself! Can the team win without the Techno Rangers, or is it game over for everyone?


	22. Techno Ops Activation!, Part 1

Previously, on Power Rangers Cyber V: Alphabet Soup, the organization that once unleashed Venjix, has been pulling the strings behind the Ranger Project. Seeking to remove their influence, SPD has been working in secret, placing a spy, Lt. Conner, within the ranks of Fort Myers.

In retaliation for being tricked by the Techno Rangers, Kalask launched a vicious attack against them. When the dust settled, the Techno Rangers stood revealed as Matt and Wendy, who had been using mechanical doubles as an alibi. Badly injured, they stayed behind while the Rangers defeated Kurse. While watching the battle, they were confronted by Doggie Cruger, who questioned their motivations for being Rangers. Realizing they had been doing it for the wrong reasons, they shut down their lab and decided to turn away from being Rangers.

General Sauder, a member of Alphabet Soup, has come under suspicion regarding the deaths of the Twins' parents. However, he seems to be having second thoughts regarding some of his actions. Meanwhile, deciding that the Twins have gone completely out of control, President Winters orders their immediate termination...

* * *

Mission Log Continued...

Location: Living Quarters, Fort Myers  
Time: 8:00 AM Pacific Time

Jeremy Simms walks down the corridor, concern plastered across his face. He quickly passes various quarters as he reaches the rooms for the Twins. Obviously having something to say, he knocks on Wendy's door.

Jeremy: Wendy, I know you're in there. We need to talk.

There is no answer. Jeremy knocks on the door again.

Jeremy: Wendy?

Wendy: behind the door I'm busy. Go away.

Jeremy: I'm not leaving until you open this door.

Wendy: behind the door Then you have a long wait.

Jeremy: Fine, if you won't come out, I'm coming in. He turns to an access panel. Security override, user identity Simms, Jeremy. Access code 453-

Wendy: resigned, from behind the door Fine, fine, I'll open the damned door...

Jeremy hears a muffled thud and the sound of a keypad being pressed. After a few seconds, the door opens to reveal Wendy, sans her usual labcoat. Instead, she's wearing a black leather jacket. Behind her, her bed is covered with halfway packed boxes. Several of her drawers are open and empty. It's obvious that she has been doing this for several hours now.

Wendy: There. It's open. Now beat it.

Jeremy: sardonic I see YOU'RE feeling better... confused Wendy, what's going on?

Wendy: visibly upset and angry Isn't it obvious? I'm leaving.

Jeremy's face goes from confusion to shock...

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V  
Created by Aaron Thall

Techno Ops Activation!, Part 1  
Written by: Aaron Thall

* * *

Same scene as before. Wendy turns away from Jeremy and retreats into her room. Jeremy follows, refusing to just let things go.

Jeremy: What do you mean you're leaving?

Wendy: folding a sweater The meaning is fairly obvious, isn't it? We're leaving, Matt and I. Considering all that's happened, we feel it's for the best that we move on with our lives, get a fresh start somewhere far away from supervillains and the military.

Jeremy: placing a hand on her should, deeply concerned about this sudden development This isn't like you. Just yesterday you-

Jeremy stops as he flashes back to the events of the previous day. The many revelations, not the least of which was that the Twins were indeed the Techno Rangers. He recalls how furious Wendy was as she confronted the General, her injuries following a disastrous battle as their heroic counterparts... and how the aftermath seemed to estrange them from the team.

Wendy: Pulling free of his hand, she turns and faces Jeremy, her face filled with pain and anguish. Yesterday was a wakeup call, Jeremy. I'm sick of it. All the lies, all the pain, all the pointless fighting... I've had every dream shattered... I'm just damned lucky that Sauder hasn't caught up with me yet.

Jeremy: We're not gonna let him try anything.

Wendy: caustic Oh, really, and what happens when he sends every MP on the base after me?

Jeremy: He won't. We made him tell us everything, and we're not going to follow him blindly... Not anymore. If he tries so much as to confine you to your ROOM, we go public what he pulled and back you to the end.

Wendy: angry It IS the end! Don't you get it?

Wendy flashes back to the day before in the hidden lab.

_Cruger: There's not much more dangerous than someone who becomes a hero for the wrong reasons. And you know why? Because they always fall hard in the end._

The flashback ends, bringing us back to Wendy's room.

Jeremy: No, I don't get it. Why don't you explain it to me... NOW.

Wendy: Let's just say I'm seeing things a lot more clearly.

Wendy picks up an empty box.

Wendy: And if you don't mind, I have some packing to do in the Weapons Lab...

Before Jeremy can respond to that, she walks past him and down the corridor. He watches her go, even more worried now than before.

* * *

Location: Rec Room  
Time: 8:41

The Rangers are gathered in the rec room in the television center. Walter and Cindy are on a couch. Jake is sitting backwards on a chair. Jeremy and Anya are standing up. They're in a rough circle, facing each other. Jeremy has just filled them in on what Wendy has told him, and, obviously, it hasn't gone over very well.

Jake: We've gotta stop them.

Walter: Is that the hero talking, or the hormones? Never mind, don't wanna know. But yeah, I'm with ya. We need their help.

Anya: Two more members would be a tremendous asset in the battles to come. Kalask's monsters are each more powerful than the last.

Jake: Figured that out when Psycho Kitty nearly broke my neck. So, HOW do we stop them?

Jeremy closes his eyes and sighs heavily. When he opens them again, we can see how bad it is.

Jeremy: ...I'm not sure. I checked on their other lab, but it was closed down completely. I don't think this is another mindgame.

Anya: Perhaps they are afraid.

Everyone turns to face Anya. Not reacting to being the center of attention, she remains cool and calm.

Walter: What do you mean?

Anya: The last battle they fought was a vicious one. Kurse defeated them without even trying.

Jake: But we got that freak.

Anya: Not before that humiliating defeat they suffered. I have known them a long time, and I can say without a doubt that the one thing they have always feared most is failure.

Cindy: So they're afraid of losing another fight?

Anya: Yes, and if we do not move quickly, we may never see them or the Techno Rangers again.

They exchange glances, worried about that possibility. Slowly, Cindy closes her eyes and breathes a soft sigh.

Cindy: I... I think... I might have an idea.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo  
Time: Inapplicable

Kalask gazes upon his macabre trophies, reflecting on past victories. Tem-Tar watches from a respectful distance. Deep in thought, Kalask does not seem to notice that Tem-Tar is there until...

Kalask: I killed this one with my own hands, did you know that, Tem-tar?

He's looking at a detached hand with a red glove on it. On the glove is a tiny green ring.

Tem-Tar: Sir?

Kalask: He was the leader of a group with those rings. Generated a powerful energy field they could manipulate on a whim.

Tem-Tar: I... do not believe I was in your service at the time, sire. What was the battle like?

Kalask: Oh, it was quite a unique experience... These heroes all possessed what was supposed to be the most powerful weapon in their universe... However, instead of wielding it like warriors, they used the energy fields to make ludicrous devices like giant hammers. Utterly laughable. Their imagination was so limited that all but their leader was dead within a week of the opening gambit. Ah, but their leader. Now THERE was a sport. He decimated the Dreads, and even took Thrak's eye and arm before confronting me directly. sighing, basking in old memories The battle raged for hours, with neither of us gaining a true advantage over the other...

Tem-Tar: What singled him out?

Kalask: Mmm?

Tem-Tar: The leader?

Kalask: (wistfully) He was an artist.

Tem-tar: How did you finally defeat him?

Kalask: We battled upon his Earth's moon. All around me, the bodies of his comrades laid dead and broken. We studied each other as the skilled warriors we were... He attacked first, hitting me with thousands of different weapons, everything from exploding maces to acidic flowers. I believe he even threw in a kitchen sink, just to be cute. My personal force field could take most of that, true, but I wished to face him on his own terms. I reduced my field to only allow me to breathe, and placed one of the gloves from the fallen upon my hand.

Tem-Tar: Ah, and trounced him with powers like his own!

Kalask: I only wish. The glove caused me great pain, nearly ruining my hand before I could take it off. No, I defeated him as he swooped in to take advantage of my pain, crippling him by grabbing his throat and slamming him to the ground. He had fought well, so I finished him by cutting off his head. I kept his glove to remind me...

Tem-Tar: ...Remind, you Sir?

Kalask: Indeed. It serves to remind me of the foolish course of action I took. It was on that day that I embarked upon my new strategy, conquering the multiverse in the form of a game. Simply attacking as a marauder had proven both unchallenging and foolhardy. As a gamesman, it was far more sporting. But still... Occasionally, I miss those days of glory. The heady rush of adrenaline surging through my veins; the thrill of an enemy facing me hand to hand...

Tem-Tar listens carefully, and the final pieces of his plan finally fall into place. He grins softly as an evil gleam fills his eyes.

Tem-Tar: Perhaps, master, the time has come for you to rediscover the thrill?

* * *

Location: Outskirts of Fort Myers

Several black suited beings materialize. They wear bandoliers and carry high tech rifles. Their faces are gas masks. They are the Commandroids.

Commandroid: We have arrived. Scanning for targets.

It looks around.

Commandroid: Targets located. Orders?

Winters (over radio frequency): Wait for the moment. It's too risky to strike with the Power Rangers around. Once they're off the base, strike hard, and strike fast. I want those two hybrid freaks dead by the end of the day, understood?

Commandroid: Yes, Ma'am.

* * *

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay  
Time: 10:27

Matt is busy packing several boxes with personalized equipment inessential to the project. Instead of his lab coat, he's wearing a purple t-shirt and tan corduroy pants. The boxes are filled haphazardly, obviously done in a hurry. Matt himself is almost on autopilot.

Jake: Leaving so soon?

Jake steps from the shadows, arms crossed.

Matt: No time to deal with you right now.

Jake: not taking no for an answer Make time.

Jake moves quickly and snatches Matt's current box from his hands. Matt looks down at the box, then up at Jake.

Matt: You are making a grave error, Mr. Taylor.

Jake: sarcastic Oh? Really? WHOOPS. Sorry. Here.

He starts to hand the box back to Matt, and then drops it. It crashes to the ground. Annoyed, Matt looks up at Jake, who shrugs with mock apology.

Matt: slowly and deliberately What... do... you... want?

Jake: blasé Heard a rumor you were leavin'. Thought I'd check it out for m'self. Could it be findin' out that you were never gonna be Blue got to you?

Matt: brushing off the comment as irrelevant Are you done wasting my time yet?

Jake: Hey, just trying to do you a favor, man. After all, you ARE about to make the biggest mistake of your life.

Matt: The biggest mistake in my life was trusting the General.

Jake: And walking away'll be any better? Damnit, we need you out there.

Matt: Too bad.

Matt reaches for another component, but Jake grabs his wrist.

Jake: I can't let you do it.

Matt: Let go.

Jake: No way, man, not until you-

Matt: LET GO!

Matt swings at Jake with his free arm. Jake ducks under the swing without releasing Matt's wrist, and uses his momentum to flip Matt off his feet. However, the scientist recovers quickly, and using the force to free his wrist and land on his feet, facing Jake in a fighting position.

Jake: About damn time you showed some emotion. I was starting to think you were just another stinkin' robot. So, how 'bout it man, you and me? Mano a mano?

Matt: We're a man short.

Jake: smirking I know.

Jake throws a punch at Matt, who shifts to the left in order to avoid it. As he does this, he also flips backwards, and uses the maneuver to execute a thrustkick at Jake's abdomen. The blow hits it's target, but Jake is good enough to roll with the blow, so it barely phases him. Instead, taking microseconds to recover, he lunges at Matt, grabbing his legs as he lands, tripping the scientist up. Matt falls backwards, but uses his arms and agility to break his fall, catching himself and rolling out of the way of a vicious stomp from Jake.

Jake: Come on, get up. Fight like a man.

Matt, livid, flips to his feet and swings at Jake, who blocks the blow with a carefully timed slap to Matt's fist, which deflects the shot. This repeats several times in rapid succession before Matt spins and tries to kick Jake. Jake instead steps back and catches the foot and pulls, throwing Matt off balance and forcing him to the ground. Matt starts to get up, but stops as Jake kneels down next to him.

Jake: Feel better now?

Matt: No.

He whips his fist out as fast as a bolt of lightning, striking Jake in the jaw and knocking him onto his back.

Matt: NOW I do.

Both men just lie on the ground for a moment, gathering their senses and catching their breath.

Jake: So, you still gonna run?

Matt: Not sure. Hitting you in the face was quite uplifting...

Jake: Glad I could help.

Matt: I'm sure you are.

Jake: Maybe we should get up.

Matt: Just as soon as the dizziness fades...

Jake: So... Why leave? After the brawl we just had, it sure ain't because you're scared of a scrap.

Matt: My sister and I have... We've realized something. We were fighting for the wrong reason. You guys don't need people like that by your side.

Jake: Maybe not, but you've GOT good reasons. I'm not talking about saving the world... What about Anya? You two are the only ones she's got. I always thought you were fighting for her, honestly.

They both sit up.

Jake: And then there's Ami. She wouldn't want you to quit.

They pull themselves to their feet.

Matt: ...No, she wouldn't.

Jake: So fight for all the Anyas and Amis of the world.

Not waiting for a response, Jake walks away. Matt watches him go.

* * *

Location: Wendy's Quarters

Wendy is just standing in her room, as though reconsidering the actions she is about to embark upon. The look on her face is one of resignation, and her body language is that of someone already defeated.

Wendy: It's all gone so wrong...

We suddenly flashback, and see what we have seen before, the recruitment of the Twins, the first successful test of the Cyber Ops... And then we see once more as Emeralde cripples the Twins, as Jake and Cindy become heroes in their stead.

Wendy: It was supposed to be better than this...

More flashbacks, this time the arrival of the Techno Rangers as they successfully defeated Tigress, Elimigator, SpikeFist, Duplicator... And then the crushing defeat they suffered at the hands of the deranged witch doctor, Kurse. Wendy's thoughts return to the present as she hears a loud banging on her door.

Wendy: And now the dream is dead...

The banging gets louder. Resigned, Wendy taps the activation button, and the door opens to reveal a very upset Cindy, Cyber Op in hand.

Cindy: HERE!

She shoves the Cyber Op into Wendy's hands. Wendy, for her part, is too surprised to react. Like a deer in the headlights, she just stares at Cindy, utterly dumbfounded.

Cindy: Take the damn thing and be done with it!

Wendy: offbalance, startled W-what?

Cindy: I believed in you! Ever since I joined the team, I've had to work harder than anyone else, all just to live up to YOUR example! And now you just want to walk away?

Wendy: But... It's not like-

Cindy: Yes, it is! You've always wanted this back! Take it! Be Cyber Pink! The project needs you a lot more than it needs me, and if this is the only way to keep you from leaving-

Wendy: I... I...

Cindy: What?

Wendy: This... This is your's, now... Your legacy to carry out.

Cindy: HA!

She dismisses this notion with a wave of her hand.

Cindy: I'm only here because of you. When I came here, I was timid as a mouse... You made me become a hero; you made me brave! You are NOT leaving! I am!

Wendy: ...Wait...(slowly, she begins to figure out what's going on) I get it... Provoking me into staying, right?

Cindy: (blinks, and lets her angry facade fall) ...Aw nuts...

Wendy: (wryly) Well, it was a good attempt...

Cindy: You think?

Wendy: No.

Cindy: Damn. What'd I do wrong?

Wendy: Too much melodrama.

Cindy: Oh. Well, I'm still not letting you leave.

Wendy: (standing with arms crossed) Do you really think you can stop me?

Cindy: (ditto) Yes.

(pause)

Wendy: (slowly smiling, knowingly) It's about time.

Slowly, Cindy smiles as well.

Wendy: You know, I've realized something... My biggest reason for pulling this whole Techno stunt? I'd always wanted to be the Pink Ranger, and suddenly there you were... Being better at it than me.

Cindy blinks.

Cindy: Me? Better than you?

Wendy: Definitely. You keep finding ways to rise to the challenge. Me? I let myself get beaten, and more than once. I envy that drive of your's. I... I suppose I simply wanted to show that I could live up to YOUR example.

Cindy: Then maybe you shouldn't let yourself get beaten this time. You've proven yourself out there, Wendy, and we need you. Just... Just consider it, okay?

She doesn't wait for an answer. Instead, she excuses herself from the room, leaving Wendy with her thoughts.

* * *

Location: General Sauder's office

Confidently, General Sauder marches into his office. Still nursing one heck of a bruse from where Wendy clobbered him, he remains an impressive figure... Until he sees the man sitting at his desk. Doggie Cruger, leader of SPD. He immediately seems to lose some of his confidence, but does his best to cover up. Cruger, however, is completely relaxed, but there is a hint of concern and tension in his mannerisms.

Cruger: General.

Sauder: How'd you get in here?

Cruger tosses a small device onto the desk.

Cruger: Dr. Manx has been experimenting with teleportation. As you can see, she's gotten quite good at it. But that's not why I'm here. I know about Alphabet Soup, General, and about the night that Savannah and Alex Venturas were killed. The only question is if you were directly responsible, or if someone else was manipulating things from behind the scenes.

Sauder: I had nothing to do with their deaths. I tried to save them!

Cruger: That may very well be true, but you know more than you're telling. I want the truth, Sauder. All of it. And if you don't...

He pulls out his Patrol Morpher.

Cruger: I'll make sure you spend the rest of your life inside a containment card.

* * *

Location: The park

All is peaceful in a fairly well occupied section of the park. The area itself is largely flat and grassy, with trees in the distance. There are a few random scorchmarks still present, left over from past battles between the Cyber Rangers and Kalask's forces. Several families are picnicing in this area, oblivious to the oncoming danger.

It starts slowly, a thundercrack, despite the cloudless sky. The wind begins to blow, slowly at first, then more forcefully, until it forces the civilians to protect themselves. In the center of this malestrom, reality itself begins to split open... And something... or someone... starts to come through...

* * *

Location: Command Center, Fort Myers

Walter, Anya, and Jeremy sit at an abandoned console, waiting for word from Cindy and Jake.

Walter: Maybe we should check on them.

Anya: No. If we interfere, we may only hurt their chances of success. It is best we remain here.

Jeremy: They'll succeed. They have to.

Walter: Yeah... I just hope-

Alarms start blaring at an intensity the team has never heard before. The three heroes immediately stiffen, and await the inevitable bad news.

* * *

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay

Matt: That's-

* * *

Location: Wendy's Quarters

Wendy: -Not good...

* * *

Location: The Park

The being slowly steps from the warpportal, surveying all before him. The formerly joyful picnicers now panic, realizing just who it is that has appeared in their midst. Forgetting all but their own safety, they flee.

The being smiles. It is good.

* * *

Location: Command Center, Fort Myers

Jeremy: Level ten?

The private informing them of the situation nods. He is obviously agitated.

Anya: Level ten means maximum danger level.

Walter: How bad is that?

Anya: Tigress was only level five.

Walter: Oh crap...

The others run in.

Wendy: That's the level ten alarm... I never thought we'd actually hear it.

Matt: No time for the cycles. You've got to teleport to the disturbance NOW.

Jeremy: What about the two of you?

Both hesitate, looking each other in the eye. As one, they turn towards the Rangers.

Wendy: We're in.

Matt: We shut the lab down completely. It'll take time to boot everything back up. Get moving. We'll be there as soon as we can.

Jeremy: All right, but hurry. I think we're gonna need you on this one.

The recruits tap their Cyber Ops, and immediately vanish in a cascading stream of data.

Wendy: We'd better get to work.

* * *

Location: Outskirts of Fort Myers

The Commandroids watch as the Rangers teleport away from the base.

Commandroids: The Rangers are off-site. Proceeding with the mission.

* * *

Location: The Park

The Rangers appear in a flash of light, and immediately prepare themselves for a fight. The area is now deserted, covered with small smoking craters, but, thankfully, no blood or bodyparts. Whoever came through allowed the civilians to leave unmolested, if not more than a little afraid. The air itself is thick with smoke and the smell of burning grass.

Jake: Man... Someone's been having a party...

Anya: Stay sharp. No jokes. He's coming...

Cindy: WHO'S coming?

The answer comes almost on cue, as a large armored form begins to step from the concealing smoke. A mere shadowy outline at first, the being walks forward purposely, gracefully... With an aura of menace about him the likes of which the team has never experienced. Anya tenses visibly, and Jeremy clenches his fists until his knuckles turn chalk white...

The figure emerges from the obscuring smoke... Kalask. Master of evil, Warlord of the multiverse... He looks at his five greatest enemies and smiles softly.

Kalask: Excellent. I see you're ready for our latest confrontation. Excellent, especially since this one is so long overdue.

Jeremy: What's your game this time, Kalask?

Kalask: No game. Not this time. You've beaten some of my greatest pawns, true, and I've enjoyed our spars immensely. But no, no games. Just you, all of you... and me.

Anya: Gladly.

Kalask: Charming. You have become quite the warrior, haven't you, Anya? You would make an excellent addition to my forces.

Jake: Not a chance. She has taste.

Kalask: Alas, such is life. Now, let us end the farce, and instigate the drama of war!

Walter: What do you think?

Cindy: Jeremy?

Jeremy: Make the call, guys. This is the big meet!

They all lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out towards their arch enemy. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

All: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jeremy finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a red battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appears. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Red!

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appears. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appears. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appears. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appears. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

Now prepared for battle, the team watches their enemy warily. Kalask's smile just grows wider.

Jeremy: This is your last chance! Leave our dimension in peace, or we'll be forced to use lethal measures.

Kalask: I certainly HOPE you use lethal measures! I look forward to them.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo  
Time: Inapplicable.

Tem-Tar watches the beginning of the confrontation between the Cyber Rangers and Kalask with great interest. Nodding with satisfaction, he turns away from the viewing portal he had been using.

Tem-Tar: Excellent. How fortunate that Kalask himself provided me with the key to goading him into battle.

Tem-Tar leaves the throneroom and walks down an adjacent hallway.

Tem-Tar: And while the master is away, I can exercise my own plans, at long, long last...

Tem-Tar suddenly stiffens and hides in the shadows as Emeralde goes by.

Emeralde: He should have sent me instead of going himself... Of all the...

Her words fade as she moves out of hearing range. Once he is certain that she has gone, he continues on his way, heading towards what can only be described as a more primative area of the Shadow Claw. Here, the decorations lean more towards blunt and inelegant weaponry, with trophies to match. Obviously, Thrak's personal quarters. As Tem-Tar reaches Thrak's main hall, he hesitates, if only for a second, before entering.

Inside, Thrak throws a severed Dread head at the nearest wall. The machinery dents the wall, even as it sparks and shatters. He is not in the best of moods, to be blunt.

Thrak: DAMN HIM! I was so close... SO CLOSE to RIDDING the universe of our enemies, and then he came back and TOOK IT ALL AWAY! IT WAS MY CONQUEST! MY GLORY!

Tem-Tar: Indeed, it was.

Thrak turns in Tem-Tar's direction, surprised and annoyed to see the advisor standing there, watching his private shame.

Thrak: Leave now or die.

Tem-Tar: raising an eyebrow, now more confident of his actions I think not, for, you see, you are intelligent enough to know a potential ally when you see one.

Thrak: Eyes Tem-Tar warily, looking for signs of deception. Speak.

Tem-Tar: Simply put, I agree with you. Kalask is playing when he should be warring with the enemy. He is wasting our resources and the lives of his soldiers. Your recent attempts to anniliate those multi-colored army brats were far more successful, even if they did meet with unfortunate outcomes. I think steps should be taken... Just in case someone else needs to step in, as it were?

Thrak: Slowly, he nods. Agreed, but hopeless. He controls my cybernetics. He humiliates me with digital pain. He's made me his damned puppet!

Tem-Tar: Then, perhaps, the puppet should take the appropriate steps... and cut his strings. Come.

He motions for Thrak to follow him.

Tem-Tar: There is much to do, and little time in which to do it.

And unseen to either of them, Emeralde watches with great interest.

* * *

Location: The Park

A massive explosion rocks the entire area. The Cyber Rangers are thrown for a loop and fall to the ground. The source of the eruption, an odd projection device on Kalask's palm, erupts again, sending a condensed beam of neutrons at the team. Moving quickly, Anya puts her Data Shield up, blocking the blast. Not taking any time to recover, she pulls herself up and charges Kalask, unsheathing both her Data Ray and Data Blade.

Anya: DIE, MONSTER!

Kalask does nothing as she fires at him relentlessly, and ignores her as she slashes at his armor. He allows her to do so for several seconds, before swatting her aside casually, like she was a mere gnat. Not one to be denied, Anya rolls with the blow and comes up on her feet, again lunging at her most hated enemy. She aims her blade at his eyes, but he moves quickly, using the claw on his gauntlet to parry her strike and flip her. She lands on her back, but her efforts buy the others time to move in. Cindy and Jake launch kicks at his abdomen. He barely feels the attack, then swats them aside, just as Jeremy and Walter make their move, Walter firing explosive projectiles from his Disk Launcher, and Jeremy throwing the Cyberrang. Both attacks hit home, but fail to even scratch the villain, who chuckles softly at their efforts.

Walter: This isn't working...

Jeremy: So we kick it up a notch! Fall back, guys. We need some breathing space!

* * *

Location: Fort Myers

The Twins run for the storage area of the base, maneuvering around personel deftly and efficiently, their only thought the slim hope that their lab will be fully functional after a total shutdown. However, as they reach the isolated section of the base, a sudden laser blast stops them short. Turning, they see the Commandroids moving to surround them.

Matt: Who are you?

Commandroid: We are the Commandroids, and by the order of the supreme leader of Alphabet Soup, the two of you are to be eliminated, once and for all!

Wendy: Good GOD, we don't have TIME for this! Kalask is here! In the city! Doesn't your master even care about that?

Commandroid: The Power Rangers can handle Kalask. And we're more than capible of handling YOU.

They fire, and the twins barely manage to leap clear. Wendy's dive takes her close to two Commandroids. Turning her dive into a roll, she gets past the two mechanoids and pivots, sweeping her leg behind her, tripping them up. Somehow, both manage to get a bead on her with their blasters and let loose. Moving quickly, Wendy twists her body, dodging the blasts by millimeters. Her maneuvers give the Commandroids time to get back onto their feet. Moving faster than she can react, one strikes her in the head with the butt of it's rifle, dazing her and letting the other grab her by the throat.

Commandroid: Proceeding with termination of female target.

Wendy: I... think... you forgot something...

Commandroid: What?

Wendy: I'M STRONGER THAN I LOOK!

She grabs the Commandroid's arm and yanks his hand off her throat. Flipping him onto his back, she rips his arm free from it's mechanical joint and uses it as a club, bashing the other one in the face. It falls back, and Wendy grabs the rifle of the fallen one.

Wendy: Bored now.

She opens fire, and the laser blasts rip apart the second Commandroid. Nearby, Matt struggles with another two Commandroids. He punches the first one in the face, even as the second grabs him from behind. Matt simply pulls forward, knocking the Commandroid off balance. It lets go to catch itself, and Matt flips backwards, landing on the robot's back.

Matt: You're not very good at this, are you? Then again, you ARE just cannon fodder...

He stomps down on the Commandroid's head, crushing it. The surviving one takes aim with it's rifle.

Matt: I wouldn't, if I were you.

It begins to pull the trigger. Reacting quickly, Matt kicks the remains of the first one's head hard, and it spears itself on the barrel of the second's gun. The gun backfires, taking the second one out.

Matt: I warned him.

Wendy: True enough.

They turn to get to their lab, then stop as they hear the sound of more rifles being cocked. Turning, they see another ten Commandroids aiming at them.

Matt: Well, this is unfortunate.

Commandroid: Begin termination.

Right on cue, several laser blasts strike the Commandroids. The Twins turn to see Lt. Conner, wielding an SPD standard issue blaster.

Lt. Conner: Looks like you could use a hand.

Wendy: Definitely. Wait... You're with SPD?

Lt. Conner: Yeah. Cruger sent me to keep an eye on things. Get going. I'll handle these things. The other Rangers need you way more.

Matt: ...All right. Be careful.

Wendy: I swear, if you die, I'll kill you!

The Twins run for it, even as Lt. Conner and the remaining Commandroids begin exchanging fire.

* * *

Location: General Sauder's office

Sauder: And that's the entire story.

Cruger: Hmmm... I believe you. It makes too much sense.

Sauder: So... What happens now?

Cruger: Right now, you're needed in the war room. But you've also got a decision to make. Will you stand with Alphabet Soup, or with the Rangers? Choose wisely.

* * *

Location: The Twins' secret lab

The lab is almost completely pitch black as Dr. Manx appears within it.

Kat: Now, this won't do at all, will it? Now, let's see...

She goes to the nearest console and presses a few buttons. In seconds, the lab snaps back to life. The generators begin humming, the lights come on, the computers boot up, and a pair of small devices on a table begin to beep.

Kat: Perfect.

She turns to the sheet covered device the Twins had been working on.

Kat: Well, THIS is interesting...

She smiles as she moves for a closer look.

* * *

Location: The Park

Jeremy: FORM CYBER BLASTER!

Walter attaches his Disk Launcher to Jake's Output Cannon. Anya's Input Staves attach to ports on both sides of the Cannon, even as Cindy's Protection Shield links to Walter's Launcher. Finally, Jeremy's blade retracts into it's hilt partially, before he places it between the staves' housings. The transformation complete, Jeremy levels the Cyber Blaster before him, the others bracing him. Walter and Anya on his right, Jake and Cindy on his left.

Kalask: They never learn...

Jeremy: FIRE!

The Cyber Blaster fires, releasing a tremendous wave of energy that slams into Kalask, creating a massive explosion. The heroes seperate the components and breathe a sigh of relief.

Jake: Okay, that HAD to do it...

Cindy: I wouldn't be so sure... LOOK!

She points at where the explosion erupted. Instead of seeing bits of Kalask everywhere, he steps from the impact crater, completely unharmed.

Walter: NO WAY! How could he survive that?

Anya: I'm more concerned with how we'll survive HIM. He's merely toying with us. We should call the Combat Zords.

Jake: Yeah, right. It'd be like throwing gasoline on a fire. As long as we don't up the stakes, he's gonna play whatever passes for fair in his book.

Anya: But-

Jeremy: No! He's right. Tigress could have just stepped on us when she beat the Megazord. Kalask stopped her and made her come down to our level. We don't have any choice but to keep playing his game his way... We just need to hold out long enough for the Twins to get here...

Walter: And then what?

Jeremy: We pray they've got an idea up their sleeves.

Walter: Perfect. Have I updated my will reciently?

Cindy: Yes.

Walter: Good.

Kalask: Oh, don't tell me that was it... I'm just starting to enjoy it! But, I do suppose it's selfish of me to not let you take another turn... HERE!

And with a wave of his arm, Kalask throws several ebony boomarangs, razor sharp, with deadly accuracy...

* * *

Location: The Twins' secret lab

As they rush in, they're immediately aware of the fact that someone has been there before them. Whereas the lab had been inert before, now it was as though they had never left.

Matt: Looks like Cruger's a step ahead of us.

Wendy: Yeah. Left a note for us, too...

She walks over to the sheet-covered device and picks up a piece of paper.

Wendy: (reading) 'Finished it for you. Consider it a gift. Now go get that jerk. Dr. Manx.'

Matt: No time to worry about it, sis. We have to go.

Wendy: Right.

She drops the note, and turns towards the table with the two small devices upon them. At a glance, these devices are similar to the Cyber Ops, but upon closer design, appear to be more advanced, with snap open viewers and a more elongated design. Together, they reach down and pick up the devices. Gazing upon them for a moment, the siblings wonder if they're doing the right thing. With one glance at each other, they silently answer that unspoken question. Matt places one on his right wrist. Wendy quickly snaps the other onto her left.

Matt: Ready?

Wendy: No, but let's do it anyway.

* * *

Location: The Park

The team reels as the ebony boomarangs slam into them from all directions, raising sparks as the weapons strike their protective force fields. Refusing to fall, they slash at the boomarangs with their Data Blades, slowly but surely annihilating the threat. Damaged beyond repair, the weapons fall to the ground, smoking. The team holsters their blades as they prepare themselves for whatever Kalask will throw next.

Kalask: Did you like my little toys? A souvinir of one of my conquests, just like this energy projector in my gauntlet.

Anya: You mean you stole them from the corpses of your victims, from the bodies of those who were brave enough to fight against you. You're worse than I thought. You're a vulture, a self serving parasite!

Kalask: Such accusations... I assure you, my dear, that what I take, I take to honor their memory. I use only the best weapons from the best opponents I have ever faced. Surely, soon enough, your weapons will be in my collection as well.

Jeremy: No chance!

Jake: Only one going down today is you!

Kalask: I rather doubt that assertion is correct, considering how dismally you have done thus far. I'm honestly disappointed. I'd hoped for greater sport.

Cindy: This isn't a sport, and this isn't a game! People are dying every day, all because of you! You're nothing more than a high-minded butcher!

Kalask: My dear, you wound me with your words. I have never taken a world without giving it a fair chance to fight back. It simply wouldn't be right.

Jake: YOU CALL MASS MURDER AND THE ENSLAVEMENT OF ENTIRE WORLDS RIGHT? WHAT THE %$# KIND OF SICKO ARE YOU!

Kalask: A powerful one.

Kalask raises his other fist, the one without the energy projector. This one is adorned with the ring of the hero he had told Tem-Tar about earlier. With the merest of thoughts, it comes to life, sending out waves of green energy that buffet the team repeatedly, keeping them off balance, before those waves become tangible streams, wrapping the five heroes up and lifting them into the air. Kalask regards them silently.

Kalask: You play a good game, Power Rangers. But, alas, the game is nearly done. More's the pity. I've taken stock of this reality's other heroes, and they're not nearly so interesting or versatile. You shall be missed.

Kalask sends another mental command to the ring, and it begins to constrict the bands of energy around the heroes... Until a laser blast strikes Kalask's hand, cracking the ring. With the source of the energy disrupted, the bands falter and fade, dropping the five Rangers to the ground. Panting, exhausted and battered, they look up.

Kalask does so as well, only slightly annoyed that a piece of his collection has been damaged. He regards the newcomers with something akin to either amusement or resignation or both.

The sight, of course, is the Twins, Wendy leveling a Data Ray, and obviously being the source of the blast which bought the team a respite.

Wendy: You guys all right?

Walter: Yeah... Just tired.

Matt: Not surprising. Kalask is far more powerful than anything you've faced before.

Cindy: I knew they'd come.

Anya: About time.

Kalask: Ah, I see you've finally come out to join in the festivities. How refreshing. If nothing else, this will be a good change of pace.

Matt: The team gave you a chance to leave peacefully. Now we're doing the same. You have five seconds to clear out of here and never come back.

Kalask: Spare me the ultimatums. I'm not leaving until I'm satisfied with the game. And, if you are who I suspect you are, the game just became far, far more interesting.

Kalask takes a single step towards the Twins.

Kalask: Yes, I suppose you would HAVE to be those annoying interlopers, wouldn't you? The only ones with the technology. The only ones with the necessary skills and intellect to pull it off... I salute you and your brilliant game, but now you're playing by my rules, so I suggest you prepare yourselves, and perform up to your usual excellent standards.

Matt: You want it? You got it... Ready, Sis?

Wendy: You need to ask? Let's kick this guy's sorry ass back to Limbo.

Matt slaps the backs of his hands together, then brings both hands up and does so again. As they seperate, he brings each around and punches his fists together. Bringing his left arm back, he thrusts his right hand out, forming a V for victory sign. He pulls this arm back as the other thusts forward, then turns, until his fist points upwards. His other arm shoots out to the side as his victory sign fingers come together. He brings his arm back and those fingers strike a button on his Techno Op.

Wendy slaps the backs of her hands together, then brings both hands up and does so again. As they seperate, she brings each around and punches her fists together. Bringing her right arm back, she thrusts her right hand out, forming a V for victory sign. She pulls this arm back as the other thusts forward, then turns, until her fist points upwards. Her other arm shoots out to the side as her victory sign fingers come together. She brings her arm back and those fingers strike a button on her Techno Op.

Both: TECHNO OP ACTIVATION!

Matt finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a Purple and white battle suit around his body. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt and holster appears. The Techno Grapple appears in it. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Techno Purple!

Wendy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a grey and white battle suit around her body. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt and holster appears. Her Techno Lasher appears in it. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Techno Grey!

The world grows silent for a moment as all others present take in this transformation for the first time. They who would have been Pink and Blue, only to fall, stand before them now, even more powerful than they would have been. No more deceptions. No more mind games.

Wendy: You've had your warm-up act, and now it's time for the main event! Forget the monsters, the Dreads, and all your fancy tricks!

Matt: We've seen them all, and we're not impressed. And now you're gonna see what WE can do.

Wendy: In other words, you're going down!

Kalask: We'll see...

And with those words, the Techno Rangers draw their weapons and charge forward...

Mission Log Incomplete...

Next Time, on Power Rangers Cyber V: It's a battle royale between the Cyber Rangers, Techno Rangers, and Kalask! But even if the Rangers survive the battle, Alphabet Soup waits in the wings to assassinate the Twins! A decision must be made, and all eyes fall upon General Sauder. All questions will be answered as the Techno Rangers saga concludes!


	23. Techno Ops Activation!, Part 2

Previously, on Power Rangers Cyber V: In the aftermath of a brutal battle, Matt and Wendy stood revealed as the Techno Rangers, having used robotic stand-ins to create their alibis. Their kotivations questioned by Doggie Cruger, they prepared to leave, but were convinced otherwise by Jake and Cindy. However, President Winters, the head of Alphabet Soup, sent her Commandroids to assassinate the Twins. Lt. Conner broke his cover to assist the Twins escape the Commandroids.

Tem-Tar convinced Kalask that it was time he confronted the Rangers directly. Kalask soon engaged the Rangers in a one-sided battle, dominating the heroes. During this, Tem-Tar went to Thrak, and offered to help him overthrow Kalask.

Cruger confronted Sauder, who told him the truth behind the night the Twins' parents died. Cruger then told Sauder that he was going to have to choose between Alphabet Soup and the Rangers.

Back at the battle, the Twins arrived, and before both the Rangers and Kalask, they publically morphed for the first time into the Techno Rangers and charged into battle...

* * *

Mission Log Continued...

Location: The Park

Kalask takes a single step towards the Twins.

Kalask: Yes, I suppose you would HAVE to be those annoying interlopers, wouldn't you? The only ones with the technology. The only ones with the necessary skills and intellect to pull it off... I salute you and your brilliant game, but now you're playing by my rules, so I suggest you prepare yourselves, and perform up to your usual excellent standards.

Matt: You want it? You got it... Ready, Sis?

Wendy: You need to ask? Let's kick this guy's sorry ass back to Limbo.

Matt slaps the backs of his hands together, then brings both hands up and does so again. As they seperate, he brings each around and punches his fists together. Bringing his left arm back, he thrusts his right hand out, forming a V for victory sign. He pulls this arm back as the other thusts forward, then turns, until his fist points upwards. His other arm shoots out to the side as his victory sign fingers come together. He brings his arm back and those fingers strike a button on his Techno Op.

Wendy slaps the backs of her hands together, then brings both hands up and does so again. As they seperate, she brings each around and punches her fists together. Bringing her right arm back, she thrusts her right hand out, forming a V for victory sign. She pulls this arm back as the other thusts forward, then turns, until her fist points upwards. Her other arm shoots out to the side as her victory sign fingers come together. She brings her arm back and those fingers strike a button on her Techno Op.

Both: TECHNO OP ACTIVATION!

Matt finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a Purple and white battle suit around his body. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt and holster appears. The Techno Grapple appears in it. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Techno Purple!

Wendy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a grey and white battle suit around her body. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt and holster appears. Her Techno Lasher appears in it. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Techno Grey!

The world grows silent for a moment as all others present take in this transformation for the first time. They who would have been Pink and Blue, only to fall, stand before them now, even more powerful than they would have been. No more deceptions. No more mind games.

Wendy: You've had your warm-up act, and now it's time for the main event! Forget the monsters, the Dreads, and all your fancy tricks!

Matt: We've seen them all, and we're not impressed. And now you're gonna see what WE can do.

Wendy: In other words, you're going down!

Kalask: We'll see...

Both of the Twins suddenly rush forward, hoping to throw Kalask off balance. Instead, he raises his arm and fires another blast of concentrated neutrons. The siblings see it coming and dive to either side, just as the blast strikes where they had been standing, creating a massive explosion. Tumbling back onto their feet, they leap at Kalask, who looks up as they come down. Matt lands first, striking Kalask with a solid right jab before ducking under a swing of Kalask's powerful armored fists. As Kalask attempts to deal with Matt, Wendy finally lands, but not before kicking Kalask in the head with both feet and executing a perfect backflip. Kalask barely seems to notice, however, busy as he is trying to get rid of Matt, who is dodging using every bit of agility at his disposal, ducking under kicks and deflecting punches with his arms. Kalask, needing some room to maneuver, fires his ray again, forcing Matt to cartwheel away from his enemy, but giving Wendy the chance to grab the villain by the arm and, flipping herself under said arm without letting go, kick the villain in his armored jaw, knocking his head back and staggering him for a moment, just long enough for her to slip away and join her brother.

Wendy: I don't think he even feels what we're doing.

Matt: I KNOW he doesn't!

Kalask turns in their direction and fires once more, this time catching them off-guard and the resulting eruption knocks them to the ground.

Kalask: Now... What was that about me going down, hmmm?

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V  
Created by Aaron Thall

Techno Ops Activation!, Part 2  
Written by: Aaron Thall

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo  
Time: Inapplicable

In the medical/experimentation center, we find Tem-Tar and Thrak, the latter of which is rather dubious about the former's plan.

Thrak: Can you do it?

Tem-Tar: But of course, my most esteemed of colleagues.

With a theatrical wave of his hand, Tem-Tar gestures towards the operating table. Thrak winces involuntarily. It was most recently that he had lost his first mechanical arm to the rebuilt Tigress. He had not enjoyed the replacement process.

Thrak: If this is some kind of trick...

Tem-Tar: Set aside your suspicions. While Kalask is away, might I add, thanks to my brilliant ploy, we are free to do as we please, and I do believe that once this is done, you shall, as some put it, owe me?

Thrak: Glares at him So there is a catch?

Tem-Tar: Isn't there always? The catch, as it were, is to, when the time arrives, cooperate in my plans to... how should I put this?... restructure our priorities?

Thrak: slowly, he grins. I can live with that.

Thrak, satisfied, sits down on the table, as Tem-Tar prepares several exotic surgical devices. And, unseen by either being, Emeralde watches with keen interest.

* * *

Location: Storage Area, Fort Myers

Lt. Conner ducks behind some crates as several Commandroids open fire. Explosion erupt all around him, but the SPD undercover operative doesn't react. Checking his blaster, he curses inwardly.

Lt. Conner: Oh sure, great time to run outta juice.

He risks a glance around the curner, and pulls back just as quickly as several laser blasts just miss turning his head into a smouldering cinder.

Lt. Conner: Okay then... HEY! Why are you guys still shooting at me? The Twins are already gone!

Commandroid: You have interfered with our mission. You know too much. Prepare to exterminate secondary target.

Lt. Conner: When am I gonna learn to keep my big mouth shut?

The horde of Commandroids take aim at Lt. Conner's position. Their weapons charge.

Commandroid: FIRE!

Kat: CAT STUNNERS!

Suddenly, the air is filled with energy streamers that strike the Commandroids, damaging the mechanoids. Beaten, they collapse in a useless heap. Lt. Conner slowly peeks out again and sees Dr. Manx in her occasional alternate heroic persona, Kat Ranger. Still morphed, Kat turns towards him.

Kat: Sorry I'm late, Thomas. I got held up in the Twins' lab. I see you've been busy.

Lt. Conner: You could say that. Those things tried to kill them. I held them off. Did they make it?

Kat: I'm not sure. Come on! If these things were here, it's a sure bet that Alphabet Soup will send more to the battle site.

Together, they run down the hallway towards the center of the base.

* * *

Location: The Park

The Twins pull themselves up off the ground, unsteady, but still in the fight. Slowly, Kalask advances on them, completely unconcerned for anything they can throw at him.

Wendy: We need to buy the others time to recover.

Matt: Agreed. If we are going to take Kalask down, we'll need the entire team to accomplish it.

Matt unholsters his weapon.

Matt: Hang back, sis. Get ready to hit this guy with everything you've got.

Wendy: You got it... And... and be careful, okay?

Matt doesn't answer. Instead, he runs forward and fires an energy blast from the Techno Grapple. Kalask blocks it with his hand, deflecting it into the ground, where it sets some grass ablaze. Undaunted, Matt, continues charging and firing, only to have the other shots blocked with the same ease.

Kalask: Oh, do be so kind as to try a bit harder. This is hardly a challenge at all.

In response, Matt charges his weapon to full power, stands his ground, and fires again. This time, Kalask not only blocks it, but smacks it away with the back of his gauntlet-covered hand, sending Matt's blast right back at him. The beam of energy slams into the embattled scientist, knocking him backwards and off his feet, even as the force shields in his suit protect him from attaining deadly injuries. As it is, he finds himself on his back, smarting more from the impact than anything else. Catching his breath, he gets up and charges his weapon once again.

Kalask: Aren't you yet tired of this game?

Matt: I'm through playing!

He charges the Techno Grapple to full power and aims it at Kalask. He pulls the trigger, and the grapple claw launches, attaching to Kalask's breastplate. The black cord connecting the grapple to his gun surges with energy and the villain is rocked with explosions. He retracts the claw and holsters his weapon. He immediately runs a scan for Kalask, but has no time to see the results, as the arch-villain all but flies from the smoke and flames and reaches out, grabbing Matt by the throat and lifting him into the air violently.

Kalask: Well played, but your toy was simply not strong enough.

Matt: Think... again...

Kalask: Eh?

Wendy: ENERGY VORTEX!

Wendy's whip glows brightly as she twirls it around her, slowly creating an energy vortex that grows in speed, size, and power before she thrusts forward with her arm, releasing the vortex from her whip. With Kalask distracted, Matt slams both palms into Kalask's side, forcing the villain to release him. Matt staggers back, just as the vortex slams into their quarry with the power of a freight train. The resulting implact creates a massive energy discharge that chars the ground and engulfs the villain, staggering him and buying the siblings a chance to regroup.

Matt: Good timing.

Wendy: What can I say? I like to allow for maximum suspense.

Matt: You're incorrigible, you know that?

Wendy: Why, thank you.

They cease their banter suddenly, in response to a chilling sound. Kalask laughing, long and loud.

Kalask: The two of you are proving to be challenging quarry after all! I thank you for that. It keeps it interesting!

Wendy: All that and he's LAUGHING? Check please...

Matt: No armor could have withstood your vortex undamaged without extra protection.

Matt accesses his helmet's cybernetic controls, and begins scanning on all wavelengths for an answer. After a moment, he curses out loud.

Wendy: What is it?

Matt: Force field, stronger than the ones we use in our suits. We need to find a way to overload it if we're going to beat him.

Wendy: So how'd we break his ring?

Matt: The field doesn't extend to his weaponry. He leaves those free to work unencumbered. That way, his attacks don't backfire.

Wendy: And that means that whenever he tries to blast us, we've got an opening.

Matt: And we need to make use of that information, preferably sooner than later.

Wendy: We don't HAVE a later. It's time for Melee mode!

She splits her Techno Lasher in half, turning it into energy daggers, even as Matt shifts his Techno Grapple into a baton.

Both: GO!

Channeling extra power from their nanites into their suits, the Techno Rangers increase their speed, becoming purple and grey blurs as they blaze around Kalask faster than the eye could follow. Both Matt's baton and Wendy's daggers strike Kalask multiple times, drawing sparks but unfortunately not doing much damage. They come to a stop several feet in front of Kalask, their backs to him.

Kalask: I'll admit that your speed is impressive, but it means nothing if the bees have no stingers.

Matt: T SLASH ALPHA!

He slashes upwards, and then again, across, forming an energy T that slams into Kalask.

Wendy: T SLASH OMEGA!

She slashes down with one arm and across with the other, forming another energy T. This one slams into the first and creates a massive explosion that staggers Kalask and shakes the ground as a massive fireball rises up into the sky.

Matt: Consider that the beginning of your end, Kalask!

Kalask rises to his full height and laughs again, a completely joyful sound that, coming from him, is both disheartening and downright creepy.

Kalask: You two have been holding out on me! DELIGHTFUL! You know, I was furious when you two began to interfere with my game, but time and time again, the two of you keep finding new ways to amuse me! You've got style! I'll admit, I was wrong! I'm thrilled that you've involved yourselves! It's a pleasure to pit myself against enemies as creative as you!

Wendy: Then you'll love what we've got in store for you next!

* * *

Location: War Room, Fort Myers

The War Room is in absolute chaos as Kat and Lt. Conner run in.

Private: The Techno Rangers have entered the battle!

Sargeant: Get me their vitals! If they're in Ranger suits, we should be able to get the Twins' stats!

Lt. Conner: Call it a hunch, but I think they made it to the fight.

Kat looks at the main screen, where she sees Kalask quickly recovering from both T slashes.

Kat: Looks like it.

Lt. Conner goes to the nearest staff member.

Lt. Conner: Where's the General?

Ensign: He's still in his office! We can't get him to respond!

Kat: Oh, there's about to be a response, all right.

She moves towards Sauder's door and kicks it in. As she looks inside, Doggie Cruger steps into the frame and looks at the damage.

Cruger: That was a bit excessive, Dr. Manx. And why are you in your Ranger uniform?

Kat: The Rangers... ALL the Rangers... are fighting Kalask, and Alphabet Soup's trying to assassinate the Twins!

Cruger: Hmmm... It seems the time has come for us to take a more active hand in this. Let's get moving.

Lt. Conner: Sir? What about General Sauder?

Cruger: He's made his choice.

* * *

Location: The park

Jeremy: FORMATION V! FIRE!

Suddenly, five laser blasts lance out, merge together, and slam into Kalask. The Techno Rangers turn to see the other Rangers rushing to join them.

Jeremy: Sorry it took so long! It took longer for our suits to fix themselves than I'd like to think about.

Walter: Oh, and what KEPT you two?

Matt: Assassination squad.

Anya: That would do it, I suppose.

Cindy: At least we're together now! For real, I mean.

Jake gives Wendy a once over.

Jake: Yep. You definitely rock the spandex look.

Wendy: It's not spandex! And yes, I do.

Jake: So... Why the skirt?

Wendy: It keeps you from staring at my butt.

Jake: Not really...

Wendy: Anya? Remind me to slap him later.

Anya: Of course. But first, we've got to bring this monster down once and for all!

Jake: No pressure, huh? Great. Enough small talk, let's nail this guy and send him home in a pine box.

Kalask: Oh, by all means... Do try.

Jeremy: You've menaced the multiverse long enough! VALIANT LEADER: CYBER RED!

Jake: We were brought together to stop you, and that's what we're gonna do! ROMANTIC LANCER: CYBER BLUE!

Anya: The horrors you've unleashed can never be forgiven! DRIVEN SURVIVOR: CYBER YELLOW!

Walter: And the pain you've caused, we'll return a hundred times over! LOYAL FRIEND: CYBER GREEN!

Cindy: We'll fight you in the name of justice! GENTLE SPIRIT: CYBER PINK!

Matt: And to honor the fallen, one and all! STOIC AVENGER: TECHNO PURPLE!

Wendy: To borrow a phrase from a certain band of pirates... LETS MAKE A SHOW OF IT! BRILLIANT SPITFIRE: TECHNO GREY!

They all form a "V for Victory" sign.

All: DEFENDERS OF THE MULTIVERSE! POWER RANGERS CYBER V! FOR VICTORY!

Matt and Wendy turn their signs into thumbs down.

Matt and Wendy: AND YOU'RE GOING DOWN!

Jeremy: Remember, guys... As long as we work as a team, nothing can stop us!

All: RIGHT!

Kalask charges his gauntlet-mounted energy projector again, preparing to fire. He aims it carefully at the Techno Rangers.

Matt: FORM TECHNO THRUST!

Both Techno Rangers draw their weapons and throw them forward. Self propelling, they rocket forward. The Techno Lasher handle attaches to the top of the Techno Grapple. Combined, it turns upwards and rockets around in a large loop, coming to a stop in Matt's prepared hands. Wendy braces him.

Both: Techno Thrust: FIRE!

The handle of the weapon glows and fires a spiraling beam of purple and gray energy. At the same moment, Kalask releases another neutron blast. The two energy beams collide between them, beginning a deadly tug-of-war that ionizes the air between them.

Jeremy: They need help! Come on!

Carrying the Cyber Blaster, Jeremy leads the charge, the team rushing to the side of their friends. Taking positions, they level the Cyber Blaster and fire again, combining their energy beam with the Techno Thrust's. In response, Kalask redoubles his efforts to force their beams back with his own, dropping to one knee as the pressure mounts. The two groups of heroes also strain to maintain the energy stream.

Cindy: One... more... push...

The Cyber Rangers send some of their force shield energy into the Cyber Blaster, enhansing the energy output. The effect is immediate as their own blast finally forces Kalask's back entirely, striking his energy projector and forcing him backwards.

Jeremy: CYBERRANG!

The Cyberrang materializes on his wrist.

Jeremy: SUPER CHARGE MODE!

The V slides forward over his knuckles, even as the top half of it rotates a full 180 degrees, forming an X. The X begins to spin rapidly, becoming a blur.

Jeremy: VICTORY STRIKE!

He thrusts his fist forward, and the spinning X launches in a vortex of energy that slams into Kalask, creating another massive explosion that rocks the warlord. Still, shockingly, he refuses to fall. Instead, he grabs Jeremy's wrist and chuckles.

Kalask: Ow.

Releasing Jeremy's wrist, he swings and swats Jeremy away like an insect, sending the Red Ranger flying back.

Kalask: My turn.

He flicks his wrist, and a strange assortment of streamers fly out and entwine all seven Rangers. Casually, Kalask begins a delicate series of gestures. With each one, the Rangers are slammed together, each impact harder than the last. After a few seconds, Kalask releases them and they fall to the ground, injured but intact. Pained, they pull themselves up.

Walter: Okay, that sucked.

Kalask swings his arms, and the streamers act like whips, swiping all seven Rangers and raising sparks where they strike. They fall to the ground once more, their suits smouldering.

Anya: He's just toying with us! Even all seven of us together can't even scratch him!

Matt: There might be a way! Sis, I think it's time to test our newest invention!

Jeremy: What new invention?

Jake: Spill.

Matt: Just watch the information as it downloads to your helmets. Transmitting now.

Immediately, the data begins to flow across the inner visors of the Cyber Ranger helmets. As the heroes read the basics of the information, they intuitively understand what to do.

Anya: Will it work?

Wendy: It should.

Jeremy: Well, we'd better find out right now.

Before them, Kalask prepares to attack again, wielding a nasty looking sword summoned from his personal collection.

Jeremy: This is it... CYBER ANNIHILATOR!

Anya and Cindy: Phase one!

They kneel down, Anya on her right, Cindy on her left.

Walter and Jake: Phase two!

Walter kneels behind Cindy, while Jake goes behind Anya.

Wendy, Matt, and Jeremy: Phase three!

Jeremy stands right behind the others. Wendy braces him on his left, while Matt braces him on the right. As the three stand behind the others, binary suddenly streams from all of them, forming a massive futuristic bazooka. Resting on the shoulders of the others, the gigantic weapon charges up. Matt and wendy quickly calibrate the controls, as Jeremy takes careful aim. The barrel of the Cyber Annihilator glows with firey energy. Kalask stops, wary of the new weapon.

Kalask: ...That was unexpected...

Jeremy: Cyber Annihilator... FIRE!

The Cyber V Rangers and Techno Rangers brace themselves as the Cyber Annihilator fires full force, releasing a wave of destructive pulse bolts like machine gun bullets. Moving near the speed of light, Kalask finds no time to avoid the attack, which hits him dead on. Amazingly, he stands his ground, but the strain is obvious through his clenched teeth and slowly fading force field.

Kalask: (pained) Try... all you like... But I will... not...

Kalask's sentence is suddenly drowned out by the sound of an impact. The source of the impact is a pulse bolt shattering his field and slamming into his armored body. Relatively unprotected, Kalask falls backwards. The team sends the Annihilator back to the lab through a cybernetic command, then turn their attention to their fallen enemy.

Cindy: Is... is it over?

Kalask's hand twitches.

Anya: On your guard. He's not finished yet!

And right on cue, Kalask staggers to his feet, brandishing the blade he'd summoned.

Kalask: A... blow well struck... my honored enemies...

Jeremy: Lets' finish this...

Kalask gathers his senses, then charges forward, his blade ready to slash at his enemies. In response, the team charges him as well, en masse, only dividing as they come into striking range. As Kalask swings his blade, Anya and Cindy duck and roll under the strike, coming up behind the villain, battle ready. At the same time, Jeremy uses his Scanner Blade to perry the strike. Using the momentum of the block, he spins and kicks Kalask in the chest, forcing him back and throwing him off balance. Jake and Walter take advantage of this, tackling the conquerer and knocking him to the ground. Before he can retaliate, they both roll away from him in perfect synchronization. Taking that as their mark, Cindy and Anya leap at him and elbow strike the still downed villain in the chest. More angered than pained, Kalask swings at them, but they roll away in synch as well, and the attempted retaliation goes wide. With everyone else clear, the twins grab Kalask's feet and flip his legs over his head, surprisingly putting him back on his feat unsteadily, and setting him up perfectly for a tornado kick to the abdomen by Jeremy. Kalask, stunned, drops his blade as the team regroups.

Jeremy: Weapons up!

The team complies, summoning once more their Cyber weapons and leaping into the air to launch their attacks. Anya and Cindy strike first, throwing their shield and Staves, which slam into Kalask, rattling him once more. Next are Jake and Walter, firing plasma blasts and explosive disks, which chip and melt away some of Kalask's protective armor. Matt and Wendy follow up that attack with stinging attacks from a titanium grapple and an energy whip, which open gaps in their enemy's formerly impenetrable armor. Kalask struggles to stay on his feet, and can only watch as Jeremy fully charges his weapon.

Jeremy: SCANNER SLASH!

Jeremy slashes, leaving an arc of red energy that slams into the villain and sends him flying. Kalask lands in an undignified heap as the team regroups yet again, weapons brandished.

* * *

Location: War Room, Fort Myers

All personel hold their collective breath as they watch the fallen Kalask.

* * *

Location: President Winters' office, New York

Winters watches as Kalask finally falls under the relentless assault of the Rangers.

Winters: Good. Commandroids, prepare to move in. Once the hybrids are completely exausted, finish the job.

Commandroid: Yes, Ma'am.

* * *

Location: the park

Walter: And he's outta there!

Anya: Not yet he isn't.

Jake: Oh come on! We kicked his ass!

Matt: It was too easy.

Cindy: ohmigod... He's moving again!

She points frantically. Astonished, the team watches as Kalask rises to his feet weakly. Bleeding from gashes in his armor, charred badly, and near the point of collapse, Kalask stands defiant. And smiling.

Kalask: I applaud you on a fine battle. Now, what say we take it to the final round?

Before the team can move to stop him, Kalask taps a button on his right gauntlet. Immediately, energy surges around him, and he begins to grow. The Rangers fall back to avoid getting crushed. Within seconds, Kalask towers over the buildings surrounding the park, his armor resealed in the growing process.

Jeremy: This is not good...

Kalask: I've tested your mettle below... Now we shall test it above!

Wendy: Anya?

Everyone turns to Anya. She stops to consider her most hated enemy.

Anya: He won't use things we've already defeated, but that only makes him more dangerous. He'll be completely unpredictable. And don't forget, he's a seasoned veteran of countless conflicts. He's not like his monsters; he's on a magnitude all his own.

Walter: So essentially... Big Bad?

Anya: exasperated Yes.

Jeremy: No point in waiting any longer. COMBAT ZORDS... MOBILIZE!

* * *

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay

In the Holding Bay, large metal rods extend from the ceiling and attach to the Combat Zords, locking on magnetically and lifting the battle machines off the ground. As this happens, the back wall of the Bay opens to reveal CV Transport. The Combat Zords are quickly lowered into position by the rods, MortarTread being placed into the alcove, BlastTruck in front of it, LightTank to it's left, and WeatherTrain to it's right. The platform for Razor Bat lowers slowly and latches onto the engines of CV Transport. The roof to the Bay slides down, forming a ramp. CV Transport revs up and rolls up the ramp, quickly reaching the surface. CV Transport begins rolling down the runway, picking up speed rapidly. It reaches the park in seconds.

Jake: Here we go again...

Wendy: Good luck guys. We're here if you need us.

Jake: Thanks, Babe.

Wendy: Just get into the damn Zord before =I= kick your ass...

Jake: Touchy...

The Cyber Rangers leap up and enter their cockpits.

Jeremy: LOG ON!

Jake: Systems at full power!

Walter: Weapons primed!

Anya: Lets' show him what we're made of!

Cindy: Okay, I'm thinking this isn't a good idea...

Jeremy: Launching Combat Zords!

Razor Bat detaches from the engines and flies off, while a ramp extends from the front of CV Transport. As it finishes extending, the Combat Zords roll down it and charge forward. Razor Bat, flying through the skies, attacks first, soaring around Kalask, who watches it with amusement, and then almost playfully tries to swat it from the air. Maneuvering it skillfully, Jeremy pulls out of Kalask's reach and then reaches for the transformation lever. He immediately pulls the lever down. The effect is immediate. The transformation begins by extending the engine thrusters out, revealing them to be the feet. They continue extending into legs. Next, the tips of the wings separate, revealing themselves to be hand weapons, which are easily caught by twin arms that come out of the sides of Razor Bat's main body and extend. The wings fold backwards from their midway point, while the Bat head cycles forward, becoming a chestplate. A new head rises from the main body, a odd mix of humanoid robot and bat. The transformation complete, Razor Bat lands on it's legs and stands ready for battle, weapons raised.

Kalask: eyeing Razor Bat carefully A one on one duel? You honor me with the thought, Cyber Red. What a lovely way to begin this wave of festivities! I simply need two seconds to prepare...

Kalask flexes his hands, and twin kitana blades materialize within them. Brandishing them, and then spinning them casually a few times, Kalask swings at Razor Bat. The mecha rolls under the slash, and starts to rise behind Kalask. However, remembering that maneuver from earlier in the battle, Kalask slashes down with his other kitana. Razor Bat raises both blade weapons, blocking the strike. Kalask takes advantage of the unprotected torso by kicking it roughly, forcing the mecha to stagger back. Kalask uses this opportunity to slash at Razor bat twice, once with each blade in his hands. Razor Bat falls to one knee, needing a moment for self-repair to kick in.

Kalask: Over so soon? Ah well...

He raises a kitana to slash down on Razor Bat's head, only to be stopped as MortarTread fires, shattering the blade in his hand. He turns, just in time for BlastTruck to fire as well, slamming a missile payload into his chest, and forcing him backwards.

Cindy: Don't forget, Kalask, we're a team, and we fight together!

Walter: Damn right. I say we bring 'em together and show him what we can really do!

Jeremy: You want it? You got it. Form Cyber Combat Megazord!

The Cyber Rangers all nod and unsheathe their Data Blades as slots open for the weapons. They slide the weapons in, and their helmets all flash with the phrase "Megazord Initialized". Razor Bat flies into the air as it's legs fold in on themselves at the knees. The blade weapons return to the wings as the arms return to the main body of the mecha. The laser weaponry on LightTank retracts into various ports, while WeatherTrain closes it's weapons array as well. Blast Truck splits right down it's middle, forced apart by retrorockets. The two halves continue to race forward. They are joined by LightTank and WeatherTrain, which brace as Razor Bat flies down, back facing the ground, it's legs locking into the backs of the two mecha before they speed up, allowing BlastTruck to meet them at Razor Bat's shoulders. BlastTruck's halves moves in closer, revealing connector ports that lock onto Razor Bat and snap into place. MortarTread splits into two as well, the top half rocketing off and flying in behind Razor Bat as the treads and main body ride up the impromptu ramp created by WeatherTrain and LightTank. As it reaches the top of the ramp, it slams down onto the chest of Razor Bat, locking into place and revealing a stylized Cyber V logo. The other half of MortarTread begins a transformation as well, as the turret extends away from the remainder of the main body and turns around, revealing a helmet. The barrel rotates down the back of the barrel before the helmet snaps into place over Razor Bat's head. Finally, the combined machine takes to the air. The front ends of LightTank and WeatherTrain rotate forward, creating feet. The cab sections of BlastTruck move upwards as well, revealing two large metallic black hands. The missile launchers and missiles rotate and shift as well, forming massive shoulders. The remainder of MortarTread snaps into place on the back. The transformation complete, the new gestalt lands on it's feet and poses dramatically, raising and lowering it's fists as it's eyes light up green.

Cyber Rangers: CYBER COMBAT MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

The Cyber Rangers appear in a combined cockpit made of their five Vehicles' individual ones. Jeremy is in front, Walter to his left, and Jake on his right. Behind them are Anya, behind Walter, and Cindy, behind Jake.

Wendy: I'm transforming CV Transport by remote, guys.

Anya: Many thanks.

CV Transport turns around and runs backwards, blazing forward as jets from underneath raise it up. The rocket engines detach and reattach to the front wheels as it props itself up on it's former back. A panel on the new front rotates down, revealing a robotic face with yellow eyes.

Wendy: Hyper Rush Megazord... ROLL OUT!

Kalask: Two on one now? Good.

Standing side by side, Cyber Combat Megazord and Hyper Rush Megazord brace themselves for a fight. Kalask responds to the double threat instinctively, summoning up a nasty looking chain. As he begins to spin it over his head, it bursts into flames.

Cindy: recognizing it for what it is immediately Magic? Now he's using magic? I thought he hated magic!

Anya: He does, but just because he doesn't like it, doesn't mean he won't use it.

Jeremy: Keep cool, guys. We have no idea what that thing can do.

Jake: Yeah? Well we're gonna find out!

Kalask swings the chain. Cyber Combat Megazord raises it's right arm to block the strike. The chain wraps around the robot's wrist, and Kalask pulls hard, yanking the mecha towards him and looping the chain around Cyber Combat Megazord, pinning it's arms to it's side. Hyper Rush megazord can only watch as Kalask's chain actually increases with length, allowing the villain to spin the other half. Astonishingly, the end of the chain morphs into a series of throwing stars, which blaze forward and ram into Hyper Rush Megazord, knocking it back. With their support mecha momentarily out of the Battle, Kalask releases Cyber Combat Megazord and kicks it away before spinning the chain again, whipping it's chest and knocking it to the ground.

Walter: Power's dropping like a rock... We need some help up here!

Matt: Right! TECHNO ROVERZORD MOBILIZE!

* * *

A section of ash cliff slides away to reveal a futuristic hangar. Inside, Techno Roverzord waits diligently for activation. As the call is given, consoles within light up, revealing two seats, even as it comes fully to life and begins to roll forward. In seconds, it reaches full speed and blazes towards the park, arriving in seconds.

Wendy: Going up...

The two of them leap up and land inside the cockpit. They take out their weapons and insert them into the console before them, turning the handles of their weapons into joysticks.

Wendy: Transform!

They both pull the triggers on their weapons/joysticks. Immediately, the back half of Techno Roverzord extends out further back, forming legs, even as the sides extend outwards and the blasters on the sides fold upwards, forming arms and shoulders. The top of Techno Roverzord rotates 180 degrees as it suddenly turns around and drives in reverse. The speed is great enough to lift the mecha upwards onto it's feet as the front end launches it's primary blaster into the sky and fold the rest of its front end onto its back, revealing the robot's massive head, which loosely resembles the helmets of the Cyber Rangers. Finally, the primary blaster lands, pointing upwards, into Techno Artillery Megazord's right hand. Immediately, it emits a shimmering blue energy blade that solidifies into an odd crystal.

Both: TECHNO ARTILLERY MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

Matt: Hang on, guys...

Kalask spins the chain again, and then whips it at Cyber Combat Megazord. Before it can reach the embattled fighting machine, Techno Artillery Megazord leaps in, slashing the length of chain with it's sabre. Severed, the length of chain falls to the ground, harmless. Disgusted, Kalask tosses his half of the chain aside.

Kalask: Never trust magic to do technology's job...

The Megazords pull themselves up and join Techno Artillery Megazord.

Wendy: I say it's time you guys hit him with everything you've got.

Jake: The lady has a request, guys and gals... I say we play that tune.

All: BLAST MODE! ROLL OUT!

Cyber Combat Megazord raises it's arms as the cannon arms of Hyper Rush Megazord disengage and rocket forward into the grasp of Cyber Combat Megazord. Both cannons charge up as Cyber Combat Megazord braces itself. When the energy reaches it's peak, both cannons release a wave of energy the size of a small building. The force of the blasts forces Cyber Combat Megazord to skid backwards until it is braced by Hyper Rush Megazord. The energy slams into Kalask, who is lost in the fury of the attack. Slowly, Cyber Combat Megazord ceases fire... And Kalask steps forward, brandishing a convex shield which obviously took the blast without even getting scorched.

Matt: Impossible... Kalask didn't even get a scratch!

Jeremy: So we just try again!

Cyber Combat Megazord readies itself to fire,but before it can, Kalask throws his shield. It slams into Techno Artillery Megazord and ricochets into Cyber Combat Megazord, forcing it to drop the cannons, which obligingly teleport back onto Hyper Rush Megazord. The struck mecha fall to the ground and the shield returns to Kalask's awaiting hand. Chuckling, he watches the three machines, and waits for them to recover completely.

Kalask: They say the best defense is a good offense. Sometimes, your best offense is a shield made of unbreakable materials. Wouldn't you agree?

Cyber Combat Megazord and Techno Artillery Megazord get up, shaky, but essentially undamaged.

Jake: Power's still dropping. We're giving it everything we've got, and he just keeps coming back for more. I think we need to change modes.

Walter: Right! Let's try a combo!

All: CYBER RUSH MEGAZORD! ROLL OUT!

Cyber Combat Megazord leaps into the air. Hyper Rush Megazord transforms back to CV Transport and rockets forward. As it does, it splits into several sections. The frontmost splits down the middle, forming shoulder armor. The back section and wheels open wide, forming new foot armor as Cyber Combat Megazord lands in them. The engines attach to Cyber Combat Megazord's arms. The remainder folds out, forming a stylized V pattern that attaches to the Megazord's chest.

All: BIG BANG PUNCH!

The Megazord releases a massive energy fist which blazes towards Kalask. The warlord disdainfully swipes with his shield arm and bats the massive attack aside. It explodes beside him, but doesn't even scratch his shield.

Matt: That's just not possible!

Kalask: Oh, but it is! And there's more!

He summons a large stone hammer and suddenly throws it at Cyber Rush Megazord. There's no time to react as it strikes dead center. There's a massive explosion, and the Megazord seperates into it's individual components.

Anya: He just disassembled Cyber Rush Megazord like it was nothing!

Wendy: So we try something else!

Jeremy: I agree. Matt, Wendy, it's time for Techno Razor Megazord!

Both: RIGHT!

Razor Bat releases it's blades. Techno Artillery Megazord's back module shifts around as Razor Bat soars towards it, loops, and attaches to its back, the head going into the back module. Razor Bat's blades' handles extend as they merge to form a bow, and Techno Artillery Megazord's sword attaches as a massive arrow. In the cockpit, the Techno Rangers' seats slide apart, making room for Jeremy's seat, which rises from the floor.

Matt: Techno Razor Megazord... roll out!

Jeremy: We need to seperate him from that shield at all cost. Any ideas?

Matt: Yes. Walter?

Walter: Just give the word.

Techno Razor Megazord charges forward. Kalask immediately readies his shield, and uses it to block a slash from the Techno Sabre. Shoving the blade back, Kalash turns and deflects a swipe from the Aero Blaze.

Kalask: Hardly your best stuff, I must say.

Wendy: We're just getting started...

Techno Razor Megazord lifts off into the air, flying around Kalask, probing for a lapse in his defense, but finding none. Kalask follows merely by turning to constantly face the soaring mecha.

Kalask: This move is cowardly and beneath you. Come down here and battle me on even terms!

Matt: I ever do so hate to resort to the taunts of a child... Or Jake...

Jake: HEY!

Matt: -but I believe the proper terminology is... "Make us."

Kalask: Very well, as you wish.

Kalask aims carefully and flings his shield at Techno Razor Megazord.

Matt: NOW!

WeatherTrain moves in instantly, releasing a potent whirlwind that snags the shield in midair and carries it off into the stratosphere.

Walter: Ask and ye shall recieve!

Anya: My turn.

LightTank takes the offensive, releasing wave after wave of laser light, scorching Kalask's armor, but failing to pierce it.

Jeremy: Charging weapons to full... AERO BLAZE!

Techno Razor Megazord places the Techno Sabre within it's bow and pulls back, charging the sabre to full power.

Jeremy: LAUNCH!

The blade fires like an arrow, striking Kalask in the chest and staggering him. Amazingly, he does not fall, and instead grabs the Techno Sabre by the hilt, yanks it from his chest with a pained scream, and tosses it aside. Techno Razor Megazord lands before Kalask, ready to continue the battle.

Jeremy: Surrender now, Kalask. You've lost.

Kalask dismisses the notion with a wave of his hand and a scoff. Bleeding, but far from out of it, he again stands his ground.

Kalask: This battle only ends with your defeat... or mine... Do your worst!

Anya: I have no qualms about giving him exactly what he wants...

Jeremy: He's not giving us much choice. We walk away, he could take his frustrations out on the entire city.

Cindy: We're still losing power. His armor's harder than almost anything we've ever seen. I'm not sure we have enough left to finish the fight unless he calls it off.

Anya: You're wrong! We can finish it now, eliminate him once and for all...

Jake: ...I'm not so sure we even SHOULD.

Walter: Oh, you've gotta be kidding! Why NOT finish the jerk off?

Jake: Because once he's gone, Thrak takes over. Remember what happened the LAST time Thrak spearheaded an attack? He split us up! And before that, he sent a friggin' NUCLEAR BOMB ON LEGS after us! The guy's got no self control! Like it or not, at least Kalask plays by SOME rules. If we take him out here and now... We'll lose the war.

Matt: It's a Xanatos Gambit. If we let him win or stalemate, his game continues. If we win, Thrak assumes command and hits us with Kalask's entire arsenal.

Wendy: I thought Xanatos was the guy that messed with the Gargoyles. What's he doing with an X-Man?

Matt: Not the time, Sis...

Jeremy: I hate to admit it, but Jake's right! We can't risk taking him down, but we CAN force a stalemate!

Anya: DAMNIT! She hits her console. We're so close! Why now?

Jeremy: I'm sorry, ANya, but there's no other way. There'll be other chances. Right now, the safety of the civilian population is the most important thing. We need to finish this fight quickly.

Walter: So how do we do it?

There is a pause as the Rangers consider their options.

Wendy: We have to hit his right gauntlet with everything we've got left. He used a device in it to grow. Maybe if we destroy it, we can reduce him to a more managable level.

Walter: Works for me. And maybe we'll have enough juice left to step on him.

Anya: We'd better...

Cindy: Guys... Come on!

Jeremy: Disengage Techno Razor Megazord.

Techno Razor Megazord seperates immediately into Razor Bat and Techno Artillery Megazord.

Jeremy: We need to work together... Form Cyber Artillery Megazord!

Lighttank, Weathertrain, Mortartread, and Blasttruck all reform into their Cyber Combat Megazord modes. Techno Artillery Megazord's legs fold backwards as its arms return to the sides. The back section flips around. Mortartread locks into place around the chest and back; Blasttruck's halves attach to the sides; the remains of Techno Artillery Megazord's legs connect to Lighttank and Weathertrain. Finally, Razor Bat attaches to the back, its head sliding into the flipped section of Techno Artillery Megazord, before two projection blasters rise up from just behind the fists. In the cockpit, the Techno Rangers are joined by the Cyber Rangers. Jeremy in the middle with the others in back.

All: CYBER ARTILLERY MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

Jeremy: We're only getting one chance at doing this right, so here goes...

Cindy: Transferring power from CV Transport to shields and weapons.

Energy crackles as the carrierzord sends a pulse to the Megazord, powering it up completely.

Kalask: And thus we reach the climax of this little drama...

Weakened, but still powerful, Kalask raises his fists, ready to go one on one with Cyber Artillery Megazord. He swings first, striking the mecha in the chest and momentarily staggering it. He swings twice more, one punch blocked by Cyber Artillery Megazord's left arm, but the other getting through and hitting the Megazord's head, rocking the cockpit. Sparks fly as the team struggles to maintain control.

Jeremy: He's had his fun, and now we're gonna put him down.

Cyber Artillery Megazord leaps into the air and spins, kicking Kalask in the chest and forcing him to lose ground. Not relenting for an instant, Cyber Artillery Megazord presses what little advantage it has, punching Kalask in his shoulder and spinning him around. Kalask, however, uses this to his advantage and adds his own momentum to it, striking Cyber Artillery Megazord with both feet in a powerful kick before slashing it across the chest with his arm blade.

Jake: Better hurry... We're at fifty percent and dropping like a rock!

Cindy: Shields are almost gone! We can't take another hit like that!

Kalask laughs out loud.

Kalask: I sense the game nears an end. Thus, we end it NOW!

He swings again with his right arm-

Wendy: NOW!

-Only for it to be caught in mid-swing by Cyber Artillery Megazord!

Kalask: WHAT? NO!

Walter: Down to twenty-five percent... Gotta move faster!

Anya: Transferring all remaining power to weapons!

Matt: Targeting. GOT IT! Fire at will!

Cyber Artillery Megazord leaps into the air. Flying using Razor Bat's wings, it races at Kalask, blades crossed in front of it.

Jeremy: LASER BLADES...

All: SOLAR SLASH!

The Megazord barrels towards Kalask and slashes with everything the Rangers have left. The slashes strike Kalask's right arm as it passes. Cyber Artillery Megazord skids to a halt behind Kalask, out of power.

Jake: That's it... Outta gas.

Wendy: But was it enough?

Time seems to stand still as Kalask and Cyber Artillery Megazord stand back to back. No words are spoken. Slowly, Kalask looks down to his gauntlet, and sees the damage. Then he looks up, and grins.

Kalask: Nice move.

Kalask's gauntlet explodes in a shower of sparks, bringing the villain to his knees. Managing one last bit of power, Cyber Artillery Megazord turns, letting the Rangers watch. Before the stunned eyes of the team, Kalask visibly begins to shrink. In seconds, he is human-sized again. Anya jumps from her seat.

Anya: Now we finish this once and for all-

Before she can jump from Cyber Artillery Megazord, Walter grabs her.

Walter: DON'T! We're completely exhausted! He's total us if we tried tackling him again right now!

Anya: LET GO OF ME! WE HAVE TO GET HIM!

Wendy: No. Walter's right, Anya... If we go to continue the fight, there's no telling what will happen. As it is, we've countered Kalask for now, and it'll be a while again before he attacks us himself once again. Next time, we'll be ready. We'll know what to expect going in, and we won't make the same mistakes.

Anya: Then I'll go alone! If you're too afraid to fight him-

Jeremy: We work as a team. Period. The decision's made, Anya. Let him go. There'll be another chance.

Below, Kalask pauses to regard his vaunted enemies.

Kalask: Good game, Power Rangers. I look forward to our next sparring match.

Satisfied, Kalask salutes them.

Kalask: Until then...

A warp portal opens underneath the arch-villain, and slowly spirits him away.

Cindy: It's over. Right?

Jeremy: glancing at the Twins and Anya Not yet, it isn't...

* * *

Location: War Room

As Kalask is repelled, the vast majority of those present in the command center cheer, creating an almost deafening din.

* * *

Location: The Park

The Rangers, now helmetless, rest in front of their Zords as the mecha begin absorbing solar power to recharge enough to return to the base.

Matt: Anya... I'm so sorry... I know what it meant to you to have to let him go.

Anya looks him in the eyes, and she sees that the pain on his face is a mirror of her own.

Anya: My world... Your love...

Matt: They'll both be avenged... someday.

Wendy: Speaking of avenging, I owe Jake a smack, don't I?

She playfully moves towards Jake, but the sudden cocking of rifles gets the attention of the Rangers. They turn and see a squadron of Commandroids aiming at them.

Walter: Who the heck are these guys?

Matt: Commandroids. Alphabet Soup's extermination squad.

Commandroid: Power Rangers, move away from the Hybrids and you will not be harmed. They will be terminated.

Jeremy: Not a chance.

He steps forward, getting between the Commandroids and the Twins.

Anya: You'll have to go through us.

She joins Jeremy.

Cindy: All of us.

She, Walter, and Jake step forward as well, forming a human barrier.

Walter: They're our friends, creeps, and we're not gonna desert them!

Jake: You so much as touch one hair on her... I mean, their heads, and I swear it'll be the last thing you ever do!

Wendy: Guys...

The Commandroids take aim.

Commandroids: Very well. Terminate all targets.

Sauder: THAT'S ENOUGH!

Everyone turns to see General Sauder coming towards them. The Commandroids salute him.

Commandroid: You're just in time Sir.

Sauder: Step away from my Rangers, Commandroid.

Commandroid: Squadron, target the hybrids, but do not strike the Cyber Rangers.

They aim again, targeting lasers lighting on the Twins' heads.

Sauder: Let me make myself clear... Step away from ALL my Rangers!

He whips out a Data Ray and opens fire, taking out the Commandroids' leader. Stunned, the robots turn and aim at Sauder.

Commandroids: TRAITOR!

Cruger: SHADOW SABER STRIKE!

Suddenly, the Shadow Ranger blazes in, slashing at the Commandroids. As he skids to a stop behind them, they explode in a massive fireball.

Cruger: Justice has been served.

He holsters his Shadow Saber and turns to face Sauder, the Rangers, and the newly arriving Lt. Conner and Kat Manx.

Wendy: Lt. Conner! You're okay!

Lt. Conner: Thanks to Dr. Manx.

Sauder: We should continue this discussion back at the base.

Cruger: Agreed. We'll head back as soon as the Zords can move.

* * *

Location: Rec Room, Fort Myers

The seven recruits are gathered around a convenient table in the rec room, the location chosen for it's relative privacy. Joining them are General Sauder, Lt. Conner, Dr. Manx, and Doggie Cruger. All eyes are on the Twins.

Jeremy: Matt, Wendy... I think it's time you filled in a few blanks.

Jake: Definitely. We know you used those robots over there so you could play hero... but there's a lot left over we haven't figured out.

Cindy: That giant warp portal Techno Roverzord came from-

Anya: The Techno Rangers unmasking-

Walter: And why you didn't think to tell any of us.

The Twins exchange chagrined looks, then sigh heavily

Wendy: Okay, okay... It all started during our little field trip to the museum. You might remember, Jake, that we saw a giant Ranger exhibit run by Alpha 5. While visiting it, I tried a virtual reality simulator, and discovered hidden within it a message from the creator of the RPM Ranger tech, Dr. K. Her message was for any Hybrids. She suspected that remaining hybrids in future generations would be subject to racial bias, even outright fear and hatred. To that end, she designed a way to tap into the Morphing Grid that would only work for an enhanced human. That way, she hoped that future Hybrids would become Rangers, and pave the way for acceptence and understnading by society at large.

Kat: That explains why you didn't simply build yourself morphers earlier. I know your Cyber V matrix could only support five.

Wendy: Precicely. Dr. K's new method opened the door. And since we already had the prototype Megazord in cold storage...

Sauder: You built the Roverzord and never told me?

Matt: Without a power source, it was useless. And even once we had the new power source, it still took help from Alpha 5 to finish retrofitting the Zord and altering it's tech enough that it wouldn't be immeidately obvious as our own handiwork.

Wendy: Even as work progressed on Roverzord, we went through a few test versions of our Techno ops. The first fully functional set came in handy when the Dreads invaded the base. I'm pretty sure that your dad saw us morph for a second, Walter.

Walter: He WHAT?

Matt: We said it was a weapon, but it seems obvious that he knew we were lying. That he let it slide speaks volumes about the man.

Wendy: In any case, we codenamed our project Operation T, and began to help you guys behind the scenes. We destroyed Tange and kept the Dreads from killing General Sauder first, then lent a hand whenever you weren't looking. My Techno Lasher was enough to blind Emoti-Con and save Anya, for example. It was only when Warmace was about to destroy Cyber Combat Megazord that we were forced to help you more openly. And after that, since Kalask had to suspect you were getting help, we decided to throw him off the track.

Matt: We constructed a scrambling device so we could work more openly, and used that to destroy Spike without being seen. Unfortunately, it couldn't scramble human sight, so that little girl got a good look at us as the Techno Rangers, putting you guys on the trail. Even with the robot doubles we'd constructed-

Kat: With Alpha's help, no doubt? Those doubles seem to resemble the robot Turbo Rangers he and Zordon built.

Matt: Yes, with his help. Anyway, you still suspected us, and that would have been dangerous had Kalask or President Winters found out.

Wendy: That was when we initiated our back-up plan, to make Kalask think that the Mekanos were behind the Techno Rangers. We'd read about them from the information Anya had brought to our reality, so we knew all about them. We constructed a second set of robot doubles, and after the battle with Elimigator, we switched places with them, and sent them out of the cockpit to greet you and unmask. Not only did it keep you from revealing your suspicions where Kalask could have heard you, it got him to investigate the Mekanos themselves, buying us time to work on the Cyber Annihilator.

Jake: But that backfired?

Matt: Very. We didn't count on Thrak's ambition, so we were forced to reveal Techno Razor Megazord and Cyber Artillery Megazord ahead of schedule. And at the same time, Anya found this lab and started putting the pieces together.

Cruger: And the warp portal that Techno Roverzord came from?

Wendy: A hologram, combined with doctored sensor readings. We reprogrammed the computers to read the hologram and run a program we inserted into them. It just added to the Mekanos deception. We rigged it so the same masking technology we used on Spike would send false data to Kalask as well. We're still using that technology to hide the location of the lab and Roverzord, just in case Thrak gets any more bright ideas.

Walter: So you didn't tell us because you were afraid we'd slip up and call you by name?

Matt: Partially.

Wendy: We also got a perverse thrill out of screwing with your heads.

Walter: blinks At least you're honest about it...

Matt: Also, as we told you before, we were under orders to not be Rangers. By keeping you in the dark, we made sure that if our secret got out, that only we would suffer the consequences. However, we didn't know that it would get Alphabet Soup's dander up. We were trying to avoid the President, not them.

Jeremy: So, what now? President Winters isn't going to be happy about this.

Matt: All things considered-

Wendy: We feel she can go kiss a pirahna. We're in this for the long haul, and the only way she's taking this Techno Op away from me is over my cold dead body.

Cruger and Sauder exchange concerned glances.

Matt: What about General Sauder? The fact that he's here and not in some contaiment card means...

Cruger: He wasn't responsible for the deaths of your parents.

Wendy: Then who?

Cruger: We... don't know, but we're investigating.

Jeremy: Well, I guess that's everything...?

Wendy: ...Anya?

They turn to look at Anya, who seems deep in thought.

Anya: We had him. Another few minutes and I could have avenged my world...

Jake: And let his cronies take over and throw everything at us at once? Forget it. We made the only call we could.

Jeremy: He's right, you know. You saw what happened the minute Kalask's back was turned on Thrak.

Anya: ...closes her eyes, and seems to deflate. You're right. If he'd died there, we would have only traded one enemy for another, one with no sense of fair play.

Cindy: It'll be okay... Next time, right?

Anya: Yes... Next time...

Cindy: Ummm... Thrak went behind Kalask's back while he was gone, right?

Walter: Uh huh...

Cindy: Do you think he was doing something while Kalask was fighting us?

Jeremy: If he did, we'll find out eventually...

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo  
Time: Inapplicable

A warp-portal appears, and Kalask staggers out. His elite are gathered, awaiting his return. Emeralde and Midnai immediately rush to support him, but Thrak and Tem-Tar merely watch impassively.

Emeralde: Master!

Midnai: Are you all right?

Kalask: smiling weakly Nothing some rest won't cure. I must say, it was a most entertaining experience.

Thrak: They practically wiped the park with you.

Kalask: I gave as good as they did. My defeat is, at best, arguable.

Thrak: Oh, real arguable when you had to grow just to save your butt...

Kalask: ENOUGH, Thrak.

Kalask taps his left gauntlet. Thrak almost immediately screams in pain. After a few seconds, Kalask turns off the device. Thrak pants, exhausted.

Tem-Tar: We waste time, my liege. You must indeed rest. Tomorrow, such as time passes in this place, is another day.

Kalask: Too true. Come, let us retire for now...

The two women help Kalask out of the throneroom. Once they're gone, Thrak and Tem-Tar exchange glances.

Tem-Tar: Did it work?

Thrak: Perfectly. I felt a buzzing, but no pain. I just gotta pretend to be hurting when he does that, and he won't suspect a thing...

Tem-Tar: Excellent. And soon, we'll be ready for the next step of the plan, and take control of the Multiverse for ourselves...

Outside the throneroom, Midnai and Emeralde continue supporting an exhausted Kalask.

Midnai: Master, there is something you must know. Emeralde told me-

Kalask: Relax, my dear. I already know what Thrak and Tem-Tar are up to.

Midnai: But... How?

Kalask: Thrak took too long to respond to the jolt. He was faking it, and badly, I might add. And he doesn't have the skills to negate the controls, hense Tem-Tar's hand in the affair.

Emeralde: But why allow it to continue?

Kalask: Simply, my dear, their little game does so much to enhanse the larger one. It just makes it so much more challenging... And, besides, today was quite profitable. I learned the identities of the Techno Rangers, held my own against them and the Cyber Rangers, and learned of a new weapon in their arsenal. Yes, all in all, a very good day indeed...

They continue walking down the corridor, away from the throneroom... Until they are gone from sight.

* * *

Location: Fort Myers  
Time: 5:35 PM

The Rangers walk down a hallway towards General Sauder's office. As they make headway, slowly, one by one, the personel begin clapping, until, once more, the din is nearly deafening. Comically, Walter and Jake take bows, the others choosing to maintain some dignity. After a moment, Wendy reconsiders and strikes the same pose she'd used earlier.

Wendy: BRILLIANT SPITFIRE! Oh yeah, I LOVE that nickname!

Jake: Thank you, thank you, oh, please, don't stop.

Walter: We'll be here all week, so tune in for our next performance.

The applause continues for a moment, but Jeremy notices that the crowd is parting. Wary, he sees Cruger and Sauder walking towards them, completely in control. As they pass, people stop clapping. When they see them, Walter and Jake stop bowing and fall silent.

Sauder: You are aware that you disobeyed direct orders by going out into the field, correct?

Matt: We couldn't stand by and do nothing, Sir.

Sauder: I noticed.

Wendy: We felt the order was in error.

Sauder: And you would be correct.

Wendy: We also... HUH?

Walter: ...Come again?

Sauder: I didn't say anything back there because I wanted to say this publically... I've made mistakes, and there's nothing I can do about those. All I can do is move forward, with my eyes open and my resolve strengthened. Matt, Wendy... As of this moment, you're both on active duty.

The Twins exchange surprised and barely contained thrilled looks. Anya nods approvingly, a hint of a smile appearing on her face.

Sauder: However, you'll be there to back the Rangers up. You will be dispatched to the field to assist as needed, nothing more. We do not want to raise the stakes unless Kalask forces our hands, after all. Besides, we still need more weapons, and you two are the best people for the job.

Cruger: Dr. Manx and I will be staying on as well as your liason with SPD. Dr. Manx will be joining you in the lab to pick up any slack resulting from you two being out there.

Jeremy: Well, we could make it a NINE person team...

Cruger: Don't push your luck.

Jeremy: Nuts...

Cruger looks around the room, and grins.

Cruger: You can resume celebrating now.

They do, as the cheers erupt again, even louder this time. Walter pumps his fist in the air, too hyped up from the day's events to contain himself. Jeremy, Cindy, and Matt exchange knowling glances. It's a turning point, true, but things will only be more difficult from this point on. Anya does not join in the cheering, but reflects that the team is finally united and complete. Now, at long last, the mission to stop Kalask can truly begin. Wendy, however, is so thrilled to be living her dream that she actually turns and hugs a surprised Jake... just for a moment, before she realizes what she's doing, pushes away, and nervously adjusts her glasses while making a poor attempt to regain her composure, straightening her skirt and clearing her throat. Jake, on the other hand, chuckles, having had no problem whatsoever with the embrace. Seperated from the crowd, Sauder watches in silence for a moment, before turning and walking away. Cruger follows him into his office, the door already repaired. Sauder sits at his desk, worn out.

Sauder: They can't be allowed to know the truth about what happened that night, Cruger. If they knew who ordered the deaths of the Venturas family, all the Rangers would be in deadly danger.

Cruger: Agreed. I don't like keeping secrets from them, but Alphabet Soup is too dangerous for them to take on directly just yet. By cutting your ties to them, you've isolated them from the Ranger Project and made yourself a deadly enemy, General.

Sauder: Yes, I know, but it had to be done. I see that now. And when the time comes, we'll have to take down Winters together.

* * *

Location: Winters' office, New York.

President Winters curses under her breath as she reads the report.

Winters: Sauder's defected and sided with the hybrids. Unacceptable. Those freaks should have been put down a long time ago.

She glances at an image of the Rangers on her desk.

Winters: This is just the beginning, Rangers. The next time you cross paths with Alphabet Soup, you'll ALL pay the price for defying me.

Furious, she grabs a letter opener and stabs the image.

Winters: And it will be a very high price indeed...

Mission Log Complete.

Next Time, on Power Rangers Cyber V: Emeralde targets Anya as a mysogynistic monster hits down! Can Anya, Cindy, and Wendy beat this tag team alone, or have they met their match?


	24. Ladies' Night

Previously, on Power Rangers Cyber V: With the Twins revealed as the Techno Rangers, the team found themselves confronted by Kalask himself. The battle ultimately ending in a draw, Kalask returned to the Shadow Claw where he revealed to Emeralde and Midnai that he was fully aware of Tem-Tar and Thrak's planned betrayals, and looked forward to them. The Rangers, meanwhile, found out the hard way that they now had to deal with Alphabet Soup as well. However, General Sauder turned against Alphabet Soup and allowed Doggie Cruger and Kat Manx to set up shop at Fort Myers. Both Sauder and Cruger agree to keep the identity of Alphabet Soup's leader (and the murderer of the Twins' parents), President Winters, a secret in order to protect the team.

* * *

Location: Downtown Horizon  
Time: 12:31 PM, Pacific Time

We join the team in the midst of a massive battle. In addition to the seven recruits and the usual assortment of Dreads, we see a winged monster that looks like a demon. Named Hellion, he is currently in pitched battle with Jeremy and Matt. And he's not losing.

Hellion: You can't beat me, Rangers. NO ONE can defeat me!

Jeremy: swinging his blade to block a talon slash If you mean body odor, I won't argue the point!

Matt: Restrain the witticisms, Jeremy. It's a time for action, not for talk!

Matt spins and kicks Hellion in the face, forcing the monster to stagger back. However, they have no time to press their advantage as the monster breathes a massive fireball that slams into both fighters, sending them sprawling to the ground. Hellion laughs, but before he can attack again, Cindy launches in and kicks the monster with both feet, distracting him.

Cindy: Back off!

Hellion sees Cindy and laughs. He doesn't attack her.

Hellion: Oh, please. Stop wasting my time, kid. I've got real warriors to fight.

He turns away from her and turns his attention back towards Jeremy and Matt, who are still recovering from the powerful blow.

Jeremy: Not-

Matt: -Good.

Jake and Walter flip over the heads of several Dreads. As they land, they turn and fire their Data Rays, peppering the robots with laser fire and turning them into spare parts. They see that their friends are in trouble.

Jake: Damn, that bastard's uglier'n the last one.

Walter: You mean that freak that haunts your mirror every morning?

Jake: Not now... Geez...

They run to help with Hellion. As they do, Wendy and Anya charge their weapons.

Anya: Hellion always was one of the stronger members of Kalask's army...

She heaves her Input Staves, which begin ricocheting off of Dread heads, smacking the robots together.

Wendy: So let's finish these creeps and help them out!

She energizes her Techno Lasher.

Wendy: TECHNO LASHER... ENERGY VORTEX!

Wendy's whip glows brightly as she twirls it around her, slowly creating an energy vortex that grows in speed, size, and power before she thrusts forward with her arm, releasing the vortex from her whip. The vortex sucks up the Dreads and reduces them to scrap metal. The girls turn to join the fight, and see Jake ducking and rolling away from a swipe while Walter leaps up and kicks both sides of the villain's head with an impressive move.

Jeremy: Now back on his feet Thanks, guys. Let's end this!

Wendy: Join the fun?

Anya: I'm with you.

The two ladies leap up and land before Hellion, even as he begins charging at Jeremy. They brace themselves for the impact, but are surprised as the monster runs right past them to meet Jeremy's Data Blade.

Wendy: ...Okay, what just happened?

Anya: He... ignored us.

Cindy: (running up) He did the same thing to me.

Wendy: Oh, peachy. Just what our reality needed. A misogynist monster.

Jeremy: DATA BLADE... FULL POWER!

He charges his weapon and slashes at the charging Hellion, raising sparks and injuring the monster badly.

Matt: Come on, guys! Hit him hard!

Matt, Walter, and Jake aim the Techno Grapple, Disk Launcher, and Output Cannon, then fire, slamming Hellion with multiple beams of energy. Slowly, he falls backwards and erupts into a ball of flame.

Matt: Please tell me that it's over.

A red nanite shoots in, striking the crater left by Hellion. Almost immediately, the monster is reborn as a towering giant.

Matt: Of COURSE it isn't... Silly me, hoping for an easy end for once.

Cindy: We'd better bring out the big guns! COMBAT ZORDS-

Hellion: I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THIS!

He fires down towards the ground, sending Cindy, Anya, and Wendy flying. They land roughly and gracelessly.

Matt: WENDY!

Jeremy: Jake, Walter, take care of them! RAZOR BAT!

Matt: TECHNO ROVERZORD!

* * *

A section of ash cliff slides away to reveal a futuristic hangar. Inside, Techno Roverzord waits diligently for activation. As the call is given, consoles within light up, revealing two seats, even as it comes fully to life and begins to roll forward. In seconds, it reaches full speed and blazes towards Horizon. It arrives in mere seconds.

* * *

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay, Fort Myers

The ceiling above Razor Bat slides away, revealing blue sky. The platform starts to rise, taking the machine to ground level. Razor Bat reaches ground level. It's engines start powering up, superheating the air around it. The engines ignite. Razor Bat's cockpit lights up. It starts rolling down the runway, dwarfing the fighter jets parked nearby. Razor Bat picks up speed. Razor Bat angles it's wings for maximum lift. Razor Bat takes off blazing into the sky, rising to skyscraper height before blazing towards the city.

Matt and Jeremy see their Zords coming.

Jeremy: Let's go!

They leap into their respective cockpits.

Jeremy: Form Techno Razor Megazord!

Matt: Right!

Matt pulls the trigger on his weapon/joystick. Immediately, the back half of Techno Roverzord extends out further back, forming legs, even as the sides extend outwards and the blasters on the sides fold upwards, forming arms and shoulders. The top of Techno Roverzord rotates 180 degrees as it suddenly turns around and drives in reverse. The speed is great enough to lift the mecha upwards onto it's feet as the front end launches it's primary blaster into the sky and fold the rest of its front end onto its back, revealing the robot's massive head, which loosely resembles the helmets of the Cyber Rangers. Finally, the primary blaster lands, pointing upwards, into Techno Artillery Megazord's right hand. Immediately, it emits a shimmering blue energy blade that solidifies into an odd crystal. Techno Artillery Megazord's back module shifts around as Razor Bat soars towards it, loops, and attaches to its back, the head going into the back module. Razor Bat's blades' handles extend as they merge to form a bow, and Techno Artillery Megazord's sword attaches as a massive arrow. In the cockpit, the Techno Rangers's seats slide apart, making room for Jeremy's seat, which rises from the floor.

Matt: Techno Razor Megazord... ROLL OUT!

Jeremy: This guy's too powerful to fight in the middle of the city. Time to take this to the air!

Techno Razor Megazord takes off.

Hellion: Oh, ya wanna fight Red Baron style, huh? Sounds like fun!

Hellion launches as well. Below, Jake and Walter check on the girls.

Walter: Anya! Are you okay?

Anya: I'm... shaken, but I'll be fine.

Wendy: When I get my hands on that %$^%%* monster, I'm gonna rip his wings off and beat him to death with them!

Jake: ...Well, SHE'S okay. Cindy?

Cindy: He just... He just ignored us. He didn't want to fight us at all.

Jake: Sure coulda fooled me...

Anya: She means that the monster turned down every chance he had to confront the three of us.

Walter: So he shot you... just so he wouldn't have to fight three women? Funky...

Wendy: Yeah... God, I hate that creep...

In the air, Hellion and Techno Razor Megazord continue to go at it, launching attacks at one another and subsequently dodging. It's a true dogfight, with neither combatant gaining the upper hand.

Hellion: Ya can't beat me in the air! In the skies, I'm the king!

Jeremy: I don't care if you're Elvis fresh back from Vegas! Matt, any ideas?

Matt: We need to get closer to him. It'll cut down on his reaction time.

Jeremy: ...Won't that cut down on OUR reaction time, too?

Matt: Calculated risk. Activating retro rockets.

Techno Razor Megazord's jet's amp up their power output, and the mecha blasts towards Hellion.

Hellion: ...Maybe now would be a good time to RUN AWAY!

Jeremy: AERO BLAZE... FIRE!

Techno Razor Megazord aims its bow weapon. The Techno Sabre glows and launches like a bolt of lightning, blazing towards Hellion.

Hellion: Later, suckers!

Hellion vanishes, a single second before the Aero Blaze can reach him.

Matt: Scanning now... No sign. He got away.

Jeremy: Cyber Red to base. We lost the target.

Sauder: (over comm) He'll be back eventually. Rejoin the others and return to base.

Walter: Guess that's it...

Jake: Oh joy. More yelling from der furhur.

Anya: The General is right. Hellion will return... And we must be prepared...

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V  
Created by Aaron Thall

Ladies' Night  
Written by Aaron Thall

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo  
Time: Inapplicable

We enter Kalask's throneroom. Sitting in his throne is Kalask himself, in full imperious mode. Standing at either side are Tem-Tar and Thrak. More off to the side are Midnai and Emeralde, observing the happenings with keen interest, and more than a little amusement. The subject of their amusement is Hellion, kneeling before Kalask in supplication, begging forgiveness for his failure. Suffice to say, Kalask is not a happy camper.

Kalask: You failed me, Hellion.

Hellion: (head bowed) Yes, master...

Kalask: And do you know why you failed?

Hellion: I was not prepared for the battle, master.

Kalask: Alas, if that was all, I could forgive... It's a pity. I had high hopes for you. You did so well in reality 4129-018.

Hellion: Master? I don't understand. I trained, just not hard enough.

Kalask: It's simple, really... You failed, because you IGNORED NEARLY HALF THEIR TEAM!

Hellion rears back at Kalask shoots to his feet with these words, looming over the monster like a vengeful god raining down lightning.

Thrak: What a fool.

Tem-Tar: He simply cannot see past his prejudices.

Kalask: How many times have I reprimanded you for this, Hellion? One of the cardinal rules of war. NEVER, under any circumstances, underestimate a woman!

Hellion: But women are weak, master! They are frail, and hardly worthy to face in battle.

Kalask: Emeralde? Enlighten him.

Emeralde immediately steps forward, unsheathing her kitana. Hellion stands up and laughs.

Hellion: Nice jammies. What? They didn't have any teddy bears?

Emeralde: Be silent and defend yourself.

She swings over his head, intentionally missing.

Emeralde: I said to defend yourself. I suggest you do so, because I only allow my enemies ONE chance.

Hellion: Oh, please. Like I need to worry.

Emeralde: Your funeral.

She jabs the kitana forward. Hellion barely leaps back in time to evade her deadly blade. Emeralde begins a deadly series of maneuvers, each one coming within millimeters of the monster. Everything she says from this point on is emphasized by the swing of her blade.

Emeralde: The measure of a warrior is NEVER determined by their sex. It is skill. It is determination! It is the will to conquer and crush your opponent through any means necessary.

Hellion finally defends himself, taking a swing at Emeralde. She rolls under his attempt and comes up behind him, putting her blade to his throat before he can even think to react.

Emeralde: It is a lesson I learned well. On my world, women were considered weak and helpless. I was little more than a servant who wished to be a warrior like her beloved father.

Emeralde releases Hellion and shoves him away. He lands on the floor.

Emeralde: Except that the father could not see past his prejudice, and mocked his daughter for such foolish thoughts.

Hellion gets up and growls. Brandishing his talons, he comes at Emeralde. He strikes several times, but she easily evades each strike. Calmly, she continues her narrative.

Emeralde: I trained myself in secret, learning the way of the warrior. I spent many sleepless nights training both body and mind, honing both into formidable weapons, my only desire to prove to my father that I, a supposedly weak girl, could be the greatest fighter that our world had ever seen. Finally, I grew confident enough to display my skills in a demonstration that would display my talents to him. It impressed him.

She ducks under the talons one last time...

Emeralde: I ran him through and gutted him like a fish.

...And stabs him with her kitana, running him through.

Emeralde: I trust I've made my point.

Hellion: Attempts to talk, but all he can manage are pained gasps.

Emeralde: Perfect.

She roughly yanks the sword from his chest and sheathes it. She turns her back on Hellion and takes her place by Kalask's side, Tem-Tar backing away in deference to her skill.

Emeralde: Here endith the lesson.

Midnai says nothing, but silently applauds the display.

Kalask: And have you learned anything, Hellion?

Hellion's only response is falling forward onto his face and twitching weakly.

Kalask: I'll take that as a yes. Dreads, escort him to the medical bay, and prepare him for the next assault.

As the Dreads move to comply, Kalask pauses to admire the swiftness of the lesson.

Kalask: You would be an excellent teacher, Emeralde. Well done.

Emeralde: I live to serve your will, Master.

Kalask: I had feared that your recent experiences with the Power Rangers had dulled your fighting spirit. It's good to know I was worried for naught.

Emeralde: You doubted me?

Kalask: A good leader takes the needs of his followers into consideration at all times, my dear. It just seemed that your edge had dulled, especially considering your most recent attempt was thwarted by Cyber Pink.

Emeralde: It was a plan made by a fool.

Thrak: HEY!

Emeralde: Case in point. Kalask, I would ask of you a boon.

Kalask: amused I surmised as much. Unfinished business, I assume?

Emeralde: Indeed. I wish to finish what I started with the Rebel. As long as she lives, my honor is tarnished. My failures to kill Cyber Yellow hang over me like a funeral shroud.

Kalask: Revenge, then? I understand all too well. Very well, you may seek retribution, Emeralde... once Hellion has been healed.

Emeralde: That ignorant clod? You're joking.

Kalask: No. He'll be the perfect sacrifial lamb to keep Anya's friends occupied while you redeem yourself. I don't expect him to win by any means... But, still, it should be... most entertaining.

* * *

Location: Ft. Myers  
Time: 4:38 PM, Pacific

Wendy, wiping a spot of grease from her forehead, steps from the Combat Zord Holding Bay, satisfied. Waiting for her are Cindy, Anya, and Jake.

Wendy: Razor Bat's been refueled. Finally. I swear, if it's the last thing I do, I'm gonna find a way to decrease fuel consumption for it while in Megazord modes.

Jake: Um... I'm no scientist, but wouldn't that kinda... you know... defy the laws of physics?

Wendy grins, knowingly.

Wendy: It wouldn't be the first time.

Cindy: So, are we done until the next attack?

Wendy: Matt's busy checking Roverzord, but basically.

Cindy: Good, because Anya and I got to talking. After the lousy and demeaning experience that was Hellion, we figure that, well...

Anya: That we should enjoy the night and unwind out on the town.

Wendy: (One eyebrow arched) You? Unwind?

Anya: It has been known to happen.

Wendy: Name once.

Anya: ...Point taken.

Wendy: In any case, count me in.

Jake: Sounds like fun. I'll call the others and we'll-

Cindy: Sorry Jake. Ladies night.

Jake: ...Oh.

Cindy: (apologetically) Sorry...

Jake: No big. I'll manage.

Wendy: Good. So it's settled. Ladies... Let's roll!

The three femmes walk off, planning the trip. Jake watches them go.

Jake: ...No big at all...

* * *

Location: Downtown  
Time: 7:41 PM, Pacific

The fairer members of the team ride down the streets in search of nightlife, riding in a car borrowed from the motor pool. Anya drives. Cindy sits in the back, while Wendy continues to argue that she should have been the driver from the passenger side.

Wendy: All I'm saying is that I'm a faster driver than you are, Anya.

Anya: The last time I allowed you to drive, the military had to issue a formal apology to the state highway patrol.

Wendy: (mock smug) You're just jealous of my rank as speed queen.

Anya: No, I prefer to keep my limbs attached to my body.

Wendy: (slightly deflated) ...rassum frassum...

Cindy: So... where are we going?

Anya: The wildest place in the city, of course.

Wendy grins.

* * *

Location: The McFeely Memorial Zoo  
Time: 8:02 PM, Pacific

Wendy's grin is now a chagrined and disbelieving lopsided glance at Anya's idea of a wild place.

Wendy: Anya? You have a sick sense of humor.

Anya: I had a good tutor. In any case, since we saved this place a few weeks ago, the caretakers were more than willing to keep it open for us.

Cindy: Besides... could you really see me or Anya in some sleazy night club drinking and flirting the night away?

Wendy: ...No... But I'm sure it'd be an incredibly amusing mental image. She closes her eyes, pretends to imagine it theatrically. Oh yes. Halter tops, beer showers, drunken studs. You'd hate every minute of it.

Anya: Besides, I believe we see enough action out in the field.

Wendy: You MUST be burnt out to say that. I didn't think you GOT tired.

Anya: I've been tired... for a very... long time.

Cindy: (understanding) You miss it, don't you? Your home, I mean.

Anya: It was a wartorn hellhole under Kalask's thumb. Everyone I knew is dead.

Cindy: So that makes you miss it more, right?

Anya: ...Yes. The way it used to be.

Wendy: Oh, enough gloom and doom. This might not be the ideal party pad, but we're here to have a good time, so LET'S GO! ...I think those orangutans are doing it. Ew. Nasty. ...Anybody have a camera?

Cindy: (laughs) You're nuts.

Anya: Aren't we all?

The girls walk off. As they leave, we see the barest hint of Emeralde's shadow lurking behind them...

* * *

Location: Fort Myers  
Time: 8:13 PM

Cruger is sitting behind General Sauder's desk. He is looking over some paperwork. On closer examination, we can see that it is a massive report by the Twins on how they managed to pull off their massive Techno Rangers stunt. He shakes his head, stunned by how much they did simply to work around the restrictions Sauder and the President had imposed upon them.

Cruger: I have to remember to tell them to be less thorough. I'll be older than Zordon by the time I finish reading this.

There is a knock at the door. Cruger looks up to see General Sauder standing in the doorway.

Sauder: You asked to see me?

Cruger: Yes. Come in and close the door behind you.

Sauder does as he's told, ever the loyal soldier.

Cruger: Sit down.

Sauder sits.

Cruger: She's gone missing. It's been over a week since anyone saw Meredith Winters. They're already discussing swearing in the Vice-President to take her place.

Sauder: I'm not surprised. She knows that you're onto her. One judgement scan, and she's as good as carded. After all, even the President's not immune from murder charges. You've got her on the run.

Cruger: For the moment, but eventually, she'll stop running. But that's not the immediate problem. I've been looking over this mission log. It's raised some interesting tidbits of information.

Sauder: I assume that is the "Techno Rangers" file?

Cruger: Yes, it is. Most of this, we already know, but seeing it all laid out like this... It worries me how easily and how often they circumvented base security to pull their little stunts. Your security measures are sloppy and ineffective. There are multiple instances of security breaches, and not just by the Twins. Three times the base has had direct attacks from Kalask's forces. You even had a nanite spy crawling through the walls for WEEKS! Not to mention how easily my own spy infiltrated your ranks. And to top it all off, every time, only the Rangers were able to handle the situation. And that's unacceptable. We cannot rely on these still very raw recruits to handle every emergency by themselves, even WITH the Twins back at full status.

Sauder: I'll arrange extra training sessions for all personnel, Sir.

Cruger: Good. I want this place in the best condition possible when I return.

Sauder: (visibly confused) When you return?

Cruger: Yes. Dr. Manx and I still have to set up shop here if we're going to help you against both Kalask and Alphabet Soup. Besides, you DO want your office back, don't you?

Sauder: (slowly realizing he's back in command) Of.. Of course, Sir. I won't let you down.

Cruger gets up from the desk and walks around it, going next to Sauder. As he reaches the General, he bends down until he's eye level with the still sitting Sauder.

Cruger: I know you won't. You've proven your loyalty to the Rangers. But let me be absolutely clear on one thing... If you EVER... =EVER= betray their trust or mine, I'll personally see to it that they'll never find a piece of you large enough to bother burying.

Cruger straightens up and steps back. He's gone before Sauder can even think to turn his head to look for the man he knows has already left the War Room.

Sauder: ...yes sir...

* * *

Time: 8:15 PM

The guys are in the rec room, killing time. Walter's playing a video game. Jeremy is reading. Matt's working on a complex calculation. Jake's just sulking.

Walter: I swear, this time, the TOAD IS GOIN' DOWN!

Jeremy: Keep it down, Walter. I'm getting to the good part.

Matt: (offhandedly) The Countess did it because she discovered that her father raped her sister and had a child by her.

Jeremy: ...DAMNIT! (He tosses the book) Matt, PLEASE stop ruining the endings for me. If you read it before, fine, but I haven't.

Matt: Actually, I've never read beyond chapter five. The answer seemed so obvious based on the clues that I saw no need to finish.

Jeremy: ...The only clues were a tatter of cloth and a photograph.

Matt: I know.

Jeremy: (picks up the book, flips to the final chapter. After a minute, he looks up.) Sometimes, I really hate you.

Matt: Stick with the classics. Much more challenging. Sherlock Holmes, perhaps, or maybe "Case Closed" if you want pretty pictures with the text.

Jake: I can't believe they ditched us.

Walter: (looking up from his game, which he just won) You mean you can't believe they ditched YOU.

Jake: No! Yes! I mean... Oh, nevermind...

Jeremy chuckles. He's obviously amused by the changes in Jake over the last few months.

Jeremy: Still not getting anywhere with Wendy, huh?

Matt: It might have something to do with the first impression you gave her of yourself. I believe the derogatory and sexist nickname might have been a faltering point.

Jake: I don't even know if she was on the BASE the last few weeks. You and those damn robot doubles confused the hell out of me.

Matt: That was the point. On a somewhat more hopeful note, I've noticed that you and Cindy have been getting along swimmingly.

Jeremy blushes

Jeremy: Errr... What?

Matt: I'm emotionally repressed. Not blind. It's obvious you care about her.

Jeremy: I'd rather not talk about it.

Matt: (understanding) Of course. These things take time.

Walter: Hey... I just realized... Jeremy's making the googily eyes at Cindy... Jake's obsessed over your sister...

Jake: You can't get to first base with Anya, Warrior Princess...

Walter: Har har. What I'm saying is, don't you think it's time you got over Ami?

Matt: No. As long as I've got to watch out for Alphabet Soup, it's better for me to be alone. Besides, after the LAST time, I need a long vacation from romance.

Jake, Walter, Jeremy: Ah, yes... (nod sagely)

* * *

Location: McFeely Memorial Zoo  
Time: 8:31 PM

The girls are leaving the monkey house. Anya seems oddly distracted, while Wendy and Cindy discuss what they saw in there.

Cindy: I can't believe that chimp tried to cop a feel.

Wendy: And yet, I like it better than Jake. Go figure. ...Anya? What is it?

Anya: We are being followed. We should move towards the park at the center of the Zoo quickly and quietly. Act natural. We cannot risk a confrontation with all these animals present.

Wendy: Wonderful. Three guesses who it is.

Cindy: Doesn't she ever give up?

Anya: No. She doesn't.

The girls follow Anya's instructions, moving quickly but inconspicuously to the isolated park. Emeralde sees this and follows, fully aware that she has been sighted, as she wished to be.

Emeralde: Yes, save your precious beasts. It's you I want, after all.

The girls reach the edge of the park... and wait. All pretense is past.

Anya: Show yourself, Emeralde. We do not fear you.

Emeralde appears behind Anya, putting a sword to her throat. Anya does not flinch. She doesn't fear death. Wendy and Cindy take fighting positions on either side of Emeralde.

Emeralde: I could slash your throat here and now, but the master would disapprove... as would I.

Cindy: LET HER GO!

Emeralde: Don't be foolish, child. Of course I will. It would not be a worthy contest to slay her BEFORE she is at the peak of her power.

Emeralde pulls her blade away. Anya turns to face her.

Emeralde: Of course, I would prefer a one on one competition of skill. Thus, I summon the dishonored one to redeem himself in my master's eyes.

A warp portal appears next to Emeralde, and two figures appear... Hellion... and KALASK!

Emeralde: (surprised) Master? Why have you come?

Kalask: I merely wish to ovserve this contest in person. You may relax, my worthy adversaries. I am merely an observer this night.

Wendy: You're still an ass.

Kalask: (miffed) Charming. In any case, I've made sure that your teammates will be kept occupied while this contest is waged. Now, if you would be so kind as to transform so it may begin?

Wendy: Anya, are you sure you want to fight her alone?

Anya: Kalask will remain uninvolved as long as we follow his rules. Deal with Hellion.

Cindy: Okay.

Wendy: LET'S DO IT!

They all lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops and the Techno Op.

Cindy, Anya: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Wendy: TECHNO OP ACTIVATION!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

Wendy finds herself spiraling amidst more cascading binary. It quickly forms a gray battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her left shoulder and flowing along her chest and back. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with one holster appears. The Techno Lasher materializes within. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Techno Grey!

All three pose.

Anya: DRIVEN SURVIVOR: CYBER YELLOW!

Cindy: GENTLE SPIRIT: CYBER PINK!

Wendy: BRILLIANT SPITFIRE: TECHNO GREY!

All three make a V for victory sign with their right hands.

All: DEFENDERS OF THE MULTIVERSE! POWER RANGERS CYBER V... FOR VICTORY!

Anya turns her handsign into a thumbs down.

Anya: And you're going DOWN!

Kalask: Now, Hellion... Remember what we discussed.

Hellion: But-!

Kalask: NO ARGUING. You will fight them. Whether you win or lose is entirely up to you, but fight them you will.

Hellion: Damnit... I hate fighting women. They're so WEAK!

Wendy: You know, Kalask, we should THANK you. I've been WANTING a shot at this prick ever since he dissed us.

Kalask: You're most welcome. Have fun...

Anya summons her Input Staves as she and Emeralde begin sizing each other up, both moving to match the other in a circle of death. Emeralde wields her katana.

Emeralde: This time, I shall be the victor.

Anya: You serve an unworthy cause. You dishonor yourself by serving a madman.

Emeralde: The madness is in denying him what he wishes, as you will learn!

With this exclamation, Emeralde leaps at Anya and swings. Anya dodges to the left, rolling for a second before coming up on one foot and one knee, throwing one of her staves at Emeralde in the process. The ninja deftly blocks the weapon with her blade. The stave ricochets back into Anya's hand.

Emeralde: Impressive. Most impressive.

Wendy: Let me guess... She's not a Jedi yeow!

Wendy's joke is cut off as Hellion tries a cheap shot at her. She ducks under the swung fist at the last instant, rolls, and pulls out her whip, extending it to full length. Cindy unsheathes her Data Ray and fires at Hellion, who largely ignores the laser fire.

Cindy: He's stronger than last time!

Wendy: I'll keep him busy. You try to reach the base.

Wendy rushes towards Hellion, while Cindy taps the communications port on her helmet.

* * *

Location: Downtown

The male members of the team are currently engaged in combat with dozens of Dreads. Several small fires rage on, unattended. Matt is ducking under a jet of flame from a Dread, while Jake slashes it in the back with his Data Blade. Walter's shooting two with his Data Ray, while Jeremy is slicing through them with his Scanner Blade.

Cindy: (over comm) We're under attack at the zoo. Requesting reinforcements.

Jeremy: Negative! We mobilized the second your Ops began transmiting vitals, but Kalask sent Dreads into the city! Civilian safety takes priority. I'm afraid you're on your own!

Cindy: (over comm) So that's what Kalask meant when he said you guys wouldn't be coming.

Matt: Wait? KALASK is at the zoo? We'll get there as soon as we can!

Jake: Just gotta finish up some loose ends!

Both Jake and Matt pick a Dread and launch into flying spin kicks, knocking the robots to the ground and shattering them. Walter sees several Dreads coming at him and summons the Disk Launcher.

Walter: Last chance to surrender, guys. PLEASE, don't take it.

The Dreads take one step closer. Walter fires, blasting them to bits.

Walter: Thanks. Made my day.

Even MORE Dreads begin appearing. The guys regroup as they come from all sides and begin closing in.

Jeremy: There's still too many! Any bright ideas?

Matt: One. I suggest you guys hold still and keep your arms and heads down.

Matt takes out the Techno Grappler and loops the cable in his hand. Slowly at first, he begins spinning it over their heads. As it picks up speed, the grapple claw ignites into flames, creating a massive wall of fire.

Matt: TECHNO FIRESTORM!

The flames erupt outwards, enveloping every Dread and slagging them. Matt stops spinning the grapple and retracts it. Holstering his weapon, he taps his helmet's comm.

Matt: We're on our way.

* * *

Location: McFeely Memorial Zoo

The battle rages on. Anya has drawn her Data Blade and Shield and is engaged in a furious swordfight with Emeralde. Meanwhile, Cindy grapples with Hellion while Wendy attempts to strangle him with her Lasher to seemingly no effect. Kalask seems to be having trouble deciding which battle to follow.

Hellion: Fight all you want, little girls... You can't beat me! No woman can match me!

Kalask: Not what I saw back home...

Outmatching Cindy in strength, he lifts her up, turns and tosses her into Wendy in one quick move before flapping his wings. Wendy, her grip broken, falls backwards as Hellion takes off into the air. As he comes in for a pass, he begins firing fireballs from his mouth.

Wendy: INCOMING!

Cindy: BEHIND ME! QUICK! SHIELDS UP!

Moving quickly, Cindy summons both her Data Shield and her Protection Shield. She stand between Wendy and the incoming attack and stands her ground as it hits home. Explosions erupt around both heroines, but as the smoke clears, they are still standing, although Cindy's shields are mildly scorched.

Hellion: What the? NO WAY!

Cindy: Way.

Cindy throws her now energized Protection Shield, striking Hellion right in the face and knocking him to the ground. He crashes audibly and painfully.

Wendy: Nice shot.

Cindy: Thanks. Let's finish this before Tem-Tar shows up.

Wendy: No problem.

Wendy graps the handle of the Techno Lasher. Pressing a button with her finger, it begins glowing with golden energy without projection the lash.

Wendy: Activating Techno Knuckle!

Kalask: Oooohhh... Something new. That's what I love about you Rangers. You just keep improving upon yourselves. It keeps the game interesting.

Hellion staggers to his feet.

Hellion: That's it... DIE, BITCH!

He charges the girls blindly, full of pain and rage, humiliated to have been felled by women twice in a single day. In response, Wendy rushes forward to meet his charge, fist drawn back. As they come within striking distance of each other, both swing. Sparks fly from both as the matching blows get through.

Cindy: ...Wendy?

And the winner becomes apparent, as Hellion, now with a gaping hole in his chest cavity, falls backwards.

Hellion: mommy...

...And he explodes in a massive fireball.

Wendy: This bitch has bite, asshole.

Bored, Kalask merely turns to watch the battle between Anya and Emeralde. In that battle, Anya is on one knee, blocking Eneralde's katana with her Data Blade while struggling to get up.

Emeralde: SURRENDER! I promise you a swift death!

Anya: I don't surrender. NEVER.

Anya drops back suddenly and thrusts her legs out as he goes on her back, striking Emeralde in the stomach and forcing the ninja back. Flipping back to her feet, Anya presses this new advantage by moving in quickly and peppering Emeralde's midsection with a flurry of blows before spinning and craching the ninja in the head with her shield. Emeralde rolls with the blow and comes up in a crouch, ready to continue.

Emeralde: I underestimated you.

Anya: You seem to make that mistake often.

Emeralde: This battle shall be GLORIOUS!

She gets up and begins to run toiwards Anya again, but a blast of laser fire strikes the ground between them. Everyone turns to see the guys coming in on their Cyber Cycles, Matt riding with Jeremy. Jake's Data Ray smokes slightly, the origin of the blast.

Jake: WE'RE HERE!

Jeremy: Hold it right there, Kalask!

Kalask: How disappointing. Game called on account of too many players on the field. Ah well. Such is life. Come along, Emeralde. This game will have to resume some other day.

Kalask snaps his fingers, and a warp portal appears.

Emeralde: This isn't over.

Anya: Not until one of us is dead.

Emeralde turns and walks through the portal. Kalask nods respectfully to the girls before stepping through the portal as well. It closes behind him, leaving only silence in it's wake.

Anya: And it won't be me...

Walter: Okay, that was too easy.

A red nanite suddenly materializes and lands in Hellion's crater. In seconds, the monster is rebuilt on a cellular level and grows to a towering height once more.

Walter: Why do I keep jinxing us like that?

Jake: You're an idiot?

Jeremy: I just wonder why he'd give you a straight line like that.

Jake: See previous answer.

Wendy: Leave this jerk to us, guys!

Matt: Make the call, Sis.

Wendy: TECHNO ROVERZORD... MOBILIZE!

The Roverzord arrives almost immediately. The Twins leap up into the cockpit and insert their weapons into the dashboard. Matt pulls the trigger on his weapon/joystick. Immediately, the back half of Techno Roverzord extends out further back, forming legs, even as the sides extend outwards and the blasters on the sides fold upwards, forming arms and shoulders. The top of Techno Roverzord rotates 180 degrees as it suddenly turns around and drives in reverse. The speed is great enough to lift the mecha upwards onto it's feet as the front end launches it's primary blaster into the sky and fold the rest of its front end onto its back, revealing the robot's massive head, which loosely resembles the helmets of the Cyber Rangers. Finally, the primary blaster lands, pointing upwards, into Techno Artillery Megazord's right hand. Immediately, it emits a shimmering blue energy blade that solidifies into an odd crystal.

Both: TECHNO ARTILLERY MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

Hellion laughs as Techno Artillery Megazord brandishes it's saber.

Hellion: Oh please! You really think that hunk of tin can stop me?

Wendy: Kinda do.

Hellion takes to the air and circles the Megazord from the sky.

Hellion: I'll roast you alive in your own Megazord, then crush the rest of your pathetic friends! And I'll make Pink and Yellow watch the entire thing!

Matt: He just doesn't learn...

Hellion begins spitting fire at the Megazord, creating explosions all around the mecha. Ignoring the attack, the Twins focus on analyzing his flight pattern.

Matt: Almost have it. Almost...

The controls lock on.

Matt: NOW!

Wendy: HEY! HELLION! You're not the ONLY one that can fight long range!

Techno Artillery Megazord charges up it's saber and swings, releasing an arc of energy into the sky and slicing off Hellion's left wing. Crippled, the monster crashes to the ground, causing a minor tremor. Staggering to his feet, he looks up just in time to see the Megazord charging in.

Hellion: You don't have the guts!

Wendy: TECHNO SABRE... DOUBLE SLASH!

Techno Artillery Megazord raises its Techno Sabre and slashes twice. A gray streak of energy across the villain's midsection, and a purple streak down the middle.

Hellion: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! BEATEN BY A GIRL...

He falls backwards and erupts into a final fireball. Turning away from him, Techno Artillery Megazord poses triumphantly.

Cindy: Nice one!

Anya: Well done!

Wendy: Actually, I think he's medium rare...

The guys groan in response.

* * *

Location: Fort Myers  
Time: 11:32PM

The team, now out of uniform, are back in the rec room. The girls are particularly exhausted.

Wendy: Well, that's ONE ladies' night down the crapper.

Cindy: I'm so tired I could sleep for a week.

Jeremy: No such luck. I just heard that Cruger turned the reins back over to Sauder.

Walter, Wendy, Jake: (deadpan) Yay.

Jake: Hey, when did you two get new attacks put into your weapons?

Matt: They've always been there. They just hadn't been tested yet.

Wendy: We'd calculated a fifteen percent chance that using the Firestorm and Knuckle would make our weapons explode and take out a radius of twenty feet.

Walter: Oh. Thanks for WARNING us first...

Matt, Wendy: (chagrined) Sorry...

Jeremy notices that Anya is standing off on her own, lost in thought. He moves to check on her.

Jeremy: Are you all right?

Anya: I'm never all right, Jeremy. But I'm not injured, if that's what you mean. I've merely been thinking about Emeralde.

Jeremy: (confused) Why?

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo  
Time: Inapplicable

Emeralde rampages through a series of Dreads with obvious anger and frustration. She's been robbed of her honorable combat, and she's PISSED.

Anya: (voiceover) In many ways, we are very much alike. Neither of us is willing to back down from a fight easily, and we are both driven... determined to see our missions through, no matter the cost.

Emeralde grasps a fallen Dread and callously rips it's head off, contemplating it with the eyes of an obsessed madwoman.

Anya: (voiceover) She is determined to see me dead by her blade. I fear that her obsession may one day consume her utterly. And when that day comes, no force on Earth may be able to stand between the two of us.

Emerade crushes the head in one hand, watching it's face as it crumbles. She is not even remotely sane. Kalask watches, amused wth this deadly pawn in his interdimensional game of chess. Emeralde merely balls her fist, focusing on the rage and anger boiling within her.

Anya: God help us all...

MISSION LOG COMPLETE

Next Time: Walter must step up when a monster's power turns most of the team into children! All alone, can he triumph, or will he fail Kalask's latest game?


	25. The Youth Revolt

Previously, on Power Rangers Cyber V: In the aftermath of Matt and Wendy becoming the Techno Rangers, the team now finds itself fighting a battle against not just Kalask, but Alphabet Soup as well. SPD Supreme Commander Doggie Cruger and Kat Manx are setting up shop at Fort Myers.

* * *

BEGIN MISSION LOG

Location: Fort Myers

It's organized chaos within the base. Everywhere, military personnel and SPD cadets are side by side helping with the reorganization of the project. In the midst of the activity, Walter strolls in, munching on an apple.

Walter: Hey, guys!

Carrying several file boxes, Jeremy and Cindy head towards Walter.

Cindy: Can't stop! Boxes heavy!

Jeremy: Sorry, Walter! Duty calls!

They rush past him and down the hall. Walter shrugs and keeps going, taking another bite. It's only seconds before he sees Jake wheeling a rack of weapons with the help of a cadet.

Jake: About time you showed up! We could use a hand with this!

Walter: I, uh... I've gotta go help set up Cruger's office. Later!

Walter bolts before Jake can respond.

Jake: HIS OFFICE IS ALREADY FINISHED! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-!

Getting out of range, Walter breathes a sigh of relief. It's shortlived.

Wendy: MOVE IT!

Walter moves to the side as Wendy comes down the hall, carrying one end of an extremely large and heavy looking climbing wall, already built. As she moves past him, Walter can see Matt holding the other end.

Matt: It's about time we got to use our strength for something other than hitting monsters.

Wendy: Too true. But this isn't what I had in mind! Why are we the ones doing this again?

Matt: It was us or fifty other people.

Very glad he wasn't one of those fifty people, Walter turns to keep going, and almost trips over R.I.C., who, barking, is also carrying more file boxes strapped to it's back. The robotic dog bounds down the hall past the Twins.

Walter: GOD, that thing needs a leash...

Shaking his head, he takes another bite and looks up. He immediately brightens up as he sees Anya helping with some plants for the rec room.

Walter: Anya! Just who I was looking for! I was wondering... Now that all that chaos we've just been through is over with, if maybe we could, y'know, hit the town sometime, maybe?

Anya: I'm a little busy Walter. And you should be as well. We're behind schedule and we need every bit of help we can get.

Walter: Oh come on! You never have fun, you're always miserable, and you never take time to relax.

Anya: I relax when my job is done. Maybe you should consider DOING your job sometime.

Walter: But Anya-

Anya: GROW UP, WALTER! Pitch in and do your part or get out of the way.

Alarms suddenly blare.

Walter: Time to do our part...

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V  
Created by Aaron Thall

Episode 25: The Youth Revolt  
Written by: Aaron Thall

* * *

Location: War Room

The Rangers rush in, the Twins last. Wendy's brushing some dirt off on her lab coat and Walter nonchalantly tosses his apple into a trash can.

Jeremy: Rangers reporting in, Sirs.

Both Sauder and Cruger turn to face them.

Sauder: We've just had a warpportal appear downtown. No data on the monster yet. The Cycles are prepped and ready to go.

Anya: We're on it!

The Rangers move to leave. Cruger puts up his hand.

Cruger: Not you two.

The Twins stop. Turning, they face Cruger.

Wendy: But I thought-

Cruger: Remember, you two are the back-up squad. You'll go out only as needed. As it stands, we don't know what the Rangers are up against, or if it's a distraction for a secondary attack. Until we have more information, sending you out would be ill-advised.

Matt shrugs at his sister.

Matt: He's right, Sis. We may not like it, but we should remain here. Good luck, guys.

Walter: We don't need luck! We've got skill!

Jake: Or in your case, a big mouth...

Jeremy: Okay, that's enough! READY?

All: READY!

They all lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out towards Emeralde. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

All: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jeremy finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a red battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Red!

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

The Rangers rush to the Zord Bay. The Cycles, ready to go, activate. All five leap onto their respective Cycles simultaniously, while at the same time a ramp comes out from the wall. They tear out of the Holding Bay in no time. In seconds, they're off the base and headed for Horizon.

* * *

Location: Downtown, Horizon

The Rangers arrive in moments downtown, and it's immediately clear that something is terribly wrong. Normally, the area would be bustling with activity... Today, it's all but deserted. Several cars have crashed, with no one inside.

Cindy: Where is everyone?

Jake: Man, this is creepy. It's like Horizon just became a ghost town!

Anya: Wait! I hear something!

The Rangers listen, and slowly, they hear a frustrated grunt. To their right, there seems to be activity inside one of the parked cars. Slowly, the Rangers make their way to the vehicle and look inside.

Walter: Oh, you have GOT to be joking.

Inside is a small boy trying to reach the gas petal from the driver's seat. He's wearing a business suit.

Jeremy: Little boy? Are you all right?

The boy looks at them, vaguely annoyed.

Boy: It's about time you Rangers got here! That creep went off down Main Street!

Jeremy: Where are your parents?

Boy: My parents? What do they have to do with anything?

He tries to get the car to move again.

Boy: Could one of you give me a lift to work? My boss is gonna kill me if I'm late for the meeting this afternoon!

The Rangers exchange glances.

Cindy: But you're just a kid... Right?

Boy: Kid? I'm 43 years old!

Under their helmets, the Rangers eyes go wide. Looking around, they see the area coming back to life. Hiding in alleys, coming out of the buildings... Everywhere... Children, all wearing small versions of adult clothes.

Walter: Man, even for THIS town, that's just WRONG.

Jeremy: Anya?

Anya: There's nothing like this in the files. It must be someone or something recruited AFTER I came to this reality.

Jake: Just great! So we're flying blind again.

Jeremy: Come on! He said the monster was headed down Main Street!

The Rangers run to their bikes and take off.

Boy: So does this mean I can't get a ride?

It only takes seconds to locate their quarry. Leaping off their Cycles, the Rangers launch forward and flip over the monster's head. As they land and turn to face him, they finally get a good look at their adversary. An android, the villain looks largely like an overgrown child, complete with, of all things, a baby bonnet on it's head. However, there's nothing childish about it's blaster, which it aims instantly at the Rangers.

Jeremy: Stop right there!

Anya: Reverse your effect on those people immediately or pay the price!

Youthinizer: Ah, Rangers! I was hoping to find you! I am Youthinizer, sent by my master Kalask to give you your latest test. As you might have guessed, I have a certain talent for helping people live out their second childhoods... LITERALLY.

Jake: And I thought WALTER needed to grow up...

Youthinizer: Well, now that you're here... Shall we play a game? I call it "Blast Tag". I blast you, and then I win!

He fires, and the Rangers scatter. Leaping into the air, Jeremy summons his Scanner Blade and comes down swinging. Youthinizer ducks to the left, barely avoiding the slash.

Youthinizer: No no no! That's not how you play at all!

He fires at Jeremy, who only evades the shot by a hair.

Jeremy: Too close!

Youthinizer takes aim again, but Anya and Cindy grab him from behind.

Cindy: No you don't!

Anya: Now we've got you!

Youthinizer struggles in vain to free himself. Jeremy, Walter, and Jake close in.

Youthinizer: Let me go! Let me go! You're cheating! It's not fair coming at me five on one!

Jake: Oh please. You're a monster. We kill monsters. You do the math.

Youthinizer: Oh, I hate math... But I love secrets! And I've got one for you... JUST KIDDING!

Youthinizer suddenly pulls free of the girls effortlessly and elbows both of them in the stomach. Not giving them a chance to recover, he turns and swats them both in the face, knocking them backwards.

Walter: ANYA!

He charges forward, but Youthinizer easily swats him aside as well. The monster trains his blaster on Walter, but Jake grabs his arm.

Jake: Not so fast, creep! Nobody picks on him but me!

Jeremy: Hold him!

Jeremy charges in with his Cyberrang gauntlet powering up.

Youthinizer: Hold me? As if you could...

Youthinizer pulls to the right, and Jake loes his balance. Grabbing him by the sleeve of his uniform, Youthinizer throws Jake right into Jeremy. They both roll to a stop in front of Cindy and Anya, who are pulling themselves up.

Youthinizer: Ah, you're together now! Perfect!

He aims the blaster at the four recovering Rangers.

Walter: NO!

Walter moves to stop the android, but he's too late. Youthinizer pulls the trigger...

* * *

Location: War Room, Fort Myers

At that exact instant, alarms blare louder at Fort Myers.

Lt. Conner: We've lost telemetry on everybody but Walter!

Both Cruger and Sauder turn towards Matt and Wendy.

Both: GO!

Wendy: We're there!

Matt: Tell Walter to hang on!

The Twins bolt out of the War Room. No sooner do they leave than their voices are heard again.

Both: TECHNO OPS ACTIVATION!

* * *

Location: Downtown

Youthinizer slashes his fingers across Walter's chest, raising sparks and knocking him off his feet. Holding his chest where he was struck, Walter struggles to his feet. Shakily, he begins moving again, trying to size up the monster.

Youthinizer: Four down, one to go. You're all alone now, Cyber Green. Surrender, and I promise you a painless, dignified end.

Walter: And if I refuse?

Youthinizer: An excruciating, humiliating end. Perhaps involving pudding and banana peels.

Walter: ...You are one... SICK... puppy.

He draws his Data Ray and begins firing, peppering Youthinizer with energy blasts as he charges the monster.

Walter: You're gonna pay for what you did to my friends!

He draws his Data Blade as he gets in close. He suddenly stops firing and swings with all he's got... And his swing is stopped halfway as Youthinizer grabs his wrist.

Youthinizer: I doubt that very much.

Youthinizer's entire upper-body begins spinning rapidly, becoming a blur. Walter's dragged for the ride for several seconds until Youthinizer lets go. Walter goes flying and crashes through the wall of the nearest building. As rubble rains down on him, Youthinizer advances, charging his weapon.

Youthinizer: And now to make it a complete set.

He aims at Walter, but doesn't get the chance to fire. At that second, a purple flash blazes in and slashes him in the arm. Moving to protect his injury, Youthinizer is struck from behind with two slashes to his back, courtesy of a grey flash. Both streams of light begincoming at him from apparently random directions, each pass resulting in another slash. After several passes, the streams of light stop, revealing the Techno Rangers, who return their weapons from Melee Mode to their normal forms.

Wendy: WALTER! We're here!

Matt: You okay?

Dazed, Walter steps out of the hole in the wall, nearly falling flat on his face before righting himself.

Walter: Never better... Except I think I threw up in my helmet...

He leans against the wall for support. Wendy rushes over to help him walk. As she reaches him, she sniffs the air and cringes a bit.

Wendy: ...Okay, I am NOT washing that helmet for you.

Youthinizer: TECHNO RANGERS! FINALLY! I was getting tired of playing with just ONE Ranger!

Matt turns to face the monster, aiming the Techno Grapple at him.

Matt: What have you done to the others?

Youthinizer: Curious, are you? By all means, take a look!

Youthinizer gestures to the left. As the smoke clears, Matt's eyes widen under his helmet. Lying on the ground are the other Rangers, demorphed, unconscious... and children.

Matt: No way...

Wendy: Please tell me this isn't a time travel thing...

Walter: He just shot them with that gun of his, and the next thing I knew, they were like that! And it's not just them! He's blasted people all over the area!

Youthinizer: And it's time to do it again!

He adjusts his gun.

Youthinizer: This pulse will cover five city blocks! Say hello to grade school, Rangers!

Wendy: Oh, HELL no.

Matt: EMERGENCY TELEPORTATION! NOW!

Youthinizer releases the pulse. A fraction of a second before it can reach the Rangers, they vanish in streams of light and blaze off into the distance. The pulse fills the entire area, and in the midst of the resulting chaos, Youthinizer laughs heartily.

Youthinizer: I WON! I WON! Did you see, Master? They ran like the cowards they are! And next time, I'll finish the job!

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Kalask watches as the Rangers retreat.

Kalask: Well well... It seems Youthinizer is doing better than expected. Four down, three to go.

Tem-Tar: Yes, Master, but aren't you concerned that the game is going so quickly?

Kalask: Oh, but it's just begun. You see, Tem-Tar, this round isn't about winning at all. I've seen the mettle of all the other Rangers, but I've never really tested Cyber Green. This little problem will keep the Techno Rangers occupied with a search for a cure, meaning that I can finally see if Walter has what it takes to step up and meet the challenge.

Tem-Tar: You mean that Youthinizer intentionally didn't shoot him?

Kalask: Of course, Tem-Tar. Let him simmer in his manufactured survivor's guilt. It will make the final battle all the sweeter to savor.

* * *

Location: Medical Bay, Fort Myers

The four Young Rangers, now conscious, sit on an examination table while the Twins and Dr. Manx run scans on them.

Jeremy: Well, can you fix this?

Dr. Manx: It's too soon to say, Jeremy. This isn't really my specialty.

Cindy: But we can still fight like this, right?

Matt: Absolutely not! In your present states, morphing is just too dangerous. Your adult bodies are suited to using the powers, but as kids, you'd never be able to handle the strain and energy. And even if you could, your physical strength and speed have been seriously diminished. It'd be like trying to fight a tank with a fly swatter.

Wendy: Plus, you wouldn't be able to see over the dashboards of your zords. And it'd be embarrassing to be charter members of the Power Rangers Prepubescent.

Matt baps Wendy on the head with a clipboard.

Matt: Focus, dear Sister.

Dr. Manx: The energy used to dimish your bodies had no effect on your minds. We got a good scan of it from Walter's helmet.

Wendy: We also hosed it out. Yuck.

Matt baps her on the head again.

Wendy: What? It was rank!

Jake: So, we can't fight... What CAN we do?

Dr. Manx: Relax for now. We've already learned enough to begin searching for a solution.

Anya slides off the table silently and heads out the door. She stops just outside and clenches her fists in frustration, fighting back tears. After a few seconds, the door opens again, and Jeremy and Cindy step out.

Cindy: Anya? Are you okay?

Anya: It's just like before...

Jeremy: What do you mean?

Anya: Back when I was found by the rebels in my own reality, I was just a child. I couldn't fight. I couldn't help! I was nothing but a burden to them, and all I could do was watch them die as they sent me here! And now I'm the same as I was then! Small and helpless and useless! Nothing but a child!

Jeremy puts his hand on her shoulder.

Jeremy: You're not helpless and you're not useless! We'll get through this!

Cindy takes her hand and looks her in the eyes.

Cindy: We've been in tight spots before, and we'll get out of this one too! We just have to have faith in the others!

Jeremy: You're part of a team, Anya. We rely on each other to get by. This isn't over yet. Just hang in there. We'll win this together!

Anya looks at them through the tears in her eyes, and for a moment, sees not Jeremy and Cindy, but the young Matt and Wendy she first met so many years ago. She blinks the tears away and looks at her two friends.

Anya: Together.

Inside the lab, Jake quietly gets off the table and, crawling on all fours, makes his way towards Wendy, who's busy analyzing the data from Walter's helmet. Making sure to make no sound at all he gets right behind her, turns onto his back, and tries to slide forward a bit more.

Wendy: Don't. Even. THINK. About it.

She turns and grabs the scruff of his shirt. Hefting him up like a toy, he begins thrashing in a vain attempt to get away.

Wendy: You little pervert!

Jake: I was just kidding! I swear! I wasn't trying to peek!

Wendy: Not trying, huh?

She shifts his body and puts him into a headlock.

Wendy: You know, Hybrids give WICKED noogies.

Jake: ACK! NOT THAT! NOT THAT!

Matt sighs and shrugs towards Dr. Manx.

Matt: SOME Rangers don't need youth rays to behave like children...

Dr Manx: Kids...

Jake: AUGH! STOP! STOP! I just got my hair gelled!

* * *

Location: Downtown

Youthinizer admires his handiwork as adults-turned-children run, terrified of him.

Youthinizer: Too easy! Come on out, Rangers! Quit hiding and make like heroes already! This is boring!

He fires blasts from his eyes, nailing a skyscraper and demolishing the top five floors. Shrapnel rains down all around him as he laughs maniacally.

* * *

Location: War Room, Fort Myers

The alarms blare again in response to the new assault from Youthinizer.

Cruger: The situation's still deteriorating, I fear.

Off to the side, Walter watches the carnage on the monitor.

Walter: Man, I hope the others get back to normal fast...

Wendy rushes into the War Room carrying Walter's Cyber Op. She hands it to him.

Wendy: Here! I've managed to attune your suit's shields to the energy that monster's putting out. Mostly.

Walter: "Mostly"? What does that mean?

Wendy: You're good for two... MAYBE three blasts before you'd get affected like the others. I'm sorry, but it's the best I could do in a rush.

Walter: Well, I'll have you and Matt watching my back so-

Sauder, hearing that, gets between the two Rangers and looks Walter in the eye.

Sauder: No, you won't.

Walter: Ummm... Personal space?

Sauder doesn't move. After a second, Walter steps back two paces and straps his Cyber Op onto his wrist.

Walter: But I thought they were the back-up squad, and I need backup out there!

Cruger: General Sauder is correct. I don't like the idea of sending a single Ranger out into battle, but we have no choice. The Twins are needed here to develop a cure for the youth ray.

Wendy: THAT... and we kinda sorta don't have time to alter the Techno Ops.

She gives him a sheepish, embarrassed look.

Wendy: Sorry, but there's no way I'm going clothes shopping in the little girl's section, thank you very much.

Walter: Wait wait wait... So I've gotta fight him SOLO when all FIVE of us together couldn't do the job, and I've got three strikes before I'm out?

Sauder: That sums it up. We can't afford to play it safe.

Cruger: That pulse the monster released hit a hospital, Walter. Patients in the middle of surgeries suddenly shrank down around the medical tools inside of them. We've gotten reports of serious injuries, even some fatalities.

Lt. Conner: And that's without mentioning all the traffic accidents from drivers suddenly not being able to reach their brakes. The only reason the coroner's not flooded right now is because all the medics and police've already been turned into kids.

Walter: But I... I can't do it alone.

Cruger: You're not alone, Walter. We've all got your back, but there are times when a hero must dig deep to see what they can truly accomplish when they give it their all. You were chosen to be a Ranger because you had the spirit and drive to get the job done. Now's the time to USE that spirit. You can do it. You HAVE to.

Wendy: And the second we find an answer, we'll be there.

Walter: Make it fast, okay?

Walter gulps.

Walter: Here goes everything...

He lifts his left arm to chest level while he raises and pulls back his right arm, palm facing out. He shoves his right arm forward, pushing the "disk" into the Cyber Op.

Walter: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

* * *

Location: Downtown

Walter teleports in and immediately realizes something is wrong.

Walter: Okay, the helmet still smells!

Over the comm, he hears Cruger's infamous annoyed growl.

Walter: Sorry. Focusing.

Walter draws his Data Ray and scans the area as he slowly searches. He doesn't need to wait long, as Youthinizer steps out from an alley and turns to face him.

Youthinizer: Well, it's about time, Green Ranger! And I see your remaining friends have abandoned you to your fate.

Walter: Oh, they'll be here soon enough! But I don't need their help to take you down!

Youthinizer: Going solo then? I can see the appeal, but I prefer the company of others! DREADS!

He snaps his fingers, and warp-portals appear all around Walter. Dreads step through, surrounding him.

Walter: Like I didn't see THIS coming... LET'S GO!

He fires two quick shots, but Youthinizer ducks out of the way. Walter tries to shoot at him again, but the Dreads begin to swarm around him. Cursing inwardly, Walter spins and kicks the closest Dread. As it flips and lands on it's back, Walter continues his spin and fires his Data Ray again, nailing two more Dreads. Three more Dreads unleash hellfire from their mouths, and Walter, seeing it in time, dives left, avoiding the blaze. Holstering his Data Ray, he simultaneously unholsters his Data Blade. Leaping forward, he comes down in front of the three Dreads and slashes the middle one with two quick swings of his arm. The Dread sparks and falls backwards as it's two companions lash out in retaliation. The first tries to grab Walter, but he dips under it's reach and thrusts his leg out, kicking the second in the midsection. It staggers backwards and recovers, even as the first, now off-balance from overreaching, impales itself on Walter's Data Blade. Walter just relaxes his arm and the impaled Dread slides off. Turning to the last of the three Dreads, he sighs inwardly.

Walter: I'd love to keep playing with you...

He charges up his Data Blade and slashes, creating an arc of energy that cuts the Dread in half. The two halves crash to the ground.

Walter: But I keep breaking all my toys.

The remaining Dreads mass and charge at Walter. He holsters his Data Blade and summons his Disk Launcher.

Walter: One chance to back off, fellas.

They keep charging.

Walter: Well, can't say I didn't try...

He fires explosive disks at a wide angle, nailing the Dreads. They fall every which way and explode in a series of massive fireballs.

Walter: Just like the Fourth of July!

Youthinizer: SURPRISE!

Enjoying his handiwork, Walter doesn't notice as Youthinizer takes aim at him. He does, however, notice as the energy ray slams into his back, raising sparks violently and knocking him to the pavement. Getting back on his knees, he shakes his head.

Walter: MAN, that hurt!

Youthinizer steps back, horrified that his weapon has failed him for the first time.

Youthinizer: No! I hit you dead on! It can't be! You should be a helpless child by now!

Lt. Conner (over comm): Your shields are down 33%. I'd hurry if I were you.

Walter: What was that you were saying about my friends abandoning me? They may not be here right now, but they made damn sure I could kick your ass all over this city!

Walter charges Youthinizer, who fires wildly. The shots go wide, and Walter takes the opportunity to fire more explosive disks under Youthinizer's feet. As they erupt, the android falls backwards, but fires several more blasts, Walter is forced to abandon his advance and dive clear, the beams missing him by a hair.

Walter: TOO CLOSE! TOO CLOSE!

Youthinizer gets back on his feet, even as Walter's dive ends and he turns to face the monster again. However, Youthinizer recovers first and fires. Walter gets nailed in his chest and flies backwards, landing in a heap. His chest smoking, warning lights begin flashing inside his helmet.

Lt. Conner (over comm): You're down 66%! One more hit and it's all over!

Frustrated, Walter punches the pavement.

* * *

Location: Research Lab, Fort Myers

As the Young Rangers watch, Matt furiously types in computer code, his fingers a blur. After a few seconds, he stops.

Matt: It's ready!

Dr. Manx nods and takes over, prepping the new code for transmission.

Jeremy: What is it?

Matt: A nasty little surprise for Youthinizer.

Wendy: So we're ready?

Dr. Manx: Get going. I'll get this to Walter.

The Rangers nod and head out the door.

* * *

Location: Downtown

Walter gets back onto his feet as another alert flashes in his helmet.

Walter: It better be good news, guys!

Dr. Manx (over comm): I'm downmorphing a special program into your Cyber Op, Walter.

He sees the data flow across the screen and smiles softly.

Walter: Got it! Thanks!

Dr. Manx: The others are on the way. But they can't move in until you impliment this!

Walter: Not a problem!

Youthinizer: You're not giving up, are you? I know I won't quit until you're a Mighty Moppet Power Ranger!

Youthinizer fires again, and Walter dives to the right, firing a few explosive disks as cover fire. The disks miss, but they keep Youthinizer off balance long enough for Walter to rush the monster. Sending the Disk Launcher away, Walter unsheathes his Data Blade and summons his Data Shield. Getting in range, Walter begins slashing at the monster every way he can manage. Sparks fly, and the digital pain enrages the android, which swipes at Walter. He raises his left arm and blocks the swipe with his Data Shield.

Walter: No no no. You're doing it all wrong... You slash someone like THIS!

He rakes his Data Blade across the monster's waist, forcing it back. It's midsection smouldering, the monster staggers, weakened.

Youthinizer: That's IT! This ends NOW!

He adjusts his weapon like he did before.

Walter: Uh oh...

Before Walter can reach, Youthinizer unleashes a massive pulse that fills the area. Walter's suit sparks violently as the energy the monster unleashes sets off fuel tanks in vehicles scattered throughout the area, as well as power conduits under the streets. As the pulse fades, the area is filled with rubble. Youthinizer laughs triumphantly at the sight of the fires and smoke billowing from the carnage.

Youthinizer: I got him! I finally got him!

Slowly, a green light begins to shine from behind the smoke.

Youthinizer: Eh? What's that?

Suddenly, Walter bursts out of the smoke, his Disk Launcher at the ready.

Youthinizer: NO! IT CAN'T BE!

Walter: Tell that to my little friend!

He fires a virus disk, which attaches to Youthinizer's forehead. The monster sparks violently as Walter lands in front of him.

Walter: Man, that was close...

He sees the readout.

Walter: Less than 1% left... That girl definitely knows her stuff!

Sending his Disk Launcher away, Walter turns to see the Twins arriving with the Young Rangers.

Walter: Well, it's about time!

Matt: Sorry. Young Jake has bladder issues.

Jake: I DO NOT!

Anya: Well, what now?

Matt: Just watch.

Youthinizer gets his bearings and sees that the others have arrived. He staggers forward.

Youthinizer: What... What did you do to me?

Matt: The disk Walter just hit you with is a little computer virus I cooked up in the lab. It doesn't do much... Well, except make you want to undo your handiwork.

Youthinizer: No! I won't! You can't make me!

Wendy: We already have.

Youthinizer looks down and sees, to his horror, that he's been unconsciously adjusting his weapon.

Matt: Brace yourselves!

A new pulse launches itself from Youthinizer, spreading outwards even farther than before, covering the entire city in seconds. Everywhere, those that had been afflicted with the unwanted youth suddenly feel a tingling sensation as they return to their original bodies. Back at the battle, the Young Ranger grin as they feel the effect as well. In seconds, they're gone, and back to their old selves.

Jake: It worked!

Cindy: We're back!

Anya: Thank god...

Jeremy: Now it's time we got to work! Ready?

Cindy, Anya, Jake, Wendy, Matt: READY!

They lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

All: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jeremy finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a red battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Red!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

Matt slaps the backs of his hands together, then brings both hands up and does so again. As they seperate, he brings each around and punches his fists together. Bringing his left arm back, he thrusts his right hand out, forming a V for victory sign. He pulls this arm back as the other thusts forward, then turns, until his fist points upwards. His other arm shoots out to the side as his victory sign fingers come together. He brings his arm back and those fingers strike a button on his Techno Op.

Wendy slaps the backs of her hands together, then brings both hands up and does so again. As they seperate, she brings each around and punches her fists together. Bringing her right arm back, she thrusts her right hand out, forming a V for victory sign. She pulls this arm back as the other thusts forward, then turns, until her fist points upwards. Her other arm shoots out to the side as her victory sign fingers come together. She brings her arm back and those fingers strike a button on her Techno Op.

Twins: TECHNO OP ACTIVATION!

Matt finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a Purple and white battle suit around his body. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt and holster appears. The Techno Grapple appears in it. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Techno Purple!

Wendy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a grey and white battle suit around her body. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt and holster appears. Her Techno Lasher appears in it. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Techno Grey!

Jeremy: VALIANT LEADER: CYBER RED!

Jake: ROMANTIC LANCER: CYBER BLUE!

Anya: DRIVEN SURVIVOR: CYBER YELLOW!

Walter: LOYAL FRIEND: CYBER GREEN!

Cindy: GENTLE SPIRIT: CYBER PINK!

Matt: STOIC AVENGER: TECHNO PURPLE!

Wendy: BRILLIANT SPITFIRE: TECHNO GREY!

They all flash a V for Victory sign.

All: DEFENDERS OF THE MULTIVERSE! POWER RANGERS CYBER V... FOR VICTORY!

Walter's turns into a thumbs down.

Walter: And you're going down!

Youthinizer: Just try it!

Anya and Cindy go first, throwing the Input Staves and Protection Shield, which slam into the monster, knocking his weapon from his hands. Jake follows up with an EMP from the Output Cannon, which fries some of the androids circuits.

Jeremy: My turn! CYBERRANG!

The gauntlet materializes on his hand.

Jeremy: SUPERCHARGE MODE!

The V slides forward over his knuckles, even as the top half of it rotates a full 180 degrees, forming an X. The X begins to spin rapidly, becoming a blur.

Jeremy: VICTORY STRIKE!

He thrusts his fist forward, and the spinning X launches in a vortex of energy that slams into and through Youthinizer.

Wendy: And we've got something for you, too!

Matt, Wendy: MELEE MODE!

Their weapons transform and they become a blur.

Matt: ONE SWORD STYLE: CRESCENT SLASH!

He reappears behind Youthinizer, even as an arc of purple energy strikes the monster.

Wendy: TWO SWORD STYLE: CROSS SLASH!

She suddenly flashes behind the monster as well, two glowing slashmarks erupting on Youthinizer's chest.

Jake: Been saving those, huh?

Wendy: Well, can you blame us? They ARE morphinominal, after all...

Jake: ...I knew it was a mistake to let you guys read One Piece...

Badly damaged but still functional, Youthinizer struggles to remain upright. The Rangers regroup.

Jeremy: It's time we ended this. Walter, make the call.

Walter: With pleasure! CYBER ANNIHILATOR!

Anya and Cindy: Phase one!

They kneel down, Anya on her right, Cindy on her left.

Walter and Jake: Phase two!

Walter kneels behind Cindy, while Jake goes behind Anya.

Wendy, Matt, and Jeremy: Phase three!

Jeremy stands right behind the others. Wendy braces him on his left, while Matt braces him on the right. As the three stand behind the others, binary suddenly streams from all of them, forming a massive futuristic bazooka. Resting on the shoulders of the others, the gigantic weapon charges up. Matt and wendy quickly calibrate the controls, as Jeremy takes careful aim. The barrel of the Cyber Annihilator glows with firey energy. The Cyber V Rangers and Techno Rangers brace themselves as the Cyber Annihilator fires full force, releasing a wave of destructive pulse bolts like machine gun bullets.

Youthinizer: Oh come on! Second childhoods aren't THIS bad!

The blasts strike Youthinizer. He immediately erupts into a massive fireball.

Walter: And that's how it's done!

Tem-Tar suddenly appears atop a building.

Tem-Tar: Don't get smug, Green Ranger! That was just the FIRST stage of this test!

Tem-Tar extends his nanite tube and fires. Even as the Rangers send the Cyber Annihilator away, a red nanite lands in the newly made crater. In seconds, Youthinizer is rebuilt and grows, towering over the city and the Rangers.

Walter: Man! This guy just won't stop! COMBAT ZORDS MOBILIZE!

Matt: TECHNO ROVERZORD MOBILIZE!

* * *

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay

In the Holding Bay, large metal rods extend from the ceiling and attach to the Combat Zords, locking on magnetically and lifting the battle machines off the ground. As this happens, the back wall of the Bay opens to reveal CV Transport. The Combat Zords are quickly lowered into position by the rods, MortarTread being placed into the alcove, BlastTruck in front of it, LightTank to it's left, and WeatherTrain to it's right. The platform for Razor Bat lowers slowly and latches onto the engines of CV Transport. The roof to the Bay slides down, forming a ramp. CV Transport revs up and rolls up the ramp, quickly reaching the surface. CV Transport begins rolling down the runway, picking up speed rapidly. It reaches the park in seconds.

The Cyber Rangers leap up and enter their cockpits.

Jeremy: LOG ON!

Walter: Man, I'm SO glad you guys are back!

Jake: Well, if you hadn't dawdled so long...

Anya: Enough! Let's take him down!

Cindy: Walter, you REALLY need to wash that helmet...

Jeremy: Launching Combat Zords!

Razor Bat detaches from the engines and flies off, while a ramp extends from the front of CV Transport. As it finishes extending, the Combat Zords roll down it and charge forward.

* * *

A section of ash cliff slides away to reveal a futuristic hangar. Inside, Techno Roverzord waits diligently for activation. As the call is given, consoles within light up, revealing two seats, even as it comes fully to life and begins to roll forward. In seconds, it reaches full speed and blazes towards the park, arriving in seconds.

Matt: Here we go!

Wendy: With ya all the way, Bro.

The two of them leap up and land inside the cockpit. They take out their weapons and insert them into the console before them, turning the handles of their weapons into joysticks.

Matt: Guys, you need a little time to recover, especially Walter. Let us take point on this.

Jeremy: No problem!

Jake: In other words, you two wanna show off again.

Wendy (sotto voice): I think he's on to us!

Matt: Beginning transformation!

They both pull the triggers on their weapons/joysticks. Immediately, the back half of Techno Roverzord extends out further back, forming legs, even as the sides extend outwards and the blasters on the sides fold upwards, forming arms and shoulders. The top of Techno Roverzord rotates 180 degrees as it suddenly turns around and drives in reverse. The speed is great enough to lift the mecha upwards onto it's feet as the front end launches it's primary blaster into the sky and fold the rest of its front end onto its back, revealing the robot's massive head, which loosely resembles the helmets of the Cyber Rangers. Finally, the primary blaster lands, pointing upwards, into Techno Artillery Megazord's right hand. Immediately, it emits a shimmering blue energy blade that solidifies into an odd crystal.

Both: TECHNO ARTILLERY MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

Youthinizer: So you can go big... So what? You can't possibly dodge THIS!

Youthinizer fires several blasts, and Techno Artillery Megazord responds in kind with it's arm blasters, intercepting the shots.

Wendy: He's right, Matt! He has signifigantly more energy than we do! In a straight firefight, he'll overwhelm us in no time!

Matt: Then it's time we try out some of our Megazord's new features. CV TRANSPORT... COMBINE!

CV Transport revs up and blazes forward. Techno Artillery Megazord leaps up and lands atop the carrierzord.

Both: RIDER MODE... ROLL OUT!

Walter: COOL! You guys have Rider Mode too?

Wendy: Oh, that's just the beginning!

Techno Artillery Megazord Rider Mode blazes left, dodging a new barrage of energy. Turning sharply, it races towards Youthinizer, who realizes a fraction of a second too late. He tries to dodge, but the Megazord slashes at him with the Techno Saber, cutting through his blaster. Holding his arm, Youthinizer can only watch as the Megazord leaps off of CV Transport.

Wendy: And now for our next trick... HYPER RUSH MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

CV Transport turns around and runs backwards, blazing forward as jets from underneath raise it up. The rocket engines detach and reattach to the front wheels as it props itself up on it's former back. A panel on the new front rotates down, revealing a robotic face with yellow eyes.

Matt: COMBINE!

Hyper Rush Megazord lifts it's arms up. They suddenly blast forward, forming into cannons. The cannons lower into the Megazord's hands.

Both: BLAST MODE... ROLL OUT!

Anya: Impressive.

Cindy: BLAST THE SUCKER!

Matt: Well, since we're taking requests... CASCADING SHOT!

The cannons fire a wave of energy, different from the normal attack. Forming streams of binary, the energy spirals around Youthinizer and solidifies, forming chains that hold the monster in place. The Megazord releases the cannons, and they return to Hyper Rush Megazord.

Youthinzier: What the? LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I'm supposed to win, damn it!

Jeremy: Nice one!

Walter: Now let's finish this creep off! I'm sick of looking at him!

Jeremy: It's time we got into this fight! All Zords... COMBINE!

Lighttank, Weathertrain, Mortartread, and Blasttruck all form into their Cyber Combat Megazord modes. Techno Artillery Megazord's legs fold backwards as its arms return to the sides. The back section flips around. Mortartread locks into place around the chest and back; Blasttruck's halves attach to the sides; the remains of Techno Artillery Megazord's legs connect to Lighttank and Weathertrain. Finally, Razor Bat attaches to the back, its head sliding into the flipped section of Techno Artillery Megazord, before two projection blasters rise up from just behind the fists. In the cockpit, the Techno Rangers are joined by the Cyber Rangers. Jeremy in the middle with the others in back.

All: CYBER ARTILLERY MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

Walter: Now, before that creep can free himself...

Cyber Artillery Megazord's laser blades extend as it leaps into the air. Flying using Razor Bat's wings, it races at Youthinizer, blades crossed in front of it.

Jeremy: LASER BLADES...

All: SOLAR SLASH!

The Megazord swings both arms as it reaches Youthinizer, slicing right through the android. As the Megazord lands on it's feet behind him, Youthinizer begins to fall.

Youthinizer: At least I'll never grow old...

He collapses and erupts into a massive fireball. The two Megazords pose triumphantly.

Walter: And that's the end of that!

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Kalask and his minions watch as Youthinizer explodes.

Tem-Tar: Oh well. One more for the scrap pile, I suppose.

Midnai: How unfortunate that he couldn't deliver on his promise.

Kalask: Now now... To be fair, not only did he put dear Walter to the test as I'd wished, but he unveiled two more Megazord modes. All in all, not a bad day's work. Now, if only ALL my minions could do so well...

Thrak hears those words and growls softly.

* * *

Location: Cruger's Office, Fort Myers

Cruger finishes watching the playback of the battle as well. He turns the screen off and nods approvingly. Only the Twins are present.

Cruger: Excellent. That was good work out there. I hope now you understand why I made you the back-up squad.

Wendy: I guess... We can do things the others can't... And sometimes, that means we're needed here and not out there. I get it... But I can't say I'm thrilled about missing out on so much of the battle.

Cruger: You'll have plenty of opportunities to show your valor, Wendy. The key is to choose those times wisely. Take that lesson to heart.

Matt: If you'll excuse us, Sir, we need to finish helping with the rock wall.

Cruger: Of course. Dismissed.

The Twins salute him SPD style and turn to leave. As they go, Cruger allows himself a ghost of a smile.

* * *

Location: Rec Room, Fort Myers

Anya is hard at work potting the decorative plants as Jeremy helps set up new monitors. Walter comes in, carrying more plants.

Walter: Got a few more for you, Anya!

Anya looks up, approvingly.

Anya: I'm pleased to see you finally lending a hand.

Walter: Let's just say that I've learned the hard way that I need to carry my weight around here. I mean, having to fight that guy all alone... I wasn't sure I could pull it off. But I just kept thinking about how you'd never give up, and it suddenly didn't seem so hard.

Anya: I'm glad to hear it.

Walter sets the plants down next to Anya.

Walter: So, do you need a hand with this?

Anya: By all means.

Walter takes a spade and begins digging a bed for some of the new plants.

Walter: This is kinda nice. Just you and me, working together...

Anya (distracted): Mm-hmm...

Walter: We could make it a regular thing.

Anya: Perhaps, but you see, Walter, you are much like this plant.

She holds up a young one.

Anya: It has already grown a great deal, but observe the buds. They have yet to blossom. And just like them, you still lack... maturity.

Walter winces. Jeremy just shakes his head and sighs.

Jeremy: Some things will NEVER change...

END MISSION LOG

Next Time: Anya receives the shock of her life when someone she thought long dead appears in the Prime Reality! Is he just the ally the Rangers have been searching for, or the bait for a deadly mindgame?


	26. Comrades

Previously, on Power Rangers Cyber V: Anya came to the Prime Reality from her own, one of many realities conquered by Kalask. Along the way, every one of her allies perished. She later avenged them by killing Munch, the monster that had murdered them. Matt found himself helpless to save his girlfriend, Mai Pei, from one of Kalask's schemes; she died as a result. Midnai revealed that Kalask has killed Mai before. Tem-Tar and Thrak have begun plotting behind Kalask's back, unaware that he already knows of their duplicity.

* * *

BEGIN MISSION LOG

Location: War Room, Fort Myers

The alarms blare. The Rangers rush down the corridors, barely dodging SPD cadets and military personnel. It only takes seconds for the team to arrive in the War Room, where Supreme Commander Doggie Cruger and General Sauder await them.

Cindy: What is it?

Jake: UFOs? Werewolves?

Anya: Speculation is pointless. Just let him tell us.

Walter: Whatever it is, we're ready for it!

Cruger puts his hands up, signaling the Rangers to calm down.

Cruger: To be perfectly frank, we have no idea what's wrong. A warp-portal just appeared in the city. We have no idea what's come through it.

Jeremy: Then we'll just have to go find out in person.

Cruger: My thoughts exactly. Matt, Wendy, the two of you remain here and scan the city for any other disturbances.

Both: Yes, Sir!

Cruger: And as for the rest of you... SUIT UP!

All: READY!

They all lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

All: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jeremy finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a red battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Red!

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

* * *

Location: City Plaza, Horizon

The Rangers teleport in, and are immediately confused. The warp-portal remains open, but there's no activity at all outside several equally confused civilians, all of whom are relieved to not be getting attacked.

Jeremy: Sir, there's nothing here at all except the portal.

The portal suddenly collapses.

Jake: And now we don't even have that.

Sauder (over comm): Do a complete search of the area. We have to make sure. Kalask wouldn't just open a portal for no reason.

Jeremy: Understood. SCANNER BLADE!

Jeremy summons his weapon to enhanse his suit's data processing abilities. Slowly, he turns, letting the Blade's sensors do their work. After several seconds, his Blade beeps. The Rangers all turn in the same direction. Coming towards them is a badly disshelved man long overdue for a shave.

Walter: Hey! Mister! Are you okay?

Anya (softly): No... It can't be...

The man staggers and collapses. To the surprise of the Rangers, Anya runs to his side and sits him up.

Anya: It is! It's really you!

She sends a command code to her suit, and her helmet dematerializes, revealing her face.

Anya: It's me. Anya. You remember me, right?

Man: A-Anya? I... I finally found you.

Anya's eyes tear up.

Anya: How can this be? I saw you die!

Walter: Anya? You know this guy?

Cindy: Who is he?

Anya: It's the man I thought died sending me here... It's Daniel!

The Rangers can only stare at Daniel in complete shock as he lapses into unconsciousness.

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V  
Created by Aaron Thall

Chapter 26: Comrades  
Written by: Aaron Thall

* * *

Location: Infirmary, Fort Myers

Dr. Manx waves a sophisticated scanner over Daniel. Matt looks at the readings, confused.

Matt: Everything we're getting contradicts itself.

Wendy, not really paying attention to the scans, watches as Anya observes from a corner of the room.

Wendy: Anya...

She sighs heavily.

Wendy: God, I'm getting sick of this room. I just got over making Case Closed references from the last time, and now this...

Dr. Manx: That's it. I've run every test I can think of. As far as it goes, no sign of cybernetics, nanites, explosives, altered cellular structure, special abilities... He seems completely human, but the data conflicts.

Matt: Don't worry, Anya. We'll get to the bottom of this.

Anya: I know.

Daniel sits up, recovered from his earlier collapse.

Daniel: Anya... You've grown up. You've become a lovely young woman.

Anya doesn't react.

Daniel: But your eyes... I remember those eyes. You're still haunted by everything you went through. I see those same eyes every time I look in a mirror.

Anya swallows and leaves without saying a word.

Matt: Don't take it personally, Sir. Anya has a tendancy to keep things bottled up. Give her time.

Daniel: Don't I know it...

Dr. Manx: So, how did you get here?

Wendy: Forget THAT... How the hell did you even SURVIVE?

Daniel: I... I don't know... God help me, but I can't remember!

* * *

Location: Sauder's office

Sauder's sitting behind his desk. Anya and Matt sit on the opposite side. Cruger stands just to the left, observing everything.

Sauder: Go over it again.

Anya: Very well. Our mission was to infiltrate Kalask's portal hub and deliver a warning to the Prime Reality. Daniel led the team. We thought we were prepared for anything, but we were wrong. In spite of all our preparations, the alarms went off. Munch and the Dreads were on us in an instant. Kevin died to buy us time. Daniel rushed me into the main portal control room where Rick prepared to transport me. After they gave me the data and began charging the portal projectors, Munch rushed in with the Dreads. The last thing I saw was a massive explosion and Munch starting to bite down on Daniel.

She clenches her fists so tightly that her knuckles turn pale. Matt places his hand on her's. Slowly, she regains her composure.

Anya: While it's possible that he could have survived either the explosion or Munch, surviving both at once... It's impossible. He died. He had to have perished. And even if he somehow didn't, he would have been greviously injured at the very least...

Cruger: And yet he's appeared here, none the worst for wear. Curious. This reeks of some kind of trap.

Sauder: True, but what kind? Traps really aren't Kalask's style. They're not sporting enough.

Matt: And we can definitely rule out Alphabet Soup. They'd have no reason to do anything like this. They'd gain nothing.

Anya stands up.

Anya: There is only one way to be certain. Permission to speak with him?

Sauder: Go. But be careful.

Anya nods and salutes before heading out the door.

Cruger: I don't like it. She's too close to this. If there's one thing I know, it's how dangerous survivor's guilt can be.

Matt: On the other hand, if he's genuine, it's a unique opportunity for her. After all, who WOULDN'T want to have a second chance with someone they thought they'd lost forever?

Sauder: We'll need to watch her closely, for her own good.

* * *

Location: Infirmary

Dr. Manx is still going over the data. Wendy's keeping Daniel company, filling him in on what occured after he last saw Anya.

Wendy: So then she used the Megazord's fists to punch a hole right through Munch's giant head. The fireball was so big it could've been seen from SPACE.

Daniel: Megazord?

Wendy: Oh, you must not've had Rangers in your reality. Sorry. Giant freaking robots we pilot. Anya's an ace with it.

Anya appears in the doorway.

Anya: Glad to hear it.

Wendy gets up from the chair next to Daniel's bed and walks over to Anya.

Wendy: He's good people.

Anya: Yes, he is. Thank you for staying with him.

Wendy: De nada. Later!

Wendy leaves, and Anya enters, taking over the seat Wendy had vacated.

Daniel: You've done so well, Anya. Better than I'd hoped. Gathering forces to fight Kalask... and good friends as well.

Anya: The Rangers are more than that. They've become my family.

Dr. Manx, studying the data, smiles softly at that, but doesn't respond otherwise.

Daniel: I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for you.

Anya: You're here now. That is all that matters. We cannot change the past.

Daniel: I just wish I could remember mine. The last thing I remember is seeing you vanish into the portal and feeling the explosion. Everything since then's a complete blank.

Anya: We may never know, and it doesn't matter.

Daniel: It matters to me. What if I'm some kind of spy, or the bait for a trap? I could be putting you and your friends in danger!

Anya: We're always in danger. It's nothing new.

Daniel: You should never have been forced into this life. When our resistance movement first found you, you were little more than a baby. Your parents had been killed by the Dreads, but they'd managed to hide you first. It was Kevin that dug you out of the rubble, and he looked after you as if you were his own.

Anya: I was always such a burden to you all...

Daniel: No, Anya, you were HOPE. You reminded us every day what we were fighting for... The future. A future without that monster. A future where we'd know peace and happiness again. You were the only bright spot in our dismal fight, and you should NEVER forget it.

Anya: So... Why did you send me away?

Daniel: After Kalask's forces found our base, it was obvious that our battle was a doomed one... But like I said, you were our hope. We decided among ourselves that even if all of us died, we'd at least save you, so you could then help save everyone else that Kalask hadn't gotten to yet.

Anya: But if I'd only learned to be more useful... Maybe I could have saved you, or Rick, or Kevin...

Daniel: We all knew the risks, Anya. We made our choice. You never had that choice. You were born into this conflict, and not a day has ever gone by where I don't wish I could have done more...

Anya: But you couldn't, could you?

Daniel: No. I did everything I could, and passed the mission to you when I knew it was my time. Your team can do it, Anya. I know it. You'll find the answer we missed.

Anya places a hand on his shoulder.

Anya: I just hope the faith you've placed in me is-

She stops and screams.

Anya: DOCTOR MANX!

Dr. Manx drops what she's doing and rushes to Anya's side. Her eyes go wide. Anya's hand is passing THROUGH Daniel's shoulder.

Anya: ...Daniel...

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Tem-Tar chuckles to himself, obviously satisfied with his work thus far. Standing off to the side, obviously impatient, is Thrak.

Thrak: You seem way too happy considering you haven't really done anything yet!

Tem-Tar: Oh, but I have, my ally. By now, dear little Anya should be discovering her comrade's true nature. We merely wait a little bit longer, and then we spring our trap on her and the other Rangers.

Thrak: And then? It'd better be good to justify making this move behind Kalask's back.

Tem-Tar: By the time I'm done, Thrak, the Rangers will be fighting THEMSELVES.

Spirit Drinker: And all it took was one little soul from my collection. Not bad, I'd say.

Spirit Drinker steps from the shadow. His body is a powder-blue, and covered with images of wailing spirits.

Tem-Tar: So very true. Do you see now, Thrak? We will disrupt Kalask's game, and at the same time, set him and the Rangers on a course for mutual destruction.

Thrak: I see... And I like it! Very well, but the gamble had better pay off, Tem-Tar!

Tem-Tar: Oh, it will. It must definitely will...

* * *

Location: Infirmary

Dr. Manx is scanning Daniel. Anya's standing by, holding her arm, momentarily traumitized by the experience. The other Rangers rush in. Wendy and Walter rush to Anya's side while the others join Dr. Manx.

Matt: Kat? What is it?

Dr. Manx: I know why our data was so contradictory. Daniel's body is in a state of impermanence... He's a spirit made solid.

Anya: So... So he IS dead.

Walter places a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Daniel: I... I remember now... When the room exploded, Munch turned away to shield himself... I was in his mouth, impaled on one of his teeth. When the dust settled, Tem-Tar arrived with some monster called the Spirit Drinker. The monster held his hand over me... And suddenly, I was outside my own body... They laughed as Munch finished eating it. The Spirit Drinker then... He absorbed me, and all I knew was darkness... Until a few hours ago, when he suddenly pulled me out of the monster and used his powers to make me solid... He shoved me through a portal... and then you found me.

Jeremy: Why would Tem-Tar do that? Kalask wasn't there?

Daniel: No... Just Tem-Tar, the Spirit-Drinker... And Thrak.

Jake: THAT explains it. Thrak's gone against Kalask's orders before.

Cindy: And if he's got Tem-Tar working with him this time...

Walter: We could be in for a seriously nasty fight. Thrak doesn't play by Kalask's rules.

Matt: We still don't know what he hopes to gain by doing this.

Dr. Manx: I can't answer that, but I can tell you that his body is continuing to destabilize. He has only a couple of hours before he dissipates completely.

Anya: We can't let that happen! I saw him die once... I refuse to let him die again!

Wendy: Anya...

The alarms suddenly blare. A monitor on the infirmary wall activates, revealing Cruger and Sauder.

Cruger: A monster and a platoon of Dreads just appeared on the outskirts of the city!

Sauder: We're patching you an image now.

The image shifts, revealing a rock quarry. The Rangers see the Dreads... and a monster that makes Daniel gasp.

Daniel: THAT'S IT! That's the Spirit Drinker!

The image shifts again, and Lt. Conner comes into frame.

Lt. Conner: We're sending you the data now, Dr. Manx.

Dr. Manx watches as data flows through the screen. The Twins both understand it instantly, as does Kat.

Dr. Manx: There's a direct link between Daniel and the Spirit Drinker. If he doesn't return to the Spirit Drinker, and soon, he'll fade away.

Jeremy: And if we destroy it?

Dr. Manx: I... I don't know.

Jake: Looks like we're gonna find out.

The image shifts back to Cruger and Sauder.

Cruger: We've been listening in to your conversation. If Thrak and Tem-Tar are acting independantly of Kalask, the situation is too dangerous to take any chances. Matt, Wendy...

Both step forward, expecting to be told to hang back again.

Cruger: Go with the other Rangers.

Their eyes widen.

Matt: Of course.

Wendy: YES!

She pumps her fist, but, upon seeing Cruger's disapproving glare, resumes her composed state.

Cruger: Stop the attack at all cost, Rangers.

Jeremy: Count on it!

Daniel sits up.

Daniel: I'm going, too.

He looks at Anya.

Daniel: One last mission would suit me just fine.

* * *

Location: Horizon Quarry

The Rangers arrive on their Cyber Cycles in civilian form, Wendy riding with Jake, Matt with Anya. Daniel simply appears next to them. As they dismount and remove their helmets, they look down below into the quarry itself. The Dreads stand still, waiting. Spirit Drinker waits as well.

Anya: They know we are coming.

Daniel: Do what you have to, Anya.

She nods.

Jeremy: SPIRIT DRINKER!

The monster and the Dreads look up and see the Rangers.

Spirit Drinker: Ah, Rangers! Right on time! And I see you've brought that wayward spirit of mine as well! Welcome back, Daniel! I can't wait to have you inside of me again!

Daniel doesn't rise to the bait.

Jake: You've got one chance to turn around and leave!

Walter: I suggest you take it!

Cindy: We know Kalask's not the one who sent you!

Spirit Drinker: Maybe so, but I'm not leaving without Daniel! And if I have to take him by force... So be it!

Jeremy: You've had your chance... Ready?

All: READY!

They all lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

All: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jeremy finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a red battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Red!

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

Matt slaps the backs of his hands together, then brings both hands up and does so again. As they seperate, he brings each around and punches his fists together. Bringing his left arm back, he thrusts his right hand out, forming a V for victory sign. He pulls this arm back as the other thusts forward, then turns, until his fist points upwards. His other arm shoots out to the side as his victory sign fingers come together. He brings his arm back and those fingers strike a button on his Techno Op.

Wendy slaps the backs of her hands together, then brings both hands up and does so again. As they seperate, she brings each around and punches her fists together. Bringing her right arm back, she thrusts her right hand out, forming a V for victory sign. She pulls this arm back as the other thusts forward, then turns, until her fist points upwards. Her other arm shoots out to the side as her victory sign fingers come together. She brings her arm back and those fingers strike a button on her Techno Op.

Twins: TECHNO OP ACTIVATION!

Matt finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a Purple and white battle suit around his body. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt and holster appears. The Techno Grapple appears in it. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Techno Purple!

Wendy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a grey and white battle suit around her body. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt and holster appears. Her Techno Lasher appears in it. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Techno Grey!

The Rangers each strike a pose.

Jeremy: VALIANT LEADER: CYBER RED!

Jake: ROMANTIC LANCER: CYBER BLUE!

Anya: DRIVEN SURVIVOR: CYBER YELLOW!

Walter: LOYAL FRIEND: CYBER GREEN!

Cindy: GENTLE SPIRIT: CYBER PINK!

Matt: STOIC AVENGER: TECHNO PURPLE!

Wendy: BRILLIANT SPITFIRE: TECHNO GREY!

They all flash a V for victory sign.

All: DEFENDERS OF THE MULTIVERSE: POWER RANGERS CYBER V... FOR VICTORY!

Anya turns her handsign into a thumbs down.

Anya: And you're going down!

The Rangers leap down and land feet first at the bottom of the quarry.

Spirit Drinker: DREADS! ATTACK!

The Dreads charge at the Rangers.

Jeremy: Let's do this fast, guys! No telling what this thing's got up his sleeve!

The Rangers split up to thin out the Dreads. Wendy finds herself facing off with seven of the machines.

Wendy: Wow, you guys must be REALLY insecure if you're ganging up on little old me...

She draws her weapon.

Wendy: TECHNO LASHER! HA!

She flicks her wrist, and the energy whip appears. She wastes no times snapping it at the furthest Dread, raising sparks and knocking it to the ground.

Wendy: Of course, if I were fighting me, I'd feel insecure, too! After all, I'm likely to do THIS!

She swings her whip again, and lassos the leg of a Dread. Pulling, she yanks it off it's feet and into the air.

Wendy: WOOHOO! I've roped a good one! But he's a little small... Better throw him back!

She twirls the Lasher over her head (and, by extension, the Dread) and then releases the robot into two of it's brethern. All three go down and don't move.

Wendy: ...Oh darn... I'm mixing up those sporting terms again, aren't I? Oh well...

The remaining three Dreads blast at her with hellfire. Before she can be burned, she snps her whip up, snaring an outcropping.

Wendy: Elevator going up!

She retracts the energy line, and she's lifted into the air, avoiding the blaze. As it does down, she kicks off of the cliff face and swings around, kicking one of the Dreads in the chest and sending it soaring.

Wendy: EAT 'YER HEART OUT, SPIDER-GIRL!

Wendy releases the line and lands between the two remaining Dreads, which charge at her. She casually splits her Techno Lasher in half, flips each end around, and thrusts her arms out to her sides. Her energy daggers slice right through the heads of both Dreads. She pulls her daggers free and the two Dreads collapse.

Wendy: That was fun! Can we do that again?

Cindy finds herself facing off with five Dreads. She immediately sends a command to her suit.

Cindy: PROTECTION SHIELD! KEE-YAH!

Her weapon appears and she throws it. It ricochets off the wall of the quarry and nails two Dreads from behind, then bounces off, strikes the wall again, and heads back towards her.

Cindy: Time for a boost!

She leaps up, lands on her Protection Shield, and shoves off of it. As she rises into the air, she draws her Data Ray and fires, nailing two more. The Protection Shield bounces off of the quarry wall behind her and heads her way again as she flips in midair and rebounds off the wall. Holstering her Ray, she grabs the returning Shield, tumbles downwards, and uses her Shield to bisect the head of the last Dread.

Cindy: ...Wait, was that even physically POSSIBLE?

Jake and Walter summon their Cyber Cycles, which drive themselves down into the Quarry. Leaping onto them, they charge the Dreads, ignoring the flame blasts aimed at them.

Both: FIRE!

The Cyber Cycles let loose a barrage of lasers that pepper the Dreads with energy. As the robots collapse, the two Rangers drive right past them, just in time to avoid an explosion as the fallen robots erupt.

Jake: Too easy!

Walter: Maybe they're called Dreads because Kalask dreads the repair bill...

Jeremy: CYBERRANG!

The gauntlet appears on Jeremy's wrist. He charges at fifteen Dreads, all of whom launch fire at him. Not bothering to avoid it, Jeremy is strick head-on. As the massive fireball fills the area, the Dreads cut their flames... just in time for Jeremy to launch out of the fire unscathed.

Jeremy: SUPERCHARGE MODE!

The V slides forward over his knuckles, even as the top half of it rotates a full 180 degrees, forming an X. The X begins to spin rapidly, becoming a blur.

Jeremy: VICTORY STRIKE!

He thrusts his fist forward, and the spinning X launches in a vortex of energy that slams into and through the Dreads. They erupt behind him as he comes to a stop.

Spirit Drinker: Come on! I'll take on the both of you!

Spirit Drinker thrusts his hands out, firing bolts of ectoplasmic energy that Matt and Anya dodge. As Matt jumps right, he fires his Techno Grapple, catching the monster's wrist.

Matt: I generally prefer to leave the puns to the others, but you simply need more shock value to beat us.

He pulls the trigger, and electricity surges into the monster, creating an explosion that sends it tumbling backwards. Anya takes this as her cue and races in, summoning her Input Staves.

Anya: You're through!

Spirit Drinker frantically waves his arms for her to stop. She ignores the plea, but she cannot ignore the warp-portal that materializes between her and the Spirit Drinker. Tem-Tar steps through and fires a blast from his nanite tube, directly at her feet. She stops, barely avoiding the blast. She glares balefully at Tem-Tar.

Tem-Tar: Ah, Anya... You might want to reconsider attacking Spirit Drinker. True, he's not very strong on his own-

Spirit Drinker: HEY!

Tem-Tar: -BUT, if you finish him off, all the souls he's absorbed will die as well... Including your precious Daniel.

Anya: WHAT?

Spirit Drinker pulls himself up.

Spirit Drinker: Yeah, that's right! You kill me, and you can kiss your old friend goodbye all over again! And this time, it'll be for keeps!

Anya's grip tightens on her Input Staves. Tem-Tar obligingly steps aside, giving her a clear view of Spirit Drinker.

Tem-Tar: You let him die once... Will you do that again? I wonder...

Matt: ANYA! Don't listen to him! This is an obvious trap!

Anya: I... I know...

Riding their Cycles, Jake and Walter charge towards Spirit Drinker. Anya fkicks her wrists and sends her Input Staves out, into the spokes of both Cycles. The Cycles stop violently and throw the two Rangers to the ground. Slowly, Anya turns and faces the others.

Anya: But he's right. I cannot... WILL not... Allow Daniel to die again!

Jeremy, Cindy, and Wendy run to join the others. Walter and Jake pull themselves up as the Staves fly back to Anya.

Jeremy: ANYA! What the hell are you doing?

Anya: Saving a friend! Spirit Drinker, return to Limbo and never return!

Spirit Drinker: Hmmmmm... NAH! I wanna see you fight some more!

Anya growls softly.

Wendy: Anya! Don't you see what they're doing?

She runs up to her surrogate sister and grabs her by the shoulders.

Wendy: This is insane! You can't give a monster a pass! Even if he did go back, there'd be no reason to assume that they'd even let Daniel return to him... Or that Daniel would want to!

Anya pulls free and punches Wendy in the stomach, doubling her over more out of surprise than genuine pain.

Anya: I know, my dear sister... But I do what I must... To save a comrade, I'd take any risk!

Cindy runs to Wendy and steadies her.

Cindy: But you're risking SIX more, and an entire world!

Anya: ...Yes, I suppose I am.

She draws her Data Ray. She fires at the ground.

Anya: Do not cross this line, my friends. If you do, I shall be forced to do something I will very much regret.

Walter: Anya! Don't forget... We helped avenge him! He's important to us, too! He brought you to us! None of us would be here today... None of us would be Rangers... If he hadn't saved you!

Jake: Wake up! You're being played! They're just trying to make us kill each other!

Tem-Tar: True, true...

Jeremy: Anya, we're not going to fight you. You're too important to this team to risk. Rangers... Stand down.

Jake: But we've gotta-

Jeremy: I said STAND DOWN!

Slowly, the Rangers drop their fighting stances. Warily, Anya relaxes slightly.

Jeremy: ...NOW, MATT!

Matt reacts instantly, firing the Techno Grapple again. The cable wraps around Anya's torso, and with a powerful yank, he sends her flying through the air towards him. He leaps up and catches her.

Anya: LET ME GO!

Matt: Not until you come to your senses!

He lands feet first, holding her as she struggles to free herself from the Grapple line. Between it and his hybrid grip, however, she finds she has no leverage.

Spirit Drinker: Ummm... Was THAT a part of your plan?

Tem-Tar: Errr... No. No, it was not. Time to improvise!

Both Tem-Tar and the monster unleash energy blasts at the other Rangers, who take the hits and land hard.

Anya: Please, Matt! You don't understand what it feels like to lose your entire world!

Matt: The hell I don't.

Images of the Twins' parents and Ami flash through Anya's memory. The loss of Matt's original Ranger status. The machinations of Alphabet Soup. Slowly, Anya stops struggling.

Anya: Matt... I...

Daniel appears next to them.

Daniel: Anya, I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but it's wrong. I had my time and my chance... My story's done, girl. You need to let me go and do the right thing. If you let these butchers turn you against your new comrades, everything I and the others sacrificed for will have been for NOTHING! Absolutely NOTHING but ashes and dead dreams of peace!

Anya: Daniel...

Daniel: Do what needs to be done, Anya. My life... It means NOTHING compared to the countless others that you're fighting to save! Deep down, Anya, you know it...

He places a spectral hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Daniel: And I'll always be with you... In spirit.

Matt releases Anya, and she stands there between the spirit of the man that sent her to a new reality and the surrogate brother that helped give her a new home and family. Tears in her eyes, she nods. Turning, she channels energy into her Staves.

Anya: THIS IS FOR DANIEL!

She charges, Matt following her and changing his weapon to Melee Mode.

Spirit Drinker: Huh? What the?

Matt: ONE SWORD STYLE: CRESCENT SLASH!

He swings his baton, creating an arc of energy that slams into Spirit Drinker. Even as the monster is struck by this, Anya launches forward.

Anya: FEEL THE VENGEANCE OF AN ENTIRE REALITY!

Her staves fully energized, she punches hard, going right through Spirit Drinker. The monster goes flying back and lands at the base of the quarry, erupting instantly.

Anya: You should have left when you had the chance.

The other Rangers get to their feet and rush to join Anya, who sends her Staves away.

Anya: My... apologies. I was... Being selfish.

Walter: We understand.

The Rangers look at the crater made by Spirit Drinker. Slowly, spectral lights flow from the pit. As they surround the Rangers,n they reform... into people and aliens of all shapes and sizes.

Daniel: Now they're free, and so am I. Stay strong, Anya. Watch over her, won't you?

Matt: Always do. Wait... Scanning.

Matt scans the crowd of spirits, and sees a familiar face, over and over again...

Matt: AMI?

Several of the spirits, each identical except for clothing, nod gratefully. They fade away as Matt reaches out to them.

Matt: WAIT! AMI!

Daniel fades away as well.

Jeremy: Was that really a bunch of Amis we just saw?

Tem-Tar: Oh dear... It seems the time has come for the climax of our little drama!

Tem-Tar extends his nanite tube and fires a red one into the crater. It immediately multiplies and resurrects Spirit Drinker before multiplying his height. In seconds, the monster towers over the Rangers.

Tem-Tar: You can try to get answers from him if you like, Matt. After all, I planned for THAT, too!

Laughing to himself, Tem-Tar portals away.

Anya: It looks as though we're not done seeking spirits just yet! COMBAT ZORDS... MOBILIZE!

Matt: ROVERZORD MOBILIZE!

* * *

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay

In the Holding Bay, large metal rods extend from the ceiling and attach to the Combat Zords, locking on magnetically and lifting the battle machines off the ground. As this happens, the back wall of the Bay opens to reveal CV Transport. The Combat Zords are quickly lowered into position by the rods, MortarTread being placed into the alcove, BlastTruck in front of it, LightTank to it's left, and WeatherTrain to it's right. The platform for Razor Bat lowers slowly and latches onto the engines of CV Transport. The roof to the Bay slides down, forming a ramp. CV Transport revs up and rolls up the ramp, quickly reaching the surface. CV Transport begins rolling down the runway, picking up speed rapidly. It reaches the Quarry in seconds.

Jeremy: Let's go!

The Rangers leap up into their respective cockpits.

Jeremy: LOG ON!

Walter: Rock and roll!

Jake: Let's take this creep!

Anya: This time, there's no mercy!

Cindy: Who ya gonna call?

Jeremy: Launching Combat Zords!

Razor Bat detaches from the engines and flies off, while a ramp extends from the front of CV Transport. As it finishes extending, the Combat Zords roll down it and charge forward. Razor Bat, flying through the skies, attacks first, soaring around Kalask, who watches it with amusement, and then almost playfully tries to swat it from the air. Maneuvering it skillfully, Jeremy pulls out of Kalask's reach and then reaches for the transformation lever. He immediately pulls the lever down. The effect is immediate. The transformation begins by extending the engine thrusters out, revealing them to be the feet. They continue extending into legs. Next, the tips of the wings separate, revealing themselves to be hand weapons, which are easily caught by twin arms that come out of the sides of Razor Bat's main body and extend. The wings fold backwards from their midway point, while the Bat head cycles forward, becoming a chestplate. A new head rises from the main body, a odd mix of humanoid robot and bat. The transformation complete, Razor Bat lands on it's legs and stands ready for battle, weapons raised.

Anya: He tried to seperate us, so I say we fight him as one!

Jeremy: All over it! Let's bring 'em together!

The Cyber Rangers all nod and unsheathe their Data Blades as slots open for the weapons. They slide the weapons in, and their helmets all flash with the phrase "Megazord Initialized". Razor Bat flies into the air as it's legs fold in on themselves at the knees. The blade weapons return to the wings as the arms return to the main body of the mecha. The laser weaponry on LightTank retracts into various ports, while WeatherTrain closes it's weapons array as well. Blast Truck splits right down it's middle, forced apart by retrorockets. The two halves continue to race forward. They are joined by LightTank and WeatherTrain, which brace as Razor Bat flies down, back facing the ground, it's legs locking into the backs of the two mecha before they speed up, allowing BlastTruck to meet them at Razor Bat's shoulders. BlastTruck's halves moves in closer, revealing connector ports that lock onto Razor Bat and snap into place. MortarTread splits into two as well, the top half rocketing off and flying in behind Razor Bat as the treads and main body ride up the impromptu ramp created by WeatherTrain and LightTank. As it reaches the top of the ramp, it slams down onto the chest of Razor Bat, locking into place and revealing a stylized Cyber V logo. The other half of MortarTread begins a transformation as well, as the turret extends away from the remainder of the main body and turns around, revealing a helmet. The barrel rotates down the back of the barrel before the helmet snaps into place over Razor Bat's head. Finally, the combined machine takes to the air. The front ends of LightTank and WeatherTrain rotate forward, creating feet. The cab sections of BlastTruck move upwards as well, revealing two large metallic black hands. The missile launchers and missiles rotate and shift as well, forming massive shoulders. The remainder of MortarTread snaps into place on the back. The transformation complete, the new gestalt lands on it's feet and poses dramatically, raising and lowering it's fists as it's eyes light up green.

Cyber Rangers: CYBER COMBAT MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

The Cyber Rangers appear in a combined cockpit made of their five Vehicles' individual ones. Jeremy is in front, Walter to his left, and Jake on his right. Behind them are Anya, behind Walter, and Cindy, behind Jake.

* * *

A section of ash cliff slides away to reveal a futuristic hangar. Inside, Techno Roverzord waits diligently for activation. As the call is given, consoles within light up, revealing two seats, even as it comes fully to life and begins to roll forward. In seconds, it reaches full speed and blazes towards the park, arriving in seconds.

Matt: GO!

The two of them leap up and land inside the cockpit. They take out their weapons and insert them into the console before them, turning the handles of their weapons into joysticks.

Wendy: Transform!

They both pull the triggers on their weapons/joysticks. Immediately, the back half of Techno Roverzord extends out further back, forming legs, even as the sides extend outwards and the blasters on the sides fold upwards, forming arms and shoulders. The top of Techno Roverzord rotates 180 degrees as it suddenly turns around and drives in reverse. The speed is great enough to lift the mecha upwards onto it's feet as the front end launches it's primary blaster into the sky and fold the rest of its front end onto its back, revealing the robot's massive head, which loosely resembles the helmets of the Cyber Rangers. Finally, the primary blaster lands, pointing upwards, into Techno Artillery Megazord's right hand. Immediately, it emits a shimmering blue energy blade that solidifies into an odd crystal.

Matt: CV TRANSPORT... COMBINE! MODE THREE!

CV Transport revs forward and releases it's engines, which land in the hands of Techno Artillery Megazord. The Megazord leaps up and lands atop CV Transport.

Both: TECHNO ARTILLERY MEGAZORD... BLASTRIDER MODE... ROLL OUT!

Jake: So, you're STILL not done showing off, huh?

Walter: Like anybody's surprised...

Spirit Drinker: You cost me all my souls! You'll pay for that!

The monster thrusts out his hands and unleashes bursts of spectral energy.

Matt: Returning fire!

The cannons fire repeatedly, intercepting the blasts.

Wendy: Time to show this creep how a real fight goes!

She manipulates the controls, and CV Transport rolls forward, adding momentum to the cannon blasts. It doesn't take long for the cannon blasts to overwhelm the monster's own, creating an explosion that knocks Spirit Drinker onto it's ass.

Matt: You're going to tell me about those Amis, and you're going to tell me NOW! MODE FOUR! COMBINE!

CV Transport splits into multiple pieces. The cannons attach to Techno Artillery Megazord's arms, while the two halves of the front become shoulder armor. The back portion becomes foot armor, and the remainder attaches to the Megazord's chest, forming a stylized V.

Matt and Wendy: TECHNO RUSH MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

Jeremy: Okay, I'll admit... That's pretty cool. Time we got into this fight!

Cyber Combat Megazord moves to join it's fellow Zord.

Jeremy: Chest laser... FIRE!

Energy blasts from the chestplate of the Megazord, striking Spirit Drinker.

Spirit Drinker: OW! WAIT! If you kill me, you'll never know about the Amis! Think about it!

Anya: You just don't learn, do you? You tried that trick already and failed! LASER FISTS!

The Megazord's fists begin to glow with energy. It moves forward and punches with a right, and then a left. Both attacks land hard, staggering Spirit Drinker.

Matt: Anya's right. Even if you DID answer me, you'd probably lie anyway! I'll find out the truth on my own! It's time you said your final farewell!

Techno Rush Megazord releases it's cannons, which attach end to end. The Megazord slides the Techno Saber into the back of one cannon, and a massive blade of energy ignites out of the other end.

Both: BIG BANG SLASH!

Techno Rush Megazord brings down it's new saber like a hammer. The energy blade slices Spirit Drinker right in half.

Spirit Drinker: ACK! I'M GIVING UP THE GHOST!

He falls backwards and explodes as the two Megazords pose triumphantly.

Anya: Go join the dead you so loved to torment.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Thrak grabs Tem-Tar and lifts him by the scruff of his neck.

Thrak: You failed! All that plotting for NOTHING!

Tem-Tar: As usual, you're short sighted. I accomplished EXACTLY what I wanted to. Now the Rangers know there's more to the murder of dear sweet Ami than they realized, AND I've returned Anya's fire to her... She HAD been getting a tad mellow as of late. Now the Rangers will be more determined than ever to get rid of Kalask! All we need do... is lure him out to the Prime Reality again... And he and the Rangers will annihilate each other!

Thrak sets Tem-Tar down.

Thrak: You'd better be right, or YOU'LL be the one who gets crushed!

* * *

Location: Weapons Lab

Matt sits on a bench, discussing the recent events with Dr. Manx.

Matt: It could just have been a coincidence, right?

Dr. Manx: Perhaps but Kalask is a complicated individual. It might be that he specifically targeted Ami from the beginning. The fact that there were several of her inside the Spirit Drinker suggests a pattern, and an ugly one at that.

Matt: He's killing them. I don't know why, but he's after her. And there's nothing we can do to protect the ones that are left...

There's a knock at the door. They turn and see Jake standing there.

Jake: Errr... Listen... I know it's really bad timing and all... But I was hoping you two could help me with a little surprise...

* * *

Location: Rooftop of Fort Myers

As the night sky reveals the stars, Anya looks up at a passing comet.

Anya: Goodbye, Daniel. May your soul finally be at rest. I won't let your death be in vain. Someday, Kalask will fall, and the multiverse will have you to thank for it.

She turns and starts heading back inside. She doesn't see Daniel briefly appear and nod approvingly before vanishing for one final time.

END MISSION LOG

Next Time: Alphabet Soup is back! When their latest attempt to eliminate the Twins strikes Jake instead, he gains an entirely new personality... And maybe Wendy's heart! Is it a change for the better, or will it spell the end of his career as Cyber Blue?


	27. Jake Version 2

Previously, on Power Rangers Cyber V: Wendy has always been an expert in the history of the Power Rangers. In the aftermath of Matt and Wendy becoming the Techno Rangers, Doggie Cruger was successful in seperating the Ranger Project from Alphabet Soup. Alphabet Soup's leader, President Winters, harbors an almost insane fear and hatred of the Twins due to their status as Venjix Hybrids, and has sworn to control or kill them, whichever is easier. Jake has been pursuing Wendy's affections since he joined the Ranger Project; in spite of several genuinely thoughtful gestures, his behavior invariably sets things back to square one. Jake asked Dr. Manx and Matt to help him with a surprise.

* * *

BEGIN MISSION LOG.

Location: Unknown

President Meredith Winters observes footage of the Techno Rangers in action.

Winters: As you can see, they're powerful, brilliant, unpredictable, and in possession of the single most dangerous technology the universe has ever seen. Until recently, they weren't a problem, but with Kalask's arrival, they began to slip their leashes. And thanks to the foolish interference of Doggie Cruger, they've fallen completely outside the control of my organization.

She turns towards the one she is addressing. It's a man wearing an incredibly hightech suit of armor.

Winters: I want them back. That is why I've come to you. You're the best mercenary this planet has to offer. The armor's codename, and by extension, your's, is Mindscape. Understood?

Mindscape: Perfectly. I bring these two back to you, and the armor's mine to keep.

Winters: In addition to $100 million... $50 million for each of them.

Mindscape: Hmph. That much money, a bloke could retire in style. But tell me... These two've gone up against some tough customers, even Kalask himself. This armor's tough, but I don't see how I'll be able to beat both of them.

Winters: On your own, you wouldn't. But my organization has also developed a countermeasure to use against them.

A section of the floor opens up in front of Mindscape. A platform rises up, revealing a strange rod device.

Winters: This device will attach to your arm. Use it on them, and it will all be over. My Commandroids will also be at your disposal.

Mindscape: Sounds good.

He takes the device and attaches it.

Mindscape: But what about the other Rangers? If they interfere?

Winters: Avoid killing them if you can, but if it becomes unavoidable... Cruger can ALWAYS find replacements.

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V  
Created by Aaron Thall

Chapter 27: Jake 2.0  
Written by: Aaron Thall

* * *

Location: Weapons Lab, Fort Myers

Wendy is making adjustments to the Green Cyber Cycle as Jake stops by the doorway.

Jake: So, are our Cycles fixed yet, Babe?

Wendy: Considering what Anya did to them, it's amazing they didn't need to be scrapped. And don't call me that.

Jake, not taking the hint, comes on in.

Jake: Oh come on! How long have we worked together now?

Wendy: Too long?

Jake: ...Ow... I mean, we've barely even talked lately. I'm just trying to be your friend.

Wendy: As I recall, you very recently tried looking up my skirt.

Jake: Really, can you blame me?

Wendy: I believe I just did.

Jake: I mean, you're you. So beyond anyone's league... You really can't blame me for trying when you're so... so...

Wendy: Go on. Say it.

Jake: ...No. I like my teeth in my mouth.

Wendy: And they say you'll never learn.

Jake: But-

Before he can dig himself an even deeper hole, the alarm blares.

Wendy: Hold that thought. Preferably indefinitely. Let's go.

* * *

Location: War Room

The Rangers walk inside as the alarms are turned off. Sauder and Cruger watch the screen, deeply concerned.

Cruger: There's an attack in the park.

Jeremy: Kalask's at it again?

Sauder: No... It's the Commandroids.

The Twins both scowl at that.

Anya: It seems Alphabet Soup is ready to make it's next move.

Cindy: But why would they attack the public?

Matt: It's a trap. Alphabet Soup doesn't care about the public. They're after us.

Wendy: Then I say we give ourselves to them.

She punches her palm.

Wendy: With a heaping helping of pain.

Cruger: The Twins are correct. They're the obvious targets of this. The two of you should remain here.

Matt: Sorry, Sir, but we can't do that. If we don't show, they'll just attack here and put the entire base at risk. At least out there, we can isolate ourselves and draw their fire away from innocents.

Walter: Plus, we've never really fought the Commandroids before. We don't know what they can do. We need them on this one.

Cruger growls softly, then sighs.

Cruger: Very well. It's against my better judgement, so be careful. If it becomes too dangerous, pull out.

Jake: Not the first time I've heard THAT line.

Wendy elbows him.

Jake: OW!

Wendy: Mouth off. Ops ON.

Jeremy: Ready?

All: READY!

They all lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

All: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jeremy finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a red battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Red!

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

Matt slaps the backs of his hands together, then brings both hands up and does so again. As they seperate, he brings each around and punches his fists together. Bringing his left arm back, he thrusts his right hand out, forming a V for victory sign. He pulls this arm back as the other thusts forward, then turns, until his fist points upwards. His other arm shoots out to the side as his victory sign fingers come together. He brings his arm back and those fingers strike a button on his Techno Op.

Wendy slaps the backs of her hands together, then brings both hands up and does so again. As they seperate, she brings each around and punches her fists together. Bringing her right arm back, she thrusts her right hand out, forming a V for victory sign. She pulls this arm back as the other thusts forward, then turns, until her fist points upwards. Her other arm shoots out to the side as her victory sign fingers come together. She brings her arm back and those fingers strike a button on her Techno Op.

Twins: TECHNO OP ACTIVATION!

Matt finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a Purple and white battle suit around his body. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt and holster appears. The Techno Grapple appears in it. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Techno Purple!

Wendy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a grey and white battle suit around her body. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt and holster appears. Her Techno Lasher appears in it. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Techno Grey!

Sauder: ...Are those arm swirling moves REALLY necessary?

Cruger chuckles at that.

* * *

Location: Horizon Park

The Rangers teleport in, and immediately see the source of the chaos. As civilians run for safety, the Commandroids march, firing their blasters into the air.

Jeremy: Looks like we were right! They're just trying to lure us out!

Mindscape steps out from the trees.

Mindscape: And it looks like it worked. We're not here to cause trouble, Rangers. Just turn over the Hybrids and we'll be on our way.

Walter: You've gotta be kidding!

Cindy: We'd never turn our backs on our friends!

Anya: And no one comes after my family without paying a heavy price.

Jake: You want them, you've gotta go through US!

Mindscape: I had a feeling you'd say that. Ah well, I tried to be reasonable. COMMANDROIDS! ATTACK!

The Commandroids charge, firing at the Rangers with their blasters. Summoning their Data Shields, the Rangers charge into the thick of the battle. The Twins charge as well, changing their weapons to Melee Mode. It takes no time at all for the Rangers to split up. Jeremy's shield deflects two more blasts from a Commandroid as he draws his Data Ray and returns fire, peppering his assailant and downing the robot. Not hesitating for an instant, he turns and fires at two more on the edge of the battle.

Jeremy: Keep an eye on the guy in armor! We still don't know what he can do!

Walter summons his Disk Launcher and fires virus disks at the Commandroids. Hitting three, their systems immediately go haywire. Malfunctioning, they look at one another, take aim, and fire. All three explode in a hail of friendly fire.

Walter: These guys sure ain't the Dreads, that's for sure.

Anya: They don't need to be! Don't underestimate them!

Anya dives between two Commandroids and does a splitkick, nailing both in the chest. The two robots stagger back, and Anya takes the time to draw his Data Blade. As the first recovers, she stabs it in the gut and pulls the blade back out in one smooth mission. As she pulls the Blade out, her elbow nails the second one in the hip. Off-balance, it can do nothing as she spins around behind it, grabs it in a headlock with one arm, and slashes it's chest open with her free hand. She drops the machine to the ground and looks for her next target.

Matt: We can't let them isolate us! Stay together and stay on your guard!

Cindy: Right!

The two of them dive right as several Commandroids fire at them. Cindy's Protection Shield appears, creating a force field around the both of them. Using it as a distraction, Matt leaps up, charging his Techno Grapple to full power.

Matt: TECHNO FIRESTORM!

The grapple swings over his head several times, bursting into flames. As it flies out in a wider circle, it creates a gigantic blaze that vaporizes the Commandroids. Matt lands feet first and nods at Cindy.

Matt: Thanks for the assist.

Cindy: Anytime!

Nearby, Jake and Wendy each polish off some Commandroids, then turn, seeing Mindscape watching with keen interest.

Mindscape: Looks like you'll be the first one I dance with sweetheart.

Jake: Now hold on, creep. You've gotta deal with me, too, so-

Mindscape: Oh shut up.

Mindscape fires a blast from his armor's gauntlet, and strikes Jake hard. Jake goes flying and lands in a heap on the ground.

Wendy: JAKE!

Mindscape: Forget him, sweetheart. I've been sent by Alphabet Soup to bring you in. And you're gonna come along nice and peaceful, too.

Wendy: Like hell I am.

Mindscape: Who said you had a choice?

He holds up his left wrist.

Mindscape: You see this little device of mine? Their techies made it just for you and your brother. It recreates something I know you're familiar with. You could call it a piece of Ranger history.

He swings his arm up into the air, activating the device. To Wendy's absolute horror, she sees a swarm of shaped energy fly into the sky. All the energy shapped in a stylized "Z".

Wendy: That... That's not possible!

Mindscape: Oh, I'm afraid it's very possible. Zedd Waves, I think they're called. Oh, they're not the real deal, mind you, but they're the next best thing. One hit of this, and you'll be singing as very different tune, Pretty Bird.

Wendy takes a step backwards. She almost seems to tremble a bit.

Wendy: You're bluffing!

Mindscape: Am I?

He swings his arm, unleashing a torrent of Zedd Waves. Wendy dives frantically to the right, barely avoiding the burst of energy.

Mindscape: If I'm bluffing, why are you so afraid of them?

He swings his arm again. Wendy leaps up over the Waves and grabs a large branch. Swinging, she spins herself up and plants her feet on the branch. She breathes a sigh of relief.

Wendy: Too close! Way too close!

Jake: STOP IT!

Jake grabs Mindscape from behind. The mercenary growls and easily pulls free. Turning, he punches Jake and shoots him point blank, raising multiple hits from Jake's suit. Jake falls to his knees, hurt by the barrage.

Jake: I won't... let you... hurt her!

Mindscape: As if you could stop me.

He kicks Jake right in the face, laying out the Blue Ranger. Casually, he sends another assault of Zedd Waves after Wendy, who drops out of the tree at the last second and lands in a roll. Crouching on the ground, she tenses.

Mindscape: Oh, relax! It won't hurt at all! Heck, once they hit you, you'll never feel anything again! You'll be a perfect little doll for the boss.

Wendy: That's not gonna happen! I'm free of Alphabet Soup, and I plan to stay that way!

Mindscape: What you plan and want is entirely inconsequential.

Mindscape fires at her again, but with his gauntlet this time. Wendy moves to avoid the barrage, but one blast grazes her leg, and she tumbles to the ground. Holding her injury, she hears Mindscape chuckle.

Mindscape: You sure talk a good game, but I WIN. Welcome back to the fold.

He swings the wand at her again. Under her helmet, her eyes go wide in absolute terror as they close in on her.

Wendy: NO!

Jake: LOOK OUT!

Jake suddenly moves, getting between Wendy and the Zedd Waves. Before her eyes, the energy strikes him, and his suit sparks terribly. As the Waves subside, Jake's suit vanishes and he drops, first to his knees, then onto his face.

Wendy: JAKE! Oh no... No no no...

Forgetting the danger and her injury, she rushes over to check on him. She turns him over and sees that he's unconscious.

Mindscape: Your last mistake, babe.

He raises his wand to fire again, but it beeps.

Mindscape: Blast it, out of power! You got lucky, girl, but this isn't over! Commandroids! Fall back!

There's a flash of light, and Mindscape vanishes. The Commandroids vanish as well. Out of enemies, the other Rangers rush over to join Wendy and Jake.

Cindy: What happened? How is he?

Slowly, Jake begins to stir.

Wendy: He took a hit meant for me... Be careful, if he was hit with what those beams were supposed to be...

Jake opens his eyes.

Jake: Hey, why am I on the ground?

He sits up and shakes his head.

Jake: Wendy, are you okay?

She nods.

Wendy: Are you?

Jake: Oh, you DO care.

Walter: Yeah, he's fine.

Jeremy: We should still have him checked out, just to be safe. Let's go.

* * *

Location: Unknown

Mindscape stands at attention as Winters glares at him balefuly.

Winters: You botched the job completely!

Mindscape: That lovesick fool got in the way of my shot. It won't happen again.

Winters: That's not the point. Those artificial Zedd Waves were specifically calibrated to affect Hybrids. We have no idea what effect they could have on a normal human! Recharge your weapon. You'll need to try again. I want the hybrids in custody by the end of the day, do you understand me?

Mindscape: Consider it done.

* * *

Location: Weapons Lab, Fort Myers

Jake sticks his head in the door as Wendy wraps up repairs on the damaged Cyber Cycles.

Jake: Mind if I come in?

Wendy: Jake, you should be in bed.

Jake waves the notion off.

Jake: Aw, the docs said I was fine, so it's no big deal. Besides, I was way more worried about you.

He steps inside.

Jake: That guy in the armor really had you spooked. Why? What is it?

Wendy sighs and sets down her tools. She removes her safety goggles and looks at Jake.

Wendy: It was one of the darkest days in Ranger history... Lord Zedd created a monster called Beamcaster that used hypnotic energy called Zedd Waves. Anyone he hit with them became a mindless slave. He was completely unstoppable. Even the Rangers were helpless before him. He beat them easily and made them slaves to Lord Zedd. He was only stopped because some of the Rangers' friends found a device that the Blue Ranger had built... They used to to free the Rangers, who, in turn, destroyed Beamcaster before he could put them under again.

She rubs her eyes with her finger and thumb.

Wendy: Ever since I decided to become a Ranger, the Zedd Waves have always been my biggest nightmare. They're something I wouldn't be able to fight... They'd make me as much of a flesh and blood robot as some people assume me to be.

Jake: And whomever gave this guy his armor knows that. They're trying to psyche you out. Look at me! I got hit with them, and I'm perfectly fine! And when that creep comes back, you can count on me to take him down for you. I won't let those monsters lay a finger on you, Wendy.

Wendy: Jake, I...

Jake: Come on. You are way too beautiful and smart to let them get to you.

Wendy blushes at that, then looks at Jake quizzically.

Wendy: You seem... different somehow.

Jake: Different good or different bad?

Wendy: Different good.

Jake: Well then, I might as well go with it. I kinda feel like a new me, anyway. So, what say we head out and take your mind off your troubles? Maybe a picnic?

Wendy looks into his eyes, as if seeing him for the first time.

Wendy: That... That sounds nice.

Jake: Great! I mean, I know you're way out of my league, but at least we'll have a nice time.

Watching from just down the hall, Walter's mouth drops. He turns and looks at an equally astonished Jeremy.

Walter: Okay, he's flirting with her and NOT putting his foot in his mouth. What's wrong with this picture?

Jeremy: I'd bet anything this has to do with those Zedd Waves he got hit with. We should talk to Cruger.

Walter: Definitely. It's creeping me out. He's being NICE. It's just not natural!

* * *

Location: Dr. Manx's lab

Dr. Manx looks over the data as Jeremy and Walter stand by. Cruger steps into the room.

Cruger: Report.

Dr. Manx: It's as we feared, Doggie. Jake's personality has definitely been affected by his exposure to those Waves. It didn't take over his mind, but it created some kind of feedback in his helmet's psi-shields. It looks like Winters' familiarity with the Project's tech is allowing this weapon to circumvent all the precautions against mind control that were built into the helmets.

Walter: He's being polite. No crassness at all. It's sick and wrong, I tell you. It's wrongsick.

Jeremy: Well, this could be a good thing. A more agreeable Jake would be easier to work with in the field.

Cruger: Perhaps, but it wouldn't be right. Kat, begin looking for a way to reverse the effect. In the meantime, we need to make sure there aren't any lingering sideeffects. It's time we put him to the test.

* * *

Location: Rooftop

Under a cloudless sky, Jake and Wendy are having that impromptu picnic. They're both lying under the sun, relaxing.

Jake: I'm sorry it's nothing fancy.

Wendy: No, no.. It's fine. Better than fine. It's just... Usually, you've put your foot in your mouth by now, or called me "Brain Babe", or something inane like that. You've definitely changed... I like it.

Jake: I'm glad. Seeing you smile always brightens my day. I hate to use a corny line like this, but you do look like an angel when you're happy.

Wendy: And when I'm not?

Jake: An unhappy angel.

She laughs at that. He puts his hand on her's, and she grasps his.

Jake: Maybe later we should hit the town. There's got to be at least one decent club in this city.

Wendy: Well...

A shadow looms over them. They turn slightly and see General Sauder, arms crossed, looking down at them.

Sauder: Taylor. You're needed inside. We need to make sure you're fully recovered from that energy. You too, Wendy.

Both: Aw, man...

* * *

Location: Training room

Jake and Walter, both morphed, stretch as they stand on opposite sides of the room. Standing off to the side are the other Rangers, Cruger, Sauder, and Dr. Manx.

Dr. Manx: So far, I've found no trace of side-effects. We've tested just about everything.

Sauder: Almost only counts in horseshoes, Dr. Manx. We can only be sure by testing EVERYTHING.

Cruger: Precicely. Jake, Walter, this is just for practice. But don't hold back.

Both: Right!

Both of them assume fighting stances.

Cruger: Begin!

They charge at each other. Jake raises his fist and swings, but Walter easily ducks under it. Jake turns and swings again, but Walter easily slaps the fist aside and lands a blow to Jake's chest, staggering him.

Matt: Interesting.

Cindy: Jake's not doing to well, is he?

Anya: No, he's not.

Jake executes a clumsy kick, but gets off-balance. Walter reaches over and pushes slightly on Jake's helmet. Jake falls back onto his ass.

Jake: I think that went well.

Dr. Manx: Looks like we've found the side-effect.

Walter: What, that Jake's fighting wouldn't impress a toddler?

Jeremy: If he went into battle fighting like that, he'd get slaughtered.

Wendy: Couldn't we do what the original Rangers did for Billy? Program fighting ability knowledge into his suit?

Anya: And if he were to need to fight without it?

Cruger: Sorry, Wendy, but it's obvious that we need to fix this immediately, and half-measures won't cut it. Continue searching for a cure, Kat. Keep me informed.

As everyone else files out of the room, Wendy glances back at Jake, who strikes a punching bag... and who gets smacked by the bag as it returns.

* * *

Location: Unknown

Mindscape chuckles to himself as his weapon's charge light glows green. He plugs it back onto his arm.

Mindscape: It's ready.

Winters: Excellent. I've had it recalibrated. It shouldn't affect the other Rangers at all now, so don't worry about them getting in the way. I've also taken the liberty of adding a secondary feature to it, should the need arise.

Mindscape nods.

Winters: Now get moving. By the time the sun sets, I want those Hybrids in my control.

Mindscape: Yes, Ma'am!

* * *

Location: Fort Myers

Jake is back on the roof, looking at the sky.

Jake: I don't get it... For the first time in my life, I'm happy... The girl of my dreams is finally warming up to me... And they want to change me back? Getting hit by that blast was the best thing that ever happened to me. So what if I can't fight? I can learn again!

Wendy: I thought I'd find you here.

He turns, surprised.

Wendy: Well, even if they DO find a way to turn you back, you don't have to. You've got a choice, and you've got every right to be who you want to be.

Jake nods at that.

Jake: And in the meantime...

Wendy: In the meantime... Like you said. Let's hit the town!

She takes his hand, and together, they head for the stairs.

* * *

Location: Dr. Manx's lab

Kat groans softly as she sees the results of her tests.

Jeremy: Dr. Manx? What is it?

Dr. Manx: I've found out more about Jake's condition. It actually seems to have a psycho-somatic quality to it.

Walter: It's all in his head?

Dr. Manx: To a degree, yes. The beams affected his agression, which is why he can't fight well. BUT, if this data is correct, it should be easy for him to return to normal on his own... He just has to WANT to be himself again.

Anya: Unlikely. He's been pursuing Wendy since the moment he came to the base.

Cindy: I get the feeling he'd rather give up being a Ranger than give her up. It's actually kind of sweet.

Cruger: Perhaps, but we can't afford to lose a Ranger to some romantic whim.

Cruger pulls out his Patrol Morpher and puts it in phone mode.

Cruger: Jake? Jake?

He growls softly.

Cruger: There's no answer.

Matt runs into the room.

Matt: I suppose this is a bad time to point out that my sister isn't on base?

Jeremy taps the comm button on his Cyber Op.

Jeremy: Jake? Wendy? Do you read?

Dr. Manx: Doggie, I've just run a scan of the base. The Blue Cyber Cycle's missing as well.

Doggie growls deeply.

Doggie: Can you track them?

Dr. Manx: It seems they want privacy. Their trackers are offline. I'll keep working on it.

Cruger: Of all the foolish, idiotic stunts...

Anya: They've completely forgotten about that Alphabet Soup operative! If they're alone in the city...

Cruger: RED ALERT! FIND THEM!

The alarms blare.

* * *

Location: Horizon Lake

Holding hands, Jake and Wendy walk along the edge of the lake, enjoying each other's company.

Jake: And then the guy looks at me and says "Well, how was I supposed to know that was a toupee?".

Wendy laughs.

Wendy: That can't be a true story.

Jake: All true. Every word. Except the parts I made up.

She turns around to face him.

Wendy: And which parts would those be?

Jake: Everything after "Want to hear a funny true story?"

He grins as she laughs again. Slowly, he leans in to kiss her.

Mindscape: Well well well, looks like we're interrupting something private!

Both of them turn, startled, as Mindscape appears with a squad of Commandroids.

Jake: YOU!

Mindscape: Looks like you're just fine after taking that blast, kid. Now step aside. My business is with your girlfriend.

Jake: You're not gonna get near her!

Mindscape: You two just don't learn... ATTACK!

Jake lifts his left arm to chest level while he raises and pulls back his right arm, palm facing out. He shoves his right arm forward, pushing the "disk" into the Cyber Op.

Jake: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Wendy slaps the backs of her hands together, then brings both hands up and does so again. As they seperate, she brings each around and punches her fists together. Bringing her right arm back, she thrusts her right hand out, forming a V for victory sign. She pulls this arm back as the other thusts forward, then turns, until her fist points upwards. Her other arm shoots out to the side as her victory sign fingers come together. She brings her arm back and those fingers strike a button on her Techno Op.

Wendy: TECHNO OP ACTIVATION!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Wendy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a grey and white battle suit around her body. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt and holster appears. Her Techno Lasher appears in it. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Techno Grey!

Wendy: Let's go!

She and Jake charge forward to meet the Commandroids. She immediately punches the nearest one and spins, kicking a second. Drawing her Techno Lasher, she slings her energy whip around and nails three more trying to sneak up on her.

Mindscape: Not bad...

Jake grabs the arm of the nearest Commandroid and tries to flip him. However, he lacks the proper leverage, and the Commandroid grabs him. Slamming him to the ground, the Commandroid holds Jake down. Several more rush to join him.

Mindscape: That, however, is just sad. What's the matter, Blue? Forget how to fight?

Wendy: Why? Is that a problem? I thought you preferred picking on girls!

Mindscape turns and fires a blast of Zedd Waves at Wendy. She leaps to the left, avoiding the waves, and readies her Techno Lasher to counter. However, several Commandroids begin firing at her, spoiling her aim and raising sparks as their blasts hit home.

Mindscape: My thanks, soldiers! Now, before I deal with the little filly, I think I'll correct a mistake I made earlier today...

He turns towards Jake, who struggles in vain to get up.

Mindscape: Like my boss said, Cruger can ALWAYS find himself a NEW Blue Ranger...

He aims his gauntlet and charges it up.

Mindscape: Bye bye, Blue Ranger.

Jake: You lousy-!

Wendy, seeing this, swings her Techno Lasher, swatting aside the Commandroids firing at her. Holstering it, she runs towards Mindscape.

Wendy: HANG ON, JAKE! I'M COMING! JUST HANG ON!

Mindscape finishes charging his gauntlet just as Wendy gets in range to deliver a punishing blow to his skull.

Mindscape: JUST KIDDING!

Mindscape unexpectedly turns and, in one smooth motion, swings the wand device, unleashing the Zedd Waves. At nearly point-blank range, Wendy cannot avoid them this time.

Wendy: NO!

The Zedd Waves swarming around her, Wendy's momentum slowly dies down, her fist stopping less than an inch from Mindscape's face. There is no sound as the Waves fade. One heartbeat. Then another. Finally, her fist unclenches, she raises her other arm up, and her entire body straightens up.

Wendy (monotone): Hail Lord Zedd... Hail Lord Zedd...

Jake: NOOOOO!

Mindscape: Hmmm... A bit too literal, my dear. And besides, Zedd's dust in the wind. Why not just say "I hear and obey"?

Wendy (monotone): I hear and obey... I hear and obey...

Jake: LET HER GO!

He struggles, but gets nowhere. One Commandroid cracks him in the head with the butt of his rifle.

Commandroid: Settle down!

Mindscape circles the mesmerized Wendy, admiring his handiwork.

Mindscape: Not bad. Not bad at all. Now be a dear and remove that helmet. I want to see that pretty face of your's.

Wendy (monotone): Helmet off.

Her helmet vanishes in a burst of binary code, revealing her face. Her glasses atop her head, she'd seem perfectly fine. But there is no expression on her face, and her eyes are dull and lifeless.

Wendy (monotone): I hear and obey.

Mindscape caresses her cheek. Casually, he taps a communications port on his helmet.

Mindscape: Reporting in. I've successfully subdued the girl. The spitfire's officially been extinguished.

Winters (over comm, voice electronically altered): Excellent. And the Rangers?

Mindscape: Only one here is Blue, and it looks like the beam did something to him. Boy can't fight worth a damn.

Winters (over comm, voice electronically altered): Unfortunate, but I'm sure Cruger will get him fixed eventually. Bring the girl to me at once.

Mindscape: Now hold on... I've been thinking, and I was wondering... She does whatever I say, she never talks back, and she's absolutely beautiful, too. She'd make the perfect bride. What say I wave the bounty on her and just keep her for myself?

Winters (over comm, voice electronically altered): Hmmm... An interesting proposal. Certainly, the girl deserves such a hellish fate for crossing me. Very well. Bring her in, and after she's... sterilized... she'll be all your's. God help her.

Jake, hearing this, grows livid and struggles anew.

Jake: You filthy piece of garbage! Don't you even THINK about touching her!

Mindscape: Oh please... If you could do anything about it, you already would've. Now say goodbye to your girlfriend, kid. You'll never see her again. Commandroids! Escort my future bride back home. She needs to be duly processed, after all.

Commandroids: Yes, Sir!

Mindscape: Go with them, my lovely. I'll be along shortly.

Wendy (monotone): I hear and obey...

Wendy turns and begins walking, the Commandroids guiding her away.

Jake: No! WENDY! YOU'VE GOT TO WAKE UP!

Mindscape: She can't hear you anymore. Oh, she's still awake in there, somewhere. Maybe. But she'll be an obediant doll for the rest of her life. Exquisite.

Jake watches as Wendy begins moving farther away. The further away she gets, the angrier he becomes.

Jake (thinking): This is all my fault! She got blasted trying to protect me! And where the hell did I get off thinking I could protect her when I couldn't fight?

He clenches his fists as his frustration mounts.

Jake (thinking): What good is it to have her love if I lose her like this? I'd rather she hate me if it meant she was okay! Damnit, I can't do this! I need to be the old me! I NEED THE OLD ME BACK... NOW!

Jake roars with effort and, miraculously, shoves the Commandroids off of him. Drawing his Data Blade, he spins and slashes the three that had been holding him before angling his body and rolling to his feet. Not stopping to catch his breath, he charges at Mindscape, who can't believe what's happening.

Mindscape: What the? How'd you?

Jake: VICTORY SLASH!

He slams the Data Blade into Mindscape at full power, damaging the mercenary's armor. As the gun-for-hire falls back, Jake reaches out and snatches the Z-Wave Generator off of his arm.

Jake: This thing's got to go!

He tosses it into the air and draws his Data Ray. Taking careful aim, he fires three quick shots. The first bisects it, and the other two vaporize the halves.

Jake: Good riddance!

Nearby, Wendy staggers as the Z-Wave energy suddenly vanishes from her mind. Exhausted from the experience, she begins to fall. Seeing this, Jake runs over, shooting the remaining Commandroids casually. At the last second, he gets under her and catches her. Holding her in his arms, he looks at her face as she begins to stir.

Wendy (groggy): J-Jake? Is that you?

Jake: The one and only, Babe. Sorry to keep you waiting.

Wendy: You're... you again.

Jake: Same to you. Gotta say, did NOT like the monotone.

He sets Wendy down.

Jeremy: GUYS! Are you two okay?

The other Rangers run to join their friends.

Anya: What were you two THINKING?

Jake: That it's akward to find privacy in a military base when you want to do something that requires privacy?

Wendy turns beet red.

Wendy: HELMET ON! BACK TO ACTION!

Her helmet rematerializes.

Wendy: We did no such things! Woah...

She loses her balance, and Matt catches her.

Matt: We saw the tail end of that exchange. She must still be weak from the beam's effect.

Jeremy: Matt, watch her. We'll handle this psycho.

Mindscape, holding his ribs, staggers forward.

Mindscape: I won't... get beaten... by some lovesick teenager!

Jake: You already have! Errr... I mean... Cyber Blaster time!

Walter attaches his Disk Launcher to Jake's Output Cannon. Anya's Input Staves attach to ports on both sides of the Cannon, even as Cindy's Protection Shield links to Walter's Launcher. Finally, Jeremy's blade retracts into it's hilt partially, before he places it between the staves' housings. The transformation complete, Jeremy levels the Cyber Blaster before him, the others bracing him. Walter and Anya on his right, Jake and Cindy on his left.

Jeremy: FIRE!

The Cyber Blaster unleashed a spiraling beam of their five colors. The beam slams into Mindscape, and the mercenary falls backwards, his armor exploding all around him.

Jake: Guess that's that!

Mindscape: I'm... Not... Dead yet...

Staggering to his feet, the badly injured mercenary quickly taps a command into his gauntlet.

Mindscape: I hate to do this... But I'm not going anywhere without the Hybrids!

He taps one final button... And begins to grow. In seconds, he towers over the Rangers, his armor repairing itself in the process.

Matt: Alphabet Soup must have gained access to Kalask's red nanites, too!

He turns towards Wendy.

Matt: Sis, are you up to this?

Wendy: I think so...

Jake: No worries! We'll nail this creep fast, and then we can get back to that date!

The other Rangers exchange knowing glances.

Jake: COMBAT ZORDS MOBILIZE!

Matt: ROVERZORD MOBILIZE!

* * *

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay

In the Holding Bay, large metal rods extend from the ceiling and attach to the Combat Zords, locking on magnetically and lifting the battle machines off the ground. As this happens, the back wall of the Bay opens to reveal CV Transport. The Combat Zords are quickly lowered into position by the rods, MortarTread being placed into the alcove, BlastTruck in front of it, LightTank to it's left, and WeatherTrain to it's right. The platform for Razor Bat lowers slowly and latches onto the engines of CV Transport. The roof to the Bay slides down, forming a ramp. CV Transport revs up and rolls up the ramp, quickly reaching the surface. CV Transport begins rolling down the runway, picking up speed rapidly. It reaches the park in seconds.

The Cyber Rangers leap up and enter their cockpits.

Jeremy: LOG ON!

Walter: You mess with our friend, you pay the price!

Jake: Nobody messed with Wendy but me... I mean... Oh, nevermind...

Anya: Your mind controlling days are over!

Cindy: Let's just start hitting him already!

Jeremy: Launching Combat Zords!

Razor Bat detaches from the engines and flies off, while a ramp extends from the front of CV Transport. As it finishes extending, the Combat Zords roll down it and charge forward.

* * *

A section of ash cliff slides away to reveal a futuristic hangar. Inside, Techno Roverzord waits diligently for activation. As the call is given, consoles within light up, revealing two seats, even as it comes fully to life and begins to roll forward. In seconds, it reaches full speed and blazes towards the park, arriving in seconds.

Matt: GO!

The two of them leap up and land inside the cockpit. They take out their weapons and insert them into the console before them, turning the handles of their weapons into joysticks.

Jeremy: I agree with Jake. We need to end this fast! Form Cyber Artillery Megazord!

Matt, Wendy: BEGIN TRANSFORMATION!

They both pull the triggers on their weapons/joysticks. Immediately, the back half of Techno Roverzord extends out further back, forming legs, even as the sides extend outwards and the blasters on the sides fold upwards, forming arms and shoulders. The top of Techno Roverzord rotates 180 degrees as it suddenly turns around and drives in reverse. The speed is great enough to lift the mecha upwards onto it's feet as the front end launches it's primary blaster into the sky and fold the rest of its front end onto its back, revealing the robot's massive head, which loosely resembles the helmets of the Cyber Rangers. Finally, the primary blaster lands, pointing upwards, into Techno Artillery Megazord's right hand. Immediately, it emits a shimmering blue energy blade that solidifies into an odd crystal.

Jake: Our turn!

Lighttank, Weathertrain, Mortartread, and Blasttruck all form into their Cyber Combat Megazord modes. Techno Artillery Megazord's legs fold backwards as its arms return to the sides. The back section flips around. Mortartread locks into place around the chest and back; Blasttruck's halves attach to the sides; the remains of Techno Artillery Megazord's legs connect to Lighttank and Weathertrain. Finally, Razor Bat attaches to the back, its head sliding into the flipped section of Techno Artillery Megazord, before two projection blasters rise up from just behind the fists. In the cockpit, the Techno Rangers are joined by the Cyber Rangers. Jeremy in the middle with the others in back.

All: CYBER ARTILLERY MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

Anya: And for a little extra bite... HYPER RUSH MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

CV Transport turns around and runs backwards, blazing forward as jets from underneath raise it up. The rocket engines detach and reattach to the front wheels as it props itself up on it's former back. A panel on the new front rotates down, revealing a robotic face with yellow eyes.

Mindscape: Two on one? That won't help once I do THIS!

He taps a button on his gauntlet. Instantly, a new Z-Wave Generator materializes on his arm.

Wendy: Oh no! Not again!

Mindscape: Yes, again, Pretty Bird! You and your brother are coming with me, and you Rangers can't do a thing about it!

Jeremy: Just try it!

Both Megazord charge Mindscape, who chuckles.

Mindscape: I warned you...

He swings the Z-Wave Generator, unleashing a massive torrent of Zedd Waves that bombard the two Megazords. Both Zords stop in mid-stride, stuck. Explosions rock the cockpits, and both Matt and Wendy scream, clutching at their heads. Slowly, they stop, and both raise their heads slowly.

Matt (monotone): I hear...

Wendy (monotone): And obey...

Walter: Oh no! He's got them!

Anya: The Zords aren't moving!

Mindscape: That's right, Rangers. My boss altered the Waves. They won't affect normal humans, but they CAN freeze your Zords' programming! We know all your combinations! Now there's nothing you can do to stop me from taking the Techno Rangers away forever. Purple! Grey! Come to me at once!

The Twins slowly rise from their seats.

Matt (monotone): We are summoned.

Wendy (monotone): We must go.

Jake: NO YOU DON'T!

He and the other Rangers get out of their seats. Walter and Anya grab Matt, while Jake and Cindy grab Wendy. Restraining them, the Rangers struggle to maintain their grip.

Wendy (monotone): Do not interfere... We must obey the master.

Jeremy: THAT'S ENOUGH!

Jeremy pulls the Techno Rangers' weapons from the console and jabs them into their midsections. He pulls the triggers, and both their uniforms spark violently as electricity surges through them. Matt and Wendy violently demorph and collapse, Walter and Jake catching them.

Jeremy: Sorry guys, but it's for your own good.

Wendy (murmuring): Must... obey...

Walter drags Matt to his seat and straps him in. Jake straps Wendy into his own seat. That being done, Walter and Jake take the Twins' places at the controls, Jeremy reinserting the Techno Weapons into the console.

Cindy: We need to do something fast!

Anya: But what? The controls are frozen!

Jeremy: Dr. Manx! Are you there?

Dr. Manx appears on a viewscreen.

Dr. Manx: I'm here. You need to get the Twins out of there! The longer they're exposed to those Zedd Waves, the more likely it is that the effect will become permanent!

Walter: We're open to suggestions! The Zords won't move!

Jake: Wait... Doc... That surprise I asked you about! Is it ready?

Dr. Manx: Yes, but why would you ask about that?

Jake: That creep said the waves were programmed to stop all our combinations from moving... But I came up with a new one!

Cindy: Could that work?

They look behind them. The Twins are already beginning to stir.

Anya: We have no choice! Do it!

Jake: Just leave it to me!

He glances at Wendy.

Jake: Hang on, beautiful. I'll save you. I promise.

Mindscape: Give it up, Rangers! They're mine now! There's nothing you can do!

Jake: Fat chance! Here we go... Activate program! Codename: VICTORY!

Both Megazords' eyes flash and, before Mindscape's stunned eyes, they leap into the air and out of the range of the Zedd Waves.

Jake: COMBINE!

Hyper Rush Megazord seperates into several pieces. The feet become armor and attaches to it's fellow Megazord's feet. It's head splits down the middle and attaches to the hips. The middle section folds out, becoming a stylized V that attaches to it's chest. The arms attach together. Razor Bat's blades combine into the Aero Blaze with the Techno Saber, before the Aero Blaze is inserted into the back of the combined cannon-arms. A massive energy blade extends from the combined weapon. The new Megazord grabs the hilt of the Techno Saber.

Jake: VICTORY MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

Victory Megazord lands gracefully and seemingly glares balefully at Mindscape.

Mindscape: Oh yeah? Try THIS!

He swings the Z-Wave Generator again, and Zedd Waves bombard the newly formed Megazord. However, this time, there's no effect, as it advances on the mercenary and swings it's massive weapon.

Jake: Try the Victory Crusher on for size!

The weapon strikes Mindscape, knocking him backwards and damaging the Z-Wave Generator.

Mindscape: No! It's not fair! I had them! I had it all!

Jeremy: All you've got is a quick and painful end!

Jake: Damn right! Here we go... VICTORY SHOT!

Victory Megazord leaps into the air, the energy blade vanishing from the Victory Crusher. The Megazord turns the weapon around and aims it like a bazooka. It fires, and a massive energy V blazes forward, striking the mercenary full force.

Mindscape: I JUST WANTED TO RETIRE WITH A PRETTY GIRL!

His armor erupts, leaving a massive crater. Victory Megazord eschews posing and begins flying back to Fort Myers.

Jake: And don't come back!

Jeremy: Dr. Manx! We're done here! Please have the infirmary ready! We've got casualties!

* * *

Location: Unknown

Winters watches as Mindscape dies under the onslaught of Victory Megazord.

Winters: Unfortunate, but not unexpected. Getting those two away from the Rangers will be quite difficult. It might just be easier to kill them, after all.

She turns and looks at the far wall of the room, where an entire rack of Z-Wave Generators await use.

Winters: Then again, if at first you don't succeed...

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Kalask watches the Rangers' battle with Mindscape.

Kalask: WHO DARES INTERFERE WITH MY GAME? And with mind control, no less? How utterly unsporting!

The image shifts, showing a Commandroid.

Kalask: Tem-Tar! Learn all you can about these interlopers! They must not be allowed to destroy the Rangers! That is an honor I reserve for myself!

* * *

Location: rooftop, Fort Myers

Jake is sitting on the rooftop, looking up at the sky and reflecting on the day's events. He turns as Wendy walks up behind him.

Wendy: May I join you?

Jake nods, and Wendy sits down next to him.

Jake: I'm sorry I had to go back to my old self.

Wendy: No... No, I'm the one that was wrong, Jake. You need to be who you are, and I had no right to take advantage of your condition.

Jake: But you liked me better as New Jake.

Wendy: There never was a New Jake. You and he are the same guy. He's just a little more polished, that's all. Listen...

Jake: Yeah?

Wendy: I've... I've treated you pretty badly now and again, and I'm sorry. One minute I'm leaning on you, the next I'm pushing you away... But you've always been consistent. Any time I need you, you're there... Helping me discover the city... Saving my life... You rescued Matt from Tem-Tar just because I was crying. You were willing to lose me just to save me today! You even designed an entirely new Megazord configuration just to impress me! But I've never been there for you. Not once.

Jake: So...?

Wendy: Don't you get it? You said that I was out of your league, but that isn't it... You deserve BETTER than me, Jake. You deserve to have someone who's there for you no matter what. Not some fair-weather girl... like me.

She looks away, ashamed.

Wendy: You should give up on me and go find the right person, Jake.

She looks at him again.

Wendy: Someone that will never forget the things you've done and-

Jake puts two fingers to her lips.

Jake: Shhh...

He removes the fingers.

Jake: You know something? You talk too much.

He leans in and kisses her. Under the light of the full moon, she returns it as they embrace.

END MISSION LOG.

Next Time: As Jeremy contemplates the possibility of a post-Ranger future, Kalask sends a future-predicting monster to make sure the Rangers have no future at all! Can the Rangers defeat someone that knows what they'll do before they do it?


	28. Foresight

Previously, on Power Rangers Cyber V: Jeremy and Cindy have recently admitted their feelings to one another and begun dating. Following a harrowing battle with Alphabet Soup, Jake finally won Wendy's heart. Kalask, furious that Alphabet Soup is interfering with the Rangers, ordered Tem-Tar to learn more about them.

* * *

BEGIN MISSION LOG...

Location: Jeremy's quarters, Fort Myers

Jeremy is sitting at his computer. On the screen is June, his old friend and ex-girlfriend.

June: Heard you've been pretty busy lately.

Jeremy: You could say that. It was bad enough when it was just Kalask we had to worry about... Now there's Alphabet Soup, too.

June: And your friends... They're okay?

Jeremy: Wendy's still a bit shaken, but she's tougher than she looks. And Matt... is Matt. He keeps his feelings to himself.

June: I'm not too surprised, from what you've told me about them. Living there their whole lives can't have been easy for them.

Jeremy: Nope. From what I can see, the Rangers are their whole lives.

June: And what about you?

Jeremy: Hmm?

June: I mean, since you joined the Rangers, it's almost the only thing you talk about. Well, that and Cindy. You used to do so much more.

Jeremy: Saving the world's a fulltime job. I mean, other than talking to you and my folks, there's not much time for anything else. And I can forget about a sports career... I might've been good at football, but if I were to try out now, the other players would either be afraid I'd morph or not want to hurt the guy who's saved the world.

June: I guess that WOULD be a problem... But really, isn't it time you thought about what you'll do when it's all over?

Jeremy: I... I haven't really given it any thought. It's been so crazy that-

June: Try, Jeremy. You need to put yourself first once in a while. You deserve to have a life and something to look forward to. Just.. Just think about it, okay? Gotta jet!

Jeremy: Later.

The screen turns off and Jeremy sits back.

Jeremy: The future, huh? Hmmm...

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V  
Created by Aaron Thall

Chapter 28: Foresight  
Written by: Aaron Thall

* * *

Location: Training room

Jeremy walks inside to see Anya in the midst of her usual training regimen, doing 2000 situps.

Jeremy: Hey, Anya.

Anya: Jeremy. Would you mind bracing me?

Jeremy: Oh, sure.

He gets down on the floor and holds her feet down. Anya grunts in approval.

Anya: My thanks.

She does two more and notices that he's distracted.

Anya: Is something troubling you?

Jeremy: I... I was wondering... Have you ever thought about what you'll do? I mean, once we beat Kalask?

Anya, still doing her situps, looks at him quizzically.

Anya: After? I make no such assumptions that that time will come.

Jeremy: You don't? But I thought-

Anya: I've fought him my entire life in one way or another. I know nothing but the battle, Jeremy. If the day comes when he falls, and if I manage to survive... Only then will I begin to entertain the notion of a new path in my life.

Jeremy: And you're okay with that? Just living for the fight?

Anya: It is what it is, Jeremy, but if it is not enough for you, do something about it. I've been told more than once that I lack balance in my life. I accept this. But you've known peace and tranquility. The real world. You know how to find the balance you seek, Jeremy, and only you can find it for yourself.

Anya finishes her situps. She gets up and reaches for a towel to wipe away the sweat.

Anya: Will you be joining me for my laps around the base?

Jeremy: Ummm... No, no... I've got something I need to do in town.

Anya: Very well then. If you'll excuse me...

She grabs a water bottle and heads out the door. Jeremy watches her go, then heads for the exit himself.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Kalask, sitting at his throne, looks at Tem-Tar with more than normal interest. Standing off to the side are Midnai, Thrak, and Emeralde, who also eagerly await his report.

Kalask: Speak Tem-Tar. What have you learned about these new interlopers?

Tem-Tar clears his throat and looks at his master nervously.

Tem-Tar: Ah, yes, the interlopers... Well, with our nanite spy in Fort Myers destroyed, we have no direct means of getting information from that quarter, and there have been no traces of those so-called Commandroids either...

Kalask: Tem-Tar... You're boring me.

He leans forward, his eyes glowing with energy.

Kalask: I do not LIKE being bored.

Tem-Tar: Oh, of course not, my liege. I am merely saying that I have been forced to rely on less reliable means than normal to gather information. Futuro! Come forth!

The room crackles with energy as Futuro arrives. Dressed up as a stage magician, Futuro sports a sickly blue-green pallor and a somewhat bulbous head, complete with a partially exposed brain and bug-eyes. He immediately bows.

Futuro: As I am summoned, thus shall I appear. Futuro, as always, at the service of the master.

Behind his mask, Kalask raises a bemused eyebrow.

Kalask: Futuro? The seer? Really? Have you already been reduced to relying on cheap parlor tricks to gather your intelligence, Tem-Tar? I must say, I'm less than impressed thus far.

Tem-Tar: No no, master! While it is true that his abilities are unorthodox, his information is always accurate! Futuro is never wrong! Tell them, Futuro! Tell them all you have forseen regarding this interference!

Futuro nods, and his head begins to glow with an unearthly light.

Futuro: The ones you seek are led by one used to wielding great power, and who is possessed of an even greater hatred. They have manipulated events from the very beginning, indeed, even manipulated your own actions to an extent!

Kalask glowers at the two.

Kalask: Explain yourselves... NOW.

Tem-Tar: I believe he's referring to the Dread Scout you sent to the Prime Reality, Master. As you may recall, it never returned, and it's last transmission gave us a location for the rebel Anya. BUT! It had also transmitted that it had been discovered, and there was a short amount of time where we had lost contact with it. It's reasonable to conclude that whomever is behind these Commandroids also used the Dread Scout to transmit that data to us.

Kalask: But to what end?

Tem-Tar: I wondered that as well, and went over our records. We sent Tigress to eliminate Anya and maintain as much as we could of the purity of your game. However, instead of her usual quick and efficient job, she came back barely alive. Unable to send her back until we arrived in the Prime Reality ourselves, all we had to go on was her report on the failed mission. She'd gone to the location and found Anya, but she was not alone. That fool General Sauder and two civilians got in her way. She killed the civilians, but Sauder had nearly killed her in turn.

Tem-Tar pauses, collecting his thoughts.

Tem-Tar: Yes, we'd assumed in the aftermath that the message had been a trap to eliminate the last of our advance scouts and protect Anya... And there, we were mistaken, Master. As you'll recall, the interference that brought these interlopers to our attention was directed against the Techno Rangers. Twice now, they've made attempts on them, but not the other Rangers.

Kalask: So that great hatred you spoke of, Futuro?

Futuro: It's directed at the hybrids, yes.

Tem-Tar: You targeted them for that reason... It's obvious that these interlopers are doing the same. And, if we assume that the message we received from the Dread Scout is connected somehow... Perhaps those two civilian casualties had some connection.

Kalask: Their parents. The nanite spy overheard them mention their parents' deaths, once. Oh, this interloper is a devious one. They manipulated Sauder, the hybrids, Anya... even me. Impressive, especially if they're aware of the potential of the Venjix technology.

Kalask leans back in his throne.

Midnai: It's all supposition. There's no direct evidence at all.

Kalask: I would disagree, my dear. It's obvious now that someone is playing a dangerous side-game to tidy the board without my permission. Tem-Tar, continue your investigation. If these Commandroids reappear, alert me at once. I want their leader identified and located as quickly as possible. Futuro, have you anything to add?

Futuro's head glows again.

Futuro: Only that, to end this interference, you will need to take an active hand to thwart them... Not once, but twice.

Emeralde: And what does that mean?

Futuro: Not even I can say.

Thrak: BAH! It's all gibberish and riddles! I say that if we want to stop these fools from getting in our way, we should put an end to the Rangers before they can! No Rangers, no more game!

Kalask: Blunt, but effective. Futuro, since you're here, go play with the Rangers for a bit. With your precognative abilities, you should present quite the challenge. If nothing else, after this detective work, it should be diverting to see just how far you can push them.

Futuro bows, and his head glows.

Futuro: I shall obey, my master, and soon I shall be meeting with their leader, simply by random chance. Wherever the portal opens... There shall the Red Ranger await a bad future indeed!

* * *

Location: Downtown

Jeremy exits a storefront, distracted by his own thoughts. He absent-mindedly checks his Cyber Op's digital readout.

Jeremy: Oh man! I'm gonna be late for the training drill!

He starts running for the parking structure, but stops as he hears the familiar lights and sounds of a Warp-portal opening.

Jeremy: ...Well, at least I won't miss the drill now...

He turns, just in time to see Futuro step out of the newly-formed portal.

Futuro: Ah, you must be the Red Ranger. Just as I predicted, we meet by random chance.

Jeremy tenses.

Jeremy: Who are you?

Futuro: I am Futuro, Kalask's precognative servant, here to test you and your powerful friends. I wil warn you, however, that I already know how this fight will end. You and your friends lying on the ground, and me without a scratch.

Jeremy: Well, I can't speak for my friends, but I'm in no mood for an overconfident monster!

He lifts his left arm to chest level while raising and pulling back his right, palm facing out. He shoves his right arm forward, pushing the "disk" into the Cyber Op.

Jeremy: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jeremy finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a red battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Red!

Futuro: I didn't need to see the future to know that was coming... But I assure you, it's a waste of time.

Jeremy: We'll see about that!

Jeremy charges at the monster and spinkicks. Futuro simply steps backwards and avoids it. Undaunted, Jeremy throws a roundhouse at Futuro's head, and the monster, yawning, casually ducks under the blow.

Jeremy: What the?

Futuro: As I told you, I see the future. I know what you'll do before you do.

Jeremy: Yeah, RIGHT!

He leaps into the air and draws his Data Ray. As he comes down, he fires several blasts at Futuro. Without even turning, Futuro points a finger over his shoulder and releases several counter blasts, each one perfectly intercepting his Data Ray blasts. A final shot nails him square in the chest, and Jeremy crashes to the ground.

Jeremy: Okay, maybe there IS something to that...

Futuro: Alas, if only you'd believed me sooner. You could have been spared the humiliation to come. Ah, wait... Your friends should be arriving in exactly eight seconds. If you care to wait...

Jeremy pulls himself to his feet, just as the rest of the main team teleports in and surrounds the monster.

Walter: Got here fast as we could, man!

Anya: FUTURO! He's a precog!

Jake: He's a whatnow?

Cindy: He can tell the future.

Jake: OOOOOHHHH... So, is he here to read us our fortunes or what?

Futuro: Alas, not as such, Blue Ranger. I am merely here to provide a challenge for you, and amusement for my master.

Futuro's head glows. In his mind, he sees the next wave of attacks. First Pink will try to hold him in a force field, then Yellow will attempt a victory slash. Blue and Green will fire energy attacks from their Cyber Weapons.

Futuro: Now, shall we truly begin?

Cindy: WITH PLEASURE! PROTECTION SHIELD!

She charges her Cyber Weapon and throws it. Futuro flies up, avoiding the shield right before it can emit a containment field where he'd been standing. He turns to see Anya, Data Blade drawn and charged, coming at him.

Anya: VICTORY SLASH!

Futuro alters his trajectory slightly. He avoids the slash and grabs Anya's arm. Without any leverage, Anya can't stop him from flinging her into Cindy. Both girls slam into a parked vehicle.

Jake: GET HIM!

Walter: Consider him got!

They fire attacks from the Output Cannon and the Disk Launcher. Futuro easily bobs and weaves through the barrage and lands right in front of both of them.

Futuro: Oh, that's just pathetic.

He points with both hands, and energy blasts strike both Rangers, raising sparks and propelling them through a storefront.

Jeremy: You lousy...

Jeremy summons his Scanner Blade and swings at Futuro, who effortlessly avoids each slash of the blade. He steps back, and his head glows again.

Futuro: Ah, the last two are arriving, and they'll attack from... BEHIND!

He fires two more blasts over his shoulders while ducking under another of Jeremy's attacks. To Jeremy's shock, he sees the blasts striking Matt and Wendy, freshly teleported in, having not even been given the chance to draw their weapons.

Jeremy: Unreal...

The Twins land hard.

Wendy: That went better in my head.

Matt: It appears sneak attacks aren't the way to handle this guy.

Jeremy: Well, I'm open to ideas!

He swings again, and once more, Futuro easily evades.

Futuro: Ah, my show is nearly at an end, Rangers, but I've time for one more display of power before I go!

Futuro's head glows, and all seven Rangers are lifted into the air telekinetically. Then, they begin to spin, as if caught in a cyclone. They become a blur to each other and any watching. After a few seconds, Futuro snaps his fingers and the telekinetic malestrom stops. The Rangers drop, unceremoniously, to the ground.

Walter: I... think I'm gonna... hurl in my helmet... again...

Futuro stands over the dizzy Jeremy, almost pitying the Red Ranger.

Futuro: And thus it ends as I predicted. Myself unscathed, and all of you on the ground. Now, I see no reason to remain, as it's not my destiny to put an end to you. Farewell, Rangers. While we will meet one more time, I don't see the outcome changing at all, do you?

A warp-portal appears under Futuro and he sinks into it. Jeremy's vision clears as the portal closes. Furious, he punches the pavement.

Jeremy: Next time, creep.

* * *

Location: War Room, Fort Myers

The Rangers watch the replay of the battle with Futuro, looking for some weakness. Cruger and Sauder observe as well, concerned about this new threat.

Jeremy: He predicted our every move perfectly.

Anya: Defeating him will no doubt prove difficult.

Jake: Oh please. One blast from the Cyber Annihilator and he's toast.

Matt: Doubtful. It takes several seconds to set up and he'd see it coming.

Walter: Cyber Blaster?

Matt: Same problem.

Cindy: Techno Thrust?

Matt: Faster, but if you'll recall, we didn't even get the chance to DRAW our weapons, much less form it.

Walter: How about a REALLY, REALLY big hammer?

There's a pause, and everybody looks at him, annoyed.

Walter: ...It was just a suggestion...

Cruger: There's only one real way you'll stand any chance of defeating this creature. Teamwork.

Walter: We could just step on him with one of the Megazords.

Everyone looks at him again, SERIOUSLY annoyed.

Walter: And that's my cue to shut up.

Jeremy: Teamwork is fine, sir, but we need a solid plan. As long as he can predict the future, anything we do will backfire.

Sauder: Too bad we can't just change the future then, isn't it?

Anya: We've faced long odds before. We'll find a way.

Cindy: Are you sure? I mean, sometimes we get kinda lucky, but this...

Jeremy puts his hand on her shoulder.

Jeremy: Cindy... You know we won't let him win.

Cindy: But every monster he sends is stronger than the last! Sooner or later... He'll win.

Jeremy looks her in the eyes.

Jeremy: Never gonna happen. But if we lose faith, we'll never beat him. Tell you what... No matter what happens... Tomorrow morning, meet me by Horizon Beach. Right at sunrise.

Cindy: But what about-?

Jeremy: PROMISE ME.

She looks him in the eyes, and slowly, she nods, conviction returning to her features.

Cindy: Sunrise. Okay.

Sauder: Unless anybody else has any thoughts...

They look at Wendy, who shrugs.

Sauder: Meeting adjourned.

* * *

As the team files out of the room, Jake grabs Wendy by the arm. Seeing that no one's looking, he motions for her to follow him down a side corridor. Quietly, they break away and duck into an unused office.

Jake: You sure were quiet back there.

Wendy: Sorry. This guy's got me stumped. Everything I come up with I immediately strike down for the same reason... He'll know.

Jake: Eh, it just makes the fight that much more interesting. Besides... I've got something worth fighting for these days.

He leans in and kisses her. She wraps her arms around him and kisses back.

Jake: His fortune telling must be rubbing off. I'm predicting several minutes of heavy breathing.

Wendy: You're bad.

There's a pause.

Wendy: You're sure nobody knows about, y'know... us?

Jake: Yeah, pretty sure. No idea why you'd want to keep it on the down-low, though.

Wendy: I dunno... It's just... I've always had my life under a microscope... I guess I just need something there nobody knows about.

Jake: Sure you're not just embarrassed about finally falling for my charms?

Wendy: That, too.

Jake winces playfully.

Wendy: Now, about that heavy breathing...

Several minutes later, they head back out the main corridor. Making sure no one sees them, they head the same way the others went. As they go, they fail to notice Walter watching from a distance, a curious look on his face.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Kalask applauds the efforts of Futuro.

Kalask: An excellent performance, Futuro. But what shall you do for an encore?

Futuro: I shall face them one last time. Whether they win or lose is entirely up to them...

His head glows, and he staggers, panicked.

Futuro: No! He is coming! HE'S COMING!

Tem-Tar bursts into the throneroom in the biggest hurry of his life.

Tem-Tar: Master! Master! I've just received reports from the nearest adjoining reality! He's back! He's decimating our forces there like they were nothing!

Kalask: So, he's finally tracked me down, eh? I can't say I'm surprised. Futuro, go to your next performance. Tem-Tar, begin planning a proper welcome for our soon-to-arrive guest.

Tem-Tar, Futuro: At once!

* * *

Location: War Room, Fort Myers

The alarms blare. It only takes seconds for the Rangers to arrive. Walter glances briefly at Wendy and Jake, but says nothing.

Sauder: Futuro's back. Remember, if you work as a team, your odds will stay strong.

Cruger: Matt, Wendy, we can't afford to take chances with this one. Go with the others.

Jeremy turns towards Cindy.

Jeremy: Remember... No matter what, we meet at sunrise at the beach. Okay?

Cindy: No matter what.

Jeremy: Okay, guys... Ready?

All: READY!

They all lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

All: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jeremy finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a red battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Red!

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

Matt slaps the backs of his hands together, then brings both hands up and does so again. As they seperate, he brings each around and punches his fists together. Bringing his left arm back, he thrusts his right hand out, forming a V for victory sign. He pulls this arm back as the other thusts forward, then turns, until his fist points upwards. His other arm shoots out to the side as his victory sign fingers come together. He brings his arm back and those fingers strike a button on his Techno Op.

Wendy slaps the backs of her hands together, then brings both hands up and does so again. As they seperate, she brings each around and punches her fists together. Bringing her right arm back, she thrusts her right hand out, forming a V for victory sign. She pulls this arm back as the other thusts forward, then turns, until her fist points upwards. Her other arm shoots out to the side as her victory sign fingers come together. She brings her arm back and those fingers strike a button on her Techno Op.

Twins: TECHNO OP ACTIVATION!

Matt finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a Purple and white battle suit around his body. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt and holster appears. The Techno Grapple appears in it. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Techno Purple!

Wendy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a grey and white battle suit around her body. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt and holster appears. Her Techno Lasher appears in it. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Techno Grey!

* * *

Location: Downtown

Futuro patiently awaits the arrival of the Rangers.

Futuro: Five, four, three, two, one... Now.

The seven Rangers teleport in, landing right before him.

Jeremy: Give it up, Futuro! You might be able to see the future, but you can't control it!

Futuro: True enough, I suppose. And as I've said before, I'm not even here to kill you, merely to amuse my master.

Jake: Well then, let's amuse him.

Futuro: And this is usually the point where you've taken to doing that amusing little rolecall of your's.

Wendy: Y'know what? I'm good with skipping it if it helps SHUT THIS GUY UP.

Walter: Wow. You have NO idea how hard it is to get her to forget about a rolecall. Seriously, we had to start just to keep her from begging us to do it.

Wendy smacks him in the head.

Walter: OW!

Wendy: Seriously, stop channeling Michaelangelo already!

Cindy: ...Actually, that was kinda true...

Jake supresses a snicker.

Anya: Focus, everyone.

The Twins unsheathe their weapons while the others summon their Cyber Weapons.

Jeremy: Rangers ready... GO!

The Rangers charge Futuro. He immediately ducks under Matt's grapple and sidesteps Wendy's lasher. With a casually shot beam from his left hand, he deflects the Input Staves. As the Protection Shield flies right at him, he casually turns, grabbing it and arcing it back around so that it slams into Cindy instead. Walter tries to grab the psychic from behind, but the monster flicks his wrist and Walter is telekinetically thrown through a car's windshield. Jake doesn't do anything fancy; he lets loose with a barrage of energy blasts that Futuro easily walks between. Jeremy slashes at an angle using the Scanner Blade, but Futuro twists to the right, easily evading the slash.

Futuro: Oh come on, Rangers! You're not even trying! At least make it a good show.

Walter: We're not performing for Kalask, you jerk!

Futuro's head glows.

Futuro: Oh, really? Let's see what your future holds. Ah, Green Ranger, your greatest friendship will be put to the breaking point.

Walter: Huh? What's that even mean?

Futuro takes advantage of Walter's confusion and fires a burst of energy that nails him, sending him crashing through a storefront.

Anya: WALTER!

She moves quickly, getting between Futuro and the downed Walter. Futuro's head glows again.

Futuro: And you, my dear, know full well that it will all come down to you in the end.

Distracted by the prediction, Anya can't stop Futuro from firing another blast. It strikes her in the shoulder and spins her around like a top. She lands hard, clutching her injury.

Wendy: THAT'S ENOUGH!

She charges the handle of her Techno Lasher.

Wendy: TECHNO KNUCKLE!

She thrusts her now-energized fist at Futuro, who easily grabs her wrist. He gets right in her face as his head glows again.

Futuro: You know fear, and you are wise to recognize it, for the NEXT time you fall under the spell, there will be tragic consequences.

Images of her brief Zedd Wave induced hypnosis flash through her mind. She freezes up for a moment, terrified at the prospect of going through that again.

Matt: GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!

He swings his Meele Mode Techno Grapple at Futuro, but the monster grabs his wrist as well. Futuro looks at Matt, his head glowing.

Futuro: Oh, don't worry. You'll be reunited with your precious Mai when you least expect it!

Matt: You lousy-!

Futuro unleashes a telekinetic blast, sending the Twins flying in seperate directions. Wendy slams into a tree, while Matt goes right through a parked car.

Jake: I'm getting sick of this guy!

Cindy: Let's tag team him!

Both Rangers draw their Data Blades and leap into the air. Futuro doesn't even look up as he reaches up and blasts both of them out of the air with another energy burst. As they land, his head glows and he looks at them, amused.

Futuro: It seems the two of you have congratulations in order. Interesting.

He turns towards Jeremy, who readies his Scanner Blade.

Futuro: And that just leaves you, Red Ranger. Let's see, what does YOUR future hold?

His head glows, but Jeremy isn't bothered a bit.

Jeremy: I already know what my future holds. The question is realy how much of a future YOU have!

Futuro chuckles.

Futuro: You want me to see my OWN future? I can already see all your attacks coming. Do you REALLY want the battle to be even MORE humiliating for you and your friends?

Jeremy: If you're already destined to win, you've got nothing to lose by taking a look.

Futuro's eyes narrow.

Futuro: Very well, Red Ranger, but you'll regret this decision!

His head glows, and he gasps in horror. He breaks the vision, just in time to see Jeremy slashing again. This time, his response is not timed perfectly, and the Scanner Blade finds it's mark.

Jeremy: What's wrong? Didn't like what you saw?

Futuro: It... It can't be!

He goes back into the vision. Bad move. As soon as he does, Jermey goes into a furious series of flashes, each striking the psychic. Futuro breaks the vision and backs away, badly hurt.

Futuro: I can't... I can't lose!

Jermey: Sure you can. I noticed that every time you tell the future, your head glows, and there's a brief instant before you come out of it. I just had to take advantage of that little window of opportunity! And there's one other weakness to your power.

Jeremy summons the Cyberrang.

Futuro: What? What flaw? My power is unbeatable!

Jeremy: Wrong.

Jermey leaps forward. Seeing the inevitable blow, Futuro raises both hands and grabs the Blade before it comes down. He feels a sudden burst of agony in his torso. He looks down, and sees that the fully charged Cyberrang Gauntlet has been slammed right into his stomach.

Jeremy: You might be able to see things coming, but if they happen too fast, you're still just as helpless as everybody else.

Futuro surges with energy and backs away from Jeremy.

Futuro: No... It isn't possible! I'm unbeatable!

Jeremy: Not anymore.

Futuro sparks violently and falls backwards. He erupts into a massive fireball as Jeremy turns around and walks away from him.

Jeremy: And stay down!

Slowly, the other Rangers gather around Jeremy.

Matt: Impressive. How'd you figure it out?

Jeremy: Simple. I already made plans to claim my future, so I wasn't distracted by all his predictions. I just stood back and watched how his powers operated.

Anya: Plans, eh?

A warp-portal appears before the Rangers, and Tem-Tar materializes within.

Tem-Tar: Futuro, you magical moron! I expected better from you! You're not even worth reviving!

He turns towards the Rangers.

Tem-Tar: But you aren't off the hook yet, either! GIANT DREADS! ATTACK!

A gigantic warp-portal appears, and several gigantic Dreads step through, ready to destroy the city.

Jeremy: I didn't need to be psychic to see that coming! COMBAT ZORDS: MOBILIZE!

Wendy: ROVERZORD!

* * *

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay

In the Holding Bay, large metal rods extend from the ceiling and attach to the Combat Zords, locking on magnetically and lifting the battle machines off the ground. As this happens, the back wall of the Bay opens to reveal CV Transport. The Combat Zords are quickly lowered into position by the rods, MortarTread being placed into the alcove, BlastTruck in front of it, LightTank to it's left, and WeatherTrain to it's right. The platform for Razor Bat lowers slowly and latches onto the engines of CV Transport. The roof to the Bay slides down, forming a ramp. CV Transport revs up and rolls up the ramp, quickly reaching the surface. CV Transport begins rolling down the runway, picking up speed rapidly. It reaches downtown in seconds.

The Cyber Rangers leap up and enter their cockpits.

Jeremy: LOG ON!

Walter: All systems go!

Jake: Ready as always!

Anya: Let's do this quickly!

Cindy: I predict it's butt-kicking time!

Jeremy: Launching Combat Zords!

Razor Bat detaches from the engines and flies off, while a ramp extends from the front of CV Transport. As it finishes extending, the Combat Zords roll down it and charge forward.

* * *

A section of ash cliff slides away to reveal a futuristic hangar. Inside, Techno Roverzord waits diligently for activation. As the call is given, consoles within light up, revealing two seats, even as it comes fully to life and begins to roll forward. In seconds, it reaches full speed and blazes towards downtown, arriving in seconds.

Twins: GO!

The two of them leap up and land inside the cockpit. They take out their weapons and insert them into the console before them, turning the handles of their weapons into joysticks.

Jeremy: It's time we show these Dreads the way out of town! It's Megazord time!

Jeremy reaches for the transformation lever. He immediately pulls the lever down. The effect is immediate. The transformation begins by extending the engine thrusters out, revealing them to be the feet. They continue extending into legs. Next, the tips of the wings separate, revealing themselves to be hand weapons, which are easily caught by twin arms that come out of the sides of Razor Bat's main body and extend. The wings fold backwards from their midway point, while the Bat head cycles forward, becoming a chestplate. A new head rises from the main body, a odd mix of humanoid robot and bat. The transformation complete, Razor Bat lands on it's legs and stands ready for battle, weapons raised.

Jeremy: COMBINE!

The Cyber Rangers all nod and unsheathe their Data Blades as slots open for the weapons. They slide the weapons in, and their helmets all flash with the phrase "Megazord Initialized". Razor Bat flies into the air as it's legs fold in on themselves at the knees. The blade weapons return to the wings as the arms return to the main body of the mecha. The laser weaponry on LightTank retracts into various ports, while WeatherTrain closes it's weapons array as well. Blast Truck splits right down it's middle, forced apart by retrorockets. The two halves continue to race forward. They are joined by LightTank and WeatherTrain, which brace as Razor Bat flies down, back facing the ground, it's legs locking into the backs of the two mecha before they speed up, allowing BlastTruck to meet them at Razor Bat's shoulders. BlastTruck's halves moves in closer, revealing connector ports that lock onto Razor Bat and snap into place. MortarTread splits into two as well, the top half rocketing off and flying in behind Razor Bat as the treads and main body ride up the impromptu ramp created by WeatherTrain and LightTank. As it reaches the top of the ramp, it slams down onto the chest of Razor Bat, locking into place and revealing a stylized Cyber V logo. The other half of MortarTread begins a transformation as well, as the turret extends away from the remainder of the main body and turns around, revealing a helmet. The barrel rotates down the back of the barrel before the helmet snaps into place over Razor Bat's head. Finally, the combined machine takes to the air. The front ends of LightTank and WeatherTrain rotate forward, creating feet. The cab sections of BlastTruck move upwards as well, revealing two large metallic black hands. The missile launchers and missiles rotate and shift as well, forming massive shoulders. The remainder of MortarTread snaps into place on the back. The transformation complete, the new gestalt lands on it's feet and poses dramatically, raising and lowering it's fists as it's eyes light up green.

Cyber Rangers: CYBER COMBAT MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

The Cyber Rangers appear in a combined cockpit made of their five Vehicles' individual ones. Jeremy is in front, Walter to his left, and Jake on his right. Behind them are Anya, behind Walter, and Cindy, behind Jake.

Matt: We're with you!

CV Transport turns around and runs backwards, blazing forward as jets from underneath raise it up. The rocket engines detach and reattach to the front wheels as it props itself up on it's former back. A panel on the new front rotates down, revealing a robotic face with yellow eyes.

Wendy: Hyper Rush Megazord... ROLL OUT!

They both pull the triggers on their weapons/joysticks. Immediately, the back half of Techno Roverzord extends out further back, forming legs, even as the sides extend outwards and the blasters on the sides fold upwards, forming arms and shoulders. The top of Techno Roverzord rotates 180 degrees as it suddenly turns around and drives in reverse. The speed is great enough to lift the mecha upwards onto it's feet as the front end launches it's primary blaster into the sky and fold the rest of its front end onto its back, revealing the robot's massive head, which loosely resembles the helmets of the Cyber Rangers. Finally, the primary blaster lands, pointing upwards, into Techno Artillery Megazord's right hand. Immediately, it emits a shimmering blue energy blade that solidifies into an odd crystal.

Matt: TECHNO ARTILLERY MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

The three Megazords stare down the Dreads.

Anya: There's about twelve of them! At normal size, they'd be no real challenge, but in the heart of Horizon...

Jeremy: Then we need to get them out of the city fast!

Walter: Leave it to me! WEATHERTRAIN! CYCLONE BLAST!

Cyber Combat Megazord braces itself on it's right leg. Charging it up, it unleashes a vortex that strikes the Dreads, pushing them away from the populated area. It takes several seconds, but the vortex soon herds the Dreads to the outskirts of the city. As it fades away, the Megazords move in and charge the Dreads.

Cindy: In for a penny...

Cyber Combat Megazord punches the nearest Dread, forcing it back. It immediately retaliates with a torrent of flames. Unfazed by the attack, the Megazord continues forward, striking the Dread a second time.

Jake: But we bring the pounding! LASER FIST!

The Megazord's fists glow with energy, and it unleashes two devastating punches. The Dread immediately erupts.

Matt: Not bad, but given the numbers, a more elegant approach might do a better job.

Techno Artillery Megazord charges two Dreads. It slashes at the midsection of the two robots as it moves past them, then turns and charges it's blade.

Wendy: DOUBLE SLASH!

The Megazord slashes down, then across. The two Dreads collapse and explode.

Jake: How the heck was that elegant?

Matt: I said a more elegant approach might do better. I never said I was going to USE such an approach.

Jake: ...Point.

Hyper Rush Megazord takes a blow to the chest from a Dread. It staggers back and raises it's arms. It unleashes a barrage of energy blasts that overwhelm the Dread, which explodes.

Anya: This is taking too long! We've only taken out a third of them. The Megazords just aren't agile enough for this kind of job.

Jeremy: Then it's time to change modes!

Wendy: Ummm... How about Victory Megazord? I mean, I know it's kinda overkill and all, but Matt and I kinda missed out on the fun last time. Y'know, what with the mind control and the electrocution...

Jeremy: For the last time, I zapped you for your own good!

Matt: You know she'll just keep nagging until we do it...

Wendy: It's true. I'm a nagging machine when I want to be.

Jake: Might as well, man. Kalask wants a show, I say we end it with a bang.

Anya: I agree. We cannot risk prolonging the battle. If these Dreads unleash their hellfire, it would be a disaster.

Jeremy: Okay then... Let's bring 'em together!

Cyber Combat Megazord glows and seperates into it's component Zords. Lighttank, Weathertrain, Mortartread, and Blasttruck all reform into their Cyber Combat Megazord modes. Techno Artillery Megazord's legs fold backwards as its arms return to the sides. The back section flips around. Mortartread locks into place around the chest and back; Blasttruck's halves attach to the sides; the remains of Techno Artillery Megazord's legs connect to Lighttank and Weathertrain. Finally, Razor Bat attaches to the back, its head sliding into the flipped section of Techno Artillery Megazord, before two projection blasters rise up from just behind the fists. In the cockpit, the Techno Rangers are joined by the Cyber Rangers. Jeremy in the middle with the others in back.

Jeremy: Phase two!

Both Megazords' eyes flash as they leap into the air. Hyper Rush Megazord seperates into several pieces. The feet become armor and attaches to it's fellow Megazord's feet. It's head splits down the middle and attaches to the hips. The middle section folds out, becoming a stylized V that attaches to it's chest. The arms attach together. Razor Bat's blades combine into the Aero Blaze with the Techno Saber, before the Aero Blaze is inserted into the back of the combined cannon-arms. A massive energy blade extends from the combined weapon. The new Megazord grabs the hilt of the Techno Saber.

All: VICTORY MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

Wendy enthusiastically looks over the data through her visor.

Wendy: Oh, wow... Jake, this is AMAZING! I never imagined we could form something this powerful!

Jake: Glad you like it. Now let's go kick some robutt!

Victory Megazord stands it's ground as the Dreads charge. Two punch the Megazord, which doesn't even budge. They strike several more times before Victory Megazord makes a move, swinging the Victory Crusher, it slashes three Dreads in half easily. Regrouping, the remaining five begin to charge up their hellfire.

Walter: We'd better make sure they don't hit anything!

Anya: Lifting off.

Victory Megazord leaps into the air. The Dreads look up and unleash their hellfire. The Megazord soars quickly and gracefully, easily darting through the barrage unscathed.

Matt: And now, dear Sister, I believe the time has come for the big finish.

Wendy rubs her hands together gleefully.

Wendy: Time to break Kalask's toys!

Jeremy: I couldn't agree more! VICTORY SHOT!

The energy blade vanishes from the Victory Crusher. The Megazord turns the Crusher around and holds it like a bazooka. It charges up and fires a gigantic energy V which streaks down and slams into the Dreads with explosive force. Victory Megazord lands a short distance from the Dreads, it's back turned to the evil robots as they fall in a heap and erupt into a massive fireball.

Wendy: That was AWESOME! Can we do it again?

Walter: We DEFINITELY need to cut back on her sugar intake.

Anya: You have NO idea... All things considered, she's actually relatively sedate right now.

Cindy: Well, now that it's over... Anybody else confused by those predictions?

The Rangers exchange glances. Their silence speaks volumes.

* * *

Location: Rooftop, Fort Myers

Watching the sunset, Jake wraps his arms around Wendy.

Jake: Some crazy day, huh?

Wendy: Yeah... Man, I'm glad Futuro's gone.

Jake: Ditto. But... what he said to you... Are you okay?

Wendy swallows.

Wendy: ...I froze out there, Jake. I thought I was done having to worry about those Zedd Wave devices, but if what he said is true... It's gonna happen again. And... And it terrifies me.

Jake: Don't let it. You know I won't let those creeps get their claws into you again.

He kisses her neck.

Jake: That's MY job.

Wendy giggles.

Wendy: Come on, Jake! You know I'm ticklish!

Jake: Oh, you are?

He begins tickling her mercilessly. She squeals and laughs uncontrollably for several seconds before they both hear someone clearing their throat. They stop and look. Walter stands off to the side, amused to no end.

Walter: Well well, well... So THIS is what you two've been sneaking off for. It's about damn time.

Wendy pulls free of Jake.

Wendy: Walter! It's... It's not what you think! We're just...

Jake: Just...

Walter: Relax. You two want to keep it on the down low, I can deal.

Wendy: Really?

Walter: ...No. Jake and Wendy, sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

Jake and Wendy exchange glances.

Both: GET HIM!

Walter runs for it as they go after him. He continues belting out the song and making kissing sounds as he heads for the stairs.

* * *

Location: Horizon Beach

Time: Dawn

Jeremy stands on the beach, watching as the sun begins peeking up. He checks his watch nervously.

Cindy: Hey.

He turns as she begins walking up to him.

Cindy: So... We made it.

Jeremy: Looks that way.

There's an uncomfortable silence for several seconds. Finally, Jeremy sighs.

Jeremy: Cindy... It's not easy for me to say what I mean sometimes... I mean, out there, saving the world... I can deal with that... The personal stuff, I stumble like I have THREE left feet. But please... Bear with me for a second...

Cindy: What is it?

Jeremy: When we first met, I felt something I'd never really felt before. And that feeling just got stronger over time. I... I never want to lose that feeling, Cindy.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls a small box out.

Jeremy: It's not how I imagined doing this, but...

He gets down on one knee and opens the box. Inside is a small diamond ring.

Jeremy: Cindy, we need to claim the future for ourselves... Once this craziness is over... Once we've stopped Kalask and saved the world... Would you help me build that future?

Cindy turns bright red.

Cindy: J-Jeremy? Are you... Are you asking...

Jeremy: Cindy... Will you marry me?

Cindy, shocked, covers her mouth with both hands.

Cindy: ...yes... Yes! Of course I will!

She darts forward and hugs him, tears of joy coming from her eyes.

Cindy: We'll do it together.

They pull apart, and Jeremy takes her hand. Gently, he slips the ring onto her finger. Still holding hands, they turn to watch the rising sun.

Jeremy: Well... That's ONE prediction down...

* * *

Location: Reality 000-0000-02

The landscape is a hellish wasteland. The sounds of battle fill the air. There's a terrible sound of rending metal, and a Dread collapses. It's destroyer steps over it's prone body.

Attacker: Well, that was easier than I expected.

He flicks his wrist and produces an aqua-blue gem out of nowhere.

Attacker: It's finally time. I'm coming for you, Kalask. This time, you're not getting away!

He slashes the air before him with the gem, and a tear in the fabric of space and time appears. Without looking back, he steps into the rift and vanishes. As the rift closes behind him, the extent of his rampage makes itself known... As the remains of hundreds of Dreads litter the landscape...

MISSION LOG INCOMPLETE...

Next Time: As Futuro predicted, he has arrived! There's a new player in Kalask's game, but will the enemy of their enemy become the Rangers' friend? Or will his presence herald a dangerous new chapter in their struggle against the arch-villain?


	29. The Winds of Change

Previously, on Power Rangers Cyber V: Kalask's quest to conquer the multiverse has caused him to face and defeat many teams of heroes. For some unexplained reason, Kalask seems to actively seek out and kill versions of Mai, the girl Matt loved and lost tragically. Kalask's minions noted that someone was coming closer to the Prime Reality. Love has been in the air among the Rangers, as Jake's finally won Wendy's heart, while Jeremy and Cindy have become engaged.

* * *

MISSION LOG CONTINUED...

Location: Horizon Quarry

The Cyber Rangers are running towards the quarry as fast as they can, leaving their Cyber Cycles behind.

Jeremy: Come on!

Matt (over comm): Sensors indicate that the warp-portals appeared about eighty yards ahead, guys. Proceed with extreme caution.

Jake: We're Rangers! We don't DO caution!

The Rangers quickly bridge the distance. Arriving just shy of the coordinates, they screech to a halt. To their shock, they see a horde of Dreads, all looking towards a cliff face. Leading them is Emeralde herself.

Cindy: They're... Just standing there?

Anya: They're waiting for something.

Walter: Whatever it is, it can't be good.

Without turning, Emeralde notes their arrival.

Emeralde: Leave this place, Rangers. My business is not with you this day.

Jake: Okay, how'd she know we were here?

Anya: The same way I would. A warrior's instinct.

Jeremy steps forward.

Jeremy: What are you doing here, Emeralde? What's Kalask's game this time?

Emeralde: There is no game today, Red Ranger. We await the arrival of one who seeks to interfere, and if you wish to survive to see the next round, you will take your friends and go while you still can.

Jake: Yeah, right! If you think we're just gonna let you run around the city, you're-

Jake doesn't get to finish his threat. There is a crack of thunder as the sky begins to turn dark. From out of nowhere, the wind begins to howl like the anguished cry of the mourning.

Emeralde: He's here.

She unsheathes her kitana and stands at the ready. The Rangers can only watch as, to their amazement, energy begins crackling in front of her. Slowly, it forms into an impossible rift in the very air itself.

Cindy: Guys, are you seeing what I'm seeing?

Matt (over comm): I'm registering a massive build-up in inter-dimensional particles. Whatever's causing this is unbelievably powerful. Be on your guard.

Anya: Always.

The rift grows wider, and suddenly expands into a portal. Emeralde braces herself as her quarry steps through. Under their helmets, the Rangers' eyes grow wide. As soon as he steps out of the rift, it seals itself. Holding up an aqua-blue crystal, the man flicks his wrist and sends it away. At least, they assume the being is a man. Wearing aqua and silver armor, adorned with a double motif of a fox and a cyclone, he glares hatefully at Emeralde.

Emeralde: Tornado...

Jeremy: Tornado?

Tornado says nothing, but he takes another step towards Emeralde, his every move full of hate...

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V  
Created by Aaron Thall

Chapter 29: The Winds of Change  
Written by: Aaron Thall

* * *

The mysterious man called Tornado takes another step, then pauses and looks at the horde of Dreads.

Tornado: I see you were expecting me.

Emeralde: And if you've any brains at all, you'll go back where you came from! You had your chance to best my master!

Tornado: Two problems. One, I never had a chance to have my final go at him.

Emeralde: And the second?

Tornado: You need WAY more Dreads than this if you hope to survive the next five minutes.

He sweeps his hand out, and a gale force wind suddenly blasts ten Dreads off the ground and into the air. Tornado closes his hand, and the ten Dreads crash down to Earth and explode.

Walter: WOAH! Did you just see that? What the hell did he just do?

Anya: That sound... He's controlling the wind!

Cindy: Well, he IS called Tornado...

Tornado: Let's go.

He flicks his wrists and kunai appear. He moves quickly, coming at Emeralde so fast that, when he slashes with the kunai, it's all she can do to leap back to avoid the strike. Undaunted, Tornado throws the kunai instead, peppering the Dreads with the blade weapons. Several fall.

Tornado: You've grown SOFT, Emeralde! Your skills have diminished since last we danced!

Emeralde: LIAR! I'm more powerful than ever!

She comes at him with her Katana, swinging down expertly with both hands. Tornado raises his hands up and catches the blade between his palms, then pivots his body and kicks Emeralde in the stomach, staggering her. He releases her kitana and shakes his head, disappointed.

Tornado: Then perhaps I've simply become too powerful for you. I suppose there's only one way to know... BATTLE BOARD!

A metallic item detaches from his armor's back. Vaguely resembling a skateboard without wheels, it flies up and hands in his hand. He leaps up and sets the board underneath him. The wind suddenly picks up, propelling him towards Emeralde, who dives out of the way at the last second.

Emeralde: DREADS! GET HIM!

Several Dreads charge up their hellfire and unleash it at Tornado, who redirects his board and easily evades the strike. Several more power up to fire, but he waves his hand, and the fires suddenly die out before even leaving their faces.

Walter: WOAH! He snuffed the Dreads' flames! How'd he do that?

Anya: It seems he can do far more than simply create air blasts. Interesting.

He swipes out both arms in a crossing motion, and kunai rain out, nailing the Dreads. As they fall and explode, he lands feet first. His Battle Board lands in his hands.

Tornado: Your turn.

He charges at Emeralde, who flings throwing stars at Tornado. In response, he straps his Battle Board to his arm.

Tornado: SHIELD MODE!

Sensing where each throwing star will strike, Tornado moves his shield arm, blocking each one expertly without altering his charge a single step. As he gets into range of Emeralde, he pulls the Battle Board off. A grip on the bottom slides to the back, and he takes a hold of it.

Tornado: BLADE MODE!

Emeralde finds herself forced to fight sword to sword. She slashed vertically, but Tornado blocks her attack with the Battle Board, then shoves back and swings it. Sparks fly as their blades meet.

Emeralde: You should have remained in your own reality, Tornado! Coming after the master is a fool's errand!

Tornado: Even fools are right on occasion, Emeralde!

Their blades meet again and again as they begin a vicious duel. Each time Emeralde strikes, Tornado parries the blow. Likewise, each time he attacks, Emeralde gracefully dances out of the way.

Cindy: Their battle... It's... it's so elegant.

Jake: Bored now. Anybody win yet?

As if hearing Jake's comment, Tornado again parries Emeralde's blade, but this time, he quickly shifts it and smacks Emeralde in the face with it's flat. Emeralde staggers back and raises her kitana to defend herself.

Tornado: This duel is OVER! SPIRAL SLASH!

His Battle Board begins spinning in his hand like a buzzsaw. He swings down and strikes Emeralde's blade. She falls back as it sparks and severs, the end of her kitana flying through the air. Tornado casually opens his free hand and catches it, tip first.

Tornado: I believe this belongs to you.

He tosses the broken blade to Emeralde. It lands at her feet. All she can do is stare at her ruined weapon.

Tornado: That's it for your blade... And now for YOU!

He moves to finish the job, but Emeralde moves too quickly and opens a warp-portal underneath her. She falls through, and it closes before he can think to follow.

Emeralde: THIS IS FAR FROM OVER!

Tornado: How very true.

He returns his Battle Board to his back, and suddenly, his armor vanishes in a flash of aqua-blue light. Seeing that the battle is over, the Rangers make their way over to him. As they reach him, they finally get a good look at the mysterious warrior. A young Japanese man, his only dornments being a blue headband and a sleeveless white shirt with the kanji for "Tornado" upon it. He glances at the Rangers, curious.

Tornado: You must be Kalask's current opponents. How long has he plagued this reality?

Jeremy: He's been attacking us for about seven months now.

Tornado's eyebrow raises.

Tornado: Impressive. I've never heard of anyone lasting that long. But your struggles have ended. I'll finish the battle with Kalask.

Jeremy: It's not that simple!

Walter: At least let us introduce ourselves! I'm-

Tornado: I don't care who you are. Go home. If you interfere with my vengeance, I will not hold back.

He waves his hand, and a dust cloud picks up. The Rangers wave the dust away, but by the time it clears, the mysterious Tornado is already long gone...

Jake: Well, he's a friendly one, isn't he?

* * *

Location: Fort Myers

The Rangers, back from the field, enter the war room and see Matt waiting for them.

Walter: Man, you shoulda seen that guy, Matt. He took Emeralde down like it was nothing!

Matt: I'm far more interested in learning about his aerokinesis. Imagine all the applications it could have if we could replicate it.

Jeremy: In any case, we'd better be ready for anything. If we know Kalask, he'll do something pretty drastic to get rid of interference.

Cindy looks around.

Cindy: Hey... Where's Wendy? And Cruger and the General?

Matt: Oh, you didn't know? After she froze during the Futuro battle, Sauder ordered her to see the base's therapist. He's hoping he'll be able to help her get over her mind control phobia before we have to face Alphabet Soup again.

Anya: And Cruger and the General are...?

Matt: Making sure she doesn't try to escape before the session's over.

Jake: And how's it going?

There's suddenly a shrill scream and a crash. The Rangers watch as the base's therapist bolts down the hall in a panic. A few seconds later, Wendy comes strolling in, whistling innocently. Following her are a very irritated Cruger and Sauder.

Cruger: That's the third one this week...

Sauder: You need to take these sessions seriously, Wendy. If you freeze up in the middle of a fight-

Wendy turns to face him, irritated.

Wendy: I know I know I know! Do you think I hadn't thought about that?

Jeremy: Wait, that's the THIRD one? What happened to the first two?

Cruger: Miss Venturas decided to tinker with a Data Ray during the session. The less said about THAT, the better.

Wendy: I said I'd clean up the ashes...

Sauder: And the second one she played straight... I think.

Wendy ticks off the points on her fingers, all in one breath.

Wendy: Like it's my fault I was born a member of a species largely feared and reviled by society, was secretly enslaved by an evil shadow government program for years, lost my first Ranger post as a direct result of said shadow government, learned my parents had been murdered, had to construct an elaborate deception just to get out into the field, got turned into a human puppet by a monster with a music fetish so Tem-Tar could suck out my nanites, couldn't do anything when Kalask went after Matt, got outed in public as a hybrid by the President, and to top it all off, that shadow government from before either wants me dead or mind controlled and intentionally made their system resemble the one thing that freaks me out most in the entire history of the Rangers.

The Rangers blink as Wendy breathes in.

Cruger: ...Well, that explains why the second one thought she was messing with his head.

Sauder: Simms, what happened with the incursion?

Jake: I got this one, Jer. Not much. The usual, really. Dreads, Emeralde, some new Ranger. Y'know, the usual.

Wendy: Oh. I guess I didn't miss mudidyoujustsayNEWRANGER?

She grabs Jake by the collar and pulls him to her face.

Wendy: Details. NOW!

Walter: I thought we agreed to cut back on her sugar.

Matt: She's got hidden stashes all over the base. I'm still trying to locate them all.

Anya massages the bridge of her nose.

Anya: She can be SUCH a Ranger otaku...

Jeremy: We arrived at the quarry and found Emeralde and the Dreads waiting for someone. Next thing we knew, this guy calling himself Tornado shows up in blue and silver armor and begins thrashing them all on his own.

Matt: From what I've recorded, he's aerokinetic and has a serious grudge against Kalask. There's no telling what we're dealing with unless we get more data.

Wendy lets Jake go and heads over to Lt. Conner.

Wendy: Can you cue up the helmet footage for me?

Lt. Conner: Yeah. Just... relax, first?

Lt. Conner puts the footage up on the screen. Cruger, sauder, and Wendy all watch the battle. Wendy practically drools over what she sees.

Wendy: Must... meet... Never met a Ranger from another reality before. Well, other than Anya.

Cindy: Ummm... How long is she going to be like this?

Anya: The first time she met Cruger, they had to pry her off of his leg. With the jaws of life. He limped for a week. She won't cool down until she sees this newcomer for herself.

Anya sighs. Jake, Walter, and Cindy snicker uncontrollably. Jeremy just shakes his head in disbelief.

Anya: However, I can tell you one thing about him already. He's like me. He's lost a great deal to Kalask... Perhaps everything. But whereas I arrived as a child with no power, he's coming here as an adult and with an arsenal we still can't guess the extent of. We need to proceed with caution.

Cruger: In any case, we can't just let him pursue a vendetta. Not with the powers he's displayed. The entire city could be at risk.

Matt: I think I can find him, Sir. That crystal he carried has a specific energy signature. I'll recalibrate the sensors to search for it.

Cruger: Get on it... And someone... turn the screen off before Wendy forgets how to blink...

Lt. Conner hits the button.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Emeralde screams in abject rage as she looks at the damage done to her kitana.

Emeralde: He's dead, you hear me? I'LL KILL HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS IF I MUST!

Kalask takes it in and sighs.

Kalask: You're lucky he didn't split you in twain, my dear. Your sword can be reforged, stronger than ever. You, on the ther hand, cannot. Be grateful for your life.

He turns to Midnai.

Kalask: Still, Tornado's arrival is most unfortunate. We must deal with him quickly. Have you any thoughts?

Midnai: But of course, Master. If he fights with the element of air, we'll fight him with the remaining three. I suggest summoning the Terrible Trio.

Kalask: Hmmm... A bit extreme, but it should be fun to watch. Very well.

Midnai's hands glow as she weaves a summoning spell.

Midnai: Come forth to do the bidding of the master! WATER! MAGMA! EARTH!

Midnai unleashes her energies and fires them at the floor before Kalask. When the smoke clears, three monsters stand before him. The first is almost translucent with green eyes and tendrils that whip around. The second is made of lava, his eyes burning red. The final one is a golem, pure stone and power. All three kneel before their master.

Aquos: Aquos reporting, Master.

Cinder: As does your loyal Cinder.

Crusher: Crusher stands ready to do your bidding.

Kalask: Excellent. Find Tornado and put an end to his interference. If the Rangers interfere, stop them, but do NOT kill them. I enjoy the sport they provide, and I'd hate to lose it so suddenly.

All three: Yes, master!

All three get up and make their way out of the throneroom. Emeralde looks at her master, confused.

Emeralde: Spare the Rangers? Why?

Kalask: Between the interlopers trying to kill the Techno Rangers and Tornado's appearance, there's too many impure factors at play. Until they are dealt with, it simply wouldn't be sporting to begin a new round in our battle with the Rangers. If all goes well, the game can resume shortly. If not... Then, we shall see.

* * *

Location: Collins Tower, Horizon

Tornado stands atop the building, looking down at the city. From this vantage point, he can see for miles in all directions. He holds the crystal in his hand. His Battle Board is strapped to his back.

Tornado: Yes, I know, Kyubi. This city will soon become a battlefield. It's unfortunate... But necessary.

He pauses, listening to something only he can hear.

Tornado: Yes, you'll have plenty of chances to dish out your own vengeance. I wouldn't dream of denying you the satisfaction, old friend.

He notices something, and flicks his wrist. The crystal vanishes.

Tornado: You can come out now. I know you're there.

The Rangers come into view. Tornado turns to face them.

Tornado: I see you brought friends this time.

Wendy: This is the guy? I can kinda see it...

Jeremy: Who are you? What are you doing here?

Tornado: It's rude to demand such information without providing your own.

Walter: And if you hadn't interrupted me earlier...

Jeremy: We're the Cyber V Rangers. I'm Jeremy.

Walter: Walter.

Jake: Jake.

Anya: Anya.

Cindy: Cindy.

Matt: Matt.

Wendy: Wendy. I'm the fun one.

Matt baps her on the head.

Matt: Behave, dear sister.

Tornado: I was once known by the name Takuya Harada. But he's gone, and only Tornado remains. You've done well to defend this world from Kalask. How long?

Jeremy: We've been fighting for about seven months.

Tornado: Most don't even last three. Still, it would be wise for you to stand down now. I won't hold back in my quest to eliminate Kalask and his forces.

Anya: He took something precious from you, didn't he? What was it? Your world? Friends, perhaps? A loved one?

Tornado: Almost everything.

Anya: You should join us. Together, we could put an end to him.

Tornado: I work alone.

Cinder: YOU'LL DIE ALONE, TOO!

Cinder suddenly rises up over the edge of the building. The waves of heat he generates immediately make the Rangers sweat, but Tornado doesn't seem to react to the heat.

Matt: Interesting. He's cooling the air around him by slowing the vibration of it's molecules.

Jake: Less geek speak, more buttkick!

Jeremy: It's go time!

They all lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

All: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jeremy finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a red battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Red!

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

Matt slaps the backs of his hands together, then brings both hands up and does so again. As they seperate, he brings each around and punches his fists together. Bringing his left arm back, he thrusts his right hand out, forming a V for victory sign. He pulls this arm back as the other thusts forward, then turns, until his fist points upwards. His other arm shoots out to the side as his victory sign fingers come together. He brings his arm back and those fingers strike a button on his Techno Op.

Wendy slaps the backs of her hands together, then brings both hands up and does so again. As they seperate, she brings each around and punches her fists together. Bringing her right arm back, she thrusts her right hand out, forming a V for victory sign. She pulls this arm back as the other thusts forward, then turns, until her fist points upwards. Her other arm shoots out to the side as her victory sign fingers come together. She brings her arm back and those fingers strike a button on her Techno Op.

Twins: TECHNO OP ACTIVATION!

Matt finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a Purple and white battle suit around his body. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt and holster appears. The Techno Grapple appears in it. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Techno Purple!

Wendy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a grey and white battle suit around her body. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt and holster appears. Her Techno Lasher appears in it. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Techno Grey!

Jeremy: Now let's-

Before the eyes of the astonished Rangers, Cinder's red-hot glow begins to fade. Tornado, his hand held out in front of him, gestures, and the creature begins gasping for air. As he cools faster than before, Cinder drops to his knees. Quietly, Tornado pulls the Battle Board from his back.

Tornado: Die.

Tornado slashes once with his Battle Board, and Cinder's head goes flying. He turns away from the creature in disgust and walks away from it as it's body explodes.

Jake: Well, I feel useless all of a sudden.

Wendy: Wow. Just... Wow. He didn't even morph!

Tornado walks towards the Rangers, and then past them. Once he's behind them, he speaks.

Tornado: I'll warn you again. Stay out of my way.

He suddenly looks to the east.

Tornado: There's an attack in that direction. I trust I WON'T see you there.

He waves his arm, and a dust cloud fills the air. When it fades, he's gone from sight.

Cindy: Well, that was... Dismissive.

The Cyber Ops beep. Jeremy answers.

Jeremy: Sir?

Cruger (over comm): There's an attack at the industrial park. Two monsters. We detected a third, but it's signature vanished as fast as it appeared.

Matt: We know.

Jeremy: We're on our way, Sir.

He looks to the others.

Jeremy: I think it's time we show Tornado that he's not the only hero in town.

Walter: Definitely!

The others nod.

Jeremy: Okay then... BACK TO ACTION!

* * *

Location: Horizon Industrial Park

Explosions rock the area as civilians run in justified panic. Crusher punches the pavement, creating earthquakes, while Aquos casually surrounds a man in a bubble of water and watches, amused, as he struggles to breathe.

Aquos: Show yourself, Tornado! We know you're in this city somewhere!

Suddenly, a grapple line shoots out and wraps around the drowning man. It yanks, and pulls the man free. The would-be victim flies forward, and Matt catches him. Setting the man down, Matt releases his grapple line.

Matt: Get out of here!

The man, gasping, simply nods and runs for it. The other Rangers run to join Matt.

Jeremy: Looks like we got here first!

Anya: So let's take them!

Aquos: RANGERS? You're not supposed to be here! We want the interloper, not you!

Walter: Too bad! We're here and we're not going anywhere!

Jeremy: VALIANT LEADER: CYBER RED!

Jake: ROMANTIC LANCER: CYBER BLUE!

Anya: DRIVEN SURVIVOR: CYBER YELLOW!

Walter: LOYAL FRIEND: CYBER GREEN!

Cindy: GENTLE SPIRIT: CYBER PINK!

Matt: STOIC AVENGER: TECHNO PURPLE!

Wendy: BRILLIANT SPITFIRE: TECHNO GREY!

All five Rangers flash a V vor victory handsign.

All: DEFENDERS OF THE MULTIVERSE! POWER RANGERS CYBER V... FOR VICTORY!

Jeremy's handsign becomes a thumbs down.

Jeremy: And you're going DOWN!

Crusher: I'd like to see you try!

Crusher and Aquos charge at the Rangers.

Jeremy: Plan 17, guys!

All: RIGHT!

The Rangers match the charge of the monsters. As they meet in the middle, it becomes absolute chaos. Jeremy's Scanner Blade strikes at Crusher and glances off, and Matt's Meele Mode Techno Grapple fares no better. Crusher punches both of them, forcing them back. Undaunted, Anya moves in, twirling her Input Staves. She strikes with both to the creature's right side. Crusher shrugs off the blow and swats her aside. However, it's just a distraction, allowing Jake a clear shot with the Output Cannon. He lets loose with a barrage that slams into Crusher, sending him flying.

Aquos: CRUSHER!

Walter: I'd worry about yourself, first!

Walter draws his Data Blade and slashes through Aquos, who turns to liquid and allows the blade to pass through him unharmed. However, this proves to be an error. As soon as he does, Wendy charges up the handle of her Techno Lasher and punches right into his liquid body.

Wendy: TECHNO KNUCKLE!

Aquos's body begins to bubble and boil.

Wendy: Doesn't that just make you steam? Cindy, you're up!

Cindy: I'm on it! Protection Shield!

Cindy summons her Cyber Weapon and projects a force field, surrounding the incapacitated Aquos. Wendy pulls her arm free as it seals, trapping the liquid monster inside.

Cindy: Go help the others, guys! I can keep him bottled up for now!

Walter, Wendy: Okay!

They run to join the battle against Crusher. Crusher, now recovered from the blast he took, is already fighting with the others once more. He swings a massive fist, but Matt and Jeremy block with their blades, even as the blow forces them back. Anya flips over Crusher's head nad throws her Input Staves, nailing him in his eyes. Momentarily blinded, he fails to notice as Jake leaps over the heads of Matt and Jeremy with his Data Blade fully charged.

Jake: VICTORY SLASH!

He swings down hard, striking Crusher in the head. The monster staggers back, injured. He doesn't see Walter and Wendy coming up from behind.

Walter: Make that TWO!

He executes his own Victory Slash to the right side of the monster.

Wendy: And I'll add a TWO SWORD STYLE: CROSS SLASH!

Her Techno Lashersplits into energy daggers, and she executes two diagonal slashes along his left side. The two attacks raise powerful sparks and the monster staggers backwards.

Crusher: You... Can't stop me...

Jeremy: Okay, maneuver 26!

Wendy, Matt: RIGHT!

Wendy reconnects her Techno Lasher and extends the energy whip. She swings it and the line ties Crusher up.

Wendy: Bad guy going up!

She swings hard, and manages to fling Crusher into the air. Matt leaps up and charges his weapon.

Matt: And bad guy going DOWN! ONE SWORD STYLE: CRESCENT SLASH!

Matt swings hard, creating an arc of energy that slams into Crusher and rockets him towards the ground. Jeremy leaps up to meet him.

Jeremy: SCANNER SLASH!

He swings up as Crusher passes him, the combined momentum resulting in a much more powerful strike than normal. Crusher crashes to the ground, badly hurt. Wendy moves into position as Matt and Jeremy land by her side. The others rush in and restrain Crusher.

Anya: Do it now!

Crusher: NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I WASN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO FIGHT YOU!

Jake: Aw shaddap and take your beating like a monster!

Jeremy: CYBERRANG!

The gauntlet appears on his wrist.

Jeremy: SUPERCHARGE MODE!

The V slides forward over his knuckles, even as the top half of it rotates a full 180 degrees, forming an X. The X begins to spin rapidly, becoming a blur.

Jeremy: VICTORY STRIKE!

He thrusts his fist forward, and the spinning X launches in a vortex of energy that slams into and through Crusher, even as the other three Rangers roll clear.

Matt: Form Techno Thrust!

Both Techno Rangers draw their weapons and throw them forward. Self propelling, they rocket forward. The Techno Lasher handle attaches to the top of the Techno Grapple. Combined, it turns upwards and rockets around in a large loop, coming to a stop in Matt's prepared hands. Wendy braces him.

Both: Techno Thrust: FIRE!

The handle of the weapon glows and fires a spiraling beam of purple and gray energy. The energy blast slams into the badly damaged Crusher, and the golem mearly groans as he falls backwards and explodes in a massive fireball. All six Rangers turn away from him as he dies.

Jeremy: One down, one to go!

Cindy: Way to go, guys!

Aquos: CRUSHER! IT CAN'T BE!

Aquos, seeing his partner's demise, begins to struggle against the force shield harder than before, filling it with liquid and increasing the pressure as much as he can.

Cindy: Uh oh... GUYS! HE'S BREAKING FREE!

Her force field begins to crack, and then shatters with surprising force. Cindy's thrown back. As she shakes her head to clear her vision, she's suddenly tangled by Aquos's tendrils, which lift her into the air over the villain's head.

Cindy: HEY! PUT ME DOWN!

Walter: You heard her! Put her down before we get confused for a naughty anime!

Jake smacks him in the head.

Jake: Seriously, ONE of us doing that is bad enough. Don't make it worse!

Aquos tightens the tendrils holding Cindy.

Aquos: Back off, Rangers! I don't want to harm your pink friend here, but if I don't get Tornado right NOW...

One of the tendrils wraps around Cindy's head. Bubbles float from her helmet and she struggles harder.

Aquos: She'll be the first human to drown on dry land.

Jeremy: CINDY!

Tornado: ENOUGH!

The mysterious man suddenly cries out from a rooftop. All eyes turn as he comes into view.

Tornado: Aquos! You've had your fun. Let the girl go now... Or die.

He leaps from the roof of the building and lands feet first, utterly unscathed. Straightening his body, he glares at Aquos.

Aquos: Surrender, Tornado, and I'll spare her!

Tornado: Or I save her and put you down like a dog. I think we'll try it MY way instead.

He flicks his wrist and a strange device with a dial appears on it.

Tornado: KAZE MORPHER!

He grabs a handle at the end of the device.

Tornado: IT'S SPIN DRIVE TIME!

He pulls on the handle, and the dial spins wildly. He's suddenly surrounded by a vortex of mystical elemental energies. He gives himself over to it, and it spirals around his body, forming aqua and silver armor, first on his legs, then his arms and torso. Finally, a spirit fox howls and surrounds his head, forming a helmet. The transformation complete, he swings his Battle Board, ready for the coming struggle.

Tornado: I've travelled the multiverse on a quest for vengeance. Beware, for I am your approaching death! WARRIOR OF THE WIND... TORNADO!

Wendy: Okay, that's just SUPER COOL!

Tornado looks to the right and sees a chemical truck sitting abandoned. Without hesitation, he throws his Battle Board at it, slicing open one of the tanks. He gestures, and pulls the gas free of it.

Tornado: Prepare yourself, Pink Ranger!

He thrusts his hand forward, and his captured gas cloud surrounds Aquos. Almost immediately, he begins to stagger.

Matt: Freon! Of course! He's using that frigid gas to solidify Aquos!

Matt's words prove true as ice crystals form over Aquos's body. He grinds almost to a halt. As his tendrils turn frigid as well, Cindy struggles once more, and this time, shatters the brittle ice. She lands gracefully and gasps, breathing deeply as Jeremy runs to check on her.

Jeremy: CINDY! Are you all right?

Cindy: I... I think so. Thank you.

Tornado: It seems I may have misjudged your team. Taking down Crusher so easily... You might be useful after all.

Jake: Can't ya just FEEL the love in this place?

Tornado retrives his Battle Board. The Rangers regather as Aquos begins moving again.

Tornado: So, what else do you have?

Jeremy: I think it's time we finished this creep off! CYBER ANNIHILATOR!

Anya and Cindy: Phase one!

They kneel down, Anya on her right, Cindy on her left.

Walter and Jake: Phase two!

Walter kneels behind Cindy, while Jake goes behind Anya.

Wendy, Matt, and Jeremy: Phase three!

Jeremy stands right behind the others. Wendy braces him on his left, while Matt braces him on the right. As the three stand behind the others, binary suddenly streams from all of them, forming a massive futuristic bazooka. Resting on the shoulders of the others, the gigantic weapon charges up. Matt and wendy quickly calibrate the controls, as Jeremy takes careful aim. The barrel of the Cyber Annihilator glows with firey energy.

Jeremy: FIRE!

The Cyber V Rangers and Techno Rangers brace themselves as the Cyber Annihilator fires full force, releasing a wave of destructive pulse bolts like machine gun bullets. The blasts hit the still partially solid Aquos, who can't even cry out as his molecules are ripped apart. There is no explosion; he simply drifts apart, transmuted into oxygen and hydrogen. The Rangers send the Cyber Annihilator away.

Tornado: Not bad...

A warp-portal appears, and Tem-Tar materializes within.

Tem-Tar: Oh, this is a disaster! All three of the Trio are down, and Tornado's still alive! Cinder was a waste, and Aquos went against orders and tried to kill one of the Rangers... That leaves you, Crusher! Grow and tear Tornado apart!

Tem-Tar fires a red nanite into the crater left by Crusher. He's immediately revived and rebuit. He grows, becoming a towering giant.

Crusher: TORNADO! PREPARE TO DIE!

Jeremy: Looks like it's time for round two, guys! COMBAT ZORDS-

Tornado puts up his hand, stopping Jeremy.

Tornado: You've carried enough of this fight already. If he wants me, he'll get me...

Tornado flicks his wrist and brings out the aqua crystal.

Tornado: And my good friend, too.

Tornado steps forward and throws the crystal into the air.

Tornado: KYUBIZORD... HOWL!

The crystal glows with aqua energy and expands, filling the sky. Suddenly, a strange form materializes from within it and leaps from the crystal as it fades away. The new Zord lands and growls, giving the Rangers a good look. A massive fox with nine tails, made of aqua and silver metal. It's green eyes look at them with intelligence and understanding that immediately tells them that this isn't technology... it's alive.

Tornado: This is my partner, Kyubizord.

Wendy: A kitsune... A legendary japanese spirit said to hold massive power! Either that, or he's seen too much Naruto.

Kyubizord growls.

Tornado: It's time for you to wreak some vengeance, Kyubi!

Tornado leaps up and phases into the head of the Kyubizord. He reappears amid a swirling mass of mystic energy.

Crusher: Bah! Do your worst, little fox!

Tornado: He couldn't handle your least! Go for it!

Kyubizord dashes forward and leaps, latching onto Crusher's arm with it's jaws. Crusher swings his arm, trying to free himself from it's grip, but it's to no avail. His arm sparks a bit, and Kyubizord lets go and lands on all fours before leaping again and slashing at it with it's claws. Crusher's driven back by the ferocity of the attack, but manages to swing again, knocking Kyubizord away from him.

Crusher: DIE!

He pounds the ground, creating an earthquake. As the shockwave reaches Kyubizord, it leaps into the air and out of range.

Tornado: FOXFIRE... GO!

Still in the air, Kyubizord's nine silver tails glow with firey energy and unleash a torrent of mystical flames that strike Crusher head on. Explosions rock the golem, forcing him back and staggering him. Kyubizord lands before him and howls.

Tornado: It's time we ended this! KYUBI BATTLEZORD... NOW!

Kyubizord howls again. It's middle tail seperates from it's body as it's sides fold out, seperating the remaining tails equally. It's back legs fold in as the front legs move backwards. The Zord stands up on it's former front legs as the halves with the tails move into position, forming arms. The tails fold backwards as hands extend from the arms. A new head, resembling Tornado's helmet, rises up from the body. Finally, the last tail folds in half and forms a crest on the helmet.

Jake: ...Okay, even I'll admit that was pretty boss.

Kyubi Battlezord readies itself as Crusher regains his composure.

Crusher: DIE!

He fires massive boulders from his body at Kyubi Battlezord. The Zord, in response, channels Tornado's powers and summons a massive updraft that catches the boulders and tosses them high into the air. As they come back down, the Battlezord punches several forward, then spinkicks the largest. All the bounders fly right back to their creator, striking him and humiliating him at the same time. Not content to let it end there, Kyubi Battlezord charges forward and punches Crusher, striking him hard enough to crack the monster's body.

Crusher: Kill... you... I must... kill you...

Tornado: You don't have what it takes, Crusher. Kalask sent you to die. And we'll send you to HELL. Let's end this, Kyubi!

The tails on Kyubi Battlezord's arms swing down, forming eight blades. They ignite with fox fire.

Tornado: INARI FIRESTORM!

Kyubi Battlezord slashes diagonally with both arms, crisscrossing eight blade strikes. The eight slashes shatter Crusher's body, and he falls back and erupts into a massive fireball.

Tornado: Vengeance is ours.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Kalask watches as Kyubi Battlezord finishes the last of the Trio.

Kalask: It is as I feared. Tornado has grown in both power and rage. Put all my forces on high alert, Tem-Tar! Tornado must be dealt with swiftly, before he can interfere with the great game!

Tem-Tar: As you wish, my lord!

* * *

Location: Horizon Industrial Park

The Rangers watch as the Kyubi Battlezord vanishes. Tornado lands on the ground, and they all demorph. He walks past them without a word, but Jeremy turns and puts his hand on Tornado's shoulder.

Jeremy: We appreciate the help, but we still need answers.

Anya: You said Kalask took almost everything from you... What did that mean?

Tornado: I was once a part of an amazing team of heroes. When Kalask appeared, we fended him off several times. Then, he launched an attack on Atlantis. Because my powers didn't work under water, I was told by our team's leader to stay behind.

He clenches his fists.

Tornado: She was the only one to make it back. Gravely wounded, she passed on her Infinite Kunai ability and the Kyubi Crystal to me and died in my arms. Kalask considered the game over and ravaged my world. I've hunted him ever since, using the Kyubi Crystal to traverse the multiverse.

Cindy: ...You loved her, didn't you?

Tornado: I did. Takuya Harada died with her.

Matt suddenly has a sick feeling in his gut.

Matt: What... was her name?

Tornado: Mai. Mai Pei.

The Rangers' eyes widen with shock and recognition.

Jeremy: You should join us. Together we could-

Tornado: NO!

He turns to face them, his face a mask of rage.

Tornado: I fight alone, Rangers! And I will not stop until Kalask and all his damed minions lie dead at my feet!

He sweeps his arm, generating another dust cloud. As it fades, it's obvious he's gone again.

Matt: Mai... How many times has that monster killed you?

The Rangers turn to leave. Watching them go from a rooftop, Tornado considers all that has occured this day.

Tornado: This is just the beginning, Kalask. I'll find you, and no matter what the cost... I'll end you!

Kyubizord howls from within the crystal, a mournful, foreboding sound that's carried off by the winds...

END MISSION LOG

Next Time: When Alphabet Soup targets a civilian family, the Rangers discover there's still other hybrids out there. When one of the family is kidnapped, Cruger himself takes charge of the rescue operation. But will the extra power of Shadow Ranger be enough to stop Winters' newest plan?


	30. Winters Revealed

Previously, on Power Rangers Cyber V: Alphabet Soup, the organization that nearly destroyed the world through Venjix, was revived under the watch of President Winters. After being seperated from the Ranger Project, Winters attempted to capture the Twins using artificial Zedd Waves, but was stopped at the last second by the other Rangers. The Ranger Project is currently overseen by Doggie Cruger, the Shadow Ranger, who is one of the only ones to know that Winters is behind Alphabet Soup... and the murder of the twins' parents. Wendy's been suffering from a mind control phobia since their last encounter with Alphabet Soup; it was exacerbated by Futuro's prediction that it would happen again with tragic consequences. A mysterious newcomer called Tornado has arrived in the Prime Reality, seeking vengeance on Kalask, and bringing with him the power of the Kyubizord.

* * *

Location: Usada Drive, Rogerville

In a suburb of Horizon, a small family rides down the road in a blue electric 4x4. The father, Jacob Milfy, and his wife, Yoko, look back and smile as they watch their daughter, Kotoha, plays with a small doll.

Kotoha: Mommy, are we at grandma's yet?

Yoko: Not yet, dear.

Jacob: We'll be there soon, honey.

Kotoha puts the doll to her ear.

Kotoha: Suki says we're not going to see her.

Jacob: That's silly. Why wouldn't we go see her?

As if to answer, the vehicle is suddenly struck by laser blasts. Losing control of the 4x4, it skids off the road and crashes into a lightpole. Protected by airbags, but hurt at the same time, the injured parents look back and see that Kotoha's all right, but scared.

Kotoha: Mommy! Daddy!

Yoko: Hold on, Kotoha! Jacob! What happened?

Jacob: I don't know! Hang on, I'll call 911 and-

Kotoha shrieks in terror. The parents turn and see Commandroids surrounding the vehicle. Before they can make a move, the robots rip open the doors and grab Jacob and Yoko. Another two pull open the back door and roughly yank Kotoha out. She shrieks again in absolute terror.

Kotoha: Let me go! LET ME GO!

Jacob: KOTOHA!

Yoko: NO!

Without warning, the Commandroid holding Yoko is blasted from behind. The Commandroids turn and see the Rangers, Jeremy charging them with the Scanner Blade and his Data Ray.

Jeremy: You heard the girl! LET THEM GO!

He reaches the Commandroids holding Kotoha and slashes the first one. Spinning around, he grabs Kotoha as gently as he can before slashing the second one across the abdomen. Jeremy kneels down and set Kotoha on the ground.

Kotoha: Red Ranger!

Walter: AND FRIENDS!

The other Rangers charge, slashing at the Commandroids with their Data Blades. Walter takes two down with a single strike, while Anya slashes one twice, then spins and kicks it into two others. Cindy uses her's to stab a Commandroid's weapon. She pulls the blade out and raises her Data Shield as the weapon explodes, taking it's owner out. Jake flips over the vehicle and kicks a Commandroid in the chest, then casually tosses his Data Blade, skewering the head of another one sneaking up on Jeremy.

Commandroid Commander: Cyber Rangers! What are you doing here?

Anya: Stopping a kidnapping, it seems.

Cindy: Alphabet Soup's gone too far this time! These are innocent civilians!

Jake: What say we skip the talk and get right to the butt-

Cindy jabs him in the stomach to remind him there's a child present.

Jake: I mean, get right to the world saving!

Cindy: Much better.

Commandroid Commander: Well, you might be stopping us from getting the girl, but we've still got HIM!

The remaining Commandroids, now restraining the father, vanish, taking him with them.

Jeremy: NO!

Kotoha: DADDY!

Yoko: JACOB!

Commandroid Commander: You lose, Rangers!

Jeremy rushes him and slashes, but the last Commandroid vanishes as well.

Walter: Aw, dude... We blew it.

Anya: This attack makes no sense. Why would they target innocents?

Jeremy's Scanner Blade beeps. He looks at the readout.

Jeremy: Because... They're Hybrids.

Under their helmets, the Rangers eyes go wide.

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V  
Created by Aaron Thall

Chapter 30: Winters Revealed  
Written by: Aaron Thall

* * *

Location: Cruger's office, Fort Myers

The main team sit at a modestly sized table, with Sauder, Dr. Manx, and Cruger at the head. The Twins are noticably absent.

Cruger: And that's when the Commandroids escaped with the father, correct?

Jeremy: Yes, Sir. They teleported out before we could even think of rescuing him.

Walter: But how can they be Hybrids? I thought Matt and Wendy were the only ones these days.

Dr. Manx: The only ACTIVE ones. There's a difference. There are plenty of hybrids out there, but virtually all of them have dormant nanites. The Twins are a unique case, although it seems that the girl and her father both had some active ones in their systems. Just enough for Alphabet Soup to detect them.

Cindy: Well, if they could do it, couldn't we? We have to get that poor man back before they do something to him!

Jake: And speaking of hybrids...

Sauder: We're keeping the Twins out of this.

Anya: Why? After all that's happened, they have just as much right to be a part of this mission as anyone.

Sauder: It's for their own protection! You have no idea what we're up against here!

Jeremy: What?

Jeremy gets up, realizing what Sauder's implying.

Jeremy: You know who's running them?

Anya: How long?

Cruger: Sit down!

Reluctantly, Jeremy sits down. Anya, who was beginning to get up herself, settles back down in her seat.

Cruger: We... have known for a while now, Rangers. Sauder has known all along. The name of the person controlling Alphabet Soup is one that is known to us all... Meredith Winters.

The news shocks the team. Walter actually falls out of his chair, stunned.

Jake: No... frikkin... way...

Cindy: That's... that's impossible.

Jeremy: The PRESIDENT?

Walter: And after we busted our butts to save her ungrateful hide back in New York?

Anya: I see... That explains a great deal.

Sauder: There's more. Evidence suggests... that she was also responsible for the deaths of Alex and Savannah Venturas.

Anya: Their... parents? SHE lured Tigress to their home? And she made me think I was responsible for their deaths!

Sauder nods, sadly.

Sauder: She felt that afterwards, you made an excellent "playmate" for the Twins, helping keep them in line.

Jake: And you didn't do ANYTHING to stop her?

Sauder: I did what I could. When she discovered the Twins were hybrids, her first instinct was to have them killed. I was able to convince her that their intellects made them too valuable to eliminate, especially once Anya arrived and warned us about Kalask. I brought them here, to Fort Myers, and kept a close eye on them. I never let them go off-base without an armed escort. I made sure they never WANTED to go offbase. I kept them on as tight a leash as I could... because I knew she'd use any excuse to put a bullet between their eyes. The woman is a sociopath that thinks the Twins are the greatest threat to the world since the original Venjix virus. I thought I was doing the right thing... Maybe... maybe I was wrong.

Walter: So that's why she freaked out when they morphed back then.

Sauder: Yes. To her, the only thing more dangerous than an active Hybrid was one with Ranger powers. That's why they can't be involved with this mission. She won't rest until they're dead.

Cruger: And the last time they got involved with Alphabet Soup, we nearly lost both of them to those Zedd Waves.

Dr. Manx: And then on top of that, there's Futuro's prophecy...

Anya: "The next time you fall under the spell, there shall be tragic consequences."

Jeremy: ...Okay, we leave them out of this. But I don't like it.

Cruger: Kat, have you begun scanning for hybrid signals?

Dr. Manx: I have. We'll have a location soon. Until then, get ready, Rangers. This is going to be an ugly one.

* * *

Location: Rec Room

The Twins watch as Yoko paces the room, frantically waiting for word on her husband. Kotoha, hugging her doll, enjoys an ice cream sundae. Lt. Conner and several troops stand guard, in case of an attack on the base.

Matt: I don't blame her for being worried. After all the things Alphabet Soup's done to us...

Wendy: Yeah...

Kotoha, finished with her sundae, sits down on a couch. Wendy sits down next to her.

Wendy: Are you okay... Kotoha, wasn't it?

Kotoha nods.

Kotoha: Uh huh. I know the bad men took Daddy, but he'll be okay. The Rangers always save the day! They'll bring him back, and then we'll be a family again!

Wendy: So, you believe in the Rangers, too, huh? I've believed in them my whole life.

Kotoha: Wow... But you're OLD.

Wendy bites back her first response. Matt snickers. Lt. Conner looks the other way so she won't see him chortling.

Wendy: I'm not THAT old! I'm just a very devoted fan. And more.

She holds up her wrist, letting Kotoha see her Techno Op. Kotoha's eyes light up.

Kotoha: You're a Ranger?

Wendy: Yep. Grey Ranger, at your service. My brother's Purple.

Kotoha looks at Matt, who nods.

Wendy: Heck, my adopted sister's Yellow.

Kotoha: Are you gonna help find my dad?

Wendy looks the kid in the eyes, and can't help but remember what she went through when her parents died.

Wendy: Of course I will. And that's a Ranger promise. But you need to be brave and look after your mom, okay?

Kotoha: Okay!

Matt reaches into his pocket and pulls out a badge with the Cyber Ranger circuit logo on it. He walks over to Kotoha and kneels down to be eye level with her.

Matt: Are you sure? It's an important job... Just to be safe, we'll need to make you a member of the team.

He hands her the badge.

Matt: Are you up the the duties of a Ranger-in-Training, Kotoha?

Kotoha salutes.

Kotoha: Cyber Op Energize!

Matt places his hand on her head and ruffles her hair.

Matt: That's a good girl.

Matt and Wendy get up. They turn to Yoko.

Wendy: Don't worry, ma'am. We'll bring him back safe and sound. Lt. Conner?

Lt. Conner: Yeah?

Wendy: Watch them for us, okay?

Lt. Conner: Okay, but where are you going?

They're already headed out the door.

Wendy: No idea. That's what makes it interesting!

* * *

Location: Unknown

Watching through one-way glass, Winters observes as her number two man, Agent Q, preps Jacob for a procedure. Q is dressed all in black and sports a buzzcut. He's all business. Jacob is strapped to a chair, looking up at all manner of nasty surgical instruments.

Winters: Status, Q?

Q: Proceeding on schedule.

He attaches electrodes to Jacob's head, holding it still in spite of the man's protests.

Jacob: Let me go! I've got to find my family!

Q: Stop struggling or I'll break your legs.

Jacob glares at the agent as Q insertsa tube into his arm.

Jacob: What do you want from me?

Winters: You are a threat to this planet, Mr. Milfy. You and all the other Hybrids like you.

Jacob: I'm not a hybrid! There haven't been any hybrids in years except for those two Rangers!

Q: Bad idea. NEVER mention those two around the boss.

Winters: ENOUGH! Whether or not you are aware of it, Mr. Milfy, you ARE a Hybrid, as is your precious Kotoha. But you needn't worry... We have a cure.

Jacob: A... cure?

Winters: Indeed. We're going to drain every single nanite out of your system. Of course, it will be excruciating, and the odds of survival are... Almost 1%. Q?

Q: Beginning.

Q presses a sequence of commands and the extraction process begins. Jacob screams, already in agony. A red scanning beam seeeps over Jacob st the same time. Looking at the readouts, Winters narrows her eyes, frustrated.

Winters: Your search wasn't in vain, Q. His nanites are vasty weaker than the Technos... but still useful. Perhaps his daughter would provide more advanced material...

Q: Unfortunately, the girl was not secured. The Rangers interfered.

Winters: Yes, and by now Cruger will have taken measures to protect her... But no matter. We found her once, we can find her again. The main thing for now is to keep the Rangers from coming after Mr. Milfy here.

Q: You really think they'll come?

Winters: I do. Is your little side project ready?

Q: The Reaver? Nasty beast. Surprised you didn't put it down.

Winters: Send it to Horizon. It should keep the Rangers occupied until we finish the extraction.

Q: And if they STILL come here?

Winters smiles.

* * *

Location: War Room

Dr. Manx appears on the main viewer. Doggie and the core team look up, hoping for good news.

Cruger: ANy word, Kat?

Dr. Manx: Yes. I've located a weak hybrid signal coming from a mountain range about 200 miles south of our location. I'm sending you the coordinates now.

Cruger turns to the Rangers.

Cruger: Prepare to move out. Your mission is to rescue Milfy. Take no unnecessary risks and-

He stops as the door opens, and the Twins enter the room.

Cruger: I thought I told you two to stay with the family.

Matt: The odds of Alphabet Soup attempting another raid on the base are slim at best, now that you've set up operations here. They'll be perfectly safe with Lt. Conner watching them. Our place is here with our teammates.

Cruger: That's not the point. I gave you an order to-

The alarm blares.

Cruger: I don't know why I even bother to try and finish my sentences somedays... Report!

Techs and cadets check the monitors. Kat vanishes from the screen, replaced by an image of the city.

Cadet: There are reports of a monster downtown! Multiple injuries, two fatalities already! Whatever it is, it's described as vicious and uncontrollable.

Cruger growls and turns to the Rangers.

Cruger: Change of plans. Get going, Rangers.

Jeremy: Yes, Sir!

The core team steps forward.

Jeremy: Ready?

All: READY!

They all lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

All: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jeremy finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a red battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Red!

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

The Rangers vanish in a burst of light. When it clears, Cruger sees that the Twins are still there.

Cruger: I'm surprised you didn't jump at the chance to see some action.

Wendy: SOMEONE has to rescue that poor girl's father... and we made her a promise to bring him home to her.

Cruger: It's too dangerous! You know Alphabet Soup's targeting you both!

Matt: We know.

Cruger: And then there's that prophecy...

Wendy: We know.

Cruger: And your recent phobia issues.

Both: We know.

Wendy: But we still need to do this.

Cruger sighs as Dr. Manx reappears on the screen.

Cruger: Very well, but it's against my better judgement...

Matt: We won't let you down, Sir.

Cruger: I know you won't... because I'm going with you.

Wendy's eyes go wide.

Wendy: You mean...

She grins ear to ear and pumps her fist.

Wendy: YES! RANGER TEAMUP!

Matt baps her in the head.

Matt: Decorum, dear Sister.

Several techs and cadets chuckle. So does Dr. Manx, but she covers it well.

Dr. Manx: There's a complication, Doggie. Alphabet Soup's set up some kind of dampening field around their current location. Teleportation won't be possible within twenty miles of the signal.

Wendy: Oh, that won't be an issue. We've been working on a new vehicle that should get us there in no time flat.

Matt: She was complaining about saddle sores every time she rode with Jake on the Cycles.

Wendy: Oh, I was not!

The techs and cadets chuckle again.

Cruger: And has it been tested?

Wendy gives him a knowing grin.

Wendy: No time like the present.

* * *

Location: Downtown Horizon

The civilians run for cover as alarms blare a warning to clear the area. Not all of them make it. A young couple turn down an alley in a panic, but stop suddenly as razor-sharp tendrils spiral around them.

Woman: Oh god!

Man: NO!

The tendrils suddenly squeeze to cut them to ribbons, but at the last second, a force field surrounds them, keeping them from harm, while a blue bolt of energy severs the tendrils, sending the parts surrounding the two to the ground. The force field fades, and the two look up to see the Rangers rushing to their side.

Jake: GET OUTTA HERE!

Cindy: HURRY!

The two nod and run for it.

Jeremy: It went this way! Come on!

The Rangers follow the remainder of the tendril around the bend and stop. Before them is an absolute monstrosity. On all fours, the creature seems to be a cross between a Lion, a jellyfish, and barbed wire. It's tendrils fling about wildly from it's back in all directions, shredding everything they strike.

Reaver: DEEEESTROYYYY!

Walter: I think we've found our monster.

Anya: I do not believe this to be one of Kalask's monsters. The lack of a warp-portal alone attests to that.

Jeremy: So it must be Winters! She must not want us rescuing Milfy!

Jake: So let's finish this fast!

The Rangers summon their Cyber Weapons and move in. Reaver immediately reacts to the incoming heroes by lashing out with his tendrils. Anya, Jeremy, and Walter get out of the way fast enough, but the tendrils strike Jake and Cindy, slashing them across the chest and knocking them backwards.

Jeremy: CINDY! JAKE!

Before he can move to check on them, more tendrils lash out. Anya bats one away with her Input Staves, but two more come at her from behind, lashing her badly. Anya stumbles forward as even more come at her, striking her repeatedly and knocking her t the pavement, her suit sparking badly.

Walter: ANYA! Oh, that's IT!

Walter fires explosive disks at the tendrils, doing all he can to keep them away from the others. He's so busy firing that he fails to notice the creature itself lunging at him with razor sharp claws.

Reaver: Reaver... CLAW!

Walter turns, but he's too slow and takes the head dead center. His suit sparks and he falls back, dropping his Disk Launcher. Weakened, there's no time for him to dodge as more tendrils strike him repeatedly. Slowly, he falls and joins Anya on the pavement.

Jeremy: Oh no...

Jeremy positions himself between the others and Reaver.

Jeremy: You want them, you've gotta go through ME!

As if in response, the tendrils all rear back and lash out at Jeremy in a coordinated attack. He's struck on all sides by the tendrils, raising sparks and grunts of pain. Amazingly, he manages to hold his ground for the duration of the assault, but slowly, he drops to one knee, weakened. The others, seeing him take the punishment to protect them, rise up... a mistake they immediately regret. More tendrils whip out, winding around all five Rangers.

Jeremy: HANG ON, GUYS!

Multiple sparks rise as the tendrils squeeze them in an attempt to rip them apart. Failing, but not by much, they pull back with so much force that all five Rangers are rocked by multiple explosions. Their pained cries ring out as they hit the broken pavement, one by one, Jeremy landing last, on his back.

Cindy: Oh god... It hurts...

Jake: Gotta... beat this thing!

Walter: Can't give up...

Anya: I... refuse... to lose like this!

Jeremy: Get ready! It's coming back!

Reaver's tendrils rear up for another coordinated attack. They blast forward towards Jeremy, who braces himself... and watches in shock as suddenly it begins raining kunai. The blades strike the tendrils, forcing them to back off. He turns and the others look up as a familiar figure steps forward.

Tornado: Looks like you could use a hand, Rangers. Hope you don't mind.

Tornado holds out his hand and helps Jeremy to his feet. Shaken badly by the vicious assault, it's mainly stubbornness keeping him standing.

Jeremy: Tornado! What are you doing here?

Slowly, the other Rangers pull themselves up and move to join Jeremy.

Tornado: This thing makes too much noise. One of Kalask's creatures?

Jeremy: No. Someone else is behind this one.

Tornado raises a quizzical eyebrow.

Tornado: Interesting. So someone's interfering besides me? But no matter... I've still got some steam to blow off.

He flicks his wrist and the Kaze Morpher appears. He reaches for the handle on the end.

Tornado: IT'S SPIN DRIVE TIME!

He pulls on the handle, and the dial spins wildly. He's suddenly surrounded by a vortex of mystical elemental energies. He gives himself over to it, and it spirals around his body, forming aqua and silver armor, first on his legs, then his arms and torso. Finally, a spirit fox howls and surrounds his head, forming a helmet. The transformation complete, he swings his Battle Board, ready for the coming struggle.

Tornado: Though you may not be with my enemy, still you shall fall to my power, creature! WARRIOR OF THE WIND... TORNADO!

With no further ado, he charges the creature and slashes with his Battle Board...

* * *

Location: En route to Alphabet Soup base, 1 mile up

The aircraft, shaped vaguely like a boomerang, blazes through the air at supersonic speeds. Colored purple and grey, it makes little noise. Inside the cockpit, the Twins work the control, Cruger watching with more than a little relief that it even works.

Matt: So, what do you think of our new Techno Flyer, Sir?

Cruger: Impressive. I must admit, I'm surprised it's going so smoothly.

Wendy: Oh come ON... Not ALL our inventions blow up the first time. Okay, MOST do, but still...

Cruger chooses to NOT follow up on that remark.

Cruger: How long until we arrive at the coordinates?

Matt: We'll be there before you know it, Sir.

Cruger: Excellent. Now, when we get there, we-

Wendy: We're there now.

He looks at her.

Wendy: What? Matt said we'd be there before you knew it.

Cruger glares at Matt, who shrugs.

Matt: Sorry. She's rubbing off on me a bit, Sir. Landing now.

Cruger growls softly, then sighs as he feels a slight bump, signifying the landing of the Techno Flyer.

Cruger: Come on.

They quickly disembark from the Techno Flyer and see that they're at the base of a mountain range.

Wendy: Nice view. Why is it the psychopaths always get to live in the nicest places?

Still ignoring the patter, Cruger pulls out his Patrol Morpher and begins scanning.

Cruger: This way.

He points towards the base of the mountain. He and the Twins follow the Patrol Morpher's signal, and soon find precicely what they're looking for.

Cruger: Look there at the ground. Most of the grass is standing straight, but there's a patch that's been disturbed.

Matt: Probably a hidden door. Allow me.

Matt walks up to the mountain and examines it. After a few seconds of looking it over, he notices an unusual rock formation. Realizing it's slight variation in color compared to the mountain, he pushes on it. The formation shifts to the right, revealing a scanner.

Matt: This won't take long.

Holding up his Techno Op, he extends a wire from it to the base of the scanner. He begins tapping buttons... and the scanner beeps and turns green. They turn as the hidden door begins to swing open.

Matt: I've disabled as much of their security as I can, but it's still only a matter of time until we're detected.

Cruger: Good work. Wendy, perhaps you should stay with the Flyer.

Wendy stares at him, aghast at the thought.

Wendy: What? You don't think I can handle this?

Cruger: No... I don't. They've already put you through hell, and you still haven't fully recovered from the trauma.

Wendy: I'm going.

Cruger: Very well. But be on your guard.

The Twins follow Cruger into the entrance. It doesn't take long to find a stairwell. They climb quickly but silently up countless flights, doing all they can to avoid detection. Soon, Cruger looks at his Patrol Morpher.

Cruger: The signal's just beyond the doorway ahead. Be ready for anything.

Wendy braces herself flat against the wall, while Matt pulls out his Techno Grapple. Cruger cautiously opens the door, and they get their first glimpse of the enemy. Everywhere, Commandroids are hard at work. Peeking around Cruger and her brother, Wendy gets a glimpse of something she was afraid she'd see.

Wendy: oh no... nonononono...

She slides down to the floor, trembling. Matt glares, seeing that several of the Commandroids are wearing Z-Wave Generators. In her mind's eye, Wendy can't help but remember the feeling of helplessness as the waves took over her mind, the pounding sensation of hearing the word "OBEY" overcoming her every thought and action.

Matt: It looks like Futuro's prophecy was at least right about one thing... They've got more of those mind-control devices.

Cruger: And they're wearing them, which means they're expecting you.

He looks and sees Wendy, shivering with fear. He kneels down and takes her by the shoulders.

Cruger: Wendy, listen to me. No one would think less of you if you turned back now. It's too dangerous for you to go any further.

She looks into her eyes, and sees her terrified reflection in them. Slowly, she shakes her head and swallows.

Wendy: I...I'll be okay... Besides... I promised Kotoha I'd bring her dad home... and Rangers never... go back on their word.

She pulls herself up.

Wendy: Now let's do this before I realize what an idiot I'm being.

Waiting until no one is looking, the three duck inside and continue following the signal.

* * *

Location: Downtown Horizon

Tornado parries a tendril, and then spins, severing it with his Battle Board. Two come at him from behind, but he senses them and leaps up, avoiding the strike. He retaliates at the same time, throwing Kunai and simultaneously creating a dust cloud to blind the creature.

Rangers: QUINTUPLE VICTORY SLASH!

All five Rangers charge up their Data Blades and strike, each severing a tendril. As the tendrils hit the ground, Reaver roars in pain and rage.

Reaver: KILL... KILL YOU ALL!

Tornado: This thing doesn't know when it's beaten.

Jeremy: Then it's time we taught it! Let's bring 'em together!

Walter attaches his Disk Launcher to Jake's Output Cannon. Anya's Input Staves attach to ports on both sides of the Cannon, even as Cindy's Protection Shield links to Walter's Launcher. Finally, Jeremy's blade retracts into it's hilt partially, before he places it between the staves' housings. The transformation complete, Jeremy levels the Cyber Blaster before him, the others bracing him. Walter and Anya on his right, Jake and Cindy on his left.

Jeremy: FIRE!

The Cyber Blaster lets loose with a cascading wave of their five colors, striking the monster with explosive force. Reaver staggers as Tornado steps forward.

Tornado: Let's end this! SPIRAL SLASH!

His Battle Board spins like a buzzsaw as he swings his arm. It goes through Reaver effortlessly as he and the Rangers turn their backs on him. Reaver falls back and explodes.

Walter: Man, am I glad that's over...

Tornado stops. Slowly, he turns back towards the fireball.

Tornado: Sorry to disappoint.

The Rangers turn, just in time to see Reaver pull itself up. To their horror, it begins expanding and healing. In seconds, it towers over them and roars, revealing it's murderous intent.

Anya: No! Alphabet Soup must have figured out Kalask's growing technology and incorporated it into the creature!

Tornado: Then we just kill it again! KYUBIZORD!

Jeremy: COMBAT ZORDS... MOBILIZE!

* * *

Location: Alphabet Soup base

Looking around to make sure no one sees them, Cruger and the Twins make their way to a door on the other side of the complex. Opening it quietly, they slip inside... and immediately spot Mr. Milfy, barely alive, his nanites still being siphoned off.

Wendy: We're here to help.

Matt: Just hold still, Sir.

They move towards the man and begin removing the electrodes and the extraction tube. Even as they pull the straps off of him, however, they hear a sound that signifies nothing good... polite clapping.

Winters: Very good. You never disappoint me.

Slowly, Cruger and the Twins turn. Cruger just growls, but the Twins' eyes go wide.

Wendy: No way... It can't be...

Winters steps from the shadows wearing a battle suit, sans helmet.

Winters: What? You're surprised to see me?

She looks at Cruger.

Winters: You mean you hadn't told them?

Matt: What are you doing here?

Winters: I'm here to welcome you back to Alphabet Soup.

Wendy: You're one of them?

Winters: You stupid child... I AM Alphabet Soup!

As she says this, Commandroids begin surrounding the trio. Wendy cringes as she sees several wearing the Z-Wave Generators.

Cruger: Even if you get us, the other Rangers know our location.

Winters: They'll be finished by my creature soon enough. And in a few moments, I'll have control of the two Hybrids as well. You're done, Cruger. I'm going to put you down like the dog you are.

Cruger looks behind him and sees both the weakened Mr. Milfy and Wendy's own response to the sights and revelations before her.

Cruger: The two of you get him out of here. I'll hold them off.

Wendy clenches her fists. She forces herself to stop shaking and returns his gaze.

Wendy: You can't beat them alone. I... I'm staying! I have to!

Cruger: It's too dangerous!

Wendy: I KNOW! But... I have to try.

Cruger: ...Just watch my back and try not to get hit by those beams. Now SUIT UP!

Cruger thrusts his Morpher forward.

Cruger: SPD EMERGENCY!

The Morpher flips open and Cruger throws his robe aside as he leaps through a cyberized corridor. As he lands, armor forms around him and his entire head transforms, becoming an entirely different countenance.

Cruger: SPD SHADOW RANGER!

Matt slaps the backs of his hands together, then brings both hands up and does so again. As they seperate, he brings each around and punches his fists together. Bringing his left arm back, he thrusts his right hand out, forming a V for victory sign. He pulls this arm back as the other thusts forward, then turns, until his fist points upwards. His other arm shoots out to the side as his victory sign fingers come together. He brings his arm back and those fingers strike a button on his Techno Op.

Wendy slaps the backs of her hands together, then brings both hands up and does so again. As they seperate, she brings each around and punches her fists together. Bringing her right arm back, she thrusts her right hand out, forming a V for victory sign. She pulls this arm back as the other thusts forward, then turns, until her fist points upwards. Her other arm shoots out to the side as her victory sign fingers come together. She brings her arm back and those fingers strike a button on her Techno Op.

Twins: TECHNO OP ACTIVATION!

Matt finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a Purple and white battle suit around his body. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt and holster appears. The Techno Grapple appears in it. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Techno Purple!

Wendy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a grey and white battle suit around her body. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt and holster appears. Her Techno Lasher appears in it. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Techno Grey!

Cruger immediately unsheathes his sword. Holding it in front of him, he snaps open the hilt, and the blade transforms from black marble to a silver sheen.

Cruger: SHADOW SABER!

Winters: How quaint. Do you really think you're going to fight your way out? All it's going to take is a single blast from one of my Z-Wave Generators, and your precious Twins will be mine to command.

Cruger: That's not going to happen. You've already hurt them enough!

Matt: Sir?

Winters: I haven't even BEGUN, Cruger. A little mind control? A touch of manipulation? By the time I'm through, they'll be nothing but a memory, just like the two fools that spawned them!

She snaps her fingers, and the Commandroids open fire. The three Rangers scatter, barely avoiding the blasts. Matt starts towards Winters, but Cruger sees this.

Cruger: NO! Matt, get the hostage out of here! That's an order!

Matt fires his Techno Grapple, knocking two Commandroids aside.

Matt: But she-

Cruger: NOW!

Furious, Matt fires again, clearing a path, even as he grabs Mr. Milfy and hoists him onto his shoulder. With his free hand, he blasts in all directions, giving himself cover fire. Two Commandroids fire Zedd Waves at him, but he manages to turn the corner just before the waves could strike. Several Commandroids follow him.

Wendy: Matt!

She draws her Techno Lasher and lets loose, striking several Commandroids, even as Cruger cuts two more down with a slash so fast it was almost invisible.

Cruger: Your brother can handle himself! We've got our own problems to worry about!

Wendy: I noticed!

A Commandroid takes a swing at her, and Wendy ducks under the blow and strikes back, punching him in the side twice before dropping down and kicking out, sweeping the robot off it's feet. Even as it lands, she spins around and unleashes her Lasher again, whipping three Commandroids trying to sneak up on her from behind. She starts to swing it again, but sees Cruger only a few feet away.

Wendy: Damnit, there's not enough room here! MELEE MODE!

Her Lasher splits, transforming into energy daggers. She doesn't hesitate to leap into the horde of Commandroids, slashing with both weapons. Out of the corner of her eye, she watches as Cruger easily takes down three more Commandroids with precision swordsmanship. Realizing that he doesn't need any help, she focuses on her own opponents, kicking the nearest one away and stabbing another in the chest. As both robots fall, she breathes a brief sign of relief... Which quickly turns to fear as four more Commandroids suddenly jump her. Each one restrains a limb as a fifth approaches her... This one wearing a Generator.

Wendy: No! Can't... move...

Commandroid: Is that fear, I hear, little girl?

He tauntingly waves the Generator around.

Commandroid: Well, you SHOULD be afraid! We may just be robots, but you're about to be more of a robot than we could EVER be!

Wendy tenses as images of her previous enslavement flash through her mind.

Wendy: No... No please...

Commandroid: I love it when my victims beg... Too bad it's not gonna help.

He begins to swing the Generator. In an absolute panic, Wendy exerts every bit of her strength and pulls free of the Commandroids. Lunging forward, she tackles the fifth Commandroid. Straddling him, she begins pounding him, denting his chest.

Wendy: !

Her fists shatter his armor and begin striking the floor beneath him. The other four Commandroids approach her from behind, but she hears them coming. Still in a panicked rage, she rips the Commandroid's torso from his lower half and swings it around, nailing her would-be attackers. Breathing hard, she looks down at the Generator, which had fallen off of the robot's wrist during her desperate assault. Screaming in rage again, she punches it, shattering the device.

Wendy: That... felt good...

She suddenly arches her back as a laser blast strikes her. She falls forward and hits the floor. Turning, she sees Winters, now wearing her armor's helmet, approaching her, her gauntlet smoking.

Winters: Enjoy the feeling. It's the last one you'll ever have.

A Commandroid approaches Winters with a Generator. It straps the device to her arm, and Winters raises it over her head. Wendy turns over and sees the impending threat. Under her helmet, Wendy's eyes go wide with fear and she freezes, unsure what to do.

Wendy: Nonononono... Not again...

Winters: You know, I'm going to enjoy this even more than sending your parents to hell.

If anything, the casual revelation only intensifies Wendy's fear. She can't even begin to make herself move as Winters begins swinging the Generator at her.

Cruger: WENDY!

Seeing her predictament, Cruger charges his Shadow Saber to full power. Blue flames rise up as he slashes a full 360 degrees, destroying the Commandroids surrounding him. Not hesitating, he bolts across the room and tackles Winters, sending the President sprawling across the floor. As her Commandroids rush to her aid, Cruger turns and pulls Wendy up.

Wendy: nononono...

He shakes her vigorously.

Cruger: Snap out of it! We've got to move!

Coming to her senses, she doesn't argue and follows him as they make a break for it. Turning the same corner Matt had a moment before, they see more Commandroid parts and three more shattered Generators. Not pausing to breathe a sign of relief, they keep moving, even as they hear the Commandroids following them and getting closer.

Wendy: They're catching up!

Cruger: We're almost out! Don't look back!

They see the doorway up ahead, but as they approach, Commandroids begin filing in, several wearing Generators. The two Rangers skid to a halt and turn, just in time to see their pursuers arrive. Completely surrounded, Cruger can't help but notice Wendy trembling again.

Cruger: Stay strong, Wendy.

In spite of his words, Cruger growls softly. Slowly, Wendy crouches down and covers her head, terrified beyond words. Cruger raises his saber in what he knows is a pointless gesture of defiance as several Commandroids raise their Generators.

Commandroid: FIRE!

Right on cue, the exit explodes in a massive firebll, spraying debris everywhere. Commandroids closest to the blast are vaporized while others are demolished. As the smoke clears, massive purple laser blasts fill the room. Cruger ducks down and shields Wendy as the blasts hammer the other Commandroids. As the attack winds down, they both look up. To their relief, they see the Techno Flyer on the other side of the hole.

Matt: Sorry for the delay. Anybody need a lift?

Cruger: Excellent timing!

He pulls Wendy up. To his relief, she seems to be recovering from her latest panic attack. They run towards the Flyer and leap, phasing inside and immediately arriving in the cockpit. They see Matt at the controls, and Mr. Milfy strapped into a passenger seat, unconscious. Cruger and Wendy take their own seats.

Matt: Let's move! The others need our help!

The Techno Flyer turns around and blasts off, vanishing from sight in seconds. As it goes, Winters steps up to the hole it made.

Winters: This isn't over yet, Cruger!

* * *

Location: Outskirts of Horizon

Cyber Rush Megazord staggers back as the tendrils strike it, raising sparks and damaging circuitry.

Jeremy: Hang on, guys! It's gonna attack again!

Reaver roars in rage as it lashes out, striking the Megazord multiple times. Badly damaged, it can no longer maintain it's combination, and the components of CV Transport fly off and reform into it's vehicle mode, smouldering.

Walter: CV Transport's power just bottomed out! It's switching to solar power, but it still needs a minute to charge up!

Jake: We don't HAVE a minute!

Cyber Combat Megazord readies itself for another assault. Reaver readies it's tendrils to rip the Megazord apart, but as it lashes out, flames strike the tendrils, forcing them back. The Rangers turn and see Kyubizord racing in, howling as it charges the creature.

Tornado: I'll hold it off, Rangers! Kyubi! TRANSFORM!

Kyubizord howls again. It's middle tail seperates from it's body as it's sides fold out, seperating the remaining tails equally. It's back legs fold in as the front legs move backwards. The Zord stands up on it's former front legs as the halves with the tails move into position, forming arms. The tails fold backwards as hands extend from the arms. A new head, resembling Tornado's helmet, rises up from the body. Finally, the last tail folds in half and forms a crest on the helmet.

Tornado: KYUBI BATTLEZORD! HOWL!

Reaver, unimpressed, lashes out again with it's tendrils. Kyubi Battlezord begins gracefully dodging the strikes as it draws closer to it's quarry. Getting in range, it spins right, avoiding two tendrils, then thrusts it's hands forward, unleashing a vortex that sweeps up the monster and tosses it half a mile easily. As Reaver lands, it roars again, unharmed by the brutal trip.

Cindy: It's not even dizzy!

Anya: We need a new plan!

Reaver begins to charge, but purple energy blasts striking it from the sky. Racing out of the clouds, the Techno Flyer soars in and unleashes another barrage, striking the monster and distracting it.

Matt: We're here, guys!

Wendy: ROVERZORD: MOBILIZE!

Below them, Roverzord warps in. Rolling directly under the Techno Flyer, it awaits it's pilots.

Cruger: I'll get Milfy back to base. Now go help your team!

Both: Right!

Cruger: And Wendy... We need to talk when this is over.

She gulps as she leaps out of the Flyer. They phase into the cockpit and insert their weapons into the console, turning them into makeshift joysticks.

Matt: We've got this, guys! TRANSFORM!

They both pull the triggers on their weapons/joysticks. Immediately, the back half of Techno Roverzord extends out further back, forming legs, even as the sides extend outwards and the blasters on the sides fold upwards, forming arms and shoulders. The top of Techno Roverzord rotates 180 degrees as it suddenly turns around and drives in reverse. The speed is great enough to lift the mecha upwards onto it's feet as the front end launches it's primary blaster into the sky and fold the rest of its front end onto its back, revealing the robot's massive head, which loosely resembles the helmets of the Cyber Rangers. Finally, the primary blaster lands, pointing upwards, into Techno Artillery Megazord's right hand. Immediately, it emits a shimmering blue energy blade that solidifies into an odd crystal.

Both: TECHNO ARTILLERY MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

Reaver growls at the sight of a new enemy.

Jeremy: Careful! Those tendrils it's waving around are razor sharp!

Wendy: Then they need to go! CV TRANSPORT!

Recharged, CV Transport revs it's engine and races towards Techno Artillery Megazord. The Megazord leaps up and lands atop the Carrierzord.

Wendy: RIDER MODE... ROLL OUT!

The Megazord races off and begins circling Reaver, going ever faster.

Wendy: RIDER SLASH!

The Megazord readies it's Techno Saber and lashes out, striking the tendrils as they come at it. The severed limbs go flying in all directions. Reaver shreaks in pain and rage as the Megazord rolls away from it.

Anya: NOW! While it's distracted!

Cyber Combat Megazord moves in, it's fists glowing.

Rangers: LASER FIST DOUBLE THRUST!

It strikes first with it's left, then it's right, twin punishing blows that hammer the creature, staggering it.

Tornado: Our turn, Kyubi! INARI FIRESTORM!

The tails on Kyubi Battlezord's arms swing down, forming eight blades. They ignite with fox fire. Kyubi Battlezord slashes diagonally with both arms, crisscrossing eight blade strikes. The blows shatter Reaver's claws, and the monster roars in response to the new pain.

Matt: Let's end this! COMBINE!

CV Transport splits into multiple pieces. The cannons attach to Techno Artillery Megazord's arms, while the two halves of the front become shoulder armor. The back portion becomes foot armor, and the remainder attaches to the Megazord's chest, forming a stylized V.

Matt and Wendy: TECHNO RUSH MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

Techno Rush Megazord releases it's cannons, which attach end to end. The Megazord slides the Techno Saber into the back of one cannon, and a massive blade of energy ignites out of the other end.

Wendy: Pal, you picked a REALLY bad day to mess with my friends! I might not be able to take down your boss, but I sure as hell can put an end to you!

Both: BIG BANG SLASH!

Techno Rush Megazord brings down it's new saber like a hammer. The energy blade slices Reaver in half. The creature almost comically wimpers as it falls backwards and explodes into a massive fireball.

Matt: Mission accomplished!

Tornado: Until we meet again, Rangers...

Kyubi Battlezord turns away from the Megazords. A dust cloud suddenly picks up, and when it fades, the Zord and it's pilot are gone from sight.

* * *

Location: Alphabet Soup secret base

Everywhere, Commandroids are busy moving sensitive equipment. It's obvious a bug out is in effect. Winters watches with Agent Q.

Agent Q: It's bad, Ma'am. The base's location is compromised, the Twins know the truth about you now, and almost all of the Z-Wave Generators were destroyed in the battle.

Winters looks at her wrist, where the last surviving Generator rests.

Winters: One will be more than enough. Besides, like you said, they know too much now. First, we move to a new location... THEN... they die.

* * *

Location: Buddist temple

Tornado stands atop the temple, looking towards Fort Myers.

Tornado: So the Rangers have another enemy interfering in the game... Kyuubi? I think I'm beginning to see exactly how we can draw Kalask out. All we need is a little more information...

* * *

Location: Fort Myers

Kotoha: DADDY!

The little girl runs up to her exhausted, but fully recovered father. He scoops her up and hugs her.

Kotoha: I was so worried!

Yoko: Thank god you're safe...

She joins the family embrace and kisses her husband. Watching from the doorway to the Rec Room, Wendy smiles and gives Kotoha a silent thumbs up before turning away. The door closes behind her. Turning around, she sees the others and Cruger.

Jeremy: So, what happens to them now?

Cruger: Kat's contacted an associate of our's at SPD Central Command. Sophie's been working on a procedure that should remove any remaining active nanites from the father and the girl. They'll be completely out of danger by the end of the week.

Wendy: Thank goodness. At least THEIR nightmare is over.

Anya: We heard about what happened at the Alphabet Soup base. Are you going to be all right?

Wendy looks away from them.

Wendy: I tried... I really did. But when it came time to face my fears... I froze again... No, it was worse this time. I couldn't think. I couldn't even pull myself together enough to run.

Anya puts her hand on Wendy's shoulder.

Anya: It's okay to be afraid. We all have our doubts out there.

Walter: She's right. We just figure out how to use the energy fear has to our advantage, using it to drive us forward.

Wendy smiles ruefully at that.

Wendy: Where'd you get a line like that?

Walter: From a Ranger.

Wendy: Which one?

Walter: Errr... Walker.

Wendy anime-flops.

Cruger: Regardless, you don't have to face this alone, Wendy. We've all got your back. It's what Rangers do. However...

He gets in her face.

Cruger: Until you're ready, your phobia could place the team in extreme peril at the wrong time. I've got no choice.

Hesitantly, she begins reaching for the strap of her Techno Op.

Cruger: Until further notice, I'm forbidding you from participating in any mission involving Alphabet Soup.

She blinks, surprised.

Wendy: But... I thought...

Cruger: I considered it, but the team is still stronger with you than without. Starting tomorrow, we're going to begin tackling this fear of your's, so get some rest. You're going to need it.

He turns and walks away. She watches him go as the others join her.

Jake: We'll all help, right?

Cindy: Absolutely. And we'll beat it AND Winters.

Wendy: R-right... Together.

Inside her mind's eye, she sees Winters, glaring at her with hate and weilding the Generator. She shudders, and knows the true meaning of fear...

END MISSION LOG

Next Time: When the Zords are damaged, Jeremy learns that he must master a new power... and a new Zord... if they're to beat Kalask's latest test! Is he up for the challenge?


	31. Don't Look A Gift Horse

Previously, on Power Rangers Cyber V: As Kalask's tests grow more challenging, the Rangers have continually struggled to rise to the challenge. The Twins are responsible for the creation of virtually all the Rangers' equipment, although, by it's nature, their experiments occasionally lead to disaster. A vengeful hero from another world, Tornado, has come to the Prime Reality, intent on killing Kalask himself. Wendy has been dealing with a mind-control phobia exacerbated by recent encounters with Alphabet Soup and the seer Futuro.

* * *

BEGIN MISSION LOG.

Location: Weapons Lab, Fort Myers

It's barely organized chaos as the Twins are in the midst of designing a new weapon for the team. Parts lie everywhere in a haphazard manner. Matt is hard at work on the main device itself, currently unfinished but well underway, while Wendy monitors the progress of the construction-bots in their private lab. She sees on the screen that their stage of the project is coming along perfectly.

Wendy: The new Zord's almost finished! I can't wait to try it out!

Matt doesn't look up from his work as he soders a wire in place.

Matt: All things in their time, dear Sister. Could you please hand me the scanner? I want to make sure I've attuned the energy wavelength properly.

Wendy: Oh, sure. No prob.

She turns towards the workbench and reaches for the scanning wand. As her eyes fall on it, however, she hesitates. Unbidden, images of the Z-Wave Generators flash through her mind. It takes her several seconds to shake the images out of her mind.

Matt: Sis?

Wendy: Oh, sorry!

She grabs the wand and hands it to her brother, who sees it and winces.

Matt: You're still having trouble, aren't you?

He begins waving the wand over the device. Checking the readout, he smiles softly, satisfied.

Wendy: It's getting worse, Matt. Now I'm even jumping at things that don't even LOOK like those Generators. At this rate, Cruger'll HAVE to take my Op away.

Matt turns away from his work and places his hands on her shoulders to reassure her.

Matt: That won't happen. We'll get you through this. But until then, we need to get your mind off of Winters and onto something more productive.

He guides her to the device.

Matt: Care to do the honors?

Wendy's mood brightens immediately.

Wendy: Definitely!

She stands over the device and cracks her knuckles.

Wendy: Here goes...

She presses a trigger on the underside of the device. It hums to life and begins charging up.

Wendy: It's working! I think we've got it this time!

The power continues to build. Then, worryingly, there's a spark and smoke.

Wendy: ...Or not...

She yelps as it sparks again. They both duck as the device explodes, setting off the sprinklers. Hearing the explosion, the other Rangers rush into the lab expecting the worst.

Anya: WENDY! MATT!

Cindy: Are you guys okay?

They see the Twins sitting on the floor, covered in soot and soaking wet. The explosion's caused their hair to stand straight up. Wendy coughs, and more soot fills the air.

Walter: So... How's the testing going?

Everyone gives him the "shut up" look.

Matt: So... Anybody have a broom?

Jake: No, but I have a camera.

He holds up his phone, intending to snap a photo. Before he can, the alarm blares.

Jeremy: Clean-up can wait. It's time to go to work!

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V  
Created by Aaron Thall

Chapter 31: Never Look a Gift Horse...  
Written by: Aaron Thall

* * *

Location: Werehouse district

Jeremy's Scanner Blade lashes out, striking Thrak's mechanical arm as the cyborg neanderthal uses it to shield himself from the attack. It fails to penetrate, but it still manages to raise sparks and a grunt of pain from Thrak.

Thrak: RED RANGER!

Jeremy: We were wondering when you'd show your face again.

Walter: Man, I lost the bet! I was so sure he'd never come back here once we found out that we had to kill him BEFORE Kalask.

Jake: Well, you can afford to lose that bet!

The two squabbling Rangers duck under swung Dread blades and draw their own Data Blades. In one smooth motion, they slash the chests of their attackers before turning to strike at several others.

Walter: Besides, my money hasn't been a plot point since episode 10!

Wendy flips over their heads and lands in front of them, swinging her Techno Lasher as she lands and striking down the incoming Dreads. She turns to Walter and wags an admonishing finger.

Wendy: HEY! Fourth wall breakage is MY job, thank you very much. Find your OWN niche!

Walter: I thought it was being the plot hog.

Wendy: That too. A girl's gotta multitask.

Matt and Anya: FOCUS!

Anya leaps into a horde of Dreads, her Input Staves glowing with destructive energy. She lashes out with both fists and sends several flying. At the same time, Matt switches the Techno Grapple to Melee Mode and charges another group of Dreads, striking each one with a precision blow as he races by them. He stops and turns to face the Dreads. He casually changes the Grapple back to blaster mode and holsters it.

Matt: Boom.

The Dreads explode spectacularly. Anya knocks the head off of her last Dread and joins her adopted brother.

Anya: You're getting to be as bad as Wendy.

Matt: Don't insult me!

Anya: I know what you pulled on the Techno Flyer...

Matt: Well, perhaps a LITTLE...

Nearby, Cindy projects a force field from her Protection Shield, blocking Dread flame blasts from the fleeing civilians. As they get out of range, she turns the field off.

Cindy: Here we go!

She energizes her Shield and throws it directly at the gathered Dreads. It slams through the center Dread, creating an explosion that takes the group out.

Cindy: It might not be as fancy, but it gets the job done!

Seeing that the Dreads are finished, the others rush to join Jeremy, who's in the midst of ducking under Thrak's club.

Jeremy: Sorry, Thrak, but when it's sword vs. club... SWORD WINS!

He spins and lashes out again with the Scanner Blade, striking the club and knocking it out of the villain's hands. He holds the Blade's tip at Thrak's throat as the club lands behind the villain, useless.

Anya: And now, at long last, all we need do is end this battle, and we need no longer worry about the ramifications of ending Kalask's threat!

Thrak hears her words and laughs.

Thrak: You stupid cow! Did you think =I= was your opponent? Think again!

The ground quakes as a massive warpportal opens up behind Thrak. The Rangers move back as a gigantic porcupine monster steps forward and glares down at them.

Thrak: Porcu-Punisher! Deal with these fools!

Porcu-Punisher: At once!

The creature bends down and takes a swipe at the Rangers, who leap backwards to avoid it's massive paw.

Cindy: Okay, am I the only one ABSOLUTELY SICK OF ANIMAL PEOPLE TRYING TO KILL US?

Wendy: No. If I wanted to see this, I'd watch Thundercats.

Jeremy: Matt, Wendy, the three of us will take on the Sonic wannabe. The rest of you deal with Thrak!

Anya: With extreme pleasure!

Jeremy: RAZOR BAT... MOBILIZE!

Matt: ROVERZORD... MOBILIZE!

A section of ash cliff slides away to reveal a futuristic hangar. Inside, Techno Roverzord waits diligently for activation. As the call is given, consoles within light up, revealing two seats, even as it comes fully to life and begins to roll forward. In seconds, it reaches full speed and blazes towards Horizon. It arrives in mere seconds.

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay, Fort Myers

The ceiling above Razor Bat slides away, revealing blue sky. The platform starts to rise, taking the machine to ground level. Razor Bat reaches ground level. It's engines start powering up, superheating the air around it. The engines ignite. Razor Bat's cockpit lights up. It starts rolling down the runway, dwarfing the fighter jets parked nearby. Razor Bat picks up speed. Razor Bat angles it's wings for maximum lift. Razor Bat takes off blazing into the sky, rising to skyscraper height before rocketing towards the city.

Jeremy: Here we go!

Wendy: Let's bring on the Zords and make some noise!

The three leap up into their respective cockpits.

Jeremy: There's no telling what this thing can do! We should take it out from a distance before it can do any serious damage!

Matt: Then it's time for our fast flying combination!

Matt pulls the trigger on his weapon/joystick. Immediately, the back half of Techno Roverzord extends out further back, forming legs, even as the sides extend outwards and the blasters on the sides fold upwards, forming arms and shoulders. The top of Techno Roverzord rotates 180 degrees as it suddenly turns around and drives in reverse. The speed is great enough to lift the mecha upwards onto it's feet as the front end launches it's primary blaster into the sky and fold the rest of its front end onto its back, revealing the robot's massive head, which loosely resembles the helmets of the Cyber Rangers. Finally, the primary blaster lands, pointing upwards, into Techno Artillery Megazord's right hand. Immediately, it emits a shimmering blue energy blade that solidifies into an odd crystal. Techno Artillery Megazord's back module shifts around as Razor Bat soars towards it, loops, and attaches to its back, the head going into the back module. Razor Bat's blades' handles extend as they merge to form a bow, and Techno Artillery Megazord's sword attaches as a massive arrow. In the cockpit, the Techno Rangers's seats slide apart, making room for Jeremy's seat, which rises from the floor.

All: TECHNO RAZOR MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

Flying above the monster, the Megazord readies itself by aiming the Aero Blaze.

Wendy: We're locked on target!

Porcu-Punisher looks up and snorts derisively.

Porcu-Punisher: It's not THAT easy, Rangers! QUILLBOLTS!

The creature flexes it's body and unleashes a torrent of quills from it's body. In response, Techno Razor Megazord abandons it's attempted attack and begins bobbing and weaving through the barrage.

Wendy: Kinda like a roller coaster... But we have to wear helmets. So try not to pull a Walter, 'cause hosing these things out isn't fun.

Walter: I HEARD THAT!

Wendy: GOOD!

Jeremy ignores her and focuses on his evasive maneuvers. The quills streak towards them like missiles, and as the Megazord twirls to avoid another barrage, he miscalculates, and a quill spears the right wing of the Megazord. Explosions rock the cockpit.

Jeremy: We're hit!

Matt checks the readouts.

Matt: The right wing is badly damaged! We've got to land immediately!

Wendy: Translation: We're gonna CRASH!

The wing still smoking, Techno Razor Megazord tumbles to the ground.

Matt: EMERGENCY SEPERATION!

Jeremy: RAZOR BAT... WARRIOR MODE!

As the Megazord reaches the ground, it glows and splits in two. As the glow fades, Razor Bat and Techno Artillery Megazord stand ready to continue the battle.

Jeremy: You're not getting rid of us THAT easily!

Matt: Hold on, Jeremy. Without the ability to fly, Razor Bat can't utilize any of it's finishing moves. You should hang back in a support role and let us do the heavy lifting.

Wendy: Besides, how tough could this thing be anyway?

Techno Artillery Megazord moves in, swinging it's sword. Porcu-Punisher turns slightly as the blade comes down... and glances off of it's quills.

Wendy: ...I really, REALLY need to stop jinxing us, don't I?

Jeremy, Matt: YES!

The Megazord turns to face the monster again.

Matt: DOUBLE SLASH!

Techno Artillery Megazord brings the sword down, then across, creating crisscrossing lines of purple and grey... But to no avail as the monster shrugs off the blow.

Wendy: That's IT! I refuse to lose to something with THAT stupid a name!

Jeremy: Sonics on!

Razor Bat thrusts it's hand forward and unleashes a barrage of sonics at the monster, which immediately roars with pain. Turning, it glares at Razor Bat.

Porcu-Punisher: You first.

The monster unleashes another barrage of quills. Reacting quickly, Jeremy makes Razor Bat dive for cover, but several strike the right leg. Razor Bat lands on it's side, unable to stand up.

Jeremy: I can't move!

Matt: And our Techno Saber can't penetrate it's hide!

Wendy: Then it's time we call out CV Transport and go Techno Rush on this freak!

Porcu-Punisher: I DON'T THINK SO!

The monster fires another barrage of quills without turning, striking the Megazord repeatedly. One finds the Megazord's chest, causing a massive explosion and toppling it. It lands hard on it's back, sparking badly. Inside the cockpit, the Twins check the readouts.

Wendy: Not one word. Not ONE word, Matt.

Matt: It struck our power core! The Megazord's lost all energy reserves! I'm initiating emergency evacuation procedures!

Wendy: But we can't just let this thing run rampant!

Jeremy: We won't! But Matt's right! Both these Zords need repairs, and they're sitting ducks out here! Bail out!

Jeremy leaps from his cockpit, even as Matt activates the emergency recall program. The Twins grab their weapons and leap out, even as teleportational energies cover both Zords, sending them away. All three land on the ground, even as Thrak swings his recovered club, swatting the others aside.

Thrak: EXCELLENT! Two Zords down! Now to finish this!

Walter: Man, this isn't good...

Jeremy: Guys, we'll have to try Hyper Rush Megazord and the other Combat Zords! You go tackle that thing, and we'll take over here!

Cindy: Okay! COMBAT ZORDS-

Before she can finish making the call, it begins to rain kunai. The blades strike Thrak repeatedly, forcing him back. The Rangers turn and see Tornado charging the battlefield. He leaps into the air, flips, and delivers a kick to Thrak's face. He pushes off of the cyborg's features and flips again, landing on his feet.

Tornado: THRAK! Killing you will be a pleasure.

Walter: Man, do YOU ever have good timing.

Tornado ignores the comment and flicks his wrist, summoning his Kaze Morpher.

He grabs a handle at the end of the device.

Tornado: IT'S SPIN DRIVE TIME!

He pulls on the handle, and the dial spins wildly. He's suddenly surrounded by a vortex of mystical elemental energies. He gives himself over to it, and it spirals around his body, forming aqua and silver armor, first on his legs, then his arms and torso. Finally, a spirit fox howls and surrounds his head, forming a helmet. The transformation complete, he swings his Battle Board, ready for the coming struggle.

Tornado: The time has come for you to join your brethern in the dustbin of history. WARRIOR OF THE WIND... TORNADO!

Thrak: YOU! I'll enjoy this even more than beating the Rangers!

Tornado flicks his wrist and brings out the Kyubi Crystal.

Tornado: Kyubi, go take care of that giant freak. Thrak is mine.

He flings the Crystal into the air.

Tornado: KYUBIZORD... HOWL!

The Crystal expands in the air, filling the sky. The Kyubizord appears within it and leaps out, howling as it charges Porcu-Punisher. The monster immediately launches a new barrage of quills, but the Kyubizord deftly weaves and bobs through the barrage before unleashing a torrent of foxfire that peppers the monster, forcing it to stagger back. It raises it's arms for a stronger assault, but Kyubizord's jaws suddenly clamp down on it's left wrist, raising sparks.

Tornado: Time to die, Thrak!

He charges with his Battle Board and swings. Thrak counters with his club. The two weapons meet in the middle and spark, and Tornado quickly breaks the exchange to roll right and slash at Thrak's side, nailing the cyborg and tearing a bloody gash in him.

Thrak: A lucky move!

Tornado: Shut up and fight.

Jeremy: Okay guys, let's get in there and help them out!

The Rangers step forward to rejoin the battle when a spectral image of Kalask appears in the sky.

Kalask: Oh, this just won't do... Return, both of you. Game called on account of interference.

Thrak: But I was going to-

Kalask: NOW!

Warp-portals appear behind Thrak and Porcu-Punisher. The monster shakes it's arm and forces Kyubizord to let go, then backs reluctantly into the portal and vanishes. Thrak, holding his wound, glares at Tornado and the Rangers.

Thrak: Next time, you won't be so fortunate!

Tornado moves to stop Thrak's escape, but he steps through one fraction of a second before the rogue hero can reach the villain. It closes, ending the battle prematurely.

Tornado: DAMNIT!

Kalask's image looms larger, and Kyubizord growls.

Kalask: Rangers, I give you two days to prepare for the return of my creature. Use them wisely. I will not cancel the game again.

Tornado: Come out here and face me, Kalask!

Kalask: A battle with me must be EARNED, and you had your chance. Two days, Rangers.

The image fades away, and the Rangers exchange glances.

Anya: Two days...

* * *

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay, Fort Myers

The Twins and Dr. Manx are looking over the readouts from the computer as the Bay's construction-bots begin repairs on Razor Bat.

Dr. Manx: I'm afraid it will take more than two days to complete repairs on Razor Bat.

Anya: And the Roverzord?

Matt: Repairing it's powercore is a simple matter, but we already know that Roverzord isn't strong enough to beat this creature, and without Razor Bat, the strongest combination we have is Techno Rush Megazord.

Wendy: Which we should have formed when we had the chance... But does anybody listen to me? Nooooo...

Dr. Manx: We've analyzed the creature, and the remaining Zords aren't powerful enough to stop this creature. If you two HAD formed Techno Rush, we'd have THREE Zords in the shop instead of two. I'm afraid that without Razor Bat, there isn't much we can do when this thing returns.

Wendy: Well... There's always that new battle system Matt and I've been working on. It should be strong enough to handle that jerk.

Walter: That would be the same battle system that blew up a couple hours ago?

Wendy: Pfft. A minor detail. We've already figured out what went wrong, right?

Matt: I believe so, and we're about ready for the beta test. We can begin almost immediately. But, we WILL need a volunteer.

Almost immediately, everyone steps back except for Jeremy.

Wendy: Really? It's gonna be like THAT?

Jeremy: I'm in.

He steps forward.

Wendy: Naturally. At least ONE OF YOU trusts us.

Walter: I'd do it if I could have a stunt double.

Jake: I trust you when the stuff is ready, and I trust you in the field... But in the testing phase? I prefer to keep my limbs attached.

Cindy just shrugs, and Anya crosses her arms.

Anya: After the first test of the Cyber Ops? I think not.

Matt: Okay then. Jeremy, meet us in an hour at the testing range. We'll make the final adjustments and meet you there.

The Twins turn and leave. Jeremy starts to go as well, but Anya places a hand on his shoulder.

Anya: Be careful, Jeremy. I may love them dearly, but their tests can be... extreme.

Jeremy turns towards her.

Jeremy: Relax, Anya. If they say it's ready, it's ready. Besides, how bad could it possibly be?

* * *

Location: Testing Range

Jeremy streaks through the air, completely out of control, wearing a jetpack.

Jeremy: THIS IS BAAAAAAAAAAADDD!

Matt: Okay, Jeremy, try to adjust your speed.

Jeremy blazes by them again.

Matt: No, that's the directional control...

He begins spinning like a top.

Wendy: Glad he's not morphed right now, 'cause he's gonna lose his lunch at this rate.

He changes directions and heads right at the Twins, who casually step aside as he rockets between them and slams into the wall of a bunker.

Wendy: Ouch.

The view and bunker fade as the hologram ends, revealing them in their high tech testing range. Jeremy falls backwards and lands on top of the jetpack.

Wendy: We really SHOULD cushion the walls of this place, Matt.

The jetpack activates again, sending Jeremy careening into the opposite wall with a painful sounding crash.

Matt: Duly noted.

Jeremy staggers to his feet.

Wendy: Good run. Now we'll try it at FULL power.

Jeremy collapses.

* * *

Matt hands Jeremy an oversized sword. Jeremy gives them a quizzical look.

Jeremy: I already have TWO swords.

Wendy: Not like THIS, you don't. Beginning simulation.

Matt steps back as holographic Dreads appear. Jeremy hefts the sword up easily and cuts two down.

Jeremy: This is easy! I can handle this, no sweat!

Wendy checks the monitors and scowls.

Wendy: Oh, wait, we forgot to activate the weight simulator...

She presses a button, and mid-swing, the sword suddenly becomes twenty times heavier. It slams to the ground and flips Jeremy onto his back. She sees this, cringes, and shuts down the weight simulator before rushing over to Jeremy.

Wendy: Sorry about that.

Jeremy: It's okay. My tailbone broke my fall. Ow...

He pulls himself up and looks at the sword.

Jeremy: Okay, let's try this again.

He hefts it up and rests it on his shoulder as Wendy returns to the monitor.

Wendy: Weight on!

Jeremy: No, wait until I-

Too late. The weight returns, and he staggers under it before collapsing.

Matt: Hmmm... I had no idea the human body could contort like that...

* * *

Jeremy, giving the Twins a worried look, takes a large blaster from Wendy with trepidation.

Jeremy: Are you CERTAIN this is safe?

Wendy: How many times do I have to apologize?

Jeremy: IS. IT. SAFE?

Wendy: It should be, as long as you brace for the recoil.

Jeremy: Fine then.

Wendy steps back as Matt activates holographic targets. Jeremy takes aim and fires. The recoil immediately shoves him back into the wall again.

Matt: Yes, definitely a good thing we added the padding.

Jeremy shakes his head, trying to chear his vision. He glares at Wendy.

Jeremy: I thought you said it was safe!

Wendy: I =TOLD= you there'd be a recoil. Again, why doesn't anybody listen to me?

* * *

Matt hands Jeremy a large shield and steps back as Wendy activates the new holographic program. Before Jeremy, several large laser cannons materialize and charge up. Jeremy looks at the blasters, then at the shield, before turning to look at the Twins.

Jeremy: No.

Wendy: But we need to-

Jeremy: NO.

Matt: Are you sure, because-

Jeremy: NO!

* * *

Location: Rec Room

Jeremy lies on a couch, beaten up and exhausted. Anya stands nearby, shaking her head.

Anya: I tried to warn you.

Jeremy: And I should have listened.

He winces as he sits up. Walter snickers.

Walter: My favorite part was when the sword started swinging YOU.

Jeremy gives him a dirty look as the door to the Rec Room opens, revealing the Twins.

Wendy: Jeremy, I know the first round of tests didn't go so well, but we can't stop now. We've only got one day left until that monster returns, and we have to finish before then.

Feeling something pop in his shoulder, Jeremy looks at Wendy, both annoyed and confused.

Jeremy: I just don't see what any of that has to do with solving our Zord problem.

Matt: Both the new battle system and the new Zord we've been constructing work off of the same principles. You can't pilot the Zord until you've mastered the system. And, honestly, you did pretty well considering you don't have the enhanced durability and strength we have.

Wendy: Of course, you handle a simulated Fire Smasher like a little girl...

Matt baps her on the head.

Wendy: Well, it's true...

Walter snickers again.

Matt: The point remains that we don't have time to train anyone else, including ourselves, and that unless you finish mastering these tests, the new Zord will be absolutely useless.

Jeremy sighs and gets up off the couch.

Jeremy: All right. Let's give it a try.

Walter: If you don't make it, can I have your music collection?

Jeremy flings the pillow from the couch at Walter's face.

* * *

Location: Testing Range

Still shaky, Jeremy tries the jetpack again. As the Twins watch, he maneuvers around the obstacles with increasing efficiency and skill. Shortly thereafter, he again wields the massive sword. Slowly finding the right balance to use it, he strikes down several HoloDreads. It's not long until he hefts the blaster up and fires. It still knocks him back, but this time, he refuses to lose his footing. Narrowing his eyes and gritting his teeth, he redoubles his efforts and fires again, nailing a hovering target across the room. Finally, he looks at the shield and at the holoblasters aimed at him.

Wendy: Are you sure? I mean, you didn't even TRY this last time.

Jeremy: Do it.

The blasters let loose with a massive barrage. Jeremy holds the shield up and takes the pounding. As the smoke clears, the Twins can see Jeremy, sweating profusely, but completely unharmed.

Wendy: YES! PERFECT!

Matt: Nice job, Jeremy. You're finally getting the hang of the new system.

Jeremy: Thanks! Y'know, the tests aren't that bad once you know what to expect.

Wendy: True, but NOT knowing is half the fun.

Jeremy looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

Jeremy: Are we SURE you're not evil?

Wendy sticks her tongue out at him.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Kalask smiles softly. He looks down at Porcu-Punisher and stands up.

Kalask: The time has come. Return to the Prime Reality and renew your assault on the Rangers.

Porcu-Punisher: At once, Master!

A warp-portal appears before the creature. It doesn't even hesitate to pass through.

* * *

Location: War Room, Fort Myers

Alarms blare. Cruger and Sauder rush in, with four of the Rangers following suit. Only Jeremy and the Twins remain absent. Instead, they appear on the viewscreen.

Lt. Conner: It's the Porcu-Punisher, Sirs... God, that's a stupid name... It's back at human size at the location of the last battle.

Cruger: Status on the new system?

Matt: We're almost ready. We're making the final adjustments now and incorporating it into the Red Cyber Op. But the three of us can't go until it's finished.

Cruger: Understood.

Sauder turns to the Rangers.

Sauder: Hold the line until they arrive with the new weapon. Good luck.

Jake: We don't need luck! We've got the skill!

Cruger: Let's hope you're right.

Anya holds up her Cyber Op.

Anya: Ready?

The others follow suit.

All: READY!

They all lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

All: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

* * *

Location: Werehouse District

The Rangers teleport in, flipping over the head of Porcu-Punisher and landing all in a row behind him. As the creature turns, the Rangers all quickly draw their Data Rays and fire, throwing the creature back.

Porcu-Punisher: OW! That hurt!

Anya: And that's just the beginning, creature!

Jake: You got lucky last time, but we're taking this round! ROMANTIC LANCER: CYBER BLUE!

Anya: You had your chance, and now we'll have ours'! DRIVEN SURVIVOR: CYBER YELLOW!

Walter: We're gonna rock your world, creep! LOYAL FRIEND: CYBER GREEN!

Cindy: And you STILL have a stupid name! GENTLE SPIRIT: CYBER PINK!

They flash a V for Victory sign.

All: DEFENDING THE MULTIVERSE FROM THE FORCES OF DARKNESS: POWER RANGERS CYBER V... FOR VICTORY!

They all turn their handsigns into thumbs down.

All: AND YOU'RE GOING DOWN!

Porcu-Punisher glares at them and counts.

Porcu-Punisher: What? Only FOUR? Where's the rest?

Anya: The odds are bad enough for you already. You shouldn't ask to make it worse.

Porcu-Punisher: Who cares about the odds? I just don't wanna waste too much time annihilating you!

As the monster says this, it's quills begin to glow and launch like missiles. The quills strike the Rangers repeatedly, knocking them to the ground.

Jake: Oh yeah... I forgot he could do that.

They get to their feet and charge the monster. Jake reaches him forst and throws a roundhouse punch, but the creature blocks it and strikes him with more quills. As he backs away, Walter comes at it with a spinkick. In response, the creature spins qwquickly, raking it's quills against Walter's foot.

Walter: YEOW! You really need to file those things!

Anya draws her Data Blade and slashes at the creature. She raises sparks, but her blade fails to penetrate it's spiky hide. The creature raises sparks as well, swiping at Anya with it's claws.

Cindy: That's enough! PROTECTION SHIELD!

She summons her Cyber Weapon and projects a force field around Porcu-Punisher, who chuckles.

Porcu-Punisher: You can't hold me, you foolish child! SUPREME BARRAGE!

All the monster's quills glow and launch, striking the force field. It shatters instantly, and Cindy's struck by multiple blows and thrown twenty feet into the side of a building.

All: CINDY!

The Rangers rush to her side and regroup around her as she pulls herself up.

Cindy: S-Sorry, guys. I couldn't hold him!

Porcu-Punisher: You'd better hope your friends get here soon, Rangers! Otherwise, this won't even be a challenge!

* * *

Location: Testing Range

Jeremy watches impatiently as Matt finishes alterations to his Cyber Op. Wendy, meanwhile, fiddles with an unfamiliar device.

Jeremy: How much longer? The others need us!

Wendy: I'm ready here!

She holds up the new device under her arm, which obscures it from view.

Matt: One more second... THERE!

The Cyber Op beeps, and Matt hands it to Jeremy, who straps it to his wrist.

Wendy: The Techno Flyer's fueled and ready to go. We'd teleport, but we haven't had time to incorporate the new weapon into the system yet.

Jeremy: Let's get moving!

The three of them rush out the door.

* * *

Location: Werehouse District

The Rangers are bombarded by a flurry of energized quills that create massive explosions all around them. Slowly, they fall to the ground, demorphing as they do so. Chuckling, Porcu-Punisher watches the fires burning around them.

Porcu-Punisher: So, WHO'S going down again, hmm? If your precious Zords couldn't beat me, what made you think YOU could? PATHETIC!

He summons a large quill. Holding it like a sword, he advances on the semi-conscious Rangers, ready to skewer them.

Porcu-Punisher: And since your friends couldn't bother to show up, I'll happily claim the win for my master, and begin the destruction of the Prime Reality! And I'll start with YOU!

He raises the quill, preparing to bring it down on Anya's heart. However, as he begins to thrust downwards, there's a massive blast of purple energy. It strikes the monster and throws him back, away from the others. Recovering quickly, the creature looks up and sees the Techno Flyer streaking in. A second later, he's kicked in the face as both Matt and Wendy, already morphed, leap from the Flyer. They land in front of the creature, getting between him and the others.

Wendy: Now, see? THIS is what happens when you leave us out of the rolecall. It just doesn't work unless you add the Stoic Avenger, the Brilliant Spitfire, and... Oh yeah... Our Valiant Leader!

The Twins separate, revealing Jeremy, also morphed and ready for battle.

Jeremy: See to the others. This clown's all mine.

Matt: No problem. Enjoy the field test.

The Twins step back, giving Jeremy room.

Porcu-Punisher: You shouldn't have sent them away! Now you'll die alone!

Jeremy: The only one dying today is you! You've had your fun, but now it's time we got serious!

He thrusts his right fist forward. There's a flash of red light, and the new weapon materializes upon it. Shaped like a horse head, it is cast of red metal with gold trim and green eyes.

Jeremy: PEGASUS SUMMONER! ACTIVATE!

The Pegasus Summoner's eyes flash as the device unleashes a winged horse made entirely of energy. It gallops into the air and comes back down, slamming into Jeremy and breaking down into waves of cascading binary energy. His boots and gloves transform to a black color, and red and gold armor materializes upon his torso and shoulders. Magnificent metallic wings spread out from his back, and the crest of the Pegasus Summoner spirals around before attaching to his helmet.

Jeremy: RED PEGASUS RANGER!

The sudden transformation causes a massive explosion behind him, only adding to the sense of power. Porcu-Punisher instinctively backs up a bit. concerned by this development.

Porcu-Punisher: You-you think that scares me?

Jeremy: It SHOULD.

Porcu-Punisher: All I know is that with that fancy armor on, you can't dodge THIS!

The monster unleashes a barrage of quills at Jeremy, who, amazingly, leaps into the air and soars like a bird. The quills continue on towards the others, but the Twins see them coming.

Wendy: I DON'T-

Matt: -THINK SO!

In perfect unison, they begin spiraling the lines of their Techno Weapons, forming makeshift shields that knock away all the incoming quills. Porcu-Punisher doesn't notice this, however, as his focus is entirely on Cyber Red. Furious, he fires quills into the air. Jeremy is ready for this, and easily bobs and weaves through the storm of needles, emerging completely unscathed.

Jeremy: GALLOPING CRASH!

He turns and dives for the monster. As he does, an emergy pegasus surrounds him. The monster braces for the impact, but it still throws the creature into the wall of a building with explosive force. Jeremy lands gracefully as the monster stumbles to it's feet.

Porcu-Punisher: DIE!

It unleashes more quills at Jeremy, who sends an electronic signal to his wings. They seperate from his back and snap together, the handle going into the mouth of the Pegasus Summoner. Now a shield, the quills bounce off of the wings, utterly unable to so much as scratch the paint.

Porcu-Punisher: IT CAN'T BE!

Jeremy: Oh, it CAN.

He sends another signal to the wings, and they fold together differently, forming a massive blaster. Hefting it with both arms, he lets loose with a massive blast of energy.

Jeremy: GALLOPING BLAST!

The energy strikes Porcu-Punisher, dropping the creature to it's knees. Smouldering, it struggles to get up as Jeremy approaches, his weapon transforming again. At first, he thinks it will be the shield, but no... The handle folds out... And the wings become a massive sword.

Jeremy: Final mode: Pegasus Smasher! GALLOPING CRUSH!

He swings the massive blade around. Porcu-Punisher energizes all his quills to deflect the shot, but the incoming blade snaps them like toothpicks and rams into him full force, slashing him in two.

Wendy: OH YEAH! SWING IT LIKE A SAMURAI! EAT YER' HEART OUT, JAYDEN!

Walter: Woah... Is that... Jeremy?

Jake: No doubt, we've got ourselves a Battlizer.

Cindy: Too cool!

Anya: Impressive.

Matt: We aim to please.

Jeremy turns away from Porcu-Punisher as the creature staggers forward... before falling backwards and erupting into a massive ball of flame.

Jeremy: And that's how you get the job done!

There's a flash of red energy, and the armor vanishes back into the Pegasus Summoner. The other Rangers run to Jeremy's side, astounded by the display of power.

Jake: Gotta admit, you definitely rocked.

Jeremy: Thanks.

Before anymore can be said, they hear the familiar sound of a warp-portal opening. They turn in time to see Tem-Tar emerge.

Tem-Tar: A fantastic show thus far, Cyber Red! But now, let's see how well you do when he's once more a towering titan!

Tem-Tar extends his nanite tube and fires a red nanite into the remains of Porcu-Punisher. In seconds, he's rebuilt and grows, once more becoming the giant that downed two Zords.

Porcu-Punisher: FINAL ROUND! WINNER TAKE ALL!

Matt: Jeremy, now that you've mastered the Pegasus armor, you're ready to control the new Zord. Make the call and trust your instincts!

Jeremy: You've got it!

Jeremy steps forward.

Jeremy: PEGASUSZORD... MOBILIZE!

* * *

At the Twins' secret lab, a massive tower rises up. Once at it's full height, it rotates, becoming a massive cannon. It fires, unleashing the Pegasuszord. Colored red and Gold, it resembles a cross between a horse, a dragon, and the Sphinx, complete with golden wings upon it's back. It streaks through the air and reaches the city in seconds. Seeing it's arrival, Jeremy leaps up and phases into the cockpit. Removing the Pegasus Summoner, he places it onto the console, allowing it to become part of the controls.

Jeremy: Pegasuszord... charge!

Porcu-Punisher sees the massive zord coming and fires a barrage of quills. The quills bounce uselessly off of the Zord as it rams into the monster, sending him flying. He lands painfully at the edge of town.

Jeremy: Don't you know better than to get in the way of a stampede? Pegasuszord... transform!

Pegasuszord's torso rotates upwards 90 degrees, before both sets of feet rotate out, allowing humanoid feet and legs to come out of the main body. Once deployed, the original feet return to their previous positions. The neck slides into the body as well, as the shoulders rotates 180 degrees, revealing more paneling and forming the robot's chest. Finally, the horse's nose folds into the upper chest, revealing a robotic face. The transformation complete, the new Megazord poses triumphantly.

Jeremy: EQUIS WING MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

The Rangers crane their necks to see the entirity of the Equis Wing Megazord.

Cindy: No way... It's HUGE! I've never seen anything that big in my entire life!

Matt gives his sister a look, and she rubs the back of her head, embarrassed.

Wendy: Okay, so I MIGHT have messed up the proportions a bit...

Matt: A BIT? It's twice the size of the other Megazords! Cruger and Sauder are gonna FREAK when they get the bills for the materials and energy costs!

Equis Wing Megazord leaps into the air and flies towards the recovering Porcu-Punisher. Not waiting for him to recover, it soars in and kicks the monster in the face, stunning him and giving the Megazord a chance to attack again, punching it twice before picking the creature up and tossing him like a bean bag. Porcu-Punisher lands with a thunderous crash.

Porcu-Punisher: ENOUGH!

He gets back up and charges his quills.

Porcu-Punisher: I REFUSE TO LOSE TO THIS CONTRAPTION!

It unleashes a massive explosive barrage. In response, the wings seperate from the Megazord and form a familiar shield that the Megazord takes into it's right hand. The quills strike hard, but once more fail to penetrate the shield.

Jeremy: WOAH! What just happened?

Wendy: Like we said before, the Zord and the Pegasus Armor work off the same basic principle... A multi-purpose weapon with four modes: Flight, shield, blaster, and sword. You've astered the armor, so using the Zord's second nature! It'll respond automatically to your reflexes!

Jeremy: You never cease to amaze, you know that, right?

Wendy: One does one's humble best. Now nail that sucker!

Jeremy: With pleasure! BLASTER MODE!

As before with the armor, the shield folds in on itself, creating a gigantic multi-barreled blaster that the Equis-Wing Megazord aims at Porcu-Punisher with one hand. The monster backs up, terrified.

Porcu-Punisher: Wait! Can't we talk about this?

Jeremy: Talk is cheap! FIRE!

The blaster lets loose with a barrage of crimson energy that strikes the monster repeatedly, shattering quills and ripping into the creature viciously. Porcu-Punisher staggers, badly hurt and on the ropes.

Matt: Time to end this little demonstration, Jeremy.

Jeremy: I couldn't agree more! EQUIS BLADE!

The blaster shifts modes, forming another massive sword. Hefting it up, the Megazord spins it over it's head, creating a vortex of golden energy. The vortex ready, the Megazord thrusts the end of the sword into the end of the malestrom and swings down. Porcu-Punisher finds itself trapped inside the now-sideways vortex, completely trapped.

Jeremy: FINISHING MOVE: EQUIS CRUSHER!

The Megazord charges, holding the sword like a spear. The monster can make no move as the Megazord strikes hard, ramming the blade through it completely and moving past it.

Porcu-Punisher: So... no best two out of three?

He falls forward and erupts into another fireball. It's work done, Equis-Wing Megazord poses triumphantly.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Kalask watches as Porcu-Punisher is killed by the newest Megazord in the Rangers' arsenal.

Kalask: Well well... It seems Jeremy's full of vinegar today, isn't he? This new arsenal should make the next rounds of the game that much more interesting...

* * *

Location: Horizon

Tornado watches the Equis-Wing Megazord from a distance. He looks at the Kyubi Crystal.

Tornado: No, Kyubi, one more Megazord won't make any difference to our plans. In fact, it might even help things along quite nicely...

* * *

Location: War Room, Fort Myers

The entire room bursts into applause as the Rangers enter, Jeremy in the lead. Slowly, it dies down as Cruger and Sauder approach them.

Sauder: Well done, all of you. Simms, that was some fancy flying out there. The air force could've used an ace like you.

Cruger: Indeed, the Pegasus system will be a great asset to the team.

Wendy: Speaking of which... Walter, we need to begin YOUR training immediately.

Walter looks at her, confused.

Walter: Come again?

Wendy: What? We didn't tell you? The Pegasus system's a bit of a round robin deal. You'll ALL be able to use it.

Jake: Sweet! I can't wait!

Cindy: Really?

Anya: I thought so.

Wendy: And since you were SO supportive of Jeremy's tests, we didn't think you'd mind going second.

Walter: Well... You see... The thing is...

Wendy grabs his right arm. Matt snags his left.

Matt: And it just so happens we have an opening in our schedule, so we can begin IMMEDIATELY.

Walter: No, wait! I can't! I mean, I can, but-

The Twins begin dragging him off while the others start laughing.

Walter: HEEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!

Jeremy: Good luck... You'll need it.

And the laughter gets louder...

END MISSION LOG

Next Time: When all efforts to beat Wendy's fears fail, she faces expulsion from the ranks of the Rangers... And she and her brother face a horrifying doom at the hands of Alphabet Soup! The Rangers find themselves in a desperate race against time to save them, and find that the only one that can help them is... KALASK?


	32. The Weight of the World

Previously, on Power Rangers Cyber V: Alphabet Soup, run by President Winters, manipulated the Ranger Project and the Twins from the beginning. When Cruger removed them, Winters swore to either control or kill the Twins due to her hatred of Hybrids. Her first attempt was halted by Lt. Conner, Cruger, and Dr. Manx, while the second left Wendy shaken badly after exposure to Zedd Waves, her worst fear. Winters has since decided that killing them is easier. Shortly thereafter, Winters revealed herself to the team as their enemy, and the resulting confrontation only exacerbated Wendy's growing phobia. Since taking command, Cruger and Dr. Manx, both Rangers themselves, have only rarely actually taken an active hand. After the second encounter with Alphabet Soup, Wendy and Jake began to see each other, and have tried to keep it a secret from the others. Kalask, furious that Alphabet Soup is interfering with the Rangers, has decided to do something about them. Tornado, a hero from another reality, has arrived, swearing to kill Kalask for destroying his world and killing his beloved. The Rangers have recently gained a new level of power with the creation of the Pegasus Summoner and the Pegasuszord.

* * *

Location: Training Room, Fort Myers

Jake, Cindy, Anya, Matt, and Wendy are in the midst of a holographic training session. Everywhere they look, Commandroids charge, ready to battle the five Rangers.

Anya: Stay on your guard! We cannot allow them to seperate us! And remember, no morphing. This exercise is intended to evaluate our ability to battle without our powers.

Jake: No sweat! We can take these clowns!

Wendy: R-right...

The Commandroids charge at the Rangers on all sides. As they get in range, Matt steps forward and spins, kicking one away, even as Anya grabs the thrown punch of a second and puts it into a shoulder lock.

Anya: We really should increase the difficulty level...

She kicks her captured Commandroid in the chest, flipping the robot over and swiping his laser rifle in one smooth motion before turning and using it on several inbound attackers.

Cindy: Speak for yourself!

She yelps as she ducks under a swung arm and comes up behind the Commandroid. Seeing it's off balance, she impulsively shoves it forward, and it falls on it's face. It immediately begins to rise, and, frustrated, she kicks it in the face, taking it down.

Cindy: Owowowowow! That HURT!

Matt: We do strive for realism.

Jake rapidly punches three Commandroids, then drops down and sweeps his leg out, tripping the mechanical grunts. All three land with an audible crash

Jake: Seriously, this is sad.

Wendy punches a Commandroid and turns, seeing several more coming at her. For a brief second, she thinks she sees a Z-Wave Generator, but she shakes the image from her mind and runs right at them. She tackles the middle one and rolls past it. As she does so, she grabs the ankles of the other two and pulls hard, flipping both violently.

Wendy: That... wasn't TOO bad.

Suddenly, another hologram appears behind her... A hologram of a familiar form. She turns and sees a representation of Meredith Winters in her armor, complete with Z-Wave Generator. Her eyes go wide, and she begins backing up.

Wendy: No...

Holo-Winters: You're MINE, you little freak.

The hologram raises it's generator up.

Wendy: NO!

Tripping over her own feet, Wendy falls backwards onto her butt. She watches in sheer terror as the hologram approaches her, the Generator charging up. As it begins to swing it's arm down, Wendy instinctively curls into a ball.

Wendy: Nonononononono... I'll be good I'll be good I'll be good...

Anya: END SIMULATION!

Instantly, the battlefield and enemies fade away. The others run to Wendy, who's still repeating "I'll be good" over and over.

Matt: WENDY! It's okay! It's okay! It was just a hologram!

She's still trembling, her eyes tearing from fright. Matt and Anya kneel down and hold her. Jake and Cindy watch, unsure of what to do. Cindy looks at the far wall's observation window. On the other side, Cruger and Sauder watch alongside Jeremy and Walter.

Walter: Man... Nothing's working. She just keeps getting worse. She KNEW they were gonna use a hologram of that bitch, and she STILL feel apart.

Jeremy: She's fine against Kalask though.

Cruger: But that's not enough, Jeremy.

Sauder: It's only a matter of time before Kalask finds out about her phobia and uses it in one of his sick little games. And like Jenkins said, we've tried everything. Hypnosis, therapy, and anything else we could think of.

Cruger: She's left us with no other options, Jeremy.

They watch as the others help Wendy up. She's still trembling and can barely stand.

Cruger: I'll have to revoke her Ranger status for her own good. She's too much of a liability in the field. If she were to fall apart like that in a battle again...

Jeremy: Don't.

Cruger looks at Jeremy.

Cruger: Hmm?

Jeremy: I'm team leader... So I'll do it. It's my responsibility.

He glances at her again. Her trembling has stopped, but her eyes are still haunted.

Jeremy: I just hope she can forgive me...

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V  
Created by Aaron Thall

Chapter 32: The Weight of the World  
Written by: Aaron Thall

* * *

Location: Downtown, Horizon

The Rangers are walking down Main Street, Wendy bringing up the rear. She's still recovering from the latest attempt to overcome her phobia. Jake keeps looking back at her, trying to make sure none of the others notice as he does. They do.

Cindy: Just go to her already.

Jake: What are you talking about?

Matt: You two couldn't BE more obvious.

Wendy hears that and looks up, confused. She momentarily forgets her problems as she looks at the others.

Wendy: What do you mean?

Anya: Relax. We already know about the two of you.

Wendy turns beet red.

Jeremy: And we've kind of known for a while.

Wendy glares at Walter, who puts up his hands.

Walter: Hey, I said NOTHING.

Jake moves closer to Wendy and puts his arm around her. She relaxes just a bit.

Anya: We've known for months. Ever since your excursion to the city.

Matt: The tango of doom ring any bells?

Jake: Errr... Actually, it's only been a few weeks... That whole alternate personality thing.

He phrases it carefully to avoid mentioning the Zedd Waves. Wendy is thankfully too distracted to notice.

Wendy: waitwaitwait... You mean that you all thought... But that means... Are you guys telling me that the ONLY person that didn't know I was in love with Jake... was ME?

She hangs her head in shame.

Wendy: Some genius I turned out to be...

Jake: But a pretty one.

Jake kisses her cheek. Cindy and Matt chuckle, but Jeremy doesn't. Instead, he breathes deeply and exhales, preparing to do something he doesn't want to do.

Jeremy: Wendy... I know this is a bad time and all, but we need to talk.

Wendy: What is it? You're not still mad about the Battlizer training, are you?

Walter: I know I am...

Jeremy: No, although my bruises still have bruises, thank you very much... It's just that-

Before he can continue, the area is rocked by laser fire. The Rangers turn and see Commandroids everywhere, and this time, it's no illusion.

Jeremy: Wendy, you know Cruger's orders! Get back to base right now!

Wendy: But I can't just-

Jeremy: THAT'S AN ORDER!

Jake moves away from her and she raises her Techno Op up.

Wendy: Okay, okay!

She taps the teleportational control, but nothing happens. She tries again with the same result.

Wendy: Teleportation's down!

Another armored mercenary steps forward, chuckling. He strongly resembles Mindscape, but his armor is orange and he has no Generator.

Masstruction: Blocked, actually. You're not getting away THIS time.

Jeremy: And who are you?

Masstruction: You can call me Masstruction. And I'm just here to deal out a little death to my boss's wayward employees.

Anya: You'll have to get through us, first.

Masstruction: I was hoping you'd say that.

Jake: Wendy, get ready to make a break for it.

Matt looks at the area. There are no holes in the Commandroids' coverage.

Matt: Not an option. We're completely surrounded.

Wendy: I guess I'll have to go against orders then... At least there aren't any Generators...

She and Matt hold up their Techno Ops.

Both: TECHNO OPS ACTIVATION!

They move to initiate their morph, but as they do so, Masstruction suddenly thrusts his hand out, and orange goo launches out. Before the Twins can touch their Techno Ops, the goo strikes both Matt's right wrist and Wendy's left, covering their Ops completely and binding them to their arms.

Matt: What?

Wendy tries frantically to activate her Techno Op. When she can't, she tries ripping the already solid goo off.

Wendy: It won't come off! Guys, we can't morph!

Masstruction: Oh, what a pity. Looks like you two go out with a wimper instead of a bang!

Jake: Oh, there'll be a bang, all right, when we blow your ass up! Ready?

He preps his Cyber Op.

All: READY!

They all lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

All: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jeremy finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a red battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Red!

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

Jeremy: Stay back, both of you! Leave this to us!

Matt: Right!

Wendy: Come on... Get off!

Matt pulls Wendy out of the way as she strains to remove the newly formed shackle off of her wrist to no avail. The Rangers turn their focus onto Masstruction.

Anya: Whatever your purpose here is, you'll fail just like all the rest!

The Commandroids move in, firing their lasers. The Rangers summon their Data Shields and draw their Data Rays and immediately split up. Anya and Jake immediately head for Masstruction, who fires more goo at them. Acting quickly, they begin firing rapidly, knocking the sludge from the air before it can touch them. They holster their Rays and draw their Data Blades.

Jake: You're gonna remove those cuffs, and you're gonna do it NOW!

He leaps forward and slashes at Masstruction. Anya follows suit a second later.

Anya: Release my siblings immediately!

Masstruction: Sorry, but no can do.

Walter dives, avoiding laser fire. As he comes up, he returns fire, nailing three Commandroids. At the same time, Cindy deflects laser fire with her Data Shield, takes careful aim, and fires, taking the head off of a Commandroid with a precision shot. Jeremy wades into the Commandroids, blasting one at close range, then spinning rapidly and firing in all directions, trashing the Commandroids easily.

Jeremy: Now for Winters' hired help!

Before they can move to join the others, another massive wave of Commandroids at least fifty strong materializes, cutting them off.

Walter: You were saying?

Jeremy: Blast it, we don't have time for this!

Walter: Allow me. It's time to see if that ritual torture those two put me through paid off!

He thrusts his right fist forward. There's a flash of red light, and the Pegasus Summoner appears.

Walter: PEGASUS SUMMONER! ACTIVATE!

The Pegasus Summoner's eyes flash as the device unleashes a winged horse made entirely of energy. It gallops into the air and comes back down, slamming into Walter and breaking down into waves of cascading binary energy. His boots and gloves transform to a black color, and red and gold armor materializes upon his torso and shoulders. Magnificent metallic wings spread out from his back, and the crest of the Pegasus Summoner spirals around before attaching to his helmet.

Walter: GREEN PEGASUS RANGER!

The wings detatch from the armor and attach to the Pegasus Summoner. They shift, transforming into blaster mode.

Walter: GALLOPING BLAST! FIRE!

He braces himself and lets loose with a massive barrage of firepower. The blasts slam into the Commandroids, scattering them in all directions and leaving none of them functional.

Jeremy: Nice! So, THAT'S what I looked like the other day?

Walter: Sort of, but there's a difference. I make it look GOOD.

The Pegasus Armor vanishes, and the three head to join the others. Just ahead of them, they see as both Jake and Anya charge up their Data Blades.

Both: VICTORY SLASH!

They swing as hard as they can, their energized blades raking Masstruction's chest armor but failing to penetrate. He backs away and chuckles.

Masstruction: You're wasting your time, Rangers! I've ALREADY killed the Hybrids! They just don't KNOW it yet!

There's a flash of light, and when the Rangers look, they see that he's vanished. The Twins rush over to join them.

Jeremy: What did he mean by that?

Matt: It must have to do with this!

He holds up his right wrist, revealing that a digital timer is atop the shackle... Suddenly, it reaches zero, and both of the Twins suddenly feel a tug on their arms.

Wendy: Did... Did this thing just get HEAVIER?

* * *

Location: Unknown

Masstruction reappears and salutes as he sees Winters approach him.

Winters: Report.

Masstruction: Mission accomplished, Ma'am. The Hybrids have been shackled.

Winters: Excellent. Then all we need to do is wait. Sorry, Cruger, but your Techno Rangers are as good as dead...

* * *

Location: Dr. Manx's lab, Fort Myers

D. Manx closely examines Matt's shackle at her worktable, while Wendy sits impatiently on the edge of a counter, still trying to pull the shackle off her wrist.

Dr. Manx: Interesting. These devices seem to be based lossely off of your own nanites.

Matt: Can you get them off?

Dr. Manx reaches for a surgical laser pen and aims it at Matt's cuff. She turns it on and almost mmediately growls.

Dr. Manx: No. It's got a density that makes diamonds look soft.

As she says this, the counters reach zero again. Matt watches, astonished, as his right arm suddenly begins buckling the table. He hears a yelp and a crash. He turns and sees that Wendy's been pulled to the floor by her shackle.

Wendy: Could this day get ANY WORSE?

Dr. Manx: I'm afraid it will. From what I can see, every time the counters reach zero, the shackles double in weight and density. It won't be long until the two of you are completely unable to move at all.

Wendy: So their big plan's to make us paperweights?

Dr. Manx: No. These shackles have no known upper limit. Eventually, you'll become so heavy that you'll either break right through the planet's crust... Or your arms will rip off your bodies. Whichever comes first.

With effort, Wendy manages to stand up, but it's obviously a strain on her. She looks down, hearing the floor creaking. Cruger chooses this moment to enter the lab.

Cruger: Come on, Kat. You've beaten tougher challenges than this.

Dr. Manx: Sorry, Doggie, but I haven't. These shackles are getting signals remotely from this Masstruction, and we can't block them. The only way to stop this is to destroy the signal at it's source.

Cruger: Can we trace the signal?

Dr. Manx: It took me an hour just to discover there WAS a signal. Winters covered her tracks too well this time, Doggie. I'm sorry... I have no idea how to find this guy.

Matt: We should be moved outside, Sir. The next time these things activate, it could cause serious damage to the base.

They hear a crash and turn. There's a hole in the floor where Wendy had been a moment before.

Wendy: THE FIRST PERSON TO LAUGH DIES, YA HEAR ME?

Cruger: I see what you mean.

* * *

Location: War Room

The other Rangers stand at attention as Cruger enters, clearly troubled.

Cruger: Begin scanning for any trace of that mercenary's energy signature immediately! Lt. Conner, bring up all recent geological studies for the area around the base. I need to know where the single most solid section of bedrock is immediately!

Lt. Conner: On it, Sir!

Jeremy: How bad is it, Sir?

Cruger: As bad as it gets, I'm afraid. Those shackles will just keep getting heavier until it maims or kills them, and we don't know how to find this Masstruction.

Jake: Well, we're sure as hell not giving up.

Cruger: No, we're not.

Lt. Conner: I've got the coordinates, Sir. The southeastern quadrant of the base, right next to the munitions bunker.

Cruger: Relay it to Dr. Manx immediately.

He turns to the Rangers, who are clearly confused.

Anya: What are you doing?

Cruger: The Twins' shackles are becoming heavier by the moment. We're transferring them to a new location to keep them from getting hurt as long as possible.

Jeremy: We'll meet them there.

Cruger: Very well. Keep your coms open. The minute we have a location, deploy.

Jeremy: Yes, Sir!

Cruger: And Jeremy... She doesn't know, does she?

Jeremy: ...No, not yet. Not now. She's got enough to worry about.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Kalask watches as Dr. Manx and several SPD Cadets take the Twins to the munitions bunker on anti-grav carts. His viewer zooms in on their shackles.

Kalask: Tem-Tar! It appears this Alphabet Soup is interfering again.

Tem-Tar hovers up to his master and observes.

Tem-Tar: Unfortunate, Master. I assume you feel the time has come to deal with them?

Kalask: You assume correctly. Prepare a warpportal. Midnai?

Midnai slinks out of the shadows and drapes herself on his shoulder.

Midnai: A locator spell?

Kalask: You know me so well, my dear.

Midnai: But surely you don't mean to...

Kalask: Desperate times, my dear. Desperate times...

* * *

Location: Munitions bunker, Fort Myers

The Twins are now lying on the ground, next to wreckage from antigrav platforms.

Wendy: Ow.

Matt: I'll second the motion.

Dr. Manx: If I wasn't so worried about the two of you, I'd be impressed that those things were heavy enough to overload the platforms.

Wendy: So, NOW what do we do?

Dr. Manx: Just be patient. Besides... It's not like you two really have much choice.

Wendy gives Dr. Manx a dirty look.

Dr. Manx: Still, I'm impressed that you're holding up so well, all things considered. I mean, the LAST time you lost your Ranger status, you fell apart completely.

Wendy looks at Dr. Manx, confused for a second. Then, a sickened look comes over her. Dr. Manx mirrors that look as she realizes she's made a terrible mistake.

Wendy: What do you mean "THE LAST TIME"?

She turns to see the others arriving with Sauder and Cruger.

Wendy: You can't mean... But I... NONONO! NOT AGAIN!

Dr. Manx looks at Cruger apologetically.

Dr. Manx: I'm sorry... I thought she already knew.

Cruger: It's okay, Kat. She was going to find out anyway.

Jeremy: Wendy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out this way.

Wendy: So THIS is what you were gonna talk to me about back in the city?

Jeremy: It's just until you get over this phobia of your's. Think about it! One girl's desire to be a superheroine against an infinite number of lives out there. There's just no contest. You know there's no other way! You'd do the exact same thing!

On the verge of tears, Wendy looks away from the team.

Wendy: She's won. She really won.

The counter reaches zero again. The ground under their arms actually cracks.

Matt: Sis...

Wendy: Not one word, Matt! Not one word! You might as well LET the ground swallow me up! I'd RATHER die than give up being a Ranger!

Sauder: THAT'S ENOUGH!

She's startled by his outburst.

Sauder: PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, DAMNIT! You've always talked endlessly about becoming a Ranger, and how fighting the good fight would be the greatest adventure of all, but from what I see, all you ever do is run away! When you got benched, you gave up! When that witchdoctor took you down, you gave up! And now Winters has you backed into a corner, and you're giving up again! THIS! THIS is why I supported the decision to not let you be Pink! It wasn't because of Winters! It wasn't because I was concerned about letting a Hybrid have powers! It's because for all your talk about BEING a Ranger, you sure as hell've never had the spirit to back it up! You ALWAYS back down when the going gets rough, Wendy! ALWAYS!

She looks at Sauder, as if seeing the General for the first time.

Sauder: Now suck it up and start DEALING with your problems. I sure as hell didn't raise a quitter, did I?

Wendy says nothing, but looks away, ashamed. Jake walks over to her and kneels down by her side.

Jake: Just hang in there. You know there's no way in hell I'm gonna let that bitch get away with this.

Wendy: It doesn't matter.

Jake: The hell it doesn't! I can finally talk to you openly about how we feel, and you're gonna shut down the first chance we get?

He hugs her tightly, holding her up as best he can, given that he can't move her arm.

Wendy: You don't understand! Being a Ranger... That was the only thing I ever had other than my family... and you. And now it's gone again.

Anya opens her mouth to say something, but reconsiders. Cindy looks at the others.

Cindy: Isn't there anything we can do to help her?

Cruger: No. This is a battle she has to face on her own. If she can't overcome this obstacle herself...

He feels no need to finish that sentence.

Jake: Wendy...

Before he can try to raise her spirits, a warp-portal appears behind him. He turns, surprised, as Kalask himself appears. He immediately tenses, ready for a fight. The other Rangers get ready as well. To their surprise, Kalask raises his hands in a non-threatening gesture.

Kalask: Now now, is that anyway to greet an old friend?

Anya: You filthy BUTCHER! What the hell do you want?

Kalask glances down at the Twins, and Jake moves to get between them and Kalask.

Jake: Back off, psycho.

Kalask: Believe it or not, I'm here to help. After all, it wouldn't do to lose two Rangers due to outside interference.

Wendy (miserable): One...

If he hears her, he doesn't take notice.

Walter: You? Help us? Is this opposite day?

Kalask: I find the idea as bizarre as you, but the fact remains, this "Alphabet Soup"'s tampering is preventing me from getting on with my great game, and that makes them MY enemies as much as yours'.

Jeremy: And what did you have in mind?

Kalask: It's simple, dear Jeremy. I've FOUND the ones you seek, and I'll be more than happy to send you right to their doorstep.

Matt: Careful. He's a tricky one.

Kalask: Very true, and I do have a price in exchange for this offer of assistance.

There's a pause, and he grins.

Kalask: You just have to BEG me to help.

Jake: You FILTHY-!

He tries to lunge at Kalask, but Matt grabs his ankle to stop him.

Dr. Manx: You can't be serious.

Kalask: Deadly serious.

The counter reaches zero again, and the ground under their arms cracks further. Anya glances at her siblings, and steps forward. To everyones' shock, she gets down on one knee and bows before their greatest enemy.

Anya: Please... I beg of you... Help us save them.

Kalask smiles and snaps his fingers. A warp-portal appears next to him.

Kalask: Now, was that REALLY so hard?

Wendy: Anya...

Anya looks at Wendy.

Anya: There is no shame or dishonor in begging if it saves innocent lives.

Anya gets up, and the others join her.

Kalask: This portal will take you to the interlopers. Just DON'T go easy on them.

He steps back through the first portal and vanishes.

Walter: Do we trust him?

Jeremy: We don't have any choice.

Jake kneels down by Wendy once more.

Jake: Whatever you do, don't you DARE give up. EVER.

Impulsively, he kisses her on the lips. After a few seconds he backs away and gets up.

Jeremy: Let's do it... CYBER OP-

All: -ENERGIZE!

There's a bright flash, and when it fades, all five Rangers are morphed. Without hesitation, they leap through the portal and disappear.

Sauder: Godspeed, Rangers.

Watching from far away through the Kyubi Crystal, Tornado smiles grimly.

Tornado: And now, it begins.

* * *

Location: Unknown

The portal opens wide, and the Rangers burst through. Their arrival is immediately discovered by the Commandroids, who turn, surprised to see them.

Commandroids: ALERT! BASE COMPROMISED! INTRUDER ALERT!

Cindy: So much for the element of surprise...

Walter: I'm surprised... Does that count?

Winters runs in, followed by Masstruction. She gapes at them in sheer horror.

Winters: NO! IT CAN'T BE!

Jake: HEY! There's the jerk right off the bat!

He points at Masstruction.

Jake: HE'S MINE!

Jeremy: We'll handle the Commandroids! GET HIM!

Jake bolts from the others, charging at Masstruction. As he does so, he thrusts his right fist forward. There's a bright flash of red light, and the Pegasus Summoner appears on his wrist.

Jake: PEGASUS SUMMONER! ACTIVATE!

The Pegasus Summoner's eyes flash as the device unleashes a winged horse made entirely of energy. It gallops into the air and comes back down, slamming into Jake and breaking down into waves of cascading binary energy. His boots and gloves transform to a black color, and red and gold armor materializes upon his torso and shoulders. Magnificent metallic wings spread out from his back, and the crest of the Pegasus Summoner spirals around before attaching to his helmet.

Jake: BLUE PEGASUS RANGER!

Winters: Stop him!

She backs away as Masstruction charges to meet Jake head on. She slips into the shadows, escaping silently. Jake, not really giving a damn about her for the moment, focuses on the mercenary.

Jake: You made a BIG mistake, pal. I don't much care if someone goes after me, but NOBODY messes with my girl!

Masstruction: Show me what you've got, kid!

He fires pulse bolts from his gauntlet. The Pegasus Wings fly off of Jake's back and attack to the Pegasus Summoner before snapping together, forming a shield. The pulse bolts strike hard, but fail to get through the protective barrier. Not even slowing down, Jake slams the shield into Masstruction, shoving him back. The shield flips up, forming the Pegasus Smasher.

Jake: You can't handle what I've got! PEGASUS CRUSHER!

Jake leaps into the air and swings the blade hard as he comes down. Masstruction braces for the impact, but it still rips right through him. He backs up, his suit badly damaged.

Jake: NOW LET THEM GO!

He thrusts the Pegasus Smasher forward, slamming it into the mercenary's chest. Explosions rock the villain and he staggers, barely holding on. Behind Jake, there are several explosions, and the other Rangers rush to his side.

Anya: We can't waste time! We need to end this quickly!

Jake: THAT I can do!

He switches it to blaster mode. He aims it squarely at Masstruction.

Jake: Last chance.

Masstruction: Sorry, but I enver back down from a job... even when it winds up BIGGER than expected!

He taps a button on his gauntlet... and begins to grow. Jake sends the Pegasus Armor away.

Jake: Well crap...

* * *

Location: Munitions bunker

The ground under the Twins begins to crumble visibly as the counters reach zero once more.

Cruger: We're running out of time, Kat.

Dr. Manx runs a scanner over the shackles, trying to find a way to destroy them without harming the Twins.

Dr. Manx: Oh no... DOGGIE! It's worse than we thought!

Matt: I fail to see how this could be much worse.

Dr. Manx: The shackles are sending a powerful energy into the ground, weakening it. A fault is forming underneath them. The next time their weight doubles... They'll be pulled down over a mile.

Sauder: Can we move them?

Dr. Manx: Impossible. Their arms already weigh as much as mountain ranges. Even the ZORDS couldn't do it at this point.

Cruger: Come on, Rangers...

* * *

Location: Unknown

The Rangers back up as Masstruction bursts through the roof of the complex.

Jake: Time we take this creep down... PEGASUSZORD... MOBILIZE!

Jeremy: COMBAT ZORDS MOBILIZE!

* * *

At the Twins' secret lab, a massive tower rises up. Once at it's full height, it rotates, becoming a massive cannon. It fires, unleashing the Pegasuszord. It streaks through the air and reaches the battle in seconds. Seeing it's arrival, Jake leaps up and phases into the cockpit. Removing the Pegasus Summoner, he places it onto the console, allowing it to become part of the controls.

Jake: TRANSFORM!

Pegasuszord's torso rotates upwards 90 degrees, before both sets of feet rotate out, allowing humanoid feet and legs to come out of the main body. Once deployed, the original feet return to their previous positions. The neck slides into the body as well, as the shoulders rotates 180 degrees, revealing more paneling and forming the robot's chest. Finally, the horse's nose folds into the upper chest, revealing a robotic face. The transformation complete, the new Megazord poses triumphantly.

Jake: EQUIS WING MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

* * *

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay

In the Holding Bay, large metal rods extend from the ceiling and attach to the Combat Zords, locking on magnetically and lifting the battle machines off the ground. As this happens, the back wall of the Bay opens to reveal CV Transport. The Combat Zords are quickly lowered into position by the rods, MortarTread being placed into the alcove, BlastTruck in front of it, LightTank to it's left, and WeatherTrain to it's right. The platform for Razor Bat lowers slowly and latches onto the engines of CV Transport. The roof to the Bay slides down, forming a ramp. CV Transport revs up and rolls up the ramp, quickly reaching the surface. CV Transport begins rolling down the runway, picking up speed rapidly. The fence slides into the ground to avoid being crushed as the six Combat Zords, combined, race towards the battle. The Zords arrive in seconds.

Jeremy: LET'S GO!

The Rangers leap into the respective cockpits.

Jeremy: LOG ON!

Walter: We need to finish this fast!

Anya: I refuse to let Winters take my family from me!

Cindy: This feels so strange doing this bit without Jake...

The Zords disembark from CV Transport

Jeremy: TRANSFORM!

Jeremy pulls the lever down. The effect is immediate. The transformation begins by extending the engine thrusters out, revealing them to be the feet. They continue extending into legs. Next, the tips of the wings separate, revealing themselves to be hand weapons, which are easily caught by twin arms that come out of the sides of Razor Bat's main body and extend. The wings fold backwards from their midway point, while the Bat head cycles forward, becoming a chestplate. A new head rises from the main body, a odd mix of humanoid robot and bat. The transformation complete, Razor Bat lands on it's legs and stands ready for battle, weapons raised.

Jeremy: Initializing Cyber Rush Megazord.

The Rangers all nod and unsheathe their Data Blades as slots open for the weapons. They slide the weapons in, and their helmets all flash with the phrase "Megazord Initialized". Razor Bat flies into the air as it's legs fold in on themselves at the knees. The blade weapons return to the wings as the arms return to the main body of the mecha. The laser weaponry on LightTank retracts into various ports, while WeatherTrain closes it's weapons array as well. Blast Truck splits right down it's middle, forced apart by retrorockets. The two halves continue to race forward. They are joined by LightTank and WeatherTrain, which brace as Razor Bat flies down, back facing the ground, it's legs locking into the backs of the two mecha before they speed up, allowing BlastTruck to meet them at Razor Bat's shoulders. Blast Truck's halves moves in closer, revealing connector ports that lock onto Razor Bat and snap into place. MortarTread splits into two as well, the top half rocketing off and flying in behind Razor Bat as the treads and main body ride up the impromptu ramp created by WeatherTrain and LightTank. As it reaches the top of the ramp, it slams down onto the chest of Razor Bat, locking into place and revealing a stylized Cyber V logo. The other half of MortarTread begins a transformation as well, as the turret extends away from the remainder of the main body and turns around, revealing a helmet. The barrel rotates down the back of the barrel before the helmet snaps into place over Razor Bat's head. Finally, the combined machine takes to the air. The front ends of LightTank and WeatherTrain rotate forward, creating feet. The cab sections of BlastTruck move upwards as well, revealing two large metallic black hands. The missile launchers and missiles rotate and shift as well, forming massive shoulders. The remainder of MortarTread snaps into place on the back. The transformation complete, the new gestalt lands on it's feet and poses dramatically, raising and lowering it's fists as it's eyes light up green. Cyber Combat Megazord leaps into the air. CV Transport rockets forward. As it does, it splits into several sections. The frontmost splits down the middle, forming shoulder armor. The back section and wheels open wide, forming new foot armor as Cyber Combat Megazord lands in them. The engines attach to Cyber Combat Megazord's arms. The remainder folds out, forming a stylized V pattern that attaches to the Megazord's chest. The Rangers appear in a combined cockpit made of their five Zords' individual ones. Jeremy is in front, Walter to his left, and Jake's empty seat on his right. Behind them are Anya, behind Walter, and Cindy, behind Jake's spot.

All: CYBER RUSH MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

Both Megazords step forward, ready to battle Masstruction, who chuckles.

Masstruction: Two on one, huh? What say I uneven the odds a bit? GIANT COMMANDROIDS!

He fires a bolt at the ground, and to the dismay of the Rangers, several Commandroids suddenly enlarge, growing to Megazord size.

Jeremy: This is bad!

The Commandroids raise their rifles and fire, peppering both Megazords with energy blasts.

Cindy: Ready to fire back!

All: BIG BANG PUNCH!

Jake: EQUIS SHOT!

Equis-Wing Megazord's wing blaster forms and lets loose, and Cyber Rush Megazord thrusts it's fist forward, unleashing a massive attack of sheer kinetic energy. Five Commandroids explode, but more take their place.

Walter: We're getting nowhere!

Tornado: Mind if I lend a hand?

Out of nowhere, the Kyubi Battlezord materializes and kicks up a whirlwind that blinds the Commandroids and Masstruction.

Jake: Great timing, WindyButt!

Tornado: Don't make me regret bailing you out of the fire. Okay, Kyubi! Let's take 'em!

* * *

Location: Munitions Bunker

Cruger's Patrol Morpher beeps. He answers it and hears Lt. Conner.

Lt. Conner: We've got a location on the Rangers. The Zords are fighting Masstruction now, and the Kyubi Battlezord's there, too! But there's a ton of Commandroids between the Rangers and the target!

Dr. Manx looks at Doggie, concerned.

Dr. Manx: We have only a couple minutes, Doggie. They're not going to make it!

Matt: Not without help.

He flicks his left wrist and summons his Techno Grapple. He looks at Wendy, who, absolutely dejected, does the same with her right wrist, forming the Techno Lasher. They hold them up before Cruger and Dr. Manx.

Matt: We're down for the duration, but we've still got two more Rangers to play.

Cruger and Dr. Manx look at each other, nod, and take the Techno Weapons.

* * *

Location: The battle

The Megazords fall back as the Commandroids' firepower keeps them from Masstruction.

Anya: This isn't working!

Cruger: RANGERS! Prepare to link up!

The Rangers turn and see the Roverzord rolling towards them.

Cruger: Form Victory Megazord!

All: RIGHT!

Cyber Rush Megazord seperates into it's component Zords as Roverzord begins to transform. The back half of Techno Roverzord extends out further back, forming legs, even as the sides extend outwards and the blasters on the sides fold upwards, forming arms and shoulders. The top of Techno Roverzord rotates 180 degrees as it suddenly turns around and drives in reverse. The speed is great enough to lift the mecha upwards onto it's feet as the front end launches it's primary blaster into the sky and fold the rest of its front end onto its back, revealing the robot's massive head, which loosely resembles the helmets of the Cyber Rangers. Finally, the primary blaster lands, pointing upwards, into Techno Artillery Megazord's right hand. Immediately, it emits a shimmering blue energy blade that solidifies into an odd crystal. Lighttank, Weathertrain, Mortartread, and Blasttruck all form into their Cyber Combat Megazord modes. Techno Artillery Megazord's legs fold backwards as its arms return to the sides. The back section flips around. Mortartread locks into place around the chest and back; Blasttruck's halves attach to the sides; the remains of Techno Artillery Megazord's legs connect to Lighttank and Weathertrain. Finally, Razor Bat attaches to the back, its head sliding into the flipped section of Techno Artillery Megazord, before two projection blasters rise up from just behind the fists. Hyper Rush Megazord seperates into several pieces. The feet become armor and attaches to it's fellow Megazord's feet. It's head splits down the middle and attaches to the hips. The middle section folds out, becoming a stylized V that attaches to it's chest. The arms attach together. Razor Bat's blades combine into the Aero Blaze with the Techno Saber, before the Aero Blaze is inserted into the back of the combined cannon-arms. A massive energy blade extends from the combined weapon. The new Megazord grabs the hilt of the Techno Saber.

As the Rangers appear in the newly formed cockpit, they're shocked to see, not the Twins, but Shadow Ranger and Kat Ranger, sitting in place of their missing comrades.

Dr. Manx: The Twins couldn't make it, so we're pinch-hitting.

Cruger: We've only got seconds left! We need to end this immediately!

Jeremy: Yes, Sir!

* * *

Location: Munitions Bunker

Sauder paces nervously back and forth as Matt takes Wendy's hand.

Matt: Don't give up, Sis. We always find a way.

Wendy: Not this time...

The counters on their shackles reaches zero again, and the ground crumbles beneath them. Before Sauder's horrified eyes, the ground cracks wide open, and the Twins begin to fall...

* * *

Location: The battle.

Rangers: VICTORY SHOT!

Victory Megazord leaps into the air, the energy blade vanishing from the Victory Crusher. The Megazord turns the weapon around and aims it like a bazooka. It fires, and a massive energy V blazes forward, striking the mercenary and the Commandroids full force.

Tornado: KYUBI! INARI FIRESTORM!

The tails on Kyubi Battlezord's arms swing down, forming eight blades. They ignite with fox fire. Kyubi Battlezord slashes diagonally with both arms, crisscrossing eight blade strikes. The attacks nail multiple Commandroids.

Jake: EQUIS CRUSHER!

The blaster shifts modes, forming another massive sword. Hefting it up, the Megazord spins it over it's head, creating a vortex of golden energy. The vortex ready, the Megazord thrusts the end of the sword into the end of the malestrom and swings down. The Megazord charges, holding the sword like a spear. The Commandroids and Masstruction can make no move as the Megazord strikes hard, ramming the blade through them completely and moving past them.

Masstruction: I suppose it's too late to apologize!

He and the Commandroids collapse and erupt into a series of fireballs.

Cruger: We need to get back to the base immediately!

* * *

Location: The fissure

Pulled down by the impossibly heavy shackles, the Twins plummet towards certain death, still holding hands. Suddenly, the shackles shatter. Instinctively, Matt reaches out with his now freed arm and grabs the wall of the fissure. They both change directions and slam into it. Matt cries out in sheer agony

Wendy: MATT!

He grinds his teeth as he struggles to maintain his grip on both the wall and Wendy, whose left arm hangs uselessly at her side.

Wendy: Matt, let me go! The world needs you a lot more than it does me!

Matt: Wendy... SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!

She looks at him, shocked.

Matt: You keep going on about all the horrible things that've happened to you... Did you ever stop to remember that I'VE BEEN THROUGH THEM TOO? Every step of the way, we've been side by side. Every triumph and every failure, we've handled together! But the difference is that I don't let the failures beat me! I won't let Kalask win! I won't let Winters win! And you shouldn't either!

He cries out in pain again. It's obvious his right arm is in agony.

Jeremy: He's right.

Wendy turns her head and sees Jeremy, wearing the Pegasus Armor, coming towards them.

Jeremy: Now come on!

Jeremy takes a hold of Matt. Seeing that her brother is secured, Wendy grabs the cliff wall and pulls free of her brother's grasp.

Jeremy: Your turn, Wendy!

Wendy: NO!

They both look at her like she's nuts.

Wendy: I can't, Jeremy. You're all right. I've been letting Winters beat me every step of the way. This pit's just like the depths of my fear and despair... And I'm the only one that can pull myself out of it.

Using her teeth, she pulls on the strap to her Techno Op. Pulling the Morpher free, she tosses it to Jeremy.

Wendy: Until I find my Ranger spirit, I don't deserve to wear that. Now get going!

Jermey: Wendy...

Wendy: GO!

Silently, Jeremy begins flying up with Matt. In seconds, they're gone from sight. Sighing, Wendy turns to face the fissure's wall.

Wendy: It's just you and me now, Winters...

She winces in pain as she reaches up with her left arm and pulls herself up.

Wendy: Just start climbing, girl... Ignore the pain.

Slowly, she begins making her way up.

Wendy: Did the original Rangers give up when Green backed them into a corner? NO!

She keeps climbing.

Wendy: Did the Turbo Rangers give up when the Power Chamber blew up? NO!

She cries out in pain as she feels her shoulder pop. She screams in defiance of the agony and keeps climbing.

Wendy: Did the Space Rangers call it quits when Astronema conquered the galaxy? Did the Time Force Rangers give up because history changed? Did the Wild Force give up when the Animarium crashed? Did the Mystic Force run when they had to face the Master without their powers? Or the Samurai when the sealing symbol failed? NEVER!

She feels something break in her left arm. Finding a ledge, she swings over to it. Using her good arm, she tears a strip of cloth from her skirt and makes it into a sling. Gingerly, she puts her left arm into it and, with only one arm, continues her ever more reckless trek up the fissure.

Wendy: They've taught me so much... And so have my friends! Anya... You taught me the importance of the mission.

She pulls herself up a few more feet.

Wendy: Cindy, you taught me about true courage.

Her handhold crumbles. Moving swiftly, she lets go and immediately grabs another outcropping next to it.

Wendy: Walter, you taught me to forge my own path!

She finds a foothold and moves up once more.

Wendy: Jeremy, you showed me inner strength.

She looks up. She still can't see the exit. She keeps climbing.

Wendy: Matt, you taught me about fighting through tragedy.

Rubble from above rains down on her. It cakes her with dirt and dust, but she doesn't slow down.

Wendy: And Jake... You taught me about sacrificing for the ones you care about.

A rock falls, striking her broken shoulder. She cries out, but fights back the tears. Struggling, she keeps pulling herself up.

Wendy: And what did I bring to the table? I made jokes and references, and behaved like a damned clown half the time, and spent the rest with my head so far up a Zord exhaust port that I never saw the truth! Each of you could stand alone if you had to... But not me! Never me! I was always the one that had to depend on others to do the job for me! Well, today that changes!

She keeps climbing.

Wendy: YOU'RE NOT BEATING ME ANYMORE, WINTERS! I WON'T LET YOU!

* * *

The Rangers, back in civilian form, watch the mouth of the fissure nervously. The sun has set. Matt walks up, his arm in a high tech cast.

Matt: Any word?

Cindy fiddles with Wendy's Techno Lasher nervously.

Cindy: No. Nothing. She's been down there for HOURS. What if she's...

Anya: Don't even think it.

Jeremy: I should go back down there, Sir.

Cruger: This is her battle, and her's alone. We have to respect that.

Jake: Come on, Wendy... Don't you die on me.

Sauder looks at his watch.

Sauder: Something must have happened. That long down there? With all due respect, Cruger, I'm sending a rescue squad and don't try to stop me!

Matt: Hold on.

They hear something soft. A grunt of pain. The scrape of a shoe against rock. And then, miraculously, a feminine hand shoots up out of the mouth of the fissure and grabs at the grass beyond it. With a final effort, Wendy pulls herself up over the mouth of the fissure. She's caked with dirt, dust, sweat and grime. Her hand is a bloody mess. Her shoulder is clearly broken badly. Using the last of her strength, she drags herself out completely and staggers to her feet. She sees the others standing there, and her eyes fall on both Sauder and Cruger. She limps towards them. Reaching them, she forces herself to stand ramrod straight and salutes, fire in her eyes.

Wendy: TECHNO GREY REPORTING FOR DUTY, SIRS!

Cruger smiles.

Cruger: It's about time.

Sauder (softly): That's my girl.

Wendy turns towards the others.

Wendy: No more fear. I promise.

Walter: I think someone just found their Ranger spirit.

Sauder: Venturas, clean yourself up and report to the infirmary! DOUBLE TIME!

Wendy turns her attention back to her superior officers.

Wendy: Sir! YES SIR!

Cruger: You'll be needing this back, too.

He tosses her her Techno Op. She catches it effortlessly.

Cruger: And don't EVER do anything that stupid again! DISMISSED!

They turn and walk away as Wendy staggers. Jake catches her, and Anya happily straps the Techno Op back on Wendy's left wrist.

Jake: Welcome back, Beautiful.

He kisses her, and she kisses him back. But she breaks it off as she hears something. She sees Winters, in her armor, aiming the Z-Wave Generator. Instinctively, she grabs her Techno Lasher from Cindy, rolls forward, and lets loose. The Techno Lasher rips through Winters, who fades away, revealing Dr. Manx behind the dissipated hologram at a safe distance, holding an emitter.

Dr. Manx: Just making sure.

Wendy laughs, out of both relief and joy. Too weak to get back up, she barely notices as Walter and Jeremy pull her up and place her on a stretcher.

Wendy: No more fear.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Kalask turns off his viewer, satisfied with the results.

Kalask: Excellent! We've dealt a blow to the interlopers and restored Miss Venturas's inner fire all in one fell swoop!

Midnai: Perhaps, but don't forget, Futuro said you'd have to intervene TWICE.

Kalask: Very true. Which is why, when I opened the portal for the Rangers, I also sent a nanite spy through. Now I'll know everything they're doing, and when the time is right... I'll annihilate them, once and for all. Yes, very soon, the great game can resume!

* * *

Location: Unknown

Winters throws her helmet at a mirror, shattering it. Furious, she turns towards Agent Q.

Winters: They survived? That's it! Prepare the Commandroids!

Agent Q: How many?

Winters: ALL of them! The next time we face the Rangers, we end this battle... And we end THEM!

She fails to notice as the nanite spy situates itself upon her armor...

* * *

Location: Cruger's Office, Fort Myers

Sauder and Dr. Manx enter. Cruger's watching on a monitor as Wendy, her arm in a cast to match Matt's, doesn't even bat an eye as she goes up against generator wearing holo-Commandroids.

Cruger: A marked improvement.

Dr. Manx: Her shoulder and arm are broken in several places. It'll be a couple weeks before she's out of the cast, but other than that, she's perfectly fit.

Sauder: The real problem is that Kalask knows about Alphabet Soup. He won't stop at just giving the Rangers a get out of jail free card. He'll annihilate Winters if he gets the chance.

Cruger sighs.

Cruger: And then there's Tornado, a rogue element in the equation. He's helped us so far, but his obsession with Kalask makes him dangerous. And since he's so obsessed, why has he bothered to help against Winters?

Dr. Manx: Doggie?

Cruger: Four factions, including us, are battling in this city, Kat. And tensions are mounting. It can only lead to one thing... War. And we need to win.

* * *

Location: Horizon

Tornado, standing on a rooftop, looks down at the city.

Tornado: Did you get what you needed, Kyubi? Good. We'll wait for the Techno Rangers to heal, and then we'll begin. It's unfortunate to turn such a beautiful city into a battlefield, but it's the only way. We've learned all we need to... Kalask, Alphabet Soup, and the Rangers... If we play things right, we can eliminate all the threats and save the entire multiverse.

He looks at the Kyubi Crystal and chuckles.

Tornado: This city's a powderkeg... And it's just about time to light the match...

END MISSION LOG

Next time: Tornado sets his plan into motion, and the Rangers must act quickly to prevent him from sparking a war that could consume all of Horizon! But are they up to the task of stopping the rogue hero, or is it the beginning of their greatest challenge yet?


	33. Horizon War, Part 1: Lighting the Fuse

Previously: Alphabet Soup, run by President Winters, has been attempting to control or eliminate the Twins ever since Cruger took over the Ranger Project. Tornado, a hero from a conquered parallel reality, arrived and began his own campaign against Kalask. He also began helping the Rangers fight Alphabet Soup, for reasons all his own. Kalask, also having taken an interest in Alphabet Soup, has decided to do something about the rogue organization to prevent them from interfering with the Rangers and, by extension, his game. The latest attempt on the Twins by Alphabet Soup culimated with Wendy finally conquering her phobia, promising her friends "No more fear."

* * *

Location: City Plaza, Horizon

In the midst of a rare moment of quiet, we find Jeremy and Cindy enjoying some alone time. They're just walking aimlessly through the city, Cindy leaning on Jeremy's arm. For all the world to see, they're a perfectly ordinary young couple. The only thing spoiling the image are their Cyber Ops, ever present on their wrists.

Cindy: With all the craziness we've been through lately, I'd really started to miss moments like this one.

Jeremy: I know what you mean. We haven't heard anything from Kalask or Winters for weeks now. I don't know if I should be worried or grateful!

There's a pause.

Both: Grateful.

They laugh, enjoying the simplicity of the day.

Jeremy: You know, we really DO need to start making plans for our wedding. Have you even picked a maid of honor yet?

Cindy: Not really... I mean, Wendy's... you know...

Jeremy: Nuts? Wild? Clueless about anything not involving giant monster fights?

Cindy: Well, yeah.

Jeremy: Anya?

Cindy: Can you even IMAGINE her wearing a dress, much less planning a party?

Jeremy: ...Good point. Dr. Manx?

Cindy: Hmmm... I dunno... And what about you? You'll ask Walter to be your best man, right?

Jeremy: Nobody better for the job.

Cindy: You know Jake'll lobby for it.

Jeremy: And that's just ONE way in which my life's taken a turn for the surreal in the last year.

Cindy: And what are the others, hmmm?

As if in response, a sudden blast of wind strikes the plaza. Several people cry out in surprise, even as it intensifies. Civilians run for cover while Jeremy and Cindy brace themselves. Even as the wind dies down, a single kunai is thrown and buries itself in the pavement at their feet. They look up and see Tornado, in his civilian form, standing before them.

Cindy: I really, REALLY need to stop saying things like that.

Jeremy: Takuya!

Tornado: I told you before, there is no Takuya. I am simply Tornado now.

He pulls his Battle Board from his back and casually changes it to blade mode.

Tornado: And for what is about to occur, I sincerely apologize.

Confused looks come over both Rangers. They glance at each other, then back to the rogue hero... who suddenly lunges at them! Jermey shoves Cindy clear as he ducks under Tornado's swinging arm. Behind him, a lamppost is severed. It's top half crashes to the ground, raising sparks.

Tornado: Shall we begin?

He brandishes the Battle Board and comes at Jeremy again...

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V  
Created by Aaron Thall

Chapter 33: Lighting the Fuse (Horizon War, Part 1)  
Written by: Aaron Thall

* * *

Jeremy falls back as Tornado swings the Battle Board again, missing by mere inches.

Jeremy: Damnit, what the hell are you doing?

Tornado: Lighting the fuse.

He gestures, and a blast of wind slams into Jeremy, knocking him off his feet. He rolls onto his back as Cindy runs to his side to help him up.

Cindy: You're not making any sense! I thought we were on the same side! We've fought Kalask and Winters together!

Tornado: I'm on my own side, and my reasons you already know! Now fight back... or die.

He flicks his wrist, and the Kaze Morpher appears.

Jeremy: You can't be serious.

He grasps the ripcord handle of his morpher.

Tornado: Deadly serious. IT'S SPIN DRIVE TIME!

He pulls on the handle, and the dial spins wildly. He's suddenly surrounded by a vortex of mystical elemental energies. He gives himself over to it, and it spirals around his body, forming aqua and silver armor, first on his legs, then his arms and torso. Finally, a spirit fox howls and surrounds his head, forming a helmet. The transformation complete, he swings his Battle Board, ready for the coming struggle.

Tornado: NOW FIGHT BACK!

He sweeps his arm out, unleashing a torrent of kunai. With no way to dodge, Jeremy and Cindy do the only thing they can do, and press the disks into their Cyber Ops.

Both: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

They transform instantly in a blinding flash of light. As soon as it fades, they're struck repeatedly by the kunai, causing multiple sparks as they glance off their suits' shields.

Cindy: Jeremy, he's not messing around! If we hadn't morphed...!

Jeremy: I know! I'll keep him busy! Call for backup! CYBERRANG! SCANNER BLADE!

Both weapons materialize, and Jeremy charges Tornado. He swings with the Scanner Blade, and Tornado effortlessly deflects the swipe with his Battle Board. However, it's a feint, and Jeremy tries to punch him with the energized Cyberrang gauntlet. Tornado, however, sees the move coming and grabs Jeremy's wrist.

Tornado: That was pathetic! Try HARDER!

Another blast of wind strikes Jeremy, knocking him off balance. Tornado takes advantage of it and slashes quickly, striking Jeremy in the shoulder. Jeremy staggers, but refuses to fall.

Jeremy: This doesn't make any sense! Why come after us?

Tornado: Oh, it makes PERFECT sense.

Cindy activates her comm.

Cindy: We've got an emergency situation at the plaza! Tornado's gone nuts!

Walter (over comm): We're on our way!

She watches as Tornado slashes upwards, striking Jeremy again and knocking him off his feet. Jeremy lands on his back again, his suit smouldering from the strike. Tornado stands over him, shaking his head.

Tornado: And you're the leader? I thought Reds were supposed to be TOUGH.

Cindy: JEREMY!

She thrusts her right fist forward. There's a flash of red light, and the Pegasus Summoner materializes upon it.

Cindy: PEGASUS SUMMONER! ACTIVATE!

The Pegasus Summoner's eyes flash as the device unleashes a winged horse made entirely of energy. It gallops into the air and comes back down, slamming into Cindy and breaking down into waves of cascading binary energy. Her boots and gloves transform to a black color, and red and gold armor materializes upon her torso and shoulders. Magnificent metallic wings spread out from her back, and the crest of the Pegasus Summoner spirals around before attaching to her helmet.

Cindy: PINK PEGASUS RANGER!

The wings detatch from her back and fly into her hands, folding to form the Pegasus Blaster.

Cindy: GET AWAY FROM MY FIANCEE!

She lets loose with a barrage. Tornado switches his Battle Board to shield mode, blocking one of the shots. Two others, however, manage to get past his defenses, striking him hard and throwing him backwards. Stunned, but far from finished, he watches as she gets between him and Cyber Red.

Tornado: It seems the mouse has teeth after all. Good. Maybe YOU'LL do better than your lover. But I doubt it.

He gets back up. He smiles grimly as he senses the impending arrival of the other Rangers, but immediately can tell something is off. Right on cue, Walter, Jake, and Anya flip over Cindy's head and land in front of her.

Jake: Sorry we're late!

Anya: TORNADO! This is insanity! We should be working together to bring Kalask down! What do you hope to gain by attacking us?

Walter: Or maybe you're just nuts. Anybody consider that option?

Tornado: Only five? You should have brought your Techno Rangers as well.

Anya: ANSWER ME! What's the point of attacking your allies?

Tornado: It's a necessary sacrifice for the greater good, Cyber Yellow. That is all you need to know!

Getting back on his feet, Jeremy staggers to the front of the group.

Jeremy: I think I understand. Kalask hates it when anyone interferes with us except for himself. Tornado's trying to force Kalask to interfere again, so he can take him down.

Walter: What? We're BAIT?

Tornado: Very good, Red Ranger. It seems you DO have a brain under that helmet of your's. Yes, the more I try to kill you, the better the odds that my true enemy will show his damnable face!

Jake: Well, you'll forgive us if we don't just lie down and die for you!

Jake, Anya, and Walter all draw their Data Sabers and charge, Jeremy leading them, still holding both his Cyber Weapons. Jeremy swings the Scanner Blade, and again, Tornado easily deflects the strike and slashes Jeremy in the side before spinning right to dodge Anya's attack. As he moves past her, his Board slashes her abdomen, knocking her away. Walter is next to try, slashing diagonally, but Tornado blocks it and shoves back, even as Jake makes his attempt. Tornado flicks his wrist, summoning a kunai, which he uses to meet Jake's slash. Fighting both at once now, he swings hard, knocking their Data Blades from their hands before unleashing another torrent of kunai, striking both Rangers and forcing them to fall back. Jeremy and Anya try to grab him from behind, but he senses their movements through air vibration and leaps into the air before creating a vortex that sucks up all four Rangers and flings them twenty feet. They land hard and gracelessly as Tornado lands, disgusted.

Tornado: You've grown soft and weak! No wonder I had to keep bailing you out!

Cindy: I'll show you who's weak!

The wings reattach, and Cindy takes to the air. She summons her Protection Shield and charges it up to full power. She flings it with all her strength. Glowing with pink energy, it streaks towards Tornado's head... until he casually moves half a foot to the left, deftly dodging the strike.

Tornado: Yes, you will. You telegraphed that one so badly I didn't even NEED to sense the attack to avoid it. In this quintet of losers, you're clearly the weak link. Buzz off, little fly. I have no time for insects.

Tornado thrusts his hand out, and a hurricane force wind strikes Cindy, slamming her into a building. Pinned there, she cannot dodge as Tornado sends kunai into the buffeting gale. The kunai strike her dead on, and the Pegasus Armor vanishes. Tornado cuts the wind off, and Cindy drops to the ground like a rock, crashing onto the street.

Jeremy: CINDY!

He and the others rush to her aid.

Cindy: I...I'm okay.

Anya: Summoning the armor was foolish! You know you haven't completed your training yet!

Jake: Not the time, Anya! He's up to something!

Walter: Hey... Does anybody else smell something nasty?

Tornado: That would be the methane I've been pulling up from the sewers since the start of this battle. Would you like a demonstration of what happens when methane meets a spark? No? TOO BAD! SPIRAL SLASH!

Tornado's Battle Board begins spinning like a buzzsaw. He slashes hard, unleashing mystical energies in a destructive arc. The arc slams into the Rangers and ignites the methane, creating a massive explosion that tears up the street around them and obscures them from view. As the fireball fades and the smoke clears, the five Rangers demorph and collapse to the pavement, completely spent and beaten.

Tornado: Here endeth the lesson.

He looks around and growls. Nothing. No trace of Kalask at all. Clenching his fists, he sends his armor away. Back in civilian form now, he turns his back on the defeated Rangers and begins walking away.

Tornado: So, he can tell the difference between me pretending to want them dead and me actually trying, eh, Kyubi? Fine then. Time for plan B.

He sweeps his arm out, creating a dust cloud. As usual, he's gone by the time it fades. Jeremy somehow finds the strength to get up and check on the others, who are already stirring. They're bruised, singed, and bloody, but basically intact.

Jeremy: Man, if that was him not being serious... What the hell do we do when he comes after us for REAL?

* * *

Location: Buddist Temple

Kneeling before an altar, Tornado bows his head. In his mind, he sees his fallen comrades. Foremost, as always is his version of Mai Pei.

Tornado: I'm close, Mai. Soon, very soon, you will at last be avenged. I'll lay Kalask's body at your grave, and your spirit will finally be able to rest in peace.

The vision changes slightly, as Mai looks at him with great sadness.

Tornado: Yes, my beloved, I understand. You wouldn't want me to attack champions of justice, potential allies... But I have no recourse. The Kyubi Crystal cannot reach Limbo, where your killer dwells. My only recourse is to draw him out, and ruining his precious game is the only way to do it. I don't WANT to kill the Rangers, but I see no other solution. My soul isn't worth the lives of everyone in the multiverse. If a few need suffer so the many can live, than that is what I'll do.

She looks away from him. Tornado gets to his feet.

Tornado: Please, Mai, forgive me for what I am about to do. And do not forget that I will always love you.

He turns and walks away. As he does, the apparition morphs into the Kyubizord, which wimpers sadly before fading away.

* * *

Location: Cruger's office, Fort Myers

Wendy rotates her shoulder around and cracks her knuckles.

Wendy: Oh, it feels SO good to be outta that cast!

She nuzzles her Techno Op.

Wendy: And I'll make sure we're never apart again, my baby. Yes, Mama missed her darling, yes she did...

The others watch the display with varying degrees of disbelief.

Walter: That is wrong on SO many levels.

Jeremy: Wendy, we all know you've been through hell and back, and sitting around the base healing for the last couple weeks has driven you a little stir-crazy... But seriously, do you WANT another round of therapy?

She looks at him and mutters something rude under her breath as she straps the Techno Op onto her wrist.

Wendy: Sorry, but I feel downright naked without this on my wrist.

Jake: Mental image forming... Yes, I like it...

Matt smacks him in the head.

Matt: Down, boy. Not the time, not the place, and some of us just ate.

Cruger clears his throat.

Cruger: If you're done wasting my time, it's clear we've got a dangerous sitiation developing. It was bad enough when you only had to contend directly with Kalask, but with Winters attacking openly now and Tornado as a rogue element...

Jeremy: Something has to give. We've already seen Kalask take matters into his own hands regarding BOTH Winters and Tornado.

Matt: And we've seen that Tornado's willing to take on Winters just as much as Kalask.

Wendy: It's just like what the Overdrive Rangers had to deal with. Multiple factions, all with their own conflicting goals.

She looks at Cruger, serious for a change.

Wendy: This is headed for an all out battle between all three of them.

Cruger: Yes, and we've got to stop them.

Anya: It won't be easy. At the best of times, we're barely one step ahead of Kalask. Alphabet Soup's gotten closer to eliminating Matt and Wendy with each successive attempt. And Tornado defeated all five of us today without even breaking a sweat.

Walter: And he practically shouted from the rooftops that he was gonna force the war.

Cindy: There's also Thrak to worry about. If Tornado DOES get Kalask, Thrak'll send everything in Kalask's army all at once.

Jake: And he's got Tem-Tar backing him, like with that Spirit Drinker fiasco. You wanna bet those two'll be egging Kalask on every chance they get?

Matt: We're treading very muddy waters. If we don't figure out EXACTLY what to do, this war could end very badly for the Prime Reality and the entire multiverse.

Jeremy: We've really got only one factor in our favor... Kalask's reluctant to attack us as long as they're around.

Anya: Except that he did.

Jake: And pulled out the second Windy Butt showed up.

Matt: It's obvious Tornado had a reason for helping us with Winters. He was very interested when he first found out about Alphabet Soup.

Wendy: But what was he after? And did he get it?

Cruger: Those are good questions, and what we need are answers. As of now, we only know one thing... If he's trying to trigger this war, we need to stop Tornado before he succeeds.

* * *

Location: Dr. Manx's lab

The Twins enter to see Dr. Manx, hard at work on psi-shield technology.

Matt: Any luck?

Dr. Manx sighs.

Dr. Manx: So far, not much. Thanks to Winters knowing both SPD tech and your own, her Generators keep ripping right through the shields no matter what I try.

Wendy: And if that happens out there, it's zombie time.

Dr. Manx: Precicely. Now, since our tech's compromised in this situation, I've contacted several experts in the field. The results weren't promising from Edinoi or Triforia, but there's still one other...

Her computer beeps.

Dr. Manx: And they're contacting me now.

Matt: Let's hope the third time's the charm.

Wendy says nothing, crossing her fingers.

* * *

Location: Downtown, Horizon

It's the beginning of a new day as the sun rises in the east. It looks like another beautiful morning... Until the sounds of explosions rip through the city. In the heart of downtown... the Commandroids are on the march!

* * *

Location: War Room, Fort Myers

The alarms blare, and the Rangers rush into the War Room and stand at attention as Cruger and Sauder enter.

Sauder: It's the Commandroids! They just appeared downtown. They're probably trying to lure the Twins out again.

Wendy: So let's go!

Cruger: Absolutely NOT!

She gapes at him.

Wendy: But I thought-

Cruger: You might not be afraid anymore, but we still have to worry about Futuro's prophecies, and the ones for you and Matt are especially ominous. My directive stands. You are NOT to go up against Alphabet Soup.

Matt: He's right, Sis. Good luck, guys.

Jeremy: Don't worry, Wendy. You'll get your chance. Ready?

All: READY!

They all lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

All: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jeremy finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a red battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Red!

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

Wendy: GAH! This STINKS!

Sauder: I think she's taking it rather well, wouldn't you agree?

* * *

Location: Downtown

The five Rangers materialize in the midst of the Commandroids... who ignore them.

Walter: Okay, that's strange.

Jake: Forget that! Just nail 'em!

Anya: AGREED!

They both rush forward with their Data Blades and lash out, slashing right through the Commandroids... LITERALLY. Unfazed by the attacks, the Commandroids continue.

Anya: I struck... nothing?

Cindy: It's like they're ghosts or something.

Walter: Nah, we already did ghosts.

Jeremy: They're not real! SCANNER BLADE!

Jeremy's weapon appears, and he begins sweeping the area. After a few seconds, he picks something up by the arena.

Jeremy: THERE!

His helmet's sensors kick in, and connect to security cameras in the area. He almost instantly sees the source of the illusions... Tornado, again in his armor, holding the Kyubi Crystal, which glows with mystical energies.

Jeremy: It's Tornado again! Come on!

Jeremy runs towards the arena, the others following closely.

* * *

Location: Unknown

Winters is reviewing the nanite data again as Agent Q bursts in.

Agent Q: MA'AM! We have an emergency!

Winters looks up, annoyed.

Winters: What is it?

Agent Q: Horizon is under attack!

Winters: Horizon is ALWAYS under attack. Kalask?

Agent Q: No. US! Commandroids are on the march, but I've checked! They're all accounted for!

Winters scowls. She gets up, and although she measures her response carefully, it's obvious she's PISSED.

Winters: Someone's impersonating us? Unacceptable. Prepare the troops. We'll find whomever's doing this and stop them!

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Tem-Tar sees the incoming data and sighs.

Tem-Tar: A valiant attempt, Wind Warrior, but it's futile to try and fool someone as crafty as I... Still, there's no sense letting this opportunity go to waste...

Effortlessly, Tem-Tar manipulates the data. Then, composing himself, he rushes the doctored report into Kalask's throneroom.

Tem-Tar: MASTER! They're at it again!

He gestures, and the holographic Commandroids appear, but now, at least in the image, the damage they do is real.

Kalask: I see they haven't learned not to interfere with my game.

Kalask gets up off his throne.

Kalask: THRAK! EMERALDE! MIDNAI! Prepare the Dreads! It's long past time we ended this farce, once and for all!

All: YES, MASTER!

Tem-Tar smiles softly...

* * *

Location: Horizon Arena

Tornado stands out in the open, focusing his mystical energies into the Kyubi Crystal. He doesn't even turn to acknowledge their arrival as the Rangers run in and stop short of his position.

Tornado: I see you figured it out already. Well, at least you've got brains to make up for your lack of brawn.

Jeremy: We know what you're up to... TAKUYA. We're not gonna let you start a war!

Cindy: Think about all the innocent people that'd get caught in the crossfire! It'd destroy all of Horizon!

Tornado: I know, but it's one city against the fate of the entire multiverse. I can live with that.

Anya: You're walking a dangerous path. It's not too late to turn away from it!

Tornado flicks his wrist, hiding the Kyubi Crystal.

Tornado: It's far too late, Yellow Ranger. Even now, I have no doubt that both Kalask and this Alphabet Soup are mobilizing their forces. It's only a matter of time now.

Walter: Don't you care about anything at all?

Tornado: Only revenge. But I'm glad you five have come. Now I can get you out of the way and ensure the success of my plan.

He reaches back and pulls the Battle Board off his back.

Jake: Guys, I think that's our cue to rumble!

The Rangers charge Tornado, who doesn't move as they begin their attack. Anya and Cindy reach him first, swinging with fists that he knocks aside before quickly bending over, grabbing their ankles, and pulling, throwing both to the ground. Even as he releases their ankles, he turns as Walter attempts a sneak attack, trying to grab the rogue from behind. Tornado easily evades the lunge and cracks Walter at the base of his neck, dazing him.

Tornado: This is even more pathetic than the last time!

Jake whips out his Output Cannon and lets loose with a barrage. Tornado switches his Battle Board to shield mode and blocks the blasts as he begins charging Jake.

Jake: Oh crap!

Tornado gets in close and slams the flat of the Battle Board into Jake's helmeted face, knocking him for a loop. Before he can press the attack, however, Jeremy leaps in with his Scanner Blade, a quick swipe from the sword forcing Tornado to back off.

Jeremy: That's enough!

Tornado: Oh, I couldn't agree more.

He raises his hand and gestures. Suddenly, the Rangers all begin to feel intense pressure all around them.

Walter: Man... My head... it's pounding!

Cindy: What's... he doing?

Anya: It's air pressure! He's increasing it to lethal levels!

Tornado: True. Eventually, blood vessels in your brains will burst from the intense pressure. Or I could just make your lungs collapse. Or take away your oxygen and watch you suffocate to death. So many options, so little time... But no... I think something a bit more showy is called for here.

Tornado suddenly releases his control of the air pressure and creates a malestrom within the arena, a massive vortex that sucks up the entire team.

Tornado: Try not to die TOO quickly, Rangers. The more interference you endure, the better it is for my plan!

His comments are lost on the Rangers as they tumble through the vortex, the roar of the wind all they can hear.

Jeremy: HANG ON, GUYS!

* * *

Location: War Room

Cruger, Sauder, and the Twins watch the battle anxiously. Fed up, Wendy slams her fist down, accidentally demolishing Lt. Cooner's console.

Wendy: THAT'S IT! I'm going out there!

She thrusts a finger in Cruger's face.

Wendy: And don't you even THINK about trying to stop me! My friends need my help!

Matt places a hand on her shoulder.

Matt: OUR help. Last I checked, we were a team.

Cruger: Very well, but exercise extreme caution. If the real Alphabet Soup appears, pull out immediately.

Sauder: And... TRY to be careful for a change?

Wendy: Careful? I tore that page out of my dictionary, Sir.

Sauder: ...She's speaking metaphorically, right?

Matt: ...That explains how you got banned from the base's library. Ready?

He holds up his Techno Op.

Wendy: READY!

Matt slaps the backs of his hands together, then brings both hands up and does so again. As they seperate, he brings each around and punches his fists together. Bringing his left arm back, he thrusts his right hand out, forming a V for victory sign. He pulls this arm back as the other thusts forward, then turns, until his fist points upwards. His other arm shoots out to the side as his victory sign fingers come together. He brings his arm back and those fingers strike a button on his Techno Op.

Wendy slaps the backs of her hands together, then brings both hands up and does so again. As they seperate, she brings each around and punches her fists together. Bringing her right arm back, she thrusts her right hand out, forming a V for victory sign. She pulls this arm back as the other thusts forward, then turns, until her fist points upwards. Her other arm shoots out to the side as her victory sign fingers come together. She brings her arm back and those fingers strike a button on her Techno Op.

Twins: TECHNO OP ACTIVATION!

Matt finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a Purple and white battle suit around his body. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt and holster appears. The Techno Grapple appears in it. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Techno Purple!

Wendy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a grey and white battle suit around her body. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt and holster appears. Her Techno Lasher appears in it. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Techno Grey!

* * *

Location: Horizon Arena

The Twins arrive instantly. Looking up, they see the other Rangers tumbling through the hurricane winds.

Wendy: I'll take care of the windbag! You help the others!

Matt: RIGHT! TECHNO GRAPPLE! FIRE!

Matt unholsters his weapon and launches his line into the core of the vortex, and into the midst of the careening Cyber Rangers. Seeing the line rocket past them, each Ranger grabs onto the line at the first opportunity. As the last of them grabs hold, Matt anchors himself to a support beam and begins retracting the line, inch by agonizingly slow inch.

At the same time, Wendy runs towards Tornado, who's amused by her arrival.

Tornado: I was wondering if you'd show at all, considering how many battles you've missed out on lately.

Wendy: It's a sore spot, believe me. I'd thank you for your help saving my life and all, but under the circumstances, I think I'll just knock some sense into your empty head instead!

Tornado gestures to the Cyber Rangers, still a long way from being pulled free of the vortex.

Tornado: They gave it their best shot and clearly fell short. And you? You should have been YELLOW, given what a coward you are.

Wendy growls, furious.

Wendy: That's a thing of the past, jerk, and even if it wasn't, I'd still be here! You're a disgrace to Rangers everywhere! You'd let innocent people suffer for your selfish revenge? There's no excuse for it!

Tornado: The needs of the many against the needs of the few.

Wendy: And I'm so bloody SICK of hearing that!

She unholsters her Techno Lasher and extends the energy whip.

Wendy: Now shut your trap and let's get to the mayhem already!

She swings it with all her strength, the lash missing him by inches as he leaps back and out of it's path. Not waiting for him to regain his footing, Wendy charges, switching her Lasher to Melle Mode. With both energy daggers, she begins slashing at him from any direction she feels like. Tornado, in turn, deftly avoids each blow, sensing them coming through air vibrations long before they reach him, but at the same time having no time to do anything but dodge. Sensing the stalemate, they back away from each other.

Tornado: Well, at least you're STRONGER than those losers.

Wendy: Oh, you did NOT just call them that! Just for that, I'm busting out ALL the new moves!

She thrusts her right fist forward. There's a flash of red light, and the Pegasus Summoner materializes upon it.

Wendy: PEGASUS SUMMONER! ACTIVATE!

The Pegasus Summoner's eyes flash as the device unleashes a winged horse made entirely of energy. It gallops into the air and comes back down, slamming into Wendy and breaking down into waves of cascading binary energy. Her boots and gloves transform to a black color, and red and gold armor materializes upon her torso and shoulders. Magnificent metallic wings spread out from her back, and the crest of the Pegasus Summoner spirals around before attaching to her helmet.

Wendy: GREY PEGASUS RANGER!

The energy of the transformation is enough to create an explosion behind her. Still, Tornado scoffs.

Tornado: Oh please. I've already beaten that little toy once already.

Not taking the bait, Wendy casually places both halves of her Lasher in her left hand.

Wendy: Yeah, you beat Cindy when she had it, but there's two things different this time... One, Cindy isn't finished training with it yet. And two, she's the one that doesn't like to hurt people... while I have absolutely NO problem beating the snot out of self-righteous assholes like you!

She charges him. As she does, the wings detatach from her back and connect to the Pegasus Summoner, becoming a shield. Tornado creates a massive blast of wind to stop her, but she powers through and, as she gets in close, switches it from shield to sword.

Wendy: THREE SWORD STYLE: LIGHTNING STRIKE!

She swings with all three of her blades as quickly as she can. Tornado manages to block the strikes, but not by much. He backs away, amazed by the ease with which she uses the massive Pegasus Smasher.

Wendy: Oh, thats right! You've never actually seen me use my super strength before! Too bad for you!

She places her left hand over her right, positioning her energy daggers on either side of the Pegasus Smasher. She raises both arms up together, over her head.

Wendy: THREE SWORD STYLE: BEAR CLAW!

She swings down vertically, and three arcs of energy slam into Tornado, throwing him backwards and raising sparks on his armor.

Wendy: And look! It seems that you can't dodge energy attacks as easily as you do physical ones! Interesting... And USEFUL!

She switches the Pegasus Smasher to Blaster mode and aims carefully.

Wendy: This is the part where you wet your pants.

She lets loose with a vicious barrage that slams into Tornado and sends him flying backwards. His control over the winds broken, the vortex holding the others suddenly dies down. Matt retracts his grapple line as the others land on their feet, dizzy but unhurt. Wendy sends the Pegasus Armor away as she runs to join the rest of the team.

Jeremy: Thanks, guys! That was amazing!

Matt: Glad we could help.

Wendy: MAN, does it ever feel good to be back in the game!

They turn as Tornado staggers to his feet. His armor is smouldering, but he's not down yet.

Tornado: It'll take more than that to stop me, Rangers...

Jeremy: And we've got more, too! Now you'll have to fight us all at once!

Walter: Really, you should run while you can.

Jeremy: VALIANT LEADER: CYBER RED!

Jake: ROMANTIC LANCER: CYBER BLUE!

Anya: DRIVEN SURVIVOR: CYBER YELLOW!

Walter: LOYAL FRIEND: CYBER GREEN!

Cindy: GENTLE SPIRIT: CYBER PINK!

Matt: STOIC AVENGER: TECHNO PURPLE!

Wendy: BRILLIANT SPITFIRE: TECHNO GREY!

They flash a v for victory handsign.

All: DEFENDING THE MULTIVERSE FROM THE FORCES OF DARKNESS: POWER RANGERS CYBER V... FOR VICTORY!

Jeremy turns his into a thumbs down.

Jeremy: And you're going DOWN!

Tornado: I think not, Rangers! You may have each other, but I have a friend, too! A big one!

He flicks his wrist, and the Kyubi Crystal appears. He throws it into the air.

Tornado: KYUBIZORD! HOWL!

The Kyubi Crystal glows and expands, filling the sky. Kyubizord leaps from it and lands gracefully. Tornado leaps up and merges with Kyubizord, reappearing in a swirling mass of mystic energy.

Tornado: It's time, Kyubi! Let's get revenge for Mai! TRANSFORM!

Kyubizord howls again. It's middle tail seperates from it's body as it's sides fold out, seperating the remaining tails equally. It's back legs fold in as the front legs move backwards. The Zord stands up on it's former front legs as the halves with the tails move into position, forming arms. The tails fold backwards as hands extend from the arms. A new head, resembling Tornado's helmet, rises up from the body. Finally, the last tail folds in half and forms a crest on the helmet.

Tornado: KYUBI BATTLEZORD, READY TO STRIKE!

Jake: Well, that was completely expected.

Anya: We've got to stop him!

Cindy: Before he turns the Battlezord on the city!

Jeremy: COMBAT ZORDS... MOBILIZE!

Matt: ROVERZORD... MOBILIZE!

Wendy: PEGASUSZORD... MOBILIZE!

* * *

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay

In the Holding Bay, large metal rods extend from the ceiling and attach to the Combat Zords, locking on magnetically and lifting the battle machines off the ground. As this happens, the back wall of the Bay opens to reveal CV Transport. The Combat Zords are quickly lowered into position by the rods, MortarTread being placed into the alcove, BlastTruck in front of it, LightTank to it's left, and WeatherTrain to it's right. The platform for Razor Bat lowers slowly and latches onto the engines of CV Transport. The roof to the Bay slides down, forming a ramp. CV Transport revs up and rolls up the ramp, quickly reaching the surface. CV Transport begins rolling down the runway, picking up speed rapidly. It reaches the battle in seconds.

Jeremy: LET'S GO!

The Rangers leap into their cockpits.

Jeremy: LOG ON!

Jake: Let's get to work!

Walter: Let's stomp this fool!

Anya: Be careful! This is an obvious trap!

Cindy: Anybody else feel like a kite back there?

Jeremy: Launching Combat Zords!

Razor Bat detaches from the engines and flies off, while a ramp extends from the front of CV Transport. As it finishes extending, the Combat Zords roll down it and charge forward.

Jeremy: TRANSFORM!

He immediately pulls the lever down. The effect is immediate. The transformation begins by extending the engine thrusters out, revealing them to be the feet. They continue extending into legs. Next, the tips of the wings separate, revealing themselves to be hand weapons, which are easily caught by twin arms that come out of the sides of Razor Bat's main body and extend. The wings fold backwards from their midway point, while the Bat head cycles forward, becoming a chestplate. A new head rises from the main body, a odd mix of humanoid robot and bat. The transformation complete, Razor Bat lands on it's legs and stands ready for battle, weapons raised.

Jeremy: We've gotta hit him hard and fast! Let's bring out the Megazord!

All: RIGHT!

The Cyber Rangers all nod and unsheathe their Data Blades as slots open for the weapons. They slide the weapons in, and their helmets all flash with the phrase "Megazord Initialized". Razor Bat flies into the air as it's legs fold in on themselves at the knees. The blade weapons return to the wings as the arms return to the main body of the mecha. The laser weaponry on LightTank retracts into various ports, while WeatherTrain closes it's weapons array as well. Blast Truck splits right down it's middle, forced apart by retrorockets. The two halves continue to race forward. They are joined by LightTank and WeatherTrain, which brace as Razor Bat flies down, back facing the ground, it's legs locking into the backs of the two mecha before they speed up, allowing BlastTruck to meet them at Razor Bat's shoulders. BlastTruck's halves moves in closer, revealing connector ports that lock onto Razor Bat and snap into place. MortarTread splits into two as well, the top half rocketing off and flying in behind Razor Bat as the treads and main body ride up the impromptu ramp created by WeatherTrain and LightTank. As it reaches the top of the ramp, it slams down onto the chest of Razor Bat, locking into place and revealing a stylized Cyber V logo. The other half of MortarTread begins a transformation as well, as the turret extends away from the remainder of the main body and turns around, revealing a helmet. The barrel rotates down the back of the barrel before the helmet snaps into place over Razor Bat's head. Finally, the combined machine takes to the air. The front ends of LightTank and WeatherTrain rotate forward, creating feet. The cab sections of BlastTruck move upwards as well, revealing two large metallic black hands. The missile launchers and missiles rotate and shift as well, forming massive shoulders. The remainder of MortarTread snaps into place on the back. The transformation complete, the new gestalt lands on it's feet and poses dramatically, raising and lowering it's fists as it's eyes light up green.

Cyber Rangers: CYBER COMBAT MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

The Cyber Rangers appear in a combined cockpit made of their five Vehicles' individual ones. Jeremy is in front, Walter to his left, and Jake on his right. Behind them are Anya, behind Walter, and Cindy, behind Jake.

* * *

A section of ash cliff slides away to reveal a futuristic hangar. Inside, Techno Roverzord waits diligently for activation. As the call is given, consoles within light up, revealing two seats, even as it comes fully to life and begins to roll forward. In seconds, it reaches full speed and blazes towards the city, arriving in seconds.

Matt: I'm with you!

He leaps up and enters the cockpit, inserting his Techno Grapple into the dashboard, turning it into a makeshift control.

Matt: TRANSFORM AND COMBINE!

He pulls the trigger of the Techno Grapple. Immediately, the back half of Techno Roverzord extends out further back, forming legs, even as the sides extend outwards and the blasters on the sides fold upwards, forming arms and shoulders. The top of Techno Roverzord rotates 180 degrees as it suddenly turns around and drives in reverse. The speed is great enough to lift the mecha upwards onto it's feet as the front end launches it's primary blaster into the sky and fold the rest of its front end onto its back, revealing the robot's massive head, which loosely resembles the helmets of the Cyber Rangers. Finally, the primary blaster lands, pointing upwards, into Techno Artillery Megazord's right hand. Immediately, it emits a shimmering blue energy blade that solidifies into an odd crystal. CV Transport revs forward and releases it's engines, which land in the hands of Techno Artillery Megazord. The Megazord leaps up and lands atop CV Transport.

Matt: TECHNO ARTILLERY MEGAZORD: BLASTRIDER MODE... ROLL OUT!

* * *

At the Twins' secret lab, a massive tower rises up. Once at it's full height, it rotates, becoming a massive cannon. It fires, unleashing the Pegasuszord. It streaks through the air and reaches the city in seconds. Seeing it's arrival, Wendy leaps up and phases into the cockpit. Removing the Pegasus Summoner, she places it onto the console, allowing it to become part of the controls.

Wendy: TRANSFORM!

Pegasuszord's torso rotates upwards 90 degrees, before both sets of feet rotate out, allowing humanoid feet and legs to come out of the main body. Once deployed, the original feet return to their previous positions. The neck slides into the body as well, as the shoulders rotates 180 degrees, revealing more paneling and forming the robot's chest. Finally, the horse's nose folds into the upper chest, revealing a robotic face. The transformation complete, the new Megazord poses triumphantly.

Wendy: EQUIS-WING MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

All three Megazords gather, ready to fight with Kyubi Battlezord.

Tornado: Bringing out everything at once, eh? Smart. But not smart enough! Do it, Kyubi!

Kyubi Battlezord thrusts it's hands out. Instantly, the area is filled with giant Commandroids.

Jake: WOAH!

Jeremy: They're illusions!

Matt: At least we know what he was after when he helped us with Winters. He wanted an image of her henchmen so he could use it in his deception!

Tornado: Very true!

The illusionary Commandroids raise their rifles.

Walter: So if they're fake, they can't hurt us, right?

Cindy: Yeah, we just have one enemy to fight!

The Commandroids fire, and the Rangers are shocked as the blasts hit their Megazords, doing actual damage.

Wendy: No way! That's impossible!

She launches the wings from Equis-Wing Megazord and forms a shield to block the blasts. At the same time, Matt has the Cyber Artillery Megazord fire the Transport Cannons. The cannon blasts go right through the Commandroid illusions to no effect.

Matt: Wendy's right! That's not possible! Remember, the same thing happened with Tange! If Kalask couldn't pull off that stunt for real, neither can Tornado!

Jeremy: SCANNING!

Cyber Combat Megazord's eyes flash as it scans it's enemies, sending Jeremy surprising data.

Jeremy: They're all fake! Even the Battlezord!

Cindy: They're ALL illusions?

Jeremy: Yeah! Kyubizord never transformed! It's running around us and launching foxfire attacks.

To punctuate his claim, they're rocked by another explosion.

Tornado: Well well well, you figured it out already! Congratulations, Cyber Red! I guess that's why you're the boss. Too bad it's already far too late.

* * *

Even as the battle rages between the Rangers and Tornado, warp-portals begin opening all across the city. Before the eyes of a terrified public, Dreads begin spewing forth, filling the streets with robotic mechanoids. At the same time, flashes of light signal the arrival of equally large numbers of Commandroids. In no time at all, hellfire and laser blasts fill the city, creating panic and chaos.

* * *

Location: The battle

The Megazords spark violently as another unpredictable volley of foxfire peppers them.

Anya: We need to stop this immediately!

Jeremy: Kyubizord's too fast! We can't keep up with it, and those illusions only make it harder!

Another series of explosions.

Tornado: Can't you feel it, Rangers? The Dreads and Commandroids are already fighting across the city! You've lost! The war has finally begun... And there's nothing you can do to stop it!

And as he says it, more explosions rock the three Megazords and the Rangers within...

MISSION LOG INCOMPLETE...

Next time: As the Horizon War begins in earnest, the Rangers are seperated! Strange alliances form as villains clash while the team struggles to end the madness and save the city!


	34. Horizon War, Part 2: Separation Anxiety

Previously, on Power Rangers Cyber V: Alphabet Soup, headed by President Winters, attempted to capture the Twins using mind control, which left Wendy suffering an acute phobia of mind control she only recently overcame. Kalask has sworn to end the interference of Alphabet Soup so he can resume his game. The Twins have befriended Alpha 5, who runs a Rangers exhibit at the museum. Tem-Tar and Thrak have been scheming behind the scenes to take over Kalask's empire, unaware that Kalask is one step ahead of them. Futuro predicted that the next time the Twins fell under the control of Alphabet Soup, that there would be tragic consequences. During a rescue mission, Cruger and the Twins managed to destroy all but one of the Z-Wave Generators. Tornado, a hero from a conquered reality, arrived to seek revenge on Kalask. While helping the Rangers, he used the encounters to form a scheme to lure both Kalask and Winters to the city, where they'd destroy each other or give him the chance to do it himself. In spite of the Rangers' efforts, Tornado succeeds in sparking the war, placing the entire city in jeopardy.

* * *

MISSION LOG CONTINUED...

Location: The battle

Cyber Combat Megazord, Equis-Wing Megazord (shield mode), and Techno Artillery Megazord BlastRider Mode stand surrounded by illusionary Commandroids and an equally illusionary Kyubi Battlezord, while the real Kyubizord randomly runs around firing at them with foxfire, pummeling the Megazords.

Jeremy: If anybody's got an idea, now's the time!

Matt: I might have one, actually. Tornado's an aerokinetic, and most of his mystical abilities rely on, well, the presence of a medium in which to use his abilities. Therefor, if we simply remove that medium, we should be able to dissipate the illusionary antagonists and-

Wendy: Why the hell can't you just say to make a vaccum?

Matt: It's the only way to keep you from talking every five seconds. Hang on, guys!

Techno Artillery Megazord races forward upon CV Transport and begins circling the entire battle. As it does, it increases it's speed, becoming a blur and creating a vortex that sucks the air away from around the other Megazords. Slowly, the illusions begin to waver and fade, revealing the real Kyubizord's location. The Megazord stops and turns to face Kyubizord.

Matt: BAD KITSUNE! Time to swat your nose! TRANSFORMATION FOUR!

CV Transport splits into multiple pieces. The cannons attach to Techno Artillery Megazord's arms, while the two halves of the front become shoulder armor. The back portion becomes foot armor, and the remainder attaches to the Megazord's chest, forming a stylized V.

Matt: Techno Rush Megazord... ROLL OUT!

Techno Rush Megazord releases it's cannons, which attach end to end. The Megazord slides the Techno Saber into the back of one cannon, and a massive blade of energy ignites out of the other end.

Matt: BIG BANG SLASH!

Techno Rush swings the massive blade down hard and fast, but Kyubizord deftly leaps backwards, avoiding the shot.

Tornado: Nice try, but the bulkier your Megazords get, the slower they become!

Kyubizord lets loose with another barrage of foxfire, but Cyber Combat Megazord moves between the two combatants.

Walter: Time to chill you out! ICE BLAST!

Channeling Weathertrain's cold into the chestplate, the Megazord lets loose with a frigid blast that snuffs the foxfire completely.

Jake: My turn! Chest laser... FIRE!

The frigid blast immediately switches to a powerful energy burst that lances out at Kyubizord. It bounds right, a microsecond before the incoming blast craters the ground where it had just been. As it lands, it finds itself before Equis-Wing Megazord.

Wendy: Too bad for you... I'm a cat person!

The shield shifts to blaster mode.

Wendy: EQUIS SHOT!

It lets loose with rapidfire blasts, which pepper Kyubizord, giving it nowhere to run. Kyubizord staggers, smouldering, but refuses to fall.

Tornado: KYUBI! Oh, that's it... Time to end this, old friend... TRANSFORM!

Kyubizord howls again. It's middle tail seperates from it's body as it's sides fold out, seperating the remaining tails equally. It's back legs fold in as the front legs move backwards. The Zord stands up on it's former front legs as the halves with the tails move into position, forming arms. The tails fold backwards as hands extend from the arms. A new head, resembling Tornado's helmet, rises up from the body. Finally, the last tail folds in half and forms a crest on the helmet.

Tornado: Kyubi Battlezord... HOWL! Now let's end this!

The tails on each arm fold out, forming eight blades. In the cockpit, Tornado begins focusing his aerokinesis outwards. Kyubi Battlezord thrusts it's arms out to the sides as it begins generating a massive vortex.

Tornado: Since you Rangers enjoyed my FIRST vortex so much, here's the deluxe version!

The vortex expands outwards at an alarming rate.

Cindy: LOOK OUT!

Jeremy: BRACE YOURSELVES!

The vortex immediately engulfs Cyber Combat Megazord and Techno Rush Megazord.

Wendy: And THIS is why I hate magic...

She switches the blaster to sword mode.

Wendy: Let's see if I can't kill that whirlwind...

Equis-Wing Megazord thrusts it's saber forward, creating a vortex of energy spiraling in the opposite direction. To her dismay, the only visible effect is the original vortex increasing in size.

Wendy: And now I'm screwed. Perfect...

The vortex, growing in size and power even more than before, engulfs Equis-Wing Megazord. Inside, winds stronger than anything ever recorded actually manage to lift the massive Megazord off it's feet, sending it tumbling up into the sky.

Wendy: WOAH!

She hangs on as the wild ride intensifies. She looks up and sees the other Megazords, just as helpless as her own.

Anya: Our systems are going haywire!

Matt: It's all his elemental energy! It's fouling up our equipment!

Tornado: Sorry, Rangers, but you lose! The war is on, and now that you've served your purpose... STAY OUT OF MY WAY!

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V  
Created by Aaron Thall

Chapter 34: Separation Anxiety (Horizon War, Part 2)  
Written by: Aaron Thall

* * *

The three Megazords crash into each other. In their cockpits, the Rangers are hit with a shower of sparks as their systems continue to short out, overwhelmed by the magic surrounding them.

Jeremy: The Zords can't take much more of this!

Jake: Neither can Walter's stomach.

Walter: Seriously, isn't anybody ever gonna let the puking incident go?

Jake, Wendy: No.

Matt: We've got no choice! We have to bail out or we'll lose the Zords!

Jeremy: DAMNIT! Emergency evacuation! Everybody out!

Jeremy sends the cybernetic command to the Zords. Almost immediately, teleportational energy begins washing over the three Megazords. In seconds, they're gone, leaving the Rangers tumbling helplessly through the vortex.

Walter: GOTCHA!

As Anya and Jake barrel towards him he reaches out and grabs them, one with each arm. At the same time, Jeremy catches Cindy's hand.

Cindy: Jeremy! I've got an idea!

She summons her Protection Shield and projects a force field, surrounding the both of them.

Jeremy: EVERYONE! TRY TO REACH THE FIELD!

Nearby, Matt sees his sister headed further up the vortex. He quickly aims the Techno Grapple and fires. The grapple launches and quickly snags her ankle. He reels her in and grabs her.

Wendy: Matt! This is insane! We've got to get to the others!

Matt: I see them, but I can't use the grapple again! The magic's messing with it's control!

Wendy looks and sees Walter, Anya, and Jake. She readies her Techno Lasher.

Jake: I SEE YOU! I'M READY!

Wendy nods and lets loose with the Techno Lasher. The energy line reaches out, but as Jake stretches to reach it, the winds pick up again, and the Lasher's line turns away from him at the last second. His hands close on nothing but air.

Jake: NO!

Wendy: Oh slag...

She watches as her Lasher's line trails uselessly and then cuts out, her weapon sparking as the magic gets to it as well.

Matt: Looks like we're on our own!

Cindy tries to direct her force field to get to any of the others, but it's no use. The more she struggles, the worse the winds become. To her horror, she sees they're getting farther from the others by the second. Then, they're gone from sight entirely.

Cindy: I can't see anyone!

Jeremy: JUST HANG ON!

Matt motions for Wendy to hand him her weapon. She nods and complies. He immediately combines their weapons into the Techno Thrust, even as he sees the other Rangers fade from view.

Matt: It's risky, but I think we can use the Techno Thrust as a retro rocket to get us out of here!

Wendy: What about the others?

Matt: There's nothing we can do to help them from in here! Once we're out, we'll try the Flyer!

He aims at the direction he assumes is down and fires a long sustained burst. It pushes them outwards, towards the edge of the vortex. They hear a beeping coming from their Techno Ops.

Techno Ops: Warning. Extended use of Techno Thrust will result in terminal power drain. Not recommended.

Ignoring the warning, Matt keeps firing... And then it all goes black.

Tornado: Ah, that should do it.

Kyubi Battlezord lowers it's arms and lets the vortex dissipate. The aerokinetic senses as the Rangers fly off in three seperate directions.

Tornado: Good work, Kyubi. The Rangers are no longer a factor. Phase one is complete!

* * *

Location: War Room, Fort Myers

Alarms continue to blare. The War Room is filled with activity.

SPD cadet 1: The Zords are secure! Minimal damage! Repair teams are already working!

Private: We've lost telemetry on all the Rangers!

SPD cadet 2: Civilians are being directed to emergency shelters across the city! Reports of Dread and Commandroid activity from all over!

Cruger stands over Lt. Conner as he frantically tries to reestablish contact.

Cruger: Well? Anything?

Lt. Conner mutters something rude and looks up.

Lt. Conner: Sorry, Sir. Tornado's elemental magic's done something to our communications system! I've lost all contact with the Rangers! Either the signals are getting blocked, or they're unconscious, or...

Cruger: Keep trying, Lieutenant. And pray.

* * *

Location: West side, Horizon

Jake: Get up already!

Walter opens his eyes and immediately holds his nose. He looks around and realizes that he's sprawled in an alley, lying on a pile of garbage. Disgusted, he jumps up and brushes himself off. He realizes he's demorphed, as has Jake.

Jake: Have a nice nap?

Walter: Man, what hit me? Last thing I remember was grabbing you and Anya and... WHERE'S ANYA?

He feels a hand clamp over his mouth, startling him. He turns and sees Anya, also in civilian form.

Anya: Quiet. I've scouted the area, and I cannot find any trace of the others.

Jake: Damnit, I was afraid of that. How bad is it?

Anya: Commandroids and Dreads everywhere, battling each other.

Walter: Woah... That sonovabitch actually sparked a war?

Anya: It would seem so.

Walter: Geez...

He raises his Cyber Op to call the others, but Jake shakes his head.

Jake: Don't bother. Comms are down. We can't reach anybody. Not the others, not Cruger... We're on our own.

Walter: okay, how long was I out?

Jake: Long enough for you to start talking in your sleep.

Walter: Errrr... I didn't say anything akward, did I?

Anya gives him a grave look.

Anya: You have odd ideas in your head involving me and whipped cream. I suggest you forget them.

Walter: ...D'OH!

They hear laser blasts and explosions in the distance, but oddly no screams.

Walter: Wait... Where are all the people?

Anya: Most likely in emergency shelters. After I warned them about Kalask, the military and SPD spent years building them in case of a widespread attack like this. But we need to make certain that all the civilians are safe. Kalask has no reason to harm them, and neither does Winters... But they also have no reason to avoid them either.

Cautiously, they venture beyond the alley. Debris and small fires litter the area, along with the remains of both Dreads and Commandroids in roughly equal portions.

Walter: So creepy... It's like a ghost town.

Jake: Grow a pair already, will ya? We've gotta get this over with so we can find Wen- I mean the others.

Walter raises an eyebrow.

Walter: You really DO love her, don't you?

Jake: I'm worried, okay? All these Commandroids around? You remember what Futuro said.

Anya: Yes... If Winters finds my siblings before we do...

Walter: So let's hurry!

There are more explosions in the distance, signaling a battle in progress.

Anya: This way!

She runs towards the chaos. Walter and Jake struggle to keep up with her. It takes less than a minute for them to find the source of the chaos. At a bus depot, a squad of Dreads are fighting an equally large number of Commandroids. Worse, they hear cries for help. Anya looks and sees an overturned bus in the midst of the chaos.

Anya: Come on!

Without hesitation, she rushes forward into the chaos, ducking under lasers from the Commandroids as the blasts set off explosions around her. Jake and Walter watch her, their jaws dropping.

Walter: ..That is SO hot.

Jake: Yes. Yes it is. And if you ever tell Wendy I said that about her sister, they'll never find your body.

They run after her, dodging more laser blasts. Ahead, three Commandroids suddenly move into Anya's path. She charges them and leaps, turning her charge into a flying kick and nailing the one in the middle. As it crashes to the ground, she rolls forward and turns to face the remaining two, which quickly turn as well to challenge her. They try to take aim at her, but she quickly spins and kicks the one on the right, forcing it to drop it's rifle. Both Commandroids swing at her, and she ducks under the attacks and punches upwards with both fists, nailing both in their necks. The two Commandroids collapse as Walter and Jake catch up to her. She picks up the rifle.

Anya: What kept you?

Walter: I was losing the whipped cream mental image.

Anya: ...Oh. Good.

They turn to continue towards the bus, only to see an entire line of Commandroids taking aim at them.

Jake: Looks like it's go time. Ready?

Anya and Walter: READY!

They lift up their Cyber Ops, but before they can initiate the morph, warp portals appear between them and the Commandroids. Dreads immediately step through to face the Commandroids.

Jake: Ooooookay...

The Dreads charge up their hellfire and let loose. The flames strike the Commandroids, vaporizing them completely.

Walter: Well, that's convenient.

They don't notice as a Commandroid takes up a sniping positon on a nearby rooftop. It takes aim, and a red targeting laser lands upon the location of Anya's heart. It fires. Without warning, a Dread lunges between Anya and the incoming laserfire. The blast strikes the Dread, and it collapses to the ground sparking.

Jake: Did that thing just...

Anya: It... shielded me?

They exchange looks, realizing what's going on.

Walter: Kalask isn't after us!

Jake: And he won't let Winters ruin his game by taking us out!

Anya: So we use the Dreads to our advantage! Let them act as our shield while we help those people!

They run towards the bus. As they'd hoped, the Dreads immediately form a barrier on both sides, blocking any possible shot for the Commandroids. They reach the bus and Jake pounds on the roof.

Jake: Hang on! We're here to help!

Civilian woman: Please! Hurry!

Anya: Keep away from the back of the bus of you can.

She takes the rifle and charges it. She begins shooting at the hinges and lock of the door.

Anya: It should only take a moment to get to you!

Watching this from the shadows, Emeralde chuckles.

Emeralde: At long last, the time has come...

* * *

Location: Downtown

The Twins, back in civilian mode, duck behind a kiosk as several Commandroids march past them. Once the robots have gotten out of range, they breathe a sigh of relief.

Matt: That's the fifth patrol we've seen already. Any luck with our Ops?

Wendy: I wish.

Techno Op: Power reserves at 10%. Recommend immediate recharge.

Wendy: Damnit! If only I hadn't shown off so much with the Pegasus Summoner!

Matt: No, it was more likely the sustained Techno Thrust blast we used, combined with our hard landing.

Wendy: I guess we'll never know since we both blacked out before we hit. We don't even know if the others survived! What if something happened to Anya? Or Cindy? Or... Or any of them?

Matt: I'm sure the others are all right.

Wendy: Are you just saying that so I won't freak?

Matt: ...No.

They hear explosions and the sounds of battle towards the south.

Matt: Regardless, our next move is clear. Cruger's orders stand. With Alphabet Soup in play, we've got to return to Fort Myers immediately.

Wendy: So we're running away?

Matt: With our morphing energy this low, and communications down, we don't have any choice. A sustained battle would exhaust us completely. We can't even call the Flyer like we'd planned.

Wendy: Sigh... Could this day get any WORSE?

They hear the sound of a laser rifle charging. They turn and see multiple Commandroids coming towards them.

Commandroid: Well well well, what have we here? Two Hybrids ripe for the picking.

Wendy: Matt? I think it's time to disobey orders.

Matt: Look like it. But we need to do this quickly. And remember, we need to conserve our energy. Ready?

He holds up his Techno Op.

Wendy: READY!

Matt slaps the backs of his hands together, then brings both hands up and does so again. As they seperate, he brings each around and punches his fists together. Bringing his left arm back, he thrusts his right hand out, forming a V for victory sign. He pulls this arm back as the other thusts forward, then turns, until his fist points upwards. His other arm shoots out to the side as his victory sign fingers come together. He brings his arm back and those fingers strike a button on his Techno Op.

Wendy slaps the backs of her hands together, then brings both hands up and does so again. As they seperate, she brings each around and punches her fists together. Bringing her right arm back, she thrusts her right hand out, forming a V for victory sign. She pulls this arm back as the other thusts forward, then turns, until her fist points upwards. Her other arm shoots out to the side as her victory sign fingers come together. She brings her arm back and those fingers strike a button on her Techno Op.

Twins: TECHNO OP ACTIVATION!

Matt finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a Purple and white battle suit around his body. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt and holster appears. The Techno Grapple appears in it. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Techno Purple!

Wendy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a grey and white battle suit around her body. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt and holster appears. Her Techno Lasher appears in it. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Techno Grey!

Techno Op: Power at 8%.

Wendy: Oh, come ON! YEOW!

Wendy yelps as she ducks under a swung rifle butt and turns it into a roll. She turns around and sees several Commandroids coming at her.

Wendy: How the heck did they sneak up on me?

Matt: It must be all the magic Tornado used!

Matt kicks a Commandroid away and spins to punch a second in the side of it's head.

Matt: It must have fouled up our hybrid abilities, too! I'm surprised we could even morph after all he used on us!

Wendy punches a Commandroid and shakes her hand.

Wendy: OWOWOWOW! I've got no super strength!

She tries to use her speed, but nothing happens.

Wendy: No superspeed either!

Matt spinkicks a Commandroid. It falls back, but gets up again.

Matt: This is bad! Our power's so low it can't even compensate for our nanites! We've got no choice... MOVE!

Matt pulls away from the Commandroids and grabs Wendy's hand. They rush past the horde as fast as humanly possible. Looking behind, Wendy sees them aiming at them. Thinking quickly, she tackles Matt, just in time to save him from getting blasted by their laser rifles.

Matt: Thanks!

Wendy: Matt? I think things just got worse.

He turns to see what she's looking at. Dreads rush towards them, looking for a battle.

Matt: Not now...

Wendy braces herself for kicks or blades or jets of flame... But the Dreads rush past them.

Wendy: Wha huh?

To her astonishment, the Dreads engage the Commandroids. One Commandroid gets in a shot, taking down a Dread. A second later, it's cut down by a Dread armblade. That same Dread then turns and unleashes a jet of flame, melting a second Commandroid before being targeted by another Commandroid and getting taken down itself. Dozens of such confrontations begin playing out before the Twins as they pull themselves up.

Wendy: Errr... I don't know what's going on, but I'll take it!

Matt projects a holographic display from his gauntlet.

Matt: I'm running a diagnostic on our nanites. Hmmm... As I feared, they're suffering some kind of feedback from the mystical energy from the vortex. They're correcting the problem, but it'll take time. Until then, all morphing gives us are the shields and our weapons... which we can't really use without eating up what's left in the Techno Ops' power supply.

Wendy: How long until the Ops recharge?

Matt: If left alone? It should only take an hour or so.

Wendy: With this chaos? That's an eternity!

Matt: Unfortunately correct. Still, we're safer with our uniforms than without.

Wendy listens to the sounds of battle.

Wendy: Wait... I know this area. Oh no. Matt?

Matt: It's early, Sis. Not many people would have been in this section of the city, and they're no doubt in shelters by now.

Wendy: No, not that... I think the fighting's drifting towards the museum!

Matt: Are you REALLY worried about an old Ranger display right now? We've got a war all around us!

Wendy: The hell with the display! I'm worried about Alpha! Who knows if he can even escape?

Matt looks at her, then nods.

Matt: And Rangers don't abandon friends. Okay, let's move!

They make a break for it, running down the block at aggrivatingly slow (for them) human speed. It only takes two minutes to reach the museum, thankfully untouched thus far. Unfortunately, they also hear the sounds of battle getting closer.

Wendy: I think my hearing's going back to normal.

Matt: Mine, too. They're about a block away to the north and closing fast. Come on!

They rush inside, removing their helmets as they do so. They run towards the Ranger exhibit.

Wendy: ALPHA! ALPHA! ARE YOU HERE?

Matt: It's just us, Alpha!

Alpha: I'm in the back! Ay-yiyiyiyi!

They hurry to the back and see Alpha with his chestplate open. He's working on some circuitry with a toolkit.

Wendy: Oh thank GOD you're okay!

She hugs the robot, relieved.

Alpha: But not for long, I'm afraid. When the alarm sounded, I helped the rest of the employees to safety, but I couldn't go with them since I'd only slow them down. Once they were safely on their way, I began trying to fix my old teleportation circuits, but I'm afraid they're just too far gone.

Matt: Let me take a look.

He kneels down and peers at the circuitry.

Matt: You've been disconnected from the Morphing Grid for too long. I'm afraid that circuit needs more maintinence than we can give it right now.

Wendy: But maybe we can use our Ops to teleport you to safety.

Alpha: You mean all of us, right?

Wendy shakes her head.

Wendy: No can do. We're pretty low on power right now. It's one or none.

Alpha stares at them, shocked.

Alpha: You've got to get out of here then! The battle-!

They hear a crash as something (probably an evil robot) is thrown through the front door to the museum.

Matt: -Is already here!

* * *

Location: Horizon Beach

First there is nothing but darkness. Then, slowly, the sound of mechanical gears come, accompanied by footsteps in the sand. Jeremy and Cindy slowly open their eyes to a scene straight out of their own personal hells. Lying on the sand, they're completely surrounded by Dreads and in their civilian forms.

Cindy: OH NO!

Jeremy: LOOK OUT!

They prepare for the worst, but the Dreads instead, to their amazement, pull them up and start brushing the sand off of them. They give each other confused looks.

Midnai: Don't look so perplexed, Rangers.

They turn and see Midnai approaching, accompanied by more Dreads.

Midnai: Haven't you figured out that the master's far more interested in keeping his game pure than actually playing it?

She checks her nails, bored.

Midnai: He's declared the seven of you off-limits while he deals with this "Alphabet Soup" that's been plaguing you as of late.

Cindy: How'd we get here?

Midnai: The hard way, it would seem. I assume your little nap was from that interloper Tornado? That one certainly is a stubborn thorn, I'll grant him that. But he avoided killing you... You're lucky in that respect. He probably could have done it easily.

Jeremy: He's completely out of control. He's trying to lure Kalask to Earth to kill him.

Midnai: I figured as much. I can sense his power all over this city. The "Commandroids" were his doing?

Jeremy: Yeah. Illusions created by that crystal he carries.

She chuckles.

Midnai: Well, points for creativity at least. Thanks to his little stunt, Kalask's sent Dreads all over the city. There are skirmishes all over Horizon even now!

Cindy: So what happens next?

Midnai: I send you on your way.

Cindy: What about the others? Are they...?

Midnai gestures casually and a green smoke appears. She gazes into it.

Midnai: They're all alive. But they're also very busy.

Tornado: Just like YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE!

They turn as Tornado leaps in, still wearing his armor. He flings kunai in all directions, striking the Dreads and disabling them. He lands between Midnai and the Rangers.

Tornado: MIDNAI! I was wondering when Kalask's little playmate would show up!

He glances behind him and creates a powerful gust of wind to force Jeremy and Cindy back.

Tornado: Since it seems my luck isn't that good right now, I'll warn you again to keep out of this, Rangers. I've spared you twice already. I won't do it a third.

He pulls out his Battle Board and glares at Midnai.

Tornado: It's time I ended you.

He charges Midnai, who gestures. The green smoke spirals around her. When it fades, she's wearing golden armor head to toe, and a staff appears in her hands. He slashes at her, and she blocks it.

Jeremy: Well, THAT'S new.

Midnai casts a quick protection spell that slams into Tornado, forcing him back, but not much. Enraged, he slashes at her again, raising sparks as he gets past her defenses and strikes her arm.

Cindy: This is crazy! What do we do?

Jeremy: Much as I hate to admit it, Midnai's right about Kalask. He won't rest until all the interference is gone from his fight with us. That doesn't just mean stopping Alphabet Soup... It means taking down Tornado, too.

Cindy: So if we want all those Dreads Midnai said are here to go back...

Jeremy: Then we have to do something we're probably gonna regret... Help Midnai!

Tornado slashes again, knocking Midnai back, even as he begins filtering oxygen away from her.

Jeremy: Ready?

He holds up his Cyber Op.

Cindy: READY!

She does so as well. They both lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

Both: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jeremy finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a red battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Red!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

Jeremy: LET'S GO!

They run forward, drawing their Data Rays. They fire as they run, peppering Tornado with laser blasts. Annoyed, Tornado throws kunai their way, and they dive aside at the last second.

Tornado: Fine then. By all means, make me kill you. It makes no difference to me!

* * *

Location: West Side

Walter gently lowers an injured boy into the arms of his mother as they finally finish evacuating the casualties from the overturned bus. Looking at the scene, Walter's just grateful no one died for a change.

Anya: All of you, get to an emergency shelter immediately and leave this situation to us.

They nod and get moving.

Jake: Well, they'll be fine, but what the hell do we do about THAT?

He gestures towards the battle between the Dreads and Commandroids, which is still raging and showing no signs of abating.

Walter: Much as I'd love to just see 'em tear each other apart, we can't let them trash the city in the process. And since the Dreads are pretty much ignoring us.

Anya: We focus on the Commandroids instead.

She cracks her knuckles. Ready for a fight, she takes a single step forward before stopping. A single throwing star embeds itself at her feet. All three Rangers turn to see Thrak and Emeralde approaching from the middle of the chaos.

Jake: Oh great. Just what we needed.

Emeralde: RANGERS! I'm not surprised to see you participating in this melee.

Thrak pounds his club into his palm repeatedly.

Thrak: I can't believe Kalask ordered us to leave you alone! It's such a waste!

He glances at the raging battle all around them, and begins to grin.

Thrak: Then again... What he doesn't know can hurt YOU.

Emeralde draws her kitana and points it towards Anya.

Emeralde: And if nothing else, the Master would certainly not object to us finishing our interrupted duel. Thrak! You can have Green and Blue... but Yellow is mine and mine alone.

Thrak: Fine. Just finish her this time!

Walter: How did I know this day was gonna get worse?

Emeralde leaps and slashes at Anya, who ducks out of the way. At the same time, Thrak fires a bolt from his club, narrowly missing Jake and Walter as they dive clear. As the three get back on their feet, they raise their Cyber Ops up.

Jake: It's go time!

They all lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

All: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

Anya: BEGIN!

She summons her Input Staves and charges at Emeralde. She swings one Stave, which Emeralde blocks with her kitana. The second she twirls in her hand and jabs at the ninja's midsection, but Emeralde expertly pivots her body to dodge the blow and simultaneously delivers a kick to Anya's side, forcing her back. Emeralde slashes again, forcing Anya to block with her staves.

Emeralde: What's wrong, Rebel? You seem distracted! Worried about your missing friends? Or is it those two Hybrids you call siblings?

Anya hesitates, distracted by the taunts. Emeralde slashes upwards, knocking the Staves aside. Anya recovers almost instantly and unsheathes her Data Blade.

Emeralde: Whatever the reason, I suggest you forget about it, or you won't survive to find them!

Jake and Walter flip over Thrak's head and land behind him. As they land, they both spin and kick him in the sides as hard as they can... and to utterly no effect. Chuckling, Thrak turns to face them, grinning maliciously.

Thrak: I've gotten another upgrade, Rangers. Too bad for you!

He swings his massive club, striking both of them and knocking them back. They're staggered, but refuse to fall.

Both: CYBER WEAPONS! FIRE!

They summon the Disk Launcher and Output Cannon and let loose. The blasts and explosive projectiles hammer Thrak, who brushes off the blows as meaningless.

Thrak: You're wasting my time!

He fires his club again, creating an explosion that throws them twenty feet. They land hard, and Walter punches the pavement in frustration.

Walter: Damnit! We don't have time for this crap! The others might need us!

He pulls himself up and glares at Thrak, who casually brushes a few patches of dust off of his club.

Thrak: Now, are you ready to fight for REAL?

Walter: You have NO idea.

He thrusts his right fist forward. There's a flash of red light, and the Pegasus Summoner appears.

Walter: PEGASUS SUMMONER! ACTIVATE!

The Pegasus Summoner's eyes flash as the device unleashes a winged horse made entirely of energy. It gallops into the air and comes back down, slamming into Walter and breaking down into waves of cascading binary energy. His boots and gloves transform to a black color, and red and gold armor materializes upon his torso and shoulders. Magnificent metallic wings spread out from his back, and the crest of the Pegasus Summoner spirals around before attaching to his helmet.

Walter: GREEN PEGASUS RANGER!

Jake: Man, that sucker's been getting used a lot lately...

The wings detatch from the back and form into the Pegasus Smasher.

Walter: LET'S SEE WHAT YOU'VE GOT, YOU PATHETIC THROWBACK!

Walter charges Thrak and swings. Thrak meets the swing and sparks fly. Thrak staggers back, the weight of the blade and the power of the swing surprising him. Then, he grins wider.

Thrak: FINALLY! A challenge!

They both swing again, their weapons meeting between them. No quarter asked, nor given.

Anya: You are in my way!

She swings a little too close for Emeralde's comfort, and the ninja is forced to draw a tanto to protect her abdomen from Anya's strike. Anya takes advantage of that to draw her Data Blade and fire at close range. Her blast strikes Emeralde's left hand, forcing her to drop her short blade. Emeralde glares at her with pure hate in her eyes. She immediately retaliates with a kidney punch Anya sees coming, but can't completely roll with. Anya staggers back and ducks as Emeralde follows through with a slash from her kitana that almost takes her head off.

Emeralde: Today is the day you die, Rebel!

* * *

Location: Horizon Museum

The Twins and Alpha listen, but the sounds of battle have ceased.

Matt: Not good. Someone won out there.

Wendy listens closely, and hears light footsteps.

Wendy: There's a lot of incoming... and they're too light to be the Dreads!

Alpha: The two of you need to go immediately!

Wendy: No way, Alpha. We don't have enough power left to teleport all three of us...

Matt: And we stand a slim chance of surviving what's about to happen. You don't.

They flick their wrists and the Techno Ops appear over their wrists. Both Twins take a wire from their Ops and connect them to Alpha's teleportation unit.

Alpha: Wait! Don't! You'll never make it in your condition!

Wendy: We know. Be safe, Alpha.

She hugs him again... and presses the activation switch on his teleportation unit. He vanishes in a burst of white light. She gets up and sighs.

Techno Ops: Warning. Power at 2%. Morph failure imminent.

Wendy: Shaddap...

They send the Ops away and look at each other.

Matt: We're probably surrounded. No way out except to fight.

Wendy: Maybe... I think I've got a plan. This is what we need to do...

* * *

Location: War Room, Fort Myers

Sauder checks on the progress of Lt. Conner to restore communications, while Cruger watches the monitors impatiently.

Lt. Conner: Sorry, Sir, but I still can't reach the Rangers.

Sauder: Keep trying, Lieutenant. It's imperative we find out their condition.

Cruger: Come on, Rangers. Where are you?

There's a sudden burst of light that fills the room. Everyone turns to see Alpha 5 materialize before them. He looks around, confused.

Alpha: Ay-yi-yi!

Cruger: ALPHA!

He moves quickly and kneels down to be eye level with Alpha.

Alpha: Commander Cruger! Then I'm at Fort Myers?

Cruger: Yes. What happened? How did you get here?

Alpha: It was the Twins! They're in danger! They went to the museum to save me, and now they're trapped inside! They're surrounded by Commandroids and their Morphers have no power left!

Cruger growls.

Cruger: Sauder, mobilize anyone we can spare and arm them. We're going in!

* * *

Location: Horizon Museum

Matt shakes his head as Wendy finishes telling him her plan.

Matt: I know you're all about the no fear thing now, but that's insane. The odds of it working are a hundred to one.

Wendy: It's our best chance, Matt.

Out of the corner of his eye, Matt spies movement. He grabs his helmet, and Wendy follows suit.

Matt: I don't know about our chances, but we're out of time! BACK TO ACTION!

They put their helmets on and dive as laser blasts strike where they had just been standing. They come up and see Commandroids flooding into the room at an alarming rate.

Wendy: No sweat! Techno Lasher!

She unholsters her weapon and presses the activation switch. Nothing happens.

Wendy: Not good. Not good at all!

She reholsters the powerless device and leaps over a Commandroid's head. As she lands, she elbows it in the back, sending it sprawling.

Wendy: Hey! I think we're getting our strength back!

Matt punches a Commandroid in the chest. It goes flying back and crashes into a recreation of the Vypari. The robot collapses and doesn't move.

Matt: Good timing! We need it!

Multiple laser sites target both Rangers. With so many Commandroids in the room, they have no way to dodge as multiple lasers strike them. Their suits vanish in flashes of purple and grey light, returning them to their civilian forms.

Techno Ops: Power at 0%. Morph terminated.

Both: WE KNOW! WE KNOW!

Commandroids swing at them, and they jump back and wind up back to back.

Wendy: Matt?

Matt: Yes?

Wendy: I really hate it when Alpha's right.

Matt: Same here.

Several Commandroids pull canisters from their bandoliers, pull the pins, and throw them. The canisters land by the Twins' feet and begin spraying a thick, noxious gas that fills the room in seconds. They cough, stagger... And fall. As the gas begins to clear, the Commandroids swarm the two unconscious Rangers and pick them up. The lead Commandroid swiftly removes their Techno Ops. Several more materialize titanium restraints, complete with electronic locks. They quickly place the Twins arms into the restraints and activate them.

Commandroid: Targets secured. Return to base immediately!

Like a well-trained unit, they carry them out of the museum in under a minute. Watching from a distance, Tem-Tar chuckles.

Tem-Tar: Well well well... This should be most useful. Most useful indeed...

* * *

Location: Horizon Beach

Jeremy slashes at Tornado, who blocks the strike with his Battle Board and simultaneously kicks at Cindy, who dodges the blow. Midnai takes the opportunity to aim her staff and fire. Eldrich energies lance out, striking at Tornado and forcing him backwards. Taking initiative, both Jeremy and Cindy charge up their Data Blades.

Both: VICTORY SLASH!

They strike while Tornado is still off-balance, nailing his armor and raising sparks. He staggers, hurt but far from beaten.

Jeremy: Keep at it! Don't let him catch his breath!

Cindy: RIGHT!

They draw their Data Rays and fire, even as Midnai un;eashes mystical lightning. The energy strikes Tornado, creating an explosion that actually fuses the sand under him into glass. He barely finds the strength to stagger forward.

Tornado: I'll... kill... you...

Midnai: From where I'm standing, I rather doubt that.

She raises an eyebrow.

Midnai: Who would have thought that the two of you would side with me over anything?

Cindy: It's not like we have any choice!

Jeremy: We're just choosing to deal with a threat in the future instead of the one he represents right now!

Midnai: Hmph. In any case, we need to end this before he can recover.

Jeremy: I hate to agree, but-

There's a sudden blast of laser fire. They turn and see Commandroids swarming the beach. While their blasts just bounce off of Midnai's armor, Jeremy and Cindy dive behind sand dunes and return fire.

Jeremy: Damnit! They must've heard the fight!

Cindy: Well, they still have a lousy sense of timing!

Tornado: Oh, I wouldn't say THAT...

Jeremy and Cindy find themselves surrounded by sand as it's caught in a sudden updraft, blinding them. Midnai, distracted by the Commandroids, doesn't notice Tornado lunging at her until the last second. She starts to react, but before she can, he thrusts the Battle Board into her stomach, breaching her armor. Shocked, she staggers backwards, her wound beginning to bleed. Tornado examines the Battle Board, partially covered in gore, before suddenly slashing again diagonally. The strike, energized by his elemental magic, shatters her armor completely. Midnai falls backwards, in complete agony.

Tornado: And now to end this.

He raises the Battle Board over his head.

Midnai: Too... late.

She gestures, and a warp-portal appears beneath her. She falls through it right before Tornado slashes, hitting nothing but sand. It closes behind her. Furious, he glares at the Commandroids. With a gesture, he creates a vortex, sucking them up and throwing them out over the ocean. He clenches his fist, and the Commandroids fall off in the distance.

Tornado: NO! I WAS SO CLOSE!

Cautiously, Jeremy and Cindy, finally clear of the impromptu sand storm, step forward. Tornado senses them immediately and turns, glaring at them.

Tornado: YOU. You DARE side with Kalask's whore?

Cindy: Jeremy? I really don't like that look he's giving us...

He steps towards them, enraged.

Tornado: No more chances, Rangers. Now you'll share the same fate I have planned for Kalask.

He raises the Battle Board and it charges with mystical energy.

Tornado: DIE!

* * *

Location: West Side

Thrak swings his club to meet the Pegasus Smasher. The impact forces Walter to skid backwards. Recovering, Walter rushes forward to meet him in battle again.

Thrak: You're losing strength, Green Ranger, but I'm stronger than ever!

Walter: WE DON'T COUNT BODY ODOR!

This time, the impact sends both of them skidding backwards. Jake takes the opportunity to fire with both the Output Cannon and his Data Ray. Blasts pepper Thrak, but to no avail. Worse, Thrak laughs.

Thrak: That tickles! Here! Let me show you a REAL blast!

He aims his club and unleashes a torrent of energy that strikes both Rangers, sending them sprawling backwards. They land hard, Walter barely managing to keep the Pegasus Armor.

Jake: MAN! We need help!

Walter: I hate to say it, but I don't think we're gonna win this one!

Thrak advances on them, laughing to himself.

Emeralde: You're still distracted!

She slashes upwards diagonally. Anya isn't ready for the strike and takes a serious blow. She staggers back, and Emeralde spins and kicks her. Anya loses her grip on her weapons and falls backwards, landing roughly on the pavement. She sees her Input Staves only a few tandalizing inches out of reach, and stretches towards them... Only for Emeralde to step down on her hand.

Anya: NO!

She looks up, and Emeralde's eyes seem to convey a grin Anya can only imagine. She raises the kitana high, and prepares to skewer Anya's heart.

Emeralde: It's over, Rebel! Join your comrades in death!

And she begins to thrust the blade down...

* * *

Location: Warehouse District

In a temporary base, Winters listens as her troops report from across the city.

Commandroid: Barely holding our ground! We need reinforcements!

Commandroid 2: Enemy has broken through our line! We're cut off!

Commandroid 3: They've overrun us! We AAAAAAAHHHH!

The last report breaks into static. Frustrated, Winters throws the headset she was listening to aside. Agent Q approaches her in a rush.

Agent Q: MA'AM! I have good news!

Winters: Make it fast, Q. We're losing ground against Kalask quickly!

Agent Q: It'll be faster to show you than tell you.

He makes a gesture, and a squad of Commandroids march in, dragging the shackled Twins with them. They dump the Twins unceremoniously at Winters' feet, while their leader holds out their Techno Ops.

Winters: You're right, Q. That IS good news.

Slowly, they begin to come to. The Commandroids grab them by their collars and force them up onto their knees.

Wendy: YOU! YOU FILTHY MURDERING PIECE OF CRAP! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL-

A Commandroid cracks Wendy in the back of the head with the butt of it's rifle.

Commandroid: Settle down, Hybrid!

Matt: WENDY!

Winters smiles softly and steps forward.

Winters: I understand exactly how you must feel right now. To be so close to your goal, and yet so agonizingly far. But it's over. You've LOST.

Wendy: It ain't over yet!

She tries to rush Winters, but several Commandroids hold her back. One moves to crack her in the head again, but a gesture from Winters stops the move short.

Winters: There's no point in that. She's beaten and she knows it. Think about it. You're shackled, surrounded, outnumbered, and without your precious morphers. No one knows where you are, and the REAL Rangers are all busy trying to quell the violence spreading throughout the city. By the time they notice you're even missing, it will be far, far too late for them to do anything about it.

She glances at Matt, who stays silent.

Winters: What's this? Nothing to say?

Matt: Trading barbs with an obvious psychotic would be pointless.

Winters: Charming. And you, my dear? Anything to add?

She leans over Wendy, who, as a response, spits right into Winters' eye. Furious, Winters slaps Wendy in the face before rubbing the loogie away.

Winters: I always knew keeping you two alive would be a mistake. The original Alphabet Soup was foolish enough to create Venjix, a program that nearly annihilated the planet... And then when you two appeared, with all the powers of the Venjix nanites at your control... I just knew, right from the start, that you'd turn on humanity just like your creator.

Wendy: Except we haven't. At all.

Winters: Oh, but you WOULD, in time. And I refuse to give you the chance! You're a threat to the security of this planet, and I'm going to pt a stop to it once and for all!

She motions, and Agent Q walks over to her with the last Z-Wave Generator. He straps it onto her wrist.

Winters: I assume you remember this. Your reaction the last time was quite amusing. Are you STILL afraid?

Wendy narrows her eyes.

Wendy: No fear.

Winters looks at her, mildly surprised and disappointed.

Winters: A pity. I was hoping to watch you beg.

Matt: You're wrong. The other Rangers will come. And then you'll lose. Again.

Ignoring him, she focuses on Wendy.

Winters: So... any last words?

Wendy looks up at her and chuckles.

Wendy: Go suck a Tenga egg, you hypocritical bitch.

Winters' eyes go wide. Furious, she swings the Generator, unleashing it's energies. The energy washes over the Twins, who can do nothing to avoid it.

Winters: It's just as well. We don't have time to waste. Q, remove their restraints.

Agent Q: Yes, Ma'am.

He presses a button on a remote, and the locks open on the restraints. They fall away, and the Twins stand up.

Winters: And do you have anything to say NOW?

Slowly, Matt and Wendy raise their arms out in front of them. Their eyes lifeless and dull, they stare forward.

Both (monotone): I hear and obey.

Winters grin is a mile wide. The Twins make no reaction as she admires her handiwork.

Both (monotone): I hear and obey.

Winters: Perfect. Absolutely PERFECT! The tide of this war is about to change in our favor, Q. As of right now, Alphabet Soup possesses the perfect weapon with which to annihilate Kalask, this Tornado, AND the Rangers all in one fell swoop!

The Twins make no response. Indeed, they cannot do anything... but obey... But in the back of their minds, some part of them remembers Futuro's prophecy: _"The next time you fall under the spell, there will be tragic consequences..."_

MISSION LOG INCOMPLETE...

Next time: With the Twins enslaved, the other Rangers must rally in a last ditch effort to end the war and save their friends from Futuro's ominous prophecies! But to do it, they'll need to deal with all their enemies at once! Everything changes in the conclusion of the Horizon War trilogy!


	35. Horizon War, Pt 3: Prophecies Fulfilled

Previously: Futuro predicted, among other things, that Kalask would have to intervene twice to stop Alphabet Soup, a congratulations to Jake, and he told Wendy that the next time she was controlled by Alphabet Soup, that there would be tragic consequences. Knowing that Kalask would never brook interference in his game, Tornado intentionally sparked a war between Kalask, Winters, the Rangers, and himself. Attempting to stop him, the Rangers were seperated. Jeremy and Cindy found themselves forced to team up with Midnai to face Tornado, but Midnai eventually retreated. Anya, Walter, and Jake found themselves attacked by Emeralde and Thrak, and Anya found herself staring death in the face as Emeralde prepared to finish her. The Twins rescued Alpha 5 from the chaos and sent him to Cruger, who ordered the base personnel to arm themselves for battle. The Twins, almost out of morphing energy, fell into the hands of Winters, who wasted no time hypnotizing them before scheming to use them as a weapon to end the war.

* * *

MISSION LOG CONTINUED...

Location: West Side, Horizon

Walter (wearing the Pegasus Armor) and Jake stagger to their feet as Thrak closes in on them, enjoying himself immensely. Even with the power of the Pegasus Summoner, they're still no match for the cybernetic trogolodyte without the rest of the team.

Jake: Wait! I think I just got an idea! Follow my lead!

Jake aims the Output Cannon down and fires. Water, realizing what he's up to, follows suit. The blasts strike the pavement under Thrak's feet. It immediately crumbles and gives way. Shocked, Thrak can do nothing as he falls halfway through the hole, getting stuck in the brand new pothole.

Walter: So... THAT'S how they make speedbumps! Really UGLY speedbumps!

Thrak: You little-!

Jake: Hey! Watch the language! We've already reached our naughty language quota for the day!

Nearby, Emeralde stands over Anya, ready to run her through.

Emeralde: DIE!

She begins to thrust her kitana downwards... Only to stop one inch shy of Anya's chest. Shocked, Emeralde turns and sees none other than her master, Kalask, gripping her wrist. He glares at her, furious, before releasing her wrist. Immediately cowed, Emeralde steps back and sheathes her weapon.

Emeralde: M-Master!

Kalask: You disappoint me, Emeralde. I specifically said that the Rangers were off-limits. I expect disobediance from Thrak, but not from you.

With Emeralde's foot off of her arm, Anya snatches up her weapons and gets into a crouching position, ready to strike at her most hated enemy.

Anya: KALASK! What are you doing here?

Kalask: Putting my house in order, dear Anya. Speaking of which...

He turns and sees Thrak blasting his way free of the pothole. He aims his gauntlet and fires a pulse blast that strikes his subordinate in the back.

Kalask: Both of you! Return to the Shadow Claw immediately! I'll deal with your transgression later!

Emeralde bows, shamed, and steps backwards into a warp-portal. Thrak, his body smouldering, vanishes into one as well. Walter breathes a sigh of relief, the Pegasus Armor vanishing as he does.

Jake: Not that we're not glad for a breather, but you've seriously made a mess of the city, considering you're not even trying to kill us!

Kalask: I merely seek to eliminate the impure elements from the game.

Anya: But you're after the wrong element! It was Tornado that caused this, not Alphabet Soup!

Kalask chuckles.

Kalask: Of course it was. His Kyubizord was rather difficult to miss. That boy certainly tries hard, but his rage blinds him. But still, this Alphabet Soup must be stopped.

Anya: So let us do our job! Stopping them is OUR responsibility! It's MY family they're after.

Jake: And as long as your Dreads and the Commandroids are playing pattycake, we'll never track Winters down!

Kalask: But you don't NEED to. I already HAVE.

The three Rangers stare at him.

Kalask: When I assisted you against them before, I also sent a nanite spy through the portal with you. Even now, it's at the warehouse district.

Walter: Walter: So what're we waiting for?

Anya: Hold on... Give us time to take Winters down. Send the Dreads back. They're just making the situation worse.

Kalask gives her an appraising look and smiles grimly.

Kalask: You have until sundown. If you haven't dealt with her by then, the Dreads return.

Kalask snaps his fingers. Instantly, across the city, warp-portals appear, sucking up the surviving Dreads, leaving the embattled Commandroids to lick their wounds. The sounds of battle cease, and an eerie quiet settles over Horizon.

Kalask: Sundown, Rangers.

Jake: Well, let's get moving!

There is the sudden sound of another warp-portal. They all turn as Tem-Tar appears within it.

Tem-Tar: WAIT! Master! Rangers! I'm afraid the situation is worse than you know!

Jake: The city's in flames and we're missing four Rangers! How could it POSSIBLY be worse?

Tem-Tar: The Commandroids have... captured your Techno Ranger friends.

Under their helmets, the Rangers' eyes go wide.

Walter: But that means...

Jake and Anya: THE PROPHECY'S IN PLAY!

Without a single second's hesitation, the Rangers turn and run towards the warehouse district. As they do, Jake thrusts his fist out. Red light flashes as the Pegasus Summoner appears.

Jake: PEGASUS SUMMONER! ACTIVATE!

The Pegasus Summoner's eyes flash as the device unleashes a winged horse made entirely of energy. It gallops into the air and comes back down, slamming into Jake and breaking down into waves of cascading binary energy. His boots and gloves transform to a black color, and red and gold armor materializes upon his torso and shoulders. Magnificent metallic wings spread out from his back, and the crest of the Pegasus Summoner spirals around before attaching to his helmet.

Jake: BLUE PEGASUS RANGER!

He tosses his Output Cannon to Anya and grabs both his friends around their waists. He takes to the air. They're out of sight in seconds. Kalask watches them go.

Kalask: Tem-Tar, find the remaining Rangers and send them as well.

Tem-Tar: Yes, Master.

He looks at the sun, already beginning to set.

Kalask: Good luck, Rangers...

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V  
Created by Aaron Thall

Chapter 35: Prophecies Fulfilled (Horizon War, Part 3)  
Written by: Aaron Thall

* * *

Location: Warehouse District

Matt, Wendy (monotone): I hear and obey. I hear and obey.

Winters: Enough with that irritating chanting! And lower your arms!

Matt, Wendy (monotone): Yes, Master.

They comply robotically and say nothing more.

Agent Q: Ma'am? We're getting reports from the field. The Dreads've all vanished. It's over.

Winters glances at the mesmerized Twins.

Winters: They're coming.

Agent Q: Who? Kalask? The Rangers?

Winters: It doesn't matter which, or even if it's both. The response will be the same. Are their Morphers recharged yet?

Agent Q: Almost. Another twenty minutes. I've also run tests on them, and whatever was affecting their Hybrid powers has worked itself out of their systems. They're at full strength.

Winters: Excellent. You're witnessing history, Q. By the end of the day, we'll have permanently ended the threat of Venjix... Once and for all.

She chuckles softly. The Twins make no response, and continue to stare blankly ahead.

* * *

Location: Horizon Beach

Jeremy and Cindy fall back, their suits smouldering from the latest slash of Tornado's Battle Board.

Cindy: He just won't stop! He's relentless!

Jeremy: I know, but we can't give up! We've gotta end this and find the others!

Tornado: You're not going anywhere! Not now, not EVER! You chose to help one of Kalask's minions, and as far as I'm concerned, that makes you just as guilty as they are.

He gestures, and they both begin coughing.

Tornado: Having trouble breathing, Rangers? I'm lowering the oxygen content of the air around you. In a moment, you'll begin to black out from oxygen deprivation. And after that... Well, I'm sure you can guess. And after I'm done with the two of you, I'll track down Kalask and put an end to that monster, once and for all.

Cindy gasps as she falls to her knees. Jeremy checks on her, his vision already blurring. Desperate, he summons the Cyberrang and switches it to supercharge mode. He punches forward, creating an energy vortex. Cursing, Tornado, blocks it with his Battle Board, losing his control over the oxygen in the process. They both gasp as breathable air surrounds them again.

Jermey: Way... Way too close.

Cindy: You've got to stop this! You'll hurt innocent people! Don't you get it? Each person you're endangering... is someone else's Mai!

Under his helmet, Tornado growls and raises his Battle Board. It charges with mystical energies.

Tornado: THEY'RE NOT MAI!

He begins to swing down, but the energies fade. Startled, he looks at the Board before hearing a mournful howl. The Kyubi Crystal materializes in his hand, and the Kyubi spirit energes, surrounding him.

Tornado: Damnit, Kyubi! What the hell are you doing?

Kyubi wimpers and looks at him mournfully.

Tornado: What do you mean she's right?

Jeremy: It looks like your Zord has more common sense than you do! Don't you get it? The more you seek revenge, the more like Kalask you become! You've gotta stop before it destroys you!

Tornado: I'll never stop! Not as long as that monster draws breath!

Cindy: Kalask isn't here! You're the only monster in this fight! You started a war, for god's sake! And for what? Revenge? That's sick!

Tornado: I'M FIGHTING FOR THE GREATER GOOD! Doesn't anyone understand?

Jeremy: We understand perfectly! But you've been blinded by hate! What would Mai say if she could see you now?

Kyubi wimpers again and vanishes into the Crystal.

Tornado: Don't you DARE talk about her! You know NOTHING about her!

Jeremy: I know EVERYTHING about her! I was there when our world's Mai died! We fought our hardest to save her, but there was nothing we could do in the end!

Cindy: It broke our hearts, Takuya. Especially Matt's... He loved her so much... She was our friend, and she was one of us! So don't go telling us we know nothing about her!

Tornado: ENOUGH!

The wind picks up, mirroring his rage. Jeremy and Cindy brace themselves against the cyclone force winds and begin pushing forward, towards Tornado.

Tornado: What I do, I do for HER!

Cindy: THAT'S A LIE! YOU'RE DOING IT BECAUSE YOU BLAME YOURSELF! You can't face that you couldn't save her, so you're lashing out!

They get closer and summon their Cyber Weapons.

Tornado: SHUT UP!

Jeremy: Face it, Takuya... You couldn't save her anymore than we could! But we're gonna save you from yourself!

They tense... and leap at Tornado, their weapons charged up. He moves to strike back, but it's too little and too late. The Scanner Blade and Protection Shield slam into his armor full force, creating an explosion that throws him backwards. He lands gracelessly in the sand, and his armor shatters, restoring him to civilian form. His Battle Board lands blade down in front of him, half-buried in the sand. The Kyubi Crystal goes flying, and lands in Cindy's hands.

Jeremy: It's over, Takuya! Forget revenge. It'll only destroy you.

Tornado struggles to get up, but for the moment lacks the strength. Kyubi emerges from the Crystal again and floats around Cindy and Jeremy for a moment. It wimpers again, and Cindy looks at it, surprised.

Cindy: I... I understand what he's saying. He misses Mai, too, but he can't condone what you're doing anymore. You used to be a hero... But what are you now?

Kyubi fades away, going back into the Crystal.

Jeremy: It's time you decide what's really worth fighting for. Until then, Kyubi's staying with us!

A warp-portal materializes next to them. The two Rangers tense as Tem-Tar appears, but he quickly holds up his hands in a show of non-agression.

Tem-Tar: I don't mean to interrupt, but I fear you have far more pressing matters to attend to. Your Hybrid teammates are in terrible danger, and the rest of your team is already on their way. My master's sent me to collect you.

Jeremy: What kind of danger?

Tem-Tar: They mentioned something about a... prophecy?

Jeremy and Cindy clench their fists.

Jeremy: Where are they?

Tem-Tar gestures, and a new warp-portal appears.

Tem-Tar: Right through here! And hurry! You only have until sundown before my master takes matters into his own hands!

Cindy: Let's go!

She bolts through the portal without hesitating. Jeremy glances back at the fallen Tornado, then follows her through. Once they're gone, Tem-Tar chuckles.

Tem-Tar: Oh, what a terrible mistake it would be to leave this portal open... But I'd NEVER do that...

He steps through his original portal and vanishes. Tornado pulls himself up and grabs his Battle Board.

Tornado: This isn't over yet, Kalask!

He steps through the portal, and it closes behind him.

* * *

Location: Downtown

Everywhere, Commandroids, thoroughly confused by the sudden lack of enemies, begin regathering to return to base.

Commandroid: All surviving units accounted for.

Commandroid Commander: Prepare to move out!

The second the Commander says this, he's taken out by a laser blast. The Commandroids turn and see military vehicles and SPD jeeps riding towards them, being led by Doggie Cruger, Kat Manx, and General Sauder.

Sauder: COMMANDROIDS! What have you done with my Rangers?

Commandroid: The traitor! ATTACK!

They raise their rifles, and a firefight immediately erupts. Sauder, in-between returning fire, gives a look to Cruger and Dr. Manx.

Sauder: We'll give you two cover fire! Just take them out as fast as you can!

Cruger: It's the only way we know how.

Cruger and Dr. Manx step forward. They hold out their hands, revealing the Patrol Morpher and the Kat Morpher. They both thrust their Morphers forward.

Cruger, Dr. Manx: SPD! EMERGENCY!

The Morpher flips open and Cruger throws his robe aside as he leaps through a cyberized corridor. As he lands, armor forms around him and his entire head transforms, becoming an entirely different countenance.

Cruger: SPD SHADOW RANGER!

Kat's Morpher flips open and unleashes her armor. She somersaults backwards and lands in a feline crouch, claws out, as the suit transforms into energy particles and flows over her. As she stands up, a helmet materialzes over her head, completing the transformation.

Dr. Manx: SPD KAT RANGER!

Their transformations complete, they charge forward. Cruger immediately unsheathes the Shadow Saber and opens the hilt, unleashing energy that transforms the blade from marble to metal. He's quickly in their midst, cutting down five Commandroids in a single second. Dr. Manx is right by his side, unleashing a powerful aurora burst that knocks the Commandroids back.

Sauder: Blast it, where are the Rangers?

His com beeps, and he picks it up with his free hand.

Sauder: Report!

Lt. Conner (over com): Good news, Sir! With Alpha's help, we've managed to punch through the interference!

Alpha (over comm): I'm glad to be of service! We're trying to contact the Rangers now!

* * *

Location: Warehouse District

Jeremy and Cindy emerge from the warp portal and start running forward. Just behind them, Jake soars through the sky, while Walter and Anya fire at any stray Commandroid they see. They've seen plenty.

Jake: HEY! It's the lovebirds!

He swoops down, and both Walter and Anya lap free and land on their feet. Jake sends the Pegasus Armor away and lands behind them. They rush to catch up.

Walter: GUYS! Man, are we ever glad to see you two!

Jeremy: WALTER! You made it!

Anya: Yes, but we're not done yet.

Cindy: We know. Tem-Tar told us. Where are they?

Jake: Supposedly right in there, if the signal we're getting from Kalask's nanite spy is right.

He points at the largest warehouse in the area, looming just ahead of him.

Anya: You realize this is a trap, correct?

Jake: Don't give a damn. They've got my girl, and I'm not leaving without her.

Walter: Matt too?

Jake: Yeah, but I'm focusing on the cute one.

Jeremy: Let's do it.

The Rangers rush towards the warehouse. Immediately, Commandroids rush out of the building. The Rangers summon their Cyber Weapons as they continue to charge.

All: GET OUT OF OUR WAY!

Inside the warehouse, all is quiet... until the outer wall erupts and Commandroids crash amidst the rubble. The Rangers run right past the carnage they've wrought and stop as they reach the center of the building. They turn to the right as they hear light clapping. They see Winters, wearing her armor, waiting for them.

Anya: WINTERS! What have you done with my family?

Walter: Just give 'em back before this gets ugly!

Winters: Give them back? I'm afraid that's quite impossible. After all, they've only just returned to the fold. But since you've come so far to see them...

She snaps her fingers, and the Twins come out from behind her and step forward, getting between Winters and the Rangers.

Matt (monotone): All enemies of Alphabet Soup must be terminated.

Wendy (monotone): Surrender or be destroyed.

Jeremy: Oh man... She's already used the Generator on them!

Cindy: GUYS! It's us! You've got to remember! We're your friends!

Wendy (monotone): Irrelivant. All we need to know is the will of the Master.

Winters: I must say, I'm very pleased with her new attitude. She's MUCH more agreeable now. They've been fully reprogrammed to obey my every command, Rangers. Just think of it. Now I control every weapon in their arsenal, including the Roverzord and the Pegasuszord! They're the ultimate weapon... Both warrior and hostage in one neat little package. Once you're gone, they'll serve as my sword and shield. But don't worry... I'll make sure Kalask is next.

Jake: That's not gonna happen!

Winters: Matthew? Wendy? It seems the Rangers haven't accepted yet that they've lost. Dicipline them.

Both (monotone): As you command.

They suddenly rush the Rangers, who send their Cyber Weapons away, not wanting to hurt their friends. Matt swings a fist at Jake, striking him in the chest and raising sparks. Jake falls back as Walter grabs his arm.

Walter: Cool it, man! We're trying to help you!

Matt (monotone): You are the enemy. Your destruction will now commence.

Matt pulls free and grabs Walter by the belt. He easily flings Walter fifteen feet. Walter lands in a crouch, shaken but far from beaten. Jeremy takes the opportunity to grab Matt from behind, pinning his arms to the side.

Jeremy: GOTCHA!

Matt (monotone): Incorrect.

Matt snaps his head back, slamming it into Jeremy's. Jeremy shakes his head, dazed, and weakens his grip. Matt pivots his body and gets Jeremy in a headlock before flipping him onto his back.

Anya: Wendy! Don't do this!

Wendy kicks at Anya, who ducks backwards to avoid the blow. Cindy jumps on her back, but Wendy grabs her leg and pulls, yanking Cindy off of her and tossing her into a crate. Anya tackles Wendy and tries to bowl her over, but it's useless. The mesmerized scientist plants her feet, stopping Anya's attempt short, before she raises her arms and brings her elbows down on Anya's shoulder blades. Anya lets go and tries to force the pain out of her mind. She fails to react in time as Wendy kicks up, slamming her foot into Anya's jaw and sending her flying backwards.

Jake: We're going about this all wrong!

He gets up and points at Winters.

Jake: All we've gotta do is nail the Generator and they'll go back to normal!

He draws his Data Ray and takes aim.

Winters: Wendy! Shield!

Wendy (monotone): Understood.

Wendy breaks off from her battle and leaps, landing in front of Winters. She spreads her legs and arms out, forming a human barrier between Jake and the leader of Alphabet Soup.

Winters: By all means, Jake, fire. But you'll cause her serious harm long before you ever manage to hit me.

Jake curses under his breath and holsters his Data Ray.

Jake: You are one sick piece of work!

He turns to see the others struggling to hold onto Matt, who's finding it difficult to fight off four Rangers at once.

Matt (monotone): Error. Enemy has superior numbers. Objective in danger.

Winters: True enough, I suppose. They might be as strong as any one of you in your Ranger forms, but it's only a matter of time before you overwhelm them, even if you ARE holding back. Still... Who said anything about that remaining the case? Q!

Agent Q steps out of the shadows, holding the Techno Ops.

Agent Q: They've been fully recharged, Ma'am.

Winters: Excellent! Matthew! Return!

Matt throws Jeremy and Anya off of him, then swats Walter aside. Jake rushes over to help Cindy, but Matt quickly spins and kicks both of them away before leaping and landing in front of Winters, joining his sister as a second shield.

Winters: You're out of time, Rangers.

She snaps her fingers, and the Twins mechanically take the Techno Ops and strap them on.

Winters: Now, use your Techno Ops to transform, and then finish the Rangers off once and for all!

Matt, Wendy (monotone): Yes, Master.

They slowly raise their Techno Ops up and press the morph buttons.

Matt, Wendy (monotone): Techno Ops activation.

There is a flash of light, and when it fades, their uniforms materialize.

Anya: My brother... My sister... Don't do this!

Unnoticed by the Rangers, Kalask watches from just outside the massive hole in the wall.

Kalask: Time runs short, Rangers... It's now or never.

The Twins robotically unholster their weapons and point them at their fellow Rangers.

Winters: Do it! End the interference of these race traitors! Show them the folly of siding with hybrids!

Matt, Wendy (monotone): Yes, Master.

The Techno Weapons charge up, the Techno Lasher emitting it's energy band. The Rangers tense, ready to move... When the Twins suddenly turn and attack Winters with laser blasts and the energy lash. The attacks strike Winters' armor and shatter the Z-Wave Generator. Winters staggers back, her armor smouldering, as the Twins high-five each other.

Wendy: YES! I can't believe my plan worked!

Matt: Some plan. Get captured and hope for the best? Really?

Wendy: Like you had anything better?

The Rangers stare, thrown by this turn of events.

Walter: But you... And she... What the heck's going on?

Matt: It's simple. Yesterday, Dr. Manx received a communication from Aquitar. It seems the inventor of the original anti-Zedd Wave device is still very much alive, and he was more than happy to share his data with her.

Wendy: Once we had that, it was a simple matter to rebuild the psi-shields in our helmets to protect us when we were morphed. When the Commandroids surrounded us, we knew we weren't going to get away, but we also saw an opportunity to nail Winters and the last of her mind control devices.

Matt: We put up a token fight and let ourselves get hypnotized, knowing both that it would give our Ops time to recharge, AND that Winters wouldn't be able to resist using our powers against you or Kalask.

Wendy: We... didn't hurt you guys too badly, did we? I really thought she'd have us morph a lot sooner than she did.

Jake: No no... Just our bones... and organs.

Winters: Clever. You used my own plan against me. I should have expected nothing less.

Wendy: Yeah, well you really SHOULD stop underestimating us. I'm done being afraid of you! This time, you're going down!

Winters: No. It's YOU that underestimated ME.

She steps back as Agent Q draws a strange, high tech rifle and fires it twice in quick succession. It unleashes beams of energy that strike both Twins, who immediately arch their backs.

Winters: I took precautions, you pathetic little tart. I learned a great deal about Venjix tech from the nanites taken from Milfy. Enough to design an EMP rifle specifically to disable them.

The Twins demorph.

Agent Q: And I also had time to study your precious Morphers and find your suits' shield frequency, just to make sure the beam got through unimpeded.

The Twins begin to fall. The Rangers begin running towards them.

Winters: You may claim to be human. You may look human. You may even have roughly human biology... But you're still just machines in the end... And any machine can have it's circuitry fried.

The Twins collapse completely, like marionettes with their strings cut. The Rangers reach them, sending their helmets away as they check on them. Jeremy summons his Scanner Blade, but can barely bring himself to believe what he's seeing on the readout.

Anya: No... You've got to be all right! Matt! Wendy!

Jake: Just hang on!

Matt: I... think... we overstepped... our limits this time... dear sister.

Matt's eyes close. Jake looks Wendy in the eyes as he holds her. He's crying.

Wendy: So... we really didn't... hurt you guys?

Jake shakes his head.

Wendy: I was so afraid... All this time... That I'd do something... terrible. I'm... so... relieved...

Her eyes close, and her hand hits the concrete floor. Anya hurridly checks Matt's pulse while Cindy does the same for Wendy. Finding nothing, the other Rangers lay them out and begin CPR, while Jeremy stares at the readout, the tears in his eyes making it hard for him to see it: No nanite activity detected. No lifesigns detected. He remembers what Matt once told him... If they lost too many nanites, they'd die.

Jeremy: No...

The other Rangers continue their efforts to revive the Twins, but they get no response at all. Slowly, they back away, horrified beyond words. Anya and Jake hold them, weeping. Agent Q quietly slips away while Winters smiles, victorious. From his vantage point, Kalask glares, as furious as he could possibly be.

Jeremy: They... They're gone.

* * *

Location: Downtown

The battle falls silent. All present have overheard what's just occured through the com system.

Dr. Manx: Doggie... Is... Is it even possible?

Cruger: I... I don't know, Kat. But the Rangers need us!

Sauder forces his own tears away.

Sauder: GO! We'll hold the line! Just go make that bitch pay!

Cruger sees the look in Sauder's eyes and nods.

Cruger: Come on, Kat!

He summons his ATV, and they both board it quickly before racing off to find the team. Sauder watches them go, then stands up.

Sauder: LET'S GET THESE BASTARDS!

The assembled troops and cadets cry out as they let loose with a sustained barrage, hammering the Commandroids.

* * *

Location: Warehouse District

Tornado emerges from the warp-portal, which closes behind him. He doesn't need his powers to tell where the battle is. The smoke and dust are clues enough. He runs towards the battle and stops as he sees Kalask, watching with growing rage. Silently, Tornado raises his Battle Board, ready to strike his most hated enemy down.

Tornado: NOW!

He swings, but Kalask turns in the blink of an eye and grabs Tornado's right wrist, as well as his throat.

Kalask: YOU!

Furious, Kalask slams Tornado into the shattered wall and holds him there.

Kalask: YOU CAUSED THIS! YOU UNMITIGATED FOOL!

Kalask adjusts his grip, moving from Tornado's throat to his jaw. He forces the rogue hero's head to turn, to make him see what's happening inside.

Kalask: LOOK! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!

Tornado's eyes go wide as he sees the Rangers... and the unmoving bodies of the Twins. A creeping horror comes over him, and he can't help but remember the day his Mai died.

Tornado: It can't be... This wasn't supposed to happen...

Kalask: But it HAS. Winters may have pulled the trigger, but YOU were the one that set these events in motion! They're YOUR victims as much as her's.

Inside, Winters casually checks her armor's systems.

Winters: From where I stand, you should be THANKING me. I've just saved the world from the threat of Venjix, once and for all. This day will go down in history!

Jeremy looks away from the Scanner Blade and focuses a hateful glare on Winters.

Jeremy: Thank you? You hateful, small-minded BIGOT!

Walter and Cindy rise as well, joining Jeremy.

Walter: They never hurt anyone!

Cindy: But you hounded them at every turn!

Anya lays Matt down and joins the others.

Anya: You say they were a threat, but that's a lie!

Jake gently lays Wendy down. He kisses his fingers and places them on her lips.

Jake: I'll be back. I promise.

He gets up and joins the others. His glare is the most hateful of all.

Jake: You've hated them from the first minute, all because they were different! And this time, you've gone too far!

Jeremy: This one's for them. BACK TO ACTION!

Their helmets rematerialize in a flash of binary code. The Cyber Weapons appear and the Rangers charge at Winters, who's actually surprised at their response.

Walter: THEY WERE OUR COMRADES!

He blasts her at close range with the Disk Launcher as he goes past her.

Cindy: SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!

She slashes with the Protection Shield as she goes past Winters.

Anya: THEY WERE MY FAMILY!

She strikes with both Input Staves as she goes past.

Jake: SHE WAS THE GIRL I LOVED!

He shoots Winters point blank with the Output Cannon. She staggers back as Jermey charges in, the Scanner Blade glowing red.

Jeremy: THEY WERE THE ONES THAT BROUGHT US TOGETHER!

He slashes as hard as he can, raising sparks as his attack nails her. He moves past her and turns.

Jeremy: AND YOU TOOK THEM AWAY!

He thrusts his right fist forward. There's a flash of red light, and the Pegasus Summoner materializes upon it.

Jeremy: PEGASUS SUMMONER! ACTIVATE!

The Pegasus Summoner's eyes flash as the device unleashes a winged horse made entirely of energy. It gallops into the air and comes back down, slamming into Jeremy and breaking down into waves of cascading binary energy. His boots and gloves transform to a black color, and red and gold armor materializes upon his torso and shoulders. Magnificent metallic wings spread out from his back, and the crest of the Pegasus Summoner spirals around before attaching to his helmet.

Jeremy: RED PEGASUS RANGER!

The wings detatch from his back and fold into the blaster before attaching to the Pegasus Summoner. He aims at Winters, furious beyond any words. At the same time, the other Rangers summon the Cyber Annihilator. Anya stands at the trigger as the others hold it steady.

All: NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY! FIRE!

The Rangers let loose with a punishing barrage that slams into Winters with the strength of a freight train. The resulting explosion craters the ground. The Rangers send the Cyber Annihilator and the Pegasus Armor away as the smoke clears. Slowly, Winters pulls herself from the crater. Her armor is damaged, but it's clear the fight's not over yet.

Winters: You've made your choice, Rangers... And you've chosen poorly!

She taps a button on her armor's gauntlet. Almost immediately, her armor begins to grow. Cindy instinctively activates her Protection Shield, using it's forcefield to deflect the falling debris away from the Rangers and the bodies of the Twins as Winters shatters the roof. In seconds, Winters towers over the Rangers and glares at them.

Winters: You leave me no choice! If you're not with me, you're against me!

She taps another button, and multiple giant Commandroids materialize.

Winters: I'll destroy their bodies to make certain that Venjix never rises again... and yours' along with them!

Jeremy: You've hurt them too much already! COMBAT ZORDS... MOBILIZE!

Cindy rushes over to where the Twins lie and places the Kyubi Crystal next to them. Kyubi's spirit emerges and whines softly.

Cindy: Please, watch over them for us.

Kyubi growls softly and begins circling their bodies.

* * *

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay

In the Holding Bay, large metal rods extend from the ceiling and attach to the Combat Zords, locking on magnetically and lifting the battle machines off the ground. As this happens, the back wall of the Bay opens to reveal CV Transport. The Combat Zords are quickly lowered into position by the rods, MortarTread being placed into the alcove, BlastTruck in front of it, LightTank to it's left, and WeatherTrain to it's right. The platform for Razor Bat lowers slowly and latches onto the engines of CV Transport. The roof to the Bay slides down, forming a ramp. CV Transport revs up and rolls up the ramp, quickly reaching the surface. CV Transport begins rolling down the runway, picking up speed rapidly. It reaches the Warehouse District in seconds.

The Cyber Rangers leap up and enter their cockpits.

Jeremy: LOG ON!

Walter: Let's nail this bitch!

Jake: Payback time!

Anya: She'll pay for what she's done!

Cindy: LET'S BRING THE PAIN!

Jeremy: Launching Combat Zords!

Razor Bat detaches from the engines and flies off, while a ramp extends from the front of CV Transport. As it finishes extending, the Combat Zords roll down it and charge forward.

Jeremy: We need to do this fast and hard! They have the numbers, but we're the ones with something to fight for! LET'S BRING 'EM TOGETHER!

Jeremy reaches for the transformation lever. He immediately pulls the lever down. The effect is immediate. The transformation begins by extending the engine thrusters out, revealing them to be the feet. They continue extending into legs. Next, the tips of the wings separate, revealing themselves to be hand weapons, which are easily caught by twin arms that come out of the sides of Razor Bat's main body and extend. The wings fold backwards from their midway point, while the Bat head cycles forward, becoming a chestplate. A new head rises from the main body, a odd mix of humanoid robot and bat. The transformation complete, Razor Bat lands on it's legs and stands ready for battle, weapons raised.

Jeremy: COMBINE!

The Cyber Rangers all nod and unsheathe their Data Blades as slots open for the weapons. They slide the weapons in, and their helmets all flash with the phrase "Megazord Initialized". Razor Bat flies into the air as it's legs fold in on themselves at the knees. The blade weapons return to the wings as the arms return to the main body of the mecha. The laser weaponry on LightTank retracts into various ports, while WeatherTrain closes it's weapons array as well. Blast Truck splits right down it's middle, forced apart by retrorockets. The two halves continue to race forward. They are joined by LightTank and WeatherTrain, which brace as Razor Bat flies down, back facing the ground, it's legs locking into the backs of the two mecha before they speed up, allowing BlastTruck to meet them at Razor Bat's shoulders. BlastTruck's halves moves in closer, revealing connector ports that lock onto Razor Bat and snap into place. MortarTread splits into two as well, the top half rocketing off and flying in behind Razor Bat as the treads and main body ride up the impromptu ramp created by WeatherTrain and LightTank. As it reaches the top of the ramp, it slams down onto the chest of Razor Bat, locking into place and revealing a stylized Cyber V logo. The other half of MortarTread begins a transformation as well, as the turret extends away from the remainder of the main body and turns around, revealing a helmet. The barrel rotates down the back of the barrel before the helmet snaps into place over Razor Bat's head. Finally, the combined machine takes to the air. The front ends of LightTank and WeatherTrain rotate forward, creating feet. The cab sections of BlastTruck move upwards as well, revealing two large metallic black hands. The missile launchers and missiles rotate and shift as well, forming massive shoulders. The remainder of MortarTread snaps into place on the back. The transformation complete, the new gestalt lands on it's feet and poses dramatically, raising and lowering it's fists as it's eyes light up green.

Cyber Rangers: CYBER COMBAT MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

The Cyber Rangers appear in a combined cockpit made of their five Vehicles' individual ones. Jeremy is in front, Walter to his left, and Jake on his right. Behind them are Anya, behind Walter, and Cindy, behind Jake.

Walter: CV TRANSPORT! YOU TOO!

CV Transport turns around and runs backwards, blazing forward as jets from underneath raise it up. The rocket engines detach and reattach to the front wheels as it props itself up on it's former back. A panel on the new front rotates down, revealing a robotic face with yellow eyes.

Cindy: Hyper Rush Megazord... ROLL OUT!

Jeremy holds up the Pegasus Summoner.

Jeremy: PEGASUSZORD... MOBILIZE!

* * *

At the Twins' secret lab, a massive tower rises up. Once at it's full height, it rotates, becoming a massive cannon. It fires, unleashing the Pegasuszord. It streaks through the air and reaches the city in seconds. Seeing it's arrival, Jeremy leaps up out of the Megazord cockpit and phases into the Pegasuszord's cockpit. Removing the Pegasus Summoner, he places it onto the console, allowing it to become part of the controls.

Jeremy: TRANSFORM!

Pegasuszord's torso rotates upwards 90 degrees, before both sets of feet rotate out, allowing humanoid feet and legs to come out of the main body. Once deployed, the original feet return to their previous positions. The neck slides into the body as well, as the shoulders rotates 180 degrees, revealing more paneling and forming the robot's chest. Finally, the horse's nose folds into the upper chest, revealing a robotic face. The transformation complete, the new Megazord poses triumphantly.

Jeremy: EQUIS-WING MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

The three Megazords move to block Winters and her army of Commandroids.

Jeremy: We're taking you down, once and for all!

* * *

Down below, in the remains of the warehouse, Kalask disdainfully tosses Tornado aside. Ignoring the warrior, he focuses on the Twins, walking towards them purposefully. Kyubi growls a warning, but stops, as if sensing something. Instead, the spirit backs away from the Twins. Kalask kneels down between them, deep in thought.

Tornado: It's time... It will all be worth it...

Tornado gets to his feet and approaches Kalask. He raises the Battle Board over his head. Without turning, Kalask addresses him.

Kalask: It's time you make a choice, Warrior of the Wind. What path will you walk? The path of damnation, or the path of redemption? Choose wisely, but choose now. You will NOT have another chance.

* * *

Explosions rock the Megazords as the Commandroids blast away. Unlike their last battle, this time, the blasts aren't illusions or foxfire.

Jake: Blast all you want! We're not backing down!

Cyber Combat Megazord's fists glow as it punches twice in quick succession, nailing a pair of Commandroids. The robots explode. At the same time, Hyper Rush Megazord lets loose with a barrage of gunfire, taking another robot down.

Jeremy: EQUIS SHOT!

Equis-Wing Megazord aims it's blaster and unleashes a punishing barrage that takes out another three Commandroids.

Jeremy: Keep pushing, guys! We can do this!

As if to argue the point, several more Commandroids let losoe, and Winters herself fires a blast from her armor's gauntlet, striking the Megazords and knocking them back.

Winters: You can't win, Rangers! You're hopelessly outnumbered, and you're one Megazord short!

She charges up her gauntlet to fire again, when she's suddenly struck by multiple blasts. Everyone turns and, to their surprise, see the Kyubizord running towrds them, letting loose with foxfire. Inside it's mystical core, Tornado, back in his armor, guides the living Zord onwards.

Tornado: WINTERS!

Kyubizord leaps forward and clamps it's jaws onto Winters' wrist. She falls backwards and Kyubizord lets go.

Tornado: Kyubi! TRANSFORM!

Kyubizord howls again. It's middle tail seperates from it's body as it's sides fold out, seperating the remaining tails equally. It's back legs fold in as the front legs move backwards. The Zord stands up on it's former front legs as the halves with the tails move into position, forming arms. The tails fold backwards as hands extend from the arms. A new head, resembling Tornado's helmet, rises up from the body. Finally, the last tail folds in half and forms a crest on the helmet.

Tornado: Kyubi Battlezord... HOWL!

Jake: What the hell are YOU doing here?

Cindy: Oh no... He's got control of the Kyubizord again!

Kyubi Battlezord takes a battle stance. Then, it leaps into the midst of the Commandroids, kicking two aside while punching a third.

Tornado: I've made a decision, Rangers... I CHOOSE TO WALK THE PATH OF THE HERO! INARI FIRESTORM!

The tails on each arm fold down, forming eight blades. Blazing with foxfire, Kyubi Battlezord slashes with both arms, taking out several Commandroids in the process.

Tornado: This is my mess, Rangers... My mistake! You were right, Red Ranger. I was blinded by my own guilt and shame... But now my eyes are clear!

Cindy: Do we trust him?

More blasts rock their Zords.

Jeremy: Right now, we don't have any choice! Let's do it!

The Megazords charge forward into the fight.

* * *

Inside the remains of the warehouse, Cruger and Dr. Manx rush inside. They're immediately blinded by a bright light. As it fades, they're astonished by what they see.

Cruger: That's... Impossible!

Dr. Manx: It can't be!

* * *

Explosions rock all four Megazords as Winters and the Commandroids rally. Even Kyubi Battlezord staggers in the wake of the relentless onslaught.

Jeremy: DAMNIT! Even with the Kyubizord, we still don't have the firepower to finish this!

Tornado: Then let us die with honor!

Walter: You first. Oh, wait. THAT SPOT'S TAKEN.

Tornado: Oh, is it?

The comment confuses the Rangers. Then, they hear ominous, familiar laughter. From the remains of the warehouse, a gigantic form in black and red armor rises up, backlit by the setting sun. Kalask himself steps forward, a giant, towards the battle.

Anya: KALASK!

Jake: Oh great! What's he want NOW?

Winters: YOU! So, we finally meet. Fine then! We'll bring you down, too!

Kalask: Winters, as much as I would enjoy putting you in your place, I fear that someone else is first in line.

He holds up his fist and opens it up, palm first. To the shock of everyone present, a spiraling beam of purple and grey energy lances out, striking Winters in the face and actually cracking her helmet's visor. She backs up, stunned by what she sees.

Jeremy: No way!

Jake: I've gotta be seeing things!

Anya: But... How?

Cindy: It's...

Walter: Dude...

Standing on Kalask's palm are Cruger and Dr. Manx... and holding the Techno Thrust are none other than Matt and Wendy, looking extremely alive.

Matt: What's wrong, guys? You look like you've seen a couple of ghosts.

Wendy breaks off from her brother and raises her arms.

Wendy: BRAINS... BRAINS...

Matt smacks her in the head.

Matt: Behave. You're ruining the moment.

Wendy: Sorry. It's been one of those days.

Anya: THEY'RE ALIVE?

Cindy: But we saw you die!

Kalask chuckles.

Kalask: Surprised? It's really quite simple. You forget, I still have their nanites. It was a simple matter to reinsert some of them and give them a jumpstart.

Tornado: But he needed time to do it, which is why I surrendered my chance to kill him to help you instead. You're welcome.

All: IT WAS YOUR FAULT!

Winters: NO! You won't rob me of my victory! I'll just have to kill them again!

Wendy: Y'know, I'm getting the distinct impression that you don't like us very much.

Matt: And the feeling's more than mutual. It's payback time! Ready?

He holds up his Techno Op.

Wendy: READY!

Matt slaps the backs of his hands together, then brings both hands up and does so again. As they seperate, he brings each around and punches his fists together. Bringing his left arm back, he thrusts his right hand out, forming a V for victory sign. He pulls this arm back as the other thusts forward, then turns, until his fist points upwards. His other arm shoots out to the side as his victory sign fingers come together. He brings his arm back and those fingers strike a button on his Techno Op.

Wendy slaps the backs of her hands together, then brings both hands up and does so again. As they seperate, she brings each around and punches her fists together. Bringing her right arm back, she thrusts her right hand out, forming a V for victory sign. She pulls this arm back as the other thusts forward, then turns, until her fist points upwards. Her other arm shoots out to the side as her victory sign fingers come together. She brings her arm back and those fingers strike a button on her Techno Op.

Twins: TECHNO OP ACTIVATION!

Matt finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a Purple and white battle suit around his body. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt and holster appears. The Techno Grapple appears in it. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Techno Purple!

Wendy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a grey and white battle suit around her body. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt and holster appears. Her Techno Lasher appears in it. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Techno Grey!

Matt: Relentlessly, I seek to right that which has gone wrong... STOIC AVENGER: TECHNO PURPLE!

Wendy: Even in the darkest of hours, I shine as bright as the sun... BRILLIANT SPITFIRE: TECHNO GREY!

They pose.

Both: LIKE THE PHOENIX, WE RISE FROM THE ASHES, STRONGER THAN BEFORE! TECHNO... RANGERS!

They give Winters a thumbs down.

Both: AND WE'RE TAKING YOU DOWN! ROVERZORD... MOBILIZE!

* * *

A section of ash cliff slides away to reveal a futuristic hangar. Inside, Techno Roverzord waits diligently for activation. As the call is given, consoles within light up, revealing two seats, even as it comes fully to life and begins to roll forward. In seconds, it reaches full speed and blazes towards the city, arriving in seconds.

Matt: LET'S DO IT!

He and Wendy leap out of Kalask's palm, followed closely by Cruger and Dr. Manx. They phase through the Zord and land in the cockpit, two extra seats rising up for their extra passengers. They insert the Techno Weapons into the dashboard, converting them into makeshift cockpit controls.

Kalask: I've fulfilled my own prophecy, Rangers. I leave the rest to you. When next we meet, the game will at long last resume!

Kalask turns and walks away, fading from view as he does so.

Wendy: Fine by me. Literally being in the palm of your hand gave me the creeps. Brrr...

Jake: It's really them!

Matt: First things first! Sir, I know you're supposed to uphold the law, but I think it's time for a little hit and run!

Cruger: I'll allow it, just this once.

Roverzord rolls forward and rams into the Commandroids, creating explosions as it strikes them. Turning quickly, it unleashes a barrage of firepower that mows several of the robotic grunts down. Pulling away from the pack, it turns again, and the Twins pull the triggers of their controls.

Both: TRANSFORM!

Immediately, the back half of Techno Roverzord extends out further back, forming legs, even as the sides extend outwards and the blasters on the sides fold upwards, forming arms and shoulders. The top of Techno Roverzord rotates 180 degrees as it suddenly turns around and drives in reverse. The speed is great enough to lift the mecha upwards onto it's feet as the front end launches it's primary blaster into the sky and fold the rest of its front end onto its back, revealing the robot's massive head, which loosely resembles the helmets of the Cyber Rangers. Finally, the primary blaster lands, pointing upwards, into Techno Artillery Megazord's right hand. Immediately, it emits a shimmering blue energy blade that solidifies into an odd crystal.

Both: TECHNO ARTILLERY MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

The other Megazords move to join it.

Wendy: HEY! We've never had all five together like this before! This kinda rocks!

Jeremy: Okay, let's take these creeps down!

Jake: CHEST LASER... FIRE!

Cyber Combat Megazord unleashes a powerful burst of energy, taking out four Commandroids.

Tornado: FOXFIRE SLASH!

Kyubi Battlezord leaps into the air and comes down, armblades blazing. It slices through three Commandroids, annihilating them.

Walter: RAPIDFIRE!

Hyper Rush Megazord fires quick bursts from it's hands, nailing two more Commandroids and reducing them to scrap.

Jeremy: EQUIS BLADE!

The blaster shifts modes, forming anothera massive sword. Hefting it up, the Megazord spins it over it's head, creating a vortex of golden energy. The vortex ready, the Megazord thrusts the end of the sword into the end of the malestrom and swings down. Five Commandroids find themselves trapped inside the now-sideways vortex, completely trapped.

Jeremy: FINISHING MOVE: EQUIS CRUSHER!

The Megazord charges, holding the sword like a spear. It rams the Crusher through them, and the Commandroids explode in a massive fireball.

Matt and Wendy: CROSS SLASH!

Techno Artillery Megazord slashes down, then across, forming twin arcs of purple and grey energy that take out the last three Commandroids.

Matt: And now for the main event!

Undaunted by the loss of her troops, Winters fires at the Megazords, They take the hit, but refuse to fall.

Jeremy: We've been separated long enough! COMBINE!

Cyber Combat Megazord splits into it's five component Zords. Lighttank, Weathertrain, Mortartread, and Blasttruck all reform into their Cyber Combat Megazord modes. Techno Artillery Megazord's legs fold backwards as its arms return to the sides. The back section flips around. Mortartread locks into place around the chest and back; Blasttruck's halves attach to the sides; the remains of Techno Artillery Megazord's legs connect to Lighttank and Weathertrain. Finally, Razor Bat attaches to the back, its head sliding into the flipped section of Techno Artillery Megazord, before two projection blasters rise up from just behind the fists. In the cockpit, the Techno Rangers, Cruger, and Kat are joined by the Cyber Rangers. Only Jeremy's seat in the center remains empty.

All: CYBER ARTILLERY MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

Anya immediately jumps from her seat and hugs her revived siblings.

Anya: Thank god you're all right!

Wendy: ACK! Beginning... to understand... what my hugs feel like... to others!

Dr. Manx: Careful. They're still pretty weak after all their bodies have gone through. I told them they shouldn't even rejoin the fight, but you know how they are...

Jake takes the opportunity to hug Wendy as well. He says nothing. He doesn't need to.

Wendy: Oh come on! It was just a MINOR case of death!

Cruger sighs.

Cruger: When this is over, you're going back to therapy.

Wendy: D'OH!

Cyber Artillery Megazord takes to the air. Winters, refusing to give up, fires at it repeatedly. The Megazord darts between the blasts and comes down, Laser Blades glowing.

All: LASER BLADES... SOLAR SLASH!

The blades slam into Winters... and fail to penetrate her armor. Laughing, Winters blasts them point blank, causing massive explosions and forcing the Megazord back.

Winters: It doesn't matter what you form, Rangers! I'll still annihilate you all!

Cruger: Time to take this fight up a notch!

Hyper Rush Megazord steps forward, ready to fight.

Anya: With pleasure! COMBINE!

Both Megazords' eyes flash as they leap into the air. Hyper Rush Megazord seperates into several pieces. The feet become armor and attaches to it's fellow Megazord's feet. It's head splits down the middle and attaches to the hips. The middle section folds out, becoming a stylized V that attaches to it's chest. The arms attach together. Razor Bat's blades combine into the Aero Blaze with the Techno Saber, before the Aero Blaze is inserted into the back of the combined cannon-arms. A massive energy blade extends from the combined weapon. The new Megazord grabs the hilt of the Techno Saber.

All: VICTORY MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT! VICTORY CRUSHER!

Victory Megazord swings the massive blade weapon, striking Winters directly. It scorches her armor, but still fails to penetrate.

Winters: My armor keeps improving, Rangers! There's NOTHING in your arsenal that can stop me now!

Tornado, Jeremy: OH YEAH?

Kyubi Battlezord and Equis-Wing Megazord charge forward and strike her simultaneously. She pushed back, but refuses to fall. She instead aims both gauntlets at the Zords and fires a massive barrage. They're knocked backwards, and their transformations reverse, changing them back to their base animal forms.

Jeremy: WOAH!

Tornado: Blast it!

He clenches his fists.

Tornado: You won't stop me from making things right, Winters! Rangers, I swear to you, no matter what it takes, I will make amends for my mistakes! Even if it takes every ounce of power I have!

Jake hears that, and a lightbulb goes off in the back of his mind.

Jake: Hey! Do you think there's any way we could combo with the Kyubizord?

Matt shakes his head.

Matt: We're tech and it's magic. I don't see how they could work together.

Wendy: But energy is energy, no matter what the source... ANALYZING!

Her visor flashes as it scans all the Zords present. Under her helmet, she begins to grin.

Wendy: Jeremy! Windybutt! Follow our lead!

She sends a cybernetic command to Pegasuszord. It lowers it's neck and raises it's head, forming a battering ram in front.

Wendy: Now, Kyubizord! Jump onto it's back!

Tornado: Let's do it, Kyubi!

Kyubizord leaps into the air and comes down atop Pegasuszord.

Wendy: Attaching Victory Crusher now!

Victory Megazord leaps into the air and releases it's weapon, which streaks downwards and comes to rest on Kyubizord's back, the middle tail lowering to accomidate it. Victory Megazord lands behind Kyubizord. Jeremy vanishes from the Pegasuszord's cockpit and rematerializes in his seat inside the Victory Megazord.

Wendy: YES! It worked!

The Rangers all see the new data.

Walter: No frikkin' way!

Jeremy: What did you do?

Wendy: Thank Jake. Meet our brand spankin' new VICTORY ULTRAZORD!

Energy flows from Kyubizord into the Victory Crusher as every weapon the Zords possess charge up.

Winters: NO! That's impossible!

Jeremy: Nothing's impossible when the Rangers work as one! It's over, Winters, and you lose!

All: VICTORY BARRAGE!

Wendy: Or as they used to say in 1993... LOCK ON AND FIRE ALL WEAPONS!

Every weapon in their Zord arsenal lets loose at once, the largest blast coming from the Victory Crusher. This ultimate assault hits Winters from all sides, creating explosions all across her armor.

Winters: No... I WILL NOT BE STOPPED!

She staggers forward... and collapses. As she lands, her armor erupts into the largest fireball yet.

Jeremy: MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!

Jake: And THAT'S how you win a war, Ranger style!

Victory Ultrazord poses triumphantly, framed by the setting sun.

* * *

All across the city, the Commandroids stop mid-attack and begin collapsing. Seeing the sudden end to the battle, the Cadets and military personnel cheer. In the War Room, Lt. Conner and Alpha shake hands on a job well done.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Midnai, her torso bandaged, watches as the Rangers claim victory against Alphabet Soup.

Midnai: Well, at least THAT fiasco's over with.

Emeralde chuckles.

Emeralde: You're just upset that Tornado nearly gutted you like a fish.

Midnai: And you've lost face before the Master.

Emeralde growls. Nearby, Thrak trembles with rage, robbed of his victory. Tem-Tar floats back and forth, disappointed by the failure of his strategm.

Tem-Tar: Oh, this didn't work at all... And where IS the master, anyway?

Midnai: He said something about unfinished business.

* * *

Location: Fort Myers

Bowing on all fours, Tornado, in civilian form, prostrates himself before the Rangers, who have also demorphed.

Tornado: I beg your forgiveness. I was blinded by my pain and rage. My actions were inexcusable.

Walter: All true.

Tornado: I have learned much this day... Including why I was dismissed by Kalask so long ago. Even then, he could see that I had lost heart and my way... And he wanted no part of a battle against a broken man.

Jake: And we should care... WHY?

Tornado bows his head.

Tornado: I beseech you, let me fight by your side to atone for my actions! Only then can I find the true path of the warrior once more!

Cindy: Give us one reason why we should trust you!

Anya: You're just lucky no one died!

Matt: Well, technically that's not true...

Wendy sighs.

Wendy: We don't have any choice, guys. We need Kyubizord to form the Ultrazord, if nothing else. And if we say no, he'll just try going it alone again and probably die horribly as a result. Hmmm... That last part sounds familiar. I wonder why...

Jeremy: That's enough! If you want to make amends, fine. We'll give you your chance... But you're on a short leash. One toe out of line, and you're done. Now get up already!

Slowly, Tornado rises.

Tornado: Thank you... I won't let you down.

Jeremy: And one more thing... Get it through your head that we're not calling you Tornado! Your name is Takuya Harada, and it's long past time you started answering to it again!

Surprised, he meets Jeremy's gaze, and sees not hate or rage, but empathy. Slowly, he nods.

Takuya: As you wish... Takuya, then.

Kyubi barks happily from within the crystal, pleased.

* * *

Pulling away from the others, who are busy making sure Takuya knows what's expected of him, Jake and Wendy find an isolated spot. He immediately hugs her again, relieved beyond words.

Jake: Oh god, I thought I'd lost you!

Wendy: But I'm okay now. No more prophecy or anything. I'm free and clear.

Jake: You don't get it. When I saw you get hit by that blast... When you fell... It was like my heart got ripped out of my chest. I... I just felt dead inside. Like I'd lost everything. And then you came back, and I knew... I just knew I could never let that happen again.

Wendy pulls free and backs away, weirded out.

Wendy: What are you saying? Jake, I'm a Ranger. I'm gonna have to take chances.

Jake: I know, and I hate it!

Wendy: What? Do you want me to quit? Is that it? After all I've gone through to get to this point, you want me to just walk away?

Jake: NO!

Wendy: 'Cause there's no chance in hell that I'm stopping, not even for you! How could you even THINK about asking me that?

Jake: GODDAMNIT, THAT'S ENOUGH! I JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE THAT WE'RE ALWAYS THERE FOR EACH OTHER! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT SO HARD TO ASK YOU TO MARRY ME, YOU KNUCKLEHEADED MOTORMOUTH?

Wendy: Oh, that's what you wanted to say? WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SPIT IT OUT BEFORE? I COULD HAVE ALREADY SAID YES AND WE COULDA MOVED ON WITHOUT ALL THE SHOUTING!

Walter: Well, those two are back to nor-

All: EHHHH?

They turn and stare at the two, their jaws dropping.

Jeremy: You've gotta be kidding!

Cindy: Did... Did they just...

Anya: Yes. Yes, they did.

She shakes her head.

Matt: So impulsive...

Cruger sighs.

Cruger: These two are going to be the death of me, Kat.

Dr. Manx just chuckles. Takuya says nothing. Jake takes Wendy's hand.

Jake: Do you... really mean that?

Wendy: I... I guess I do.

Dr. Manx: Well, that's one MORE prophecy down.

She silently remembers Futuro's cryptic congratulations to Jake.

Jake: But there's just one thing... Jeremy and Cindy may be willing to wait for a future they might not have... But I'm not. I almost lost you today... I won't take the chance that I'll lose you again like that. You said you wanted to start being there for me like you said I'd been there for you... So... Let's not wait. Let's just do it now, so we can face the future together.

Wendy nods, without hesitation.

Wendy: Okay! I'm with you.

The Rangers jaws drop AGAIN.

Matt: They're BOTH nuts.

Walter: Well, it's a bit late... Let me make a few calls. After all, if we're gonna have a wedding, we've gotta do it right.

* * *

Time: 12 hours Later

The sun is rising, and already, Walter's efforts have borne fruit. In only a matter of hours, the field by Fort Myers has been turned into a lavish affair, complete with a cake, a band, and even an ice sculpture amusingly in the shape of the iconic Rangers lightning bolt.

Anya: I can't believe you set this up so quickly.

Walter: Hey, it's not like I can't afford it. And my friends deserve only the best.

Anya: And the television crew?

Walter rubs the back of his head, embarrassed.

Walter: Eheh... Well, I kinda promised my dad exclusive coverage if he helped me pull it together in a hurry. And it's not like it isn't news. It's not every day that a couple superheroes get hitched.

He sighs.

Walter: It must've been hell for you, thinking you'd lost them.

Anya: ...It was. I'm just grateful that it all worked out in the end.

Walter: Me, too. I know what you've been through... And I promise, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you never feel that way again.

Anya turns to look at him, but Walter's already moving on to check on the remaining arrangements. Softly, she smiles.

Sauder: Jenkins, a word, please?

Walter stops and turns towards Sauder.

Walter: Sir?

Sauder: I know Taylor asked you to be his best man, so you need to have these.

He hands Walter two rings.

Sauder: I've raised Wendy since she was just a kid... She's like a daughter to me... even if I don't show it much. One ring belonged to my wife... The other... belonged to her biological father. Please, give these to them when the time comes.

Walter nods.

Walter: Of course. But why not do it yourself?

Sauder: I'll be a little busy giving my adopted daughter away.

Walter chuckles.

* * *

As the ceremony begins, Cruger himself performing the duties, Jeremy and Cindy watch, seeing their own future.

Jeremy: Just think... Someday, that'll be us up there.

He takes Cindy's hand. She leans against him.

Cindy: No matter what Jake thinks... We'll make it there. And in the meantime, we can watch these two and learn what NOT to do.

Jeremy chuckles as he kisses her cheek. The ceremony proceeds quickly, eyebrows only being raised briefly due to the bride and groom wearing their uniforms, sans helmets, instead of a tux and dress.

Lt. Conner: Like anyone's really surprised. Isn't that a rule about superhero weddings, anyway?

Next to him, Alpha dabs at his visor with a hankerchief.

Alpha: Ay-yi-yi! I always cry at weddings.

Lt. Conner: ...But... You don't have tearducts. Or eyes, really. Wait, nevermind. I don't wanna know.

After several more minutes, Walter hands Jake the rings. Wendy's eyes go wide as she recognizes them. She glances at Sauder, who nods imperceptibly.

Cruger: And now, the bride and groom have prepared their own vows.

Jake: From the moment I met you, I knew you were special. And you've challenged me from that moment on, and made me a better man for it. You could see past my act to the real me inside... And you always knew how to bring it out. I promise, I'll always be your knight in blue until the very end and beyond.

Wendy: You opened my eyes to the world for the first time, and helped me to actually live when I'd only been existing. Even when I barely had a word for you, even when I was at my worst, you were there to bring back the light. You've always been there for me, and I promise to always be there for you.

Jake hands her one ring, and slips the other onto her finger.

Jake: With this ring, I be wed.

Wendy slips her father's ring onto Jake's finger.

Wendy: With this ring, I be wed.

Cruger: By the powers vested in me by the Galactic Council, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Wendy promptly jumps into Jake's arms, wraps her arms around his neck, and kisses him passionately. All assembled burst into applause. Watching from the roof of Fort Myers, Takuya watches.

Takuya: No, Kyubi. Being down there would be wholly inappropriate, all things considered. For now, let's watch from afar. We'll have plenty of time to... adjust. Later.

Cindy: It's a new beginning, isn't it?

Jeremy: Yeah... Nice, isn't it?

RIC promptly opens it's mouth and plays a few bars of the wedding march, punctuating it with two barks.

* * *

Location: Warehouse District

At the edge of a massive crater, a bloodied hand reaches up over the edge. In agony, Meredith Winters struggles to pull herself out. Barely alive, she's covered in burns and gore, her face scarred and her hair mostly burned away. Managing somehow to crawl out of the flaming pit, she drags herself forward with her one good arm.

Winters: It's... Not over... yet...

Kalask: Oh, you're so right.

He looms over her. Her eyes go wide in terror.

Winters: No... NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!

Kalask: Oh, that's impossible, my dear. You see, the Rangers have had their revenge on you, but I still have to punish you for interfering with the game.

He gestures, and a syringe materializes in his hand.

Winters: W-what are you doing?

Kalask: Oh, not much. Just the worst thing I can think of to do to you.

He grabs her by the neck to stop her struggling. With his free hand, he jabs the needle into her side.

Kalask: I'm making you EXACTLY what you hate most. Enjoy!

He presses down on the syringe... and Winters SCREAMS.

END MISSION LOG

Next time: When an enemy from the ancient past of the Rangers returns seeking revenge, the Rangers teamup with a hero from another reality to face the threat! But with all of reality on the line, will their alliance be enough? A special crossover episode, next time!


	36. Reality Quake

Previously, on Power Rangers Cyber V: In the aftermath of the Horizon War, Takuya/Tornado has joined the team, and Jake and Wendy impulsively got married. With Alphabet Soup seemingly dismantled, things seem like they're about to return to normal.

* * *

BEGIN MISSION LOG

Location: Cavern of Potential, Mariner Bay

Deep within the bowels of the Earth, a figure draped in shadows wanders through endless tunnels, searching relentlessly for a legend.

?: It has to be here! It just has to!

The figure staggers forward, exhausted. He's lost track of how long he's hunted. Years? Decades? A century? It doesn't matter. Only the final goal matters to him. Let his body fall apart, as long as his spirit remains strong. He keeps going, soon coming to a dead end.

?: No! It must be here! It MUST! I've travelled this damned world for far too long!

He punches the wall in frustration, and in response, the wall begins to glow with a sickly green energy.

?: YES! I can feel it! I'm close!

The figure pulls out a staff and aims it at the wall. He spins the staff quickly and fires a blast of energy, shattering the obstruction. The debris rains down, but the figure ignores it. He steps forward, and torches along the walls of this new chamber burst to life with demonic fire. Illuminated, we finally see exactly who this figure is. Gatekeeper, the last of the Bansheera demons.

Gatekeeper: At long last! The Cavern of Potential!

The Cavern itself is vast, a gigantic cave... And in the center is a cauldron that glowswith energy. Gatekeeper rushes to it. He allows it's energies to wash over him, making him stronger, replenishing the energies he had lost over the long search.

Gatekeeper: AT LAST! My full power is restored! When those blasted Lightspeed Rangers destroyed my original staff, I became far too weak to save my master, Prince Olympius! I was forced to go into exile! I could do nothing but watch as those blasted Rangers destroyed my comrades and locked Queen Bansheera away for all eternity! But I knew... I knew I could not let that stand! If only I had realized that the key to undoing that terrible day lie at the very site where it happened! The decades I wasted...

He turns away from the cauldron for a moment, infuriated at his own foolishness. He quickly shoves those thoughts away and turns back towards it.

Gatekeeper: The reign of humanity over this world sickens me! And thanks to the Cavern, now I have the means to undo it!

He aims his staff at the waters within the cauldron and sends a beam into it.

Gatekeeper: Heed my call, Gatekeepers of the Multiverse! Come forth, so that we may exact our revenge on all who have ever opposed us! By the end of this day, let the demons rule all of reality!

His energy, flowing into the cauldron, reaches out, and quickly sprteads throughout the Multiverse...

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V  
Created by Aaron Thall

Chapter 36: Reality Quake  
Written by: Aaron Thall

Special Guest Star: Jane Mitchell/Orange Lightspeed Ranger (A Shade of Orange)  
-Created by PinkLightspeedRanger/Lightspeed Rescue1

* * *

Location: Testing Lab 7, Fort Myers

Wendy sits before a large screen, casually changing the view with a remote control.

Wendy: Boring.

She changes it again.

Wendy: Devoid of intelligent life...

Again.

Wendy: OH! This one looks promising!

She's so engrossed in what she's doing that she doesn't notice Jake sneak up behind her. He grabs her from behind.

Jake: BOO!

She cries out for half a second before realizing it's her husband being playful. She looks up at him and grins.

Wendy: Naughty boy.

Jake: Always. Are you... watching television?

Wendy: No, silly! I've finally perfected my Reality Viewer!

Jake: Your what?

Wendy: Well, I figured that if we could find a way to contact alternate realities, we might find more allies like Takuya and Anya, or at least warn them about Kalask. Anything to throw a monkey wrench into his plans. Plus, it's led to some interesting discoveries.

Jake: Why do I have a bad feeling I'm about to be horribly disturbed by something?

Wendy: You married me?

Jake: Yeah, THAT should have been the warning sign.

She mock-smacks him.

Wendy: Did you know there's ANOTHER Cyber V out there?

Jake: WHAT? Another US?

Wendy: Well... Not quite...

She changes the viewer. Immediately, a teenage boy appears, wearing some kind of machine on his wrist. On the other, he wears a golden wdjat.

Wendy: Meet CyberV... CV to his friends. It's a nickname, not sure what his real one is. Anyway, he apparently saves the world... with cards.

CyberV: IT'S DUELIN' TIME!

He pulls the Wdjat off his wrist and throws it into the air.

CyberV: MILLENNIUM POWER!

He whips out a scepter and swings it around. The Wdjat sinks into the orb on top of it. His hair immediately goes spikey and gains a white streak, while his jacket becomes a makeshift cape.

CyberV: WARRIOR OF THE BALANCE... CYBERV... FOR VICTORY!

He strikes a pose.

Jake: Cards?

Wendy: Something to do with Egyptian magic and monsters. At least he has Zords.

CyberV: V-Z COMBAT VEHICLES... POWER UP!

They watch as a gigantic fusion of robotic card monsters defeats an older man wearing vaguely arabic styled clothing. Several other kids, presumably CV's friends, run up to him.

Black-haired girl: You did it! After all this time, it's finally over!

CV: Yeah. Ikke's country is saved, we've gotten all the stolen souls back... Wish I could remember what happened, though. It's kinda like a writer abandoned our story and moved onto something else with three years left to go.

Black-haired girl: ...You're strange.

Jake hits the mute, having seen enough.

Jake: Saving the world with cards? That's stupid.

Wendy: The Megaforce Rangers would disagree.

Jake: ...Suddenly the last one doesn't seem as lame. Of course, that's damning with faint praise...

Wendy: Now if I could just use the Viewer to figure out what really happened in 2012...

Jake: Seriously, that time the Samurai met RPM Red bugs you THAT much?

Wendy: Well, it's documented that the events that seemed to happen in an alternate reality ultimately happened here. Either it was an incredibly similar alternate reality... Or maybe the two realities got merged later on.

Jake: That makes no sense. It sounds like fanfic fodder.

Wendy: Please. Fanfic? Don't insult me.

Jake snatches the remote. Before she can stop him, he changes it again and stares. On the screen are Wendy and Matt... wearing costumes just like those of the original Rangers. They're standing alongside the Turbo Rangers, and facing off against Lord Zedd, King Mondo, and Divatox.

Jake: ...The hell?

Alt-Wendy: TITANUS DINOZORD POWER!

Alt-Matt: STEGOSAURUS DINOZORD POWER!

Jake: Hmmm... Well, you definitely could pull the look off... But on the downside, you'd have to put up with Turbo Blue.

Wendy: Yeah... That's one of the crazier ones I've found. Of course, I've also found plenty of worlds that are basically dead... Wastelands. Kalask's handiwork, I'm guessing.

Jake: How many?

Wendy: I've lost count, and when you've got a cybernetic memory, that's REALLY saying something.

Jake: Geez... Any useful hits?

Wendy: Not many so far, but there's one promising candidate...

She snatches the remote back and tunes into the Mariner Bay of an alternate world.

Wendy: In this world, there were actually six Lightspeed Rangers from the start. I figure if I contact their version of Angela Fairweather, their organization would be in a good position to use our data on Kalask.

She tunes in the recent past of the alternate world, just in time to catch a glimpse of them forming the Lightspeed Megazord, complete with an additional Helicopter Zord.

Wendy: Nice! But the color...

Before she can say anymore, the lights flicker and the entire room shakes violently. The alarms begin blaring at the strongest intensity yet. The Viewer begins to spark and wobble. Jake sees it starting to fall, and instinctively tackles Wendy, taking them both to the ground as the viewer falls, crashing to the floor. The screen erupts in flames. Jake covers Wendy with his body as pieces of the ceiling fall down upon them.

Jake: HANG ON!

The lights go out entirely, the only visibility coming from the flames and the alarm's ocilating red warning. The quake continues... and then stops as suddenly as it began. The power is almost immediately restored, the lights flickering back to life hesitantly. Jake coughs and looks up, relieved that it's over.

Jake: Was that an earthquake? In Horizon?

Wendy, still under him, gives him a bemused look.

Wendy: You know, we DO have a bedroom for this.

Jake gets up and pulls her up as well. They look around the lab. It's a complete wreck. Wendy grimaces as she looks at the Reality Viewer.

Wendy: Well, at least it's salvagable. I think it just needs some new wiring and a replacement screen.

Movement in the corner of the room catches Jake's eye. He turns to see what it is, and does a double take.

Jake: Wendy? I think we've got a bigger problem than cleaning up the lab.

Lying amidst the rubble is a young girl, blonde, perhaps 17 years old. Wendy's eyes immediately fall upon the orange jacket she's wearing... A jacket with the words "Lightspeed Rescue" on it's back. She also spots a Rescue Morpher on the girl's wrist.

Wendy: No way... Dana Mitchell? The Pink Lightspeed Ranger?

They rush over to check on her. Jake turns her over and checks her pulse and breathing.

Jake: She's okay. Looks like she just had the wind knocked outta her.

Wendy scrutinizes the girl's face, then notices the orange patch on her arm with the number 6 on it.

Wendy: Wait... This isn't Dana...

Her memory goes back to the last reality she'd been viewing, and she inwardly groans.

Wendy: Cruger's gonna KILL me...

Slowly, the girl opens her eyes and looks around.

Jake: Don't try to move. You've had a nasty shock.

The girl makes a point to ignore the advice and jumps to her feet, immediately taking a fighting stance, wary of the two strangers. They both put up their hands to show they mean no harm

Jane: Where am I? And who are you?

Wendy: Just calm down. You're on a military base called Fort Myers, in the city of Horizon.

Jane: What? But I was just at the Aquabase! Horizon's hundreds of miles away! And there's no military base there!

Wendy: I was running an experiment. There was a power surge and a quake. Or was that a quake and a power surge? Anyway, something went wrong... and suddenly you were here. Now please... Just try to relax... We're all Rangers here, right?

Jane's eyes catch their Ops. Slowly, she relaxes her stance.

Jake: My name is Jake Taylor. This is my wife, Wendy. We're part of the Cyber V Rangers. And you are...?

Jane: Jane Mitchell. Lightspeed Rescue. Orange Ranger.

There's a pause as her eyes go wide.

Jane: NOW I remember where I've heard that voice before! That was YOU! You were watching me on that device!

Jake glances at his wife, realizing just HOW much trouble she's in. The door to the lab opens, and Jeremy sticks his head in. He's immediately relieved to see they're both okay.

Jeremy: Emergency meeting in the War Room. That was no ordinary quake.

His eyes fall on Jane. He looks at Wendy.

Jeremy: I don't want to know, do I?

Wendy: You see nothing, you hear nothing, you know nothing.

Jeremy: Whatever you did, Cruger's gonna KILL you. Come on!

They glance at Jane.

Jake: Just follow us. We'll get this figured out. I hope.

* * *

Location: Cavern of Potential, Mariner Bay

Gatekeeper channels his powers into the cauldron, then stands back as, as long last, another Gatekeeper emerges from the now bubbling waters. The new Gatekeeper looks at his counterpart and immediately understands what to do.

Gatekeeper Prime: EXCELLENT! IT'S WORKING! IT'S WORKING!

Both Gatekeepers aim their staffs at the cauldron and unleash more energy. The cavern and, indeed, the entire multiverse, begin to quake again.

* * *

Location: War Room, Fort Myers

Jane steadies herself as the newest quake ends and looks around, amazed by the size of the War Room and all the people within. Ducking into the room quietly, Wendy goes behind Jake and Matt. Cruger, meanwhile, is talking to Delphine of the Aquitian Rangers on the viewing screen.

Cruger: So you felt the quakes on Aquitar as well?

Delphine: I am afraid it was felt on all known worlds. Triforia, Edinoi, 0nyx, Miranoi, and any others that have contacted us. However, the quakes felt on these planets pale to the ones you are describing.

Cruger: Which means that Earth's the epicenter of the disturbance.

Jane sees Cruger and Dr. Manx and instinctively takes a step towards them, mistaking them for demons. Jake grabs her wrist and shakes his head, and she gives him a confused look before forcing herself to stand down. Wendy breathes a sigh of relief. Takuya notices the newcomer and thinks little enough of it, given his unfamiliarity with the base's personnel.

Dr. Manx: Doggie, I think I've located the source of the quakes... It's downtown Mariner Bay.

Jane: It must be the demons!

Wendy's eyes go wide and she ducks behind her brother and husband again. Everyone, startled, turns to look at Jane.

Takuya: Oh, so she's NOT supposed to be here. I think I need a scorecard to keep track of everyone...

Cruger: What in- WWWWWEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNDDDD DDDDYYYYYYYYYYYY...!

She meekly peeks out from behind the others.

Wendy: yessir?

Cruger: We'll discuss your punishment later.

Wendy: ...eep.

Walter: Okay, what the heck's going on, and who is this?

Jake: The quake did something to Wendy's new Viewer. Jane here popped out.

Walter: Would that be the same Reality Viewer Dr. Manx expressly forbid her to work on? The one she said could potentially disrupt reality if it malfunctioned?

Anya: Oh, Sister...

She shakes her head, dismayed but not really surprised.

Wendy: Would it help if I said "my bad"?

All: NO!

She cringes comically. Cindy sighs.

Cindy: So much for any hope getting married would get her to settle down...

Matt: I swear, she gets worse by the day...

Jane: How I got here isn't important. All that matters is stopping the quakes. Frankly, if it's Mariner Bay, that means you need a demon expert, and I'm guessing I'm the only one here qualified for that job.

Wendy: Does... that mean I'm NOT in trouble?

Cruger: Oh, you're DEFINITELY in trouble, but you might have given us just the edge we'll need. Prep the Techno Flyer. We leave in 20. And Matt? We might as well fill her in on our other situation.

Matt: I'll prep a data disk. Anya, if you'll do the honors?

Anya motions for Jane to go with her.

Anya: I fear you aren't going to like what I'm about to tell you...

Takuya watches the group splits up, then pauses and turns to Lt. Conner.

Takuya: ...And the Flyer is WHERE, exactly?

Lt. Conner sighs.

* * *

Location: Cavern of Potential, Mariner Bay

Gatekeeper Prime stands before his assembled counterparts, eight in all. The same in appearance, they were each different in experience. One had barely survived the battle with the Lightspeed Rangers. Another had never been called upon at all. A third had wandered, trapped in the Netherworld for ages. One had even helped kill the Lightspeed Rangers of his world. All were ready to strike a blow against humanity in the name of Queen Bansheera.

Gatekeeper Prime: All of you standing before me have answered the call to arms! Today will go down in history as the day all of reality fell to the power of Queen Bansheera!

He walks into the crowd, which parts evenly as he goes past them, headed towards the cauldron. As he reaches it, he turns to face his followers.

Gatekeeper Prime: With our power, and the magic of the Cavern of Potential, we will rewrite each and every reality in the multiverse, until all are ruled by the might of the demons!

The Gatekeepers raise their staffs and cheer. As one, they take aim at the cauldron and unleash their energies into it...

Gatekeeper: YES! YES! THAT'S IT! It won't be long now!

* * *

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay

Wendy and Dr. Manx watch as the Bay's robots finish fueling the Flyer. Takuya is already on board, waiting impatiently for them to get moving. The others are standing around, waiting for Anya, Matt, and Jane.

Walter: Guess this one's gonna be bad, huh?

Jeremy: They're ALL bad, man. But SOMEONE'S gotta do it.

Cindy: Do you really think it's demons? What if it's Kalask?

Takuya: Don't be an idiot. Kalask wouldn't pull something this big without wiping you out first. He COULD, but he wouldn't.

Jeremy: Watch your mouth! Don't forget that you've got a LOT to make up for as it is! I'm half tempted to leave you behind!

Takuya: If you do, you're a BIGGER idiot. You're facing powerful magic. I can feel it from here. You'll need my abilities and Kyubi's as well if you're going to stand a chance.

Jake: Gee... Anybody else remember when =I= was the team asshole?

Walter: I think that was right before Wendy got you whipped.

Wendy: AHEM... I prefer to think of it as Jake and I have a positive influence on each other.

Walter: But not so much that you don't hesitate to displace someone from their reality while peeking at other worlds.

Wendy: I SCREWED UP! I GET IT! LET IT GO ALREADY!

Cruger: ENOUGH! We're all on edge, but this is no time to be arguing amongst ourselves!

They turn as Anya and Jane arrive. Jane's clearly shaken by what she's been told.

Jane: You mean... Your entire world is...?

Anya: No. My entire REALITY... Gone. And countless others.

Jane: What kind of a monster IS this guy?

Anya: The worst kind... Human. One that thinks of his genocidal activities as a game.

Jake: And that's not counting his pep squad of evil. Oh, and our OTHER enemy, who Kalask ALSO hates and actually helped us kill.

Jane: You mean there's someone ELSE? What did THEY do?

Wendy (counting off Winters' deeds on her fingers): She locked me and my brother away from the rest of society for years, let us think we'd get to be Rangers, killed our parents, outed our... special status (don't ask. Spoilers.) on national television, tried to have us assassinated, tried to mind-control us, kidnapped a man and terrorized his family, sent a deadly monster into the city, tried to mind control us AGAIN, tried to kill us AGAIN, invaded the city with her minions, SUCCEEDED in mind controlling us, and when Matt and I broke free, she killed us. Other than that, not much, really.

Jane stares at her for a moment. Her jaw drops.

Jane: She KILLED YOU? But you're not dead!

Wendy: We got better. Long story. Really don't like to talk about it.

Jeremy: We're just glad she's gone. Let's leave it at that.

Matt runs up, holding a disk. He immediately hands it to Jane.

Matt: Jane, this disk contains all the data we have on Kalask. Once we get you home, you need to share this information with your team. If we fail, it may fall to you to prepare a new defense against him.

Hesitantly, Jane takes the disk, and slips it into her jacket pocket.

Jane: You can count on me.

Matt: I just pray that whatever preparations your team makes won't be necessary.

Cruger: All right, now that we're all here, it's time to move out!

The Rangers board the Techno Flyer. Matt and Dr. Manx take the controls. Everyone straps in as the Flyer is raised to ground level.

Dr. Manx: Here we go!

The boosters ignite, and the Techno Flyer takes off like a rocket, reaching the open air almost immediately.

Matt: It won't take long. So don't get comfortable.

Jane: You've all been through so much... It almost makes what I've seen seem trivial.

Jeremy: You're fighting the good fight. That's all that matters. It isn't the size of the battle that's important... It's the courage of the Ranger.

Jane smiles at that. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Wendy glancing at her and trying not to be noticed. Jane sits down next to her.

Jane: I don't bite, you know.

Wendy: Sorry... Am I THAT obvious?

Jane: Not to someone blind, maybe. Anya said you're a Ranger expert, huh?

Wendy: Yeah... Which is exactly why this is so akward. Jane... You don't exist.

Jane: Come again? I think I'd know if I was a figment of the imagination.

Wendy: No... I mean, you don't exist in this reality. You never did. Captain Mitchell only had TWO children. Lightspeed only had six Rangers in it's entire existance. Your birth was likely a divergence point, seperating your reality from this one.

Jane: So you're saying my reality doesn't matter?

Takuya: No. Every reality's as real as they come, and each one's important. Just because you're not from the PRIMARY Reality doesn't make your actions any less necessary.

Anya: Remember, Takuya and I are from alternate realities as well. Certainly, the actions we're taking matter, don't they?

Wendy: It's just strange for me... I pride myself on my knowledge of the history of the Rangers, but with you, I'm in uncharted territory.

Jane: And that bothers you?

Wendy: A little, but it's exciting, too. But it also makes me wonder about all the other Rangers out in the multiverse that never came to be here. For all I know... I've probably not even scratched the surface. It makes me feel... kinda small, really.

Jane: That, and you're dreading your impending punishment for accidentally bringing me here.

Wendy anime-flops and sighs.

Wendy: Oh great. Now YOU'RE ragging on me, too...

Jane: You're very raggable, from what I've seen.

There's a pause, as Jane considers her words carefully.

Jane: You're... not like the others, are you?

Wendy: There's so many ways I could respond to that, I can't decide which way to go.

Jane: The others seem kinda normal... You act like a cartoon character. No offense.

Wendy: No, that's fair. Honestly, Matt and I were cooped up on the base for years without much interaction with other people... He withdrew into himself... I became something of an extrovert showoff. When you're that lonely, you do anything just so people acknowledge that you exist. And even before that, we never really fit in anywhere. Matt tried to blend, but I just figured that if I was gonna be treated differently, I'd give people a reason to.

Jane: Why'd you get treated differently? I mean, obviously, you're some kind of genius, but that shouldn't matter much.

Wendy: It's the REASON I'm a genius that people treated me differently. I can't really go into it... Spoilers, y'know? Stuff might happen in your world and telling you might adversely affect future events that may need to happen. Suffice to say... Matt and I have powers. Strength. Speed. Agility. Endurance. Senses. And our intellects. And the cause behind those powers scares people. A lot.

Jane: Something terrible happened, didn't it?

Wendy nods.

Wendy: Yeah. I wish I could tell you. Maybe you'll be lucky and it won't happen on your world. But if it does... Promise me you'll stay safe? Every friend I have in the world is on this ship, and I'd hate to lose any of them... Including you.

Jane: I'm a Ranger. I don't do safe.

Wendy: I was afraid you'd say that.

Jane: Well, if whatever it is happens, I'll do whatever it takes to help people. It's why I became a demon expert... I wanted to help my Dad when the time came.

Wendy: And I'll bet your Lightspeed team's better off for having you.

Jane: Maybe... I mean, your version had to have won without me, right?

Wendy tries to figure out how to respond without giving away future knowledge. Jeremy thankfully steps in, sitting next to Jane.

Jeremy: What happened in our world doesn't matter. Things have already changed in your's, so there's no way of knowing how that'll affect the outcome for you.

Jane: So you're saying that just because your version didn't need me... My version does?

Jeremy: Exactly. Who knows? Maybe if you'd been there for our version, things would've gone better. As it is, it's kinda obvious humanity survived, and you already know Mariner Bay's still there.

Jane: So they won... And now it's my team's turn to do the same. So... If it doesn't matter what happened in your world... Why not tell me about this nastiness down the line? Maybe I could keep it from happening.

Jake: Don't ya hate it when someone makes a REALLY good point?

The Rangers exchange glances. They look at Cruger, who nods imperceptibly.

Wendy: There's a shadow government program called Alphabet Soup. You need to find them and shut them down. If you don't, they'll kidnap young scientists like my brother and I, and use them to make weapons... One, a computer virus, will gain sentience, escape, and take over the world.

Jeremy: It ruled the entire planet, turning gigantic chunks of it into a radioactive wasteland. Millions died, and more were enslaved to the virus's will. Only one city remained free, and it's Rangers fought a long, difficult battle to save humanity.

Cruger: Once it was defeated, SPD and the Galactic Council came to Earth and helped the survivors rebuild their societies. Unfortunately, many people had been infected with the virus's technology. During the final battle, those people were used as sleeper agents against humanity.

Wendy: Matt and I are descendants of one or more of those agents. The tech's evolved to nanite form... A lot of people are terrified that someday... That we'll turn and try to take over where the virus left off. Thankfully, we're the only ones whose nanites are active, so there's not much danger.

Walter: Unfortunately, Alphabet Soup came back, and they've been after the Twins ever since. Hense the whole "they died" thing. NOT one of our happier experiences. These guys are so bad that KALASK joined forces with us to take them down.

Jane: ...It... It can't be... An APOCALYPSE? There's gonna be an APOCALYPSE?

Anya: As we said, events have already changed in your reality. It might not occur at all. But now you're forewarned, and can actively make certain that it doesn't.

Jane: But none of you would exist...

Cindy: A handful of people who wouldn't be born until after you were long gone anyway against millions, maybe billions of lives in the NEAR future? No contest.

Jake: Granted, it's a damn tragedy if I don't get to meet my girl here...

Takuya: If you're done tampering with her future, it might interest you to know that we're landing.

Sure enough, the Flyer quickly closes on Mariner Bay. In less time than it takes to tell, the stealth jet makes a perfect vertical landing in the middle of the city. he hatch opens, and the Rangers quickly file out. Looking around, Wendy's eyes go wide.

Wendy: No way... This is where-

Before she can say "the Skull Cavern appeared during the final battle of Lightspeed", Matt clamps a hand over her mouth.

Matt: I can't leave you alone for a single minute, can I?

Takuya just shakes his head and pulls out the Kyubi Crystal. It pulses.

Takuya: The source of the mystical energy is directly below us.

As soon as he says that, another tremor begins, this one the most violent yet. The surrounding buildings begin cracking. And they're not alone.

Cindy: OHMIGOD! LOOK AT THE SKY!

She points up, and the others see the impossible... a crack forming in the very air itself.

Takuya: I don't need to state the obvious, do I? Let's move!

He slashes at the ground with the Kyubi Crystal, creating a rift. Without waiting for the others, he drops through it.

Cruger: Move out!

The Rangers quickly dive through the rift, which closes behind them.

* * *

Deep below, within the Cavern of Potential, the gathered Gatekeepers continue to fill the cauldron with their dark magics.

Gatekeeper Prime: It's almost ready! One last push should do it! In mere moments, we will rewrite the history of all of reality!

At just that second, a rift opens in the middle of the air, and Takuya drops through.

Takuya: SURPRISE!

He flings his arm out, unleashing kunai. The kunai strike the Gatekeepers, forcing them to turn away from the cauldron. They glare at him hatefully as the other Rangers fall through the rift, landing on their feet.

Gatekeeper: INTRUDERS! But you're too late! The ceremony is nearly done!

Jane and Wendy: GATEKEEPER!

They both look at each other, amused.

Jane: He's the guardian of the demon netherworld! But there's so many of him!

Wendy: One must belong to OUR reality. He kinda got away. As for the rest...

Takuya: Other versions of him. Kyubi can sense the magic that brought them here. They're trying to change history!

Jeremy: Well we're not gonna let that happen!

Gatekeeper Prime: Whoever you fools are, you've made a grave mistake in coming here! This cavern will become your tomb!

Cruger: What we are is your worst nightmare... SUIT UP!

Jane steps forward and raises her Rescue Morpher.

Jane: Ready?

The others hold up their Morphers as well. Takuya flicks his wrist, summoning the Kaze Morpher.

All: READY!

Jane crosses her arms in front of her, then turns her wrist 90 degrees before bringing both arms back to her.

Jane: LIGHTSPEED... RESCUE!

She flips the release, and her Rescue Morpher shifts to transformation mode. It releases an orange and white square-shaped shield. She pushes out with both arms, and the shield flies out, growing to human size. She moves her arms down as the shield comes at her. Flowing over her, it forms a Ranger uniform. She opens her eyes as the faceguard, then the visor, snap into place.

Both Cruger and Dr. Manx hold out their Morphers. They flick the switch, activating their transformations.

Cruger, Dr. Manx: SPD... EMERGENCY!

The Morpher flips open and Cruger throws his robe aside as he leaps through a cyberized corridor. As he lands, armor forms around him and his entire head transforms, becoming an entirely different countenance.

Kat's Morpher flips open and unleashes her armor. She somersaults backwards and lands in a feline crouch, claws out, as the suit transforms into energy particles and flows over her. As she stands up, a helmet materialzes over her head, completing the transformation.

They all lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

All: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jeremy finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a red battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Red!

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

Matt slaps the backs of his hands together, then brings both hands up and does so again. As they seperate, he brings each around and punches his fists together. Bringing his left arm back, he thrusts his right hand out, forming a V for victory sign. He pulls this arm back as the other thusts forward, then turns, until his fist points upwards. His other arm shoots out to the side as his victory sign fingers come together. He brings his arm back and those fingers strike a button on his Techno Op.

Wendy slaps the backs of her hands together, then brings both hands up and does so again. As they seperate, she brings each around and punches her fists together. Bringing her right arm back, she thrusts her right hand out, forming a V for victory sign. She pulls this arm back as the other thusts forward, then turns, until her fist points upwards. Her other arm shoots out to the side as her victory sign fingers come together. She brings her arm back and those fingers strike a button on her Techno Op.

Twins: TECHNO OP ACTIVATION!

Matt finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a Purple and white battle suit around his body. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt and holster appears. The Techno Grapple appears in it. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Techno Purple!

Wendy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a grey and white battle suit around her body. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt and holster appears. Her Techno Lasher appears in it. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Techno Grey!

Takuya grasps the ripcord handle of the Kaze Morpher.

Takuya: IT'S SPIN DRIVE TIME!

He pulls on the handle, and the dial spins wildly. He's suddenly surrounded by a vortex of mystical elemental energies. He gives himself over to it, and it spirals around his body, forming aqua and silver armor, first on his legs, then his arms and torso. Finally, a spirit fox howls and surrounds his head, forming a helmet. The transformation complete, he swings his Battle Board, ready for the coming struggle.

Gatekeeper Prime: RANGERS! Well now, that's an added bonus! Crushing you so-called heroes first will be a distinct pleasure! And you, girl, wear the uniform of my most hated enemies of all! Rending you limb from limb alone will make all my efforts worth it!

Jane: Charmed, I'm sure...

He flicks his staff quickly, and the entire Cavern begins to shake. Mystic energies flow from the cauldron, filling the chamber with a thick, noxious dark smoke. The Rangers brace themselves as the smoke begins to fade, but nothing could prepare them for the sight before them. Seconds before, they had been in a large underground cave... Now, they were in a large open area, part swamp, part graveyard. The sky above, still cracking, was dark as pitch.

Anya: What in the world?

Dr. Manx: I don't think this is part of any world we know!

Gatekeeper Prime: Welcome to my private dimension of death, Rangers! It's the last thing you'll ever see!

Jake: Anybody else getting sick of the cliches he's spouting?

Walter: LET'S GET 'EM!

Jeremy: ATTACK!

The Rangers charge at the Gatekeepers, moving quickly to split the demons up. Jeremy immediately summons his Scanner Blade and takes the battle to the Prime Gatekeeper, who meets his charge, blocking Jeremy's slash with his staff.

Gatekeeper Prime: So, you're the newest Red Ranger! Congratulations! I'll make sure you're the last, too!

Jeremy: Pretty tough talk for a guy that's spent the last hundred plus years hiding in shame!

THAT crack pisses off Gatekeeper Prime, and he redoubles his efforts to crush Jeremy, blasting at him with eye beams. Jeremy ducks and dives out of the way, summoning his Cyberrang as he comes up.

Jeremy: IN YOUR EYE!

He throws the Cyberrang, which Gatekeeper Prime swats away. However, it's a fakeout, and Jeremy slashes him across his torso... To almost no effect.

Jeremy: Okay, not a good sign.

Gatekeeper Prime: I've spent ages making myself stronger, and the magic of the Cavern increases my abilities tenfold!

To prove his point, he swings his staff and slams it into Jeremy, sending him flying backwards.

Cindy: GO TIME!

She summons her Protection Shield as she finds herself up against a Gatekeeper. It immediately fires energy blasts at her from it's hands. She creates a force field, blocking the shot and sending it careening off into the distance.

Cindy: Okay, big ugly... Time to show you what pink is all about!

She charges the monster, her Shield fully charged. He fires multiple blasts at her, but they are also deflected by the force field. As she gets in close, she lowers the field and nails the creature in the gut with an energized slash. There are sparks, but the strike does little damage. Instead, he laughs, a bone-chilling sound, and punches down on her shoulders. Staggered by the blow, she can't avoid it as he kicks out, striking her in the chest and knocking her off her feet.

Jake: KICK TO THE HEAD!

A Gatekeeper turns at the sound of his voice, just in time to get just that, courtesy of Jake. The Gatekeeper backs up, and Jake follows through with a Victory Slash from his Data Blade.

Jake: Oh come on! That's a classic bit! What? Nothing?

Furious, the Gatekeeper lets loose with a powerful burst of energy that slams into Jake, knocking him to the ground, his suit smoking.

Jake: Okay, got it. Not big on the taunting.

Walter tackles a Gatekeeper, sending both rolling. As the two combatants come up, Walter fires his Disk Launcher, peppering the villain with explosives.

Walter: Bet that stings, huh?

The Gatekeeper roars, furious, and thrusts out his staff. Walter's struck by telekinetic force and thrown twenty feet.

Walter: Well, at least I won the bet...

Cruger unsheathes his saber and snaps open the hilt. The blade shines as it transforms from black marble to unbreakable steel.

Cruger: SHADOW SABER!

Without hesitation, he and Dr. Manx charge their Gatekeeper, striking at him with slashes and chops. Ignoring the attacks, the Gatekeeper lets loose with an energy blast that the two Rangers barely dodge in time. Dr. Manx, recovering first, leaps at the creature.

Dr. Manx: KAT STUNNERS!

The stunners strike the Gatekeeper, who roars and fires another blast. This time, Kat fails to dodge and takes the hit. Falling back, Cruger moves to shield her.

Cruger: KAT!

He glares at the monster.

Cruger: You'll pay for that!

Furious, he charges again, and the Gatekeeper moves to meet him, staff raised.

Matt: Strictly speaking, while we may have the numbers...

He parries a swung staff with his Baton Mode Techno Grapple.

Matt: They've got the advantage in sheer power!

He switches his Techno Grapple back to blaster mode and leaps back, firing several blasts at his Gatekeeper. The monster shrugs off the blasts and fires off one of it's own. Matt quickly fires his grapple line to the right. It strikes the ground and he retracts it, yanking himself out of the path of the blast at the last second.

Anya: This battle's tide is definitely against us!

She ducks under a Gatekeeper's staff as it sweeps over her head, twirls her Input Staves, and slams them into the monster's side. Realizing it didn't even feel it, she curses profusely and dives right, avoiding another sweep of the staff.

Anya: We need an equalizer!

Takuya creates a massive whirlwind, momentarily blinding his Gatekeeper.

Takuya: It's not the tide of the battle that's the issue, it's all the dark magic filling this place!

He flings hundreds of kunai into the whirlwind, creating many sparks as the strike the Gatekeeper repeatedly. The creature roars and unleashes a burst of energy, freeing itself from the trap. It fires at Takuya, who leaps over the blast.

Takuya: KYUBI! YOUR TURN!

He holds up the Kyubi Crystal, and foxfire bursts forth, hitting the Gatekeeper and burning it slightly.

Wendy: I hate to admit it, but WindyButt's right! What was it that first Gatekeeper said to Jeremy?

Jane: The Cavern's increasing their powers!

They both leap backwards as the last Gatekeeper fires multiple blasts at them. Flipping repeatedly, they avoid the strikes, but not by much. Jane flicks her wrist, and her Battle Booster appears.

Jane: BOOSTER BEAM!

She thrusts her fist forward, and an energy blast strikes out, nailing the Gatekeeper. Momentarily staggered, the Creature's knocked back further as Wendy unleashes her Techno Lasher, whipping the villain repeatedly.

Wendy: GO DOWN ALREADY YOU BIG JERK!

The Gatekeeper fires it's eyebeams, striking both Rangers and throwing them backwards. They manage to land on their feet, but just barely. Looking around the battlefield, one thing is clear...

Wendy: We're not winning this one unless we change the rules of the game fast!

Jane: If the Cavern's increasing their power, there has to be a power source, right?

Both: THE CAULDRON!

They both begin looking around, scanning with their helmets.

Jane: THERE!

She spots it, not far from their current location. There's an explosion, and Takuya is thrown back, landing a few feet away. He pulls himself up, using language that would make a sailor blush.

Takuya: I can sense it, too. All this negative energy... If we could just balance it out...

Under her helmet, Jane's eyes go wide and she smiles softly.

Jane: I've got an idea, but I need the two of you to pull it off!

Wendy: Jeremy! We need to fall back and regroup!

Jeremy: No arguement here!

The Rangers move away from their opponents, dodging blasts as they do so. They regroup, weapons ready.

Jane: Wendy, Takuya, I'll need you two with me. Can the rest of you cover us?

Jeremy: Just do what you've got to. We'll handle things here.

Jake: Yeah... No problem. Just getting my second wind. Ow...

Walter: No, that's gas. I told you not to eat the chili.

Anya: GO!

Cindy: DO IT!

Matt: We've got your backs!

Cruger and Kat nod.

Gatekeeper Prime: It's over, Rangers! You've lost!

Wendy: Not yet we haven't!

Takuya: MOVE!

The three Rangers make a break for it, rushing towards the cauldron. Gatekeeper Prime sees this and roars, furious.

Gatekeeper Prime: STOP THEM! THEY'RE AFTER THE CAULDRON!

The assembled Gatekeepers let loose with a barrage of energy blasts. The others quickly get between their friends and the villains, taking the blasts intentionally to shield them. Not looking back, they quickly reach the cauldron, which continues to glow with sickly energy.

Jane: If I remember my demon lore right, any magic can activate one of their artifacts!

Takuya: That's my department. Come on, Kyubi... Let's make some magic!

He thrusts his hand and the Kyubi Crystal into the cauldron.

Jane: Since they're using the potential of evil, we need the potential of good... and you're the expert on this reality's heroes.

Wendy nods.

Wendy: Oh, this is gonna hurt, isn't it?

She thrusts her hand in as well.

Jane: And then the last ingredient... the knowledge of the demons, to make the artifact work!

She thrusts her own hand in. The cauldron begins to tremble and glow... And then, it unleashes a gigantic pillar of glowing energy a mile high into the sky. The entire Cavern quakes again, and the three Rangers cry out in agony as it fights them and threatens to overwhelm them.

Jane: JUST... A LITTLE... MORE...

Wendy: I WAS RIGHT... IT DEFINITELY HURTS!

Takuya: ONE... MORE... PUSH... NOW!

They give it all they've got, and a massive explosion rocks the Cavern of Potential. They're thrown away from the cauldron as light fills the chamber.

Jane: WENDY! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!

Wendy looks into the light and is amazed to realize that she actually DOES know what to do... Or, rather, what to say.

Wendy: YOU'RE NEEDED!

A massive quake hits, and all present brace themselves... But then, the light begins to shift to a multitude of colors, and multiple forms begin to materialize. Jane, Wendy, and Takuya get back on their feet, just as the forms solidify. The other Rangers pull themselves up as well, amazed by what they see. The Gatekeepers back away, not liking where this is going.

Gatekeeper Prime: NO! THEY'VE CORRUPTED THE CAULDRON!

Jane: Don't be so melodramatic. All we've done is even the playing field. After all, if you're gonna use the potential for evil...

Wendy: We'll use the potential for good! Right, guys?

The light fades, revealing legends of ages past: The first Red Ranger! Zeo Ranger 4! Green Turbo Ranger! Blue Space Ranger! The Magna Defender! Quantum Ranger! Yellow Wild Force Ranger! Blue Wind Ranger! Dino Thunder Yellow Ranger! Pink Mystic Ranger! Pink Overdrive Ranger! Wolf Ranger! Ranger Silver! The Red Samurai Ranger! And the Silver Pirate Ranger! Each Ranger steps forward, ready to battle evil once more.

MMPR Red Ranger: Looks like you guys could use a hand!

Jeremy: Definitely!

The Rangers gather around their seniors.

Wendy and Silver Pirate Ranger: THIS IS SO COOL!

They pause and look at each other. Wendy grins.

Both: Oh wow. I've GOT to get your autograph!

Walter: Oh no... There's TWO of 'em...

Jake: We're doomed. Hey... What? No Megaforce?

Wendy: You know what? You're right. Saving the world with cards is kinda silly. And the severed head zords creeped me out as a kid.

Cindy: Wait, there's actually a team you DON'T like?

Wendy hangs her head in mock shame.

Wendy: It is my greatest failing as an otaku.

Red Samurai Ranger: Let's get the job done.

The Rangers line up and glare at the Gatekeepers.

Wendy: I can't believe it! We finally get to the best part of a teamup! The comboed rolecall!

Jane: ...You're enjoying this to a seriously disturbing degree.

Walter: You get used to it. Or so they say.

The assembled Gatekeepers watch warily as the assembled Rangers gather together.

MMPR Red Ranger: You just can't beat the original! RED RANGER!

Zeo Ranger 4: ZEO RANGER FOUR! GREEN!

Turbo Green: GREEN RANGER... TURBO UP!

Blue Space: Ready to rocket! BLUE SPACE RANGER!

Magna Defender: Let's make them pay! MAGNA DEFENDER!

Quantum Ranger: QUANTUM RANGER!

Yellow Wild Force Ranger: SOARING EAGLE! WILD FORCE YELLOW RANGER!

Blue Wind Ranger: POWER OF WATER! BLUE WIND RANGER!

Dino Yellow: PTERA POWER! DINO THUNDER YELLOW RANGER!

Pink Mystic Ranger: EVERCHANGING AS THE WIND! PINK MYSTIC RANGER!

Overdrive Pink: KICK INTO OVERDRIVE! PINK RANGER!

Wolf Ranger: WITH THE COURAGE OF A WOLF! JUNGLE FURY WOLF RANGER!

RPM Silver Ranger: GET IN GEAR! RANGER SILVER!

Red Samurai Ranger: RED SAMURAI RANGER... READY!

Silver Pirate Ranger: SIIIIIIIILLLLVER... RANGER!

Cruger: I fight to right all wrongs! I am SHADOW RANGER!

Dr. Manx: Clawing at evil! SPD KAT RANGER!

Jeremy: VALIANT LEADER: CYBER RED!

Jake: ROMANTIC LANCER: CYBER BLUE!

Anya: DRIVEN SURVIVOR: CYBER YELLOW!

Walter: LOYAL FRIEND: CYBER GREEN!

Cindy: GENTLE SPIRIT: CYBER PINK!

Matt: STOIC AVENGER: TECHNO PURPLE!

Wendy: BRILLIANT SPITFIRE: TECHNO GREY!

Takuya: WARRIOR OF THE WIND: TORNADO!

Jane: ORANGE RANGER... RESCUE READY!

All: FROM ACROSS TIME AND SPACE, WE UNITE... POWER RANGERS... FOREVER!

A massive explosion ignites behind the assembled heroes, and the Gatekeepers back away, concerned by this development. Wendy glances at Jane.

Wendy: Told ya.

Jane: Okay... You were right. I admit it. Now let's nail these creeps!

Wendy: Of course! That's the SECOND best part!

Jeremy: Time for round two! LET'S GET THE JOB DONE, RANGERS!

Jeremy charges Gatekeeper Prime with the original Red Ranger and the Red Samurai Ranger close behind. They each draw their swords.

MMPR Red Ranger: Here's how the pros do it!

He slashes hard across Prime's chest, then spins around and slashes again. At the same time, Red Samurai spins the disk on his sword's hilt, and it begins blazing with fire.

Red Samurai Ranger: FIRE STRIKE!

He slashes upwards, scarring Prime's chest and forcing the villain back. Jeremy takes the opportunity to rush in, the Scanner Blade glowing.

Jeremy: SCANNER SLASH!

He swings as hard as he can, raising sparks from Prime as the villain is thrown backwards.

Walter: Man, this is NUTS!

He finds himself dodging mystic bolts alongside Zeo Ranger 4 and Green Turbo Ranger. They come up, Green Turbo Ranger wielding the Turbo Hand Cannon, and Walter holding his Disk Launcher. Zeo Ranger 4, however, simple raises his fists.

Green Turbo Ranger: FIRE!

They both let loose, striking Gatekeeper repeatedly. As the firing subsides, Zeo Ranger 4 steps forward.

Zeo Ranger 4: ZEO POWER PUNCH!

He begins punching the air, creating energy fists that strike the Gatekeeper repeatedly. Weakened, the Gatekeeper staggers forward... then falls, erupting into a massive fireball. The three Greens pose victoriously.

All: GO FOR THE GREEN!

Jake dodges another blast, diving to the left and rolling back onto his feet. Blue Space Ranger and Blue Wind Ranger converge on his position. Blue Space summons his Astro Axe while Blue Wind unsheathes her Ninja Sword.

Jake: We need to shut this guy down fast!

Blue Wind: I've got just the thing! NINJA SHADOW BATTLE!

She makes a handsign, and the area is suddenly blocked by a japanese screen. Blue Space uses the distraction to spin wildly, darting past Gatekeeper and slashing repeatedly. Blue Wind slashes at him from multiple angles, and Jake charges up his Data Blade.

Jake: VICTORY SLASH!

He strikes hard across Gatekeeper's chest, sending him flying right through the screen. As he rolls to a stop, Blue Space attaches his Astro Axe to his Astro Blaster.

Blue Space Ranger: It's time we put an end to this!

Blue Wind: NINJA SWORD... GOLD!

Her blade shifts colors and she changes it to blaster mode. Jake summons his Output Cannon.

All: FIRE!

They let loose with a flurry of blasts. They turn their backs to the Gatekeeper as he explodes.

All: BLUE RULES!

Anya rushes the fourth Gatekeeper alongside the Yellow Wild Force and Dino Thunder Rangers.

Anya: It is an honor to fight by your side!

Yellow Wild Force Ranger: Talk later, kick butt now!

Anya: AGREED!

The Yellow Wild Force Ranger summons her blade and slashes at the Gatekeeper while Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger summons her Ptera Grips.

Dino Thunder Yellow Ranger: I say it's time we go big or go home... SUPER DINO MODE!

She strains as she allows her power to supercharge. Spikes form along the edges of her uniform, and wings attack to her arms and Ptera Grips. She takes to the air. A second later, the Yellow Wild Force Ranger summons wings of her own as well, and joins her in the sky.

Both: DOUBLE TEAM!

The swoop in and grab the Gatekeeper, lifting him up into the air. Quickly reaching a staggering height, they let go. As the Gatekeeper falls, Anya charges her Input Staves in her hands.

Anya: INPUT PUNCH!

She leaps up and slams her energized fists into the Gatekeeper's face. The creature explodes instantly, Anya's two comrades flying through the fireball to make certain.

Anya: Mission accomplished!

Cindy summons a force field, shielding herself, the Pink Overdrive Ranger, and the Pink Mystic Ranger from a massive blast.

Pink Overdrive Ranger: The creature must possess some weakness...

Pink Mystic Ranger: I'm open to suggestions!

Cindy: Man, I know Wendy's always talking Ranger trivia... What was it... OH! I KNOW! WATER! They lose their powers in water!

Pink Overdrive Ranger: Water I can do! Just follow my lead! DEFENDER VEST!

The armored vest appears over her torso.

Pink Mystic Ranger: You're not the only one who can power up!

She whips out her morpher and presses a few buttons.

Pink Mystic Ranger: LEGENDARY SOURCE... MYSTIC FORCE!

Mystic Morpher: GALWIT MYSTO NERMAX!

She's surrounded by mystic symbols that flow around her. As they do, her uniforms transforms, gaining armor as her Morpher becomes a Mystic Lion Staff.

Pink Legend Warrior: ELEMENT OF WIND! PINK LEGEND WARRIOR!

Cindy: Ummm... I'm still not fully trained with the powerup, so I'll pass...

Pink Overdrive Ranger: Here we go...

She leaps into the air. Gatekeeper immediately fires eyebeams at her, but they bounce off of the Defender Vest.

Pink Overdrive Ranger: DRIVE GEYSER!

Her weapon appears in her hands, and she immediately fires, unleahsing a torrential steam of water that hammers the demons, who immediately begins sparking as the water saps his powers.

Pink Legend Warrior: MY TURN!

She goes to the dial on her Lion Staff.

Pink Legend Warrior: CODE ONE! WHIRLWIND!

She spins her staff around, creating a circle of energy. She thrusts her staff into the center and unleashes a massive vortex of icy pink wind that envelops the soaking wet demon. It immediately freezes solid.

Cindy: DISCUS SHOT!

She leaps forward and charges her Protection Shield. At just the right moment, she flings it with all her strength, and it spins forward like a comet, striking the frozen demon and shattering it. The pieces rain down, and she lands between her two comrades.

All: WE'RE IN THE PINK!

Cruger and Kat again find themselves facing off with a Gatekeeper.

Dr. Manx: Now it's our turn! KAT AURORA!

She leaps into the air and spins, unleashing a blinding flash of colored light. The Gatekeeper raises it's arms to block the light from it's eyes. Seeing an opening, Cruger races forward, blue flames rising up around him.

Cruger: CONTAINMENT STRIKE!

He blazes past Gatekeeper, slashing him as hard as possible as he does so. Cruger stops behind the villain, Kat landing next to him. They pose as the Gatekeeper explodes. A containment card flies into Cruger's hand. He glances at it and throws it into the air before slashing the card in half.

Cruger: Prison's too good for you!

Takuya slashes at his Gatekeeper with the Battle Board, then hears the cocking of a rifle. He senses the blasts before they strike and barely dodges as the villain is struck by plasma bolts. He turns and glares at Magna Defender, who simply cocks his Magna Blaster again.

Magna Defender: BAH! Another distraction, keeping me from Scorpius!

Takuya: WATCH IT! You almost hit me!

Magna Defender: Then stay out of my way!

He switches his Magna Blaster to sword mode and charges the demon, slashing at it mercilessly as the creature tries in vain to defend itself.

Quantum Ranger: That's MY line, amateurs.

Takuya is forced to dodge again as laser blasts strike the Gatekeeper and almost hit Magna Defender. Quantum Ranger charges forward, switching his Quantum Defender to sword mode.

Takuya: Oh bloody hell...

He charges up his Battle Board with mystic energy. Magna Defender leaps into the air and spins before slashing downwards with his energized sword. Quantum Ranger's blade begins glowing as he activates his freeze strike and slashes. Takuya's Battle Board spins like a buzzsaw as he strikes as well. All three slashes hit the Gatekeeper, who falls backwards and explodes. Quantum Ranger and Magna Defender turn their backs on the dead demon and start walking away. Takuya glares at Wendy.

Takuya: YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE, DIDN'T YOU?

Wendy: Would I do that?

All: YES!

There's a pause, and Wendy grins under her helmet.

Wendy: Okay, yeah, I kinda did.

Silver Pirate: This is amazing! So many Rangers in one place! It's like a dream come true!

Wendy: I know! I mean, I never thought I'd get to meet so many of them, much less fight alongside them!

Ranger Silver rushes past them.

Ranger Silver: COME ON! Last one there's a rotten Ranger!

Wendy: Oh, you did NOT just say that!

Silver Pirate: Wait for me!

The three of them charge towards their chosen Gatekeeper. Reaching him more or less simultaneously, they begin battling furiously, actively enjoying each others' company and the rush of the fight. Ranger Silver activates the third mission of her Cloud Hatchet and unleashes a frigid slash, chilling the Gatekeeper. Wendy takes the opportunity to perform a flying kick, throwing him back and letting Silver Pirate slash him with his twirled trident. The demon staggers backwards, smoking from the attacks.

Silver Pirate: Let's make a show of it!

Ranger Silver: With you all the way!

Wendy: LET'S DO IT! MELEE MODE!

Wendy splits her Techno Lasher, forming energy daggers Ranger Silver activates the final mission of her Cloud Hatchet, while Silver Pirate takes his Ranger Key and inserts it into his trident and turns it.

Silver Pirate: FIRE!

He leaps into the air and throws his trident. At the same time, Ranger Silver rockets into the air. Following the trident, it and she slam into the Gatekeeper. Once they're clear, Wendy activates her superspeed and begins blazing right at Gatekeeper.

Wendy: TWO SWORD STYLE: MULTI CROSS SLASH!

She rockets past him and back repeatedly, slashing him more times than even her computerized brain can keep track of. She skids to a halt between her two companions as the Gatekeeper explodes into a massive fireball.

All: BOOM TIME!

They leap and high five, exhilarated.

Jane: Looks like your sister's enjoying herself.

Matt: I might have to pry her off of them later. Of course, they're so alike, it's hard to tell where one of them ends and the next begins.

Wolf Ranger: I hate to interrupt, but we're not out of the woods yet!

They turn to see a Gatekeeper firing at them. The three Rangers dive out of the way. Wolf Ranger recovers first.

Wolf Ranger: Definite hostility issues! You need to learn how to get along with others... SPIRIT OF THE WOLF!

He gathers his inner animal spirit and unleashes it. A massive purple and black wolf materializes and slashes at the Gatekeeper, knocking him back. Matt looks at Jane.

Matt: I think it's time we finished this creep! You with me?

Jane: Definitely!

Matt: MELEE MODE!

He switches his Techno Grapple to baton mode.

Matt: HANG ON!

Jane grabs onto the baton as Matt begins spinning at superspeed. After a few seconds, she lets go and hurtles towards the Gatekeeper.

Jane: V-LANCER! STRIKE!

She rams into Gatekeeper, leading with the tip of her best weapon. It impales the demon, who staggers, terribly weakened. Jane pulls it out.

Jane: This is the part where you go ka-boom.

She takes one step to the left without looking. Right where she'd been a second before, one of Matt's Crescent Slashes blazes in, finishing the job she'd begun with her V-Lancer. She turns her back on the Gatekeeper as he dies an explosive death, posing with her weapon and flashing a victory sign.

Jane: I could get used to this! I should cross realities more often!

Matt: Please... DON'T encourage my sister...

Nearby, the battle continues with the Reds as they face Gatekeeper Prime.

Jeremy: I've had just about enough of this creep!

MMPR Red Ranger: I couldn't agree more! DRAGONZORD POWER!

There's a flash of green energy, and when it fades, Red Ranger is wearing the Dragon Shield and wielding the Dragon Dagger.

Red Samurai Ranger: Then it's time we got serious! SHARK ATTACK MODE!

He pulls out the shark disk and attaches it to his Spin Sword. He gives it a twirl, and is quickly cloaked in a resplendant red and gold uniform, even as his Spin Sword transforms into a mighty red and blue blades that actually roars and undulates in his hand.

Jeremy: Save a piece for me!

He thrusts his right fist forward. There's a flash of red light, and the Pegasus Summoner materializes upon it.

Jeremy: PEGASUS SUMMONER! ACTIVATE!

The Pegasus Summoner's eyes flash as the device unleashes a winged horse made entirely of energy. It gallops into the air and comes back down, slamming into Jeremy and breaking down into waves of cascading binary energy. His boots and gloves transform to a black color, and red and gold armor materializes upon his torso and shoulders. Magnificent metallic wings spread out from his back, and the crest of the Pegasus Summoner spirals around before attaching to his helmet.

Jeremy: RED PEGASUS RANGER!

The wings detatch, forming into a sword before connecting to the Pegasus Summoner.

Gatekeeper Prime: NO! IT ISN'T POSSIBLE!

MMPR Red Ranger: ANYTHING'S POSSIBLE FOR THE RANGERS, CREEP!

He rushes in and slashes with both his weapons fully charged.

Red Samurai Ranger: Especially when we have a cause worth fighting for!

He lashes out with the Shark Sword, which extends and rams into Gatekeeper Prime before bending back and doing so again and again.

Jeremy: AND WE'VE GOT THE BEST CAUSE OF ALL... STOPPING YOU! GALLOPING CRUSH!

He slashes horizontally with the Pegasus Smasher, ripping through Gatekeeper Prime, who falls backwards and explodes as the three Reds turn away from him.

Jeremy: And that's the end of that!

As the Rangers begin to gather together, it seems that he's right. Then, they hear ominous laughter as dark energies rise up from the remains of the nine Gatekeepers.

Quantum Ranger: Well, THAT can't be good.

The energies begin swarming together, quickly forming into a new Gatekeeper, far more massive and fearsome than the original.

Supreme Gatekeeper: I HAVE ASCENDED! NO FORCE IN THE MULTIVERSE COULD STOP ME NOW! TREMBLE BEFORE YOUR EXECUTIONER, RANGERS!

The assembled heroes look at each other... and as one, turn and aim at the cauldron.

All: FIRE!

They let loose with everything they've got, and the cauldron explodes in a shower of mystical shrapnel. Immediately, the dark dimension begins to quake and crumble as the sky overhead begins to seal it's cracks.

Supreme Gatekeeper: NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

There's a massive explosion that fills the Cavern of Potential. When it fades, the assembled heroes see the healed sky above, the explosion having broken through to the surface. They watch as the Supreme Gatekeeper's energy reaches out to the top of the pit.

Jeremy: It's not over yet!

MMPR Red Ranger: Yeah, but it looks like we've done all we can.

The Rangers turn and see all the summoned Rangers beginning to fade out.

Wendy: Oh no! They're all going back to their original places in time and space.

Dino Thunder Yellow Ranger: We're counting on you, Rangers!

Zeo Ranger 4: Do whatever it takes to stop him!

Ranger Silver: And make sure it's extra loud!

The summoned Rangers vanish, the power that called them forth expended.

Jeremy: You heard 'em, guys! Let's go!

The Rangers leap up and out of the Cavern and back to street level. They see the badly weakened Supreme Gatekeeper stumble, unaccustomed to the loss of his cauldron.

Jeremy: It's over, Gatekeeper!

He turns to Jane and takes her hand.

Jeremy: Here. Let's see how it fits.

The Pegasus Armor glows and transports from Jeremy to Jane.

Jane: WOAH!

She looks herself over.

Jane: No way! ORANGE PEGASUS RANGER! AWESOME!

Jeremy: CYBER ANNIHILATOR!

Anya and Cindy: Phase one!

They kneel down, Anya on her right, Cindy on her left.

Walter and Jake: Phase two!

Walter kneels behind Cindy, while Jake goes behind Anya.

Wendy, Matt, and Jeremy: Phase three!

Jeremy stands right behind the others. Wendy braces him on his left, while Matt braces him on the right. As the three stand behind the others, binary suddenly streams from all of them, forming a massive futuristic bazooka. Resting on the shoulders of the others, the gigantic weapon charges up. Matt and wendy quickly calibrate the controls, as Jeremy takes careful aim. The barrel of the Cyber Annihilator glows with firey energy.

Jane: PEGASUS BLASTER!

The wings detatch and fold into the blaster mode before attaching to the Pegasus Summoner. She braces herself as it charges up.

Jeremy: FIRE!

They let loose with both weapons, striking Supreme Gatekeeper dead on. The villain staggers, but refuses to fall as his body sparks violently. He raises a hand to the heavens.

Supreme Gatekeeper: Please... forgive me my queen... I have failed you...!

He falls forward and explodes in the biggest fireball yet. Wendy can't resist but to snap her fingers and emulate the Mystic Force.

Wendy: CHECKMATE!

The Rangers look up at the sky, fully healed, almost all right with the universe again.

* * *

Several minutes later, the Rangers, back in civilian form, walk towards the Techno Flyer.

Jane: So, is it always like this for you guys?

Walter: This? Please... For us, this is TUESDAY.

Anya: But it's only MONDAY.

Walter: Really? Well, THAT'S strange.

Dr. Manx: Now all we need to do is get Jane back to her own reality.

Takuya: I don't think that'll be an issue. She's already on her way.

They look at Jane, who looks herself over and sees that she's becoming transparent.

Takuya: The residual mystical energies of the Cavern are pulling you back to your home reality. It'll be a bit rough, but you'll get there in a few seconds.

Wendy: Oh... Don't go, Jane... We hardly had any time to get to know you!

Wendy hugs Jane, who returns it.

Jane: I have to go. My friends and family need me. But this isn't goodbye. Not knowing you, anyway.

Matt: If ever there was an understatement...

Wendy steps back from Jane and, tears in her eyes, she salutes Jane. Jane nods and salutes back.

Jane: See ya!

Wendy: WAIT! I gotta know... Why didn't Lightspeed ever arm the civilians with water weapons if they knew the demons couldn't handle them?

Jane: Oh! Well, you see, it was because of-

She fades away entirely, the multiverse completing it's healing process.

Wendy: Oh come ON!

Jake chuckles.

Jake: Looks like that mystery's gonna remain one.

He puts his arm around her. Cruger clears his throat.

Cruger: Now, that just leaves your punishment for disobeying a direct order and disrupting reality.

Wendy's eyes go wide. She smacks her forehead.

Wendy: OH NO! NO NO NO!

She walks over to the Flyer and leans against it with both hands.

Anya: Wendy? What is it?

Wendy: All those Rangers... and I didn't get a single AUTOGRAPH!

She bangs her head against the Flyer repeatedly, frustrated with herself.

Dr. Manx: Doggie, you were saying?

Cruger: Actually, Kat, knowing her, that's probably worse than anything I could come up with!

She keeps banging her head against the Flyer, denting the metal.

* * *

Location: Aquabase, Mariner Bay, Reality 2341-9054-27

In the middle of a busy hallway, Jane suddenly fades back into her own reality. Dazed, she staggers.

Jane: Okay... That was kinda rough...

She trips and starts to fall, but a quick-thinking security team member catches her and helps her up.

Security: Are you okay? We've been looking everywhere for you!

Jane nods weakly towards the security guard, the "jetlag" quickly fading as she regains her senses.

Jane: I'll be okay. Thanks.

Jane, already feeling better, quickly thanks the young woman again and starts for her dad's office. She doesn't notice the name on the woman's I.D... Mai Pei.

Mai: No problem. Always glad to help.

* * *

Location: Testing Lab 7, Fort Myers

Wendy's hard at work, fixing the Reality Viewer. Jake walks in and shakes his head. Jeremy, right behind him, groans.

Jeremy: Didn't you learn your lesson yet, Wendy? You're just lucky Cruger felt that you'd suffered enough already.

Wendy: Relax. Dr. Manx checked my alterations and said there wasn't anymore danger. It's completely safe now.

She hops down and activates the Viewer.

Wendy: And it's not like I could have known Gatekeeper was gonna try and warp reality at the same time.

Jake: And what're you gonna do with this thing?

Wendy: First things first. I want to make sure Jane got home safely.

She begins flipping through realities, but groans.

Wendy: Oh come on! No no no! Damnit! The memory got fried during the quake! I've lost Jane's coordinates! I might NEVER find them again!

Jake: She'll be fine. And I'm betting she'll prevent the Venjix Apocalypse, too.

Jeremy: Let's hope. ONE set of Twins in this multiverse is quite enough.

Wendy: HEY!

She moves to throw her work gloves at Jeremy, but stops as her eyes fall upon the reality currently on the viewer. She stares at it for a moment, and actually begins drooling.

Wendy: Oh yeah... THAT'S the stuff...

Jake and Jeremy look and see 36 Ranger teams and a horde of Masked Riders teaming up. They glance at each other and communicate wordlessly. They each grab one of Wendy's arms and begin dragging her away from the Reality Viewer.

Jake; Okay, that's enough of THAT!

Jeremy: It's for your own good, Wendy.

Wendy: NO! LEMME GO! I'VE FOUND MY NIRVANA! THE PROMISED LAND! I MUST LEARN MORE!

With her struggling the entire time, they barely drag her out of the lab's door, which shuts behind them.

Wendy: AT LEAST TELL ME WHY THEY'RE ALL SPEAKING JAPANESE!

Jake, Jeremy: KNOCK IT OFF!

Takuya, Cindy, Walter, Matt, and Anya watch the display. Anya just shakes her head, embarrassed on behalf of her adopted sister. The others laugh. Once she's out of range, Cindy turns to the others.

Cindy: So... When do we tell her the truth?

Her memories go back to a brief lull in the battle.

_Time: During the battle_

_Jeremy turns to the Red Samurai Ranger and whispers._

_Jeremy: I know it's lousy timing and all, but Grey over there? Probably the biggest Ranger fan ever. Do you think...?_

_Red Samurai Ranger: Heh. Leave it to me._

_He pulls out his Samuraizer and quickly makes several marks in the air, forming the power symbol for signatures. It floats out in multiple directions, striking all the veteran Rangers before flowing back to him and materializing as a handful of papers._

_Jeremy: Wow. I have GOT to get one of those..._

The flashback ends, bringing Cindy's thoughts back to the present. Anya holds up the autograph she'd gotten from Jane while filling her in on Kalask, and hands it to Cindy to add to the pile.

Walter: Maybe when Christmas comes. Right now, it's way too much fun to watch this.

In the distance, they hear her cry out one last time.

Wendy: THIS IS CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT!

* * *

Location: Captain Mitchell's office, Aquabase, Mariner Bay, Reality 2341-9054-27

Jane stands at the head of the table, the other Rangers, her father, and Miss Fairweather gathered and waiting. The door opens and Dana rushes in, immediately hugging her sister.

Dana: I was so worried! I thought I'd lost you! We couldn't find any sign of you anywhere!

Jane: I'm okay, Sis. Really. But it's been one heck of a long day.

Reluctantly, Dana lets go and takes her seat.

Carter: Jane, what happened? It's like you vanished off the face of the Earth.

Jane: It's a long story, guys. I'll fill you in on everything. But first and most importantly... We've got a serious problem on our hands, one potentially more dangerous than the demons.

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out the data disk. She hands it to Miss Fairweather.

Jane: I was pulled into another reality through a freak accident, and worked briefly with another team of Rangers. They're facing a dangerous threat, a reality conquering madman called Kalask. They're holding the line, but they warned me that if they fail, it'll be up to us to stop him. All the information they had is on that disk.

Joel: So we MIGHT have to face this guy down the line? That's your emergency?

Jane: No. It's much worse... It all begins with a group calling itself Alphabet Soup...

END MISSION LOG

Author's Note: Jane's story continues! To follow her saga (A Shade of Orange), go to s/6925011/1/A_Shade_of_Orange

To check out the OTHER CyberV's adventures (Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Arcane Chronicles), go to s/3293660/1/bYuGiOh_b_The_bArcane_b_bChronicles_b

Next time: The Rangers face danger on two fronts as Winters returns, launching a deadly attack on Horizon itself! But when Winters reveals her most dangerous secret, they discover that the real battle against her has only just begun!


	37. Winters' Discontent

Previously, on Power Rangers Cyber V: President Meredith Winters, from the beginning, manipulated the Ranger Project and the Twins through Alphabet Soup, eventually coming out into the open and becoming a visible enemy to the Rangers in her attempts to eliminate the Twins. War broke out in Horizon, culimating in a three-way alliance against Alphabet Soup between the Rangers, Tornado, and even Kalask. When the dust settled, Takuya/Tornado joined the team, Jake and Wendy got married, and Meredith Winters was seemingly killed. However, she was actually found by Kalask, who forcibly introduced her to Venjix nanites...

* * *

BEGIN MISSION LOG

Location: United Nations, New York, New York

It's a typical morning at the U.N., and security actually looks a bit bored watching as diplomats come in and out of the building. That changes quickly as black gloved hands grab them and the diplomats. More security comes immediately, responding to the shocked cries. Several laser blasts strike the security guards, and they slump to the ground, badly hurt or dead. The intruders don't particularly care which. The intruders keep going, room by room, floor by floor, taking over methodically. In under ten minutes, the entire building is under their control.

Satisfied that phase one of the plan is complete, the leader of these invaders casually strolls into the building, her second-in-command by her side. They make their way to a familiar office and open the door. The leader quickly goes to the wall of the office and removes a portrait, revealing a wall safe. She taps in the combination and opens it. Inside is an unassuming briefcase. She pulls it out and grins.

We pull back to see Meredith Winters, completely healed after her last encounter with the Rangers, open the briefcase to reveal the nuclear Football, the portable device used in case of nuclear attack upon the United States.

Winters: Q, make certain the hostages are secured, then get ready. If anyone attempts to enter the building, kill them.

Agent Q: Of course, Ma'am. But what are you going to do with the Football?

Winters: The Rangers nearly killed me, Q. They chose to protect those two freaks instead of protecting humanity. That makes them traitors to the human race. And treason is punishable by death.

She activates the Football and begins entering command codes.

Winters: No more half-measures. If killing the Hybrids didn't keep them down, I'll just vaporize them instead. Them, the Rangers, and the city that dares to harbor them.

Agent Q actually looks shocked that she would go this far, but he says nothing.

Winters: In one hour, they'll need to redraw the map of California, because I'm going to wipe the city of Horizon off the face of the Earth!

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V  
Created by Aaron Thall

Chapter 37: Winters' Discontent  
Written by: Aaron Thall

* * *

Location: Fort Myers

Jeremy and Takuya are walking down a corridor. Jeremy's in the middle of filling their newest member in on what came before he arrived.

Jeremy: So once we figured out that they were using robot duplicates to be in two places at once, it all clicked, and they came out of hiding, all beaten up and bloody.

Takuya: They certainly went all the way to give themselves alibis. What became of the robots?

Jeremy: Oh, Dr. Manx sent them to SPD HQ. She said she had a friend who could use the company.

Takuya: I see... So, what happened next?

Jeremy: Oh, that's another long story in itself. It was a hectic time.

Takuya: I'm not certain I'd call it hectic. Yes, you've had to deal with Kalask and this Winters, but my world? Every other day, some nutcase in a costume would be robbing a bank, or off on some revenge trip. And then there were the armored psychopaths trying to take over the world, alien invasions every couple of months, and the rare genocidal maniac trying to rewrite history.

Jeremy: Like Gatekeeper?

Takuya: ...Good point... Still, by what I'm used to, your reality's actually rather quiet by comparison.

Right on cue, the alarm blares. Jeremy gives Takuya a look.

Jeremy: You just HAD to say it, didn't you?

Takuya: No point whining about it now.

They make their way to the War Room, and see the others have already gathered.

Takuya: So, Kalask's started his game again?

Cruger: Unfortunately, no. I'm afraid the situation may be worse.

Jake: Worse? How could anything be worse than Kalask looming over us every day?

Cruger: It seems that, in spite of your recent efforts, Alphabet Soup is still active.

Walter: Pfft. Without Winters, we can handle those jerks easy.

Cruger: That's just it... Meredith Winters is ALIVE.

Wendy: WHAT? How the hell did she survive the Victory Ultrazord?

Matt: I'll admit, that's impressive. The blast she took should have finished her off.

Anya: It would seem miraculous survivals were the theme of the day.

She glances at the Twins, looking remarkably fresh given their recent time spent with the Grim Reaper.

Cindy: How she survived isn't important... What does is stopping her. What's she done NOW?

Cruger: Approximately an hour ago, she, Agent Q, and a horde of Commandroids took over the United Nations and retrived the nuclear Football.

Dr. Manx: She's attempting to break the new security codes now. And she's doing it at an alarming rate. We believe she's planning a nuclear strike on Horizon.

General Sauder: We only found out thanks to a few security cameras Dr. Manx had reprogrammed when she had RIC infiltrate the building a few months back. Not too happy to find out about it, for the record...

The Rangers stare at them, horrified.

Matt: She's completely insane, isn't she?

Cindy: She'd kill everyone in the city?

Wendy: Just to get us?

Jeremy: This lively enough for you, Takuya?

Takuya: Getting there. So we go there and stop her, right?

Cruger: Officially, this is considered an S.P.D. matter. Unofficially...

Anya: She's our enemy, and our responsibility to stop.

Cruger: Indeed. I've mobilized B-Squad, but they're off planet and won't arrive for several hours. In the meantime, I'm authorizing half of you to go to New York with me to stop her... And that's only because I doubt I could stop you.

Walter: Only half?

Sauder: We need Rangers here... In case she manages to launch a missile or if Kalask attacks.

Anya: I don't like splitting our forces, but it seems we have no choice.

Cruger: The only question is who goes where?

The Twins immediately step forward, as do Jake and Anya.

Wendy: The bitch wants us, she's gonna get us. Up close and extra painful.

Matt: It's long past time we ended this feud.

Anya: And where my siblings go, so do I.

Jake: Like I'm letting my wife face that psycho without me?

Jeremy: And the rest of us'll be on standby.

Cindy: Guys... Please be careful?

Wendy: Oh please. She's already killed me once. What MORE can she do to me?

Cruger: Prep the Flyer. We leave immediately!

* * *

Location: United Nations

In her former office, Winters smiles softly as she breaks through the latest series of encryptions.

Winters: It won't be much longer, Q.

Agent Q: Good, but we've discovered a breach in the building's security system. Someone hacked the security cameras. I've tracked the feed... It's SPD.

Winters: So the Rangers already know then. Make sure we've got a welcoming party for them.

Agent Q: Yes, Ma'am.

He turns and leaves. Winters returns to breaking the codes when she suddenly feels tremendous pain, her left hand shaking violently. She grinds her teeth as she fights against the strange attack.

Winters: Not now! Not yet!

Through sheer force of will, she forces the pain back, and her hand stops shaking.

Winters: I just need a little more time... That's all... Just a little!

* * *

Across the street from the U.N., Cruger's team watches the building carefully.

Anya: I'm surprised the Flyer could go so fast. You two must be eager to end this.

Matt: She's controlled our lives for longer than I care to think about. Even though we're out from under her thumb, we'll never truly be free as long as she's out there.

Wendy: Plus, it's gonna be seriously satisfying to punch her in the face a few dozen times. And that's just for our parents.

Cruger: Hold on, you two. This is an SPD mission. We take Winters alive for trial, understood?

Wendy: Maiming's okay though, right?

Jake: I'll second the motion. I still get the chills thinking about how she was gonna give you to that mercenary to be his bride.

Anya: On that note, I third the maiming option.

Cruger: I understand your feelings on this, Rangers, but remember, we're looking for justice, not vengeance. Look what happened because Takuya sought revenge.

Matt: Yes. We got killed. And the joyful experience of literally being in Kalask's palm. I'm not the hateful type, generally, but this woman is pure evil. She's a kidnapper, a murderer, and probably worse. I'm sorry, Sir, but she deserves whatever she gets. I won't stand in the way of my family, and I refuse to let anyone harm them either. Today, I'm the Stoic Avenger in deed as well as name.

Cruger sighs.

Cruger: I was afraid you four would feel this way.

Anya: It's not just us. We discussed it with the others before the Horizon War. Jeremy, Cindy, and Walter? They feel the same as we do. Takuya as well, although with him it was more out of guilt.

Wendy: And someone has to be pretty bad if Cindy's willing to take them out. Collectively... I think we all kinda hate her more than Kalask.

Jake: And as fun as it is to discuss the ethics of trying to off a murderous psychopath, has anybody else noticed that the building's swarming with Commandroids? I thought we got rid of them all!

Matt: Clearly, we were mistaken.

Wendy: Well, at least they're out of Generators. One less thing to worry about. Last thing I wanna do is hurt any of you again.

She looks at the Commandroids and scowls.

Wendy: So, how do we play this?

Matt: My guess? She already knows we're coming. I'm voting for the direct approach.

Anya: Agreed. She's shown no appreciation of subtilty thus far. I don't see her starting now. It's obviously a trap.

Cruger: All right then. Let's go spring her trap.

They move from their position and approach the building. As soon as they're across the street, laser blasts strike the pavement in front of them.

Agent Q: RANGERS! How good of you to come!

Wendy: Oh look. A bad guy.

Indeed, Agent Q steps forward, wearing black battle armor that's an exact match to the one previously worn by Winters. He cocks his EMP rifle.

Agent Q: You seem rather cocky, considering this gun took you out the last time I aimed it at you.

Wendy: Really?

She suddenly puts on a burst of speed and snatches the rifle. She stops behind Agent Q and twirls the rifle in her hand.

Wendy: Well as I recall, the last time Matt and I were readjusting after shaking the mind control, AND you shot us with no warning.

She mock-grins and snaps the gun over her knee. She makes a show of dropping the two halves before spinning and kicking the creep as he turns to face her. He staggers backwards.

Agent Q: But... How... That speed?

Wendy: Yeah, Matt and I generally only superspeed when we're morphed. Doesn't mean we can't in civilian form. Just never needed to before. A bit more tiring, though, I'll admit.

Matt grabs Agent Q and lifts him up over his head.

Matt: I generally prefer to not show off our abilities like this, but as my sister would point out, we owe you a little payback, too.

Matt flings Agent Q aside, and the killer rolls to a stop on the pavement. He staggers to his feet.

Cruger: The four of you go on ahead. I'll deal with Q and catch up.

Anya: Of course, Sir.

Jake: Make it hurt, Big Dog. For every bit of hell he made us suffer through that day.

Cruger nods, and the Rangers rush inside. Recovered, Agent Q glares at Cruger.

Agent Q: Sending them away was a mistake, Commander. Together, you could have brobably beaten me easily. Alone, you have no chance!

Cruger: We'll see about that. I recognize you, Q. You're a mercenary, wanted on ten planets in the Gamma sector alone for more crimes than I can count. I'm bringing you in. Make it easy on yourself and surrender peacefully.

Agent Q: No chance.

Cruger: GOOD! I'd hate to let Jake down.

Cruger whips out his Patrol Morpher.

Cruger: SPD... EMERGENCY!

The Morpher flips open and Cruger throws his robe aside as he leaps through a cyberized corridor. As he lands, armor forms around him and his entire head transforms, becoming an entirely different countenance.

Agent Q: Bring it on!

Cruger: With pleasure! SHADOW SABER!

He unsheathes his sword and snaps open the hilt. The blade flashes as it transforms from black marble to unbreakable steel.

Agent Q immediately fires a blast from his gauntlet. Cruger slashes downwards, splitting the plasma burst. The two halves explode behind him, leaving him unscathed.

Cruger: Is that the best you've got?

He charges and slashes at Agent Q's armor. Meanwhile, the others rush down the main corridor.

Jake: Anybody else think this is too easy?

All: Yes.

Right on cue, Commandroids burst from several offices and fire laser blasts at the Rangers. The teens scatter in all directions. Anya comes up, spins, and kicks the nearest Commandroid, doubling it over. Seeing it's weakness, she spins again and kicks it in the head. As it falls, she turns and grabs a second trying to lunge at her from behind. She spins it around, grabs it in a painful reverse chokehold, and pulls, breakign it's mechanical neck. She lets go and the broken robot collapses to the ground.

Wendy: Y'know, this is actually, kinda refreshing! We should do unmorphed fights more often!

She punches two COmmandroids on either side of her. They go flying, but two more grab her arms as several others swarm her. She jumps, using the grip of the two Commandroids to flip. She kicks the one in front of her and keeps going, flipping a full 180 to kick the one behind her. Landing on her feet, she pulls hard and slams the two holding her together.

Jake: Speak for yourself! Not all of us have super strength, Beautiful!

He ducks under a punch and elbows the Commandroid attacking him. In one swift move, he snatches the robot's rifle, spins it around, and cracks the machine in the head.

Jake: That's for the time you creeps nailed me in the skull!

He spins, and the butt of the rifle flies out, smacking into the face of another Commandroid.

Jake: That's for wrecking half the city!

He flips the gun again and fires, shooting three more.

Jake: And that's just 'cause I don't like ya!

Matt grabs the neck of the nearest Commandroid and lifts it into the air.

Matt: You're in our way. Bad call.

He throws the Commandroid into a group of robots, toppling them all. Cracking his knuckles, he charges the downed robots and punches the concrete wall behind them. Using his strength, he rips out a large chunk and casually drops it on the machines, crushing them.

Jake: You're unusually violent today, "Bro". I like it!

Matt: I save my aggression for special occasions. This qualifies. And don't call me that.

Anya: Come on!

They run faster, wary of more ambushes. It takes little time for them to reach the central chamber. Everywhere, diplomats sit, watching the Commandroids guarding the room. Dead center stage is Meredith Winters herself. She smiles as she sees the four Rangers burst in.

Winters: Welcome, Rangers! I assume you're here to save your precious Horizon?

She presses a large red button.

Winters: Too late.

* * *

Location: War Room, Fort Myers

Alarms blare, startling the rest of the team. Lt. Conner's eyes go wide as he sees the incoming data. He turns to the Rangers and General Sauder, clearly worried.

Lt. Conner: Incoming missile strike!

Jeremy: Looks like the others didn't get to Winters in time... Let's get to work!

Cindy: But how do we stop a nuclear missile? This isn't like Neutraon, who basically stood still...

Jeremy: We improvise! Ready?

Takuya flicks his wrist, summoning the Kaze Morpher. Dr. Manx pulls out her Kat Morpher.

All: READY!

Dr. Manx: SPD... EMERGENCY!

Kat's Morpher flips open and unleashes her armor. She somersaults backwards and lands in a feline crouch, claws out, as the suit transforms into energy particles and flows over her. As she stands up, a helmet materialzes over her head, completing the transformation.

They all lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

Jeremy, Cindy, Walter: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jeremy finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a red battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Red!

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

Takuya grasps the ripcord handle of the Kaze Morpher.

Takuya: IT'S SPIN DRIVE TIME!

He pulls on the handle, and the dial spins wildly. He's suddenly surrounded by a vortex of mystical elemental energies. He gives himself over to it, and it spirals around his body, forming aqua and silver armor, first on his legs, then his arms and torso. Finally, a spirit fox howls and surrounds his head, forming a helmet. The transformation complete, he swings his Battle Board, ready for the coming struggle.

They teleport outside, and to their shock, they can already see the contrail of the inbound missile.

Jeremy: Cindy, take CV Transport! Dr. Manx, you're with me! COMBAT ZORDS... MOBILIZE!

In the Holding Bay, large metal rods extend from the ceiling and attach to the Combat Zords, locking on magnetically and lifting the battle machines off the ground. As this happens, the back wall of the Bay opens to reveal CV Transport. The Combat Zords are quickly lowered into position by the rods, MortarTread being placed into the alcove, BlastTruck in front of it, LightTank to it's left, and WeatherTrain to it's right. The platform for Razor Bat lowers slowly and latches onto the engines of CV Transport. The roof to the Bay slides down, forming a ramp. CV Transport revs up and rolls up the ramp, quickly reaching the surface.

Jeremy: LET'S GO!

The four Rangers leap up, Dr. Manx joining Jeremy in the Razor Bat cockpit. Cindy leaps into the cockpit of CV Transport.

Jeremy: LOG ON!

Walter: Weathertrain's ready to storm!

Cindy: CV Transport ready!

Jeremy: Launch WeatherTrain and Razor Bat... NOW!

Both Zords seperate from CV Transport. Razor Bat immediately heads towards the missile.

Takuya: You don't waste any time, do you? GOOD! KYUBIZORD... HOWL!

He flings the Kyubi Crystal into the air, where it expands, filling the sky. Kyubizord leaps from it and roars. Takuya leaps up, phasing into the Zord, where he finds himself in a malestrom of mystical energies.

Takuya: KYUBIZORD... TRANSFORM!

Kyubizord howls again. It's middle tail seperates from it's body as it's sides fold out, seperating the remaining tails equally. It's back legs fold in as the front legs move backwards. The Zord stands up on it's former front legs as the halves with the tails move into position, forming arms. The tails fold backwards as hands extend from the arms. A new head, resembling Tornado's helmet, rises up from the body. Finally, the last tail folds in half and forms a crest on the helmet.

Takuya: Kyubi Battlezord... ROLL OUT!

Jeremy: Okay, first step, we need to buy time! Walter, Takuya, Kyubi! We need to divert the missile away from the city!

Walter: Okay, buddy! Hey, Takuya! You up for some cyclone action?

Takuya: It's my specialty!

Weathertrain sends energy into the air, quickly forming it into a vortex. Kyubi Battlezord, channeling Takuya's aerokinesis, increases the velocity, creating a massive tornado they then aim at the missile.

Dr. Manx: Careful, guys! One wrong move, and it could detonate!

Takuya: No worries, Doctor! I'm a pro when it comes to manipulating the air.

Walter: Yeah, and I can burp the alphabet after a shaken soda. Just focus, will ya?

Takuya chooses to let the jibe slide and focuses on the task at hand. Using all his strength, he directs the funnel towards the missile, carefully making sure to just brush against it.

Cindy: Easy... Easy...

Takuya: NOW!

He gives it one last push, and the missile veers off course, towards the ocean. He breathes a sign of relief.

Takuya: It's up to you two now.

Razor Bat changes course to match the missile. Flying parallel above it, Jeremy moves to get in closer.

Dr. Manx: Jeremy, as soon as I'm out, I want you to pull away. If I fail to disarm the warhead-

Jeremy: Then it won't matter WHERE I am, Kat. I'm not going anywhere without you! Now get going!

She nods, smiling under her helmet. She quickly makes her way to the emergency hatch of Razor Bat and opens it. Looking at the deadly missile beneath her, she drops down, landing in a crouch on it's back. The G-forces immediately threaten to blow her off the projectile, but she digs her fingers in and pulls herself forward, inch by agonizingly slow inch.

Cindy: We're running out of time! It's starting to readjust it's heading! We've got three minutes before it turns around and goes for the city again!

Dr. Manx: Understood!

With a final Herculean effort, Dr. Manx pulls herself to the nose of the warhead and pulls out a small tool kit. She immediately begins opening the necessary panel. Sweating under her helmet, she feels the seconds ticking away. Finally, the panel comes loose, and she gets to the hard part. Quickly severing a handful of wires, she cautiously begins removing the fissionable material.

Dr. Manx: Times like this, I'm glad our suits protect us from radiation!

Cindy: Gee, that's in no way gratuitous exposition...

Walter: Girl, you're pulling a Wendy again.

Cindy: Well, SOMEONE had to say it!

Dr. Manx ignores the banter and continues to focus. She disconnects one last component... And then breathes a sign of relief as she pulls the nuclear material free.

Dr. Manx: Missile disarmed! Ready for pickup!

She leaps off of the missile, going into freefall. Razor Bat blazes past her and levels off beneath her. A panel opens in the head, and she drops down through it, landing gracefully in her seat. She immediately places the radioative isotope in a lead container and seals it.

Jeremy: And we thank you for flying Razor Bat Airlines. Please remain seated and return your trays to the upright positon.

Razor Bat veers away from the missile. From the cockpit of CV Transport, Cindy gets a lock on the missile.

Cindy: And now I'll finish it!

She takes remote control of Lighttank and aims it's central laser cannon at the missile, which is again streaking for Horizon.

Cindy: FIRE!

Anya's Combat Zord lets loose with a concentrated blast of energy that strikes the missile dead on, detonating it harmlessly before it can reach land again.

Cindy: YES! Perfect shot!

WeatherTrain and Razor Bat move into position to reattach to CV Transport.

Jeremy: Now let's go help our friends!

Takuya: Leave that to Kyubi! You ready, old friend?

Kyubi yips.

* * *

Location: United Nations, New York, New York

Winters luxuriates in the launch of the missile and gives the Rangers a sideways glance.

Winters: Such a pity that an entire city had to pay the price for your defiance. All those people wouldn't have to die if you'd only done as you were told from the very beginning.

Matt: Don't even THINK about laying the blame on us, Winters.

Anya: Indeed. If you truly wanted to just end the so-called "hybrid threat", you wouldn't have fired the missile when they're both standing right here. This is about control and your petty bigotries. Nothing more.

Jake: And nuking Horizon just to get even with us? You're either crazy, stupid, or just plain evil.

Wendy: She's both. Fighting us when we've got an entire Multiverse to protect? And why? Because she can't stand the thought that Matt and I, the planet's only active Hybrids, would DARE try to have some kind of lives outside of her control.

Winters: You play at being human, Venturas, but you'll never be one. No matter what you say, in the end, you're still just a machine hiding inside a shell of flesh and blood. You're a mistake. You two have no right to live!

Matt: You're wrong! We may be Hybrids, but we're as human as it gets! We never asked to be born with these abilities, but we're doing everything we can with them to save lives and help people! We have every right to be who we want to be! And every right to have normal lives if we so choose!

Wendy and Jake step forward.

Wendy: And on that note, I'd actually like to THANK you for something. Y'see, that whole mind control garbage you put me through? It opened my eyes to something that was right in front of me the entire time. It woke me up to something I'd been denying existed in my heart, and it made it come out into the open. So thanks, Winters... for helping me find my ability to accept and return love. In sickness and in health.

Jake: For richer or poorer.

Both: Until death do us part.

They hold up their fists, showing their wedding rings. Winters' eyes go wide.

Winters: no... No, that's impossible!

Jake: Clearly, she hasn't been following the news.

Wendy: Ya think?

Winters: You... You DARE make a mockery of a sacred human rite?

Wendy: A simple machine could never truly love a person, Winters. Jake and I are very much in love, and we'll fight to the bitter end to protect it from psychopaths like you!

Anya: Let the hostages go, Winters. It's us you want.

Jake: And hurry it up. We're missing Cruger's beatdown of your flunky outside.

Winters: An active Hybrid... actually with a human? No... No, it's wrong...

Anya's Cyber Op beeps. She taps the comm.

Jeremy (over comm): The missile's been destroyed safely! We'll be there soon!

Anya: Understood.

Wendy: It's over, Winters. You've lost! The entire world knows by now what a monster you really are! And it doesn't matter what you to to my brother and I... Enslave our minds, bury us a mile deep, flat out kill us... We just keep coming back! And we won't stop until you're locked up like a common criminal!

As she says that, Jake and Anya pull out Data Rays, and Matt pulls out his Techno Grapple. They quickly fire all around the chamber, nailing the Commandroid sentries.

Anya: RUN! GET OUT OF HERE! LEAVE HER TO US!

Winters doesn't even notice as the hostages begin rushing out of the room. She turns away from the Football, horrified by the notion of a Hybrid actually being married.

Winters: Why didn't Q tell me? How... How could this happen? How... AAH!

She clutches her stomach in sudden agony and collapses, writhing in pain.

Wendy: Gee, I haven't even started pounding her into paste yet. Kinda disappointing.

Anya: Stay on your guard! Something's happening!

Winters: No! NONONO! I'M LOSING CONTROL! IT'S... TAKING OVER! NOOOOOOO!

As she cries out, her voice begins to change, becoming less human and more... electronic. The Rangers quickly rush into see to her, but there's a sudden burst of energy from Winters' body, throwing all of them back. The Rangers recover quickly and turn to look at Winters... But she's not Winters any longer. Slowly, the thing that had once been Meredith Winters rises to it's feet. Black with gold trim, the thing glares at the Rangers with blood red eyes. Even the President's red hair has transformed, becoming as metallic as the rest of her.

Matt: My god... She's some kind of... super-hybrid! Somehow, she's become... Like us.

Wendy: Not in any way I can see. She almost looks like a female Venjix! But when the heck did THAT happen? Last I checked, she was still baseline human!

Winters: Don't say that! I am human! I am! I'll get it under control again!

She strains... But nothing happens. Horrified, Winters looks at her metallic hands and screams.

Winters: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, RANGERS! I'VE BECOME THIS BECAUSE OF YOU!

Jake: For god's sake, take some damn responsibility, you bitch.

Anya: Words are pointless. Let's take her! Ready?

All: READY!

Anya and Jake lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

Anya, Jake: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

Matt slaps the backs of his hands together, then brings both hands up and does so again. As they seperate, he brings each around and punches his fists together. Bringing his left arm back, he thrusts his right hand out, forming a V for victory sign. He pulls this arm back as the other thusts forward, then turns, until his fist points upwards. His other arm shoots out to the side as his victory sign fingers come together. He brings his arm back and those fingers strike a button on his Techno Op.

Wendy slaps the backs of her hands together, then brings both hands up and does so again. As they seperate, she brings each around and punches her fists together. Bringing her right arm back, she thrusts her right hand out, forming a V for victory sign. She pulls this arm back as the other thusts forward, then turns, until her fist points upwards. Her other arm shoots out to the side as her victory sign fingers come together. She brings her arm back and those fingers strike a button on her Techno Op.

Twins: TECHNO OP ACTIVATION!

Matt finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a Purple and white battle suit around his body. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt and holster appears. The Techno Grapple appears in it. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Techno Purple!

Wendy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a grey and white battle suit around her body. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt and holster appears. Her Techno Lasher appears in it. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Techno Grey!

The four Rangers rush the transformed Winters, who immediately unleashes another pulse of energy. It slams into the four of them, and their suits spark violently as they're thrown back and right through the wall of the chamber. Just outside the hall, they pull themselves up from the rubble, shaken and lucky to be alive after the massive hit.

Wendy: Man, I don't even think Kalask ever hit us that hard!

Anya: And she's just getting started!

They look and see Winters, slowly, methodically, in a completely blind rage, stalking towards them.

Winters: YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME? YOU'RE ALL DEAD!

* * *

Even as the last of the hostages finally clear the area, Cruger dodges another blast from Agent Q's gauntlet and leaps into the air. As he comes down, he swings the Shadow Saber. Agent Q instinctively blocks it with his arm... exactly what Cruger wanted. As he comes down, Cruger flips the blade grip backwards in his hand and stabs the point of the Saber directly into the plasma projector of the gauntlet. It explodes, and Agent Q falls backwards, holding his agonized hand.

Agent Q: GODDAMNIT! YOU NEARLY BLEW MY HAND OFF!

Cruger: That was the general idea, Q. Your reign of terror ends here!

Blue flames rise up around Cruger as he gets into position.

Cruger: CONTAINMENT STRIKE!

Agent Q: NO!

To Agent Q's horror, Cruger blazes towards him, Shadow Saber ready at his side. As Cruger goes past Q, he slashes hard, going right through the mercenary. Cruger stops behind Agent Q, who falls, his armor exploding. Cruger holds up his left hand, and a containment card flies into it. Inside the card, Agent Q pounds on the miniature prison uselessly.

Cruger: Good riddance to bad rubbish! And now for your boss!

Even as he says, this, the front entrance of the U.N explodes, and the other Rangers are throw from the explosion, landing painfully in the street. They struggle to pull themselves up as the newly emchanical Winters steps out of the destruction without a scratch.

Cruger: RANGERS! What in the world?

Winters turns her head and glances at Cruger.

Winters: So, you've bested Q, then? Good. He made a grave mistake not telling me about this little tart's latest indisgression.

Wendy: Well excuse me for living!

She unsheathes her Techno Lasher and lets loose, slamming the energy whip into Winters, raising sparks, but doing only a negligible amount of damage.

Cruger: I've got your back!

Cruger charges at Winters, who casually aims her hand at him and unleashes a powerful burst of energy that slams into him and sends him careening through a parked truck.

Wendy: COMMANDER! Oh, that's it... T SLASH OMEGA!

She switches her Lasher to Melee Mode and uses her energy daggers to make a T-shaped energy attack that she launches at Winters. It slams into her... and Winters ignores the attack completely.

Wendy: Oh come ON!

She charges Winters and begins superspeed slashing at her, even as the other Rangers, now recovered, move to join her. Matt changes his Techno Grapple to Melee Mode and leaps into the air, slamming his baton into Winter's head to utterly no effect. Anya charges up the Input Staves in her hands and punches Winters, again, to no avail. Winters swats them both aside and then swings her arm out, striking the still superspeeding Wendy and throwing her aside.

Jake: I've just about had it with you!

He fires a concentrated EMP burst from his Output Cannon, striking Winters. That does the trick, and she staggers back. Pressing the attack, the others move in to capitalize on it... But Winters recovers too fast and unleashes tendrils of wire that wrap around Wendy's arms, pinning them to her side and pulling her towards Winters. Unable to get any leverage, there's nothing Wendy can do as the psychopath grabs her by the neck with her right hand.

Winters: YOU! I hate you most of all! Always prattling on endlessly about your insignifigant dream to be a Ranger! You should have learned your place, Venturas!

Jake and Anya: LET HER GO!

They rush to free Wendy, but Winters blasts them away with her free hand. Cruger tries from the other side, but Winters fires blasts from her eyes, stopping his charge and forcing him to pull back.

Cruger: Put her down, Winters!

Winters: Oh, I will... But only after I'm done wringing her neck!

Wendy: I'm starting to... get the feeling... That you don't like me very much! I don't get it... I'm the funny one!

Winters: Don't you EVER SHUT UP?

Wendy: Not my style. I bring the jibber and the jabber.

Matt glares at Winters. Furious, he holsters his Techno Grapple.

Matt: WINTERS! THIS ENDS NOW!

He thrusts his right fist forward. There's a flash of red light, and the Pegasus Summoner materializes upon it.

Matt: PEGASUS SUMMONER! ACTIVATE!

The Pegasus Summoner's eyes flash as the device unleashes a winged horse made entirely of energy. It gallops into the air and comes back down, slamming into Matt and breaking down into waves of cascading binary energy. His boots and gloves transform to a black color, and red and gold armor materializes upon his torso and shoulders. Magnificent metallic wings spread out from his back, and the crest of the Pegasus Summoner spirals around before attaching to his helmet.

Matt: PURPLE PEGASUS RANGER!

Jake: About damn time, Brainiac!

The wings detatch from Matt's back and fold into the Pegasus Smasher. It attaches to the Pegasus Summoner.

Matt: LET MY SISTER GO!

Matt charges forward at superspeed and slashes the cables binding Wendy's arms. As the cables fall away, Wendy grabs Winters' arm and twists, forcing her to let go of her throat. With Winters off balance, Matt charges up the Pegasus Smasher.

Matt: GALLOPING SLASH!

He swings as hard as he can, nailing Winters and sending her flying backwards. Even as she crashes into the side of the U.N., he turns to check on his sister, who's massaging her throat.

Matt: SIS! Are you okay?

Wendy: I've got you. Of course I am!

He unholsters his Techno Grapple and hands it to her.

Matt: Then let's end this!

The Rangers gather together. Wendy combines the Techno Weapons into the Techno Thrust, even as Matt shifts the Pegasus Smasher into the Pegasus Blaster. Jake readies his Output Cannon as well. Before their eyes, a weakened Winters pulls free of the wall.

Winters: I'll... get... all of you!

Matt, Jake, Wendy: FIRE!

They let loose with a massive barrage, multiple energy blasts striking Winters. She staggers, but still refuses to fall as energy surges through her again.

Winters: THE PAIN! GODS, THE PAIN!

She screams as another attack hits her. Before the eyes of the Rangers, she begins to grow, quickly towering over the buildings. The Rangers take several steps back to avoid getitng crushed by her expansion.

Anya: We need the Zords!

Matt: The hyperdrive in CV Transport might do the job, but I don't think we're gonna get the time to wait!

Winters looked down upon them. Roaring in agony, she bends down and swipes at them, forcing the team to scatter again to avoid her massive hand. Matt fires the Pegasus Blaster at her, but at her new size, she barely feels it. Seeing no point in keeping it, he sends the armor away.

Wendy: We could use some help here!

Cruger: I think you're getting your wish!

Next to Winters, a familiar tear forms in the air. She turns, confused, and a massive aqua blue and silver fist slams into her face. Winters staggers back as the Kyubi Battlezord comes through, peppering her with foxfire to get her away from the gap.

Wendy: Hey! Perfect timing, Windybutt!

Takuya: Don't make me regret coming here to pull your fat out of the fire!

Kyubi Battlezord steps away from the gap, and CV Transport roars through.

Jeremy: Quick! Call the other Zords! We'll hold her off!

Twins: RIGHT!

Anya and Jake leap up into their Zords.

Jake: Glad you guys could make it!

Anya: We appreciate the assistance!

Matt: PEGASUSZORD... MOBILIZE!

Wendy: ROVERZORD... MOBILIZE!

* * *

A section of ash cliff slides away to reveal a futuristic hangar. Inside, Techno Roverzord waits diligently for activation. As the call is given, consoles within light up, revealing two seats, even as it comes fully to life and begins to roll forward. At the same time, a massive tower rises up. Once at it's full height, it rotates, becoming a massive cannon. It fires, unleashing the Pegasuszord. It streaks through the air, joinign the Roverzord as both blaze through the gap and emerge on the other side. The Twins immediately leap up into the cockpits of the two Zords. Matt inserts the Pegasus Summoner, even as Wendy attaches her Techno Lasher to the Roverzord controls.

Wendy: TRANSFORM!

She pulls the trigger on her weapon/joystick. Immediately, the back half of Techno Roverzord extends out further back, forming legs, even as the sides extend outwards and the blasters on the sides fold upwards, forming arms and shoulders. The top of Techno Roverzord rotates 180 degrees as it suddenly turns around and drives in reverse. The speed is great enough to lift the mecha upwards onto it's feet as the front end launches it's primary blaster into the sky and fold the rest of its front end onto its back, revealing the robot's massive head, which loosely resembles the helmets of the Cyber Rangers. Finally, the primary blaster lands, pointing upwards, into Techno Artillery Megazord's right hand. Immediately, it emits a shimmering blue energy blade that solidifies into an odd crystal.

Wendy: TECHNO ARTILLERY MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

Matt: BEGIN TRANSFORMATION!

Pegasuszord's torso rotates upwards 90 degrees, before both sets of feet rotate out, allowing humanoid feet and legs to come out of the main body. Once deployed, the original feet return to their previous positions. The neck slides into the body as well, as the shoulders rotates 180 degrees, revealing more paneling and forming the robot's chest. Finally, the horse's nose folds into the upper chest, revealing a robotic face. The transformation complete, the new Megazord poses triumphantly.

Matt: EQUIS-WING MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

Wendy: Guys, meet the new and definitely not improved Winters!

Walter: No way! What happened?

Matt: We think she got infected with nanites somehow, and it transformed her into that thing.

Jeremy: Wait, you guys are contagious?

Wendy: Don't be ridiculous. We lack the proper data to know what happened, but regardless, she blames us. Naturally.

Matt: She's too powerful for anything but our strongest attacks!

Jeremy: Then let's hit her with the strongest that we've got! FORM VICTORY MEGAZORD!

The Combat Zords launch from CV Transport. Lighttank, Weathertrain, Mortartread, and Blasttruck all form into their Cyber Combat Megazord modes. Techno Artillery Megazord's legs fold backwards as its arms return to the sides. The back section flips around. Mortartread locks into place around the chest and back; Blasttruck's halves attach to the sides; the remains of Techno Artillery Megazord's legs connect to Lighttank and Weathertrain. Finally, Razor Bat attaches to the back, its head sliding into the flipped section of Techno Artillery Megazord, before two projection blasters rise up from just behind the fists. CV Transport seperates into several pieces. The feet become armor and attaches to it's fellow Megazord's feet. It's head splits down the middle and attaches to the hips. The middle section folds out, becoming a stylized V that attaches to it's chest. The arms attach together. Razor Bat's blades combine into the Aero Blaze with the Techno Saber, before the Aero Blaze is inserted into the back of the combined cannon-arms. A massive energy blade extends from the combined weapon. The new Megazord grabs the hilt of the Techno Saber.

Rangers: VICTORY MEGAZORD, ROLL OUT!

Winters, still in pain, doubles over, crying out due to the agony. Suddenly, her body begins to pulse... and with each pulse, nanites fall away from her body... and form into giant Commandroids! The robots immediately take aim and blast at the Megazords, forcing them to back away.

Jake: Well, THAT explains where she got her new army...

Takuya: LET'S JUST HIT 'EM ALREADY! INARI FIRESTORM!

The tails on Kyubi Battlezord's arms swing down, forming eight blades. They ignite with fox fire. Kyubi Battlezord slashes diagonally with both arms, crisscrossing eight blade strikes. The attacks nail multiple Commandroids. The Commandroids explode instantly.

Matt: OUR TURN! EQUIS CRUSHER!

The wings detatch, forming another massive sword. Hefting it up, the Megazord spins it over it's head, creating a vortex of golden energy. The vortex ready, the Megazord thrusts the end of the sword into the end of the malestrom and swings down. The Megazord charges, holding the sword like a spear. It slams the blade into Winters.

Jeremy: Let's do it!

Victory Megazord flies into the air and aims the Victory Crusher like a bazooka.

All: VICTORY SHOT!

It fires, and a massive energy V blazes forward, slamming into the wounded Winters. Victory Megazord lands next to the other Zords as smoke fills the battlefield. Then, they hear an electronic roar as energy blasts strike all three Megazords. Winters staggers forward, still very much in agony, and far from dead.

Matt: Unbelievable...

Wendy: Fine, we'll just have to hit her harder!

Jeremy: We've only got one option left. I don't like doing this in the middle of New York, but we've got no choice... Initiate Victory Ultrazord!

Kyubi Battlezord and Equis-Wing Megazord shift back to their animal forms. Pegasuszord lowers it's neck and raises it's head, forming a battering ram in front. Kyubizord leaps into the air and comes down atop Pegasuszord. Victory Megazord leaps into the air and releases it's weapon, which streaks downwards and comes to rest on Kyubizord's back, the middle tail lowering to accomidate it. Victory Megazord lands behind Kyubizord. Matt vanishes from the Pegasuszord's cockpit and rematerializes in his seat inside the Victory Megazord.

All: VICTORY ULTRAZORD... ROLL OUT!

Winters: Kill... Kill you all... DIE!

She unleashes another blast, rocking the Victory Ultrazord. The consoles spark violently inside the cockpit, but the Rangers hold their ground.

Jeremy: Sorry, Winters, but we're going nowhere, and you've overstayed your welcome!

All: VICTORY BARRAGE!

Energy flows from Kyubizord into the Victory Crusher as every weapon the Zords possess charge up. Every weapon in their Zord arsenal lets loose at once, the largest blast coming from the Victory Crusher. The supreme attack nails Winters dead on, creating a gigantic explosion. Winters lands on her back, twitching. Before the astonished eyes of the Rangers, she begins to shrink.

Cindy: How the heck did she survive that? How strong IS she?

Anya: Too strong! Come on!

The Rangers leap from the cockpit to the ground below, where they find Winters staggering to her feet, still a mechanical monstrosity, her newly mechanical form badly damaged from their assault. Cruger and Dr. Manx run up to join them.

Winters: No... Won't stop... Must... Kill... the Hybrids!

Cruger: That's enough!

He holds up his Patrol Morpher.

Cruger: Meredith Winters, you are charged with multiple crimes, including kidnapping, conspiracy, terrorism, murder and attempted murder, and you will be judged!

He flicks the switch on his Morpher, and it begins flashing between a red x and a blue o. It does this for several seconds as Winters struggles to pull herself together. Finally, the red X flashes strong.

All: GUILTY!

Wendy: Seriously? No shit, guys.

Jeremy: You're done, Winters! VALIANT LEADER: CYBER RED!

Jake: ROMANTIC LANCER: CYBER BLUE!

Anya: DRIVEN SURVIVOR: CYBER YELLOW!

Walter: LOYAL FRIEND: CYBER GREEN!

Cindy: GENTLE SPIRIT: CYBER PINK!

Matt: STOIC AVENGER: TECHNO PURPLE!

Wendy: BRILLIANT SPITFIRE: TECHNO GREY!

Takuya: WARRIOR OF THE WIND: TORNADO!

Cruger: I fight to right all wrongs! I am SHADOW RANGER!

Dr. Manx: Clawing at evil! SPD KAT RANGER!

All: DEFENDING THE MULTIVERSE FROM THE FORCES OF DARKNESS! POWER RANGERS CYBER V... FOR VICTORY!

All of them flash a V for victory sign, then flip it into a thumbs down.

All: AND YOU'RE GOING DOWN!

Cruger prepares to activate the containment mode on the Patrol Morpher. He aims it at Winters, but right as he moves to press the button, a sudden blast of energy knocks all the Rangers back. They roll to a stop and get up. They're immediately shocked by what they see. Winters collapses to the ground as a new participant in the drama reveals himself... Kalask himself!

Kalask: My apologies, Rangers. It seems Miss Winters here is having trouble adjusting to her new abilities.

Wendy: YOU! You did that to her!

Kalask: Indeed I did. A fitting punishment for interfering in our conflict, wouldn't you agree? The staunch persecutor of Hybrids herself transformed into the next generation? Although it would seem my experiments on your nanites actually turned her into more of an attack bot than a Hybrid...

Jake: Man, I knew you were sick, but even SHE didn't deserve that!

Kalask: Now now... Much as I would enjoy going another round with you, it wouldn't be sporting with you already exhausted from playing with my newest recruit. We'll war with each other soon enough, Rangers.

He gestures, and a warp-portal materializes beneath him. He and the prone Winters begin to sink down into it.

Kalask: Oh, and my sincerest congratulations to the newlyweds. I wish you all the best... for whatever time you have left!

His laughter echos through the streets as the portal closes.

Wendy: No... Damnit, we were so close! GODDAMNIT!

Anya: It would seem that Kalask has just become more dangerous than ever before... And that we have not seen the last of Meredith Winters, either.

Cruger sighs.

Cruger: Come on, Rangers... Let's go home.

* * *

Location: Rec Room, Fort Myers

The Rangers plop down on the seats, worn out completely.

Walter: Man, between that missile and RoboBitch, I'm wiped out!

Matt: And you got to spend most of it sitting in a cockpit. We were the ones trying to wrangle her.

Cindy: Well, at least we've seen the last of Agent Q, right? That's something.

Takuya: Small potatoes. He wasn't nearly the threat this Winters woman has become.

Jake: All I know is that the next time I see her, I'm shoving my Cannon right up her nose and pulling the trigger until I run outta juice.

Jeremy: Good plan. But for now, we should rest. If Kalask wasn't bluffing, we've got some seriously nasty battles ahead of us. What we've seen so far's gonna look like a picnic by comparison.

Wendy stands off to the side, lost in her own thoughts. She stares out into space until Anya places a hand on her shoulder.

Anya: Wendy? Are you all right?

Wendy: I really thought Matt and I would get our freedom today. I mean, even after all you guys and Cruger did to pull us loose from Alphabet Soup, we've still felt trapped... Under her thumb. Anya... Is this what you feel like every day?

Anya nods.

Anya: It is. As long as the specter of Kalask hangs over me, I can never truly be free... And never truly know happiness.

She looks Wendy in the eyes.

Anya: But I also know that together, we can free ourselves from our respective demons... And we will.

Anya hugs her adopted sister, and Wendy hugs her back. The two of them take comfort from their familial bond, knowing all the while that this is but the calm before the beginning of the true storm.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable.

Tem-Tar makes several adjustments to Winters' mechanical form. She twitches and comes back online.

Winters: Where...?

Her eyes fall upon Kalask. She leaps to her feet and lunges at the warlord.

Winters: YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU MADE ME A MONSTER!

She punches Kalask repeatedly. For his part, he doesn't even seem to notice. After a few seconds, he swats her with his hand, knocking her to the ground.

Kalask: Don't try to delude yourself, Winters. You were never human. Your behavior alone is testament to that. You were always a monster. All I did was strip away your pretense of humanity. And you should be THANKING me. You would certainly have died if I hadn't transformed you.

He takes several steps towards her and places his hand on her head.

Kalask: KNEEL.

She tries to fight it, but to her dismay, she finds herself on one knee, bowing before him.

Kalask: From this moment on, you will serve my will and mine alone. Meredith Winters is dead and buried. You are now VENJA, the final member of my inner circle!

He removes his hand, and she looks up at him, her eyes conveying a mixture of hatred and obediance.

Venja: Yes... Master.

His subsequent laughter rings in her ears and fills every corner of Limbo...

END MISSION LOG

Next time: Midnai puts Venja to the test as they resurrect a threat from the history of the Rangers and launch a two-pronged attack on the team! To save the day, Anya and Takuya will have to find common ground, while Wendy will be forced to put her No Fear mantra to the ultimate test!


	38. Revenge of the Toad!

Previously, on Power Rangers Cyber V: President Winters, after being defeated by the united Rangers, was infected with Venjix nanites by Kalask. She transformed into Venja and attempted to wipe Horizon off the map. While the Rangers stopped her plan, they were unable to prevent Kalask from recruiting her into his inner circle. Takuya/Tornado, a hero from another reality, recently joined the Rangers and seeks to atone for the rash actions he performed while attempting to take down Kalask alone. Anya is, herself, another refugee from a conquered reality, and defeating Kalask is virtually all she thinks about.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Kalask sits in his throne, flanked by his followers. Kneeling before him is Venja, head bowed.

Kalask: Allow me to formally welcome you to our humble ranks, my dear Venja. It is actually quite the honor. I only select one being in each reality to join my army... And I have chosen YOU.

Thrak chuckles derisively.

Thrak: Yeah. Congratulations.

Venja says nothing, but the hatred radiating from her is nearly a physical thing. Midnai scrutinizes her cautiously, and with obvious disdain.

Midnai: My lord, I must protest this new recruit.

Kalask gives Midnai a bemused look. Clearly, this isn't normal.

Kalask: Oh?

Midnai: Just think of all the times this Winters harlot has interfered with the game! She'll bring nothing but chaos and destruction, and she knows nothing of the rules.

Kalask: Oh, I know. That's what makes it fun! But your points are valid, all the same. Very well then, if you're so concerned, my dear, by all means, put her to the test!

Venja looks up, confused.

Venja: The... test?

Kalask: Midnai, take our rookie player here and devise a strategy between the two of you. See how it goes. If nothing else, whatever you two cook up should make for a most amusing diversion.

He gets up and gestures, dismissing his minions. They quickly depart, leaving Midnai and Venja alone in the throneroom. Venja gets up and looks at Midnai, who sighs.

Midnai: I should have known better than to speak up... Alas, the die is cast. The test begins.

Venja: What do you have in mind?

Midnai: You're an expert on at least three of the Rangers. Use that knowledge to devise a strategy. But remember to follow the master's rules of fair play. No cheating.

Venja: And what's to stop me from just killing you and seeking my revenge on Kalask and the Rangers myself?

Midnai: Oh, by all means, give it a go. I haven't decimated a robot in at least a week.

Her hand sparks with magical energies, and Venja reconsiders.

Venja: I... understand. But I don't need time to devise a plan. I already have one, assuming your powers are up to the task. For the Rangers, it should prove to be quite the blast from the past...

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V  
Created by Aaron Thall

Chapter 38: Revenge of the Toad!  
Written by: Aaron Thall

* * *

Location: Gym, Fort Myers

Wendy enters the gym and looks around, sighing heavily.

Wendy: Waste of time...

General Sauder steps up behind her.

Sauder: No, it's not. You yourself pointed out that when your nanites went on the fritz during the Horizon War, you didn't even have enough strength to knock over a Commandroid! And now that Winters has become some kind of cybernetic monster...

Wendy: No, not that... It's just that WITH the nanites, it's kind of impossible for me to get a real workout. Between them regulating my entire biology and the strength and endurance enhancements... Nothing here's gonna do any good for me.

Sauder: That may well be, but until Matt and Dr. Manx can devise some workout equipment that will do the job, you might as well get into a routine here.

Wendy: ...Wait, how come I'm not involved with designing the exercise equipment?

Sauder: Because the kitchen staff remember what happened when you upgraded their equipment. They're STILL trying to remove that wisk from the wall.

Wendy: Oh. Right. The Night of a Thousand Beaters of Death, they called it. Speaking of Dr. Manx, how are things in New York?

Sauder: She and Cruger have their hands full over there. B-Squad and the rest of SPD are trying to help repair the U.N., so don't expect them to come bail you out of this.

She winces.

Wendy: You know me too well.

Sauder: I practically raised you. I'd bloody well better know you by now.

Wendy: Why do I almost get the feeling you don't trust me?

Sauder: What do you mean "almost"?

Chuckling, he walks away, pleased at having gotten the last word for a change. Sighing harder now, Wendy glances at the equipment. She casually picks up a 300 pound barbell in one hand and twirls it before setting it back down.

Wendy: Well, might as well give it a shot...

She gives the room a harder look, trying to find something that might give her even the slightest difficulty. Instead, she hears soft music down at the far end. Curious, she heads over and takes a peek. She finds Anya and Takuya performing Tai Chi Chuan. They've clearly been at it a while. She just watches them move in complete sync, the form almost poetry in motion. As they finish, she gets closer.

Wendy: Nice to see you two getting along so well.

Anya: Hmmm?

Takuya: I don't follow.

Wendy: Sorry. It's just that you two were like mirror images of each other. Perfect harmony. Guess you guys've been bonding?

Anya: Unlikely. While I don't mind if Takuya joins me in Tai Chi, we are far from bonding, dear Sister. Point of fact, I have little time for someone so careless as to get my family killed!

Takuya: And I still don't understand how you can be so calm after everything Kalask took from you!

Wendy: I think I just opened Pandora's box... Guys, come on! We're all on the same side here. And you two have so much in common that-

Anya, Takuya: BUTT OUT!

They both push past her and storm out of the gym. Wendy groans inwardly.

Wendy: Well, I wanted a challenge... BUT THIS ISN'T WHAT I MEANT! Guys, wait up! Come on!

She rushes after them.

* * *

Location: Midnai's Private Chamber, Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Midnai's chamber is vast, and filled with arcane tests and talismans. Her favorites, twelve stone tiles representing the Zodiac, adorn her wall. Midnai and Venja stand in the center of the chamber. Venja is using her control over her nanites to craft her new creature.

Venja: The body will be ready soon. Is your spell ready?

Midnai: It is. Recalling the creature's spirit from the netherworld is a simple task for me. Just make certain that the improvements you've mentioned are ready.

Venja: They're already complete. Once you've inserted the spirit, this creature will be the perfect tool for your game. And, as an added bonus, it will certainly prove amusing to see how one Ranger in particular deals with it.

Midnai: We shall see...

She takes her hand, which begins glowing green, and thrusts it into the body Venja has crafted. The two villainesses stand back as science and sorcery merge to resurrect a menace from the past.

Midnai: Still, as impressive as the creature is, I'm not convinced.

Venja: Ah, but the creature itself is just one half of the game. The second half involves stopping a clock...

* * *

Location: Outdoor Training Area, Fort Myers

Anya and Takuya head towards the Training Area, doing their best to ignore Wendy and each other. Wendy follows close behind.

Wendy: Guys, come on! Cut it out! What'd I say?

Anya turns to face her sister, clearly upset.

Anya: How could you think I'm anything like him!

She thrusts her finger at Takuya, who also stops and gives her the evil eye.

Takuya: I could say the same.

Wendy: But you ARE alike.

Anya: He's a reckless loose cannon! He got you killed, for god's sake!

Takuya: It just keeps coming back to THAT, doesn't it?

Anya: YOU can be silent! I tolerate your presence only because your Zord helps our cause! Kyubi is a welcome addition to our team. YOU, on the other hand-

Takuya: -Am about five seconds from removing the oxygen around your head.

Wendy: GUYS!

They both look at her, angry.

Both: WHAT?

Wendy: Errr... nevermind... Can't we all just... LOOK OUT!

Laser blasts strike the ground around them, forcing the three to dive clear. As they come up, they scowl. Materializing before them are Midnai and Venja, who is holding a strange circular device.

Anya: WINTERS!

Midnai: She goes by "Venja" now, my little rebel.

Wendy can't help but laugh, just once.

Wendy: HA! Oh, that's rich! The irony alone...

Midnai: The master felt much the same way.

Venja: Can we just get on with this?

Takuya: Whatever you're up to, it ends here.

He flicks his wrist and the Kaze Morpher appears.

Venja: Wrong! It's just beginning!

She throws the device at the Rangers. Wendy uses a quick burst of speed instinctively, getting her away from the device, while Takuya and Anya try to leap away from it. Only Wendy pulls clear before it activates. Chronal energy surges from the device, and it freezes in mid-air and radiates an energy bubble in all directions. Unable to move quickly enough, Anya and Takuya are caught in it's wake. There's a bright flash of light, and Wendy shields her eyes. As it fades, she turns to find the others... and sees that they haven't moved an inch. The bubble, over 25 feet in diameter, has enveloped them. They hang in the air as well, in mid-leap, totally unaware that time is passing. Indeed, for them, it is not.

Wendy: ANYA! TAKUYA!

She turns and tenses.

Wendy: You just crossed the line, Winters... Well, again, anyway.

She reaches to activate her Techno Op, but Midnai snaps her fingers, and lightning strikes at Wendy's feet, forcing her to roll clear.

Midnai: You don't listen, do you? I said her name is Venja now.

Venja: And by all means, little Wendy, free your sister and your friend. That is, if you can reach them inside the time bubble. The second you enter it, you'll be frozen in time, just like them.

Midnai: And just to make it more interesting, the rest of the Rangers are about to be in dire straits themselves...

* * *

Location: War Room

The alarm blares. Sauder turns to Lt. Conner.

Lt. Conner: Warp-portal detected, Sir! It's at the park! One alien lifesign!

The other Rangers rush in, Sauder raising an eyebrow that they're three short.

Jeremy: What's the emergency, Sir?

Sauder: Incursion at the park. Get going. I'll have the others join you.

Jeremy: Understood... Ready?

He holds up his Cyber Op.

All: READY!

They all lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

All: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jeremy finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a red battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Red!

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

Jake finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a blue battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Blue!

Cindy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a pink battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Pink!

Matt slaps the backs of his hands together, then brings both hands up and does so again. As they seperate, he brings each around and punches his fists together. Bringing his left arm back, he thrusts his right hand out, forming a V for victory sign. He pulls this arm back as the other thusts forward, then turns, until his fist points upwards. His other arm shoots out to the side as his victory sign fingers come together. He brings his arm back and those fingers strike a button on his Techno Op.

Matt: TECHNO OP ACTIVATION!

Matt finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a Purple and white battle suit around his body. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt and holster appears. The Techno Grapple appears in it. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Techno Purple!

They teleport out instantly, and Sauder turns back to Lt. Conner.

Sauder: Contact the others immediately!

* * *

Location: Outdoor Training Area

Wendy's Techno Op beeps. She glares at Midnai and Venja. Midnai simply shrugs. Wendy answers.

Wendy: What's going on?

Sauder: There's an attack at the park, and I can't raise Anya or Takuya.

Wendy: Yeah, about that...

Sauder: There's no time to find them. Get to the park immediately!

Wendy: I can't do that, Sir. I've got an emergency situation of my own!

Venja: How good to hear your voice again, General.

Sauder: WINTERS!

Venja: Have you noticed they keep saying that like it's profanity?

Wendy: Oh, trust me, it IS.

Venja: By all means, Wendy's more than welcome to go help the other Rangers... But if she leaves, my new associate and I will very happily take your two remaining heroes back to Limbo, where you'll NEVER be able to reach them. Of course, if she stays, the rest of the team will be annihilated by the creature we've so thoughtfully brought back to life. I think you should be quite familiar with it. I believe it was known as-

* * *

Location: The park

The Rangers teleport in, and see people fleeing in all directions. It's not hard to see why. The creature, a disgusting bloated amphibian, sends energy blasts from it's horn. Matt's eyes go wide.

Matt: That's not good! I know what that creature is!

* * *

Venja: The Terror Toad.

Wendy's heart actually skips a beat.

Wendy: Patch me through to the others NOW!

Venja: I wouldn't do that if I were you, General. They'll just have to fight without her guidance... Unless she's willing to abandon her dear sister and your new recruit, that is.

Wendy growls and clenches her fists.

* * *

Location: The Park

Matt: It's called the Terror Toad.

The others look at him, confused.

Matt: When you spend as much time around Wendy as I do, you pick up trivia even if you don't want to. This thing's one of the toughest creatures to ever menace the planet. Whatever you do, avoid it's attacks at all cost!

Jake: Oh please! It doesn't look so tough.

Terror Toad: Oh, I don't look tough, huh? Well, you don't look so hot yourself!

Jake: Oh no. A trash talking lardass. Whatever shall we do?

Walter: Dude, maybe you should listen.

Cindy: I think Matt's right...

Jake: Please. He's fat, silly looking, and there's no way he's got any speed at all.

As if the prove his point, Jake charges at the Toad, who chuckles. Jake gets in close, and the Toad suddenly moves closer, surprising Jake. The Toad slugs Jake, sending him flying back. Jake lands hard and shakes his head.

Jake: Okay, so he's fast.

Terror Toad: And you're toast!

The Toad suddenly projects a band of energy from it's horn. It lashes out at Jake.

Matt: JAKE! MOVE!

The warning comes too late. The band of energy wraps around Jake, who cries out in pain... and suddenly transforms into a ball of energy. Adhering to the band, the ball is pulled into the Toad's mouth. He swallows twice, and Jake is simply... gone, save for an image of his helmet, which materializes on the Toad's massive stomach.

Jeremy: JAKE!

Matt: SIGH... My brother-in-law is an IDIOT...

Cindy: OHMYGOD! That thing just killed him!

Matt: No, he's alive. He's just trapped inside.

Walter: So how the hell do we get him out?

Matt: Cut off the creature's horn, then nail him in his neck, where a second face is. Do that, and anyone he's devoured goes free.

Terror Toad: Well? Come on already! I don't have all day! Who's next on the Ranger buffet? Step on up, because this toad's famished, and you all look good enough to eat!

Jeremy: We're putting you on a diet!

They summon their Cyber Weapons and charge the Toad. As they get in close, Matt fires his Techno Grapple, but the Toad swats the line away and fires a blast of energy, knocking Jeremy back and away from him.

Terror Toad: LAY OFF THE HORN!

He turns and swats Cindy away, then fires several more blasts at Walter, who dives clear and comes up aiming the Disk Launcher.

Walter: As always, I'm ready to save the day!

He fires several explosive disks at the Toad. The creature, however, sees it coming and activates his stomach's force field, deflecting the projectiles right back at Walter, who's peppered by his own attacks.

Terror Toad: Hey, whadda ya know? A self-tenderizing Ranger!

Cindy: WALTER! RUN!

The Toad unleashes his energy tongue again. Dazed, Walter's tangled by it before he can even think to move. He transforms into energy, and, like Jake, is quickly pulled into the monster's mouth. His helmet appears on the Toad's stomach, right next to Jake's.

Matt: This is bad. He supposedly gets stronger each time he pulls that little trick off!

Cindy: So what do we do?

Matt: Calm down. I have a plan... I hope.

* * *

Location: Outdoor Training Area

Wendy glares at the two villainesses, ready to tear them apart with her bare hands.

Wendy: Let me guess...

She points at Venja.

Wendy: Your idea?

Venja: Well, let's just say that all those mandatory psychiatric sessions you attended over the years gave me a great deal of material to work with. Who would have guessed that after mind control, your worst fear was getting eaten alive by a monster? Really, you have issues.

Midnai: In any case, your friends are already in terrible danger.

She gestures, and five colored orbs materialize in the air and begin floating around.

Midnai: Each time one of them is devoured, their orb will pop. If you can't free these two before the last one goes, we'll recall the Toad with it's Ranger-filled belly AND take these two along as a trophy.

Wendy hears two loud pops. She looks up, and has a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as the green and blue orbs shatter into dust.

Wendy: no... WALTER! JAKE!

Venja: Awww... Did the widdie Hybrid just lose her fool of a husband? You're more than welcome to JOIN him in the Toad's stomach!

Midnai: Now now... Once she's the last Ranger standing, you'll have permisison to rend her limb from limb. For now, let's watch and see what happens next!

Midnai gestures, and a warp-portal emvelops the both of them. Wendy lets them go, and forces herself to ignore the orbs. Instead, she picks up several rocks off the ground, and starts tossing them into the time field. She watches each one freeze in place and makes mental notes...

Wendy: Hang on, Sis... I'm coming...

* * *

Anya opens her eyes to nothing. She looks around, but surrounding her is an empty room of white.

Anya: Where am I? What is this place?

Takuya materializes next to her.

Takuya: We're on the psychic plane, Anya. Kyubi brought our minds here since our bodies are trapped. He felt we needed to... clear the air.

Anya: Trapped? What's going on?

Takuya: Look down.

An image materializes on the floor of the room. Anya sees Wendy throwing rocks into the bubble.

Takuya: She seems to be trying to figure out a way to free us without becoming trapped herself.

Anya: She will. I have complete faith in her.

Takuya: Which is more than can be said for me, hmm?

Anya: Can you truly blame me? You nearly cost me my family!

He sees the look in her eyes.

Takuya: They keep you grounded, don't they? The Twins, I mean. Even after you lost everything, you found them, and they became a surrogate for the ones you'd lost.

Anya: Yes, they did.

Takuya: You're lucky. I didn't have that. All I had left was Kyubi... Kyubi and my rage. We were... so alone.

Anya: As was I, once. Those early days in this reality, I was lost, and so very afraid. But then they came. Somehow, they made the hurt... less than it had been.

Takuya: So... That's why you didn't wind up like me? Because you had someone to turn to when you felt the darkness clawing at you?

Anya: We saved each other. And when I look at you, I see what I could have become. And what I occasionally STILL become. I know the rage within you, Takuya. It is the same as my own.

Takuya: I envy your bond with them, you know. No one on this team truly accepts me... Except maybe Jeremy. You all only want me around because you need my powers to defeat Kalask. But I can live with that. It's no less than I deserve after the things I did in the name of revenge.

Anya: That isn't true. Yes, they're angry with you, but if they truly didn't want you here, you WOULDN'T be. Before you betrayed us to seek revenge, we'd accepted you as an ally... The fragile trust you'd built up cannot be restored easily. And even if it could, it's clear you still hold onto the hurt and the anger. You stay at a distance from the rest of us, and never let us in.

Takuya looks away.

Anya: I no longer fight merely to avenge my reality, Takuya. I fight for my friends and family, and they, in turn, fight for me. I know you fight to avenge your world and your beloved... But what do you fight for besides the dead?

* * *

Location: The Park

The Rangers dive as the Terror Toad fires more energy blasts at them from his horn. They come up on their feet and turn to face him.

Terror Toad: Come on! I'm starving here! Put up a fight already!

Matt: Jeremy, Cindy, I'm going for his horn. Stay back and get ready to strike at his weak point.

Cindy: Matt... Be careful.

Matt: Who do I look like? My sister? MELEE MODE!

Matt shifts his Techno Grapple to baton mode and tenses himself.

Matt: NOW!

Matt takes off in a burst of superspeed. He slashes at the Toad's side, then immediately comes around again and slashes from the opposite direction. He repeats the attack several times, disorienting the monster. With it off-balance, Matt makes one final attack, slashing the horn right off of the creature's head! Matt screeches to a stop before Jeremy and Cindy, his back to the creature.

Matt: Now we finish this!

Terror Toad: SURPRISE!

To the shock of the Rangers, the energy tongue suddenly wraps around Matt, who takes this turn of events with his trademarked scientific detachment.

Matt: Well, that was unexpect-

Before he can finish, he's transformed into energy and pulled into the Toad's maw. His helmet instantly appears on the creature's belly.

Jeremy: MATT! But... How?

Cindy: HIS HORN!

They look. Indeed, the Toad's horn is still there, atop his head.

Cindy: Did he miss it somehow?

Jeremy looks at the grass and sees the severed horn.

Jeremy: No! He definitely got it!

Terror Toad: Didn't I tell you little morsels? Each time I eat one of you, I can regrow my horn! Thanks to Blue Boy, I'm still just as strong as ever! Heck, I don't even need to use Green or Purple yet!

Cindy: This is bad! We need the others!

Jeremy: General! What's going on? We're losing ground here!

Sauder: Anya and Takuya are in some kind of trap. Wendy's trying to free them. Just hang on!

Jeremy: Patch Wendy in! We need her knowledge of this guy without Matt here!

Sauder: I can't. If I do that, they'll automatically take Anya and Takuya, and maybe recall the Toad with the others trapped inside. I'm afraid for now, you're on your own.

Jeremy: Understood! We'll just have to make due! CYBERRANG!

The gauntlet materializes on his wrist.

Jeremy: BOOMERANG MODE!

He flings the Cyberrang, nailing the horn. The Toad backs up and growls.

Terror Toad: HEY! THAT HURT!

Jeremy: It's supposed to.

The Terror Toad advances. As he does, the spot where his horn had been begins glowing green. There's a flash, and his horn rematerializes as if it had never been gone.

Jeremy: And that's Walter's horn...

Terror Toad: Yep! He was minty fresh! And the last guy tasted like grapes!

He burps for effect, sending a chill down Cindy's spine.

Cindy: I don't know if I should be afraid, or disgusted, or both.

Jeremy: Definitely both!

Terror Toad: Come on, you two! We're not getting any younger!

He fires at them, and they split up, Cindy diving left while Jeremy dives right. As they come up, Cindy charges up her Protection Shield.

Cindy: DISCUS SHOT!

She throws her Protection Shield with all her strength. It slams into the Toad's head, severing the horn again. It drops to the ground, even as her Shield returns to her hand.

Jeremy: Nice one!

Terror Toad: HEY! These horns don't grow on trees, punks!

His horn hole glows purple, and in a flash, another horn takes the place of the last.

Jeremy: Last horn!

He flings the Cyberrang again, but this time, the Terror Toad swats it aside. Undeterred, Jeremy charges him with the Scanner Blade.

Jeremy: Fine, then we'll do this up close and personal!

He slashes at the Toad, who blocks the first strile with his arm and swipes at Jeremy. Jeremy ducks under the attack and slashes, striking him in his bloated belly. Inwardly, Jeremy winces.

Jeremy: Sorry, guys! But it's for your own good!

He charges up the Scanner Blade.

Jeremy: Let my friends go NOW!

Terror Toad: Why would I do that? They feel so good in my gullet!

The Toad launches it's energy tongue, but Jeremy dodges it and leaps into the air.

Jeremy: SCANNER SLASH!

He comes down, Blade blazing with energy. He strikes the horn dead on, and it goes flying as the Toad falls back, badly hurt by the assault.

Terror Toad: YEOW! YOU LITTLE CREEP! THAT WAS MY LAST HORN!

Cindy: And good riddance to it!

The Toad turns to face her.

Terror Toad: Waitaminute... Now that I think about it, the last thing I remembered before being brought back was another Pink Ranger shooting me in the face with an arrow! She's not here, but you are! And after that... I really HATE PINK!

He opens his mouth wide and fires a physical tongue out. It streaks right for Cindy, who's too shocked to move. Jeremy, however, is not.

Jeremy: CINDY! LOOK OUT!

Moving quickly, he leaps and comes down between the Toad and Cindy. The second he lands, he shoves her aside, but he has no time to dodge himself. He's immediately tied up by the tongue.

Jeremy: CINDY! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE! Go help Wendy free to others!

Terror Toad: SUPPER TIME!

He pulls hard on his tongue, and Jeremy goes flying right into the Toad's mouth, head first. The toad begins swallowing.

Cindy: JEREMY! NO!

The Toad keeps swallowing, and in only three seconds, Jeremy is gone as well, his helmet joining those of the others on the villain's stomach. The Toad's horn hole flashesred and the horn regrows. Perversely, he pats his stomach.

Terror Toad: And then there was one! Just you and me now, Pinky! I'll bet you taste like bubble gum!

Cindy takes a step back, unsure what to do.

Terror Toad: Aw, do you miss your boyfriend? By all means... JOIN HIM!

And with that, he fires his energy tongue again...

* * *

Location: Outdoor Training Area

Wendy throws one last rock with all her strength and watches it stop further into the bubble.

Wendy: Okay, that's enough testing...

She activates her Techno Op, which projects a holographic display. She begins entering the data and making calculations. She hears another pop. In spite of herself, she looks up and feels another stab of horror as she sees the purple one has vanished.

Wendy: MATT!

She drops to her knees and fights back tears. Steeling herself, she gets back up and wipes her eyes.

Wendy: Not gonna let you win, Winters. No chance in hell!

She returns to the calculations. Even as she finishes entering the variables, there's another pop. This time, she doesn't look. She doesn't have time to waste on that. As long as a single orb remains, she's still in the game.

Wendy: Hang on, guys... I'm coming...

She lifts her Techno Op up.

Wendy: READY!

Wendy slaps the backs of her hands together, then brings both hands up and does so again. As they seperate, she brings each around and punches her fists together. Bringing her right arm back, she thrusts her right hand out, forming a V for victory sign. She pulls this arm back as the other thusts forward, then turns, until her fist points upwards. Her other arm shoots out to the side as her victory sign fingers come together. She brings her arm back and those fingers strike a button on her Techno Op.

Wendy: TECHNO OP ACTIVATION!

Wendy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a grey and white battle suit around her body. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt and holster appears. Her Techno Lasher appears in it. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Techno Grey!

She stretches her legs and unholsters her Techno Lasher.

Wendy: Ready... GO!

She bursts into superspeed, circling the time field. Faster and faster, until everything becomes a blur. She watches a readout on her helmet display as she reaches the speed of sound.

Techno Op: Warning. Procedure not recommended. Sustained use of speed boost will result in terminal power drain. Discontinue immediately.

Wendy: No can do! FASTER!

It becomes hard for her to breathe as she moves faster than air can hope to follow. Dark spots creep at the edge of her vision as she reaches near mach 5. Weariness already coming over her, she ignores it and focuses on the task at hand.

Wendy: NOW!

She suddenly alters her trajectory slightly and slams into the bubble. Immediately she begins slowing down. She nears the center of the bubble and the projector. With the last of her speed, she activates the lasher and swings it. She freezes in place, but the energy lash continues on, possessing more speed than her body. Still, it begins to slow... Slower... Almost stopping... but a microsecond before it can, the Lasher strikes the projector.

Suddenly, everything is moving again. The device explodes and the bubble shatters. Wendy's momentum picks up where it had been before, and she careens out of control, skidding on the ground for several yards before she slams into a tree, her suit sparking violently due to the impact and the power drain. Anya and Takuya collapse to the ground and look around.

Takuya: She actually did it!

Anya: You seem surprised. I told you, I have absolute faith in my sister.

Dizzy, Wendy staggers to her feet. She shakes her head as Anya and Takuya rush over to steady her.

Wendy: Could someone please make the world stop spinning? I'd like to get off now...

Techno Op: Power at fifteen percent and falling. Recommend immediate recharge.

Anya: Easy, Sister.

Takuya: I'll admit. That was impressive.

Wendy shakes the cobwebs from her mind.

Wendy: Oh man! We have to hurry! If you thought YOU guys were in trouble, the others have it even worse!

Anya: What is it?

Wendy: No time to explain! BACK TO ACTION!

She taps her gauntlet and teleports. Anya and Takuya exchange glances.

Both: LET'S DO IT!

Takuya grasps the ripcord handle of the Kaze Morpher.

Takuya: IT'S SPIN DRIVE TIME!

He pulls on the handle, and the dial spins wildly. He's suddenly surrounded by a vortex of mystical elemental energies. He gives himself over to it, and it spirals around his body, forming aqua and silver armor, first on his legs, then his arms and torso. Finally, a spirit fox howls and surrounds his head, forming a helmet. The transformation complete, he swings his Battle Board, ready for the coming struggle.

Anya lifts her left arm to chest level while she raises and pulls back her right arm, palm facing out. She shoves her right arm forward, pushing the "disk" into the Cyber Op.

Anya: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appear. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

* * *

Location: The Park

The three of them teleport in and immediately see how dire the situation is. The Toad has clearly been dominating the battle, for only Cindy remains. Even now, the only thing protecting her from being devoured is her Protection Shield's force field, which is deflecting his energy tongue.

Wendy: Oh man, they weren't bluffing! It IS the Terror Toad!

Anya sees the helmets of the others on the Toad's stomach. She blanches under her helmet.

Anya: Are they all...?

Wendy shakes her head.

Wendy: It's not like Munch, Anya. They'll be okay if we can free them. First things first. We need to nail his horn. Takuya!

Takuya nods.

Takuya: Leave it to me!

He leaps into the air and flings his arms out.

Takuya: INFINITE KUNAI!

He unleashes a flurry of throwing blades that strike the Toad, forcing him to break off his assault on Cindy. One kunai strikes his horn, severing it. Takuya comes down between the Toad and Cindy as Wendy and Anya rush to join them.

Cindy: Thank god you're here! He's already gotten everyone else!

Wendy: I know. I'm so sorry we didn't get here sooner.

Techno Op: Power at ten percent. Recommend immediate recharge.

Cindy: Careful! He keeps growing new horns each time he eats one of us!

Wendy: Send us the battle data.

Cindy nods and begins the transfer, Takuya and Anya watching the Toad warily as the transfer takes place. Once complete, Wendy immediately speeds through the information.

Wendy: Okay, I'm up to speed!

Anya: Do you have a plan?

Wendy: Maybe.

Takuya: We don't have time for maybe!

The Terror Toad, now recovered from Takuya's attack growls.

Terror Toad: So, ya finally made it to the party, huh? About time! I was getting bored playing with Pinky!

Wendy: The problem with my plan is that I'm so low on power, I might run out before we can pull it off!

Anya: So what do we do?

Wendy is uncharacteristically silent for a moment.

Wendy: Techno Op, siphon all non-essential energy from my nanites and channel them into my suit.

Techno Op: Not recommended. Procedure will place user's life at serious risk.

Wendy: DO IT!

There's a pause.

Techno Op: Power at eighteen percent and holding.

Cindy: Now what?

Terror Toad: Now ya stop yappin' and I chow down!

He launches his tongue, and the other Rangers dodge out of the way. Exhausted from maintaining her force field for so long, Cindy doesn't move fast enough, and the tongue wraps around her.

Wendy: CINDY!

Terror Toad: Come to poppa!

Cindy: OH GOD NO!

He pulls hard, and Cindy is flung towards him. She lands in his mouth head first, and he begins to swallow. Takuya flings more kunai at the Toad and Anya fires blasts from her Data Ray, but the Toad ignores the attacks as they strike him. Instead, he finishes swallowing her, even as she kicks and struggles uselessly. She vanishes down his maw, and her helmet materializes on his stomach. His horn hole glows pink as a new horn appears.

Anya: You filthy bastard!

Curiously, Wendy doesn't react to seeing her best friend devoured. Instead, she considers the new data presented to her, and the final pieces of information she needs fit into place.

Wendy: GUYS! I hate to say it, but what just happened to Cindy may have been just what we needed to finish this fight!

They both look at her like she's insane.

Takuya: How can Cindy getting eaten be a good thing? Did you hit your head freeing us?

Wendy: No, I'm seeing things clearly! My plan WILL work! Just hang back for the moment while I do THIS!

Without waiting for them to respond, she charges at the Terror Toad, powering up her Lasher.

Terror Toad: OOOH! A volunteer to be dessert! And she looks tasty!

He launches his energy tongue at Wendy, who swings her Lasher in response. The two bands of energy tangle, and Wendy pulls hard. The energy tongue shatters, staggering the Toad.

Terror Toad: YEOWCH! THAT STUNG!

Wendy: Then you'll love this! MELEE MODE!

She splits her Lasher into twin energy daggers.

Wendy: TWO SWORD STYKE: CROSS SLASH!

She speeds up, using her speed boost again. She blazes pastthe Toad and slashes with both arms, severing the horn. It falls to the ground, joining the rapidly growing pile on the grass. She stops to the right of the Toad and reconnects her Lasher before holstering it.

Techno Op: Power at eight percent and falling. Immediate recharge recommended.

Wendy: Transfer all remaining energy to strength enhancement. No arguements.

Injured, the Toad turns and glares at her.

Terror Toad: YOU LITTLE BITCH! I don't care if you taste like tofu! YOU'RE NEXT!

Wendy: Bring it.

The Terror Toad launches his physical tongue again. Wendy doesn't even try to avoid it. Instead, she allows it to wrap around her, pinning her arms to her side. She grabs the tongue with her hands.

Terror Toad: GOTCHA!

Anya: WENDY! NO!

The Toad pulls, but Wendy digs her heels into the ground and strains. To the Toad's shock, she doesn't budge.

Wendy: You know, considering you've got some experience fighting Rangers, you're terribly gullible, Toad. I LET you catch me.

Takuya: What's going on? Why isn't she toad food?

Anya: I... I don't understand.

Wendy: It's simple. I've studied the original Terror Toad. Once his horn is severed, he has almost no attacks. No force field. No energy blasts. No energy tongue. Just a physical tongue, strength, and a little speed. And I've got his tongue tied up at the moment. It occured to me that it was strange that he didn't retaliate against the two of you while he was eating Cindy. The only logical conclusion I could reach was that he COULDN'T retaliate. He can't move while he's eating.

The Toad's eyes go wide.

Wendy: I just hit the bullseye, didn't I, Kermit? Long as I've got you stuck playing tug of war, you can't do anything about the others!

The Toad begins pulling harder on his tongue, but Wendy refuses to budge and digs her heels in deeper.

Terror Toad: LEGGO! LEGGO OF MY TONGUE!

Wendy: Anya! Takuya! Nail him in his neck! That'll free everyone! And hurry! This is eating up my energy reserves!

Both: RIGHT!

Anya and Takuya bring out their weapons and charge at the Terror Toad.

* * *

Location: Midnai's Private Chamber, Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Watching the battle through a mystical mirror, Midnai sighs.

Midnai: It would seem the game is over. They've got your creature right where they want it.

Venja's eyes glow hatefully.

Venja: NO! I won't allow her to beat me! COMMANDROIDS! STOP THEM!

Midnai: There's no point! The battle is lost!

Venja: It's not over until she's devoured!

She lashes out, striking Midnai in the face. Midnai collapses to the floor, unconscious.

Venja: Ensure the end of the Hybrids at once!

* * *

Location: The Park

Anya and Takuya rush the Toad, who continues to struggle to either pull Wendy in or get her to release his tongue. It isn't clear which. They raise their weapons to strike... and are immediately bombarded by laser blasts. They fall back as a warp-portal opens and spews out a platoon of Commandroids, who continue to fire at them.

Anya: NO! NOT NOW!

Takuya: WENDY! HANG ON! We'll make this fast!

Wendy: HURRY! I don't know how long I can maintain the stalemate!

Techno Op: Power at six percent. Recommend immediate recharge.

Anya fires her Data Ray at the Commandroids farthest away, then spins and kicks one trying to grab her. Even as he falls, she throws her Input Stave into the head of another one. It ricochets into the faces of two more before returning to her hand. Nearby, Takuya gestures, and a powerful blast of wind knocks several Commandroids away. Turning, he punches another, then spins with his Battle Board, slashing two more trying to club him with their riflebutts. Behind them, a handful of Commandroids take aim at Wendy.

Wendy: GUYS! I NEED COVER HERE! I've got no shields left in my suit!

Takuya: DAMNIT!

He shoves a Commandroid away, even as Anya flips another onto it's back.

Anya: STOP IT!

She fires at the Commandroids, nailing four of them. Unfortunately, there were five. The surviving Commandroid fires at Wendy, striking her shoulder.

Wendy: AAAHHH!

Her shoulder bleeding and burned, her suit sparks, breached without shields to protect it. Still, she doesn't falter.

Wendy: Gotta hold... the stalemate... A little longer...

Techno Op: Warning. Suit integrity compromised. Warning. Power level at four percent and falling.

Terror Toad: Got a problem, girlie? Just give up and I'll make it all go away! I'll even let ya be with your friends! HA!

Two Commandroids grab Anya as she aims at the Commandroid taking potshots at Wendy. They force her to drop her Data Ray. Furious, she pulls free and chops both in their necks, knocking them backwards. At the same time, Takuya throws more kunai at several Commandroids attempting to get into sniping positions. The blades penetrate the robots' internal mechanisms, and they explode.

Techno Op: Warning. Suit integrity compromised. Power level at two percent and falling.

The Commandroid takes aim again and fires, striking Wendy in her right leg. Once more, her suit tears and her wound begins to bleed. She bites back a yelp of pain. This time, the blast is followed by one more to her left knee.

Anya and Takuya: GET AWAY FROM HER!

Anya grabs her Data Ray and fires, nailing the last Commandroid. However, even as it falls, it reveals that the damage has already been done. Wendy looks at them, completely spent.

Wendy: S-sorry, guys... I... can't hold on... any longer...

She staggers and loses her footing. Seeing his chance, the Toad pulls as hard as he can. Exhausted and injured, Wendy can't fight back as she's pulled right to him. To the horror of both Anya and Takuya, he grabs her and shoves her into his mouth. He begins to swallow. They charge him again, readying their weapons. One second passes, and she's already in up to her waist. They get closer, charging the Input Staves and the Battle Board with destructive energies. He swallows again, taking her up to her hips. They both see they can't reach the Toad in time and pull their weapons back. Again, he swallows, and she slides in up to her knees. They throw the Input Staves and the Battle Board with all their strength. The weapons streak through the air towards the toad. He swallows once more, getting her in all the way to her ankles. He pulls his upper jaw back, ready to bite down and end it.

That's when the weapons strike him dead on in the neck. The Toad's eyes bug out and he staggers backwards, the energy in the weapons creative a massive explosion. He's thrown backwards and lands on his side, knocked silly. He convulses, and five colored orbs fly out of his mouth, and hover above Anya and Takuya. The orbs suddenly shatter, and the other Rangers collapse in a heap on the ground, freed from the Toad's stomach.

Walter: Oh god, THAT sucked.

Cindy: That was the most disgusting thing I've ever experienced!

Matt: At least we're out of there.

Jeremy: Nice work guys. Thanks.

Jake: Wait... Where's...

Jake turns and sees, to hos horror, that Wendy's feet are still dangling out of the Terror Toad's mouth.

Jake: WENDY!

The Rangers jump to their feet and leap towards the Toad, who's starting to recover from the blast.

Jeremy: GRAB HIM!

Jeremy and Walter move quickly, grabbing the Toad's upper jaw. At the same time, Jake and Matt grab Wendy's ankles and start pulling.

Jake: LET... MY... WIFE... GO!

Matt: He's fighting us... Keep pulling!

Straining, they begin making headway. Slowly but surely, they manage to pull Wendy out of his throat. Seeing that his tongue is still wrapped around her, Cindy charges up her Data Blade.

Cindy: THAT'S ENOUGH!

She slashes at the tongue, severing it. Jake and Matt fall backwards, and the tongue loses it's grip on Wendy. It falls off and disintegrates. With her free, Walter and Jeremy kick the toad in the head as hard as they can, knocking him away from the team.

Techno Op: Power at zero percent. Terminating morph.

Wendy's suit vanishes. Burnt, bruised, and bloody, she looks up at the others, exhausted.

Wendy: Did... did it work? Or am I trapped, too?

Jeremy: No, you did it. You and the others got us back.

Wendy: Oh... Good.

Anya and Takuya move to join the others.

Anya: She was already weak after freeing us. Fighting the Toad must have taken everything she had left.

Jake: You always have to overdo it, don't you?

Wendy: Sorry... Gotta leave... the rest... to you guys... Give him one for me, huh?

She closes her eyes and blacks out. Jake lays her down gently on the grass.

Matt: She's just asleep. She's completely exhausted.

Jake: Man, if I ever need a reminder of how lucky I am to have her, SHOOT me.

The Terror Toad struggles to his feet, furious.

Terror Toad: HEY! I GOT HER FAIR AND SQUARE! I don't go ripping food outta your mouths, do I?

The remaining Rangers step forward, getting between the Toad and the unconscious Wendy.

Jeremy: Your reign of terror's over! We're taking you down once and for all! VALIANT LEADER: CYBER RED!

Jake: ROMANTIC LANCER: CYBER BLUE!

Anya: DRIVEN SURVIVOR: CYBER YELLOW!

Walter: LOYAL FRIEND: CYBER GREEN!

Cindy: GENTLE SPIRIT: CYBER PINK!

Matt: STOIC AVENGER: TECHNO PURPLE!

Takuya: The Brilliant Spitifre's sitting this one out, but you've still gotta face the WARRIOR OF THE WIND: TORNADO!

All: DEFENDING THE MULTIVERSE FROM THE FORCES OF DARKNESS: POWER RANGERS CYBER V... FOR VICTORY!

They flash a V for Victory sign. Anya and Takuya turn theirs' into thumbs down.

Anya, Takuya: AND YOU'RE GOING DOWN!

The Toad backs up, not liking where this is headed.

Jeremy: CYBER BLASTER NOW!

Walter attaches his Disk Launcher to Jake's Output Cannon. Anya's Input Staves attach to ports on both sides of the Cannon, even as Cindy's Protection Shield links to Walter's Launcher. Finally, Jeremy's blade retracts into it's hilt partially, before he places it between the staves' housings. The transformation complete, Jeremy levels the Cyber Blaster before him, the others bracing him. Walter and Anya on his right, Jake and Cindy on his left.

Jeremy: FIRE!

He pulls the trigger, and a cascading beam of five colors lances out, nailing the Toad. He's thrown back, but, to their surprise, he doesn't explode.

Terror Toad: I'm not... beaten... YET!

Anya steps forward. She's furious, but it's a cold smouldering fury.

Anya: We had to hold back before, monster, for fear of harming those trapped within you! But now we're united again, and I've got no more reason to restrain myself...

She thrusts her right fist forward. There's a flash of red light, and the Pegasus Summoner materializes upon it.

Anya: PEGASUS SUMMONER! ACTIVATE!

The Pegasus Summoner's eyes flash as the device unleashes a winged horse made entirely of energy. It gallops into the air and comes back down, slamming into Anya and breaking down into waves of cascading binary energy. Her boots and gloves transform to a black color, and red and gold armor materializes upon her torso and shoulders. Magnificent metallic wings spread out from her back, and the crest of the Pegasus Summoner spirals around before attaching to her helmet.

Anya: YELLOW PEGASUS RANGER!

Takuya: LET'S DO IT!

They both charge the Toad, punching the creature in the face and sending him flying back. Takuya moves in and slashes him with the Battle Board. The wings detatch from Anya's back and shift to form the Pegasus Smasher, which then attaches to the Summoner. Takuya steps back, and she takes over, charging the Pegasus Smasher up and slicing right through the Toad. Sparking badly, the Toad staggers, still not quite dead.

Anya, Takuya: GOOD RIDDANCE!

The Battle Board begins spinning like a buzzsaw. Takuya slashes with it, going right through the Toad. At the same instant, Anya performs the Galloping Slash, and attacks from the opposite direction. The two attacks crisscross. Satisfied, they turn their backs on the Terror Toad.

Terror Toad: Don't I get a last meal?

He collapses and erupts into a very satisfying fireball. They exchange glances.

Anya: Perhaps we have more in common than we thought.

Takuya: I was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Location: Midnai's Private Chamber, Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Venja glares at the mystical image, furious. She steps over Midnai's unconscious form and produces a red nanite.

Venja: NO! I was so close! I'll just make it grow, and he'll swallow them all up in one fell swoop!

She raises her arm to throw the nanite into the image, but a powerful hand grabs her wrist. She turns and sees a very displeased Kalask glowering at her, even as Midnai comes to.

Kalask: ENOUGH. I'm afraid you've failed your test, dear Venja. Sending in the grunts when the enemy's devised a winning strategy? That's just poor sportsmanship, and I will NOT tolerate it. And as far as attacking your ally goes... It simply isn't done.

He releases his grip on her and snaps his fingers. Venja suddenly sparks violently, digital pain coursing through her body. She drops down to her knees in agony.

Kalask: Oh, don't worry. You'll have another chance. But until then, take some time to... reflect on your mistakes... And learn your place!

Kalask and Midnai turn and walk away. Venja watches them go, furious. She fails to notice Tem-Tar watching from the shadows.

Tem-Tar: Yes, I do believe our newcomer will make an excellent ally when the time comes to make my move... An excellent ally indeed...

* * *

Location: The Park

Walter helps Jake get Wendy into a piggyback position.

Matt: I could carry her for you, you know.

Jake: Yeah, but she's my girl, y'know? It just wouldn't be right.

Takuya watches from a slight distance. Anya walks up to him.

Takuya: I'm beginning to understand you, at least a little. Why you chose to fight for them.

Anya: And have you figured out what you're truly fighting for yet?

Takuya: No, I can't say that I have... But having allies to share the burden with... It helps.

Anya: You will. In the meantime, I could certainly use the help keeping my sister from pulling boneheaded stunts like this.

Wendy begins to stir. She glances down at Jake.

Wendy: So... we won?

Jake: Yeah, we won. But next time, be a little more careful, huh?

Walter: This from the first guy to get eaten?

Jake: Criticism from the guy that was right behind me?

Jeremy: I think we can all agree that NONE of us came out smelling like a rose here.

Wendy: Well... At least I got a good workout for a change...

Anya chuckles at that. She and Takuya move to join the others.

Anya: Wendy, whatever possessed you to do something so... insane?

Wendy: I've done alot of crazy stuff today. You'll need to be more specific. Do you mean the crashing into a time bubble thing or the nearly becoming a monster snack on purpose thing?

Anya chuckles again.

Anya: The latter.

Wendy: I just thought he might've made you think about Munch again, and I couldn't let him catch you... I couldn't let you go through the same fear that messed me up for so long. Besides... He already had my husband and brother... I just wanted to protect you, Sis. It's what siblings do, right?

Touched, Anya hugs her sister. Wendy glances at Takuya.

Wendy: And I kinda wanted to protect you, too.

Takuya looks at her, confused.

Wendy: I mean, you came to us just like Anya, and you've lost everything, too... In a weird way, it kinda makes you like a brother.

Matt: Dear sister... You can't go around "adopting" regugees from other realities like they're kittens!

He grabs her ear and pulls. This pulls Jake off-balance as well, and he struggles to stay upright.

Wendy: OWOWOWOW! Careful! No super-strength right now, remember?

Matt: Then maybe you should think before opening your mouth once in a while!

Jake: Geez, man, you're gonna make us fall! Cut it out!

Cindy, Walter, and Jeremy can't help but laugh at the display. As the team heads back towards base, Anya and Takuya lag behind, shaking their heads.

Anya: Unbelievable.

Takuya: Does this mean she's finally gonna stop calling me "Windybutt"?

Anya: I doubt it. Still, it's not the worst idea... If you're going to be a part of the team, that is.

He shrugs.

Takuya: Well then, "Sis", we'd better go catch up to the others.

Anya: Oh, by all means, "Brother", after you.

They start walking. Up ahead, the chaos continues.

Wendy: COME ON, MATT! LEGGO! It isn't funny! OW!

END MISSION LOG

Next time: Both Matt and Takuya have loved and lost different versions of the same girl to tragedy. Now, a twist of fate grants them the chance to right that wrong... But to do so, they'll need to survive the perils of the Shadow Claw itself!


	39. For Mai

Previously, on Power Rangers Cyber V: When Mai Pei arrived at Fort Myers, Matt was immediately smitten with the young private. However, it was soon discovered that she was the host to a dangerous monster, and the resulting confrontation resulted in her death. Later, during the battle with Spirit Drinker, the Rangers discovered that Kalask has killed multiple versions of Mai. When Takuya/Tornado arrived, he revealed that his beloved, killed in battle by Kalask, was ALSO a version of Mai Pei. It remains unknown precicely why Mai has seemingly been targeted by Kalask. Meredith Winters was forcibly transformed into a super-hybrid by Kalask and recruited into his ranks as Venja.

* * *

Location: Fort Myers, Horizon, California, Reality 0000-00000-0021

A young woman watches in horror as Fort Myers burns, taking with it the lives and remains of anyone unfortunate enough to remain trapped within. Wearing the uniform of a military private, no words reach her lips. Tears fill her eyes... Tears for the friends she's just lost... for her parents, who had been visiting... and for her lover, who had paid the ultimate price to save her life.

It's too much for her, and she drops to her knees. Unable to take her eyes off of the blaze, she fails to notice several beings coming for her. If she noticed them, she would curse the day she'd ever heard of the Commandroids. Instead, several take aim at her, and she notices their targeting lasers. She turns and screams in pain and rage as she tackles the one closest to her before it can fire. The impact knocks her and the robot to the ground, and she snatches it's rifle, turns, and fires at the other Commandroids. Even as they fall, however, more appear to take their place. To her horror, dozens of them are headed towards her from all directions. She begins firing, trying to clear a path, but several fire back, striking her stolen weapon. She sees it's beginning to smoke and spark, and she throws it aside. It explodes before it lands, the shockwave knocking her off her feet and to the ground again. She struggles to get up, but the Commandroids have closed the gap. One places it's gun barrel to her head.

Commandroid: No witnesses.

It tenses to pull the trigger, but instead, a mechanical hand suddenly rips through it's chest from behind. The hand retracts, and the Commandroid falls away. Several more turn and fire in response, but their blasts have no effect on the newcomer. The newcomer lashes out with cables and energy blasts of their own, and the Commandroids collapse, leaving the newcomer and the Private almost completely alone. The newcomer steps out of the shadows, revealing Venja. Behind her, Tem-Tar hovers forward.

Tem-Tar: Oh, excellent. We were just in time!

The Private looks up, confused by the appearance of her rescuers.

Venja: You're certain she's the one we need?

Tem-Tar: Most definitely. Hello, Mai.

The private, Mai Pei, gets up, relieved. Unlike the previous Mais, this one has short, wavy red hair. Otherwise, she's a match in every way.

Mai: Whoever you are, I owe you both big time! One more second and... I don't even want to think about it.

Venja: Oh, don't worry. If you're as important as Tem-Tar claims, you'll be repaying that debt very quickly.

Mai's confused by that comment, but realizes they're not there to rescue her as Venja's cables wrap around her.

Mai: What? HEY! What are you doing?

Tem-Tar: Merely setting the stage, my dear.

He snaps his fingers, and a warp-portal appears. Two Dreads step through and grab Mai as Venja breaks off the cable binding her arms. The Dreads easily lift Mai up by her arms and carry her through the portal, the girl struggling the entire time. Once she's through, Venja turns to Tem-Tar, clearly skeptical.

Venja: I hope you've got a good reason for this, Tem-Tar. I just don't see the point.

Tem-Tar: Oh, but you will, my dear Miss Winters. If my plan succeeds, not only will you gain your revenge on the Techno Rangers, but on Kalask as well. For now, isn't that more than reason enough to continue?

Venja: You'd better be right about this.

Tem-Tar: Oh, I am, my dear. More than you could possibly know...

They step through the portal and vanish as Fort Myers continues to burn...

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V  
Created by Aaron Thall

Chapter 39: For Mai  
Written by: Aaron Thall

* * *

Location: Rooftop, Fort Myers, Hortizon, California, Prime Reality

Matt sits on the roof of the base, looking up at the sky. He looks away and down at an object in his hand. It's a picture of Mai, taken shortly before her death. Unbidden, memories surface of their first embrace at that very spot... Then quickly shift to the memory he wishes he could forget, feeling the life fade from her body in his arms as he desperately tried to save her. He shakes those memories away, and begins to feel the tears again. However, before they can be shed, he hears soft footsteps behind him, and without looking, knows exactly who those footsteps belong to.

Matt: Takuya? Is there something I can help you with?

Takuya's eyebrow raises.

Takuya: Impressive. I thought I was the only one that could pull that trick off.

Matt: Super hearing. Each person's stride sounds unique to me. Now, what do you want?

Takuya: Blunt and to the point as usual, I see.

He sees the picture in Matt's hand.

Takuya: We have something in common, don't we? We both... loved her.

Matt: I don't recall mentioning that around you.

Takuya: Your sister filled me in.

Matt: Wendy talks too much.

Takuya: No shit.

Matt shakes his head and looks Takuya in the eyes.

Matt: What... what was she like in your reality?

A far-away look comes over Takuya's face as he closes his eyes and takes comfort from his memories for a moment.

Takuya: She was... Magnificent. Graceful. One of the greatest warriors I had ever known. She and I came to Earth together, and between my Aerokinesis and her Infinite Kunai, we and Kyubi were an unbeatable combination.

Matt: The infinite Kunai was her's?

Takuya: It and Kyubi. When Mai was on the brink of death, she had Kyubi transfer her powers to me, so that, in a sense, we could continue to fight as a team. It was like I'd lost my right arm, Matt.

Matt: I know the feeling.

Takuya: Not entirely. At least you still have your left.

Matt: Wendy would kill you if she heard you call her that.

Takuya chuckles.

Matt: This isn't what they call a "bonding" moment, is it?

Takuya: God, I hope not.

Matt's Techno Op beeps. He taps the comm.

Matt: Go.

Lt. Conner: Incursion in progress at the quarry. The others are already on the way.

Matt and Takuya exchange glances and move to meet the rest of the team.

* * *

Location: Quarry

The Rangers, already morphed, reach the quarry quickly and skid to a halt, seeing multiple Dreads waiting for them.

Jeremy: Be ready for anything, guys.

Walter: Dude, we've just experienced the inside of a giant toad's digestive tract. At this point, NOTHING surprises me anymore.

Cindy: I thought we all agreed to never bring that up again. I'm still having nightmares.

Jake: Okay, I see Dreads, but no monster. Which means he'll make his dramatic entrance in three... two... one...

Several blasts strike the ground on front of the Rangers. They look up, and sure enough, atop the cliff stands a strange looking being wearing a duster and a stetson, wielding a shotgun. He tips the brim of his hat and chuckles a tthe sight of the heroes.

Bounty: Pleasure to make your accquaintence, Rangers. The name's Bounty.

Anya: He's Kalask's top mercenary. A gun-for-hire that'll take on any job for the right price.

Wendy: And here I thought he was the quicker-picker-upper.

Bounty: Now, just so you know, I don't have anything against you personally, but I've got a job to do, and I aim to do it.

He steps off the cliff and falls straight down. He lands gracefully and steps forward.

Takuya: And that job would be?

Bounty: Take a wild guess.

He cocks his gun and fires at the Rangers, who scatter to avoid the blast. As they come around, Matt finds himself next to Takuya.

Matt: Seriously, did you HAVE to ask him that?

Takuya: And here I thought I was being polite for a change...

Bounty: DREADS! GO GET 'EM!

The Dreads surge forward, and the Rangers move to attack. Jeremy summons his Cyberrang and punches the closest Dread, before turning and kicking a second. Even as those two fall, he throws the Cyberrang, which spirals around and takes out two more on the edge of the battle.

Jeremy: This is getting too easy!

Twirling the Input Staves in her hands, Anya spins and slams them into the head of a Dread, flipping it over. Her momentum carrying her on, she spirals around and throws the Staves, rocketing them into three more Dreads attempting to approach her from behind.

Anya: I agree. I'd hoped for more of a challenge than this.

Cindy: Hey, I don't mind an easy fight!

She ducks under the blade arm of a Dread before grabbing it's wrist and kicking it in it's side. As it staggers back, she draws her Data Blade and slashes hard, gouging right through the robot's torso armor. It collapses, and she immediately darts right, charging her Data Blade up as she approaches another cluster of Dreads.

Cindy: VICTORY STRIKE!

She slashes hard as she passes them, and the robots explode violently.

Walter: No arguements here! Then again, after some of the stuff we've seen lately, who're we to judge what's easy and what's hard?

Walter leaps into the air and summons his Disk Launcher. Taking aim, he fires multiple explosive rounds into the horde of Dreads, trapping them in a virtual minefield of detonations that reduce them to scrap. Even as he lands, he's already targeting the next group.

Jake: Yeah, between Robo-Winters, that nuttiness in Mariner Bay, and an entire friggin' villain war, these guys just don't really rate anymore!

Jake finds himself surrounded by Dreads. Not even slightly concerned, he draws his Data Ray and begins firing, nailing two before ducking under a jet of napalm flames. Coming up, he blasts the one that just tried to charbroil him. As it falls, he quickly pivots and fires a quick series of bursts, nailing the rest of his current opponents, which explode in a satisfying series of fireballs.

Wendy: Actually, it's kinda strange if you think about it. With all the escalation we've seen lately, this is a bit too normal. It's almost like they're after something!

She unleashes her Techno Lasher, whipping three Dreads before diving left to avoid more jets of flame. As she rolls to a stop, she seperates her Lasher into energy daggers.

Wendy: MELEE MODE! TWO SWORD STYLE: CROSS SLASH!

She bolts forward towards more of the Dreads at top speed and lashes out. As she passes them, the Dreads explode violently, their components flying in all directions.

Bounty: Clever girl...

Bounty takes aim at the Rangers, but Matt grabs the barrel of his shotgun.

Matt: That's enough out of you!

Not giving the monster time to react, Matt rips the gun from the villain's hands and punches him in the face with everything he's got. Bounty goes flying and rolls to a stop. As he gets up, he sees Matt and Takuya charging him.

Bounty: Oh ho, ganging up on me, huh? Smart move!

He reaches into his duster and pulls out two long blades. Matt switches his Techno Grapple to baton mode as Takuya pulls out his Battle Board.

Matt: MELEE MODE!

Takuya: You've collected your past paycheck, mercenary!

They both swing their weapons, and Bounty parries their strikes.

Bounty: Big talk, considering what happened the LAST time we were in the same reality!

Takuya: What?

Distracted, Takuya fails to react in time as Bounty pushes back to free his blade, then slashes hard, nailing Takuya in the chest. As he falls backwards, Matt falls back to cover him.

Matt: You okay?

Ignoring the question, Takuya pulls himself up and glares at Bounty.

Takuya: Explain yourself!

Bounty chuckles softly. He rests one of his blades on his shoulder as he relishes the memories.

Bounty: Oh, that's right! You missed that little go-around, didn't you? Something about your powers not working under water.

Under his helmet, Takuya's eyes go wide.

Bounty: You know, your old team put up quite the fight. Didn't stop me from gutting them like fish or filling them fulla holes, but still, not a bad fight. Still, I kinda regret not seeing how long it took your girl to croak. She sure was a pretty little philly.

A growl emerges from Takuya and quickly transforms into a roar of sheer unbridled rage. Darting past Matt, he charges Bounty and begins slashing wildly at the mercenary, who blocks the strikes but falls back as he does so, unprepared for the sheer ferocity of the attacks.

Takuya: YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT TOOK MAI FROM ME! YOU... ARE... DEAD!

He spins quickly, charging up his Battle Board. The Board knocks both blades from Bounty's hands, and the hunter backs away and pulls out twin pistols from his duster. He opens fire, but Takuya ignores the blasts, which just barely miss him, as he again charges the killer.

Bounty: I seem to have struck a nerve with the boy.

Matt: TAKUYA! BACK OFF! HE'S BAITING YOU! IT'S A TRAP!

Takuya gets in close and quickly slashes Bounty across the chest twice before spinning around and kicking him in the gut. Bounty staggers, but refuses to fall. Instead, he fires point blank, hitting Takuya and forcing him back. His armor smoking, Takuya growls again, seeing only the villain and his memory of Mai's dying breath in his mind. Matt grabs Takuya from behind.

Matt: CALM DOWN! He wants you angry and sloppy! Use your head! This guy's a professional assassin! If you make a mistake, he'll capitalize on it!

Takuya: GET OFF OF ME!

He pulls free of Matt and shoves him away.

Takuya: Of course you don't care! She wasn't YOUR Mai!

Matt: Goddamnit, don't be a fool!

Bounty: What's this? Dissension in the ranks? Well, since I'm running short on weapons, maybe now's a good time to take a quick break to restock my arsenal.

He gestures, and a warp-portal appears behind him. Doffing his stetson towards the two, he steps back into the portal. Furious, Takuya charges the portal.

Takuya: GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!

Matt: DON'T!

Even as the portal begins to shrink, Takuya darts through it. Matt clenches his fists, frustrated.

Matt: I just KNOW this is a mistake...

Refusing to leave a teammate behind, Matt dives through the portal just before it can close. Behind him, the other Rangers finish off the Dreads. They turn just in time to see it close, taking Matt and Takuya with it.

Wendy: NO! MATT!

Horrified, she drops to her knees. Anya kneels by her side, just as shaken.

Wendy: No... Come back... Don't go...

Jeremy: DAMNIT!

He taps his comlink.

Jeremy: Sir, we've got a situation!

Cruger: Return to base immediately! There's nothing you can do there! We'll begin scanning from here.

Anya looks at where the portal had been.

Anya: Be careful, my brothers. Return to us safely.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Takuya's eyes open slowly. As they do, his vision momentarily blurs. As it clears, he sees Matt, demorphed, kneeling by his side, making sure he's okay. Takuya realizes his armor has vanished as well.

Matt: Well, I hope you're happy.

He grabs Takuya's arm and yanks him up, not even TRYING to be gentle about it. They look around at their surroundings. Around in all directions is a blood red sky, almost a void. And, most disturbing of all, there's a vague sense of bouyancy to the ground under their feet... They instinctively know that they're floating.

Takuya: It... It's true. I've finally found it!

He laughs, overjoyed. Matt, far less happy about their situation, grabs Takuya's shoulder and spins him around.

Matt: What the hell is this place?

Takuya: It's the one place in the entire multiverse that Kyubi could never take me... Dimensional Limbo, a place BETWEEN realities. If I'm right, we're standing on the Sahdow Claw, an isolated island hovering in the middle of a vast nothingness.

He chuckles grimly.

Takuya: We've found Kalask's home base.

Matt stares at him aghast. Takuya turns away and begins headed inland, towards the castle at the center.

Matt: TAKUYA! What the hell do you think you're doing?

Takuya: Avenging Mai. You coming?

Matt rubs the bridge of his nose, contemplating punching Takuya's lights out for both their sakes.

Matt: In case you've forgotten, we're cut off from the others, likely vastly outnumbered, and if Kyubi couldn't bring you here, how the heck do we LEAVE?

Takuya: For a genius, you certainly don't seem to do anything but ask stupid questions.

Matt: Just storming the castle is suicide, Takuya!

Takuya: I know. But it's worth it if I can stop that maniac here and now. I see them all the time. All his victims. Every time I sleep. Every time I blink. They're always there, reminding me that their killer's still on the loose.

Matt: And you owe it to them to stip him the right way. We can't do it alone, and we certainly can't do any good for anyone dead. We need to return to Horizon! NOW!

Takuya: Well, like you said, if Kyubi couldn't get me in, he certainly can't get me out.

Matt: Then we've got no choice.

He glances at the castle.

Matt: But we do it QUIETLY. There has to be a portal control there. All we need to do is acces it to get back home.

Takuya: Fine, but if we run into trouble...

Matt: You'll likely have CAUSED it. Come on!

* * *

Location: Testing Lab, Fort Myers

Wendy frantically works over the Reality Viewer.

Wendy: COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON!

Working the remote like a maniac, she flashes through multiple alternate realities, but finds herself unable to find the place between them. Furious, she flings the remote aside and gets to work on the Viewer itself. Watching the display, the others aren't sure what to do.

Wendy: SHOW ME MY BROTHER ALREADY, YOU USELESS PIECE OF CRAP!

She punches the Viewer, denting it. She rears her fist back to hit it again, but Anya steps forward and grabs her wrist with one hand, and slaps her sister with her free hand.

Anya: THAT'S ENOUGH!

Shocked, Wendy stares at her adopted sister. Anya can see the tears forming already, a result of her growing desperation to find Matt. She hugs Wendy as hard as she can, trying to calm her down.

Anya: You need to control yourself! Think about it! This has never happened before! No one has EVER found themselves on Kalask's playing field! It's the ultimate violation of his rules!

Jeremy: So what happens when he finds them?

Anya: I... don't know. I assume he'd merely send them back, but Takuya's unpredictable and still focused on avenging his reality.

Jake: And last I checked, Matt's got his own score to settle with Kalask, too. This could be ugly.

Walter: Yeah... Remember how he went off when he found out Spirit Drinker'd helped kill several versions of Mai?

Cindy: Not helping, guys...

Jeremy: We'll just have to hope Matt keeps his cool... ONE hothead missing is bad enough. We don't need TWO.

* * *

Location: Lower Level, Shadow Claw

Several Commandroids scout the halls, performing their duties with professionalism and effeciency. However as two pass by an unused corrisor, a pair of hands reach out and grab them. The hapless drones and yanked into the shadows. There's a brief struggle, and a moment later, Matt and Takuya step from the darkness wearing the Commandroids' uniforms.

Takuya: This is your plan?

Matt: You'd rather try wearing a Dread's armor?

Takuya: ...Point taken.

Donning the masks of the Commandroids, they begin walking the halls, searching for the portal control. There's no telling how much time passes or, indeed, if time can even pass in this place. Regardless, from their perspective, it only takes a few minutes before something grabs Takuya's attention.

Takuya: No... No, it's impossible...

They stop, and Takuya puts out his hand, feeling a vibration on the air.

Matt: Takuya?

Takuya: A heartbeat. I KNOW THAT HEARTBEAT!

He runs down a side corridor, Matt ultimately being forced to use his Hybrid speed to keep up with his teammate. They find that the corridors are like a maze, but Takuya navigates it effortlessly, following the heartbeat. Finally, they see a line of cells, their only windows a series of bars atop their doors. Takuya heads for a specific door near the entrance.

Takuya: HANG ON!

Before Matt can stop him, Takuya spins and kicks the door in. He rushes inside, Matt following. And then they both stop dead in their tracks, astonished by the sight before them. Chained to the wall, unconscious, is none other than... Mai.

Matt: It can't be!

They fling their masks aside and aim their purloined rifles. Firing quickly, they break the shackles holding Mai, and she begins to fall. Matt moves quickly, dropping the rifle as he gets into position to catch her.

Matt: It's amazing. The hair color's different, but otherwise... It's really her.

Slowly, her eyes begin opening. She looks up and sees Matt.

Mai: M-Matt? MATT!

Overjoyed, she launches herself up, hugging him as hard as she can while delivering the most passionate kiss he could imagine. Takuya watches the display, relieved but also deeply saddened. She breaks it off, but only so she can speak.

Mai: I can't believe it! You're alive! You're really alive! I thought Winters killed you like she did everybody else!

Matt pulls her back, realizing the truth, that this is indeed another alternate reality Mai. The words of Futuro ring in the back of his mind... "You will be reunited with your precious Mai when you least expect it."

Mai: Matt? What is it?

Matt: Mai, you need to listen to me. I'm not-

Takuya: QUIET!

He glances down the hallway.

Takuya: Dreads coming this way. In a hurry, too. They must have found those Commandroids.

Matt: Mai, stay behind us, no matter what.

Mai: But what's going on? And who is that?

Takuya winces, realizing she doesn't even know who he is. They rush into the hallway, even as the Dreads arrive. Matt and Takuya both grab their stolen uniforms and throw them aside.

Both: YOU'RE NOT GETTING HER THIS TIME!

The Dreads charge, and Matt and Takuya move to intercept them.

* * *

Location: Kalask's Throneroom

Bounty enters and bows before Kalask, who gives the gun-for-hire a quizzical look.

Kalask: Bounty, I didn't summon you. What brings you here?

Bounty: Sir? I don't understand... I followed the orders I was given to the letter.

Kalask leans forward, concerned.

Kalask: What orders, Bounty?

Bounty: As I was instructed, I lured both Tornado and Techno Purple here to Limbo.

Kalask: YOU WHAT?

He gets to his feet, furious. Bounty backs away, terrified at the prospect of being on his boss's bad side.

Bounty: But the orders came straight from Tem-Tar! I thought you knew!

Clenching his fists, Kalask, growls.

Kalask: It seems I may have given Tem-Tar a little too much slack to pursue his treachery. What ELSE did he have you do?

Bounty: Nothing, Sir, but he did say that if it went well, they'd find the girl before too long.

Kalask's eyes go wide and he roars, beyond furious. He storms down from his throne and rushes past Bounty.

Kalask: This time he's gone too far! Come with me, Bounty! We have to stop this before it goes any further!

He quickly leaves the throneroom, the confused mercenary following closely behind.

* * *

Location: Lower Level

Takuya thrusts his hands out, creating a powerful gale force wind that knocks the Dreads straight through a wall. To his right, Matt throws a Dread into a small cluster of he bretheren, destroying the lot of them with ease. They look around, seeing that the battle has carried them from Kalask's dungeon to an open arena. Behind them, Mai just stares at the both of them, astonished at the display.

Matt: That's the last of them, it seems.

Takuya: For the moment. But there'll be more.

Mai: That was... Wow... You two are amazing!

Takuya turns to her and places his hands on her shoulders.

Takuya: No matter what happens, Mai, THIS time, I won't fail you.

Mai: Eh?

Realizing he's momentarily forgotten that she isn't his Mai, Takuya lets go and turns away.

Takuya: Nevermind. Forget I said anything.

Mai: I'm sorry, but I just don't understand what's going on here. Who ARE you? How do you know who I am?

Takuya struggles to come up with an answer, but before he can say anything, lightning strikes down around the three. Matt shields Mai with his body as the lightning creates explosions. As the smoke clears, they turn and see Kalask walking towards them, Bounty by his side.

Kalask: Step away from the girl. NOW. She's MINE.

They both move to get between Kalask and Mai.

Takuya: Like hell she is.

Matt: You want her, you've got to get past us. Mai, no matter what happens, stay behind us.

Mai: Okay!

He lifts up his right arm.

Matt: Ready?

Takuya flicks his wrist, and the Kaze Morpher appears.

Takuya: READY!

Matt slaps the backs of his hands together, then brings both hands up and does so again. As they seperate, he brings each around and punches his fists together. Bringing his left arm back, he thrusts his right hand out, forming a V for victory sign. He pulls this arm back as the other thusts forward, then turns, until his fist points upwards. His other arm shoots out to the side as his victory sign fingers come together. He brings his arm back and those fingers strike a button on his Techno Op.

Matt: TECHNO OP ACTIVATION!

Matt finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a Purple and white battle suit around his body. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt and holster appears. The Techno Grapple appears in it. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Techno Purple!

Takuya grasps the ripcord handle of the Kaze Morpher.

Takuya: IT'S SPIN DRIVE TIME!

He pulls on the handle, and the dial spins wildly. He's suddenly surrounded by a vortex of mystical elemental energies. He gives himself over to it, and it spirals around his body, forming aqua and silver armor, first on his legs, then his arms and torso. Finally, a spirit fox howls and surrounds his head, forming a helmet. The transformation complete, he swings his Battle Board, ready for the coming struggle.

Matt: Once I was helpless to prevent a tragedy, but today, I balance the scales and save one who had been lost! STOIC AVENGER: TECHNO PURPLE!

Takuya: I've wandered the multiverse in search of vengeance and redemption... And today, I claim both! WARRIOR OF THE WIND: TORNADO!

Both: IN THE NAME OF ONE WE'VE LOVED, WE REFUSE TO FAIL AGAIN! POWER RANGERS CYBER V... FOR VICTORY!

Mai's jaw drops. She grabs Matt and turns him around, completely amazed.

Mai: YOU'RE A POWER RANGER? MATT? When the hell did you become a Ranger? I mean, Wendy always went on about them, but I never thought you'd actually go and do something like that!

Matt: Mai, now is NOT the time to explain!

He turns back around to face Kalask and Bounty.

Matt: Please... I... I can't lose you a second time.

They move forward, leaving a very confused Mai.

Mai: A second time...?

Kalask: I'll repeat myself. Step away from the girl, and I will return you both to where you came from.

Takuya: I've got a better idea... Let's send you to HELL.

Matt draws his Techno Grapple.

Matt: GO!

They charge at Kalask. Takuya begins throwing his Infinite Kunai while Matt fires multiple blasts at the two villains. Bounty shields himself, but Kalask merely steps forward, ignoring the barrage as the attacks strike him, doing no damage.

Kalask: An unfortunate lapse in judgement.

He thrusts his hand out, unleashing a massive blast of energy. Takuya and Matt are struck by it, and their suits spark violently as they fall backwards. Landing hard, they struggle to their feet.

Takuya: We're not gonna let you kill her again, you psycho!

Matt: And that's why you've got to go, Takuya!

Takuya looks at Matt like he's grown a second head.

Takuya: Are you crazy?

Matt: You're the only one here with any chance at all of opening a portal back to the Prime Reality. Take Mai and get moving! I'll keep Kalask here!

Takuya: But he'll-

Matt: I know, but it's the only move we've got. Now MOVE!

Matt steadies himself, and switches the Techno Grapple to Melee Mode. Without hesitation, he charges at Kalask.

Takuya: And I thought his SISTER was the crazy one...

He turns towards Mai, who's watching, terrified. He takes her hand.

Takuya: Come on! We've got to go!

Mai: But Matt...!

Takuya: He'll be fine! Now hang on!

Takuya throws his Battle Board forward and leaps up, landing atop it. Propelled by the winds and carrying Mai, they streak off into the distance.

Kalask: NO!

He moves to blast them out of the sky, but Matt's baton slams into Kalask's arm, forcing him to reconsider his priorities.

Matt: I'M your opponent, you genocidal lunatic!

Matt spins quickly and rakes the Techno Grapple across Kalask's chest, raising sparks but barely even scratching the maniac's armor.

Kalask: You'd sacrifice yourself for a version of the girl that's not even your's. You're either a romantic hero or a romantic fool.

Matt: Either way, you're not laying a finger on her. And since I'll probably die here anyway, you might as well answer one question... Why her? Why keep killing Mai?

Kalask chuckles.

Kalask: So you even know about that, eh? Tem-Tar's been busier than I'd expected. Very well, dear Matthew, since you've come this far, I'll tell you. It began ages ago in my home reality... I was... a hero.

Matt: YOU? A hero?

Kalask: Yes, I know. Funny, isn't it? Yes, I was the greatest hero of my world, protecting it time and time again from any threat, always saving the day... And though I was loved by the public, it was only the love of a single person that truly mattered to me.

Matt: Mai.

Kalask nods.

Kalask: Indeed. She and I were very much in love. With her by my side, I could do ANYTHING! Unfortunately, a man such as I once was made enemies. A great many of them. Eventually, though I defeated them all, the last and most treacherous sought his vengeance by striking through her. Though I defeated him, it came at a terrible cost. I... failed to save her.

He sighs, and Matt can hear the sorrow in his voice.

Kalask: Her death broke me. I just kept asking myself what the point of heroism was if I couldn't even protect the person I cared for most. In the depths of my despair, I realized that if heroes couldn't protect against EVERYTHING, then they were not worthy to BE heroes. And thus I set out to test every hero I could find, and thus far, every hero has failed my test.

Matt: And the other Mais?

Kalask: Yes, it's a curious thing. She seems to exist in every reality I've seen. Perhaps she's a nexus point upon which the timelines hang. Regardless, I find conquering realities much easier once she's eliminated. Your reality, however, has proven to be the exception thus far.

Matt: You're mistaken, Kalask. Mai's no nexus point, and killing her isn't making it easier for you to conquer realities. I think you're subconsciously seeking out realities where she exists, and then you're killing her for a much simpler reason... If you can't have her love, then NO ONE CAN!

Kalask growls, and Matt gets back into a fighting stance.

Matt: What you've done to all those Mais is beyond sick! You're nothing but an interdimensional stalker, and I'll see to it that every Mai you've ever killed is avenged!

He thrusts his right fist forward. There's a flash of red light, and the Pegasus Summoner materializes upon it.

Matt: PEGASUS SUMMONER! ACTIVATE!

The Pegasus Summoner's eyes flash as the device unleashes a winged horse made entirely of energy. It gallops into the air and comes back down, slamming into Matt and breaking down into waves of cascading binary energy. His boots and gloves transform to a black color, and red and gold armor materializes upon his torso and shoulders. Magnificent metallic wings spread out from his back, and the crest of the Pegasus Summoner spirals around before attaching to his helmet.

Matt: PURPLE PEGASUS RANGER!

The wings detatch from his back and fold into the Pegasus Smasher before attaching to the Pegasus Summoner.

Matt: FOR MAI!

He charges both Kalask and Bounty, wielding both his blades. His Techno Grapple slams into Bounty, even as he forces Kalask back with the Pegasus Smasher. Putting all his Hybrid strength into the blow, he forces both of them back, then rapidly spins and slashes both of them.

Kalask: You fight well. You've definitely grown in power from the last time we crossed blades. But you haven't grown ENOUGH!

Kalask summons a blade of his own, one with three strange medals inside. He slashes at Matt, who blocks it with the Pegasus Smasher, but just barely.

Bounty: Boy, you've bought yourself a world of hurt.

Bounty pulls out his twin pistols again and fires. The blasts strike Matt repeatedly, but he refuses to fall. Instead, he redoubles his efforts, switching the Techno Grapple back to blaster mode and firing the grapple at Bounty. It attaches and Matt pulls the trigger, sending massive amounts of electricity into the gun-for-hire. Bounty staggers as it causes an explosion. Turning away from Bounty, Matt roars with effort as he crosses swords with Kalask.

Kalask: While I do enjoy seeing you actively giving this your all, Matthew, it's time we brought this farce to an end.

Kalask forces Matt back with a powerful shove, then slashes as hard as he can. It creates an arc of energy that slams into Matt, knocking him back and to the ground. Matt struggles to get up as Kalask and Bounty advance upon him.

Kalask: You never had any chance of defeating me alone, Matthew, but I applaud your bravery all the same. In your honor, I'll make your death swift and painless.

He raises the sword again, intending to finish the job. However, before he can bring it down, it begins raining mystic fire. One fireball strikes Kalask dead on, momentarily staggering him. He turns and sees the Kyubizord howling. At the same time, Takuya leaps in and slashes hard with his Battle Board, severing Kalask's sword in half and scoring the villain's armor.

Matt: TAKUYA!

Takuya: Last I checked, Rangers don't abandon their comrades. Nice try, though.

He holds out a hand. Matt takes it, and Takuya pulls him up.

Matt: I told you to get Mai out of here!

Takuya points behind him with his thumb.

Takuya: She refused to go anywhere without you.

Matt looks, and he sees Mai, holding the Kyubi Crystal. The Crystal pulses.

Takuya: Looks like Kyubi loves being held by Mai again. His spirit's resonating with her's.

Matt: Resonating?

Takuya: And getting STRONGER! KYUBI! DO IT!

Kyubizord howls and lashes out at the air before it. To Matt's shock, Kyubizord manages to tear a gap in the sky itself, much as it had when it had been needed in New York.

Takuya: Now I'm covering you! Take Mai and get through the gap! Kyubi and I'll be right behind you.

Matt detatches the Pegasus Summoner, which flies around, unfolds, and reattaches to his back.

Takuya: You were right, you know. We're no good to anyone if we're dead. We'll stop him the right way, someday.

Matt nods and runs to Mai, who hugs him even as he picks her up.

Mai: I thought I'd lost you again!

Matt: No time for that, Mai! Let's go!

He takes to the air, even as Takuya runs towards Kyubizord. Mai tosses the Crystal towards Kyubizord, who absorbs it, even as Takuya leaps up and merges with his partner. He reemerges in a miasma of swirling mystical energies.

Takuya: Let's do it, old friend! KYUBIZORD... TRANSFORM!

Kyubizord howls again. It's middle tail seperates from it's body as it's sides fold out, seperating the remaining tails equally. It's back legs fold in as the front legs move backwards. The Zord stands up on it's former front legs as the halves with the tails move into position, forming arms. The tails fold backwards as hands extend from the arms. A new head, resembling Tornado's helmet, rises up from the body. Finally, the last tail folds in half and forms a crest on the helmet.

Takuya: Kyubi Battlezord... ROLL OUT!

Kalask: NO! I WILL NOT LOSE THIS MAI! BOUNTY!

The mercenary steps forward.

Bounty: Ready, Boss.

Kalask: GROW!

He produces a red nanite and flicks it onto Bounty. The nanite immediately begins replicating, transforming Bounty into a towering giant.

Matt: Hang on, Mai! This is going to be rough!

Bracing themselves, the two of them fly into the gap created by Kyubizord, even as titans begin to clash behind them.

* * *

Location: Fort Myers

Alarms blare throughout the complex. The Rangers look up from their work on the Reality Viewer as Lt. Conner's voice comes over the comms.

Lt. Conner: We've got a massive incursion in progress back at the quarry!

Jeremy: A warp-portal?

Lt. Conner: No! It... It matches Kyubizord's energy signature!

The Rangers exchange a quick glance with each other.

Anya: Let's move!

All: CYBER OP... ENERGIZE!

Wendy: TECHNO OP ACTIVATION!

They vanish in a burst of light.

* * *

Location: The Quarry

The Rangers reappear at the Quarry, even as the gap shimmers in the air before them.

Wendy: Please be okay... Please...

Suddenly, Matt flies through holding Mai. Behind them, Kyubi Battlezord follows, still battling the giant Bounty. Matt quickly spots the others and lands gracefully, his back to them. He sets Mai down gently and sends the Pegasus Armor away. The others run up to join him.

Anya: You made it!

Walter: You've had us worried, man.

Matt: It wasn't a big deal.

Wendy clenches her fist... and hammers it into Matt's helmet.

Wendy: You IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED ABOUT YOU I'VE BEEN? I'VE BEEN GOING NUTS TRYING TO FIND YOU!

Shaking his head, Matt turns to look at his sister, and he chuckles.

Matt: I missed you too, Sis.

Mai peeks out from behind Matt, confused.

Mai: ...Wendy? You're a Ranger too?

Wendy: Oh, hey Mai. Now Matt, I-

All: EH?

The Rangers take a step back, shocked.

Jake: ...She's not holding a monster inside her again, is she?

Cindy: If she starts looking to eat someone's brain, I'm OUTTA here.

Anya: Mai? But... How? When?

Matt: I'll explain later. Right now, Takuya and I have some personal business to finish. PEGASUSZORD... MOBILIZE!

At the Twins' secret lab, a massive tower rises up. Once at it's full height, it rotates, becoming a massive cannon. It fires, unleashing the Pegasuszord. It streaks through the air and reaches the city in seconds. Seeing it's arrival, Matt leaps up and phases into the cockpit. Removing the Pegasus Summoner, he places it onto the console, allowing it to become part of the controls.

Matt: TRANSFORM!

Pegasuszord's torso rotates upwards 90 degrees, before both sets of feet rotate out, allowing humanoid feet and legs to come out of the main body. Once deployed, the original feet return to their previous positions. The neck slides into the body as well, as the shoulders rotates 180 degrees, revealing more paneling and forming the robot's chest. Finally, the horse's nose folds into the upper chest, revealing a robotic face. The transformation complete, the new Megazord poses triumphantly.

Matt: EQUIS-WING MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

Equis-Wing Megazord's wings seperate from it's body and fold, becoming a massive cannon that lands in the hands of the gigantic Megazord.

Matt: Mind if I cut in, Takuya?

He fires, and the blast slams into Bounty forcing him away from Kyubi Battlezord.

Takuya: Cut in? I've been WAITING for you! I just didn't want to hog this creep all to myself! Much as I'd enjoy avenging my teammates with just Kyubi's help, we're a team, and we'll BEAT him as a team!

Bounty: Well, ain't that sweet! You two think you've got what it takes t' beat me?

Matt and Takuya: WE KNOW IT!

Both Zords unleash an energy barrage, peppering Bounty with blasts and forcing him to drop his pistols.

Matt: This guy's not worth anymore of our effort, Takuya!

Takuya: I couldn't agree more! Let's end this!

The Equis-Cannon folds again, becoming the Equis Crusher. At the same time,. the eight tails on Kyubi Battlezord's arms fold down, becoming blades.

Matt: EQUIS-CRUSHER!

Takuya: INARI FIRESTORM!

Hefting the Equis-Crusher, Equis-Wing Megazord spins it over it's head, creating a vortex of golden energy. The vortex ready, the Megazord thrusts the end of the sword into the end of the malestrom and swings down. Bounty finds himself trapped inside the now-sideways vortex, completely trapped. The Megazord charges, holding the sword like a spear. The monster can make no move as the Megazord strikes hard, ramming the blade through it completely and moving past it. As it passes, Kyubi Battlezord moves in, slashing diagonally with both arms, crisscrossing eight blade strikes.

Bounty: No fair... You ganged up on me...

He falls forward and explodes as both Megazords pose triumphantly.

Takuya: Rest in peace, my comrades... Today, you're one step closer to being avenged.

Matt: It's not over yet! Come on!

Both Matt and Takuya leap down from their Zords, landing in front of the others.

Jake: Nice one, guys!

Matt: Save your platitudes, Jake. He's coming.

A warp-portal appears before the Rangers. They brace themselves as Kalask steps through, a deadly look upon his face.

Kalask: Surrender the girl IMMEDIATELY!

He fires a blast from his gauntlet. Matt moves quickly, getting between Mai and the blast. It strikes him, but he refuses to fall. As the smoke clears, the Rangers can see that the blast has shattered his helmet. As pieces of it fall, his face, covered in soot, is visible in the newly made gap.

Matt: I can't do that, Kalask. It'd be against your game's rules.

Kalask pauses, confused by Matt's words.

Matt: Now that Mai is here, she's a part of our world, and if you want to strike at her, you need to defeat all of us first. Now, I'm exhausted. Takuya's exhausted. You could probably beat us all right here and now if you felt like it... But if you do that, the game ends, and you and I both know it's not time for the final conflict just yet. And even if it was, what fun would it be to face us when we're not at full strength? What's more important to you? Your precious game, or a single solitary Mai?

Kalask growls for a moment... then chuckles. The chuckling becomes a single amused laugh.

Kalask: BRAVO! Well done, Matthew! Using my own game against me! You're every bit as brilliant as I'd been led to believe!

Kalask turns his back on the Rangers.

Kalask: Very well then. Keep this Mai for now. I'll just get her when the game ends. THAT, you can be assured of. Until then, the game continues!

Kalask begins walking, and heads back through the portal, which closes behind him.

Matt: Yes, and we'll win it.

Having said that, Matt begins to collapse, having reached his limit. Instinctively, both Mai and Wendy rush to catch him, maneuvering themselves under his arms to support him.

Mai: I really wish someone would explain to me what the hell is going on around here...

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

In an absolute rage, Venja slams Tem-Tar into a wall.

Venja: YOUR PLAN FAILED MISERABLY! Venturas escaped with the girl!

Flustered, and none-too-happy about being attacked, Tem-Tar aims his nanite tube at Venja and fires a burst of energy, knocking her away from him. As she falls back, he casually smooths out his clothing.

Tem-Tar: It did not fail completely, my dear. True, I didn't expect the Rangers to escape with dear Mai, but you've still gotten some measure of revenge on Kalask.

Venja: Some vengeance... That girl will die soon enough anyway! I was a fool to trust you! Next time, I'll stick to my OWN strategies!

She storms off, livid. Tem-Tar breathes a sigh of relief. Not a second later, he feels an armored hand upon his shoulder. Turning, he sees Kalask looming over him.

Kalask: Oh Tem-Tar... I believe it's time we had a little CHAT...

Tem-Tar grows visibly paler.

* * *

Location: Rooftop, Fort Myers

Matt and Mai sit on the rooftop, looking at the sunset.

Mai: So this isn't my Earth, and you're not my Matt.

Matt: No. I'm sorry. Your Matt died saving your life.

Mai: And everyone else I loved died there, too. But here, they're all still alive... But =I= died.

Matt: Yes. The other Rangers and I tried our best, but there was nothing we could do to prevent it. Ever since, I've been fighting to avenge you... The other you, I mean. But now... I... I don't know. It's strange. I know you're not my Mai, but I'm still happy just seeing you.

Mai: Maybe it's fate. You lost me, and I lost you. But the Multiverse has brought the two of us together.

She takes his hand in her's. She leans in and kisses him. After a moment, he returns it. A few second later, they break it off.

Mai: I think it's trying to tell us to be happy.

Takuya watches them from a respectful distance.

Takuya: I know, Kyubi. She's not our Mai, and she doesn't love me. But still... It's good to see her again, isn't it? This time, we didn't fail.

The two reality-crossed lovers kiss again, but Matt seems distracted.

Mai: Matt? What is it?

Matt: Mai, there's one last thing we need to do.

* * *

Location: Stone Canyon

Mai walks up to a small, modest house in the suburbs and knocks on the door. After a moment, a middle-aged chinese man opens the door, and immediately gasps in shock.

Mai: Hi, Dad.

Mai's father: M-Mai? But you're-

Mai: It's a long story. Can I come in?

He opens the door wide, and she enters. Watching from across the street, Matt and the other Rangers keep a close watch. They hear the sounds of a joyful reunion. Wendy glances at Matt, who's smiling.

Wendy: Well now, I can't even REMEMBER the last time I saw YOU smile. It looks good on you, Bro.

Matt: It's good to have something to smile about, Sis.

The smile doesn't fade for a long time...

MISSION LOG COMPLETE

Next time: After a grueling battle with the Rangers, Emeralde discovers another way of life! But will turning her back on Kalask lead to even greater tragedy, or will she return to the ways of hate?


	40. Emeralde and the Old Man

Previously, on Power Rangers Cyber V: Emeralde, Kalask's top assassin, has formed an obsessive rivalry with Anya, one that has made her more and more relentless with each failed attempt on Anya's life. Matt and Takuya recently rescued an alternate version of Mai from the Shadow Claw. This new Mai is now adjusting to her new life on the base.

* * *

Location: Forest

Anya swings her Data Blade, meeting Emeralde's kitana mid-swing. Both pull in, getting almost face-to-face, before each breaks off and take a moment to catch their breath. Behind them, the other Rangers battle the Dreads fiercely.

Anya: How many times must we have this dance, Emeralde?

Emeralde: AS many as it TAKES!

Emeralde lunges at Anya again, and she barely parries the slash. Backing up, Anya pivots her body and spins, elbowing Emeralde in the back and sending the villainess sprawling.

Anya: You've tried to kill me time and time again, and you've always failed. You'll ALWAYS fail!

Emeralde pulls herself up and glares at Anya, her eyes full of hate.

Emeralde: I nearly had you the last time!

Anya: Yes, and all it took was my previous exhaustion and deep concern for my siblings' safety. Well done. Face it, Emeralde... I'm the better fighter. I always have been and I always will be. And you KNOW IT.

Emeralde: LIAR!

Emeralde comes at Anya swinging. Anya's forced to back up due to the ferocity of the attack. Seeing the other Rangers are still tied up with the Dreads, and needing a more open area to fight, Anya begins maneuvering her battle away from them and towards a riverbank clearing.

Emeralde: I won't rest until you're dead at my feet! I must prove to my master that I am truly the greatest warrior the multiverse has ever seen!

Anya: And are you trying to prove it to him, or to yourself?

Anya ducks under a sword slash, summons one of her Input Staves, and jabs it into Emeralde's midsection. Emeralde staggers, and Anya twirls the Stave, shaking her head, disappointed.

Anya: You've lost focus. You're not the same warrior I've battled in the past. Your obsession with me has dulled your abilities.

Emeralde: THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY FOCUS!

Emeralde suddenly throws a few explosives at Anya. Even as Anya prepares to summon her Data Shield, Takuya and Cindy leap in and swat them right back at Emeralde with the Protection Shield and the Battle Board.

Cindy, Takuya: WE DON'T THINK SO!

The explosives strike Emeralde and erupt, filling the area with explosions and fire. As the smoke clears, the three run forward, but see no trace of Emeralde.

Cindy: Did... Did we get her?

Takuya: No idea. The explosions created a vacuum... I couldn't sense anything within it.

Anya: Emeralde? Gone? Somehow... I doubt it.

Indeed, just down-stream, Emeralde is being washed away, unconscious. The river carries her several miles before depositing her at the riverbank. Slowly, an elderly man in religious robes approaches her prone body. The man, a temple keeper known as Master Chie, considers this development thoughtfully.

Master Chie: And what is this...? Oh dear.

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V

Created by Aaron Thall

Chapter 40: Emeralde and the Old Man

Written by: Aaron Thall

* * *

Location: Hijirinari Masu Temple

Emeralde's eyes snap open. She immediately realizes that she's still alive in spite of the blast, and that she is somewhere unfamiliar to her, lying in a bed and covered by a homemade sheet. Though the room is shrouded in darkness, the only light coming from a covered window, her eyes scan it all the same.

Emeralde: Hmmm...

Feeling cold air on her face, she realizes her mask is missing. She sits up, holding the sheet to cover herself. She almost immediately winces in pain, and sees that her wounds have been bandaged. She also sees her clothes and weapons placed neatly on a chair by the door to the room. In spite of the lingering pain, she pulls herself out of the bed and quickly redresses herself.

Emeralde: But who-?

She moves to the window and cautiously moves the drape. She spies Master Chie meditating by the river, while fish cook over a small flame. Satisfied, she quickly and silently makes her way out of the temple. Seeing that the templekeeper is still meditating, and furious that he would dare disrobe her for any reason, she stalks up behind him, raising her katana.

Master Chie: I see you've awakened at last. Are you feeling better?

She hesitates, startled by the fact that he sensed her approach without looking.

Master Chie: Well? Are you?

Emeralde: One false move, old man, and I will put you down like a dog.

Master Chie: You have an interesting way of saying "thank you for saving my life".

Emeralde: Who are you, and where am I?

Master Chie: I am Chie, keeper of the Hijirinari Masu Temple. I assure you, I mean you no harm. I found you by the riverbank, unconscious and badly hurt. I've done my best to treat your injuries and keep you comfortable. But I wil warn you now...

He suddenly reaches up and snatches her blade from her hand, again without looking. He casually stabs the sword into the ground.

Master Chie: Violence will not be tolerated on these sacred grounds.

Emeralde: You dare-!

Master Chie raises a hand, motioning for silence, as he isn't finished.

Master Chie: You are welcome to leave whenever you wish, dear child. I could not stop you, even if I wished to. But I would suggest you remain a while longer. Your injuries still need time to heal, and your spirit is also gravely wounded.

Emeralde's eyes narrow.

Emeralde: What do you mean by that?

Master Chie: The turmoil you feel is palpable, young one. I could sense it even while you were unconscious. I have seen this many times over the years, and with many of my former students. I bid you to stay, so that I may help you as well.

Emeralde: You? Help me? You're insane.

She grabs her kitana and sheathes it.

Master Chie: Perhaps, perhaps not. It's all a matter of perspective, really.

Emeralde: Why would you even WANT to help me? Don't you know who I am?!

Master Chie: Of course I know who you are. I live in a temple, not a cave. But I'm not certain that YOU know who you truly are. Vengeful tool of darkness, or honorable warrioress?

Emeralde looks away, his words stinging more than she anticipated. Casually, Master Chie reaches to a pot she hadn't noticed before, and to a bowl of steamed rice.

Master Chie: Come sit with me, child. Eat and regain your strength. You can always decide your future after you've tried some fish.

Hesitantly, Emeralde sits next to Master Chie. There is a moment of silence.

Emeralde: ...Thank you.

Master Chie just smiles softly.

* * *

Location: War Room, Fort Myers

Lt. Conner and Dr. Manx feverishly work the computers, their eyes reading the data as quickly as it comes in. The Rangers and Mai watch anxiously.

Lt. Conner: Still no trace of Emeralde, Rangers. I hate to say it, but unless she starts using her powers, it's gonna be like finding a needle in a pile of needles.

Dr. Manx: That's assuming she's even alive after that blast.

Anya: Oh, she's alive all right. She won't die that easily.

Walter: You're sure?

Anya: I am. Hate is a powerful motivator, and she carries it in spades. She won't die until we end our duel, once and for all.

Dr. Manx: Damnit!

She slams her fist down on a console, frustrated. Mai moves to join them.

Mai: Dr. Manx, is there anything I can do to help? I mean, I know I'm new here... sort of... But an extra set of hands and eyes can't hurt, right?

Dr. Manx: Thank you, Private. I'll take any help I can get.

Jeremy: Maybe what we need is a less scientific approach, and a more direct one instead. We should go back to the scene and try to track her down.

Anya: Agreed.

Matt, calibrating a device, steps forward.

Matt: It sounds like a good opportunity to test this new energy tracer.

Walter: And you KNOW I've got your back, Girl.

Jeremy: Okay then. The four of us will head out. The rest of you remain on standby in case Kalask attacks. We'll call if we find her.

Jake: No sweat. We'll be ready.

Takuya: Be careful. Emeralde could be injured, and there's nothing more dangerous than a wounded, trapped animal.

As the others confer, Wendy puts a hand on Cindy's shoulder and pulls her aside.

Cindy: Wendy, what is it?

Wendy puts a finger to her lips to indicate silence.

Wendy (whispering): Shhh! I... I need your help with something.

They move further from the others so they can speak normally.

Cindy: You? Need MY help?

Wendy nods. Sheepishly, she wrings her hands, clearly uncomfortable but desperate.

Wendy: It's just... I can't do the normal stuff, okay?

Cindy: "Normal stuff"?

Wendy: You know, those things people do all the time, like cleaning, or cooking... I mean, I've got the whole super science thing and I know how to fight... And that's IT. I couldn't boil water or wash clothes if my life depended on it! It's not a big deal right now, not while we're fighting Kalask... But I can't let Jake find out how completely inept I am at this stuff! Please, you've gotta teach me!

Cindy blinks.

Cindy: You're kidding, right? You can build a Megazord, but you don't know how to work a stove?

Wendy: Hey, Einstein couldn't do basic math, either. It happens. Please say you'll teach me? PLEASE?!

Cindy sighs.

Cindy: Okay, I'll do it... But I get the feeling I'm going to regret it.

* * *

Location: Hijirinari Masu Temple

Master Chie is fishing by the riverbank as Emeralde watches from a safe distance.

Master Chie: You're welcome to join me, you know.

Slowly, a bit resigned, she walks over to him and sits down. He casually hands her a second pole. She takes it, and as her line goes into the water, she looks at the rippling image of herself reflecting from the river.

Master Chie: You harbor a great rage within you, Child.

Emeralde: I have good reason to.

Master Chie: And what would this reason be?

Emeralde sighs, admitting to herself that the old man won't let it go and that she doesn't feel like killing him.

Emeralde: As you probably know, I am not from this reality. The world I came from was much like this world's feudal Japan. There, I was the daughter of the Damiyo, the leader of our people. But to have a daughter and not a son was a great shame for my father, for women had few rights or privileges in our world. Indeed, we were seen as little but bartering tools and breeding stock. Even though I was a princess, I was powerless to do anything that I wished.

She hesitates, tightening her grip on the pole.

Emeralde: To vent my frustrations, I trained in battle techniques when none were watching. I learned the art of stealth, and then that of silence. By the time I was sixteen, I was more lethal than any warrior under my father's command... But it meant nothing, for I was female, and thus beneath notice unless he required a political marriage to expand his power and influence.

Master Chie: And then your master came.

Emeralde: Yes. One day, Kalask suddenly appeared upon my world, easily crushing the finest warriors in my father's stable. On two hours after he'd arrived, almost every single one had been decimated. Instinctively, I had gathered my weapons, and with no fear of death, I attacked the invader myself.

She smiles under her mask.

Emeralde: I leapt in, swinging my katana with my right arm. He caught it as easily as you did. But he did not expect it to be a feint. I stabbed at him with a sai in my left hand. I failed to penetrate his armor, but he chuckled, saying that I was the first to score a hit off of him in a long while. He bid me to continue. I did as he asked, coming at him again and again, each attack more furious than the last. When the dust settled, his armor was still whole, albeit scratched... And he was truly enjoying himself. He raised his hand, and I fully expected this to be the final blow. He'd shattered my arsenal, exhausted me, driven me into a corner...

She pauses, capturing the moment in her mind.

Emeralde: He placed that hand upon my head, and looked me in the eye, something no man had ever done before. He said "Magnificent, Child. You've got more spirit than all these fools combined. Join me, and I will make you as powerful physically as you are in spirit." I didn't even think about it. In that moment, my life belonged to him. And my first act as his newest warrior was to slay my own fool of a father, paving the way for his conquest of my reality. Even as he lay on the ground, dying, my father still would not acknowledge me. I no longer cared. So it went, from reality to reality, and as time went, I became stronger, rising to become one of Kalask's strongest warriors, a general in his army.

Master Chie: And then things changed.

Emeralde: Yes... It changed when I first began battling here, in the Prime Reality. While the Rangers have all proven worthy foes, I find myself constantly being beaten back by Anya, the Yellow Ranger... A fellow female warrior with a strict code of conduct and a will of steel. I have struggled endlessly to be the strongest I can become, and yet time and again, she bests me! The only time I triumphed was because she was already exhausted and distracted! What good is all my work if I still get defeated by her?! I need to be the best!

Master Chie: And your frustrations threaten to consume you. You believe that if you can defeat her, than you will have proven yourself the greatest of warriors. But have you even stopped to think about what happens next? What do you do once you achieve your goal?

Emeralde looks down at the water. She has no answer for that, but feels a pull on her line. She yanks back, and pulls a fish from the water. She looks at it for a moment, struggling on the line... and then suddenly slashes with her kitana, severing the hook right where it's caught the creature. The fish falls back into the river and swims away. Master Chie smiles softly.

Master Chie: Consider this carefully, Child. What you seek may not be what you truly desire to find.

Emeralde watches the fish go, considering Master Chie's words.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable

Kalask narrows his eyes as he gazes upon the remaining generals of his army.

Kalask: There is still no trace of Emeralde?

Tem-Tar: Regrettably... No, Master. Whatever became of her after the battle, she has yet to surface.

Midnai: Maybe she's dead.

Thrak: Feh. I'm not that lucky.

Venja: Speculation is pointless. If you want to find someone that's missing, use a professional tracker. You HAVE one, don't you?

Kalask's eyebrow raises behind his mask.

Kalask: A most prudent suggestion, my dear Venja.

He snaps his fingers, and there is a flash of light. When it fades, a canine skeleton man kneels before Kalask.

Skullhound: Skullhound, reporting for duty, Master. What do you wish for me to find?

Kalask: One of my generals has gone missing, tracker. Find Emeralde and bring her back.

Skullhound: At once!

* * *

Location: Forest

Matt moves his arm in a slow, sweeping gesture as he scans the area with his device.

Matt: So far, nothing. Minor DNA and energy remnants, but nowhere near enough to account for her demise. I hate to say it but...

Anya: She probably survived.

She glances at the river.

Anya: Or was swept away.

Jeremy: Both?

Matt: Entirely possible.

Anya: So we follow it, and it should lead us to her trail.

She doesn't even wait for the others, and begins heading downstream. Walter watches as she goes right by him, and then follows.

Walter: Are you okay? You seem more... intense than normal. I mean, why even bother looking for her? If she's gone, fantastic. If she's not, she'll turn up soon enough and we'll deal with her then.

Anya: I can't do that, Walter.

Walter: Why the hell not? We should be back at the base, resting and getting ready for whatever that gaming nutjob sends our way next!

Anya turns, furious.

Anya: BECAUSE I NEED TO KNOW!

She hesitates, and then backs off.

Anya: I... I'm sorry, Walter. It's just that, as much as I hate to admit it, I seem to have developed something of a bond with Emeralde. A rivalry, if you will. I can't just sit back and wait on this. I need to know if it's truly over. To see it with my own eyes. Until then...

She trails off, and begins walking again. Walter watches for a moment.

Walter: So let's find the bitch and end this.

He and the others hurry to keep up.

* * *

Location: Taylor Home, Fort Myers

Cindy takes in the small house as Wendy searches her pockets for a key.

Cindy: It really was thoughtful of the General to arrange for you and Jake to get this place.

Wendy: Well, it's not like it'd really be appropriate for a married couple to be in the barracks. Y'know... Because...

Cindy puts her hands up.

Cindy: Point taken. But why are we here instead of the mess hall?

Wendy: I'm kinda banned from the mess hall kitchen... For life.

Cindy: Does this have to do with the mixer beaters permanently embedded in the wall?

Wendy: Who knew they could attain that level of velocity in such an enclosed space?

She pulls a small figurine of Techno Grey from her pocket. She flicks the legs up, turning it into a key that she inserts into the lock. The door unlocks, and they enter. It's surprisingly humble inside, given the personalities of it's two tenants.

Cindy: Huh. I was kinda expecting it to be wild.

Wendy: So was I. I think I'm getting old.

Cindy: I can't see you getting old.

Wendy: Really?

Cindy: I figure you'll blow yourself up LONG before then.

Wendy anime-flops, but recovers.

Wendy: I miss the shy, quiet Cindy... Anyway, I've already tried setting stuff up ahead of time.

Cindy: You knew I'd help huh?

Wendy: Prayed to Zordon more like it.

They head to the kitchen.

Wendy: I tried getting started earlier. I thought I'd start with something simple... A cake. I made the batter and everything, I put it in, then turned it on... Which is about when we got called to go fight Emeralde.

Cindy hesitates.

Cindy: That was... FOUR HOURS AGO!

She rushes to the oven and opens it. Black smoke pours from the appliance, filling the kitchen, as the flaming remains of the cake flare up. Both girls begin coughing.

Cindy: (cough) Well, it could be worse... You could have tinkered with the oven, too...

There's a pause, and she looks at Wendy, who sheepishly looks away.

Wendy: Actually...

Cindy: Oh hell.

They dive to either side as the oven unleashes a torrent of fire. They turn around and see it's managed to catch a cabinet on fire.

Wendy: I've got this!

She reaches into another cabinet and pulls out a fire extinguisher. As she begins spraying everything, the door chimes and opens.

Wendy: OH NO! JAKE!

Cindy: I'll stall him. Just keep trying not to die!

Cindy slips out of the kitchen and barely choses the door before running into Jake.

Jake: Cindy? What are you doing here?

Cindy: Oh... Just... helping Wendy with a ... surprise! For later!

Jake shrugs. He sniffs the air.

Jake: ...Do I smell smoke?

Cindy: Someone must be barbequing nearby.

Jake: Well they're doing a terrible job. Anyway, we just got word that there's a dimensional incursion deep in the forest. The Big Dog thinks Kalask's looking for Emeralde, too, and he wanted to make sure we were all on the same page.

Cindy: I'll tell Wendy.

Jake nods.

Jake: Thanks. And... Really, it smells like something's on fire. I swear, some people just shouldn't be allowed to cook. Wendy? I'll check with you later. Love you!

Wendy: (behind the door) LOVE YOU TOO!

Shaking his head, he turns and heads back out the door. As soon as it closes, Cindy rushes back into the kitchen, which is covered in soot, smoke, and foam. So is Wendy.

Wendy: Oh, this is Bulk and Skull level bad, isn't it?

Cindy just rubs her temples.

Cindy: Now we should probably move onto cleaning...

Right on cue, the burned cabinet falls off the wall and crashes to the floor in pieces.

* * *

Location: Hijirinari Masu Temple

Emeralde sits on a mat on the floor of the temple, meditating alongside Master Chie.

Master Chie: Just relax, Child. Feel your energies within you spreading out, your consciousness widening as you look within for the answers you seek.

In her mind, Emeralde sees herself trying to please her father, then Kalask. She sees herself battling the Rangers, especially Anya, who continually frustrates her. Finally, she opens her eyes.

Master Chie: You've found your answer, have you?

Emeralde: Acknowledgement. Simple acknowledgement.

Master Chie smiles softly.

Master Chie: Such a simple thing you seek, and yet, it can be everything to some.

Emeralde gets up and nods.

Emeralde: I understand now. I've become obsessed with the Yellow Ranger because she does not recognize me as an equal.

Master Chie: And with understanding comes freedom.

Emeralde bows to Master Chie as he stands.

Emeralde: Thank you, sensei. My confusion has left me.

Master Chie: Perhaps, but now you are left with a choice. How do you go about seeking the acknowledgement you require? Do you return to your life of darkness, or do you find a new path? Consider carefully, Child, for your current path can only bring pain and misery to all, including yourself.

Emeralde: ...I know... But I've been on it for far too long. I cannot turn away now.

Master Chie: A far wiser man than I once said that it is never too late to begin anew. This is your chance to begin again. Think about it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some repairs to get to.

He heads for a supply closet. After a brief hesitation, Emeralde moves to join him.

Emeralde: And another wise one once said that every journey begins with a single step. Perhaps that first step is here.

* * *

Location: Forest

The Rangers continue on, but more cautiously now.

Matt: I'm definitely picking up an energy source on my tracker. Several of them. It must be the monster the sensors on base detected.

Jeremy: Okay then. Everyone, get ready to-

Anya: They're here.

The Rangers hear a rustling sound, and suddenly several skeletal canine creatures burst from the underbrush!

Anya: ScourgeHounds!

Walter: What the hell are-?!

Anya: NO TIME! MORPH NOW!

They all lift their left arms to chest level while they raise and pull back their right arms, palms facing out towards their arch enemy. As one, they shove their right arms forward, pushing the "disks" into the Cyber Ops.

All: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Jeremy finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a red battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appears. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Red!

Walter finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a green battle suit around his body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at his shoulders and meeting at his chest's center. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt with two holsters appears. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Cyber Green!

Anya finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a yellow battle suit around her body, a 16-bit style triangle forming at her shoulders and meeting at her chest's center. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt with two holsters appears. A Data Ray and a Data Blade materialize in these. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Cyber Yellow!

Matt slaps the backs of his hands together, then brings both hands up and does so again. As they seperate, he brings each around and punches his fists together. Bringing his left arm back, he thrusts his right hand out, forming a V for victory sign. He pulls this arm back as the other thusts forward, then turns, until his fist points upwards. His other arm shoots out to the side as his victory sign fingers come together. He brings his arm back and those fingers strike a button on his Techno Op.

Matt: TECHNO OP ACTIVATION!

Matt finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a Purple and white battle suit around his body. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt and holster appears. The Techno Grapple appears in it. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Techno Purple!

Anya: HERE THEY COME!

The ScourgeHounds lunge at the Rangers. Anya immediately draws her Data Ray and fires, nailing the lead ScourgeHound and knocking it back. Matt unsheathes his Techno Grapple.

Matt: MELEE MODE!

He switches it to baton mode and swings, striking the second.

Walter: DISK LAUNCHER!

He summons up his Cyber Weapon and fires explosive rounds, nailing two more.

Jeremy: SCANNER BLADE! SCANNER SLASH!

As more ScourgeHounds attack from the rear, Jeremy's weapon appears. Seeing they're surrounded, he throws the Scanner Blade, creating a spiraling disk of death as it circles the Rangers, nailing every ScourgeHound at once! As the Scanner Blade deftly returns to his hand, the ScourgeHounds explode spectacularly!

Jeremy: That was easier than expected.

Anya: No, these are just scouts. Weaklings. And if the ScourgeHounds are here, that means Kalask sent SkullHound to find Emeralde. He's Kalask's top tracker and hunter.

Walter: Well, that's just LOVELY. We should call the others.

Jeremy: Agreed. We can't just let these things run rampant in the wild.

Matt: I'm already contacting the base. They'll deploy shortly, as soon as the Flyer's prepped.

Anya: Enough talk! We need to move quickly!

Not waiting for the others, she rushes further downstream.

Walter: Not AGAIN...

He and the others rush to join her.

* * *

Location: Taylor Home

We see a still sparking vacuum cleaner, half stuffed with an oriental rug, sitting in a trash can. We quickly move and see that Wendy and Cindy are in the main bathroom. Cindy is helping Wendy restyle her hair. We can't see Wendy clearly, but there's plenty of hair styling equipment about, including futuristic self-replenishing hair dye.

Cindy: Well, so much for housework... How much power did you GIVE that thing, anyway?

Wendy: Errr... I plead the fifth on the grounds that anything I say could incriminate me.

Cindy just shakes her head incredulously.

Wendy: I'm doomed! I can't cook, I can't clean... I'm totally useless!

Cindy: That's not true. You just need to stop tinkering with stuff and take your time. And why did you want my help with styling?

Wendy: Well...

Cindy: Don't tell me. You're banned from every hair stylist in the city, too.

Wendy: Entire state. I had an idea for a new hair trimmer when I was six and, well... It kinda went on a five county rampage before state troopers ran it over. You've never seen so many angry bald people in your life.

Cindy: Ow.

Wendy: And I couldn't do it myself because... Because Mom died before she could teach me.

She looks down and away, remembering what she can about her parents. Cindy says nothing for a moment, seeing that her friend is lost in thought. After a moment, she tries to lighten the mood slightly.

Cindy: So the frizzy hair wasn't a fashion statement?

Wendy: ...No. I just didn't know how to do anything with it.

Cindy: I see. Well, you're certain you can maintain it now that I've shown you how?

Wendy: I think so, and just to be certain...

She holds up a remote. Cindy instinctively snatches it away.

Wendy: HEY!

Cindy: No. NONONONONO! No more gadgets!

Wendy: Oh come on, Cindy!

Cindy: Wendy, think about everything you've done today.

There's a pause.

Wendy: ...Okay, good point. Keep it.

Cindy breathes a sigh of relief. She sets the remote aside as her Cyber Op beeps.

Cindy: We're here.

Lt. Conner (over comm): The Techno Flyer's ready to go. Jake and Takuya are headed for the Zord Bay now.

Wendy: We're on our way!

They rush to join, Wendy tossing aside the protective sheet she'd been covered with as they go.

Cindy: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Wendy: TECHNO OP ACTIVATION!

There's a flash of light, and the two Rangers rush to join the others.

* * *

Location: Hijirinari Masu Temple

Master Chie and Emeralde are working on repairing the temple's roof.

Master Chie: It's said that there's little as satisfying as an honest day's work.

Emeralde: It certainly seems... cleansing.

She reaches for a hammer, but stops as she hears the sound of growling dogs.

Emeralde: We are not alone. Show yourself, tracker.

Skullhound materializes several yards from the temple and looks up.

Skullhound: Well well well. I was beginning to think you were dead, Emeralde. Now quit wasting time. The master wants you back at the Shadow Claw right away!

Emeralde: That is impossible. I walk a new path now.

Skullhound just gapes at her, astounded.

Skullhound: WHAAAAAAAAAT?!

Master Chie: The one you call Emeralde has chosen to live the way of peace and tranquility. She will no longer serve the dark purpose of the one called Kalask. Now go. There is nothing for you here.

Skullhound shakes his head incredulously.

Skullhound: What kind of bullshit have you been feeding her, old man?

Master Chie: I have merely been her humble guide on her spiritual journey. Her decision is her own.

Emeralde: You heard him, Skullhound. Go home. Tell Kalask I'm dead.

Skullhound: Sorry, darlin', but I can't do that. Orders are orders, and I've been told to bring you back dead or alive. And besides... I've got no problem killing TRAITORS.

He thrusts his hand upwards and fires a blast of energy. Moving quickly, Emeralde scoops up Master Chie and leaps off the roof, landing gracefully on the forest floor. She sets Master Chie down and moves between the templekeeper and the tracker.

Emeralde: Forgive me, sensei, but I am afraid I will have to sully these grounds with violence just this once.

Master Chie: Do what you must, Child. Follow your heart.

Emeralde draws her katana as Master Chie steps back.

Emeralde: I will make this fast, Sensei.

Skullhound sighs.

Skullhound: Unbelievable. Fine, we'll do this the hard way.

He snaps his fingers, and Scourgehounds begin materializing. Growling, they begin stalking towards Emeralde, who stands her ground and assumes a fighting stance.

Emeralde: Come.

The Scourgehounds begin leaping at her. She swings her blade, slashing the first one in two, even as she pivots her body and kicks two more aside. As she comes around, she unleashes throwing stars, nailing a fourth in the eyes and forcing it to retreat. In only two seconds, she'd decimated the first wave. But Skullhound simply snaps his fingers again, and more appear. Emeralde tightens her grip on her blade as they come at her. She slashes the first two instinctively, while a third gets past her defenses and bites her arm. She cries out in pain, then punches it with her free hand. It falls back, and she slashes it, even as she steps back to gain some distance.

Skullhound: First blood's mine, girl. Give up now and come along like a nice little runaway.

Emeralde: NEVER!

Skullhound: Why not? Oh, I get it! The old man's responsible! Well, I can fix that!

The Scourgehounds growl loudly as they stalk towards Master Chie. Emeralde narrows her eyes, mentally calculating the best approach to keep them away from the templekeeper.

Skullhound: Scourgehounds! Tear the old man apart and feast to your hearts' content!

The Scourgehounds lunge at Master Chie from aii sides, even as Emeralde moves to try and protect him. Before the Scourgehounds can reach the templekeeper, however, laser blasts lash out, striking the beasts and vaporizing them. Skullhound and Emeralde turn and see the Rangers running out of the forest, blasters drawn.

Walter: Emeralde... PROTECTING someone? Now I've seen everything.

Anya: I see you survived our last encounter, Emeralde. I must admit... I'm... pleased.

Emeralde raises an eyebrow.

Emeralde: You feel the same way, do you?

Anya: Yes, I do.

Anya and the others move to join Emeralde.

Skullhound: You've got to be KIDDING! You're gonna work WITH the Rangers?

Emeralde: Things change.

Skullhound: Well, there's only four of them, so no sweat!

Right on cue, the Techno Flyer rises up over the treeline. The rest of the team leaps down and lands in front of the others.

Takuya: I suggest you count again.

Jake: Sorry we're late, guys.

Takuya: SOMEONE took their sweet time getting to the Zord bay.

Wendy, Cindy: Sorry...

Jeremy points at Skullhound.

Jeremy: I might not know what all this is about, but we're not going to let you run wild any longer!

Skullhound: And who's gonna stop me?

Jeremy: VALIANT LEADER: CYBER RED!

Jake: ROMANTIC LANCER: CYBER BLUE!

Anya: DRIVEN SURVIVOR: CYBER YELLOW!

Walter: LOYAL FRIEND: CYBER GREEN!

Cindy: GENTLE SPIRIT: CYBER PINK!

Matt: STOIC AVENGER: TECHNO PURPLE!

Wendy: BRILLIANT SPITFIRE: TECHNO GREY!

Takuya: WARRIOR OF THE WIND: TORNADO!

They all flash a V for Victory handsign.

All: DEFENDING THE MULTIVERSE FROM THE FORCES OF DARKNESS! POWER RANGERS CYBER V... FOR VICTORY!

Anya's turns into a thumbs down.

Anya: AND YOU'RE GOING DOWN!

Anya draws her Data Blade.

Anya: Deal with the Scourgehounds. We'll take care of their master.

Even as more Scourgehounds appear, the Rangers split up to take them on. The Twins find themselves back to back as the Scourgehounds surround them.

Wendy: I think it's time we put these pups in their place!

She unsheathes her Techno Lasher, even as Matt charges up his Techno Grapple.

Matt: Lead on, Sis.

Wendy: Such a gentleman...

Even as the Scourgehounds come at them, both of the Twins whip their weapons out. Matt's grapple snags the closest one on his side. He pulls on the line and sends it flying through the air, slamming the unfortunate creature into it's brethren repeatedly. After several punishing slams, he releases the creature, which collapses to the ground and disintegrates.

Matt: I'm starting to understand why you're a cat person, Sis.

Wendy: Yeah, but all the same, I feel like a lion tamer over here!

She unleashes her Techno Lasher, whipping one of the Scourgehounds. She repeats the maneuver several times in quick succession, knocking all the creatures near her away. Their injuries smouldering, they mass to try again.

Matt: Time we pound these puppies!

Wendy: Agreed!

Both: MELEE MODE!

Matt transforms the Techno Grapple to it's baton form, even as Wendy splits her Lasher's handle in two to create energy daggers.

Wendy: We don't do this trick NEARLY enough!

Matt: T SLASH ALPHA!

He slashes upwards, and then again, across, forming an energy T that slams into the Scourgehounds.

Wendy: T SLASH OMEGA!

She slashes down with one arm and across with the other, forming another energy T. This one slams into the first and creates a massive explosion that vaporizes the monsters completely.

Matt: That was oddly satisfying.

Nearby, Cindy swats a Scourgehound with her Protection Shield, even as Jake and Walter pepper the area with blasts from the Output Cannon and Disk Launcher. Several Scourgehounds vaporize, but the rest begin to gather for another assault.

Jake: These things just don't know when to quit!

Walter: Aw, they just need discipline!

Cindy: So let's discipline them!

Cindy thrusts her Protection Shield forward and activates the force field. Sweeping her arm in a wide arc, she turns it into a massive scoop that sweeps up all the Scourgehounds. Finally, she flings them into the air.

Jake: Hey! A turkey shoot!

Walter: Well, it's raining DOGS, at least...

Both of them aim their Cyber Weapons upwards and fire repeatedly, nailing the Scourgehounds. Not even ashes remain to hit the ground.

Cindy: Okay, I'm really getting sick of the animal puns now...

On the other side of the battle, Takuya and Jeremy leap into the air, Scanner Blade and Battle Board lashing out to strike down some leaping Scourgehounds. As they land, their opponents turn to dust.

Takuya: His supply of these things seems limitless!

Jeremy: I know! They just keep appearing!

Takuya: Then maybe we should use this opportunity to clear the air.

Takuya holsters his Battle Board on his back and thrusts his hands forward. Focusing, he uses his aerokinesis to create a massive cyclone, which begins sucking up the Scourgehounds. In seconds, the whirlwind takes off, carrying the creatures to dizzying heights before dissipating and dropping them from several hundred feet up. The Rangers don't even hear the monsters land. Jeremy just shakes his head and looks at Takuya.

Jeremy: Showoff.

Anya slashes at Skullhound, who blocks with his arm. Anya's Data Blade digs deep, but doesn't do any appreciable damage to the creature. He shoves her back, but Emeralde is ready and comes at him with her sword. Off balance, he can't dodge the sudden thrust, and the kitana stabs him. He falls backwards, and Anya seizes upon the opportunity to leap into the air. As she comes down, she charges up her Data Blade.

Anya: VICTORY SLASH!

She swings as hard as she can, and sparks fly as the attack hits home. Skullhound staggers, barely able to keep standing. Anya tenses, ready for the next attack, while Emeralde maneuvers herself into position.

Skullhound: Never thought... I'd see the day... When you two'd get along!

Anya: It's a brave new world, Skullhound.

Emeralde: A pity you will not live to see it.

Skullhound growls, furious at the two femme fighters.

Skullhound: I may be going down, but YOU'RE GOING FIRST!

He suddenly unleashes another blast of energy. Moving on instinct, Anya runs forward and tackles Emeralde, shoving her out of the way of the blast. As they land, they turn and see the blast fly towards the temple... and wing Master Chie!

Anya: NO!

Emeralde: SENSEI!

Emeralde gets up and runs to the templekeeper's side, even as he begins to fall. She catches him and eases him down. Anya can only tighten her grip on her Data Blade.

Anya: You... filthy... BASTARD!

She comes at him, striking him repeatedly with her blade, determined to keep him away from Emeralde and Master Chie. Ignoring the continuing battle, Emeralde kneels down by the templekeeper.

Emeralde: Don't try to move. You must conserve your strength!

Master Chie: No, Child. My time is short. Heed my words, and follow your heart to find your true path. Turn away from the darkness, or it will consume you utterly. To know true peace, you must be true... to yourself.

He sees tears in her eyes. He raises his arm to wipe one away... but his hand never reaches that high. Instead, it drops back to the ground, lifeless.

Emeralde: No... NO!

She checks his pulse, but she can tell already that the damage was too great. Slowly, she gets up, her fists clenched tightly.

Emeralde: You tried to help me, and all I did was bring violence and death to this place.

She turns and sees Anya battling Skullhound.

Emeralde: AND SO DID YOU!

Emeralde throws several ninja stars at Anya. They strike her back, raising sparks and knocking her away from Skullhound. Anya pulls herself up and turns towards Emeralde.

Emeralde: YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS, CYBER YELLOW!

Anya: You must control yourself! If you truly want to change, you must do so now!

Skullhound rises up behind Anya.

Skullhound: Now now, no being a wet blanket just when she's coming to her senses.

Jeremy: CYBERRANG SUPERCHARGE MODE! VICTORY STRIKE!

Skullhound suddenly sparks violently. He turns and sees Jeremy reattaching the Cyberrang to the gauntlet.

Skullhound: Dirty... pool... Not cool...

Skullhound falls forward and erupts into a massive fireball. Even as the smoke clears, the other Rangers begin to gather, intending to back Anya up.

Emeralde: We finish this now, Anya. You and I... And to make sure your friends don't interfere...

She flicks her wrist and reveals a batch of red nanites. She throws them into the newly made crater. They do their job, and in seconds, Skullhound towers over the forst and the Rangers.

Anya: Go take care of him! I'll deal with Emeralde!

Wendy: At least use the Pegasus armor!

Anya: No. It would just slow me down!

Anya charges Emeralde. The others turn away from the battle and look up.

Skullhound: Now I'm the big dog in this fight!

Cindy: REALLY getting sick of the dog jokes now...

Jeremy: COMBAT ZORDS... MOBILIZE!

Matt: ROVERZORD... MOBILIZE!

Takuya: KYUBIZORD... HOWL!

* * *

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay

In the Holding Bay, large metal rods extend from the ceiling and attach to the Combat Zords, locking on magnetically and lifting the battle machines off the ground. As this happens, the back wall of the Bay opens to reveal CV Transport. The Combat Zords are quickly lowered into position by the rods, MortarTread being placed into the alcove, BlastTruck in front of it, LightTank to it's left, and WeatherTrain to it's right. The platform for Razor Bat lowers slowly and latches onto the engines of CV Transport. The roof to the Bay slides down, forming a ramp. CV Transport revs up and rolls up the ramp, quickly reaching the surface. CV Transport begins rolling down the runway, picking up speed rapidly. It reaches the forest in seconds. The Rangers leap up into their cockpits.

Jeremy: LOG ON!

Walter: All systems go!

Jake: Rock and roll!

Cindy: Anybody have a giant rolled up newspaper we can use on this guy?

Jeremy: Launching Combat Zords!

Razor Bat detaches from the engines and flies off, while a ramp extends from the front of CV Transport. As it finishes extending, the Combat Zords roll down it and charge forward. He immediately pulls the lever down. The effect is immediate. The transformation begins by extending the engine thrusters out, revealing them to be the feet. They continue extending into legs. Next, the tips of the wings separate, revealing themselves to be hand weapons, which are easily caught by twin arms that come out of the sides of Razor Bat's main body and extend. The wings fold backwards from their midway point, while the Bat head cycles forward, becoming a chestplate. A new head rises from the main body, a odd mix of humanoid robot and bat. The transformation complete, Razor Bat lands on it's legs and stands ready for battle, weapons raised.

Jeremy: Lighttank's on automatic! It's time for Cyber Rush Megazord! ROLL OUT!

The Cyber Rangers all nod and unsheathe their Data Blades as slots open for the weapons. They slide the weapons in, and their helmets all flash with the phrase "Megazord Initialized". Razor Bat flies into the air as it's legs fold in on themselves at the knees. The blade weapons return to the wings as the arms return to the main body of the mecha. The laser weaponry on LightTank retracts into various ports, while WeatherTrain closes it's weapons array as well. Blast Truck splits right down it's middle, forced apart by retrorockets. The two halves continue to race forward. They are joined by LightTank and WeatherTrain, which brace as Razor Bat flies down, back facing the ground, it's legs locking into the backs of the two mecha before they speed up, allowing BlastTruck to meet them at Razor Bat's shoulders. BlastTruck's halves moves in closer, revealing connector ports that lock onto Razor Bat and snap into place. MortarTread splits into two as well, the top half rocketing off and flying in behind Razor Bat as the treads and main body ride up the impromptu ramp created by WeatherTrain and LightTank. As it reaches the top of the ramp, it slams down onto the chest of Razor Bat, locking into place and revealing a stylized Cyber V logo. The other half of MortarTread begins a transformation as well, as the turret extends away from the remainder of the main body and turns around, revealing a helmet. The barrel rotates down the back of the barrel before the helmet snaps into place over Razor Bat's head. Finally, the combined machine takes to the air. The front ends of LightTank and WeatherTrain rotate forward, creating feet. The cab sections of BlastTruck move upwards as well, revealing two large metallic black hands. The missile launchers and missiles rotate and shift as well, forming massive shoulders. The remainder of MortarTread snaps into place on the back. The transformation complete, the new gestalt lands on it's feet and poses dramatically, raising and lowering it's fists as it's eyes light up green. CV Transport turns around and runs backwards, blazing forward as jets from underneath raise it up. The rocket engines detach and reattach to the front wheels as it props itself up on it's former back. A panel on the new front rotates down, revealing a robotic face with yellow eyes. Cyber Combat Megazord leaps into the air. Hyper Rush Megazord transforms back to CV Transport and rockets forward. As it does, it splits into several sections. The frontmost splits down the middle, forming shoulder armor. The back section and wheels open wide, forming new foot armor as Cyber Combat Megazord lands in them. The engines attach to Cyber Combat Megazord's arms. The remainder folds out, forming a stylized V pattern that attaches to the Megazord's chest. The Rangers reappear in the cockpit.

Jeremy: Transformation complete!

* * *

A section of ash cliff slides away to reveal a futuristic hangar. Inside, Techno Roverzord waits diligently for activation. As the call is given, consoles within light up, revealing two seats, even as it comes fully to life and begins to roll forward. In seconds, it reaches full speed and blazes towards the park, arriving in seconds.

Matt: Let's do it!

The two of them leap up and land inside the cockpit. They take out their weapons and insert them into the console before them, turning the handles of their weapons into joysticks.

Wendy: Transform!

They both pull the triggers on their weapons/joysticks. Immediately, the back half of Techno Roverzord extends out further back, forming legs, even as the sides extend outwards and the blasters on the sides fold upwards, forming arms and shoulders. The top of Techno Roverzord rotates 180 degrees as it suddenly turns around and drives in reverse. The speed is great enough to lift the mecha upwards onto it's feet as the front end launches it's primary blaster into the sky and fold the rest of its front end onto its back, revealing the robot's massive head, which loosely resembles the helmets of the Cyber Rangers. Finally, the primary blaster lands, pointing upwards, into Techno Artillery Megazord's right hand. Immediately, it emits a shimmering blue energy blade that solidifies into an odd crystal.

Both: TECHNO ARTILLERY MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

Takuya throws the Kyubi Crystal into the air, where it expands and unleashes the Kyubizord. He leaps up and merges with the kitsune spirit, reappearing in a miasma of mystical energy.

Takuya: TRANSFORM! KYUBI BATTLEZORD!

Kyubizord howls again. It's middle tail seperates from it's body as it's sides fold out, seperating the remaining tails equally. It's back legs fold in as the front legs move backwards. The Zord stands up on it's former front legs as the halves with the tails move into position, forming arms. The tails fold backwards as hands extend from the arms. A new head, resembling Tornado's helmet, rises up from the body. Finally, the last tail folds in half and forms a crest on the helmet.

Skullhound: Well well, three Megazords, all for me? That seems a tad unfair, don't you think? Allow me to even the odds!

Skullhound snaps his fingers, and gigantic Scourgehounds begin materializing.

Jeremy: Sorry, but that trick won't work anymore!

Rangers: BIG BANG PUNCH!

Cyber Rush Megazord swings with it's left fist, and then it's right, creating twin energy fists that blast forward. The fists strike the Scourgehounds, vaporizing them as quickly as they appear.

Skullhound: Ummm... Errr... Uh oh.

Takuya: INARI FIRESTORM!

Matt: CROSS SLASH!

The tails on Kyubi Battlezord's arms swing down, forming eight blades. They ignite with fox fire. Kyubi Battlezord slashes diagonally with both arms, crisscrossing eight blade strikes. At the same time, Techno Artillery Megazord slashes vertically, then across, creating twin trails of purple and grey energy. Both attacks strike Skullhound dead on. All three Megazords turn away from Skullhound as he crackles with energy.

Skullhound: You just euthanized me!

He falls and explodes spectacularly.

Walter: Welcome back to the boneyard, Fido.

Cindy: ENOUGH WITH THE ANIMAL JOKES ALREADY!

Down below at the temple, Anya and Emeralde slash each other viciously. Both nursing smouldering wounds, they eye each other, each waiting for the other to make a move.

Emeralde: IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S DEAD, RANGER!

Anya: ...I know. But you must not forget what he was teaching you!

Emeralde: BE SILENT! You know nothing of him or his teachings! He said to follow my heart, but after this, all I want is your HEAD!

She lunges at Anya, who barely parries the attempt. Rolling clear, Anya comes up, summoning her Data Shield.

Anya: You'll find I'm still quite attached to it.

Emeralde: Not for long!

She comes at Anya again, but before she can strike or Anya can respond, a rain of kunai separate the two opponents. They both turn and see Takuya, ready to unleash another barrage, with the other Rangers moving to surround Emeralde.

Takuya: Stand down and surrender. It's over.

Emeralde: Another interruption! It seems our duel will wait for another day. But mark my words, Anya. I will see you dead for your crime!

She gestures and a warp-portal appears. She steps through it without looking back. It closes behind her.

Anya: We were so close to ending that feud... And now...

Walter steps forward.

Walter: Anya? Are you okay?

Anya says nothing. She looks at the body of Master Chie, and then begins digging with her Data Blade. The others watch her for several seconds. Then, understanding, they move to help her. After all, it takes a long time for a single person to dig a grave.

* * *

Location: Taylor Home

Time: Several hours later

Jake, back in civilian form, gives Wendy, who's still morphed, a curious glance.

Jake: Wendy, you can power down anytime now.

Wendy sighs and hesitates for a moment, then taps her gauntlet. Her suit vanishes, and she turns to face Jake. He can't help but stare. Her once brown hair is now red, and styled to match the look of the Wasp from the Avengers: EMH series.

Wendy: Well... Do you like it?

Jake: ...I think the words I'm looking for are "homina homina homina".

She gives him a confused look.

Jake: It's amazing. Is that what you've been up to all day?

Wendy: Well... No... I... I was trying to learn how to do all the "wife stuff" I'm supposed to start doing now... But I'm just no good at it.

Jake: "Wife stuff"?

Wendy: You know. Cooking, cleaning, so on and so forth. I'm supposed to take care of that, right?

Jake gives her a bemused look.

Jake: What kind of 1950's bullshit have you been buying into?

Wendy looks at him, still confused.

Jake: Wendy, you're a super genius. Once we beat Kalask, you're gonna make stuff that'll change the entire UNIVERSE for the better. Me? I'm just some punk who lucked into some powers and the most beautiful girl in the galaxy. Just do what you do best, and let me worry about the homefront, okay? I've been doing that stuff for years already.

He wraps his arms around her and kisses her. She leans in, enjoying the feeling.

Jake: Ummm... What happened to the kitchen?

Wendy: I did what I DON'T do best.

Jake: Replacements on the way?

Wendy: Arrive tomorrow.

Jake: Good.

He returns to embracing his wife.

* * *

Location: Roof of Fort Myers

Anya looks towards the mountains, remembering the look of pain on Emeralde's masked face, and the death mask of Master Chie's.

Anya: It's my fault she went back to Kalask. We had a chance to turn her into an ally, and I allowed it to slip away!

Standing behind her, Walter steps forward to join her.

Walter: You saved her life, Anya. You did everything you could. Remember what you once told Jake. In this fight, sometimes people die. But we can't let it stop us from fighting on. Emeralde could still have made the right choice. She didn't. It's not your fault. And you're not responsible for that man's death either. Move forward. Don't look back. Besides, you're not alone in this.

He places a hand on her shoulder. She turns to look at him.

Anya: ...Thank you. Your words are kind and wise, but still...

Walter: No second thoughts, girl. Move forward.

Impulsively, he kisses her on the cheek. To his surprise, as well as her own, she doesn't pull away. Instead, a ghost of a smile dances across her lips.

Anya: Yes... Perhaps I should.

Before Walter realizes it, she's kissing him back.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Time: Inapplicable.

Emeralde kneels before Kalask.

Kalask: Welcome back, Emeralde. I trust your time away was well spent?

Emeralde: Yes, Master. It has brought me... clarity. I sought peace, but now I know that I can only find it by ending my rivalry with Cyber Yellow once and for all.

Kalask: Excellent.

Emeralde: If I may be excused... There is something I must attend to.

Kalask: Oh, by all means.

Emeralde rises and leaves the throneroom quickly. Once out of sight, she gestures and creates a warp-portal. She steps through and finds herself back at the Temple. She looks around and quickly sees the grave the Rangers dug. Nodding in approval, she turns towards the temple. Taking out a small explosive, she tosses it onto the roof, where it ignites. In moments, the entire Temple is ablaze.

Emeralde: Forgive me, Sensei, for what I will soon do.

She walks away, into the darkness of the night as the flames burn away any hope she ever had of happiness.

END MISSION LOG

Next Time: Takuya's got double trouble as his wayward brother Koji arrives in the Prime Reality and sets his sights on dismantling his new life! Watch out Rangers! Hurricane's come to town!


	41. Hurricane

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I swear, the fact that this is a Halloween story with a character called Hurricane is absolutely a total coincidence.

Previously, on Power Rangers Cyber V: Takuya/Tornado, a hero from another reality, arrived seeking vengeance on Kalask. His relentless pursuit of revenge brought him into conflict with the Rangers, which climaxed in his accidental role in the Twins' temporary deaths. Since then, he has sought to again be a hero, working alongside the Rangers to atone for his actions. Takuya's magical energies, in strong enough concentration, can virtually shut down the Twins' nanites. Recently, Matt and Takuya rescued the Mai of an alternate reality from Kalask, and she has become an ally of the team. After a harrowing encounter with Emeralde, Anya finally let her guard down around Walter, allowing him the first real progress to date in his attempts to woo her.

* * *

Location: Mariner Bay

Time: Immediate aftermath of the "Reality Quake"

There is silence now. The Gatekeeper has been vanquished. As the Rangers bid farewell to their new friend, they do not notice a small tear in reality many yards away. Nor do they see a solitary figure step through the rift in time and space. Seeing the Rangers, the figure ducks out of sight, hiding behind some convenient rubble.

?: Interesting. So I DID sense Takuya!

The figure chuckles. It's an ugly sound. He watches as Takuya and the others board the Techno Flyer.

?: I see you've found some new friends, Takuya. Such a pity.

The mysterious figure stands up as the Techno Flyer jets off, headed towards Horizon. We now see that this mysterious individual is an exact copy of Takuya in every way.

?: Because now they'll all have to die.

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V  
Created by Aaron Thall

Chapter 41: Hurricane  
Written by: Aaron Thall

* * *

Location: Mess Hall, Fort Myers

Time: Several Weeks Later, Halloween Morning

We see Jeremy, Cindy, and Matt eating a quiet breakfast, the mess hall completely decked out for the holiday. Jeremy gives the amusingly bat-shaped pancakes a poke with his fork, then shrugs and take a bite.

Jeremy: Well, the TASTE is scary, at least.

Matt: They have taste? I've never noticed.

Cindy: ...Did you just make a joke? Wow, having New Mai around's really lightened you up!

Matt gives her a look.

Cindy: It's a GOOD thing!

Matt: She hates being referred to as "New Mai". She's just Mai.

Jeremy: Well, it's just kind of strange thinking of her that way. I mean, we were at her funeral, and now she's walking around like nothing happened.

Matt: Ah, but for her, it was everyone on base that died while she lived. Think how SHE feels.

Jeremy: Good point. It's just weird all around.

Cindy sees Wendy coming and gapes.

Cindy: Speaking of weird all around...

They turn and see her wearing an unusual black and yellow outfit, complete with bizarre golden headgear that seems to compliment her recently changed hairdo.

Jeremy: ...Interesting fashion statement.

Cindy: New dress code?

Wendy looks at Matt.

Wendy: You didn't tell them, did you?

Matt shrugs and sips his orange juice.

Wendy: You really didn't tell them?! Oh come on, Matt! It's the annual Halloween party!

Jeremy: This place does that? Really?

Matt: Every year. Usually Sis goes as a Ranger, but I'm assuming that since that'd now be gilding the lily, you've gone for a change.

Wendy: To say the least. After that help you gave me, Cindy, I couldn't help but go as the one fictional heroine to ever sport this 'do.

Cindy: Bee girl?

Wendy: Wasp! Didn't either of you ever read comics as kids?

Cindy: Just the dailies.

Jeremy shrugs. Wendy sighs, exasperated.

Wendy: You two've gotten almost as dull as Matt!

Matt: HEY!

Wendy: So, think you'll be there tonight?

Jeremy: Actually... No. Cindy and I need to start planning the wedding, and with all the craziness around here, this is the first chance we've had.

Cindy: No offense, but not everyone get married twelve hours after the proposal.

Beaten, Wendy pouts.

Wendy: Never figured you two for party poopers. Fine, but you're missing out!

She turns and walks back out of the mess hall. After a few seconds, all three of them start to snicker.

Cindy: Think she bought it?

Matt: Yep. Hook, line, and sinker.

Just outside the mess hall, Wendy spots Mai headed her way.

Wendy: Oh! Hey, Mai!

Mai smiles.

Mai: Hey. ...Halloween party, right?

Wendy: Oh, so you had those, too?

Mai: So I'd been told, but I never got the chance to see one. Gotta admit, I'm looking forward to it. I mean, I know people get a bit wierded out by me, so it's a good chance to try and smooth that over.

Wendy: Pfft. Around here, people from other realities are getting kinda common. We're used to it.

Mai: And that you can say that and not think it's odd speaks volumes about your life.

Wendy: True. And speaking of our growing assortment of alternate reality refugees, have you seen old Windybutt anywhere?

Mai: I think I saw him headed for the roof. I think he tries to avoid me, honestly.

Wendy: Yeah... I'll check on him. Oh, and Matt's waiting for you in the mess hall.

Mai: ...How did you know I was going to go see him?

Wendy: I didn't until just now.

Mai rolls her eyes and moves on and Wendy chuckles.

* * *

Location: Rooftop of Fort Myers

Sitting on the edge of the roof, Takuya watches the sunrise, deep in thought.

Takuya: Hello, Wendy.

She blinks, thrown by the fact that he sensed her without looking for a second, then shakes it off.

Wendy: God, I hate when you do that.

Takuya: Sorry. Your heartbeat and breathing rythem are fairly distinctive.

He still isn't looking at her. She sees that he's distracted and moves closer.

Wendy: Are you okay? You seem more... sullen, I guess.

He sighs.

Takuya: I hate Halloween. It just reminds me of Mai. Well, my own, anyway. We... first met on this night. Now, with her gone...

Wendy places a hand on his shoulder.

Wendy: I understand. But just remember that you're not alone now. If you need us, we're there.

Takuya nods.

Takuya: Thank you.

Wendy starts to turn to go, but pauses.

Wendy: So, will we see you tonight?

There is a pause.

Takuya: ...I don't know. But I'll think about it.

Unable to think of any response, Wendy turns and leaves. Takuya listens as the door shuts behind her, and then he sighs.

Takuya: Mai...

No sooner does he say her name, than he's suddenly struck hard by an unexpected blast of wind. It throws him from the roof, but he pivots his body and lands on his feet on the ground below.

Takuya: What the hell?! Wind?! How could I get knocked down by my own element?!

He senses Kyubi growling. The spirit emerges from the Kyubi Crystal and swirls around Takuya before glaring off at the northeastern quadrant of the base.

Takuya: A threat? Show me, Kyubi.

Takuya takes out his Battle Board and leaps into the air, using his elemental magic to propel himself, upon the board, towards the threat Kyubi senses. It takes only a moment for him to arrive. He lands quickly and picks up his Board, ready for a fight.

Takuya: Show yourself. I know you're here... Koji.

He hears polite, mocking applause as his doppelganger steps from behind a cluster of trees.

Koji: Bravo, brother. And you figured out it was me all by yourself.

Takuya: If the wind hadn't been clue enough, the fact that I couldn't sense my enemy was too much to ignore.

Koji: Too true. Oh, congratulations on surviving Kalask's little "visit" to our reality. I really did expect you to die along with your precious girlfriend.

Takuya sees red, but holds himself back.

Koji: What? No hug for your brother? Pfft. You always were one to hold a grudge.

Takuya: You betrayed our world to Kalask!

Koji: I chose to live. Nothing wrong with that. Besides, it's not like I signed up with him or anything.

Takuya: Perhaps not, but you're still responsible for our home's destruction!

Koji: No, that would be YOUR fault. After all, you failed to stop him. Just like you'll fail to stop me.

Koji flicks his wrist, and a red and gold version of the Kaze Morpher appears.

Koji: Dark drive.

He pulls the zipcord and there's a flash of crimson light. When it fades, to Takuya's astonishment, Koji is clad in a crimson and gold version of his Tornado armor.

Koji: Do you like it? It was a parting gift from Kalask, a thanks for the service I'd provided to him. He found me a nice little alternate reality where you and your team had yet to face him. I had so much fun killing you in front of Mai. I enjoyed the look on her face so much that I even let her live. Of course, I took her own Kyubizord for myself. I've had so much fun taming the beast.

A black version of Kyubi swirls around Koji. Takuya can sense that it has gone completely insane under the "care" of his brother.

Koji: Oh, and Kalask did provide me with one other thing. A new name. Call me HURRICANE!

Koji lunges at Takuya, who dives and rolls out of the way as Koji comes at him, thrusting his Dark Battle Board.

Takuya: IT'S SPIN DRIVE TIME!

Takuya morphs and spins, throwing kunai at Koji. Koji knocks them away with a casual blast of wind, not even bothering to try and dodge.

Koji: PATHETIC! Here's how it's done!

Koji flings kunai of his own. Takuya tries to divert them, but he finds his control of the air overridden. The kunai strike him, raising sparks and forcing him to back up.

Koji: Did you forget that I've always had stronger aerokinesis than you? With me around, your greatest weapon is USELESS!

Koji moves quickly, slashing at Takuya. Takuya meets the strike with his own Battle Board. The two weapons spark repeatedly as they clash. Slowly, Koji begins driving Takuya backwards.

Koji: What's wrong, brother? Losing ground?

Takuya: I haven't lost yet!

Takuya spins and slashes with his Battle Board. However, Koji catches it in his hand and thrusts with his free arm, ramming the blade of his board into Takuya's chest. Takuya falls backwards, his armor smouldering. Holding Takuya's board, Koji sighs.

Koji: Pathetic.

He tosses Takuya's Battle Board aside.

Koji: This isn't even a challenge.

Koji throws more kunai at Takuya, but Kyubi emerges and knocks them away. Glaring at Koji, it growls and lunges at the villain. In response, the Dark Kyubi emerges and slams into Kyubi. The two spirits clash for the briefest of instants, but as with Takuya and Koji, it's obvious that Kyubi is no match for his dark twin. Kyubi howls in pain as spectral claws rake at it.

Takuya: KYUBI! RETURN!

He holds up the crystal, which glows. Reluctant but wounded, Kyubi receeds into the crystal. Before Koji can think of taking the crystal, however, Takuya sends it away into the pocket dimension in his wrists.

Koji: Well, your partner might be safe for the moment, but you're NOT!

Koji gestures, and a powerful vortex swallows up Takuya. Koji releases hundreds of kunai into the malestrom, and they begin striking Takuya from all directions. After several seconds, Koji cancels the vortex. Takuya crashes to the ground and demorphs, wounded and exhausted. He struggles to pull himself up, but Koji looms over him and grabs him by the throat. Koji easily lifts his brother up and holds him.

Koji: Once more, I am the victor, brother. And now for your punishment. I'll make you stand by as I tear apart this fragile new life you've been building, one piece at a time. Or, should I say, one ALLY at a time.

Takuya: NO!

Takuya's eyes go wide, realizing that Koji plans to go after the Rangers. But before he can think to try anything, Koji takes the Dark Battle Board and swings hard, striking Takuya in the head. For Takuya, everything goes dark.

Koji: Yes.

* * *

Location: Training Area 3

Walter is in the midst of target practice, shooting holographic Dreads. Anya watches, somewhat apprehensive. She waits for him to finish his round, then steps forward.

Anya: Walter? We need to talk.

He removes his safety goggles and looks at her.

Walter: Shoot. Well... You know what I mean.

Anya: It's just... I wanted to... apologize.

Walter: Huh?

Anya: For the other day, I mean. That business with Emeralde at the temple... It just confused me slightly. I allowed myself to forget that even considering a relationship is dangerous as long as Kalask remains a threat to the multiverse. And giving you false hope was an inexcusable blunder on my part.

Walter sighs and sets his Data Ray down. He seems to mull her words over, then looks her in the eyes and gives his response.

Walter: Bullshit.

Anya blinks, not quite understanding his response.

Anya: Excuse me?

Walter: Girl, that's a load of crap and we both know it. Jeremy and Cindy are engaged and I don't see them having problems planning for a normal life while we fight. Hell, your own sister got married to Jake, and they're as happy as can be!

Anya: Yes, but-

Walter: I'm not done! Now I've been pursuing you since the day I got here, and the MINUTE I start making progress, you wanna suddenly backtrack? No. Just NO. I am NOT gonna let you keep yourself from being human. You deny yourself basic happiness, and Kalask's got another victory under his belt.

Anya just stares, astounded that Walter would talk to her this way.

Walter: You need to start living, Anya. Not just existing. You've gotta live for more than just the mission. Now, if you find comfort with me, great. If you find it with someone else, I'll back you all the way because no matter what, you're my friend. But shutting off your feelings and desires because you're worried they'll make you less effective? NO CHANCE IN HELL. You're a beautiful, intelligent, kickass girl, and you need to remember that you're human, too. You've got needs. Accept it and you'll be a hell of a lot stronger than you'd be for denying them.

Anya begins to respond, but realizes she has nothing to say.

Anya: I... I should go.

Walter: Anya, I just want to support you. Let me in.

She says nothing as she turns away and walks out the door. On the way out, she almost bumps into Koji, now disgusied as Takuya.

Anya: Oh, excuse me, Takuya.

Koji: No problem.

He watches her go, checking her out.

Koji: Hmmm... My brother has good taste in comrades. Very good taste indeed.

He licks his lips and moves on.

* * *

Location: War Room

Cruger, Dr. Manx and Sauder watch as footage of the Rangers' previous battles play on the screens. Jake stands off to the side, mostly for lack of anything to do. Lt. Conner dutifully goes through the footage, focusing it on the battle with Venja.

Sauder: The things Kalask sends just keep getting stronger. And now that Winters has become that mechanical monstrosity and joined him...

Cruger: Indeed, it's troubling. Even the Ultrazord wasn't able to finish Venja.

Dr. Manx: We've been running simulations to try and find something to take Venja down, but thus far, we've run into a brick wall. As far as I can tell, she'll just keep adapting and growing in strength.

Jake: But that's not what makes the bitch dangerous.

They turn, as if just realizing he's there.

Jake: The real problem is that she's had YEARS to study up on everything we've got to throw at her... And she's gotten a pretty good handle on just how to push buttons when it comes to Anya, Matt, and Wendy.

Sauder: I hate to admit it, but Taylor's right. The Twins don't think clearly when it comes to her. Not surprising, considering everything she's put them through.

Cruger: And Anya's always had a short fuse to begin with.

Lt. Conner: I know it's not my place, but I think that the best way to go about finding a way to stop her is to get a piece of her.

Jake: Pfft, like that's gonna happen.

Dr. Manx: No, Lt. Conner's on to something. If we can obtain and study even a single one of her nanites, we might be able to discover a weakness in them that we can exploit, or at least determine their limits.

Sauder: Well if that's our strategy, how do we go about it?

Lt. Conner: The tentacles. She used them quite a bit in her battle with the Rangers. They're prety thin and flexible. It shouldn't be that hard to sever one of them and take a chunk back, right?

Jake: Yeah, but we're the ones that'll have to do it.

Cruger: Yes, you are.

Jake groans.

Jake: I walked into that one, didn't I?

They all nod.

* * *

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay

Wendy, still wearing her halloween costume, is checking readouts on her tablet as Koji walks in. Hearing his approach, she sets down the tablet and smiles.

Wendy: Hey. Feeling better?

Koji shrugs, staring at her bizarre outfit.

Koji: What the blazes are you wearing?

Wendy: Yeesh, you were REALLY out of it when we talked before, weren't you? OH! That reminds me! If you're gonna make it to the party, you'll need a costume! I'm happy to help with that! I've got several ideas that would really suit you.

Koji: Parties... aren't my thing.

Wendy nods, understanding. Or, at least thinking she does.

Wendy: The Mai thing. Right. But try to think of it as a team-building exercise, huh? A chance to.. I dunno... get closer to the rest of us? We still don't know that much about you, and I wouldn't mind analyzing that magic of your's.

Koji raises an eyebrow.

Koji: Team bonding, huh?

He looks her over at a glance, and can't believe that she's apparently even more beautiful than the indian girl he'd seen before. Clearly, his brother had excellent taste in allies.

Koji: Well, I've got my own thoughts on helping create bonds.

He moves quickly and smoothly, closing the distance between himself and Wendy in a heartbeat. Before she can realize what he's doing, he grabs her and kisses her forcefully. She immediately pulls back, shocked, and instinctively slaps him, albeit harder than she wanted. Koji stumbles backwards from the force of the super-strength slap and falls, landing on his butt.

Wendy: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, TAKUYA?!

She wipes her mouth with the back of her sleeve.

Wendy: For god's sake, I'm married! And you've never even shown any interest before... And-

She looks Koji in the eyes and sees nothing she can recognize in them.

Wendy: ...And you're not Takuya, are you?

He grins, and she immediately moves to activate her Techno Op.

Wendy: TECHNO OP-

Koji thrusts his hand out, and suddenly Wendy feels pressure in her chest. She gasps as all the air suddenly rushes out of her lungs. Unable to complete her morph activation codeword, she struggles to breathe, but to no avail. Koji casually pulls himself up and walks over to her as she falls to her knees, already feeling the effects of oxygen deprivation.

Koji: Such a pity you didn't feel like having a little fun. I always was fond of redheads. And that strength you displayed a moment ago. Very impressive.

Wendy begins turning blue as she continues gasping for air.

Koji: I've studied you Rangers in depth. You must be the female Hybrid I've heard so much about. Yes, that explains it.

Rallying, Wendy pivots her body and takes a swing at Koji, hoping to break his hold on the air around her. He steps back, avoiding the desperate attack, and grabs her wrist.

Koji: And I also know EXACTLY what to do about those pesky nanites of your's.

As he says this, dark mystical energies begin flowing from his body and into Wendy's. Her eyes go wide as she immediately begins overdosing on magic. Her nanites, unable to compensate, begin shutting down. She begins to convulse violently as he release sher wrist. In seconds, she goes limp, collapsing to the floor of the Bay, unconscious.

Koji: One down, six to go.

He releases his aerokinetic hold on the oxygen, and she begins breathing again, albeit shallowly. He kneels down and rips the Techno Op off of her left wrist before pocketing it.

Koji: Shall we take a little trip?

He flicks his wrist, producing the Dark Kyubi Crystal. He slashes the air before him, creating a dimensional rift. Picking Wendy's limp body up, he steps through. The rift closes behind him.

* * *

Location: Warehouse district, Horizon

Takuya pulls at the manacles covering his wrists and the chains holding him far too close to a wall.

Takuya: Damnit! Come loose already!

He senses a familiar mystical energy, and turns to watch as a rift appears in the air. He growls softly as Koji steps through, but stops and can only watch in horror as he sees his dark twin carrying Wendy's limp form in his arms.

Koji: I see you're awake, brother. I hope you haven't been too lonely. But in case you have been, I've brought you some company.

He drops her unceremoniously to the ground and holds the Dark Kyubi Crystal over her. It glows and shines light upon her. Bands of mystic energy surround her, holding her in place.

Takuya: KOJI! What the hell did you do?!

Koji: Oh, I'm just removing the most powerful obstacles first before I deal with the rest. If you've got anything you need to say to this one, I suggest you get to it. Judging by the amount of amgic I flooded her with, I'd say she's only got a few minutes left at best. Ta ta.

Koji slashes open another rift and steps through. As it vanishes, Takuya moves quickly, getting as close to Wendy as he can with the chains holding him back. He feels her heartbeat and breathing growing weaker.

Takuya: DAMNIT!

He clenches his fists.

Takuya: (thinking) It's just like what happened when I triggered the Horizon War! All that magic's shutting down her nanites' functions... including life support!

He strains to break the chains holding him, but they remain stubbornly in place.

Takuya: And these stupid manacles are keeping me from getting to my Morpher or Kyubi! Wendy! Wake up! You've got to fight it!

Slowly, she stirs. Weakly, she opens her eyes, her vision blurry after her short encounter with Koji.

Wendy: Takuya... Is... that you?

Takuya: Yeah. Just hold on! I'll get us out of this somehow!

Wendy: Good... I'm... too weak to... punch you... if you're the fake.

Takuya: He has that effect on people.

Her vision clears, at least enough for her to fix a questioning look in his direction. She doesn't need to voice that question, either.

Takuya: That man is... was... IS my brother Koji. We grew up in a mystical realm called Shinzen Rerumu, a place where all were taught to balance the mystic arts with nature. My brother and I were among the rare few that were able to master the mystical wind. Because of this, we were among the candidates selected to vie for the role of emissary, the few that would travel to the modern world of man and act as both protector and ambassador. Though Koji was always stronger than I when it came to aerokinesis, I was ultimately the one selected.

Takuya pauses, remembering the look on his brother's face. The hate. The envy.

Takuya: Koji felt that he'd been cheated, and he blamed me for it. He snuck away into the modern world and became my enemy, hounding me as I became a hero in that reality. Time and again, we've clashed, and I've always just barely managed to survive. But I hadn't heard from him in ages... Not until he hooked up with Kalask. He was the one that arranged the trap that killed my teammates... The trap that ultimately cost Mai her life. He's not one of Kalask's minions, but that just makes him more dangerous, because he can do as he pleases throughout the multiverse. And he loves nothing more than making me suffer.

Wendy: Not... your fault.

Takuya: It's the past, and irrelivant now. We've got to focus on getting out of here and warning the others about Koji. But these manacles are blocking most of my magic.

Wendy: And... he took... my Op. But he doesn't... know me.

Takuya looks at her, confused.

Wendy: He doesn't know... I never do a costume... halfway.

She struggles to lift her left arm up and points towards Takuya's manacled right wrist. To his amazement, energy begins building in the glove's fingertip. A brief burst of yellow energy flies out, striking the manacle and shattering it. Even as it clatters to the ground, he flicks his wrist and produces a kunai, which he jams into the other manacle's keyhole. Freeing his left wrist, he produces another kunai and swings twice, shattering the manacles on his legs. Out of what little strength she had, Wendy's arm falls back down, slapping pathetically on the concrete floor.

Takuya: KYUBI!

He flicks his wrist again, producing the Kyubi Crystal. He rushes to Wendy's side, even as she blacks out again. He slashes with a kunai once more, severing the mystical bonds holding her in place.

Takuya: Kyubi! Hurry! Start pulling the magic out of her! She won't last much longer at this rate!

He places the Kyubi Crystal on her chest, and Kyubi's spirit emerges, engulfing her. Dark magic begins seeping from her and into the kitsune spirit, which begins using it to heal it's injuries from the battle with it's counterpart. Takuya takes Wendy's hand, trying to wake her up again.

Takuya: Hang on, just a little longer! Kyubi, work as fast as you can! There's no telling what Koji's doing back at Fort Myers!

* * *

Location: Rec Room

Still exploring the base, and having yet to decide which Ranger to take down next, Koji stumbles into the Rec Room and immediately fights the urge to grin as wide as the Cheshire Cat. Inside, Mai is busy working on some last minute touches for the halloween party. She looks up and sees Koji. Like Wendy, she immediately mistakes him for Takuya.

Mai: Oh, hey Takuya.

Koji: Hey. Party prep?

Mai: Not much else I can do here. My counterpart was a member of the staff, but technically, I'm a guest. Until they work out all the legal kinks and confirm that I can do everything she could, I can't return to work. Or start... Or... Oh, it's so confusing!

Koji nods, figuring out that Mai is clearly not from this reality.

Koji: But you're doing all right otherwise?

Mai: Yeah, but it's so strange. All these people I saw die are alive, and there's Rangers, and... Well, you know. Oh! Wendy was looking for you earlier. Did she find you?

Koji: Nope. Can't say I've seen her.

She shrugs and begins to turn away when she sees light glinting off of an object in Koji's pocket. She looks closer and sees it's a Techno Op. She tries to hide her surprise, but her heart skips a beat. Koji senses it and sighs.

Koji: I swear, impersonating my brother is harder than I thought it would be.

He moves quickly and grabs Mai by the throat. She pulls at his hand, but his grip is strong as iron, and she can't budge it.

Mai: W-who are you?! Where's Takuya?! And why do you have a Techno Op?!

Koji: Sorry. No explanations for the bit players.

He casually slams Mai's head onto the floor.

* * *

Location: Corridor M-29, section Delta

Anya and Matt are walking down, headed towards the Rec Room. Anya's clearly struggling with a personal issue.

Matt: Anya, Walter does have a point. You always shut people out, and he's been nothing but supportive towards you.

ANya: I suppose, but still...

Matt: Just think about it, okay? Look at what happened because Wendy and I didn't let you guys in. Do you really want a repeat of the whole Operation T thing?

Anya: Certainly not. I don't KNOW how to build a robot double.

They hear a crash and look at each other.

Matt: That came from the Rec Room!

They rush down the hall and burst into the Rec Room, just in time to see Koji raising his fist to crush Mai's skull. Furious, Matt rushes in at super speed and slugs Koji with all his strength. The imposter goes flying through the Rec Room's window and onto the grass just outside. With Koji momentarily dealt with, Matt turns to check on Mai.

Matt: MAI! Are you all right?!

Mai groans, but nods. She's got a bloody wound on the back of her head, but it isn't life-threatening.

Mai: Nothing... a couple asprin won't fix.

Anya: MATT!

He turns and gets in front of Mai as Koji steps back into the room, chuckling softly. Other than a couple scratches, he's surprisingly intact.

Koji: So, you're the OTHER Hybrid.

Matt: "Other"?

Mai: Whoever he is, he's not Takuya! He's done something to Wendy! He's got her Morpher!

Both Anya and Matt grit their teeth.

Anya: Where is she?

Koji: Oh, that'd be telling.

Matt: What the blazes have you done?!

Matt advances on Koji and swings at him. Koji doesn't even try to dodge, and instead grabs Matt's arm. He immediately begins flooding Matt with dark magic. Matt imemdiately begins convulsing and collapses to the ground. Koji casually kicks him in the head and steps over his prone form.

Anya, Mai: MATT!

Koji: Be grateful I don't have time to give you a full dose just yet.

Anya pulls out a Data Ray and moves towards Koji, but he thrusts his hand out, and a blast of wind slams into Anya, pinning her to the wall. He's on her in a heartbeat, holding her wrists and taking in her scent.

Koji: The other Rangers, they'll all have to go for their crime of supporting my brother. But you? You're magnificent. Utterly exotic. I might just let you live and make you my woman instead.

Anya: Not a chance!

She headbutts him, and he chuckles.

Koji: Ah well. Have it your way.

He releases one of her wrists and flicks his own, producing a kunai.

Koji: I'll have to settle for carving you like a pumpkin.

Walter: THE LADY SAID NO, CREEP!

Walter, morphed, bursts in and fires his Data Ray, knocking Koji away from Anya. Jeremy, Cindy, and Jake are right behind him, all ready for a fight.

Jeremy: Mai, good job contacting us!

Koji turns and glares at Mai, who's holding a com device in her hand. She shrugs at him in a mocking manner and turns her attention to trying to help Matt.

Jake: Who the fuck are you, and what the hell have you done to Takuya and Wendy?

Koji: Oh, you overheard that, eh? Alas, it seems the game's preliminaries are over. It's time for the main event. I am Koji Harada, Takuya's brother and your executioner. But you can call me Hurricane.

Cindy: Takuya has a brother?!

Walter: A crazy one at that!

Koji: I fear you've got far more to worry about than my sanity, Rangers.

Anya: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Anya transforms in a flash of yellow light and moves to join the others.

Koji: It's a bit crowded in here. Shall we take this outside?

He gestures, and a powerful vortex sucks up the Rangers and throws them through the already damaged wall to the outside of the building. Koji casually follows, ignoring Mai and the paralyzed Matt. As he steps through the hole, he casually deflects a blast from Jake's Data Rya with his Dark Battle Board.

Jake: WHERE THE HELL IS MY WIFE?!

Koji: Oh, the hot redhead? Pfft. She's probably dead by now. Just like the rest of you'll be soon.

* * *

Back inside, Mai uses the com to reach Cruger.

Mai: What do I do, Sir?

Cruger: Stay with Matt! We're already sweeping the base for any signs of sabotage or the other Rangers. Kat's on her way to you to help.

Suddenly, a rift appears before Mai. To her relief, Takuya steps through, followed by an unsteady but recovering Wendy.

Mai: Sir, Takuya and Wendy just appeared!

Takuya: Damnit, I see Koji's been busy.

He kneels down and places the Kyubi Crystal on Matt. Kyubi immediately emerges and envelops Matt, draining the dark energies out fo him.

Wendy: Mai, where are the others?

Mai: They're fighting that Hurricane guy right outside!

Wendy: I'm going out there. He's got something that belongs to me.

Kyubi finishes pulling the magic out of Matt and returns to the crystal. Matt shake shis head and sits up.

Matt: Not a good idea. If what you went through was anything like what he just did to me, you're not recovered enough to survive that fight unmorphed.

Takuya: He's right. Wait here. I'll handle this. Mai, get out of here.

Mai: Be careful... All of you.

She gets up to go as Matt pulls himself up. She only hesitates for a second, going when he nods.

Takuya: I'll be back in a minute.

Takuya steps out of the hole, and sees the Rangers are already engaged in battle with Hurricane, who's keeping them at bay with gale force blasts and kunai. Moving quickly, he runs towards his brother, who turns, surprised to see him.

Koji: Ah, Takuya! Nice of you to join us! How long did it take for the girl to die?

Takuya's only response is to tackle his brother, knocking them both to the ground. Koji easily swats Takuya off of him, but, moving quickly, Takuya swipes Wendy's Techno Op and his own Battle Board and rolls clear.

Takuya: You need to stop taking things that don't belong to you. You're almost as bad that DiEnd guy I met last year.

Takuya throws the Techno Op through the hole in the wall. Wendy catches it effortlessly and straps it back on as she and Matt step through, still shaky, but ready for some payback.

Koji: Awww... You just HAD to go and save her, didn't you? Always the dutiful little hero to the end, brother.

Takuya moves to join the Twins, even as the other Rangers regroup.

Takuya: Actually, I'd forgotten what being a hero meant, but they reminded me. That's why I can't let you harm them. Let's do it!

Takuya flicks his wrist, and the Kaze Morpher appears. The Twins hold up their Techno Ops.

Matt, Wendy: READY!

Matt slaps the backs of his hands together, then brings both hands up and does so again. As they separate, he brings each around and punches his fists together. Bringing his left arm back, he thrusts his right hand out, forming a V for victory sign. He pulls this arm back as the other thrusts forward, then turns, until his fist points upwards. His other arm shoots out to the side as his victory sign fingers come together. He brings his arm back and those fingers strike a button on his Techno Op.

Wendy slaps the backs of her hands together, then brings both hands up and does so again. As they separate, she brings each around and punches her fists together. Bringing her right arm back, she thrusts her right hand out, forming a V for victory sign. She pulls this arm back as the other thrusts forward, then turns, until her fist points upwards. Her other arm shoots out to the side as her victory sign fingers come together. She brings her arm back and those fingers strike a button on her Techno Op.

Twins: TECHNO OP ACTIVATION!

Matt finds himself amidst more cascading binary that flows around him. It quickly forms a Purple and white battle suit around his body. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on him, before a belt and holster appears. The Techno Grapple appears in it. Finally, the helmet forms around his head, created by data swarming around his head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. His transformation completed, he was now Techno Purple!

Wendy finds herself amidst more cascading binary that flows around her. It quickly forms a grey and white battle suit around her body. A short miniskirt appears as well. White gloves and boots, trimmed with binary at the cuffs, appear on her, before a belt and holster appears. Her Techno Lasher appears in it. Finally, the helmet forms around her head, created by data swarming around her head. Its visor is not unlike a VR goggle set. Her transformation completed, she was now Techno Grey!

Takuya grabs a handle at the end of the Kaze Morpher.

Tornado: IT'S SPIN DRIVE TIME!

He pulls on the handle, and the dial spins wildly. He's suddenly surrounded by a vortex of mystical elemental energies. He gives himself over to it, and it spirals around his body, forming aqua and silver armor, first on his legs, then his arms and torso. Finally, a spirit fox howls and surrounds his head, forming a helmet. The transformation complete, he swings his Battle Board, ready for the coming struggle.

Koji: And the gang's all here. Shall we dance?

The only response is the other Rangers leaping over his head, peppering him with laser blasts. They land next to their friends.

Jeremy: Sorry, but this time, WE lead! VALIANT LEADER: CYBER RED!

Jake: ROMANTIC LANCER: CYBER BLUE!

Anya: DRIVEN SURVIVOR: CYBER YELLOW!

Walter: LOYAL FRIEND: CYBER GREEN!

Cindy: GENTLE SPIRIT: CYBER PINK!

Matt: STOIC AVENGER: TECHNO PURPLE!

Wendy: BRILLIANT SPITFIRE: TECHNO GREY!

Takuya: WARRIOR OF THE WIND: TORNADO!

They flash "V for Victory" handsigns.

All: DEFENDING THE MULTIVERSE FROM THE FORCES OF DARKNESS: POWER RANGERS CYBER V... FOR VICTORY!

Takuya's turns into a thumbs down.

Takuya: And brother, you're one of the darkest yet.

Hurricane: Oh please, as if I'll be scared of a cute little rolecall. Time to die, Rangers!

Hurricane thrusts his hands out, creating a vortex as powerful as any tornado. The Rangers brace themselves against the wind, Takuya only able to cut it's power in half.

Takuya: I could use... some help here!

Cindy: I'm on it!

She thrusts her right fist forward. There's a flash of red light, and the Pegasus Summoner materializes upon it.

Cindy: PEGASUS SUMMONER! ACTIVATE!

The Pegasus Summoner's eyes flash as the device unleashes a winged horse made entirely of energy. It gallops into the air and comes back down, slamming into Cindy and breaking down into waves of cascading binary energy. Her boots and gloves transform to a black color, and red and gold armor materializes upon her torso and shoulders. Magnificent metallic wings spread out from her back, and the crest of the Pegasus Summoner spirals around before attaching to her helmet.

Cindy: PINK PEGASUS RANGER!

The wings detatch from her back and fold to form the Pegasus Shield. Channeling the power of her Protection Shield into it she creates a massive force field to protect everyone.

Jeremy: Good work, Cindy!

Walter: Quick thinking, girl!

Koji: How adorable. You're hiding behind the weakest of your allies now, brother?

Takuya: I'm not hiding, and she's not weak. They keep me strong, and on the right path. That's something you'll NEVER understand!

Koji shakes his head in disgust.

Koji: I'd vomit if I wasn't wearing a helmet.

Wendy: Never stopped Walter.

Walter: SERIOUSLY? You're STILL making jokes about that?

Jake: She's got enough for a book.

Koji: It seems that the only way we'll settle our feud is if these annoying friends of your's are otherwise engaged.

He flicks his wrist and produces the Dark Kyubi Crystal.

Koji: DARK KYUBIZORD... ROAR!

He flings the crystal into the air, where it erupts in an explosion of black energy. As it fades, a twisted version of Kyubizord appears, black, red, and gold, growling ominously.

Jake: Oh great! He's got a Zord, too!

Matt: Well two can play that game.

Cindy sends the Pegasus Armor away, and Wendy glances at her.

Wendy: Looks like you're taking Pegasuszord... Mind if I borrow BlastTruck?

Cindy: You've been dying to get behind the wheel, haven't you?

Wendy: Since the day I built the damn thing.

Cindy: Go for it. PEGASUSZORD... MOBILIZE!

Matt: ROVERZORD... MOBILIZE!

Jeremy: Takuya, take this clown down! COMBAT ZORDS... MOBILIZE!

* * *

Location: Combat Zord Holding Bay

In the Holding Bay, large metal rods extend from the ceiling and attach to the Combat Zords, locking on magnetically and lifting the battle machines off the ground. As this happens, the back wall of the Bay opens to reveal CV Transport. The Combat Zords are quickly lowered into position by the rods, MortarTread being placed into the alcove, BlastTruck in front of it, LightTank to it's left, and WeatherTrain to it's right. The platform for Razor Bat lowers slowly and latches onto the engines of CV Transport. The roof to the Bay slides down, forming a ramp. CV Transport revs up and rolls up the ramp, quickly reaching the surface. CV Transport grings to a halt. The Rangers leap up into their cockpits.

Jeremy: LOG ON!

Walter: Let's rock that fox!

Jake: Let's take this trouble by it's tails!

Anya: Be ready for anything!

Wendy: Filling in and looking good!

Jeremy: Launching Combat Zords!

Razor Bat detaches from the engines and flies off, while a ramp extends from the front of CV Transport. As it finishes extending, the Combat Zords roll down it and charge forward.

* * *

A section of ash cliff slides away to reveal a futuristic hangar. Inside, Techno Roverzord waits diligently for activation. As the call is given, consoles within light up, revealing two seats, even as it comes fully to life and begins to roll forward. In seconds, it reaches full speed and blazes towards the base, arriving in seconds.

Matt: Coming aboard!

He leaps up and enters the cockpit, inserting his Techno Grapple into the console to act as a joystick.

* * *

At the Twins' secret lab, a massive tower rises up. Once at it's full height, it rotates, becoming a massive cannon. It fires, unleashing the Pegasuszord. It streaks through the air and reaches the base in seconds. Seeing it's arrival, Cindy leaps up and phases into the cockpit. Removing the Pegasus Summoner, she places it onto the console, allowing it to become part of the controls.

Cindy: Pegasuszord's set to soar!

The Zords quickly gather as Dark Kyubizord roars defiantly. Without warning, it unleashes a barrage of Dark Fox Fire.

Wendy: I don't think so!

BlastTruck lets loose with a matching barrage of missiles, intercepting and dissipating each fireball.

Walter: BAD FOX!

WeatherTrain unleashes a torrent of frigid ice, whick strikes the evil Zord, extinguishing the new foxfire that was forming.

Anya, Matt and Jake: FIRE!

LightTank, Roverzord and MortarTread let loose with lasers and explosive shells, peppering the spiritzord and forcing it back.

Jeremy: Save some room-

Cindy: For US!

Pegasuszord blazes in with Razor Bat. Both Zords glow as they ram into the Dark Kyubizord, sending it flying backwards. It lands and explodes.

Jake: And that's that!

Anya: I think you've spoken too soon!

They look at the fireball, and can't beieve their eyes as a massive form rises, a dark twin to the Kyubi Battlezord.

Walter: Oh, of COURSE it turns into a Megazord. Why not?

Jeremy: Yeah, well we can do that, too! Let's not waste time! Let's bring 'em together!

Cindy: TRANSFORM!

Pegasuszord's torso rotates upwards 90 degrees, before both sets of feet rotate out, allowing humanoid feet and legs to come out of the main body. Once deployed, the original feet return to their previous positions. The neck slides into the body as well, as the shoulders rotates 180 degrees, revealing more paneling and forming the robot's chest. Finally, the horse's nose folds into the upper chest, revealing a robotic face. The transformation complete, the new Megazord poses triumphantly.

Cindy: EQUIS-WING MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

Immediately, the back half of Techno Roverzord extends out further back, forming legs, even as the sides extend outwards and the blasters on the sides fold upwards, forming arms and shoulders. The top of Techno Roverzord rotates 180 degrees as it suddenly turns around and drives in reverse. The speed is great enough to lift the mecha upwards onto it's feet as the front end launches it's primary blaster into the sky and fold the rest of its front end onto its back, revealing the robot's massive head, which loosely resembles the helmets of the Cyber Rangers. Finally, the primary blaster lands, pointing upwards, into Techno Artillery Megazord's right hand. Immediately, it emits a shimmering blue energy blade that solidifies into an odd crystal.

Matt: Engaging docking sequence!

Lighttank, Weathertrain, Mortartread, and Blasttruck all reform into their Cyber Combat Megazord modes. Techno Artillery Megazord's legs fold backwards as its arms return to the sides. The back section flips around. Mortartread locks into place around the chest and back; Blasttruck's halves attach to the sides; the remains of Techno Artillery Megazord's legs connect to Lighttank and Weathertrain. Finally, Razor Bat attaches to the back, its head sliding into the flipped section of Techno Artillery Megazord, before two projection blasters rise up from just behind the fists.

Anya: Phase three, engage!

CV Transport transforms into Hyper Rush Megazord. Both Megazords' eyes flash as they leap into the air. Hyper Rush Megazord seperates into several pieces. The feet become armor and attaches to it's fellow Megazord's feet. It's head splits down the middle and attaches to the hips. The middle section folds out, becoming a stylized V that attaches to it's chest. The arms attach together. Razor Bat's blades combine into the Aero Blaze with the Techno Saber, before the Aero Blaze is inserted into the back of the combined cannon-arms. A massive energy blade extends from the combined weapon. The new Megazord grabs the hilt of the Techno Saber.

All: VICTORY MEGAZORD... ROLL OUT!

The two Megazords move forward to attack Dark Battlezord, which responds by extending it's arm blades and leaping into the air. As it comes down, it slashes both Zords viciously, forcing them back.

Jeremy: DAMNIT! It's too fast!

Victory Megazord swings the Victory Crusher, but the Dark Battlezord easily dodges the slash. It turns in time to avoid a second slash, this time from Equis-Wing Megazord. It then retaliates by stabbing both Megazords with it's arm blades. As they stagger back, it unleashes more dark magic, striking both Zords repeatedly, raising sparks without and within.

Wendy: God, I hate magic!

Below, Takuya and Koji slash at each other with their Battle Boards. Sparks rise up as the weapons meet in midair repeatedly.

Koji: You're fighting far better than before! Did I catch you at a bad time earlier?

Takuya: There's no such thing as a good time with you, Koji! I might not be able to match you in power, but I've got something to fight for, and that makes all the difference!

He flings kunai at Koji, who responds in kind, the blades perfectly countering each other. Even as they clatter to the ground, Takuya moves in and swings his Battle Board again. Koji dodges, and the Battle Board bisects a tree. He turns and blocks as Koji tries to strike him down with another swing.

Koji: Glad to hear it! Maybe this WILL be fun after all!

Takuya looks up and sees the battle raging between the Zords. He flicks his wrist and produces the Kyubi Crystal.

Takuya: Go help them, Kyubi!

He throws the Crystal into the air, where it expands and unleashes Kyubizord. The kitsune spirit immediately lunges at Dark Battlezord, grabbing it's arm.

Wendy: All right! Now we've got a fight going!

Dark Battlezord swings it's arm, forcing Kyubizord to let go. It lands between the two Megazords and growls.

Jeremy: It's still not enough! It's time we stopped playing with this thing and brought out our big guns!

Matt: Agreed.

Cindy: Ready when you are.

Jeremy: Let's show this fake what a real Zord can do!

Equis-Wing Megazord sback to it's animal form. Pegasuszord lowers it's neck and raises it's head, forming a battering ram in front. Kyubizord leaps into the air and comes down atop Pegasuszord. Victory Megazord leaps into the air and releases it's weapon, which streaks downwards and comes to rest on Kyubizord's back, the middle tail lowering to accomidate it. Victory Megazord lands behind Kyubizord. Matt vanishes from the Pegasuszord's cockpit and rematerializes in his seat inside the Victory Megazord.

All: VICTORY ULTRAZORD... ROLL OUT!

Dark Battlezord, unimpressed, charges at the Ultrazord.

All: VICTORY BARRAGE!

Energy flows from Kyubizord into the Victory Crusher as every weapon the Zords possess charge up. Every weapon in their Zord arsenal lets loose at once, the largest blast coming from the Victory Crusher. The attacks nail Dark Battlezord, which halts it's advance. There's a moment of silence, and then it falls gorward and erupts into a massive fireball.

Anya: One down, one to go.

Below, sparks fly in all directions as Takuya and Koji both land serious blows on one another. They glare at each other. Roaring Koji thrusts his hand out, creating another vortex that pulls Takuya in and thrusts him into the air. Moving quickly, Takuyagets onto his board and rides the vortex as best he can, slowly aking gains against it before getting low enough to pull free and slam his board into Koji's helmeted face.

Koji: ENOUGH! It's time to end this once and for all!

He charges Takuya, who responds in kind. Both raise their Battle Boards and slash as they come at one another. They pass each other and stop. Both of them demorph, and Takuya staggers, holding a bloody gash on his side.

Koji: Heh.

Takuya: So, that's how it ends, huh?

Koji: I guess so.

Koji turns to face his brother. Takuya's Battle Board sticks out of his torso, which is quickly turning dark red with his lifeblood.

Takuya:  
You never understood, Koji.

Koji: Understood what? I'm the stronger of us! I should have won!

Takuya: It was never about strength. I was chosen to be the protector because I fought for others, not for myself. And that's why I won today. I fought to protect my friends and this world.

Koji collapses, bleeding out quickly.

Koji: Oh god... Of all the ways to go out... It had to be... on an inane speech... like that...

Koji stops breathing. His eyes become glassy.

Takuya: Goodbye, Koji.

He sheds a tear.

Takuya: I'll always love you, brother.

The Rangers run up to Takuya. Jeremy moves to help steady the wounded warrior.

Jeremy: Are you gonna be okay?

Takuya: Someday. Maybe.

* * *

Location: Mess Hall

The party is now well underway, although Wendy's a bit depressed. Of all the others, only Takuya's present, and he's sitting at a table with his injury keeping him from really being a part of the festivities, although, amusingly, he's now dressed like Naruto Uzumaki. She sits with him, Mai (dressed like the X-Man Phoenix) and Dr. Manx, who's, of all things, wearing a dog costume.

Dr. Manx: You know, you two should be in the infirmary after what happened.

Wendy: SIGH... Might as well. This party's a bust. And after all that happened today, who's in a mood to celebrate anything?

Takuya: Sorry about all that.

Wendy: Not your fault.

Takuya: ...You picked this costume for me, right? I sense I'm being mocked somehow.

Wendy: Sort of. But again, not in the mood to enjoy it.

Mai: And my outfit?

Wendy: A bit easier to enjoy.

Lt. Conner, in the guise of a vampire, comes by.

Lt. Conner: Well well, that's a surprise.

They follow his gaze and see Walter and Anya enter, dressed respectively as Indiana Jones and Lara Croft. They make their way to the table.

Wendy: I'm sensing a theme here.

She's perking up.

Anya: I've been doing a lot of thinking... Walter was right. I need to start letting people in, or I'll just wind up becoming someone I don't wish to be.

Walter: That, and we really do look good together.

Anya: ...True.

She leans into him, and THAT causes grins to grow on both Wendy and Walter's faces.

Wendy: And it's about damn time, Sis...

Jake: I'll second that.

Wendy turns, startled, Jake having snuck up behind her.

Jake: Guess your hearing's not back up to full yet?

He's dressed like the Phantom of the Opera.

Wendy: Nope, but that won't stop me from enjoying your "Music of the Night" a bit later.

She gets up and kisses him.

Jake: Whooo... Forget the party.

Cruger: I wouldn't be leaving quite yet, Jake.

They turn and see Commander Cruger walking up to join them, dressed in egyptian garb. With him, surprisingly, is his wife Isinia, dressed as Cleopatra.

Cruger: I'd like all of you to meet my wife, Isinia.

Greetings are quickly exchanged.

Isinia: It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard quite a lot.

Wendy: I'll deny any part they don't have full documentation of.

Walter: She will, too.

Jake: So, Sir, what are you supposed to be, anyway.

Cruger: Anubis.

Jake: Yes, we know, but what are you supposed to be TODAY?

Cruger growls, then shakes his head, having trouble believing he fell for that one.

Anya: How long will you be staying?

Isinia: I'll be on planet for as long as it takes. I'm not going anywhere until this whole Kalask thing's handled. I've been away from my husband too much in my life already.

Wendy: Well we're glad to have you and-

The lights suddenly go out, plunging the mess hall into absolute darkness.

Wendy: Oh COME ON!

A spotlight hits the far wall, revealing someone dressed in a loose business suit, sunglasses, a scarf and fedora. To everyone's shock, it's Jeremy, who's holding a microphone. With perfect pitch, he begins a tune.

Jeremy: _Just eight months ago all of our lives changed, and not always for the better. We've strived and we've struggled, but somehow we've always gotten through._

Another spotlight goes on next to him, revealing Cindy in a matching outfit, albeit with a skirt and no scarf. She's also sporting sunglasses with pink hearts on them and a pink wig. She picks up the song.

Cindy: _Through trials and tribulations, we've fought and gotten stronger._

A final spotlight shines on a second man, dressed to match.

Wendy: MATT?!

Matt continues the tune.

Matt: _And before we're done we'll have made our mark on the whole world._

The song continues, and Wendy's not the only one gaping in disbelief at the spectacle.

Wendy: Matt? Having FUN? Did I wake up in an alternate reality?

Takuya: No, but this is strange enough to qualify.

As the song picks up, Walter and Anya get up to join others on the floor dancing. Jake and Wendy quickly join them. In seconds they're lost in the crowd.

Cruger: Oh, Mai, I've got good news. You've been cleared to pick up your counterpart's duties, starting tomorrow.

Mai's grin almost reaches ear to ear.

Mai: YES! I mean... Thank you Sir.

Cruger: Thank the General. He's been working around the clock on it. He fell asleep at his desk about an hour ago, still wearing a Napoleon costume.

Mai: ...Oh, THAT I've got to get a picture of.

Dr. Manx: I'll second that one.

They get up to take incriminating photos. Takuya watches them go, then sits back and listens as the Rangers party.

Takuya: So, this is what it's like to have friends. I'd almost forgotten.

A ghost of a smile crosses his lips.

END MISSION LOG

Next time: When a new opponent places the ones they love in mortal peril, Walter and Jeremy clash over how to handle the situation. Can their friendship endure this trial, or will it bring the entire team down around them?


	42. The Breaking Point

Previously, on Power Rangers Cyber V: Futuro, Kalask's sooth-sayer, left the Rangers with several mysterious prophecies, including a warning for Walter that his greatest friendship would be put to the breaking point. Walter has finally begun forming a relationship with Anya after months of failed attempts. Jeremy recently became engaged to Cindy. During a battle with his brother Koji, the villainous Hurricane, Takuya was badly injured. Isinia, Cruger's wife, has arrived at the base to be by his side for the remainder of the conflict. Mai has finally been cleared to take over the duties of her deceased counterpart, and she and Matt have picked up where both their respective relationships left off. Takuya is still coming to terms with the knowledge that this Mai had never met him prior to her rescue.

* * *

Location: Rec Room, Fort Myers

Walter and Jeremy are just hanging out, enjoying the relative peace and quiet.

Jeremy: Man, when was the last time we could just sit down and relax?

Walter: I think it was about the time we hung out near that S.P.D. recruitment center.

Jeremy: ...Oh. Right.

He shakes his head.

Jeremy: It's been a crazy, crazy year.

Walter: Yep. Became heroes. US! Never saw that coming.

Jeremy: How many times have we saved the city so far?

Walter: I stopped counting when we got eaten by a giant toad.

Jeremy: REALLY, I mean it... Stop bringing that up already!

Walter: Hey, at least we didn't come out the OTHER end.

The only response to that is a cushion tossed at his head.

Walter: Okay! Okay! I get it... So, I've been thinking about your batchlor party...

Jeremy: ...Oh no...

Walter: And I was thinking we get this gigantic pinata and fill it with pudding...

Jeremy: ...Beginning to regret letting you be best man...

Walter: SIGH... You can be SUCH a stick in the mud. Okay then... We load pizzas into old cannons and fire them into the streets-

Jeremy: You're kidding, right?

Walter: Yeah. Just wanted to see the look on your face.

He ducks the other cushion.

Walter: Relax, man. I've got it covered. It'll be tasteful...

Jeremy: ...Uncross your fingers and say it again.

Walter: ...No...?

Jeremy chuckles, shaking his head. Before he can respond, an alarm blares throughout the complex. They both pump out of their seats.

Jeremy: We're gonna have a LONG talk later. Right now, let's get to work!

* * *

Power Rangers Cyber V  
Created by Aaron Thall

"The Breaking Point"  
Written by Aaron Thall

* * *

Location: War Room

Walter and Jeremy rush in, seeing that the others are present, save the still injured Takuya. They quickly note that Mai's now manning a station, right next to Lt. Conner.

Walter: Hanging in there?

Mai: Never better! Finally getting the hang of these controls.

Matt joins them.

Matt: ...With a little help, of course.

Jeremy, Walter: Of course.

Mai giggles.

Walter: You go, Brainiac!

Matt visibly blushes.

Anya: So, what's the situation? Where are Cruger and the General?

Lt. Conner: Cruger and Sauder are on the way. We don't know much. A few minutes ago, we detected a warp-portal downtown. But we don't have any data on the arrival yet.

Cindy: Nothing?

Wendy checks the readings.

Wendy: Bupkis. We're flying blind for now.

Jake: Eh, nothing new.

The War Room's doors open, revealing Cruger and Sauder.

Sauder: We've already been briefed. Siunce we don't know what we're up against, we'll need to be conservative in what we send out there to investigate.

Cruger: Jeremy, take the core team and find out what's going on. Matt, Wendy, stay here. You're on stand-by in case you're needed.

Wendy: Aw man... We always miss the good stuff!

Matt elbows her.

Wendy: OW!

Matt: Decorum, dear Sister. The Commander knows what he's doing.

Jeremy: Relax, Wendy. Nothing wrong with letting us have first crack at whatever's out there. Besides, we rest easier knowing you and Matt have our backs.

Wendy sighs.

Wendy: Fine, fine... But you'd better not hog all the fun!

Jake: Fun. Right.

He kisses her and ruffles her hair.

Jake: Goofball.

Cruger: Rangers, move out!

All: YES, SIR!

* * *

Location: Infirmary

Grunting in pain, Takuya sits up from his hospital bed, clutching at the wound in his side.

Takuya: No time for this...

He moves to yank the IVs out of his arm.

Isinia: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

He turns his head and sees Isinia walking in.

Takuya: I MUST still be weak if I couldn't sense you coming.

Isinia: And that's EXACTLY why you need to lie back down and rest. You could have DIED, Takuya. You need to let your body heal. You're no good to anyone if you don't.

Takuya: Well I'm no good NOW! There's some emergency brewing, and my place is-

Isinia: Your place is in bed, healing. They've managed without you in the past. They'll manage this one time as well. You just said you were weak. You'd just be in their way out there, even if you COULD manage to join them.

Frustrated, but unable to argue the point, he reluctantly lies back down.

Takuya: It's so damned irritating! I'm a fighter! I hate being so... so blasted USELESS!

Isinia: Believe me, I know how you feel. It's never easy to have to stand by while others struggle. Just have faith in them, and know that they have faith in you. You'll have plenty of chances to act, but for now, you must be patient.

Takuya sighs. He HATES being patient. Neither of them notice as Kyubi, hovering in the corner of the room, watches Isinia with surprising curiosity.

* * *

Location: Downtown

The Rangers, already morphed, ride onto the scene on the Cyber Cycles. Parking, they begin to look around.

Jeremy: Anybody see anything?

Jake: I've got squat.

Cindy: No. Nothing.

Walter: Maybe they went home for a change?

Anya: Unlikely.

She glances to her right.

Anya: THERE!

She turns sharply, the others following suit. Slowly, a creature emerges from behind a building, carrying a cat o' nine tails. He straightens out the lashes as he gives the Rangers an amused look.

Jake: Okay, so who's our creep of the day this time?

Anya: SlaveDriver. Kalask's torture specialist.

Her voice is especially icy.

Jeremy: Familiar with his methods?

Anya: I've seen his handiwork firsthand. What was left of it, anyway.

SlaveDriver: And you must be the Power Rangers. I've heard a great deal about you, though I'm disappointed. I was expecting eight, not just five.

Walter: Five are more than enough for a sicko like you!

Cindy: What do you even want here, anyway?

SlaveDriver: I applaud your knowledge of me. I'm quite flattered. And to answer your question, my dear Pink, I'm here for YOU. The master has tasked me with finding out JUST how strong your heroic spirits truly are. I must say, I'm looking forward to BREAKING them.

Jeremy: The only one getting broken here is you!

The Rangers tense, ready to battle. SlaveDriver sighs.

SlaveDriver: Very well then... We'll do this the FUN way. For me, that is.

He snaps his fingers and warpportals appear above the Rangers, spilling out Dreads. As the robots begin surrounding the Rangers, the creature chuckles.

SlaveDriver: So, shall we begin?

The Dreads charge from all sides, but the Rangers are undaunted by this. Without prompting, they each draw their Data Blades and rush to meet their attackers. Cindy flips backwards, avoiding a jet of flame. As she tumbles back, she turns it into a kick, nailing a Dread in the shoulder. As it stumbles, she comes around and slashes it as hard as she can. Not staying still to watch it fall, she moves right, quickly pivoting her body and grabbing a Dread's arm. Using her momentum and strength, she flips the robot onto it's back and rusn it through. She doesn't notice SlaveDriver watching her.

Cindy: And to think I used to have a problem fighting these guys!

SlaveDriver: I'll start with her, I think.

He thrusts his hands out. Noiselessly, a black collar materializes aorund her neck. Not noticing it, she continues to fight.

Jake: I know what you mean! If practice makes perfect, we reached that ages ago!

Jake ducks low and performs a sweeping kick, taking two Dreads down. Chuckling, he shakes his head as one takes a swing at him. He steps back, letting the punch fall short, then slashes twice. The first severs the arm, the second severs the robot's head. As the pieces hit the ground, he grins. He doesn't even realize it as a black collar, a twin to Cindy's, appears around his throat.

SlaveDriver: Two down.

Anya rapidly slashes three Dreads, bisecting them down the middle. She then spins and performs a tornado kick, separating their upper halves from the bottom. Seeing two more coming at her, she moves to meet them, slugging one in the head and sending it sprawling before grabbing the second in a headlock and snapping it's neck's motorservos. The disabled robot clatters to the ground.

Anya: Don't become overconfident. Kalask always has some plan in mind.

SlaveDriver: Oh, she'll be an impressive subject.

He aims his hand at Anya, and another collar materializes.

Slavedriver: Who's next?

Walter: Girl, you really gotta relax once in a while. At this point, I could fight these guys in my sleep!

Walter tackles a Dread, knocking it down. Rolling over it, he flings his Data Blade into the mouth of a second one about to fire a jet of napalm. The robot's head erupts, sending the Data Blade flying back into Walter's hand. He casually jabs it into the head of the robot he'd downed a moment before, then yanks it free. As with the others, he doesn't realize he's even been collared as SlaveDriver turns his attentions to the last member of the group.

Jeremy: We've seen how you fight, Walter! I'm wondering if you haven't already started!

Jeremy ducks under the arm blades of a Dread and retaliates with a quick left-handed slash to the robot's midsection. Even as the Dread falls back, he spins and kicks two others away before spinning the Data Blade around in his hand and stabbing a fourth in it's head.

Jeremy: But still, something's wrong. It's TOO easy.

Jeremy glances at the others and his eyes go wide.

Jeremy: EVERYONE! There's something on your necks!

The Rangers each check, finding the collars.

Cindy: What the?!

Anya: HURRY! Get them off before-!

SlaveDriver: Ah ah ah...

He snaps his fingers and electricity surges through the four Rangers, stunning them. They collapse to the ground, unable to move for the moment.

SlaveDriver: That just leaves you, Red Ranger!

He points at Jeremy, who charges him, Data Blade charged. Jeremy moves to swing at him, but a sudden jolt of energy brings him to his knees. He slowly brings his hand to his throat and finds a collar to match the others.

Jeremy: You... filthy...

He lunges at SlaveDriver, who catches Jeremy's desperate swing easily with one hand.

SlaveDriver: Now now... The game hasn't even BEGUN yet. Now come along, Rangers. There is much to do.

He gestures and a warpportal appears underneath the heroes. Unable to move, they start sinking into it. They cna only watch their captor as he grins.

SlaveDriver: Oh, don't worry. You've only got a 50/50 chance of becoming my slaves... Or dead.

And the Warpportal engulfs them completely...

* * *

Location: War Room

Alarms blare louder as everyone watches the Rangers vanish.

Wendy: NO!

She and Matt rush over to a console and begin entering commands. They grimace at the results.

Matt: No good. We're lost contact.

Wendy clenches her fists.

Wendy: WE SHOULD HAVE GONE WITH THEM!

She turns to confront Cruger, but finds Sauder standing there instead.

Sauder: And if you two had gone, we might be missing SEVEN Rangers instead of five. Instead you're here, and in the perfect position to do something about this situation from our end.

Cruger: He's right. The two of you need to get to work to find a way to bring the Rangers back. Use whatever resources you deem necessary.

Matt: Yes, Sir.

Wendy starts to say something rude, but hesitates. Slowly, she smothers it.

Wendy: The Reality Viewer's our best bet. If we can recalibrate it, maybe we can find the pocket dimension they've been taken to.

Cruger: Very well. Get on it. I'll send Dr. Manx to assist you.

The Twins head for the door.

Cruger: And try NOT to displace anyone from their native timelines, Miss Venturas?

Wendy: Of all time dang times for him to crack a joke...

As they leave, Mai and Lt. Conner exchange concerned glances.

Mai: There's got to be something we can do, right?

Lt. Conner: If there is, I don't know what.

* * *

Location: The Breaking Point

The Rangers all land in a heap, once more in their civilian forms. Slowly, they pull themselves up. Looking around, they can see they're in some kind of bizarre arena in the middle of... nothing. Only empty darkness exists beyond the arena. The arena itself is littered with weapons of fallen warriors.

Jeremy: Everyone okay?

Anya: Nothing seems broken.

She begins pulling at the collar, but it won't budge.

Walter: Let me try!

He moves behind Anya and grabs the collar, pulling with all his strength. It won't budge.

Walter: Nothing.

Cindy: That's not good. We should morph.

Jake: On it! CYBER OP-

Jake moves to press the button on his Cyber Op, but energy surges through the collars, bringing all five to their knees painfully. Barely able to move, they look up as SlaveDriver steps from the shadows.

SlaveDriver: Oh, that won't do. Not at all. You won't be morphing unless I say you can, Rangers.

Jeremy: Fine. You've got us. What the hell do you want?

SlaveDriver: My master has tasked me with testing your resolve. Your very heroic spirit itself! To that end, I will present you with three trials. If you pass them, you go free. If you fail, you become my master's slaves for the rest of your lives.

Anya lunges at him, but another shock lays her low. Walter and Cindy catch her and help her back up.

Anya: I... would rather DIE... than serve Kalask!

SlaveDriver: As I said before, that's certainly a distinct possibility.

Jeremy: What is this place?

SlaveDriver: Oh, where are my manners? This is my private dimension, the Breaking Point. It's my private arena, made specifically to let me BREAK the spirits of my master's enemies!

Walter's eyes go wide, Futuro's words winging in his ears.

Futuro: Your greatest friendship will be put to the breaking point...

He groans inwardly.

Walter: Man, did that creep have to be so LITERAL?

SlaveDriver: So, shall we begin?

Jeremy: Doesn't look like we have much choice.

SlaveDriver: SPLENDID! I knew you'd see things my way! Not that you have much choice in the matter! We begin... NOW!

SlaveDriver snaps his fingers and vanishes, startling the Rangers.

Jake: Okay, if he isn't here, I'm guessing we don't wanna be here either.

Right on cue, Commandroids suddenly materialize and fire at the Rangers. The teens dive for cover behind a small wall.

Jeremy: Good call!

He glances past the wall and quickly pulls his head back just in time to avoid several shots.

Jeremy: We can't fight them like this! Head on, we'll get cut to pieces!

Cindy: We need to try morphing again!

Anya: No! The collars would just shock us once more. We'd never survive!

Jeremy: ...Anya, Walter, try to flank them. We'll distract them.

Jeremy picks up a discarded old axe and a shield. He tosses the shield to Cindy, and the axe to Jake. He then takes up a rusted sword for himself.

Jake: Can't we talk about this?

Jeremy: Nope!

Waiting for a lull in the firing, Jeremy rushes out from behind the wall. He doesn't get far before they begin firing again. He dives left, barely avoiding the gunfire. As the Commandroids focus on him, Jake cakes careful aim and throws his axe, which clanks off the helmet of one robot uselessly. Jeremy gives him an annoyed look.

Jake: What? It's not like I've trained in axe throwing!

Cindy: LOOK OUT!

She quickly moves in front of Jake, using her shield to protect them both from a burst of gunfire.

Cindy: This... Kinda hurts!

Seeing that the Commandroids are distracted, Walter and Anya go right, avoiding the gaze of the machines.

Walter (whispering): This is gonna be a bad one, isn't it?

Anya (whispering): Our situation is grim. SlaveDriver controls this dimension. We have no powers. Still... I am... glad... that I'm facing it with good friend... And... with you.

Directly behind the robots now, they realize they're holding hands. Walter looks at her.

Walter (whispering): Anya? In case we don't make it?

Before she can respond, he kisses her. Slowly, she responds, returning it. But it only lasts a couple seconds. She breaks it off.

Anya (whispering): Ready?

He nods, and they run towards the robots, tackling the two furthest back. Hearing the commotion, the Commandroids stop firing at the others and turn to see what's going on. Moving quickly, Anya and Walter both scoop up their victims' rifles and fire wide bursts, nailing each robot. As the machines fall, they fade away, as do the rifles in their hands. The danger past, the Rangers rush to reunite in the middle of the arena.

Jake: What TOOK SO LONG?!

Walter shrugs.

Walter: Had something we had to do real fast.

They hear applause and turn to see that SlaveDriver has reappeared.

SlaveDriver: Oh bravo! BRAVO! An excellent warm up! You've passed the first trial with flying colors! But now the HARD part begins! Do try not to die TOO quickly, hmmm?

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Kalask watches as the Rangers triumph over the Commandroids without their powers.

Kalask: I see that things are going swimmingly thus far! SlaveDriver always could put on an excellent show!

Standing off to the side, Venja shakes her head in disgust.

Venja: What's the point in toying with them like this? You have them! FINISH IT. Or even better, attack Horizon while they're trapped! It's the perfect opportunity to take over!

Kalask sighs and wags a finger at her.

Kalask: Now now, did you really think such an obvious ploy would work with me? Your obsession with the Techno Rangers will be the end of you, my dear Venja. No, I won't be attacking the city. That's not what I'm after here. I suggest you stay put and watch. Perhaps you may yet learn something.

Venja: Feh.

* * *

Location: Weapons Lab 3

Wendy takes a screwdriver to a side panel of the Reality Viewer, quickly removing it to expose circuitry and wires. Simultaneously, Matt works at a computer, reprogramming the device as quickly as he can. Nearby, Dr. Manx runs calculations as quickly as she can.

Dr. Manx: Wendy, make sure to repolarize each circuit board one at a time. We can't afford any mistakes.

Wendy: Already on it.

Matt: I'm already working to convert the Viewer to see dimensions instead of realities, but it'll take a bit longer.

Watching from the doorway, Mai and Lt. Conner watch, feeling useless.

Mai: Is there anything we can do?

Wendy: Do you understand quantum mechanics and transpacial dynamics?

Mai: ...No.

Wendy: Damn. Nevermind.

Matt looks at Mai.

Matt: Don't worry, Mai. We'll find them. And you help plenty just by being here.

He returns to his work. Mai starts to say something, but she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns and sees Lt. Conner shaking his head.

Lt. Conner: Right now, the best thing we can do is to stay out of their way. Let the brainiacs figure this out. It's what they do.

Mai: Yeah, I know, but... But I can't help but feel like there's something WE can do.

Lt. Conner: Hmmm... You really think we can?

She nods.

Lt. Conner: Then we'd better start brainstorming. No telling what the Rangers are going through right now.

* * *

Location: The Breaking Point...

The arena has been replaced by, of all things, a violently active volcano. Already well up the side are the Rangers, climbing inch by frustrating inch, weighed down by heavy packs. They're exhausted, filthy, and reaching the limits of their patience.

Jake: I've... just about HAD IT... with this creep!

He finds a ledge and plants his feet firmly.

Jake: Gonna rip this damn thing off my neck and then I'm gonna cram it up his-

He grabs the collar and tries to pull it off, only to get another shock. The only thing that stops him from falling is Anya, quickly grabbing his shoulder.

Anya: Let him get to you, and you let him win. He's just another monster. He'll eventually make a mistake, and we need to be ready for it.

Jake growls, and turns his amplified fury towards climbing once more. Walter just shrugs and they join Jake in climbing once more.

Jeremy: He'd better start making mistakes soon... Or we'll be too exhausted to fight him!

He pauses to rest against another ledge, Cindy joining him. She looks at him with eyes he knows well.

Cindy: But here... It's like fighting a god... I... I don't think we can...

Jeremy holds her closely.

Jeremy: Beating the odds is what we do, Cindy. Besides, even if it wasn't... I've got something worth fighting for.

She looks into his eyes and sees resolve, which boosts her own.

Cindy: ...You're right. Besides, I promised I'd be the best Ranger I could be... I can't go back on that now!

She turns to start climbing, but Jeremy grabs her wrist. She hesitates, and he embraces her, giving her a passionate, mutual kiss. After a moment, they break it off and begin climbing side by side.

Walter: Y'know... This climb... isn't as hard as I expected! I mean, it's a volcano, but it's not-

The top of the volcano explodes violently.

Walter: ...Nevermind.

Jeremy, Cindy, Anya, Jake: YOU IDIOT!

Jake: INCOMING!

A torrent of lava spews from the top, and as it starts falling towards them, the Rangers brace to move, though they know they have nowhere to go. As the molten rock gets dangerously close... It suddenly fades away, as does the volcano itself, dumping the Rangers to the ground of the restored arena. As they pull their packs off, they hear light applause from SlaveDriver, who casually walks towards them.

SlaveDriver: Not even flinching in the face of certain death. I must say, I'm impressed, though you-

He points an accusing finger at Cindy.

SlaveDriver: -came dangerously close to failing the test. You recovered nicely, but I expect better, dear girl.

Jeremy: Back off!

SlaveDriver: Oh, did I strike a nerve, my dear Red? I certainly hope so. It'll make the final round that much more delightful! And since I only needs two of you for it, should I assume that means you're volunteering?

Jeremy: Bring it on. Do your worst.

Walter: Count me in. Whatever you've got, we can take.

SlaveDriver chuckles, knowingly.

SlaveDriver: If you say so...

* * *

Location: Weapons Lab 3...

Matt: Reprogramming complete.

Wendy: Recalibrations are finished!

They both pull away from their work as Kat feeds in all the data she's compiled. The Reality Viewer hums to life and begins scanning the most likely dimensions.

Dr. Manx: All right, if we've done it right, the machine will try to lock onto their energy signatures. Once it does that, we'll have a better idea of how we can help bring them home.

Wendy: Yeah, but it's a needle in a hayfield. The odds of us finding any trace of them...

She clenches her fists.

Wendy: ...We can't lose them... Not like this!

Matt: We won't. We've beaten the odds before. We just have to do it again.

The three scientists watch the screen, hoping for a miracle.

* * *

Location: The Breaking Point...

Jeremy and Walter stand ready as SlaveDriver pauses, allowing the tension in the arena to rise. The others watch the monster warily, ready for whatever trick he may try next.

SlaveDriver: Now to begin... You may both now morph.

Walter: Wha? You're kidding. You're LETTING us change.

SlaveDriver: You'd rather I not?

Jeremy: Don't question it, buddy. Let's see where this goes.

They both shove the disks into their Cyber Ops.

Both: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

Twin flashes of light herald the return of their uniforms though, to their disappointment, the collars still ring their necks over the suits.

Jake: I don't get it. Why'd he let them do that?

Anya: Whatever it is, I'm betting it's nothing good.

SlaveDriver: How very true.

He snaps his fingers and a force field materialized around the other Rangers. Jake and Cindy immediately begin pushing against it, but it's solid. Anya glares at SlaveDriver.

SlaveDriver: I see Little Miss Yellow's figured it out.

Anya: You're dead when I get out of this field.

The monster blinks, momentarily intimidated by her intensity, but turns towards Jeremy and Walter, who choose this moment to launch themselves at him. They get within inches of the monster before the collars shock them, knocking them to the ground.

SlaveDriver: A sneak attack? Really? Did you honestly think that would work? Now pull yourselves up and we'll begin the test. Oh, wait... I forgot ONE detail.

He snaps his fingers, and the forcefield slowly begins to contract, growing slightly smaller with each second.

Walter: STOP IT! It'll-

SlaveDriver: Crush them? Yes, it will... Unless one of you passes the final test. You see, for FOUR to live... One must die... at the hands of a friend.

The Rangers balk at that, save Anya, who continues to glare at the creature with pure hatred.

Jeremy: You've gotta be kidding!

SlaveDriver: You're wasting time. The two of you battle to the death, or you can both stand there while your friends get pulped. Your choice.

The field shrinks some more, forcing Jake and Cindy to back up a bit. Walter clenches his fists and hears a soft sound as Jeremy unholsters his Data Ray.

Walter: Jer, we've gotta figure something out before-

He sees the blast go right by him before he hears it.

Walter: Aw HELL...

He turns to see Jeremy leveling the Data Ray at him.

Walter: Jer?

Jeremy: Sorry, Walter, but I can't let them die.

Walter: So you're gonna kill me instead?

He unholsters his own Data Ray.

Walter: That ain't happening.

The two friends stare each other down. Silence fills the arena. The tension mounts...

SlaveDriver: BEGIN!

It does, and quickly, as both blast at each other simultaneously. The blasts each hit home, knocking both Rangers backwards, but each recovers. Walter recovers first and rushes towards Jeremy, firing wildly to try and disarm him. Jeremy moves to avoid the shots and meets Walter's charge, the two each attempting to bludgeon the other with the hilts of their Data Rays. Grappling for a moment, they break off and draw their Data Blades.

Walter: This is crazy, man!

Jeremy: Maybe, but crazy's all we've got left!

Jeremy swings his Data Blade, and Walter parries the slash, forcing Jeremy's arms down for a moment.

Walter: And if we do this, we won't have what it takes to beat Kalask anymore!

Jeremy: And we'll be even worse off if we don't!

He reverse-headbutts Walter, forcing him back. As Walter shakes his head, Jeremy slashes at him, raking his chest and forcing Walter staggering back.

Jeremy: Sorry, man... VICTORY SLASH!

Jeremy charges his Data Blade and swings down, but Walter flips backwards, dodging the attack. As he comes back down, he launches forward, tackling Jeremy and sending them both sprawling to the ground.

Cindy: STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING EACH OTHER!

Jake: They know. The creep's backed them into a corner.

Anya: They're not listening, Cindy. Whatever happens now, it's in their hands and out of ours'.

Jeremy kicks Walter off of him and summons his Scanner Blade. Walter quickly blocks as Jeremy slashes down.

Walter: I'm not gonna let you do this!

Jeremy: You don't have a choice!

Walter's eyes go wide as he's suddenly slashed by the Data Blade in Jeremy's other hand, sending him rolling backwards, his chest smouldering from the attack.

Walter: I really... HATE... PROPHECIES!

Jeremy leaps into the air and comes down towards Walter, his Scanner Blade held high...

* * *

Location: Infirmary

Takuya turns his head as Mai enters the room.

Takuya: I'm surprised you're here, considering what's going on. Matt could probably use your support right about now.

Mai: So you know, huh?

Takuya: Yeah, I know. And if the doctors would let me out of this stinking bed, I'd DO something about it!

He pulls on his wrists, and Mai can see that he's actually been strapped down, much to his annoyance.

Isinia: Is he STILL complaining about being laid up?

Mai turns as she comes into hearing range.

Mai: Wouldn't you, if your friends were in trouble?

Isinia: But they ARE, Mai. I want to help, too.

Mai: So let Takuya go.

Isinia: Even if Takuya went, he'd just be in the way until he's healed.

Mai: I didn't say anything about sending him to help the Rangers. I said we should let him GO.

Slowly, Takuya smirks, and Isinia gets what Mai's saying as well.

Takuya: NOW you're talking.

* * *

Location: Thrak's quaters, Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Amidst the savage trophies, Thrak paces, impatient. Tem-Tar watches him, indifferent to his frustrations.

Thrak: Your schemes haven't gotten us anywhere! Kalask is still wasting time playing GAMES when we should be conquering!

Tem-Tar: Now now... Things are moving according to plan, in spite of appearances. It won't be much longer before the time comes to strike. And when that time comes...

Thrak: It shall be GLORIOUS!

He chuckles cruelly, not noticing as Emeralde and Midnai watch from the shadows, exchanging a knowing glance.

* * *

Location: Weapons Lab 3

Matt wipes sweat from his brow as he works the controls of the Reality Viewer feverishly.

Matt: Still nothing. I can't even claim to be making any headway. Trying to find a single pocket dimension in an infinite number of them...

Dr. Manx: It's only been a few hours. Don't lose hope.

Wendy: But every second we just sit here, god only knows what could be happening to the others...

Takuya: So it's time we stopped standing around and doing nothing.

They turn and see Takuya being pushed around in a wheelchair by Lt. Conner, Mai by his side.

Dr. Manx: You should be in bed!

Mai: And if he was, what good would he be?

The Twins exchange glances.

Wendy: You have a plan.

Lt. Conner: Hope you don't mind, but we borrowed your jeep and-

Wendy: Code Rover.

Lt. Conner: Excuse me?

Wendy: I finally named it. Code Rover.

Lt. Conner: ANYWAY... We took Takuya to the site where the Rangers vanished.

Mai: And then Kyubi did his thing.

Takuya: With a boost from Mai, Kyubi was able to find a sample of the dimension's energy signature. Not enough to get us there on it's own but...

Matt: Perhaps if we combine Kyubi's energies with the Reality Viewer...

Dr. Manx: Could that work?

Wendy: It... just... MIGHT! After all, the Viewer's our tech, just like the Zords, and we know Kyubi's energies work with them, so why not? Let's give it a try!

Takuya flicks his wrist and reveals the Kyubi Crystal.

Takuya: You're on, Kyubi.

The kitsune spirit emerges and expands, surrounding the Reality Viewer. The machine sparks violently as Kyubi adds his power to the machine's own and searches for the signature of the pocket dimension of SlaveDriver.

Mai: Come on... You can do it...

Lt. Conner: I just hope... Hey! Something's happening!

The screen flickers to life, revealing an image of Jeremy and Walter as they battle.

Wendy: YES!

Dr. Manx: Think Kyubi's up to breaching the dimension with the viewer's help?

Takuya: With Mai boosting him, I think so.

Mai nods.

Mai: I'll do what I can.

She feels Matt's hand on her shoulder. She glances at him as he nods, and she places her own hand on the Viewer. Kyubi's aura intensifies dramatically.

Matt: Let's bring our friends home.

* * *

Location: The Breaking Point...

Jeremy sparks violently as Walter peppers him with explosive disks. He drops to one knee, bracing himself up with the Scanner Blade.

Walter: For the last time, cut it out! You can't just do what this guy wants!

Jeremy: I... don't... have... any... CHOICE!

He throws the Scanner Blade out without warning. The bladespirals through the air, striking Walter and knocking his Disk Launcher away. Jeremy leaps into the air and catches the Scanner Blade as it comes back towards him. He comes down, slashing hard and knocking Walter's Data Blade from his hand. As the others watch, unable to affect the outcome, Jeremy lands, pivots, and kicks Walter in the sternum, knocking him onto his back. Shaking his head, Walter rolls over and manages to get onto his knees before Jeremy stands over him, Scanner Blade raised.

SlaveDriver: And Red is the winner. Deliver the killing blow and save your other friends, or...

The field surrounding the others begins shrinking quickly, forcing the others back to back.

Walter: Jer... I know it sucks... But we're outta options. Like you said, we don't have a choice. Do what you've gotta do.

Jeremy: Damnit...

Jeremy's grip on the Scanner Blade's hilt tightens.

Walter: If this is how it's gotta be...

He glances at Anya.

Walter: Save her.

Jeremy: GODDAMNIT!

He screams as he slashes down at Walter's neck. There's a sound of tearing, and then silence. Walter's body falls to the ground.

Jake: WALTER!

Cindy: NO!

Anya says nothing as the field fades away, freeing them. SlaveDriver shakes his head.

SlaveDriver: How disappointing. I thought you'd be made of sterner stuff, Red Ranger... Giving in like that? Shameful. I'm afraid you've failed the test.

Jeremy chuckles.

Jeremy: He thinks I failed the test.

SlaveDriver's back suddenly erupts in sparks. Startled, he turns and sees Walter, pulling himself up and aiming his Data Ray.

SlaveDriver: What? But... But he cut at-

Walter: My neck?

He holds up the severed collar in his free hand.

Jeremy: We knew we couldn't just remove the collars, so when you told us we had to fight, it was obvious that we had to use it as our chance to get free. We just sent messages to each other through our helmets' visors and faked the entire battle. Then, when the time came, it was all a matter of slashing at Walter just right to hit his collar and not his neck.

Walter: And if you think I was scared, forget it. Jer's my best friend, and I trust him with my life. And now that I'm free, it's time to get a little payback!

He blasts SlaveDriver again and dives, grabbing his Disk Launcher. Switching to virus mode, he fires at Jeremy and the others. The disks hit their collars, infecting them and making them fall away.

Jake: YES!

Cindy: We're free!

Anya: Took you two long enough.

They move to join Walter and Jeremy.

Walter: You knew?

Anya: I've seen you two fight enough times to know when you're holding back.

Jeremy steps forward and points a finger at SlaveDriver.

Jeremy: Now it's time for you to face OUR test! Let's see how YOU like being on the receiving end!

Anya, Cindy, and Jake shove the disks into the Cyber Ops.

Anya, Cindy, Jake: CYBER OP ENERGIZE!

The three transform in a flash of light, and the five Rangers stand together and pose.

Jeremy: VALIANT LEADER: CYBER RED!

Jake: ROMANTIC LANCER: CYBER BLUE!

Anya: DRIVEN SURVIVOR: CYBER YELLOW!

Walter: LOYAL FRIEND: CYBER GREEN!

Cindy: GENTLE SPIRIT: CYBER PINK!

All: DEFENDING THE MULTIVERSE FROM THE FORCES OF DARKNESS! POWER RANGERS CYBER V... FOR VICTORY!

They all flash a "V for Victory sign, then flip it to be a thumbs down.

All: AND WE'RE TAKING YOU DOWN!

SlaveDriver takes a step back, not liking where this is headed.

SlaveDriver: Uh oh...

Cindy and Anya leap into the air and throw the Protection Shield and Input Staves, which slam into the monster and stagger him. Jake and Walter quickly follow up with a barrage from the Output Cannon and Disk Launcher, slamming him with destructive energy. Jeremy bounds into the air and comes down, swinging the Scanner Blade with all his strength.

Jeremy: SCANNER SLASH!

The Scanner Blade nails SlaveDriver dead on, throwing the monster backwards and to the ground. The Rangers regroup.

Jake: We're still not back in our world!

Jeremy: Then let's get serious! BRING 'EM TOGETHER!

Walter attaches his Disk Launcher to Jake's Output Cannon. Anya's Input Staves attach to ports on both sides of the Cannon, even as Cindy's Protection Shield links to Walter's Launcher. Finally, Jeremy's blade retracts into it's hilt partially, before he places it between the staves' housings. The transformation complete, Jeremy levels the Cyber Blaster before him, the others bracing him. Walter and Anya on his right, Jake and Cindy on his left.

SlaveDriver: Can't we talk about this?

Jeremy: FIRE!

Jeremy pulls the trigger, and a cascading wave of the five colors blasts forward, nailing SlaveDriver and creating a massive explosion that engulfs the monster.

Jeremy: And good riddance!

All around them, the arena begins to tremble.

Anya: Not good! Without SlaveDriver to maintain it, the Breaking Point is-

Cindy: Breaking up!

The roof of the arena begins crumbling, chunks raining down around them.

Walter: We could really use some help right now!

Right on cue, a portal opens on the far side of the arena.

Walter: THANK YOU!

Jeremy: MOVE MOVE MOVE!

The Rangers make a break for the portal as the arena collapses entirely around them. As the dimension ceases to exist, they dive through the portal and find themselves in Weapons Lab 3.

Wendy: YES! THEY MADE IT!

Even as the Rangers get to their feet, Wendy glomps onto Anya and Jake, hugging them.

Jake: I... missed you... too... But you're... breaking... my spine!

Embarrassed, she lets go and they both gasp.

Matt: Everyone all right?

Walter: Yeah. No sweat. Hell, I could do that all over again!

The others look at him, annoyed.

Walter: ...Okay, maybe not.

Jeremy: But...

He glances at the Reality Viewer.

Jeremy: How did you...

Dr. Manx: We combined the Viewer with Kyubi's energies to create a temporary portal.

Takuya: It wasn't easy.

Anya looks at the Twins, Takuya, and Dr. Manx.

Anya: So we have you to thank for the timely rescue.

Matt: No... The thanks go to Mai and Lt. Conner. They're the ones that figured it out.

Standing off to the side, Mai blushes as they all look at her.

Mai: Oh no, I just-

Jeremy: Saved our butts. Big time.

Lt. Conner: Just glad to help.

Matt takes Mai's hand.

Matt: Enjoy the moment. You earned it.

He kisses her on the cheek. She beams, smiling ear to ear.

* * *

Location: Shadow Claw, Dimensional Limbo

Kalask watches as SlaveDriver dies, and claps his hands together with estatic joy.

Kalask: I KNEW IT! I knew they would triumph! Only one test remains now, and if they pass it... No... WHEN they pass it, the final round can truly begin! And oh, it shall be GLORIOUS! A game that will forever be remembered!

He laughs.

Kalask: Truly, I have found my worthy enemies at long last! They shall provide the perfect climax to my conquest of reality!

Venja watches him and shakes her head in disgust.

Venja: He wasted a perfect opportunity! Is he insane?!

She looks at her hand, still unaccepting of what she has become.

Venja: I think the time has come to consider... other options.

* * *

Location: Infirmary...

Mai wheels Takuya back into the infirmary, the silence between them noticably akward. As they reach his sickbed, Mai turns to leave, but stops.

Mai: Takuya... I know it can't be easy for you... Me being here and all.

Takuya: No... I understand you're not the Mai I knew. You never knew me in your reality. You never...

He trails off. Slowly, she places her hand on his.

Mai: Loved you? No... But I'm glad to be your friend.

She turns and starts walking away as a nurse moves to get Takuya back into bed.

Mai: And I know that someday, you'll find what you're looking for.

He turns and watches her go.

* * *

Location: Rec Room...

Walter and Jeremy, back in civilian mode, collapse onto the sofa, exhausted.

Walter: MAN, am I ever glad that's over!

Jeremy: Tell me about it... Having to come at you like that? The last slash was the scariest thing I've ever done.

Walter: Eh, I wasn't worried.

Jeremy looks at Walter.

Jeremy: You weren't?

Walter: Not for a second. I believed in you the whole time. And as far as that being the scariest thing you've ever done, have you forgotten that we still have to finish making preparations for your wedding?

Jeremy: Uh oh...

Walter: yep! The scary part hasn't even started yet! Maybe we should make it a hot air balloon wedding... Or do it underwater... But far as the batchlor party goes, I'm thinking we need twenty gallons of feathers and an elephant...

Jeremy sighs.

Jeremy: I wonder if it's too late to make JAKE the best man instead...

END MISSION LOG

Next time: Power Rangers Cyber V vs. Power Rangers Shattered Hourglass: The Movie! When the Akra return and threaten the existance of the multiverse, two teams must unite to take down the threat! But the Rangers must first deal with the possession of one of their own... and being scattered across all of reality!

And afterwards: when Sophie arrives on Earth with important news, Venja sees an opportunity to be cured of her new form, and Sauder sees a chance at redemption.


End file.
